Le Chemin Des Âmes Livre I
by Me-Violine
Summary: Draco est à cran. Son été a été terrible et il est pris au piège d'une promesse imprudente. De retour à Poudlard, trouvera-t-il l'aide dont il a désespérément besoin ? SCENES DIFFICILES. Ce n'est PAS un HP DM.
1. Désillusions 1

…

**Disclaimer**

La plupart des personnages et des lieux sont de J.K. R, les autres sont le produit de mon imagination avec peut-être l'influence fortuite ou inconsciente de quelques auteurs de fan-fic… En tout état de cause, si vous vous reconnaissez ou reconnaissez quelqu'un, dites-le moi, je rendrai à César ce qui est à César…

**Avertissements : **

**1 : Cette fic N'EST PAS UN SLASH HP/DM. Harry et Draco en sont cependant les personnages principaux.**

**2 : Bien que ce ne soit pas un slash**

- Relations explicites entre personnes de même sexe dans les premiers chapitres

- Viol

- Tortures

- Langage cru dans certains passages

**Mineur(e)s et âmes sensibles se tenir à l'écart de cette fic. **

Rating NC-17, dans les tous premiers chapitres. Ensuite, c'est beaucoup plus soft.

**Précisions :**

**- En gras : rêves**

_- En italique : souvenirs_

**Résumé**

_Draco est à cran. Son été a été terrible et il est pris au piège d'une promesse imprudente. De retour à Poudlard, trouvera-t-il l'aide dont il a désespérément besoin ?Viol Tortures Langage cru Rating R+++dans les premiers chapitres. Plus soft ensuite. _

**Remerciements**

A Mistycal, ma bêta, qui a eu bien du courage pour se lancer dans une telle aventure…

Au fabuleux site EHP : L'encyclopédie Harry Potter, une véritable mine d'or d'information

OoOoOoOoO

**"Le chapitre 2 est au chapitre 1 ce que blanche neige est à scream, ou ce que autant en emporte le vent est à un film porno... donc pas de panique, le ton change tres nettement des le chapitre 2." Khalya**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Le chemin Des Âmes**

**...**

**Désillusions 1/2**

_**Jeudi 24 octobre 1996**_

**Acte 1 : Souvenirs d'été 1**

**Draco**

« Dégage tapette ! » dis-je, sur un ton brusque, au gamin qui gène mon passage.

Tapette.

C'est mon insulte de prédilection ! A mes yeux, c'est même l'insulte suprême, le terme péjoratif par excellence !

Et je le balance à la moindre occasion, c'est une soupape de sécurité, qui permet de relâcher la pression, de gérer le stress quotidien, un moyen d'exorciser ma colère, ma haine, la violence que je ressens au fond de moi et que je ne peux exprimer. Et tout ce dégoût, toute cette souffrance que je ne peux hurler, toute cette peur, cette terreur même, que je ne peux confier…

Depuis l'été dernier …

…

_Il fait nuit et je me rends dans ma chambre après une longue et fatigante réunion, où il a été question de mon entraînement de futur Mangemort. Ma tante Bellatrix surtout, a pris un malin plaisir à détailler les séances et les moyens qui seront mis en œuvre pour faire de moi un parfait petit tortionnaire de Moldus et de Sangs de bourbes. Sortilèges et Maléfices, Potions et Poisons, tout a été envisagé et disséqué par le menu. J'en ai le tournis et la nausée d'une migraine naissante à l'idée du travail qui m'attend dans les semaines à venir. _

_Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé étudier…_

_Ma seule satisfaction de la soirée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « invité » permanent du Manoir Malfoy depuis sa « renaissance » comme il se plait à appeler son retour dans un corps solide, n'a pas daigné se joindre à nous, au grand désespoir de Bellatrix. Pour ma part, je m'en passe très bien… _

_Il faut dire que sa proximité me met fort mal à l'aise, surtout depuis que mon père a eu le malheur de se faire prendre et jeter à Azkaban. Ce que, Foi de Draco Malfoy, Potter et sa clique n'emporteront pas au paradis ! Je me fais fort de les anéantir dès que l'occasion se présentera… _

_A moitié endormi, je ne prête pas attention à ce qui m'entoure. Après tout, je connais le chemin par cœur et ne risque pas de me perdre, même dans la pénombre. Pourtant, au détour d'un couloir, je me heurte à un obstacle. Reprenant conscience de mon environnement, je lève la lumière de ma baguette pour découvrir la scène la plus dérangeante qu'il m'ait été donné de voir jusqu'à ce jour : Fenrir Greyback, pantalon sur les chevilles, encule frénétiquement et profondément ce rat pelé de Pettigrow, sous l'œil vivement intéressé et dédaigneux à la fois de l'un de mes illustres ancêtres… _

_Beurk ! Ils pourraient faire ça ailleurs tout de même !_

_Car vraiment, il faut être gonflé pour s'autoriser une partie de jambes en l'air dans cette partie du manoir, consacrée à la gloire de mes défunts aïeux ! Et d'autant plus encore de la part d'un Loup-Garou et d'un Sang Pur raté et dépourvu de talent ! Et tous les deux de même sexe de surcroît ! C'est immonde et la preuve d'un manque de respect évident pour les aristocratiques Sang Purs que nous sommes, nous, les Malfoy ! _

_Dégoûté et interdit par tant de sans gène, je me fige et observe la scène, partagé entre ma colère de voir l'honneur et la fierté des Malfoy ainsi foulée aux pieds par cette vermine et une espèce de fascination morbide et quelque peu malsaine je l'avoue. Cependant, ma colère, tempérée par ma crainte de Greyback, une véritable bête sauvage et féroce, laisse vite place à un sentiment de malaise grandissant face à ce spectacle dégradant. _

_Greyback a une queue monstrueuse, longue et épaisse comme celle d'un cheval ailé, toute serpentée de grosses veines d'un bleu très sombre, presque noir. Ses couilles massives et lourdes comme des pamplemousses, heurtent les fesses maigrichonnes et flasques de Pettigrow à chaque poussée. Ses longs ongles aiguisés et noircis de crasse, écorchent impitoyablement les hanches curieusement grassouillettes du rat et de minces filets de sang s'égouttent lentement sur le tapis du couloir. _

_Finalement, à bien y regarder et à voir l'expression du pathétique petit Mangemort, je m'aperçois que se faire labourer le cul par l'énorme engin du Loup-Garou n'a rien d'une promenade de santé, ni d'une partie de plaisir. Et quand ce dernier élargit d'un coup de baguette le sort de silence pour m'englober dedans, je peux effectivement entendre les cris de goret écorché du rat, accompagnés du rire gras et sarcastique du Loup qui, de toute évidence, se délecte de ma présence et se fait fort de m'offrir l'intégrité du « spectacle ». _

_Depuis toujours, l'idée d'assister à la souffrance physique des autres exerce sur moi une espèce de fascination récurrente et je me souviens avoir été très déçu que Potter ne reçoive finalement pas le Doloris de la baguette d'Ombrage quelques semaines plus tôt. Nourrie et enrichie depuis des années des récits de tortures enthousiastes de Père (relayé maintenant par tante Bellatrix), cette idée de voir souffrir un être humain, me donnait des frissons d'anticipation et je m'imaginais, quelle fabuleuse jouissance ce spectacle doit procurer. _

_Mais à cet instant, voir et entendre la souffrance de Pettigrow alors que Greyback, avec une cruauté sadique, lui défonce le cul de son énorme bite, ne suscite en moi aucune excitation, aucun plaisir. _

_Non, je ne ressens rien de ce délicieux frisson, rien de cette délectable volupté longuement décrite par Père, rien de cette réjouissante satisfaction, rien de cette extase qui se reflétait sur son visage extatique quand il m'en faisait ses minutieux récits et que je lui enviais si fort qu'il me tardait d'en faire l'expérience… _

_Non, je ne ressens rien de tout cela…_

_Juste du dégoût. _

_Un dégoût profond, qui me tord les entrailles et fait remonter la bile dans ma gorge. Et il me faut faire des efforts considérables pour ne pas vomir sur-le-champ, ma bouche se tordant convulsivement dans ma lutte pour conserver ma dignité. _

_Car je suis un Malfoy que diable ! _

_Aussi, inspirant profondément pour chasser ce sentiment indigne d'une personne de ma condition, futur Mangemort et Tortionnaire en chef de Sa Seigneurie le Lord Noir, je me redresse de toute ma hauteur et feins de toiser la scène avec dédain, à l'instar de mon vénérable aïeul dans son tableau. _

_C'est l'instant que choisit Greyback pour fignoler son ouvrage. _

_Sans doute convaincu que le spectacle me plait, il redouble d'ardeur et de férocité, écorchant profondément le dos et les jambes du petit Mangemort, lui arrachant de nouveaux cris perçants et inhumains. Puis il resserre sa prise sur les hanches, enfonçant profondément ses ongles dans sa chair et il accélère considérablement la cadence de ses coups de boutoir. Son sexe, déjà énorme, enfle plus encore et je vois avec horreur l'anus de Pettigrow se dilater jusqu'à se déchirer littéralement. _

_Le rat en hurle si fort qu'il se casse les cordes vocales avant de s'évanouir à demi. Il devient mou comme une poupée de chiffon et nul doute qu'il se serait effondré sur le sol si Greyback ne l'avait fermement tenu dans ses griffes. Le Loup-Garou, lui, indifférent quant à l'état de son « partenaire de jeu », râle de plaisir et ses râles rauques, profonds, roulent en faisant frémir l'air alentour. Il semble pris d'une frénésie irrésistible qui secoue son bassin d'avant en arrière et d'arrière en avant, propulsant sa queue toujours plus loin dans les entrailles du rat, écrasant ses couilles sur le magma sanguinolent s'échappant du trou du cul malmené avec tant de vigueur et de sauvagerie._

_Cette vision d'horreur et l'odeur écœurante de sang, de pisse, de merde et de sperme mêlés qui empuantit l'air peu à peu, me donne l'envie de fuir pour aller vomir tripes et boyaux._

_Mais, alors que je suis sur le point de m'exécuter et de fuir avec toute la dignité possible et en feignant l'indifférence totale, je perçois un mouvement furtif, un glissement quasi silencieux et la présence du Lord Noir dans mon dos. _

_Je raffermis donc ma position et, remerciant mentalement mon professeur de Potion pour les cours d'Occlumencie qu'il m'a donné, à la demande de Père, dès mon entrée à Poudlard, je ferme toutes les portes de mon esprit et me force à regarder encore la scène horrible qui se déroule devant moi, avec toute l'attention et l'intérêt qu'elle mériterait aux yeux d'un parfait Mangemort et en adoptant, dans un automatisme, l'attitude qu'aurait eu Père devant cette même scène. Fier, digne, droit et glacé…_

_Greyback, l'épieu rougi de sang surgissant d'une forêt de longs poils roux, ses énormes testicules dures comme la pierre se rétractant convulsivement sous l'effet du plaisir grandissant, défonce toujours le cul de Pettigrow dont l'anus n'est plus que bouillie rouge infâme et dégoulinante. Puis, semblant au bord de l'explosion, le Loup-Garou s'arrache à sa victime, la retourne comme un fétu de paille et force le passage de sa bouche de son énorme gland souillé. Enfin, renversant sa tête en arrière sur un hurlement grave, il donne un dernier coup de rein puissant et éjacule à longs traits au fond de la gorge du rat avant de le rejeter loin de lui et de tomber à genou, épuisé et haletant. _

_La seconde suivante, je manque défaillir quand la main squelettique du Seigneur Noir se pose délicatement sur mon épaule alors qu'il se penche à mon oreille pour susurrer : _

_« C'était la punition de Peter pour avoir failli à sa mission et c'était la récompense de Fenrir pour avoir mené à bien la sienne. Tâche, toi aussi de me satisfaire ou je pourrai être tenté de t'offrir au féroce appétit sexuel du Loup-Garou. »_

_Terrifié par cette menace, je réussis cependant, je ne sais comment, à rester droit et à soutenir le regard de Greyback qui s'est planté dans le mien à l'annonce du Lord. Je note, avec une horreur grandissante, la lueur de convoitise concupiscente dans l'œil rougi du Loup-Garou et son sourire carnassier. Mais, quand il se pourlèche les babines avec gourmandise, je lâche son regard pour me tourner vers le futur Maître de ma vie et de mon destin pour lui répondre d'une voix que j'espère suffisamment ferme :_

_« Je serai à la hauteur de vos espérances Monseigneur »_

_« Je l'espère pour toi Draco, car je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'un joli jouvenceau comme toi excite doublement le désir et le plaisir de Fenrir. Et il se ferait assurément une joie de prendre soin de ton joli petit cul étroit, de croquer la chair tendre de tes fesses charnues et de sucer la jeune sève de ton pénis.  
Sans doute prendrait-il quelques précautions pour pouvoir faire durer le jeu plus longtemps qu'avec Peter. En grand amateur de chair fraîche masculine, il connaît en effet tous les sortilèges permettant de bien dilater les entrées délicates et bien serrées et je gage qu'il en userait, tout au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de toi. Après… vois ce qu'il est advenu du fondement de Peter… » me murmure le Lord à l'oreille en effleurant mon postérieur de sa main droite. _

_Puis, de sa main gauche, il invite mon visage à se tourner vers Greyback et il dit encore en accentuant sa caresse sur mon cul :_

_« Regarde bien cet énorme phallus, Draco. N'est-il pas de belle taille et délectable ? Dis-moi, as-tu envie de le lécher ? De le sucer ? De le sentir s'enfoncer en toi encore et encore ? Te donne-t-il envie de devenir son partenaire consentant ? Une bonne petite tapette docile et gourmande ?  
Et sa bouche ? Imagine, Draco, son souffle sur ton torse, sa langue sur ta peau délicate. Vois et ressens comme Fenrir s'attarde sur tes tétons, les mordant sans tendresse… »_

_(la main gauche du Lord descend sur ma poitrine et tord impitoyablement l'un de mes tétons au travers de mes vêtements), _

_« puis il descend plus bas et sa bouche s'empare de ta jeune et douce verge, »_

_(la main agrippe mon sexe avec dureté), _

_« ses dents lacèrent tes testicules, »_

_( il me les serre brutalement),_

_« et pour finir, il prend possession de ton petit cul vierge et étroit » _

_(Sa main droite assure sa prise sur mon fessier, m'attirant ainsi tout contre lui et, malgré ma robe et mon pantalon, le sillon de mon cul s'entrouvre légèrement à ma plus grande horreur, permettant à ses longs doigts osseux de s'insinuer légèrement dans la raie de mes fesses. _

_« Ne me déçois pas Draco. » ajoute-t-il en accentuant encore et toujours ses caresses obscènes sur mon derrière et me maintenant fermement contre son flanc, « Sois un élève attentif et travailleur, sois un futur serviteur parfait où tu payeras ta négligence. Je n'admets ni la faiblesse, ni l'échec. Et comme ton père m'a déjà profondément déçu, tu pourrais avoir à payer ses dettes en plus des tiennes. »_

_Le Seigneur des ténèbres penche ensuite la tête vers mon cou, comme pourrait le faire un amant et, tout en léchant le lobe de mon oreille du bout pointu de sa langue, il prend ma main et la pose sur son propre sexe dressé et dur sous sa robe, m'amenant malgré moi à le caresser. _

_Puis, pétrissant toujours mon fessier il susurre encore avec lenteur:_

_« Sais-tu, Draco, que moi aussi j'aime les adorables et jeunes petits culs ? Que ce soit celui d'une jouvencelle ou d'un jouvenceau m'importe peu pourvu qu'il soit bien ferme et étroit tout comme l'est sans aucun doute le tien !  
Par respect pour ton Sang Pur et ta longue lignée, je saurais résister au désir de te prendre. A moins, bien sûr, que tu n'en manifestes toi-même le désir. Mais un seul faux pas de ta part et je pourrais bien ne plus lutter contre l'envie de te culbuter sur l'autel du sacrifice et de violer la virginité de ton anus avant de t'offrir en pâture à Greyback et ses comparses ! » _

_Tandis que je réprime à grand peine les tremblements qui veulent à toute fin s'emparer de mon corps suite à cette déclaration et ces attouchements licencieux et répugnants, le Lord part sur un éclat de rire glacial et s'enfonce dans la nuit du couloir. _

_Quant à moi, je reste un instant figé par la terreur, le cœur au bord des lèvres sous l'œil furieux et scandalisé de mon ancêtre, lui-même figé dans son tableau, et celui goguenard de Greyback qui prend de toute évidence un indicible plaisir à me voir ainsi humilié. _

_Ce n'est que lorsque ma mère, sans doute arrivée en même temps que le Lord avec ma tante et le professeur Snape, s'approche de moi, que je reprends mes esprits._

_Sans vraiment y penser, je note l'expression avide, teintée d'excitation et de folie sur le visage de ma tante Bellatrix et l'impassibilité coutumière de mon professeur de Potion. Ma mère, quant à elle, a le visage bien plus pâle que d'ordinaire, son regard est agrandi par l'horreur et je vois sa main trembler pour la toute première fois de ma vie, quand elle la lève pour, une fois n'est pas coutume, me caresser doucement la joue. _

_Greyback, chassé par ma tante qui s'occupe ensuite de Pettigrow avec Snape, passe près de moi en me frôlant les fesses et en me faisant un clin d'œil moqueur dans lequel je devine aussi de l'avidité et de l'envie. C'est à cet instant que je sens mes entrailles se tordre de douleur, que mon cœur s'affole et que les nausées me prennent par vagues de plus en plus urgentes et incontrôlables. _

_Etourdi par un vertige, je vacille, notant distraitement le départ des autres et, quand ils sont suffisamment éloignés, ma mère, habituellement si froide et distante, s'autorise un léger sanglot qui résonne à mes oreilles comme une excuse. Cela brise mes barrières et retrouvant l'usage de mes jambes, je m'enfuis, en courant presque, dans ma chambre où, la porte à peine refermée sur mon intimité, je me laisse aller à vomir longuement et à frissonner convulsivement de dégoût et de terreur…_

_Jamais ! _

_Jamais Greyback ne posera la main sur moi ! _

_Jamais !_

_Jamais plus le Lord Noir ne me touchera comme il l'a fait ce soir ! _

_Jamais !_

_Jamais une queue ne me baisera le cul! _

_Jamais !_

_Jamais plus je n'aurai à toucher la queue d'un homme, fût-elle celle du Lord en personne ! _

_Jamais !_

_Je me sens si mal, si souillé que je finis ma nuit sous la douche pour laver l'horreur et les larmes qui coulent sans cesse sur mon visage. Au petit jour, brisé de fatigue et nauséeux, je me traîne dans mon lit… _

…

« Dis donc Malfoy ! Tapette, c'est un bien vilain mot qui revient souvent dans ta bouche ces derniers temps ! » intervient dans mon dos une voix honnie, tandis que le gamin apeuré se colle au mur pour me laisser passer.

Furieux, je me retourne vers l'importun, pour me retrouver face à Potter qui arbore une mine railleuse et se paye le culot de me sourire avant de poursuivre :

« Je me demande qui, de ce gosse innocent ou de toi, qui lèche le cul de Voldemort, est une tapette ! Dis-moi Malfoy, c'est pour ça que tu es toujours tendu depuis la rentrée ? C'est parce que tu ne peux plus goûter à la sucette de tonton Voldy ? »

A côté de Potter, « Miss je sais tout » Granger lève les yeux au ciel d'un air offusqué et Weasley éclate de rire tandis que je sens une bouffée de honte et de rage monter en moi au souvenir qui s'impose à mon esprit.

…

_Je suis fourbu après une semaine d'entraînement intensif avec ma tante Bellatrix, sans compter les cours de Potions particuliers du professeur Snape. Et voilà que Sa Seigneurie me fait demander. _

_Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le fameux soir où j'ai surpris Greyback en pleine séance de fornication punitive intensive et ce qui s'en est suivi, soit un peu plus de deux semaines auparavant. _

_Le moins que je puisse dire, c'est que je n'ai pas hâte de me rendre à cette audience privée dont souhaite me gratifier « Le Maître ». Mais comme on ne le fait pas attendre sans lourdes conséquences, je presse le pas jusqu'à son cabinet privé ou plutôt celui qu'il a réquisitionné et qui se trouve être en réalité le bureau de Père, ainsi que le petit salon attenant._

_Arrivé devant la porte, j'inspire profondément et vide mon esprit avant de frapper puis d'entrer à l'invitation du Lord. Aussitôt dans la place, je sais que mes nerfs et ma sensibilité (toute récente) vont être mis à rude épreuve et me félicite d'avoir pris soin de me composer un visage impassible._

_Le Lord est assis dans un large et confortable fauteuil, sa riche robe de brocard noir brodée de fil d'argent entrouvert sur sa maigre poitrine à la peau pâle, marbrée de très fines veines bleues. Assis au sol, de chaque côté de ses jambes croisées dans une posture élégante, deux jeunes hommes blonds, de beauté délicate et d'apparence fragile et juvénile exposent sans complexe leur nudité. Je les reconnais comme Arcturus et Acrux Brandburgy, des frères jumeaux qui étaient à Serpentard et dont la scolarité à Poudlard vient de s'achever._

_« Approche Draco » m'invite le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix douce. « Viens donc là, à mes côtés. »_

_D'un geste désinvolte de sa baguette magique, il fait apparaître un haut siège de bois foncé sculpté, tourné à demi vers son fauteuil. Les deux jeunes hommes, eux, pivotent sur leurs fesses afin de nous faire face puis l'un d'eux vient, sur son indication, sur les genoux de son Maître. _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres prend un temps pour installer son jeune éphèbe dans une position à sa convenance et que je trouve pour ma part tout à fait indécente, celle-ci l'amenant à offrir largement à nos regards les parties les plus intimes de son anatomie. _

_Je sais, depuis notre dernière rencontre, que l'intérêt que me porte le Lord Noir ne se borne pas à mon adhésion à ses idées concernant la suprématie des Sangs Purs sur les « Demi-Sang » et autres « Sang de Bourbe », ni à la fortune considérable et le confort du Manoir que Père a mis à sa disposition depuis son retour. Mon corps ou plutôt une partie spécifique de mon corps, attise sa convoitise et je le sais parfaitement capable de tout mettre en œuvre pour que je lui accorde mes faveurs. _

_Je m'efforce donc de paraître tout à fait impassible, bien qu'un sentiment de honte et de colère me gagnât peu à peu alors que je devine confusément ses intentions. _

_« Tu as paraît-il bien travaillé ces dernières semaines Draco. Ta tante Bellatrix, sachant combien ton éducation me tient à cœur, m'informe de tes progrès chaque soir et elle est très satisfaite du temps et des efforts que tu consacres à tes études particulières. Je pense donc qu'une récompense s'impose et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de parfaire tes connaissances dans un domaine ludique et très plaisant. »_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres interrompt son discours et laisse son regard errer sur le corps d'Arcturus (ou bien est-ce Acrux ? ), faussement alangui dans ses bras, jambes bien ouvertes. Du bout de ses doigts squelettiques, il caresse sa poitrine et son ventre, avant de les perdre dans l'épaisse toison blonde de son pubis puis de les laisser courir sur son sexe qui réagit aussitôt et se dresse sur un soupir d'aise de son propriétaire. _

_Le Lord sourit, satisfait de son effet, puis poursuit à mon intention :_

_« Tu en es encore aux balbutiements de ton apprentissage en ce qui concerne les « choses du sexe » Draco et les quelques jeunes filles qui t'ont jusqu'à présent accordé leurs faveurs sont sans doute elles même des novices en ce domaine. Tu auras bien le temps de parfaire ton éducation dans les bras de jeunes et fraîches demoiselles, cependant, lorsque tu seras las des plaisirs que la gente et la chair féminines peuvent procurer, tu voudras peut-être enfin découvrir les joies du sexe avec quelques beaux spécimens mâles.  
C'est dans ce domaine particulièrement délicieux que je souhaite t'initier. Je suis, comme tu le sais, fort désireux de cueillir ta rose encore vierge mais je suis également tout aussi respectueux de ton sang, de ta réserve et de ta Foi en ton hétérosexualité. Je ne te forcerai donc à rien, malgré le désir profond que j'éprouve pour toi.  
Cependant j'ai également conscience que la petite séance privée à laquelle tu as assisté, il y a quelques jours, n'était guère propice à éveiller ton intérêt pour le sexe entre mâles dans ce qu'il peut avoir de plaisant et de profondément jouissif. Greyback est un être fruste et bestial qui ne pense qu'à la satisfaction de ses sens mais, après tout, ce n'est qu'un Loup-Garou n'est-ce pas et que peut-on attendre d'autre d'un animal sauvage ? »_

_Un autre silence suit, comme pour me laisser un temps de réflexion. Ce temps, le Seigneur Noir le met à profit pour faire venir à lui le visage d'Arcturus (ou Acrux ?) pour lui lécher lentement les lèvres puis la gorge. Il prend ensuite sa main et la dirige vers l'échancrure de sa robe pour l'inciter à lui dispenser des caresses, ce que mon ancien camarade de Serpentard, obéissant, s'empresse de faire. _

_« Peut être ce soir changeras-tu d'avis Draco. Peut être que nous saurons, mes jeunes éphèbes et moi-même susciter ton intérêt et, pourquoi pas, ton désir de te joindre à nos ébats ?  
Sois attentif Draco. Observe bien ce que nous allons faire et écoute les conseils que je jugerai opportuns de te donner. Ce soir, nous n'userons d'aucun artifice, ce sera pour un autre soir, quand tu auras mérité une nouvelle récompense, car je compte bien avoir la primeur de t'offrir un enseignement complet sur le sujet, de te faire découvrir toutes les variétés de jeux auxquels on peut s'adonner dans une telle relation.  
Ta première leçon Draco portera sur le caractère sensuel et l'érotisme simple, la façon d'exciter les sens et le désir d'un homme, d'accéder au plaisir à deux ou à plusieurs. Tes camarades, Draco, vont se plier à tous mes désirs, pour le plaisir de tes yeux et de mes sens autant que pour leur propre satisfaction. »_

_De toute évidence, le déroulement de la séance a déjà été expliquée aux deux Serpentards, les ordres explicités, car la première leçon commence sans autre préambule. _

_Elle débute par des baisers et des caresses que le Seigneur des Ténèbres dispense sur tout le corps du jumeau qu'il tient dans ses bras. Et malgré l'étonnante douceur dont il fait preuve dans son office, je me sens complètement révulsé à l'idée que je pourrais être à la place du Serpentard. _

_Je n'en suis pourtant qu'à l'ébauche de mes tourments…_

_Car bientôt, le second jumeau se joint au duo, embrassant et caressant lui aussi son frère, s'activant plus particulièrement sur sa verge. Quelques minutes plus tard, les rôles s'échangent jusqu'à ce que finalement ce soit le Seigneur des ténèbres qui bénéficiât des faveurs des deux jeunes hommes. _

_Ils l'embrassent tour à tour, ne cessant leurs caresses que pour le débarrasser de ses vêtements. Quand il est nu, exhibant sa queue déjà en érection, ils la cajolent tous deux de leurs mains aux doigts emmêlés tandis que leur bouche s'activent chacune sur un téton. Le Lord, quant à lui, caresse distraitement leurs cheveux en poussant des petits soupirs d'aise._

_« Comme tu peux le voir Draco » me dit-il en gardant ses dérangeants yeux de serpents fermés, « il en va de même pour les hommes que pour les femmes. Car même si nos tétons sont moins sensibles que les leurs, il ne faut guère les négliger. Et si un jour tu te décides enfin à me faire grâce d'un moment d'extase, à satisfaire mon désir et mon envie de toi, je m'attends à ce que tu sois à la hauteur en léchant, suçotant et mordillant mes tétons avec tout le soin qu'ils méritent »_

_Je réprime à grand peine un violent frisson de dégoût à cette évocation sans équivoque du désir qu'il éprouve pour moi, mais fort heureusement l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres est toute tournée vers les sensations de son propre corps. Je suis quant à moi, tenté de tourner la mienne ailleurs que vers la scène inconvenante qui se déroule sous mes yeux, mais je sais que le moindre signe de distraction ou de désapprobation me coûterait fort cher, le Lord étant tout à fait capable de saisir l'opportunité pour me punir et me voler la virginité de mon cul. _

_Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux achèvent leur exercice sur la poitrine du Lord et lentement, ils progressent vers le bas, s'interrompant de temps à autre pour échanger de furtifs baisers. Puis, le large fauteuil pivote vers moi et le Seigneur Sombre relève ses jambes et les écarte au maximum pour poser les pieds sur les accoudoirs bas, offrant ainsi à mon regard, sa queue dressée, ses couilles et son anus. _

_Disposés de chaque côté et prenant soin de ne pas « me priver du spectacle », les jumeaux entreprennent de s'embrasser en enroulant leur langue autour du gland du Lord, ce qui lui arrache un soupir d'extase. _

_Moi, je sens une brusque rougeur envahir mes joues, anticipant ce qui ne saurait tarder. J'ai déjà bénéficié de cette faveur de la part de l'une de mes conquêtes, mais jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé qu'un homme puisse l'offrir à un autre homme. _

_Et de fait, quand la bite du Lord est généreusement enduite de salive, l'un des garçons la prend dans sa bouche et la suce fortement tandis que son frère en fait tout autant avec les couilles. Leur Maître pousse un cri, cambre ses reins de plaisir et il propulse son sexe plus loin dans la bouche du Serpentard, réclamant par ce geste des caresses plus profondes. _

_Ce traitement dure quelques minutes, durant lesquelles les jumeaux sucent la queue et les couilles du Lord tour à tour, sans toutefois oublier de se branler l'un l'autre. Puis, le Lord Noir caresse la tête de l'un d'eux et c'est là le signal d'un changement dans le déroulement de la séance…_

…

« Eh bien Malfoy ! Tu rêvasses ? Ou bien tu fantasmes peut-être ? Dis voir, ça se passe comment quand on fait une pipe à Tonton Voldy ? »

« Harry ! Ne sois pas aussi vulgaire ! » aboie la Sang de Bourbe

Maudit Potter, qui vient d'en rajouter une couche, profitant de mon instant d'égarement !

La colère qui me saisit, attisée par l'ombre des souvenirs haïs, menace dangereusement de déborder. Il faut que je contre-attaque.

« Et toi Potter ? Qu'est ce que ça fait de ne plus pouvoir se faire enculer par le chien pouilleux ? C'est Weasley qui te console ? Lequel des deux se fait défoncer le cul par l'autre ? A moins que ce soit Dumbledore qui t'encule chaque matin pour te faire avancer ? Dis voir, qu'est ce que ça fait de sucer un vieux débris ? Hein ! Potter ? »

Weasley est plus rouge que ses cheveux, je ne sais pas si c'est de colère ou de honte mais dans les deux cas, j'en suis ravi. La Granger quant à elle, semble au bord de l'apoplexie, sûrement outrée autant par la vulgarité de mon langage que de mon propos. Potter, lui, reste étrangement calme et souriant quand il répond à mon attaque

« Quoi que je fasse Malfoy, et avec qui que ce soit, une chose est certaine : je le fais par et avec amour et j'en reçois tout autant.  
Je pressens, cependant, que dans ton cas, ce n'est pas la même chanson. Si tu suces Tonton Voldy et qu'il t'encule, je doute que l'inverse puisse être vrai et qu'il soit question d'amour dans ce que vous faites. Et je ne serais même pas étonné qu'il te remercie à coup de Doloris. C'est quoi d'ailleurs le tarif ? Un Doloris pour une sucette ? Deux pour une sodomie à sec ? Tu dois être bien maso pour que cela te manque à ce point ? A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse et qu'il refuse de baiser ton petit cul d'aristocrate ? C'est peut être parce qu'il est impuissant ? Qu'est ce que tu en penses Malfoy ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense M. Malfoy mais quant à moi M. Potter, ce sera vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pendant un mois chaque soir de la semaine dans mon bureau ! A partir de ce soir Potter ! »

Snape vient de surgir d'un couloir latéral et c'est avec une joie indicible que je vois les visages de Weasley et Granger se décomposer. Encore une fois, Potter, lui, me surprend par le calme de sa réaction. Il se contente de se tourner vers notre professeur de Potion visiblement furieux, se payant une fois de plus le culot de sourire pour lui répondre :

« Très bien professeur »

« Ne soyez pas insolent Potter ou je pourrais doubler la mise ! Déguerpissez tous maintenant ! » ajoute Snape, furieux, sous son masque impassible.

Les Gryffondors ne se le font pas dire deux fois et prennent de toute évidence le chemin de la Bibliothèque. Snape, quant à lui, poursuit sa route, non sans avoir plongé quelques secondes durant, ses yeux noirs et impassibles dans mon regard.

Et cela me laisse un goût d'amertume dans la bouche.

Il sait…

Il sait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a fait des avances car il était présent le fameux soir du viol du rat pelé…

Il sait pourquoi je hais les tapettes…

Pourquoi j'ai une aversion profonde, une haine viscérale pour les tapettes…

oOoOo

**Acte 2 : Il faut sauver Malfoy**

**Harry**

Il est 19 heures précises lorsque je frappe à la porte du bureau de Snape. Je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à la ponctualité et je tiens, moi, à ne pas à le mettre davantage en colère qu'il doit l'être déjà.

Quoique ! Il n'a pas à se plaindre dans le fond, après tout, je lui ai offert sur un plateau d'argent, le prétexte pour justifier ma présence dans son bureau tous les soirs pour un mois entier.

Mais bon, je ne me risquerai pas à le lui faire remarquer…

La porte s'ouvre brusquement sur un Snape visiblement fort contrarié. Je sens que cela va mal commencer ce soir et je me dirige vers le fauteuil qu'il me désigne du doigt… sans rien dire moi non plus évidemment. Il vaut mieux pour moi que je le laisse commencer.

Il s'assoit à son tour et continue de corriger les devoirs qui s'entassent devant lui sur son bureau.

Aïe ! Pourvu que ce ne soit pas le mien car il risque de passer ses nerfs dessus et de se montrer plus injuste encore que de coutume à mon égard ! Il finit de griffonner une note que je devine mauvaise et dépose le devoir maintenant tout biffé et gribouillé de rouge sur une autre pile.

Voilà l'instant où je vais me faire sonner les cloches, me dis-je en me recalant sur mon siège pour attendre que l'orage passe.

Mais l'orage ne gronde pas car il décide de passer à un autre devoir.

Bon ! Il va me faire poireauter. Je n'ai plus qu'à me livrer à mon passe temps favori et rêvasser, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de m'engueuler enfin, qu'on puisse passer aux choses sérieuses et pour lesquelles je suis ici.

Mon esprit divague illico, pour se fixer sur les raisons de ma prétendue retenue : Malfoy.

En dépit du fait qu'il est particulièrement exécrable depuis la rentrée et qu'il semble avoir constamment les nerfs à fleur de peau, je dois reconnaître qu'il ne m'a pas encore véritablement cherché cette année. Il n'est même pas venu à notre rencontre dans le train pour nous narguer, Ron, Hermione et moi, comme il le fait habituellement.

En tout et pour tout, nous ne nous sommes affrontés que deux fois en presque deux mois, y compris celle de cet après-midi.. Ce n'est pas vraiment que ça me manque, après tout j'ai bien assez d'occupations pour passer mon temps, mais enfin, une petite friction de temps à autre avec mon Ennemi Numéro Un à Poudlard, ça ne fait pas de mal. Je trouve même cela revigorant !

Et puis, sa contre-attaque n'était pas mal du tout, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il laisse le sujet de la mort de mon parrain sur le côté.

Sirius…

…

_Mon début d'été n'est guère joyeux entre les cauchemars sur les évènements qui se sont déroulés au Département des Mystères et l'indifférence totale que les Dursley manifestent à mon égard. Et cela est plus difficile encore quand il faut que je retourne Square Grimmaurd à peine trois semaines après le décès de Sirius._

_Quand je pénètre dans la maison, la gorge étreinte par le chagrin et la culpabilité, la première chose que je vois, c'est Kreattur et une bouffée de haine et de colère me submerge. La main apaisante de Remus se pose sur mon épaule et m'invite à avancer vers la cuisine. _

_J'entre dans la pièce agréablement chauffée où le professeur Dumbledore m'attend déjà, assis à table. Devant lui, une tasse de thé fume, juste à côté d'une épaisse enveloppe. _

_Poussé par Remus, qui prend place à mes côtés, je m'assois en face du Directeur de Poudlard. Je ne m'aperçois que je pleure que lorsqu'une larme tombe sur ma main. _

_Sans rien dire, Remus me glisse un mouchoir propre entre les doigts et le professeur Dumbledore me sert un thé bouillant. Je m'essuie les yeux et, me forçant à maîtriser le tremblement de mes mains, je me saisis de la tasse de thé, soufflant dessus avant de le boire à petite gorgée. Le professeur Dumbledore et Remus en font tout autant et le silence n'est rompu que lorsque la dernière goutte de thé est bue. _

_« Harry » me dit alors le professeur Dumbledore, « Sirius a laissé ceci pour toi »_

_Il glisse l'enveloppe vers moi. _

_Je l'ouvre avec des gestes très lents, peu désireux d'en lire le contenu. La lettre est courte et simple. Sirius me fait part de toute son affection et me dit qu'il espère que je lirai ses mots le plus tard possible mais qu'en temps de guerre il faut tout prévoir et que son principal souci c'est que je sois en sécurité. C'est pourquoi il me lègue la totalité de ses biens, y compris Kreattur. _

_Les autres papiers, sont des titres de propriété, des formulaires de banque…_

_Ma vue se brouille de nouveau et il me faut quelques instants de répit et une nouvelle tasse de thé pour retrouver assez de calme pour parler. _

_J'explique au professeur Dumbledore que je n'ai pas besoin de l'argent, que j'en ai assez avec celui qui se trouve dans mon coffre de Gringotts Je l'invite donc à le garder pour l'Ordre et d'en donner une part aux Weasley, car avec la guerre et leur position dans l'Ordre, ils pourraient avoir un jour à se cacher, peut-être pour longtemps. _

_La maison, je la laisse également à la disposition de l'Ordre, mais je demande à Remus de venir s'y installer et offre que d'autres viennent l'y rejoindre en cas de nécessité… Je sais que Sirius l'aurait voulu ainsi, lui qui détestait tant y vivre seul…_

_Le problème, c'est Kreattur… Je ne veux plus le voir ici… D'un autre côté, nous aurions bien besoin des services d'un Elfe de maison, pour nettoyer cette baraque insalubre à cause de la crasse et des bestioles que Kreattur a laisser s'installer… Aussi, j'offre au professeur Dumbledore :_

_« Peut être que Kreattur pourrait aller à Poudlard et que Dobby pourrait venir aider pour le ménage ici… Bien sûr, je le payerai et Winky aussi si Dobby ne veut pas la laisser seule à Poudlard… Enfin si vous le voulez bien professeur Dumbledore »_

_« Bien sûr Harry. Mais il faudra que tu donnes toi-même l'ordre à Kreattur de se rendre à Poudlard, de ne pas en sortir à moins que tu ne le lui demandes et de ne pas parler à qui que ce soit, en dehors des personnes que tu lui indiqueras toi-même » me répond-il. _

_C'est ainsi, que Dobby et Winky sont venus s'installer au Square Grimmaurd, mettant tous les deux tellement de cœur à l'ouvrage, que la maison a très vite retrouvé sa salubrité… Et Winky, elle, est toute heureuse d'avoir un nouveau « maître » à servir, même si elle garde encore la nostalgie de sa précédente maison… _

_Au moins, s'adonne-t-elle nettement moins à la boisson et…_

…

« M. Potter ! Allez vous enfin daigner m'écouter ? » tonne la voix de Snape qui frappe dans le même temps son bureau du plat de la main, me sortant brusquement du même coup de ma rêverie

Il est culotté celui là ! Voilà je ne sais combien de temps qu'il me fait attendre et maintenant il me rend responsable de rêvasser !

M'enfin, c'est Snape. Et même si je dois reconnaître que nos rapports sont un peu moins tendus depuis quelque temps, il fait encore souvent preuve d'une injustice flagrante à mon égard.

Je m'efforce cependant de répondre calmement :

« Oui Monsieur. »

« M. Potter. Il me semblait que vous aviez compris l'importance d'améliorer vos relations avec M. Malfoy et que nous étions d'accord sur le fait qu'il vous appartenait à VOUS et VOS AMIS, de mettre fin à vos stupides querelles de gamins » dit-il d'un ton tranchant qui n'admet pas la réplique.

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Expliquez moi alors comment vous en êtes venus à vous lancer encore une fois des horreurs à la figure, alors que vous étiez supposé lui proposer de faire la paix ! » insiste Snape d'une voix tout à la fois doucereuse et tranchante…

« Eh bien, je ne sais si vous l'avez remarqué, mais Malfoy n'est pas spécialement à prendre avec des pincettes depuis la rentrée. A croire qu'il mange des harpies au petit déjeuner et que cela lui provoque des aigreurs d'estomac pour le reste de la journée. Toujours est-il, Monsieur, que votre protégé ne cesse d'insulter tout le monde.  
Au fait, avez-vous remarqué, vous aussi, qu'il n'a qu'une seule et unique injure à la bouche ? « Tapette »… Pourquoi est-il si obsédé par ce mot ? Le savez-vous ?… Monsieur ? » m'enquiers-je, prenant l'air innocent

Snape me regarde, les yeux plissés et une expression étrange sur le visage. Il parait contrarié et hésitant, comme soupesant sa réponse, les mots qu'il va bien pouvoir utiliser ou peut être même… ce qu'il peut me révéler ?

Ce pourrait-il que je vienne de soulever une question brûlante ? Malfoy aurait-il eu des ennuis cet été ? Pire que des ennuis même ?

Mû par une impulsion, j'ose le demander :

« Est-ce qu'il a eu des ennuis Monsieur ? Est-ce qu'il a été… ? »

« Eté quoi M. Potter ? » demande-t-il, cassant.

« …Enfin, vous voyez quoi… Disons… Malmené… D'une façon particulière… Est-ce que Voldemort ou quelqu'un d'autre… Lui a fait du mal… Cela pourrait tout expliquer…» réponds-je, hésitant à exposer clairement le fond de ma pensée.

« Je ne suis pas le confident de M. Malfoy, Potter ! Et quand bien même, ce ne serait pas à moi de vous révéler ses secrets ! Alors si vous voulez connaître les raisons de l'état d'esprit actuel de M Malfoy débrouillez-vous pour qu'il vous les donne lui-même !  
Et en tout état de cause, Potter, je ne veux plus avoir à intervenir pour empêcher vos enfantillages de dégénérer ! Compris ? » dit-il, s'un ton plus que cassant.

Cela lui va bien de dire ça ! Il est vraiment de mauvaise foi ! Lui qui n'a pas su passer outre son propre passé conflictuel avec les Maraudeurs et me fait encore payer les « querelles enfantines » et les « enfantillages » de mon père !

Bon, c'est vrai, moins depuis l'été dernier mais tout de même … Je serre les poings, je ne veux pas le défier ni revenir en arrière concernant la qualité de nos rapports sociaux, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer :

« Compris Monsieur. Mais reconnaissez tout de même que cette fois, « mes enfantillages » comme vous dites, ont bien servi. Au moins, vous n'avez pas eu à trouver un prétexte pour que je vienne chaque soir dans votre bureau pendant tout un mois. »

Voilà, je l'ai dit quand même ! Et à voir son visage se décomposer sous le coup de la colère, cela va être ma fête…

Et effectivement, Snape bondit de son fauteuil et se penche brusquement vers moi, claquant ses poings avec violence sur son bureau :

« Votre insolence Potter risque bien de vous perdre ! Je sais ce que vous pensez mais je n'ai pas à justifier de mes actes devant un gamin prétentieux et qui croit tout savoir.  
La vérité Potter c'est que depuis bien avant que vous ne soyez capable de tenir debout tout seul, JE prends tous les risques pour assurer un sommeil tranquille et paisible à votre misérable petite personne !  
La vérité Potter, c'est que si vous voulez que je vous respecte comme vous souhaitez l'être, commencez par grandir et respecter vous-même vos aînés, ceux qui se battent, certes avec des armes différentes de vos propres armes, mais se battent néanmoins avec tout autant, si ce n'est davantage de courage que vous !  
Nous sommes en guerre Potter. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Il y a de nombreuses nuances de gris dont vous ne soupçonnez pas l'existence, des personnes dont vous ignorez le nom et dont vous ignorerez peut-être même toujours le nom, qui travaillent dans l'anonymat pour garantir votre sécurité et votre victoire. Des personnes qui acceptent de mourir dans l'indifférence totale pour sauver des vies, dont la vôtre !  
Vous avez revendiqué le droit de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix, après votre désastreuse expédition au Ministère de la Magie ! Vous avez sollicité une mission ! Il vous en a été confié une Potter ! Et dites-moi, qu'avez-vous fait pour assurer son succès ?  
Peut-être ne la trouvez-vous pas suffisamment périlleuse ? Est-ce cela ? Est-ce parce qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une action d'éclat ? Est-ce parce qu'elle ne vous vaudra pas d'avoir votre photo dans les journaux ? Est-ce pour cela que vous la négligez ?  
Mais, Potter, ne savez-vous donc pas, que ce ne sont pas les actes héroïques isolés qui font gagner une guerre, mais l'enchaînement d'actes, certes moins glorieux, mais tout aussi valeureux, comme celui de s'allier de potentiels ennemis ou de sacrifier sa vie dans l'ombre pour sauver un élément clé qui, aux yeux de tous, peut paraître insignifiant.  
Ne sous-estimez pas l'importance de vous allier Draco Malfoy M. Potter ! C'est là une mission qui a bien plus de valeur que celle que vous lui accordez pour l'heure car elle permettrait probablement de rallier la majorité des Serpentards à notre cause et donc de diminuer le nombre de nos ennemis de façon considérable ! Car si vous ralliez les fils et les filles, nombres de parents pourraient être tentés de nous rallier aussi ou tout au moins de ne pas rallier les rangs de Voldemort. Et les conséquences s'étendraient dans des domaines variés et hautement appréciables: financiers, logistiques et d'autres encore insoupçonnés peut-être !  
Alors cessez de fanfaronner et faites preuve d'intelligence et de maturité pour une fois ! Ne nous faites pas regretter les espoirs et la confiance que le professeur Dumbledore a placés en vous et vos amis ! »

A mesure du discours de Snape, je me suis ratatiné sur mon siège et me suis senti pâlir si fort que je ne dois plus avoir la moindre couleur.

Il a raison...

Je sais qu'il a raison sur bien des points.

Et en même temps il a tort…

Je ne sous-estime pas l'importance de ma mission. J'ai même immédiatement eu horriblement conscience de son importance et mesuré toutes ses implications. Tellement que cela m'a donné le vertige.

La vérité, c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire. Qu'il me manque des éléments cruciaux pour tenter une approche… Mais pour rien au monde je ne le reconnaîtrais ! Surtout pas devant Snape même si je soupçonne qu'il le sait déjà et que je le soupçonne également de détenir des informations qui me seraient bien utiles…

Mais il ne me les donnera pas… Pas gratuitement… Nous avons beau avoir enterré à demi la hache de guerre, nous sommes loin d'être des amis.

C'est dans ces cas là que Sirius me manque. Et Remus aussi.

Cet été, lui et moi sommes devenus plus proches. Notre chagrin commun d'avoir perdu, lui son ami d'enfance et moi mon Parrain, sans doute. Toujours est-il que si je dois demander un conseil, c'est à lui que je demanderai. Je me promets de lui écrire à ce sujet, pour lui demander de venir me voir à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. Nous pourrons en parler tranquillement. Avec Ron et Hermione aussi. Après tout, nous formons une équipe tous les trois. Une bonne équipe.

Ma décision prise, je porte à nouveau mon attention vers Snape. Il s'est de nouveau assis dans son fauteuil et me regarde. Une sorte de force tranquille que je n'avais jamais remarquée jusqu'à présent émane de sa personne et je me sens d'autant plus mal à l'aise de l'avoir provoqué, lui qui prend effectivement des risques insensés pour nous rapporter des bribes de renseignements dans l'infime espoir de saper les plans de Voldemort.

Car malgré ce qu'il pense, j'ai grandi et mûri aussi cet été. La mort de Sirius m'a fait comprendre beaucoup de choses et, même si je suis loin d'en avoir fait le deuil, je sais qu'elle a été un évènement clé dans mon apprentissage de la vie : dans la reconnaissance de mes responsabilités et de mes erreurs, dans la nécessité de faire confiance aux autres et de savoir s'entourer de personnes compétentes et expérimentées, de savoir faire des concessions et de maîtriser ses impulsions.

Si j'avais accepté un tant soit peu de faire confiance à Snape malgré tous nos différents, j'aurais compris qu'il devait feindre de ne pas me comprendre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Ombrage, mais aussi ceux de Malfoy dont le père est un Mangemort notoire. Et quand nous nous sommes débarrassés de la Grande Inquisitrice et des membres de sa Brigade, j'aurais dû aller le voir pour m'enquérir des nouvelles, qu'il n'avait pas manqué de prendre au risque de se faire découvrir lui-même.

« Et tant de choses n'auraient pas eu lieu » dis-je à voix basse.

« Oui… Tant de choses » reprend Snape avec une douceur qui ne lui est pas coutumière et comme s'il avait suivi le fil de mes pensées. « Vos amis et vous-même n'auriez pas été en danger, Black serait vivant … Mais pensez aussi que M. Longdubat n'aurait pas acquis une nouvelle confiance en lui, que le retour de Voldemort serait peut-être encore nié par le Ministère.  
Nos actes, M. Potter, peuvent avoir dans le même temps des conséquences désastreuses et des conséquences bénéfiques. Je sais que c'est là une maigre consolation quand nous perdons un être qui nous est cher, mais nous sommes en guerre et nous n'avons pas le temps de nous appesantir sur nos émotions et notre affliction. Vous devez serrer les dents, tirer les leçons de vos erreurs et aller de l'avant, quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'il vous en coûte ! »

A ce discours, je me surprends à penser que Snape me connaît bien mieux que je ne le croyais et que sous son masque impassible et rébarbatif, il cache peut-être lui-même beaucoup de peine et de chagrin. Je décide donc d'aller, mine de rien, à la pêche aux informations et, l'air faussement songeur, je dis comme si je pensais à voix haute :

« Et si après tout Malfoy était humain lui aussi ? Et s'il dissimulait des souffrances sous son apparente froideur et ses mouvements d'humeur ? »

Je vois alors passer une brève lueur dans le regard de Snape. (Du triomphe ?) Sa joue frémit, comme sur un sourire réprimé puis il soupire :

« Nous n'aurons pas le temps d'une leçon ce soir, bien qu'à mon avis, vous en ayez appris une plus importante encore. Regagnez votre Tour Potter et tâchez de le faire sans détour cette fois. »

Sur cette invitation sans équivoque, je me lève pour partir, mais j'ajoute néanmoins :

« Je suis désolé de m'être comporté comme un idiot et de vous avoir contrarié Monsieur. Je tâcherai à l'avenir de gagner votre confiance en mes capacités et votre respect et je vais faire tous les efforts nécessaires au succès de ma mission »

Il plisse les yeux sans répondre et je tourne les talons mais lorsque je suis sur le point de refermer la porte je l'entends répondre:

« Après tout M. Potter, vous n'êtes peut-être pas si complètement idiot que cela et avez peut-être tiré d'excellentes conclusions ce soir. A votre place, je creuserai dans ce sens »

Et cela me fait sourire et me fait bêtement plaisir. Car je devine qu'il vient de m'offrir gracieusement son aide et de me dispenser un indice précieux. Décidément, le « salopard graisseux » s'adoucit depuis quelque temps et prend la fâcheuse habitude de me surprendre.

Cependant, je doute qu'il puisse me surprendre davantage qu'il ne l'a fait cet été, quelques jours avant mon anniversaire.

Peut-être parce c'était la première fois que je le voyais sous un autre jour.

...

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

**Et n'oubliez pas:**

**"Le chapitre 2 est au chapitre 1 ce que blanche neige est à scream, ou ce que autant en emporte le vent est à un film porno... donc pas de panique, le ton change tres nettement des le chapitre 2." Khalya**

**...**


	2. Désillusions 2

Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1

… A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

... Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta.

**Précisions :**

**- En gras : rêves**

_- En italique : souvenirs_

**Désillusions 2/2**

**Acte 2 : Il faut sauver Malfoy (suite)**

**Harry**

...

_Ron, Hermione et moi sommes très fiers ce soir car nous allons assister à notre première réunion de l'Ordre. _

_Oh ! Nous sommes aussi bien conscients qu'aucune information essentielle ne sera divulguée en notre présence. Après tout, même si Voldemort risque peu de se connecter de nouveau à mes pensées, le lien est toujours présent et je n'ai pas encore repris les leçons d'Occlumencie. _

_Mais, au moins, ne sommes nous plus totalement mis à l'écart._

_C'est le professeur Dumbledore bien sûr, qui a su trouver les mots pour vaincre les réticences des autres. De Mme Weasley en particulier._

_Il a en effet fait remarquer qu'ils avaient été fort mal avisés de sous estimer notre curiosité et notre intelligence et qu'il se sentait en grande partie responsable dans le manque de confiance que nous placions dans les adultes. De plus, ajouta-t-il, avoir de plus amples informations nous inciterait sans doute à plus de prudence et à réfléchir davantage avant de foncer tête baissée dans les situations périlleuses. _

_Ginny, elle, n'a cependant pas encore obtenu l'aval de sa mère, mais elle s'en fiche car elle pense que Ron, Hermione et moi, ne nous ferons pas prier pour la renseigner. Ce en quoi elle se trompe complètement mais cela, nous-mêmes ne le savons pas encore à ce moment là. Et pour cause ! Il va se passer ce soir des choses auxquelles personne ne s'attend. _

_Sauf le professeur Dumbledore bien entendu... _

_Pour l'heure, nous sommes tous installés à table, n'attendant plus que Snape et le professeur Dumbledore justement, pour commencer la réunion, lorsqu'un discret coup est frappé à la porte de la cuisine. Remus, qui en est le plus près, se lève pour ouvrir et s'exclame, à la fois étonné et ravi :_

_« Nally ? Tu es revenue ? Depuis quand ? Et qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Où étais-tu passée depuis toutes ces années ? » _

_« Je suis moi aussi ravie de te revoir Remus » répond joyeusement une jeune femme que je ne connais pas, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Remus pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues et le serrer contre son cœur. _

_« C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a invitée à votre petite réunion. Il m'a dit d'entrer sans sonner et de venir directement dans la cuisine. Mais comme la porte en était fermée, j'ai jugé opportun de frapper. Il m'a dit aussi, qu'il va arriver un peu plus tard, afin que je puisse faire la connaissance de ceux que je ne connais pas. C'est à dire à peu près tout le monde je crois.  
Si tu me présentais Remus ? »_

_« Bien sûr » lui répond-il avec un sourire radieux avant de s'exécuter : _

_« Nally De Paimpont. Elle est française, mais a fait ses études à Poudlard. Elle était dans la maison Gryffondor. »_

_Pendant que Remus lui présente les différents membres de l'Ordre, j'observe cette inconnue, essayant de deviner pourquoi précisément le professeur Dumbledore a fait appel à elle. _

_Elle est grande, mince, dégage une impression de bonté et de force indestructible et porte des vêtements très près du corps, comme je n'en ai jamais vu ici en Angleterre. Elle est très belle aussi, malgré une cicatrice rouge foncé qui descend en arc de cercle de sa tempe gauche, presque jusqu'au coin de sa bouche. Ses yeux bleu-vert cerclé de marine semblent renfermer des étoiles et elle a une bouche bien dessinée, charnue et généreuse, qui, elle, semble toujours sourire même lorsqu'elle ne le fait pas. _

_En fait, je me dis qu'elle est la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais vue et pourtant, je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas de sang de Vélane car elle ne me produit pas le même effet que les mascottes bulgares, lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch il y a deux ans. _

_Mais le plus extraordinaire, c'est la confiance qu'elle inspire d'emblée par son approche apaisante et joyeuse qui semble contaminer tout le monde. D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais vu Remus sourire comme il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles à cet instant, laissant entrevoir l'adolescent insouciant qu'il devait être quand il était avec mon père et Sirius à Poudlard. _

_Et cela me rend joyeux pour lui…_

_Quand elle s'approche de moi, son regard se plante droit dans mes yeux, mais je n'en ressens aucune gêne, aucun déplaisir. Au contraire, j'ai l'impression d'être entouré d'un cocon de chaleur bienveillant et de tendresse et je n'ai aucun mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle lève sa main pour caresser ma joue._

_« Le fils de Lily et de James » dit elle d'une voix très douce et un peu triste. « Tu as les yeux et la finesse des traits de ta mère bien que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. » _

_Puis, elle ferme les yeux et ajoute :_

_« Hum ! Et tu as hérité aussi d'un mélange intéressant de leurs deux personnalités »_

_« Effectivement » intervient alors la voix grave de Snape qui entre à l'instant dans la cuisine. « M. Potter a l'arrogance et la prétention de son père et les… disons qualités généreuses… de sa mère »_

_Si je n'étais assis, j'en serais tombé sur le cul ! Snape vient de me faire un compliment. _

_Oh ! Bien sûr, il a une fois de plus dénigré mon père et moi aussi par la même occasion, mais il m'a également attribué des « qualités généreuses » et bien que je ne sache pas ce que cela signifie pour lui, je sais avec certitude, à l'absence de sarcasme dans le ton qu'il a utilisé, que cela n'a rien de péjoratif. _

_Mais ce n'est là que la première surprise de la soirée. Car quand Nally De Paimpont se tourne pour lui sauter dans les bras pour le serrer contre elle et l'embrasser lui aussi sur les deux joues, en criant en grand « Severus ! » enthousiaste, il lui sourit brièvement ! _

_Oui ! Il lui sourit ! _

_Et pas de l'un de ses rictus grimaçant et sarcastique non ! Un vrai sourire, même s'il est vraiment très bref. _

_« Stupide Gryffondor » dit-il en reprenant son masque habituel de chauve-souris des Cachots._

_« Idiot de Serpentard » rétorque-t-elle en riant. _

_Puis elle ajoute en souriant sincèrement : « Tu m'as horriblement manqué et je suis heureuse de te revoir »_

_Snape émet alors un reniflement dédaigneux et lui tourne le dos pour aller s'asseoir au bout de la table mais quand les présentations prennent fin, Nally De Paimpont vient, d'autorité, prendre place entre lui et Remus. _

_Curieux d'en savoir plus sur elle et de savoir comment une Gryffondor peut entretenir des relations cordiales avec Snape, un Serpentard pur et dur et grand bâtard de surcroît, Ron Hermione et moi, observons le silence pour écouter discrètement leur conversation._

_« Je vais rester quelque temps dans cette maison, bien que cela me gène un peu à cause de la concentration de Magie Noire que je ressens entre ces murs » dit-elle en réprimant un frisson désagréable._

_« Albus et Severus sont les plus qualifiés pour lever tous les sorts sur les artefacts contaminés. Ils en ont déjà enlevés de nombreux, l'an passé, pour nous permettre d'installer le QG ici et assainir les parties les plus habitables de la maison, mais, malheureusement, leurs occupations ne les autorisent pas à venir aussi souvent qu'il le faudrait et il reste quelques objets indésirables. Nous ne pouvons, hélas, nous en débarrasser sans les avoir décontaminés au préalable » répond Remus_

_« Alors je vais pouvoir me rendre utile et vous aider » offre Nally De Paimpont_

_« Sûrement pas ! » s'exclame alors Snape avec brusquerie et en se tournant vers elle « A part Albus, je ne connais aucun Gryffondor suffisamment doué et renseigné sur la Magie Noire en action ici pour intervenir sans provoquer de catastrophe ! »_

_« C'est très gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mon chou, mais je suis une grande fille maintenant et j'ai beaucoup appris depuis que nous ne nous sommes plus vus » rétorque-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur_

_Remus manque s'étrangler avec son thé et Snape, notre impassible professeur de Potion, rougit brusquement. _

_Ron, Hermione et moi devons plonger sous la table pour ne pas éclater de rire autant à cause du qualificatif utilisé pour désigner le bâtard graisseux que de sa réaction gênée._

_« Je… Je te prie de... __ne pas user de ces… stupides quolibets quand tu t'adresses à moi, Nally. Nous… Nous ne sommes plus des gamins et… et il y a à cette table trois de mes élèves » bafouille Snape toujours rougissant. _

_« Oh ! Je te prie de m'excuser professeur ! Que vas-tu faire si la stupide Gryffondor que je suis réitère ses petites appellations affectueuses ? Me coller une retenue ? Oh ! Mais non ! Suis-je bête ! Tu ne peux pas puisque je ne suis pas l'une de tes élèves mais l'une de tes futures collègues » répond Nally De Paimpont avec un sourire éblouissant_

_Cerise sur le gâteau ! _

_Car Snape pâlit et gémit presque, le visage entre ses mains :_

_« Non, ne me dit pas qu'Albus t'a engagée comme professeur »_

_« Et si ! Comme professeur de DCFM mon cher ! Et contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je suis plus que qualifiée pour ce poste. Tu en auras la preuve bientôt car Albus m'a autorisée à placer une sécurité supplémentaire sur cette maison. Une sécurité qu'il ne connaissait pas et que JE lui ai proposée. Il vous en parlera ce soir d'ailleurs. » lui apprend notre future prof_

_Oh ! Merlin ! Pour un peu, je lui aurais sauté au cou pour l'embrasser ! Elle venait de mettre Snape KO en cinq rounds ! __Car Snape, (oh ! __Surprise ! ) vient littéralement de s'effondrer sur la table, sous les éclats de rire de Remus et de toute la tablée… _

_Snape ! Le Snape qui me reprochait de ne pas savoir contrôler mes émotions et mes réactions affectives, vient, en un quart d'heure à peine, de perdre à plusieurs reprises la maîtrise de lui-même, de laisser transparaître ses émotions … _

_Vraiment ! Nally de Paimpont a un effet fort curieux sur tout le monde et sur Snape en particulier et j'attends avec impatience de voir où cela mènera… _

…

« Eh bien Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure ? Tu rêvasses ? Ou bien tu fantasmes peut-être ? Dis-moi, sale petite tapette, c'était plaisant de récurer de vieux chaudrons ? » demande mielleusement mon ennemi de toujours.

« C'est sûrement mieux que de se faire défoncer le cul par Voldemort Malfoy ! »

Distrait par mes pensées, j'ai répondu au tac au tac et sans réfléchir à la provocation de Malfoy qui s'est figé, le visage décomposé et pâle à l'extrême.

Et je m'en mords les lèvres de dépit…

C'était bien la peine d'avoir pris des engagements envers Snape il y a quelques minutes à peine tiens !

Soudainement las, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et je soupire. C'est finalement peut-être l'occasion de tenter une première approche :

« Désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui Malfoy. Je n'aurais pas du te dire toutes ces horreurs. C'est… Ce n'est pas drôle du tout… On ne doit pas plaisanter avec ce genre de choses...  
Ecoute, je sais que nous n'avons pas grand chose en commun tous les deux… Et même que nous avons de sacrés contentieux mais… Il est peut-être temps de passer à autre chose… Nous avons assez de problèmes tous les deux pour ne pas en rajouter avec des gamineries sans queue ni tête… Nous pourrions… Je sais pas moi… Faire une trêve ? » dis-je, en le regardant, le visage ouvert et engageant.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Malfoy me saute au cou dès ma première offre de paix, mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il réagisse en me fichant son poing sur la figure et m'envoie valdinguer sur le sol comme il le fait à l'instant.

Eberlué, je reste assis où je suis tombé et je le regarde trembler de rage. Il crache, plus qu'il ne dit :

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues Potter ? Je n'ai aucun problème moi ! C'est toi qui en as connard ! C'est toi qui va te faire enculer et détruire le fion par Voldemort ! Et ce jour là ! Ce jour là Potter ! Moi je serais aux premières loges et j'applaudirai des deux mains ! »

« Et en attendant ce jour là, M. Malfoy, vous viendrez en retenue samedi soir... Avec M. Potter… Car je présume que vous êtes aussi responsable l'un que l'autre de votre altercation n'est ce pas ? Et cette petite retenue commune vous permettra peut-être de réfléchir, tous les deux, à un moyen de vous entendre » intervient le professeur De Paimpont, surgissant de je ne sais où.

Malfoy se redresse avec dédain et tourne les talons, après avoir lâché un « Bien Madame » sur un ton si détaché et si froid qu'il me glace le sang. Nally De Paimpont, elle, l'œil rieur et conspirateur, me conseille de me rendre à l'infirmerie pour faire soigner mon nez sanguinolent et me laisse, elle aussi, toujours par terre et sur le cul.

Décidément… Cette soirée me fait soudain un drôle d'effet…

L'effet que deux de mes professeurs se sont ligués pour m'aider à lancer l'opération « Il faut faire la paix avec Malfoy »…

Mais qui, curieusement et je ne sais pourquoi, résonne maintenant plus en moi comme l'opération « Il faut sauver Malfoy »

Et ben… Ce n'est pas gagné…

***************************

**Acte 3 : Souvenirs d'été 2**

**Draco**

Au lieu de rentrer dans mon dortoir, je vais chercher refuge dans une salle désaffectée des Cachots où je sais que personne ne viendra me déranger. Je suis trop furieux et je n'ai pas suffisamment repris le contrôle de moi-même pour me présenter devant mes camarades de Serpentard.

Et je suis trop épié là bas.

Par ceux qui sont proches de moi, comme Crabbe ou Goyle qui assurent qu'ils me suivront quoique je fasse. Des gamins encore, des idiots qui ne savent même pas de quoi ils parlent et se comportent comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu innocent et amusant.

Par ceux à qui j'inspire de la méfiance, car il est après tout de notoriété publique que mon père est un Mangemort, actuellement emprisonné à Azkaban certes, mais un Mangemort tout de même et lieutenant du Seigneur des Ténèbres de surcroît. Ceux là sont en général les plus âgés, ceux qui savent qu'ils devront faire un choix avant la fin de l'année scolaire et s'engager dans un camp ou un autre car il ne sera bientôt plus temps de jouer la carte de la neutralité.

Par ceux qui ont déjà fait leur choix, comme Parkinson par exemple. Et ceux là m'envient car j'ai « l'honneur de côtoyer le Maître » au Manoir, dixit leurs propres termes. Que penseraient ils, s'ils savaient que je préfèrerai largement m'en passer ?

Et puis, par un qui sait des choses. Je le vois dans son regard parfois moqueur.

Brutus Brandburgy. Un an plus jeune que moi et frère des jumeaux.

Que lui ont-ils raconté ? Est-ce qu'ils lui ont dit qu'ils ont embrassé, caressé et sucé le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le bureau de mon père et sous mes yeux ? Est-ce qu'il sait que le Lord veut mon cul avant toute autre chose de ma part ? Est-ce qu'il sait tout de cette fameuse « première leçon » ?

Non ! Non ! Je ne dois pas penser à cela !

Mais mon cerveau et mes pensées ne m'obéissent pas…

…

_Le jumeau dont la tête a été caressée, se déplace pour venir se positionner à genou, jambes bien écartées et reins fortement cambrés entre les jambes de son Maître, m'offrant ainsi une vision de son cul ouvert. Son frère, lui, vient lui caresser les fesses._

_« Maintenant Draco, tu vas voir comment Acrux va préparer son frère à me recevoir. C'est là aussi une délicate opération si tu ne veux pas blesser ton ou ta partenaire, car c'est une voie d'accès qui nous est commune avec les femmes après tout. Une délicieuse, la plus délicieuse, des voies d'accès…  
_

_Oh! Bien sûr, il existe des sorts pour accomplir ce rituel plus rapidement, mais c'est là aussi une caresse d'un incroyable érotisme quand elle est bien accomplie et j'apprécie moi-même grandement quand on me dispense la première phase du cérémonial »_

_Une fois de plus, je réprime un frisson de dégoût, car je ne suis pas dupe : tout ce qui intéresse en réalité le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est de me convertir, de faire de moi une « bonne petite tapette » bien compétente pour assouvir ses moindres désirs. _

_Il me faut cependant continuer de faire semblant d'être vivement intéressé par cette « leçon particulière » et feindre l'attention la plus parfaite. _

_Sinon… _

_Je regarde donc soigneusement comment Acrux procède à la « préparation » d'Arcturus qui, lui, continue la fellation sur la queue de son Maître. _

_Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je vois le Serpentard pencher la tête vers le cul de son frère, langue en avant. Il écarte les fesses au maximum et entreprend de lécher l'anus offert, l'enduisant largement de salive, essayant d'enfoncer sa langue au maximum dans son trou. Et Arcturus semble grandement apprécier cette attention, car il cambre les reins à les casser, tortillant les fesses et gémissant de plaisir autour de la queue du Lord… _

_C'est là, à n'en pas douter, la première étape du « cérémonial » qui a la faveur du Seigneur Noir._

_Car si je vois bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres se faire lécher le trou du cul, je le vois mal se laisser enculer ne serait-ce que d'un doigt… Tout comme je le vois mal lécher le cul d'un autre ou mettre autre chose que sa queue dans un cul… Prendre son plaisir, oui, mais en dispenser… _

_Les doigts d'Acrux s'activent pour assouplir les muscles de l'anus de son frère et les détendre au maximum afin de faciliter la pénétration d'un sexe en érection. Le trou du cul s'ouvre comme une fleur obscène sous l'effet des doigts qui le fouillent et de la langue inquisitrice qui vient régulièrement le lubrifier de salive. _

_Puis, quand le Seigneur Noir estime que la préparation est suffisante, il imprime une nouvelle caresse sur la tête d'Arcturus qui n'a pas cessé de le sucer durant toute la durée des opérations. Le garçon se lève alors et se tourne pour me faire face, puis prenant appui sur les accoudoirs, il se soulève à la seule force de ses bras, jambes bien écartées et relevées pour que je voie tout et il s'assoit directement sur la queue en érection de son Maître pour s'empaler d'un mouvement brusque, malgré la forte douleur qu'il semble ressentir si j'en juge l'expression de son visage._

_« Aaaah ! Dracooo ! Tu ne peux imaginer comme cette sensation d'un cul étroit qui enserre ma verge tendue de désir est délicieuse ! » halète le Lord, le visage extatique et la voix un peu plus aiguë. _

_Et j'ai la nette sensation que, derrière ses paupières fermées, il imagine que c'est dans mon cul qu'il s'enfonce. Je me sens alors pâlir, un affreux goût de bile me remontant à toute force dans la gorge et je dois produire un effort prodigieux pour déglutir et préserver les apparences. _

_La danse obscène commence, le Seigneur Sombre imprimant un rythme d'abord lent aux allées et venues de sa queue dans le cul d'Arcturus qui se branle lui-même à la même cadence. Acrux, pour ne pas rester en reste, vient placer un repose-pied à côté du fauteuil et monte dessus, pour offrir sa bite à la bouche avide de son frère jumeau. _

_Ce spectacle décadent me répugne… _

_J'ai dans les narines l'odeur écœurante de la sueur âcre des corps qui s'entrechoquent maintenant furieusement et cette odeur me donne envie de vomir. Les gémissements et les soupirs sonnent à mes oreilles comme une musique obscène, plus insupportable pour moi que le chant des sirènes quand elles chantent hors de l'eau, me donnant envie de me les boucher à en devenir définitivement sourd._

_J'ai mal au ventre et malgré moi les ailes de mon nez et mon front commencent à perler._

_Je dois me reprendre à toute fin ou j'aurais à le regretter !… _

_Je profite donc discrètement que l'attention du Lord est toute tournée vers la montée de son plaisir malsain alors qu'il accélère considérablement la fréquence de ses coups de boutoirs, pour m'essuyer la figure avec la manche ample de ma robe. Puis, je me recompose le visage concentré et attentif d'un élève studieux, et prends soin de bien relever mes barrières mentales._

_Juste à temps… _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres râle son plaisir quand il éjacule dans des soubresauts pitoyables de son corps. Puis, indifférent au plaisir que n'ont pas encore eu ses jeunes éphèbes, il les envoie finir leur jeu dans le salon attenant. Lui, reste alangui dans le fauteuil, satisfait et nu, sa queue ramollissante souillée de sperme et de merde, se recroquevillant peu à peu sur sa maigre cuisse, dans une pose qu'il pense peut-être sexy mais que je juge pour ma part ridicule. _

_Et il m'observe de ses yeux de serpent, rouges._

_« Viens près de moi Draco » dit-il enfin à voix basse et lente, presque hypnotisante._

_Bien que réticent et effrayé, je m'exécute sans marquer d'hésitation et m'arrête devant lui._

_Le Lord se lève lui aussi, osseux, décharné dans sa nudité et comme je le redoute, sa main vient se poser sur mon entrejambe._

_« J'avoue que j'avais espéré que nous ferions naître de la vie dans ta verge Draco » dit-il un rien boudeur en constatant que mon sexe n'a pas réagi positivement à ses attentes. « J'avais à cette fin choisi de faire venir mes jeunes éphèbes blonds que je trouve pour ma part particulièrement excitants. Mais de toute évidence, ce fût une erreur…  
Peut-être parce qu'ils te ressemblent dans leur blondeur et leur beauté juvénile, presque féminine… Peut-être un jeune brun te conviendrait-t-il mieux ? … Oui, c'est cela, je trouverai un beau jeune homme brun pour notre prochaine leçon pratique…Qu'en penses-tu Draco ? »_

_Je déglutis, pour me laisser un (trop) bref instant de réflexion et me décide à répondre, sur le ton le plus neutre possible :_

_« Cela promet d'être fort intéressant Maître »_

_« Ah ! Draco ! Comme j'aime t'entendre me donner de l'espoir ! » s'exclame le Lord, le regard brillant de concupiscence, avant de balayer l'air d'un mouvement dont je ne comprends pas le sens et d'ajouter sur un ton plus velouté : _

_« Va maintenant…Tu as besoin de repos et de tes forces pour ton entraînement et mériter ta prochaine récompense. »_

_Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et m'enfuis presque pour retourner, horrifié, dans ma chambre… _

_De l'espoir… _

_Il pense que je lui ai donné de l'espoir… _

_Je ne veux pas de ses récompenses !… _

_Mais si mon travail est insuffisant, il se fera fort de me punir, pour son plus grand plaisir et au détriment de mon cul… _

_Cette nuit là est aussi une longue nuit, durant laquelle l'eau de la douche me lave une fois encore abondamment…_

…

Une horloge sonne et m'arrache à ma torpeur tourmentée. Il est temps que je regagne le dortoir avant de me faire prendre par Rusard ou un professeur.

Maudit Potter qui a su mettre le doigt où il ne fallait pas et activer les souvenirs que je voudrais à toute fin oublier !

Finalement, cette nuit aussi sera longue, car je doute de pouvoir trouver le sommeil.

De toute façon, la plupart de mes nuits sont longues. Peuplées de cauchemars. Et il faudra une fois de plus que je trouve à m'occuper l'esprit pour éviter de me laisser aller à d'autres souvenirs…

Quelle ironie… Moi qui n'avais guère de goût pour les études, me voilà sans doute devenu l'élève le plus studieux de Poudlard… Pour échapper aux cauchemars… Pour échapper au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Où sont donc passés mes rêves de gloire, dans lesquels je me tenais fièrement à ses côtés ?…

Maintenant, je ne rêve plus que de le fuir…

Mais je ne peux pas…

Je lui dois obéissance où les conséquences seront désastreuses…

*************************

**Acte 4 : Souvenirs d'été 3**

_**Vendredi 25 octobre 1996**_

Par Merlin ! La journée est finie et je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir me reposer…

Les cours ont été très difficiles à suivre. Non pas à cause de leur difficulté, mais en raison de l'état de somnolence dans lequel je me suis trouvé après une nuit d'insomnie quasi complète. Heureusement que j'ai mis justement ces heures de veille forcée à profit, pour prendre de l'avance…

Après la douche, dîner et retour au dortoir. Je lirai quelques pages d'un bon livre, à l'abri derrière les tentures de mon lit à baldaquin et je me laisserai doucement gagner par un sommeil bienfaisant et réparateur…

Du moins, je l'espère… Sinon…

Sinon demain c'est samedi et comme il n'y a pas cours, je peux me permettre de me lever plus tard. Je pourrais donc prendre un peu de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve pour me garantir quelques heures de repos et être assez vigilent pour assurer la retenue avec De Paimpont.

Avec Potter…

Ne pas penser à lui…

« Re-concentre-toi Draco et va prendre ta douche ! » me dis-je en produisant les efforts nécessaires.

Je suis seul, comme à l'accoutumée.

J'ai toujours aimé prendre ma douche dans les vestiaires vidés de mes coéquipiers… Cela me permet de m'adonner à quelques plaisirs solitaires si l'envie soudaine m'en prend… Après, tout, je suis un adolescent comme les autres : bourré d'hormones qui ne demandent qu'à s'exprimer…

Et là, à bien y penser, elles le demandent puisque ma queue se redresse avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis un bon bout de temps.

Depuis cet été…

Même le matin, je ne bande plus…

Mais là, on dirait que mon sexe a enfin décidé de se réveiller de sa longue torpeur… Je bande et c'est délicieux de retrouver enfin cette sensation dans mon bas ventre…

Oui, je vais me faire une bonne petite branlette, comme l'an dernier, quand ma queue se redressait à la moindre occasion ! Cela achèvera agréablement cette longue journée et me détendra un peu. Je suis trop à cran depuis la rentrée et cela commence à être remarqué, ce qui n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Il faudra que je songe à me trouver une fille… Une Poufsouffle de préférence, elles sont faciles à contenter et toujours prêtes à rendre service…

Et cela m'aidera peut-être à évacuer mon trop de plein de tension nerveuse et, qui sait, à retrouver le sommeil.

Et un rythme sexuel normal pour un garçon de mon âge…

Une fois nu, je me rends vers les douches collectives, serviette sur l'épaule. Elles sont spacieuses, toutes carrelées de blanc et bien éclairées. Je choisis la douche située juste en face de la porte. De toute façon je suis seul et cela n'a que peu d'importance.

L'eau est chaude exactement comme je l'aime et le jet est fort. Quand les premières gouttes d'eau s'abattent sur mon sexe dressé, je me retiens tout juste de jouir !

Oh ! Putain que c'est bon !

Merde ! Il faut que je me calme un peu sinon je vais partir comme un jeune puceau à sa première fille…

Alors j'inspire et j'expire profondément, offrant mon visage et ma nuque tour à tour au jet, je réprime les vagues de plaisir qui déferlent dans mon bas ventre et je resserre mes doigts à la base de ma queue tendue à l'extrême.

Ça marche…

Le plaisir refoule et je bande juste ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir m'offrir une branlette digne de ce nom.

Je vais directement à l'essentiel et ma main droite se referme délicatement sur mon érection pour la cajoler tout d'abord tout en douceur, tandis que ma main gauche flatte mes couilles. Puis je raffermis ma prise et je commence à travailler mon sexe avec un peu plus de vigueur, juste assez pour augmenter le plaisir tout en le faisant durer…

Et ça vient… C'est bon… C'est très bon même… J'ai trouvé le rythme parfait… Celui qui m'amène lentement au plaisir, dans un crescendo régulier.

Oh ! C'est bon !

Si bon ! Que j'en ferme les yeux pour me focaliser plus encore sur le plaisir.

Si bon ! Que je me laisse aller à un soupir de contentement qui se répercute et se prolonge sur le carrelage blanc.

Si bon ! Que les soupirs se font gémissements et que je permets à mon esprit de se détendre.

Je n'aurais pas dû… Car mes barrières tombent et les souvenirs affluent.

…

_Je suis fébrile. _

_Il va venir pour assister à l'ultime exercice de la journée. Il s'est passé un peu plus de trois semaines depuis notre « entrevue » dans le bureau de mon père. J'en venais à penser qu'il était trop occupé pour mettre à exécution ses projets me concernant ou qu'il m'avait oublié. _

_Douce utopie._

_Il m'a fait prévenir de sa présence à l'entraînement de ce soir par ma tante Bellatrix, qui en jouirait presque de joie et d'excitation et me donne ses dernières recommandations, que je n'écoute que d'une oreille. _

_Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir. _

_Pas ce soir._

_Ni un autre soir._

_Je suis fébrile._

_Ce soir, je vais infliger mon premier Doloris à un être humain. _

_C'est un Moldu pouilleux et puant vêtu de loques souillées. Bellatrix m'a dit qu'il vit dans la rue et qu'il n'intéresse personne. Qu'il ne manquera à personne… Je peux forcer sans crainte, de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un Moldu et sa vie n'a donc aucune valeur a-t-elle ajouté._

_Mais ai-je réellement envie de lui faire mal ? _

_Je n'en suis plus si sûre depuis que j'ai assisté au viol de Pettigrow… Pas que le Mangemort m'ait été sympathique, loin de là. Mais ses cris de gorets et ses hurlements de douleur sous les coups de boutoir de l'énorme queue de Greyback m'ont remué les entrailles non pas d'excitation et de plaisir mais de dégoût et d'horreur. _

_Ce ne sera peut-être pas la même chose ce soir. Le contexte est différent. Ce soir, c'est moi qui infligerai la douleur et il ne s'agira pas d'un viol. _

_Je peux toujours essayer de me leurrer n'est-ce pas ? _

_Car je dois reconnaître que je n'ai pas plus aimé voir souffrir les animaux sur lesquels je me suis entraîné jusqu'à ce jour… _

_Je suis fébrile._

_Il est là. Il me regarde, de son regard pénétrant, hypnotique et qui me déshabille. Je frissonne d'appréhension et il rit, content de voir mon excitation dit-il. _

_Ainsi, il a pensé que mon frisson était un frisson d'anticipation au plaisir… _

_Je me garde bien de le détromper et sans attendre, je jette le sort à pleine puissance._

_Le Moldu hurle à s'en péter les cordes vocales sous mon Doloris. Ma tante applaudit, heureuse que mon premier essai soit un succès. Le Lord rit, heureux de constater que je suis puissant malgré mon jeune âge encore. _

_Moi, j'ai envie de vomir. _

_Cet homme ne m'a rien fait et je le torture. _

_Volontairement. _

_Je suis loin de mes fantasmes passés dans lesquels je désirais à toutes forces voir et infliger la souffrance en pensant au plaisir que cela me procurera… _

_Je n'éprouve que de la douleur… A l'instar de ma victime qui se tord une nouvelle fois au sol sous mon sort, renouvelé à la demande du Lord, et qui convulse en mordant sa langue au point de la couper en deux…_

_Le sang gicle… _

_Les sphincters du malheureux se relâchent et il pisse et chie dans son pantalon déjà fortement souillé… _

_Le Lord est satisfait et ma folle de tante rit en battant des mains et en sautillant comme une petite fille ravie du cadeau qu'elle vient de découvrir au pied du sapin de Noël. _

_Moi, je garde un visage impassible et froid. Je dois avoir l'air d'un parfait tortionnaire qui ne ressent que de l'indifférence, un parfait futur Mangemort sans émotion pour ses victimes. _

_Mais en réalité, je pleure à l'intérieur, dans mon cœur avec lequel je fais tout juste connaissance, des larmes sèches mais si amères… Et mes entrailles se tordent dans mon ventre, sous mes vêtements je transpire comme un porc et je souffre comme si j'avais reçu moi-même le Doloris. _

_Je voudrais pouvoir me libérer les intestins comme le Moldu l'a fait…_

_Je hais souffrir… _

_Je hais faire souffrir… _

_Je hais la souffrance… _

_Je ne suis plus le Draco Malfoy revenu de Poudlard avec la colère et la haine au cœur, désireux de faire souffrir les autres, prêt dans son imaginaire à les torturer, à les écorcher vifs !_

_J'ai changé… En si peu de temps !…_

_J'ai changé et je commence à entrevoir les choses différemment… _

_Je peux remercier Greyback et le Lord de m'avoir fait prendre conscience de ma véritable nature, que je ne n'ai pas l'âme aussi noire et cruelle que je le pensais, que la souffrance des autres ne me fait pas jouir, ne me procure aucune joie, aucun soulagement… _

_Que de la souffrance et du dégoût.. _

_De moi-même… _

_Je me garderai bien de leur dire cependant…_

_Je regrette juste de ne pas l'avoir découvert avant d'avoir offert mes services au Maître de mon père, quand je croyais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Pour me venger. Pour apaiser ma colère. Pour jouir de la souffrance des autres…_

_Mais ce n'est pas le moment de faiblir, car satisfait de la démonstration, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me fait « l'insigne honneur » de m'inviter à le suivre dans son cabinet privé… _

_Merlin ! _

_Mon calvaire va-t-il prendre fin ce soir ? _

_Quel jeu tordu a-t-il encore inventé ? _

_Pourquoi faut il que ce soit mon cul qui l'intéresse ? _

_Bellatrix, elle, serait ravie de se plier à tous ses désirs. Ses plus fous désirs… Puisqu'elle est folle elle-même._

_Il me parle, tout au long du chemin, s'enthousiasmant et se réjouissant encore du spectacle que je lui ai offert, vantant mes qualités et mes talents. Il se gargarise et m'étourdit de mots, dans une diatribe sans fin sur la puissance et la suprématie des « Sang Pur» sur les autres sorciers et sur les Moldus. _

_Et pour la première fois, ce discours m'insupporte et je prends conscience que cela sonne faux. _

_Que cela sonne fou…_

_Je connais des « Sang Pur » qui n'ont ni puissance, ni talent. J'ai vu des « Sang de Bourbe » qui en ont…_

_Mais il n'est pas temps de penser à cela. Nous sommes arrivés._

_Je suis tout à la fois soulagé et effrayé de constater que nous sommes seuls. _

_Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas changé d'avis et qu'il ne cherche pas à me faire des avances, à tenter de faire naître en moi du désir pour sa personne en me donnant des baisers et des caresses, malgré sa promesse de ne pas me forcer !_

_Je ne le supporterai pas et ce serait mon arrêt de mort._

_Le Lord m'invite à m'asseoir, dans un fauteuil confortable placé juste près du sien. _

_Trop près… et je commence à avoir peur…_

_Il observe un silence, le regard dans le vague, puis il tend la main vers un tiroir à sa gauche et en sort un livre ancien et épais. _

_Usé. _

_Très usé. _

_Sans doute beaucoup lu. _

_Trop lu. _

_Il le pose sur le bureau, devant moi, mais garde sa main à plat dessus et je ne peux en lire le titre._

_« Ce livre Draco, je l'ai trouvé il y a fort longtemps durant mes voyages dans l'Est de l'Europe. Il m'a ouvert de nouveaux horizons, à une époque où je ne jurais que par la chair féminine.  
Son auteur a pris un soin tout particulier à consigner toutes les méthodes et les moyens d'accéder aux plaisirs charnels entre mâles. Il est, comme tu pourras le constater dans un instant, abondamment illustré d'images animées, d'une grande précision et d'une grande beauté.  
Grâce à ce livre Draco, tu apprendras comment il est possible d'enivrer les sens d'un homme, comment l'amener à éjaculer son plaisir, à atteindre un orgasme foudroyant, avec des Sorts, des Potions et des Onguents Comment certains accessoires peuvent décupler les perceptions et la jouissance, procurer des sensations si exquises que ton cœur en chavire de bonheur.  
Je l'ai ensorcelé pour que tu le découvres lentement, que tu en dégustes chaque page comme un met savoureux et délectable. » déclare-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, presque rêveuse._

_Je me sens mal… _

_Je me sens vraiment mal car il vient de poser sa main sur mon épaule en une invitation à me pencher vers lui et il sonde mon regard avec une telle acuité qu'il me brûle et me consume de terreur. _

_Je vois la lueur de désir qui embrase ses yeux._

_Je le sens sur le point de vaciller dans ses résolutions de me laisser venir à lui._

_Merlin ! _

_Faites qu'il résiste !_

_Sa main remonte de mon épaule vers ma nuque et il se penche vers moi… _

_Il va m'embrasser c'est sûr !…_

_Non ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! Non !_

….

J'ai crié.

« Non ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! Non ! »

Agenouillé sur le sol carrelé de la douche, j'ai vomi et j'ai crié, l'eau me martelant le dos à grands jets brûlants.

« Non ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! Non ! »

Agenouillé sur le sol carrelé de la douche, j'ai vomi et j'ai crié dans les larmes et les sanglots et mes sphincters se sont relâchés dans les spasmes de la douleur de ce souvenir.

L'eau lave et évacue les souillures du sol et je lui offre mon visage pour qu'elle lave et évacue les larmes de mon visage et calme mes sanglots.

Je la laisse couler longtemps sur mon corps souillé.

Tant pis pour le dîner. J'ai mal, je suis épuisé et je n'ai pas la force de me lever.

Je hais me sentir faible !

Je hais perdre le contrôle de mes pensées !

Je hais cette souffrance !

Et je crois que je ne pourrais plus jamais bander…

Je me recroqueville sous le jet d'eau brûlante sans savoir que dans l'ombre du vestiaire, quelqu'un a observé toute la scène et perçu ma détresse.

Et quand enfin je rentre dans mon dortoir, tout le monde dort depuis longtemps. Sans même me dévêtir, je m'allonge sur mon lit à l'abri des rideaux du baldaquin après avoir bu ma Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

Et je ferme les yeux pour dormir et oublier.

**************************

…

**… Votre avis m'intéresse...**

…


	3. Des Illusions 1

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Important**

- A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

- Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, voir mon forum FF

Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta.

…

**Des Illusions 1 / 2**

**_Samedi 26 octobre 1996_**

**Acte 1 : Début d'une aventure**

**Draco**

Il est bientôt l'heure de ma retenue et je me hâte vers le bureau de De Paimpont.

La première fois que j'ai vu cette sorcière, je me suis dit, en détaillant son accoutrement bizarre, que le vieux fou nous avait encore dégotté un professeur excentrique et incompétent pour la DCFM.

Pas que cela me dérange que les professeurs soient incompétents dans cette matière étant donné que moi, j'étudie surtout les forces du mal…

Je me trompais…

En fait, elle est bougrement compétente et ses cours sont loin d'être une promenade de santé. Elle n'hésite pas avec la pratique et si je n'avais pas eu un entraînement intensif cet été, je n'aurais certainement pas tenu la distance.

Peu le peuvent d'ailleurs, hormis Potter, Granger, Weasley et, étonnement, ce bougre d'âne de Longdubat. Peut-être parce qu'il a une nouvelle baguette… Ou parce qu'il faisait partie de la petite expédition au Ministère qui a coûté l'enfermement de mon père à Azkaban et que cela lui a donné des ailes.

Enfin bref. De Paimpont est compétente. Mais ça n'enlève rien au fait qu'elle est bizarre et me fait toujours une drôle d'impression. Comme si elle savait tout de moi, qui je suis, ce que je pense au moment où je le pense, comme si je ne pouvais rien lui cacher malgré toutes mes barrières mentales soigneusement érigées.

Mais étrangement, cela ne me fait pas peur, ni ne me dérange.

Et puis, il y a sa façon de se déplacer, silencieuse, souple et rapide malgré sa jambe blessée et qui a l'air parfois de la faire assez souffrir. Et elle semble infatigable aussi. Elle doit être une redoutable combattante en duel, en tout cas, moi, je n'aimerais pas me trouver face à elle sur un champ de bataille.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. Sa porte est là et j'ai hâte d'en finir.

Respire, Draco ! Et garde ton calme surtout ! Tu vas en avoir besoin pendant cette retenue avec Potter, me dis-je avant de frapper à la porte et en me demandant ce que De Paimpont va nous faire faire.

*****************

**Harry**

Pile poil à l'heure Malfoy !

Mme De Paimpont nous sourit à tous les deux et nous dit qu'elle nous a réservé quelque chose de spécial pour cette retenue. Je n'en doute pas un instant, parce que même si je ne la connais que depuis cet été, c'est suffisant pour savoir qu'elle a une façon bien à elle de traiter ses affaires.

Cela nous a bien surpris avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville et les jumeaux quand elle a commencé à nous donner des cours particuliers au Square Grimmaurd (parce que oui, Neville et Luna nous ont rejoint cette été, le professeur Dumbledore pensant qu'ils feraient une cible trop tentante s'il venait à Voldemort le désir de se venger après sa défaite au Ministère). Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que certaines de ses méthodes d'enseignement sont loin d'avoir été conventionnelles durant cette période. En tout cas, elles nous ont permis de faire de gros, de très gros progrès, pas seulement en pratique, mais aussi sur notre façon de voir les problèmes, de les analyser, de les résoudre.

C'est sûr, elle sait ce que c'est que le danger et la guerre…

Enfin bref, je me demande ce qu'elle nous a concocté, d'autant quelle nous emmène hors de son bureau et nous conduit par les couloirs vers la Salle d'Entraînement me semble-t-il.

Et de fait, elle s'arrête devant la porte que je connais bien pour la franchir au moins deux fois par semaine et elle nous réclame nos baguettes.

Que peut-on faire dans une Salle d'Entraînement sans baguette et sans arme ? Elle ne va quand même pas nous la faire nettoyer non ? Parce que je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous « permettrait de réfléchir tous les deux à un moyen de nous entendre » selon ses propres termes, de faire du ménage… Quel genre de retenue cela va-t-il être ?

« Vous le saurez bientôt M. Potter. » déclare notre prof sur un ton très doux.

Bon, comme d'habitude, elle sait à quoi je pense…

J'ai pourtant fait d'énormes progrès en Occlumencie cet été, au point que Snape a même décidé de commencer avec la Légilimencie cette semaine.

Mais avec le professeur De Paimpont, c'est comme si Occlumencie ou pas, rien ne lui échappait et qu'elle n'a même pas besoin d'exercer la Légilimencie pour cela, elle !

Hermione dit que c'est parce qu'elle est « totalement Empathique » et donc douée pour comprendre les autres, même si eux-mêmes ne se comprennent pas, et donc de savoir ce qui se passe dans leur tête et dans leur cœur, parfois même avant qu'eux-mêmes le sachent.

Je me demande comment cela peut-être possible ça…

Elle nous fait entrer dans la Salle et nous demande de la regarder, à peine avons-nous passé le pas de la porte.

« Maintenant Messieurs, vous allez vivre une aventure peu commune » nous dit-elle. « Une aventure dont vous reviendrez changés. Harry, il y a certaines choses que tu pourras dire à Draco, tu sauras lesquelles en temps voulu. Draco, il y a certaines choses que tu devrais dire à Harry, cela pourrait t'apporter une chose à laquelle tu aspires plus que tout. »

Sur ce, elle ferme la porte, la lumière s'éteint et une trappe s'ouvre sous nos pieds.

Et nous tombons…

******************

**Draco**

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à De Paimpont que je n'ai rien à dire à Potter qui pourrait m'apporter une chose à laquelle j'aspire et que d'ailleurs il n'y a aucune chose à laquelle j'aspire sauf peut-être casser la gueule de Potter justement, qu'elle ferme la porte, que la lumière s'éteint et qu'une trappe s'ouvre sous nos pieds.

Et nous tombons.

Dans un réflexe, j'essaie de me rattraper à quelque chose, mais tout ce que je parviens à agripper, c'est le poignet de Potter, qui referme sa main sur mon poignet lui aussi.

Et nous tombons… Tombons… Tombons… Tombons…

La chute dans le noir est longue et angoissante. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne finira jamais.

Finalement, ça s'arrête quand même et, bien que la chute soit amortie par quelque chose de mou, mon poignet gauche craque horriblement et me fait un mal terrible. A moitié groggy, je me redresse tant bien que mal, me saisissant de mon poignet pour le soutenir contre ma poitrine et j'essaie de récupérer et de savoir où je suis.

Mais il fait noir…

Et silencieux.

Si silencieux que je m'entends respirer. Mais pas Potter. J'espère qu'il n'est pas mort au moment de l'atterrissage celui là ! On ne sait jamais, sa tête a pu rencontrer une pierre. Ce n'est pas que cela me ferait de la peine mais je n'aimerai pas me retrouver, dans le noir, avec un cadavre pour seule compagnie !

Alors je me décide à l'appeler :

« Potter ! Tu es là ? »

Seul le silence me répond. Alors j'insiste :

« Potter ! Où es-tu bougre d'idiot de Gryffondor ! »

« Sous tes fesses bougre d'imbécile de Serpentard » me répond-il en gémissant. « Retire-toi de là que je puisse vérifier que je suis bien entier ! »

C'est là que je me rends compte, qu'effectivement il m'a servi de coussin amortisseur. Je m'exécute vivement à sa requête, malgré la douleur aiguë de mon poignet, n'ayant guère l'envie de m'attarder sur son ventre.

« Bon, ça va » déclare-t-il au bout d'une minute. « Je n'ai rien de cassé. Et toi ? »

Je suis étonné qu'il le demande. Qu'est ce que cela peut lui faire d'abord ? Moi, à sa place, je m'en foutrais.

Du moins, je pense..

Enfin, peut-être…

« Poignet cassé je crois. » réponds-je, laconiquement, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de lier conversation.

« Flûte ! Et pas de baguette pour réparer. C'est con ! » fait-il remarquer, ennuyé dirait-on…

Drôle de réaction de sa part encore une fois. Il doit vraiment être sonné par un coup sur la tête pour s'inquiéter comme ça pour moi !

« Baguette ou pas, je ne connais pas de Sort pour réparer les fractures. » signale-je, la voix traînante, indifférent et haussant les épaules dans le noir.

« Moui, ça ne m'étonne pas ! Tu dois plutôt en connaître pour casser les os ! Mais moi, j'en connais un, j'aurais pu te remettre à neuf ! » rétorque-t-il

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais bougre d'andouille ! » m'écrie-je presque.

Je me fâche à cause de son allusion sur mes connaissances. Même s'il a raison, il n'a pas besoin de me le faire remarquer…

« Je suis allé assez souvent à l'infirmerie pour cela » me répond-il sans relever l'insulte au passage.

Encore une bizarrerie de sa part….

« Et puis cet été, j'ai suivi quelques cours de survie élémentaire. J'ai donc appris à soigner des blessures et des fractures simples, cela peut-être utile. » ajoute-t-il, quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ouais ! Ben de toute façon, je ne sais pas si je t'aurais laissé me jeter un Sort ! » assène-je, durement, encore agacé par sa remarque précédente.

« Eh bien, tu aurais eu tort Malfoy, mais bon, nous n'avons pas de baguette, alors la question ne se pose pas… Ecoute, en attendant que nous sortions d'ici et que Mme Pomfresh te répare cela, je peux toujours te faire un bandage. Enfin, si tu acceptes de prendre l'énorme risque que je t'approche pour le faire. On ne sait jamais, je pourrais en profiter pour te casser le deuxième poignet. » me propose-t-il, sans toutefois oublier de me balancer encore une remarque acide.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre dans le noir et sans matériel ? » fais-je remarquer à cet idiot.

« Oh ! Pour le noir, j'ai ce qu'il faut ! Le matériel, ça, ça peut se trouver ! » fanfaronne-t-il.

Je l'entends qui remue à côté de moi, puis il y a un frottement bizarre et une toute petite flamme s'allume. Avec cela pour toute lumière, nous ne sommes pas sauvés !

Il doit voir à mon air que quelque chose ne va pas, parce qu'il m'explique lentement, l'air de s'adresser à un gosse idiot :

« C'est un briquet, c'est moldu et cela permet d'avoir toujours du feu sur soi. »

Je rétorque aussi sec

« On n'en a pas besoin quand on a une baguette ! »

« Ben justement, nous n'en avons pas ! Comme quoi ce n'est pas si idiot d'en avoir un ! » réplique-t-il, l'air triomphant.

Il n'a pas tort, mais il n'est pas question évidemment que je le reconnaisse…

Il tourne la tête, dans tous les sens, mais il fait vraiment nuit noire, alors il se lève et s'en va, avec sa lumière, comme pour explorer les environs immédiats.

« Potter ! Où vas-tu ? » m'enquiers-je, pas très heureux qu'il me laisse seul et sans lumière, mais ne laissant pas transparaître mon inquiétude, bien sûr.

« Voir si je trouve du bois pour faire du feu. Il fait plus noir que dans le cul d'un Troll ici ! Un feu nous permettra au moins de nous voir et de nous réchauffer ! » me répond-il tranquillement, en s'éloignant sans scrupule et sans un regard en arrière.

Je me retrouve vite dans le noir complet, fixant le plus longtemps possible la petite flamme pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Mais bien sûr, elle est tellement minuscule, que je ne la vois bientôt plus Et peu après, j'entends des craquements. J'espère que c'est Potter qui ramasse du bois sec et non une bestiole quelconque qui arrive vers moi. Mais avec ma chance actuelle, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion et je flippe à mort…

Quelques minutes passent et l'angoisse monte au galop, accélérant les battements de mon cœur et enserrant ma poitrine. Je ne peux bientôt plus rester comme cela, à attendre que l'imbécile heureux de Gryffondor se décide à revenir. Avec effort, je mets donc ma fierté de côté et me résous à appeler de nouveau Potter, quand une flamme plus vive que celle du « biquet » s'allume à quelques distances de moi. C'est Potter, je reconnais sa silhouette malgré l'éloignement, qui a du trouver le moyen de fabriquer une sorte de flambeau.

« Malfoy ! Où es-tu ? » appelle-t-il soudain

« Par ici ! » lui crie-je, maîtrisant mon soulagement pour qu'il ne transparaisse pas dans ma voix.

« Je ne te vois pas ! Continue de parler que je vienne vers toi ! » s'écrie-t-il encore

« Je suis là où tu m'as laissé abruti ! Pourquoi es-tu allé si loin si tu n'es pas capable de retrouver ton chemin ? » me fais-je un plaisir de lui faire remarquer sur un ton ironique

« Oh ! Toujours aussi aimable Malfoy ! Figure-toi que j'avais un moyen de te retrouver sans peine mais tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire » me rétorque-t-il, sur un ton sûr de lui et moqueur à la fois

« Ah ! Oui ? Et tu crois que je vais te croire peut-être ? » fais-je, faisant passer tout le doute que j'ai à ce sujet dans le ton de ma voix.

« Parfaitement, il m'aurait suffi de t'attacher un morceau de ficelle au pied et je n'aurais plus eu qu'à me laisser guider par elle au retour. Le principe du fil d'Ariane tu connais ? Tout à l'heure, j'ai pu l'attacher à un arbre mais même le plus proche était trop éloigné d'ici et je ne te voyais pas dans cette nuit sans lune. Les étoiles, c'est joli dans le ciel mais ça n'éclaire pas la nuit. » m'explique-t-il, s'adressant encore une fois à moi, comme il le ferait avec un gamin ignorant et imbécile.

« Et où as-tu eu ta ficelle gros malin ? » m'enquiers-je, mécontent et prenant soin de le lui faire sentir.

« Dans ma poche Monsieur Le Râleur ! Cela fait partie des trois choses que tout sorcier averti doit toujours avoir sur lui : un briquet ou des allumettes pour faire du feu, de la ficelle et un couteau. C'est le matériel de base indispensable de survie en forêt chez les Moldus » riposte-t-il avec cette assurance qu'il affiche depuis le début de notre arrivée ici.

« Qui t'a appris cette connerie ? » m'enquiers-je, brusquement, agacé par son ton supérieur

« Le professeur De Paimpont. Et ce n'est pas une connerie. Un sorcier doit toujours avoir cela sur lui, en cas de pépin. Au cas où il se trouverait dans la mouise et qu'il n'a pas sa baguette, qu'il l'a cassée ou ne peut pas s'en servir. Et en temps de guerre, cela peut arriver n'importe quand. » explique-t-il, comme récitant une leçon bien apprise.

Je ne le dirais pour rien au monde, mais je dois reconnaître en mon fort intérieur que ce truc moldu n'est pas si idiot. La preuve, le « biquet » nous a déjà bien servi…

De Paimpont est décidément très bizarre mais efficace. Et Potter a bien fait de suivre son conseil. Je me fais une note mentale de toujours avoir une baguette de secours sur moi. Et peut-être que je pourrais me procurer aussi un de ces trucs moldus.

Potter est revenu avec du bois et des feuilles mortes qu'il a entassées dans sa robe de sorcier. Il entreprend de faire du feu avec, après avoir entouré le bois d'un cercle de pierres qu'il a trouvées aussi je ne sais où et, dès que le feu est allumé, je me sens mieux. Aussitôt que le bois flambe, Potter déchire un grand lambeau du bas de sa robe en s'aidant de son couteau. Un grand couteau qu'il a sorti d'un étui en cuir attaché à sa ceinture.

Je me demande si Dumbledore sait que son protégé se promène dans l'école avec un engin pareil sur lui. On pourrait facilement égorger un cochon avec ça. A l'occasion, il faudra que je le dénonce, devant témoin, au professeur Snape…

« Donne-moi ton poignet, je vais le bander. » laisse-t--il tomber soudain, sans laisser passer ce qu'il peut bien penser ou ressentir, maintenant.

Je me laisse faire. Ce n'est pas que cela me plaise de me faire soigner par Potter mais le bandage va me soulager un peu et ce sera toujours cela de gagné dans cette galère où je me trouve.

Quand mon poignet est bandé, maintenu bien droit avec des branches épaisses sélectionnées avec soin par Potter, il fait une écharpe avec un autre morceau de sa robe et l'ajuste pour que mon bras soit bien soutenu.

Je ne comprends pas. A sa place, je n'aurais pas détruit ma robe pour lui… je lui aurais demandé la sienne.

*****************

**Harry**

Malfoy n'a pas l'air bien. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit seulement à cause de la fracture de son poignet. Il est plus pâle que jamais, semble amaigri et a des cernes violets sous les yeux. Il ne doit pas dormir ni manger beaucoup. D'ailleurs, à bien y penser, il n'est venu ni au dîner hier soir, ni au petit déjeuner ce matin.

Et pour qu'il ait une tête pareille, cela ne doit pas dater d'hier ses problèmes. Il doit se mettre des Sorts de Dissimulation pour qu'on ne s'en aperçoive pas. Mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, les Sorts sont maintenant levés…

Oui… Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien sans ses Sorts de Dissimulation…

J'avais raison l'autre soir dans le bureau de Snape : Malfoy a des ennuis. Des ennuis qui l'empêchent de dormir et de manger correctement d'après ce que je peux constater. Et Snape, comme De Paimpont doivent savoir lesquels. Et voilà pourquoi Snape a insisté pour que je remplisse ma mission au plus vite et que De Paimpont nous a collé cette retenue bizarre.

Je la sens mal d'ailleurs, cette retenue. Il va nous arriver des trucs pas nets, c'est certain. Après tout, elle nous a prévenus que nous allions « vivre une aventure peu commune » et avec elle, cela peut vouloir dire n'importe quoi. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que nous fassions une ou deux mauvaises rencontres et il vaudrait peut-être mieux que nous ne nous attardions pas ici et que nous cherchions un abri.

Mais il va falloir convaincre Malfoy de s'aventurer dans le noir et ça, ce n'est pas gagné, surtout s'il est toujours aussi trouillard qu'en première année…

« Potter ! Tu vas me répondre oui ? » me demande justement Malfoy sur un ton brusque

« Hein ? Excuse-moi Malfoy, je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu disais, je réfléchissais. » lui réponds-je, maîtrisant mon agacement devant son manque flagrant d'efforts pour se montrer un peu plus civilisé qu'à l'habitude.

« Réfléchir ? Je ne savais pas que cela arrivait aux Gryffondors » lâche-t-il, sur un ton méprisant et sarcastique à la fois.

« Et bien détrompe-toi, cela arrive plus souvent que tu ne le crois. Mais nous réfléchissons tellement vite et bien que les non-Gryffondor pensent que nous agissons impulsivement et que nous nous en sortons uniquement à cause de la chance. » réplique-je, mi-sérieux, mi plaisantant, espérant, sans trop y croire, détendre un peu l'atmosphère pesante.

« Ouais, c'est ça ! A d'autres Potter ! » rétorque-t-il, sur ce ton traînant et dédaigneux qui me hérisse le poil depuis que je le connais.

« Que voulais-tu, à part me faire des compliments ? » m'enquiers-je, moqueur, pour faire avorter la dispute qui se profile.

« Où crois-tu que nous soyons ? » demande-t-il, un peu plus neutre dans son ton cette fois.

Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Il fait seulement un effort parce qu'il veut une réponse et doit penser que je peux la lui donner…

« A priori, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes tombés tous les deux, dans le noir. Et comme nous ne voyons toujours pas à plus de trois mètres alentour, je ne peux pas en dire plus. » lui fais-je remarquer, pour le faire languir.

« Tu as dit « à priori »… Alors, toi qui semble bien connaître De Paimpont, cela donne quoi à posteriori ? » demande-t-il encore, relevant le coin de sa lèvre avec un air arrogant et dédaigneux lorsqu'il prononce le nom de notre professeur de DCFM.

« Bien connaître, c'est un bien grand mot… » réponds-je, pas décidé à en dire davantage après les insultes qu'il m'a lancées tout à l'heure et le mépris qu'il affiche maintenant envers mon professeur préféré

« Ne fais pas l'andouille, Potter ! Tu avais l'air de reconnaître la porte de la salle dans laquelle elle nous a fait entrer, tu dois donc savoir où elle mène ! » s'exclame-t-il, franchement agacé à son tour.

Bon, ce n'est vraiment pas gagné…

Il va falloir calmer le jeu, sinon, nous n'arriverons à rien… Alors j'inspire profondément et je réfléchis à ce que je vais répondre.

Malfoy a l'air de penser que je sais où nous sommes. D'un autre côté, j'ai bien ma petite idée, mais si je la lui dis, cela signifie révéler des capacités et des connaissances magiques originales, possédées par le professeur De Paimpont et qu'elle préfère tenir secrètes…

Ceci dit, elle m'a bien dit aussi qu'il y avait certaines choses que je pourrais révéler à Malfoy et que je saurais que je peux le faire en temps voulu. Et puis, si je ne dis rien de rien, il va insister et nous allons finir par nous bagarrer.

Ce qu'il faut que j'évite à toute fin pour le succès de ma mission…

Alors autant que je me lance et essaye de dire ce que je sais. Si je n'y arrive pas, eh bien c'est qu'il ne faut pas que je le fasse et là, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir sans casse…

Flûte, c'est tellement compliqué que je n'arrive pas à me décider sur ce que je vais dire ou ne pas dire !

« Alors Potter ! Sais-tu où elle mène oui ou non ? » insiste Malfoy, visiblement impatient.

« Non… Oui… Enfin, je veux dire que la porte, je la connais effectivement. Et la salle c'est une Salle d'Entraînement où je viens de temps en temps avec Ron et quelques autres. Mais jamais de trappe ne s'est ouverte sous nos pieds. Ceci dit… » entreprends-je de lui répondre, m'interrompant pour réfléchir encore à la meilleure façon d'expliquer les choses, sans entrer dans les détails, ni avoir l'air de me ficher de lui.

« Ceci dit quoi Potter ? » insiste-t-il maintenant sur un ton dur, presque sifflant d'exaspération

« Ceci dit, il se pourrait que nous soyons toujours dans la Salle. A moins que… » poursuis-je, mais m'interrompant une nouvelle fois, car je suis certain qu'il ne va pas me croire et se mettra en colère.

« A moins que quoi ? Ecoute Potter, si tu sais quelque chose, arrête de tourner autour du chaudron et dit le, une bonne fois pour toutes ! » s'écrie-t-il, vraiment en pétard cette fois.

Bon, en colère pour en colère, autant continuer.

Mais autant aussi être prudent et l'informer que la Potion risque d'être bien amère à avaler…

« C'est que tu risques de ne pas me croire. » le prévins-je donc, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec franchise.

« Dis toujours, nous verrons si je te crois ou non après » décide-t-il, après un court moment de réflexion, les yeux plissés comme pour me prévenir de ne pas le prendre pour un imbécile…

« Bon, il y a deux possibilités : ou nous sommes encore dans la Salle ou nous n'y sommes plus. » dis-je pour commencer.

« Bravo Potter ! Très intelligent ! Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné cela ! Cesse de jouer au con avec moi abruti de Gryffondor ! » explose-t-il, serrant le poing de son bras valide et le ton menaçant.

« Et si tu me laissais continuer connard de Serpentard ! Je posais simplement les bases ! Ecoute-moi bien Malfoy, je vais tâcher de t'expliquer mais il faut avant tout que tu comprennes une chose. Il y a des secrets que je ne pourrais pas te révéler ! Je vais te dire tout ce que je peux, mais ne m'en demande pas davantage ! Si tu me poses une question et que je n'y réponds pas, c'est que soit je ne connais pas la réponse, soit je n'ai pas le droit de te la donner. Dans les deux cas, inutile d'insister ou de m'insulter ok ? » dis-je, m'emportant moi aussi et bien décidé à mettre les points sur les i dès maintenant.

Malfoy plisse encore une fois les yeux. Il a l'air d'hésiter entre les deux plateaux de la balance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il va bientôt me lancer encore une vacherie et que cela va mal se terminer.

« Et qu'est-ce qui m'assure que tu me diras la vérité, que tu ne vas pas essayer de me vendre un œuf de Basilic pour un œuf de poule ? » demande-t-il, grondant.

Là, il commence sérieusement à m'agacer ! Il devrait arrêter de prendre son cas pour une généralité et de prêter à autrui des intentions que lui-même aurait ! Je suis sûr que cela l'aiderait dans ses relations sociales !

Il faut pourtant que je lui réponde. Et quelque chose me dit que c'est ici que cela va passer ou casser.

« Ma parole de Gryffondor cela te suffit ? » m'enquiers-je, défiant.

« Je ne suis pas si sûre que la parole d'un Gryffondor ait tant de valeur que cela ! » rétorque-t-il sèchement

« En tout cas, elle en a plus que celle d'un Serpentard ! » m'écrie-je, de plus en plus énervé par son manque d'effort.

« Même si le Gryffondor c'est Pettigrow ? » me fait-il remarquer, montant, une fois de plus, en escalade dans les enchères pour dépasser les limites de ma patience.

J'explose, serrant les poings et me levant pour le planter là où il est :

« Connard ! Va te faire foutre Malfoy ! Va donc chercher tes explications ailleurs ! Moi, je vais chercher du bois pour entretenir le feu ! »

Et voilà ! C'est cassé !

Merde !

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça parte en Feuxfous dès que nous nous adressons la parole tous les deux ? J'ai pourtant fait des efforts pour être sympa mais il faut toujours qu'il ramène sa langue de pute de Serpentard ce con !

Et en plus, je vais me payer pour la deuxième fois la corvée du bois !

Je suis décidément trop bon avec lui !

********************

**Draco**

Merde !

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'ouvre ma grande gueule alors que j'étais sur le point d'obtenir de précieuses informations !

Parce que je suis sûr que ce que Potter s'apprêtait à me dire est important et que cela aurait vivement intéressé le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quoique ! Les choses que Potter sait doivent déjà être connues de Snape et donc de Sa Seigneurie. Mais bon, cela aurait au moins prouvé que je faisais les efforts nécessaires pour lui être utile et donc de gagner un sursis.

Il va falloir que je m'écrase un peu devant Potter.

Je n'aime pas cela du tout, mais il faut savoir le faire devant certaines personnes pour gagner leur confiance, leur faire croire qu'elles ont raison, qu'elles sont intelligentes, les flatter, pour mieux les manipuler. C'est ce que mon père m'a appris.

Ceci dit, quand on voit où tout cela l'a conduit…

Merde !

Il en met du temps à revenir avec son bois l'autre Gryffondor à la mort moi le nœud ! A croire qu'il essaye de nous ramener un arbre entier !

S'il n'est pas là dans trois minutes, je l'appelle.

1, 2, 3, … 178, 179, 180.

Il n'est pas là…

« Potter ! » crie-je, dans la direction qu'il a prise.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? Je te manquais ? » me répond-il, de mauvaise humeur de toute évidence.

Re-merde !

Il m'a fait sursauter l'enfoiré ! Il est juste derrière moi et je ne l'ai pas entendu revenir !

Depuis quand a-t-il appris à se déplacer aussi silencieusement qu'un serpent lui ?

« Depuis quand sais-tu te déplacer sans faire autant de bruit qu'un géant dans une forêt touffue ? » m'enquiers-je, sans raillerie, ni brusquerie, à la fois pour satisfaire ma curiosité et pour rétablir le dialogue.

« Depuis cet été » répond-il, faisant un effort flagrant pour rester poli.

« Leçon de survie ? » m'enquiers-je de nouveau, l'air de m'intéresser à la question, bien que je n'en ai vraiment rien à ficher.

« Ouais ! » répond-il, laconique

« Et la survie cela te connaît bien, hein Potter ! » ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ironiser

« Ouais ! Malfoy, cela me connaît ! Et tu ferais peut-être bien de t'en souvenir… » riposte-t-il, une flamme dangereuse dans les yeux.

Puis il laisse tomber le bois juste à mes pieds et fixe droit son regard dans le mien.

Il est furax. Il serre la mâchoire et les poings. Ce n'est pas bon pour moi cela. Surtout sans baguette à ma disposition alors que lui a une arme de tueur sur la hanche. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'en rajoute encore ?

Merde alors ! J'avais pourtant décidé de faire profil bas !

Bon. Il va falloir que je m'y colle. Même si cela ne me plait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas !

« Ecoute Potter. J'ai réfléchi, je veux bien écouter ce que tu as à dire au sujet de l'endroit où nous sommes. Je ne me sens pas à l'aise ici, sans baguette. J'ai mal au poignet, j'ai faim et j'ai sommeil. Et tout cela me rend nerveux. Je veux bien faire un effort pour que cette foutue retenue se termine au plus vite et j'essayerai de ne plus t'insulter le temps que nous soyons ici. Est-ce que cela te va ? » dis-je, me faisant violence pour rester le plus humble et neutre possible.

Potter se penche en avant et saisit du bois qu'il jette sur le feu. Cela ravive les flammes et élève quelques étincelles vers le ciel. Puis il s'assoit, mais ne répond pas.

*****************

**Harry**

Cet enfoiré de Serpentard croit que je ne vois pas clair dans son jeu. S'il pense pouvoir me duper avec quelques belles paroles, il se trompe. Je sais bien que tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de me soutirer quelques renseignements qu'il va s'empresser d'aller répéter à Voldemort. J'ai bien vu la lueur s'allumer dans son regard quand je lui ai parlé de secrets tout à l'heure. Il a du se maudire quand je suis parti sans rien dire et maintenant il essaye de rattraper le coup.

Mais à malin, malin et demi ! S'il pense que je baisse ma garde, il se détendra et baissera la sienne. Et là, je le cueillerai, mûr à point le Serpentard !

« Ok ! Malfoy. Mais je te préviens : à la moindre insulte, tu peux aller chez Mme Guipure. Parce que je fermerai définitivement ma gueule compris ? » le prévins-je, sur un ton qui n'admet pas la réplique.

« Compris. Vas-y, raconte. » accepte-t-il, faisant profil bas, mais serrant le poing à en faire blanchir les articulations.

« Bien, comme je le disais, deux possibilités : ou nous sommes encore dans la Salle ou nous n'y sommes plus. Commençons par la première hypothèse. Nous sommes encore dans la Salle, mais celle ci a été enchantée par le professeur De Paimpont pour nous faire croire que nous sommes ailleurs et notre impression de chute n'était qu'une Illusion. Une Illusion si parfaite que nous avons eu tous les deux un vertige et que nous sommes tombés assez durement pour nous faire mal. Le reste, c'est à dire tout ce qui nous entoure : la clairière, la forêt, le ciel et les étoiles au-dessus de nos têtes, tout, absolument tout, a été créé par Magie… » déclare-je, le plus clair et le plus simple possible dans mon explication.

« Je n'y crois pas. Il aurait fallu des jours, voire des semaines pour créer tout cela. Il y a même du vent ici. Et je commence à sentir l'humidité et le froid dans l'air. Et la pièce n'est certainement pas assez grande pour contenir une telle clairière et une forêt suffisamment profonde pour que tu t'y enfonces assez loin pour que je ne vois plus la lumière de ton flambeau Potter. Même la Grande Salle n'y suffirait pas.  
Et je ne vois pas non plus, comment un simple Sort d'Illusion pourrait faire l'affaire. Une seule sorcière ne pourrait pas créer tout cela. Il en faudrait des tas, qui travailleraient de concert. Et tout un tas de sorts compliqués aussi. Je vois mal De Paimpont, aussi convaincante soit-elle, réunir assez de personnes pour produire un tel travail uniquement dans le but de nous offrir une retenue mémorable… » affirme-t-il à son tour, tâchant de démontrer calmement que mon explication ne tient pas debout, mais visiblement agacé.

« Ne crois pas cela Malfoy. Tu serais étonné des capacités du professeur De Paimpont. Elle n'est pas ordinaire du tout cette sorcière. Loin s'en faut même. En tout cas, deux heures avant la retenue, la Salle d'Entraînement était intacte. Je le sais, parce que j'y étais. » dis-je fermement et posant déjà, en même temps, un élément qui pourrait le faire pencher vers ma seconde hypothèse.

« Alors tu vois bien. Ta théorie ne tient pas debout. » insiste-t-il, décidé à ne pas apporter crédit à mes explications.

« Pas si sûr Malfoy… Pas si sûr… Mais là, il va falloir que tu me crois sur parole, parce que je ne peux rien ajouter de plus pour l'instant. Fais-moi juste confiance quand je dis que nous pourrions encore être dans la Salle. » appuie-je pourtant.

Malfoy me regarde comme si je débarquais de la lune…

Mais je ne peux pas lui dire que le professeur De Paimpont pratique la Magie Primaire, autrement dit, la Magie Mère, à la base de notre Magie actuelle, à la fois plus simple et beaucoup plus élaborée en même temps, et surtout, très, très puissante. Ni, qu'elle la pratique avec un art consommé qui lui permet de créer des choses phénoménales à partir de rien. C'est une Magie qui s'est perdue au fil des siècles, car elle consomme une énergie monumentale, est difficile à maîtriser et que très peu de sorciers seraient assez doués pour pouvoir la pratiquer de toute façon. D'ailleurs, la quasi-totalité des sorciers pensent que la Magie Mère est un Mythe.

« Bon, admettons » capitule-t-il, l'air de ne pas y croire du tout. « Maintenant dis ce que tu penses de la deuxième possibilité »

« Ouais ! Bon… Mais je te préviens, c'est encore plus difficile à croire, alors il va falloir que tu ouvres ton esprit Malfoy, que tu acceptes le principe que tout ce que l'on t'a enseigné n'est peut-être pas vrai ou pas complet si tu préfères… » assure-je, parfaitement conscient que la deuxième hypothèse ne va absolument pas lui plaire.

« Accouche ! Nous n'avons pas toute la vie devant nous Potter et j'ai hâte de savoir comment nous allons pouvoir nous sortir d'ici ! » s'agace-t-il, sans même chercher à le cacher cette fois.

« Bon, il est possible qu'elle nous ait transportés ailleurs… » admets-je

« Quoi ! Et comment aurait-elle fait cela ? Pas par Portoloin en tout cas, il n'y avait pas la sensation de crochet qui vous tire par le nombril !… Nous n'étions pas dans une cheminée et nous n'avons pas atterri dans une cheminée non plus. Alors exit la Poudre de Cheminette ! Et personne ne peut Transplaner à Poudlard… » énumère-t-il, pour bien me faire remarquer que ce que j'affirme est impossible.

« Tu as raison Malfoy, il n'y avait ni Portoloin, ni Poudre de Cheminette… Quant à Transplaner à Poudlard… Les sorciers ne le peuvent pas mais les Elfes de maison si… » dis-je, sûr de mon fait et, je l'avoue, jubilant un peu à l'avance de la tête qu'il va faire quand je lui aurais tout dit.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas des Elfes de maison ! En tout cas pas moi !… Alors comment a-t-elle fait pour nous transporter ailleurs selon toi ? » s'énerve-t-il

« Je te l'ai dit Malfoy, il faut ouvrir ton esprit. La bonne question à poser, c'est justement pourquoi les Elfes de maison peuvent-ils Transplaner à Poudlard et pas nous, les sorciers… » fais-je remarquer, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Voilà, Malfoy reste muet devant cette question essentielle ! Car bien entendu, il n'a pas la réponse !

Moi, cela me fait marrer à l'intérieur parce que la réponse, il va la détester…

*******************

**Draco**

Que raconte Potter ? Quel rapport tout cela a à voir avec les Elfes de maison ?

En plus, il a l'air de jubiler l'abruti !

On dirait que cela le fait bander toute cette histoire !

Autant en avoir le cœur net tout de suite…

« Continue Potter… » dis-je, serrant les dents pour ne pas lui balancer une insulte bien sentie

« Ok ! Bien… Les Elfes de maison peuvent Transplaner à Poudlard, parce que leur Magie est différente de la nôtre et, dans une certaine mesure, plus puissante aussi… » commence-t-il, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard…

Il se fiche de moi ce connard ! Et je ne me prive pas pour lui dire ce que je pense de sa petite déclaration…

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie ! Les Elfes de maison sont faibles et inférieurs aux sorciers…. » l'interromps-je, sifflant entre mes dents

« Et toi Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu sais des Elfes de maison à part qu'ils font le ménage, la cuisine et toutes les corvées que les sorciers ne veulent pas faire ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils nous servent, qu'ils sont inférieurs aux sorciers Malfoy ! Leurs capacités magiques te paraissent peut-être insignifiantes, mais tu te trompes ! J'en ai vu un, une fois, qui a envoyé ton père valdinguer à trente mètres d'un simple claquement de doigts ! Dobby, cela te dit quelque chose ? » me balance-t-il à la figure, attendant visiblement ma réaction.

Connard ! Abruti de Gryffondor !

Je lui ferais bien ravaler sa morgue, mais il faut que je reste calme si je veux récupérer ces informations….

Parce que, si De Paimpont a utilisé un Sort des Elfes de maison pour nous transporter ailleurs en nous faisant passer la barrière anti-Transplanage, pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le pourrait-il pas ?

Il est puissant, très puissant.

Sûrement bien plus puissant qu'elle !

Si je peux lui ramener ce Sort, je suis sauvé pour un bout de temps…

Alors je dirais que c'est un prêté pour un rendu, à mon allusion de tout à l'heure concernant Pettigrow et je vais effacer l'ardoise… du moins, pour l'instant…

« Ok ! Ok !… Ne nous énervons pas Potter… Continue ce que tu disais… » lui dis-je, me maîtrisant à gros, énormes efforts.

« Bien. Je disais donc que les Elfes de maison peuvent Transplaner à Poudlard, parce que leur Magie est différente de la nôtre et, dans une certaine mesure, plus puissante aussi… Assez en tout cas pour passer un Sort anti-Transplanage aussi puissant soit-il…. » Se fait-il un évident plaisir de répéter, avant de poursuivre ses explications abracadabrantes. « Le professeur De Paimpont dit que c'est possible parce qu'il y a des failles, des faiblesses dans les Sorts que nous utilisons, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils s'épuisent plus ou moins rapidement et que nous devons les renouveler pour qu'ils durent dans le temps…  
Un Sort Anti-Transplanage permet de poser une sorte de filet au maillage très serré et invisible autour d'un lieu. Pour le franchir, il suffit simplement de passer entre les mailles… Les Elfes de maison peuvent voir ce filet grâce à un Sort très simple et avec un autre Sort tout aussi simple, ils élargissent simplement le passage… Et le professeur De Paimpont peut le faire également, parce qu'elle a appris à le faire… Il est donc possible qu'elle ait utilisé ce Sort pour nous faire Transplaner hors de Poudlard… Et si c'est cela, nous pouvons être n'importe où …»

Potter a raison, cette deuxième hypothèse me semble tout aussi incroyable et folle que la première… Mais je me dois à l'évidence : que ce soit l'une ou l'autre, il doit y en avoir une possible… Comment ? Je n'en sais rien…

Mais ce n'est pas le problème…

Du moins pour l'instant.

« Bon… Si nous sommes toujours dans la Salle, il suffit de trouver la porte. Si nous sommes ailleurs, il faudra trouver où nous sommes et chercher du secours… Mais je ne pense pas que De Paimpont nous ait envoyés hors de Poudlard…. Après tout, elle ne voudrait sûrement pas mettre le protégé de Dumbledore en danger n'est-ce pas Potter ? » dis-je, après une courte réflexion.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr Malfoy, que nous soyons toujours à Poudlard… » déclare-t-il, d'une voix un peu rêveuse et énigmatique

« Et pourquoi cela ? » m'enquiers-je, une fois de plus irrité, car j'ai la sensation qu'il cherche vraiment à me contredire et me contrarier sans cesse.

« Ben, lève la tête ! Tu verras… » répond-il, son agaçant petit sourire aux lèvres.

Bien que dubitatif encore une fois, je fais ce qu'il me dit et…

Merde !

Je ne reconnais aucune des constellations* dans le ciel…

**********************

* Une **constellation** est un ensemble d'étoiles. Et ces constellations que nous pouvons contempler dans le ciel, diffèrent selon l'endroit du monde où nous sommes...

…

**…** **Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…


	4. Des Illusions 2

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Un grand Merci pour vos reviews! Cela fait très plaisir de savoir son travail aprécié.**

…

**Important**

- A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

- Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, voir mon forum FF

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. …**

**En gras : rêves**

_En italique : souvenirs_

…

**Des Illusions 2/2**

**Acte 2 : Secrets - Secrets**

**Harry**

La tête de Malfoy vaut le détour !

On dirait que le ciel lui est tombé sur la tête !

Je crois qu'il vient de prendre toute la mesure de la situation et de comprendre que nous ne nous en sortirons pas si facilement, tous nos repères habituels ayant volé en éclat.

En ce qui me concerne, je suis quand même un peu mieux loti que lui car j'ai l'habitude de me débrouiller sans baguette d'une part et que je sais ce que c'est que de vivre à la dure d'autre part.

Mais pour lui, le « Sang Pur » habitué à évoluer dans le grand luxe, cela ne va sûrement pas être du gâteau !

En parlant de gâteau, je commence à avoir un creux. Il serait peut-être judicieux de faire l'inventaire complet de ce que j'ai dans les poches. Et avec un peu de chance, Malfoy aura lui aussi prévu une petite réserve au cas ou…

« Malfoy. »

Il ne répond pas.

Bon…. Soit il est complètement sonné et son cerveau est en mode veille, soit au contraire il cherche comment nous allons nous sortir d'ici et son cerveau traite toutes les informations qu'il a à disposition et tourne à plein régime.

Mais vu son air ahuri, je penche plutôt pour la première hypothèse…

J'insiste :

« Malfoy ! » crie-je, me penchant, sadiquement, vers son oreille

Il sursaute.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il, l'air encore plus idiot et ahuri si c'est possible

« Qu'as-tu dans les poches ? » m'enquiers-je en prenant l'air dégagé

« Pourquoi ? » répond-il en fronçant les sourcils

« Je veux faire l'inventaire de ce qui peut nous être utile ! Notamment concernant la bouffe. Qu'as-tu dans les poches ? » fais-je, un peu brusque et autoritaire.

Aussitôt, il sort tout de ses poches.

Il faut vraiment qu'il soit sonné pour m'obéir comme cela sans rechigner…

Ou alors, sa tête est maintenant aussi remplie que celle d'un Veracrasse… Pleine de vide et de courant d'air…

Bon, voyons voir. Un bout de parchemin, une plume à encre intégrée, un paquet de Fondants du Chaudron, une bourse contenant des Gallions, un mouchoir propre gravé à ses initiales, une pomme et une fiole de potion… La couleur de la Potion est entre celle de la Pimentine et de la Potion Revitalisante…

Je ne suis pas sûr…

« Quelle est cette Potion ? » … m'enquiers-je, sourcils froncés à mon tour et certain que la réponse ne va pas me plaire.

Il ne répond pas…

J'insiste une fois de plus, articulant et haussant le ton comme la Tante Pétunia le fait avec notre voisine qui est plus sourde qu'une potiche.

« Quelle est cette Potion Malfoy ? »

Il sursaute encore, mais cette fois sa réponse est plus mordante.

C'est bon, c'est qu'il retrouve ses esprits…

« Du poison ! Je me ballade toujours avec une fiole de poison dans la poche, en espérant trouver le bon moment pour te le faire boire… Qu'est-ce que tu crois Potter ? C'est une Potion Revitalisante… » me répond-il, levant son nez pointu d'un air méprisant, comme si la réponse allait de soi.

« Elle n'a pas tout à fait la bonne couleur… » fais-je remarquer, soupçonnant pourtant la raison de cette différence, mais désireux qu'il me la confirme.

« C'est parce que je l'ai faite un peu plus forte… Il y a cinq doses dans une fiole au lieu d'une seule. Il faut en prendre juste une petite gorgée…» me répond-il, l'air de s'ennuyer fermement…

Je le soupçonne surtout d'être ennuyé que j'apprenne qu'il se ballade avec une Potion Revitalisante renforcée.

Parce que ce n'est pas anodin et que cela n'augure rien de bon…

J'avais raison de penser que la réponse ne me plairait pas…

« Ok ! Merci du renseignement, cela pourra être utile peut-être » dis-je, masquant moi-même une réaction contrariée.

Après tout, il est inutile qu'il connaisse mes soupçons, qu'il sache que je ne suis pas aussi nul en Potion qu'il le pense sans doute, alors qu'en réalité je sais précisément à quoi celle-ci peut bien lui servir…

Ceci dit, il est tout aussi superflu de s'en inquiéter maintenant, j'aurais probablement l'occasion de le faire bien assez vite comme cela…

Je sors donc, à mon tour, ce que j'ai : Feu, ficelle, couteau, un paquet de biscuits secs, une demi-plaquette de chocolat, une pomme également, une orange, plume et parchemin aussi et une pochette de secours contenant quelques Potions de soins de base, des barres de chocolat (encore) et un Bézoard.

Ma Cape d'Invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur, je les garde soigneusement cachées, Malfoy n'a pas besoin d'apprendre que je possède ces deux très rares (pour ne pas dire unique, en ce qui concerne la Carte) et précieux artefacts magiques.

« Ma parole Potter, un Bézoard ! Tu es aussi paranoïaque que ce fou de Maugrey Fol œil ! Vigilance constante hein ! » se moque Malfoy

Il est vraiment sorti de sa torpeur cette fois pour se foutre de moi comme cela.

Je hausse les épaules et je lui réponds d'un air détaché :

« Il faut être paré à tout quand on a un psychopathe et ses groupies aux fesses. »

Je l'ai mouché et il se tait.

Alors je fais le tri de ce que nous avons.

Je mets de côté ce qui peut être utile ultérieurement et rassemble les Potions et le chocolat dans la pochette d'urgence (plutôt pratique comme pochette d'ailleurs, puisqu'on peut y mettre tout ce que l'on veut presque sans fin..). Je lui rends ses Gallions puis, une fois tout le reste bien rangé, je divise nos maigres provisions, en réservant une large part pour plus tard. L'autre part, je la partage entre nous deux, soit : quelques biscuits secs, un Fondant du Chaudron, une demie pomme et une demie orange chacun. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais il faudra que nous fassions avec.

Après tout, nous ne savons pas combien de temps il va falloir rester ici.

Bien sûr, sa Majesté Malfoy ne comprend pas pourquoi le repas est si maigre et me le fait savoir.

« C'est tout ? Et le reste ? Tu te le réserves pour plus tard ? » me demande-t-il, soupçonneux et prenant une fois de plus son cas pour une généralité.

Car je n'ai aucun doute, sur le fait que LUI, soit tout à fait capable de ce qu'il me soupçonne de faire. Mais ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur est malhonnête que tout le monde l'est !

Merde alors !

« Non. Je **NOUS** le réserve pour plus tard. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, il se pourrait que nous restions ici un bon bout de temps Malfoy. Il faut être prévoyant. » réponds-je donc, sur un ton tranchant.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop Potter ? Nous n'allons pas rester ici cent sept ans tout de même. Nous sommes en retenue si tu te souviens bien, pas naufragé sur une île déserte. Dans quelques heures au plus tard, nous serons sortis d'ici. Ajoute une ou deux barres de chocolat à notre ration ! » réplique-t-il et exige-t-il sèchement, sûr de lui et une fois de plus l'air hautain et méprisant et sur le ton qu'il emploierait probablement avec un Elfe de maison.

« Non ! Le chocolat, il faut le garder au cas où nous rencontrerions un ou deux Détraqueurs ! Et ne te fais pas d'illusion Malfoy, il se pourrait que nous restions bien plus longtemps que tu ne le penses ! » lui réponds-je, tout aussi sèchement et lui jetant un coup d'œil mécontent au passage.

« Foutaises ! Des Détraqueurs, ici ! Et puis De Paimpont ne peut pas nous garder plus loin que jusque demain soir ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié Potter, lundi nous avons cours ! Et Snape lui volera dans les plumes si nous ne sommes pas présents tous les deux en Potion dès 9H00 tapante ! » riposte-t-il, mécontent lui aussi et me considérant avec le même air dégoûté qu'il accorderait à une bouse de Dragon !

Je vais me charger de lui faire ravaler sa morgue à celui-là ! Lui filer une petite trouille au passage et peut-être aussi lui faire une autre révélation qui devrait l'assommer pour un bout de temps !

Non mais !

Nous verrons bien lequel de nous deux rabattra le caquet de l'autre !

Et je gagnerai sur ce coup là, foi de Potter !

« Des Détraqueurs Malfoy, il peut y en avoir partout. Ils ne sont pas tous sagement à Azkaban et tu es bien placé pour le savoir n'est-ce pas ? Quant aux cours de lundi, nous y serons, tu as raison, mais le temps que nous y soyons pourrait durer bien plus que le temps d'un Week-end ! »

Voilà, c'est dit. Il a pâli à la mention des Détraqueurs cette fois !

Et, apparemment, je vais aussi pouvoir lui dévoiler un autre des Sorts secrets de Madame De Paimpont.

Mais je vais me faire un plaisir de le faire poireauter avant d'en dire plus.

Et en attendant, je mange !

*****************

**Draco**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il insinue encore celui là ! Il m'agace avec ses airs de tout savoir alors que je suis dans le flou total !

Et il m'agace encore plus de ne pas avoir l'air plus perturbé que cela par la situation !

Je suis sûr aussi qu'il parle des Détraqueurs pour me faire flipper, parce que vraiment, il ne peut pas envisager le pire et rester aussi calme.

Parce qu'il est vraiment calme Potter. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi calme d'ailleurs et même si je l'ai fait réagir une ou deux fois, il s'est complètement maîtrisé. Il y a quelques mois, il m'aurait balancé son poing dans la figure à défaut de pouvoir me lancer un Sort. Il a l'air complètement dans son élément ici, réfléchissant à la situation, envisageant toutes les possibilités, apportant des solutions aux problèmes prioritaires...

Et puis, il aurait pu me laisser tomber là, sans s'occuper de moi, mais il est resté. Il m'a soigné. Il m'explique les choses alors qu'au fond, rien ne l'y oblige…

Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ?

Putain !

Quand cette foutue retenue va-t-elle prendre fin ?!

Et au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire abracadabrante qu'il essaye de me faire avaler sur la durée de la retenue ? Il est devenu fou ou quoi pour dire des trucs sans queue ni tête comme cela ?

Parce que je ne suis pas dupe hein ! J'ai peut-être failli me laisser avoir tout à l'heure mais je ne suis pas idiot ! Ce sont des bobards qu'il raconte, même s'il a l'air d'y croire lui ! C'est du délire tout ça !

Il délire complètement Potter !

Argh ! Je me pose des questions sur sa santé mentale là ! Et pendant ce temps, Monsieur mange tranquillement !

Mouais…

Il se fiche de moi plutôt…

Il veut me faire croire qu'il s'agit , une fois de plus, de l'un de ses soi-disant grands secrets et veut se faire prier avant d'en dire davantage… Pour mieux se foutre de ma gueule ensuite… Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire cette fois ! Je vais lui faire rabaisser son caquet moi !

Pff ! …

Mouais…

Il va plutôt falloir que je fasse encore profil bas…

Peut-être même lui faire croire que je gobe ce qu'il raconte, que je prends tout pour Gallions sonnants et trébuchants…

Oui, je vais prendre tout ce qu'il me donne. Après, quand il pensera que je me suis bien fait avoir, je porterai l'estocade et le prendrais en défaut avant de lui faire cracher la vérité sur ce qu'il sait réellement…

Pas de chance pour toi Potter, c'est à un Serpentard que tu t'attaques gros bêta !

« Dis-moi, Potter, comment pourrions-nous rester ici plus que le temps d'un week-end et être en cours lundi matin ? » m'enquiers-je donc, feignant la curiosité sincère

« As-tu déjà eu l'impression que les heures passaient aussi vite que des minutes et les minutes aussi lentement que des heures ? » m'interroge-t-il en retour, l'air tranquille.

« Oui », admets-je, sans vraiment voir à quelle histoire improbable il veut me faire croire encore

« Ben c'est peut-être ce qui est en train de se passer, que les minutes durent des heures ici. » dit-il sans plus, mordant à belles dents dans sa part de pomme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries ? » fais-je, le provoquant délibérément pour qu'il s'explique davantage.

« Mmmm…. Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le temps peut être ralenti. » m'affirme-t-il, aussi sérieusement qu'il le ferait pour affirmer que mes cheveux sont blonds.

Mouais, il veut encore faire durer le plaisir et se ficher de moi…

Je suis curieux de savoir jusqu'où il est capable d'aller dans sa blague… Alors je vais le laisser s'enferrer dans ses explications oiseuses, je vais encore feindre de le croire et lui tendre des perches tiens !

Et après, je me charge de lui faire savoir ma façon de penser à ce Gryffondor à la con !

« J'ai déjà entendu parler de Retourneur de Temps, Potter, mais jamais de ralentissement du temps. Tu crois que De Paimpont nous aurait aussi fait remonter le temps de quelques heures ou quelques jours quand elle nous a fait entrer dans la Salle ? » m'enquiers-je, l'air innocent, mais bouillonnant de colère à l'intérieur.

« Nan ! J'ai déjà utilisé un Retourneur de Temps une fois et je peux affirmer que non, elle ne nous a pas fait passer par un Retourneur de Temps. Par contre, j'ai déjà expérimenté le Temps Ralenti avec elle une fois ou deux. » me raconte-t-il, l'air vraiment sincère et le regard franc.

… Et cela, ça ne sent pas bon… Pas bon du tout même !

Parce qu'il est de notoriété publique que les Gryffondors sont incapables de mentir avec autant d'aplomb et de sincérité. Et cela, c'est une certitude avérée. Seuls les Serpentards sont assez doués pour maîtriser les petits signes du mensonge et rester tout à fait sérieux et l'air parfaitement sincère quand ils racontent des salades…

Mais bon… Continuons…

Après tout, il a peut-être un petit, tout petit, minuscule côté Serpentard le grand Potter.

« Tu es flippant Potter. Utiliser un Retourneur de Temps, te balader là où le temps est ralenti et avec un couteau presque aussi grand qu'une épée, avoir un Bézoard sur toi, suivre des cours de survie… En caches-tu encore d'autres, des choses comme ça ? » m'enquiers-je, introduisant une note d'ironie dans mon ton, pour le provoquer encore une fois….

Car un Gryffondor énervé ne peut plus du tout se maîtriser et, par conséquent, ne peut répondre que ce qu'il pense avec sincérité… Et donc la vérité…

« Et toi Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Tu es à cran depuis la rentrée, tu as l'air de ne pas dormir assez, tu sautes des repas, tu te balades avec une Potion Revitalisante Renforcée… Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta vie pour que tu aies l'air d'un Inférius survolté et prêt à exploser à la moindre occasion ? » me demande-t-il en retour, l'air calme, si calme et sûr de lui….

Je cligne des yeux…

Potter a donc remarqué ?…

Je ne le savais pas si observateur. Je pensais même, qu'il avait plutôt la tête dans les nuages….

En plus, il ne s'est pas laissé prendre au piège de ma provocation…

C'est à mon tour maintenant de l'observer, pour tâcher de comprendre pourquoi la situation m'échappe continuellement depuis que nous sommes ici… Parce que si lui, ne semble pas trop déstabilisé par mes remarques et provocations continuelles, moi, je me surprends à l'être beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût…

Le monde à l'envers quoi…

Alors oui, je l'observe.

Et à le regarder de près, je le trouve tout à coup bien changé. Il a grandi, beaucoup grandi, il est plus carré des épaules, beaucoup plus carré, il a l'air en grande forme physique et son visage n'est plus le même…

Moins enfantin…

Plus adulte...

Et puis, lui qui avait l'air constamment nerveux et tourmenté l'année dernière, ce qui me faisait grand plaisir d'ailleurs, a maintenant l'air serein. Et il a toujours ce sourire tranquille aussi. Ses yeux, qui autrefois étaient en mouvement constant, l'air de regarder tout et rien à la fois, se posent calmement sur toute chose et son regard est plus profond, plus mature…

Merde !

Comme si mes bases n'étaient pas déjà suffisamment lézardées ! Il faut en plus que je me coltine un Potter complètement changé !

Beaucoup trop changé en à peine quatre mois…

Je me sens las tout à coup…

Complètement épuisé.

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement à tout cela. Tout ce que m'a dit Potter depuis que nous sommes ici, sans que je puisse démêler le vrai du faux ni le prendre en flagrant délit de mensonge éhonté, ne pas savoir où nous sommes, pour combien de temps, sans baguette à disposition, mon poignet cassé, Potter changé…

C'est trop, beaucoup trop en une seule fois…

Je me sens groggy là !

*********************

**Harry**

Muet Malfoy, encore une fois !

Décidément, il n'est plus lui-même ! Il y a quelques mois, nous nous serions déjà rentrés dedans dix fois au moins depuis le début de la retenue. Il a l'air tellement hébété et perdu que j'ai presque pitié de lui tout à coup !

Mais ce n'est pas de pitié dont il a besoin, là. Il a besoin de retrouver des forces.

Et merde ! Nous ne pourrons pas partir d'ici cette nuit, pas avec la tête qu'il a !

« Mange, Malfoy ! Après, tu dormiras, moi, je vais monter la garde et nourrir le feu. D'ailleurs, pendant que tu manges, je vais encore aller chercher un peu de bois, pour être certain de tenir jusqu'au bout de la nuit. »

Il acquiesce machinalement et il grignote aussitôt un biscuit, l'œil complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Je me demande même s'il a compris tout ce que j'ai dit. J'hésite donc à partir, parce que s'il n'a pas entendu que je vais aller chercher du bois pour le feu et qu'il se rend soudainement compte que je ne suis plus là, je me demande comment il va réagir.

Mais bon, après tout, je ne suis pas sa Nounou, merde alors! J'y vais et tant pis pour lui s'il a une petite frayeur… Il n'en mourra pas mais aura peut-être un peu plus de considération pour moi, qui suis embarqué dans la même galère que lui.

Quand je reviens, il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, mais au moins, il a fini de manger. Il a l'air complètement épuisé aussi. Comment peut-il encore garder les yeux ouverts ?

« Allonge-toi Malfoy et dors. Je veille » lui dis-je doucement, car à le voir ainsi, je n'ai plus envie de le brusquer soudain.

« Oui, ok… Merci Potter… » répond-il, mécaniquement.

Il s'allonge docilement sur le côté, recroquevillé sur lui-même et j'ai l'impression bizarre d'avoir devant moi un gosse paumé et apeuré… et qu'il a besoin d'être sauvé…

Décidément ! C'est la deuxième fois que je pense qu'il faut sauver Malfoy !…

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'attarder sur ce problème. Il faut penser à demain, enfin, à tout à l'heure…

Quand Malfoy se sera bien reposé, il faudra que nous bougions un peu, que nous allions en reconnaissance du terrain comme dit le professeur De Paimpont. Nous ne pourrons pas rester à faire le pied de grue ici. Ce n'est déjà pas prudent d'y être resté jusqu'à maintenant. Si ce n'était l'état de Malfoy, nous serions allés chercher un abri déjà.

Mmmm… Oui…

Cela ne s'annonce pas aussi bien que nos premiers entraînements avec Madame De Paimpont…

…

_Neville et Luna sont arrivés cet après-midi. Avec la grand-mère de Neville d'ailleurs. Sacrée personnalité cette sorcière soit dit en passant ! Elle a mouché la mère de Sirius, les doigts dans le nez, en la menaçant d'emmurer son portrait après l'avoir tout englué de veracrasses écrasés, tout ça avec un air digne et guindé s'il vous plait ! La vieille Walburga s'est aussitôt arrêtée de vociférer et depuis elle nous tourne le dos, se contentant de bougonner de temps en temps. Et cela nous fait bien des vacances !_

_Une heure après, Madame De Paimpont nous annonce que notre entraînement va débuter et elle nous emmène vers l'escalier, pour grimper au grenier. En passant, elle tapote sur les têtes d'Elfe de maison accrochées au mur et celles-ci vont « « rejoindre le reste de leur dépouille » dit-elle. _

_Je ne sais pas comment elle sait où les envoyer, mais j'ai pourtant la certitude que tout se passe comme elle le dit._

_Le grenier a été vidé. Il ne reste plus qu'un grand espace bien propre au parquet verni bien ciré. Je soupçonne qu'il a été agrandi magiquement parce qu'il fait bien trois fois la surface au sol de la maison. _

_Elle nous demande de nous asseoir au centre, en cercle et nous tenant tous par la main, puis de fermer les yeux. J'ai comme un léger vertige durant une seconde et demie mais voilà qu'elle nous dit de regarder maintenant autour de nous. Et là, surprise !… Nous sommes en pleine forêt._

_Notre leçon de survie va durer deux semaines, dit-elle… En réalité pas plus d'une demi-heure de notre temps habituel… Mais cela, nous ne le saurons qu'après. _

_La première semaine, elle nous apprend tout ce qu'il faut savoir : reconnaître les baies et champignons comestibles, les plantes utiles, se faire un abri, faire un feu, chasser, pêcher, fabriquer des pièges, des paniers… _

_Nos journées sont vraiment bien remplies… _

_Nous apprenons beaucoup, tout en nous amusant beaucoup aussi, surtout avec les jumeaux qui n'arrêtent pas de faire les pitres._

_La deuxième semaine, elle nous laisse nous débrouiller seuls, sans nos baguettes bien évidemment et après nous avoir emmenés ailleurs, histoire que nous puissions vraiment faire nos preuves dans un endroit complètement inconnu. _

_Au début, Hermione et moi sommes les plus à l'aise, sans doute parce que nous venons du monde Moldu, mais les autres prennent vite confiance en eux aussi, surtout Neville qui nous épate complètement par ses connaissances des plantes aussi bien magiques que non magiques. En tout cas, nous nous en tirons bien tous les huit, une vraie bande de scouts ! Et Madame de Paimpont est vraiment contente de nos « capacités d'adaptation » comme elle dit, quand elle vient nous rechercher._

…

Malfoy bouge et gémit dans son sommeil, me tirant de mes pensées. Il fait un cauchemar. J'hésite à le réveiller, mais finalement je m'abstiens car il a vraiment besoin de dormir, même si c'est d'un sommeil agité. Je commence donc à entretenir le feu, peut-être que sa chaleur lui donnera un sentiment de sécurité et que son sommeil s'apaisera…

Mais il ne s'apaise pas…

Au contraire. Malfoy se met tout à coup à hurler et il se redresse brusquement et tout haletant sur son séant…

******************

**Draco**

…

**Je cours à perdre haleine dans une forêt. **

**Je veux m'enfuir à toute fin, le plus vite et le plus loin possible mais quelque chose me suit ! Je dois vraiment aller plus vite encore pour lui échapper !**

**Mais les arbres me retiennent, leurs branches s'accrochant à ma robe et leurs racines me faisant trébucher !**

**Mais je n'arrête pas… Il faut que je fuie loin, loin, loin ! Très loin ou il va me rattraper !**

**Alors je cours ! Cours ! Cours… **

**Mais le bruit se rapproche inexorablement alors je me retourne dans ma course pour voir où il en est... **

**Le Lord est debout, complètement nu dans une calèche tirée par un immense Loup-garou aux babines retroussées et écumantes de bave ! Il fait claquer son fouet dans l'air et je me retrouve aussi nu que lui… **

**Alors je redouble d'effort et Cours ! Cours ! Cours !… **

**Mais une silhouette surgit devant moi et me barre le chemin, m'obligeant à m'arrêter... **

**C'est Potter… Il me regarde en hochant tristement la tête, de grosses larmes s'écoulant sur ses joues :**

**« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé, me faire ça Draco ? Pourquoi ? » me demande-t-il hoquetant dans ses larmes.**

**J'éclate en sanglot moi aussi :**

**« Je suis désolé !… Si désolé, Harry !… Mais je ne pouvais rien faire !… Il veut me faire du mal à moi aussi, s'il te plait, aide-moi ! S'il te plait, laisse-moi passer… » lui dis-je, sur un ton suppliant.**

**Potter s'efface, mais c'est trop tard… Le Lord Noir m'enlace en éclatant de rire et moi je hurle de terreur… **

…

Je me redresse, la peur au ventre, la poitrine serrée. J'ai du mal à respirer… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

Un de plus…

Il me faut une minute au moins pour reprendre mes esprits et me souvenir où je suis et avec qui…

Potter !…

Je relève la tête, me tournant vers lui et m'attendant à croiser son sourire et son regard moqueurs…

Mais il n'en est rien.

« Ça va Malfoy ? » me demande-t-il d'un ton… inquiet ?

Je ne veux pas de son inquiétude ni de sa pitié.

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? » réponds-je donc d'un ton brusque.

« Cela peut me faire que si tu es souvent réveillé comme cela, je ne m'étonne plus que tu aies une tête de déterré et que tu sois complètement épuisé. Et que si nous devons rester plusieurs jours ici j'ai besoin que tu sois en forme, parce que dans le cas contraire, en situation de danger, tu ne seras pas capable de réagir correctement.  
Et cela, ce n'est bon ni pour toi ni pour moi. J'aurais assez à faire comme cela, sans avoir un fardeau supplémentaire sur le dos, à surveiller sans cesse tes arrières et venir à ton secours Malfoy ! Sans compter que nous pourrions être blessés ou tués tous les deux parce que TU ne tiens pas debout et que TU ne dors pas assez !… A cause de tes cauchemars !  
Ce n'est pas bon de rester avec ses mauvais rêves comme cela Malfoy. J'en sais quelque chose. Il y a longtemps que tu aurais dû en parler à quelqu'un. D'abord, parce que cela fait du bien d'en parler, cela évacue le stress et les tensions. Ensuite, parce que tu as besoin d'aide pour résoudre les problèmes qui te mettent dans cet état. » me dit-il, d'un ton dur au début, mais plus doux et l'air sincèrement concerné à la fin.

Et je ne sais pourquoi, cette sincérité et cette douceur me hérissent totalement et je m'écrie presque, tranchant :

« Je n'ai besoin ni de ta sollicitude, ni de tes conseils Potter ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Je vais très bien ! Et je me débrouille très bien tout seul ! Des cauchemars je n'en fais pas habituellement ! C'est juste à cause de cette stupide retenue ! »

« Ok ! » convient-il en s'allongeant sur le dos, bras croisés derrière la tête. « Puisque c'est comme cela, je suppose, aussi, que tu n'as pas besoin de dormir plus longtemps et que tu peux entretenir le feu pendant que je me repose un peu à mon tour. Tu n'auras qu'à me réveiller dès le lever du jour. »

Il ferme les yeux et quelques minutes après, il dort d'un sommeil si paisible que je l'envie.

Ce cauchemar, cette saloperie de cauchemar m'a chamboulé et épuisé au point que j'en pleurerai de le voir dormir ainsi, avec cette expression sereine, cette respiration calme et tranquille.

Je remets un peu de bois sur le feu puis, fixant les flammes sans les voir, je replonge dans mes souvenirs haïs.

…

_Non ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! Non !_

_Je suis sur le point de hurler, de me lever et de m'enfuir. La main osseuse et froide sur ma nuque est d'un contact répugnant et ces pupilles rouges qui me fixent me font si peur ! _

_La main se déplace à nouveau, vers le sommet de mon crâne, puis imprime une légère pression, offrant mon front à sa bouche aux lèvres inexistantes… _

_« Draco » dit-il ensuite dans un léger soupir en se recalant dans son fauteuil. « Pardonne-moi mon audace, je n'ai su résister au désir de te prouver ma tendresse à ton égard.  
J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi ce soir. Il va arriver dans un instant et je suis sûr qu'il te fera plaisir. Ce soir, je me sens d'humeur joueuse, vois-tu ?  
Nous t'avons, mes jeunes éphèbes et moi, fait démonstration des rapports érotiques et sensuels simples, sans artifice ni accessoire. Mais il est des partenaires qui apprécient un peu plus de… rudesse. Être quelque peu… malmenés pendant l'acte sexuel. Je ne répugne pas moi-même à leur offrir ce plaisir, qui comble tout autant le mien.  
Oh ! Ce n'est en rien comparable à ce que tu as pu voir de Greyback, car Pettigrow n'était guère consentant n'est-ce pas ?  
Tu sauras, j'en suis certain, apprécier toute la subtilité, tout l'art dont il faut user, pour amener son partenaire à éprouver du plaisir au travers de l'humiliation et de la souffrance…J'ai pu observer ce soir que tu as ressenti cet exquis frisson de plaisir lorsque tu as infligé le Doloris à ce moldu pouilleux. Aussi, je ne doute pas un instant que la leçon de ce soir te sera fort plaisante, mon cher ange… »_

_Il s'interrompt, quand un discret coup est frappé à la porte, pour inviter le visiteur à entrer. C'est Greyback qui entre, poussant devant lui un garçon de mon âge à peu près et aussi brun que je suis blond. _

_Et il a des yeux verts et des lunettes rondes et sa ressemblance avec Potter est frappante ! S'il n'avait les cheveux plus longs, je m'y serais trompé. _

_Le Lord s'est-il aperçu de la ressemblance ? _

_Est-ce par humour douteux qu'il a choisi ce garçon ?_

_La réponse ne fait aucun doute quand il s'exclame :_

_« Oh ! Entre donc ma jolie petite putain ! Ce soir, tu t'appelleras… Harry ! »_

…

Une branche craque sèchement dans le feu et me ramène au présent.

Potter dort toujours comme un bienheureux.

Là haut, dans le ciel, les étoiles pâlissent. Il fera bientôt jour. Je me demande ce qu'il a prévu pour aujourd'hui. Il a dû y penser pendant que je dormais.

Il est tellement étrange ce nouveau Potter.

Et il me semble si sûr de lui, si fort dans sa tête.

Il était pourtant au plus bas en juin dernier, après la mort de Black…

Qu'est-ce qui a pu le rendre si différent cet été ? Son entraînement avec De Paimpont ? Je me demande ce qu'elle lui a appris en dehors des leçons de survie et des premiers soins.

Après réflexion, je me demande aussi pourquoi il m'a confié toutes ces choses à son sujet… En principe, on ne révèle pas si facilement ses ressources à son ennemi… Alors, comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas hésité à m'en dire autant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? Est-ce un leurre ? De Paimpont est-elle aussi puissante qu'il veut me le faire croire ? Peut-elle vraiment lancer tous ces sorts dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler ? Et pourquoi m'a-t-il proposé une trêve l'autre soir ? Cherche-t-il à me tirer des renseignements sur le Lord ? Cherche-t-il à me rallier à sa cause ?

Après tout, à sa place, c'est ce que je ferais, chercher à me rallier les Serpentards de Poudlard…

Mmmm….

Il va falloir que je sois sur mes gardes… Que je sache s'il me raconte des bobards ou s'il me fait réellement confiance et si oui, pourquoi !…

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend soudain de penser qu'il pourrait dire la vérité ?

Il me mène en bateau c'est sûr ! Et je dois m'appliquer à lui faire avouer la vérité !

Allons… Calme-toi Draco et réfléchis posément…

Mmmm…

Je me demande, si le mieux n'est pas de « jouer au Gryffondor » et de mettre les pieds tout de suite dans le plat, au saut du lit qui plus est… Oui, cela le surprendra et il répondra sans réfléchir… Ouais… je vais la jouer comme cela…

« Potter !… Potter ! Le jour se lève, c'est le moment de te réveiller. Et j'ai une question à te poser aussi. Aller Potter ! Réveille-toi ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'as raconté tout ce que tu m'as raconté hier soir ! C'est une blague c'est cela ? Parce que si c'est vrai, moi, à ta place je n'aurais rien dit du tout, j'aurais fait semblant de ne rien savoir…. Potter ! Est-ce que c'est vrai tout ce que tu as dit hier soir et si oui pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? » crie-je quasiment dans ses oreilles, en le secouant sans ménagement.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy ! Comme c'est agréable d'être réveillé tout en douceur par ta voix si mélodieuse ! Oui, j'ai bien dormi merci ! As-tu faim ? Moi oui, je mangerai un Hippogriffe ! » déclare-t-il, sur un ton joyeux, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux…

Puis il se lève et s'empresse de nous servir un petit déjeuner aussi frugal que notre dîner de la veille. Il mange lentement, me souriant de temps à autre et moi, je reste comme un con, sans rien pouvoir dire d'autre…

Je réalise que s'il m'avait réveillé comme je l'ai réveillé, je lui aurais probablement foutu mon poing dans la gueule et que j'aurais été de mauvais poil toute la journée. Lui, il est de bonne humeur et sourit…

Bravo Draco !

Tu es vraiment un con quand tu essayes de « jouer au Gryffondor » !

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est un fiasco total !

**********************

**Harry**

Malfoy a l'air de vouloir se gifler. Il a aussi l'air plus mal en point encore qu'hier. Nous n'allons sûrement pas pouvoir aller loin aujourd'hui. J'espère vraiment qu'il va réussir à mieux dormir ce soir, sinon cela ne va vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir dans les prochains jours…

Bon, je vais essayer de répondre à sa question, histoire de le faire sortir de sa torpeur… Je suis sûr d'ailleurs qu'il ne me croira pas plus ce matin qu'hier soir, mais bon… Il finira par se rendre compte que je lui dis l'entière vérité…

« Bien ! Mange Malfoy, avant que nous nous mettions en route. Pendant ce temps là, je vais répondre à ta question. Si je peux. » lui dis-je, jouant encore un peu la carte du mystère pour l'appâter.

« Si tu peux ? » mord-il à l'hameçon, d'une voix étonnée et l'air encore perdu.

Il n'est vraiment pas bien réveillé lui…

Ou alors il est devenu complètement idiot et abruti à cause du manque de sommeil…

« Ouais ! C'est encore un truc du professeur De Paimpont. Ah ! J'ai pu le dire ça… Alors vais-je pouvoir te dire la suite aussi ? Voyons voir : Sceau du Secret…. Ouiiiii ! » m'écrie-je, tout content de mon effet, car Malfoy cligne des yeux sans comprendre encore une fois…

Et aussi parce que je vais lui révéler LE grand secret, celui qui va la mettre KO pour de bon cette fois !

Bon, je sais, ce n'est pas bien de me moquer de lui comme cela, surtout dans l'état dans lequel il se trouve… Mais après tout, il n'a jamais manqué d'en faire autant lui-même quand l'occasion se présentait…

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il, curieux et semblant reprendre un peu le dessus.

« Sceau du Secret ! C'est un sort complexe, composé d'une combinaison de différents Sorts. Ne me demande pas lesquels, je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce Sceau du Secret empêche la personne à qui tu as confié un secret, de le révéler à quiconque non autorisé à le recevoir. Que ce soit par la parole, l'écrit ou la pensée. Et cela même sous la torture !  
Tout ce que tu pourrais répondre, c'est : je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, je ne sais rien. Voilà, tu sais tout ce que je sais maintenant. Ah ! Non ! J'oubliais. Tu ne pourrais pas non plus parler de ce secret avec une personne autorisée, si des oreilles indiscrètes sont à l'affût, même sans que tu le saches, parce que le mot de passe qui te permettrait de parler ne s'activerait pas. Voilà, cette fois, l'explication est complète. » dis-je, un large sourire et un soupir de satisfaction ponctuant mon explication.

« Tu te fous de moi Potter ? » explose-t-il, le teint légèrement rose, de colère sans doute…

« Non. Mais cela, tu en auras la certitude seulement quand tu essayeras de raconter tout ce que je t'ai dit à quelqu'un d'autre, de non autorisé bien sûr. Ta tante Bellatrix par exemple ou Voldemort… » me permets-je de glisser, un peu sournoisement, j'en conviens.

Malfoy pâlit. J'ai touché un point sensible. Décidément, il ne contrôle plus ses réactions….

Bon… J'y suis allé un peu fort aussi à la fin et je commence à le regretter…

Ce n'est pas vraiment marrant, la sournoiserie…

D'autant moins face à quelqu'un qui est dans l'incapacité de se défendre…

Et ce ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée d'adoucir un peu les choses.

« Tout compte fait Malfoy, maintenant que j'y pense, si le professeur De Paimpont m'a autorisé à t'en parler, c'est qu'elle a jugé que je pouvais te le dire et donc que d'une certaine façon, tu es digne de sa confiance… Et cela Malfoy, c'est un sacré compliment de sa part… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as mérité, mais il faut croire que tu n'es pas aussi pourri qu'on pourrait le penser. Et puis, console-toi, parce que si tu ne peux rien répéter de ce qui se dit et se passe ici, je ne le pourrai pas non plus…» déclare-je, d'un ton radouci.

Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas bien tourné, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour faire des ronds de jambes moi…

…

…** Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…


	5. Déboires Et Cauchemars D'Un Malfoy

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Important**

- A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

- Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, voir mon forum FF

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Je vous recommande ses écrits qui sont superbes ! Accès rapide à sa page dans mon profil…**

**Merci vivement à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé une review ! C'est un excellent moteur pour écrire la suite !**

…

**Déboires et Cauchemars d'un Malfoy 1/2 **

**Acte 1 : Peur**

**Draco**

Ce n'est pas possible ! Je suis maudit !

En quelques secondes, Potter vient d'anéantir tous mes espoirs… Moi qui croyais pouvoir apporter des nouvelles incroyables au Seigneur des Ténèbres, je n'ai plus rien… Où plutôt j'ai tout mais je ne peux rien dire… rien révéler…

Quoique! Si j'espionne assez De Paimpont, peut-être pourrais-je démêler le vrai du faux et même lui apporter d'autres informations sur elle…

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de confiance dont elle me jugerait digne ? Si elle me faisait vraiment confiance, elle n'aurait pas placé ce Sceau du Secret dont Potter parle…

Si tant est que ce qu'il dit est vrai bien sûr !

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte bon sang ! Je ramollis du cerveau ou quoi ?

Parce que c'est encore une chose proprement incroyable ça ! …Il se fout totalement de ma gueule l'abruti c'est sûr !… Il a de la chance que je n'aie pas envie de rester seul ici, sinon, je ne me gênerais pas pour lui casser la sienne de gueule !…

Mais bon, avec mon poignet cassé, ce ne serait pas gagné…

« Potter, tu peux te foutre de ma poire autant que tu le veux, je ne te crois pas… » lui dis-je, aussi glacial que la banquise, pour bien lui signifier que je ne suis pas dupe du tout, de son petit jeu depuis le début de cette retenue complètement folle.

« Ben, tant pis pour toi. Moi, je m'en fiche que tu me crois ou non. De toute façon, tu seras bien obligé de te rendre à l'évidence tôt ou tard alors… » dit-il, sur un ton détaché et haussant les épaules.

Il n'a pas l'air du tout contrarié que son baratin de bonimenteur à la mords-moi le nœud n'ait pas marché… En fait, il a même l'air de se ficher complètement de ce que je peux bien penser…

Le silence s'installe et il s'affaire à éteindre les dernières braises du feu. Il fait un balluchon avec sa robe détruite, qu'il accroche à sa ceinture. Et quand il est prêt, il m'invite à le suivre.

« Je n'irai nul part sans savoir ce que tu veux faire exactement Potter » déclare-je en restant obstinément assis et bien décidé à ne pas me laisser embarquer dans une aventure complètement délirante, inspirée par son cerveau dérangé.

« Il faut que nous trouvions un abri Malfoy. Un lieu stratégique d'où nous aurons une vue imprenable et, de préférence, pas trop éloigné d'un point d'eau. Il faut aussi que nous nous occupions de la nourriture car ce que nous avons, ne durera pas bien longtemps. Regarde bien les arbres Malfoy. Nous ne sommes pas dans une forêt d'Angleterre. Nous risquons de rencontrer des animaux dangereux, alors plus vite nous nous mettons en chemin, plus vite nous trouvons un abri et mieux ce sera… » répond-il, aussi tranquille et serein que Georges au moment d'affronter le Dragon… paraît-il…

Dans le doute, je regarde autour de moi.

Et merde !

Le paysage semble donner raison à Potter ! Apparemment, nous ne sommes pas chez nous !

Putain ! C'est un vrai cauchemar cette histoire !

Mais j'ai beau me pincer, rien n'y fait, les environs restent pareils et je dois me rendre à l'évidence sous la douleur : Je suis parfaitement réveillé !

Autour de nous, les arbres sont bien plus épais et élevés vers le ciel, que nous en avons l'habitude. Les fougères et les plantes sont presque aussi hautes que nous. Et nous sommes sur un faux plat, situé sur le flanc d'une montagne qui a de la neige au sommet.

Je sens que la journée va être dure. Potter aussi sans doute car il me dit :

« Si tu as besoin de Potion Revitalisante, n'hésite pas à en demander. Ok Malfoy ? »

« Cela ira » réponds-je, en apparence aussi tranquille et serein que lui… bien qu'en réalité je fulmine…

Comment a-t-il pu oser garder ma Potion Revitalisante sur lui ? Comment se fait-il que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte d'ailleurs ? Et il est hors de question que j'en prenne maintenant, même si j'en aurais bien besoin…

Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis un faiblard !…

En même temps, je me sens déjà épuisé et complètement découragé…

Quand cela va-t-il finir ?

Que nous a donc fait De Paimpont pour que tout semble d'un tel réalisme ? Est-ce un sort de confusion ? Ou est-ce que je deviens fou à cause du manque de sommeil ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que le mieux est tout de même de suivre Potter… parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver seul….

Je verrais bien où cela me mène et j'aviserai ce qu'il faut faire en temps voulu…

******************

**Harry**

Malfoy se lève et je lui fourre un bâton dans les mains pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer dessus quand il en aura besoin. Mais à son coup d'œil, je sens qu'il est vexé, alors pour le ménager, je lui dis que c'est pour battre les plantes le long du sentier et éloigner ainsi les serpents et autres animaux sauvages…

Il a l'air soulagé et me suit sans rechigner.

Nous traversons la clairière et nous dirigeons droit vers le premier sentier qui s'ouvre devant nous, dans le sens de la montée. Je tiens à voir loin, le plus loin possible. Pas que je craigne que des ennemis viennent nous débusquer, en dépit de ce que j'ai pu dire à Malfoy, je suis persuadé que nous sommes toujours à Poudlard. Je veux simplement profiter de l'opportunité que nous offrent les lieux, pour mettre le plus possible en application tout ce que j'ai appris. Je suis sûr que cela fera plaisir au professeur De Paimpont que je prenne tout cela au sérieux….

Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas pour elle que je le fais…

Je le fais pour moi, parce que j'avoue que cette retenue me plait bien dans le fond. C'est un peu un bol d'air, une pause avant la guerre qui ne saurait tarder à éclater complètement selon nos sources et informations. Il faut dire aussi que depuis cet été, nous n'avons pas pris beaucoup de repos. Entre les entraînements intensifs, les cours d'Occlumencie et autres, puis la rentrée et tous les devoirs en sus, nous ne chômons vraiment pas…

Alors cette retenue, c'est un peu une récréation, même si je m'attends à avoir du fil à retordre ici aussi. Au moins, cela se fera dans des décors somptueux et au grand air…

Malfoy à l'air de suivre à peu près le rythme derrière moi, bien qu'il batte mollement de son bâton. En vérité, comme je le fais aussi, il pourrait se passer de le faire, mais dans un sens, ça doit lui occuper l'esprit. De temps en temps, je lui montre des fruits et des plantes comestibles, je lui fais aussi remarquer les champignons géants et lui apprends à reconnaître les vénéneux. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un Bézoard sur moi qu'il ne faut pas être prudent n'est-ce pas ?

Quand il se tait, je trouve Malfoy tout à fait sociable et de bonne compagnie…

Non, ce n'est pas vrai… En réalité, cela m'embête qu'il soit comme ça, complètement abattu. Cela enlève du piment à la situation. Et ma mission « Rallions Malfoy à notre cause », je préfèrerais la mener dans les conditions normales, avec un Malfoy en forme et en verve… Et là, il a vachement décliné depuis hier soir…

Mmmm… J'entends un bruit de chute d'eau… C'est très éloigné encore, mais j'espère que nous allons pouvoir continuer par-là, quitte à faire des détours pour y arriver. Car qui dit chute, dit hauteur et qui dit eau, dit poisson et gibier… Je me retourne vers Malfoy pour lui dire ce que je souhaite faire. Il acquiesce sans rien dire, essoufflé et d'une pâleur mortelle. Il faut dire que la grimpette se fait dure depuis quelque temps et cela doit bien faire trois heures que nous sommes en train maintenant. Je vais pour lui proposer une pause, mais il s'effondre avant que j'en aie le temps…

*************************

**Draco**

Je n'en peux plus. Si Potter ne m'avait pas rattrapé, je me serais étalé comme une lamentable bouse de Dragon sur le sentier. Comment peut-il sembler si frais lui ?

Mmmm…

C'est vrai, il dort et mange bien… Pas comme moi…

Je n'ai rien compris de tout ce qu'il a raconté le long du chemin. Je crois qu'il a parlé de fruits, en montrant certains arbres et de champignons aussi… Mais je ne suis pas sûr. Mon cerveau tourne au ralenti depuis au moins deux heures… le manque d'oxygène peut-être…

Sans rien dire, il déballe son balluchon, puis me tend quelques biscuits. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim, mais je les prends.

« Tu dois manger Malfoy. Après, tu prendras un peu de ta potion. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, mais, pour continuer, il faut que tu sois un peu plus en forme… Il y a des fruits là-bas, je vais en cueillir quelques-uns, cela étanchera notre soif. Nous commençons à être déshydratés, c'est normal, nous n'avons rien bu depuis des heures et notre grimpette nous tire de l'eau. C'est aussi pour cela que tu n'es pas bien. Je te laisse quelques minutes Ok ? » m'explique-t-il lentement.

Je m'efforce de bien suivre tout ce qu'il me dit, mais j'ai bien du mal à concentrer mon attention et à fixer mes pensées… Je n'ai même pas la force de parler pour lui répondre… Alors je hoche la tête et il s'en va…

J'ai l'impression de peser une tonne, que mes jambes ne pourront plus jamais me porter et mes paupières sont si lourdes elles aussi ! Il faut pourtant que je reste éveillé. Je grignote donc un peu de mes biscuits, mais sans grande conviction. Parce que je n'ai pas faim, que c'est sucré et pâteux, désagréable et que j'ai si soif que je n'arrive pas à avaler ce que j'ai dans la bouche.

Il y a bien dix minutes maintenant que Potter m'a laissé. Je lutte contre le sommeil, mais c'est difficile. Vraiment difficile… Il faut que je fasse un effort et que je me lève. Je ne peux pas m'endormir comme cela, sur ce sentier, seul et abandonné dans cette forêt… cela me fait trop penser à mon rêve de la nuit dernière… Et j'ai la trouille… Une trouille insidieuse, qui s'insinue progressivement dans chacun de mes pores et me donne envie de hurler…

Je ne veux pas que Potter le sache ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit ainsi et se moque de moi ou exige des explications gênantes !… Alors je prends mon bâton, en m'appuyant dessus, j'arriverai peut-être à me lever. Je vais pour le faire, mobilisant le peu de forces que j'ai encore en moi, quand j'entends du bruit derrière moi.

Des craquements, des ronflements, des grognements.

Machinalement, j'essaye d'agiter mon bâton, pour faire comme Potter a dit et battre les plantes sur le bord du chemin, mais mes bras sont beaucoup trop lourds et refusent de bouger. Je suis paralysé. Par la fatigue et par la peur… Je me tourne pourtant, avec grande difficulté, vers la source du bruit, espérant que c'est Potter qui fait l'andouille pour se moquer de moi.

Mais au fond de moi, je sais que ce n'est pas lui.

Il aurait pu se moquer déjà tout à l'heure, quand je lui suis tombé dans les bras, et il ne l'a pas fait…

Les bruits se précisent, ce sont des pas. Les pas lourds d'un animal encore caché par une légère courbe du sentier. Quand il débouche enfin, je distingue, dans le brouillard de mon cerveau, qu'il s'agit d'une bête, pas très grande mais monstrueuse, poilue et massive, présentant des petites défenses recourbées à l'air redoutable. Elle doit faire pas loin de cent cinquante kilos.

Cent cinquante kilos de hargne et de colère…

Elle s'arrête un instant et me fixe de ses petits yeux noirs et brillants d'une fièvre sauvage. Je ne bouge pas, déjà paralysé de toute façon et incapable du moindre mouvement, sentant la peur exsuder de tous mes pores. Et ce n'est pas bon cela… Pas bon du tout même ! Car l'animal va le sentir et cela ne peut qu'attiser sa hargne et déclencher une attaque !

Brusquement, comme je le redoutais, la bête sauvage charge, étonnamment agile et rapide pour un animal de ce poids. Et moi, comme un con, je ne peux toujours pas bouger, assis et muet de terreur au beau milieu de son chemin…

Tout se passe très vite soudain. La bête n'est plus qu'à cinq ou six mètres quand quelque chose saute par-dessus moi.

C'est Potter !

Couteau en main.

Il charge l'animal furieux en poussant un cri de guerre et au moment où l'impact me semble inévitable, il bondit, lançant ses jambes en l'air pour effectuer un retournement acrobatique. En même temps il plante le couteau dans la gorge de la bête qui se cabre et dérape puis s'effondre aussitôt après en exhalant un cri écorché qui se prolonge dans les aigus. A peine retombé sur ses pieds, Potter se tourne de nouveau vers elle et lui saute sur le dos, attrape le couteau resté dans la gorge et l'achève en un mouvement souple et rapide…

Et tout ça, en un clignement d'œil, sans geste inutile et avec une fluidité et une efficacité redoutables…

Moi, je suis toujours sur mon cul au milieu du chemin… et, à ma grande honte, je me suis pissé dessus sans même m'en rendre compte.

**********************

**Harry**

« Putain Malfoy ! Tu ne pouvais pas te bouger le cul ! Tu as failli te faire tuer bougre de crétin ! »

Je hurle et je tremble, mais pas de rage, de peur…

J'ai eu une putain de trouille de tous les diables de l'enfer moldu quand j'ai vu cet animal foncer droit vers Malfoy planté au beau milieu de sa route ! Et je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de tuer cette bête avant qu'elle ne le tue….

Moi qui déteste tuer !…

Et Malfoy qui me regarde comme un con, les yeux écarquillés, bouche ouverte et toujours sans réagir ! Il me fait encore plus peur à rester comme ça sans aucune réaction ! Alors je hurle de plus belle :

« Malfoy ! Tu vas me répondre oui ! Connard ! »

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de parler, d'une voix faible et tremblotante :

« Je me suis pissé dessus …»

Et deux grosses larmes s'échappent de ses yeux.

Merde !

Je fais quoi moi, maintenant, avec un Malfoy qui pleure ?

********************

**Draco**

Pourquoi Potter me hurle-t-il dessus ? Ne peut-il comprendre que j'étais trop épuisé et terrifié pour faire un seul mouvement ? Ne peut-il comprendre qu'il me fait peur à crier ainsi, le regard furieux et son couteau de tueur dégoulinant de sang à la main ? Il faut que je lui dise quelque chose pour qu'il arrête de hurler.

« Je me suis pissé dessus… »

Ma vue est trouble et ma voix pathétiquement faible.

C'est l'air soudain désolé, presque désemparé de Potter qui me fait prendre conscience de ce que je viens de dire et du fait que je pleure. ..

Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça !… Pas lui, pas Potter, surtout pas lui !

Mais je ne peux pas empêcher les larmes de couler… Et je baisse la tête d'humiliation et de honte… Que dirait mon père s'il me voyait ainsi ! Et le Seigneur sombre ? Beau Mangemort que voilà, qui pleure comme une fillette !

Mais j'ai eu si peur!… Je suis si fatigué aussi!… Je suis sans force et sans courage…

Mais en ai-je déjà eu ?

Non, je suis un couard.

Un couard qui s'est mis tout seul dans la mouise jusqu'au cou.

Un couard maintenant perdu dans une forêt inconnue, avec des bêtes féroces inconnues, avec mon ennemi que je ne reconnais plus et sans ma baguette !…

Et je me suis pissé dessus !… Je me suis humilié devant lui ! Et je ne veux pas voir la pitié dans son regard. Et je ne veux pas qu'il se moque de moi !

Et je sanglote de plus belle, comme un con, comme le trouillard et l'imbécile que je suis !

****************

**Harry**

« Merde, je suis désolé Malfoy. Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus mais j'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais !… Je suis désolé… Ne pleure pas… S'il te plait Malfoy… Y a rien de grave… Je suis arrivé à temps… Allez, ne pleure pas… » fais-je, ennuyé et me sentant coupable d'avoir crié sur lui alors qu'il était déjà si mal en point.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Plus je parle, plus il pleure… Je ne sais même pas s'il m'entend. Alors je lâche mon couteau et je m'agenouille devant lui, puis je pose ma main sur sa joue pour attirer son attention, être sûr qu'il m'écoute. Mais il s'effondre sur mon épaule…

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Alors je reste là, avec la tête de Malfoy sur mon épaule.

J'ai peur de sa réaction quand il verra que c'est sur moi qu'il pleure. Puis, je me souviens du mouchoir gravé à ses initiales. Je l'ai rangé avec tout le reste dans la pochette sans fond. D'une main, je fouille dedans et quand je le trouve, je le lui présente sous le nez. Sa main pâle se lève et s'en saisit, il redresse sa tête et me regarde, surpris…

Les larmes coulent toujours de ses yeux… J'en essuie une machinalement avec mon pouce et je murmure :

« Ce n'est pas grave Malfoy… Au moins, nous avons de la viande pour le dîner maintenant. »

C'est con ce que je viens de dire mais il sourit dans ses larmes…

« T'es con » lâche-t-il.

Et il rit. C'est nerveux et il hoquette encore quelques sanglots, mais il rit aussi

Moi, cela me fait sourire. Je me sens bêtement content de lui avoir arraché ce rire, à lui qui ne doit pas rire si souvent depuis la rentrée et peut-être même bien avant… Et, en tout cas, pas pour de telles bêtises…

Et puis aussi, parce que je crois que nous allons pouvoir partir sur de nouvelles bases tous les deux, maintenant que nous avons vécu un moment aussi chargé en émotions…

Enfin, peut-être…

******************

**Draco**

Cela me fait drôle de voir Potter me sourire comme cela. Cela me fait drôle de rire avec lui.

C'est nerveux bien sûr, je suis tellement à bout que j'en suis même arrivé à pleurer sur son épaule !

Mais il ne se moque pas. Il tient pourtant là une occasion en or de le faire : je me suis pissé dessus de trouille et je pleure comme une fillette sur son épaule… Moi, je ne me serais pas privé d'en rigoler pendant des jours à sa place.

Lui, il dédramatise en disant une connerie. Et maintenant, il me tend sa robe :

« Ce n'est pas une robe de grand luxe et elle sera un peu courte maintenant que je l'ai découpée pour te faire un bandage, mais ce sera toujours mieux que tes vêtements mouillés » dit-il d'une voix douce, sans raillerie ni mépris.

Je n'arrive pas à le remercier pourtant.

Je devrais. Il aurait pu me laisser me débrouiller avec mes vêtements trempés de pisse.

C'est vraiment un drôle de gars ce Potter. Il vient de me sauver la vie, en se jetant lui-même au devant du danger, il me hurle dessus puis me console et maintenant, il me donne sa robe.

Je la prends, lentement, avec la même précaution, la même délicatesse que je mettrais, à prendre un objet précieux… Parce que c'est précieux oui… Parce qu'il n'était pas obligé, parce qu'il le fait gentiment, parce qu'il le fait spontanément… Parce que c'est quelque chose que l'on n'a jamais fait pour moi, avoir autant d'attention et de gentillesse gratuite.

C'est cela l'esprit Gryffondor ?

Si oui, alors ce n'est peut-être pas aussi mal qu'on me l'a toujours dit… Parce que les Serpentards m'auraient regardé avec dédain et auraient tourné le dos en plissant le nez de dégoût…

Non, ils ne l'auraient pas fait… Parce qu'ils ne m'auraient pas vu dans cet état. En voyant le monstre charger, ils se seraient carapatés vite fait, me laissant me faire piétiner sans aucun remord…

Sauve qui peut et moi le premier ! C'est cela la devise des Serpentards en réalité… Mais cela, je ne lui dirais pour rien au monde…

Pendant que je me change avec difficulté compte tenu de mon poignet cassé et mon état de fatigue, Potter se tourne vers la bête et l'examine en se grattant la tête. Il doit se demander comment faire pour en découper proprement un morceau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce monstre Potter ? Est-ce que tu le sais ? » m'enquiers-je, car le silence commence à me peser…

Et puis, il m'intrigue, j'ai envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui, voir s'il va continuer à être gentil ou se ficher enfin de moi…

« C'est un sanglier » me répond-il, sans moquerie devant mon ignorance.

« Un quoi ? » m'enquiers-je encore, car je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet animal là…

« Un sanglier. Il n'y en a plus chez nous depuis longtemps. Mais j'en ai vu dans un livre quand j'allais à l'école Moldue. Normalement, cela se déplace la nuit et fuit les hommes… Mais là, c'est un mâle adulte solitaire semble-t-il et blessé. Cela a dû le rendre fou de douleur et de rage cette blessure. » m'explique-t-il avec patience.

On dirait que lui aussi, veut enterrer la baguette de combat, tout au moins, pour l'instant… Cela m'encourage à en demander davantage…

« Comment vas-tu faire pour en découper un morceau ? »

« Bah ! … Je vais essayer de faire comme pour une cuisse de poulet géante… Cela risque de ne pas être évident mais je verrais bien. Je n'ai jamais coupé de bestiaux aussi gros avant. Nous prenions surtout des lapins et des oiseaux au piège pendant les leçons de survie… » répond-il, toujours sur un ton aimable et engageant.

Puis il commence à découper la viande. Je n'ose pas lui proposer mon aide.

De toute façon, je ne saurais pas quoi faire et je suis tellement fatigué que chaque geste me coûte… Et puis cela me dégoûte un peu tout ce sang… Mais je me sens inutile, assis là sans rien faire et sans rien dire, au milieu du chemin.

Alors, je ramasse lentement un des fruits qu'il est allé chercher, je ne sais où, et qu'il a lâché à mes pieds en voyant l'animal me foncer dessus. C'est une sorte de grosse mangue bien charnue et je mords dedans avec plaisir, recrachant la peau comme je le peux.

Cela fait du bien. La mangue est juteuse à souhait et me rafraîchit la bouche asséchée par les efforts et la peur. Quand j'ai fini, un peu ragaillardi, je rassemble tous les fruits restants, près de la pochette de Potter que je n'ose pas ouvrir, bien que j'en meure d'envie. Après tout, même si Potter a été plutôt gentil jusqu'ici, il a toujours son grand couteau et je ne sais pas comment il réagit quand on touche à ses affaires.

Potter, lui, a l'air de plutôt bien se débrouiller avec l'animal, bien qu'il ait un peu de mal pour séparer le large jambon qu'il découpe, du reste du corps… C'est l'os qui résiste et il utilise son propre poids pour faire rompre l'articulation, provocant un craquement sinistre qui me fait frémir…

Quand il a enfin fini, il pose la viande sur de larges feuilles qu'il a étalées sur le sol, puis il les replie délicatement dessus, prenant soin de ne laisser aucun trou et il saucissonne le tout avec sa ficelle. Il vient ensuite s'asseoir auprès de moi puis, après s'être essuyé les mains poisseuses de sang et son couteau dans d'autres feuilles, il mord à son tour dans une mangue.

« Il va falloir qu'on s'en aille vite d'ici maintenant Malfoy. » dit-il quand il a fini de manger et de tout ranger.

Je me demande bien pourquoi il lui semble soudain urgent de partir. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander, parce qu'il m'explique de lui-même :

« L'odeur du sang risque d'attirer d'autres bestioles peu sympathiques. Il faut que nous nous trouvions un abri. »

Et il me tend mon flacon de Potion Revitalisante.

Une gorgée plus tard, je me sens plutôt en forme et nous pouvons partir, mes vêtements souillés réunis en un balluchon accroché à ma ceinture que j'ai serrée par-dessus ma « nouvelle » robe et le jambon et la peau de la bestiole pendant au bout du bâton de Potter.

*****************

**Harry**

**Acte 2 : Courage**

Prélever la peau et découper le sanglier a été plus facile que je le craignais. En tout cas, c'est de la viande massive et le jambon pèse sur mon bâton. J'espère seulement que cela ne va pas nous attirer un charognard de grande taille. Faire face au sanglier m'a suffit pour aujourd'hui, surtout avec un Malfoy complètement figé par la peur sur les bras…

Mais bon, là, avec la Potion Revitalisante, il a l'air de mieux tenir le coup. Pourvu que cela dure !…

Mais il vaut quand même mieux que je ne me fasse pas trop d'illusions, surtout s'il en prend depuis quelque temps déjà car à la longue, cela perd de son efficacité. Et s'il en est déjà à en faire de la renforcée pour en avoir cinq doses sur lui, c'est mauvais signe. Cela signifie qu'il en fait usage un peu trop souvent…

« Potter… » me demande-t-il, une note de curiosité dans la voix

« Oui ? » réponds-je, d'un ton encourageant.

« Tu réagis toujours comme cela ? » demande-t-il encore, sincèrement intéressé, semble-t-il.

« Euh… A quoi ? Quand ? » fais-je, pour avoir quelques précisions, bien que je soupçonne l'objet exact de sa question.

« Avec le sanglier… Tu t'es jeté devant moi, tu n'étais pas obligé… Alors pourquoi ? » précise-t-il, me surprenant finalement par sa remarque.

Pour le coup, je m'arrête… C'est vrai cela… Après tout, je n'étais pas obligé de le préserver au risque de me faire tuer moi-même. Car Malfoy n'est pas un ami, c'est plutôt le contraire même, jusqu'à maintenant...

Mais je n'ai, tout de même, pas beaucoup à réfléchir pour reconnaître la réponse.

Je reprends la marche et je lui dis tout simplement :

« Tu étais en danger Malfoy, je ne pouvais pas te laisser tuer sans tenter quelque chose, c'est normal et naturel pour moi … »

« Le fameux complexe du héros des Gryffondors hein ! » plaisante-t-il, sans raillerie cependant.

« Non… C'est juste que… qu'il y a déjà eu trop de gens qui sont morts autour de moi… » lui réponds-je, en murmurant presque.

Je me tais et lui aussi.

Le silence est léger bien que je pense à Sirius, Cédric, mes parents… Je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver eux… Et lui, à quoi pense-t-il ?

« Potter… Je n'aurais pas eu le courage de faire ce que tu as fait… » me dit-il soudain

Cela sonne comme un remerciement maladroit.

Et cela m'étonne qu'il dise cela comme ça… Je pourrais en profiter et me foutre de lui. En fait, un tel aveu de sa part, c'est signe qu'il est vraiment …

Vraiment quoi ? Déprimé ? Je n'en sais foutument rien mais ce n'est pas normal et je ne peux pas laisser passer cela… parce que ce n'est pas le moment qu'il perde encore davantage pied, il est assez bas comme cela. Mais que lui répondre ?

Soudain, je repense à Snape et ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre soir…

« Le courage, ce n'est pas toujours une question d'acte héroïque Malfoy… D'ailleurs, ce que j'ai fait là n'était pas héroïque… ni même courageux… Après tout, j'étais armé et j'ai fait l'apprentissage de techniques de combat efficaces, le sanglier, lui, non. Nous pouvons donc considérer qu'il était presque sans défense devant moi. » lui dis-je, à la fois parce que je le pense, mais aussi parce que finalement,(bizarrement ?), je ne veux pas qu'il se sente trop redevable, ni qu'il se sente plus bas encore…

Et j'ai aussi envie qu'il en demande plus, sur ce que je pense…

« Ah… Et c'est quoi selon toi le courage ? » demande-t-il cette fois, le ton de sa voix traduisant à la fois l'inquiétude et le désir de savoir.

Je m'arrête encore une fois et je lui fais face, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il a pris la perche que je lui tendais et cela m'arrange bien. Je vais pouvoir lui faire un petit speech qui pourra peut-être l'aider à réfléchir à certaines choses qui serviront ma mission.

Ou lui-même, à faire face à ce qu'il vit…

J'inspire lentement et profondément, puis je parle, prenant le temps de réfléchir aux mots exacts à employer, aux idées fortes que je veux faire passer.

« Le courage, c'est savoir reconnaître et affronter ses peurs ou ses erreurs. Leur faire face le front haut… C'est oser dire non, quand d'autres courbent l'échine, rester digne et droit devant un ennemi plus fort que soit. C'est refuser l'injustice, la dictature, l'esclavage et les génocides… C'est refuser d'adhérer à une cause même si l'on a peur de celui qui veut l'imposer et de mourir ou de voir mourir ceux que l'on aime. C'est s'opposer à celui qui veut assujettir les autres et instaurer un règne de terreur et d'horreur. C'est dire non à celui qui veut te contraindre à faire des choses contraires à tes valeurs. C'est continuer à vivre et aller de l'avant quand tous ceux que l'on aime sont morts. C'est tendre la main aux plus faibles, ceux qui ont besoin de protection et se battre à leur place pour qu'ils aient une vie meilleure…  
C'est parfois aussi un petit rien qui va faire la différence et faire du monde, un monde où il fait bon vivre, même si c'est pour quelques jours ou quelques heures seulement. C'est savoir s'effacer pour permettre à un autre de prendre confiance en lui… C'est aussi avancer jusqu'à ses limites, savoir les reconnaître et demander de l'aide quand on en a besoin … Se battre malgré la douleur et l'épuisement… Et tout un tas de choses encore… Un simple sourire peut-être un acte de courage quand il est fait en certaines circonstances.  
Et l'Héroïsme, Malfoy, c'est donner sa vie en toute conscience, pour en sauver d'autres. Et c'est encore plus héroïque quand tu le fais en sachant que personne ne saura jamais que tu l'as fait. Les plus valeureux, sont souvent ceux qui sont méconnus et qui agissent dans l'ombre de l'anonymat. Je connais une personne Malfoy, qui est comme cela. Il n'y a pas longtemps que je me suis vraiment rendu compte à quel point cette personne est courageuse et que je l'admire, pour son courage mais aussi et surtout pour son altruisme et sa modestie. Car vraiment, il faut être altruiste et modeste pour faire ce que cette personne fait, sans que nul ou presque ne reconnaisse sa valeur… »

Je le regarde encore un court instant, toujours droit dans les yeux, espérant avoir fait mouche une fois ou deux, qu'il se sent concerné, puis je tourne les talons et reprends le chemin…

*******************

**Draco**

Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse… Je suis complètement soufflé par ce discours et c'est machinalement que je me remets en marche derrière Potter.

J'ai toujours pensé à Potter, comme à un Gryffondor sans cervelle, téméraire et casse-cou qui fonce dans le danger sans réfléchir et uniquement pour la gloire et pour faire la Une de la Gazette. Je m'aperçois qu'il a du courage une idée complexe et nuancée dans laquelle l'héroïsme ne rime en rien avec action d'éclat et ou les positions comptent autant que les actes.

Et pour lui, c'est « normal et naturel » d'être venu à mon secours alors que je ne suis rien pour lui… enfin si, son ennemi depuis notre première rencontre dans le train pour Poudlard.

Comment les choses auraient-elles tournées si cela avait été le contraire ? Il serait venu à mon aide n'est-ce pas ?

Mais mieux vaut ne pas y penser… C'est trop tard de toute façon…

Trop tard, aussi, pour repousser les pensées sombres qui m'assaillent de nouveau….

…

_« Oh ! Entre donc ma jolie petite putain ! Ce soir, tu t'appelleras… Harry ! »_

_Il rit. Il trouve cela drôle et il rit… Et le garçon n'a pas du tout l'air choqué d'être appelé ainsi. _

_« N'as-tu jamais rêvé, Draco, d'avoir un Potter soumis à tes pieds ? » me demande-t-il, avec une lueur de triomphe et de jubilation dans son regard…_

_Oui, bien sûr que oui j'en ai rêvé, mais certainement pas en ces circonstances. Je réponds néanmoins :_

_« Ce serait un plaisir indicible Mon Seigneur. »_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit encore et je saisis alors toute l'équivoque de ma réponse. Et je ne puis contenir un rougissement qui ne lui échappe évidemment pas. _

_Et cela le fait d'autant plus jubiler._

_« Oh ! Ne rougis pas Draco… Il n'y a aucune honte à désirer cela. J'avoue moi-même éprouver un plaisir ineffable à imaginer mes ennemis à genou devant moi, mon sexe érigé dans leur bouche, offrant volontairement leur corps à tous mes désirs, répondant à mes ordres les plus humiliants et au fouet... » dit-il encore, l'air rêveur soudain._

_Il se tait, se perdant quelques instants dans ses pensées et caressant du bout de ses doigts osseux le bras de son fauteuil… _

_Devant nous, le garçon commence à prendre peur. Il cherche à nous voir, nous qui sommes pour l'heure retranchés dans l'ombre. Comment réagira-t-il quand il verra le « visage » du Lord ? _

_« Ce garçon, Draco » reprend le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « est une putain qui offre son corps au plus offrant, tout près de la gare de King's Cross. Il a été découvert par Greyback qui aime, de temps à autre, aller… nous dirons batifoler… du côté Moldu…Quand il m'a parlé de lui, de sa ressemblance avec Potter, j'ai vu là l'occasion unique, de t'offrir cette récompense promise de te trouver un beau jeune homme brun et de nourrir, en même temps, ce fantasme qui me hante depuis un an maintenant… Voir Potter soumis à toutes mes volontés, quelle exquise pensée !  
Oh ! Cette petite putain ne vaudra sans doute pas l'original, mais nous devrons tous les deux nous contenter de cela pour l'instant n'est-ce pas…  
Greyback, lui as-tu expliqué ce que j'attends de lui ? »_

_« Oui, Maître… » répond Greyback en exécutant une courbette obséquieuse._

_« Très bien. La générosité de Lord Voldemort est grande pour ceux qui savent lui obéir et si tu me donnes satisfaction, Harry tu seras largement récompensé… Déshabille-toi maintenant ! » précise-t-il et ordonne-t-il au sosie de Potter._

_Le garçon s'exécute, les mains tremblantes. _

_Mais les paroles doucereuses du Lord, sa voix hypnotisante, attirante même, semblent l'avoir fasciné et il se déshabille en un strip-tease lent, dévoilant son corps en jouant de sensualité et de séduction, ne gardant sur lui à la fin, qu'un large collier de cuir noir clouté. Greyback y accroche une laisse qu'il tend ensuite vers le Lord avant de se retirer dans un coin sombre du bureau. _

_Le lord, lui, tire sur la laisse, obligeant le garçon à venir vers lui et à s'agenouiller. Puis, il sort de l'ombre et le garçon hurle de terreur…_

_« Allons Harry. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Lord Voldemort saura se montrer magnanime à ton égard si tu es bien docile » dit le Lord en avançant la main pour caresser la tête du garçon maintenant recroquevillé à ses pieds comme un jeune chiot apeuré._

_Il lui parle et le flatte de sa voix la plus séduisante, effleurant sa joue, son dos et ses fesses de caresses légères durant quelques minutes. Et quand le garçon cesse de trembler enfin, il lui prend le menton et le force à le regarder de ses yeux verts emplis de crainte et humides de larmes derrières ses lunettes rondes… _

_Et cette scène me dégoûte plus que toute autre auparavant. _

_Et je me dis que jamais Potter ne le regardera ainsi. _

_Non, Potter ne le regardera jamais ainsi ! Il continuerait à le défier, quoi que le Lord lui fasse !_

_Et je trouve cela rassurant…C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? Etrange mais vraiment apaisant pour mon esprit et mon… âme ? Et je peux de nouveau tourner ma concentration vers la scène, le « cadeau » empoisonné, que m'offre le Seigneur Sombre…_

_« Harry, tu as sali mes chaussures avec tes larmes et ta morve… Nettoie-les s'il te plait… Avec ta langue… » dit le Lord, une lueur à la fois jubilatoire et dangereuse dans son regard rouge…_

…

Comme je trébuche sur une pierre, mes pensées s'effritent et je retrouve contact avec la réalité de ce qui m'entoure. Le paysage a changé et nous sommes en bordure d'un à-pic. Je soupire, soulagé, car heureusement je ne suis pas tombé.

« Ça va Malfoy ? » me demande Potter en se retournant vers moi, inquiet.

« Oui, j'ai juste trébuché. Je ne faisais pas très attention, mais tout va bien. » lui réponds-je, tentant de minimiser l'importance de l'incident.

« Mmmmm… Il va falloir être prudent Malfoy. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu dégringoles dans le ravin. Veux-tu que nous fassions une pause ? » me dit-il, semblant sincèrement préoccupé par ma sécurité.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Cela ne fait pas deux heures que j'ai pris la Potion et son bénéfice commence déjà à diminuer. Les efforts physiques sans doute. Si nous faisons une pause, je perdrais un temps précieux de son effet et je ne le souhaite vraiment pas..

« Non, continuons ! Je te le dirais quand j'aurais besoin de souffler. Je vais faire plus attention. » lui réponds-je donc, essayant de prendre un ton léger pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas que je commence déjà à fatiguer…

J'espère juste que je tienne le coup jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un abri satisfaisant…

******************

…

… **Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…


	6. Déboires Et Cauchemars D'Un Malfoy 2

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Important**

- A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

- Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, voir mon forum FF: Réponse pour Angel

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Je vous recommande vivement de lire ses fics ! Lien à suivre dans mon profil !**

**Merci également pour vos reviews qui me font réellement très plaisir et me motivent pour la suite !**

…

**Déboires et Cauchemars d'un Malfoy 2/2**

**Acte 3 : Interlude**

**Harry**

Il est têtu Malfoy. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'aller au-delà de ses limites ainsi !

C'est pourtant visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il commence à fatiguer durement.

Déjà…

C'est bien ce que je pensais, cela fait trop longtemps qu'il fonctionne grâce à la Potion Revitalisante. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de ne pas vouloir le reconnaître ?

Bon, je devine bien… Je ferais la même chose à sa place. Je ne baisserai pas pavillon facilement devant mon ennemi…

Putain ! Mais faut-il être con ! Et puis, le Gryffondor buté, têtu, entêté, obstiné et tenace c'est plutôt moi non ?

Bon, d'accord, j'aurais aussi pu aller à Serpentard…

Mmmmm… Est-ce qu'il aurait pu aller à Gryffondor ou ailleurs ? Mmmmm … Non, le Choixpeau n'a pas hésité pour lui… C'est à peine si McGonagall a eu le temps de même le lui poser sur la tête !

Mais il a changé. Si McGo lui mettait le Choixpeau maintenant, ce ne serait peut-être plus la même chose… Il faudrait voir cela avec le professeur Dumbledore…

Bon… En attendant ce grand moment, il y a plus urgent…

Il faut que je trouve une solution. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse bêtement un plongeon dans le ravin…

Quoiqu'il ne doive pas risquer grand chose parce que je suis prêt à parier tous les Gallions de mon coffre que le professeur De Paimpont est à l'affût… Mais ce n'est pas une raison quand même… Et puis, cela mettrait fin à la retenue et je n'en ai pas envie…

Bien. Alors voyons ce que je peux faire…

Mmmm… Dès que je vois un coin sympa et adéquat, je dis que j'ai besoin de manger et de me reposer un peu. Cela le ménage, Môssieur le cabochard et cela arrange mes billes. Je fais un feu, je cuis la viande, nous mangeons et hop ! A la sieste le Malfoy !… Je suis sûr qu'il ne faudra pas le bercer…

Tant pis pour le beau plan de ce matin… Je dois bien me résoudre à le laisser se reposer… Pendant ce temps là, j'en profite pour fabriquer quelques trucs utiles…

Et puis, de toute manière, je n'ai pas l'impression que nous ne serons à la chute d'eau avant ce soir. Nous faisons trop de détours sur ce chemin. Mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus partir à l'aveuglette dans la forêt.

Mmmm… Je suis certain que le professeur De Paimpont a déjà tracé notre parcours de toute façon, comme une course d'obstacles, et qu'elle changera le paysage en fonction de nos réactions et de nos besoins… Elle est vraiment forte Madame De Paimpont pour savoir cela…

Oh ! Voilà exactement le coin rêvé pour mettre mon plan à exécution… Merci Madame !

« Malfoy, nous faisons une pause… » dis-je, sur un ton ferme.

« Hein ! Mais non ! » réagit Malfoy, surpris et un peu contrarié aussi.

« Ah ! Mais si ! J'ai faim… Et l'endroit convient pour faire un feu. Nous n'en trouverons peut-être pas d'autre avant deux ou trois heures. Alors nous faisons une pause… » déclare-je, sur un ton tranchant et sans appel.

Je pose mes affaires, pour être libre des deux bras pour aller chercher du bois. Avec son poignet cassé, Malfoy ne peut pas faire grand chose, mais je ne peux pas le laisser sans rien faire… Je crois en effet qu'il vaut mieux occuper son esprit parce que ses pensées n'ont pas l'air joyeuses…

Alors autant ne pas le laisser s'enfoncer dans le marasme et l'apathie. Il s'en sortira mieux en étant accaparé par des occupations constructives…

J'en sais quelque chose…

« Regarde, Malfoy, tu peux étendre tes affaires mouillées et la peau du sanglier ici. Cela les aidera à sécher. Nous risquons d'en avoir bientôt besoin parce qu'il fait vite froid à ces hauteurs. Après, si tu veux bien, tu pourras rassembler des pierres, grosses à peu près comme celles-la là, tu vois ? C'est pour former le foyer du feu. Essaye aussi de voir si tu en trouves une assez grande et bien plate. On fera cuire un peu de viande dessus. Moi, je vais aller chercher du bois. Ok ? » lui dis-je très vite, sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de donner son avis sur la question.

« Ok » me répond-il avec un peu de lassitude dans la voix.

Il faut vraiment qu'il soit occupé lui… Qu'il pense à autre chose… Alors, j'ajoute, à la fois pour satisfaire à son besoin et pour le fun :

« Oh ! Et puis Malfoy, cela serait bien que tu chantes ou siffles quelque chose… Fort, pour que cela fasse du bruit. On s'en fout si tu chantes faux, c'est pour faire fuir les animaux de toute façon… Comme cela, s'il y a encore un sanglier solitaire dans le coin, il t'entendra et il partira de l'autre côté… D'ailleurs, je vais en faire autant…»

********************

**Draco**

Potter s'en va, tout guilleret et en sifflant à tue-tête… Je me demande s'il se fiche de moi… Oui, c'est sûrement cela… Mais dans le doute, il vaut mieux faire comme il l'a dit… Après tout, jusqu'ici, il a plutôt eu l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait…

Alors je chante…

Parce que c'est con mais je n'ai jamais appris à siffler. C'est trop vulgaire et dégradant, « réservé à la plèbe » m'a dit mon père… Oui, comme c'est vulgaire et dégradant de manger avec les doigts, de dormir à la belle étoile, de dire des gros mots, de se battre comme un Moldu et tout un tas d'autres choses encore…

S'il me voyait en ce moment, vêtu d'une robe déchirée, étendant moi-même mon linge et préparant un foyer pour faire le feu… je serais la honte de sa vie. A ma place, il se serait assis et aurait attendu que Potter fasse tout le boulot…

Mais il n'est pas à ma place. Il est à Azkaban. Et finalement, c'est sûrement bien plus humiliant et dégradant.

Ce n'est pas simple d'étendre du linge avec un seul bras valide. Et cela prend du temps de rassembler des pierres de taille régulière. Je fais comme je peux, en essayant de reproduire ce qu'a fait Potter hier soir. Quand j'ai fini, curieusement, je suis plutôt fier de moi. Je ne me suis pas si mal débrouillé. Et c'est un drôle de sentiment, parce que je suis plus fier d'avoir réussi à faire ce truc si simple, cette basse besogne habituellement réservée aux inférieurs, que je ne l'ai jamais été jusqu'à présent.

En apprenant cela, mon père s'arracherait sans doute les cheveux et me déshériterait…

Cela peut sembler bizarre, mais à cette pensée, je me mets à chanter encore plus fort… Et encore plus faux. Mais je m'en fiche… Cela me fait du bien… Je suis content de moi et je ressens un petit regain d'énergie. C'est tout ce qui compte présentement.

« Très bien Malfoy, c'est du bon travail » me dit Potter, encore une fois arrivé dans mon dos sans que je l'entende.

Il laisse tomber un gros fagot de bois juste à côté de moi et ajoute :

« J'ai encore quelques trucs à prendre là bas, cela m'arrangerais que tu commences à disposer le bois avec des feuilles sèches en dessous. »

Et il repart, en sifflant, sans même attendre ma réponse. C'est con, mais je suis content qu'il ait trouvé mon travail bien fait. Je me sens moins inutile. Et puis, recevoir un compliment de son ennemi, c'est jouissif…

Merde ! Je dois être con pour penser des trucs pareils moi ! Je devrais plutôt être sur mes gardes… Parce que ce n'est pas naturel que votre ennemi soit gentil avec vous… C'est qu'il cherche à vous duper pour mieux vous frapper dans le dos.

Encore un précepte de mon père…

C'est drôle encore une fois… parce que je n'arrive pas à me convaincre moi-même que Potter cherche à me rouler dans la farine. Enfin si, parce que ses intentions ne doivent pas être innocentes, cela, j'en suis convaincu. Mais je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'il me veut du mal. Après tout, dans ce cas là, il n'avait qu'à laisser faire le sanglier…

Voilà, le bois est prêt à être allumé. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que Potter revienne avec son « biquet » et j'espère qu'il ne va pas trop tarder parce que je commence à avoir un peu faim moi aussi. Et puis, les effets de la Potion sont presque complètement dissipés maintenant. Je devrais bientôt dormir un peu ou en reprendre…

Je préfèrerais en reprendre. Je n'aime pas dormir… du moins, depuis quelque temps. Pourtant, j'en aurais bien besoin.

Quand Potter revient quelques minutes plus tard, je suis tourné du bon côté cette fois et il ne peut pas me surprendre. Il a ramené un tas de bois plutôt impressionnant et je me demande à quoi cela va bien servir. Après tout, après le déjeuner, nous reprenons la route n'est-ce pas ?

Il allume tout de suite le feu, après avoir disposé en son centre la grande pierre plate que j'ai préparé. Puis il découpe des fines tranches de viande, réservant sur le côté un morceau de gras. Il décrit tout ce qu'il fait, me montrant bien de quelle manière s'y prendre, au cas où il faudrait que ce soit moi qui le fasse pendant qu'il est occupé à autre chose.

Quand il n'y a plus que de la braise bien rouge dans le foyer, Potter passe sa main au-dessus de la pierre plate, pour vérifier sa température, puis, satisfait, il prend le morceau de gras et en frotte la surface. Ça grésille. Il dispose ensuite les tranches de viande et aussitôt, une bonne odeur se répand. Je n'ai jamais mangé de sanglier, mais à l'odeur, je crois bien que je vais m'en régaler…

Le repas, servi sur de larges feuilles, me semble un délice, même si mon estomac est vite rempli. Je ne mange plus beaucoup depuis quelque temps. Après la viande, on l'a complété d'un fondant du chaudron et d'une mangue bien juteuse. Potter dit qu'il faudra quand même, que nous trouvions bientôt de l'eau, parce que le jus des fruits n'est pas suffisant pour bien nous hydrater.

Je l'écoute parler, essayant de bien mémoriser tout ce qu'il dit, mais maintenant que j'ai l'estomac plein, je sens mes yeux se fermer. Si nous ne nous bougeons pas bientôt, je vais m'endormir. Cependant, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se mettre en route. Pour quelqu'un qui était si pressé ce matin de trouver un abri, je trouve cela un peu bizarre, mais je commence à avoir l'esprit trop cotonneux pour m'attarder sur cette idée.

***********************

**Harry**

Voilà, Malfoy s'est endormi comme un bébé. Il ne s'est même pas aperçu que je l'allongeais pour l'empêcher de tomber en avant, la tête dans le feu. Pendant ce temps là, je vais pouvoir fabriquer un support que je pourrais transporter sur mon dos, pour y accrocher la viande et toutes les choses qui nous seront utiles, comme une nasse et des paniers par exemple, ainsi que les peaux du sanglier et celles des lapins ou petits animaux que nous prendrons pour les faire sécher. Nous en aurons besoin pour nous couvrir dans peu de temps.

Le support est vite fait. Je lui ajoute un fond assez large, pour pouvoir y poser le fagot de bois restant quand nous partirons d'ici. Ce sera toujours cela de gagné pour la prochaine halte. Je m'affaire ensuite à faire un panier, pour y placer des fruits, des champignons, des plantes et tubercules que je trouverai en route. Vu le temps dont je dispose pour les faire, ils auront un aspect plutôt grossier et inesthétique aussi, mais on s'en fout après tout n'est-ce pas ? Pour les faire, je prends les jeunes pousses d'arbres souples, que j'ai prélevées tout à l'heure, pendant que Malfoy préparait le feu.

Il s'est pas mal débrouillé d'ailleurs Malfoy ! S'il avait les deux bras valides, j'aurais pu lui apprendre à fabriquer des objets et en faire un vrai scout lui aussi.

Joli pied de nez à Papa Malfoy que cela aurait été !

C'est drôle d'ailleurs que Malfoy fils ait accepté de faire les basses besognes que je lui ai assignées, sans rechigner. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il refuse, l'air pincé et digne, assoyant son royal postérieur sur un rocher, en attendant que je fasse tout…Ou il change vraiment dans le bon sens et il y a un réel espoir de le récupérer ou il est vraiment complètement désorienté par la situation et si abruti de fatigue qu'il réagit sans réfléchir à ce qu'il fait, mécaniquement, comme un robot…

C'est sûr que dans l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il se trouve, il n'a pas les idées bien en place. Mais je jurerais presque qu'il était… content… Oui, c'est ça, content. Il mettait même tout son cœur à chanter… Horriblement faux d'ailleurs… On n'en fera pas un Freddy Mercury c'est sûr !

C'est vraiment bizarre tout cela… Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce qui l'a amené à changer comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de lui poser des questions. Je lui en ai dit assez comme ça pour l'instant. Je verrai comment cela va tourner dans les prochains jours. Si je vais trop vite, je vais tout faire foirer. Il faut que je continue à le mettre en confiance, que je le laisse venir doucement. En Serpentard… Ouais… C'est cela, en Serpentard… Et au bon moment, hop ! Je le prends par surprise… Mais plus subtilement que lui ce matin quand même…

Oh ! Que c'était drôle! Un Gryffondor pure souche comme Ron, n'aurait même pas mis les pieds dans le plat comme il l'a fait ! Essayer de m'avoir au saut du lit, c'était vraiment con de sa part. Surtout que je suis bien plus frais que lui ! J'ai les idées claires et je sais où je vais moi, contrairement à lui…

Merde !…

Il remue déjà dans son sommeil. Cauchemar encore ? Pas bon cela ! Absolument pas bon ! Comme je le soupçonnais déjà cette nuit, cela se reproduit trop vite et trop souvent…

Vraiment s'il fait des cauchemars à chaque fois à peine une heure, une heure et demie après s'être endormi, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il prenne autant de Potion Revitalisante. Et la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, ne peut pas être une solution non plus. Ce serait encore pire à la longue.

Et voilà qu'il marmonne en plus dans son sommeil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

On dirait… Oh merde ! C'est encore pire que je le croyais !

Et il panique complètement là !…

*************************

**Acte 4 : Détraqueurs**

**Draco**

…

**« Non…. Non, non, non, non, non… Non ! Ne faites pas ça, non !… » **

**Je suis nu, suspendu par les bras à une poutre du plafond, dans le bureau de mon père. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres promène une cravache sur mon corps, dessinant des arabesques sur ma poitrine et mon ventre. Puis, du bout, il en soulève mon pénis mou, tapote mes testicules.**

**« Tu as été un vilain garçon Draco. Tu n'as apprécié aucun de mes cadeaux à sa juste valeur. Je vais devoir te punir et quoi de mieux pour cela que de t'ôter tout plaisir, toute possibilité de jouir des joies du sexe ?  
Tu vas apprendre Draco, qu'on ne résiste pas impunément à Lord Voldemort. Si tu ne bandes pas pour moi, tu ne banderas plus jamais pour personne. Même la plus belle des jouvencelles, même le plus beau des jouvenceaux n'éveilleront plus à l'avenir ton désir. Tu resteras flasque et mou devant les scènes les plus sensuelles et les plus érotiques, comme tu es resté flasque et mou devant moi qui me suis pourtant acharné à te séduire. En vain !  
Je voulais tant éveiller ton intérêt pour ma personne, le désir de laisser ta rose s'ouvrir pour m'accueillir, sentir mon sexe aller et venir en toi et atteindre l'extase dans l'étroitesse dans ton joli petit cul vierge et si serré !  
Ce que tu n'as pas voulu me donner Draco, je vais maintenant le prendre ! Mais cette fois, il ne sera pas question que tu en jouisses toi aussi ! »**

**Sur ces mots, il assène des coups de cravache sur mes fesses, avec une telle violence que je sens ma peau se déchirer. Il s'acharne ensuite sur mon sexe et mes testicules qui ne sont bientôt plus qu'un amas de chairs sanglantes. Je hurle tant sous la douleur, que ma gorge me brûle ! Mais plus je crie, plus le Lord prend plaisir à me punir et il rit. Il rit et frappe, frappe, frappe, encore et encore… Jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse enfin.**

**« Maintenant mon petit Draco, tu vas connaître le goût divin de ma verge… » me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.**

**Sans savoir comment, je me retrouve à quatre pattes entre les cuisses du Lord, nu maintenant lui aussi et la queue en érection. Elle est pareille à celle de Greyback : énorme et violacée. Il ****force ma tête à venir vers lui et mon visage s'écrase sur sa bite dure. Il ondule contre moi, frottant avec rudesse son membre sur mes joues, mon nez et ma bouche. Il exhale des soupirs et des râles de plaisir. **

**« Ta langue Draco. Sors ta langue de ta bouche et lèche moi si tu ne veux pas que j'appelle Greyback tout de suite ! Je veux que tu me lèches et que tu me suces maintenant ! »**

**Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'exécuter et je le fais, dans les larmes et les sanglots, subissant les allées et venues furieuses de sa queue dans ma bouche, maîtrisant à grand peine les hauts le cœur qui manquent me faire mordre son membre à chaque fois qu'il bute au fond de ma gorge. **

**Il m'a empoigné les cheveux et me force à aller à sa rencontre de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément… et je suffoque, je vais mourir étouffé par sa queue quand soudain il s'arrache à ma bouche et me retourne. Et je comprends qu'il va m'enculer, sans préparation… **

**« Non…. Non, non, non, non, non… Non ! Ne faites pas ça non ! Ne m'enculez pas non ! S'il vous plait ! Non !» **

**Mais le Lord n'a aucune pitié et bien que je me débatte comme un beau diable, il me soulève et me plaque à plat ventre contre le bois dur du bureau. Il s'allonge sur moi, sa queue raidie entre mes fesses.**

**« Je vais te baiser Draco… Je vais te baiser à sec. Et ce sera si bon pour moi et si douloureux pour toi que j'en jouis d'avance. » murmure-t-il en léchant le lobe de mon oreille**

**Sa bite appuie durement sur mon anus, pour en forcer le passage d'une poussée brutale.**

**Et alors que je hurle en me cabrant sous la douleur aiguë, insupportable, Potter apparaît devant moi. **

**« …veille-toi Malfoy… » dit-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.**

…

Je suis secoué par la prise d'une main sur mon épaule.

« Réveille-toi allez ! C'est un cauchemar, réveille-toi Malfoy ! »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent avec difficulté et les brumes de mon rêve atroce se dissipent lentement….

La retenue… Potter !…

Potter a, encore une fois, été le témoin de mes cauchemars et de ma plus grande peur… Comment va-t-il réagir cette fois ? Que va-t-il encore me dire ? Il sait maintenant que je lui ai menti cette nuit, que ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais des cauchemars, contrairement à ce que je lui ai affirmé.

Mes yeux partent à sa recherche…

Il me sonde en silence, de son regard vert, et me tend une barre de chocolat. Je reste muet moi aussi, cherchant sur son visage et dans ses yeux ce qu'il peut bien penser. Et comme je reste immobile, il avance encore son bras vers moi, pour me fourrer la barre chocolatée dans la main.

« Du chocolat Malfoy. Ça va te faire du bien. » dit-il gentiment.

Voilà, encore une fois il me surprend. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me mette face à mon mensonge, en se moquant de moi bien évidemment, mais non… Il ne dit rien et me donne du chocolat pour que je me sente mieux…

********************

**Harry**

Je suis dans la mouise… J'ai un Malfoy qui fait des cauchemars sur les bras. Ça signifie qu'il a de gros, vraiment très gros problèmes qui le hantent et l'empêchent de dormir. Et moi, j'ai un gros, très gros problème car si Malfoy n'arrive pas à se reposer correctement et à retrouver un semblant de sérénité il ne va jamais tenir le choc ici…

Il faut que je lui dise… Il faut qu'il sache… Après, il fera ce qu'il veut et moi… Ben j'en assumerai les conséquences…

Merde ! Cela ne va pas être de la tarte à la mélasse ça ! Et qu'il mange son chocolat d'abord…

« Mange ton chocolat Malfoy » dis-je, un peu moins doucement

« Je croyais qu'il fallait le garder, au cas où il y aurait des Détraqueurs... » fait-il remarquer, l'air encore une fois perdu, avant de croquer timidement dans la barre.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit oui. Justement. Ils sont là les Détraqueurs… » réponds-je un peu brusquement

Il me regarde, surpris, puis il se tourne dans tous les sens et fronce les sourcils, tout en croquant quand même dans son chocolat une nouvelle fois…

« Je ne les vois, ni ne les sens… Et puis ce n'est pas le chocolat qui les fait fuir Potter » dit-il, un rien agressif lui aussi, maintenant qu'il a retrouvé ses sens.

Je soupire. C'est le moment où il va encore penser que je me fous de sa poire…

« Je sais Malfoy. C'est un Patronus qui peut les faire fuir. Et je sais en faire, du moins avec une baguette, mais là, c'est le chocolat qui va aider à les faire partir… » dis-je, las d'avance d'avoir à lui expliquer quelque chose qui peut le mettre encore une fois en colère.

« Je ne comprends pas… » fait-il, un peu défiant, me semble-t-il

« Ils sont dans ta tête les Détraqueurs Malfoy… » dis-je, tout de go, décidant que le mieux est encore d'énoncer les choses de façon brute, pour obtenir sa totale attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore Potter? » demande-t-il en se redressant et en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette fois, il est vraiment agressif et son corps est complètement sur la défensive. Je le sens prêt à bondir à la moindre occasion. Il va falloir que je fasse un effort pour expliquer les choses le plus clairement et le plus doucement possible…

Merde ! Ce n'est pas mon fort ça ! Hermione pourquoi tu n'es pas là hein !

« Ecoute, Malfoy… Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais s'il te plait, écoute sans m'interrompre Ok ? » dis-je plus doucement, un peu suppliant presque..

« Ok » soupire-t-il, radouci lui aussi, mais encore un peu tendu de méfiance

« Voilà. Nous sommes en retenue Malfoy. Madame De Paimpont ne nous aurait pas envoyé quelque part où il y a des Détraqueurs sans notre baguette magique pour nous défendre. Tout au moins, pas les Détraqueurs tels qu'on les connaît dans le monde magique.  
Pour tout te dire, des deux possibilités, que nous avons évoqué hier soir, je pense que nous sommes toujours à Poudlard, j'en suis même sûr. Nous sommes à Poudlard, mais dans un monde qu'elle a créé pour nous, qu'elle crée encore en ce moment même, par la Magie, par des Illusions vraiment puissantes… Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant sur la façon dont cela fonctionne pour nous.  
Par contre, ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ce monde qu'elle crée, elle le nourrit, en fonction de nos besoins, de nos réactions, de nos objectifs et des siens. Elle le nourrit aussi avec nos connaissances, avec nos personnalités, nos histoires, nos espoirs et nos craintes. Nos peurs les plus profondes, nos pires cauchemars sont aussi exploités. Elle les fait surgir au grand jour, aussi sûrement qu'un Epouvantard le ferait. Et elle les réveille, comme les Détraqueurs qu'ils sont dans nos têtes.  
Mais ce n'est pas par méchanceté quelle le fait. Elle le fait pour nous aider à les surmonter, pour que nous les exploitions, pour que nous les maîtrisions ou que nous nous en servions sans que cela ne se retourne contre nous… Et elle le fait uniquement quand nous avons à notre disposition les moyens de le faire et quand c'est le bon moment pour le faire …  
Voilà Malfoy pourquoi je dis que les Détraqueurs sont là, dans ta tête. Ce sont tes cauchemars. Ceux que tu dois faire depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant et qui t'empêchent de dormir depuis tout autant de temps à voir la tête que tu as et ton état depuis la rentrée… Et cela ne va pas s'améliorer si tu t'obstines à ne pas en parler Malfoy, si tu ne trouves pas une solution à tes problèmes bientôt, si tu ne demandes pas d'aide pour les régler… »

Malfoy ne se met pas en colère cette fois. Il se tait, les yeux fixés sur les restes du feu qu'il ne voit probablement même pas. Nul doute qu'il réfléchit à ce que je viens de dire. J'espère qu'il me croit. Ou tout au moins qu'il ne croit pas que je lui tende un piège quelconque. Après tout, je ne sais pas si je lui ferais si facilement confiance, si les positions étaient inversées….

D'un autre côté, le professeur De Paimpont sait ce qu'elle fait. Si elle l'a envoyé ici, avec moi, c'est qu'elle estime sans doute que je dois pouvoir gagner sa confiance et réussir par la même occasion ma mission. Elle a du sentir que j'étais enfin décidé à me lancer l'autre soir. Même si je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la réussir dans ces conditions là. C'est bête, mais profiter d'un moment de faiblesse de Malfoy pour parvenir à gagner sa confiance, ne me plait vraiment pas.

Ce n'est pas loyal. Ce n'est pas Gryffondor…

Mais bon, j'ai aussi envisagé d'utiliser mon côté Serpentard tantôt alors… A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Il faut saisir l'opportunité qui se présente et si Malfoy veut bien me parler, alors je l'écouterai.

Mais s'il ne se décide pas, alors je suis dans la mouise totale et lui avec… Et même plus…

Parce que ses cauchemars se feront de plus en plus réalistes, au point qu'il risque de ne plus savoir si ce sont des rêves ou la réalité. Il en perdra encore plus le sommeil et à ce rythme, il deviendra un vrai zombie et il peut arriver n'importe quoi…

Et moi, j'aurai un sacré fardeau sur les bras… Il faudra que je le surveille de près, que je l'empêche de se mettre en danger bêtement et dans le même temps, je devrai assurer notre quotidien…

« Potter… C'est quoi ta peur la plus profonde ? »

La question de Malfoy me surprend. Pourquoi me la pose-t-il ? Est-ce un test ? Est-ce un donnant-donnant : je me confie à toi si tu te confies à moi ? Ou est-ce le jeu du chat et de la souris où chacun se méfie de l'autre, où chacun cherche à rouler l'autre ? …

Merde ! C'est compliqué ça…

Et re-merde ! Le jeu du chat et de la souris commence à me courir ! Si c'est ce qu'il voulait, tant pis… Je serais celui qui a été roulé…

« Mmmm… Quand nous avons fait le test de l'Epouvantard en troisième année, c'est au Détraqueur que j'ai pensé. Le professeur Lupin m'a dit alors que ce dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est de la peur elle-même… Mais ma deuxième peur la plus profonde Malfoy, c'est de voir les gens mourir autour de moi… Comme je l'ai dit, il y en a déjà eu trop » lui réponds-je, sincèrement.

« Tu veux donc dire qu'en ce moment, c'est cette peur là que De Paimpont va utiliser, te concernant ? » demande-t-il encore…

« C'est possible oui… Bien qu'elle m'ait déjà testé là dessus et plus d'une fois encore… Et les dernières ont été très concluantes… » lui confie-je

« Et le sanglier ? Pourquoi le sanglier Potter ? » insiste-il, sans animosité cependant.

« Je ne sais pas… Pour nous fournir de la viande et une peau bien épaisse pour lutter contre le froid peut-être… Je ne sais pas tout tu sais, mais je sais quand même que si elle a prise sur le monde qu'elle crée, les objets, les créatures et tout ce qui le rempli, elle n'a pas prise sur tous les évènements.  
Cela, c'est à cause de nous… Consciemment ou inconsciemment… Que nous le voulions ou non… Il arrive très fréquemment que ce soit notre esprit qui fasse surgir des Illusions. C'est notre interprétation de ce qui nous entoure, nos anticipations sur les évènements possibles compte tenu de la situation et tout un tas d'autres choses compliquées… A chaque fois qu'il arrive quelque chose, à chaque fois que nous pensons à quelque chose, il y a de multiples voies qui s'ouvrent à nous… Et les évènements suivent en fonction de nos choix ou de nos priorités… » lui dis-je, conscient que je révèle là encore bien des secrets…

« C'est elle qui t'a dit tout ça ? » s'enquiert-il encore

« Elle. Et Hermione aussi… Elle s'est vachement documenté là dessus Hermione ! Tu la connais ! Elle voulait tout savoir à propos de tout cela et elle a passé un temps fou à la bibliothèque ! » dis-je, spontanément.

« Non, je ne la connais pas Hermione… Mais j'imagine assez oui…. »

C'est drôle, mais il a dit ça sur un ton… bizarre… On dirait presque du regret ? Et puis, il n'a pas dit Granger, mais Hermione. C'est nouveau cela. Comme c'est nouveau aussi que je me sois enflammé en lui répondant, au point de le faire comme je l'aurais fait avec Ron ou un autre de mes amis.

Maintenant, il garde de nouveau le silence. Et le temps passe. Même si la place n'est pas si mal, j'aimerais quand même que nous avancions parce que nous n'avons toujours pas d'eau et cela m'embête vraiment. Il doit rester trois ou quatre heures avant la tombée de la nuit, deux heures de marche et à défaut de trouver un abri naturel, nous pourrons en faire un. La nuit risque d'être froide et c'est la nuit aussi que sortent généralement les plus grands prédateurs, je préfère donc que nous nous gardions à l'abri…

« Il faut y aller Malfoy… » lui dis-je doucement, en me levant pour préparer mon barda.

***********************

**Acte 5 : Innocence Perdue**

**Draco**

Il m'a tout dit.

Il m'a tout dit et sans rien demander en retour.

Il m'a fait confiance, suffisamment pour me dire ce qui lui fait le plus peur.

Bien sûr, il y a ce Sceau du Secret qui m'empêchera de le dire, enfin, si Sceau du Secret il y a… Mais bon, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il me l'a dit. Et c'était vrai, sincère. J'en suis sûr. Et même si je ne peux le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre, moi je le sais et je pourrais m'en servir contre lui…

Il m'a fait confiance… Vraiment… Pourquoi ?

Peu importe après tout. Quoiqu'il attende en retour, il m'a fait confiance. Il me fait confiance.

Mais moi, je ne peux rien lui dire. Je ne peux faire confiance en personne. Je ne sais même pas si je peux me faire confiance à moi-même c'est dire ! Et puis, comment pourrais-je lui dire tout cela ? Comment pourrais-je lui dire à quel point je suis sale et lâche ?

Non, non, Draco ! Ne pense pas à ça !… Pas maintenant !

…

_« Harry, tu as sali mes chaussures avec tes larmes et ta morve… Nettoie-les s'il te plait… Avec ta langue… »_

_Le garçon s'exécute, léchant les chaussures, semelles incluses, le dos courbé et le cul relevé sous l'œil satisfait du Lord Noir. Moi, cela me dégoûte. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire cela. Ni ce que cela a de drôle ou de satisfaisant… _

_Lorsque ce jeu ne le satisfait plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres y met fin et tire sur la laisse, en intimant au garçon de venir s'asseoir sur ses jambes. _

_Il l'installe, comme il l'avait fait avec Arcturus, à la différence que le garçon aujourd'hui n'est visiblement pas enchanté à cette perspective… Et je perçois les tremblements légers de son corps exposé de manière obscène à nos regards… _

_« La peur Draco. Sens l'odeur de la peur. Comme elle est douce à mes narines… Comme il est bon de sentir que l'on inspire la peur ! Comme il est bon de sentir le pouvoir que l'on exerce sur les créatures inférieures ! De lire dans leurs yeux qu'elles savent que de nous, dépend leur droit d'éprouver du plaisir ou de la souffrance, de vivre ou de mourir !  
Et dans l'acte sexuel Draco, comme dans la vie, tout est question de pouvoir et d'influence. Il y a le Maître et le serviteur ! Celui qui domine et celui qui est dominé !  
Rarement se rencontrent des égaux… Tu pourrais presque être mon égal, toi, Draco. Je le sais, je le sens. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure quand tu as puni cet insignifiant Moldu… Tu as la puissance, tu as le pouvoir de donner la souffrance ! Tout comme tu as le pouvoir de donner le plaisir…  
Et le plaisir Draco, comme je te l'ai dit, peut être sublimé par la souffrance… Chez les êtres inférieurs, les dominés si tu préfères, le plaisir viendra après la souffrance que le dominant lui infligera. Le Maître, lui, voit son plaisir décuplé par l'humiliation et la douleur qu'il fait subir…  
Tu vas en avoir démonstration maintenant…  
Harry, mon petit Harry, tu as bien entendu tout ce que je viens de dire n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas être un gentil garçon et faire en sorte que notre démonstration pour Draco soit une réussite totale n'est-ce pas ? Ou je devrais te punir sévèrement n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Le garçon acquiesce, tremblant et je tremble avec lui, à l'intérieur de moi. _

_A défaut d'apprécier la mise en scène douteuse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres met en place dans l'heur de me plaire, j'expérimente de nouveaux sentiments… Je me découvre compatissant pour ce garçon qui ressemble à Potter et qui va vivre une expérience douloureuse pour le plaisir pervers et malsain du Lord Noir. _

_Comment peut-il penser que j'y prendrais plaisir ? Comment peut-il penser qu'il va ainsi faire naître en moi le désir de m'abandonner dans ses bras ? De me laisser baiser par lui ?_

_Dominé, Dominant… De quoi parle-t-il ? Jamais je n'ai eu l'impression de dominer ou être dominé dans les quelques rapports sexuels que j'ai eus ces mois derniers… _

_« Bien mon petit Harry. Nous allons faire un marché tous les deux. Si le sexe de Draco réagit aux cours de nos jeux, tu auras la vie sauve… Bien sûr, il faut que cela puisse être vérifié n'est-ce pas ? Draco, va donc ouvrir un peu sa robe et dénuder son sexe pour que nous puissions voir si ta performance lui plait mon petit Harry… »_

_Je ne veux pas ! _

_Je ne veux pas que la vie du garçon dépende de moi ! _

_Je ne veux pas dénuder mon sexe et l'offrir aux regards du Lord et de Greyback ! _

_Mais si je ne le fais pas, si je n'obéis pas à cet ordre, la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres sera terrible et Greyback sera prompt à me punir… _

_Alors je m'exécute, aussi tremblant que le garçon, aussi désemparé que lui, mais feignant l'indifférence la plus totale sous le regard avide du Lord qui dévore mon sexe du regard…_

_Et le « jeu » commence…_

_Le Lord promène son regard rouge sur le corps du garçon, puis sa main se saisit de l'un de ses tétons et le tord cruellement. Il imprime ensuite le même traitement à l'autre, puis les mord durement tour à tour. Dans ses bras, le garçon se cambre et gémit de douleur prenant cependant garde à ne pas perdre la pose qui lui a été imposée. La main squelettique du Lord vient ensuite se saisir des testicules pour les serrer, en une torsion brutale qui fait hurler le garçon de douleur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres griffe, mord, pince le corps docile dans ses bras…_

_La suite est floue dans mon esprit. Je ne perds rien de la scène, mais les cris et gémissements de douleur du garçon focalisent toute mon attention et je me perds dans un brouillard où mes pensées se bousculent. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Mon estomac se révulse. _

_Je hais ce qui se passe ! _

_Je hais entendre ces cris ! _

_Mais je dois regarder, je dois voir autant que j'entends… _

_Alors je me concentre. _

_Le Lord, complètement nu maintenant, est debout derrière le garçon, à genou lui, et qui lui présente ses fesses rougies par les coups d'un fouet à plusieurs lanières. Il se cambre à se casser les reins et tire sa tête vers le plafond, pour pouvoir avaler quelques bouffées d'air car il est à demi étranglé par le collier lui-même fortement tiré par la laisse tendue à son maximum par le Lord Noir. _

_Visiblement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prend grand plaisir quand il assène ses coups, frappant méthodiquement, tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, parfois directement entre les deux fesses bien écartées, pour atteindre l'anus ou les testicules. Et son sexe frémit à chaque coup, raffermissant son érection qu'il frôle de temps à autre de caresses légères avec les lanières du fouet…_

_Puis il siffle. Et Nagini, son monstrueux serpent, sort de dessous le bureau et vient s'enrouler autour du corps squelettique de son Maître, ne manquant pas au passage de darder longuement sa langue fourchue sur ses couilles et sa queue. Le Lord Noir rejète sa tête en arrière sur un long soupir d'extase. Sifflant toujours, pour donner ses ordres au serpent obéissant. Claquant son fouet sur le corps du garçon avec une énergie renouvelée. _

_Chez le garçon, les cris et les gémissements se succèdent, au rythme des coups reçus. Mais au bout d'un temps, je suis étonné de constater que le plaisir semble se mêler effectivement à la souffrance pour lui. Et quand le Lord lui demande enfin de lui faire face, il bande, à mon grand effarement… _

_Comment cela est-il possible ? _

_« L'afflux du sang Draco. L'afflux de sang dans les parties basses du corps rendent possible l'érection que tu vois. C'est ainsi que la douleur commence à se teinter de plaisir. Regarde bien, Draco… Regarde maintenant ce qui va arriver…»_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres promène le fouet sur les cuisses du garçon, puis remonte vers son entrejambe et d'un coup, frappe sans prévenir. Et le garçon jouit… en hurlant de douleur et de plaisir mêlé. Et le lord, se frictionne vigoureusement la queue avec les lanières du fouet tandis que Nagini le flatte maintenant entre les fesses, de sa langue agile et rapide. Et il atteint lui aussi l'extase et éjacule sur le visage du garçon, relevé vers lui._

_Je vais vomir !… Le garçon lèche le sperme qui coule autour de sa bouche et sur ses lèvres…_

_Mais je dois rester impassible !… Car le Lord Noir, reprenant ses esprits après son orgasme, se tourne vers moi et pose ses yeux sur mon sexe…_

_Je ne bande pas. Au contraire, mon pénis est recroquevillé contre mon aine. _

_Je vais défaillir… _

_Car le regard du Lord est voilé de déception et se teinte de colère…_

_« Le spectacle n'a pas plu à notre jeune ami, Harry » dit-il, d'une voix un peu plus aiguë en se tournant vers le garçon dont les yeux, encore voilés du plaisir ressenti un instant plus tôt, s'écarquillent d'effroi alors qu'ils se posent à leur tour sur mon sexe._

_« Mais je vais être magnanime et t'offrir une seconde chance » ajoute le Lord d'une façon qui ne me dit rien de bon. _

_Car son regard, planté dans le mien, est maintenant suspicieux… _

_A-t-il ressenti mon dégoût ? _

_A-t-il ressenti ma peur ? _

_A-t-il ressenti ma compassion pour le garçon effrayé ?_

_« Harry, si Draco t'offre son aide, si tu as su éveiller en lui quelque intérêt, alors je t'épargnerai… » _

_Mais de quel intérêt parle-t-il ? Il voit bien que mon sexe ne réagit pas à la présence du garçon !_

_Le garçon, qui me regarde d'ailleurs avec les yeux pleins d'espoir et de larmes. Je sens la compassion naître de nouveau en moi. Je peux le sauver. Mais que se passera-t-il pour moi ? Que devrais-je faire pour que le Lord accepte de le laisser partir ?_

_Mon cerveau réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière… Et il perçoit, il pressent un piège…_

_« Draco ? Te plairait-il que j'épargne Harry ? Te plairait-il de lui honorer la bouche de ton sexe ? De le sodomiser peut-être ? » m'interroge le Lord d'une voix mielleuse et perverse, un peu aiguë aussi_

_Et là, je sais ce que je dois répondre…_

_« Non, Monseigneur. Un moldu ne mérite aucune compassion, aucun pardon, pas plus qu'il ne mérite d'être honoré par un Sang Pur » réussis-je à dire d'une voix blanche mais ferme._

_Alors sur un signe du Lord, Greyback s'avance promptement et silencieusement, pour arracher la gorge du garçon, d'un simple coup de ses griffes puissantes…_

_Et Nagini se cabre, ouvrant grand sa gueule pour siffler, claquant ses mâchoires avec impatience._

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit._

_« Je suis si fier de toi Draco ! » s'exclame-t-il. « J'ai craint un instant que ce jeune Moldu ait su trouver le chemin de ta pitié. Ou que sa ressemblance avec Potter ne te fasse oublier qu'un sorcier de Sang Pur ne baise jamais un Moldu !  
Mais tu es un grand parmi les grands Draco ! Tu as su garder la tête froide pendant toute la démonstration et malgré ton plaisir de le voir souffrir, tu as maîtrisé tes fantasmes et tes désirs.  
Pour moi, qui infligeais la douleur, qui réalisais une partie de mon fantasme de voir Potter à mes pieds et hurlant, se tortillant de plaisir sous les morsures et les coups, il était impossible de contenir mon désir et ma jouissance bien sûr… Mais toi ! Toi Draco ! Tu es si jeune et pourtant si parfait dans ta maîtrise ! D'autres plus aguerris que toi, sont déjà tombés dans le piège…»_

_Le Lord n'en finit pas de me féliciter, de me soûler de son discours sur sa fierté, se perdant dans des contradictions dictées par sa folie…_

_Et moi…_

_Moi je voudrais mourir. _

_Mourir de honte._

_Mourir de dégoût pour moi-même. _

_Mourir de n'avoir pas eu le courage de fuir loin d'ici depuis que j'ai compris ce que le Lord voulait. _

_Mourir pour ne pas avoir répondu aux attentes désespérées du garçon, de n'avoir pu le sauver. D'être celui qui a signé son arrêt de mort, même si j'ai la conviction qu'il ne serait jamais sorti vivant d'ici…_

_Mon cœur saigne autant que la gorge de ce garçon qui ressemble à Potter et qui convulse maintenant sur le sol, ses yeux verts désespérés fixés sur moi, tandis que la vie s'échappe de son corps…_

_Je vois la mort pour la première fois faire son œuvre… _

_Et je la trouve hideuse…_

_Et quand le garçon exhale son dernier soupir, j'exhale avec lui mon dernier souffle de l'inconscience et de l'innocence de l'enfance qui persistait en moi. _

_Un voile s'est déchiré cet été. _

_Un voile qui me cachait la laideur et la cruauté de la réalité du monde selon le Seigneur des Ténèbres…_

_Mais je ne peux m'appesantir sur cela maintenant, car il se tient à mes côtés, si pathétique dans sa nudité et il observe la moindre de mes réactions. _

_Il siffle à nouveau, s'adressant en Fourchelang à son serpent. Nagini répond au sifflement de son Maître, glisse le long de son corps pour ramper vers le garçon mort et entreprend d'engloutir le cadavre meurtri, la preuve de son passage en ces lieux maudits…_

_Et je devine que ce n'est pas la première fois… _

_Et je me sens coupable…_

_Coupable d'avoir cru en mon père et de l'avoir suivi dans son choix de se mettre au service de ce fou sanguinaire et cruel…_

…

Devant moi, Potter marche en sifflant gaiement…

Je ne peux rien lui dire, non !

Personne ne doit savoir !

De toute façon, personne ne peut m'aider…

…

…

…**Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…

…


	7. Délire Aveux et Amitié 12

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Important**

- A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

- Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, voir mon forum FF : Angel ?, Kizuna et Isa dont je n'arrive pas à trouver les coordonnées pour une réponse directe

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Allez voir ses fics, absolument ! Lien sur mon profil.**

…

**Délire Aveux et Amitié **

**Acte 1 : Epuisement - Divagations - Promesses**

**Harry**

Six jours. Six jours que nous sommes en route. Et quatre qu'il n'y a plus de Potion Revitalisante. J'ai bien essayé de ralentir la consommation de Malfoy, pour la faire durer plus longtemps, mais rien à faire.

Il est vraiment plus cabochard qu'un âne Malfoy !

Quand nous sommes arrivés sur l'autre versant de la montagne, après deux jours de grimpette harassante, nous en avons pris plein les yeux. Le paysage était magnifique : une vallée encaissée, boisée et teintée aux couleurs de Gryffondor par l'automne, coupée en son milieu d'une large rivière tantôt bouillonnante, tantôt calme. Et juste en face, de nous, les chutes d'eau…

Même Malfoy en était époustouflé tant c'était beau !

Nous serions bien restés là, mais il n'y avait toujours pas d'eau à disposition et les fruits se faisaient rares… Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que Malfoy ne m'ait pas fait remarquer la différence pourtant frappante du décor. D'une forêt aux allures tropicales, nous sommes passés à une forêt qui fait plutôt penser au Grand Nord américain…

Mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'y connaisse vraiment en forêt Malfoy. Et puis, il est si épuisé qu'il me donne l'impression de ne pas remarquer grand chose de toute façon…

Bref ! Nous avons décidé de redescendre.

Enfin quand je dis nous…

Malfoy n'est plus vraiment en état de prendre des décisions. J'ai le sentiment parfois de traîner un gosse derrière moi. Un gamin docile et un peu bête, qui obéit sans trop rechigner, qui fait mécaniquement ce que je lui dis…

Je n'aime décidément pas ce Malfoy là…

Cela m'a amusé pourtant, je l'avoue et ce n'était pas malin de ma part d'ailleurs, de voir la tête qu'il avait dans les premières heures de notre retenue. Après tout, Malfoy était mon ennemi depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard et je tenais là une occasion en or de me réjouir de son ignorance et son inexpérience d'un monde sans Magie, ce qui l'amenait inévitablement à dépendre de moi et à devoir faire profil bas…

Enfantillages, comme dirait Snape…

Il aurait raison. J'ai beau avoir mûri cet été, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis encore un adolescent idiot dans certaines circonstances…

A présent, cela ne m'amuse plus du tout de le voir perdu et démuni.

Et surtout si épuisé.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Malfoy, le petit Malfoy si fier de ses origines et de sa fortune, vivrait un jour des expériences si angoissantes qu'il en deviendrait ce qu'il est en ce moment !…

Même après son premier cauchemar je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point il était perturbé, je regrette maintenant de m'être montré si dur, si abrupt avec lui à ce moment là.

Maintenant, nous remontons le cours de la rivière pour regrimper là haut, sur le plateau en amont des chutes d'eau. Cela ne va pas être une promenade de santé encore une fois. Du moins pour Malfoy. Alors je prends un peu de temps pour les pauses. Je le laisse dormir, de son sommeil toujours agité et interrompu par ses cauchemars et pendant ce temps là, je pêche et je chasse à proximité. Et je ramasse toujours les plantes comestibles que je trouve.

Je dors peu, parce qu'il faut surveiller Malfoy, mais mon sommeil est réparateur et je me permets aussi des temps de micro sieste qui me sont très profitables.

Mais là, il est temps que nous arrivions à destination, il commence à faire sacrément frisquet vers le soir et j'ai la conviction que c'est là haut que nous trouverons un abri solide, une grotte qui ferait bien notre affaire.

« Potter… » m'appelle Malfoy, d'une voix qui commence à être tout aussi faiblarde que lui.

« Oui ? » m'enquiers-je, avec gentillesse, tournant toute mon attention vers lui.

« Pourquoi ne restons-nous pas ici ? » souffle-t-il

Une fois encore, Malfoy a l'air au plus bas de ses forces. Nous ne sommes pourtant pas en route depuis plus d'une heure. Et cela fait dix fois au moins qu'il me pose la même question.

« Nous ne pouvons pas, je te l'ai déjà dit Malfoy » réponds-je le plus doucement possible, avec patience. « Rester dans la vallée, est plus dangereux que d'aller là-haut où nous pourrions sans doute trouver une grotte pour nous abriter de la faune sauvage et du temps. Regarde le ciel. La couleur change. Nous n'avons pas encore eu de pluie, mais si le vent tourne, nous pourrions en avoir, peut-être même de la neige. Et si nous n'avons pas un abri bien solide, nous allons geler sur place. »

« Mais nous sommes en retenue ! De Paimpont ne va pas nous laisser mourir de froid... » geint-il comme un petit garçon qui ne comprend pas et des larmes au bord des cils.

« Non, c'est vrai. Seulement, aussi longtemps que nous ne sommes pas en danger de mort, elle n'interviendra pas Malfoy. Et même si je sais qu'elle ne nous laissera pas mourir, je n'ai pas envie de me geler les fesses pour autant. Et nous pouvons rester ici assez longtemps je crois… » dis-je, pour la onzième fois.

« Combien de temps peut-elle nous laisser ici ? » demande-t-il, semblant presque désespéré et essuyant doucement les larmes qui embuent ses yeux, d'un revers de manche.

Il a tout d'un petit garçon triste qui essaye de faire face avec courage...

« Longtemps Malfoy, longtemps… Jusqu'à ce que la retenue porte ses fruits. » réponds-je, le prenant par l'épaule pour l'aider à rester à ma hauteur.

« Mais nous ne savons même pas ce qu'elle veut ! » s'exclame-t-il, malheureux et abattu

« Si ! Elle nous l'a dit Malfoy. Quand elle nous a donné la retenue, elle nous l'a dit : « Et cette petite retenue commune vous permettra peut-être de réfléchir tous les deux à un moyen de vous entendre. » Et aussi quand nous sommes entrés dans la salle d'entraînement : « Maintenant, Messieurs, vous allez vivre une aventure peu commune. Une aventure dont vous reviendrez changés » Elle attend quelque chose de nous Malfoy et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne l'aura pas obtenu, elle nous gardera ici. » lui explique-je, en reprenant les mots exacts de notre professeur de DCFM.

« Elle ne peut quand même pas faire durer cela des mois ! » s'écrie-t-il, sur un ton douloureux et complètement désespéré cette fois.

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Et je lâche son épaule, un peu découragé moi-même, m'éloignant de quelques pas.

Parce que si, cela peut durer des mois.

Notre deuxième incursion dans le « Temps Ralenti », a duré presque un an l'été dernier…

Presque un an pendant lequel nous avons appris les techniques de combat moldues, asiatiques surtout. Le professeur De Paimpont est une fondue des techniques de combat asiatiques, à main nue et avec bâton, sabre, katana, nunchaku. Mais aussi à l'épée, dague et couteau. Et même le tir à l'arc. Le tout, entrecoupé de cours de Tai-chi et de yoga, pour nous aider à trouver l'harmonie du corps et de l'esprit, à rassembler et équilibrer nos énergies, à méditer sur nous-mêmes et trouver en nous les réponses à nos problèmes. Et du sport aussi. Beaucoup de sport… pour renforcer nos muscles, améliorer notre souplesse, augmenter notre vitesse et notre résistance physique…

Presque un an… Qui n'a duré que quelques heures dans la réalité extérieure du monde dans lequel elle nous avait emmené, mais d'où nous sommes tous revenus tellement changés que Remus, les Weasley et les autres ne nous ont pas reconnus…

Changés dans nos têtes : plus mûrs, plus réfléchis, plus sereins, même si l'essence de notre personnalité perdurait, comme l'esprit facétieux des jumeaux.

Changés (je sais que c'est difficile à croire cela, mais c'est pourtant vrai) physiquement : grandis, musclés, plus résistants, avec des gestes mesurés et sûrs. Même Neville, le plus maladroit de nous tous.

Changés dans nos cœurs : plus ouverts, apaisés, équilibrés… Même Ron, le plus impulsif et Ginny, la plus prompte à la colère de la bande.

Tout cela m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé pour les leçons d'Occlumencie avec Snape. Et cela m'aide maintenant, avec Zombie Malfoy qui pose inlassablement les mêmes questions et n'avance pas dans son chemin personnel.

Comment puis-je répondre à sa question sans qu'il s'effondre complètement ? Il faut pourtant que je lui dise quelque chose, car il s'est arrêté et reste droit au milieu du chemin, ses yeux gris, cernés de violet, lui dévorant la figure et quêtant une réponse rassurante, que je ne puis lui donner…

Alors j'inspire profondément et je reviens vers lui, qui est resté debout, sans bouger, le regard dans le vide en attendant ma réponse. Je pose mon bâton contre un arbre et je le prends par les épaules, autant pour le soutenir, que pour lui communiquer un peu de chaleur rassurante. Et je prends ma voix la plus douce, la plus patiente et la plus apaisante pour lui expliquer :

« Le temps importe peu ici Malfoy. Nous allons nous en sortir. Nous sommes ici parce que nous pouvons nous en sortir tous les deux. Il faut juste avoir confiance en cela et en nous-même. Je ne sais pas ce qui te ronge et t'épuise ainsi Malfoy. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu cet été, ce que tu vis depuis la rentrée et dans tes cauchemars. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : c'est qu'à un ou deux moments, tu as sacrément dû faire preuve de courage… Ou en tout cas, qu'il t'en a fallu pour continuer à avancer… Et je suis sûr aussi que tu vas trouver ici la force de t'en sortir, la solution à tes problèmes. C'est à toi de faire ce boulot là. Moi, je ne peux rien faire à part être là et prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu trouves. Je crois, Malfoy, que je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire pour que tu puisses réfléchir à tout ça. Je sais que tu es fatigué, épuisé même et que cela t'est difficile de me suivre là-haut. Mais nous allons y arriver tous les deux. Nous allons y arriver justement parce que nous sommes à deux et que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Je serai là pour t'aider aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. C'est mon job Malfoy. Je te demande juste de faire un peu attention, de ne pas te laisser distancer, de me dire quand tu as vraiment besoin de t'arrêter un peu. Ok ? »

« Ok Potter. » soupire-t-il, le regard dans le vague, presque absent…

Voilà. Il redevient le gentil et docile Malfoy. Le zombie qui va me suivre au ralenti, sans faire attention à ce qui l'entoure…

Je n'aime pas cela ! Je n'aime vraiment pas cela ! Je n'aime vraiment pas le voir ainsi !…

Cela me noue la gorge et les entrailles…

*****************

**Draco**

Cela fait deux jours que nous avons quitté la vallée. Du moins je crois que cela fait deux jours. Et huit en tout, que nous sommes ici. Oui, c'est cela, c'est ce qu'à dit Potter tout à l'heure.

Je suis épuisé, sans force, je ne peux plus réfléchir. Un instant je bous de l'intérieur, un autre, je grelotte de froid. Par moments, mon cerveau est vide et je suis parfois surpris, étonné quand je reprends contact avec ce qui m'entoure…

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pendant ce temps là ? Pendant ces blancs que ma mémoire ne peut combler ? J'ai l'impression, que ce sont toujours les mêmes choses qui tournent et retournent sans arrêt dans ma tête… Je ne sais plus parfois ce qui est réel ou non… Si je suis ici, en retenue avec Potter ou dans le bureau de mon père, avec le Lord Noir ?

Et si j'étais là-bas en vrai et qu'ici c'était seulement un rêve…

Entre ce que je vis, les souvenirs et les cauchemars, je n'arrive plus vraiment à faire la différence…. D'ailleurs, ai-je vraiment vécu tout cela ou est-ce le fruit de mon imagination, des hallucinations ?

J'ai peur, je deviens fou je crois. Comme Lui…

Et Potter… Que pense-t-il de tout cela ? Il ne dit rien, il est gentil avec moi. Il me donne à manger, me réveille quand je crie trop dans mes cauchemars. Il fait tout et je ne fais rien. Je n'ai même plus la force pour l'aider à préparer le feu. Il pense à tout. Même à me faire laver dans l'eau de la rivière quand elle est assez calme pour se baigner sans risque.

Moi, je ne sers à rien. Je suis inutile. Même pas fichu de me débrouiller tout seul. Même pas fichu de réfléchir à ce que m'a dit Potter. Je suis un fardeau pour lui. Il m'a prévenu le premier soir : « j'aurais assez à faire comme ça, sans avoir un fardeau supplémentaire sur le dos, à surveiller sans cesse tes arrières et venir à ton secours Malfoy. »Il avait raison. Je suis un incapable, même pas fichu de m'occuper de moi-même. Je suis juste bon à faire des conneries… Comme quand je suis rentré à la maison pour les vacances et que j'ai dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres que je le servirais.

Le Lord est méchant, vraiment méchant. Et cruel et pervers aussi.. Potter, lui, il est gentil. Vraiment gentil. Il s'occupe bien de moi et ne me punit pas, même si je suis un fardeau pour lui…

C'est pourtant lui mon ennemi. Je ne comprends plus rien. Comment vais-je me sortir de tout cela?

Je n'ai pas de courage. Il a tort Potter. Je n'ai pas de courage, je n'en ai jamais eu ! C'est pour cela qu'il est mort ! C'est à cause de moi ! Si je n'avais pas fait de connerie, si j'avais eu du courage, il ne serait pas mort !…

« Malfoy ! Tu dors debout. Il faut que tu t'allonges un peu... Malfoy ! » me secoue Potter, sans méchanceté cependant.

« Potter ? Tu ne peux pas être là ! Tu es mort Potter ! J'ai vu quand Greyback t'a égorgé dans le bureau de mon père ! Tu es un fantôme ? » dis-je, me sentant complètement confus encore une fois.

« Non, Malfoy, c'est bien moi, je suis vivant. Et toi tu rêves debout. Allez Malfoy, allonge-toi et dors un peu » me répond-il, avec sa voix si gentille que je n'ai pas envie de le contrarier en lui désobéissant….

Et puis, je suis si fatigué ! Si fatigué !

*********************

**Harry**

Malfoy divague maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'est même pas aperçu que nous avons passé le bas des chutes d'eau hier après-midi. Ça faisait un bruit infernal pourtant et j'ai préféré aller un peu sous les arbres pour ne plus être assourdi.

Malfoy divague et rêve debout…

Il croit que je suis mort… Une idée pêchée dans ses cauchemars sans doute.

Il faut qu'il parle ! Il faut qu'il vide sa tête de tout cela sinon ça va le tuer ! Quand nous serons là-haut, j'essayerai de le faire parler…

Mais il faut d'abord que nous y arrivions. Il reste encore un tiers de la pente à grimper. Elle est vraiment très raide maintenant. Nous ne pourrons pas camper ici cette nuit. Trop dangereux. Si l'un de nous se retourne dans son sommeil, il risque de tout dégringoler durement et de se blesser.

Mais il est déjà tard aussi… il va bientôt falloir repartir sinon, je ne sais pas ce que nous pourrons faire pour être en sécurité… Je ne vais pas pouvoir le laisser dormir longtemps. Il va falloir qu'il fasse un effort. Un gros effort.

Merde ! Pourvu qu'il ne tombe pas d'épuisement en route !…

Non, le professeur De Paimpont nous ferait revenir si sa vie était en danger. Mais quand même. Il est dans un sale état. Vraiment dans un sale état, physiquement et psychologiquement aussi…

Merde ! Merde ! Et Re-merde ! Cela fait à peine une demi-heure qu'il est endormi et le cauchemar commence déjà ! Cela se rapproche vraiment de plus en plus. Et ils ont l'air de plus en plus terribles !…

Bientôt, il ne pourra plus dormir du tout…

Il faut qu'il parle !

« Malfoy ! Réveille-toi mon vieux! C'est un cauchemar… Juste un cauchemar. Aller viens. On va aller là haut et cela ira mieux tu verras… »

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas Potter… Je n'ai plus la force… Vas-y toi. Laisse-moi ici. » geint-il, larmoyant.

« Non, c'est hors de question Malfoy ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Tu viens avec moi. Je vais t'aider. Appuie-toi sur moi. Allez ! Nous allons y arriver ! » m'écrie-je presque, pas loin d'être gagné par le désespoir et le découragement.

Mon barda sur le dos et un Malfoy vacillant sur ses jambes à traîner en plus, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour la grimpette. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Nous aurons besoin des peaux et de la nourriture là-haut alors je ne peux pas les laisser…

Je dois pourtant me rendre à l'évidence, quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, qu'il va peut-être falloir faire un choix entre mon barda et porter Malfoy… Car cette fois, il va s'agir d'escalader des rochers. Et ça dure bien sur deux cent cinquante mètres à vue de nez… Peut-être même trois cents… Presque en à-pic…

La question est : aurais-je la force de tout porter ? Et Malfoy aura-t-il la force de s'accrocher à moi ou faut-il me résoudre à porter mon barda et Malfoy là haut l'un après l'autre ? Et puis-je prendre le risque de laisser Malfoy tout seul pendant un moment si je fais deux voyages ?

Une pause et une barre chocolatée pour récupérer un peu d'énergie plus tard, ma décision est prise. J'emmène tout. Je ne veux pas laisser Malfoy seul. Je lui ai promis de ne pas l'abandonner et je ne le ferai pas, même pour une heure. Alors je vais accrocher le support sur Malfoy et porter Malfoy sur mon dos. Bien attaché…

« Malfoy. Il va falloir que je te porte sur mon dos. Le support je vais le mettre sur le tien. Mais il va falloir que je t'attache à moi aussi. C'est juste pour être sûr que tu ne me lâches pas. Moi, j'aurais besoin de mes deux mains tu comprends ? Je ne pourrais pas te tenir, ni te retenir si tu lâches prise. Tu comprends ? » lui dis-je, tout doucement, pour qu'il entende et comprenne bien.

« Oui, Potter. Je suis un fardeau. Un fardeau… » me répond-il, tristement, dans un souffle à peine audible.

Ce qu'il dit me fait mal… Je n'aurais pas dû lui souffler cette idée le premier soir… D'autant que je n'en pense pas un mot… Alors tout en le préparant, je lui dis gentiment, mais fermement aussi :

« Non, Malfoy ! Tu es juste épuisé, malade de fatigue ! Je regrette ce que j'ai dit le premier soir. Je suis vraiment désolé ! C'était des bêtises ! Des grosses bêtises !… Personne n'est un fardeau pour personne, jamais !… Tu m'entends ? Jamais !… Tu es juste fatigué. Tu as juste besoin qu'on s'occupe un peu de toi Malfoy. De pouvoir dormir correctement. Et tu seras en forme ! Tu dois me faire confiance Malfoy. Tu as juste besoin de retrouver le sommeil et pouvoir parler de ce qui te tracasse à quelqu'un… »

« C'est à cause de moi, tout est ma faute Potter. Je ne fais jamais ce qu'il faut. Je suis un incapable et un fardeau. Tout est ma faute… Tout est ma faute…. » geint-il encore, divaguant c'est sûr, entre veille et cauchemar…

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais nous en parlerons plus tard de cela Malfoy. Pour l'instant, il faut juste que tu grimpes sur mon dos. Et que je t'attache. Et que tu t'accroches ! Ok ? » fais-je, insistant et proche de me laisser envahir par l'angoisse

« Ok, Potter… Que je m'accroche… » murmure-t-il, docile et refermant faiblement ses doigts autour de mes poignets.

« Oui, mais grimpe sur mon dos d'abord… » dis-je, en l'aidant à monter sur une pierre pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Malfoy fait tout ce que je lui demande et je l'attache comme je peux, le plus solidement possible. Puis, je me dis qu'il faut aussi qu'il me parle, qu'il chante ou siffle, n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il ne s'endorme pas. Parce que s'il s'endort et fait un cauchemar, il va s'agiter et nous risquons de tomber tous les deux…

Je le lui explique et il m'obéit encore sans remettre en question ma demande.

Il chante… De sa voix rendue fluette par la fatigue et plus fausse encore.

Il chante parce qu'il ne sait pas siffler me dit-il.

Il chante et il raconte des sottises auxquelles je ne comprends pas tout, parce que tout se mélange dans sa tête et que je ne sais pas ce qui est réel et ce qui sort tout droit de ses cauchemars. Et puis, comme je grimpe et qu'il faut que je fasse attention à ce que je fais, je n'écoute que d'une oreille. Juste assez pour savoir s'il s'endort ou pas et le relancer quand il commence à somnoler…

C'est la plus longue, la plus dure et fastidieuse grimpette que je n'ai jamais fait !… Et pourtant nous en avons fait lors de nos entraînements de plus longues et de plus raides…

Mais celle-ci !…

Est-ce le poids de Malfoy ou son babil incessant et incohérent ? Ma crainte qu'il perde définitivement la raison ? Ma culpabilité d'avoir contribué à le perturber ? …

Tout l'ensemble sans doute.

En tout cas, arrivé en haut, je m'écroule littéralement, Malfoy toujours attaché sur mon dos… Malfoy qui continue son babil incohérent, son front chaud contre ma joue et sa bouche presque collée à mon oreille…

********************

**Acte 2 : Acte : Fièvre – Délire – Regrets - Protection**

« C'est maman qui me l'a dit Potter ! Père est à Azkaban parce qu'il est une tapette. Et Greyback t'a égorgé dans le bureau de Père. Avec une cravache… Les fesses rouges. Du sang, plein de sang ! C'est la première fois que je voyais un mort, à part Thilda… Il m'a donné un livre mais je n'en veux pas ! Je préfère avoir un biquet ! Tu me le prêteras le tien dit ? … Moi, je ne veux pas lui donner ma rose… Tante Bellatrix est folle… Elle le voudrait, elle. Pourquoi il lui demande pas la sienne? C'est parce qu'il préfère les jumeaux qui se lèchent le cul tu crois ?… J'aime bien les Feuxfous Fuseboum Weasley, même si je ne peux pas en acheter… Mais je n'aime pas être attaché au plafond et vomir ! Comme après Greyback dans la galerie de portrait ! Sa queue est monstrueuse, elle a blessé le rat ! Il a puni son serviteur parce qu'il a échoué… Comme Père qui a tué Thilda quand j'ai eu cinq ans et m'a frappé avec sa canne… Il avait un fouet et il a jouit avec les lanières. Tes yeux verts me suppliaient mais je n'ai pas pu t'aider Potter… Je t'ai laissé mourir parce que je n'ai pas de courage. Je suis un couard et un fardeau… Un inutile Potter ! Je ne sers à rien !… Il va me tuer avec la queue de Greyback parce que je suis un vilain garçon et que je ne bande pas ! Maman est différente maintenant… Et elle pleure à cause de moi… Elle sait que je vais tout foirer encore… J'arrête pas de courir pourtant mais il est là, toujours là, à me poursuivre partout sur le chemin … Il fonce, il fonce il fonce toujours vers moi ! Alors je me suis pissé dessus…Père lui donne sa rose tu le savais ?… J'aime bien les mangues et manger avec les doigts… Mais cela ne se fait pas de siffler… Ce sont les inférieurs qui sifflent… Il veut que tu lui lèches ses chaussures et sa queue Potter… C'est ma faute aussi…. Je pleurais en dedans… Père a dit que je suis une fillette… Elle me consolait en chantant Thilda… »

********************

Il me faut bien une demi-heure pour récupérer de la grimpette et m'arracher au discours incohérent de Malfoy, pour regarder enfin où nous sommes. C'est un plateau avec une vue superbe sur la vallée. A droite, la rivière vive qui se précipite en bas, à gauche, un terrain découvert assez large, avec quelques arbres et des buissons hauts. En face, à deux cents mètres environ, la roche s'élève à nouveau vers le ciel… Mais à son pied, je distingue une ouverture sombre…

La voilà enfin ma grotte ! Du moins, je crois que c'est une grotte…

Je détache Malfoy. Il reste là, sur le sol, les yeux hagards et brillants des larmes qui s'échappent de ses yeux pour rouler sur ses joues. Et il chantonne maintenant. Il chantonne une berceuse… en pleurant… Et ça me tord les tripes de le voir comme cela… Cela me donne envie de pleurer moi aussi… Et de le protéger de toute cette merde qui le rend fou !…

Alors je l'encourage, dans l'espoir de le distraire de sa tristesse :

« Viens Malfoy, nous sommes presque arrivés. Il y a une grotte là-bas. Nous allons pouvoir nous reposer tous les deux maintenant. Tu m'entends Malfoy ? Nous avons réussi !… Nous avons réussi tous les deux !… »

« Tu es gentil Potter d'avoir tué le sanglier et d'avoir fait du feu avec ton biquet pour me réchauffer… J'en voudrais un aussi… C'est utile un biquet quand on n'a pas de baguette… Un sorcier averti vaut un Moldu quand il a un biquet, de la ficelle et un couteau de tueur… Est-ce que Dumbledore le sait Potter ? »

Je déglutis difficilement. Malfoy me regarde avec des yeux agrandis de fièvre et de folie. Je tends la main vers son front. Il est brûlant … Son babil incessant c'est du délire consécutif à la fièvre autant qu'à l'épuisement !… Et à bien y penser, il devait déjà avoir un peu de fièvre quand on était encore dans la vallée…

J'aurais dû le voir, j'aurais dû le comprendre avant et lui donner de la Pimentine !… C'est vraiment nul de chez nul de ma part de ne pas m'en être aperçu et je m'en veux !…

« Dit Potter, il le sait Dumbledore ? » insiste Malfoy.

« Oui, il le sait. La grotte n'est pas loin Malfoy. Si tu veux, je te porte encore… » lui dis-je doucement, la gorge nouée de le voir si mal en partie par ma faute.

« Tu ne peux pas » me répond-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu es un fantôme Potter, tu ne peux pas me porter ! Le Baron Sanglant aussi est un fantôme… Mais Peeves, lui est un esprit. Il peut toucher les objets et les faire tomber… Ce n'est pas bien de faire du mal aux objets hein ! Potter ? »

« Non, Malfoy, ce n'est pas bien… Viens maintenant. Quand nous serons dans la grotte, je vais te soigner. Et tu pourras dormir… » dis-je en le soulevant et en le portant à demi vers la grotte.

« Je n'aime pas dormir. Parce qu'il vient me faire du mal quand je dors. Greyback est un Loup-garou qui encule les rats. Il tire la calèche et le Lord est tout nu dedans, avec son fouet. Et moi, j'ai vomi sous la douche à cause de lui. Parce qu'il veut que je fasse tout comme mon père dans son bureau. Il veut mon cul Potter et le tien aussi… Il faut faire attention à ton cul tu m'entends Potter ? Il faut rester impassible. Il ne faut pas qu'il sache que cela te dégoûte et que cela te fait vomir. Ou bien il va te punir en prenant ta rose de force… Et après Greyback te tuera avec sa queue. Je te le dis parce qu'il y a le Sceau du Secret alors tu ne pourras pas lui répéter et maman ne mourra pas à cause de moi…» me dit-il, sur le ton de la confidence.

Et il délire comme cela tout au long du chemin et plus je l'écoute et plus je me dis que tout n'est peut-être pas du délire et que ce qu'il vit est vraiment terrible ! …

Et pas autant à cause des cauchemars qu'à cause de ce qui les provoque. Car dans tout ce qu'il babille de façon incohérente, je devine l'objet de son tourment.

Et cela me fait froid dans le dos.

Et cela me donne envie de gerber et de hurler !…

Et je comprends à quel point il est urgent de le tirer des griffes de Voldemort !…

Quand nous arrivons à l'entrée de la grotte, j'installe Malfoy contre la paroi de la montagne et j'allume un flambeau que j'ai fabriqué avec un bâton, un morceau de ma robe et de la graisse. Puis j'entre à l'intérieur, pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas déjà un locataire.

Nous avons de la chance. Visiblement, les lieux ont été habités, mais abandonnés. Alors j'y emmène Malfoy et je l'allonge sur la peau du sanglier puis, je lui donne de la Pimentine et des Potions de soins contre la fièvre. Ensuite, je l'invite à dormir en lui assurant que je veille sur lui mais il attrape ma main et ne veut plus la lâcher.

« Je ne veux pas que Voldemort te fasse du mal Potter. Parce que tu es gentil avec moi bien que je sois un fardeau pour toi et que je ne te cause que des ennuis ! Et aussi parce que je n'aime pas voir les autres souffrir et encore moins les faire souffrir, comme le Moldu qui ne m'avait pourtant rien fait. Ça me fait mal tout ça… Trop mal…Ce n'est pas bien… Et ça me dégoûte aussi. Ça me fait vomir et pleurer dans mon cœur Potter ! Parce que j'ai un cœur tu sais ? Je ne le savais pas moi avant, je l'ai appris cet été en même temps que le Doloris… Mais je suis obligé de te conduire à lui tu comprends ? Parce que je ne suis pas courageux comme toi et que j'ai peur qu'il me punisse. Il veut mon cul parce qu'il est vierge et bien serré et il le prendra si je ne fais pas ce qu'il dit ! Et il me donnera à Greyback et il tuera ma maman aussi !…  
Je suis désolé Potter ! Vraiment désolé ! Mais je ne veux pas devenir un orphelin avec le cul déchiré plein de sang. Vraiment désolé Potter ! Mais si tu lui obéis et que tu lui donnes la rose de ton cul, il sera content et peut-être qu'il ne te tuera pas ! Parce qu'il veut ton petit cul aussi, il me l'a dit…Voir son ennemi à ses pieds avec sa queue dans la bouche et humilié. Il faudra que tu fasses semblant d'être soumis et que cela te plait et jouir aussi, même s'il te fait du mal avec son fouet. C'est ce qu'il veut. Il est fou tu sais ? Complètement fou ! Et il ne verra pas que tu fais semblant ! Et alors, je ferai un effort pour bander en te regardant souffrir et après je pourrais peut-être te sauver.  
Parce que tu n'es pas un Moldu toi ! Alors j'aurais le droit d'être compatissant. Et quand il en aura assez de t'humilier avec ses chaussures sales, je te garderai avec moi et je prendrai soin de toi à mon tour. Et je te garderai en vie pour toujours avec moi. Tu comprends ? Je te protègerai ! » me dit-il, d'abord l'air terrifié, mais finissant par un sourire sincère quand il m'assure qu'il me gardera en vie et me protègera…

« Oui, Malfoy, je comprends. Mais dors maintenant. Nous reparlerons de tout cela quand tu seras guéri et bien reposé. » dis-je, essayant de l'apaiser autant en prenant une voix calme, qu'en lui caressant doucement la main.

Et les larmes courant librement sur mes joues…

« Tu restes avec moi hein ! Tu ne m'abandonnes pas ! Tu me l'as promis ! Et tu ne le laisseras pas m'emmener s'il vient me chercher pendant que je dors hein ! Potter ? Tu ne le laisseras pas tuer ma maman ! » me supplie-t-il, s'accrochant de plus bel à moi.

« Non, je ne t'abandonne pas. Je reste ici et je veille sur toi. » lui assure-je, avec toute la sincérité que j'éprouve.

« Ok ! Je te fais confiance. Bonne nuit Potter ! » s'exclame-t-il sur un sourire enfantin et confiant, qui me tord encore une fois les entrailles…

« Bonne nuit Malfoy. » réponds-je dans un souffle.

Je suis effaré ! Complètement effaré ! Et dégoûté, écœuré ! Et ma poitrine est si serrée de douleur que mon cœur remonte dans ma gorge !… Et je tremble. Je claque des dents de froid… et d'horreur surtout !

Malfoy vient de me livrer une information essentielle dans son délire !

Car je suis sûr qu'il dit la vérité quand il affirme qu'il doit me livrer à Voldemort ! Et je le crois aussi quand il dit qu'il n'a pas envie de remplir cette mission, qu'il n'aime pas faire souffrir les autres. Et puis, il a prononcé le nom maudit, celui qui fait peur : Voldemort. Et il a dit que le Lord est fou… Et il a confirmé mes doutes sur la perversité de Voldemort et de ce qui le tourmente dans ses cauchemars !…

La menace d'un viol !…

La menace que sa mère soit tuée !…

Bien sûr, s'il avait été dans son état normal, jamais il n'aurait dit tout cela… Mais là, sous l'influence de la fièvre et de l'épuisement, il vient de me révéler le fond de sa pensée et l'objet de ses cauchemars…

Je devrais exulter. Mais je ne suis pas heureux.

Bien au contraire !…

J'aurais préféré qu'il me dise tout cela dans son état normal. Qu'il me fasse confiance, même si je comprends à quel point cela doit être difficile d'en parler ! A quel point cela doit être dur de vivre avec cette perspective, cette peur, cette terreur permanente sans pouvoir se confier, trouver de l'aide !

Et j'ai envie de pleurer.

Non… Je pleure réalise-je en sentant une larme tomber sur ma main…

Et je sens une vague de douleur supplémentaire me submerger…

Parce que j'aurais dû aller vers lui avant, bien avant ! Parce que j'ai été dur avec lui au premier soir ! Parce que je regrette profondément les insultes et provocations que je lui ai lancées et qui m'ont valu cette retenue avec Snape !…

Parce que j'ai vu qu'il était vraiment mal dans la douche des vestiaires la veille de notre retenue… Et que je n'ai rien fait… Je suis parti… Je l'ai laissé seul avec sa souffrance et sa détresse…

Mais aurait-il accepté que je lui tende la main ce soir là ? Etions-nous prêts l'un et l'autre pour accepter cela ?

Non, il ne l'était pas…

Non, parce qu'il ne fait confiance en personne. Mais a-t-il déjà eu des raisons de faire confiance en qui que ce soit jusqu'ici ? Connaît-il dans son entourage proche des personnes qui n'adhèrent pas aux idéaux de Voldemort ?

Non, parce que ses bases sont ébranlées, lézardées, qu'elles s'effondrent de toutes parts !…

Non, parce qu'il souffre et pense que personne au monde ne peut l'aider !…

Non, parce qu'il croit que tout est de sa faute !…

Et moi, non plus je ne l'étais pas…

Non, parce qu'il me fallait une situation extrême pour passer au-dessus de notre passé. Malgré mon désir d'enterrer la hache de guerre, d'établir d'autres relations avec lui, je n'étais pas vraiment prêt à voir en lui autre chose qu'un sale gamin gâté par le fric, imbu de sa personne et tellement fier de son Sang Pur…

Et j'étais si déstabilisé de le voir ainsi, à genou dans sa pisse, sa merde et son vomi, à pleurer et gémir et souffrir…

Où donc est passé le Malfoy de juin dernier ? Celui qui me jurait qu'il vengerait son père ? Combien a-t-il dû subir pour en arriver là ?

Oh ! Je devine bien la vérité ! Il a vu le vrai visage de Voldemort, toute sa folie et assisté à des scènes horribles ! Vécu des scènes horribles, monstrueuses !…

Et il est seul pour affronter tout cela…. Il n'a aucun ami à qui se confier, avec qui partager sa douleur et ses peurs… Sa terreur…

Je le découvre si faible et si fragile, si peu confiant en lui, si désespéré et démuni, que cela éveille en moi un désir profond et sincère de le protéger, de l'aider à trouver, en lui, la force de se rebeller et de se défendre contre Voldemort.

Mais le voudra-t-il ? Et que dois-je faire quand il ira mieux ? Dois-je lui dire qu'il m'a tout révélé dans son délire et dans sa fièvre? Comment réagira-t-il dans ce cas ? Il est dans un tel état de terreur et de tension que cela me fait peur !…

Alors, en attendant, je fais la seule chose que je puisse faire pour l'instant : je m'accroche à sa main, autant qu'il s'accroche à la mienne, pour qu'il sente ma présence, qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul dans l'obscurité et la douleur. Et doucement, je caresse ses cheveux… Et je supplie :

« S'il vous plait, faite qu'il s'apaise un peu. Epargnez-lui les cauchemars pour cette nuit. Permettez-lui de dormir et récupérer un peu … Il en a tellement besoin ! S'il vous plait, Madame... »

************************

Malfoy délire et hurle dans ses cauchemars depuis deux jours et deux nuits et je ne l'ai quitté que pour aller chercher en vitesse de l'eau, du bois et un peu de nourriture….

Il y a dans la grotte une cheminée naturelle et quelques ustensiles. Merci Madame !

Vous n'avez pas exaucé mon vœu que Malfoy trouve l'apaisement, mais vous avez pris soin de me faciliter un peu la tâche…

J'ai un arc et des flèches maintenant, un deuxième couteau, des écuelles, des couverts, une broche, une poêle, une bouilloire, des gobelets, du fil de fer, une hache et un seau à disposition. Une toile étanche pour fermer l'entrée de la grotte et deux couvertures aussi. Ah ! Et de vrais flambeaux.

Le grand luxe quoi ! Le grand confort pour des vacances de rêve ! Une récréation bien reposante aussi !

Car depuis deux jours et deux nuits, j'ai coupé des bûches pour le feu et fabriqué quelques pièges que j'ai disposés dans les buissons et les bouquets d'arbres alentours. Il faut bien faire son marché n'est-ce pas ? Et si je ne mange pas un peu de temps en temps, qui prendra soin de Malfoy ? Qui le protègera ?

La nasse, que j'ai fabriquée quand nous étions dans la vallée, je l'ai jetée dans la rivière, au petit bonheur la chance. Elle ne m'a rapporté qu'un poisson trop petit pour faire un repas mais bon… J'ai d'autres choses à manger et puis, le poisson, ce n'est pas ma priorité…

Ma priorité, c'est Malfoy… Je rafraîchis son front avec des linges mouillés (encore des morceaux de ma robe) et je m'efforce de lui faire boire des Potions et de l'eau. Le plus possible d'eau dans laquelle je fais parfois infuser des herbes calmantes… Et je le lave et le change quand sa couverture est mouillée…

Je l'ai laissé nu pour me faciliter la tâche, j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas quand il se réveillera…

Qu'il ne pensera pas que j'ai voulu abuser de lui…

Quant à moi, je ne m'autorise que de courtes périodes de sommeil, pour le garder à l'œil et être prêt : s'il se réveille, s'il faut le secouer pour le sortir d'un cauchemar, s'il faut le consoler quand il a peur et qu'il pleure…

Moi, je me reposerai quand il ira mieux…

Pour l'heure, il est à peu près calme, il marmonne seulement dans son sommeil. Alors j'en profite pour monter la garde près de l'entrée de la grotte, à l'abri d'un buisson. C'est le moment où de rares animaux s'aventurent aux abords de la rivière pour boire. Je pourrais peut-être en surprendre un avec une flèche… Je n'aime pas tuer, même pour manger. Mais c'est une nécessité sur laquelle je ne peux pas faire l'impasse.

En voilà justement qui arrivent… Un jeune cerf… Non… Je ne pourrais pas tuer un Patronus… Par contre, l'un des cochons sauvages m'intéresse… Assez gros pour avoir bien de la viande et assez petit pour la broche…

Allez Harry !… Pense à Malfoy !… Il a besoin de toi en forme pour le soigner !…

Je me redresse et la flèche siffle. Faisant touche là où je voulais. Le cochon meurt sans trop de souffrance et je me détends…

Puis, je prépare le cochon pour la broche, vidant ses entrailles et le sang dans la rivière… Le sang, j'en ai gardé un peu pour en faire boire à Malfoy… C'est dégoûtant je sais, mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour le nourrir un peu… Il est suffisamment faible comme cela, je ne vais pas en plus le laisser mourir de faim !…

Si seulement il se réveillait, je lui ferais une purée avec le foie et des tubercules un peu douceâtres que j'ai trouvé juste à côté. Des topinambours je crois…

**********************

Finalement, le sang, c'était une mauvaise idée. Malfoy a tout recraché. Je vais essayer quand même la purée… Cela passera peut-être ça… Même s'il dort à moitié, il fera peut-être l'effort d'avaler.

************************

Trois cuillères… C'est tout ce qu'il a pris… Ce n'est pas génial, mais c'est mieux que rien. Si seulement j'avais des œufs, je lui en ferais gober un ou deux… Mais à cette époque ci, des œufs, il ne faut pas rêver… Je re-essayerai la purée tout à l'heure… En attendant, je vais me faire une tranche du cochon sauvage et des topinambours sautés.

*************************

Le ciel commence à s'éclaircir, il va bientôt faire jour. Malfoy a encore eu une nuit très agitée et j'ai même dû le prendre un peu dans mes bras pour le calmer…

Et lui chanter une berceuse…

…

_« S'il te plait !… Fais comme Thilda et chante moi une berceuse Potter !... Père ne pourra pas te tuer si tu le fais, il est à Azkaban… Avec les Détraqueurs qui sont dans ma tête… Tu le sais bien, c'est toi qui me l'a dit… Et c'est toi aussi qui a envoyé mon père avec eux là bas… C'est bien fait pour lui !… Je suis content, il pourra plus te faire mal !… Il est méchant tu sais, avec sa canne… Et il ne veut pas que je siffle… Il m'en veut parce que j'aime Thilda…Chante comme Thilda, une berceuse Potter !…S'il te plait !…»_

_Je ne connais pas de berceuse… Mais, les larmes roulant sur mes joues et la gorge serrée, je chante pour Malfoy, des paroles sans queue ni tête, sur un air doux qui me vient de je ne sais où, juste pour le calmer, juste pour ne plus entendre sa voix de petit garçon triste me réclamer une berceuse et me parler de cette Thilda que son père a tué… Thilda, une Elfe de maison à laquelle il s'était attaché et qui a déplu à son père quand elle l'a consolé un jour où il était triste quand il avait cinq ans… Du moins, je crois que c'est cela, d'après ce que j'ai décrypté de ses discours décousus et incohérents… _

…

J'en frissonne encore à ce souvenir… Et je me sens las après cette nuit sans sommeil. Malfoy est calme maintenant. Il ne marmonne même pas. Je vais en profiter pour dormir un peu… Juste un peu… D'un œil et d'une oreille…

Rester vigilant, pour le protéger…

Pour prendre soin de lui…

**************************

**Acte 3 : Espoirs Envolés**

**Draco**

Il fait froid. Si froid ! Quelques flocons de neige épars tombent sur ma peau nue. J'ai si froid qu'ils ne fondent pas… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? J'ai si peur ! J'ai si mal ! Je me sens si seul !

C'est beau ici. C'est calme. C'est reposant. Ce serait facile de m'allonger et de me laisser aller au sommeil. Dormir, dormir pour toujours… Ne plus avoir à rêver de Lui, à penser à Lui… A la dernière fois où je l'ai vu à la fin de l'été, à la veille de la rentrée.

…

_Dernier jour de vacances, dernière soirée au Manoir. _

_Demain je repars pour Poudlard et je n'en ai jamais été aussi heureux. Je n'ai pas vu le Lord Noir depuis la soirée horrible où il a fait tuer le sosie de Potter dans le bureau de mon père. J'en fais des cauchemars chaque nuit et j'en dépéris aussi. Mère l'a remarqué. _

_Mère que j'ai appris à connaître ces dernières semaines. _

_Depuis le lendemain de la fameuse soirée, où j'ai surpris Greyback en train de violer Pettigrow dans la galerie de portrait de mes ancêtres.. _

_Je me sentais si mal, que je suis allé me réfugier dans les jardins. Mère m'a rejoint sur un banc et, pour la première fois, elle m'a parlé. De tout et de rien. Du temps et des roses qu'elle aime à venir cueillir le soir quand elles exhalent leurs derniers parfums dans les rayons bas du crépuscule naissant. _

_Nous nous sommes ainsi retrouvés chaque fin d'après midi, pour une promenade ou une conversation sur le banc et petit à petit, nous avons appris à nous faire confiance et à nous ouvrir l'un à l'autre. Elle, si froide et si distante avec moi depuis toujours, m'a appris sa vie, ses regrets, ses frayeurs, sa souffrance de n'avoir pu être une vraie mère pour moi et ses espoirs aussi… _

_Et un soir, je lui ai tout révélé : mon dégoût de faire souffrir, d'être passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler mes véritables sentiments, ma peur du Lord, les menaces qui pèsent sur moi, ma douleur et ma terreur constante, mon désir profond d'arracher ce masque d'impassibilité et de pouvoir pleurer sans honte sur mes fautes, de demander pardon à ceux qui ont eu à souffrir de moi, de ma stupidité…_

_Et elle m'a pris dans ses bras, m'a embrassé et m'a dit combien elle était fière de moi, que je ne sois pas comme mon père. Mon père, qui s'est offert au Lord bien avant son mariage avec Mère. Mon père, son mari, qui ne l'a mariée et n'a couché avec elle que pour concevoir un héritier. Mon père, qui m'a élevé, éduqué, façonné pour que je lui ressemble : aussi froid et insensible que lui. Aussi cruel. _

_Mon père, la « pute » du Seigneur des Ténèbres, son « adorable petite tapette si docile et si fidèle » ainsi que le Lord aime à l'appeler me dit-elle en pleurant. _

_« Il te veut mon fils, le Seigneur des Ténèbres te veut comme il le voulait lui quand il avait ton âge. Il te veut à son service et dans son lit, pour le remplacer… Tu pars demain Draco. Ne reviens pas… Vas voir le professeur Dumbledore, il te protègera. Et quand tu seras à l'abri, je partirai d'ici moi aussi, je te rejoindrai… »_

_Dernier jour de vacances, dernière soirée au Manoir. _

_Demain je repars pour Poudlard et dès mon arrivée, je mettrai notre plan à exécution. Nous avons convenu d'un code, un mot à glisser dans une lettre et elle comprendra, elle saura qu'elle doit venir me rejoindre à Poudlard, pour que le professeur Dumbledore nous mette tous les deux à l'abri du Lord… _

_Elle partira sans rien, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et, sous prétexte de faire quelques emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle quittera pour toujours le Manoir où elle a vécu les jours les plus sombres de sa vie. Le Manoir maudit, la prison dorée où elle n'est restée que dans l'espoir qu'un jour elle pourrait me sauver…_

_Ma malle et tous mes effets sont prêts. En secret, j'y ai glissé les Gallions que Mère m'a confiés et les bijoux qui lui viennent d'un héritage. L'espoir renaît en moi, demain je serai libre !…_

_Merlin merci ! Je ne porte pas Sa marque. Il ne l'a pas voulu, malgré l'insistance de tante Bellatrix, car il ne veut pas risquer que le professeur Dumbledore l'apprenne d'une indiscrétion de l'un de mes camarades de Serpentard ou si je me retrouvais par accident à l'infirmerie comme c'est déjà arrivé par le passé … _

_Oui, demain je serais libre !_

_Quel doux rêve !_

_Un rêve que je dois pourtant cacher au plus profond de mon cœur et de mes pensées, car tante Bellatrix vient m'informer que le Lord m'attend…Et je le maudis tout au long du chemin car je dois à nouveau revêtir le masque de l'indifférence, le masque de froideur, le masque d'insensibilité qui me ressemble si peu mais qui me protègera de ses regards inquisiteurs et de son pouvoir de Légilimens._

_J'entre dans le bureau de mon père, mon regard cherchant automatiquement les tâches de sang sur le tapis, les tâches de ma honte et de ma culpabilité, mon cœur étreint par la douleur de ce souvenir honni. _

_Le Lord est assis sur un sofa. Et des images de ses ébats avec mon père me viennent en tête. _

_Non ! Non ! Ne pas penser à cela ! _

_Je me concentre et m'incline devant lui, avec la déférence qu'il attend de moi…_

_« Draco ! Mon cher enfant ! Viens ici, auprès de moi. Je sais que je n'ai guère eu de temps à te consacrer ces dernières semaines ! Comme je le regrette… J'aurais eu tant plaisir à t'enseigner d'autres de ces agréables leçons particulières…Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ? »_

_Bien sûr que non je ne lui en veux pas pour cela ! _

_Je lui en veux de m'avoir appelé ce soir, alors que je m'apprêtais à me coucher avec des rêves de liberté et le cœur plus léger qu'il ne l'a jamais été depuis bien longtemps. Mais je me garde bien sûr de lui dire et, comme il me l'indique, je m'installe sur le sofa, le plus loin possible de lui cependant._

_« Bien sûr que non, Monseigneur. Je sais trop combien vous êtes occupé à des affaires bien plus importantes que mon insignifiante petite personne » lui dis-je obséquieux et modeste, comme il aime que je le sois. _

_Comme mon père l'est avec lui…_

_« Ah ! Draco ! Comment peux-tu te qualifier d'insignifiant ? Tu sais pourtant combien tu comptes à mes yeux ! Combien j'ai de désir pour toi !… Combien j'ai confiance en tes capacités !… Je vais d'ailleurs te confier une mission de la plus haute importance pour te le prouver !  
Tu vas m'amener Potter, Draco ! C'est à toi et à toi seul qu'appartient cet honneur ! Mais tu ne devras le révéler à personne… Ce sera notre secret. »_

_Potter ! Il veut que je lui amène Potter ! _

_Mais je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Comment pourrais-je me présenter devant le professeur Dumbledore si j'accepte ? Comment lui prouver ma sincérité même sous Veritaserum ? Il ne croira pas que je veux rompre avec le Lord si je lui dis que j'ai accepté cette mission ! Il pensera que je cherche à endormir sa méfiance pour mieux la réussir ! Car je suis un Serpentard après tout ! Et puis, j'ai fait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage ! _

_Et si c'était le but du Lord Noir ? Et s'il avait deviné mes intentions ? Nos intentions à Mère et moi ?_

_Mon cœur s'emballe et j'ai la nette impression que le Lord me tend un nouveau piège… Je n'aime pas le regard qu'il me porte. Et à bien y réfléchir, je n'ai pas plus aimé le petit sourire en coin de tante Bellatrix quand elle est venue dans ma chambre tout à l'heure… _

_« Je suis très honoré de votre confiance Maître » réponds-je néanmoins avec calme, ajoutant un rien de fierté dans mon attitude pour endormir son éventuelle méfiance. « Ce sera cependant une tâche ardue à mener. Potter et moi-même ne sommes pas amis et il se défie de moi. De plus, il n'est jamais seul. Toujours avec cette Sang de Bourbe et ce traître de Weasley. Oh ! Bien sûr, je mettrais tout mon zèle, toute ma ferveur, ma foi en vous, pour assurer le succès de cette mission et répondre au mieux à vos attentes Monseigneur ! Cependant, je dois avouer que je crains n'avoir pas suffisamment d'expérience, ne pas avoir votre intelligence pour élaborer un plan infaillible et je serais honoré de recevoir vos conseils éclairés… »_

_Il rit. Il est flatté par les derniers mots de ma déclaration. _

_Moi, ces paroles m'arrachent la langue et me donnent un goût de bile amère dans la bouche ! Je sais qu'il y en aura encore d'autres avant qu'il me laisse partir et j'en ai un vertige de dégoût et de lassitude. Mais je garde encore et toujours ce masque impassible dont j'ai pourtant tellement hâte de me libérer… _

_Bientôt. Bientôt tu seras libre Draco me dis-je pour m'encourager quand il se penche vers moi et pose une main sur mon genou._

_« Ah ! Draco ! Tu réponds décidément à toutes mes attentes ! Quel enthousiasme ! Quelle ardeur ! Et quelle modestie ! Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas mon beau jouvenceau ! Je retrouve en toi cette fougue, cette flamme qui animait Lucius quand il avait ton âge ! Lui aussi était friand de mes conseils et de mes avis. Il n'entreprenait jamais rien sans m'avoir d'abord consulté. »_

_« Je suis bien aise de lui ressembler, Monseigneur. C'est un grand compliment que vous me faîtes car Père a toujours été mon modèle… » _

_Et là, je comprends que j'aurais dû m'abstenir de répondre cela, que je suis tombé dans le piège qu'il me tendait, car une flamme s'allume dans son regard. Une lueur de triomphe concupiscent. Et il susurre :_

_« Sais-tu, Draco, que Lucius, ton père, était mon amant ? Il s'est donné à moi, lorsqu'il avait ton âge… Il avait la peau si douce, si tendre, un corps souple et fin de jeune jouvenceau qui se pliait à tous mes désirs, une insatiable soif de volupté ! Il était « ma docile, ma fidèle et infaillible petite tapette » comme il le disait lui-même quand il voulait me démontrer son affection.  
Et il était effectivement une adorable petite tapette. Il avait dévoré le livre que je t'ai montré, me suppliant de lui apprendre tout, d'essayer tout, si attentif à mon plaisir qui était aussi le sien. Et comme il aimait partager mes jeux, il aimait à partager avec moi le corps d'autres jeunes jouvenceaux, de préférence des petits puceaux au cul vierge bien serré. Il ne tient qu'à toi, Draco, de le remplacer. D'achever le chemin que tu as suivi jusqu'ici pour lui ressembler en tout ! »_

_Je reste sans voix… Tout mon être intérieur tremble tandis que sa main remonte lentement le long de ma cuisse pour venir effleurer mon sexe, mon ventre, ma poitrine, mon cou et se poser finalement sur ma joue. Son regard rouge, brillant de luxure et de folie sonde le mien, cherche à m'hypnotiser, à m'arracher le consentement que je lui refuse depuis maintenant trop longtemps à son goût… Je le vois, je le sens à la tension de son corps, à la pression de ses doigts, à l'ardente lueur de désir qui se dispute un voile de contrariété dans ses yeux flamboyants_

_« Je… Je vais y réfléchir Monseigneur… »réponds-je d'une voix mal assurée, après avoir dégluti difficilement._

_« J'y compte bien Draco ! » dit-il alors, avec une froideur nouvelle qui me surprend. _

_Il affiche maintenant une moue irritée, un rictus de mécontentement et les narines de son nez effacé se dilatent et palpitent de colère. Sa mâchoire se crispe et il ajoute, d'une voix sifflante et désagréable aux oreilles :_

_« Ta tante Bellatrix m'a dit que tu parlais souvent avec ta mère depuis quelque temps et qu'elle craignait que tu subisses sa néfaste influence. J'ai toujours eu conscience, Draco, que ta mère n'est pas aussi attachée à moi et à mes valeurs, que ne le sont ton père et ta tante Bellatrix. Lucius a su te préserver d'elle avec succès toutes ces années, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas exigé de lui qu'il l'éloigne ou qu'il la tue pour prévenir une traîtrise de sa part.  
Mais si tu viens à faillir ou à me décevoir Draco, je sais qu'elle seule en sera responsable. Je te punirai sévèrement, bien sûr, pour t'être laissé influencé mais elle, je la livrerai à Greyback pour qu'il lui fasse subir le même sort qu'à Pettigrow avant de la tuer de ma baguette… Et tu devras tout regarder Draco… Et d'ici que tu aies réussi ta mission, elle sera surveillée et ne pourra sortir d'ici sans escorte… »_

_« Je n'ai que faire de Mère et de sa faiblesse. Ses hésitations ne sont pas miennes. Je vous suis fidèle et je ne vous décevrai pas Monseigneur » dis-je, le cœur empli d'effroi mais levant toutefois la tête avec la fierté et l'assurance que je suis loin de ressentir._

_« Bien Draco. Très bien même ! Nous nous comprenons. Je le savais. Je savais que Bellatrix se trompait. Tu ressembles bien trop à ton père. Il t'a fait à son image… » dit-il en retirant enfin sa main de ma joue et en se recalant dans le sofa, détendu par mon affirmation. Rassuré par mon attitude. Et mes mots, à l'encontre de Mère…_

_Dans le coin le plus sombre du bureau, Nagini siffle et enroule et déroule ses anneaux avec nervosité. Le Lord Noir, lui, regarde dans le vague, d'un air soudainement confus et j'ai comme l'impression durant un instant qu'il se perd, qu'il cherche à rassembler son esprit malade, à retrouver le fil de ses idées. _

_Je ne dis rien, je retiens mon souffle, laissant le temps s'égrener au fil de ses pensées, m'exhortant au calme et à la quiétude. Enfin, il me regarde à nouveau, semblant presque étonné que je sois là, puis il sourit, de son sourire hideux et machiavélique, qu'il affiche lorsqu'il est satisfait de lui. Et son regard s'allume à nouveau de cette lueur de folie que je hais et qui me terrifie. _

_« Tu voulais mon conseil pour appâter Harry Potter, alors écoute-moi bien Draco. Tu vas devenir ami avec lui. Utilise ce petit traître de Weasley s'il le faut. Oui, utilise-le. Attire-le, séduis-le, sois généreux avec lui. Fais lui croire que tu ne m'es pas fidèle, que tu ne partages pas mes idéaux. Endors sa méfiance et il endormira celle de Potter. Et lorsque tu seras prêt, je tiendrais tous les renforts que tu souhaites à ta disposition. Ils vous enlèveront tous les deux, Weasley et toi, et Potter viendra à votre secours. Et moi, je serais là, prêt à le cueillir…  
Ne prends pas contact avec moi. Il y aura à Poudlard quelques personnes qui observeront tes faits et gestes et me les rapporteront sans savoir ce que j'attends de toi. Et qui t'obéiront en temps voulu. Je te ferais livrer par Severus un message qui te dira quand et où tu pourras entrer en action.  
Aux vacances de Noël, tu viendras toi-même me confier ton plan et l'avancée de ta mission. Prends ton temps. Ne l'approche pas trop vite. Ni Weasley. Après Halloween me semble judicieux car il risque fort de se sentir bien seul après cette date et sera sans doute plus facile à abuser. Pour la fin de l'année scolaire, tout devra être fait…  
Et tu seras alors mon bras droit Draco. Tu remplaceras ton père à mes côtés. Mais n'oublie pas, tu pourras t'amuser un peu avec eux, mais Potter, je le veux vivant. Vivant, Draco !…Et en bon état physique aussi!  
Car je veux le soumettre ! Je veux qu'il se traîne à mes pieds ! Je veux jouir de lui et de son corps. Je veux qu'il se plie à mes désirs.  
Tu comprends Draco ?  
Je le veux lui, comme je te veux toi, comme j'ai voulu et obtenu ton père.  
Oui Draco… Il sera à moi. Comme tu seras à moi !  
Et nous réaliserons tous deux notre plus cher fantasme et nous soumettrons Potter ! Nous baiserons son joli petit cul, il se mettra à genou pour sucer nos verges dressées par notre triomphe et notre désir grandissant de le posséder. Et il criera son plaisir en même temps que nous le nôtre !  
Oui, nous le partagerons ! Il sera notre esclave ! Je jouirai de son tendre petit cul étroit, pendant que tu jouiras de sa bouche pulpeuse et sensuelle. Et il aimera ça… Oui, il aimera ça…» achève-t-il, l'esprit soudain embrasé par son aliénation, trop enfiévré de folie pour voir que j'ai pâli et que je tremble de peur et d'aversion pour lui et ses désirs dépravés._

_« Oui, Monseigneur » dis-je, avec toute la conviction que je peux, espérant ainsi calmer son esprit exalté._

_Comment mon père a-t-il pu s'aliéner à cet être démoniaque et si fou? Bellatrix, je comprends, elle est aussi folle que lui. Mais mon père ? Serait-il fou lui aussi ? A quel point est-il corrompu par cette folie cruelle et perverse ? Combien de jeunes garçons ont eu à souffrir de leurs désirs pernicieux ? Combien ont fini dans le ventre de Nagini ?_

_Quand je regagne ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard, tous mes espoirs se sont envolés et je suis plus nauséeux, plus abattu que jamais ! _

_Et demain je devrais abuser ma mère. _

_Car elle ne devra pas savoir. _

_Elle ne devra pas perdre le faible espoir qui nous a animés pendant notre dernière promenade… _

_Pas temps que je n'aurai pas satisfait le Seigneur des Ténèbres…_

_Pour la sauver…_

…

Je vais me détruire, détruire mon âme… Pour la sauver… Mais moi ? Qui me sauvera ?

Certainement pas le professeur Dumbledore, que je ne pourrais de toute façon pas approcher car des yeux vont m'espionner… Des regards inquisiteurs sont sur moi et rendent compte au Seigneur des Ténèbres… Je suis perdu… Je ne pourrais lui échapper…

Sauf si je meurs…

Me laisser glisser sur le sol et m'endormir, pour toujours.

Mère sera sauvée si je meurs maintenant. Il ne pourra pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il ne saura pas que je l'ai fait exprès…

Et ainsi j'échapperai à un sort pire que la mort…

***********************

…

…**Un grand Grand merci à celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un mot ! Non seulement cela me fait chaud au coeur, mais cela m'encourage à poursuivre le travail de Titan que représente l'écriture de cette fic fleuve ! Bien entendu, toute critique constructive est la bienvenue ! Et réponse garantie à chacune et chacun !...**

… **Votre avis m'intéresse vivement… **

…

…


	8. Délire Aveux et Amitié 2

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Important**

- A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

- Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, voir mon forum FF: Kizuna - Angel? - dont je n'ai pas trouvé d'adresse pour une réponse directe

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Allez lire ses fics! (lien dans mon profil)**

…

**Délire Aveux et Amitié 2/2 **

**Acte 4 : Aveux**

**Harry**

Je sors des brumes du sommeil et j'ai encore les yeux fermés mais je sais que quelque chose ne va pas…

Je concentre mes pensées sur mon environnement, je laisse mes autres sens se dérouler, se développer à la recherche d'indices…

Malfoy !

Malfoy ne respire plus !

Je me redresse, le cœur battant à tout rompre et ouvre les yeux.

Il n'est plus là !

Ses vêtements oui, la couverture et la peau de sanglier aussi, mais pas lui !… Il a disparu !

Je suis affolé, paniqué.

Voldemort !

Voldemort est venu le chercher pendant que je dormais ! J'ai failli à ma promesse ! Putain ! Non ! Pitié, s'il vous plait pitié ! Pas ça! Pas ça ! Non !

Et puis, je me souviens, nous sommes en retenue, Voldemort ne peut pas être venu…

Alors je me lève d'un bond, me saisissant d'instinct d'une couverture et je me précipite dehors, comprenant enfin que Malfoy est sorti, nu, malade et en plein délire…

Quel crétin ! Mais quel crétin je suis de m'être endormi si profondément !

Dehors, il neige.

Des petits flocons épars qui tombent en une danse lente et molle.

Je cours.

Je regarde partout autour de moi en courant et en tournant sur moi-même. A gauche, à droite, devant, derrière...

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas tombé dans l'eau !

Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas dégringolé l'éboulis de pierre !

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas entré dans la forêt !

Je ne le vois nulle part... Et mon coeur s'emballe de plus belle... Merde!

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Ne t'affole pas Harry !

Cesse de paniquer !

Tu ne seras pas efficace si tu perds les pédales ! Respire et calme toi ! Aller ! Réfléchis !

S'il était en grave danger, Madame De Paimpont le sauverait et te ferait revenir aussi !

Alors, calme-toi !

Respire et calme-toi !

Regarde bien partout, tranquillement, méthodiquement comme tu as appris à le faire l'été dernier... Prends le temps de tout regarder... Mais calme toi bien avant tout !

Je m'arrête et ferme les yeux.

Je respire, inspirant profondément, expirant à fond, ralentissant les battements de mon cœur. Et quand le calme est revenu en moi, j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

La neige tombe à présent beaucoup plus drue, tourbillonnant dans le vent qui s'est soudainemment levé et souffle en rafales cinglantes qui me piquent le visage et les mains…

Mais maintenant que je me suis calmé, mes sens sont tous en alerte et je vois avec une acuité accrue. Et je scrute alentour lentement, cherchant les ombres derrière les flocons de neige.

Il est là bas ! Debout, me tournant le dos, nu et pâle, à l'endroit exact où je me suis effondré après la grimpette.

Je cours vers lui, plus silencieux qu'un chat dans le silence cotonneux.

Ne pas l'effrayer surtout ! Il pourrait sursauter et tomber accidentellement en bas sur les rochers.

Mon cœur bat à nouveau la chamade. Je suis juste derrière lui.

L'envelopper de la couverture et le tirer doucement vers moi, tout contre moi et le faire revenir au chaud dans la grotte…

********************

**Draco**

Quelque chose m'enveloppe, quelque chose de doux.

Des bras me tirent lentement vers l'arrière, contre un corps chaud.

Potter !…

« Il ne faut pas rester ici Malfoy. Il neige, tu vas prendre froid » me dit-il tout bas à l'oreille d'une voix douce

Est-ce la douceur de sa voix ?

Est-ce la chaleur enveloppante et rassurante de ses bras ?

Est-ce la douleur du souvenir de ma dernière entrevue avec le Lord Noir ?

Je ne sais pas.

Mais quelque chose, comme un barrage, se brise dans ma tête et les larmes déferlent.

Je pleure.

Je pleure et je hurle, en toute conscience. Je hurle ce qui me fait si mal et si peur ! Je hurle ma terreur et mes cauchemars ! Je hurle les secrets horribles de mon été !

« Il veut mon cul Potter ! Il veut mon cul et le tien aussi ! Il nous veut tous les deux ! Soumis à ses ordres et à ses désirs malsains ! Il veut que je t'amène à lui pour te baiser ! Il tuera ma mère si je ne le fais pas ! »

Et je m'effondre contre lui et je sanglote sans retenue. M'accrochant à ses bras. M'en remettant complètement à lui...

Lui, qui me retient tout contre lui, m'enveloppant plus étroitement encore dans sa chaleur et me chuchotant :

« Je sais Malfoy. Je sais. Tu me l'as dit déjà… »

Je me sens perdu.

Comment sait-il ?

Que lui ai-je dit ?

Quand ?

Je me sens perdu et la terreur me gagne.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Mais qu'ai-je fait !

Si le Lord Noir sait que j'ai révélé cela à Potter, il va tuer ma mère et me punir ! Non ! Non ! S'il vous plait ! C'est un cauchemar ! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar et que je n'ai rien révélé ! S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait !

Mon cœur bat si fort qu'il va exploser et ma poitrine est si étroite que l'air ne peut plus y entrer ! C'est si horrible ! J'ai si froid ! J'étouffe ! Je ne peut plus respirer !

Je vais mourir ! Merlin je vais mourir !

Potter doit ressentir qu'une panique incontrôlable s'empare de moi car il murmure encore, d'une voix douce, si douce, ô si douce que je n'ai qu'une envie: me focaliser sur elle et la croire... Oui... Je veux la croire... Je veux la suivre partout et m'en remettre entièrement à elle...

« Tout va bien Malfoy. Tu avais la fièvre mais c'est fini. Tu délirais mais j'ai compris. Voldemort ne peut pas savoir ce que tu m'as dit. Il ne peut pas savoir que je sais Malfoy ! Le Sceau du Secret souviens-toi ! Le Sceau du Secret ! Tout va bien. Je te ramène dans la grotte. Nous serons à l'abri tous les deux. Je vais faire du feu et tu vas te réchauffer. Et puis nous boirons quelque chose de chaud. Et puis nous parlerons et nous réfléchirons tous les deux. Nous trouverons une solution. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Malfoy ! Souviens-toi, je te l'ai promis ! Je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Je vais te protéger et prendre soin de toi. Et quand tu iras bien, nous sauverons ta mère aussi ! Je te le promets, tout ira bien Malfoy …»

*********************************

**Harry**

Malfoy se détend un peu et se laisse entraîner doucement vers la grotte.

Je marche à reculons, chuchotant toujours à son oreille, risquant un bref coup d'œil derrière moi de temps à autre pour repérer le chemin…

Quand la toile qui ferme l'entrée de la grotte se rabat après notre passage, il panique à nouveau et se tourne vers moi, pour s'accrocher à mes vêtements et il gémit dans mon cou, effrayé par l'ombre épaisse de notre abri.

Doucement, le gardant tout contre moi, je me mets à genou près du feu, puis je saisis d'une main de pleines poignées de petit bois et les jette dans le foyer pour ranimer les flammes avant d'y ajouter quelques bûches.

Et je parle.

Je parle encore et encore. Chuchotant toujours. Renouvelant mes promesses de l'aider, l'assurant sans cesse que tout ira bien.

Je le berce.

Je lui fais boire une tisane bien chaude.

Je le rassure comme on rassure un enfant. Comme j'ai vu tante Pétunia le faire avec Dudley quand nous étions petits.

La panique le quitte lentement et les larmes la remplace.

Je devine qu'il pleure toutes les larmes qu'il n'a pu verser.

Il pleure toutes les souffrances, tous les cauchemars, toute la terreur qu'il n'a pu exprimer jusqu'à présent.

Et je l'encourage à me faire confiance, à me parler, pour se libérer de sa peur et de sa souffrance.

Alors il parle…

Il me raconte tout : son été, ses entraînements, le viol de Pettigrow par Greyback, ce que Voldemort lui a dit alors, les leçons particulières, le Moldu sur lequel il a jeté le Doloris, le garçon qui me ressemblait et que Greyback a égorgé sous ses yeux.

Et sa mère.

Comment ils se sont découverts durant ces semaines de calvaire, comment il a trouvé le réconfort et la force de tenir auprès d'elle. Et leur rêve, anéanti à la veille du retour à Poudlard.

Et la mission.

Les révélations sur son père, son père qu'il vénérait et qui le dégoûte maintenant.

Et la menace qui pèse sur lui et sa mère.

Toute sa douleur.

Toutes ses terreurs …

Et ça me fait mal !

Si mal que je pleure avec lui. !

Si mal que je le serre dans mes bras, en me promettant de ne plus jamais le lâcher !

Il me dit tout.

Pendant des heures.

Et il s'apaise à mesure qu'il raconte.

Et quand il a tout dit, il lève la tête et me regarde droit dans les yeux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

« Pardon ! Je te demande pardon Harry ! » me supplie-t-il

Et je comprends que c'est au garçon tué dans le bureau de son père qu'il demande pardon à travers moi.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et je souffle :

« Je te pardonne Draco. Même s'il n'y a rien à te pardonner. Je te pardonne… Mais je le dis encore, il n'y a rien à te pardonner car tu ne pouvais rien faire. Rien. A quoi aurait-il servi que tu meurs, toi aussi ? Je sais que tu es désolé. Je sais que tu as mal. Je sais que tu te sens coupable. Et je sais qu'il savait tout cela lui aussi. Et qu'il t'a pardonné. Qu'il n'aurait pas voulu que tu meures, toi aussi et qu'il a vu dans ton cœur que tu avais mal pour lui. Tu ne l'as pas abandonné Draco. Ton cœur était avec lui… »

« Merci, merci Harry… » souffle-t-il, semblant un peu soulagé, même si je sens que cette culpabilité là, ne le quittera pas si facilement…

Il lui faudra du temps... Beaucoup de temps pour comprendre et se pardonner...

Il pose à nouveau sa tête sur mon épaule, épuisé mais plus léger d'avoir pu libérer son cœur et son esprit. Il inspire profondément, achevant de se détendre et, enroulant ses bras autour de moi comme pour s'ancrer à quelque chose de rassurant, il lève encore son regard vers moi et me chuchote son dernier secret.

« Je le hais Potter… Je hais Voldemort… »

Alors je lui souris et je lui réponds :

« Ça nous fait un point commun. »

Il sourit lui aussi et recale sa tête dans mon cou.

Et il s'endort.

********************

**Acte 4 : Le Secret de Harry**

**Draco**

Il fait chaud !

Il fait doux !

Je suis dans un cocon de bien-être rassurant de tranquillité et de douceur et je garde mes yeux paresseusement fermés pour préserver et savourer cette sensation de bonheur serein qui m'a toujours été refusé jusqu'à présent…

Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar cette nuit.

Je me sens l'esprit plus léger, coordonné et je peux enfin me laisser aller à l'espoir.

Grâce à Potter !

Qui l'eût cru ?

Potter. Dont le corps et les bras chauds m'enveloppent. Potter qui dort encore et dont le front prend doucement appui sur ma tête, son souffle tranquille et léger caressant ma nuque.

Je me sens protégé.

Rassuré par sa présence… amicale… Oui, c'est ça. Amicale… Je sais que je peux me laisser aller contre lui, m'appuyer sur lui… Il ne me fera jamais mal. Et je me cale plus confortablement encore dans l'arrondi de son corps, car il dort en léger chien de fusil.

Je me sens en confiance.

Il a pris soin de moi, il m'a bercé et câliné. Il m'a écouté sans me juger, sans se moquer, m'a pardonné mes erreurs, m'a promis de m'aider.

Et je sais qu'il tiendra sa promesse…

Je me sens en sécurité.

Je suis pourtant nu dans ses bras. Et comme il a ôté ses vêtements mouillés par la neige quand il est allé chercher de l'eau hier soir, il est nu lui aussi. Mais je sais qu'il n'abusera pas de moi, même si je sens son érection matinale contre mes fesses.

Cela ne me gêne pas…

En fait, je l'envie.

Moi aussi j'aimerai pouvoir bander… Ressentir cette exquise sensation de désir dans mon bas ventre… Pouvoir effleurer mon sexe et sentir le plaisir monter crescendo jusqu'à l'explosion, cette sensation de vertige, d'éblouissement et d'évanouissement de bonheur…

Mais Voldemort m'a ôté ce plaisir…

Je frissonne à cette pensée et Potter le sens dans son sommeil. Il presse davantage son corps contre le mien, m'enveloppe plus étroitement de ses bras, son corps épousant parfaitement le mien, dans une étreinte sécurisante.

Et je me sens rassuré.

Il ne m'arrivera rien de mal aussi longtemps qu'il est avec moi… Il me l'a promis et je le crois. De tout mon cœur, de tout mon espoir, de toute mon âme… Parce qu'il est fort, gentil, généreux…

Et je me laisse à nouveau aller à la torpeur, entre rêve et sommeil, tranquille et confiant…

Jusqu'au moment où Potter bouge doucement contre moi. Il rêve et gémit dans son rêve…

Un rêve érotique si j'en juge le durcissement de son érection…

Il remue doucement maintenant et son sexe vient se loger pour aller et venir, tout dur, contre la raie de mes fesses. Dans un gémissement rauque, sa main me caresse la poitrine et le ventre…

Je devrais le réveiller complètement !

Je devrais lui dire d'arrêter, mais je ne peux pas !

Je suis paralysé de terreur et je suffoque !…

Car dans ma tête, l'image de Voldemort s'est superposée à celle de Potter !…

************************

**Harry**

Un corps chaud et doux repose dans mes bras et le désir embrase mon ventre.

J'ai fait un rêve délicieux où une bouche exquise enflammait ma peau et attisait mon ardeur.

Je bande si fort que j'en perdrais presque la raison…

Et je gémis et me presse plus fort contre le corps que je tiens dans mes bras…

Mon bassin bouge de lui-même, pour lover mon sexe si dur entre les fesses accueillantes et chaudes et c'est bon !

Si bon, que je gémis plus fort, ma bouche cherchant la nuque qui s'offre à mes lèvres, pour l'embrasser et la goûter de ma langue…

Et je bouge encore, en appuyant bien fort mon sexe dans la raie des fesses pour le masturber délicieusement et ma main part à la découverte du corps, de sa poitrine, de son ventre plat…

C'est un garçon…

Ce n'est pas le corps dont je rêvais…

C'est un garçon gracile, qui se raidit sous ma caresse et dont le souffle se bloque dans sa poitrine…

Un garçon pétrifié et tremblant…

Merde !

C'est Malfoy !

Putain! Qu'est-ce que je fais !

L'effroi me réveille tout à fait et je cesse tout mouvement…

Hébété…

Interloqué…

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bordel !

Il a tant souffert ! Tant souffert du désir malsain de Voldemort de lui prendre son cul ! Il m'a tout raconté de son dégoût, de ses cauchemars, de ses terreurs et voilà que moi je le caresse et lui fous ma queue raidie entre les fesses pour me masturber contre son anus !

Il avait confiance en moi et je le trahis !…

Ce que je viens de lui faire est pire que ce que Voldemort lui a fait parce qu'il me faisait confiance…

Je me sens si mal ! Si mal ! Merlin ! Je me sens si mal que j'éclate en sanglot…

Et je le serre dans mes bras et je gémis, je le supplie :

« Pardonne-moi Draco… Pardonne-moi !… Je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas !… Je ne voulais pas te faire mal !… Pardonne-moi !… Je ne voulais pas !… »

*******************

**Draco**

Potter s'est réveillé et rendu compte de son erreur…

Il pleure maintenant…

Et il me demande pardon…

Et je me sens mal…

Je me sens mal parce que je suis coupable…

Coupable de m'être blotti dans ses bras pour dormir…

Coupable d'avoir appuyé mon corps nu contre son corps tout aussi nu que le mien…

Coupable de ne pas m'être éloigné quand j'ai senti son érection contre moi…

Coupable de ne pas l'avoir réveillé quand il a commencé à rêver…

Coupable de l'avoir laissé faire ce qu'il a fait dans un demi-sommeil…

Coupable !…

Alors, la gorge nouée, je me dégage de ses bras, pour pouvoir lui faire face et le prendre dans mes bras à mon tour et je chuchote, comme il l'a fait hier pour me rassurer :

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry… Chut… Ne pleure plus… Ce n'est pas grave… Tu rêvais, je le sais… Je sais que tu ne me feras pas mal… J'ai confiance en toi Harry… Tu rêvais et tu étais confus… Tu croyais être avec une fille… »

Potter me regarde soudain de ses yeux verts, agrandis par la panique… Et il me dit dans un souffle :

« Non… Tu ne comprends pas Malfoy… Ce n'est pas le corps d'une fille que je croyais tenir dans mes bras… C'est le corps d'un garçon… J'aime un garçon Malfoy… Je croyais que tu étais Ron…. Je suis une tapette Malfoy ! »

******************

**Harry**

Voilà… C'est dit…

Il sait maintenant mon plus grand secret, comme je sais les siens…

Il va me détester à nouveau mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans l'ignorance… Il fallait qu'il sache tout de moi, comme je sais tout de lui…

Ses yeux sont écarquillés… Il n'en revient pas… Il a l'air de ne pas savoir quoi penser…

Voudra-t-il être mon ami et que je sois le sien en sachant cela ? Pourra-t-il encore me faire confiance maintenant qu'il sait que j'aime les garçons…

Tout comme son père…

Tout comme Voldemort….

Il faut que je lui dise, que je lui explique…

Il faut qu'il sache que je suis différent d'eux…

Que je ne fais pas mal à Ron pour avoir du plaisir et que lui ne me fait pas mal non plus… Que c'est de l'amour qu'il y a entre nous !… Pas seulement du désir… De l'amour !… Et que tous les deux nous pourrions aimer une fille de la même façon…

Alors je lui dis tout…

Je lui dis comment Ron est venu me consoler la nuit quand j'avais mal, que j'étais triste après la mort de Sirius… Combien je me sentais seul et responsable…

Je lui dis comment sa présence me faisait du bien, comment j'aimais m'endormir et me réveiller dans ses bras. Je lui explique ausi, comment un jour je me suis senti bouleversé, émerveillé de le voir dormir, si calme et serein dans son sommeil et comment mon cœur s'est mis à battre la chamade et qu'une bouffée d'amour a explosé en moi, me donnant le vertige et envie de sourire pour toujours. Je lui avoue également, comment, lorsqu'il a ouvert ses beaux yeux bleus et m'a sourit lui aussi, je me suis penché naturellement vers lui pour l'embrasser et qu'il a accueilli mon baiser comme si c'était tout aussi naturel pour lui…

Et la joie, le bonheur que j'ai ressenti à cet instant !…

Je lui confie aussi les baisers et les caresses, maladroites au début, qui se sont précisées et enhardies… Et comment finalement nous avons concrétisé le désir qui enflammait nos corps…

Et surtout, tout cet amour !…

Tout cet amour qui gonfle nos cœurs de bonheur !

Tout cet amour qui nous rend complice au point de savoir quand l'autre a besoin de tendresse, de douceur, d'encouragement, de rassurance ou de tranquillité.

Tout cet amour qui éveille et aiguise notre instinct et nous alerte quand l'autre a besoin qu'on lui vienne en aide, même si nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre par la distance…

Je lui dis tout.

Je lui dis combien c'est beau d'aimer et d'être aimé. Que cela n'est pas différent de l'amour que l'on partage avec une fille.

Je lui dit tout, parce que je veux qu'il m'accepte comme je suis.

Tout simplement.

« Voilà Draco. Tu sais tout. Je suis une tapette et je n'ai pas honte d'en être une. Parce que je suis heureux avec Ron. Parce que je suis amoureux et qu'il n'y a aucune honte à ça. »

**********************

**Acte 5 : Doutes et confiance **

**Draco**

Une tapette ! Potter est une tapette !

Je suis sidéré au point que j'en reste les yeux écarquillés et complètement muet !

Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Potter est une tapette !

Comme mon père.

Comme Voldemort….

Potter est une tapette !

Et j'ai dormi, nu, dans ses bras…

Et il a mis sa queue dure dans la raie de mes fesses et s'est masturbé contre moi, contre mon anus, m'a caressé…

Parce qu'il rêvait de son petit ami…

Weasley…

Il a failli me baiser parce qu'il me prenait pour Weasley !

Weasley la belette !…

Weasley le rouquin pauvre !…

Fils d'une famille pauvre ennemie héréditaire des riches Malfoy !…

Cela devrait me faire bondir de colère et de dégoût… Mais non… Cela me laisse juste sans voix de surprise.

Potter est une tapette !

Et il m'explique maintenant comment il en est arrivé là. Il me dit le réconfort, la quiétude et la joie que lui apporte Weasley, il me dit le bonheur qu'il ressent dans son âme et dans son cœur…

Il me dit que c'est par amour…

« Voilà Draco. Tu sais tout. Je suis une tapette et je n'ai pas honte d'en être une. Parce que je suis heureux avec Ron. Parce que je suis amoureux et qu'il n'y a aucune honte à ça. » dit-il pour finir, sans dérober son regard au mien…

Potter est une tapette !

Et il me le dit, à moi, qui hais les tapettes !

Il me le dit en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et je vois que c'est important pour lui que je le sache, que je l'accepte comme il est…

Mais je hais les tapettes !

N'est-ce pas ?

Je hais l'idée du corps d'un homme contre le mien, m'embrassant, sa queue dressée contre moi, cherchant à s'enfoncer dans mon cul !

Non…

Non, si je veux être honnête avec moi-même, je dois m'avouer que ce qui me dégoûte, ce que je hais, c'est l'idée du corps de Voldemort ou de Greyback contre le mien, m'embrassant, sa queue dressée contre moi, cherchant à s'enfoncer dans mon cul…

Quand Potter était tout contre moi tout à l'heure, quand je me suis réveillé, je n'étais pas dégoûté malgré son érection, je ne le haïssais pas.

J'étais même bien.

En sécurité.

Et je l'enviais.

C'est quand il a bougé que je me suis senti mal… Parce que j'ai pensé à Lui, à Voldemort…

Je hais Voldemort…

Je ne hais pas Potter…

Je ne le hais plus…

Parce que j'ai découvert en lui un garçon fort et généreux. Un garçon capable d'aider même son ennemi quand celui-ci va mal. Un garçon qui a pris soin de moi, qui m'a pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter, qui m'a pardonné mes erreurs du passé, mes insultes, mon mépris à son égard et qui m'avoue maintenant, le front haut, qu'il est une tapette…

A moi qui considère ce terme comme l'insulte suprême et alors qu'il le sait…

Une tapette…

Comme Voldemort…

Comme mon père…

Je hais Voldemort…

Je hais mon père...

Mais est-ce que je hais vraiment les tapettes ?

Non…

Non, je dois reconnaître que non… C'est juste l'idée que je me faisais des tapettes au travers de mon vécu des tapettes que sont Voldemort et mon père…

***********************

**Harry**

Il ne me répond pas…

Je lui ai tout dit et il reste silencieux.

Je vois dans son regard qu'il est perdu. Qu'il se pose des questions.

Et qu'il pense à Lui…

Voldemort…

Salopard de Voldemort !

Salopard de Lucius !

Je comprends maintenant le mépris que Malfoy… que Draco, ressent à l'égard des homosexuels, des tapettes comme il dit de son ton si dédaigneux, si haineux… Après ce qu'il a vécu, c'est normal qu'il éprouve autant de dégoût à l'idée de rapports sexuels entre hommes…

Pour moi, c'est différent…

J'ai découvert cette forme de sexe parce que j'e suis amoureux d'un garçon. Amoureux de mon ami.

De Ron…

Ron, dont Hermione disait qu'il avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à thé…

Ron, qui est en réalité doux et tendre, capable de développer des trésors de patience et d'amour quand nous sommes ensemble…

Mais comment peut-il comprendre cela, lui qui n'a vécu que des expériences traumatisantes avec un fou furieux et sanguinaire qui ne pense qu'à son propre plaisir malsain de baiser des garçons beaucoup plus jeunes que lui et de jouir de leur souffrance, de leur humiliation…

Comment peut-il comprendre alors qu'il vient d'apprendre que son père est l'amant de Voldemort et qu'ensemble ils baisent des jeunes garçons qu'ils torturent ou pervertissent dans des rapports interdits, comme ces jumeaux incestueux par exemple…

Comment peut-il comprendre alors qu'il sait que Voldemort veut son cul et faire de lui le remplaçant de son père ! Sa pute soumise et complice de ses crimes !

C'est trop tôt, c'est trop frais…

Mais j'espère qu'il va comprendre que je ne suis pas comme eux !

Merlin ! Faites qu'il le comprenne !

Il ne répond pas…

Et je me sens triste…

Parce que je veux être son ami maintenant. Peu importe ma mission, peu importe qu'il devienne un allier… Juste un ami… Je veux juste qu'il soit mon ami malgré tous nos différents du passé…

*******************

**Draco**

Potter attend toujours ma réponse.

Je vois son regard se voiler de tristesse et sa nuque s'affaisser. Il doit penser que je le méprise maintenant que je connais son secret…

Il faut que je le détrompe…

« Baise-moi Harry ! »

Je suis aussi interloqué que Potter… Harry… d'avoir dit cela.

Il a relevé brusquement la tête et me regarde, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

Il ne comprend pas.

Et comment le pourrait-il quand je commence seulement à entrevoir pourquoi je l'ai dit.

Alors j'essaye de lui expliquer ce que j'ai moi-même du mal à m'expliquer…

« Je ne veux pas que Voldemort me prenne la virginité de mon cul ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit le premier à me prendre ma rose comme il dit ! Je ne veux pas que ma première fois se fasse contre mon gré avec un homme fou et cruel qui a l'âge d'être mon grand-père ! Mais j'ai confiance en toi Harry et je sais que toi tu ne me feras pas de mal ! Je sais, que tu ne te contenteras pas de prendre ton plaisir mais que tu te préoccuperas aussi du mien… Alors baise-moi Harry ! » m'écrie-je.

« Non » me répond-il fermement, avant d'ajouter doucement :

« Viens là »

Il m'attire sur lui, m'installant à califourchon sur ses jambes et appuyant ma poitrine contre la sienne. Ma tête repose sur son épaule et d'une main il me caresse doucement les cheveux.

Je perçois alors toute la détresse qui est la mienne et qu'il a perçu avant moi.

Je pleure…

Encore…

« Non, Draco. Non je ne vais pas te baiser. Je ne vais pas le faire parce que, si un jour tu te donnes à un garçon, il faut que ce soit parce que tu en as envie, parce que tu le désires, parce que tu l'aimes. Mais pas pour les raisons que tu m'as données. Je les comprends Draco. Mais même si elles te semblent bonnes maintenant, tu le regretteras sans doute plus tard. » me dit-il avec douceur et conviction

*********************

**Acte 6 : Amitié**

**Harry**

Draco se laisse aller dans mes bras. Et cela, plus que des mots, me dit toute la confiance qu'il me porte. Je sens ses pleurs dans mon cou et je redouble d'attention à son égard, resserrant la prise de mon bras autour de sa taille et en poursuivant ma caresse dans ses cheveux.

« Je le veux quand même Harry… » souffle-t-il au bout de quelques minutes

Je ne peux pas… Quand bien même mon corps le voudrait, je ne peux pas le faire.

« Regarde-moi Draco. Fais-moi face et regarde-moi » lui dis-je avec autant de fermeté que de douceur

Il m'obéit et je prends son visage en coupe dans mes mains, pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

« Je ne peux pas Draco. Ce serait te trahir, trahir ta confiance et celle de Ron aussi. Et puis, tu ne me désires pas, tu ne bandes pas. Nous sommes nus tous les deux, peau contre peau, sexe contre sexe. Et tu ne bandes pas… Et je ne bande pas non plus… Je ne te baiserai pas Draco. Le faire, ce serait profiter d'un moment d'égarement, de faiblesse de ta part… et ce serait trahir l'amour que j'ai pour Ron... Tu es encore épuisé, tu ne réfléchis pas encore correctement… Je veux être ton ami Draco. Et les amis ne profitent pas de la faiblesse de leurs amis. Ils les réconfortent, ils les consolent, ils leur donnent de la tendresse et de l'amour, mais ne profitent pas d'un instant de faiblesse de leur part. Jamais. Non, jamais. »

Je le sens se tendre et il halète, roulant des yeux affolés…

« Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit lui qui me prenne la virginité de mon cul Harry ! Et il va le faire ! Aux prochaines vacances… Je ne pourrais plus lui cacher qu'il me fait horreur Harry… Je ne pourrais plus lui cacher que je n'adhère pas à ses idées… Et il va me punir pour ça ! Il va tuer ma mère ! C'est difficile, c'est trop difficile de vivre en sachant cela Harry ! Mais j'irais quand même, pour essayer de sauver ma mère ! Alors s'il te plait !… S'il te plait Harry !… » me supplie-t-il, les larmes roulant de nouveau sur ses joues amaigries et si pâles, que sa peau semble translucide.

« Tu es… Tu es déboussolé, désespéré et c'est normal après avoir vécu ces mois difficiles, cet enfer… Tu as peur pour ta mère, tu as peur pour toi-même… Je le comprends. Je serais aussi mal que toi à ta place. Et moi non plus je ne veux pas que Voldemort me baise… Qu'est-ce que tu crois Draco ? Que je me soumettrais avec plaisir à lui ? Que je lui lècherai ses chaussures et sa queue ? Que je veux sentir sa bite dans mon cul ?  
Non Draco ! Je ne le veux pas ! Pas plus que je ne veux qu'il te baise toi ! Et il ne le fera pas tu m'entends ? Il ne le fera pas ! Parce que nous allons trouver une solution à tes problèmes et que nous allons te protéger et protéger ta mère… Alors calme-toi s'il te plait Draco… Respire et calme-toi. Essaye de réfléchir rationnellement…  
Je suis là pour t'aider… C'est pour cela que je suis ici tu comprends ? Madame De Paimpont m'a envoyé ici avec toi pour que j'apprenne à te connaître, que je comprenne toute ta souffrance et ta douleur. Et que je t'aide ! Pas par pitié ni compassion, pas parce que l'Ordre m'a confié cette mission non plus, mais par amitié Draco ! …Et je vais le faire… Parce que je le veux… Parce que tu es mon ami… Et je ne t'ai pas amené dans cette fichue grotte pour abuser de toi et te baiser, tu m'entends ? Je t'ai amené ici pour prendre soin de toi et te protéger…» lui explique-je, ferme et décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne sera plus jamais seul pour affronter ses problèmes et Voldemort.

Il se raidit dans mes bras et ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« Tu es en mission ? » me demande-t-il, étonné et triste en même temps.

Oh ! Merde !

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire cela maintenant ? Comme cela ?

Il faut vite que je lui explique la réalité de ce que je pense maintenant !

« Non !… Oui… Non ! Ecoute. J'avais une mission c'est vrai ! Celle de te rallier à ma cause. Et c'est pour cela que je t'ai offert une trêve le soir où j'ai eu cette retenue avec Snape et que Madame De Paimpont nous a collé celle ci. C'est pour cela aussi que j'étais allé dans les douches de Serpentard après ton entraînement de Quidditch. Je voulais te voir, je t'attendais, mais tu traînais. Alors, je suis entré dans les vestiaires et j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas bien… Je… J'ai hésité à venir te voir à ce moment là. Mais je me suis dit que cela te mettrait en colère si tu savais que je t'ai vu dans cet état…  
Cela m'a emmerdé de te voir comme cela Draco ! Cela m'a vraiment perturbé ! Mais je n'en ai parlé à personne, je te promets, pas même à Ron qui a pourtant vu que quelque chose clochait ! Jamais je ne me serais servi de cela contre toi Draco ! Je te le promets !  
Et puis, il y a eu cette retenue et ta fièvre et ton délire. Je t'ai vu vraiment pour la première fois pendant cette retenue Draco. Et j'ai compris bien des choses aussi. Le masque… Tu as toujours eu un masque ! Et derrière se cachait le Draco qui est ici maintenant ! Un Draco plein de paradoxes… Si fragile et pourtant si fort en même temps… … Et si froid d'apparence mais si sensible en réalité… Et courageux aussi…  
Et tu as une sacrée droite quand tu cognes, tu sais ? » lui dis-je, presque sans reprendre mon souffle, si affolé que je finis par dire n'importe quoi.

Puis, je me tais, haletant de ma tirade et me demandant comment il va réagir en apprenant que je voulais me rapprocher de lui par intérêt…

Il me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, plein de surprise et de questions…

Et tout à coup, il éclate de rire… A s'en péter les côtes… A en pleurer… Et il enroule ses bras autour de mon cou pour pouvoir rire à son aise, sa tête contre ma clavicule…

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, un peu perdu à mon tour.

« Une sacrée droite… Tu as dit que j'avais une sacrée droite quand je cogne… Tu me dis que tu avais une mission et tout le reste et tu finis en me disant que j'ai une sacrée droite quand je cogne… Le mot pour rire… Comme après le sanglier… » répond-il en hoquetant toujours de rire.

« Ouais… Ça doit être l'influence de Ron… Il a toujours un truc à dire pour détendre l'atmosphère même dans les moments de grande intensité dramatique… Cela fait bondir et lever les yeux au ciel à Hermione mais toi, tu vas adorer quand tu vas le connaître…» dis-je avec le sourire…

« Tu crois qu'il le voudra ? » me demande-t-il dans un souffle

« Quoi ? Te connaître ? Bien sûr… Il est en mission également… Ainsi qu'Hermione… Mais ils vont bien t'aimer eux aussi, quand ils vont te connaître… D'ailleurs tu as fait rire Ron l'autre jour… Il a même eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant toi… » lui réponds-je, pour le rassurer

« Quand ? » demande-t-il encore, étonné cette fois et semblant fouiller sa mémoire

« Juste avant que Snape me colle la retenue… Quand tu nous as demandé, de façon bien vulgaire, qui baisait l'autre… Et puis ce que tu as dit après du professeur Dumbledore… Il a une imagination très vive quand il s'agit de sexe Ron… Il voyait les images dans sa tête… Et maintenant, ça le fait hurler de rire à chaque fois qu'il y pense… » lui apprends-je en souriant.

« C'est pour cela qu'il était tout rouge ! Je croyais qu'il était en colère… Mais je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du dire tout ça Harry… »

« Oh ! Il ne faut pas ! Nous cela nous a bien fait rire, je te dis… Et c'est moi qui suis désolé, Draco… J'ai mis les pieds dans le plat exprès, parce que j'avais des doutes, mais je ne t'aurais jamais parlé comme ça si j'avais su à quel point tu avais eu à souffrir cet été et depuis la rentrée… » lui dis-je, tenant moi aussi à m'excuser.

Nous nous taisons maintenant tous les deux…

Draco a de nouveau appuyé sa tête sur mon épaule et a l'air pensif…

Moi, il me vient encore une de ces idées que je dis sans vraiment y penser, à voix haute, comme avec Snape l'autre soir :

«Dans le fond, si je n'avais pas dit tout cela, nous ne serions pas là tous les deux… Et je ne te connaîtrais pas… Et tu serais toujours seul avec tes cauchemars et tes problèmes… Un mal pour un bien finalement… »

« Oui, tu as raison » admet Draco, toujours songeur.

Et il ajoute en soufflant à peine : « Et si je n'avais pas vécu tout cela cet été, nous en serions pas là non plus… »

« Non… C'est vrai… » lui dis-je tout aussi doucement. « Quelqu'un m'a dit, il y a peu, qu'il peut ressortir de bonnes choses même des évènements les plus terribles… Et nous en faisons l'expérience aujourd'hui… Nous sommes amis maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoue la tête dans mon cou.

« J'en suis très heureux Draco… Je suis seulement désolé que tu aies eu à vivre tout cela pour que nous y arrivions…» lui avoue-je, songeant que je viens de prendre, vraiment, toute la mesure de ce que Snape voulait me dire…

Et il avait raison…

Une fois de plus…

*********************

**Draco**

Harry est vraiment quelqu'un de curieux… Il dit les choses comme il les pense… Avec sincérité, sans calcul… Parfois avec maladresse mais toujours avec intelligence aussi…

C'est comme s'il savait d'instinct ce qu'il faut dire pour que je me sente mieux.

Et je l'envie aussi…

Je l'envie parce qu'il a vécu des choses difficiles lui aussi, perdre ses parents, son parrain, affronter Voldemort et subir le Doloris, mais qu'il s'en sort bien… Beaucoup mieux que moi en tout cas… Et quand je le lui fait remarquer, il me répond que c'est parce qu'il a des amis merveilleux… Une famille qu'il s'est trouvé, des personnes formidables qui ont un grand cœur et en qui il peut avoir toute confiance.

Et de bons professeurs aussi, qui l'aident à réfléchir, à grandir, à voir plus loin que les apparences…

« Et bientôt tu auras tout cela toi aussi » m'assure-t-il avec un sourire confiant

«Tu crois ? »

« Oui » confirme-t-il, l'air très sérieux. « Mais avant que nous parlions de tout cela, il nous faut manger ! »

Il a raison… J'ai faim moi aussi.

Comme je n'ai pas eu faim depuis longtemps !

************************

… V**oilà ! Un grand pas en avant vient d'être fait, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'en pensez-vous? Vous attendiez vous à une telle suite ? Êtes vous satisfait(e) ? Déçu(e) ?**

**... Ceci dit, ces chapitres ne sont qu'un prélude et il reste un long, très long chemin à parcourir pour nos héros...**

**... Rendez-vous, donc, dans le prochain qui, exceptionnellement sera plublié en une seule partie... **

…

**… Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…


	9. Interlude Dans Le Temps Ralenti

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Important**

- A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

- Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, voir mon forum FF: -- **Kame -- Mana-chow -- Mimi -- Kizuna --**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Je vous conseille vivement de lire ses fics ! Accès à sa page sur mon profil**

…

**Interlude dans le temps ralenti**

**Acte 1 : Se Laisser Aller Au Rêve**

**Draco**

Je mange avec appétit les topinambours sautés et le cochon sauvage que Harry a préparés. Ce n'est pas gastronomique, mais j'ai pourtant l'impression que c'est le repas le plus délicieux que j'ai jamais fait !

Harry nous a servi dans une assiette en fer blanc et a mis des couverts à ma disposition, mais je me fais une joie de manger avec mes doigts. Pied de nez à mon père… Désormais, dès que je le pourrais, je mangerai avec mes doigts ! Ce n'est pas très aristocratique, mais qui a dit que les Malfoy sont des aristocrates ? Nous n'avons aucun titre de noblesse après tout !

Pour le dessert, Harry nous sort un peu de son chocolat. C'est délectable… Et nous arrosons le tout avec de la tisane qu'il a fait infuser. C'est une tisane qui a des vertus calmantes me dit-il, ça m'aidera à me relaxer complètement et à réfléchir posément. Cela ne me vexe pas quand il me dit ça, parce que je sais qu'il a raison, j'ai encore besoin de me détendre et de me reposer surtout, pour retrouver mes idées claires.

Pendant que nous mangions, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien. Comme des amis de toujours. Je suis allé voir comment c'était dehors tout à l'heure, quand il préparait le repas, et il a beaucoup neigé. J'aimerais, lui dis-je, faire un bonhomme de neige et une bataille de boules de neige aussi…

Toutes ces choses que je n'ai pas faites, car interdites aux « personnes de mon rang »…

Foutaises ! Je n'ai pas de rang !…

Et je veux faire ces choses là maintenant!… Et il en rit… Et il cite tout un tas de choses que je pourrais faire désormais… Comme ne plus mettre de gel dans mes cheveux et les laisser voler au vent… Ou me promener col ouvert, sans cravate… Bref, être un peu plus « cool » comme il dit…

Et ça me fait du bien tout cela… Je me sens libéré d'un carcan de conventions sociales idiotes…

Et le poids qui s'enlève de mes épaules me fait sentir tout léger, presque euphorique…

Vraiment, même si je l'ai maudite à maintes reprises au début de cette retenue, il faudra que je remercie Madame De Paimpont de m'avoir envoyé ici avec Harry !

D'ailleurs au fait, combien de temps allons nous encore rester ?

« Quand crois-tu que Madame De Paimpont va nous faire revenir à Poudlard Harry ? Nous sommes amis maintenant, c'est ce qu'elle voulait n'est-ce pas ? Que nous nous entendions bien tous les deux… » m'enquiers-je, un peu anxieux à la pensée de devoir repartir vers mon univers habituel.

« Mmmm… Oui ! Mais nous allons encore rester un peu je crois. » me répond-il, souriant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mmmm… Regarde toi Draco… Tu ne peux pas retourner chez les Serpentards comme ça… Tu as trop maigri et tu es loin d'avoir bonne mine… Tu n'es vraiment pas très en forme, tu vacilles sur tes jambes et, même si Madame De Paimpont a guéri ton poignet la nuit dernière, quelques jours de repos devraient te faire grand bien. » me déclare-t-il, sûr de son fait apparemment.

Je regarde mon reflet dans le seau d'eau…

Harry a raison… J'ai les joues creuses et les yeux cernés de violet… On voit horriblement mes côtes aussi…

« Merde ! Comment c'est possible ça ? Tu as dit qu'en réalité, dans le temps de Poudlard, il ne s'est passé que quelques minutes… A peine vingt, vingt cinq minutes que nous sommes ici… » dis-je, effaré par ce que je vois.

« Ouaip ! C'est vrai… Mais nous, nous vivons le Temps Ralenti… Pour nous, cela fait une dizaine de jours que nous sommes ici, tu as été très malade, tu n'as presque rien mangé et nous avons beaucoup marché, ce que tu n'as guère l'habitude de faire. Notre corps vit tout cela et y réagit… Comment crois-tu que nous ayons tous tellement changé avec les autres ? Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu grandir de vingt bons centimètres et prendre autant de muscles en un été seulement ? » m'explique-t-il, en faisant gonfler son biceps sous la manche de son pull relevé bien haut

« Euh… Tu as passé combien de temps dans le Temps Ralenti ? » réponds-je à ses questions, par une autre.

« En tout, près de deux ans je crois. En quatre fois… Dont une fois a duré presque un an… Nous avions tellement changé en revenant que c'était incroyable ! Pour les autres, nous étions allés dans le grenier le matin même, alors tu penses comme ils ont été étonnés ! » s'exclame-t-il en souriant

« Attends !… Tu veux dire qu'elle peut garder le sortilège maintenu pendant un an si cela lui chante ? Et que vous avez vieilli de deux ans en un été ? »

Cela, je ne peux pas le croire ! Cela me semble hautement impossible, même si je suis bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il n'a pas menti jusqu'à présent et que notre retenue dure bien plus que le temps d'un week-end.

Et qu'il a effectivement beaucoup changé physiquement….

Et moi aussi…

« Non… Elle ne peut pas tenir le sortilège pendant plus de treize ou quatorze heures… Après, elle est épuisée et il lui faut quelques temps pour récupérer et pouvoir le lancer et le maintenir à nouveau… Mais treize ou quatorze heure, pour nous, cela correspond à un an oui…  
Mais nous ne vieillissons pas dans le Temps Ralenti, pas plus que dans le temps en dehors du Temps Ralenti.… Nous prenons juste de l'avance dans notre développement et notre éducation, notre enseignement… Même si nous sommes dans une Illusion Draco, notre corps et notre esprit réagissent, vivent toutes les situations et se développent, retiennent ce qu'ils ont appris, comme ils le feraient dans la même durée de notre temps et dans les mêmes conditions de vie…  
Par exemple, en passant un an dans le Temps Ralenti et en faisant du sport, tu grandis et tu te fais du muscle comme tu le ferais, en un an dans le temps normal et en faisant les mêmes exercices physiques… Mais nous ne vieillissons pas… Je veux dire… Il n'y a pas d'altération de nos cellules, ni de nos organes quand nous sommes dans le Temps Ralenti… Nous ne vieillissons que du nombre d'heures qui s'est écoulé dans le temps normal, entre notre départ et notre retour… Par exemple treize heures si le sortilège a duré treize heures… » m'explique Harry, le visage séieux et concentré sur ses explications.

Et moi, j'en reste ébahi…

Tout cela me semble tellement incroyable !

***************************

**Harry**

Draco me regarde comme s'il était assommé. J'ai bien fait de lui donner de la tisane relaxante. D'ici qu'il croit que je me fiche de lui, il n'y a pas trois kilomètres.

Mais c'est sans compter son esprit Serpentard, qui voit immédiatement les avantages du Temps Ralenti…

« Harry » me dit-il les yeux encore dans le vague, « Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de nous laisser ici le temps que tu m'apprennes tout ce que vous avez appris ? Je veux dire… La survie… Comment se débrouiller sans baguette ? Les techniques de combat ? Chasser et découper un sanglier… Tout ça quoi ? »

Je ris…

Décidément, le « Sang Pur » supérieur n'est plus ! Il veut se compromettre avec les « Demi-Sang », les « Traîtres à leur sang » et les « Sang de Bourbe »…

Et apprendre à vivre comme un Moldu !

Il rit avec moi, quand je lui en fais la remarque.

« Mon père ne serait pas content de moi hein ! Et Voldemort non plus ! » dit-il, riant plus encore…

« Si ça pouvait faire mourir Voldemort d'effarement de l'apprendre, je courrais lui dire tout de suite ! » lui réponds-je…

Et cela nous fait rire de plus belle, à nous en rouler par terre….

C'est nerveux tout cela…

C'est nerveux parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi rire…

Mais comme c'est bon de rire ainsi ! Nous en avions besoin tous les deux après toutes ces tensions des derniers jours.

« T'es con » me dit-il quand il retrouve enfin son sérieux… « T'es con, mais je n'ai jamais autant ri »

Et il repart encore dans un fou rire interminable…

Et cela me fait plaisir de le voir ainsi, après les jours affreux qu'il a traversés…

*********************

**Draco**

Putain ! Que cela fait du bien de rire comme cela !

Je comprends que les Gryffondors aient si souvent l'air joyeux et s'amusent à la moindre occasion ! Je demanderais bien au professeur Dumbledore de me changer de Maison rien que pour rire tous les jours moi aussi !

J'éclate encore de rire, mais cette fois Harry ne peut pas comprendre, même s'il rit avec moi…

Je lui explique, tant bien que mal et il s'étouffe à demie. Et il me dit que cette fois, j'ai trouvé l'arme idéale pour vaincre Voldemort à coup sûr : lui dire que j'ai décidé de devenir un Gryffondor et de vivre comme un Moldu … Et qu'il faut vite rentrer pour le dire au professeur Dumbledore… Et je me tors davantage encore !

Je vais mourir Merlin !

Je vais mourir de rire !

« Putain Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans ta tisane pour qu'on rigole comme ça ? »

« Tilleul, verveine et camomille ! Les herbes des grands-mères ! Et c'est la grand-mère de Neville qui me l'a recommandée et l'a préparée spécialement pour moi… » me répond-il en riant toujours

« Celle avec un vautour sur son chapeau ? Avec son grand sac rouge ? La grand-mère de Snape ?… » m'enquiers-je en hoquetant et m'étranglant presque de rire également.

Harry acquiesce, en essuyant ses larmes, de nouveau mort de rire à l'évocation de l'Epouvantard de Longdubat.

« Alors il faut lui dire de la commercialiser… C'est trop fort ! Mieux que la Potion Relaxante ! Putain Harry ! Je n'ai jamais autant ri je te jure ! »

Et cela ne s'arrête pas, pendant plusieurs minutes encore. Il suffit que nous nous regardions pour éclater comme des idiots.

Il y a peu, voir deux types rire de cette façon m'aurait tiré une moue dédaigneuse… C'est si commun, si vulgaire de rire ainsi, à gorge déployée, pour des broutilles.

Que je suis heureux d'être enfin décoincé ! De pouvoir rire et de me sentir bien !

Ce n'est vraiment pas parmi les Serpentards que l'on peut se le permettre…

Mais le souvenir de ma mère vient soudain assombrir mes pensées… Je suis là, à découvrir les vertus du rire, alors qu'elle est là bas, prisonnière au Manoir…

Harry se rend compte de ma tristesse soudaine et il me prend dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, nous allons la sauver » me dit-il, son intuition lui ayant dicté avec raison le motif de mon changement d'humeur.

« Comment pourrons-nous le faire Harry ? Comment pourrons-nous la sortir de là bas ? » m'enquiers-je, la voix nouée

« Quand nous reviendrons à Poudlard, nous en parlerons à Madame De Paimpont. Avec le professeur Dumbledore et les autres, nous allons trouver une solution Draco. Je te le promets. » répond Harry avec assurance

« Et s'il y a un traître dans vos rangs Harry ? Si Voldemort apprend que j'ai tout dit ? Il va la tuer, c'est sûr… » dis-je, de nouveau terriblement angoissé

« Il ne pourra pas le savoir. Toutes les réunions sont protégées par le Sceau du Secret. Et même sans cela, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de traître dans le cercle le plus fermé de l'Ordre. Madame de Paimpont le saurait. Elle est Empathique Draco. Elle connaît bien les gens et leur valeur. Ce n'est pas pour rien que le professeur Dumbledore l'a fait venir à Poudlard. Elle sait sonder les cœurs… » m'apprend Harry avec cette voix douce et confiante qui me rassure toujours

« Tu crois qu'elle savait déjà tout à mon sujet ? » m'enquiers-je, curieux et anxieux que notre professeur puisse être déjà au courant de tous mes secrets…

Que peut-elle en penser si cela est ? Que peut-elle bien penser de moi ?…

« Peut-être pas tout, mais beaucoup oui… Assez en tout cas pour te faire confiance, assez pour te mettre dans le secret de ses capacités, même si tu en apprendras encore à son sujet plus tard. Ne me demande pas quoi Draco. Il faut garder encore quelques mystères. Mais tu verras, tu vas aimer sa façon de travailler. C'est dur, mais tu vas aimer. » assure Harry en me regardant droit dans les yeux

« Et en attendant ? Qu'est-ce que nous faisons Harry ? » m'enquiers-je maintenant, le souffle court.

« Tu te retapes, tu te refais une santé. Et nous allons rêver. Nous allons faire des choses que tu n'as jamais faites. Et quand tu iras bien, nous reviendrons dans le temps de Poudlard. Mais commence d'abord par faire une sieste. Et après, nous allons le faire, ton bonhomme de neige…» répond mon nouvel ami avec un sourire

Harry a raison.

Je me sens fatigué après cette matinée chargée en émotion et ce fou rire épuisant.

Je me blottis contre lui, il ne me repousse pas, comprenant mon besoin d'être rassuré par sa présence pour pouvoir m'endormir sereinement.

***************************

**Harry**

Quatre jours maintenant que nous avons fait notre premier bonhomme de neige…

Nous en avons fait au moins vingt autres depuis. Des grands, des petits, des gros, des maigres… Nous en avons même fait à l'image des professeurs…

Et puis, nous nous sommes fait des batailles de boules de neige aussi, jusqu'à épuisement.

Draco est comme un gosse qui découvre la vie. Et moi avec lui… Je n'ai jamais autant joué de toute ma vie !

Ce n'est pas que je ne me suis jamais amusé avec Ron et Hermione, mais jamais nous ne l'avons fait ainsi. Parce que nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque nous avions onze ans déjà, et qu'eux avaient eu à maintes reprises l'occasion de connaître tout ça dans leur jeune âge et ils se lassaient donc vite de ces jeux.

Mais pas Draco, pas moi, qui n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre connu cela dans notre enfance.

Alors nous ne nous arrêtons que lorsque nous sommes épuisés, nos joues rougies par le froid et nous buvons une tisane bien chaude à côté du feu et nous parlons…

Nous parlons de nous.

Nous parlons de tout.

Et nous rions. Beaucoup.

Nous pleurons aussi.

Mais nous sommes bien ici.

Et nous travaillons également. Je lui apprends ce que je peux lui apprendre. Repérer les traces dans la neige, pour chasser. Préparer des pièges, les lapins pour la broche. Il n'aime pas trop ça, « déshabiller » les lapins comme il dit, et le fait en faisant la grimace mais il le fait quand même, plein de bonne volonté.

Je lui ai même appris à tirer à l'arc. Il n'est pas bien doué pour l'instant et heureusement que le carquois est inépuisable, sinon, il y a beau temps qu'il n'y aurait plus de flèches. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Même s'il est impatient et que cela l'agace prodigieusement, l'important, c'est qu'il se sente bien et qu'il retrouve sa santé.

Et puis, c'est un défi pour lui…

Un défi contre Voldemort…

Un défi contre son père…

Un défi qu'il veut remporter…

Le problème, c'est qu'il fait froid ici. Vraiment froid. Et donc c'est difficile de trouver de la nourriture variée. Il a besoin de plus qu'un peu de viande, de topinambours et de tisane pour retrouver toutes ses forces. Je sais qu'il aime ce lieu, qu'il y est au paradis comme il dit. Mais il va falloir que nous « déménagions. »

Il faut que je lui en parle maintenant, avant que nous nous endormions.

« Draco » fais-je doucement, en gardant les yeux fixés sur le plafond de la grotte.

« Mmmm… » me répond-il, déjà somnolent.

« Draco, il faut que nous déménagions. Il n'y a pas assez à manger ici. Il fait trop froid aussi. Il nous faut un autre endroit. Il faut changer le décor… » lui dis-je dans un murmure

« Quoi ? Comment veux-tu que nous fassions ? » s'enquiert-il, de nouveau bien réveillé

« Il faut rêver Draco. Il faut désirer un autre endroit… » réponds-je en me tournant vers lui.

« Mais, comment ? Tu as dit que c'est Madame De Paimpont qui maîtrise tout cela, les Illusions… » fait-il remarquer, en se dressant à demi sur son coude.

« Oui, mais je t'ai aussi expliqué que nous pouvons influer sur les événements et c'est pareil, pour le décor… En fonction de nos besoins et de nos désirs, nous pouvons souhaiter des choses. La plupart du temps, nous le faisons inconsciemment. Mais là, il faut que nous le fassions consciemment… Comme une demande que nous lui adressons… Elle ne les réalise pas toujours, mais quelque fois, oui… Si elle lit dans nos cœurs que nous le désirons réellement, sincèrement… et que c'est vraiment ce dont nous avons besoin ou que le temps est vraiment venu de le faire » lui explique-je le plus clairement qu'il m'est possible

Draco se rallonge sur le dos, les bras repliés vers l'arrière pour soutenir sa tête et il fixe à son tour le plafond sombre et bas de la grotte.

« Mmmm… J'aime bien ici. C'est comme un Paradis Harry, je te l'ai dit. Je ne sais vraiment pas si j'ai envie de le quitter… Nous pouvons peut-être seulement demander une autre saison… L'été par exemple. Il y aurait plein de gibier, des fruits et des champignons… et des plantes comestibles… » déclare-t-il, après un temps de réflexion.

« Il te faut du lait aussi. Du fromage et des légumes. Et du pain, du chocolat, des confitures. Pour varier le plus possible ton alimentation. Tu es trop maigre Draco. Et nous aurions bien besoin d'un bout de savon aussi ! Nous commençons à cocotter ! J'ai l'impression de sentir le sanglier ! Et de dormir avec un sanglier aussi ! Ecoute, nous allons rêver tous les deux. Tu vas penser très fort à ce que tu souhaites et j'en fais autant. Et nous verrons ce que cela donne Ok ? » dis-je, un peu insistant.

Car je m'inquiète pour sa santé. Certes, il a l'air moins fatigué, mais il est maigre et chétif. Il lui faut vraiment une nourriture plus équilibrée et plus riche !

« Ok Harry… » convient-il dans un souffle.

Il ferme les yeux. Je le vois froncer les sourcils sous la concentration et peu à peu, son expression change. Il se détend, son visage se lisse et il sourit…

Comme un enfant qui rêve aux merveilles que le Père Noël va lui apporter.

Merlin !

Il me semble encore une fois si fragile !

Je m'allonge auprès de lui, regardant le plafond bas de la grotte, pour ravaler les larmes qui me montent une fois de plus au yeux.

Et je me concentre à mon tour.

Pour que nous trouvions un autre Paradis à notre réveil…

******************************

**Draco**

Mmmm… Ça sent bon !

Une bonne odeur de pain chaud qui sort tout juste du four… Et de chocolat chaud… Et un coq chante aussi… Un coq ?

J'ouvre les yeux en grand…

Sur un coq !

Merlin !

Il y a un coq dans la grotte !

Mais que fait un coq ici !

Je n'ai pas rêvé de coq !

« Harry ! Réveille-toi ! Il y a un coq dans la grotte! Réveille-toi ! »

C'est au moment où Harry se tourne vers moi que je remarque qu'il tient un oreiller dans ses bras. Et que nous sommes dans un grand lit, avec des draps et un édredon… Nous sommes toujours dans la grotte, mais nous avons maintenant un lit !

Et une table et des chaises !

Un buffet aussi !

Je bondis par-dessus lui et j'arrache la toile qui ferme l'entrée.

Et je me détends.

Nous sommes toujours dans mon petit coin de Paradis !

Il n'y a que quelques détails qui ont changé.

C'est l'été, il fait grand soleil et entre la grotte et la rivière, il y a maintenant un jardin. Avec des légumes dedans. Beaucoup de légumes… De l'autre côté, il y a deux nouvelles grottes. Dans l'une, des poules, dans l'autre, une vache et des lapins dans leur clapier…

Je hurle :

« Harry ! A quoi as-tu pensé ! »

« Ben cela se voit » me répond-il en passant la tête par l'ouverture de notre grotte. « J'ai pensé à une ferme. Et toi ? »

« J'ai juste pensé à rester ici… Avec le soleil d'été. Aux baignades que nous pourrions faire dans la rivière et aux ballades dans la forêt… » dis-je, en tournant sur moi-même pour regarder alentour

Bien, le reste du paysage n'a pas changé, hormis les arbres et buissons qui sont feuillus et d'un beau vert qui se décline dans toutes ses nuances.

« Mmmm… Ben nous avons les deux… C'est génial ! » s'exclame Harry en guidant le coq vers la grotte aux poules, avant de revenir vers la nôtre pour s'y engouffrer à nouveau.

Et je le suis.

« Génial ! Mais il y a une vache Harry ! Des poules ! Des lapins et même un coq ! » m'écrie-je, en m'arrêtant, interdit, à l'entrée de notre grotte..

« Oui ! Et un four à pain et un cellier avec des fromages qui s'égouttent et une réserve avec de la farine, du sucre, des confitures, du beurre et tout ce qu'il faut pour nous faire de bons petits plats ! Tu vas apprendre à cuisiner et à faire du pain Draco ! A traire une vache aussi ! » déclare Harry, avec un grand sourire

« Quoi ! Mais !… Mais ce n'est pas possible ! » m'écrie-je encore, complètement étourdi et abasourdi par cette idée saugrenue.

Traire une vache ! Il veut que j'apprenne à traire une vache !

« Oh ! Mais si ! C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Apprendre à vivre comme un Moldu ! Nous allons bien nous amuser tu vas voir ! Pour commencer, nous prenons un bon petit déj', nous allons nous laver, avec du savon, dans la rivière et après nous nous y mettons ! Merci Madame ! » s'exclame Harry en jetant vers moi un gros morceau de savon tout blanc

Il est fou…

Harry est fou !

Et il rit!

Il rit et m'entraîne dans la grotte, dans laquelle nous nous préparons un petit déjeuner de roi !

********************************

**Harry**

**Acte 2 : Revenir à la Réalité**

Quatre semaines…

Quatre semaines que nous avons rêvé et obtenu cette grotte aménagée en ferme…

Draco se rétablit bien. Il a bien meilleure mine et il a repris du poids aussi. En ce moment, il trait la vache en sifflotant…

Parce que je lui ai appris à siffler aussi. A faire la cuisine et le pain… …

Il s'est installé dans cette vie de Moldu des temps anciens avec une telle aisance que je crains le retour à la réalité…

Il va pourtant falloir qu'il l'affronte…

Madame De Paimpont est intraitable…

Il faut que nous revenions demain matin. Elle nous laisse une dernière soirée m'a-t-elle dit en pensée. Et je suis, bien sûr, chargé de lui dire…

Merde ! Je vais briser son rêve !…

Il va devoir repartir dans le dortoir de Serpentard…

Nous allons devoir faire semblant d'être indifférent l'un envers l'autre à nouveau…

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que sa mère soit libérée du Manoir Malfoy…

Nous n'avons pas reparlé de tout cela depuis que nous sommes installés dans notre confortable petite vie. Le temps, nous l'avons mis à profit pour nous détendre tous les deux, travailler un peu, entretenir le jardin, traire la vache, nous occuper des volailles et nous promener dans la forêt, faire de l'exercice physique de remise en forme et nous baigner dans une crique tranquille de la rivière…

Draco en sait presque autant que moi sur les plantes et champignons comestibles de ce type de forêt maintenant. Il sait fabriquer et poser des pièges, tresser un panier ou une nasse et il a fait des progrès en tir à l'arc.

Pour le reste, il aura bien le temps de l'apprendre quand il nous rejoindra pour les entraînements…

Pour l'heure, il sifflote toujours en trayant la vache…

Et moi, je rassemble mon courage pour lui dire que demain, nous partons…

*****************************

**Draco**

Harry a quelque chose à me dire. Je le vois sur son visage…

Oh ! Je sais bien ce que c'est !

Je me sens mieux, j'ai bien meilleure mine et nous allons devoir partir…

Je n'en ai pas envie.

Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à repenser à tous mes problèmes.

Je sais, c'est égoïste.

Je mène une petite vie tranquille alors que ma mère est prisonnière au Manoir.

Mais je ne me sens pas assez fort pour affronter tout cela… Et j'aime trop être ici. Même sans Magie.

C'est même drôle, car cela ne me manque pas vraiment la Magie ici…

Finalement, ce n'est pas indispensable à ma vie même si parfois ce serait bien pratique d'avoir une baguette… Pour déshabiller les lapins par exemple…

Il va parler.

Je le vois à son air triste.

Je t'en prie Harry !…

Une heure !… Laisse-moi encore une heure pour jouir de la paix que nous avons ici !…

Juste une demi-heure, le temps d'une dernière baignade dans la crique fraîche !…

Juste un quart d'heure, le temps d'un dernier rêve paisible !…

S'il te plait Harry…

« Draco… » murmure-t-il, l'air ennuyé et triste

« Nous devons partir je sais… Tais toi Harry, ne dis rien, s'il te plait !… » le prie-je d'une voix étranglée par l'angoisse.

Et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Il vient auprès de moi et me prend dans ses bras pour me rassurer..

« Tu n'es plus seul Draco. Je suis là. Et Madame De Paimpont aussi. Et Ron et Hermione également. Et tous les membres de l'Ordre. Nous allons vite trouver une solution Draco. » souffle-t-il, la gorge aussi nouée que la mienne

Et je suis pris d'un frisson.

« J'ai peur… J'ai peur que l'un des espions de Voldemort comprenne que quelque chose se prépare et le prévienne. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de remettre mon masque jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini Harry, … J'ai tellement apprécié d'être ici. De vivre à visage découvert. Sans faux-semblants, sans ce carcan de douleur et de souffrance… Et quand je ferais des cauchemars Harry ? Il n'y aura personne pour me réveiller et me rassurer… Tu ne seras pas avec moi dans le dortoir… » dis-je moi aussi dans un souffle, en me raccrochant à son tee-shirt

« Pense à ici avant de t'endormir Draco… Pense que bientôt tu seras libre et que tu pourras marcher le front haut ! » me conseille Harry en raffermissant sa prise autour de moi.

« Je repars chez les Serpentards Harry… Il a des gens à ses ordres à Poudlard… Des personnes qui lui obéiront… Je ne serais plus en sécurité… » fais-je remarquer, la respiration douloureuse et au bord des sanglots

« Si… Le professeur Dumbledore fera en sorte que tu le sois Draco… Nous allons te protéger… » me rassure-t-il encore, d'une voix ferme et convaincue

« D'accord… Je veux bien te croire… Mais ça va être dur Harry… Vraiment dur… » assure-je, me blottissant contre lui.

« Nous allons trouver quelque chose pour nous voir… Et tu vas apprendre à connaître Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny, et Luna… Tu vas adorer Luna… Elle est formidable tu sais… Elle semble parfois un peu folle mais je ne connais personne de plus gentil et serviable qu'elle… Et elle est courageuse aussi. Et loyale… Et elle sait aussi trouver les mots pour réconforter… On dirait parfois qu'elle est Empathique elle aussi. Et elle est très douce… Et Ginny est vive et intelligente et rigolote… Tu vas les adorer tous Draco… Et eux aussi vont t'adorer… Et ta mère ira habiter chez moi et tu y viendras aussi pour passer les vacances… » me dit-il, pour me permettre de rêver, de trouver le courage et l'espoir.

« J'espère que tu as raison Harry. C'est tellement un beau rêve… J'espère que tu as raison… » murmure-je, en fermant très fort les yeux sur les images pleines des rêves et d'espoir qu'il m'insuffle

« Je ne vais pas te mentir Draco, ni te promettre que tout sera idyllique car c'est la guerre dehors… Mais nous allons nous serrer les coudes tous ensemble et nous la traverserons… Ce ne sera pas toujours une partie de plaisir. Nous aurons encore tous des chagrins et des peurs. Mais aussi longtemps que nous resterons tous ensemble, nous arriverons toujours à nous ménager des moments de paradis… » affirme-t-il, me serrant gentiment contre lui et me caressant le dos, pour m'aider à me détendre.

*********************

**Harry**

Draco s'accroche à moi, comme lors de cette première nuit que nous avons passé dans la grotte, alors qu'il était si malade… Je tâche de le réconforter, de faire passer toute mon amitié, tout mon soutien, dans mes paroles et dans mes gestes…

Et je lui raconte encore et encore comment il sera bien accueilli par mes amis et les membres de l'ordre. Comment il se joindra à nous pour les entraînements. Comment nous ferons front tous ensemble dans les mois à venir et comment il fera connaissance avec sa cousine Tonks…

Il se détend peu à peu. Et au bout d'un temps, sa respiration régulière et calme me laisse à penser qu'il s'est endormi. Alors je me tais et je l'écoute respirer.

Il s'écoule bien quelques minutes ainsi, tranquilles, paisibles…

« Harry, tu dors ? » chuchote-t-il tout à coup

« Non. Je profitais du silence et de la tranquillité. Et je t'écoutais respirer. Je te croyais endormi. » lui réponds-je, chuchotant moi aussi.

« Non, je ne dors pas. Je pensais. Je pensais que j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose. Quelque chose que tu devras dire à Weasley… Ron. C'est un truc que m'a dit Voldemort, quand il a parlé de ma mission… Il m'a dit que je devais devenir ami avec toi et que je devais utiliser Ron pour y parvenir… » me rappelle-t-il, le souffle un peu court et anxieux

« Oui, tu me l'as dit, déjà » réponds-je avec douceur pour calmer l'angoisse qui menace à nouveau de le submerger.

« Oui, mais sur le moment, j'ai oublié de préciser qu'il avait dit d'attendre un peu avant de l'approcher. D'attendre après Halloween, parce qu'il se sentirait bien seul après cette date. Ce sont ses propres mots…Je crois qu'il va s'attaquer à sa famille Harry… » me dit-il, avec maintenant de l'anxiété et de l'urgence dans sa voix…

A ces mots, mon cœur bat la chamade.

Putain non ! Les Weasley, plus que des amis, ma famille !

Je me sens si bouleversé, Merlin !...

Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas les Weasley ! Faites qu'il ne leur arrive rien ! S'il vous plait !

Les Weasley m'ont accueilli chez eux avec tellement de simplicité, de sincérité et de gentillesse !…

Et ils risquent d'être la cible de Voldemort !…

Oh ! Je sais qu'ils ont fait le choix de le combattre depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais ils sont devenus des cibles de choix pour Voldemort car il peut ainsi m'atteindre à travers eux !… Et il le sait, l'enfoiré ! Il le sait !

« Harry ! Tu vas pouvoir lui dire n'est-ce pas ? A Ron Weasley, tu vas pouvoir lui dire ! Il faut les prévenir ! Tu vas pouvoir le faire hein ? Malgré le Sceau du Secret !… » s'affole Draco qui doit entendre mon propre cœur s'affoler lui aussi dans ma poitrine.

Je ferme les yeux et j'inspire profondément pour tâcher de retrouver un peu de calme. Il ne sert à rien de paniquer... Je n'arriverai à rien si je panique, qu'à angoisser Draco

« Oui, je pourrais puisque tu es d'accord pour que je le fasse. Avec le mot de passe, je pourrais le faire. Mais il faut d'abord en parler avec Mme De Paimpont, Draco. Et je crois… Je crois que le mieux serait que Ron ne sache pas… Pas tout de suite. Ecoute, s'il sait, il va se faire soucis, même en sachant sa famille déjà à l'abri. Après tout, ils peuvent être attaqués sur les lieux de leur travail, chez eux, partout, à tout moment…  
Ron ne pourra pas masquer sa nervosité si nous le lui disons trop tôt. Et les espions de Voldemort le remarqueront peut-être et cela alerterait Voldemort… Il faut réfléchir à tout ça… Nous le ferons avec Madame De Paimpont… Nous avons quelques jours pour réagir… Nous savions déjà qu'ils sont des cibles potentielles… Comme d'autres… Mais nous ne savions pas pour la date… Il y a déjà pas mal de dispositions prises, je le sais… Nous allons réfléchir à tout cela… Merci Draco… Merci de l'avoir dit… » lui dis-je, sans finalement pouvoir cacher toute mon inquiétude

Draco se redresse vivement pour me regarder avec tant d'amitié et de sincérité dans son regard que cela me serre le cœur

« Ben ! C'est normal !… Nous sommes dans le même camp maintenant… J'aurais même dû le dire avant… Mais j'ai oublié… Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demande-t-il, inquiet visiblement que je lui en veuille de cet oubli

« Draco ! Ça va… Tout va bien. Tu avais beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de choses à dire. C'est normal d'avoir oublié certains trucs…Tu étais tellement bouleversé par tout cela toi aussi ! » dis-je, pour le rassurer et minimisant mes propos pour le déculpabiliser de cet oubli qui aurait pu être fatal à ma famille de cœur…

« Oui, mais quand même, c'était important… » s'en veut-il sincèrement.

Son regard me dit toute son angoisse, toute sa crainte et les larmes menacent de déborder…

« Tout était important Draco. Tout l'était. Et tout ce que tu diras à Madame De Paimpont et au professeur Dumbledore sera utile. Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, mais certaines choses devront être dites… Comme ce que veut Voldemort de toi et de moi… » lui dis-je, conscient que c'est difficile pour lui de l'entendre…

Mais cela est nécessaire…

« Je ne pourrais pas leur parler de cela Harry !… J'ai trop honte !… » s'affole-t-il, rougissant et les larmes coulant cette fois sur ses joues

« Honte de quoi ? Tu n'es pas responsable Draco ! Tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas responsable !… Le seul responsable, c'est Voldemort. Toi, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait… Tout ce qu'il fallait… Il n'y a rien à te reprocher ni à te pardonner Draco ! » m'écrie-je presque, pour bien lui faire comprendre la sincérité et la véracité de mes propos.

« Si… Si je n'avais pas tellement voulu ressembler à mon père… » commence-t-il, en essuyant rageusement ses pleurs

« Mais tous les garçons veulent ressembler à leur père Draco ! Je suis fier de ressembler au mien, même si je sais maintenant qu'il n'a pas toujours été un saint lui non plus ! L'important, c'est de grandir et faire la part des choses en grandissant et de savoir se forger sa propre personnalité, ses propres valeurs… Et rectifier le tir quand c'est nécessaire… Comme au tir à l'arc… Et ça ne se fait pas en un jour…  
Ton père était un héros à tes yeux, et c'est normal… Il te conditionnait, il cherchait à faire de toi quelqu'un à son image et cela depuis que tu es tout petit Draco !… Mais maintenant, tu as grandi et tu as mûri et tu as fais tes choix aussi… Et c'est cela qui est important… Tu as fait TES choix… Pour vivre TA vie et non la sienne… » lui assure-je, après avoir planté mon regard dans le sien.

« Ton père n'était pas comme le mien Harry… Et je savais qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil… Qu'il est un salopard… » s'accuse-t-il encore sans pouvoir maîtriser ses larmes qui roulent à flot.

« Mais il te faisait des cadeaux, il s'occupait de toi… Même s'il le faisait mal, il le faisait… Et pour un gamin, je suppose que c'est tout ce qui compte… Moi, Vernon ne s'occupait jamais de moi… Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien Vernon, mais j'aurais bien aimé qu'il s'occupe de moi de temps en temps, comme il s'occupait de Dudley … Je me rends compte pourtant qu'il ne s'est pas bien occupé de lui maintenant, il l'a trop pourri et gâté… Et je suis mieux comme je suis, que comme est Dudley… Mais quand j'étais tout gosse, j'enviais parfois mon cousin… Il avait un père, une mère qui s'occupaient de lui, l'emmenaient au parc, au cinéma, aux matchs de football et de Cricket… Il avait des tas de cadeaux. aussi…  
Bon, d'accord, Vernon n'est pas aussi pourri que ton père… Mais je me demande, en temps de guerre, s'il ne pourrait pas l'être tout autant lui aussi… Alors… Tu vois, c'est normal d'avoir admiré ton père… D'avoir voulu lui ressembler… » dis-je encore, les pensées se bousculant dans ma tête, pour tâcher de trouver les arguments les plus convaincants.

« Comment fais-tu pour savoir tout ça, pour comprendre les choses de cette façon ?… Pour être comme tu es et penser comme tu le fais ? » me demande-t-il, sincèrement curieux, malgré toute sa tristesse

« Ben ! Je te l'ai dit Draco… Les Gryffondors savent réfléchir, vite et bien » réponds-je en souriant

Il me donne une bourrade, à laquelle je réponds par une autre bourrade et tout cela finit par une bataille d'oreiller amicale, qui se termine en nous laissant tous les deux essoufflés…

Cela nous a fait du bien à tous deux…

Nous sommes fatigués, mais plus détendus aussi…

« Sans déconner Harry… Comment fais-tu ? » re-demande-t-il

« J'ai réfléchi… Et j'ai parlé de mes problèmes avec des personnes qui m'ont aidé à voir plus clair dans certaines choses… Et puis il y a d'autres choses qui me viennent naturellement à l'esprit… J'ai mûri aussi cet été… Comme toi… Et j'essaye de garder l'esprit ouvert… De regarder les choses sous des angles différents… » réponds-je, sérieux cette fois

« J'aime bien ça… Et je suis heureux que tu sois mon ami Harry Potter… » me dit-il, avec sérieux lui aussi.

« Et je suis heureux que tu sois le mien Draco Malfoy. » réponds-je avec toute la sincérité que je ressens

Et je lui tends la main.

Il la regarde, puis il la prend et relève les yeux vers moi, avec un grand sourire…

**********************************

**Draco**

Cette nuit, j'ai de nouveau fait un de ces horribles cauchemars avec Voldemort…

Heureusement, Harry était là pour me réveiller et m'aider à retrouver assez de calme pour que je puisse me rendormir un peu…

Et ce matin, nous partons…

Je ne sais pas comment, mais ça m'importe peu.

Je ne suis pas pressé.

Comme Harry dort encore, je vais faire un brin de toilette et un dernier tour de notre Paradis.

Je sais que cela ne sert pas à grand chose, mais je m'occupe des volailles et je trais la vache… Je ramasse les œufs aussi, pour nous faire un bon petit déjeuner…

Comme nous en avons fait les autres jours… Juste pour le plaisir de prolonger un peu l'illusion, le rêve… le Paradis…

Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, Harry est levé. Il achève de s'habiller après avoir fait sa toilette à même le seau d'eau. Il me sourit, mais il a l'air un peu triste lui aussi. Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous parler ce matin. Nous savons tous les deux que les choses ne vont pas être simples au retour, qu'il va nous falloir du courage pour affronter les jours, les mois qui viennent.

Nous préparons le petit déjeuner ensemble et nous mangeons, toujours en silence et sans grand appétit.

Harry s'assure ensuite qu'il n'a rien oublié de ce qu'il a amené avec lui, puis, sur un dernier regard sur la grotte, nous sortons sous le soleil.

Mais nous n'allons pas loin, nous nous éloignons juste de quelques pas et Harry m'invite à m'asseoir en tailleur devant lui.

« Donne-moi tes mains Draco. Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas bien compliqué de revenir dans le temps de Poudlard. Fais juste ce que je te dit. Ferme les yeux maintenant. »

J'inspire profondément et je fais comme il me dit, je ferme les yeux.

Le temps d'un vertige très bref, il me dit de les ouvrir…

Et quand je les ouvre… Nous sommes de retour dans la Salle d'Entraînement…

*************************

…**Petite note:**

Voilà le chapitre 5 est terminé... Oui, ce n'est que le chapitre 5, l'un des deux plus courts actuellement écrits de la fic... Les précédents étaient coupés en deux, je le rappelle pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas lu cette info dans mon profil... Et croyez le ou non, mais ces cinq chapitres n'étaient qu'une mise en bouche et vous aller maintenant pouvoir déguster le hors d'oeuvre...

A votre avis, comment va se passer le retour dans le temps de Poudlard ? Et surtout dans les Sombres Cachots de Serpentard ?

**… Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

…


	10. Retour Au Présent 1

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : Cf Chapitre 1**

…

**Important**

- A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

- Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, voir mon forum FF

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Son lien est dans mon profil. Je vous recommande d'aller lire ses fics!**

A la demande de **Luna xXx**, ce chapitre arrive un peu plus tôt afin qu'elle puisse le lire avant de partir en week-end prolongé ! Je le mets même en avance de quelques heures sur ce que je lui ai promis! Bonne lecture et bon week-end, Miss!

…

**Retour Au Présent 1/2**

**_Samedi 26 octobre 1996_**

**Acte 1 : Premier Pas Vers La Liberté**

**Draco**

« Bien ! Vous voilà de retour ! Bienvenue les garçons ! »

Madame De Paimpont nous regarde, toute souriante, même si elle paraît un peu fatiguée. Elle est assise en tailleur sur le sol, elle aussi, juste à côté de nous. Il nous suffit de nous tourner un peu, pour lui faire face et je comprends qu'il faut que je le fasse, en voyant Harry le faire lui-même.

Finalement, la retenue ne doit pas tout à fait être terminée.

Tant mieux…

Plus je reste ici et plus je retarde le retour dans les Cachots…

Elle me regarde et ses yeux couleur océan plein d'étoiles me sondent. Cela ne me dérange pas, car elle ne lit pas dans mon esprit, elle lit dans mon cœur.

Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai.

Et elle m'enveloppe de chaleur aussi. Sans me toucher, rien qu'avec ses yeux… Et je me sens bien, en confiance…

« Je voulais vous dire merci Madame… De m'avoir mis en retenue avec Harry… » murmure-je dans un souffle

Elle sourit.

« Bien ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier. C'est toi-même. Et Harry également. Après tout, si vous ne vous étiez pas mis en situation de mériter une retenue alors que j'étais dans les parages, vous n'auriez pas vécu cette aventure n'est-ce pas ? » répond-elle d'une voix douce

« Euh … Vous parlez comme Harry… » ne puis-je m'empêcher de remarquer.

Elle éclate de rire.

« Bien ! Mais est-ce moi qui parle comme Harry ou Harry qui parle comme moi ou comme quelqu'un d'autre de ma connaissance ? » demande-t-elle, en se tournant vers Harry

« Comme quelqu'un de votre connaissance Madame… » lui répond-il en souriant lui aussi

« Oh bien ! Vous avez donc encore fait des progrès tous les deux ! » s'exclame-t-elle, visiblement satisfaite.

« Oui, Madame. Nous pouvons dire effectivement que nous progressons avec régularité dans nos rapports sociaux. Ils ne sont encore ni chaleureux, ni cordiaux, mais… Nous pouvons dire que cela va de mieux en mieux. Nous commençons à nous comprendre je crois… » explique Harry, la tête un peu penchée, comme c'est souvent le cas quand il réfléchit

Ils ont l'air satisfaits. Et cela me fait plaisir, même si je ne sais pas de qui ils parlent tous les deux…

« Bien ! Et Draco et toi avez également fait de gros progrès. Vos rapports sociaux sont maintenant tout à fait chaleureux et cordiaux n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle maintenant, en adressant un petit clin d'œil à Harry.

Et elle rit encore

Harry pouffe lui aussi.

Cela me fait drôle de le voir rire ainsi avec un professeur.

Moi, cela ne m'est jamais arrivé.

Bien que je connaisse Snape depuis des années en dehors de Poudlard, nous n'avons jamais eu de tels moments détendus, presque complices…

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi, indépendamment de l'admiration qu'il a pour ses capacités magiques et son enseignement, Harry apprécie tellement Madame De Paimpont.

Elle est vraiment différente de tous les professeurs que nous avons eus jusqu'à présent.

Finalement, il a vraiment trouvé quelqu'un de bien pour enseigner la DCFM cette année notre Directeur… même si je la trouve quand même un peu bizarre cette Madame De Paimpont…

« Bien ! Maintenant que nous sommes détendus tous les trois et que vous avez repris contact avec Poudlard, avez-vous quelque chose à me dire les garçons ? » nous demande-t-elle, l'air plus grave.

Harry se tourne vers moi.

Et je vois dans son regard que c'est à moi de parler…

********************

**Harry**

Draco déglutit difficilement. C'est un moment important pour lui.

Le moment où il va officiellement réprouver Voldemort.

Le moment où il va désavouer son père…

Le moment où il va officiellement faire son premier pas vers la liberté…

Pour le soutenir et l'encourager, je lui prends la main et je lui murmure :

« Vas-y Draco. Je suis avec toi… »

Et il parle. Il dit tout. Pas dans les détails bien sûr, juste l'essentiel. Comment il a découvert qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal aux autres, comment il s'est rendu compte que les idées de Voldemort ne sont pas cohérentes, qu'il ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort, ni se mettre au service de ce fou sanguinaire et cruel.

Il dit tout de ses terreurs, de ses cauchemars, des désirs de Voldemort nous concernant tous les deux.

Il dit comment, avec sa mère, ils avaient eu le projet de contacter le professeur Dumbledore et de se placer sous sa protection. Comment Voldemort avait empêché ce projet de se réaliser après avoir entendu les soupçons de sa tante Bellatrix…

Et il dit aussi tout de sa mission et de la menace qui pèse sur les Weasley… et sur sa mère…

Et à mesure qu'il parle, je sens combien cela l'allège de le faire. Bien sûr, il était déjà bien apaisé de me l'avoir dit. Mais là, il s'agit d'un adulte, un professeur qui va l'aider…

Il pleure maintenant.

De soulagement.

Je le sais, parce que la prise de sa main sur la mienne est légère. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues et il renifle un peu, mais je crois bien qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Alors je sors son mouchoir gravé à ses initiales et je le mets dans sa main. Il le regarde, puis il lève la tête vers moi et me sourit.

« Tu l'as toujours » me dit-il

« Ouais ! Et je l'ai lavé. Je me suis dit que cela pourrait être utile un jour… » lui réponds-je, en, souriant moi aussi.

Il rit doucement, sèche ses larmes et se mouche.

Fort peu élégamment…

Mais ce n'est pas grave. On s'en fout. Même si Madame De Paimpont est là, avec nous, nous restons entre amis. Et les amis ne portent pas attention à ces détails. Ils s'en foutent de l'élégance dans des moments comme celui-ci.

Notre professeur, pendant ce temps, nous sert une tasse de thé fumante et un gros morceau du chocolat qu'elle a fait apparaître sur un guéridon.

Je ne sais pas quand cela est arrivé, mais nous sommes maintenant installés dans des fauteuils bien confortables et elle se cale dans le sien, dans une pose décontractée, l'une de ses jambes repliées sous elle et l'autre allongée sur un repose-pied.

« Bien ! » dit-elle.

Bien, c'est son vocable ce soir semble-t-il, car elle commence toutes ses interventions par ce mot…

« Tout ce que tu as dit est très intéressant Draco ! Nous soupçonnions déjà que les amis de Harry, ceux qui ont fait partie des évènements au Ministère en juin dernier, étaient en danger. Et leur famille aussi bien entendu. Mais ils sont à l'abri, bien que nous ne devions pas exclure une action sur leur lieu de travail… Grâce à toi, nous avons maintenant une idée précise de la date où les risques sont accrus et nous allons pouvoir prendre les mesures qui s'imposent… Et nous allons aussi voir ce que nous pouvons faire pour ta mère.  
Le professeur Dumbledore voudra te rencontrer sans aucun doute. Je me charge d'organiser cela avec lui. Mmmmm… Ce serait bien que tu oublies ton devoir lundi pour le cours de DCFM. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ceux qui t'espionnent. Ils pourront toujours te suivre, ils ne découvriront rien de compromettant.  
Mmmm… Je mettrais aussi quelques Sorts de mon cru autour de ton lit cette nuit. Quoiqu'il arrive quand tu seras dedans, personne ne pourra te faire mal ou t'entendre, ni même savoir ce que tu fais. Je t'apprendrais à les renouveler toi-même…  
Bien ! C'est tout pour ce soir les garçons ! Je vous laisse, je retourne dans mon bureau. Draco, tu auras la gentillesse de demander au professeur Snape de venir me voir. Je lui ai dit que j'aurais besoin d'un service et il attend que tu le préviennes que je suis libérée de mes obligations pour ce soir.  
Ne tardez pas à partir. Le couvre-feu est déjà passé depuis longtemps… Ah ! Et si vous rencontrez Rusard ou un professeur en chemin, montrez-lui le petit mot qui se trouve dans votre poche.  
Bonne nuit ! » nous dit-elle sans même faire une pause dans son discours…

Et sans attendre une réaction de notre part, elle s'en va, en boitant un peu plus bas que d'habitude.

C'est bien elle ça, de faire une longue déclaration et de s'en aller ainsi, brusquement ! Elle m'a déjà fait le coup plusieurs fois l'été dernier, alors je ne suis pas étonné…

Mais Draco, lui, a l'air un peu perdu…

« C'est tout ? Elle s'en va comme ça ? Mais… Que… Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire quand elle a dit que ce serait bien que j'oublie mon devoir lundi ? » me demande-t-il, les yeux ronds d'étonnement.

« Bah… Je crois qu'elle songe à te coller une autre retenue. Sans doute pour que tu puisses rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore. » lui réponds-je, à peu près sûr de mon fait.

« Ah ! Ok… Elle est un peu bizarre quand même ! Je ne dis pas cela en mal hein ! Ne crois pas cela Harry, je sais que tu l'aimes bien et je me suis senti à l'aise et en confiance avec elle moi aussi… Mais quand même… Elle est un peu bizarre… » affirme Draco, fronçant les sourcils et l'air franchement dubitatif

Je ris.

« Non, c'est parce qu'elle réfléchissait tout haut. Regarde, elle a même glissé un mot dans notre poche pour justifier notre présence dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ! Tu viens de voir une Gryffondor à l'œuvre, mon pote ! Capacité de réflexion rapide et efficace ! » dis-je pour plaisanter une dernière fois en sa compagnie, avant que nous soyons de nouveau séparés pour une période indéterminée.

Draco lève les yeux au ciel, mais il sourit…

Tout est dit. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. C'est le moment pour nous de nous quitter maintenant et nous ne savons pas quand nous pourrons nous revoir tous les deux…

*******************

**Acte 2 : Retour Vers Les Cachots**

**Draco**

Pour ne pas rendre les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, Harry et moi nous quittons rapidement. Juste le temps d'une accolade amicale et de récupérer nos baguettes, laissées sur le guéridon par Madame De Paimpont et nous passons la porte pour prendre chacun une direction opposée

J'ai la gorge nouée en prenant le chemin des Cachots.

Je redoute de retrouver ma salle commune et mon dortoir.

Je redoute de retrouver l'enfer de mes cauchemars, sans la présence rassurante de Harry à mes côtés.

Et puis, je redoute de voir Snape.

Si quelqu'un se rend compte de quelque chose, je suis fichu !

Ma mère est fichue !

Alors je prends mon temps pour tâcher de me recomposer un masque impassible, mais je me rends compte que cela m'est vraiment difficile de le faire maintenant.

Le mieux sera de faire très vite me dis-je. Je décide donc de délivrer le message et de tourner rapidement les talons pour retourner dans mon dortoir. Les autres ne devraient pas être étonnés que j'aille vite m'enfermer derrière les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin…

Après tout, je sors de retenue n'est-ce pas ? Les Serpentards sont toujours furieux d'avoir été mis en retenue. Cela signifie qu'ils se sont fait prendre en flagrant délit et n'ont pas bien calculé leur mauvais coup…

Oui, c'est comme cela que je vais procéder.

Je suis arrivé, déjà, devant la porte entrouverte de Snape. Je respire à fond, les yeux fermés, conscient que mon masque n'est pas encore bien en place, puis je lève la main et frappe deux coups brefs. J'ouvre la porte à l'ordre agacé de Snape, qui relève à peine la tête et replonge aussitôt son nez dans ses corrections tout en m'invitant à entrer…

Merde !

La première phase de mon plan est foirée ! Snape ne va pas se contenter que je lui délivre rapidement mon message…

Merde !

Snape !…

J'ai oublié de dire à Harry et à Madame de Paimpont qu'il est un Mangemort !

Il faudra que je le fasse dès que possible !

Il me fait attendre, debout devant son bureau. Je sens mes mains qui tremblent, certes imperceptiblement, mais devant quelqu'un comme Snape, c'est déjà trop.

Alors je me donne une contenance en les joignant dans mon dos et en prenant une pose faussement décontractée.

Enfin, il se recale dans son fauteuil et semble s'intéresser à moi.

« Que puis-je pour vous M. Malfoy ? » me demande-t-il d'une voix doucereuse qui ne me dit rien de bon.

« Le professeur De Paimpont m'envoie pour vous dire qu'elle est libérée de ses obligations pour ce soir et que vous pourrez la voir dans son bureau » lui réponds-je, de ma voix la plus neutre et la plus traînante, pour signifier mon ennui de la situation.

« Voyez-vous ça ! M. Malfoy joue les hiboux et transmet les messages des Gryffondors maintenant ! » déclare-t-il, pinçant les lèvres et d'une voix à glacer le sang des plus braves Gryffondors eux-mêmes.

Je sens le tremblement de mes mains redoubler dans mon dos.

Je perds contenance face à cette attaque inattendue.

« Je… J'étais en retenue avec le professeur De Paimpont Monsieur. Elle m'a dit que.. que vous attendiez ma venue… » dis-je, d'une voix hésitante et rougissant presque.

« Seriez-vous nerveux M. Malfoy ? Vous vous justifiez d'une façon si pathétique ! Une simple retenue avec votre professeur de DCFM aurait-elle suffit pour faire de vous une mauviette ? A faire voler en éclat votre prestance et votre maîtrise de vous-même ? A vous faire oublier les préceptes que je vous ai inculqués concernant le contrôle de vos émotions ? Des émotions que vous contrôlez d'ailleurs fort mal depuis déjà quelque temps et qui vous ont valu cette retenue avec cet idiot de Potter ! »

A mesure qu'il parle, de plus en plus froid et tranchant, je sens une rougeur de gène me monter au visage…

Et de la colère aussi…

Car il insulte mon ami.

« Non, Monsieur » lui dis-je, cette fois sur un ton plus assuré et redressant mon dos et ma tête, me campant plus fermement sur mes jambes, reprenant instinctivement l'attitude fière que j'ai calquée sur celle de mon ignoble père.

« Non, quoi ? M. Malfoy ? Non vous n'êtes pas nerveux ou non vous ne perdez pas le contrôle de vous-même ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Regretteriez-vous certains de vos choix ? De vos engagements ? La fréquentation de deux stupides Gryffondors durant ces trois dernières heures aurait-elle suffi à vous faire vaciller ? Après tout, il est de notoriété publique que Nally De Paimpont est à la botte de Dumbledore et j'ai entendu ce petit prétentieux de Potter vous proposer une trêve avant-hier soir ! Seriez-vous disposé à la lui offrir ? » me demande-t-il, haussant un sourcil moqueur, autant qu'interrogatif, ses yeux noirs fouillant les miens à la recherche d'informations que je ne lui donnerai pour rien au monde.

Cette fois, c'est de rage que je me sens trembler.

Il me teste !

Ce salopard me teste !

Et je suis sûr qu'il agit selon les ordres de Voldemort, pour vérifier la solidité de mon engagement envers lui !

Comment ai-je pu être assez idiot pour l'oublier dans l'équation quand je cherchais qui pouvait bien être ses espions à Poudlard ?

Je sers les poings et ma mâchoire se crispe de fureur. La vie de ma mère se joue en ce moment même et je rassemble tout mon courage, je concentre toute ma hargne pour lui répondre, sur un ton aussi froid et tranchant que le sien et affichant à nouveau mon masque d'impassibilité.

« Non, je ne suis pas une mauviette Monsieur ! Non, je ne perds pas la maîtrise de moi-même ! Non, je ne regrette pas mes choix ! Je suis et je resterai fidèle à moi-même et à mes convictions Monsieur ! J'ai pris des engagements cet été et je m'y tiendrais ! Je suis fiable et solide dans mes décisions et je travaillerai dur et avec constance pour réussir dans mes entreprises et mes futures missions ! Monsieur ! »

Snape m'observe maintenant les yeux plissés, sondant mon visage autant que mon regard…

Mais il peut essayer d'user de toutes ses capacités de Légilimens, il ne verra rien de mes pensées !

Il ne verra pas de quels choix, de quels engagements, de quelles convictions je parle…

Il ne verra pas que c'est envers Harry que vont mes sympathies, mon amitié, ma fidélité…

C'est à ses côtés que je mènerai mes combats dorénavant. Et je tiendrais la promesse faite à ma mère à la fin de l'été et je la sauverai ! C'est cela ma mission maintenant !

Quoi qu'il m'en coûte à l'avenir !

« Très bien M. Malfoy. Il m'aurait été pénible qu'il en soit autrement. Vous pouvez regagner votre salle commune maintenant. Et n'oubliez pas à l'avenir d'éviter de vous faire surprendre » tranche Snape, sur le ton qu'il emploie avec moi habituellement.

Doucereux et mielleux…

« Bonne nuit Monsieur » réponds-je moi-même, hautain et froid, avant de tourner les talons.

Je me rends, sans détour, vers les quartiers de Serpentards. Je traverse la salle commune, droit, digne et fier, sans jeter un seul coup d'œil alentour et gagne aussitôt mon dortoir. Sans un mot, Zabini et Nott me regardent passer devant leur lit, conscient sans doute de la fureur qui couve en moi sous la glace de mon visage et de mon regard.

Ils ne devraient pas manquer de la mettre sur le compte de ma retenue avec Harry.

Je me déshabille très vite, à l'abri derrière mes rideaux et, après avoir jeté un Sort de Silence autour de moi, je me couche sans attendre pour pouvoir me détendre et rêver à mon paradis… et oublier ce retour brutal au présent

Et me laisser à trembler...

Autant de peur que de colère...

*******************

**Acte 3 : Snape VS De Paimpont**

**Severus**

Je laisse passer les trente secondes nécessaires au jeune Malfoy pour regagner la salle commune de Serpentard avant de sortir de mon bureau. Je m'engage dans les couloirs sombres, faisant voltiger ma robe dans ce mouvement qui me vaut le surnom de chauve-souris des cachots…

Et qui renseigne les élèves sur mon humeur, aussi bien que mon air renfrogné ou mon regard glacé.

Les retardataires ont tout intérêt à ne pas croiser mon chemin ce soir.

A mi-chemin de ma destination, je rencontre Miss Teigne, qui miaule à mon passage rapide à ses côtés. Elle semble indignée, car je n'ai pas daigné m'arrêter pour lui prodiguer une ou deux caresses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette chatte m'a toujours apprécié, elle qui ne supporte personne, à part son Maître. C'est peut-être parce que nous nous ressemblons, elle et moi, que nous avons en commun la laideur de notre aspect et un caractère revêche, à l'instar de son maître…

Je me hâte maintenant dans les escaliers, leur intimant silencieusement l'ordre de ne pas me détourner de ma destination.

Nally aurait pu obtenir une salle de classe, un bureau et des appartements privés au rez-de-chaussée… Avec sa blessure, cela aurait été beaucoup plus approprié, plus pratique et moins fatigant que de devoir faire des allers et retours incessants et fastidieux dans ces longs couloirs et ces escaliers capricieux, pour venir dans la Grande Salle, la Salle des professeurs et le bureau de Dumbledore…

Fichue Gryffondor entêtée ! Tout cela parce qu'elle a décrété que les lieux habituellement réservés aux professeurs de DCFM ont une âme qui lui correspondent !

Sentimentalisme idiot ! Obstination stupide !

Tout Poudlard a une âme qui lui correspond !

Voilà enfin sa porte. Au moment où je vais frapper pour indiquer mon arrivée, elle s'ouvre d'elle-même et Nally m'invite à entrer…

Naturellement, cela n'a pas manqué ! L'un des barbons qui peuplent les tableaux du couloir menant chez elle s'est empressé de la prévenir de mon arrivée ! Ils sont décidément tous sous son charme ! Tous gagas devant elle… A lui faire des ronds de jambes imbéciles à son passage… C'est à celui qui lui fera le plus beau compliment, qui obtiendra la faveur de son sourire… Ils se comportent avec elle comme des adolescents bafouillants et rougissants et se pâment comme les idiots le font en présence d'une Vélane…

Vieillards pathétiques !

J'entre ou plutôt je m'engouffre brusquement dans son bureau pour stopper presque aussitôt. Et je la regarde, d'où je me trouve, sans dire un mot, sans un bonsoir.

Elle sourit.

Je suis en colère, très en colère… Elle le sait mais elle me sourit quand même.

Alors, toujours sans rien dire, je sors le pot d'Onguent que j'ai apporté et je viens le poser sur la petite table auprès d'elle. Puis, je rapproche un siège bas de la méridienne sur laquelle elle est à demi allongée, une couverture sur les jambes… Je reprends le pot et je l'ouvre.

Sans rien dire elle non plus, elle découvre sa jambe blessée. Elle est dénudée et je peux voir courir tout au long de sa cuisse, la cicatrice hideuse, aux lèvres mal ressoudées, rouge et suintante…

Une blessure causée par un mauvais coup d'épée empoisonnée il y a quelques mois…

Toujours muré dans mon silence, je l'examine, la palpe du bout des doigts puis je me saisis du nécessaire qu'elle a préparé pour la désinfecter et je me mets au travail…

En douceur… Elle doit souffrir suffisamment comme cela…

Quand la peau est de nouveau bien sèche, je prends une grosse noix d'Onguent et je l'étale en couche épaisse, avant de masser longuement, pour faire pénétrer tous les produits actifs dans la peau et détendre le muscle crispé par la douleur…

Cela dure un quart d'heure avant que je sente son muscle se relâcher, se détendre sous mes mains…

« Tu as des doigts de fée Severus et cet Onguent fait des merveilles » me dit-elle dans un soupir soulagé.

« Et toi tu devrais te ménager davantage ! Tous ces déplacements ne te valent rien ! Avec cet Onguent, tu devrais être guérie depuis des semaines si tu cessais de parcourir tous ces couloirs et ces escaliers ! Sans compter les entraînements ! » lui réponds-je, hargneux

« Je prendrais le temps si nous l'avions… » réplique-t-elle sur un ton doux, avec un sourire triste

« Il fallait revenir plus tôt… » lui dis-je un peu moins brusquement cette fois

« Ne sois pas injuste s'il te plait Severus. Tu sais bien que je ne pouvais pas » répond-elle, d'une voix pleine de douceur et de regrets.

Ses yeux me fixent.

Sans reproche, mais toujours avec la même tristesse…

C'est vrai, je sais qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir plus tôt. Et je ne lui en veux pas pour cela. Ni pour la progression trop lente de sa guérison. Ce n'est pas la raison de ma colère. Et elle n'est pas dupe.

« Tu m'en veux pour ce soir… » murmure-t-elle

« Oui… Ils avaient la même mission Nally, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais bien raison à ce sujet non ? » la prie-je de me renseigner.

Elle ne dit rien, mais son absence de réponse et ses yeux pétillants me renseignent plus que des mots.

« Oui… J'avais bien deviné… Ils devaient se rapprocher l'un de l'autre… Et ils l'auraient fait, même sans ton intervention et sans aucun doute avec le même effet… » dis-je calmement, radouci par l'air triste qu'elle a soudain, en m'entendant remettre en cause son intervention.

« C'était nécessaire Severus et je n'ai fait que précipiter les choses, accélérer la venue de quelque chose qui serait arrivé de toute façon. » m'explique-t-elle avec douceur

« Je sais. Même si je persiste à penser que tu aurais pu attendre encore un peu. La situation se serait dénouée d'elle-même j'en suis certain » soutiens-je fermement.

« Trop tard Severus. Elle se serait dénouée trop tard. Ils en auraient souffert encore davantage et ils ont assez souffert comme cela tu ne crois pas ? » me demande-t-elle doucement.

« Bien sûr que je le crois ! … Mais je n'ai pas aimé le rôle que tu m'as fait jouer là dedans » réponds-je, un peu trop brutalement.

Voilà ! Nous sommes arrivés là où je ne voulais pas aller…

Les reproches que je ne voulais pas lui faire…

Car je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir. Ce rôle ingrat, il y a longtemps que je l'ai accepté, en connaissance de causes et de conséquences.

« Je sais. J'en suis désolée. Mais c'était le seul moyen » souffle-t-elle

Nous nous taisons tous deux.

Elle a raison, je dois le reconnaître au moins pour moi-même…

Mais j'aurais quand même préféré que cela se passe autrement…

J'espère au moins que les choses se sont passées correctement, même si je le soupçonne déjà, et répondent à toutes nos attentes… Je sais qu'elle ne me révèlera rien de la retenue, mais je lui pose cependant les questions qui me tiennent à cœur :

« Est-ce que cela en valait la peine au moins ? »

« Oui ! Oh oui ! Au-delà de mes espérances même ! » s'exclame-t-elle, enthousiaste

« Avais-je raison Nally ? Au sujet du jeune Malfoy ? » m'enquiers-je, avec une note d'espoir.

« Je ne peux rien te dire Sev… » répond-elle doucement.

« Si tu le peux ! Tu es celle qui lance le Sceau du Secret… » dis-je, de nouveau brusque, agacé malgré moi.

« Oui, mais je ne dirais rien. C'est à lui seul de parler, de dire ce qu'il a à dire. Et tu le sais très bien… » réplique-t-elle avec fermeté

J'évite de répondre, en poursuivant avec mes questions

« Et Potter ? Comment s'est-il comporté ? Tu peux le dire cela au moins ! »

« Admirablement Severus, admirablement ! Mais je ne m'en doutais pas, il est intelligent et à beaucoup de cœur » assure-t-elle, avec un rien de fierté

« Une fan de plus hein ! » commente-je, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de ricaner et d'être de mauvaise foi

« Ne sois pas sarcastique ! Tu l'aimes bien toi aussi, avoue… » fait-elle remarquer, avec un petit sourire moqueur

« Non, je n'avoue rien. Il lui faut bien quelqu'un qui ne chante pas ses louanges à longueur de temps pour l'aider à garder les pieds sur terre… » réplique-je, avec un petit reniflement dédaigneux.

« Il les garderait de toute façon… Et je ne chante pas ses louanges. Je reconnais simplement sa valeur. Je le fais travailler très dur, je ne le ménage pas, contrairement à ce que tu penses. Ceci dit, je reconnais quand même, que tu lui apportes beaucoup toi aussi, avec tes manières abruptes et tranchantes… Cela le fait avancer plus vite encore. Dans le fond, nos méthodes ne sont pas très différentes l'une de l'autre. Nous ne faisons que précipiter les choses, chacun à notre façon… » affirme-t-elle, en observant mes réactions du coin de l'œil.

Bien, nous arrivons où je le voulais cette fois… même si je suis certain qu'elle ne se laissera pas prendre au piège que je lui vais lui tendre maintenant dans l'espoir d'avoir au moins un soupçon vérifié

« Mais de nous deux, c'est toi qui as le beau rôle ! Je suis prêt à parier que le jeune Malfoy te voue maintenant lui aussi un véritable culte et que je suis celui qu'il déteste le plus au monde après Voldemort… » déclare-je avec une grimace de dégoût et de regret.

« N'essaye pas de me tirer les vers du nez Severus Snape ! Je te vois venir avec tes allusions ! Je suis peut-être une Gryffondor mais je ne suis pas une idiote et je te pratique, toi le Serpentard pur et dur, depuis assez longtemps pour savoir comment ton esprit fonctionne mon cher ! » assène-t-elle, l'air sévère et rieur à la fois.

Elle n'a pas été dupe…

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayer… » lui dis-je en prenant mon air le plus innocent.

« Non, bien sûr que je ne t'en veux pas… Et je suis désolée Severus. Vraiment désolée de te l'avoir envoyé, mais c'était nécessaire… » répond-elle, posant sa main sur mon bras, en un geste de réconfort.

Encore une fois, c'est elle qui gagne. Elle a très bien compris que j'ai du mal à digérer mon entrevue avec le jeune Malfoy, d'avoir dû me montrer dur avec lui, de le replacer dans la réalité du moment et le remettre sur ses gardes de cette façon brutale.

Et que finalement, tout tourne autour de cela.

Que j'essaye tout simplement de m'assurer que j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Que je n'ai pas raté ma partie, qu'elle était justifiée. Que cela ne l'aura pas fait revenir en arrière des décisions que nous espérions le voir prendre durant cette retenue…

Et qu'il a prises, si j'en juge la manière dont il a réagi devant mes provocations.

« Je sais… Les autres auraient vu la différence dans son comportement si je n'étais pas intervenu. Il avait l'air de… d'un Gryffondor ! » dis-je, faisant une grimace méprisante et reniflant dédaigneusement.

« Oh ! Quel joli compliment ! » s'exclame Nally, toute souriante et moqueuse.

« Cesse de plaisanter Nally ! Il n'aurait jamais pu donner le change et les soupçons auraient vite germé ! Il est dans une fosse aux serpents, dont certains sont peut-être tout à fait inoffensifs, mais d'autres terriblement venimeux… Et aussi longtemps qu'il le faut, il doit tenir Nally ! Il doit tenir ! » m'écrie-je cette fois, agacé qu'elle ose plaisanter en de telles circonstances.

« Il va tenir ! Il a du courage Severus. Il tiendra ! » m'assure-t-elle, se saisissant de ma main pour la serrer entre les siennes.

Elle semble si sûre de son fait !

« J'espère que tu as raison, jusqu'à présent je l'ai connu plutôt couard… » dis-je, radouci

« Il est courageux ! Bien plus qu'il ne le pense lui-même ! Et je suis très optimiste pour la suite ! » déclare-t-elle, montrant son enthousiasme avec…indécence.

« Bien sûr que tu l'es ! Tu es une Gryffondor après tout » fais-je remarquer, sarcastique

« Et fière de l'être ! Mais tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, mon cher Serpentard ! » réplique-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin, qui ne me dit rien qui vaille…

Car je la vois venir. Cette fois, c'est elle qui essaye de m'entraîner sur son terrain…

Et il vaut mieux que je me retranche…

Parce que de toute façon, elle a déjà gagné d'avance…

« Oh ! Ça va hein ! Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je m'en aille avant que cela ne dégénère… Et toi, tâche de rester tranquille au moins cette nuit !… Tu as besoin de te reposer et de ménager ta jambe… D'accord ? » lui dis-je, d'un ton impérieux et me levant déjà pour prendre congés.

« Tu es adorable Severus quand tu t'inquiètes ainsi… » me glisse-t-elle, avec une expression elle-même adorable d'innocence feinte sur son visage.

Oh ! Je n'aime pas sa façon de détourner mon attention…

Je subodore quelque coup foireux, un piège dans lequel je vais sûrement tomber à pieds joints, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me laisser avoir parce que je suis trop intrigué par ce qu'elle a manigancé…

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore prévu ? » m'enquiers-je donc, oubliant toute prudence, pour satisfaire ma curiosité.

« Quoi ? Mais rien ! » me dit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux faussement angéliques.

Voilà, elle va me jouer le grand jeu et je vais me faire manger tout cru ! Elle adore quand je m'inquiète pour elle et me manipule en jouant de cela…

Mais c'est plus fort que moi et je joue avec elle…

« Ne joue pas les idiotes Nally… Tu n'as pas acquiescé quand je t'ai demandé si tu allais rester tranquille ce soir. Cela signifie que tu vas encore aller vadrouiller je ne sais où ! » fais-je remarquer, d'un ton qui n'admet pas la réplique.

« Tu me connais décidément trop bien… J'ai promis à Draco d'aller poser des Protections autour de son lit cette nuit… » dit-elle, en haussant les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas grand chose que d'aller en pleine nuit jusque dans les Cachots et de s'introduire subrepticement dans les dortoirs de Serpentard.

Des dortoirs souvent piégés par des sortilèges à la limite de la Magie Noire…

« Par Merlin ! Tu es indécrottable ! » m'écrie-je encore

« J'irais en Transplanant… Et je serais prudente ! Et je suis professeur bon sang Sev ! De DCFM ! » riposte-t-elle, véhémente.

« D'accord… Mais promets-moi que demain tu resteras ici toute la journée… » dis-je, certain pourtant qu'elle n'acceptera pas aussi facilement et que je suis en train de tomber tout droit dans la gueule du Dragon.

« Et m'ennuyer comme un rat mort ? Ah ! Non ! » s'exclame-t-elle en redressant le dos d'une manière défiante

« Je passerai te tenir un peu compagnie si tu veux… » dis-je, sachant parfaitement que ce ne sera pas suffisant.

« Je dois voir Albus… » se défend-elle, le visage buté

« Je lui dirais de venir aussi… » dis-je encore, tout aussi buté qu'elle

« Je dois entraîner la petite troupe… » fait-elle mine de bouder.

« Ils s'en passeront pour une fois ! Ou ils le feront tout seul ! J'irais les surveiller s'il le faut !… » certifie-je, conscient d'être bien dans la gueule du Dragon cette fois.

« Tu es trop gentil Severus… » me remercie-t-elle.

Naturellement, elle affiche un immense sourire…

Une vraie gamine malgré ses trente-cinq ans… Toute fière d'avoir réussi son coup et obtenu ce qu'elle voulait !

Je dois lui montrer que je ne suis pas dupe de ses manières moi non plus, que je la connais autant qu'elle me connaît…

« Bien. Maintenant que tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais, je m'en vais… Bonne nuit Nally… » lui dis-je, en plantant un rapide baiser sur son front

« Bonne nuit mon chou. A demain » répond-elle, des étoiles plein ses yeux rieurs…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire au sobriquet. Et elle me fait un clin d'œil.

En sortant de chez elle, je ris doucement…

Décidément, je suis comme les vieux barbons dans leurs tableaux…

Complètement sous le charme de cette stupide Gryffondor !

C'est un comble pour un Serpentard !

******************

**Note**: Peut-être serez vous interessés(es) par la réponse faite à **Thecrasy** à sa question cruciale : Tu as prévu combien de chapitres pour cette fic ? Rassurez-vous, vous n'êtes pas obligés(es) de lire ma réponse. (rires)

La voici :

_Alors voyons je comptais écrire un OS... Et quand j'ai commencé à écrire, les idées ont surgi du bout de mes doigts à une vitesse éclair... Et plus j'écrivais et plus elles surgissaient... J'ai du ouvrir une sorte de boite de Pandore... en beaucoup plus sympa quand même !... (rires)_

_De là, est né un scénario très précis, avec des moments clés, des évènements prévus et des personnages originaux (entendre qui m'appartiennent)... J'ai donc des objectifs précis: A halloween, il se passe ceci : à Noël ça, à la St Valentin cela etc... Jusqu'au bouquet final...Et entre chaque phase, il se passe ceci et cela pour pouvoir atteindre chaque objectif qui sont tous reliés par un fil conducteur : l'intrigue... dont j'essaime des indices ténus en chemin..._

_Mais, cette trame, que je suis à la lettre, laisse place au développement d'idée annexes... Et j'en ai beaucoup..._

_A ce jour j'ai écrit 36 chapitres dont 2 courts en 1 partie et 1 très long coupé en trois soit : 71 parties...Et je ne suis pas arrivée à Noël... Or je compte aller jusqu'aux environs de la fin de l'année scolaire, à moins qu'une idée extraordinaire ne vienne chambouler mon scénario... Ce qui est très très peu probable..._

_Alors je n'ose plus dire combien de chapitres je prévois puisque cela change tout le temps à cause des idées annexes que je ne peux pas décrire en trois phrases... Je suis donc en pleine réflexion. Dois-je couper cette fic en plusieurs parties ? Cela donnerait un truc à la Rocky...Le Chemin des Âmes I, Le Chemin des Âmes II, Le Chemin des Âmes III etc...(rires)_

_C'est comme cela. Je n'y peux rien. Il faut que je fasse monter la pression sur chaque évènement, que je décrive chaque personnage, leur donnant vie et en en donnant une idée plutôt précise (surtout les méchants)... en décrivant ce qu'ils ressentent et pensent…(surtout les gentils)…_

_Tu vois ce que cela donne… J'aurais pu répondre à ta question en une phrase et je viens de t'écrire un discours…(rires)_

**Note bis**: Ne croyez pas que cette réponse n'est pas sérieuse. Elle l'est tout à fait... J'ai commencé à écrire le 05 septembre 2008, prenant le temps de peaufiner chaque chapitre et idée... En début d'année, j'avais plus de 600 pages écrites et j'ai commencé à ressentir le besoin d'avoir un avis extérieur. Je suis allée à la recherche d'une Bêta... Merci encore Misty qui a accepté !... La pauvre, elle a bien du mérite d'avoir corrigé tout cela, tout en préparant le bac... Fin juin, j'ai plus du double de pages écrites et là, je ressens le besoin d'offrir mon histoire aux lecteurs de FFnet...

**********************

...**Alors, alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de tout ça ?...**

**Est-ce que ce chapitre vous plait? Qu'est-ce que vous aimez dedans? Qu'est-ce qui vous agace? **

**…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

Un p'tit clic ci dessous me ferait très plaisir !

…


	11. Retour Au Présent 2

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : Cf Chapitre 1**

…

**Important**

- A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

- Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, voir mon forum FF

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. … Le lien vers sa page dans mon profil. Comme d'hab, je vous recommande vivement de lire ses fics !**

**Retour Au Présent 2 / 2**

**Acte 4 : Retour Vers Un Eden**

**Harry**

Je m'empresse dans les couloirs, pour rejoindre la Tour de Gryffondor. J'ai besoin de retrouver Ron de toute urgence. Je sais que pour lui, cela fait seulement trois heures que nous sommes séparés. Mais pour moi, cela fait six semaines.

Et même si je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer, il m'a tellement manqué !

Et j'en prends toute la mesure maintenant que j'ai quitté Draco…

J'aurais voulu qu'il soit là, dans les moments difficiles, comme dans les moments heureux et je regrette déjà de ne rien pouvoir lui raconter de tout ce que j'ai vécu durant cette retenue. Il saura plus tard, bien sûr, mais c'est maintenant, que j'aurais besoin de lui dire ! Comme j'aurais besoin de lui dire mon inquiétude pour Draco, qui sera seul maintenant chez les Serpentards…

Seul pour affronter les prochains jours…

Seul pour affronter ses cauchemars…

Je me dépêche…

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame, offusquée de mon retour tardif qui la dérange dans son sommeil, s'écarte enfin pour me laisser passer et je m'engouffre dans la salle commune. Ron est là, il m'attend, tranquillement installé avec Hermione dans un coin discret.

Je me retiens de me précipiter dans ses bras…

Hermione se lève et me sourit. Elle a compris, en me voyant, mon besoin d'être seul avec Ron et nous souhaite bonne nuit.

C'est une amie, une vraie amie, une sœur même…

Et je sens une bouffée d'affection éteindre ma poitrine. Elle m'a terriblement manqué, elle aussi !

Alors je la serre dans mes bras et je l'embrasse avec toute la tendresse que j'ai pour elle, avant de monter avec Ron dans notre dortoir.

Alors que nous montons l'escalier côte à côte, Ron glisse sa main dans la mienne, pour me la serrer en un geste rapide, mais amoureux et tendre. Et je comprends qu'il sait lui aussi que j'ai besoin de sa chaleur.

Je lui donne un furtif baiser, effleurant à peine ses lèvres et je lui chuchote de venir me rejoindre dans mon lit, quand les autres seront endormis…

*************************

**Ron**

Harry est là. Il est de retour enfin !

Je sais qu'il a fait une incursion dans le Temps Ralenti. J'ai senti son départ et son retour. Et son visage un peu plus hâlé me le confirme.

Je sais aussi, qu'il a besoin de moi, de mon amour, de ma tendresse. Je le sais, à l'urgence qu'il y avait dans son regard quand il est entré et qu'il a balayé la salle commune de ses yeux, pour nous repérer Hermione et moi.

Il a besoin que je le prenne dans mes bras pour pouvoir gérer toutes les émotions qu'il ressent.

Il est heureux et triste en même temps.

Inquiet et confiant…

Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé durant cette retenue avec Malfoy, je ne le saurais pas tout de suite sans doute, peut-être même jamais. A cause du Sceau du Secret. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'important. De vraiment important.

Quelque chose qui le bouleverse.

Quelque chose qui l'a changé…

Nous montons maintenant l'escalier. Je profite qu'il est libre de toute présence pour lui serrer brièvement la main, pour qu'il sache que je sais qu'il a besoin de moi. Je vois dans ses yeux une lueur de compréhension et de reconnaissance et ses lèvres effleurent les miennes avant de me chuchoter de le rejoindre dans son lit, quand les autres seront endormis.

Personne, à part Hermione bien entendu, ne sait pour nous deux.

C'est notre jardin secret.

Un petit Eden rien qu'à nous.

C'est pesant parfois de devoir se cacher, de ne pas pouvoir se prendre la main devant les autres, pour s'encourager ou se réconforter, de ne pas pouvoir s'effleurer les lèvres, pour se dire notre amour et notre soutien quand nous en avons besoin, comme maintenant.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'est bien aussi, de savoir que nous allons pouvoir nous retrouver, à l'abri des regards, que nous partageons quelque chose de fort, quelque chose de beau, qui n'appartient qu'à nous…

Les autres sont en train de se coucher. Ils rient et plaisantent. Je lance une vanne moi aussi, pour qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que Harry n'est pas tout à fait lui-même.

Il sourit. Il se déshabille en nous regardant et nous écoutant sans rien dire. Puis il enlève ses lunettes et se glisse dans ses draps, en caleçon, et ferme ses rideaux en lançant un « Bonsoir les mômes ! » qui peut sonner joyeux aux oreilles des autres, mais qui ne me trompe pas, moi…

Il est triste…

Je me mets au lit moi aussi. Je reste assis, en tailleur et j'attends.

Les respirations de mes camarades s'apaisent progressivement.

Et enfin, voilà le moment que j'attendais : Neville ronfle. Tout le monde est endormi à présent.

Alors je me lève sans bruit et je rejoins Harry dans la bulle de silence qu'il a déjà mis autour de son lit.

Il se jette dans mes bras…

************************

**Harry**

Oh ! Merlin !

Comme cela m'a manqué !

J'ai souvent pris Draco dans mes bras pour le serrer contre ma poitrine et le réconforter, comme Ron le fait en ce moment même. Mais je n'avais pas pris conscience que j'en avais tant besoin moi aussi !

Je resserre ma prise autour de sa taille et j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur familière, appréciant sa chaleur rassurante.

Nous restons ainsi longtemps…

Je retrouve mes marques, mes repères dans ce temps. Fini les vacances paisibles dans la grotte-ferme, le soleil d'été et l'air vivifiant des montagnes !

C'est de nouveau la guerre.

Et toutes ses horreurs…

C'est de nouveau la guerre et le risque de voir mourir ceux que j'aime…

Ron me berce… Il sent ma douleur soudaine. Il me caresse le dos et les cheveux, il m'embrasse le front comme il le faisait cet été, quand j'avais besoin d'être consolé de la mort de Sirius…

Et je me détends peu à peu. Tout se remet en place dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. Et quand je me sens mieux, je relève la tête vers lui et je quémande un baiser…

Oh ! Doux Merlin comme c'est bon !

Comme c'est bon d'avoir sa langue dans ma bouche !

Comme c'est bon d'avoir ses grandes mains chaudes sur ma peau !

Comme c'est bon de retrouver ses caresses tendres et douces !

Comme c'est bon d'avoir son corps contre le mien !

J'ai envie de lui ! J'ai envie d'être en lui ! J'ai envie de l'avoir en moi ! J'ai envie de me sentir complet !

Une envie urgente, pressante, de l'aimer et d'être aimé…

Mon cœur explose d'un trop plein d'émotion et d'amour…

« Je t'aime Ron ! Je t'aime ! » murmure-je dans un souffle, la poitrine et la gorge serrés par tout cet amour que je ressens pour lui.

« Je t'aime Harry… » me répond-il dans un chuchotement…

Et nous concrétisons mon désir. Lentement. Longuement. Jusqu'à l'apaisement de mon corps et de mon cœur…

C'est bon de retrouver mon Eden !

*********************

_**Dimanche 27 octobre 1996**_

**Ron**

Harry va mieux maintenant. Je le sens plus serein. Il a calé sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et il frotte son front contre ma peau, me donne des petits baisers sur la clavicule, tout en caressant machinalement mon téton, comme il fait habituellement quand il se sent bien…

Apaisé…

Apaisé et calme.

Pensif aussi.

C'est cela, que le sexe et l'orgasme ont de bon. Cela apaise les tensions du corps et de l'esprit.

Et c'est cela, que l'amour a de bon. Cela permet de rester ainsi, sans avoir besoin de parler pour se comprendre, de savoir comment va l'autre…

Je l'aime…

Avant, je croyais l'aimer comme un frère… Mais je me suis aperçu cet été que ce que je ressens pour lui va bien au-delà de ce que je ressens pour Charly, Bill, Fred et Georges… et pour Percy aussi…

Charly, c'est celui qui est fort. Celui qui se dresse sans peur devant les Dragons et qui les dompte, de sa force tranquille et sûre… On peut se reposer sur lui dans les coups durs car il sait garder son sang froid en toutes circonstances…

Bill, c'est celui qui sait écouter. Celui à qui on peut tout confier et qui vous écoute sans vous juger et donne de précieux conseils… Il est loyal et fort lui aussi, mais d'une façon patiente et confiante…

Fred et Georges, eux, s'amusent de tout… Mais ils savent aussi voir et comprendre. Et s'ils dédramatisent tout à leur manière moqueuse et légère, ils sont plus réfléchis et profonds qu'il y paraît sous leurs airs insouciants et téméraires. Et ils sont sincères et fidèles aussi…

Percy… Percy n'a pas encore découvert tout son courage et il se cache derrière ses principes, son acharnement et sa droiture un peu rigide… Je crois qu'il envie la force de Charly, l'assurance de Bill et la décontraction des jumeaux… Il manque de confiance en lui malgré toute son intelligence. J'espère qu'il ouvrira bientôt les yeux sur lui-même et reconnaîtra sa valeur…

Quant à moi… J'étais un peu comme Percy, je doutais de moi souvent et j'étais un peu envieux des autres, même de Harry…

Mais j'ai appris à avoir confiance en moi cet été… J'ai appris à démêler toutes les émotions contradictoires que je ressentais… A découvrir mes qualités…

Certes, je n'ai pas les résultats scolaires excellents de Percy, mais je ne suis pas pour autant moins intelligent que lui. Je travaille juste beaucoup moins que lui et mes priorités sont différentes des siennes…

Certes, je n'ai pas l'esprit facétieux des jumeaux, mais je sais faire preuve d'humour et détendre l'atmosphère même dans les situations dramatiques…

Certes, je ne suis certainement pas d'aussi bon conseil que Bill, mais je sais écouter les autres et être à leurs côtés quand ils en ont besoin et je suis tout aussi loyal que lui, même si j'ai eu quelques ratés dans le passé.

Certes, je n'ai pas la force tranquille de Charly mais on peut compter sur moi dans les coups durs, je ne me déroberai pas devant le danger…

Et je sacrifierai ma vie s'il le faut, pour sauver une autre vie. Cela, je l'ai déjà prouvé dans le passé…

Je n'ai donc aucune raison d'envier tous mes grands frères, aucune raison de craindre de ne pas être à leur hauteur …

De ne pas être à la hauteur de Harry…

Et je ne rêve plus de recevoir la même gloire que lui, d'être aussi célèbre que lui…

Surtout pas pour les mêmes raisons que lui…

Harry… Qui porte sur ses épaules un fardeau bien trop lourd, une gloire ingrate et souvent cruelle, alors qu'il ne rêve que de tranquillité et de quiétude…

Je suis heureux de pouvoir lui donner cela dans nos moments d'intimités. Comme en ce moment même.

Et je l'aime…

Je m'en suis rendu compte, un matin alors que j'ai ouvert mes yeux sur son sourire et ses yeux pleins d'étoiles. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre la chamade et une bouffée d'amour a étreint ma poitrine. J'ai souri moi aussi et quand il s'est penché vers moi pour m'embrasser, j'ai trouvé cela tout naturel…

Un aboutissement normal de notre entente, de notre amitié, de notre compréhension mutuelle…

Et un prolongement aussi…

Un prolongement de moi-même. La moitié qui manquait à mon équilibre émotionnel… A mon bonheur…

Depuis, je suis le garçon le plus heureux du monde.

Malgré la guerre et tout ce qu'elle implique…

Parce que je l'aime… tout simplement.

Parce qu'il est mon Eden….

**************************

**Harry**

Je me sens beaucoup mieux. J'avais besoin de Ron, de retrouver sa chaleur, ses caresses et ses baisers. Sa présence silencieuse me fait du bien. Il sait toujours quand il doit me parler ou se taire pour me réconforter.

Il a beaucoup changé lui aussi cet été. Avant, il m'aurait pressé de questions, il aurait voulu tout savoir de ma retenue dans le Temps Ralenti et il aurait été un peu envieux de n'avoir pas été de l'aventure…

Oh ! Il est toujours aussi curieux ! Et je sais bien qu'il me presserait de questions si je pouvais lui répondre et qu'il aurait aimé être à mes côtés…

Mais il n'est plus envieux.

C'est différent maintenant. Son désir de partager toutes mes aventures, n'est plus teinté d'amertume comme cela arrivait parfois avant. C'est uniquement par envie d'être avec moi, de partager des moments forts ou tendres, joyeux ou tristes…

D'être ensemble, tout simplement…

Je l'aime…

Il m'apporte une force nouvelle. Un équilibre émotionnel que je n'avais jamais eu.

Et je l'aime…

Je suis le garçon le plus heureux du monde quand nous sommes ensemble…

Parce que je ne me sens pas jugé, ni épié, même quand il m'observe. S'il le fait, c'est bienveillant. C'est parce qu'il veut s'assurer que je vais bien…

Parce que je ne me sens pas étouffé, ni surprotégé, même quand il me serre dans ses bras. S'il le fait, c'est que j'en ai besoin, que je le recherche. Le reste du temps, je suis libre de mes mouvements…

Parce qu'il me fait confiance et qu'il sait aussi me mettre en garde quand il le juge nécessaire, sans faire pression cependant, juste un avis qu'il me donne, sans chercher à prouver que c'est lui qui a raison et moi qui ai tort…

Parce que si je me trompe, il ne me fait aucun reproche. Il est juste là, pour me réconforter et m'aider à refaire surface…

Je l'aime…

Nous sommes assis maintenant, l'un en face de l'autre, l'un contre l'autre et je sens son souffle qui me chatouille le cou… Il réfléchit. Je le sais. Parce que je sens sur mon épaule les petits mouvements qui animent son visage quand il le fait.

Je ne lui ai rien dit ou presque depuis mon retour mais je sens qu'il va bientôt partager avec moi les conclusions de ses observations de ces derniers jours… depuis jeudi dernier…

Voilà, il se redresse et me regarde. Le moment est venu. Il lève sa main et me caresse doucement la joue.

« Tu l'aimes bien n'est-ce pas ? » me souffle-t-il

« Oui » réponds-je, car je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me précise de qui il parle…

« Je sais que tu ne peux rien me dire Harry… Mais je vais te dire ce que je crois savoir. » me dit-il, son regard bleu clair vrillé au mien.

« Je t'écoute… » dis-je, attentif.

****************************

**Acte 5 : Retour En Enfer**

**Draco**

…

**Voldemort est nu dans un fauteuil. Les jambes écartées, la droite allongée sur un repose-pied, la gauche repliée et prenant appui sur l'assise de son fauteuil, il exhibe une fois de plus sa queue dressée. Il se caresse en souriant, ses yeux rouges fixés sur moi, qui me tiens droit devant lui. Nu moi aussi.**

**Et je le maudis du plus profond de mon cœur…**

**D'un geste négligent de sa baguette, il me lance un Sort. Et j'ai beau lutter contre ses effets, je ne peux me défaire de son emprise puissante… Il me donne l'ordre de prendre le fouet qu'il me tend et de frapper Harry, nu lui aussi et allongé sur le dos, sur le bureau de mon père… Mon bras obéit, comme dirigé par une autre main terriblement plus forte que la mienne**

**« Résiste Draco ! Résiste ! » me supplie Harry**

**Mais malgré tous mes efforts pour ne pas obéir à cet ordre, mon bras se lève et frappe. Il frappe, encore et encore. Et Harry, mon ami, mon seul ami, hurle de douleur sous les coups que je lui assène malgré moi. Et je sanglote et lui demande pardon, pardon, pardon à chaque coup. Et le Lord rit…**

**Il rit, rit, rit de son rire fou et cruel à chaque coup lui aussi…**

**Puis le fouet disparaît. Voldemort se lève et vient près de moi. Il me dirige vers Harry, me plaçant entre ses jambes maintenues écartées par des liens très serrés et il m'ordonne de le sucer. **

**Je refuse. **

**Harry me supplie encore de résister et je le fais de toutes mes forces, mais Voldemort empoigne mes cheveux et m'oblige à me pencher en avant, sous les yeux écarquillés d'horreur de Harry. **

**Je sanglote toujours, hoquetant sans fin. Le lord force maintenant mes mâchoires à s'ouvrir, sous la pression de son pouce et de son index et, lorsqu'il y parvient, de ses autres doigts, il soulève le sexe mou de Harry et le fait entrer dans ma bouche. Il imprime ensuite un mouvement à ma tête, me contraignant à sucer mon ami, mon seul ami…**

**Harry sanglote aussi à présent. **

**Non ! Non ! Non ! dit-il dans une litanie sans fin, des larmes et de la souffrance dans la voix… **

**Et je devine qu'il intime à son corps et à son sexe de ne pas répondre à ma caresse buccale. **

**Dans ma tête, je le supplie : Pardon, pardon, pardon Harry !… Et il me dit que ce n'est pas ma faute. Que je ne suis pas responsable et il pleure, pleure, pleure avec moi !… Et Voldemort rit !… Et il presse sa queue en érection contre moi, la frottant d'une manière obscène contre ma peau pour qu'elle durcisse encore… **

**Puis il se déplace et tout en me forçant encore à sucer Harry, il s'enfonce brutalement en moi. Il défonce mon cul à coups de boutoir rapides et impitoyables qui me déchirent les muscles et les entrailles et je hurle sous la douleur, le sexe de Harry toujours en bouche… **

**Harry qui se débat dans ses liens avec la force du désespoir et qui crie :**

**« Non ! Draco ! Non ! Ne lui fais pas de mal, salopard ! Ne fais pas de mal à Draco ! »**

**Mais Voldemort continue à me labourer le cul de sa queue maintenant aussi monstrueuse que celle de Greyback.**

**Soudain, il me rejette sur le côté, me donnant l'ordre de rester là et de regarder ce qu'il va faire à mon « Si cher ami Harry » dit-il. Et il l'encule, tout aussi impitoyablement qu'il l'a fait avec moi….**

**Harry hurle sous la douleur à son tour.**

**Et ses hurlements me déchirent le cœur. **

**Mon esprit lutte, lutte, lutte contre le sort qui me maintient figé…**

**Je hurle aussi ; « Non ! Non ! Non ! Ne fais pas de mal à Harry salopard ! Ne lui fais pas de mal ! »**

**Et dans les hurlements, mon esprit brise le sort qui me contraint. Je me saisis d'un coupe-papier qui traîne sur le bureau et je frappe ! **

**Je frappe ! Frappe ! Frappe ! Dans la poitrine de Voldemort en hurlant toujours :**

**« Ne fais pas de mal à mon ami salopard ! »**

…

Et je me redresse, trempé de sueur et tremblant, hurlant encore de ce cauchemar.

Le plus horrible que je n'ai jamais fait…

Pour le retour en enfer…

******************

**Harry**

Ron inspire profondément et se lance.

« Nous avons constaté tous les deux que la fouine bondissante n'était pas très heureuse de sa vie depuis la rentrée. Sous son masque glacé, Malfoy est nerveux et irritable… Et puis, il regarde souvent vers nous et le professeur Dumbledore d'un air bizarre… Comme avec un peu de regret… Nous pensons, toi et moi, qu'il a vécu quelque chose de terrible l'été dernier. Quelque chose qui a à voir avec Voldemort ou les Mangemorts ou son père peut-être… Et avec le sexe aussi. Avec l'homosexualité plus précisément si nous en jugeons sa propension à utiliser le mot « Tapette » d'une manière vraiment haineuse.  
Nous prévoyons donc une petite provocation pour tâcher de vérifier si nos soupçons peuvent être exacts, ce qui te vaut une retenue avec Snape et les reproches d'Hermione, qui n'approuve guère la façon dont tu as parlé. D'autant que nous ne l'avons mise au courant de rien, pour ne pas gêner sa sensibilité féminine… et surtout parce que nous savons qu'elle n'approuverait pas… Enfin bref, passons…  
Les réactions de Malfoy à tes provocations, auxquelles j'ajoute maintenant, le poing qu'il t'a collé dans la figure jeudi dernier après ta retenue avec Snape, semblent bien confirmer ce que nous pensons.  
Nous savons aussi que Snape sait quelque chose à ce sujet, puisque tu t'es payé le culot de faire certaines allusions devant lui et que ses réactions et propres sous-entendus sont assez édifiants quand on sait décoder le Snape comme nous commençons à savoir le faire depuis cet été… Et nous pensons également que Madame De Paimpont, sait également quelque chose ou se doute de quelque chose à ce même sujet.  
Et que c'est pour cela, que Snape t'a pressé de remplir la mission que l'Ordre nous a confié à tous les trois, bien que j'ai toujours été persuadé que c'est surtout à toi qu'elle l'a été. Parce que vous avez au moins un point commun tous les deux… Ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avez eu de véritable enfance et ce point commun peut vous aider à vous comprendre davantage l'un l'autre… Du moins, c'est ce que je crois…  
Mais passons aussi sur cela pour le moment, nous en reparlerons plus tard, quand ce sera possible…  
Revenons à jeudi soir. Tu vois donc Snape, qui te reproche de ne pas prendre la mission au sérieux, tu rencontres Malfoy, il te colle son poing dans le nez et c'est le moment où Madame De Paimpont entre en scène et vous invite tous les deux à une petite retenue de son cru. Et tu sens que les choses urgent. Ensuite, nous parlons de cela tous les deux et nous décidons qu'il faut surveiller Malfoy et profiter d'un moment où il est seul pour l'approcher à nouveau… Sans en parler à Hermione encore une fois, toujours pour les mêmes raisons… Elle va d'ailleurs nous tuer quand elle va savoir, d'autant qu'elle pense que tu as eu un entraînement privé avec Madame De Paimpont et non une retenue et que nous ne l'avons pas détrompée…  
Mais bon, cela est une autre histoire également…  
Tout cela nous mène à vendredi… Tu te rends, sous ta Cape d'Invisibilité, sur le stade de Quidditch pour essayer d'entrer en contact avec Malfoy. Quand tu reviens, tu me dis que tu n'as pas pu lui parler. Mais tu es bouleversé, je le sais… Tu n'as rien voulu me dire, m'assurant qu'il s'agit juste d'un petit coup de blues et de fatigue… Mais je sais qu'il s'agit d'autre chose, en rapport avec Malfoy… Tu as juste besoin d'un peu de temps avant de m'en parler, alors je te laisse digérer cela en paix parce que je sais que tu le feras en temps voulu…  
Enfin, tu reviens ce soir, non, hier soir maintenant puisqu'il est près de trois heures, de ta retenue avec Madame De Paimpont… Une retenue qui s'est déroulée dans le Temps Ralenti… Je le sais, avec certitude. Je t'ai senti partir. Et revenir aussi. Une heure et demi après, à peu près. Soit six semaines environ dans le Temps Ralenti. Je me trompe ? »

« Non » suis-je étonné de pouvoir répondre

« Mmmm… Ta réponse n'englobe peut-être pas la question du Temps Ralenti, ni celle sur ce qu'a pu vivre Malfoy l'été dernier. Mais peu importe… Je sais que j'ai raison au sujet du Temps Ralenti… J'ai ressenti exactement ce que j'ai déjà ressenti la dernière fois où Madame De Paimpont t'y a emmené sans moi et tu as le teint un peu plus hâlé aussi. Et j'ai également la quasi-certitude de ne pas me tromper sur le reste non plus…  
Passons à la suite.  
Tu reviens donc de ta retenue. Tu me cherches. Tu es pressé de me voir. Pas seulement parce que cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas vu, mais parce que tu es bouleversé encore une fois. Pas de la même façon cependant que vendredi soir. C'est différent. Tu éprouves des sentiments contradictoires. Tu es à la fois inquiet et confiant, mais aussi heureux et triste.  
Alors voilà mes conclusions. Vous avez dû vivre des moments très durs tous les deux. Très difficiles. Et vous vous êtes rapprochés. En fait, je crois que c'est plutôt Malfoy qui l'a eu dur, vraiment très dur… Et que toi tu l'as aidé. D'abord parce qu'il y avait la mission, mais aussi parce que tu ne laisserais jamais personne seul dans la difficulté, pas même ton pire ennemi. Ensuite, cela a changé et tu l'as fait seulement parce qu'il en avait besoin. A ce moment là, je crois que la mission n'a plus eu trop d'importance pour toi parce que tu voulais juste l'aider. Parce qu'il en avait vraiment besoin, parce qu'il souffrait au point que cela t'a chamboulé complètement.  
Je crois aussi qu'il t'a confié tout ce qui le tracasse… Et même plus… Car après, Madame De Paimpont a sans doute voulu que vous puissiez souffler un peu, récupérer. Et pendant le reste du temps que vous avez passé je ne sais où, vous avez noué des liens d'amitié. Des liens très forts. Je le sais parce que tu as tiqué quand je l'ai appelé la fouine bondissante, que tes yeux se sont assombris de tristesse. Et que tu es inquiet aussi. Pour lui je pense… Il y a peut-être d'autres raisons associées, mais tu t'inquiètes pour lui j'en suis sûr. Je le vois en ce moment même dans ton regard, dans la façon dont tu réagis depuis que j'ai pris la parole.  
Mais écoute bien ce que je vais dire maintenant Harry. C'est bien de t'inquiéter pour lui, si tu estimes qu'il mérite ton amitié et tes inquiétudes. Je te fais confiance là dessus. Mais tu oublies une chose. Vous étiez peut-être seuls là bas, mais vous ne l'êtes plus maintenant. Madame De Paimpont va le protéger le petit Malfoy. Parce que vous lui avez tout raconté n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, tu serais revenu bien plus tôt. Malfoy lui a tout dit à elle aussi et tu penses bien que s'il risque quelque chose dans les quartiers de Serpentard, elle va lui assurer un maximum de protections… Et Snape aussi… Et le professeur Dumbledore…  
Alors, fais attention à la façon dont tu vas réagir devant lui maintenant. Vous n'êtes plus seuls et les autres Serpentards ne doivent pas voir que vous êtes devenus amis, jusqu'à ce que ce soit le bon moment… Parce que cela pourrait le mettre en danger. Le mener tout droit en Enfer. Ok ? »

« Ok ! Ron ! » lui dis-je en me collant contre lui, ma tête dans son cou.

Je ne lui ai rien dit mais il a tout deviné ou presque.

Et je me sens une bouffée d'amour incommensurable pour lui…

Il a vraiment changé cet été ! Il est vraiment plus réfléchi, plus mûr, plus observateur aussi !

J'en prends toute la mesure maintenant !

Et il fait vraiment la paire avec Hermione quand il s'agit de faire des déductions et de la logique ! Son cerveau est méthodique et enregistre le moindre mouvement, la moindre réaction et il sait anticiper les choses ! Je comprends maintenant qu'il soit si fort aux échecs !

Plus fort encore depuis cet été d'ailleurs…

Et il accepte mon amitié avec Draco…

Et il me comprend vraiment…

Je l'aime… Oh ! Oui, je l'aime !

Et je comprends aussi que je ne dois pas lui cacher ce que Draco m'a autorisé à lui dire…

Ce serait un manque de respect envers son intelligence et envers l'amour et la confiance qui nous lient…

Alors je prononce dans ma tête le mot de passe qui débloque le Sceau du Secret et je me lance.

« Ron. Je dois te dire quelque chose… »

************************

**Acte 6 : Les Forteresses**

**Draco**

Il faut au moins dix minutes pour que je retrouve mon calme. Je pense très fort à mon coin de Paradis, prenant le temps d'en visionner chaque détail. Et je me remémore aussi la sensation de la chaleur réconfortante des bras de Harry autour de moi, ses paroles et le son de sa voix qui m'apaisent…

Il me manque…

Mon ami me manque…

Cela me fait drôle d'y penser …

De penser « Mon ami »…

Je n'en ai jamais eu jusqu'à présent et maintenant je réalise à quel point cela me manquait d'avoir quelqu'un à qui me confier, une personne avec laquelle partager les joies et les peines…

Mon ami… J'ai un ami maintenant…

Et cette pensée me réconforte autant que mes souvenirs heureux du Temps Ralenti.

J'ai un ami… Moi, Draco Malfoy, j'ai un ami… Et si j'en crois cet ami, j'en aurais bientôt d'autres encore…

J'ai un ami… Un ami qui s'appelle Harry Potter ! Et bientôt j'en aurais un autre qui s'appelle Ron Weasley… Et il y aura aussi Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley…

Et d'autres encore peut-être…

Tous des « Demi-Sang », des « Sang de Bourbe » et des « Traîtres à leur sang »… Et cela me fait rire… Cela me fait rire parce que je réalise que je suis un « Traître à mon sang » moi aussi…

Mère, je crois que vous pouvez maintenant être vraiment fière de moi ! Quant à vous Père, vous pourrez vous étouffer de rage quand vous l'apprendrez !

Je suis libre !

Aussi libre que cet Elfe de maison que Harry a libéré et qui appartenait au Manoir Malfoy : Dobby…

J'éclate de rire encore… J'ai un point commun avec Dobby, l'Elfe de maison. Harry m'a libéré, comme il a libéré Dobby...

Et bientôt, Mère sera libérée, elle aussi grâce à lui !

Harry Potter le sauveur ! Harry Potter le libérateur des prisonniers du Manoir et du joug des Malfoy !

Cela me fait tellement rire que j'en ai mal aux côtes, comme cette fois où nous avions bu la tisane de Grand-mère Longdubat… Et je me sens revigoré aussi. Les tensions du cauchemar sont parties.

Il faudra que je lui raconte cela…

J'ai envie de le lui raconter maintenant…

Je ne peux pas le voir, mais peut-être que je peux lui écrire. Il me suffira de confier la lettre à un hibou de l'école… Oui, je vais essayer cela… Il faudra juste être prudent en allant jusqu'à la volière, y aller très tôt et faire attention à ce que personne ne me suive.

Je vais pour prendre mon nécessaire à écrire, quand je m'aperçois que je suis dans une sorte de bulle. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce que cela peut bien signifier, quand je me rappelle soudain que Madame De Paimpont a promis de venir poser des protections autour de mon lit…

Et je vois aussi une enveloppe sur mon édredon…

C'est une lettre de Madame De Paimpont, dans laquelle elle m'explique que la bulle qui m'entoure est une protection constituée de plusieurs Sorts. Personne ne pourra m'atteindre quand je suis dans cette bulle. Elle dit aussi qu'il y a plusieurs fonctions et options indépendantes, qui s'activent à l'aide de plusieurs mots de passe.

Fonction 1 : Personne d'autre que moi ne peut entrer dans la bulle. Je peux la laisser en permanence et la traverser à ma guise. Si une autre personne tente d'y entrer, elle sera expulsée sans douceur. A noter que personne d'autre que moi ne peut la voir…

Fonction 2 : Je peux laisser quelqu'un entrer dans ma bulle. Mais il faudra que j'active le mot de passe à chaque fois. Si je fais vraiment confiance en cette personne, je peux lui donner le mot de passe pour qu'elle entre quand elle le veut. Et si je change d'avis, je n'aurais qu'à le désactiver.

Fonction 3 : Une alarme peut se déclencher si je le souhaite au cas où quelqu'un essayerait d'entrer dans ma bulle. Pratique si je suis endormi ou absent. Et puisque cette alarme reste silencieuse pour les autres, je serais le seul à l'entendre, même si je suis loin d'ici.

Fonction 4 : L'emprunte magique de toute personne essayant d'entrer dans ma bulle ou autorisée à y entrer mais le faisant en mon absence peut être conservée. Je pourrais ainsi savoir qui a voulu entrer ou est entré dans ma bulle quand je n'étais pas là.

Fonction 5 : Les options « silence et sons ». Première option : j'entends les autres mais ils ne m'entendent pas. Deuxième option : je n'entends pas les autres et ils ne m'entendent pas. Troisième option : j'entends les autres et ils m'entendent aussi.

Fonction 6 : Les options « voir ou ne pas voir ». Première option : je vois les autres, mais ils ne me voient pas. Deuxième option :Je ne vois pas les autres et ils ne me voient pas. Troisième option : je vois les autres et ils me voient aussi. Quatrième option, je vois les autres et les autres me voient mais c'est une illusion où je parais dormir…

Fonction 7 : En un mot de passe, je peux voir et entendre tout ce qui se passe dans le dortoir, mais les autres ne peuvent ni me voir, ni m'entendre…

Et en attendant que je connaisse tous les mots de passe, je peux laisser le parchemin aux yeux de tous, car je suis le seul à pouvoir le lire… A moins que j'active moi-même un dernier mot de passe pour permettre à quelqu'un d'autre de le faire…

Merlin !

Mon lit est devenu une véritable forteresse !

Et je pourrais espionner mes camarades de dortoir sans risque qu'ils s'en aperçoivent !

**********************

**Ron**

« Ron. Je dois te dire quelque chose… »

A la façon dont Harry prononce ces mots, je sais qu'il va me révéler quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui a à voir avec Draco Malfoy… Quelque chose qui fait partie de ce qui le tracassait depuis la rentrée… Quelque chose qu'il a confié à Harry… Quelque chose qu'il est autorisé à me dire…

Quelque chose qui a à voir avec la guerre…

Et qui me concerne…

Parce que même si Malfoy était très discret depuis la rentrée, j'ai bien vu qu'il avait parfois une façon bizarre de me regarder. De regarder Harry. De regarder le professeur Dumbledore aussi… Surtout ces derniers temps… Quand il était seul, sans sa suite de Serpentards autour de lui…

Et cela va sûrement être dur à entendre… Parce que Harry a hésité à me le dire… Parce qu'il redoute ma réaction…

Alors je respire à fond et je l'amène à me regarder dans les yeux. Pour pouvoir m'ancrer à son regard, à sa force, à son amour pour moi, à mon amour pour lui.

« Vas-y. Dis-moi tout » dis-je, avec fermeté et détermination, malgré mon appréhension.

« Draco… Draco m'a dit qu'il avait une mission. Il devait… se servir de toi pour y parvenir. Mais il ne devait pas t'approcher avant un moment précis. Il devait attendre Halloween. Voldemort lui a précisé que… que ce serait plus facile de t'approcher après Halloween, parce que… tu te sentirais bien seul après cette date… » déclare Harry avec quelques hésitations

J'ai envie de hurler !

J'ai envie de hurler parce que cela signifie que cette enflure de Voldemort va s'en prendre à ma famille !

Ma famille est en danger !…

Oh ! Nous le savions bien sûr ! C'est bien pour cela que nous avons passé l'été au Square Grimmaurd…

Mais cette fois, les choses se précisent, la menace devient réelle, elle dresse son ombre sur les miens, sur le Terrier, sur mes parents, sur mes frères !…

Tout tourne autour de moi.

La seule chose qui me permet de tenir, ce sont les yeux de Harry… La chaleur de ses mains sur les miennes…

Je vois ses lèvres remuer, mais je ne l'entends pas…

« Tu te sentiras bien seul après cette date… Tu te sentiras bien seul après cette date… Tu te sentiras bien seul après cette date… » est tout ce que j'entends en boucle dans mon cerveau hébété par la peur…

Cette même peur qui me vrille les entrailles…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme cela, incapable de réagir. Quand je retrouve mes esprits, Harry a lâché mes mains pour prendre mon visage entre les siennes et je sens son souffle sur ma bouche, mes joues et mon nez.

« Ron !… Ecoute-moi Ron !… Madame de Paimpont est au courant de tout ! Des sécurités supplémentaires vont être mises en place !… Tu m'entends Ron ? Toutes les précautions vont être prises !… Ron !… Parle-moi, je t'en prie Ron !… Respire ! Respire mon cœur ! » m'enjoint-il avec urgence et inquiétude

Je relâche mon souffle et j'inspire profondément, plusieurs fois comme il me le commande puis je m'accroche à nouveau à son regard et à ses mains.

« Je veux tout savoir Harry !… Je veux tout savoir… » dis-je précipitamment

« Je ne peux rien te dire de plus… Draco n'en savait pas plus. » répond Harry, l'air si triste que cela me brise un peu plus le cœur.

« Je vais le tuer Harry ! » m'écrie-je, d'une voix douloureuse de larmes contenues

« Mais Draco n'y est pour rien ! Il ne voulait pas le faire ! » fait remarquer Harry, se méprenant sur mes intentions.

« Je ne parle pas de lui Harry ! Je parle de Voldemort ! » corrige-je, dans une bouffée de haine et de colère contre ce salopard monstrueux.

« Tu ne peux pas Ron… Je suis celui qui doit le faire, tu le sais bien… » répond Harry, la voix nouée de tristesse

« Je le ferai avec toi alors ! Je ne le laisserai pas tuer ceux que j'aime sans rien faire ! » m'écrie-je déterminé et affolé en même temps.

« Je ne le laisserai pas faire non plus… » assure Harry, cherchant à m'apaiser en me serrant contre lui et en caressant mon dos

« Je veux tout savoir Harry !… Je veux parler au Directeur et au professeur De Paimpont !… Je veux parler à Malfoy aussi !… Je veux tout savoir ! » fais-je, le ton urgent et impératif

« Tu sauras tout ! Demain nous verrons cela avec Mme De Paimpont. Nous irons après le petit déjeuner. » affirme-t-il dans un chuchotement

« D'accord, après le petit déjeuner… » convins-je, en me raccrochant à lui, à son amour, à son corps chaud et ses caresses apaisantes

Je sens que je recommence à perdre les commandes de moi-même… Que la panique me gagne à nouveau…

On peut s'en prendre à moi autant qu'on le veut, mais il ne faut pas toucher à ma famille !

Il ne faut pas toucher à Harry !

Il ne faut pas toucher à ceux que j'aime !…

Cette perspective me terrifie…

Harry le sait. Il a la même peur…

Je travaille dessus avec Madame De Paimpont, pour que cela ne se retourne pas contre moi… Et j'avais fait des progrès ces derniers temps…

Mais là, devant la réalité de la menace, je perds à nouveau tous mes moyens…

Et Harry le sent…

« Viens là mon cœur » me dit-il en pressant mon corps contre le sien.

Nous nous allongeons dans le lit et je me blottis tout contre lui.

Tout contre lui, où je vais retrouver mon calme et ma force.

Tout contre lui, où je vais retrouver mes esprits et ma lucidité…

Tout contre lui, où je vais retrouver ma combativité…

Tout contre lui, mon Eden…

Ma Forteresse…

*******************

… **Note:** Le retour de Harry dans ses quartiers et le retour des cauchemars pour Draco... Le prochain chapitre marque les prémices d'une longue, très longue journée...

Avec du Draco, du Harry, du Snape, du De Paimpont et un petit personnage que tout le monde aime bien et qui aura un rôle important à l'avenir...

**…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…


	12. Un Bien Longue Journée 1 1

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Important**

- A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

- Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, voir mon forum FF: **-- Lili --**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta qui fait un remarquable travail. Allez voir ces fics! ça vaut le coup!**

…

**Une bien longue journée 1/2**

_**Dimanche 27 octobre 1996**_

**Acte 1 : Prémices d'une longue journée**

**Draco**

5h13. J'ai écrit ma lettre à Harry…

Mais je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée de la lui adresser directement. Alors je glisse l'enveloppe dans une autre que j'adresse à Madame De Paimpont et je lui écris à elle aussi un petit mot, pour la remercier pour la protection qu'elle a placée autour de mon lit et lui demander de bien vouloir transmettre ma lettre à Harry.

Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra la lui remettre discrètement aujourd'hui même.

J'aimerai bien, cependant, que nous puissions avoir un autre moyen de communiquer tous les deux, un moyen rapide et sûr…

Quand nous étions au Paradis, Harry m'a parlé des techniques que les Moldus ont inventées pour le faire. C'est fou comme ils ont de l'imagination ces Moldus ! Et ce serait bien si nous pouvions avoir de ces « Wally kalky » (du moins, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle…) qu'il a évoqué un soir à la veillée.

Je devrais lui en parler…

Je vais même le faire tout de suite pendant que j'y suis !

Je ré-ouvre donc mes enveloppes et je lui griffonne un mot à ce sujet. Puis, je me débarrasse des deux enveloppes déchirées en les brûlant et en faisant disparaître les cendres dans ma corbeille avaleuse de détritus en tout genre.

Un cadeau de Père. Pour que personne ne puisse récupérer mes cheveux, rognures d'ongles et « toute preuve compromettante »…

Pour une fois, j'ai le sentiment que son cadeau me sert vraiment à quelque chose… et que cette chose ne lui plairait vraiment pas : faire disparaître des preuves de mon alliance avec Harry…

Une raison pour que cela me plaise à moi…

Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre 6H00, heure à laquelle je pourrais aller à la volière sans trop de risques d'être vu ou suivi. Heureusement, c'est dimanche et les autres Serpentards ne se lèveront sans doute pas avant au moins 8H00. En attendant, je teste les différents mots de passe et leurs effets. Je me paye même le plaisir de hurler « Je hais Voldemort ! » à plein poumon après m'être assuré que le Sort de Silence est vraiment efficace…

Comme si j'en doutais…

Comme si ce n'était pas « juste pour le fun » comme dit Harry…

Ce qui compte, de toute façon, c'est que le crier m'a fait grand bien ! Même si j'ai conscience de me conduire comme un gamin… Si Harry était là, cela le ferait sourire. Et il aurait cet air indulgent qu'il affichait toujours en voyant mes gamineries, avant de se joindre à moi et d'en faire autant…

Parce que cela fait du bien, de se conduire encore comme un gosse de temps en temps…

Surtout quand on n'a jamais pu le faire.

Comme moi, comme lui…

J'ai vraiment été étonné quand il m'a parlé de sa vie. Moi qui croyais qu'il avait eu une vie dorée, qu'il avait été choyé et gâté, je me demande comment il peut être aussi bien dans sa tête qu'il l'est, aussi gentil et généreux avec les autres, aussi… tout ce qu'il est en fait, après avoir dormi tant d'années dans un placard, n'avoir jamais reçu de tendresse, ni d'attention de sa famille… Pour lui, la vie a vraiment commencé quand il a su qu'il est un sorcier et qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard. Pourtant, ici aussi, il a vécu des choses difficiles. Mais il m'a expliqué que ses amis étaient avec lui, qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il s'était trouvé une vraie famille.

Et que cela compte plus que tout…

Moi aussi je vais avoir une vraie famille maintenant. Avec ma mère nous allons pouvoir nous en construire une, comme Harry l'a fait…

**********************

**Harry**

6H30.

Ron et moi quittons discrètement le dortoir.

Ron est très pâle après cette nuit d'insomnie, à se ronger les sangs pour sa famille. Nous nous rendons dans la Grande Salle, dans l'espoir que Madame De Paimpont est de la première garde pour le petit déjeuner.

Mais elle n'y est pas. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui est présente et elle hausse un sourcil d'étonnement en nous voyant entrer si tôt un dimanche matin. Elle doit se demander ce qui nous arrive ou si nous ne préparons pas une blague.

La seule autre personne présente aux tables des élèves, c'est Draco…

Je sens Ron se tendre à côté de moi et je crains un instant qu'il ne se précipite vers lui pour lui demander des explications. Je suis prêt à l'arrêter dans son élan, mais il se maîtrise et va s'asseoir de façon à lui tourner le dos.

Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, pour essayer de voir sur son visage comment il va ce matin. Sur le moment, il a l'air surpris de me voir déjà là lui aussi, mais il se reprend vite et m'ignore totalement. Pour le reste, on dirait que cela va plutôt bien. Mais il a remis son masque, celui d'avant, le masque glacial et indifférent. Et je ne peux donc être sûr de rien.

Cela me fait mal de le voir ainsi…

J'ai l'impression d'un retour en arrière et cela m'embête vraiment de ne pas pouvoir lui faire même un petit signe discret. Nous aurions dû convenir de quelque chose pour communiquer tous les deux… Je suis vraiment idiot d'avoir oublié de le faire !… Il faudra que j'en parle avec le professeur De Paimpont tout à l'heure.

Après le petit déjeuner, j'emmène Ron faire un tour. Nous ne pouvons pas nous présenter maintenant chez Madame De Paimpont, il est beaucoup trop tôt. Même si je suis sûr qu'elle nous recevrait avec son amabilité et sa décontraction habituelles, cela ne se fait pas d'aller frapper à la porte d'un professeur à une heure pareille sans qu'il y ait d'urgence expresse… Surtout qu'elle a dit qu'elle irait poser des protections autour du lit de Draco pendant la nuit. Cela veut dire qu'elle ne s'est pas couchée de bonne heure…

Alors nous irons vers 8H30.

Nous allons vers le lac. Là bas, il y a des petits coins discrets où je pourrais le câliner sans que personne ne nous voie. Et le faire patienter aussi d'une façon agréable, dans une bulle de chaleur et d'intimité, le chouchouter, lui dire des mots tendres, le rassurer…

Ou être là, tout simplement à ses côtés…

Je sais que c'est un peu égoïste de ma part, mais j'avoue que j'aime bien qu'il ait besoin de moi à son tour, de mon réconfort, de ma tendresse… Je compatis bien sûr à son angoisse car sa famille, c'est la mienne aussi. Mais j'ai eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle, moi, d'y réfléchir et de me persuader que tout va bien se passer… Pour lui, c'est tout neuf… Mais je suis certain qu'il ira mieux après avoir vu Madame De Paimpont…

J'espère juste qu'il ne s'emporte pas s'il n'a pas de réponse tout de suite à ses questions. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup grandi et mûri cet été, mais parfois, le spectre de l'ancien Ron à l'air de vouloir reprendre le dessus quand il est très angoissé comme aujourd'hui… Il travaille dur pour que cela n'arrive pas mais bon… On ne sait jamais.

De toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive pendant cette entrevue, je suis avec lui et je le soutiendrai.

Envers et contre tout !

********************

**Draco**

Je ne m'attendais pas à voir Harry aussi tôt.

Cela me fait drôle de ne pas pouvoir lui dire bonjour, ni de prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui. J'envie Ron d'être à côté de lui. Je voudrais être avec eux, pouvoir prendre mes aises, respirer à pleins poumons, les interpeller sans discrétion, rire avec eux comme ils le font d'habitude.

Enfin, si Ron accepte ma présence à leurs côtés…

Après tout, j'ai toujours été vraiment idiot envers lui et même plus. J'ai été exécrable ! Il faudra que je lui présente mes excuses, à Hermione aussi et tous les autres que j'ai insulté et dénigré, sans même les connaître… Harry m'a dit qu'ils me pardonneront, parce qu'ils sont tous généreux et gentils, mais j'ai quelques craintes quand même.

Aujourd'hui, ni Ron, ni Harry ne parlent ou ne rient. Ils mangent peu et en silence, je le sais, même s'ils me tournent le dos.

En fait, même si j'ai vite regardé ailleurs après leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, j'ai quand même noté la pâleur de Ron et la tension de son corps et de ses traits qui se sont accentués en me voyant. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière… S'il a dormi…

Je crois que finalement Harry a dû lui dire pour ma mission et les menaces qui pèsent sur sa famille…

J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas… Qu'il ne pense pas que je me joue de lui, que j'ai dit cela, pour me venger, lui faire du mal, l'inquiéter et rire de lui après.

Cette idée me coupe l'appétit.

Le fait aussi de ne pas pouvoir tout de suite aller le voir, pour parler de tout cela avec lui et le convaincre de ma sincérité, du fait que j'ai changé et que je souhaite apprendre à le connaître, comme j'ai appris à connaître Harry.

Alors je me dépêche de mettre fin à mon petit déjeuner. Après, j'irais dans mon dortoir. Ce n'est pas que j'ais envie de retourner dans la fosse aux serpents, mais quand les autres vont se réveiller, ils se demanderont où je suis.

Et je ne veux pas qu'ils me posent de questions à ce sujet, ni éveiller les soupçons.

En fait, je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire toute la journée. Le mieux, serait d'aller emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque, bien que je n'ais pas spécialement envie de lire. Mais si je ne le fais pas, les autres vont encore me coller et je vais devoir supporter les discours idiots de certains sur Voldemort et la grandeur de ses idées et de ses actions…

Conneries tout ça ! Aucun d'entre eux ne sait de quoi il parle !

Cette pensée achève d'assombrir mon humeur.

Comme je regrette le Paradis !

Comme la journée s'annonce longue et ennuyeuse !

**************************

**Acte 2 : Où Ron et Harry Surprennent Snape **

**Ron**

Nous arrivons à la porte du bureau de Madame De Paimpont. Harry s'apprête à frapper, quand la porte s'ouvre et qu'elle nous dit d'entrer. C'est à chaque fois la même chose quand nous venons ici, nous ne pouvons pas la surprendre.

Elle nous regarde en souriant et nous dit d'approcher. Nous nous assoyons sur les fauteuils qu'elle nous désigne et je décide d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Draco Malfoy m'a fait une révélation par l'intermédiaire de Harry, qui signifie clairement que ma famille va être attaquée à Halloween. » dis-je, attaquant bille en tête, sans même attendre qu'elle ait servi le thé qu'elle a fait venir des cuisines.

De toute façon, elle a sûrement déjà deviné l'objet de notre visite. Alors autant commencer tout de suite.

« Oui, c'est exact Ron. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui se prépare, mais c'est vrai, ta famille court de grands risques » répond-elle, en me tendant une tasse de thé fumante.

Je la prends et la pose sur la petite table devant moi. Et comme je ne suis pas décidé à me laisser distraire par les petits gâteaux qu'elle me présente, elle les donne à Harry.

Moi, j'enchaîne tout de suite, sans fioriture, encore une fois.

« Je veux tout savoir Madame. Je ne veux pas que l'on me cache quelque chose à ce propos. Je veux rencontrer Malfoy, pour entendre de sa bouche ce qu'il sait. Je veux voir le professeur Dumbledore. Je veux savoir ce qui va être mis en place pour les protéger… »

Madame De Paimpont m'enveloppe de son regard.

« Tu dois nous faire confiance Ronald » dit-elle doucement, sans jugement cependant.

« Je vous fais confiance Madame. Là n'est pas la question. Je me sentirais juste mieux de savoir. Je saurais mieux me maîtriser. Si je n'en sais pas davantage, cela va me tracasser et j'aurais du mal à cacher ma nervosité aussi longtemps que Halloween ne sera pas passé. Cela pourrait mettre la puce aux oreilles des espions, directs ou indirects et volontaires ou non, que Voldemort peut avoir parmi les élèves. Et s'ils lui rapportent quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, Voldemort pourrait comprendre que Malfoy nous a tout dit » répond-je avec calme et sincérité.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ta famille Ron, cela est tout à fait normal et naturel. Mais je note également que tu t'inquiètes pour Draco Malfoy apparemment. Tu n'étais pourtant pas prompte à lui accorder ta confiance cet été. » me dit-elle, différant encore les réponses à mes questions.

« C'est vrai, Madame. Mais j'ai pu voir qu'il n'est pas très en forme, qu'il est différent depuis la rentrée et, même si Harry n'a rien pu me dire de ce qui s'est passé pendant sa retenue avec Malfoy, j'ai obtenu confirmation à certaines de mes déductions. Des déductions qui découlent de mes observations concernant Malfoy et de certaines situations auxquelles j'ai assisté, ainsi que de la connaissance de vos méthodes de travail et de quelques faits qui m'ont été rapportés. Et puis, je connais bien Harry et ses réactions, son comportement, je peux donc pressentir ou entrevoir ce qu'il pense même lorsqu'il ne laisse rien transparaître.  
Enfin, j'ai confiance en vous Madame. J'ai entière confiance en Harry. Et si vous pensez que Malfoy est digne de confiance et que Harry estime qu'il est digne de foi et de son amitié, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne lui apporterais pas crédit moi aussi. Et dans ce cas, il mérite que je m'inquiète pour lui et sa sécurité » éclaircis-je pour qu'elle comprenne mes motivations.

« Et je crois quant à moi, que vous avez beaucoup grandi cet été et que vous pouvez être beaucoup plus intelligent que vous ne le laissez transparaître durant mes cours M. Weasley » me surprend la voix de Snape qui est entré, je ne sais quand, pendant que je parlais.

Mon esprit était tellement tourné vers mes préoccupations et Madame De Paimpont que je ne l'ai pas senti venir dans mon dos lui !

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Madame De Paimpont m'a interrogé sur mon ressenti concernant Malfoy. Elle n'avait pas besoin que je lui dise quelque chose à ce sujet, puisqu'elle sait lire dans les cœurs comme personne ! Elle voulait en fait que Snape entende ma réponse…

Et je crois qu'elle a plu à tout le monde ma réponse.

Car je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un sourire comme Harry sourit maintenant. Et je n'ai jamais vu autant d'étoiles dans les yeux de quelqu'un qu'il y en a dans ceux de mon professeur de DCFM.

Et en plus, Snape vient de me faire un compliment !

Aussi, je me sens plus fier que je ne l'ai jamais été ! Parce qu'un compliment de Snape, c'est tellement rare que cela compte vraiment !

Mais bon, il ne faut pas que je me laisse distraire par cela.

Parce que je les connais tous les deux, si je ne suis pas vigilant, en sortant d'ici je n'aurais aucune réponse à mes questions et demandes.

*************************

**Severus**

« Bonjour Severus » m'accueille enfin Nally

Elle m'a pourtant vu arriver au moment même où Weasley a commencé à parler. Potter aussi m'a vu, mais il n'a rien dit, lui non plus.

Je suis resté silencieux et j'ai tout écouté, puisque c'était visiblement ce que l'on attendait de moi. Et mon compliment envers ce grand garçon roux et taillé comme un athlète de la Grèce antique, d'apparence faussement gauche et insouciante, est tout à fait sincère.

Même si je ne l'ai formulé que dans l'espoir que cela rendra Ronald Weasley assez euphorique pour qu'il maîtrise sa nervosité durant les jours qui viennent.

Jusqu'après Halloween…

Je ne suis pas près de le reconnaître à voix haute, car Nally jubile assez comme cela, mais je dois reconnaître qu'elle a vraiment fait du bon travail avec ces gamins cet été. Elle en a fait des jeunes hommes mûrs et réfléchis, tout en préservant chez eux cette fraîcheur et cette insouciance qui caractérisent les adolescents bien dans leur peau et bien équilibrés.

Cela paraît paradoxal et impossible d'obtenir un tel résultat, mais elle l'a fait…

Parce que, dit-elle, ces gamins vont être précipités bien trop vite dans la guerre et qu'elle voulait qu'ils puissent quand même faire l'expérience de l'adolescence et de ces instants où tout semble possible, où l'on échafaude les rêves les plus fous, où l'on fait des blagues idiotes, où l'on vit des amourettes éphémères, où l'on passe du rire aux larmes et des larmes au rire en quelques instants…

Et des adolescents, ils le sont encore, avec force et fragilité, avec rêves et utopies quand il s'agit de la vie quotidienne et scolaire…

Mais quand il s'agit de la guerre, ils sont d'une maturité et d'une lucidité qui pourrait être un modèle pour nombre de sorciers adultes… Et je sais avec certitude qu'ils ne se jetteront plus jamais la tête la première dans une situation périlleuse, sans avoir, au préalable, réfléchi à toutes les conséquences possibles et pris toutes les mesures de sécurité qui s'imposent…

Pour en revenir à ce qu'a dit Weasley, je suis étonné d'avoir pu l'entendre, puisqu'il vient, de toute évidence, de livrer au moins une ou deux informations placées sous le Sceau du Secret. Comme par exemple l'attaque possible de sa famille à Halloween et le fait que cet élément a été révélé par Draco Malfoy lui-même !

Mais Nally contrôlant ce Sort, il est fort probable qu'elle soit intervenue pour que je puisse assister à cette conversation. Je me demande pourquoi et ce qu'elle a encore derrière la tête.

« Un thé Severus ? » me demande Nally pour me sortir de mes réflexions.

« Avec plaisir, si c'est un Earl Grey » réponds-je avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil qu'elle a fait apparaître pour moi et de prendre la tasse qu'elle me prépare..

« Bien ! » dit-elle en se réinstallant à son tour confortablement. « Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Severus. Ronald vient de faire preuve d'une grande maturité et d'une grande ouverture d'esprit concernant Draco. J'aimerai cependant avoir plus de précisions quant à tes déductions Ronald, elles m'intéressent beaucoup. »

« Sauf votre respect Madame, avant de vous les exposer, j'aimerai avoir votre réponse quant à ce que je souhaite moi-même savoir. » lui répond calmement et fermement le jeune Weasley.

La déclaration du gamin me ravit. S'il me l'avait adressée, aussi polie soit-elle, je lui aurais sans aucun doute décoché mon regard le plus noir et lui aurais vertement fait reproche de son insolence, arguant que je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre et qu'il saura ce qu'il y a à savoir en temps voulu et seulement si je l'estime nécessaire !

Mais en l'occurrence, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'adresse, alors je jubile…

Il ne perd pas le Nord ce gamin !

Et il fait preuve de toute la persévérance et l'entêtement dont les Gryffondors sont capables quand ils veulent quelque chose. J'admire aussi sa maîtrise, le ton calme qu'il a employé et le regard déterminé qu'il affiche…

Et le courage aussi, pour tenir ainsi tête à un professeur…

Mais bon, en même temps, ce professeur c'est Nally… Et elle leur a elle-même appris à ne pas perdre leur objectif de vue à ces gamins, elle ne peut donc lui en vouloir.

D'ailleurs, elle rit, tandis que mon regard croise brièvement celui de Potter, qui a l'air lui aussi de goûter l'instant à sa juste mesure et, durant un espace de temps éphémère, je me sens étrangement complice avec lui.

Peut-être parce que nous savons tous les deux à quel point c'est Nally qui maîtrise les conversations habituellement…

Nally se ressert une tasse de thé et se cale dans son fauteuil, avant de regarder le jeune Weasley et de lui répondre en souriant.

« Tu as raison Ronald. Je te dois des réponses à mon tour. Tu fais bien de me le rappeler. Voyons, tu veux savoir ce qui va être mis en place pour protéger ta famille… Eh bien, rien n'est décidé encore. La situation est délicate. Nous devons à la fois protéger ta famille et préserver la sécurité de Draco. En aucun cas, Draco ne doit être soupçonné d'avoir livré cette information qu'il est apparemment le seul à connaître. N'est-ce pas Severus ? »

« Mmmm… A ma connaissance oui. Nous savons tous que Voldemort prépare une action, mais il n'a dit ni où, ni quand. A la dernière réunion, qui a eu lieu très tard la nuit dernière, il a dit que tout le monde, y compris moi, devait se tenir prêt mais qu'il ne nous révèlerait la mission que nous devrons remplir, qu'au dernier moment. Je l'ai dit à Albus en rentrant. Ce que vous venez de dire, M. Weasley, confirme le soupçon que nous avions d'une action pour Halloween…  
Ce qui m'intrigue, par contre, c'est comment toi, Nally, tu peux savoir que Draco Malfoy est le seul à avoir eu une information plus précise… » réponds-je, en me tournant vers Nally, bien que je soupçonne déjà connaître sa réponse

« Après ton départ de chez lui, Albus a vu de la lumière à ma fenêtre et m'a donc rendu une petite visite. Il m'a déjà raconté tout ce que tu viens de dire… » explique Nally, une lueur vive et amusée dans son regard.

Tiens donc ! Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ?

Cela valait bien la peine que je demande à Albus de ne pas venir la voir avant au moins 8H00 !

Quels oiseaux de nuit tous les deux !

Non, même pas des oiseaux de nuit parce que finalement, les oiseaux de nuit, eux, dorment le jour…

Mais Albus et Nally, je me demande parfois quand ils le font…

Et je comprends également pourquoi elle a jugé bon que j'entende sa conversation avec les jeunes Weasley et Potter. Elle devait avoir deviné quelle aurait besoin que je confirme certains points, non pour elle, mais pour les oreilles des deux gamins.

Agacé, d'être une fois de plus son jouet malgré moi, je fais un geste impatient pour l'inviter à poursuivre.

« Albus et moi allons réfléchir toute la journée à un plan efficace. Nous nous verrons cet après midi pour échanger les idées que nous aurons eu ce matin et en discuter. Demain soir, il y aura une réunion de l'Ordre. Et toutes les décisions seront prises. »

« Vous deviez organiser une rencontre entre le professeur Dumbledore et Draco demain soir » intervient Potter

Draco !

Potter a appelé le jeune Malfoy, Draco…

Plus que des alliers, ils sont donc devenus vraiment amis ces deux là, comme le jeune Weasley le laissait entendre tout à l'heure… Et cela ne semble pas étonner Nally non plus, ce qui signifie qu'elle le savait…

Et qu'elle avait donc raison de dire que le résultat de sa retenue allait bien au-delà de nos espérances !

Par Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer durant cette retenue ? Comment Potter a-t-il fait pour devenir **ami** avec le jeune Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce qui les lie ces deux là maintenant ?

« C'est exact Harry. Et la rencontre aura bien lieu, avant la réunion à laquelle vous êtes d'ailleurs conviés Ronald, Hermione et toi. Ainsi, Ronald, tu auras toutes les réponses aux questions que tu te poses. » répond Nally en direction de Potter et Weasley

« Très bien Madame. Mais, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je souhaite également rencontrer Malfoy. Je veux savoir pourquoi il devait m'approcher après Halloween, même si j'ai une petite idée à ce propos… » insiste Ronald Weasley, avec une expression déterminée.

Ce gamin récidive. Décidément, il ne cesse de m'étonner en bien ce matin !

Je ne cesse d'ailleurs d'être étonné tout court !

Ronald Weasley qui fait preuve d'intelligence et maîtrise la conversation comme un chef dirige son orchestre, Potter qui a réussi le tour de force de devenir ami avec Malfoy… Je me demande quelles autres surprises m'attendent…

J'espère qu'elles seront toutes aussi agréables, s'il y en a !

« Tu pourras le rencontrer Ronald… Je ne peux pas te dire quand, mais tu vas le rencontrer. » assure Nally avec un sourire apaisant.

« Très bien Madame. Je vous remercie de vos réponses. Je vais maintenant répondre à mon tour à votre demande et vous raconter ce que j'ai déjà dit à Harry cette nuit. » fait Weasley, satisfait de la réponse.

Ce qu'il dit ensuite me sidère !

D'autant qu'il en est arrivé, à peu près, aux même conclusions que moi, mais avec beaucoup moins d'éléments.

Car j'ai l'avantage d'avoir assisté à deux scènes très édifiantes cet été.

L'une, dont je préfère ne pas avoir à me remémorer et qui s'est déroulée dans la galerie des ancêtres de la famille Malfoy, et l'autre que j'ai pu observer de loin et qui se situait dans un coin discret des jardins du Manoir. Une scène, très brève, mais qui indiquait clairement qu'un rapprochement s'était effectué entre Draco et Narcissa Malfoy…

Une scène qui m'a convaincu que ce gamin n'était peut-être pas contaminé par la folie de son père comme je le craignais…

Une tendre accolade d'une mère à son fils, une larme essuyé délicatement par un fils sur la joue de sa mère…

C'est ce soir là, qu'avec Albus, nous avons décidé qu'il serait judicieux de tenter un rapprochement avec le jeune Malfoy et qu'il a décidé, contre mon avis, de la confier au jeune Potter et ses amis…

Ce vieux roublard avait donc raison au final, quand il disait qu'il valait mieux laisser les jeunes se débrouiller entre eux…

Mais ce qui me sidère plus encore, c'est la façon dont Potter m'a manipulé jeudi soir pour obtenir des renseignements ! Satané Potter avec ses airs de Gryffondor franc et innocent auxquels je me suis laissé prendre comme un débutant !

Il va falloir que je me méfie de lui dorénavant… car Nally à raison, il est intelligent le gamin. Et il sait faire preuve de bien plus de subtilité que je ne le pensais capable et saisir les opportunités !

Nally et lui font bien la paire tient !

Où va le monde si les Gryffondors se mettent tous à manœuvrer comme des Serpentards et à penser comme des Serdaigles ?

*******************

**Ron**

Voilà, j'ai fini d'exposer mes déductions.

Le professeur Snape et Madame De Paimpont m'ont écouté de bout en bout sans m'interrompre.

Il ne laisse rien paraître de ce qu'il pense, mais Snape ne doit pas être très satisfait de savoir que Harry lui a tiré les vers du nez l'autre soir… J'aurais peut-être dû faire l'impasse sur cette information là…

Oh ! Et puis zut ! Cela lui apprendra à la vieille chauve-souris ! A l'avenir, il remettra peut-être un peu moins en doute l'intelligence des Gryffondors !

J'espère juste qu'il ne le fasse pas payer à Harry…

Harry qui me regarde d'ailleurs avec un sourire espiègle… Il doit penser la même chose que moi mais cela n'a pas l'air de l'inquiéter que Snape le sache.

Bah ! Nous verrons bien…

Madame De Paimpont, elle, est pensive. Je me demande ce qui lui trotte par la tête.

Probablement cent mille choses en même temps, comme d'habitude !

« Harry » dit-elle soudain, « il y a une lettre là, sur le bureau. Elle est pour toi. Elle est de Draco. Elle m'est parvenue tôt ce matin, en même temps qu'un petit mot de remerciements pour la protection que j'ai posé autour de son lit comme je le lui avais promis. Lis là maintenant s'il te plait. Tu nous diras s'il écrit quelque chose qui peut tous nous intéresser. »

« Ce n'est pas prudent de sa part de m'écrire » fait remarquer Harry, ouvrant l'enveloppe en fronçant les sourcils.

Il lit et il rit.

Je me demande ce que Malfoy a bien pu lui écrire. Une blague sans doute, ce qui me confirme que Malfoy a bien changé lui aussi, pour se laisser aller à écrire des choses qui font rire un Gryffondor et qu'ils sont bien des amis tous les deux. Quand il lève la tête, ses yeux sont encore brillant de son rire.

« Il n'y a pas grand chose d'important Madame. Juste qu'il réalise, faire maintenant partie des « Traîtres à leur sang » et qu'apparemment il est heureux d'avoir un point commun avec…  
Non, cela je ne vous le dirais pas… C'est juste une blague…  
Par contre, il a pensé à quelque chose dont j'allais vous parler moi aussi. Il demande que nous trouvions un moyen de communication sûr tous les deux. Je lui ai parlé des techniques Moldues, dont le Walkie-talkie, et il demande s'il est possible que cela fonctionne ici. Et si oui, si nous pouvons en avoir… » explique-t-il, avec de l'espoir.

Madame De Paimpont soulève un sourcil. Je ne sais pas si elle sait ce qu'est ce Walkie-truc dont parle Malfoy dans sa lettre ou non, mais en tout cas, elle semble intéressée.

Snape, lui, demande carrément une explication que Harry s'empresse de lui donner. Je ne comprends pas tout, sauf qu'apparemment, c'est comme une radio dans laquelle on parle et qui transmet à distance ce que l'on dit à une personne qui a la même à sa disposition.

Temps que ce n'est pas pour écouter Celestina Moldubec, cela m'intéresserait d'en avoir un aussi !

« Mmmm… Intéressant ! » commente Snape, assez songeur.

« Oui, très intéressant même… Il faudrait voir si nous pouvons adapter cette technique dans le monde magique. Je me demande ce qu'en penserait Arthur. Je lui en parlerai demain… » ajoute Madame De Paimpont, ouvertement intéressée, elle

Voilà qui va faire plaisir à maman tiens ! Papa, lui, je ne doute pas un instant qu'il va être ravi et qu'il va sans doute bricoler des heures et des heures sur ces machins ! Je suis content d'être à Poudlard parce que c'est sûr qu'on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler à la maison !

« Et en attendant Madame, croyez-vous que nous puissions trouver un moyen sûr de communiquer avec Draco ? Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne des risques en écrivant et je ne veux pas risquer sa sécurité en lui répondant… » demande Harry, l'air un peu anxieux et plein d'espoir en même temps.

« Mmmm… » dis-je à mon tour, comme une idée me vient en tête. « J'ai bien une idée, mais cela risque encore de ne pas plaire à Hermione… »

« Allez-y, M. Weasley. Faites-nous donc part votre lumineuse idée. Je ne doute pas que ce soit quelque chose d'insensé si votre amie Hermione désapprouverait » me lance Snape avec un de ses sourires en coin qui en disent long sur ce qu'il pense réellement.

Finalement, je crois que c'est à moi qu'il va faire payer le tour que Harry lui a joué. Son amabilité envers moi n'aura guère duré puisqu'il remet déjà en question le compliment qu'il m'a fait tout à l'heure.

« Eh, bien, vous avez dit Madame, que vous avez mis une protection autour du lit de Malfoy n'est-ce pas ? Si c'est la même que vous aviez placée autour de notre campement lors de notre première incursion dans le Temps Ralenti, alors nous pouvons envoyer un Elfe de maison apporter des lettres ou autres directement sur le lit de Malfoy et personne n'y verra rien. Il suffira ensuite que Malfoy appelle cet Elfe pour lui donner les réponses à apporter…  
Et j'en connais un d'Elfe, qui se ferait un plaisir de rendre ce service à Harry… Dobby, l'ancien Elfe de maison des Malfoy justement et qu'il a libéré en piégeant Lucius Malfoy lui-même, en deuxième année … Si nous lui disons que Draco Malfoy est maintenant dans notre camp, nous pouvons être sûrs qu'il ira et qu'il se taira…Il est d'un enthousiasme et d'une fidélité infaillible quand il s'agit de « Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! » N'est-ce pas Harry ? »

Harry a éclaté de rire dès que j'ai prononcé le nom de Dobby mais il acquiesce à ce que je dis…

Il faudra qu'il me dise pourquoi cela le fait autant se marrer…

Madame De Paimpont, elle, confirme qu'il s'agit bien de la protection à laquelle je pense.

Snape, lui, a l'air de se poser des questions sur ma santé mentale et aussi, sans doute, sur celle de Harry qui n'arrive pas à reprendre son sérieux. Il nous regarde tour à tour d'un air vraiment bizarre et soupçonneux.

« Eh ! Bien… Si vous êtes sûr de vous, cette idée me semble applicable… Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette idée pourrait déplaire à Miss Granger… » dit-il finalement

« La S.A.L.E. Monsieur… Son association pour libérer les Elfes de maison… Elle détesterait que nous nous servions de Dobby et de son admiration pour Harry. Et que nous le mettions en danger en l'envoyant chez les Serpentards à n'importe quelle heure, même si toutes les précautions sont prises pour qu'il ne soit pas vu, ni entendu » lui dis-je en grimaçant.

« Oh ! Effectivement, j'avais oublié ce fait dans l'équation ! Monsieur Weasley, vous devriez aller voir Madame Pomfresh… Votre cerveau doit être en ébullition après tous ces efforts inhabituels… » me répond Snape sur un ton sarcastique.

*****************************

**Severus**

Le jeune Weasley devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux sous mon sarcasme. Il faut bien que je minimise un peu le compliment que je lui ai fait tantôt... et que je me venge de ce qu'il a osé dire à propos de jeudi soir…

Mais c'était sans compter son insolence et son tout nouvel esprit d'à propos car il se paye le culot de me répondre, sur un ton calme et posé :

« Je n'y manquerai pas Monsieur, si je venais à me sentir un mal de tête. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. Permettez-moi, cependant, de voir un autre compliment dans votre recommandation, Monsieur, et de penser qu'elle vous est venue car vous trouvez effectivement mon idée « lumineuse » pour reprendre vos propres termes… Monsieur »

Bien entendu, Nally éclate de rire…

Et bien entendu, Potter se mord l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas en faire autant.

Si cela continue, je n'aurai plus aucune autorité sur ces deux gamins, dont l'un m'a manipulé sans vergogne et dont l'autre me répond avec autant d'aplomb !

Et Nally qui se rit de moi devant eux !

Fichus Gryffondors !

Il faut bien que je dise quelque chose avant de partir avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Alors j'écrase Weasley de mon regard le plus inamical et je lui sors mon ton le plus glacial pour lui déclarer à mon tour :

« Eh ! Bien M. Weasley, vous êtes en grande forme aujourd'hui ! Espérons pour vous que cela dure… Nous pourrons le vérifier cet après-midi, puisque je remplace votre professeur de DCFM pour votre entraînement du jour… Vous avez tout intérêt à être à l'heure bien entendu. Et préparez-vous à souffrir car je ne vous laisserai aucun répit durant les trois heures de la séance.  
Sur ce, Nally, je vais te laisser. Tu n'as guère besoin de moi pour te distraire en la si charmante et joyeuse compagnie de Messieurs Potter et Weasley… »

Et voilà, je sors de chez elle, conscient de m'être ridiculisé une fois de plus, avec ma dernière réflexion.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je perde ainsi le contrôle de ma langue et que je donne par la même occasion à Nally, une raison supplémentaire de se moquer de moi ? Et à ces deux gamins de se gausser tout autant ?

La seule chose qui me rassure, c'est que cette histoire ne pourra pas faire le tour de l'école puisque le bureau était protégé par le Sceau du Secret…

Fichus Gryffondors qui n'ont cessé de me surprendre !

Au moins, ai-je réussi à faire pâlir un peu plus Weasley, qui visiblement n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup la nuit dernière. S'il a dormi ! Cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit en forme cet après-midi…

Maigre consolation qui me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche…

*******************

**Acte 3 : Le Chagrin De Dobby**

**Harry**

Après le départ de Snape, nous convenons, avec Madame De Paimpont, de régler immédiatement la question de la communication entre Malfoy et moi-même. Comme l'a prédit Ron, Dobby est ravi de me venir en aide. Cependant, au moment où il apprend que le destinataire des lettres est Draco et qu'il devra aussi répondre à son appel, il se met à trembler et à me supplier :

« Monsieur Draco Malfoy ? Non ! Non ! Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ne doit pas envoyer Dobby à Monsieur Draco Malfoy ! »

« Draco est de notre côté Dobby, il ne te fera pas de mal. Et je serais vraiment très heureux que tu acceptes de me rendre ce service. » lui dis-je, en prenant moi aussi un ton suppliant

« Mais, Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! Dobby serait très heureux de vous rendre service ! Oh ça oui ! Mais pas à Monsieur Draco Malfoy ! C'est sa faute ! Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! C'est sa faute ! Monsieur Draco Malfoy est un mauvais Sorcier, Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! » se lamente Dobby, en pleurant et en se mouchant maintenant bruyamment.

« De quoi parles-tu Dobby ? Quelle est cette faute que tu reproches à Draco et qui a l'air si grave ? » demande Madame De Paimpont en s'agenouillant auprès de Dobby et en lui caressant une main pour le calmer…

« Thilda… C'est sa faute si elle est morte Grande Dame… » répond Dobby, les yeux larmoyants

A ce nom, je sens mon sang se glacer…

Thilda, l'Elfe de maison que Lucius Malfoy a tué quand Draco avait cinq ans ! Comment expliquer à Dobby combien Draco a souffert de sa mort ? Combien il en est encore bouleversé aujourd'hui ? C'est impossible, à cause du Sceau du Secret…

« Qui était Thilda ? » demande Ron.

« La fiancée de Dobby, Monsieur Ronald Weasley… Dobby et Thilda devaient se marier et avoir des petits Elfes. Mais Thilda a été tuée par Monsieur Draco Malfoy… Le Maître Lucius a dit à Dobby de venir enlever la dépouille dans sa chambre et de nettoyer le sang du tapis. Il a dit que Monsieur Draco Malfoy a été un vilain garçon et que par sa faute, Thilda est morte… Dobby et Thilda devaient se marier le soir même Ronald Weasley Monsieur…le soir même ! » répond-il en pleurant cette fois à chaudes larmes.

Ron pâlit à cette explication et me regarde, effaré. Moi, je me sens malade.

Pour Dobby, qui pleure sa fiancée morte.

Pour Draco qui en porte la responsabilité aux yeux de Dobby…

Madame De Paimpont, toujours agenouillée, prend Dobby dans ses bras et le console, en lui parlant à voix basse et douce. Puis, quand il est plus calme, elle lui demande, gentiment :

« Comment était Thilda ? Que pensait-elle de Draco Malfoy ? »

« Oh ! Thilda était une bonne Elfe de maison Grande Dame ! Un très bonne Elfe de maison ! Très gentille et très courageuse ! Elle travaillait beaucoup, pour plaire à sa Maîtresse ! Elle était venue avec Madame Narcissa Black quand Madame Narcissa s'est mariée avec le Maître. Et elle était très fière quand Madame Narcissa Black lui a demandé de s'occuper du petit Maître Malfoy quand il est né ! Si fière Grande Dame ! Et elle aimait beaucoup le petit Maître aussi. Thilda disait que le petit Maître ressemblait à Madame Narcissa Black ! Qu'il serait gentil comme elle ! Mais elle se trompait Grande Dame ! Elle se trompait ! » explique Dobby en pleurant de plus belle

« Est-ce que Lucius Malfoy était gentil avec son fils à cette époque, Dobby ? » interroge encore Madame De Paimpont

« Oh ! Non Grande Dame ! Maître Lucius n'a jamais été gentil ! Maître Lucius ne s'occupait pas du jeune Draco Malfoy ! Pas avant ses cinq ans comme c'est la tradition au Manoir! C'était toujours Thilda qui le faisait ! Le Maître avait interdit à Madame Narcissa de s'occuper de lui. Thilda l'avait dit à Dobby. « Maîtresse Narcissa pleure beaucoup Dobby. Le Maître ne veut pas que Madame Narcissa voit trop souvent son fils ! Alors je fais comme Madame Narcissa ferait et je raconte des histoires au jeune Maître ! Et je le console quand il pleure ! Et je lui chante des berceuses ! » a dit Thilda à Dobby.  
Mais Thilda se trompait. Le jeune Maître était méchant et cruel ! Il était mauvais comme Maître Lucius ! Et Thilda est morte à cause de lui ! Quand il a eu cinq ans et que Maître Lucius est venu pour s'occuper de lui, alors il n'a plus voulu de Thilda et il a été méchant ! Et Thilda est morte à cause de lui ! C'est Maître Lucius qui me l'a dit. « Vois Dobby ! Vois ce que mon fils a fait ! Dépêche-toi d'enlever cela de ma vue, c'est répugnant ! » a dit Maître Lucius à Dobby ! Et Dobby était malheureux mais il a dû le faire ! » répond Dobby, en parlant de plus en plus fort, très en colère sur la fin

« Dobby, je sais que cela te chagrine beaucoup de parler de tout cela, mais j'ai aussi besoin de savoir comment Thilda est morte. Et comment les choses se sont passées pour Draco Malfoy après cela » dit encore notre professeur, toujours aussi douce et attentionnée envers lui.

« Thilda… Thilda a été décapitée Grande Dame ! Et Dobby a du ramasser la tête et le corps et nettoyer le sang ! Et il a incinéré Thilda au lieu de se marier ! Et après cela, le jeune Maître n'a plus jamais eu d'Elfe de maison pour s'occuper de lui ! Et il a été puni ! Il devait rester dans sa chambre quand Maître Lucius ne lui donnait pas de leçon ! C'est Dobby qui devait l'amener au Maître quand c'était l'heure ! Et il n'avait pas le droit de parler à Dobby ! Et Dobby était bien content de cela parce Dobby n'avait pas du tout envie de lui parler ! Ah ! Ça ! Non ! Pas après ce qu'il a fait à Thilda ! » explique Dobby, ses grands yeux globuleux de nouveau larmoyants.

« Semblait-il heureux Dobby ? » insiste encore Madame De Paimpont

« Oh ! Non ! Monsieur Draco n'était pas heureux Grande Dame ! Pas après cela ! Mais il a oublié quand il a grandi et il était aussi méchant que Maître Lucius ! Il faisait tout comme lui ! Il était méchant avec les Elfes » répond Dobby, avec véhémence.

« Dobby, si je te disais que Draco Malfoy n'est pas mauvais comme l'est son père, qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire comme lui quand il était petit mais qu'il ne veut plus cela, qu'il ne veut pas lui ressembler et devenir cruel comme lui, me croirais-tu ? » s'enquiert Madame De Paimpont toute douce.

« Oh ! Oui ! Grande Dame ! Dobby a confiance en la Grande Dame ! Dobby sait bien que la Grande Dame dit toujours la vérité et qu'elle ne fera jamais de mal à un Elfe de maison ! » s'exclame Dobby, avec un air adorateur pour notre prof

« Alors Dobby, je te le dis. Draco Malfoy est un gentil garçon et il a besoin que tu l'aides. En mémoire de Thilda, parce que Thilda l'aimait bien et qu'elle disait, elle aussi, que Draco était un gentil enfant qui ressemblait à sa mère. Harry va écrire à Draco maintenant et il va lui dire qu'il doit te raconter pourquoi Thilda est morte. Et tu verras Dobby, que ce n'est pas sa faute. Il était trop petit pour tuer Thilda, Dobby. Il n'aurait pas pu la décapiter. Un enfant de cinq ans n'a pas assez de force pour faire cela » affirme gentiment Madame De Paimpont

« Si la Grande Dame le dit, alors Dobby la croit. Et Dobby ira apporter la lettre de Maître Harry Potter Monsieur sur le lit de Monsieur Draco Malfoy ! » consent le petit Elfe en se redressant avec détermination et confiance.

« D'accord Dobby. Et Draco te dira tout, parce que tu dois savoir la vérité. Une chose encore, Dobby, il y a le Sort de protection spécial autour du lit de Draco. Tu sais comment tu dois faire pour le passer n'est-ce pas ? » dit encore Madame de Paimpont avec un sourire doux.

« Oh ! Oui ! Grande Dame ! Dobby le sait ! Et Dobby va rendre le service à Maître Harry Potter Monsieur et il répondra à l'appel de Monsieur Draco Malfoy ! » assure Dobby en lui rendant son sourire.

J'écris donc la lettre pour Draco, soulagé que Madame De Paimpont ait réussi à convaincre Dobby.

Je me sens triste pour lui. Ce qu'il a vécu est épouvantable ! Perdre ainsi sa fiancée le jour de leurs noces et devoir ramasser et incinérer sa dépouille décapitée, nettoyer le sang sur le tapis.

Quel courage il lui a fallu !

Quelle peine, quel chagrin il a du ressentir !

Je comprends ses ressentiments envers Draco, je comprends qu'il ait trahi Lucius Malfoy !

Vivre dans ce Manoir, vivre ces horreurs !

Et je me dis que je vais vraiment adhérer à la S.A.L.E. et que je ne me moquerais plus d'Hermione et de son association…

Et je me sens mal pour Draco, qui va devoir se remémorer ce triste évènement de sa vie…

Décidément, après le Paradis de Draco, le retour à Poudlard est aussi difficile que je le craignais pour lui !

Quelle matinée chargée !

Et l'après-midi ne sera sans doute pas mieux….

La journée s'annonce très longue…

******************

**Acte 4 : Où Snape Voit Les Garçons Sous Un Autre Jour **

**Severus**

Trois quarts d'heure que je suis rentré dans mon bureau, trois quarts d'heure que j'essaye de corriger les devoirs des premières années de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, trois quarts d'heure que je n'arrive pas du tout à me concentrer !

Je n'arrête pas de penser à cette entrevue avec Weasley et Potter dans le bureau de Nally…

Je n'arrête pas de penser à la « retenue » de Potter jeudi et notre entretien singulier dans lequel je commence à entrevoir la stratégie de ce gamin impertinent et trop malin pour mon propre bien !

Je n'arrête pas de penser au long monologue de Weasley concernant ses fameuses déductions à la logique implacable de joueur d'échec !

En plus, ils ont de l'intuition les bougres ! Ils savent observer et mettre en place des moyens pour vérifier leurs hypothèses ! Ils savent faire preuve d'une ouverture d'esprit peu commune et faire le lien entre les éléments dont ils disposent. Ils ont de l'aplomb et de l'audace, ils se connaissent par cœur et savent se décrypter sans avoir besoin de parler…

Et ils se font confiance…

Je les ai vus évoluer avec tant de désinvolture pendant leurs cinq premières années, se jetant la tête la première dans les embrouilles dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser qu'ils sont vraiment comme je les ai découverts aujourd'hui…

Car même après toutes ces « heures » d'entraînement avec Nally, même après avoir constaté, durant cet été, les énormes évolutions de leur personnalité, leur maturité affective et émotionnelle, j'ai toujours été persuadé que la seule vraie tête pensante de leur groupe était Hermione Granger et que sans elle ils étaient fichus.

Je suis bien obligé de constater aujourd'hui que je me trompais…

Certes, celle-ci a fait preuve par le passé d'une plus grande maturité, d'une plus grande prudence aussi et elle aura sans doute toujours un cerveau davantage rempli de connaissances et plus méthodique pour les recherches que le leur. Mais même si, finalement, elle leur sera toujours d'une aide très précieuse, ils ont prouvé aujourd'hui qu'elle ne leur est pas indispensable dans tous les domaines et aussi que chacun d'entre eux a ses qualités propres et nécessaires au fonctionnement de leur trio.

Connaissances, logique, stratégie, intelligence, intuition, courage, pugnacité, maturité, inventivité, subtilité, maîtrise de soi, audace, tout cela allié à leur solide amitié, leur esprit de groupe et à la puissance de Potter…. Ils vont faire un trio vraiment extraordinaire maintenant !

Et Voldemort peut trembler…

Et d'autant plus qu'il a perdu Malfoy…

Parce que je suis sûr que ce gamin, aura un rôle prépondérant à jouer lui aussi dans cette guerre, du côté des Serpentards. Car si je pense certains d'entre eux définitivement perdus, j'ai bon espoir que d'autres suivront son exemple.

Et ce sera autant de vies sauvées du gâchis monstrueux vers lequel Voldemort cherche à mener les sorciers…

Nous n'avons pas fini d'avoir du travail pour former tout ce petit monde, si ce n'est à se battre à nos côtés, du moins pour se défendre en cas de nécessité.

Mais au moins pouvons-nous reposer nos espoirs sur du solide, sur du concret…

**********************

…

**…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…


	13. Un Bien Longue Journée 1 2

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Important**

- A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

- Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, voir mon forum FF: **-- Eden--**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Un conseil: allez voir ses fics !**

…

Rappel:

**- En gras : rêves**

_- En italique : souvenirs_

_..._

**Une bien longue journée 1/2 - 2**

**Acte 5 : Ou Ron Voit Draco Sous Un Autre Jour**

**Ron**

Il est quasi 11H30 quand nous sortons enfin du bureau de Madame De Paimpont.

Nous retournons vers la tour de Gryffondor et je n'ai qu'une hâte : pouvoir dormir un peu avant d'aller à l'entraînement avec Snape.

Cela va être ma fête, il n'est pas besoin d'être devin pour le comprendre, la chauve-souris des cachots a été assez explicite comme cela !

Sacré diable de Snape qui me fait un compliment extraordinaire et me promet ensuite de me faire vivre un véritable enfer !

Bah !

Au moins, cela va me distraire et la journée me semblera moins longue.

Et puis, cela me défoulera aussi.

Car j'ai beau être beaucoup moins angoissé par la perspective des évènements à venir, j'ai besoin de trouver un exutoire à ma colère contre Voldemort et ses sbires…

Heureusement, que Snape et Madame De Paimpont ont précipité les choses et amené Harry à aller plus vite pour remplir sa mission, heureusement que Harry a su gagner la confiance de Malfoy en si peu de temps, heureusement que ce dernier nous a prévenus des desseins de ce salopard de Voldemort …

Sinon, nous n'aurions pas su quand il allait agir avec précision…

Au moins, allons-nous pouvoir préparer la défense à son attaque de jeudi et non plus devoir réagir dans l'urgence avec tous les aléas que cela comporte, comme c'était prévu depuis cet été…

Oui, je suis content que nos professeurs aient poussé les choses, même si elles sont allées plus loin que prévu. Je me demande d'ailleurs s'ils pensaient que cela irait jusque là…

Amis…

Harry et Malfoy sont devenus amis…

Cela me fait drôle de penser cela…

Et au fait, en parlant de drôle…

« Dis-moi, Harry… Qu'est-ce qui te faisait tant rire tout à l'heure, quand j'ai parlé de Dobby ? »

Harry pouffe de nouveau et regarde autour de nous. Il n'y a personne bien sûr, mais par prudence, il nous fait entrer dans une salle vide et jette un sort de silence. Puis il sort la lettre de sa poche et me la tend.

« Vas-y » dit-il en souriant, « Tu peux lire et rire toi aussi. »

« C'est ta lettre Harry » lui réponds-je sans la prendre

Il hausse les épaules

« Nous avons toujours lu les lettres de l'un, l'autre et il n'y a pas de raison que cela change, tu sais. Draco ne dit rien concernant la retenue alors tu peux lire sans problème » insiste-t-il.

« Mmmm… Mais jusqu'à présent, nous connaissions la personne qui écrivait à l'autre. Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas » lui fais-je remarquer.

« C'est vrai, mais je tiens à ce que tu la lises. Je ne peux rien te dire des raisons qui nous ont poussées à devenir ami, Draco et moi, mais je voudrais que tu comprennes qui il est, dès maintenant. Je sais bien que bientôt vous allez apprendre à vous connaître vous aussi, mais je lui ai déjà parlé de toi et Hermione, il me paraît juste que tu le connaisses un peu toi aussi avant de le rencontrer. Tu le feras à travers notre correspondance » m'explique-t-il, sincèrement convaincu

Je comprends ce qu'il veut dire.

Je comprends qu'il a envie que nous partagions ce nouvel ami.

Je comprends qu'il espère que Malfoy et moi nous pourrons enterrer la hache de guerre que nos pères ont déterrée bien avant notre naissance.

Je le comprends et au fond de moi, je suis vraiment curieux d'en savoir plus sur Malfoy moi aussi, de partager quelque chose de plus avec Harry…

Et de faire la nique à ce salopard de Voldemort également…

Alors je prends la lettre et je la lis…

Merlin !

Je n'aurais jamais cru Malfoy capable de se mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec nous et nos amis ! Je n'aurais jamais cru Malfoy capable de se mettre sur un pied d'égalité avec un Elfe de maison et d'en rire ! Et je comprends maintenant l'hilarité de Harry tout à l'heure !

Il a bien changé le petit Malfoy !

Et j'éclate de rire moi aussi !

Et je m'aperçois que nous avons au moins un point commun tous les deux : nous avons beaucoup de mal à retenir les noms des techniques Moldues…

********************

**Acte 6 : Snape VS De Paimpont 2**

**Severus**

J'entends un frottement et quelques-uns des bocaux sur mes étagères s'entrechoquent avec un léger tintement. Nally est passée par un passage secret qui mène droit dans mon bureau, juste derrière mon fauteuil. Je ne me retourne pas, mais je ne l'ignore pas pour autant.

« Je croyais que tu ne devais pas bouger de chez toi aujourd'hui ! » lui fais-je remarquer d'un ton brusque

« Transplanage » répond-elle tout simplement en prenant place juste derrière moi

« Grumf… Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer au fait que tu puisses Transplaner à Poudlard… Que viens-tu faire ici ? » continue-je toujours sur le même ton

Elle soupire, puis se penche vers moi, m'entourant de ses bras et pose son menton sur mon épaule.

« N'ai-je pas le droit de te rendre une petit visite de courtoisie ? » me dit-elle, de cette façon souriante et chaleureuse qui n'appartient qu'à elle.

« Tu ne me rends jamais de visite de courtoisie Nally ! Alors viens en au fait ! » réponds-je abruptement, bien décidé cette fois à ne pas me laisser avoir par cette Gryffondor plus Serpentard parfois que Salazar lui-même…

Elle soupire et tout le regret du monde transparaît dans ce soupir.

Oh ! Non, Nally ! Tu ne m'auras vraiment pas cette fois ! Me dis-je, plus que jamais sur mes gardes, car je subodore une fois de plus qu'elle va me sortir le grand jeu.

« Je le ferais si j'en avais le temps et si tu en avais le temps toi aussi. Est-ce ma faute si nous sommes toujours si occupés ? Vois comme les impondérables s'accumulent ces derniers temps ! Je ne demanderai pas mieux que de pouvoir faire une pause, que nous puissions siroter une bonne tasse de Earl Grey en discutant de tout et de rien comme les vieux amis que nous sommes… »

« Les « **vieux amis »** Nally, se disent les choses sans détour ! Alors viens en au fait s'il te plait ! » dis-je, aboyant plutôt qu'autre chose, tout en me dégageant de ses bras et en me levant pour venir lui faire face.

« Sev… S'il te plait… »

Elle lève vers moi ses grands yeux au regard si profond que je me noierais dedans si je ne la connaissais pas si bien.

« Non, Nally ! Tu as quelque chose à me demander, je le sais parfaitement ! Alors ne me joue pas cette comédie ! C'est me faire insulte ! » fais-je, profondément agacé et contrarié

« Ce n'est pas mon intention. Et si tu m'avais accueillie autrement, tu saurais déjà pourquoi je suis ici » ose-t-elle me dire

Et voilà ! Je suis, une fois de plus, le grand méchant de l'histoire !

Cette fois, je lui lance mon regard le plus noir et je croise les bras sur ma poitrine pour bien signifier mon mécontentement devant son attitude.

« Ce n'est pas agréable n'est-ce pas ? » me demande-t-elle, l'air sérieux

« Quoi ? » dis-je, en haussant un sourcil, ne voyant pas où elle veut en venir

« Ton accueil était destiné à me signifier ton mécontentement, mais au final, la situation se retourne contre toi et tu es plus mécontent encore… » répond-elle en relevant le menton, plantant son regard déterminé droit dans le mien

Cette fois, je suis totalement abasourdi ! Elle est vraiment impossible !

« Comment peux-tu… Rhaaaaaaaaa ! Tu es insupportable Nally ! » m'écrie-je, sincèrement choqué

« Oui, autant que toi mon chou ! Je sais très bien que tu m'en veux d'avoir ri tout à l'heure. Mais Sev, il n'y a rien de mal à rire avec ses amis ! » rétorque-t-elle avec aplomb

« Avec ses amis, non, effectivement ! Mais de ses amis si ! Et tu t'es moquée de **Moi** devant des élèves ! » rétorque-je sèchement, livrant le fond de ma pensée et de ma contrariété grandissante.

« Nous y voilà ! En fait, tu m'en veux non pas d'avoir apprécié l'esprit d'à propos de Ronald, mais de l'avoir fait devant lui et Harry ! Parce que tu crains de ne plus avoir d'autorité sur eux ! Surtout après avoir appris la petite entourloupe de Harry ! » assure-t-elle, triomphante

« Exactement, Nally ! Et en tant qu' « **amie »**, tu devrais me respecter et respecter mon autorité devant les élèves. Ce que tu ne fais pas ! » reconnais-je, d'un ton qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à ma rancœur et mon amertume.

« Tu te trompes ! Je te respecte infiniment et tout le monde le sait ! Tout le monde sait que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi et cela compte plus que tout ! Et si un jour tes élèves cessent de te respecter, ce ne sera certainement pas à cause de moi ! D'ailleurs, tu leur inspires bien plus de crainte que de respect à tes élèves et tu le sais parfaitement ! » se défend-elle avec ferveur

« Je n'ai pas d'autre choix Nally ! » assure-je, impératif et fortement contrarié car elle met systématiquement le doigt sur ce qui fait mal.

« Je le sais bien ! Je sais bien qu'il faut que tu tiennes ta place. Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu as le choix Severus ! Le choix, en dehors des cours, de te montrer moins dur, moins sarcastique et de faire démonstration de ton côté humain que je suis quasiment la seule à connaître ! Tu peux le faire, avec quelques élèves triés sur le volet et dont tu as la parfaite assurance qu'ils ne te trahiront pas !  
Tu y gagnerais beaucoup, j'en suis certaine. Et au besoin, tu pourrais toujours leur servir un petit discours froid et abrupt de ton cru et là, la leçon porterait plus encore quelle ne le fait déjà… »

Nally finit son petit sermon sur une tonalité si douce que je craque et que je baisse les bras et ma garde. Elle vient alors se coller contre moi, m'entourant la taille et posant sa tête au creux de mon cou.

« Non, Nally. Je ne peux pas faire ça » dis-je en soupirant et enserrant à mon tour ses épaules, à moitié vaincu.

« Si, tu peux le faire » insiste-t-elle

« Non !… L'un d'eux pourrait se couper en cours et cela serait la catastrophe s'il le faisait et se comportait avec moi comme ils le font sans doute avec toi… » dis-je, essayant de me raccrocher aux dernières parcelles de volonté et de courage qui me restent, pour ne pas capituler complètement.

« Ils sont toujours très polis et discrets quand nous sommes en cours. Tu dois leur faire confiance Severus. Tu as vu combien ils sont plus matures maintenant, combien ils prennent les choses sérieusement. Cesse donc d'être constamment sur tes gardes, accorde-toi un peu de répit de temps en temps…  
Vous pourriez même faire exprès de jouer des petites scènes en cours, pour donner le change aux espions de Voldemort. Ce serait amusant tu ne crois pas, de jouer ces petites comédies avec eux ? …Et si cela arrivait, si l'un d'eux se coupait, tu pourrais toujours le taxer d'insolence et d'impertinence. Lui faire remarquer qu'il est en cours de Potion et non avec leur nullité de professeur Gryffondor en DCFM et lui enlever une quantité de points phénoménale avant de le coller en retenue comme tu sais si bien le faire ! » fait-elle remarquer, douce mais gentiment moqueuse aussi.

Voilà, elle réussit à me faire sourire.

Elle gagne encore, mais je ne suis pas dupe…

Comme toujours.

Et comme toujours, je vais le lui signifier avant de céder.

« C'est pour cela que tu es venue, avoue, pour que je ne sois pas trop dur avec Weasley et Potter tout à l'heure à l'entraînement. »

« Non… Enfin oui... Mais pas seulement. Je souhaite vraiment que tu te détendes un peu. Cela te ferait vraiment du bien d'être un peu plus cool de temps en temps, comme les jeunes disent. Et avoue, toi aussi que tu as apprécié ce moment dans mon bureau ce matin. Surtout quand Ronald m'a resituée dans la conversation avec autant de détermination. J'ai bien vu l'échange de regard que tu as eu avec Harry. Avoue, Sev, que tu as aimé cet instant de complicité. Avoue aussi qu'ils t'ont épaté tous les deux… » insiste-t-elle, les yeux pétillants d'étincelles joyeuses.

« Bof… » dis-je, de toute mauvaise foi, bien entendu.

Car elle a raison… bien entendu aussi !

« A d'autres Sev !… D'ailleurs, il n'y a aucune conviction dans ton « Bof…. » et tu ne me la feras pas à moi ! » assène-t-elle sur un grand sourire

Que je le lui rends…

Cette fois, je suis vaincu.

Complètement…

Aussi sûrement que le Dragon a été vaincu par St Georges !

Salazar doit se retourner dans sa tombe !

*********************

**Acte 7 : Attente – Supputations – Souvenirs – Constat - Cauchemar**

**Hermione**

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ! Et où sont-ils ? »

Ces questions, cela fait bien dix mille fois que je me les pose !

J'ai fait tout le tour de Poudlard depuis le petit déjeuner ! Au début, j'ai cru qu'ils dormaient encore, après tout, Harry devait avoir pas mal de choses à raconter, étant donné l'état dans lequel il était en rentrant de son « entraînement » avec Madame De Paimpont et ils ont dû s'endormir tard…

Un entraînement…

Pffffff ! Comme si j'allais y croire !

Harry n'avait pas l'air exténué qu'il aurait du avoir s'il revenait d'en entraînement !

Je ne sais pas quelle bêtise il a pu faire, mais je suis certaine que c'est en retenue qu'il était ! Et je sais aussi qu'il se trame quelque chose entre ces deux là ! Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je finirai bien par le savoir. Foi d'Hermione Granger !

Enfin, bref !

Je croyais donc qu'ils dormaient encore. Mais quand Neville m'a demandé où ils étaient, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas normal. Qu'il y avait sûrement un lien entre l'attitude de Harry hier soir et leur absence de ce matin… Et je suis partie à leur recherche dans tout Poudlard et le parc, allant voir particulièrement dans les petits coins discrets qu'ils affectionnent.

Mais j'ai fait chou blanc.

Bon. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions nom d'un Kneazel !

Ils sont soit chez le professeur Dumbledore, soit chez Madame De Paimpont, soit chez Snape.

Je penche pour la deuxième solution.

Mais de toute façon, chez qui que ce soit, cela doit être important, très important… Parce que je ne les imagine pas rester ainsi des heures dans le bureau de l'un d'eux pour des broutilles…

Ils ont du apprendre quelque chose de grave… De vraiment grave…

Et si c'est le cas, je me demande pourquoi ils ne m'en ont pas parlé…

Je sais bien que les amoureux se sentent seuls au monde, mais tout de même ! M'oublier ! C'est un comble !

Non… Ils ne me feraient pas ça….

Réfléchis Hermione… Réfléchis… Pense à tout ! Refais le point encore une fois, sans oublier aucun détail ! Que s'est-il passé ces derniers temps ?

Récapitulons : altercation avec Malfoy jeudi après-midi, retenue avec Snape ce même jeudi soir, Harry sans appétit vendredi soir, Harry qui va « s'entraîner » samedi soir, Harry qui revient bouleversé plus de trois heures plus tard, Harry et Ron qui disparaissent ce matin, probablement chez Madame De Paimpont…

Mmmm…

Tout cela commence avec Malfoy. Et lui non plus je ne l'ai pas vu au petit déjeuner… Il n'était pas non plus au dîner de vendredi soir… Et je l'ai croisé en allant à la bibliothèque samedi, cinq minutes après que Harry m'ait quitté pour prendre le chemin du bureau de Madame De Paimpont…

Oh !

Et si Harry avait rencontré Malfoy jeudi soir après sa retenue avec Snape ? Et s'ils avaient eu une autre altercation ? Et si Madame De Paimpont était dans le coin et leur avait collé une retenue à tous les deux ? Et si cette retenue avait été plus longue que trois heures, après tout, j'ai trouvé Harry un peu plus bronzé quand il est revenu…

Et si…

Et s'il avait réussi la mission ?… Et si Malfoy lui avait appris quelque chose de grave…

Cela expliquerait que Harry ait été bouleversé…

Et si cela concernait Ron et qu'il était autorisé à lui en parler et pas à moi… Alors ce serait normal qu'ils soient tous les deux chez Madame De Paimpont maintenant et pas moi…

Hermione ! Tu es géniale ! Je suis sûr que tu as trouvé !

Mais bon… Ne vends pas la peau du Dragon avant de l'avoir tué…

Il faut maintenant vérifier ton hypothèse…

C'est cela !

Aller ma vieille ! Saute leur sur le poil dès leur retour et ne les lâche plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient craché le morceau !

******************

**Draco**

Pfffffffff…

Pas moyen de lire tranquillement au milieu de tous ces idiots !

Pansy particulièrement m'insupporte ! C'est la plus acharnée de tous ! Et Draco part ci ! Et Draco part là ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres va sûrement faire ceci ! Et il pense sûrement cela !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est qu'un vulgaire connard et un fou total, espèce de cruche ! Voilà ce que j'ai envie de lui balancer à la figure à Pansy !

Mais je ne peux pas. Malheureusement !

Ouais… C'est vraiment dommage… Elle aurait pourtant bien besoin que quelqu'un lui ferme son clapet de temps à autre !

Mais je ne m'y risquerai pas… Tout au moins pas comme je voudrais pouvoir le faire…

Elle me fait peur parfois Pansy. Il y a quelques fois une lueur dans son regard qui me fait penser à ma folle de tante Bellatrix. C'est la consanguinité ça… Les parents de Pansy sont cousins. Et leurs parents avant eux aussi…

Oui. C'est la consanguinité sûrement.

Et les autres imbéciles qui acquiescent à tout ce qu'elle déblatère en hochant la tête d'un air entendu…

Entendu de rien oui !

Crabbe et Goyle, deviendraient de vraies marionnettes et des souffre-douleur parfaits, comme ce rat de Pettigrow… Zabini et Nott… Ma foi, en les regardant de plus près, ils sont plutôt mignons… Deux jeunes petits culs serrés de plus à enfiler pour le salopard fou… Je les plains sincèrement s'ils font le choix de suivre Voldemort… Et Bullstrode… Elle a une tête à faire peur elle ! Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi laide ! Voldemort serait capable de penser qu'elle est hybride et de la mettre au même rang que Greyback… Une femme de main. Entraînée pour tuer tout ce qui bouge au moindre claquement de doigts…

J'en frémis…

Bon, il me reste une demi-heure avant le déjeuner. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim et la pensée de déjeuner en compagnie de ces abrutis ne me dit rien qui vaille de toute façon….

Mmmm…

J'ai encore quelques provisions que Mère m'a envoyées, je pourrais me faire un petit pique-nique dans mon lit. Je n'ai qu'à dire que j'ai encore mon devoir de Potion à faire… Oui, c'est plausible comme prétexte… Personne ne voudrait ne pas rendre un devoir de Potion dans les temps…

Que la journée me semble longue !

********************

**Harry**

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! »

Hermione nous saute dessus, à peine le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'est-il entrouvert pour nous laisser passer. Je me la reçois en pleine poitrine et c'est de peu si je ne bascule pas en arrière !

« Salut Hermione ! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! » lui dis-je, attendant son déluge de questions auxquelles nous ne pourrons pas répondre Ron et moi.

Elle nous entraîne dans un coin reculé de la salle commune et lance un sort de silence autour de nous, dans un geste large et impatient.

« Hermione » dit Ron, « Ne te fatigue pas, nous ne pourrons répondre à aucune de tes questions. Mais tu sauras tout demain. Réunion de l'Ordre. Maintenant, nous allons aller dormir Harry et moi. Nous sommes crevés, n'avons pas dormi de la nuit et nous avons entraînement à 15H00 avec Snape qui s'est bouffé un Hippogriffe enragé ce matin. Sois mignonne ma puce et réveille-nous à 14H15, que nous puissions prendre une douche froide pour nous réveiller tout à fait et manger le sandwich que tu vas prévoir pour nous. Merci ma puce, tu es adorable… Viens Harry. »

Et Ron m'entraîne à sa suite vers le dortoir sous le regard éberlué d'Hermione qui, pour une fois, n'a pas pu en placer une !

Il est vraiment efficace Ron aujourd'hui, pour couper la chique aux Dames…

********************

**Draco**

Une lettre ! Il y a une lettre sur mon lit !

Et cela ne peut-être que de Harry !

Je déchire l'enveloppe avec impatience et je dévore les lignes de son écriture un peu brouillonne. Au début, je suis heureux d'apprendre que Ron a deviné que nous étions en retenue dans le Temps Ralenti et sous le Sceau du Secret et qu'il a tout compris de ce que nous avons pu vivre tous les deux.

Et aussi qu'il a l'air de comprendre que nous sommes amis et de l'accepter.

Il me dit aussi qu'il a finalement révélé à Ron ce qui allait sans doute se produire à Halloween et cela me confirme ce que j'ai moi-même deviné au petit déjeuner ce matin.

Ensuite, il m'explique comment nous allons pouvoir communiquer grâce à Dobby, l'ancien Elfe de maison du Manoir Malfoy et cela me fait sourire car je repense inévitablement à ce que je lui ai moi-même écrit ce matin.

Mais ensuite…

Ensuite, je ne souris plus…

Car il me raconte comment s'est déroulée l'entrevue avec Dobby dans le bureau de Madame De Paimpont et que celle ci me demande de raconter au petit Elfe de maison comment Thilda, sa fiancée, est morte…

Thilda…

…

_J'ai cinq ans aujourd'hui. C'est un grand jour me dit Thilda, car c'est le jour où Père va prendre le relais pour mon éducation. Elle a l'air triste. Même si elle fait semblant d'être joyeuse et heureuse pour moi, mon petit cœur d'enfant me dit qu'elle est triste. Car nous ne nous verrons plus aussi souvent tous les deux… _

_Elle ne pourra plus venir me raconter une histoire le soir, car je devrais me coucher tout seul, comme un grand, à présent. Elle viendra seulement pour me réveiller le matin, comme elle le fait aujourd'hui et ensuite, j'irais passer la journée avec Père qui, exceptionnellement ce matin, va venir me chercher lui-même dans ma chambre._

_Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas passer mes journées avec Père ! Je ne le connais pas ! Les rares fois où je l'ai vu, il n'avait jamais l'air content ! Il est si grand et ses yeux me font peur ! J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il fait froid tout à coup quand il me regarde ! _

_Ce n'est pas comme Mère ! Elle non plus je ne la vois pas souvent, mais à chaque fois, il fait chaud dans mon cœur et je suis heureux… _

_Je veux rester avec Thilda. Elle me lit des histoires, elle me console quand j'ai peur du noir ou de l'orage et nous jouons tous les deux, nous nous promenons dans le jardin où il y a plein de belles fleurs qui sentent bon !_

_Alors je pleure et je lui demande de rester toujours avec moi !_

_« Le petit Maître Draco ne doit pas pleurer. C'est bien que son papa s'occupe de lui ! Thilda aussi aime beaucoup le petit Maître et va s'ennuyer de lui ! Mais le petit Maître devient un grand garçon maintenant ! Il va apprendre plein de choses intéressantes avec Maître Lucius ! Il va tout apprendre de la Magie ! »_

_Et comme je continue de pleurer et que je m'accroche à elle, Thilda me console et me chante une chanson douce…_

_Mais Père arrive et il se met en colère !_

_« Une fillette ! Tu en as fait une fillette petite imbécile d'Elfe sans cervelle ! »_

_Il crie ! J'ai peur ! _

_Et je pleure plus fort encore contre Thilda qui tremble, elle aussi. De terreur… Je le sens dans mon petit cœur. Thilda, ma chère Thilda qui n'a jamais peur de rien quand nous sommes ensemble, a peur de Père et de sa canne qu'il brandit d'un air menaçant ! _

_Alors je m'accroche plus fort et je crie aussi :_

_« Non ! Je ne suis pas une fillette ! Vous êtes méchant ! Je ne veux pas aller avec vous ! Je vous déteste ! Je veux rester avec Thilda ! Parce que je l'aime, elle ! Et Mère aussi je l'aime ! Mais vous je vous déteste ! »_

_« Tu aimes cet Elfe ! Enfant ingrat ! »_

_Père s'approche de moi et me donne un violent coup de canne dans les jambes. Cela fait horriblement mal et je hurle et je serre encore davantage Thilda contre moi. Mais, redoublant de fureur, Père m'arrache Thilda des bras. Mes petits poings ont beau s'accrocher à son torchon tout mouillé de mes larmes, mes doigts glissent et elle se détache de moi. _

_Et il l'envoie contre le mur où elle reste recroquevillée et tremblante._

_Et je hurle encore_

_« Non ! Non ! Thilda ! J'ai peur ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'aime Thilda ! »_

_« Tu oses aimer cette Elfe ! Tu oses aimer cette chose immonde juste bonne à servir les sorciers ! Tu es ma honte et mon déshonneur ! Et je vais te punir sale petit ingrat ! Regarde ce que je vais faire de ta Thilda ! Par ta faute ! A cause de toi ! Ce sera ta punition ! »_

_Père tire sa baguette magique de sa canne, puis d'un mouvement sec qui fouette l'air devant lui, il lance un Sort et la tête de Thilda se détache de son corps dans un flot de sang !_

_Je suis terrorisé !_

_Si terrorisé qu'aucun son ne peut sortir de ma bouche alors qu'un hurlement de souffrance se prolonge dans ma tête et dans mon cœur. _

_C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute !_

_Thilda… Ma douce et gentille Elfe de maison est morte et c'est ma faute… Père l'a dit. C'est ma faute… C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute !_

_Je déteste Père ! _

_Je ne pourrais plus aimer personne, même pas Mère, sinon Père la tuera, elle aussi ! Et cela fera trop mal dans mon cœur comme maintenant !_

_Non ! Je n'aimerai plus personne ! Parce que Thilda en est morte que je l'aime…_

…

Thilda… Parce que Thilda est morte, j'ai fermé mon cœur…

Je n'ai maintenant plus qu'un vague souvenir de la suite…

J'avais le cœur si plein de chagrin que je n'ai pas vu cet Elfe de maison enlever la dépouille de Thilda de ma chambre… Je me souviens seulement que Père ne cessait de répéter que c'était ma faute si Thilda est morte.

Parce que j'avais été vilain… et méchant…

Et cet Elfe de maison … Cet Elfe de maison c'était Dobby…

L'Elfe de maison que Thilda devait épouser…

L'Elfe de maison que Harry à libéré du joug de mon père…

L'Elfe de maison qui a protégé Harry de la colère de mon père en l'envoyant à trente mètres d'un simple claquement de doigts…

Dobby…

L'Elfe de maison que je haïssais parce que, durant six mois, chaque matin, il me menait auprès de Père sans jamais me parler avec douceur comme le faisait Thilda…Et chaque soir, il m'enfermait dans ma chambre, où j'avais si peur de me retrouver tout seul dans l'obscurité, où la nuit, je faisais des cauchemars dans lesquels je revoyais les images de Thilda morte, où il n'y avait personne pour consoler mon chagrin et me câliner…

Durant six mois…

Jusqu'à ce que Père décrète que j'étais assez grand pour faire le chemin seul et qu'il n'y avait plus lieu de m'enfermer…

Dobby…

Comment ai-je pu oublier qu'il s'agissait de lui ?

************************

**Hermione**

« Alors là ! Alors là ! Je vais les tuer ces deux là ! Ils sont culottés de me planter là comme cela !  
Ah ! Mais ! Je n'en reviens pas !  
Je me fais du souci pour eux toute la matinée et voilà comment ils me remercient !  
Ronald Bilius Weasley et Harry James Potter vous ne l'emporterez pas au paradis, moi je vous le dis ! Vous allez voir de qu'elle bois je me chauffe ! Comment avez-vous osé vous conduire comme cela !  
Et en plus il faut que je réveille ces Messieurs à 14H15 ! Et avec un sandwich ! Et puis quoi encore ! Il faut que je le mâche avant peut-être ? Et que je vous donne la becquée en supplément ?  
Et je t'en donnerai du « Ma puce » et du « Tu es adorable » Ronald Weasley ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre tout à l'heure ! »

Je ne décolère pas tout au long du chemin vers la grande salle, vers laquelle je me rends à grands pas pressés et probablement complètement échevelée. En plus, j'arrive bonne dernière alors évidemment, personne ne manque mon air furibond et tout le monde me suit du regard!

Je déteste cela !

Comme il y a une place libre aux côtés de Ginny, je m'assois près d'elle…

« Tu es toute seule Hermione ? » me demande-t-elle

« Ben ça se voit bien non ! » réponds-je en aboyant

« Oh ! D'humeur charmante notre Hermione ! » fait stupidement remarquer Seamus, avec son air perpétuellement moqueur.

Je me contente de lui répondre d'un coup d'œil furibond. Puis, avec des gestes brusques, je remplis une assiette de poulet et de côtes de porc, posant une deuxième assiette par-dessus et ensuite, je place des tranches de pain et de gâteau dans une serviette que je replie avec soin.

Tout cela pour les garçons ! Je suis décidément trop bonne !

« C'est pour ton petit goûter Hermione ? Ma parole, tu es une ogresse ! » insiste le petit Irlandais

« Comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué que Harry et Ron ne sont pas là Seamus ! Alors, pose directement ta question au lieu de faire des détours stupides et tu auras l'air intelligent pour une fois peut-être dans ta vie ! C'est pour eux oui ! Voilà, tu es renseigné. Maintenant, j'aimerai pouvoir ronger mon frein tranquillement et en silence ! Ok ? » dis-je, sur un ton sans réplique.

Il se ratatine sur le banc, sans répondre. Maintenant, je suis sûr qu'il ne va plus m'adresser la parole de tout le repas.

Et peut-être même de toute la journée…

Neville, lui, me regarde en plissant les yeux. Ginny, la fourchette figée à mi-chemin de sa bouche, en fait tout autant. Dean, Lavande et Parvati se regardent les uns les autres, les yeux ronds comme des billes, se demandant ce que j'ai mais n'osant visiblement pas poser la question …

Moi, je me sers, à grands coups de cuillère, de la purée de pois cassés épaisse et collante et je massacre ensuite une saucisse à grands coups de couteaux…

Ça défoule !

« Harry et Ron… » lâche Ginny dans un soupir. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ces deux là ? »

« Rien ! Ginny ! Rien ! Du moins, à ma connaissance ! Je ne sais rien ! Ils ne m'ont rien dit ! Rien de rien ! Ils ont disparu toute la matinée et là ils sont partis faire une sieste, sans rien me dire ! » fais-je en marmonnant furieusement

« Oh ! Voilà où blesse le bât… » ose-t-elle commenter avec sa témérité habituelle

« Exactement Ginny ! Et si tu ne veux pas que je passe mes nerfs sur toi, tais-toi et mange ! » aboie-je encore, et lui jetant un coup d'œil furibond.

Cette fois, elle s'exécute et le repas reprend son cours en silence, pour notre petit groupe tout au moins.

Voilà, je peux enfin me laisser aller à râler toute seule dans ma tête…

Et à regarder ce qui se passe autour de moi aussi. On ne perd pas une habitude comme ça n'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai toujours profité du moment du repas pour observer les uns et les autres, l'air de rien ou de penser à autre chose. Et c'est très utile pour détecter les humeurs de chacun !

Tiens donc ! Sa Majesté Malfoy n'est pas là lui non plus !

Encore un qui doit être trop fatigué pour venir se présenter à table sans doute !

Quoique… A sa place, moi aussi je serais fatiguée de devoir écouter les pauvres conversations monosyllabiques de Crabbe et Goyle. Et les idioties permanentes de Pansy Parkinson agrémentées du rire agaçant de Bullstrode en prime !

Il n'y pas à dire ! La promotion de Serpentard de notre année n'est guère reluisante, si nous considérons ces quatre là !

Le professeur Dumbledore, lui, est comme d'habitude : toujours à regarder tout le monde par-dessus ses verres en demi-lune et à sourire à chacun… McGonagall est en place, avec son air strict et sérieux à la reine Victoria, Flitwick gigote et fait ses grands gestes en parlant avec Sinistra et Hagrid enfourne des quantités industrielles de nourriture… Parfait ! Tout est normal de ce côté… Voyons les autres professeurs.

Mmmm… Madame De Paimpont est absente. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes à elle par contre… Et Snape, lui, arrive tout juste. Et il a effectivement l'air renfrogné.

Zut ! Ron avait raison... Si c'est vraiment lui qui nous entraîne, nous allons encore nous en prendre gratuitement plein la figure !

Et d'abord, pourquoi est-ce lui qui nous entraîne ? Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de réunion de l'Ordre demain ?

Oh !

Oh ! Merlin !

Les Weasley !…

Oh ! Merlin !

Les Weasley vont être attaqués ! C'est pour cela que Ron n'a pas dormi de la nuit ! Et que les garçons ont passé la matinée chez Madame De Paimpont à tous les coups !

Oh ! Merlin !

Voldemort va attaquer ! Et c'est pour bientôt !

Oh ! Merlin !

C'est sûrement pour Halloween ! C'est pour jeudi!

Oh ! Merlin !

Mes parents ! Et si mes parents étaient attaqués eux aussi !

Oh ! Merlin !

Il faut que je sache !

Il faut que je vois Madame De Paimpont tout de suite !

******************

**Severus**

Mademoiselle Granger vient de quitter la Grande Salle brusquement, échevelée et en courant presque, sans avoir fini son assiette, mais en emportant visiblement un en-cas. Je ne doute pas que son brillant cerveau vient de faire quelque découverte d'importance…

Cette gamine a toujours été un peu survoltée… Brillante, mais survoltée.

Bon, d'accord. Elle sait aussi se temporiser quand il le faut.

Rhaaaaaaaaa ! Nally ! Comment suis-je devenu par ta faute ? Voilà que je ne cesse de reconnaître les qualités et les talents de ces stupides Gryffondors !

Oui, bon ! … Si je dois faire le tour de ceux des Serpentards de la même année, je n'irais pas très loin, c'est vrai… Mais quelques-uns pourraient s'en tirer honorablement avec un bon entraînement eux aussi !

Malfoy, Zabini et Nott par exemple…

Malfoy, je le mettrais à peu près au même niveau que Weasley. La force physique en moins…

Je l'ai vu à la tâche Weasley, c'est un Minotaure… Même son frère Charly, le dresseur de Dragon, ne peut développer autant de force physique que lui… Il pourrait en remontrer aisément aux deux gros bras de Serpentard, Crabbe et Goyle. Le duo d'idiots pourrait se jeter sur lui, qu'il les mettrait tous les deux au tapis avant que leur pauvre cerveau n'ait eu le temps de transmettre l'ordre à leurs poings de se fermer ! Un Minotaure Weasley… Et aussi rapide qu'un cobra en plus !

Malfoy, lui, est beaucoup plus fin et délicat. Et je ne crois pas qu'il puisse grandir encore beaucoup, ni étoffer sa silhouette. Il tient son ossature de Narcissa. Il pourra seulement renforcer un peu ses muscles. Mais avec un bon entraînement, il aura aussi l'avantage de sa frêle stature. S'il est vif et rapide, ce sera difficile de l'atteindre avec des Sorts. Il a aussi une bonne puissance de tir et il a l'esprit assez rusé pour berner l'adversaire…

Oui, il pourra faire un bon guerrier le jeune Malfoy.

Avec beaucoup de travail, Zabini et Nott, eux, pourraient peut-être se hisser au niveau de Longdubat…

Merlin !

C'est moi qui suis descendu au niveau de Longdubat pour penser cela !

Mais bon… Je reconnais que lui aussi a fait de gros progrès. De si gros progrès même, qu'il aurait pu faire partie de ma classe cette année s'il n'avait eu de si lamentables résultats à ses BUSES… Par ma faute, c'est vrai. Il avait juste besoin d'encouragements le gamin…

C'est stupide !

Si seulement j'avais pu procéder autrement !

Foutue guerre !

Je me demande si Albus accepterait qu'on lui refasse passer les épreuves… Avec des cours de soutien, il pourrait passer ses ASPICS l'année prochaine…

Holà ! Severus ! Arrête !… Ne commence pas à partir dans des délires à la Gryffondor stupide !

Rhaaaaaaaaa ! Nally !

Voilà où me mène ton influence !

Je deviens indulgent et stupide moi aussi !

************************

**Ron**

…

**La cuisine du Terrier est plongée dans la pénombre et la lueur pâle d'une chandelle emprisonnée dans la tête ricanante d'une citrouille évidée allonge une ombre mouvante plus sombre sur les murs…**

**L'ennemi est là. Il est immense, tout de noir vêtu, avec sur le visage un masque blanc figé sur une expression effrayante. **

**Je suis prêt, je l'attends… Il peut venir ce salopard, je suis prêt à le recevoir ! **

**Mais il bifurque vers l'escalier et ma main tremble. Une bulle de terreur pure éclate dans ma tête, m'éblouissant et me donnant le vertige. Je n'arrive pas à lui balancer le sort que j'avais en tête de lui jeter. **

**« Non ! Non ! Pas par-là ! Viens vers moi ! Viens vers moi ! Salopard ! » lui crie-je, fébrile**

**Mais il n'écoute pas. Il grimpe lentement l'escalier, dans un grincement sinistre des marches. **

**« Non ! Pas là haut ! Viens vers moi espèce de sale connard ! Viens vers moi ! »**

**J'ai encore essayé de crier, mais cette fois, seul un couinement plaintif est sorti de ma bouche. **

**Je veux courir vers lui et l'arrêter, je veux me battre contre lui pour l'empêcher de faire mal aux miens, profondément endormis là haut dans leur chambre, mais la pensée qu'il va s'en prendre à ma famille me paralyse et la peur me vrille le ventre…**

**Je suis pathétique. **

**Je reste là, sans pouvoir faire un seul mouvement, pétrifié de terreur, la sueur dégoulinant dans mon dos glacé, ma baguette magique pendant inutilement au bout de ma main et je ne peux que suivre du regard sa progression.**

**« Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas eux ! Pas eux ! Pas eux ! » supplie-je en boucle dans ma tête, presque sur le point de défaillir. Inutile et tremblant, incapable de réfléchir et de réagir face à cette menace de voir ma famille anéantie par l'ennemi qui poursuit sa lente ascension de l'escalier.**

**Mais malgré toutes mes supplications qu'il ne peut entendre, il atteint le pallier et entre dans la chambre de mes parents. Deux éclairs verts et éblouissants se suivent rapidement, impitoyablement.**

**Je suis orphelin maintenant. **

**Et cela produit un déchirement horriblement douloureux dans ma poitrine… Mon cœur saigne à blanc et l'air que je respire avec difficulté est brûlant.**

**Ma main lâche ma baguette mais je ne peux toujours ni bouger, ni crier pour prévenir les autres, juste laisser les larmes rouler sur mes joues et suffoquer de douleur. Et les éclairs verts se succèdent, m'arrachant un membre de ma famille après l'autre et m'arrachant un peu plus de mon cœur en même temps… **

**Je sanglote maintenant. C'est fini, ils sont tous morts… **

**Et je n'ai rien su faire pour les prévenir… Je n'ai rien su faire pour les sauver… **

**L'ennemi redescend et vient vers moi de sa marche lente et pesante. **

**Il me domine, impérial dans son maintien. Il m'écrase de sa stature et de son regard. Mais qu'il vienne vers moi, comme l'ange de la mort, cela ne me fait pas peur. **

**Si seulement il était venu vers moi en premier, je l'aurais affronté sans crainte !**

**Mon corps retrouve enfin sa mobilité mais je ne bouge pas pour autant. Je l'attends. Prêt et déterminé. Maintenant que tous les autres, ceux que j'aimais si fort, sont tous morts, je veux mourir moi aussi. **

**Mais il ne lève pas sa baguette vers moi, il s'arrête et enlève son masque…**

**Et c'est moi que je vois… L'ennemi c'est moi ! Et je me regarde d'un air méprisant…**

**« Tu aurais pu m'arrêter Ronald, si tu n'étais pas resté planté là comme un idiot. Tu aurais pu m'arrêter et ils seraient tous en vie… » me dit-il sur un ton de reproche glacé.**

**Je hurle : **

**« Mais tu es Moi ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ! Pourquoi les as-tu tués ! »**

**« C'est TOI qui les as tués Ronald ! Je suis une partie de toi ! Arrête de geindre et de gémir ! Contrôle ton corps et tes émotions ! Arrête-moi ! Maîtrise-moi ! Et tu pourras sauver des vies. Tu pourras sauver leurs vies… » hurle-t-il, lui aussi, avec sur MON visage une expression de dédain digne de Snape**

**Je sens monter en moi une bouffée de colère froide qui calme instantanément mes pleurs et mes tremblements. Lentement, calmement, je tends la main et ma baguette lui saute dedans. Je la pointe sur lui et un éclair bleu le traverse de part en part. Il s'efface et disparaît dans les ombres mouvantes. **

**La lumière de la chandelle emprisonnée dans la citrouille ricanante s'avive, dansant joyeusement dans la nuit et rejetant les ombres plus loin dans les recoins les plus inaccessibles. **

**Et je cours dans l'escalier, ouvrant les portes une à une. **

**Ils respirent tous, paisiblement assoupis…**

**Et je ris, follement heureux ! Et je pleure, soulagé ! **

**Ils sont saufs !**

…

Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse quand mes yeux s'ouvrent sur le ciel de lit de mon baldaquin. Mon réveil indique 12H53.

Inutile de m'attarder sur ce rêve. Je sais ce qu'il signifie. Je ferme les yeux. Je peux encore dormir un peu, avant d'affronter le reste de cette longue journée…

**********************

…PS: Toute critique publique donne un "droit de réponse" public. J'ai excercé ce droit concernant la review d'Eden, dans mon forum FF car je ne voulais pas imposer à tout le monde de le lire...

**Par contre, concernant ce chapitre, Comme d'habitude :**

**…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…


	14. Une Bien Longue Journée 2 1

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : Cf Chapitre 1**

…

**Important**

- A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

- Un grand merci aux fidèles qui me laissent régulièrement des reviews! Ce chapitre est pour vous!

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêa. Elle est géniale!**

...

...

*****PUB: Allez donc lire la fic de Felinness: L'Amazone. Un vrai petit bijou! Lien dans mes favoris!*****

**...**

**...**

**Une Bien Longue Journée 2/2 1**

**Acte 8 : Se Préparer**

**Hermione**

Comme d'habitude, la porte s'ouvre avant que je ne frappe pour indiquer ma venue.

Le réseau de renseignement de Madame De Paimpont est vraiment efficace ! J'aurais pourtant juré que tous les portraits faisaient la sieste !

« Les Weasley vont être attaqués n'est-ce pas Madame? » dis-je avant même que mon professeur n'ait eu le temps de me dire bonjour.

« Assois-toi, Hermione. Une tasse de thé ? » me demande Madame De Paimpont

« Avec plaisir Madame, je vous remercie » réponds-je, soupirant et me laissant tomber fort peu élégamment dans un fauteuil.

Le thé est fort et bon, comme je l'aime évidemment. Et cela me fait grand bien. Le petit gâteau au chocolat qui l'accompagne aussi.

« As-tu vu Ronald et Harry, Hermione ? Que t-ont-ils dit ? » s'enquiert Madame De Paimpont de sa voix douce

« Je les ai à peine vus Madame. Juste le temps pour Ron de me dire qu'ils ne pouvaient rien me révéler et qu'ils allaient dormir…Ah ! Et qu'il y a une réunion de l'Ordre demain et que c'est le professeur Snape qui assure notre entraînement aujourd'hui. » réponds-je, encore agacée par le comportement de Ron.

« Mmmm… C'est déjà pas mal… Assez, en tout cas, pour que tu devines que quelque chose se prépare et que cela a à voir avec les Weasley. » me fait remarquer Madame De Paimpont, avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, Madame. Et que c'est sans doute pour Halloween. » dis-je, avec inquiétude cette fois.

« Et te demander si tes parents sont concernés également » déduit mon professeur

« Effectivement. » admets-je en la regardant, le cœur serré.

« Bien ! Qu'as-tu déduis d'autre ? » demande-t-elle doucement.

« Je n'ai rien déduis Madame. J'ai juste une hypothèse. » réponds-je, peu sûre de moi.

« Dis toujours. » m'encourage Madame De Paimpont

« Mmmm… Je suppose que Malfoy est le point de départ. Harry et Ron trament quelque chose à son sujet. J'en suis certaine, même s'ils ne m'en ont pas parlé. Parce que je serais sans doute, contre leurs méthodes. Je les trouve un peu brute de coffre parfois, si vous voulez bien me passer l'expression… » lui confie-je.

« Pas de problème Hermione. Continue. » assure-t-elle, en penchant la tête sur un sourire indulgent.

Je lui raconte tout ce que j'ai observé ces derniers temps et l'idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit pendant le repas. Pendant que je parle, Madame De Paimpont me sert une nouvelle tasse de thé et sirote le sien en m'écoutant attentivement, hochant la tête de temps en temps.

« Voilà, vous savez tout, Madame » dis-je quand j'ai fini

« Eh ! Bien ! Il n'y a rien que je puisse révéler Hermione. Si ce n'est que j'ignore totalement si tes parents sont visés par une attaque jeudi. Cependant, quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons prêts. Demain, réunion de l'Ordre. Tous les plans de défense seront finalisés et arrêtés. Vous serez informés de l'heure à laquelle nous partirons plus tard. » me dit-elle, aussi concise et imprécise que Ron finalement.

Je n'apprendrais rien de plus d'elle…

« Très bien Madame. Je vous remercie de vos réponses. Il est temps pour moi d'y aller. C'est bientôt l'heure de réveiller Ron et Harry » dis-je, un peu sèchement.

Je me lève pour partir, un peu vexée, mais elle me retient.

« Hermione, Harry et Ron ne peuvent réellement rien te dire. » fait-elle avec un regard et un ton tout de douceur

« Pas plus que vous. Le Sceau du Secret. Je sais, Madame » dis-je, moi-même radoucie par son expression. « Mais ils auraient pu me le dire autrement. Même si je comprends qu'ils devaient être très fatigués tous les deux après une nuit blanche. »

« Oui. Je te comprends moi aussi. Ronald est très carré aujourd'hui. Il dit les choses sans fioritures. Mais n'a-t-il pas toujours été un peu comme cela, même s'il a fait quelques progrès en la matière ? » fait-elle remarquer.

« Aucune délicatesse effectivement Madame. C'est un trait de son caractère tout craché ! » souscris-je à sa remarque.

« Effectivement, Hermione. Effectivement. » appuie-t-elle également.

« Bien ! Je vous laisse Madame. Bon après-midi. » dis-je, radoucie par son soutien

« Bon après-midi Hermione. Et bon entraînement ! » me souhaite-t-elle

Sur le chemin du retour, je repense à ma courte conversation avec Madame De Paimpont. Elle ne m'a rien appris de plus, mais son silence et ses questions me renseignent plus que de longs discours.

Et mon hypothèse est vérifiée, Harry a réussi à convaincre Malfoy de se rallier à nous et c'est lui qui a donné l'information concernant l'attaque ! J'en suis certaine !

Cela me met suffisamment de bonne humeur pour que je décide d'être indulgente avec mes deux amis…

Mes deux frères de cœur…

Et je me dépêche d'aller les réveiller, pour qu'ils puissent se préparer pour l'entraînement…

Et manger avant…

***********************

**Draco**

Il est un peu plus de 14H00.

Cela fait deux heures trente maintenant que j'ai lu la lettre de Harry. Deux heures trente que je ressasse mes souvenirs…

Il est temps que je prenne une décision. Que je fasse quelque chose…

Zabini et Nott sont revenus dans le dortoir eux aussi. Je les entends de derrière mes rideaux fermés. Ils pensent que je fais une sieste et chuchotent. Ils parlent de Pansy. Zabini me plaint, moqueur en même temps, car il pense que mes parents et les Parkinson se sont entendus pour un mariage entre nous.

Foutaises ! Elle est bien trop instable et indiscrète. Je sais que mon père a des vues sur une autre fille…

Une fille qui sera malléable et soumise, comme il pense que Mère l'est. S'il savait qu'elle attendait juste le bon moment pour se manifester !

Bon ! Cette fois, il faut que je me décide.

J'ai le choix. Ou je réponds à Harry et j'appelle Dobby ou je ne le fais pas…

Ma nature Serpentarde me pousse vers la deuxième solution bien évidemment. Il est tellement plus facile de se dérober !

Mais mon amitié pour Harry, elle, me pousse à affronter mes souvenirs, à me confronter à eux. Et cela demande beaucoup plus de courage…

Au final, après un court combat contre moi-même, c'est ma nouvelle amitié qui gagne. Je ne veux pas décevoir Harry.

Je vais lui écrire. Je vais lui raconter ce souvenir qui a été le déclencheur de ce que j'ai été pendant des années… Et ensuite, j'appellerai Dobby et je lui dirais tout à lui aussi… Je dirais tout à ce petit Elfe de maison, qui aimait ma Thilda et a souffert de sa mort, comme j'ai eu à en souffrir…

Un autre point commun entre nous…

Mais celui là, j'aurais bien aimé que nous ne l'ayons pas…

Allez Draco, il n'est plus temps de tergiverser !…

Prépare-toi plutôt à le rencontrer….

***********************

**Ron**

« Il est l'heure les garçons ! Allez ! Debout ! Vous avez tout juste le temps de vous doucher et de manger un bout en route ! Vite ! » s'exclame Hermione, sans douceur, ni pitié pour nos oreilles.

Hermione me secoue comme un prunier. J'ai horreur d'être bousculé ainsi au réveil ! Je préfère de loin la méthode de Harry… Des petits bisous dans le cou… Quand ce n'est pas plus bas... Nettement plus bas…

Merde ! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à cela !

Trop tard ! La douche froide va être doublement nécessaire maintenant !

Je me hâte en maugréant.

L'eau froide dégouline bientôt sur moi, c'est loin d'être agréable, mais cela me rafraîchit bien les idées. Je me demande ce que Snape a concocté comme programme. Cela va être physique sans aucun doute. Très physique ! Sil y a bien quelque chose de certain, c'est cela ! Pour le reste… Bah ! Nous verrons bien…

Allez, il est temps de se dépêcher. Je m'habille en vitesse, évitant de regarder Harry, encore à moitié nu juste à côté. Lui aussi évite de me regarder… Cela vaut mieux pour nous deux.

Hermione a pensé aux sandwichs. Et je me saisis de l'un d'eux avec avidité. Je meurs de faim ! Mais ce n'est pas étonnant étant donné que je n'ai presque rien pris au petit déjeuner, à 06H30, et qu'il est près de 14H30 maintenant.

« Tu es un amour Hermione » la remercie-je, entre deux bouchées…

« Oui, bon… allons-y ! Vous mangerez en route ! » répond-elle, un peu bourrue

« Tu es fâchée, ma douce ? » lui demande Harry davantage pour l'encourager à dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur que pour s'en assurer.

« Oui… Non… Je comprends que vous ne pouvez rien dire… » se radoucit-elle un peu

« Excuse-moi ma puce. Je n'ai pas été très agréable tout à l'heure... Mais j'étais vraiment crevé, tu sais… » lui dis-je, me souvenant de la façon cavalière avec laquelle je l'ai traitée tantôt.

« Moui… J'ai un peu parlé avec Madame De Paimpont… Mais nous discuterons de cela plus tard. Les autres vont s'impatienter. » élude-t-elle avec un geste impatient qui écarte tout autre question à ce sujet.

Et je sais que je suis pardonné.

Nous rejoignons donc les autres, qui nous attendent en dehors de la salle commune. Comme d'habitude, Luna est venue jusqu'à la tour pour que nous puissions faire le chemin tous ensemble.

Neville et Ginny nous regardent, Harry et moi, comme s'il nous était poussé une autre tête. Mais ils ne nous demandent rien. Ils savent qu'il y a des tas de choses que nous ne pouvons pas leur dire pour l'instant.

Cela fait enrager Ginny, mais Neville, lui, est beaucoup plus philosophe. Il est de toute façon déjà très heureux de s'entraîner avec nous. Quant à Luna, elle est, comme toujours, sur une autre planète. Du moins, en apparence, parce qu'en réalité, sous ses airs rêveurs et malgré ses remarques singulières, elle a bien la tête sur les épaules Luna… Et plus j'apprends à la connaître, plus je l'adore !

« Oh ! C'est le professeur Snape qui nous entraîne cet après-midi. Nous n'allons pas rigoler » murmure soudain Neville en voyant Snape venir vers nous à l'autre bout du couloir

« Ouais… Préparez-vous pour le carnage. Ça va saigner ! Surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air à prendre avec des pincettes ! » renchérit Ginny

« Il n'est **jamais **à prendre avec des pincettes ! » surenchérit Neville

« Bah ! Nous verrons bien » dis-je d'un air dégagé

Mais dans le fond, je n'en mène pas large…

Et tout à coup, malgré ma sieste de deux heures, je me dis que la journée va être bien longue aujourd'hui !

Et je me prépare mentalement à souffrir…

***********************

**Acte 9 : Agir – Réagir -Tenir**

**Draco**

Je mets un point final à ma lettre, mais j'hésite encore à la fermer. Harry m'a dit que Ron était là quand Dobby a parlé de Thilda chez Madame De Paimpont. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soupçonne que je suis vraiment responsable de sa mort !

Maintenant, avec le recul et mon nouveau regard, je sais que je ne suis responsable de rien dans cette sinistre histoire. Seul mon père est fautif.

Et je le hais maintenant tout autant que je hais Voldemort…

Comment a-t-il pu me faire cela ? Comment a-t-il pu me priver de ma mère pendant toutes ces années et m'enlever ma seule source de réconfort de façon aussi cruelle ?

Je n'avais que cinq ans bon sang ! J'étais seul, effrayé la nuit dans cette grande chambre et mes journées auraient été si longues sans Thilda ! Oh ! J'avais tous les jouets qu'un enfant peut rêver avoir ! Mais à quoi bon, quand vous n'avez personne avec qui les partager ?

Thilda était ma seule amie, ma seule source de joie hormis Mère qui avait le droit de me voir une fois par semaine seulement ! Et Thilda me donnait tout l'amour, toute la tendresse qui me manquait ! Et il m'a retiré cela ! Il l'a tuée sous mes yeux. Et je comprends maintenant qu'il a intentionnellement demandé à Dobby de venir enlever sa dépouille de ma chambre, de dire que tout était ma faute devant lui !

Pour qu'il ne s'apitoie pas et ne me soit d'aucun réconfort quand il m'emmènerait de ma chambre à son bureau, à travers tout le Manoir…

Je le hais ! Je le hais si fort que je ne sais ce que je ferais s'il était là, devant moi à cet instant…

Et cela me fait peur… Car je ne sais pas si je serais capable de me maîtriser…

J'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un !

Mais ce n'est pas en restant ici et sans réaction que cela se fera… Alors je me décide et j'écris tout cela dans ma lettre. Je fais part de toutes mes réflexions, de toutes mes craintes à Harry. Et cela me fait du bien.

Ensuite j'ajoute que je souhaite qu'il dise tout à Ron et à Hermione aussi, si toutefois elle est maintenant au courant de notre toute nouvelle amitié. Après tout, Harry m'a parlé d'eux, pour que je les connaisse un peu avant de les rencontrer. Il est juste, qu'ils me connaissent un peu également.

Bien entendu, je le fais aussi, parce que je ne veux pas que ma correspondance avec Harry jette de l'ombre sur la relation qu'ils ont, Ron et lui. Qu'elle soit un objet de rancœur… Après tout, Ron pourrait douter de moi et de mes intentions, penser que je veux briser les liens qui les unissent tous les deux…

Or, je souhaite vraiment de toutes mes forces que Ron m'accepte et qu'Hermione et les autres aussi m'acceptent dans leur groupe.

Parce que je sais qu'en leur compagnie, je pourrais m'éloigner définitivement de l'ancien moi, celui qui a été façonné par mon père…

******************

**Ron**

Oh ! Purée ! Cela fait à peine trois quarts d'heure, que nous avons commencé et je suis déjà en nage !

Snape nous a d'abord fait faire des étirements et des échauffements pendant un quart d'heure. Puis il nous a sorti le grand jeu ! La technique du tapis roulant ! Un truc Moldu adapté à la sauce Nally De Paimpont et Arthur Weasley associé ! Autant dire que la technique n'a plus grand chose à voir avec l'originale !

Nous courons sur place, chacun sur un large et long tapis qui roule sous nos pieds. Et c'est Snape aux commandes des réglages bien entendu ! Toutes les trois minutes, il augmente la vitesse et sous prétexte que j'ai de plus longues jambes que les autres, il augmente la mienne davantage !

Je ne vais jamais tenir! D'autant que de temps à autre, il nous lance des Sorts qui nous obligent à effectuer des bonds de côtés ou à baisser la tête ! C'est terrible ! Car il ne faut surtout pas perdre le rythme ! Ok, cela augmente notre résistance et nos réflexes mais s'il continue comme ça, cela ne servira à rien ! Nous serons morts avant la fin de l'entraînement !

Ouf ! Il ralentit légèrement la cadence, même si cela reste rapide.

Oh ! Merde ! Non ! Pas le tir au couteau combiné ! Non ! Il ne va pas oser ça maintenant, à cette vitesse !

Si ! Il ose !

Il faut à présent que l'on attrape les couteaux qui apparaissent à cadence de plus en plus rapprochée et viser la cible… En courant toujours bien entendu ! Et en évitant les Sorts bien entendu aussi !

Il veut notre mort ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement !

Bon, d'accord, c'est pour nous apprendre à viser correctement même en pleine course. Mais nous pourrions aussi bien le faire avec une baguette !

Et ça dure ! Et ça dure ! Et ça dure !

Holà ! L'épée maintenant ! Ça, c'est pour les Harpies ou les Vampires ! Une bonne petite décapitation en règle des cibles qu'il nous balance! D'un seul coup ! Et toujours dans les mêmes conditions !

Et que je te virevolte à droite ! Et que je te virevolte à gauche ! Les cibles arrivent par deux puis par trois !

Et ça accélère !

Action ! Réaction ! Encore et encore !

Je n'en peux plus ! Je vais m'écrouler s'il n'arrête pas dans les trente secondes qui suivent !

Oh ! Merci Merlin ! Il m'a entendu ! Allez ! Petit footing dégressif pour ne pas se casser les jambes, étirements et la voix de Snape qui claque comme un fouet.

« A la douche Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles ! Et restez chaud surtout ! Ce n'est pas fini ! Allez ! Vous avez cinq minutes ! Juste le temps de vous rincer et vous changer ! Il nous reste 1H25 d'entraînement ! »

Merlin ! Que la journée est longue !

*********************

**Draco**

Ma lettre est finie, l'enveloppe cachetée. Elle est lourde dans ma main et il ne reste plus qu'à appeler Dobby pour la faire parvenir à Harry.

Mes mains tremblent. Comment va-t-il réagir en me voyant ? Que va-t-il dire ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mets à genou sur mon lit et je m'assois sur mes pieds, fermement décidé à tenir l'engagement que j'ai pris avec moi-même de parler à Dobby.

Je respire à fond, plusieurs fois, comme Harry m'a appris à le faire, pour retrouver un peu de calme et je prononce les mots qui vont faire venir le petit Elfe à moi.

Dans un grand « crack », il apparaît, juste devant moi.

Il est bizarrement vêtu d'un short rouge et d'un tee-shirt vert, d'un chapeau en laine sur la tête et de chaussettes dépareillées aux pieds.

Et je remarque tout de suite qu'il n'est guère plus à l'aise que moi car il triture un pan de son tee-shirt.

Il parle le premier, d'une voix de fausset hésitante et ses yeux écarquillés brillent de larmes contenues :

« Draco Malfoy Monsieur… m'a appelé… Draco Malfoy Monsieur… a une lettre… pour Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ? »

« Oui » réponds-je, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension.

Et ma main tremble si fort quand je lui tends la lettre, qu'elle manque me glisser des doigts.

Dobby regarde la lettre un instant, puis, hésitant, il tend lui aussi une main tremblante et s'en saisit doucement avant de la glisser avec précaution dans une poche de son short. Et il relève de nouveau la tête vers moi, ses grands yeux écarquillés remplis de crainte…

« La Grande Dame… La Grande Dame a dit à Dobby… que Draco Malfoy Monsieur… parlerait à Dobby de sa Thilda… » dit-il, hésitant

« Oui Dobby… Harry me l'a dit. Je vais le faire… J'aimais beaucoup Thilda, tu sais Dobby. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup et j'ai eu beaucoup de chagrin quand elle est morte. »

Je lui raconte tout. Je lui dis comment Thilda m'a élevé, remplaçant Mère auprès de moi. Je lui dis combien j'ai eu du chagrin quand elle m'a annoncé, le jour de mes cinq ans, qu'elle ne pourrait plus venir aussi souvent, que je devrais rester avec mon père toute la journée et me coucher seul le soir. Je lui dis comment mon père est venu dans ma chambre et a trouvé Thilda en train de me consoler. Comment il s'est fâché et l'a tuée pour me punir !

Je lui dis tout. Et je pleure comme le petit garçon que j'étais, je pleure la tête baissée, avec dans le cœur autant de chagrin que j'en ai eu en ce jour fatidique de mes cinq ans…

Soudain, d'un doigt hésitant, Dobby vient cueillir une larme sur mon visage.

Son geste me rappelle Thilda.

Elle aussi le faisait quand j'avais un chagrin de petit garçon. Je lève la tête et mes yeux rencontrent les siens, tout aussi noyés de larmes que les miens.

« Je suis désolé Dobby ! Vraiment désolé si tu savais ! Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive ! Je ne savais pas que mon père ferait cela ! Je te demande pardon Dobby ! » le supplie-je

Le petit Elfe de maison se jette dans mes bras, s'accrochant à ma robe, pleurant, sanglotant bruyamment contre ma poitrine. Et je referme mes bras autour de lui et je le serre tout contre moi, pleurant toujours avec lui. Et je le berce, comme Thilda le faisait avec moi, quand j'avais peur de l'orage.

Combien de temps cela dure, je ne saurais le dire, mais quand enfin il est calmé, Dobby se dégage doucement de mes bras et il se mouche bruyamment dans un grand mouchoir à carreaux. Il se saisit ensuite de ma main dans sa paume droite et sa main gauche vient doucement caresser la mienne, en un geste que Thilda avait aussi pour moi.

« Le petit Maître Draco a demandé pardon à Dobby… Oh ! Mais le petit Maître Draco est un gentil petit Maître comme Thilda le disait ! Oh ! Oui !… Un gentil petit Maître !… Et le petit Maître Draco ne doit pas demander pardon ! Ce n'est pas sa faute si ma Thilda est morte !… La Grande Dame avait raison ! Le petit Maître Draco n'a rien fait de mal ! C'est le père du petit Maître Draco qui est un méchant sorcier ! C'est lui qui a tué ma Thilda !… Et Dobby est bien content que le méchant sorcier soit en prison !… Et si un jour le méchant sorcier en sort et essaye de faire du mal au petit Maître Draco, le petit Maître Draco n'a qu'à appeler Dobby ! Et Dobby le défendra comme il a défendu Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! » déclare-t-il, affichant ensuite un grand sourire.

« Merci Dobby » lui réponds-je doucement, en souriant moi aussi. « Je n'y manquerais pas. »

« Dobby va maintenant aller porter la lettre du petit Maître Draco à Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! Il lui portera tout ce que le petit Maître Draco voudra que Dobby lui apporte ! » ajoute-t-il avant de disparaître dans un grand « crack » sonore.

Je l'ai fait !

J'ai tenu la promesse que je me suis faite de tout lui dire !

Je l'ai fait !

Et c'est un autre pas vers ma liberté…

****************

**Harry**

« Duel à deux contre un ! » tonne la voix glaciale de Snape. « Lovegood et Weasley fille contre Longdubat, Potter et Granger contre Weasley garçon ! Attaque, défense ! Vous connaissez le principe ! Sorts informulés ! Et les attaquants, pas de pitié pour les défenseurs ! D'un côté comme de l'autre vous utilisez tous les sorts que vous connaissez ! A pleine puissance ! »

Après la douche, nous nous sommes entraînés sur cibles mouvantes. Attaque, esquive, attaque encore, avec des cassements de rythme épouvantables qui m'ont laissé les jambes lourdes. Je croyais après cela que Snape allait passer à la Magie sans baguette, comme il le fait habituellement, mais non, nous n'avons pas encore suffisamment sué à son goût faut-il croire !

Pour une fois, je ne suis pas la tête de turc de Snape. Et je plains Ron de tout mon cœur ! J'ai pourtant cru que j'allais m'en prendre plein la tête après les révélations que Ron a faites concernant la retenue de jeudi soir.

Mais il semble que ce soit le conteur qui paye l'histoire aujourd'hui…

A moins que ce soit une stratégie pour distraire Ron.

Avec Snape, il faut s'attendre à tout !

Nous nous mettons en place. Une demi-heure ! Il faut que nous tenions encore une demi-heure ! A ce rythme, ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas gagné !

Allez Ron ! Allez Hermione ! Allez tout le monde !

Il veut nous épuiser, mais non allons lui montrer ce que valent les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles ! Encourage-je tout le monde d'un regard avant que Snape ne fasse le signe de tête qui va déclencher les hostilités.

***********************

**Acte 10 : Où Snape Est Surprenant**

**Severus**

Ils tiennent ! Ils se battent tous avec un courage qui dépasse l'entendement ! Comme peuvent-ils encore tenir debout après tout ce que je leur ai fait faire ? D'où tirent-ils cette énergie ?

Potter sans doute !

J'ai vu le regard qu'il leur a adressé avant le signal de départ ! Et les autres n'ont rien dit, mais ils ont, tous, redressé fièrement la tête dans un accord muet. Il est leur leader incontesté, celui qu'ils se sont choisi pour les mener et les guider et il n'a pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre.

Ils le suivent, sans faillir, sans faiblir, sans protester.

Ils sont pourtant si jeunes, des enfants presque encore. Et moi, je les entraîne pour en faire des guerriers…

Les enfants ne devraient pas avoir à se battre !

Les enfants ne devraient avoir qu'à être des enfants !

Foutue guerre !

Foutu Voldemort !

Foutus sorciers adultes qui n'osent se rebeller contre lui, quand des enfants, eux, se préparent à le combattre sans rechigner et avec un courage, un acharnement qui ferait pâlir l'étoile de Godric Gryffondor lui-même !

La petite Lovegood commence à flancher. C'est normal, c'est la plus frêle du groupe. Mais quelle force de caractère elle aussi, sous ses dehors de rêveuse un peu folle !

Weasley est pâle. Il ne va pas tarder à s'écrouler. C'est normal, il n'a pas dormi la nuit dernière et il a enduré plus que les autres depuis le début de la séance. Mais quel combattant magnifique ! Et quelle hargne, quel sang froid ! Même devant la puissance de tir phénoménale de Potter et les Sorts prodigieux de Granger! Je ne voudrais pas être son ennemi, même si je peux lui en apprendre encore !

Et Longdubat ! Il s'essouffle, mais il tient la distance lui aussi! Pourtant, la petite Weasley ne l'épargne pas avec sa succession rapide de Chauve-Furies ! Sa grand-mère peut-être fière de lui !

Nous pouvons tous être fiers d'eux…

Et je ne peux pas continuer à les faire souffrir comme cela ! Je dois arrêter là. Ces gamins ne méritent pas que je les mène à l'effondrement total…

Non, ils ne le méritent pas. Ils méritent bien autre chose de ma part !

Ils méritent que je leur donne la reconnaissance qu'ils ne recevront peut-être jamais par ailleurs, par ceux qui les laisseront se battre pour eux, sans regret, sans remord, sans honte…

Et qui trouveront sans doute encore à les critiquer injustement s'ils échouent à sauver la vie de l'un de leurs…

« Très bien tout le monde ! Vous avez, tous, fourni un bel effort et gagné le droit de vous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ! Neville Longdubat, votre défense s'est grandement améliorée. Luna Lovegood, vous avez beaucoup gagné en rapidité. Ginevra Weasley, très bonne attaque, précise et nette. Hermione Granger, guère académique mais très efficace votre dernière combinaison de Sorts. Harry Potter, excellente précision et puissance dans les tirs. Quant à vous Ronald Weasley, je suis heureux de constater que vous étiez en très grande forme aujourd'hui… sur tous les plans…  
Maintenant, à la douche tout le monde! Et Potter, Granger, Weasley garçon, vous resterez après. »

Ils me regardent tous, médusés.

Je les comprends, même si je l'ai fait sur un ton neutre, c'est la première fois que je leur fais un commentaire positif en fin de séance.

Et en relâchant un peu mon masque habituel en plus !

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Je n'ai pas toute la soirée devant moi ! » abois-je pour les faire réagir et leur jetant à nouveau mon regard le plus noir.

Ils se précipitent vers le vestiaire, me laissant seul avec une sensation bizarre dans le ventre.

Nally, que m'as-tu fait faire…

Comment les choses vont-elles se passer maintenant ?

********************

**Harry**

Aucun de nous n'en revient !

Non seulement Snape a arrêté la séance dix minutes avant la fin prévue, mais il nous a fait un commentaire positif à chacun !

Et quel commentaire !

Oh ! Bon sang ! La tête de Neville ! Impayable ! J'ai cru qu'il allait tomber à la renverse ! Ginny, elle, s'est pincée pour vérifier si elle était bien réveillée. Luna n'a jamais eu les yeux aussi écarquillés d'étonnement. Hermione était aux anges, avec un sourire si grand que j'ai pensé un instant qu'il allait faire le tour de sa tête ! Et Ron… Ron qui s'est surpassé pour ne pas flancher à la fin, a bombé le torse et s'est redressé de toute sa taille, ragaillardi soudain…

Quant à moi, parce qu'il a cité mon prénom, je me suis senti enfin reconnu par ce professeur qui, depuis cinq ans, ne voyait à travers moi que mon père qu'il détestait…

Et, à mes yeux, cela rend son compliment encore plus précieux qu'un diamant !

Et ils étaient mérités ces compliments ! Ô combien mérités !

Jamais Snape n'avait été aussi dur, aussi impitoyable qu'aujourd'hui !

Mais cela valait le coup finalement ! Oh oui ! Cela valait le coup !

Parce que nous n'avons pas seulement eu droit à un commentaire positif… Nous avons aussi été autorisés à voir une expression sur le visage de notre professeur, ce qui a ajouté beaucoup à la sincérité et au prix de ses mots…

Car Snape avait l'air vraiment fier de nous ! Et cela, ça vaut tout l'or de monde !

Et je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir à recevoir des félicitations jusqu'à présent !

Et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à penser cela… Il n'y a qu'à entendre les autres chanter ou siffler joyeusement sous la douche pour le comprendre !

Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui me chiffonne…

C'est que l'espace d'un quart de seconde, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un d'autre à sa place…

Mais j'ai dû rêver…

**************************

**Severus**

En attendant que les gamins aient fini de prendre leur douche, je regarde par la fenêtre qui donne sur le lac, dont les eaux miroitent sous les derniers rayons du crépuscule.

J'entends les gamins chanter et siffler à tue-tête et cela me fait sourire. Il leur en faut si peu finalement pour être heureux… Quelque part dans leur tête, je ne serais peut-être plus à l'avenir, « Snape, le bâtard graisseux des Cachots » mais « le professeur Snape »…

Et cette pensée me donne, une fois de plus, cette sensation bizarre dans le ventre. Une sensation qui ne m'ait pourtant pas désagréable puisque je me surprends à sourire encore…

Finalement, Nally a raison : cela fait du bien d'être un peu « cool »…

Fichue Gryffondor !

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvre et Longdubat, Lovegood et Ginevra Weasley en sortent, frais comme des œufs du jour, bavardant gaiement et tout souriants. On ne dirait jamais qu'ils sortent d'un entraînement éprouvant…

« Bonsoir professeur Snape ! » claironnent-ils en cœur et joyeux.

« Bonsoir » réponds-je d'une voix neutre, en même temps contrarié et agréablement surpris de leur ton… cordial…

Oh ! Nally ! Pourvu que tu aies raison cette fois encore et qu'ils ne s'adressent pas à moi, dorénavant, sur ce ton là !

Les trois autres sortent à leur tour du vestiaire, souriants eux aussi, mais avec plus de retenue cependant, et ils viennent se placer devant moi, attendant poliment que je leur parle.

« Comme vous le savez, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre demain. Elle aura lieu comme d'habitude au Square Grimmaurd. Soyez ici à 19H00 précise. Ne vous préoccupez pas du dîner. Un en-cas sera servi au QG. Arrangez-vous cependant pour avoir un prétexte pour quitter rapidement la Grande Salle, sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. »

« Bien professeur. Mais peut-on savoir comment nous allons nous rendre au Square Grimaud ? » demande Granger, avec son bon sens pratique habituel.

« Vous partirez par Portoloin avec les professeurs De Paimpont et Dumbledore. Mettez cependant des vêtements moldus et sombres car l'arrivée est située à l'extérieur. Une panne d'électricité est prévue dans les environs, mais mieux vaut que vous passiez le plus inaperçu possible. Vos armes ne seront probablement pas nécessaires, mais prenez les quand même. »

« Entendu professeur. Et pour les autres ? Que devons-nous répondre quand ils demanderont pourquoi vous nous avez retenus ? » interroge cette fois Potter

« Dites leur que j'ai convenu avec vous d'une nouvelle date pour un autre entraînement. Après tout, il faut prévoir en fonction de vos activités respectives et nos emplois du temps sont chargés… Monsieur Weasley pourra dire que je lui ai ajouté une nouvelle option : l'Occlumencie… Je pense en effet que cela pourra lui être utile de renforcer la maîtrise de ses émotions en certaines circonstances. A Mademoiselle Granger, Longdubat et Mademoiselle Weasley aussi d'ailleurs, mais je les entreprendrais dans cette matière plus tard. Mademoiselle Lovegood, quant à elle, est, je pense, suffisamment déconcertante pour ne pas en avoir besoin. » réponds-je, d'une voix la plus neutre possible

Le jeune Weasley a rougi, d'embarras et non de colère me semble-t-il. Granger, elle, semble éminemment intéressée par ma proposition et elle frétille déjà d'impatience.

« Très bien Monsieur, quand et où dois-je me présenter ? » demande Weasley

« Vous viendrez en même temps que M. Potter. Nous trouverons bien à nous arranger pour que le temps que je lui consacre déjà, soit mis à profit pour vous deux. » réponds-je un peu sèchement pour signifier un agacement que je ne ressens même pas, malgré la surcharge de travail que je m'impose encore.

« Entendu Monsieur. Et pour la date du prochain entraînement ? » demande encore Potter

« Mmmm… Si ma mémoire est bonne, vous êtes tous libres le mercredi après midi à partir de 15H00... Alors disons de 15H30 à 17H00. Cela me conviendra parfaitement également… Et dites à Longdubat que je souhaite le voir mardi soir après ses cours, vers 17H30. Je conviendrais, avec lui, d'un emploi du temps pour des cours particuliers de Potion »

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Comme si je n'avais pas déjà suffisamment de travail ! Voilà que, non seulement j'ai ajouté des cours d'Occlumencie à Weasley mais en plus, je m'offre de donner des cours particuliers de Potion à Longdubat !

Une impulsion…

Je viens d'obéir à une impulsion ! Comme un stupide Gryffondor ! Et les gamins me regardent avec l'air de se demander si je ne deviens pas fou !

Il faut que je sorte d'ici avant de dire d'autres inepties !

« C'est tout pour ce soir. Et soyez discrets pour donner les informations aux autres ! » dis-je, avant de sortir en claquant rageusement la porte derrière moi, car je viens encore de dire une sottise !

Rhaaaaaaaaa !

Mais comme s'ils pouvaient faire autrement qu'être discrets puisque nous sommes sous le Sceau du Secret !

Comment se fait-il que je sois aussi stupide depuis ce matin ?

**************************

**Acte 11 : Sang Pur – Noblesse – Bonnes Manières **

**Draco**

Je me sens plus léger, maintenant que j'ai parlé à Dobby. Saoul des larmes versées, mais plus léger. Un poids s'est retiré de mes épaules et de ma poitrine…

Il avait raison Harry. Cela fait du bien de parler de ses problèmes, de se confronter à ses mauvais souvenirs et à ses souffrances…

Cela permet de voir les choses différemment, comme j'ai pu m'en rendre compte aujourd'hui en réalisant que je ne devais pas culpabiliser pour la mort de Thilda…

Oh ! Cela n'enlève rien à la peine et au chagrin que j'ai ressenti, que je ressens encore… Mais cela l'adoucit. Cela me permet de retrouver aussi des souvenirs de tendresse et d'amour que j'avais enfoui dans mon cœur et dans ma mémoire, car je ne me sentais plus le droit de me réfugier dans leur douceur et leur chaleur quand j'en avais pourtant tellement besoin !

Je réalise aussi combien l'emprise de mon père était solidement arrimée à cet événement. Comment je me suis moi-même attaché à lui plaire pour échapper au sort funeste qui aurait pu être le mien si je m'étais rebellé ! Comment j'ai tout fait pour éviter d'être battu, insulté, humilié et bafoué comme l'étaient ses Elfes de maison, auxquels il m'a comparé durant des mois après ce meurtre.

…

_Deux lunes rondes sont passées depuis que Thilda est morte. _

_Depuis ce jour là, Père me fait donner des leçons par un précepteur, pour apprendre à lire, à écrire, à compter et à parler le latin. _

_Père se charge, quant à lui, de me donner les leçons de maintien, pour que je me conduise « avec toute la noblesse d'un Sang Pur » dit-il… _

_Je ne comprends pas trop ce que cela veut dire, mais je m'applique bien sinon, il me donne des coups de canne ou des tapes sur la tête._

_Il est toujours méchant avec moi. Il me dit toujours que je suis sale, que je ne sais pas me tenir correctement et que je lui fais honte quand je mange. Mais ce n'est pas facile de manger les petits pois avec une fourchette et un couteau ! Ni de couper sa viande, surtout quand c'est une caille et que je dois le faire avec une fourchette et un couteau aussi ! _

_« Tu es dégoûtant Draco ! Ta robe est toute tâchée ! Sais-tu combien coûte une robe comme celle-ci ? Tu me soulèves le cœur et cela mérite une punition ! Viens ici ! »_

_Père me fait mettre à genou devant lui et m'ordonne de lui tendre les mains. Et il tape fort sur mes doigts avec sa baguette. Mes doigts deviennent tout rouges et je les sens gonfler. Et cela fait mal ! Mais je n'ose pas pleurer, même si j'en ai très envie et je serre les dents_

_« Voilà Draco, ce que méritent les petits garçons dégoûtants comme toi ! On les punit, comme les Elfes de maison maladroits et puants ! Retourne à ta place maintenant ! Et mange correctement cette fois ! »_

_Je grimpe sur ma chaise et je m'assois, le dos bien droit, comme Père m'a appris. Je prends mes couverts, dans mes doigts douloureux, si douloureux ! Mais je m'applique, maniant très doucement le couteau et la fourchette. Je prends toutes les précautions possibles pour ne rien laisser tomber. Mais, mes doigts sont gourds et j'ai trop mal, alors la fourchette bascule sur le côté et les petits pois tombent sur ma robe. _

_« Espèce de petit imbécile incapable et maladroit ! Ah ! Mais on dirait que cela te plait de te faire punir comme un vulgaire Elfe de maison ! D'être aussi répugnant et malpropre ! De gâcher des vêtements coûteux ! Oh ! Mais j'oubliais ! Tu aimes les Elfes de maison et tu me détestes moi ! Il est donc normal que tu préfères les prendre comme modèle !  
E__h, bien ! Puisque c'est ainsi, tu vas être vêtu comme eux mon fils ! Déshabille-toi ! Complètement ! »_

_Tout tremblant de peur et maladroit à cause de mes doigts blessés, j'obéis à Père et je défais mes vêtements. Quand je suis nu, il fait apparaître un torchon blanc, comme celui que porte Dobby, cet Elfe de maison qui m'enferme tous les soirs dans ma chambre. _

_Et il m'en revêt… _

_« Voilà, Draco ! Tu resteras vêtu comme Dobby puisque tu lui ressembles ! Et cela jusqu'à ce que tu saches te tenir correctement à table ! »_

_Je sens les larmes qui montent dans mes yeux… Je ne veux pas être vêtu comme Dobby, je ne veux pas lui ressembler ! Il n'est pas gentil avec moi… Et j'ai froid, vêtu ainsi ! Si froid !_

_« Mais tu pleures ! Tu me désobéis encore ! Que t'ai-je déjà dit à ce propos Draco ? »_

_Ma bouche tremble et j'essaye de répondre, mais je ne peux que balbutier des paroles incompréhensibles. Et pour cacher mes larmes qui redoublent, je baisse la tête… Il va me battre encore, je le sais… _

_Et je tremble de tous mes membres… _

_« Tu bafouilles et tu baisses la tête en plus ! Regarde-moi Draco ! » hurle-t-il, rouge de rage. « Un Sang Pur ne baisse jamais les yeux ! Un Sang Pur reste toujours droit et fier ! Un Sang Pur ne bafouille jamais ! Un Sang Pur ne pleure pas ! Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois Draco ! Alors dis-moi : que mérites-tu pour m'avoir désobéi une fois de plus ? »_

_« Je… Je mérite… d'être puni… Père… » réussis-je à articuler au prix d'un énorme effort._

_« Oui… Tu mérites cela Draco ! Et comme tu ressembles à un Elfe de maison, tu vas te conduire comme un Elfe de maison et le faire toi-même ! Tu vas te punir Draco ! Tu vas aller chercher le tisonnier dans l'âtre et tu vas te brûler la jambe ! Et si tu ne m'obéis pas, tu subiras le même sort que ta stupide et bien-aimée Thilda ! »_

_Alors j'obéis, en fermant bien fort les yeux et je m'évanouis sous la douleur…_

…

Je ne sais pas qui m'a reconduit dans ma chambre après cela. Je me souviens seulement, que la douleur m'a réveillé dans la nuit, tremblant et fiévreux, et que le lendemain il me fût très pénible de marcher pour aller rejoindre le précepteur à l'heure de ma leçon quotidienne. C'est lui, qui m'a soigné. Et cela lui a coûté sa place d'ailleurs… Et, connaissant mon père, le pauvre homme n'a sans doute jamais pu trouver un autre emploi de précepteur…

Oui. Toute mon enfance a été conditionnée par la peur et la terreur à partir de mes cinq ans. Bien sûr, les souvenirs de cette époque se sont estompés par la suite, à mesure que je grandissais et satisfaisais aux attentes de mon père. Et les cadeaux et présents dispendieux ont remplacé les cris, les humiliations et les coups.

Même si je prenais encore une raclée au moindre manquement…

Mais elles étaient suivies de cadeaux et je les oubliais rapidement… Sans doute parce qu'il me plaisait à penser que mon père me les faisait pour effacer ses remords… Et je lui pardonnais..

Ai-je été idiot ! Jamais il n'en a éprouvé… Il voulait juste s'assurer de ma soumission à son égard… Et ma fidélité…

Je lui pardonnais… J'espérais tellement qu'il m'aime que j'étais prêt à tout pour lui plaire…

Oui, j'étais un enfant en quête de l'amour de son père…

Cela, cependant, n'excuse pas totalement à mes yeux mon comportement de ces dernières années. Je n'aurais pas dû oublier… Je n'aurais pas dû occulter… J'aurais dû garder un regard critique…

Il faudra que j'en parle à quelqu'un… A Harry bien sûr, mais aussi à un adulte… A Madame De Paimpont peut-être… Oui, je suis en confiance avec elle… Je sens qu'elle ne me jugera pas et m'aidera à voir plus clair dans tout cela.

Mais pour l'instant, il est l'heure d'aller dîner…

Je jette un coup d'œil discret sur le dortoir avant de sortir de mon lit et de me précipiter dans les douches.

Par chance, il n'y a personne.

Je constate, dans le miroir, que j'ai bien fait de passer ici avant de monter dans la salle commune. J'ai bien besoin de me rafraîchir un peu et de poser des Sorts de Dissimulation sur mon visage. Je ne tiens absolument pas à ce que quiconque voit que j'ai pleuré.

Dès que je suis prêt, je respire à fond et je me rends dans la fosse aux serpents. Bien entendu, Pansy se précipite vers moi.

« Draco ! Où étais-tu donc passé ? » me demande-t-elle stupidement

« Tu vois bien que je viens de mon dortoir Pansy ! » lui fais-je remarquer, un peu abruptement, pour signifier mon agacement et dans le secret espoir qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

Peine perdue ! Car bien entendu, l'idiote ne comprend pas et continue…

« Oh ! Draco ! Mais que faisais-tu tout seul là bas ? Tu aurais été bien mieux ici avec nous, tes amis ! »

Mes amis ! Mais tu n'es pas mon amie Pansy ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que ce mot signifie ai-je envie de lui crier.

Je ne veux plus entendre cette folle !

Alors je décide de l'envoyer sur les roses, avec grossièreté, comme il m'arrive parfois de le faire depuis toujours, avec succès.

« Peut-être, faisais-je tranquillement mes devoirs ou lisais-je, sans être importuné par des babillages incessants et stupides ! Peut-être, faisais-je une sieste dans l'espoir qu'un rêve me transporte dans un monde sans imbéciles, idiots et crétins ! Ou, peut-être encore, me faisais-je une bonne petite branlette pour avoir au moins un peu de plaisir en ce dimanche calamiteux qui n'en finit pas ! » lui réponds-je, avec calme mais sur un ton glacial et coupant comme un rasoir

Mais si Pansy rougit, comme elle le fait habituellement, elle ne tourne pas les talons. Au contraire, elle pouffe et se rapproche de moi, pour me dire, à voix basse et sur un ton enjôleur :

« Oh ! Tu es grossier Draco ! C'est très vilain d'être grossier comme cela ! Tu sais, j'ai bien remarqué que tu es nerveux depuis quelque temps. Alors je me suis demandé : Pansy, pourquoi Draco est-il si nerveux ? Et puis, j'ai pensé à mon grand frère ! Cet été, je l'ai entendu dire à l'un de ses amis qu'il était nerveux parce que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas… satisfait certains besoins naturels… Oh ! Bien sûr, il était beaucoup plus explicite et grossier lui aussi.  
Alors, je me dis, que peut-être toi aussi tu as le même problème… Si tu veux, je peux peut-être t'aider… Après tout, nos familles sont liées et Père m'a dit qu'il ne voyait pas quelle autre jeune fille de bonne famille tu pourrais épouser… Alors, il n'y a pas de mal à prendre un peu d'avance n'est-ce pas ? Surtout que cela te ferait beaucoup de bien ! »

J'ai envie de hurler !

J'ai envie de vomir à la pensée de baiser Pansy !

J'ai envie de lui balancer un Sort Cuisant qui l'enverrait à l'infirmerie pour les dix ans à venir !

Mais je garde mon calme…

Non…

A vrai dire, j'entre plutôt dans une colère froide qui m'aide à garder mon calme pour lui répondre :

« Pansy, les jeunes filles de bonne famille ne baisent pas avant le mariage. Elles se doivent de se garder pure pour leur nuit de noce et garantir la fertilité de leur union. Que penses-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres dirait s'il apprenait que tu m'as fait cette proposition indécente ? Crois-tu qu'il te féliciterait ?  
Je vais être magnanime Pansy et je tairais cette conversation quand il me demandera ce que je pense de toi, aux prochaines vacances. Mais à compter de ce jour, tiens ta langue Pansy. Tiens la bien ! Car si tu m'ennuies encore, lorsque je te demande implicitement ou explicitement de te taire, je pourrais être tenté de lui dire que tu ne fais pas honneur à ton sang !  
Et enfin Pansy, pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'ai envie et besoin de baiser d'urgence ! Mais ce n'est pas avec toi que je le ferais ! Parce que je respecte les traditions moi ! Je respecte les jeunes filles de bonne famille ! Parce que je suis un Sang Pur et fier de l'être ! »

Pansy est devenue toute pâle et je la sens sur le point de défaillir, mais je la plante là, non sans avoir un regard plein de dédain pour elle auparavant.

Et avec la satisfaction de penser qu'elle sera muette comme un véracrasse, pour le temps du dîner au moins, et qu'à l'avenir, un seul regard devrait la convaincre de se taire …

Peut-être…

Mais Merlin !

Que cette journée est longue !

******************

**Harry**

Le dîner est joyeux à la table des Gryffondors !

Neville et Ginny, en forme malgré notre entraînement tuant, rivalisent de bons mots avec Dean et Seamus. Neville, particulièrement, rayonne. Lui, qui avait déjà pris confiance en lui, me semble encore plus à l'aise ce soir.

Le compliment reçu du professeur Snape sans doute…

Je me demande comment il va réagir quand il apprendra qu'il va bénéficier de cours particuliers de Potion ….

A la table des Serpentards, ce n'est guère le même cas. Ils ont plutôt l'air maussade, à l'instar de Draco. Même Pansy Parkinson se taît, c'est dire ! Et la mine renfrognée qu'elle affiche ne l'arrange pas du tout, bien au contraire ! Elle a plus que jamais l'air d'un pékinois revêche !

Pauvre Draco, obligé de se coltiner cette fille… Surtout à table, moi, cela me couperait l'appétit…

Ron me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. Je comprends que mon regard vers la table des Serpentards s'attarde un peu trop et je me re-concentre donc sur la mienne. Et, à voir tous ces visages rieurs qui m'entourent, à entendre ces rires francs et clairs, je mesure l'ampleur de ma chance, d'être en si joyeuse compagnie.

C'est bon d'être un Gryffondor !

Mais, déjà, Hermione donne le signal de départ, nous faisant remarquer que notre journée n'est pas finie. Il est vrai que nous devons faire passer le message du professeur Snape et que nous avons encore quelques petits exercices à fignoler en DCFM…

Bon, c'est vrai… Nous devons surtout donner le change aux autres, parce qu'en fait, ces exercices là, sont pour nous d'une facilité déconcertante…

Mais, bon ! Nous ne devons pas mettre la puce à l'oreille aux autres élèves…

Et finalement, c'est parfois plus difficile de faire croire que nous ne réussissons pas un Sort que d'en assimiler un nouveau !

Nous remontons donc notre allée en bavardant joyeusement, quand soudain, au moment où nous allons passer la porte, Pansy Parkinson bouscule violemment Ron pour le doubler…

« Dis donc le miteux ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Tu n'es pas parmi les tiens dans ta bauge puante ! Ici, on ne bouscule pas les demoiselles ! Et on les laisse passer en premier ! » aboie-t-elle, plus hargneuse que jamais.

Quelques Serpentards ricanent et, instinctivement, je cherche Draco du regard. Il affiche un visage glacial et une brève lueur de colère anime ses yeux alors qu'il regarde lui-même Parkinson.

Va-t-il intervenir ? Si oui, je m'apprête à donner le change…

Ron, quant à lui, plisse les yeux et s'avance vers la Serpentarde pour la toiser de toute sa hauteur.

« Tu as beaucoup de chance d'être une fille Parkinson » lui dit-il, d'un ton calme, mais plus froid que la banquise. « Parce que je peux t'assurer que si tu étais un garçon, je t'écraserai comme une punaise. N'en profite pas cependant et n'insulte plus jamais ma famille, n'insinue plus jamais que nous vivons dans un taudis, que nous sommes sales et répugnants…  
Parce que je peux t'assurer en cas contraire, que tu risques beaucoup d'avoir à ravaler ta langue. N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas le seul Weasley ici. Je pourrais empêcher ma sœur de te refaire le portrait pour ce soir, mais la prochaine fois, je prendrais grand plaisir à la regarder faire. Compris ? »

Parkinson, écrasée, dominée par la stature de Ron, pâlit à mesure qu'il parle et finalement, considérant Ron et Ginny venue se placer à côté de lui, elle se tourne vers Draco.

« Il m'a menacée Draco ! Tu as entendu cela ? Il m'a menacée ! » lui dit-elle, larmoyante et d'une voix aiguë et tremblante.

« Débrouille-toi Pansy. Tu as voulu t'attaquer de front à quelqu'un qui fait le double de ta taille et de ton poids, assume maintenant ! » répond-il, sur un ton tranchant, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, comme s'apprêtant à assister à un bon spectacle.

« Serais-tu un couard Malfoy ou un amoureux des « Sang de Bourbe » et des « Traîtres à leur Sang » peut-être, pour ne pas prendre la défense d'une honorable « Sang Pur » menacée par la racaille ? » susurre à voix basse, presque inaudible, un jeune Serpentard blond qui affiche un air moqueur

D'un geste vif, Draco attrape le garçon par la nuque et, plantant un regard assassin dans ses yeux, il lui dit d'une voix dangereuse.

« Remettrais-tu en doute mon autorité Brandburgy ? Revendiquerais-tu ma place ? Très bien… Vas-y, affronte donc la belette ici, devant la moitié de l'école et les professeurs qui n'en perdent pas une miette… »

Le gamin semble se liquéfier, tant sous l'effet de la pression des doigts de Draco sur sa nuque, que sous celui, glacial, de son regard et de son ton. Il se taît et quand Draco relâche sa prise, il recule d'un pas, vaincu.

« Qui est le couard à présent ? Nous réglerons cela dans la salle commune de Serpentard Brandburgy » lui murmure-t-il encore, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Parkinson avec une moue dédaigneuse.

« Est-ce tout Pansy ? Alors, allons-y ! Nous nous sommes suffisamment attardés ici » déclare-t-il enfin, passant devant tout le monde avec un port de tête royal, le visage de nouveau complètement impassible.

Je crois que la soirée va être pire encore que le dîner chez les Serpentards !

Et je ne voudrais pour rien au monde être à la place de Draco !

********************

…Eh bien! Il est chargé ce dimanche, vous ne trouvez pas? Et ce n'est pas encore fini! Et, comme d'habitude...

…**Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…

**...**


	15. Une Bien Longue Journée 2 2

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : Cf Chapitre 1**

…

**Important**

- A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

- Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, voir mon forum FF: **-- Nyo --**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Je vous recommande ses fics!**

**...**

**Merci pour vos mots d'encouragement ! Cela donne vraiment la pêche pour continuer...**

…

**Une Bien Longue Journée 2/2**

**Acte 12 : Confrontations Et Règlement De Compte**

**Draco**

Je fulmine !

Contre Pansy, qui m'a mis dans une position délicate vis-à-vis de Ronald Weasley et en présence de Harry et tous ses amis

Contre cette larve de Brandburgy qui a osé me défier devant tout le monde !

Et j'enrage !

Car finie la soirée tranquille à laquelle j'aspirais !

Il va falloir que j'affirme mon autorité parmi les rangs de Serpentard.

Il va falloir que je règle mes comptes avec Pansy, encore une fois !

Et avec ce petit vermisseau de Brandburgy aussi !

Quand finira donc cette journée ?

**************************

**Harry**

Aussitôt le départ de Draco et des Serpentards, Ron me regarde et je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il pense tout comme moi : la soirée va être complètement merdique pour les « vert et argent » et pour Draco en particulier.

Hermione, elle, affiche un air rêveur, digne de Luna.

Je ne doute cependant pas un seul instant, que son brillant cerveau tourne à plein régime et je ne serais guère étonné qu'elle nous fasse bientôt part à son tour de ses déductions.

Et telle que je la connais, elle le fera ce soir.

Ginny, quant à elle, déclare être particulièrement ravie d'être autorisée à « refaire le portrait » de Parkinson, reprenant les termes de Ron, avec un air malicieux…

Et si une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle ne laissera pas passer l'occasion si elle se présente. La peste de Serpentard peut commencer à prendre des photos d'elle-même sous tous les angles, elle pourrait en avoir besoin un de ses jours, pour remettre sa face de Pékinois dans le bon ordre…

Et tout le monde s'amuse, car au long du chemin qui nous mène vers la Tour, Dean et Seamus rejouent la scène, en théâtralisant l'attitude et le ton de Ron et en exagérant, bien entendu, l'effet qu'il a produit sur la Serpentarde.

Inutile de dire que nous rions aux éclats, ce qui n'est visiblement guère du goût de Rusard. Sa chatte dans les bras, il nous regarde d'un air mauvais et suspicieux, quand nous croisons son chemin.

« Allons-y », dit brusquement Hermione, nous tirant, Ron et moi, vers un couloir adjacent.

Nous la suivons, sans nous faire prier, même si nous sommes un peu chagrinés de ne pouvoir participer davantage à l'hilarité générale.

***************************

**Draco**

Aussitôt le mur de la salle commune de Serpentard refermé sur le dernier élève, je saisis Brandburgy par le col et je plante mon regard noir dans ses yeux qui ont, pour une fois, perdu leur lueur moqueuse au profit d'une autre, visiblement apeurée

« Brandburgy ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de me remettre en question comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de dire que je suis un couard ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de me défier en quelque circonstance que ce soit ! Compris ? Parce qu'il pourrait t'en cuire sévèrement sinon ! » lui dis-je, sifflant de rage et assez fort pour que tout le monde autour de nous entende.

Puis, sans le lâcher, je balaye la salle du regard, pour que chacun puisse prendre la mesure de la menace qui pèsera sur celui ou celle qui oserait me défier et j'ajoute, sur un ton sibérien :

« Et c'est valable pour tous ici ! Aucun de vous ne m'impressionne ! J'ai des alliers puissants et je connais des Sorts qui vous feraient dresser les cheveux sur la tête ! Alors ne vous avisez jamais de remettre en question mes convictions et décisions ! Est-ce clair ? »

Bien entendu, nul ne répond, mais je peux en voir certains frissonner, pensant sans doute à Voldemort et à sa réputation d'être sans pitié pour ses ennemis.

Je retourne donc mon attention vers le jeune Brandburgy, pour lui porter l'estocade :

« Et une chose encore, Brandburgy ! Ne viens plus jamais te placer à mes côtés ! Evite dorénavant de croiser mon chemin et de m'adresser la parole ! Et sois certain que je parlerai de toi en haut lieu ! Disparais de ma vue. Maintenant ! »

Voilà, j'ai sorti le grand jeu à Brandburgy et à tous les autres par la même occasion, je peux donc le lâcher, non sans l'avoir rejeté en arrière au préalable, manquant le faire tomber sous la brusquerie de mon geste.

Il ne demande pas son reste et se précipite en courant vers son dortoir…

Oh ! C'est sûr ! Ni lui, ni aucun autre Serpentard ne me fera plus d'ennui maintenant…

Jusqu'au jour où ils apprendront quelles sont mes convictions réelles.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. Chaque chose en son temps, comme me l'a appris Harry.

Et pour l'instant, c'est de Pansy dont je dois m'occuper.

« A ton tour Pansy » dis-je, me tournant vers elle, raide et affichant toujours un œil noir.

Il va falloir que je me surpasse, pour justifier ma passivité dans le conflit qui l'a opposée à Ron.

Et pas seulement à ses yeux, mais aussi aux yeux de chacun ici…

Je m'approche d'elle, me penchant vers son visage, lui montrant toute la froide colère que je ressens.

Elle se liquéfie déjà.

Elle est pâle et tremblante, repensant certainement à notre conversation d'avant dîner.

C'est l'occasion pour moi de l'achever et de la soumettre définitivement à la crainte de me déplaire encore… du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache, elle aussi, où va désormais ma fidélité.

Car elle, je suis certain qu'elle ne lâchera jamais son Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Elle ressemble trop à Bellatrix…

La même folie fébrile et sadique les anime, contrôlant leurs actes, à défaut de leur permettre de contrôler leur cerveau…

« Tu m'as une fois de plus déçu Pansy. Comment as-tu pu faire ce que tu as fait ? T'arrive-t-il de réfléchir? As-tu pensé un seul instant dans quelle position délicate tu me mettais en défiant Weasley dans la Grande Salle, en présence des professeurs et de tous les élèves ?  
Serais-tu une Poufsouffle Pansy ? Croyais-tu que j'allais enfourcher un blanc destrier pour venir au secours de la princesse en détresse et combattre de front un Gryffondor en toute impunité et sous les yeux ébahis de Dumbledore et de sa suite ?  
Cherchais-tu à me faire renvoyer ? N'as-tu pas compris que Dumbledore n'attend qu'une occasion de le faire et que tu la lui offrais sur un plateau d'argent ? Serais-tu si idiote Pansy ou cherches-tu toi aussi à m'évincer ? Réponds-moi ! »

« Je… Je n'a… n'avais pas… pas pensé à… à tout cela Draco… » balbutie-t-elle, larmoyante et tremblant plus que jamais.

Elle est pathétique.

Si pathétique qu'elle me fait finalement pitié et que je me radoucis quelque peu pour la suite.

Et je soupire, prenant l'air las et exaspéré :

« C'est bien le problème Pansy. Tu ne penses pas. C'est fini le temps de la petite guerre Serpentard contre Gryffondor, où l'on se défiait dans les couloirs. Tu aurais dû le comprendre depuis longtemps. N'ai-je pas donné l'exemple en évitant les conflits ouverts, Pansy ? N'as-tu pas pensé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a d'autres desseins que les tiens ? »

« Je.. Je comprends Draco… Je… Je ne le ferais plus…» répond-elle toujours aussi tremblante et larmoyante.

Pour un peu, on la croirait prête à se pisser dessus…

« Je l'espère bien Pansy ! C'est ta dernière chance cette fois ! » lui dis-je, tournant le dos pour clore l'affaire et aller chercher un livre dans ma chambre.

Il va falloir que je passe une partie de la soirée dans la salle commune ce soir.

Il faut que les autres me voient, qu'ils sachent que je suis là, à la place où ils s'attendent à me voir, quelles que soient leurs convictions, quels que soient leurs desseins futurs.

Il faut que je reste ici, sûr de moi, serein et, en apparence, indifférent à leur présence, mais en réalité, prêt à réagir aussi vivement qu'un aspic et à garder tout ce petit monde bien en main.

Et qu'ils le sachent, qu'ils le sentent par tous les pores de leur peau…

Merlin !

Cette journée ne finira donc jamais !

********************

**Hermione**

« Bon, les garçons, il faut que je vous parle avant que les autres nous rejoignent pour faire le point comme convenu. Nous avons peu de temps. Alors écoutez-moi bien et ne m'interrompez pas. Ok ? » dis-je, impérieusement et savourant à l'avance ma petite vengeance pour ce matin.

« Ok ! Hermione ! » me répondent en souriant les garçons, qui ont bien compris ce que je faisais…

Alors je me lance, sur un débit plus rapide que jamais :

« Bon, voilà ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis ce matin. Je sais que vous ne pouvez rien me dire mais moi je peux le faire et je ne vais pas m'en priver !  
Vous êtes des cachottiers tous les deux ! Je sais que vous avez manigancé quelque chose concernant Malfoy ! Et ne croyez pas que je sois dupe ! Je sais très bien, Harry James Potter, que tu n'avais pas de séance d'entraînement hier soir ! Tu étais en retenue ! Une retenue dont tu es revenu bien bronzé d'ailleurs ! Et je suis certaine que tu n'étais pas tout seul durant cette retenue ! Tu étais avec Malfoy, qui en est revenu en grande forme lui aussi ! Et tu as réussi la mission ! Et il t'a fait des révélations qui ont conduit le professeur Dumbledore à organiser une réunion de l'Ordre pour demain.  
Et je sais aussi que toi, Ronald Bilius Weasley, tu as eu droit à, au moins, une information ou deux ! Et que tous les deux, vous avez disparu toute la matinée pour cette raison ! Parce que les Weasley sont concernés et que cela va se passer bientôt ! Et je parierais sur Halloween !  
Et pour finir, si ce soir Draco Malfoy n'est pas intervenu pour défendre sa chienne enragée, c'est bien parce qu'il a changé de camp comme Brandburgy l'a insinué ! J'ai vu ton regard Harry ! Tu n'avais pas du tout l'air inquiet que Malfoy intervienne ! Tu étais même prêt à donner le change, autant que toi Ronald Weasley ! Et il y a eu aussi votre échange de regard après, à vous deux ! Je pense, tout comme vous, que cela ne va pas être la fête chez les Serpentards ce soir ! Mais Malfoy semble capable de s'en sortir, vu la façon dont il a mâté le petit blond ! Je ne vous demande pas de confirmer ou non parce que je sais que vous ne pouvez pas, mais je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que je sais ! Voilà ! »

Je reprends mon souffle et je leur fais un grand sourire. Satisfaite d'avoir pu leur dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis des heures !

« Wahou ! Hermione ! Comment peux-tu tenir un tel discours sans pratiquement respirer ? » s'esclaffe soudain Ron

« Je m'entraîne ! » lui réponds-je, sur un ton très sérieux, avant de m'esclaffer à mon tour…

Nous rions durant quelques minutes, nous donnant aussi des petites bourrades et accolades amicales…

J'aime ces deux garçons !

Je les aime comme des frères !

Des frères, que je me suis choisi et dont je suis heureuse d'être la sœur de cœur.

Oh ! Oui ! Je les aime !

Et je suis heureuse !

Même si nous allons vers des jours sombres et difficiles.

Parce que nous sommes tous les trois !

***************************

**Acte 13 : Snape VS De Paimpont 3**

**Severus**

« Comment s'est passé l'entraînement ? » me demande Nally, à peine ai-je passé la porte de son bureau.

« Bien… Et comment va ta jambe après cette journée de repos ? » réponds-je, éludant rapidement sa question.

« Oh ! Il s'est passé quelque chose d'important ! Sinon, tu n'éluderais pas ainsi ! Raconte ! » déduit-elle, affichant une expression curieuse

« Plait-il ? » m'enquiers-je, en haussant un sourcil, feignant de ne pas comprendre

« Oh ! Ne crois pas que tu vas échapper à la réponse Severus Snape ! Viens t'asseoir ici et raconte-moi tout ou je te séquestre jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à parler ! » fait-elle mine de se fâcher

« Je suis ici pour te soigner Nally et non pour te raconter des histoires ! Tu es une grande fille maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de cela pour t'endormir ! » déclare-je encore, bien décidé à ne pas capituler dès le premier round.

« Et moi, je suis bien résolue à obtenir des réponses ! Et si tu résistes encore, je te ligote sur ta chaise et je fais appel à la petite troupe pour qu'ils me disent tout ! » rétorque-t-elle, l'air infiniment sérieuse

« Grumf ! Tu es bien capable de le faire n'est-ce pas ? » me soumets-je presque, face à cette menace que je prends très au sérieux, au vu de nos expériences passées

« Tu me connais ! » répond-elle en souriant largement.

Elle peut triompher… Elle vient de remporter la première manche…

Je ne lui laisserai pas la seconde…

Enfin, si je peux l'éviter…

« L'entraînement c'est très bien passé Nally. Je les ai fait souffrir comme je l'avais prévu » lui apprends-je, affrontant son regard sans ciller

« Et ? » fait-elle en arquant les sourcils

« Et c'est tout » réponds-je, prenant un air dégagé pour me caler dans mon siège, en une pose décontractée.

« Tu mens vil Serpentard ! » siffle-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils et menaçante, dans une parfaite imitation de ce que je pourrais faire.

« Nally ! « m'écrie-je, l'imitant moi aussi dans le ton et l'expression faussement indignée qu'elle adopte parfois

« Sev ! » s'écrie-t-elle à son tour, se penchant en avant pour venir secouer un doigt menaçant sous mon nez.

« Quoi ! N'ai-je pas le droit de garder certaines choses pour moi ? » dis-je, prenant l'air offusqué cette fois.

« Bien sûr que tu as le droit ! Mais tu sais très bien que tu finiras par tout dire, parce que je peux avoir des réponses par ailleurs ! Alors mets fin à ton supplice et raconte-moi tout ! » s'entête-t-elle

« Je les ai fait souffrir. Mais ils sont butés, entêtés et pugnaces ! Aucun n'a capitulé Nally. Ils seraient allés au bout de leurs forces si je n'avais pas arrêté la séance dix minutes avant la fin ! » réponds-je, maintenant assuré que je n'échapperai vraiment pas à un interrogatoire digne de l'inquisition si je ne lâche pas un peu de lest.

« Et ? » s'entête-t-elle encore malgré tout

« Et bien des sorciers adultes devraient prendre exemple sur eux… » admets-je, espérant, sans grande conviction cependant, qu'elle laissera tomber….

« Et ? » insiste-t-elle pourtant, le visage déterminé

Fichue Gryffondor !… Rien ne l'arrêtera !…

« Et c'est pour cela que j'ai arrêté la séance… » soupire-je, exaspéré

« Et ? » s'obstine-t-elle toujours

Fichue Gryffondor entêtée !

Elle ne me laissera pas souffler !

Elle ne me laissera pas garder pour moi-même, le fait que j'aie cédé et suivi son conseil…

Je soupire donc et je lui concède, un peu brusque :

« Et tu avais raison… Cela fait du bien d'être « cool », de temps en temps, pour reprendre ton expression… »

Une lueur de triomphe s'allume dans son regard…

La seconde manche est aussi pour elle…

Elle a encore gagné et plus rien ne pourra empêcher sa victoire totale…

Je ne pourrais que me faire prier un peu, faire durer le suspens…

« Tu les as complimentés ! » s'exclame-t-elle, ravie

« Moui… » fais-je, faussement indifférent

« Oh ! C'est génial ! » s'écrie-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras pour me serrer vivement contre elle, avant de poursuivre ses questions

« Oh ! Sev ! C'est génial ! Comment ont-ils réagi ? »

« Comme des idiots, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche pendante… » réponds-je, froidement et agacé par son indécente réaction triomphale.

Elle pourrait au moins faire preuve d'un peu de modestie !…

« Sev ! » s'écrie-t-elle encore, impérieuse.

« Ils étaient contents... Ils ont chanté et sifflé sous la douche…. » avoue-je, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré en signe d'exaspération

« C'est tout ? » demande-t-elle, suspicieuse

« Ils m'ont aimablement salué en partant… » réponds-je, en simulant une grimace dédaigneuse

« Je le savais ! » s'exclame-t-elle battant presque des mains de joie

« Quoi ? » interroge-je, un sourcil haussé en signe d'incompréhension

« Que cela te plairait… » répond-elle, souriante et sûre d'elle

« Moui… Bon, nous n'allons pas passer la soirée là-dessus… Fais moi voir ta jambe » dis-je, lui concédant la victoire mais cherchant à en atténuer l'importance.

« Elle va très bien ma jambe et elle peut encore attendre un peu !… Raconte-moi le reste ! » insiste-t-elle, impatiente de curiosité

« Quel reste ? J'ai déjà tout révélé ! Que veux-tu de plus Nally ? » la prie-je de préciser, bien que sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle souhaite

« Le reste… Ce que tu as dit ! » répond-elle, l'air plus décidé que jamais, d'obtenir toutes les informations qu'elle désire

Bon.

Elle ne me laissera pas en paix aussi longtemps qu'elle ne saura pas tout par le menu.

Je finis donc par tout lui raconter en détail : la séance d'entraînement, les commentaires positifs et les propositions de cours particuliers… et même tout ce que j'ai ressenti

Bien sûr, ses yeux brillent plus que jamais…

Elle est heureuse et je le suis aussi…

Fichue Gryffondor !

Elle va me faire virer Poufsouffle si cela continue !

********************

**Harry**

« Quoi ? C'est une plaisanterie ! » s'exclame Neville quand Hermione lui annonce qu'il va avoir des cours particuliers de Potion

« Non, c'est très sérieux Neville » lui affirme-t-elle

« Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas eu ma BUSE de Potion ! Il le sait bien ! Alors pourquoi veut-il me donner ces cours ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demande-t-il, semblant sur le point de défaillir soudain

« Il ne l'a pas dit. Mais je t'assure qu'il semblait en de très bonnes dispositions » tente de le rassurer Hermione…

« Non !… Non ! Non ! Non ! Je n'y crois pas !… C'était trop beau ces compliments qu'il nous a faits ! C'était pour endormir notre méfiance, pour mieux nous tomber dessus la prochaine fois ! » s'affole-t-il maintenant

« Neville »intervins-je, lui parlant doucement et le regardant droit dans les yeux. « J'ai souvent des cours particuliers avec le professeur Snape. Ron va en avoir aussi maintenant. Et les autres en auront également, tôt ou tard. Je t'assure Neville que tout va bien se passer. Je l'ai bien observé depuis cet été. Il change Neville. Il s'adoucit de plus en plus en dehors des cours. Tu as pu le remarquer aujourd'hui, il a même employé nos prénoms… Et plus que tout Neville, il a laissé son air indifférent et froid au vestiaire le temps de nous complimenter. Il était vraiment sincère Neville et fier de nous. Fais-lui confiance Neville. Tu verras, tout va bien se passer »

Mais mon ami ne se laisse pas si facilement rassuré et il regarde les autres d'un air malheureux…

« Harry a raison Neville » lui affirme à son tour Luna. « Le professeur Snape nous laisse de plus en plus entrevoir sa part humaine. Et un jour nous verrons l'autre aussi. »

« L'autre quoi Luna ? » lui demande Ginny, tout aussi étonnée que moi-même de cette affirmation un peu bizarre

« Son autre part… Son vrai visage… Il n'est pas comme nous vous savez… Et elle non plus…» répond Luna, toujours aussi énigmatique, avant de repartir dans ses rêveries

Nous nous regardons, avec les autres, nous demandant ce qu'elle a voulu dire, mais sachant que nous n'en saurons pas davantage pour l'instant.

Un jour, peut-être, nous livrera-t-elle quelques informations qui nous permettrons de comprendre. En attendant, il est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu et nous décidons de nous séparer.

Neville, qui semble un peu remis de sa surprise et de ses craintes, raccompagne Luna, avec Ginny. Ron, Hermione et moi, reprenons le chemin de notre salle commune.

J'ai hâte soudain de rentrer. La journée a été longue et elle n'est pas encore finie.

Nous devons maintenant trouver un prétexte efficace pour sortir de la Grande Salle demain, faire quelques « exercices » et j'espère aussi avoir une lettre à lire…

*********************

**Draco**

Bon, j'ai fait suffisamment de figuration comme cela !

Ils ont eu tout le temps de m'observer et de commenter l'incident à voix basse ! Je n'en peux plus de ces regards en coin, méfiants et inquisiteurs et de ces chuchotements agaçants !

Je retourne dans ma bulle !

Peut-être Harry aura-t-il déjà répondu à ma lettre…

Et s'il ne l'a pas fait encore, je peux lui en écrire une autre. Je veux qu'il sache comment se passent les choses ici. J'ai besoin de lui raconter comment j'ai réglé l'incident et que pour l'instant je maîtrise la situation…

Bien évidemment, lorsque je me lève, personne n'ose m'adresser la parole.

Tant mieux !

Je n'ai de toute façon aucunement envie de parler à qui que ce soit !

Je descends les marches qui mènent vers la chambre que je partage avec les gorilles sans cervelle, ainsi que Zabini et Nott, d'un pas nonchalant malgré ma hâte de retrouver ma forteresse. Et quand je pénètre dans les lieux, je suis heureux de constater que je suis seul.

Aussitôt, je me précipite vers mon lit.

Oh ! Zut !

Pas de réponse !

Je suis un peu déçu, mais il est encore tôt et Harry doit être avec Ron et Hermione. Et il n'a peut-être pas encore fini ses devoirs non plus. Avec tous ces entraînements et leçons particulières dont il m'a parlé et le Quidditch en plus, je me demande quand il trouve le temps de les faire d'ailleurs…

Bien, allez Draco, toi, tu as bien du temps devant toi maintenant. Ecris là cette lettre…

Et cherche aussi comment faire pour cacher les réponses tiens !…

Après tout, je n'ai pas envie de donner les lettres de Harry à manger à la corbeille avaleuse de preuves compromettantes de mon père…

Mmmm…

Le coffret de Mère… Si je le mets à l'abri dans la bulle, il n'y a aucun danger pour qu'on le trouve. Et comme cela, plus besoin de ce Sort qui frôle la Magie Noire sur ma malle et la cassette…

Oui ! Excellente idée !

Et un nouveau moyen de rompre davantage encore, mon lien avec Voldemort et mon père…

***********************

**Severus**

Bien.

Maintenant que Nally a savouré sa victoire, je peux enfin lui prodiguer les soins requis par sa jambe et pour lesquels je suis venu ici ce soir.

Comme d'habitude, cela commence dans le silence. Il me faut cependant masser moins longtemps le muscle pour qu'il se détende.

« Tu vois, tu retires déjà le bénéfice de ton repos forcé Nally. Les résultats sont probants ! Non seulement le muscle est nettement moins crispé, mais l'Onguent agit bien mieux sur la cicatrisation de la plaie » ne puis-je m'empêcher de triompher à mon tour.

« C'est vrai mon chou. Tu es un merveilleux guérisseur » admet-elle, avec un doux sourire, avant d'ajouter :

« Mais cela m'a manqué de ne pas prendre mes repas dans la Grande Salle, même si j'ai eu beaucoup de visites. »

« Oh ! Tu as manqué quelque chose ce soir ! » lui dis-je, me souvenant soudain de l'incident qui a marqué la fin du dîner, mais sans préciser lequel, pour exciter sa curiosité et la faire languir un peu.

Naturellement, elle s'en amuse et en rit, avant de m'inviter à lui raconter l'événement, ce que je fais sans me faire prier davantage.

« Oh ! Je vois que Draco a su éviter les ennuis par une superbe pirouette ! » constate-t-elle dès la fin de mon récit

« Oui, mais il a aussi sûrement dû régler des comptes dans la salle commune pour donner le change… J'espère que le mouchard que j'y ai placé aura tout capté et pourra me donner tous les détails… » réponds-je, conscient que je vais une fois de plus exciter sa curiosité et devoir lui révéler l'un de mes secrets.

« Un portrait ? » demande-t-elle, sans trop y croire cependant.

« Non. Par tradition, il n'y a aucun portrait dans les quartiers de Serpentard, ils sont bien trop curieux et bavards, tu le sais bien. » dis-je, sans répondre à sa demande réelle, juste pour le plaisir de me faire prier un peu

« Ne me fais pas languir Sev… » me dit-elle, une expression de supplication exagérée sur le visage

Et comme de toute façon je prends conscience que j'ai envie de tout lui dire, qu'elle partage avec moi le secret de ma capacité à tout savoir de ce qui se passe dans les quartiers de Serpentard, je lui explique sans attendre davantage :

« Une statuette. Enfin, en apparence… En réalité c'est un farfadet d'écosse que j'ai sauvé d'une mort certaine à Pâques dernier. Il avait les jambes coincées sous une pierre et un Hippogriffe s'intéressait fort à sa personne… Il m'a juré fidélité puis m'a imploré aussitôt de le délivrer de sa dette. Nous avons donc convenu qu'il espionnerait les Serpentards pour toute la durée de la guerre… En échange, je lui assure le gîte et le couvert, le temps des grandes vacances libre et je garantis aussi sa sécurité.  
Dans les faits, j'ai posé un Sort sur l'alcôve dans laquelle il est placé et nul ne peut l'approcher. Il est mes yeux et mes oreilles là-bas… Et même mieux, il a l'ouie très fine et les Sorts de Silence simples ne lui résistent pas. Il peut donc entendre clairement toutes les conversations, même les chuchotements à l'autre bout de la salle et dans les chambres les plus reculées aussi, puisque je lui ai creusé des passages dans les murs, ménageant d'autres alcôves invisibles. Et en cas de doute, il m'autorise aussi à voir la scène à travers ses yeux en utilisant la Légilimencie…»

« Mmmm… Intéressant cela ! » s'exclame Nally, admirative du procédé et vivement intéressée, avant d'ajouter :

« Dommage que nous n'ayons pas d'autres farfadets à dispositions… Nous pourrions installer un réseau de renseignement redoutable dans tous les lieux stratégiques ! »

« Je doute qu'Albus approuve ces méthodes… » lui fais-je remarquer

« Moui… Mais en temps de guerre, il faut savoir mette un peu le pied sur certaines questions d'éthiques…Je vais quand même creuser l'idée… Elle mérite que l'on s'y attarde… » insiste-t-elle, avec une moue déterminée.

« C'est toi qui es redoutable Nally… Parfois je me dis que tu es plus Serpentarde que Salazar lui-même… » dis-je alors, mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur

« Pour la ruse, peut-être. Mais pour le reste… J'espère que tu ne m'attribues pas le même caractère austère ! » réplique-t-elle, sur le même ton

« Mmmm… Il faudrait que je me penche sur la question… Elle mérite que l'on s'y attarde… » réponds-je, cette fois ouvertement moqueur !

« Sev ! » s'écrie-t-elle sur un ton faussement indigné

Elle me donne un petit coup dans l'épaule et nous éclatons de rire, comme des enfants, partageant à nouveau cette complicité heureuse qui nous liait quand nous étions des adolescents, non pas insouciants, ni elle ni moi, n'avons jamais pu l'être, mais aux yeux encore vierges des laideurs de la guerre et de son cortège d'horreurs…

Nous rions…

Et mon masque, celui que je me suis forgé depuis toujours mais que je n'ai revêtu définitivement qu'après son départ, le renforçant d'année en année, celui qui se fissure peu à peu depuis son retour, s'effrite cette fois complètement, me révélant tel que je suis vraiment à son regard…

Le rire de Nally s'éteint, elle se penche vers moi et tend sa main pour me caresser la joue. Puis, sur un sourire doux et avec de la tendresse dans sa voix, nouée par l'émotion, elle me murmure :

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir Sev… Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Nally… » lui réponds-je en murmurant aussi, la prenant dans mes bras pour la serrer contre mon cœur…

Et en laissant une larme couler sur ma joue…

**********************

**Acte 14 : Correspondance – Espion En Herbe – Tombé De Rideau**

**Ron**

Ouf !

Enfin finis les « exercices » de DCFM !

Hermione consent enfin, à mettre fin à notre supplice !

Dans toute cette comédie, c'est Harry qui a le plus beau rôle. Il est de notoriété publique que c'est SA matière. Celle dans laquelle il excelle plus que quiconque. Il peut donc mettre fin rapidement à ces simagrées et nous gratifier tous d'un Sort superbement réussi, avant de s'asseoir pour nous regarder « nous escrimer » et nous dispenser « des conseils » pour réussir à notre tour…

Je n'ai qu'une hâte, aller me coucher et mettre fin à cette longue, très longue journée, en m'endormant comme un bébé, la tête aussitôt sur l'oreiller !

Mais quand nous arrivons dans le dortoir, encore déserté par nos camarades de chambrée, les rideaux du lit à baldaquin de Harry sont fermés, ce qui signifie que Dobby est passé par-là…

Malfoy a donc répondu à sa lettre…

Harry m'invite à passer derrière le rideau de son lit avec lui. A peine sommes-nous à l'abri des regards, qu'il active le Sort pour faire apparaître la lettre sur son oreiller.

Elle est épaisse.

Très épaisse…

Il la prend et juste après que je sois allé, moi aussi, fermer mes rideaux pour laisser croire aux autres que je suis endormi également, nous nous assoyons tous les deux en tailleur, l'un en face de l'autre.

Harry jette une Bulle d'Intimité autour de nous, puis, avant d'ouvrir la lettre, il se penche vers moi et me donne un baiser…

Un baiser qui me fait oublier toute fatigue et envie de dormir !

Je gémis et je l'attire sur moi, pour lui faire sentir mon désir.

Merlin !

S'il n'y avait cette lettre, je l'entraînerais à faire toute autre chose que de la lire !

« Voilà » déclare-t-il, en rompant cet époustouflant baiser, « maintenant je suis sûr que tu es bien réveillé » ajoute-il en me faisant un clin d'œil coquin.

« Petit Serpentard… » dis-je en sifflant, mais en souriant tout de même

« Et grand Gryffondor dans l'âme pourtant ! » répond-il, en souriant lui aussi.

Puis il casse le sceau de l'enveloppe et en retire une liasse de parchemin. Il lit et son sourire s'éteint à mesure des lignes, son regard s'assombrissant de tristesse. Puis les larmes coulent le long de ses joues et un pressentiment m'étreint peu à peu la poitrine…

Malfoy ne lui confirme pas seulement qu'il a parlé à Dobby…

Il lui raconte tout…

Il lui dit pourquoi et comment Thilda est morte…

Et il faut vraiment qu'il fasse confiance à Harry pour faire cela…

Il faut vraiment qu'il y ait des liens solides entre eux, pour qu'il lui révèle ce qui doit être un bien lourd et sinistre souvenir…

*********************

**Draco**

Ma nouvelle lettre pour Harry est finie, mais je ne la lui enverrais pas avant qu'il ait répondu à l'autre. Pour pouvoir y joindre aussi une réponse…

Et éviter que Ron pense que je veux le presser et l'accaparer aussi… .

Il est 22H15, mais bien que je sois terriblement fatigué après cette interminable journée, je n'ai guère envie de dormir…

Je suis là, à me demander ce que je vais faire, quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvre.

C'est Nott.

Il est seul et, avant d'entrer, il jette un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus son épaule, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne l'a suivi. Ensuite, il ferme la porte et se tourne vers mon lit, toujours sur le qui-vive et enfin, il se détend.

Et je comprends pourquoi…

J'ai laissé le rideau de mon Baldaquin entrouvert, mais j'ai activé l'Illusion qui laisse croire que je suis endormi…

Nott vient s'allonger sur son lit, situé juste à côté du mien, sans se douter un seul instant que je suis attentivement chacun de ses gestes, et sa main disparaît sous son chevet. Un petit « clic ! » se produit et le lourd dessus en marbre du chevet pivote, révélant un profond tiroir. Il en sort une enveloppe mince, l'ouvre et en retire ce que je devine être une photographie…

Il la regarde avec un rien de tristesse dans ses yeux, caressant un visage que je ne peux voir, lui souriant tendrement, l'embrassant et la serrant sur son cœur, avant de la ranger à nouveau dans sa cachette.

Nott est amoureux !

Jamais je ne m'en serais douté…

Il est plutôt discret Théodore Nott.

Presque transparent…

Le genre de garçon, taciturne et silencieux, qui se fait oublier aussi bien en classe que dans la salle commune…

Et je le soupçonne aussi d'être beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il le laisse penser.

Et je me rends compte qu'au final, je ne sais réellement rien de lui, de ses idées qu'il n'a jamais exprimées… ni même manifestées sur son visage imperturbable…

Nott…

Théodore Nott est amoureux…

Et j'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, je ne me souviens pas, l'avoir jamais vu observer une jeune fille un peu plus longuement que les autres…

Mais ai-je vraiment prêté attention aux autres depuis la rentrée ?

Je dois avouer que non…

J'étais surtout occupé à me protéger d'eux et de leurs regards inquisiteurs… Trop tourné vers mes craintes que quelqu'un découvre mon secret…

Merde !

Je me rends compte que j'ai failli tout faire foirer !

Que les autres ont dû en voir plus de moi, que moi j'en ai vu d'eux et que je suis sans doute passé à côté de beaucoup de choses !

Que j'ai dû, aussi, laisser transparaître quelque chose malgré moi …

Ce qui pourrait également expliquer l'air perpétuellement moqueur de Brandburgy et ce qu'il a fait ce soir !

Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle total de la situation…

Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose que Pansy m'ait fait cette proposition insensée avant le dîner… Car si elle a été discrète pour la faire, je ne l'ai guère été pour lui répondre, au moins sur la fin… Chacun peut donc mettre mes excès de nervosité sur le compte de mon envie de baiser !

Quand on sait que je n'arrive même plus à bander, c'est un comble !…

Mais passons et continuons à récapituler la situation…

Donc, l'idiote de Pansy s'est finalement révélée utile…

Et en y repensant, l'action de Brandburgy m'aura bien servi également ! Après la grande scène que je leur ai jouée, si les Serpentards ont pu avoir quelques doutes à mon propos et sur mes capacités à exercer mon rôle au sein de notre Maison, ils ne doivent plus en avoir aucun maintenant…

Bien !

Tout ne va pas si mal finalement…

A présent que je sais où j'en suis, je vais pouvoir me concentrer à nouveau sur ma tâche, faire la liste de mes possibles alliers ici, comme celle de mes ennemis…

Je vais donc les observer et les espionner tous autant qu'ils sont…

A commencer par Théodore Nott…

Nott…

De qui donc est-il amoureux ?

Sûrement pas une Serpentard ! Il ne s'en cacherait pas si cela était. Et s'il ne montre rien, c'est que la demoiselle en question ne doit pas être très recommandable… Aux yeux des Serpentards tout au moins…

Mais qui cela peut-il être par Salazar !

Foi de Draco Malfoy, je le saurais dès demain !

En attendant, j'ai bien mérité de tirer enfin le rideau sur cette longue journée !

***************************

**Ron**

Harry a fini de lire la lettre de Malfoy et il vient se blottir contre moi.

Je l'accueille dans mes bras pour le réconforter et il me serre très fort contre lui.

« C'est affreux Ron » me dit-il… « C'est affreux… »

Mon cœur se serre… Je n'aime pas le sentir aussi malheureux…

« Tiens » dit-il encore en me tendant la lettre.

« Non. Ce doit être trop…intime cette fois » lui dis-je doucement

Il secoue la tête et me fourre les parchemins de force dans la main…

« Il le souhaite… Il veut que tu saches tout toi aussi… Il sait que tu étais avec moi dans le bureau de Madame De Paimpont… Il veut que tu lises… Il dit pourquoi… » insiste-t-il, d'une voix un peu hachée.

Je prends donc la lettre et Harry se cale sur mon côté pour que je puisse lire plus facilement…

Oh ! Merlin !

Mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête à mesure de ma lecture…

C'est pire encore que je l'imaginais !

Et je comprends maintenant ce que Harry peut éprouver pour lui…

« Réponds-lui tout de suite Harry… Et dis-lui que je ne prends pas ombrage de votre amitié…» lui dis-je, en contrôlant au mieux la colère que je ressens à l'encontre de Malfoy père…

Quel salopard, celui-là !

« Ok… Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi, pendant ce temps ? » me demande Harry, un peu inquiet de ma réaction.

Je ne peux rien lui cacher de ce que je ressens…

« M'allonger dans mon lit et dormir… La journée a été très longue et j'ai sommeil. Je crois que je vais m'endormir tout de suite… Mais viens me rejoindre quand tu auras fini, si tu veux… » lui réponds-je, soulagé de me savoir si bien compris par celui que j'aime.

« Oui… Je t'aime Ron… » souffle-t-il, en m'adressant un sourire doux.

« Je t'aime Harry… » fais-je aussi dans un murmure

Je l'embrasse.

Un baiser tendre et doux.

Un baiser de bonne nuit et de beaux rêves, malgré ce que nous venons d'apprendre…

Et je vais me coucher…

J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il vienne me rejoindre.

Parce que, en dépit de ce que je lui ai dit, je sais avoir besoin de sentir son corps chaud et vivant tout contre moi pour m'endormir…

Pour que nous puissions laisser tomber le rideau sur cette longue, très longue, trop longue journée et qu'elle s'achève sur une note agréable…

****************************

…

... Ouf! Enfin finie cette journée! Une fin un peu poufsouffle, je vous l'accorde! Un petit break, avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent...

Et, n'oubliez pas:

**… Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

**…**


	16. Masque Amour Et Comédie

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Important**

- A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

- Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, voir mon forum FF **-- Babou -- Mireille --**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Une fille formidable qui écrit formidablement bien!**

…

**Masque, Amour et Comédie 1/2**

**_Lundi 28 octobre 1996_**

**Acte 1 : Draco Malfoy**

**Draco**

La journée a bien commencé. Oui, vraiment bien !

D'abord, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar…

Ou si j'en ai fait, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Ensuite, en revenant de la salle de bain, j'ai trouvé une lettre sur mon oreiller. Harry m'a répondu aussitôt après avoir lu la mienne. Et il me fait part d'un message de Ron… Et il a raison Harry… C'est un chic type ce Ron…

Parce que je comprends qu'en me faisant parvenir ce message, il a lui-même compris ce que je redoute et qu'il m'autorise à écrire aussi souvent que je le veux à Harry…

Comme il était tôt et que j'avais du temps devant moi, j'ai répondu aussitôt à sa lettre, lui racontant mon entrevue avec Dobby et le souvenir qui m'est revenu en mémoire dans l'après midi. Puis, je l'ai jointe à celle que j'ai écrite hier soir, y ajoutant le petit épisode que j'ai surpris concernant Nott et les résolutions que j'ai prises à la suite de mes réflexions.

Dobby est arrivé à ma demande, beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'était hier et très démonstratif. Il voue un véritable culte à Harry lui !

Mais je le comprends, parce que, dans le fond, je ne suis pas loin de lui vouer le même…

Mais bon…

Ce n'est pas cela l'important…

L'important, c'est que lorsque je suis enfin sorti de ma forteresse, mes camarades de chambrée étaient tous partis. Et comme il restait encore un peu de temps avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, j'en ai profité pour commencer ma petite enquête concernant le Sieur Nott…

Il aurait bien besoin d'apprendre à protéger davantage ses secrets lui ! Parce que je n'ai eu aucun mal à dégoter le mécanisme d'ouverture de sa cachette. Et qu'il n'y avait aucun Sort de Protection dessus, ni sur le tiroir secret…

Et pourtant, il vaudrait mieux pour lui que personne ne sache qui est l'élue de son cœur…

Il a beaucoup de chance que ce soit moi qui l'aie découvert !

Parce que la demoiselle est une charmante Gryffondor…

Une charmante et explosive Gryffondor !

Rouquine de surcroît !

Ginny Weasley !

Rien de moins que Ginny Weasley !

Je ne sais pas où il a trouvé son portrait, mais je le soupçonne de l'avoir dérobée à ce petit Gryffondor de cinquième année, qui se ballade toujours avec un appareil photo… Un jeune gars d'origine Moldue si ma mémoire est bonne…

Et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que cela se soit passé à la bibliothèque.

Je me souviens, vaguement, que le gamin y avait étalé toute sa collection sur une table, un soir du mois dernier et qu'il y avait eu une bousculade devant.

Une bousculade à laquelle étaient mêlés des Serpentards.

Petit malin ce Théo tout de même ! Parce que maintenant, je suis certain qu'il a profité de cet instant, s'il ne l'a pas lui-même orchestré !

Ah ! Théo ! Théo ! Théo !

Tu prends des risques insensés!

Tomber amoureux d'une Gryffondor, c'est déjà un grave pêcher aux yeux des partisans de Voldemort…

Tomber amoureux d'une Weasley, c'est carrément un sacrilège !

Une condamnation à mort !

Si un jour le pot aux roses est découvert, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

Sans compter que la demoiselle a toute une ribambelle de frères, dont au moins un, doit avoir le même couteau de tueur que Harry sur lui…

Et qu'elle-même en a peut-être un aussi puisqu'elle suit le même entraînement…

Si un jour tu oses lui avouer tes sentiments, tu risques d'avoir toute une fratrie armée jusqu'aux dents à tes trousses !

Pour un peu, j'aurais pitié de toi Théo…

Rectificatif : j'ai pitié de toi Théo… et je vais t'aider. Si ce n'est à faire la conquête de la demoiselle, au moins à te rapprocher d'elle sans trop de casse !

Bon allez Draco ! Tu penseras à tout cela plus tard !

Il est temps de remettre ton masque de Serpentard partisan de Voldemort et d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner…

********************

**Acte 2 : Severus Snape**

**Severus**

Contrairement à mes craintes, je n'ai eu aucun mal à revêtir mon masque ce matin.

Au contraire, cela a été facile et je le trouve bien plus léger à porter.

Parce que j'ai l'esprit plus léger également, moins tourné vers mes préoccupations et les aigreurs de ma vie…

Parce que j'ai retrouvé un sens à ce que je fais. Non pas que je l'aie totalement perdu un jour, mais tout me pesait, je n'en voyais plus que les aspects les plus sombres, les plus odieux, les plus laids et j'étais las, terriblement las…

Maintenant, je peux voir les choses sous un jour nouveau et je retrouve l'estime de ce que je fais et de ce que je suis… Et je vois, entends et comprends tout avec plus d'acuité que d'ordinaire…

Nally me manquait…

Dès l'instant où elle est partie, elle m'a manqué. Terriblement… Et j'ai préféré mettre de côté l'espoir qu'elle reviendrait un jour parce qu'il me semblait qu'ainsi je souffrirai moins….

Du moins je le croyais…

Car, en fin de compte, c'est ce qui me manquait pour aller mieux : l'espoir…

Mais Nally est revenue… Et l'espoir avec elle

Et je peux à nouveau respirer librement. Apprécier ces instants, rares mais si précieux, qui sont loin des préoccupations de la guerre… Ceux qui nous permettent d'apprécier le goût de respirer, ces petits moments lumineux de joie, ces interludes de tendresse et d'amitié qui permettent de se raccrocher à la vie, à tout ce qui nous donne l'envie et la force de nous battre et de survivre !

Nally est revenue…

Et je suis heureux qu'elle m'ait poussé dans mes retranchements depuis son retour. Heureux qu'elle m'ait poussé à retirer ce masque le temps d'une soirée, à prendre conscience aussi que je peux le faire avec d'autres, l'espace d'un instant volé à l'amertume et à la laideur de la guerre…

J'avais oublié cela au fil des ans. J'avais oublié qu'il faut aussi savoir offrir sa confiance et ouvrir son cœur… Un cœur que j'avais fermé après son départ, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir d'un autre départ…

Foutaise !

Car chaque départ après le sien fût tout aussi douloureux, peut-être même davantage, car je regrettais de n'avoir pas partagé ce que j'aurais voulu partager avec la personne partie, de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire… M'enfonçant davantage dans l'amertume et l'aigreur des regrets et des remords… Oubliant le véritable goût de la vie… M'oubliant moi-même et agissant à la seule force de l'habitude…

Et mon masque, mon masque que je ne pouvais plus enlever, ce masque tendu et rigidifié, ce masque qui me rongeait le cœur et la vie, ce masque là, aurait sans doute volé en éclat un jour où la microscopique étincelle d'espoir qui persistait encore au plus profond de moi se serait éteinte.

Et, sans doute aussi, au plus mauvais moment…

Nally est revenue…

Et j'ai retrouvé l'espoir, je l'ai déniché tout au fond de mon cœur et je l'ai nourri à chacune de nos rencontres…

Maintenant je peux de nouveau envisager l'avenir. Je peux envisager de survivre à cette guerre. Je peux envisager de m'ouvrir à d'autres pour partager mes craintes, mes peines, pour y puiser mes espoirs et un regain d'énergie… Je peux même envisager de montrer mes faiblesses tout comme mes forces, mes fiertés tout comme mes hontes…

Et mon masque, mon masque que je peux maintenant mettre ou enlever au gré de mon désir, ce masque là peut s'assouplir, se modeler, s'ajuster pour correspondre au mieux à l'instant, aux évènements, à la nécessité… Et il en sera plus fort, plus crédible, plus fiable qu'il ne l'a jamais été… Parce que je le suis moi aussi…

Nally est revenue…

Et mon cœur revit, il bat à nouveau à des rythmes différents, à l'unisson de mes pensées et de mes émotions.

Maintenant, je peux à nouveau rire ou pleurer. Je peux exprimer ce que je ressens, avec des gestes, des mimiques et des mots, avec des sourires ou des larmes … Je peux être **MOI**, je peux être celui que je suis…

Et mon masque, mon masque ne m'est plus odieux et insupportable… Il est devenu un ami, qui m'enveloppera et me protégera quand cela sera nécessaire, mais qui saura aussi me laisser l'espace dont j'ai besoin pour me ressourcer et trouver le repos, l'énergie, la combativité…

Nally est revenue…

Mon cœur est revenu…

Mon amour est revenu…

*******************

**Harry**

Draco a l'air en grande forme. Quelque chose, dans son maintien, l'indique. J'ai hâte de savoir comment cela s'est passé hier soir, même si je suis certain que les choses ont dû tourner à son avantage.

Il s'installe, à sa place habituelle, préparant son matériel avec un soin méticuleux qui me fait sourire… Parce qu'il est méticuleux dans tout ce qu'il fait… « Plus soigneux qu'une fille » lui ai-je même dit une fois, quand nous étions en retenue…

Et je me rappelle que cela l'avait fait rougir et bafouiller…

Je prépare mon matériel moi aussi. Plaçant chaudron, balance, éprouvettes, boite à ingrédients spatules, couteau et autres ustensiles dans un ordre pratique… comme j'ai appris à le faire cet été pendant les heures de rattrapage avec Madame De Paimpont et le professeur Snape…

Je ne devrais pas être ici, ni Ron… Ni quelques autres non plus, sans doute. Mais le professeur Dumbledore, épaulé de Madame De Paimpont justement, a persuadé le professeur Snape d'accorder leur chance à celles et ceux qui ont obtenu Effort Exceptionnel à leur BUSE de Potion.

Un an.

Il nous a accordé un an.

Si nos résultats sont satisfaisants en fin d'année, il nous autorisera à poursuivre.

Sinon, adieu la possibilité pour Ron et moi de devenir Aurors…

Alors nous avons étudié et travaillé comme des fous Ron et moi. Sous l'égide de Madame De Paimpont pour la théorie et celle du professeur Snape pour la pratique.

Et finalement, cela me plait les Potions. Quand on a compris le principe, c'est même assez simple… Ce qu'il faut surtout, c'est bien connaître les ingrédients : leurs effets désirables et indésirables, leurs compatibilités et incompatibilités avec d'autres ingrédients, leurs interactions, leurs réactions aux températures… Après, tout est une question de concentration et d'application dans la façon de découper, piler, broyer, extraire et incorporer les différents éléments…

Cela peut paraître profondément ennuyeux au premier abord, surtout quand on a eu Snape comme professeur depuis cinq ans. Mais avec une Madame De Paimpont aux commandes et les jumeaux comme assistants, cela peut être parfaitement amusant… Parce que c'est grâce aux Potions que les jumeaux ont pu développer nombres de leurs produits, j'en ai pris conscience cet été…

Oui, nous nous sommes bien amusés.

Et nous avons fait de très gros progrès aussi…

Au point que même ici, à Poudlard, nos résultats sont plutôt satisfaisants dans l'ensemble. Même si le professeur Snape les dénigre et cherche à nous déstabiliser et nous pousser à la faute bien entendu…

Le voilà justement, le professeur Snape…

Oh ! Il a l'air en forme lui aussi !

Outch !

Il claque la porte derrière lui !

Les mouches n'ont pas intérêt à se faire entendre !

Voyons comment va se passer la suite…

Mmmm…

Petit speech glacial et monocorde, gestes larges, faciès inexpressif… C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il est en forme !

Le programme de la matinée maintenant : Un contre-poison…

Ouille ! Pas facile à réaliser !

Nous avons intérêt à commencer sans tarder et sans relever la tête de ce que nous faisons…

Pendant que nous travaillons, le professeur Snape passe dans les rangs, ramassant les devoirs que nous avons placés sur le coin de la table, surveillant déjà le contenu de nos chaudrons. Arrivé auprès de moi, il émet un reniflement dédaigneux… Il n'y a pourtant rien qui cloche. Je hausse donc mentalement les épaules et je poursuis ma préparation…

« Entwhistle, que croyez être en train de faire » résonne soudain la voix doucereuse du professeur Snape.

« Je coupe ma racine de jusquiame en fines lamelles, avant de l'incorporer à la préparation, Monsieur » répond le Serdaigle rougissant

« Ne savez-vous donc pas lire M. Entwhistle ? Cette racine doit être réduite en poudre ! Même Potter, qui est pourtant plus myope qu'un veracrasse a su le lire… » assène le professeur Snape, glacial

Oh ! Voilà que mon nom est prononcé… Cela n'augure rien de bon ! Et Entwhistle l'a compris car il se ratatine sur lui-même.

« Pour vous apprendre à lire, M. Entwhistle, je vous invite à offrir vos services à Madame Pince dès ce soir. Elle vient de recevoir une série de livres anciens, dont il faut réécrire à la main certains passages… Vous vous tiendrez donc à sa disposition pour une semaine M. Entwhistle. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » annonce notre prof d'une voix dangereusement douce.

« Oui, Monsieur » répond le malheureux garçon.

Une semaine de retenue. Pour avoir simplement mal lu une instruction, c'est fort cher payé…

Je retourne donc mon attention vers mon travail, réduisant la température du feu comme c'est indiqué. Mais le professeur Snape me tourne autour, comme une mouche autour d'un pot de miel et je comprends qu'il est à l'affût de la moindre erreur de ma part.

Il n'y arrivera pas ! Foi de Harry Potter ! Je lui rendrais un contre-poison impeccable !

Et j'y parviens. Après trois heures de travail soutenu, de moult précautions prises et d'attention sans faille, je lui rends un contre-poison parfait !

Ce qui n'a pas l'air de le satisfaire du tout !

Mais vient le moment pour lui de rendre les devoirs de la semaine précédente…

Cette fois, je crois que je ne vais pas couper à un commentaire arrosé d'acide…

« Exception faite d'un seul, vos devoirs sont un ramassis d'inepties en tout genre, quand ce ne sont pas de véritables torchons illisibles… M. Malfoy, parfait, comme toujours depuis la rentrée. M. Nott et M. Zabini, sans commentaire. M. Boot, si vous avez des ambitions pour devenir un empoisonneur de renom, continuez ainsi, votre succès sera assuré. Mademoiselle Granger, quand vous vous déciderez enfin à ne plus faire ces longs hors sujets soporifiques, je me déciderais peut-être à déchiffrer vos hiéroglyphes. M.. Weasley, votre expression écrite est aussi élégante que votre robe de bal il y a deux ans. M. Potter, la valeur du devoir que vous m'avez rendu, ne vaut pas l'encre dont il m'a fallu user pour le corriger… Vous êtes une nullité M. Potter… »

Et cela continue ainsi… à l'exception des Serpentards, chacun des élèves se prend un commentaire désagréable, prononcé sur un ton glacial et monocorde…

En forme !… Il est en forme notre professeur…

Pourtant, il semble que mon devoir n'ait pas été aussi nul qu'il l'a annoncé, puisque j'ai l'agréable surprise de constater qu'il a été gratifié d'un E., tout comme celui de Ron.

Hermione, elle, a obtenu un O…

Oh ! Il donnait le change !

Comédie ! Comédie dirait-on !

En forme !

Vraiment en forme le professeur Snape !

*****************

**Acte 3 : Nally de Paimpont**

**Draco**

Le déjeuner s'est excellemment bien passé !

Enfin… Cela aurait été beaucoup mieux si l'ambiance à notre table valait celle de la table des autres Maisons, mais bon… J'ai pu observer Théo.

Et surprendre deux petits regards discrets vers la jolie Ginny Weasley…

Ce qui suffit à me rendre joyeux, même si je ne le montre pas évidemment.

Il a plutôt bon goût Théo ! Je n'avais jamais prêté véritablement attention à elle, mais elle est vraiment jolie. Et elle a indéniablement un caractère de feu et de l'aplomb…

Une Gryffondor quoi…

Pauvre Théo…

Serpentard et affublé d'un père Mangemort actuellement emprisonné à Azkaban, tu n'as aucune chance de la séduire mon vieux… A moins de virer de cap et de te déclarer ouvertement contre Voldemort… Et encore… Il va aussi falloir que tu changes de caractère, que tu enlèves ce masque taciturne qui te gâche la figure et sourire un peu…

Et que tu affrontes la fratrie…

Mais bon…

Ce n'est pas le temps de penser à cela. Il me faut me préparer pour ma confrontation avec Madame De Paimpont.

Comme elle me l'a recommandé, j'ai « oublié » mon devoir de DCFM… Mais comment dois-je me comporter ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se méprenne sur mes intentions en me montrant hautain ou dédaigneux. Mais je ne voudrais pas non plus avoir l'air d'une chiffe molle devant tous les Serpentards présents…

Tant pis, je verrais bien en temps voulu…

En attendant, j'arrive bon dernier et j'entre d'un pas nonchalant, en pinçant le nez et affichant un air d'ennui profond, comme d'habitude.

Toute la classe est en place et Madame De Paimpont aussi.

« Ah ! Venez poser votre devoir avec celui de vos camarades M. Malfoy » me dit-elle d'emblée, avec un rien d'impatience malgré son sourire.

« Je ne l'ai pas ! » réponds-je un peu brutalement, pris de court par son changement d'habitude…

Car d'ordinaire, elle ramasse les devoirs à la fin de la classe.

« Oubli volontaire ou involontaire ? » demande-t-elle abruptement, plissant les yeux et avec une expression que je ne lui ai jamais vue sur le visage.

Une expression contrariée.

« Comment ? » réponds-je, haussant un sourcil et me redressant sur une attitude instinctivement défensive et hautaine

« Seriez-vous sourd M. Malfoy ? Je vous demande si vous n'avez pas votre devoir parce que vous l'avez oublié ou parce que vous ne l'avez tout simplement pas fait. » assène-t-elle sur un ton dans lequel je décèle de l'agacement

Les Gryffondors paraissent stupéfaits et retiennent leur souffle…

Sauf deux…

Non trois…

Le trio évidemment, qui observent la scène avec intérêt…

Les Serpentards, eux, ne montrent rien, sauf Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, les trois crétins qui sourient, s'attendant sans doute à ce que je mouche notre professeur…

Moi, je comprends qu'elle me joue la comédie. Qu'elle me donne l'occasion de mériter une retenue, car elle n'est guère encline à en donner habituellement. Et à bien y penser, je crois même que personne, à part Harry et moi, n'a eu de retenue de sa part jusqu'à présent.

Et je comprends aussi que ce n'est pas son attitude qui motive la réaction stupéfaite des Gryffondors, mais la mienne, le ton que j'ai employé depuis le début…

Personne ne s'adresse jamais à Madame De Paimpont sur ce ton irrespectueux…

Sauf peut-être le professeur Snape…

Mais lui, il est désagréable avec tout le monde…

Et particulièrement avec les professeurs de DCFM d'ailleurs…

Elle semble s'impatienter. Il faut que je lui réponde. Je lève donc le nez, la défiant ouvertement, sous les yeux scandalisés des Gryffondors… Hormis le trio bien entendu, dont les membres croisent les bras et semblent eux-mêmes me défier.

Les Serpentards, quant à eux, attendent ma réponse en retenant leur souffle à présent.…

« Je ne l'ai pas fait. Un malheureux oubli de ma part sans doute. » dis-je, usant du ton traînant et dédaigneux qu'emploie mon père lorsqu'il s'adresse aux "inférieurs" comme il dit

Et là, à voir la lueur de triomphe rieur que je suis le seul à pouvoir observer dans son regard, je sais que j'ai fait exactement ce qu'il fallait et qu'elle va jouer la grande scène de la comédie qu'elle a organisée…

Elle s'avance vers moi, impériale, sibérienne, si authentique dans la colère qu'elle simule, dégageant tant de puissance que j'en ai des sueurs froides et le souffle coupé tandis que les vitres des fenêtres tremblent…

« Oh ! » dit-elle, venant se planter devant moi, yeux dans les yeux, puis tournant autour de moi en me toisant, m'amenant à tourner moi aussi, jusqu'à ce que je sois dos aux autres…

Jusqu'à ce que les autres puissent voir son regard sur moi et son masque dur, inflexible, impitoyable …

Enfin, elle parle, sur un ton acide, acéré et coupant comme un rasoir :

« M. Malfoy se révèle enfin sous son vrai jour en ma présence ! Croyez-vous, jeune homme, que je n'ai pas remarqué votre manque d'enthousiasme pour mes cours ! Me croyez-vous aveugle à votre attitude fière et hautaine quand vous entrez dans ma classe ? Votre mine ennuyée ? Croyez-vous que je n'ai pas constaté que vous ne prenez pas de notes ? Que vous négligez sciemment vos devoirs ? Ou comptiez-vous mon indulgence habituelle comme une faiblesse, une incompétence de ma part ? Pensez-vous, M. Malfoy, que je n'ai pas cerné vos capacités réelles, et relevé que vous les sous exploitiez dans ma matière ? Mes cours vous semblent peut-être inutiles ? Vous vous croyez peut-être à l'abri d'une attaque de Mangemorts, de Détraqueurs ou d'Inférii M. Malfoy ? Est-ce cela ? Êtes-vous si assuré d'échapper à ces… créatures et à un sort funeste ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, quelles que soient les réponses à mes questions, je compte désormais que vous mettiez tout le zèle que j'attends de mes élèves, dans vos études M. Malfoy ! Et je vous assure que vous avez tout intérêt à me rendre vos devoirs en temps et en heure, des devoirs soignés et à la mesure de vos capacités, comme je vous l'ai déjà demandé à plusieurs reprises dans mes précédentes corrections ! A partir de ce jour, M. Malfoy, vous allez apprendre à me connaître comme votre professeur le plus exigeant et intransigeant !  
Et pour commencer, vous aller vous faire un devoir de rattraper le retard inacceptable que vous avez pris en théorie comme en pratique ! Et pour vous y aider M. Malfoy, je vais moi-même superviser vos séances de travail ! Vous êtes donc prié de rester après ce cours pour que je vous communique votre emploi du temps ! Un emploi du temps chargé qui va beaucoup grignoter sur vos loisirs et pour aussi longtemps que je ne serais pas totalement satisfaite de vos progrès! Et cela à compter de ce soir !  
Et il va sans dire, M. Malfoy, que j'attends de vous également que vous cessiez d'arborer cette mine dédaigneuse et hautaine en ma présence, que vous me respectiez et que vous fassiez profil bas devant moi ! Tout manquement vous vaudra un prolongement de vos retenues et des points M. Malfoy, c'est compris ?  
Maintenant, gagnez votre place, en silence et rapidement ! Vous avez fait perdre suffisamment de temps à vos camarades et de points à votre Maison ! Trente points M. Malfoy ! »

Je dois avouer que je suis sidéré et scotché par sa tirade… Tellement, qu'il me faut un temps pour réaliser qu'elle a tourné les talons dès la fin, intimant aux autres de se mettrent en place pour la démonstration pratique qu'elle va faire.

Et il faut que je m'admoneste pour obtempérer à son ordre…

Impressionnante, puissante et impériale… sont les mots qui me viennent à l'esprit pour la qualifier…

Et à voir la tête de mes congénères de Serpentard, ils ont compris eux aussi qu'il valait mieux la compter parmi ses amis que ses ennemis…

Voldemort a du souci à se faire…

******************

**Ron**

Wahou ! La vache !

Alors ça ! C'est de l'engueulade !

Je savais Madame De Paimpont impressionnante par ses connaissances et sa puissance magiques, mais jamais je ne l'aurais cru aussi impressionnante en temps qu'actrice !

Quelle performance ! Pour un peu j'aurais applaudi !

Et comme dans l'heure suivant la fin des cours, tout le monde va être informé de ce qui vient de se passer, elle a assis la réputation de Malfoy comme partisan de Voldemort par ses allusions aux Mangemorts, Détraqueurs et Inférii, par lesquels il ne se sentirait pas menacé…

Et en plus, elle a profité de l'instant pour justifier à Malfoy des absences prolongées de sa salle commune ! Sans doute pour l'entraîner… Et il va sûrement rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore ce soir ! Et tout ça au nez et à la barbe des Serpentards qui eux, croient à une retenue !

Quelle performance ! Mais quelle performance ! Jouissive !

Harry et Hermione sont aussi soufflés que moi, je le vois dans leurs yeux…

Malfoy n'a pas l'air d'en revenir lui non plus !

Et la plupart des Serpentards tirent une tête de cent pieds de longs…

Je crois qu'ils ont compris qu'il ne faut pas la prendre comme une quantité négligeable…

Jouissif ! Oui ! Jouissif !

*********************

**Severus**

Alors là Nally, tu as fait fort ! Tu as vraiment fait fort ! Oh ! Oui ! Très, très fort même ! C'est simple, je n'aurais pas mieux fait ! Et je suis heureux d'avoir été libre pour répondre à ton invitation à venir voir la petite scène que tu allais jouer pour Draco Malfoy…

Scène grandiose que j'ai pu observer tout à mon aise depuis la porte entrebaîllée de ton bureau et soigneusement dissimulé aux regards par un Sort de Désillusion…

Personne ne mettra plus en doute son implication auprès de Voldemort à présent. Tout d'abord, grâce à la petite scène qu'il a lui-même jouée hier soir et à laquelle mon farfadet espion m'a fait l'heur d'assister par l'intermédiaire de ses souvenirs. Et ensuite grâce aux allusions que tu as glissées dans ta propre comédie…

En plus, les Serpentards ont pu ressentir ta puissance ! Je ne doute pas un instant qu'ils vont compter avec elle maintenant… Sauf bien sûr les quatre idiots du groupe… Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode parce qu'ils manquent d'intelligence et Parkinson parce qu'elle est trop folle pour en tenir compte…

Les autres, eux, y réfléchiront à deux fois et les indécis se diront peut-être qu'avec Albus, Potter et toi d'un côté et seulement Voldemort de l'autre, il vaut mieux choisir notre camp…

Et comme ce sont de bons Serpentards, ils n'ajouteront pas aux rumeurs qui ne vont pas tarder à courir, hormis concernant les orientations de Draco Malfoy.

De toi, ils n'en parleront surtout pas ou alors, juste pour minimiser les faits…

Après tout, tu es une Gryffondor et il ne fait pas bon vanter les mérites d'une Gryffondor quand on est un Serpentard…

Surtout si cela risque de faire de l'ombre à Voldemort !

Par contre, dans l'ombre des petites alliances, cela va parler, c'est sûr…

En plus, tu garantis aussi à Malfoy la possibilité d'échapper à sa salle commune sans que qui que ce soit s'interroge ! Pour pouvoir l'entraîner lui aussi, bien sûr, comme tu le fais pour les autres…

Et les Serpentard, eux, n'y verront que du feu. Après ta grande scène et trente points enlevés, aucun ne doutera qu'il s'agit d'une retenue…

D'une avalanche de retenues…

Mais la cerise sur le gâteau, c'est que si Malfoy paraît nerveux à l'approche de fin de classe, ce sera mis sur le compte de votre entrevue privée où tu vas lui communiquer ton programme et effectuer sa première retenue.

Nul ne se doutera qu'en réalité il va rencontrer Albus…

Très fort Nally !

Sacrée Gryffondor croisée de Serpentard !

Tu as vraiment fait très fort !

********************

**Draco**

Le cours passe très vite. Et tout le monde redouble d'effort pour ne pas déplaire à notre professeur…

Il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiance aussi pesante dans cette classe. C'est simple, on se croirait presque en Potion…

Avec des rôles inversés…

Les Gryffondors plus détendus et recevant les encouragements et les compliments, les Serpentards tendus et recevant les reproches et les regards noirs…

Et moi comme tête de turc et Harry porté aux nues…

Cela me fait un effet bizarre. Même si je sais que c'est de la mise en scène et que tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre.

Quoique !…

Il faudra sans doute donner le change aussi longtemps que ma mère n'est pas libérée…

Cela promet… d'être amusant…

Oh ! Oui !

Il faut voir les choses du bon côté ! Jouer des petites comédies, pour assurer ma crédibilité…

Oh ! Il faudra que j'en parle à Harry… Cela serait amusant qu'il me provoque ou provoque d'autres Serpentards…

Moi, je ne peux pas le faire. Pas après ce que j'ai dit à Pansy hier… Pas avec la « mission » que je suis supposé remplir pour Voldemort…

Mais lui, il le pourra et Ron aussi…

Bon, en attendant de pouvoir leur en parler, quelle heure est-il ?… Oh ! Déjà !

Mmmm… Une demi-heure… Dans une demi-heure je vais rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore…

C'est moins amusant cela.

Est-ce qu'il va me croire sur parole comme Harry et Madame De Paimpont ou va-t-il exiger que je prenne du Véritaserum ? J'avoue que je suis un peu nerveux là… Fébrile…

Heureusement, avec le coup de semonce que j'ai eu en arrivant, les autres vont sûrement mettre mon état sur ce compte là. Il faut, quand même, que je fasse attention. Cela fait trois fois que je rate la cible et que mes Sorts rebondissent sur le mur.

Oh ! Merde ! La bourde ! J'ai assommé Crabbe et il s'est cogné salement la tête… Il saigne…

Je vais me faire sonner les cloches comme dirait Harry !

« M. Malfoy ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comme vous en êtes arrivé à assommer votre camarade ? J'ai pourtant recommandé la plus grande prudence et de viser les cibles exclusivement ! » m'interpelle durement Madame De Paimpont.

Est-ce parce que le ton qu'elle emploie est aussi glacial que celui de Snape ? Toujours est-il que, instinctivement, je lui fais une réponse à la Harry, adoptant le même air frondeur qu'il peut avoir parfois…

« Une simple erreur d'appréciation, je crois… Madame »

« Dix points de moins pour insolence M. Malfoy… M. Nott, accompagnez donc M. Crabbe à l'infirmerie, qu'il puisse recevoir toute l'attention que son état requière… Le pauvre garçon n'a déjà pas beaucoup de cervelle, nous ne pouvons pas risquer qu'il en perde en le laissant sans soins ou nous n'aurions plus, dans le cas contraire, qu'à le confier aux mains expertes de Madame Chourave ! »

Snape !…

Elle joue à imiter Snape…

Et c'est très réussi… Vraiment très, très réussi !

Et bien évidemment, cela fait rire les Gryffondors… Et se renfrogner les Serpentards…

Nott emmène Crabbe… sous l'œil désolé de Bulstrode…

Oh ! Intéressant !

Bulstrode a un coup de cœur pour Crabbe !

Une chose qu'il pourra être utile de savoir plus tard, peut-être.

Décidément, les Serpentards de sixième année ont des cœurs aussi fondant que des cœurs d'artichaut…

Je me demande qui encore a le cœur tendre dans notre Maison…

« Draco ! »

« Quoi ? » dis-je brusquement, surpris, cherchant qui m'interpelle ainsi en plein cours.

Un cours qui a pris fin pendant que mes pensées dérivaient. Et c'est Pansy qui me parle. Que me veut-elle encore cette idiote ?

« Tu veux que je t'attende Draco ? » s'enquiert-elle avec une note d 'espoir dans la voix

Je me sens pâlir sous mon masque.

Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Surtout pas !

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de le lui dire, car Madame De Paimpont le fait à ma place.

« M. Malfoy n'a pas besoin que vous lui teniez la main pour repartir dans votre salle commune, Mademoiselle Parkinson ! Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, sa retenue débute dès à présent ! Je doute qu'il vous soit agréable d'attendre debout pendant deux heures dans le couloir. D'autant que M. Rusard apprécie beaucoup de passer un peu de temps à bavarder avec les tableaux de ce même couloir ! Alors, à moins que vous n'ayez envie vous-même de faire la conversation à Miss Teigne ou à notre cher concierge, je vous suggère, Mademoiselle Parkinson, de regagner vos quartiers toute affaire cessante ! Bonsoir Mademoiselle Parkinson ! » déclare-t-elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, une impatience visible dans son regard.

« Bonsoir Madame » répond Pansy, pinçant le nez, visiblement vexée.

Et elle tourne le dos et se dirige vers la porte, au moment où Harry déboule en courant.

« Excusez-moi, Madame » dit-il, « J'ai oublié mon écharpe »

« Bien sûr M. Potter. Allez-y, entrez. Et vous, M. Malfoy prenez vos affaires et suivez-moi ! Mademoiselle Parkinson, personne ne vous retient de sortir que je sache ! » répond Madame De Paimpont, avec un ton doux pour Harry et un ton sec et sans appel pour Parkinson

Cette fois, Pansy, qui s'attardait pour regarder dédaigneusement Harry, sort sur un geste agacé de la main de Madame De Paimpont.

« Illusion » murmure celle-ci.

Et son masque tombe, la révélant à nouveau telle que nous la connaissons d'habitude.

Harry vient vers moi et me donne une brève accolade. Puis il me regarde droit dans les yeux, souriant et me prenant la main, en un geste de réconfort.

Et mon masque tombe à son tour…

Je suis maintenant en terrain favorable, je n'en ai plus besoin pour l'instant…

« Tout va bien se passer Draco » assure-t-il.

Et cela me fait chaud au cœur, qu'il soit revenu sur ses pas pour m'encourager et je lui serre à mon tour la main pour le remercier. J'ai la gorge trop nouée pour parler… .

« Nous devons y aller Harry » dit doucement Madame de Paimpont

« Bien sûr, Madame, désolé de vous avoir retenu » répond Harry, avant de me donner une nouvelle accolade.

« Ce n'est rien… Bonsoir Harry » lui sourit-elle

« Bonsoir Madame… Oh ! J'allais oublier… Excellente performance Madame ! Vous imitez le professeur Snape à la perfection ! C'est un régal ! » ose dire Harry en souriant lui aussi et nous adressant ensuite un petit signe d'au revoir

« Merci Harry ! Ce fût un régal pour moi aussi ! » répond-elle, en éclatant de rire et en lui rendant son salut.

Et quand Harry ferme la porte, elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et m'entraîne vers l'escalier qui monte vers son bureau.

Vers le professeur Dumbledore…

*********************

**Acte 4 : Oscars**

**Harry**

« Vous avez vu cela ! Vous avez vu ! »

Hermione exulte depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans la Salle d'Entraînement, dans laquelle nous venons à chaque fois que c'est possible, pour trouver de la tranquillité et échanger sans craindre les oreilles indiscrètes. …

« Yeap ! » répond Ron, le visage réjoui. « On aurait dit Snape sous Polynectar. C'était grandiose ! »

« Grandiose ? Non ! C'était plus que cela ! C'était un véritable morceau d'anthologie ! Elle mériterait largement de recevoir un Oscar ! » s'exalte Hermione avec un large sourire

« Un Oscar ? » demande Ron, affichant un air complètement dubitatif. « Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'elle reçoive un type qui s'appelle Oscar ? Je ne vois pas le rapport avec sa comédie ! »

« Oh ! Ron ! Un Oscar, ce n'est pas une personne! C'est une statuette qui récompense les performances d'acteur… » lui explique-t-elle

« Oh ! » fait Ron, l'air contrit, comme à chaque fois qu'il est pris en défaut dans ses connaissances.

« Ce n'est rien Ron. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, c'est Moldu… » lui dis-je, en glissant ma main dans la sienne.

« Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir Ron… Il n'empêche qu'elle le mériterait.. » insiste Hermione

« Oui… Et il y en a un autre qui le mériterait aussi… » dis-je encore, souriant moi aussi.

« Qui ? » me demandent, en chœur, mes deux amis

« Le professeur Snape… Lui aussi nous a sorti la grande scène du trois ce matin… » réponds-je en souriant plus largement encore

« Bah ! … Il était comme d'habitude » fait remarquer Ron

« D'accord avec toi Ron » soupire Hermione…

« Oh ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas regardé votre note ! » m'exclame-je, étonné qu'ils n'aient rien remarqué, surtout Hermione

Comme ils se regardent tous les deux, je devine que non…Je leur communique donc leurs résultats, que j'ai lu à leur insu après avoir découvert ma propre note…

« Tu as eu un E, Ron. Et toi, un O Hermione… C'est quand même un comble que ce soit moi qui vous le dise ! Et moi aussi j'ai eu un E. Snape nous a joué la comédie ce matin… Tout au moins à nous trois… Pour Boot et les autres je ne sais pas et cela m'étonnerait grandement. Mais pour nous, c'est sûr ! »

Hermione s'empresse d'aller pêcher son devoir dans son sac pour vérifier sa note et lire le commentaire associé… Aussitôt, elle s'exclame :

« Oh ! Merlin ! Il me complimente sur mes connaissances ! Il a tout lu ! Ce ne sont pas des hors sujets que j'ai fait ! Oh ! Merlin ! Il me félicite ! Oh ! Merlin ! Harry, Ron ! On nous a changé Snape ! »

« Oui, et ce n'est pas nouveau… Enfin, il a commencé à changer cet été… Depuis que Madame De Paimpont est arrivée. Souvenez-vous… » leur dis-je en souriant

« Mon Chou… » fait Ron, l'air rêveur, avant que nous n'éclations de rire tous les trois à ce souvenir…

« Oui… Mon chou. Et il n'y a pas eu que cela. J'ai pu le remarquer pendant mes cours particuliers avec lui. Il s'adoucissait considérablement ces derniers temps. Hier, par exemple. Les compliments qu'il nous a faits… En surface, il a toujours l'air froid et mal renfrogné, mais il s'adoucit ! » leur fais-je remarquer

« Tu crois qu'il est amoureux ? » demande soudain Ron…

« Mais oui ! C'est tout à fait possible ! « s'exclame Hermione, l'air ravie.

Elle est toujours ravie quand elle apprend que des personnes sont amoureuses

« Le pauvre… » affirme alors Ron, l'air sincèrement désolé

« Pourquoi le pauvre ? C'est très bien d'être amoureux non ? Tu regrettes d'être amoureux Ron ? Tu trouves cela malheureux d'être amoureux ? » demande Hermione, surprise et suspicieuse en même temps

« Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis très heureux avec Harry, au contraire ! » répond-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je le récompense d'un baiser léger, ce qui fait rosir Hermione.

Elle rosit toujours Hermione quand elle nous voit nous embrasser. Elle dit que c'est parce qu'elle trouve cela beau. D'ailleurs, elle sourit toujours aussi, en même temps qu'elle rosit…

« Alors pourquoi dis-tu « le pauvre » Ron » insiste Hermione, l'air un peu sévère

« Ben… C'est qu'il n'est pas spécialement beau Snape… On peut même dire, qu'il est spécialement laid… Alors que Madame De Paimpont est très belle… » explique mon Ron, rougissant car il se rend compte qu'il vient d'entrer en terrain miné…

« Oh ! Toi alors ! Un homme n'a pas besoin d'être spécialement beau pour qu'une femme soit amoureuse de lui Ronald Weasley ! Et heureusement ! Il y aurait beaucoup de célibataires sinon ! Il n'y a que les femmes superficielles qui s'attachent uniquement à la beauté extérieure ! Et Madame De Paimpont n'a rien d'une femme superficielle que je sache ! Et elle fait preuve de beaucoup d'affection pour le professeur Snape ! Alors c'est qu'il doit être quelqu'un de bien ! » s'enflamme Hermione, enfourchant prestement son cheval de bataille

Houlà ! Il va falloir que j'intervienne, sinon Hermione va continuer à s'enflammer et mon pauvre Ron ne sera pas sorti de l'auberge.

« Moi, je pense surtout à ce que Luna a dit hier soir… » intervins-je pour faire diversion, ajoutant très vite :

« Elle avait raison. Le professeur Snape nous laisse entrevoir sa part humaine maintenant… Je me demande par contre, ce qu'elle voulait dire quand elle affirmait qu'il va bientôt nous révéler l'autre… Et qu'il n'est pas comme nous…»

« Mmmm… Sa part humaine… L'autre… Elle veut peut-être dire qu'il a une partie non humaine… C'est peut-être un demi-vampire ! Cela correspondrait très bien avec son goût pour les sombres Cachots ! » échafaude aussitôt Ron, trop heureux de prendre la perche que j'ai tendu pour détourner la précédente conversation.

« C'est ridicule ! » s'exclame aussitôt Hermione. « Les demi-vampires n'existent pas Ronald Weasley ! Si tu avais écouté le professeur Lupin en troisième année tu le saurais ! Et le professeur Snape n'a aucune caractéristique physique appartenant à une autre espèce de créature ! Luna parle par énigme, vous le savez bien ! Il ne faut pas prendre ce qu'elle dit au pied de la lettre comme on dit… »

« Oui. Tu as raison Hermione, attendons qu'elle nous en dise davantage. Si elle en dit davantage un jour… » concède rapidement Ron

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Et ne croyez pas que je sois dupe tous les deux ! Tu as honteusement détourné la conversation Harry Potter ! Et tu as honteusement avancé une idiotie pour que je saute à pieds joints dans le plan de Harry pour te tirer d 'affaire, Ronald Weasley ! » nous dit-elle, agitant un index menaçant sous notre nez.

Bien évidemment, cela nous fait finalement rire tous les trois…

******************

**…Alors, Alors! Que pensez-vous de tout cela?**

**…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…**Bisous!**

...


	17. Masque Amour Et Comédie 2

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Important**

- A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

- Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, voir mon forum FF: **-- Sirius --**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Conseil : allez lire ses fics ! Gros bisous ma grande!**

...

**Merci aussi aux fidèles lectrices et lecteurs ! Bisous à toutes et tous !**

…

**Masque, Amour et Comédie **

**Acte 5 : Dumbledore**

**Draco**

« Entre Draco » m'invite le professeur De Paimpont, en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Je la précède dans cet endroit dans lequel je n'ai jamais mis les pieds.

Il fait bon, un grand feu brûle dans la cheminée et les larges fenêtres dispensent une jolie vue sur le parc, la forêt interdite, le lac et les montagnes au loin.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas encore arrivé et j'en suis soulagé car je vais pouvoir d'abord faire connaissance avec ce lieu qui m'inspire confiance.

Madame De Paimpont me laisse le découvrir à ma guise et je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Je vais d'abord vers les fenêtres, d'où je me dis qu'il doit être apaisant de pouvoir contempler le paysage après une dure journée de travail.

J'aime les paysages grandioses comme celui-ci, depuis ma retenue avec Harry. Avant, j'avoue que cela ne m'inspirait guère et que je n'y prêtais pas attention. Mais depuis la retenue au Paradis, j'ai eu comme une révélation et les paysages m'apportent une sérénité qui me faisait défaut…

J'examine ensuite la bibliothèque, dont les rayonnages sont remplis de livres dont je ne connais aucun titre. Des livres de DCFM bien sûr mais aussi des livres sur « les arts martiaux », le « yoga » et le « Tai-chi » dont je me demande ce que cela peut bien être. Et bien d'autres encore dont les titres sont aussi un mystère complet pour moi.

Le bureau est large, en bois foncé, de toute évidence d'une essence très précieuse, mais exécuté dans des lignes douces, simples et pures… Comme le reste de son mobilier d'ailleurs, notamment une vitrine, dans laquelle sont exposées des armes blanches et des bijoux d'une facture qui m'est inconnue mais qui dénote d'un art et d'un sens de l'esthétisme consommés…

Enfin, j'avise les fauteuils, disposés autour d'une table basse.

Ils sont larges et accueillants, recouverts d'un tissu aux couleurs chaudes et dès lors où je les vois, je n'ai qu'une envie, m'y lover…

« Vas-y, prends place et n'hésite pas à t'installer confortablement. » m'invite Madame De Paimpont

Je réponds à son invitation, n'osant toutefois pas prendre totalement mes aises…

« Une tasse de thé ? » me demande mon professeur

« Avec plaisir Madame » réponds-je, intimidé de ce tête à tête avec un professeur que je connais si peu.

Et aussitôt, un plateau apparaît, offrant du thé et des petits gâteaux.

Des gâteaux aux amandes, mes préférés…

Et quand elle me tend ma tasse de thé, je reconnais, à l'odeur, le Darjeeling, mon thé préféré également…

Comment peut-elle savoir ?

« Je suis observatrice… » me dit-elle. « J'ai vu que tu prenais toujours de ce thé et de ces gâteaux quand l'occasion se présente. Et comme j'ai vu l'étonnement dans ton regard lorsque tu as compris que je te présentais ton thé et tes gâteaux préférés, j'en ai déduis que tu te demandais comment je pouvais savoir. Et comme tu n'osais pas poser la question, j'y ai répondu. Ensuite, tu as eu également l'air de te demander comment je pouvais savoir que tu te posais cette question, je t'en livre le secret également : l'observation. Tout simplement. Tu dois oser poser toutes les questions que tu te poses quand tu es avec moi Draco. J'y répondrais toujours, dans la mesure de mes possibilités bien sûr… »

« Oui, Madame. Bien Madame. » réponds-je, nerveux malgré moi et son regard bienveillant.

« Détends-toi Draco, tout va bien se passer, comme Harry te l'a dit » me dit-elle encore avec un sourire très doux.

Si doux qu'il me met en confiance et que je décide de révéler toutes mes craintes.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré le professeur Dumbledore. Je veux dire, pour un entretien privé » lui avoue-je, rougissant de ma faiblesse.

« Il n'y a pas de souci à te faire. Tout comme moi, il peut sembler parfois un peu bizarre, mais tu constateras par toi-même que c'est un homme sage, sous bien des aspects… Un homme qui a appris de la vie et qui sait accorder sa confiance, donner une chance aux autres… » m'explique-t-elle avec un sourire

Et je me sens rougir davantage, quand elle évoque sa bizarrerie…

Car je suis certain qu'elle sait que je la trouve bizarre…

Mais je chasse vite cette pensée, pour revenir vers mes préoccupations.

« Pourrez-vous m'aider Madame ? Pourrez-vous aider ma mère ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de demander, fébrile et impatient

« Ne le faisons-nous pas déjà ? » me fait-elle remarquer avec douceur

Elle a raison.

Le simple fait que je sois ici, dans son bureau le prouve.

La retenue, la comédie qu'elle a jouée aussi.

La protection autour de mon lit…

Oui, elle m'aide déjà…

Et le professeur Dumbledore aussi, qui a accepté de me rencontrer…

« Je suis désolé Madame. Je vous suis reconnaissant de tout ce que vous avez déjà fait. Je crois… Je crois que je suis… »

« Impatient » me coupe doucement la voix du professeur Dumbledore, que je n'ai pas entendu venir.

Je me lève précipitamment de mon fauteuil et reste là, les bras ballants, ne sachant que faire et je réponds, avec une grande nervosité :

« Oui, Monsieur. Je suis désolé Monsieur. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être mon garçon. Tout le monde le serait à moins dans une telle situation. Assois-toi. Et buvons une tasse de cet excellent thé ! » déclare le Directeur en prenant place dans un fauteuil situé juste en face du mien..

Je lui obéis. Et Madame De Paimpont nous sert à nouveau une tasse de thé bouillant

« Oh ! Excellant, vraiment excellent cet Oolong, n'est-ce pas Draco ? » me demande le professeur Dumbledore après en avoir siroté une petite gorgée.

Je fronce les sourcils… Il se trompe…

« Euh… C'est du Darjeeling Monsieur… » réponds-je, un peu gêné de devoir le contredire

Une lueur malicieuse s'allume dans le regard du Directeur et il se tourne vers mon prof de DCFM en souriant.

« Vraiment, Nally ? » interroge-t-il en haussant un sourcil

Ma prof le regarde avec la même expression malicieuse puis me fait un petit clin d'œil.

« Je crains que pour moi ce ne soit ni l'un ni l'autre… Lapsang Souchong… » répond-elle en souriant…

Le professeur Dumbledore rit…

Et moi je ne comprends rien.

Il n'y a qu'une seule théière.

Comment pourrions-nous dans ce cas avoir chacun un thé différent dans notre tasse ?

« Le petit doigt ? » demande le Directeur en regardant Madame De Paimpont par-dessus ses demi-lunes

« Oui, le petit doigt » répond-elle en souriant toujours

« Et je ne vous ai toujours pas vue faire » dit-il, les yeux brillants

« C'est que vous ne regardez pas au bon endroit ou au bon moment » rétorque-t-elle, des étoiles malicieuses pleins les yeux.

Décidément, je ne comprends rien à leur conversation !

Ils sont vraiment bizarres ces deux là…

****************************

**Severus**

Je vois et entends tout, de mon poste d'observation.

Et je ne puis m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel et de sourire.

Ces deux là sont déjà difficiles à suivre séparément, alors quand ils sont ensemble ! Cela peut devenir insupportable…

Surtout quand Albus commence à jouer au « vieux fou », comme à présent…

Et que Nally le suit dans son jeu…

Je plains le jeune Malfoy de tout cœur !

Il a laissé tomber sa garde et son masque et il est nerveux le gamin…

Mais cela me rassure. Au moins, ses intentions sont sincères et honnêtes…

Albus et Nally tenaient à ce que je sois présent. Après tout, je suis le Directeur de Maison du jeune Draco et je vais avoir à veiller sur lui quand la vérité à son propos éclatera au grand jour.

J'aurais préféré cependant ne pas avoir à me cacher de lui…

Mais c'est bien plus prudent de procéder ainsi pour l'heure…

Moi aussi, j'ai eu droit à ma tasse de thé préférée. Du Earl Grey bien entendu…

Sans qu'aucun des deux autres ne le voit.

Et le petit doigt, je l'ai vu agir. Sur l'anse de la théière…

Un truc simple, mais qui impressionne toujours ceux qui ne le connaissent pas…

Et peu le connaissent puisqu'il y a longtemps, bien longtemps qu'il est tombé en désuétude…

Trop de travail, pour un simple tour uniquement destiné à épater la galerie…

Un truc inutile…

Un truc de Gryffondor quoi !…

Mais je comprends aussi que ce truc est un dérivatif…

Ils sont en train d'embrouiller le cerveau du gamin.

Oh ! Il n'y a pas de mauvaise intention de leur part. C'est juste, que ces deux là, sont tellement impressionnants de puissance, que se montrer sous un jour bon enfant et un peu foldingue aide les autres à se détendre en leur présence…

Enfin, la plupart…

Car il faudrait qu'ils se rendent compte que cela rend souvent les Serpentards encore plus nerveux…

Quoique !…

Ils doivent le savoir et s'en amuser… Encore un truc à eux… Ils cherchent à toute fin à transformer les Serpentards qu'ils côtoient, en joyeux drilles…

Et le pire, c'est qu'à la longue, ils y parviennent souvent, finalement.

Et puis, avec leurs ennemis, cela a aussi un gros avantage : cela endort leur méfiance…

Grossière erreur… qu'ils finissent par apprendre à leurs dépens…

Redoutables…

Ils sont redoutables ces deux là…

Et ce sont des Gryffondors !

Merlin en soit remercié !

Car s'ils eussent été des Serpentards, le monde sorcier aurait eu à trembler…

Bien plus qu'avec Voldemort…

Oh ! les choses sérieuses vont commencer…

********************

**Draco**

Le professeur Dumbledore me regarde par-dessus ses demi-lunes.

Ses yeux, d'un bleu pâle, brillent et me sondent. Ce n'est pas aussi agréable qu'avec Madame De Paimpont. Mais ce n'est pas trop dérangeant non plus. Il ne cherche pas à voir dans mes pensées. Il observe simplement mes réactions.

Et il me montre les siennes.

Et quand il parle, il le fait avec tranquillité et gentillesse.

« Bien ! Ce n'est pas que votre compagnie me soit désagréable mes enfants, mais le temps passe et nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire avant le dîner. Draco, mon garçon, en vertu du Sceau du Secret, le professeur De Paimpont n'a rien révélé de ta retenue avec Harry ni de la conversation qui a suivi. Elle m'a seulement fait part de ton souhait de ne pas rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, mais que tu craignais pour la vie de ta mère. Elle m'a également dit, sur ton autorisation, qu'une action contre les Weasley se profile, probablement pour Halloween. »

Son regard pénétrant est resté vrillé au mien et il m'intimide…

Je suis sûr qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne le dit…

« C'est exact Monsieur » lui réponds-je, avec quelques difficultés à déglutir.

Le Directeur hoche de la tête puis son regard s'adoucit et se teinte d'un peu de tristesse aussi, me semble-t-il.

« Tu comprends bien, Draco, que je ne suis pas le seul à prendre les décisions. La question concernant la protection de ta mère, sera débattue avec d'autres personnes. D'autres, qui voudront en savoir davantage avant de risquer leur vie pour sauver celle de ta mère… Ils voudront savoir si nous pouvons te faire réellement confiance. » déclare-t-il d'un ton sage

Et je frémis, car je sais ce que cela implique…

Mais il a raison. Il faudra que j'en dise un peu plus… A des étrangers… Et j'aurais à subir leurs regards suspicieux…

« J'en ai conscience Monsieur » lui réponds-je, la gorge nouée.

« Que puis-je leur dire Draco, en dehors du fait que Madame De Paimpont, Harry et moi-même te faisons entièrement confiance ? » me demande-t-il

Et cela me désarçonne, car je m'attendais à devoir moi-même intervenir auprès des membres de l'Ordre…

« Je.. Je l'ignore Monsieur… J'ignore ce qui peut les convaincre… » réponds-je, cherchant le regard de Madame De Paimpont…

Je me sens perdu et mon cœur s'affole.

Je ne veux pas que des inconnus sachent ce que Voldemort veut me faire !

Madame De Paimpont se penche vers moi et me caresse la joue du bout des doigts, avant de me dire, de sa voix la plus douce :

« Draco, il ne s'agit pas de livrer tes secrets. Il ne s'agit pas de tout dire. Imagine, Draco, que la situation soit inversée, que tu sois celui qu'il faille convaincre. Qu'attendrais-tu que l'on te dise ? »

Je ferme les yeux.

Je vois où elle veut en venir.

Alors, je réfléchis quelques instants avant de répondre :

« Dites-leur que… que j'ai changé. Que je reconnais mes erreurs et que je les regrette. Que le monde tel que le veut Voldemort ne m'intéresse pas, qu'il me fait peur, terriblement peur même. Dites-leur aussi, que j'ai grandi, que j'ai appris à voir le monde sous un jour différent. Que je ne veux pas ressembler à mon père, ni le suivre dans sa folie. Que j'aime ma mère plus que tout autre être au monde et que je suis prêt à mourir pour la sauver. Dites-leur que je me battrais aux côtés de Harry parce qu'il est mon ami. Et s'ils ne vous croient pas, si ce n'est pas suffisant, demandez à Harry de parler pour moi. Il sait tout de mes secrets, il sait tout de ce que j'ai souffert. Il sait tout de mes peurs… Il saura les convaincre pour moi… Parce qu'il est mon ami. »

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Je ne les retiens pas.

Je ne les cache pas.

Je n'en ai pas honte.

Puis la chaleur de Madame De Paimpont m'enveloppe et je me love contre elle, comme un enfant le ferait contre sa mère. Et elle me caresse les cheveux, comme une mère le ferait à son enfant…

Je me sens bien tout contre elle.

C'est différent de ce que je ressentais avec Harry. C'est plus proche de ce que j'ai ressenti, la seule et unique fois où ma mère m'a pris dans ses bras cet été…

Il y a si longtemps me semble-t-il…

******************

**Severus**

Cela me tord le ventre de voir ce garçon de seize ans se lover contre Nally comme le ferait un tout petit garçon.

J'ai de la peine pour lui.

Et de la colère contre Voldemort et surtout contre Lucius Malfoy qui a mené, sans remords, son fils là où il en est aujourd'hui…

Albus, lui, regarde le jeune Malfoy avec un air songeur. Mais je sais que son cerveau travaille, qu'il prend des décisions, qu'il prépare ce qu'il va dire ce soir…

Moi, je devrais tenir ma langue, aussi longtemps que l'on ne me demandera pas mon avis.

Mais s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je prendrais simplement une Pensine et j'y déverserai le souvenir de cet instant présent.

Personne ne pourrait y être insensible…

Je soufflerai l'idée à Albus…

*****************

**Draco**

Je suis plus calme maintenant.

Et finalement, je suis content d'être ici et d'avoir pu parler au Directeur de Poudlard.

Je regrette juste de ne pas pouvoir l'écrire à ma mère…

Madame De Paimpont me sert une troisième tasse de thé, qu'elle accompagne cette fois d'un morceau de chocolat.

« Draco. J'ai maintenant besoin d'entendre de ta bouche ce que Voldemort t'a dit au sujet des Weasley » me demande le professeur Dumbledore

Je prends le temps d'avaler le chocolat que j'ai laissé fondre avec délice sur ma langue et qui me réchauffe le cœur.

Cela me donne l'occasion de choisir mes mots avec soins… les mots les plus simples pour dire la vérité cruelle de ma situation et de celle de ma mère…

Parce que je veux le convaincre que ma mère est réellement en danger et qu'il faut la sauver…

« Mmmm… Nous étions dans le bureau de mon père. C'était à la veille de la rentrée. Il m'a confié une mission, dont je ne voulais pas. Ma mère et moi, avions déjà prévu de vous contacter. Mais tante Bellatrix a noté le rapprochement qui s'est effectué entre nous et l'a dit à Voldemort. Il m'a testé à ce sujet. J'ai menti, pour protéger ma mère et me protéger moi-même. Il disait qu'il la tuerai sous mes yeux si je lui faisais défaut… Alors je lui ai affirmé ma fidélité, mon adhésion totale à ses idées…  
La mission, c'était de conduire Harry devant lui. Il m'a dit que je devais utiliser Ronald Weasley. Je devais l'approcher et le convaincre que je voulais être son ami et celui de Harry. Endormir leur méfiance et ensuite, nous aurions été enlevés, Ron et moi, pour que Harry se précipite à notre secours… C'est idiot… Comme s'il tomberait deux fois dans le même piège !…  
Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il m'a précisé que je devais attendre que Halloween soit passé pour approcher Ron… Parce que, a-t-il dit : il se sentira bien seul après cette date… »

Un court silence suit ma déclaration.

Le Directeur et Madame De Paimpont ont les sourcils froncés…

Mais je sais qu'ils ne doutent pas de moi…

Je le sens…

Ils réfléchissent intensément…

« Se pourrait-il que ce soit encore un piège qu'il te tende Draco ? Se pourrait-il qu'il t'ait précisé cela pour savoir si tu allais ou non nous livrer cette information ? » me demande finalement Madame De Paimpont.

Cette possibilité ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit, mais maintenant qu'elle me pose cette question, j'en ai des sueurs froides !

Et si elle avait raison ?

Voldemort est si pervers qu'il peut effectivement m'avoir tendu ce piège !

Et l'angoisse commence à me gagner. Alors je respire, comme Harry m'a appris à le faire pour la maîtriser…

« Je l'ignore Madame » réponds-je, la gorge nouée, sincèrement incapable de dire autre chose et tremblant à l'idée de cette possibilité.

Madame De Paimpont effleure ma joue d'une caresse apaisante et me sourit doucement, tristement...

« Accepterais-tu de me laisser ce souvenir Draco, pour que nous puissions l'examiner et tenter de déterminer s'il s'agit ou non d'un piège contre toi ? » me demande-t-elle encore de sa voix douce et calme.

Oh ! Non !…

Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !

Il y a des passages que je ne veux pas livrer…

Mais si je refuse, que penseront-ils ?

« Je… S'il s'agit uniquement de cette partie là… Je… Suis-je assurée que vous serez seule à le voir Madame ? » réponds-je, mon regard affolé et suppliant ne se dérobant pourtant pas au sien…

« Draco, nous n'avons pas besoin de tout ton souvenir. Juste la partie dans laquelle il te donne la mission et où il te conseille d'utiliser Ronald » m'assure-t-elle

Et son regard me redonne confiance et apaisement…

Elle me croit… Je sais qu'elle me croit…

Et qu'elle veut juste m'aider au mieux…

« D'accord Madame… Ne croyez pas que je ne vous fais pas confiance… C'est juste qu'il a dit des choses qui me sont très personnelles, Madame… Et d'autres qui concernent aussi d'autres personnes… Je ne suis pas prêt à vous les dire maintenant. Mais Harry les sait… » lui dis-je, éprouvant quand même le besoin de me justifier.

Madame De Paimpont me sourit et me caresse encore la joue. Et ses yeux me disent que je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier, qu'elle comprend…

« Il n'y a pas de problème Draco. Nous te comprenons parfaitement » m'assure cette fois le professeur Dumbledore.

Et cela achève de me rassurer…

Ils vont m'aider !

« Sais-tu comment procéder pour extraire un souvenir ? » s'enquiert maintenant le Directeur de Poudlard

« Je… Non, Monsieur » réponds-je, tandis qu'il fait apparaître une Pensine sur la petite table de salon qui sépare nos fauteuils respectifs.

« Ce n'est pas compliqué. Il suffit de poser ta baguette ici, sur ta tempe, de te concentrer sur ton souvenir et d'accepter de le laisser sortir. La Magie de ta baguette fera le reste. Concentre-toi uniquement sur le passage que tu veux donner. Un filament s'accrochera à ta baguette. Tu le sentiras, comme un chatouillis désagréable. Il suffira alors de tirer, doucement, en faisant rouler ta baguette entre tes doigts et lorsque tu souhaiteras rompre le fil, donne un petit coup sec et pose ta baguette dans cette Pensine. Tu la secoueras alors légèrement et le souvenir sera préservé. Recommence autant de fois que nécessaire. Et quand nous aurons fini d'examiner ce qu'il y a à voir, tu pourras les récupérer. » m'explique le Directeur, en simulant l'extraction de l'une de ses pensées, pour illustrer sa leçon.

« Bien Monsieur » dis-je, hochant la tête pour signifier que j'ai compris.

Je m'exécute.

Il a raison. Ce n'est pas très compliqué, ni douloureux. Juste désagréable.

Et, par deux fois, je dépose un filament dans la Pensine.

Les souvenirs flottent dans la Pensine, en une sorte de fumée d'un bleu argenté, qui tournoie sans cesse…

Il y en a deux.

Deux, parce que je veux aussi qu'ils voient le passage où Voldemort menace ma mère…

« Bien Draco. Il est temps maintenant que tu partes. Il est l'heure du dîner… Demain, Madame De Paimpont te donnera des nouvelles… » déclare le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire encourageant.

« Très bien Monsieur. Je… Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré Monsieur. Au revoir Monsieur » lui réponds-je, lui tendant la main, dans un réflexe social et, à vrai dire, pas très sûr de ce que je dois faire et dire.

« Je suis très heureux moi aussi que nous nous soyons enfin rencontrés, bien que j'eusse préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances… Au revoir mon garçon. Prends soin de toi » dit-il, me serrant la main en une poignée franche

Je lui fais un signe de tête, pour acquiescer et je me tourne ensuite vers Madame De Paimpont. Elle me tend un parchemin que je prends.

« Ton emploi du temps pour tes retenues Draco… Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les larmes que tu as versées. J'ai posé un Sort de Dissimulation déjà… Mais n'oublie pas de poser ton masque d'indifférence » me dit-elle en souriant

« Merci Madame. A demain Madame » lui réponds-je en souriant moi aussi.

Quand je sors de son bureau, je me sens un nouveau poids en moins sur mes épaules.

J'ai encore fait un pas vers la liberté !

********************

**Acte 6 : Zorro**

**Severus**

J'entre dans le bureau de Nally, à peine le jeune Malfoy parti.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'a vécu ce garçon, mais c'est épouvantable de le voir comme cela Albus ! Et si les autres refusent de l'aider, montrez leur ce que nous venons de voir maintenant ! Et si vous ne le faites pas, c'est moi qui le ferais ! » déclare-je, sans réfléchir aux conséquences de mes paroles.

« Oh ! Un Serpentard qui réagit comme un Gryffondor et prêt à enfourcher son cheval de bataille ! » s'exclame Nally, les yeux emplis d étoiles moqueuses…

Imbécile !

Je suis un imbécile !

Je viens encore de me ridiculiser !

Mais je m'en fiche !

Albus sourit lui aussi. Bien sûr, il a compris dès qu'il m'a vu. Je n'ai pas mis mon masque avant d'entrer dans le bureau…

Il sait, que Nally a réussi là où il a échoué pendant des années et bien sûr, il s'en réjouit.

Mais je m'en fiche aussi !

Je m'en fiche, parce que ce qui m'importe, c'est l'avenir de ce gamin !

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter Severus. Personne ne réclamera davantage de preuves de la sincérité de ce garçon. Je compte donner la parole à Harry. Il est juste que ce soit lui qui annonce la nouvelle de la réussite de sa mission. Je lui fais confiance pour dire ce qu'il faut pour convaincre les autres. Et vous savez bien, Severus, qu'ils le croiront. Surtout si Ronald lui donne son appui… Et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il le fera. » affirme Albus, le regard plus pétillant que jamais.

Merlin !

Il ne songe tout de même pas sérieusement confier une mission aussi importante à Potter et Weasley ! Comment peut-il penser qu'ils réussiront à convaincre les membres de l'Ordre, qui sont tous de farouches ennemis de Lucius Malfoy, que son fils et sa femme veulent rejoindre notre camp et sont en danger!

« Très bien ! Faites comme il vous plaira Albus ! Laissez reposer sur les épaules de ces garçons l'enjeu qui se joue en ce moment ! Mais je vous préviens que si Potter décide d'aller lui-même sauver la vie de la mère de son ami, parce que les autres auront refusé, je l'accompagnerai ! Et tant pis pour mon rôle d'espion ! De toute façon, il me semble de plus en plus compromis avec toute cette affaire ! » déclare-je, fébrile mais défiant

« Je vous assure que nous n'arriverons pas à de telles extrémités Severus. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Si cela était, je vous accompagnerai aussi. Et Nally le fera également… N'est-ce pas ma chère ? » répond Albus, qui me donne l'air de s'amuser plus qu'autre chose de la situation…

« Voir Severus sur son blanc destrier voler au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin ! Je ne raterai cela pour rien au monde Albus ! » se moque ouvertement Nally, qui entre dans le même jeu qu'Albus.

Fichus Gryffondors ! Comme si c'était le moment de s'amuser à mes dépens !

« Vous pouvez vous moquer ! Je m'en fiche ! » assure-je, me rendant pourtant parfaitement compte que je suis de plus en plus ridicule…

« Et tu as bien raison mon chou ! Parce que tu es adorable ! » déclare Nally, mi-rieuse, mi-sérieuse.

« Je ne suis pas adorable Nally ! Je suis parfaitement ridicule ! Je le sais… Je crois qu'à trop te fréquenter, je deviens complètement fou ! » m'exclame-je encore, en m'effondrant dans un fauteuil.

Car bien sûr, même s'ils se moquent de moi, je sais qu'ils prennent la situation du jeune Malfoy et de sa mère très au sérieux.

« Non, Severus. Vous êtes humain… Un peu excessivement peut-être, mais qui vous le reprocherait ? Vous avez juste besoin d'un temps d'adaptation… » fait remarquer Albus en gloussant

« J'ai surtout besoin de me reprendre ! Imaginez que cela m'arrive en pleine réunion de Mangemorts ! » déclare-je, complètement catastrophé cette fois

« Cela n'arrivera pas. Ici, tu es en confiance, c'est pour cela que tu as pu exploser un peu. Il fallait que cela arrive de toute façon. Il y a trop longtemps que tu gardes tout en toi Sev… Tu avais besoin d'expérimenter cela à nouveau. Maintenant que c'est fait, tout va rentrer progressivement dans l'ordre. » affirme Nally d'un ton doux et apaisant

Bien sûr, je ne me sens pas tout à fait convaincu…

Nally est toujours si optimiste !

« Moui… J'espère que tu as raison. » admets-je, un peu dubitatif toutefois.

« J'ai raison ! Allez, il est temps de se préparer à partir… Remets ton masque, Zorro ! » déclare-t-elle, en éclatant de rire mais avec de la tendresse dans son regard….

Zorro…

Il y a bien, bien longtemps qu'elle m'appelait ainsi…

Et cela me fait sourire…

Un sourire nostalgique de cette époque bénie où la guerre ne nous avait pas encore vraiment atteints…

*************

**Acte 7 : Harry – Ron - Hermione**

**Harry**

Nous nous rendons dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner.

Notre plan est bien arrêté. Hermione nous a fait répéter cent fois au moins ce que nous devons faire et dire.

Il n'y a pourtant rien de compliqué.

Naturellement, en entrant, je jette un coup d'œil circulaire.

Tout me paraît parfaitement normal. Draco est comme d'habitude, droit sur son banc et mangeant délicatement. Il converse avec ses voisins de table, dont Théodore Nott qui a remplacé Crabbe à ses côtés. Théodore Nott qui n'a pas l'air à proprement parler ravi... Mais l'a-t-il jamais? Je ne crois pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire ce gars...

Le gorille, lui, doit encore être à l'infirmerie…

Hermione, Ron et moi nous installons et nous servons, comme convenu.

Naturellement, l'assiette de Ron déborde de nourriture. Chez les professeurs, tout semble normal, en dépit de l'absence du Directeur, du professeur Snape et de Madame De Paimpont…

Le professeur Dumbledore est souvent absent depuis le début de l'année, cela n'étonnera personne. Le professeur Snape a été d'une humeur de chien avec toutes les classes et il ne manquera pas aux élèves, qui supposeront qu'il a préféré dîner dans ses quartiers, comme cela arrive de temps à autre. Quant au professeur De Paimpont, tout le monde a déjà remarqué son absence à tous les repas hier et, aujourd'hui, elle boitait très bas… Tout le monde supposera donc, qu'elle souhaite se ménager…

Il ne reste plus que nous trois qui devons nous éclipser sans éveiller de soupçons…

Et c'est le moment d'entrer en scène…

« Cela ne va pas Hermione ? » dis-je, comme si je m'apercevais tout à coup que mon amie, assise devant moi, pâlissait dangereusement.

« Non… Je ne sais pas… ce que j'ai… Je ne me sens… Je ne me sens… pas bien, soudain. » répond-elle, d'une voix hachée et hésitante

Ron relève brusquement la tête vers elle, avalant prestement le morceau de viande qu'il mâchait avec énergie.

« Oh ! Tu veux qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? » demande-t-il, prenant l'air très inquiet devant le visage décomposé d'Hermione.

« Je… Oui, peut-être… J'ai très mal au côté droit du ventre » répond Hermione, se tenant le côté et essayant de se lever, mais retombant sur son banc, plus pâle que jamais et le visage perlant de sueur.

« Attends ma puce ! Nous allons t'aider ! » s'exclame Ron, se précipitant pour faire le tour de la table.

Je les rejoins, plus calmement certes, mais affichant moi aussi un air inquiet.

Ron, avec sa force herculéenne, a déjà soulevé Hermione par-dessus le banc, mais quand il la repose, ses jambes flanchent et je la retiens avec lui.

« Je vais te porter ma puce » offre Ron avec sollicitude.

Mais au moment où il va la prendre dans ses bras, Hermione vomit copieusement sur mes chaussures

« Je suis… désolée » souffle-t-elle d'une petite voix et les yeux larmoyants.

« Ce n'est rien ma douce. Ce n'est pas grave. Un coup de baguette et c'est arrangé. » dis-je, prenant une serviette pour lui essuyer le visage, trempé de sueur et souillé de vomissures

Mais elle vomit encore, salissant tout le devant de ma robe cette fois... Autour de nous, retentissent des gémissements écœurés.

« Allez, je t'emmène ! Tant pis si tu vomis encore ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester là ! » déclare Ron, en la prenant dans ses bras…

« Je viens avec vous ! » s'écrie soudain Ginny, en bondissant sur ses pieds, visiblement très inquiète.

« Moi aussi ! » s'exclame Neville en se levant tout aussi prestement

C'était prévu.

Nous savions bien que Ginny et Neville réagiraient comme cela..

Et notre réponse est prête …

« Attendez ! Ginny, Nev, … Vous savez que Madame Pomfresh déteste quand il y a trop de monde dans son infirmerie. Ginny, mange et fais quelques sandwichs pour Ron et moi. Vous nous rejoindrez après le repas… Et n'oublie pas le jus de citrouille s'il te plait ma grande ! Et un dessert aussi ! Tu seras un amour ! »

Tout en parlant, j'ai nettoyé le sol d'un coup de baguette et en ai fait autant pour ma robe et mes chaussures avant de suivre Ron et Hermione à grands pas pressés et je dois crier pour qu'elle entende mes derniers mots.

« Ok ! Harry ! » fuse la réponse de Ginny et Neville, qui crient eux aussi pour se faire entendre.

A peine avons nous passé la porte, que je fourre un bonbon dans la bouche d'Hermione.

Un antidote à celui qu'elle a pris un peu plus tôt dans la Grande Salle, à l'insu de tous…

« Tu vois, cela valait la peine finalement, cette boîte à flemme que Ginny a emmenée. » fait remarquer Ron

« Oui, je regrette seulement d'avoir dû prendre cette cochonnerie. C'est dégoûtant » répond Hermione, de nouveau sur ses jambes et courant vers la Salle d'Entraînement.

« Désolée ma douce, mais tu étais la plus crédible pour ce rôle. » fais-je remarquer, courant à ses côtés

« Je sais, personne ne soupçonnera la Prefête Hermione Granger, d'utiliser des produits des jumeaux Weasley » dit-elle en grimpant deux à deux les marches de l'escalier qui nous emmène vers notre destination.

« Ouais ! Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais dire « fontaine je ne boirais pas de ton eau »… Parce que tout peut arriver en fin de compte » renchérit Ron, l'air hilare, malgré notre course effrénée

« Oui, bon… Vous n'avez pas intérêt à raconter cela ! » s'écrie Hermione en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la Salle d'Entraînement.

« Nous verrons ma puce, nous verrons… » lui répondons-nous en cœur, juste avant d'entrer dans la Salle…

« Juste à l'heure » nous accueille le professeur Dumbledore. « Tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui Monsieur. Nous sommes censés être au chevet d'Hermione comme convenu avec Mme Pomfresh ! Elle ne laissera personne entrer. Hermione sera supposée avoir fait une crise d'appendicite. Comme elle a déjà été opérée avant son admission à Poudlard, cela ne risque plus de se produire en réalité, mais cela restera toujours un bon prétexte » explique Ron, tout en enlevant sa robe, comme Hermione et moi le faisons avant d'enfiler un épais blouson Moldu noir.

« Parfait. Nous pouvons donc prendre le Portoloin sans crainte » déclare le professeur De Paimpont en tendant vers nous un gros œuf en porcelaine décoré…

Trois secondes plus tard, un crochet nous tire par le nombril et nous emmène dans un bosquet d'arbres et de buissons du petit parc public adjacent au Square Grimmaurd.

*******************

**Draco**

Merde !

J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave !

Hermione a vraiment l'air très mal et Harry et Ron très inquiets ! Les autres Gryffondors aussi… Miss Rouquine Explosive et Longdubat en tête. Si Harry ne les avait pas empêchés de les suivre ils…

Oh ! Mais… Oh !

Draco tu es un idiot ! Réunion de l'Ordre…

Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir et le trio en fait partie.

C'est un prétexte ce malaise, pour justifier leur absence dans les prochaines heures !

Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour pâlir à ce point et vomir ainsi ? Boite à flemme ?

Miss Préfete Parfaite aurait pris un truc de la boite à flemme ?

Eh ! Bien…

Qui l'eût cru ! …

Ben personne justement ! Et c'est en cela que ce plan est génial !

Décidément, tous ces Gryffondors sont sacrément rusés et excellents comédiens quand ils le veulent ! Et bien meilleurs que les Serpentards qui ne jouent finalement que dans un seul registre !

Mais où va le monde si on ne peut même plus se fier à la franchise des Gryffondors !

Rhaaaaaaaaa !

Ne commence pas à douter Draco ! C'était une pièce, une mise en scène pour la bonne cause ! Il n'y a aucun danger pour que qui que ce soit essaye de te rouler dans cette affaire ! Ils sont tous sincères avec toi ! Vraiment !

Re-concentre toi plutôt sur ce qui se passe ici. Sur Théo… Il faut que tu organises une petite rencontre. Que tu le testes… Oui, c'est cela. Il faut le tester.

Après Halloween, car il ne faut prendre aucun risque avant.

Mmmm… Voyons….

Il faudra prendre la photographie de Miss Rouquine Explosive et amener l'amoureux transi dans un lieu discret… Ensuite, le test. Il faut jouer à celui qui est scandalisé, offusqué et se sent trahi. Oui… Il faut évoquer Voldemort… Lui faire peur… Le pousser dans ses retranchements pour faire ressurgir ses véritables intentions, lui faire tout avouer !

Il faudrait que je parle de tout cela à quelqu'un…

Mais je ne peux pas le dire à Harry…

Pas tout de suite. Cela touche trop près sa famille de cœur… Et surtout Ron… S'il apprend cela, Ron risque de ne pas être content. Pas content du tout même !

Alors qui ?

Madame De Paimpont ? Elle a des préoccupations bien plus sérieuses que les histoires de cœur de Théodore Nott…

Mmmmm…

Quoique !

Cette histoire de cœur peut apporter, à notre camp, un nouvel allié de la Maison des Serpentards. Ce n'est pas négligeable cela… Oui, j'en parlerai à Madame De Paimpont…

Draco, avoue que cela te plait tout cela… Draco Malfoy le comédien ! Draco Malfoy le cupidon… Draco Malfoy qui va jouer les entremetteurs dans une affaire de cœur ! Draco Malfoy qui cherche à recruter pour le camp de Harry Potter !

Mes ancêtres doivent se retourner dans leur tombe !

Et mon père s'en étoufferait de honte et de rage !

Raison de plus pour que je le fasse tiens !

*********************

**Acte 8 : Ginny et Pompom Pomfresh**

**Neville**

« Non ! Vous n'entrerez pas Mademoiselle Weasley ! Mes malades ont besoin de se reposer ! » déclare Madame Pomfresh, de ce ton intransigeant qu'elle adopte toujours quand elle estime qu'il y a bien assez de monde dans son infirmerie.

« Mais nous sommes inquiets pour Hermione ! Laissez-nous la voir cinq minutes Madame Pomfresh, s'il vous plait. Juste cinq petites minutes ! » insiste Ginny, tout à fait crédible dans son rôle d'amie inquiète, larmoyante et suppliante à souhait !

« Mademoiselle Granger fait une simple crise d'appendicite ! Je lui ai administré le remède approprié et tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre pour demain matin au plus tard ! C'est déjà beau que j'ai laissé votre frère et M. Potter lui tenir compagnie ! Alors inutile d'insister Mademoiselle Weasley ! Ni vous, ni M. Longdubat, ni Mademoiselle Lovegood ne mettrez un seul pied dans mon infirmerie ce soir ! » s'obstine le cerbère.

« Mais Harry et Ron n'ont pas pu dîner ! Nous leur avons apporté un repas ! Laissez-nous juste le temps de le leur donner ! S'il vous plait Madame Pomfresh ! » essaye encore Ginny en brandissant un balluchon bien rempli de victuailles, sous le nez de l'intraitable infirmière.

« Non ! Mademoiselle Weasley ! Je leur remettrai moi-même ce que vous avez apporté. Et maintenant cela suffit ! Retournez dans votre salle commune ! » s'impatiente Madame Pomfresh, avant de se saisir du balluchon et de nous claquer la porte au nez.

« Espèce de vieille chouette ! » se fâche Ginny en frappant du pied sur le sol

« Il est inutile de rester ici Ginny. Quoi que nous disions, elle ne se laissera pas attendrir. Allons plutôt à la bibliothèque. J'ai encore quelques recherches à faire pour un devoir de botanique. » déclare-je, en les entraînant, elle et Luna, le long du couloir.

« Tout de même ! Elle aurait pu nous laisser voir Hermione ! Cela ne coûtait pas grand chose de nous laisser entrer cinq minutes ! » bougonne-telle encore

« Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter ! Tout va très bien ! Hermione est en sécurité Ginny… » intervient Luna de sa voix légère et délicate…

« Moui… Mais tout de même… » marmonne Ginny, boudeuse

Moi, je ne m'en fais plus du tout pour la santé d'Hermione. Je suis sur, qu'elle est en aussi grande forme que ce matin.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame depuis dimanche, mais il se trame quelque chose…

Il y a trop de trucs bizarres…

Tout était calme depuis la rentrée. Nous étions dans une routine bien huilée, qui commençait d'ailleurs à être monotone. Mais depuis quelques jours, les évènements semblent se précipiter.

Cela m'étonne que Ginny n'ait rien remarqué. Elle est tellement suspicieuse d'habitude !

Mais bon. C'est vrai qu'elle a raté quelques trucs…

Elle n'était pas là quand Harry s'est accroché avec Malfoy la semaine dernière. Elle n'était pas là non plus quand il est rentré un peu bronzé samedi soir… Depuis, il le camoufle, mais moi je sais qu'il l'est… Et puis, elle n'a pas vu la scène de cet après-midi dans la classe de DCFM… La nouvelle a déjà fait tout le tour de l'école mais elle n'a pas vu ce que j'ai vu… Ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Hermione n'ont jubilé ou commenté l'affaire… Il y avait pourtant de quoi… Madame De Paimpont plus terrible que le professeur Snape dans ses plus mauvais jours… C'était quelque chose ça !

Enfin…

Et ce soir, Hermione qui « tombe malade » comme par hasard au dîner auquel n'assistent ni le professeur Dumbledore, ni Snape, ni Madame De Paimpont et Madame Pomfresh qui nous la joue Cerbère inébranlable et intraitable, qui ne se laisse pas attendrir !…

Et tout cela, la semaine d'Halloween… Comme par hasard !

Cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences quand même. Cela sent l'embrouille…

Je ne serais pas étonné outre mesure qu'il y ait une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir.

Pas étonné du tout !

************************

…** On dirait que ça avance... Tout doux, tout doux... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?...**

**…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…


	18. Faut Il Avoir Ou Ne Pas Avoir Foi 1

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

- Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, voir mon forum FF: **-- laptitesourie --**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Comme d'hab, je vous conseille de lire ses fics!**

**...**

**...****... Il y aura un an demain, 05 septembre, que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction... **

**Merci aux fidèles lecteurs et lectrices de qui la lisent ! Gros smack à celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot!**

…

**Fait-Il Avoir Ou Ne Pas Avoir Foi En Draco Malfoy ? 1/2**

**Acte 1 : Avocats et Associés**

_**Lundi 28 octobre 1996**_

**Harry**

Naturellement, il a fallu que j'atterrisse dans un buisson !

Je déteste les moyens de transport magiques !

Ron m'aide à m'extirper des branchages et j'ai l'impression que nous faisons un bruit infernal ! Bonjour la discrétion ! Heureusement qu'un Sort de Silence a été posé sur la zone, sinon nous aurions rameuté tous les indésirables du coin, si tant est qu'il y en ait, bien sûr…

« Avant d'aller au QG, Harry, je veux que tu saches que je vais te donner la parole dès l'ouverture de la séance. Tu expliqueras pourquoi elle a lieu. Tu parleras aussi des menaces qui pèsent sur le jeune Malfoy et sa mère. Il te fait confiance pour que tu dises ce qu'il faut, tout en préservant certaines choses qui le concerne et qu'il considère comme intimes… » m'apprend le professeur Dumbledore l'air dégagé et confiant

« Vous pensez que je vais convaincre les autres ? Il vaudrait sans doute mieux que ce soit vous ou Madame De Paimpont qui le fassiez… » fais-je remarquer, étonné, pris de court…

Et mal à l'aise aussi, à l'idée de devoir prendre la parole devant tous les autres…

Et si je dis des bêtises ? Et si je m'exprime mal ? Si à cause de ça les autres refusent de croire que Draco est sincère ?

Cette idée me doit froid dans le dos…

« Non, Harry. Il s'agissait de votre mission à tous les trois et tu es celui qui a réussi à t'allier le jeune Malfoy. Il est juste que tu sois celui qui en parle. Tu seras donc son avocat… Et je te fais parfaitement confiance. Tu sauras les convaincre…» insiste le Directeur avec un regard bienveillant.

Ron pose sa grande main chaude sur mon épaule, me rassurant déjà à demi et achevant de le faire en affirmant d'un ton déterminé qu'il m'assistera.

Cela me soulage tellement, que je l'embrasserai avec une fougue qui le laisserait pantois si nous étions seuls !

« Bien, puisque la question est réglée, allons-y les enfants. » déclare alors le professeur Dumbledore, visiblement satisfait, en prenant la tête de notre petit groupe.

Non seulement il y a une panne d'électricité comme le professeur Snape nous en avait avertis, mais une épaisse et basse couche de nuages occulte les rayons de lune. Il fait donc plus sombre que dans la bouche des enfers et heureusement que nous avons posé un sort de vision nocturne sur nos yeux avant de venir ici, sinon, nous ne pourrions pas atteindre le 12, sans activer la lumière de nos baguettes.

Il n'y a pas un chat dans le quartier et il y fait plus silencieux que dans un cimetière.

Nous-même, nous déplaçons en rasant les murs, sans le moindre bruit, sans échanger une seule parole. J'ai l'impression de jouer une scène de l'un de ces films d'espionnage dont Dudley est friand…

Et cela me fait sourire car je pense que Dudley m'envierait en cet instant…

Pauvre Dudley, persuadé qu'il ferait un bon espion !

Avec ses nerfs fragiles et sa démarche aussi silencieuse que celle d'un éléphant il se ferait repérer et tuer dans la seconde qui suit le début d'une opération !

Arrivé au 12, Dumbledore ouvre la porte et nous pénétrons dans le vestibule à peine éclairé.

Walburga nous regarde passer, nous fusillant de son œil menaçant et bougonnant, mais aucun de nous ne lui accorde la moindre attention.

********************

**Ron**

Tout le monde est là, même Fleur Delacourt, Mademoiselle Velane, la nouvelle petite amie de Bill….

Je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu lui trouver, il y a deux ans, à Fleur. Elle me laisse complètement froid maintenant et je trouve même, à mon humble avis, qu'elle fait plutôt pâle figure à côté de Madame De Paimpont dont le visage est certes imparfait, mais dégage beaucoup plus de forces et de personnalité….

Et puis bon, il faut dire aussi, que je suis amoureux de Harry et qu'à mes yeux, personne ne peut rivaliser avec lui …

Comme de bien entendu, Harry, Hermione et moi avons eu droit au câlin maternel, sous le regard goguenard des jumeaux…

Ils riront sans doute moins tout à l'heure, quand ils apprendront les nouvelles…

Enfin…

Dès lors où nous sommes assis, le professeur Dumbledore réclame notre attention.

« Avant d'ouvrir la séance, je voudrais que Madame De Paimpont nous emmène faire un petit tour dans le Temps Ralenti. En effet, les nouvelles sont telles, que la réunion risque fort de se prolonger et il me semble souhaitable que certains d'entre nous, soient rentrés avant l'heure du couvre-feu. Madame De Paimpont, si vous le voulez bien. »

« Bien entendu Albus. Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, prenez-vous par la main s'il vous plait, fermez les yeux et ne les ouvrez plus jusqu'à mon signal. »

Pour nous trois et les jumeaux, c'est la routine et nous ne sommes guère surpris par la sensation de vertige. Mais pour les autres, ce n'est pas la même chanson et j'entends quelques petites réactions de surprise, de la part de Fleur notamment, qui n'est pas discrète.

Mais cela ne dure guère et quand nous ouvrons les yeux, c'est sur un paysage grandiose, où il fait grand soleil.

Ravi, Harry s'exclame :

« Le Paradis ! »

« Cela me semblait approprié Harry » déclare Madame De Paimpont qui s'est penchée derrière moi pour le lui glisser en toute discrétion.

Je comprends alors que nous sommes dans le décor de sa retenue avec Malfoy…

Et il a raison de dire que c'est le Paradis… C'est vraiment superbe ici ! Tout le monde semble d'ailleurs en convenir…

« Bien ! Vous nous avez gâté Madame De Paimpont. Et vous avez même emmené le thé et les en-cas. C'est parfait et je vous en remercie, au nom de chacun ! Mais maintenant, il est temps de passer à l'ordre du jour. Harry, la parole est à toi et elle sera ensuite à Ronald. » déclare, sans ambages, le professeur Dumbledore.

Je sens Harry se tendre à mes côtés.

Il n'a jamais aimé que les regards se tournent vers lui et encore moins les discours, or c'est exactement ce qu'il va devoir faire maintenant.

Alors, pour l'encourager, je pose brièvement et discrètement ma main sur sa cuisse, avant qu'il ne se lève et commence.

Il me jette alors un coup d'œil, rempli de reconnaissance puis se décide et se met lentement debout, son regard balayant tous les autres, avant de prendre la parole sur un hochement de tête encourageant de Madame De Paimpont.

« Je… Hum… Euh… Vous savez que Ron, Hermione et moi, nous sommes vus assigné une mission à Poudlard. Nous devions tenter d'approcher Draco Malfoy et le rallier si possible. C'est chose faite. En grande partie grâce au professeur Snape, qui m'a donné de forts judicieux conseils et de Madame De Paimpont qui a eu l'heureuse idée de nous donner une retenue à Draco Malfoy et moi-même.  
Euh… Cette retenue s'est déroulée ici même, dans le Temps Ralenti et ce décor. Et elle a duré six semaines. Ceci pour dire que j'ai eu largement le temps de parler avec Draco et de connaître avec certitude ses intentions et ses souhaits. Je ne trahirais pas la confiance qu'il m'a accordée, par conséquent, je ne vous raconterais pas tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Ce sont des secrets, des choses qu'il a vécues, dont il est seul à pouvoir vous parler s'il le souhaite. Moi, je ne m'estime pas le droit de le faire. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je n'ai absolument aucun doute le concernant et que je lui accorde toute ma confiance. C'est simple, nous sommes devenus des amis. De vrais amis.  
Draco a beaucoup changé cet été. Comme Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, les jumeaux et moi-même, il a beaucoup mûri, beaucoup réfléchi. Il a remis en question son éducation, les idées dont il a été nourri depuis toujours et qu'il avait faites siennes sans jamais avoir porté sur elles un regard critique. Et cette réflexion, ainsi que ce qu'il a vécu durant les vacances, l'ont amené à découvrir qu'il n'adhère pas du tout aux idées de Voldemort, qu'il ne veut pas d'un monde sorcier selon Voldemort. Et il est décidé à combattre cela, à nous aider dans la lutte que nous menons.  
Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais il n'est vraiment plus le même. Il n'est plus l'insupportable gamin, couard, puant d'orgueil, avide de pouvoir et bouffi de fierté qu'il était encore en juin dernier. Il a un passé très difficile, bien plus difficile que le mien. Pourtant, c'est un garçon adorable, fragile et fort en même temps, capable de se surpasser, de surpasser ses à-priori. Ici, nous n'avions pas de baguette, pas de commodités, pas d'Elfe de maison pour nous préparer les repas. Il fallait chasser, pêcher, traire la vache, s'occuper des lapins et du jardin… Il a appris à le faire. Il a appris à allumer un feu, à faire la cuisine et tout ce qu'il fallait pour se nourrir. Et il l'a fait sans rechigner, je dirais même, qu'il l'a fait avec grand plaisir… Il est un vrai scout maintenant. Un vrai scout Moldu !…  
Voilà, tout cela, c'est pour que vous sachiez qui il est maintenant… Ah ! Oui, j'oubliais, il prononce lui aussi le nom de Voldemort… C'est un signe qui ne trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
Mais nous ne sommes pas ici seulement pour que je vous fasse part du succès de notre mission, ni pour que je vous fasse l'éloge du nouveau Draco.  
Nous sommes aussi ici parce qu'il m'a révélé certaines intentions de Voldemort. Que Voldemort lui a confié une mission dont il ne voulait pas, puisqu'il avait prévu de venir se placer sous la protection du professeur Dumbledore dès la rentrée, avec sa mère. Ce projet il ne l'a pas mis à exécution cependant, car Voldemort, informé par Bellatrix Lestrange du rapprochement qui s'est effectué entre Draco et sa mère, a nourri des soupçons concernant son engagement à ses côtés. Il a donc d'abord fait pression sur lui, menaçant de tuer Narcissa Malfoy, qui n'adhère pas non plus à ses idées, et de le punir lui-même d'une façon ignoble et vraiment horrible, s'il manque à ses devoirs envers lui. Mais Draco a heureusement réussi à convaincre Voldemort qu'il lui est fidèle et à sauver, du moins temporairement, sa vie et celle de sa mère également.  
Il a donc accepté la mission, mais à contre cœur, convaincu qu'il ne pourrait trouver, ni même chercher de l'aide, puisqu'il était prévenu qu'une surveillance étroite serait exercée sur sa mère et que Voldemort lui a également précisé qu'il avait des yeux et des oreilles à Poudlard, qui lui rendraient compte de ses faits et gestes…  
Enfin...  
Toujours est-il, que Draco était déchiré depuis la rentrée. Il ne voulait pas exécuter sa mission, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que sa mère en paye le prix et il ne savait pas comment se tirer de ce très mauvais pas.  
Sa mission, c'était de m'amener à Voldemort. Et Voldemort lui a dit d'utiliser Ron pour y parvenir, d'endormir sa méfiance et de gagner son amitié, pour pouvoir, dans le même temps se rapprocher de moi. Il était prévu ensuite, qu'ils seraient enlevés tous les deux, pour que je vole à leur secours. Mais avant tout, Voldemort a précisé que Draco devait attendre pour approcher Ron… Attendre jusqu'après Halloween, car passé cette date Ron « se sentirait bien seul », selon les propres termes de Voldemort…  
Draco m'a dit tout cela sous le Sceau du Secret et il m'a demandé d'en faire part au professeur Dumbledore et à Ron, pour que Ron prévienne sa famille… Il ne veut pas qu'il arrive malheur aux Weasley… Il ne veut pas qu'il arrive malheur à qui que ce soit…  
Et il a besoin d'être aidé, ainsi que sa mère, pour se sortir du guêpier dans lequel il se trouve… Car aux prochaines vacances, il devra rentrer au Manoir et il se sent incapable d'affronter à nouveau Voldemort… Il craint donc, pour lui-même et pour sa mère, qui est maintenant retenue prisonnière au Manoir Malfoy, dans la mesure où elle est surveillée en permanence. Mais il est prêt à tout pour la sauver, même à donner sa vie. Et je sais qu'il le fera, qu'il tentera tout, si sa mère est toujours là-bas, au Manoir, quand viendront les vacances de Noël.  
Voilà, vous savez tout. »

Eh ben ! Mon Harry !

Tu n'aimes pas faire de discours mais quand tu t'y mets, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que tu es éloquent !

Du moins, en ce qui me concerne, je trouve que tu l'as présenté d'une façon très favorable Malfoy.

Et tu as même réussi à tirer des larmes à Hermione et à ma mère !

Et Snape ! Le regard qu'il a pour toi ! Incroyable !

Je crois que tu as définitivement gagné son entière estime !

Bon, allez, c'est à mon tour. J'ai promis de t'assister et c'est le moment d'enfoncer le clou, pendant que tout le monde est encore sous le choc…

**********************

**Severus**

Je crois qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire, sauf peut-être pour Maugrey Fol Œil qui arbore une grimace de dégoût, de sortir une Pensine pour convaincre les membres de l'Ordre que Draco Malfoy est fiable…

Albus avait raison… Le jeune Potter a trouvé les mots justes.

Et sans trahir un seul secret de son nouvel ami…

Il est modeste en plus. Il accentue mon rôle, juste pour les quelques petits conseils que je lui ai donnés, à mon corps défendant d'ailleurs, ainsi que le rôle joué par Nally. Mais il ne met absolument pas en avant ce qu'il a fait lui-même…

Et pourtant, il a sûrement dû en faire beaucoup pour gagner la confiance de Malfoy…

Et la présentation qu'il a faite de son ami et de la situation était sobre mais sincère et même émouvante… Pour preuve, Hermione Granger et Molly en versent des larmes…

Je crois que le jeune Malfoy lui devra une fière chandelle à son nouvel ami…

Et Albus avait aussi raison de compter sur le fait que Weasley appuie Potter…

Je me demande ce qu'il va dire, lui…

Mais même s'il n'est qu'à moitié aussi convainquant que le jeune Potter, je pense la partie déjà gagnée…

« Mmmm… Tout le monde sait ici que je n'ai **jamais** porté la fouine dans mon cœur. Après tout, il est de notoriété publique que papa et Lucius Malfoy sont des ennemis de longue date et Draco Malfoy ne s'est jamais privé pour m'insulter et insulter ma famille. Nous avons même failli en arriver aux mains plus d'une fois tous les deux…  
Mais aujourd'hui, je vais me faire l'avocat du diable. D'abord parce que je crois Harry sur parole et que je lui fais entièrement confiance concernant son opinion sur le nouveau Draco Malfoy. Ensuite, parce que j'ai pu constater moi aussi qu'il a changé.  
Comme Harry, je n'en dirais pas plus là dessus, mais quand il dit que Malfoy était déchiré depuis la rentrée, il dit vrai. Et j'ai déjà fait part, sous le Sceau du Secret, des déductions que j'ai pu faire à ce sujet aux professeurs De Paimpont et Snape. Vous devez donc me croire sur parole, moi aussi, quand j'affirme que l'on peut faire confiance à la fouine… Désolé Harry, je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je l'appelle comme cela, mais pour moi, il reste encore la fouine pour l'instant…  
Mmmm… Je disais donc, que Malfoy a changé et qu'il mérite que nous lui donnions sa chance d'échapper au joug de Voldemort et à une mort certaine… Il va avoir besoin de toute notre aide, parce qu'il est vraiment en mauvaise posture. S'il retourne au Manoir Malfoy, il risque d'y laisser sa peau et sa mère aussi. Et ce ne serait pas juste de ne pas lui accorder de chance, simplement parce qu'il s'appelle Malfoy et que son père est un… Euh… Maman excuse-moi, mais je ne trouve pas d'autre mot… Un putain de salopard de Mangemort à la botte de Voldemort.  
Il y a un autre fait qui joue en sa faveur, c'est qu'il envisage, avec enthousiasme, le fait de faire partie des « Traîtres à leur Sang » et qu'il confie, sans réserve, ses souvenirs d'enfance à Harry, acceptant même que je lise leur correspondance… Et croyez-moi, ce qu'il a écrit à Harry, ce n'était pas drôle du tout et il ne peut pas l'avoir inventé. D'autant que nous avons des éléments, en fait un témoin digne de foi, qui corroborent sa version des évènements qu'il décrit… Et personne, pas même moi qui ne l'apprécie guère jusqu'à présent, ne peut rester indifférent à cela.  
Voilà, je soutiens Harry. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire… »

Authentique, concis, intelligent !

Vraiment intelligent !

Car cette intervention complète très bien celle du jeune Potter. L'un parle en ami et l'autre en ennemi, mais chacun exprimant des avis qui se rejoignent…

Ronald Weasley, je vous mettrais un O pour cette intervention et pour votre ouverture d'esprit !

********************

**Acte 2 : Draco Sur La Sellette**

**Harry**

Oh ! Ron ! Ron ! Ron ! Je t'adore !

Et je ne t'en veux pas pour la fouine ! C'est exactement comme cela que tu devais parler !

Tu as fait impression sur tout le monde ! Même les jumeaux ont l'air de considérer ce que tu as dit avec beaucoup de sérieux !

Mais bon, ce n'est pas tout… Il faut voir ce que les autres vont dire maintenant…

Car, bien évidemment, le professeur Dumbledore va demander à chacun d'exprimer son avis sur la question…

« Harry et Ronald, je vous remercie. Comme vous l'avez tous compris, nous avons deux questions à l'ordre du jour. La première est : devons nous apporter du crédit à Draco Malfoy et le croire, concernant l'attaque prévue pour Halloween. Si oui, il faudra alors arrêter des plans de défense plus précis que ceux déjà en place, mais sans trahir le fait que nous avons eu connaissance de la date de cette attaque.  
La seconde est : allons nous aider Draco Malfoy et sa mère.  
Pour commencer, je vais donner la parole à chacun de vous, afin que vous vous prononciez sur ces deux questions. Arthur, c'est à vous »

Mmmm…

L'opinion de M. Weasley risque de peser lourd dans la balance et d'influencer celle des autres membres de la famille…

Mais je lui fais confiance pour ne pas se laisser aveugler par son ressentiment pour Lucius Malfoy. Je sais qu'il va prendre en considération ce que Ron et moi avons dit…

Comme d'habitude, Monsieur Weasley prend son temps pour réfléchir avant de parler.

Il fourrage dans ses cheveux dégarnis, remet ses lunettes en place et il se lève enfin, désignant Ron de sa main.

« Je suis fier de mon fils Ron. Je suis fier de lui parce qu'il a montré ce soir, qu'il est capable de faire taire l'animosité qui a animé ses rapports avec Draco Malfoy depuis leur entrée à Poudlard et « se faire l'avocat du diable » comme il le dit.  
Je ne connais pas ce garçon, je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois ou deux, et je dois dire que ce que j'en ai vu, n'était pas favorable du tout. Il se conduisait avec la même arrogance et la même morgue que son père… Ron et Harry nous disent que ce garçon a changé et qu'il mérite maintenant notre confiance et de recevoir notre aide. C'est une question délicate. Cependant, à défaut d'accorder ma confiance à ce garçon que je ne connais pas, je vais accorder ma confiance à l'opinion de mon fils et de Harry. Je suis donc pour accorder foi aux propos de ce garçon concernant le danger qui pèse sur ma famille et sur ses nouvelles allégeances. Et je suis également pour que nous venions en aide au garçon et à sa mère. Je serais, à ce propos, volontaire pour faire partie de l'équipe de secours, si besoin est. » déclare-t-il, le regard convaincu et déterminé.

Merci Merlin !

Cela s'engage bien…

Et je suis quasiment sûr que les autres Weasley vont suivre aussi cet avis !

Je vois d'ailleurs qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à réfléchir à ce que Arthur Weasley vient de dire… Kingsley Shackelbolt hoche la tête d'un air entendu...

Seul Maugrey renifle dédaigneusement…

Mais de sa part, cela ne m'étonne nullement…

Il ne fait même pas confiance en sa propre ombre…

« Molly, vous avez la parole » déclare le professeur Dumbledore

La mère de Ron se dresse aussitôt, rouge et gonflant la poitrine, les mains sur les hanches.

Elle me fait penser à une poule qui gonfle ses plumes et monte sur ses ergots, prête à écorcher vif le renard qui menace ses poussins...

Elle se lance aussitôt, sur un ton un peu suraigu :

« Moi aussi je suis fière de toi Ron ! Et de toi aussi Harry ! Et je suis d'accord avec Arthur ! Il faut aider ce pauvre garçon ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un enfant de cet âge aux mains de Voldemort ! Ce serait criminel de notre part ! Et cette pauvre Narcissa ne mérite pas de mourir, elle non plus ! Nous devons les aider tous les deux ! Et je suis volontaire moi aussi pour tirer cette pauvre femme des griffes de ce… ce… ce monstre ! »

Madame Weasley a réagi exactement comme j'attendais qu'elle réagisse après avoir entendu ce que nous avons dit Ron et moi, ainsi que son mari.

Je ne suis donc pas étonné de sa réponse, dictée par le cœur.

Et Ron non plus, qui m'adresse un clin d'œil complice…

Sa mère est vraiment redoutable, quand elle s'y met…

Vraiment, je ne m'y frotterait pas !…

Maintenant, j'attends avec impatience ce que va dire Remus, dont c'est le tour.

Non seulement car j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à son opinion, mais parce qu'il a généralement des avis très éclairés, suivis par Tonks et Kingsley…

Remus se lève et, après m'avoir regardé droit dans les yeux, il se tourne vers le professeur Dumbledore.

« Je suis moi aussi enclin à croire en la parole de Harry et Ron… Mais je suis beaucoup moins enclin à croire en celle de Voldemort.  
N'essayerait-il pas de nous duper à travers ce garçon ? Tu as dit, Harry, que Voldemort a douté de ses engagements. Est-il possible qu'en confiant à Draco Malfoy que l'attaque contre les Weasley aura lieu à Halloween, il cherche à tester sa fidélité ? N'est-ce pas un piège ? N'attend-il pas de savoir, si oui ou non, Draco va le trahir ? Ne cherche-t-il pas à détourner notre attention d'un autre objectif ? »

Oh ! Merde !

Je n'avais pas pensé à cela !

J'espère que Remus se trompe ! Je l'espère de tout cœur ! Car s'il a raison, Draco pourrait bien être orphelin jeudi soir !

Oh merde !

« C'est une possibilité à laquelle nous avons pensé Remus » intervient le professeur Dumbledore. « Draco Malfoy a accepté de nous confier ses souvenirs et nous allons pouvoir les examiner. Il nous faudra aussi compter avec cela si nous décidons de préparer une défense plus soutenue que celle qui est déjà en place. »

Remus hoche la tête d'un air satisfait.

« Bien, merci pour ces précisions Albus. De toute façon, quelle que soit la réponse aux questions que je me pose, je suis pour aider Draco et Narcissa Malfoy. En espérant que nous pourrons encore aider Narcissa après Halloween… Et je suis volontaire également en cas de besoin. » dit-il, avant de s'asseoir et de consigner son vote sur le parchemin qui s'étale devant lui.

A sa suite, Bill, Fleur, Charly, Kingsley Shakelbolt et Tonks donnent également une opinion favorable, même si elle est teintée de réserve, avant que vienne le tour de Maugrey Fol Œil.

Mais quelle que soit l'opinion de ce dernier, peu importe, parce qu'il ne fait aucun doute pour moi que les suivants, Snape, Hermione, les jumeaux, Madame De Paimpont et le professeur Dumbledore, seront également en faveur de Draco…

La partie est donc largement gagnée et l'Ordre va aider Draco et sa mère, à n'en pas douter…

Mais bon, je ne peux quand même pas m'empêcher d'appréhender ce que va dire le vieil Auror paranoïaque…

**********************

**Acte 3 : Harry VS Alastor**

**Harry**

Maugrey se lève et il fait tourner son œil magique dans tous les sens, avant de le fixer sur moi. Il pince les lèvres et cela ne présage rien de bon…

« Draco Malfoy est le fils d'un gredin dangereux et complètement fourbe ! Et le sang des Black n'est pas toujours un gage de bonne santé mentale non plus ! Il n'y a qu'à voir Bellatrix Lestrange pour s'en rendre compte ! Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que ce garçon ne va pas nous sauter à la figure ! Et comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il t'a dit la vérité Potter ? Ce garçon a été élevé dans un nid de serpents ! Il est sûrement aussi menteur et mauvaise graine que son père et tous ses ancêtres ! Et comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore en vie si Voldemort doute de lui hein ? Voldemort est un puissant Légilimens ! Ce garçon ne peut pas l'avoir dupé !  
Par contre, je ne serais guère étonné qu'il soit un parfait comédien et qu'il se soit joué de toi et de tes bons sentiments ! Tu es sans doute beaucoup trop indulgent et confiant, comme ton père et ta mère l'étaient ! Tu t'es fait avoir mon gars ! Tu es trop crédule ! Jamais je ne croirais un Malfoy sans preuve solide et irréfutable ! »

Je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines.

Comment ce vieil imbécile ose-t-il évoquer ainsi le souvenir de mes parents et de la confiance qu'ils ont mal placée en Peter Pettigrow ?

Mais le professeur Dumbledore me dispense de répondre, en apportant lui-même quelques précisions en faveur de Draco :

« Severus lui a donné des leçons d'Occlumencie depuis plusieurs années, à la demande de Lucius d'ailleurs. Il peut te confirmer et Nally également, que ce garçon est doué pour cacher ses pensées, Alastor. Il peut donc parfaitement tromper Voldemort, tout comme Severus le fait. »

Mais ces paroles, loin d'apaiser Maugrey Fol Œil, attisent encore son mépris et sa hargne…

« Severus hein ! Bien sûr… Eh bien voilà ce que je pense : Aussi longtemps que je n'aurais pas de preuves solides, je n'y croirais pas ! Alors Potter, si tu en as, donne-les moi ! » s'exclame-t-il sur un ton abrupte et défiant.

Mon sang bouillonne.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas me mettre en colère, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

Je comprends que l'on puisse douter, mais la façon dont il parle, dont il met en doute la parole du professeur Dumbledore et par conséquent des professeurs De Paimpont et Snape me fait bondir !

Et je n'aime pas non plus sa suspicion concernant l'état mental de Draco. Ni ses allusions à mes parents, à leur manque de discernement concernant Peter Pettigrow. Et j'apprécie encore moins, la façon dont il me réclame ses fameuses preuves qu'il lui faut à toute fin, ni son étroitesse d'esprit…

Aussi, est-ce avec humeur que je lui réponds :

« J'en ai, mais je ne vous les donnerai pas, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour vous Monsieur Maugrey. Vous devrez me croire sur parole ou pas du tout ! Mais pour votre information, si Draco était un déséquilibré mental, il me serait « sauté à la figure », comme vous dites, lorsque nous étions ici même, quand il a dû jouer les Elfes de maison pour se chauffer et se nourrir ! Et aussi, parce que nos conditions de vie n'ont pas toujours été très roses C'est même tout le contraire ! Nous avons eu à vivre, et lui surtout, des moments très difficiles !  
Je trouve même, qu'il est incroyablement bien équilibré pour un garçon qui a dû vivre ce qu'il a vécu ! Et malgré tout ce qu'il a vu et entendu dans sa vie, contrairement à vous, il est parfaitement enclin à faire confiance en des inconnus et à leur confier sa vie. A faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit ! Et cela, malgré tout le mal dont il a entendu dire sur ces mêmes personnes ! Monsieur ! »

Fol Œil n'apprécie visiblement pas la façon dont je viens de lui répondre et il me darde d'un regard noir de colère…

Il semble sur le point d'exploser et de me jeter un Sort…

« Le petit serpent t'a bien amadoué, je vois ! Je vais faire preuve d'indulgence à ton égard mon gars, en raison de ton jeune âge. Mais je te recommande à l'avenir de bien suivre le conseil que je vais te donner : sois plus méfiant envers ce serpent et plus respectueux de tes aînés ! J'ai mouché plus d'un mage noir et cela depuis bien avant la naissance de tes grands-parents ! Je sais de quoi je parle ! Des Malfoy, j'en ai connu quatre générations ! Tous de la mauvaise graine ! Sans aucune exception ! Et ce gamin ne doit pas déroger à la tradition ! » s'enflamme-t-il, son oeil magique complètement affolé par l'énervement qu'il manifeste.

Mais cela ne m'impressionne nullement…

Et, serrant les poings avec colère, je ne me prive pas de mon droit de réponse…

« Je ne mets pas en doute votre expérience Monsieur. Et je vous respecte infiniment en tant qu'Auror ! Et je comprends aussi tout à fait que vous n'accordiez pas d'emblée votre confiance à Draco. C'est même plutôt naturel et les autres avant vous, ont émis également des réserves à ce sujet, attendant de le rencontrer, sans doute, pour se faire leur propre opinion. Je le comprends et l'accepte tout à fait !  
Mais permettez-moi de vous dire, Monsieur, qu'en cet instant précis, je trouve, qu'à l'instar de Voldemort, vous faites preuve d'une effrayante étroitesse d'esprit ! » intervins-je donc, tendu de la colère que je n'arrive plus à maîtriser complètement.

Cette fois, je l'ai mis hors de lui, à n'en pas douter…

Il est plus rouge de colère que la crête d'un coq au combat…

« Comment oses-tu, morveux ! Comment oses-tu m'insulter ainsi et me mettre dans le même chaudron que Voldemort ! Retire cela tout de suite ou il va t'en cuire mon gars ! Harry Potter ou pas ! » s'exclame-t-il, complètement furieux à présent et tirant sa baguette pour la pointer vers moi.

Je vais pour tirer ma baguette moi aussi et répliquer vertement, mais Ron se lève et pose une main apaisante sur mon bras.

C'est à cet instant, que je note que tout le monde ou presque semble choqué par ce que je viens de dire.

Mais je n'ai guère le temps de m'attarder sur cela, car Ron prend la parole à son tour, sur un ton calme, son regard clair planté dans celui de Maugrey.

« M. Maugrey, Harry n'a aucunement l'intention de vous insulter. Il vous l'a dit, il a beaucoup de respect pour vous et comprend tout à fait vos réserves. Je ne crois pas me tromper en pensant que ce qu'il a voulu dire, fort maladroitement je vous l'accorde, c'est qu'il ne comprend pas, en revanche, que vous soyez convaincu que Draco Malfoy soit **obligatoirement** comme son père et ses ancêtres, sans l'avoir au préalable rencontré et que vous le condamniez, sans appel, que vous ne lui accordiez **aucune** chance.  
Quant au parallèle qu'il a fait avec Voldemort, il y est allé un peu fort, j'en conviens parfaitement et c'était très mal vu. Mais je pense comprendre pourquoi il l'a fait. Je crois que c'est parce que vous condamnez Malfoy, juste parce qu'il est un Malfoy. Et nous savons tous que Voldemort condamne les Demi-Sang et les Né-Moldu, juste parce qu'ils sont des Demi-Sang et des Né-Moldu. C'est bien cela Harry ? »

Pendant que Ron parle, je prends la mesure de ce que je viens de dire au vieil Auror.

Ron a raison, je me suis vraiment mal exprimé.

La colère m'a soudainement aveuglé et je n'ai absolument pas su exprimer ce que je voulais dire.

Et je me rends compte aussi, que je dois des excuses à Fol Œil, même si je reste convaincu qu'il a entièrement tort dans son raisonnement.

Aussi, je prends le parti de respirer une bonne fois, fermant les yeux pour retrouver mon calme, avant de m'adresser à nouveau au vieil Auror entêté.

« Oui… C'est ce que je voulais dire, tu as raison Ron… Je… Je suis désolé M. Maugrey, que vous vous soyez senti insulté. Et je regrette de m'être emporté. Je vous présente mes excuses Monsieur. Et je les présente également à toutes les personnes présentes. Mes propos étaient maladroits et déplacés. »

Fol œil, déjà un peu calmé par l'intervention de Ron, semble s'apaiser encore sous mes excuses.

« Oui, bon… Pas de quoi s'énerver hein ! N'en parlons plus… Mais l'avenir dira lequel de nous deux à raison…. Continuons le tour de table. » déclare-t-il en regardant vers le professeur Dumbledore.

Tout le monde semble soulagé et le vieil Auror s'assoit, rangeant sa baguette mais gardant les lèves pincées, même si son œil magique a retrouvé sa mobilité habituelle…

Nous allons pouvoir achever cette première phase de la réunion plus sereinement…

Du moins j'espère…

********************

**Acte 4 : Verdict **

**Harry**

Le professeur Dumbledore invite maintenant le professeur Snape à parler.

Celui-ci regarde tout le monde, s'attardant un peu plus sur Ron et moi, avant de se décider à prendre la parole, s'adressant plus particulièrement à Maugrey Fol Œil me semble-t-il…

« Je connais Draco Malfoy depuis environ dix ans. Je l'ai vu grandir, sous l'influence néfaste de son père, Lucius Malfoy, qui s'est lui-même chargé en grande partie de son éducation. J'ai longtemps crains, je l'avoue, qu'il ne soit définitivement empoisonné, contaminé par l'esprit pervers et diabolique de son père.  
Mais des faits se sont produits cet été, des faits, qui ont manifestement incité Draco Malfoy à porter un nouveau regard sur le monde, à remettre en question les préceptes qui lui ont été inculqués et à se rapprocher de sa mère qui n'a, à ma connaissance, jamais été une adepte de Voldemort. Ce que j'ai constaté, m'a amené à en parler à Albus. Et Albus a vu là l'occasion de tenter une approche de Draco Malfoy. Nous avons déjà largement débattu à ce propos à cette époque et je n'y reviendrais pas.  
En revanche, je voudrais revenir sur ce qu'ont dit Messieurs Potter et Weasley. Je les crois tous les deux, lorsqu'ils disent que nous pouvons accorder notre confiance au jeune Draco Malfoy et je les soutiens tous les deux dans leurs déclarations. Parce que moi aussi, j'ai pu voir ce garçon sous un autre jour. Il a de toute évidence beaucoup souffert et il souffre encore de ce qu'il a vécu. Et nous devons l'aider et secourir sa mère. Même si j'ai conscience, que cela signifiera que ma couverture d'espion ne sera plus fiable après cela et que cela me fera courir de très grands risques personnels. » déclare-t-il, d'une voix neutre mais profonde.

Et il se rassoit dans un silence de plomb.

Sous la table, je sens la main d'Hermione qui cherche la mienne, puis celle de Ron…

Sur un coup d'œil vers eux, je comprends que, tout comme moi, ils se sentent admiratifs et bouleversés par son courage et son abnégation…

Car il en faut, du courage et de l'abnégation, pour envisager de mettre sa vie en danger pour en sauver une autre, avec autant de calme qu'il le fait en ce moment même.

Je me rends compte, une fois de plus, que cet homme, que je haïssais avec tant de passion il y a peu encore, est sans doute l'être humain le plus altruiste que je n'ai jamais rencontré… même si j'ai encore quelques contentieux à régler avec lui…

Tout à ces pensées, j'entends à peine la déclaration d'Hermione, la suivante à donner son avis.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est en faveur de Draco…

Après elle, les jumeaux, n'attendent même pas que le professeur Dumbledore leur accorde la parole. Ils se lèvent, les yeux pétillants de malice et la main sur le cœur, et je devine qu'ils vont chercher à détendre l'atmosphère, grave depuis mon altercation avec Maugrey et la déclaration du professeur Snape.

Et, face à face, ils entament un dialogue d'un ton grandiloquent et convaincu

« Georges, si Harry dit que nous pouvons lui faire confiance, je le crois et j'adopte la fouine. »

« Fred, Je suis d'accord avec toi, d'autant que le petit Ronnie à sa maman nous le recommande également. »

« Tu as parfaitement raison Georges, nous devons aider Malfoy, mais aussi sa pauvre maman qui est prisonnière du grand vilain Serpent en Chef … »

« On y va Fred ? »

« Et comment Georges ! »

« Fred et Georges à vos ordres pour l'opération de sauvetage, Phénix en Chef ! » saluent-ils ensuite le professeur Dumbledore…

Snape, lève les yeux au ciel, Mme Weasley admoneste ses fils, le professeur Dumbledore leur adresse un clin d'œil et tout le monde sourit.

Sauf Maugrey, qui grommelle que les singeries n'ont pas lieu d'être dans une réunion aussi sérieuse qu'une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Cependant, les jumeaux sont parvenus à leur objectif et l'atmosphère s'est bien allégée, même s'il demeure quelques tensions…

Deux personnes encore ne se sont pas exprimées. Madame De Paimpont, qui se lève justement, ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore.

Avec ces deux là, je ne suis pas inquiet.

« J'ai sondé le cœur de cet enfant et j'y ai trouvé la sincérité. Il a ma confiance et je lui offre ma protection. » déclare tout simplement Madame De Paimpont.

Remus note consciencieusement sa réponse et le professeur Dumbledore se lève à son tour.

« Je resterai quant à moi fidèle à mes principes. Il faut toujours accorder une chance aux enfants et leur offrir un foyer stable et bon. Nous pouvons l'offrir à Draco Malfoy et je serais heureux de lui venir en aide. » dit-il, avant de demander à Remus de donner les conclusions du groupe.

Remus ne perd guère de temps à faire les comptes. Ils sont évidents…

« A l'unanimité moins une voix, la réponse est oui aux deux questions Albus. » dit-il, en m'adressant ensuite un signe pour me féliciter d'avoir su convaincre tout le monde, si l'on excepte le vieil Auror…

Je suis heureux, Draco va recevoir l'aide de l'Ordre !

Je ne puis m'empêcher de serrer Ron dans mes bras, dans une accolade qui peut sembler toute fraternelle aux yeux des autres, mais dans laquelle je lui murmure un merci plein d'amour et de promesses.

Car je sais que son intervention a pesé lourd également, et qu'en plus, il m'a sorti d'un faux-pas très maladroit.

Bien sûr, pour donner le change, je serre également Hermione dans mes bras et elle me sourit, sincèrement satisfaite, elle aussi…

« Bien ! Après cette entrée en matière fort chargée en émotions et en prévision d'une suite qui promet de l'être tout autant, je propose que nous fassions une petite pause, disons une demi-heure de ce temps, si Madame De Paimpont est d'accord. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ses forces. » nous invite le professeur Dumbledore, au grand soulagement de beaucoup.

« Aucun souci Albus, nous avons tout notre temps ! Après tout, cela ne représente, pour moi, que quelques millièmes de secondes d'effort ! » répond Madame De Paimpont en souriant.

Elle me semble bienvenue cette pause !

Et aussitôt dit, j'en profite pour entraîner Ron dans la grotte…

Je vais pouvoir le lui donner en fin de compte, cet époustouflant baiser qu'il mérite amplement !

********************

**… Alors, que pensez-vous de tout cela?... **

**…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

**A vos claviers M'sieur - Dames... Sans oublier les Demoiselles...**

…


	19. Faut Il Avoir Ou Ne Pas Avoir Foi 2

Disclaimer et Avertissement　: CF Chapitre 1

…

**Un an aujourd'hui que j'ai commencé... Je vous invite à "fêter cet anniversaire" avec moi! Bisous tout le monde!**

...

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Elle est formidable! Lisez donc ses écrits!**

**...**

**Fait-Il Avoir Ou Ne Pas Avoir Foi En Draco Malfoy　? 2/2**

**Acte 5　: Interlude**

**Severus**

**«**　Trois Gallions pour tes pensées…　» me glisse Nally qui vient me rejoindre près de la rivière, derrière un bouquet de buissons qui nous tient à l'abri des regards des autres membres de l'Ordre.

Je jette à peine un coup d'œil vers elle, avant de reporter de nouveau mon attention sur le fil de l'eau. J'ai tout intérêt à éviter son regard, si je veux réellement avoir une chance infime de conserver mes opinions pour moi-même…

«　Oh　! Je pensais juste au petit discours du jeune Potter…　» réponds-je, haussant les épaules, comme si cela avait peu d'importance.

«　Lequel, celui où il parlait de Draco ou celui qu'il a tenu à Alastor Maugrey　?　Avoue, Severus Snape, que tu as apprécié ce moment plus que tout autre !　» assure-t-elle, d'un ton dans lequel je devine un sourire malicieux.

Je lui accorde un nouveau et bref coup d'œil, souriant moi aussi, narquois.

«　J'avoue… Sans conteste, j'avoue que son impertinence m'a été fort agréable ! Il l'a mouché de façon magistrale ce vieux paranoïaque　! Je l'aurais applaudi avec grand plaisir　! Nul, à part Albus, n'a jamais songé à lui dire tout haut certaines vérités　à celui-là ! Et ce gamin est soit totalement inconscient, soit plus courageux que nous tous réunis, pour avoir osé s'attaquer à lui de front comme il l'a fait　!　» admets-je, bien conscient, toutefois, que la colère était le véritable moteur du jeune Potter.

Mais cela, je me garde bien de le préciser. Même si je pense qu'il lui faudra travailler sérieusement cette émotion là. Car il ne peut se permettre de se laisser submerger ainsi, au risque de commettre des erreurs qui pourraient avoir de funestes conséquences...

«　Oui, sa colère est redoutable　», murmure Nally, qui a compris ma pensée, bien évidemment.

Je laisse le silence s'installer, peu désireux de lui donner raison. Ce moment a été tellement jouissif, que j'ai vraiment envie de le savourer encore... Il sera bien temps, d'y revenir un peu plus tard...

«　Il va encore devoir faire quelques efforts pour la contrôler davantage. Même si je comprends parfaitement sa motivation et qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il ne doit pas se laisser submerger comme cela. Il a eu de la chance que Ronald arrange l'affaire » ajoute cependant Nally, insistante…

«　Il a encore du temps devant lui pour le faire. C'est encore un gosse après tout…　» réponds-je du tac au tac, me mordant aussitôt les lèvres pour avoir laisser échappé cela devant elle…

Elle m'a piégé… Encore une fois !

«　Oh　! Le professeur Snape qui fait publiquement preuve d'indulgence envers Harry Potter　! C'est nouveau cela　! Il a donc enfin gagné ton estime et ta reconnaissance !　» se gausse-t-elle, l'air triomphante

Elle jubile, bien évidemment ! Et, Merlin　! Qu'elle est belle quand ses yeux brillent ainsi de mille feux…

Alors je capitule et lui souris.　

«　Oui…　» avoue-je, sans plus me cacher derrière des faux semblants, «　Le jeune Malfoy lui doit une fière chandelle… Potter l'a admirablement défendu devant tous et particulièrement devant Maugrey. Weasley aussi, a bien parlé d'ailleurs… »

Nally sourit également.

Elle peut…

Ma garde est totalement baissée et je complimente ses chers protégés…

Merlin ! Il faut vraiment que je retrouve le contrôle de moi-même ou je coure droit à la catastrophe !

«　C'est vrai… Pour les deux. Mais Draco n'est pas le seul que Harry ait défendu devant Maugrey. J'ai senti également son irritation quand Fol Œil a prononcé ton nom avec dédain… Je crois fort que son intervention vous englobait tous les deux, Draco et toi, lorsqu'il lui a reproché son manque d'ouverture d'esprit… Et puis, toi aussi, tu as beaucoup gagné en estime auprès de Harry ce soir. Et pas seulement de sa part. De celle des deux autres membres du trio également… Et de quelques-uns encore…　» déclare-t-elle, l'air un peu rêveur…

Moi, cela me tire une grimace... Car elle a raison. J'ai également noté quelques petites différences dans les regards portés sur moi tantôt. Et je sais que le moment est venu de révéler quelques vérités, pour gagner une confiance sans restriction de tous les membres décideurs de l'Ordre…

Mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal à admettre qu'il me faudra bientôt laisser tomber le masque devant eux...

Je ne me sens vraiment pas prêt à le faire…

Il faudra bien pourtant que je le fasse avant la fin de cette réunion.

Je l'ai promis à Nally. Et je ne veux surtout pas la décevoir…

*******************

**Harry**

A peine le rideau de la grotte retombé derrière nous, je me jette dans les bras de Ron, enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille, pour l'embrasser comme j'en ai envie depuis tantôt…

Oh　! Merlin que c'est bon　!

Dommage que n'importe qui pourrait entrer bientôt, sinon, je le basculerais sur le lit qui est est toujours à sa place　!

«　Mmmm… Dois-je en déduire que tu ne m'en veux pas pour avoir appelé Malfoy　: la fouine　?　» me demande Ron, aussitôt que je le laisse respirer…

«　Oui… C'est la petite touche qui a fait le plus de ton intervention… La valeur ajoutée　si tu préfères! Tu as été formidable Ron　!　» lui réponds-je, pressant l'une de ses mains dans les deux miennes, avant de la porter à mes lèvres…

Ron me sourit et me serre contre lui. Il a aussi un regard vers le lit, qui ne me laisse aucun doute sur ce qu'il pense…

Lui non plus, n'aurait rien contre une pause «　câlin　»…

Bon sang ! J'ai tellement envie de lui, que j'en suffoque presque　!

«　Toc　! Toc　!　» fait la voix d'Hermione, juste avant que le rideau ne se soulève.

«　Je suis venue visiter. Et les jumeaux me suivent de près　» complète-t-elle aussitôt qu'elle est entrée, en nous faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Brave Hermione　!

Elle nous a suivis pour faire le guet, nous couvrant pour que nous ne nous fassions pas surprendre dans une position qui ne laisserait aucun doute sur la nature de nos relations à Ron et moi..

Ça c'est une amie　!

Hermione fait quelques pas dans la grotte, regardant autour d'elle avec intérêt. Mais je sais qu'en　réalité, elle fait cela pour nous donner le temps de retrouver la pleine maîtrise de nos émotions à Ron et moi. Enfin, après avoir jeté un œil vivement intéressé à la cheminée naturelle, elle revient vers nous.

«　Joli ton discours Harry　! »　enchaîne-t-elle, avant d'ajouter précipitamment prenant l'air faussement menaçant. «　J'avais donc raison, vous avez bien tramé quelque chose à mon insu　!　»

Ron sourit et me fait un clin d'œil complice…

Hermione peut-être parfois tellement transparente　!

Et nous savons tous deux qu'elle cherche seulement à s'assurer que nous ne la mettrons plus de côté à l'avenir, puisque de toute façon, elle réussit toujours à deviner nos intentions…

«　Oui, ma douce. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas.　» dis-je, la prenant par les épaules, pour la serrer tendrement contre mon flanc.

«　Mmmm… Disons que je devrais vous avoir pardonné dans… cinquante ou soixante ans…　» répond-elle, mi-sérieuse, mi-rieuse…

Et nous éclatons de rire, bien évidemment.

«　Holà　! Les voilà　!　» s'exclame Fred ou Georges, tandis que les jumeaux entrent à leur tour dans la grotte au pas de charge…

Ils se plantent devant moi et me font une profonde révérence.

Houla　! Je vais avoir droit à une inquisition «　made in　» jumeaux Weasley　! J'ai tout intérêt à me préparer à résister à leurs pitreries et aux grands airs d'incompris suppliants dont ils ne vont sans doute pas tarder à user dans l'espoir de m'arracher quelques informations…

« Dis donc Harry　! Il faudra que tu nous racontes tout par le menu　! 　»

«　Comment as-tu fait pour apprivoiser la fouine bondissante et en faire un ami　?　» demandent-ils, sans ambages et sur un ton autoritaire.

Ah　! Je me suis trompé…

Ils ont choisi de rentrer dans le vif du sujet sans fioritures et sans finesse, en mode béliers prêts à tout défoncer sur leur passage… Décidément, je ne saurais jamais où les attendre…

«　Désolé les gars. Je ne peux rien dire. Sceau du Secret….　» leur réponds-je, l'air faussement navré.

Mais les jumeaux ne s'en laissent pas compter si facilement et ils insistent bien évidemment, en incluant Ron dans la conversation.

«　Ouais　! Mais il y a sûrement des choses que vous pouvez révéler vous deux , qu'en dis-tu Fred　? »

«　J'en dis que tu as tout à fait raison, Georges, puisque Ron n'était pas avec eux ici et qu'il a pourtant fait quelques déductions 　»

«　Oui, des déductions qu'il a révélées à Madame De Paimpont et à la brave chauve-souris des Cachots　!　…　» déclarent-ils, adoptant clairement une attitude qui nous met au défi de leur résister cette fois.

«　Désolé les gars, mais c'est non　!　» leur répond Ron à son tour, leur offrant un grand sourire avant d'ajouter, moqueur　: «　Si vous êtes sage, un jour peut-être saurez-vous tout… Mais pas par moi.　»

Fred et Georges jaugent Ron quelques secondes et semblent convenir sur un regard complice qu'ils ne pourront rien tirer de lui par la force. Ils ont raison. Ron les dépasse largement en taille et en poids et il ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'eux…

Ils se tournent donc vers moi, l'air terriblement déçus et sans doute enclins à penser que je leur résisterais moins.

«　Harry　?　» me demandent-ils, suppliants

Comme si j'allais me laisser avoir par leurs mines　de chiens battus, à ces deux lascars　!

«　Non, Ron a raison. Le seul qui peut parler, c'est Draco.　» leur dis-je, fermement, pour qu'ils comprennent que c'est peine perdue que d'insister.

Ils soupirent de concert, capitulant finalement très facilement, puis se tournent l'un vers l'autre, le visage résolu.

«　Bon. Il ne nous restera plus qu'à capturer le mustélidé à la première occasion et à le torturer horriblement…　»

«　D'accord avec toi frérot. Il faudra le torturer horriblement avec des chatouilles pour qu'il nous révèle tous ces vilains secrets qui vont nous empêcher de dormir la nuit　! »

«　Exact Fred　! Allons-y !　Nous devons tenir un conseil de guerre　! »

«　 Ouais　! Il faut aller préparer notre plan de bataille mon vieux　!　» déclarent-ils avec grandiloquence et prenant l'air conspirateur avant de sortir sous le soleil.

«　Quels idiots　!　» s'exclame Hermione, en souriant toutefois.

«　Ouais… Mais s'ils n'existaient pas, il faudrait les inventer　» fais-je remarquer, heureux d'avoir une telle famille de cœur à mes côtés.

«　Ouais… Mmmm… J'ai faim, allons manger quelque chose avant qu'il ne reste plus rien　» déclare, quant à lui, mon Ron toujours affamé.

Hermione et moi le suivons sur un clin d'œil souriant…

Après tout, un petit en-cas sera effectivement bienvenu après toutes ces émotions　!

*******************

**Acte 6　: Preuves Edifiantes Et Intrigantes**

**Hermione**

La séance va bientôt reprendre et ceux qui se sont un peu dégourdi les jambes reviennent peu à peu prendre place autour de la table de réunion.

Je me sens bien ici, à ma place…

Jamais, étant enfant, je n'aurais pensé faire partie un jour d'un groupe de résistants qui établit des plans de guerre et de défense　!

Mes bizarreries et mon insatiable curiosité ont fait de moi une enfant maladroite, qui ne réussissait pas à s'intégrer dans les groupes. Et quand j'envisageais l'avenir, je me voyais plutôt astrophysicienne, chercheuse ou historienne, planchant des heures durant sur des calculs ardus, élaborant des formules et des expériences compliquées ou étudiant de vieux livres poussiéreux…

Et solitaire toujours…

Aussi, dans le secret de mon cœur, je bénis ce jour d'Halloween où un Troll des Montagnes m'a lié à Harry et Ron…

Sans eux, je ne serais pas ici…

Sans eux, je n'aurais jamais vécu tous ces évènements, dangereux, certes, mais excitants, qui m'ont donné le goût du risque et de l'aventure, je l'avoue…

Et jamais je n'aurais suivi ces entraînements qui ont fait de moi une guerrière et une sportive accomplie…

Quand j'y pense　!

Moi, le rat de bibliothèque, je suis maintenant capable de tenir la distance en course à pied, je fais du tir à l'arc, je me bats à l'épée et au couteau, je grimpe à la corde et aux arbres comme un chat, je fais de l'aïkido, de l'escalade et je commence à bien maîtriser ma peur du vide et à me débrouiller en vol…

Je crois bien que mes anciens professeurs et camarades de classe Moldus seraient surpris d'apprendre cela　!

Et bien des Gryffondors aussi　!

Peut-être même tout Poudlard en fait　!

Quant à mes parents, ils seraient sans doute effarés de ce que leur «　petite fille modèle　» est devenue　! Ceci dit, je préfère qu'ils ne sachent rien de mon appartenance à une organisation secrète de résistance　!

Ils se font bien assez de soucis pour moi　!

Oh　! Mais…

Je me demande ce que fait Madame De Paimpont là…

On dirait que c'est une Pensine qu'elle installe au bout de la table…

Le professeur Dumbledore observe attentivement notre prof de DCFM qui déverse le contenu d'un petit flacon de cristal, dans la bassine de pierre aux bords gravés de Runes Anciennes, puis il se lève, attirant par la même occasion, l'intérêt de toute l'assistance.

«　Bien, maintenant que nous avons de nouveau l'esprit frais, nous allons examiner les souvenirs que le jeune Draco Malfoy a bien voulu nous confier de son dernier entretien privé avec Voldemort… Nally, s'il vous plait...　» invite-t-il, en se tournant vers notre prof avec un sourire aimable.

Madame De Paimpont sort sa baguette magique et l'incline vers le contenu de la Pensine, une espèce de fumée d'un beau bleu argenté. Le souvenir se soulève dans les airs, révélant Draco Malfoy, assis sur un canapé, aux côtés de Voldemort…

Je réprime un frisson, à la vue des yeux rouges flamboyants de Voldemort et me concentre sur la scène, pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui se passe.

Mmmm…

Voldemort se tient étrangement. Il a une façon bizarre de tenir la joue de Malfoy… C'est un geste presque... tendre...

Et pourtant, il semble en colère… Vraiment en colère… Ses narines palpitent, sa mâchoire est crispée….

Brrr… Je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Malfoy là…

Et cette façon de parler sifflante… Cela me fait vraiment froid dans le dos　!

…

__

«　J'y compte bien Draco　!　» déclare Voldemort d'une voix froide et tranchante, avant d'ajouter : «　Ta tante Bellatrix m'a dit que tu parlais souvent avec ta mère depuis quelque temps et qu'elle craignait que tu subisses sa néfaste influence. J'ai toujours eu conscience, Draco, que ta mère n'est pas aussi attachée à moi et à mes valeurs, que ne le sont ton père et ta tante Bellatrix. Lucius a su te préserver d'elle avec succès toutes ces années, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas exigé de lui qu'il l'éloigne ou qu'il la tue pour prévenir une traîtrise de sa part. Mais si tu viens à faillir ou à me décevoir Draco, je sais qu'elle seule en sera responsable. Je te punirai sévèrement, bien sûr, pour t'être laissé influencé, mais elle, je la livrerai à Greyback pour qu'il lui fasse subir le même sort qu'à Pettigrow avant de la tuer de ma baguette…　Et tu devras tout regarder Draco… Et d'ici que tu aies réussi ta mission, elle sera surveillée et ne pourra sortir d'ici sans escorte… »

«　Je n'ai…　»

...

Nous ne connaîtrons pas la réponse de Draco Malfoy, mais je l'ai trouvé pâle, malgré son masque d'indifférence et sa façon fière de relever la tête…

Et sa main a légèrement tremblé sur l'accoudoir du sofa aussi…

Oui… Il était loin d'être aussi à l'aise qu'il voulait le faire croire…

«　En fin de compte, je crois que vous l'avez votre preuve Maugrey　» déclare doucement Remus en se tournant vers le vieil Auror, avant d'ajouter　: «　Cette colère n'est pas simulée… Le petit Malfoy et sa mère sont bien menacés…　»

Tous les regards se tournent vers Maugrey, en quête de sa réponse.

Il est clair que tout le monde est d'accord avec ce que Remus lui a dit…

«　Oui, bon… On verra, on verra…　» bougonne le vieil homme au visage couturé de cicatrices, en faisant tourner son œil magique de Remus à la Pensine et de la Pensine vers Harry.

Il est d'une telle mauvaise foi　! Vraiment, je me demande ce qu'il lui faut de plus　!

J'ai sur le bout de la langue de le lui demander, mais je n'ai pas le temps de le faire car Molly Weasley, qui s'est levée, mains sur les hanches, explose avant moi　:　

«　Vous êtes de mauvaise foi Alastor　! Vous voyez bien que Harry a dit la vérité　! Que vous faut-il de plus pour le croire　! Qu'on vous amène le cadavre de ce pauvre enfant et de sa mère　!　»

Harry a un petit sourire en coin et Ron a les yeux qui brillent de joie…

C'est vrai que mieux vaut que ce soit Maugrey l'objet des foudres de sa mère que lui　!

Ron, Ginny et tous les autres, votre mère est la femme la plus généreuse que je connaisse mais elle est aussi une sorcière redoutable　et impressionnante !

Même Maugrey a l'air d'en convenir et il a l'air gêné maintenant…

«　Non　!… Non　!… Bien évidemment non　!… Je n'ai jamais souhaité la mort de personne　! Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un reste vigilant non　?　» se défend Fol Œil, avant d'ajouter, visiblement pour faire diversion., «　Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qui est arrivé à Pettigrow　? Il est mort celui là　?　»

Je vois Harry pâlir…

Je soupçonne qu'il sait ce qui est arrivé…

Et que cela n'a rien de réjouissant…

«　Il a été très sévèrement puni, pour avoir échoué dans sa dernière mission.　» intervient le professeur Snape, en jetant un regard circulaire autour de la table, comme pour vérifier que chacun est attentif à ce qu'il va dire, avant de donner de plus amples explications

Et comme chacun est suspendu à ses lèvres, il ne se fait guère prier pour poursuivre　:

«　Cela s'est passé, au tout début de l'été, quand il devait éliminer Neville Longdubat et sa grand-mère et qu'il ne les a pas trouvés puisqu'ils étaient fort judicieusement partis chez Algie Longdubat, sur les conseils d'Albus. Greyback a été chargé de la punition et y a mis beaucoup... de sa personne. Ou tout au moins, une partie de sa personne qui est de dimension très généreuse, pour ne pas dire disroportionné et même plutôt monstrueuse... Il a comme de bien entendu fait preuve d'un enthousiasme fougueux et besogné Pettigrow avec un appétit féroce et un ardent plaisir... Pettigrow n'est pas mort bien évidemment, mais son…disons… son fondement… s'en souviendra longtemps… Fort longtemps… Car je crains n'avoir pas mis tout le zèle et la bonne volonté dont il aurait fallu faire preuve pour le guérir totalement. Il aura beaucoup de mal à rester assis durant quelque temps et appréhendera tout autant quand il devra...éliminer…　»

Oh　! Merlin　!…

Un viol…

Je suis sûre que Pettigrow a été violé… Au point que son… fondement… en a été fort abîmé…

Oh　! Merlin　!

Pauvre Narcissa Malfoy　!

Quelle horreur, Merlin quelle horreur　!

Et à voir, je ne suis pas la seule à le penser　!

Il n'y a qu'à regarder l'expression de Fleur Delacourt, de Madame Weasley et de Tonks… Les hommes, eux, ont l'air d'avoir du mal à déglutir… et leur fondement s'agite sur le banc… Je crois qu'ils imaginent plutôt bien la scène et que cela leur fait beaucoup d'effets…

Même Maugrey ne peut retenir une grimace. Il en a pourtant certainement entendu et surtout vu d'autres plus horribles encore…

Seul, Harry ne réagit pas… Ce qui me confirme qu'il est déjà au courant de cela.

Oh　! Merlin　!

Mais alors cela signifie donc, que Draco Malfoy le lui a dit　!

Mais alors…

Oh　! Merlin　!

Malfoy a peut-être même tout vu　!

Oh　! Merlin !

C'est affreux !

*****************

**Ron**

Merde ! Je comprends que Malfoy soit terrifié ! Je le serais aussi à sa place…

Je comprends aussi qu'il déteste les homosexuels…

Oh　! Nom d'un Scrout à Pétard　! J'ai mal, rien qu'à la pensée de ce qu'a dû subir Pettigrow　!

Mieux vaut lui que moi, mais tout de même　! Se faire violer par Greyback... Heurk ! Quelle horreur !

Et Snape qui avoue ne pas lui avoir prodigué tous les soins nécessaires　!

Ooooh　mais ! Voilà qui va faire plaisir à Harry　! Snape va finir par devenir son héros s'il continue comme cela　!

Et peut-être même son idole　!

En tout cas, nous avions raison Harry et moi… La fouine a des soucis à se faire. Parce que Voldemort avait une attitude vachement équivoque avec lui…

Mmmm…

Oui… La façon de positionner sa main sur la joue de Malfoy n'était pas normale…

Un mec ne met pas sa main sur la joue d'un autre mec comme ça s'il n'a pas des intentions sexuelles à son égard…

Je me demande si d'autres ont noté cela…

Et je me demande aussi, si Snape n'a pas choqué tout le monde avec son histoire concernant Pettigrow pour faire diversion à ce propos, parce qu'habituellement, il n'est pas si prompt à renseigner Maugrey…

Ouais… Il est au courant de quelque chose Snape…

Mais bon, nous verrons cela plus tard. Là, Madame De Paimpont nous remet le couvert…

Voyons donc la suite…

Beurk　!

Ces sifflements de serpent me donnent froid dans le dos… C'est horrible…

Et Voldemort a l'air complètement sous hypnose… Bizarre…

Ah　! On dirait qu'il reprend contact… Voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il va raconter cette fois?

...

__

«　Tu voulais mon conseil pour appâter Harry Potter, alors écoute-moi bien Draco. Tu vas devenir ami avec lui. Utilise ce petit traître de Weasley s'il le faut. Oui, utilise-le. Attire-le, séduis-le, sois généreux avec lui. Fais lui croire que tu ne m'es pas fidèle, que tu ne partages pas mes idéaux. Endors sa méfiance et il endormira celle de Potter. Et lorsque tu seras prêt, je tiendrais tous les renforts que tu souhaites à ta disposition. Ils vous enlèveront tous les deux, Weasley et toi, et Potter viendra à votre secours. Et moi, je serais là, prêt à le cueillir…  
Ne prends pas contact avec moi. Il y aura à Poudlard quelques personnes qui observeront tes faits et gestes et me les rapporteront sans savoir ce que j'attends de toi. Et qui t'obéiront en temps voulu. Je te ferais livrer par Severus un message qui te dira quand et où tu pourras entrer en action.  
Aux vacances de Noël, tu viendras toi-même me confier ton plan et l'avancée de ta mission. Prends ton temps. Ne l'approche pas trop vite. Ni Weasley. Après Halloween me semble judicieux car il risque fort de se sentir bien seul après cette date et sera sans doute plus facile à abuser.　Pour la fin de l'année scolaire, tout devra être fait…  
Et tu seras…　»

...

Salopard　! Mais quel putain de salopard　!

S'il croit que je me serais laissé avoir par un plan aussi foireux　!…

Mais il nous prend pour qui cet empaffé pour penser que Harry et moi serions tombés dans un piège aussi ridicule　?

Comment peut-il ainsi envisager de cette façon d'attirer Harry dans un piège aussi grossier　?

Comment peut-il envisager de tuer ma famille avec autant de calme et de sang froid　?

Sale monstre　!

Sale putain de monstre　!

Je serre les poings et les mâchoires pour ne pas exploser de colère.

Putain de salopard de connard de mes deux　! Si je l'avais devant moi je le pendrais par les couilles, je lui ferais ravaler sa connerie　et je lui ferais payer ses crimes　jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Bordel ! Quelle enflure ! Qu'il se pointe devant moi et je lui arrache ses roustons pour les lui faire bouffer !

A mes côtés, Harry pose une main apaisante sur ma cuisse et me coule un regard qui m'invite à respirer pour retrouver mon calme. Alors j'inspire et j'expire lentement, me laissant pénétrer par la chaleur de sa main sur moi, retrouvant ainsi un calme relatif.

Pendant ce temps là, Harry se penche légèrement vers notre prof de DCFM et lui dit doucement　:

«　J'aimerai revoir ce souvenir Madame　»

Cela me surprend et je me tourne vers lui assez brusquement.

Pour ma part, je n'ai guère envie de revoir cette scène. Harry ne prête cependant aucunement attention à moi, il reste penché vers l'avant, tandis que notre prof répète la manoeuvre pour que le souvenir défile une nouvelle fois sous nos yeux.

Ok, bon, regardons encore, puisqu'il le veut…

Comme les autres, je grimace aux sifflements du serpent qui enroule et déroule ses anneaux la gueule grande ouverte, puis je regarde à nouveau la scène avec attention.

Non, je ne vois rien de plus que tout à l'heure.

Tout est clair…

« Une fois encore, s'il vous plait… 　Rien que le début c'est possible　?　» demande pourtant une nouvelle fois Harry

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche donc　?

Ooooh…

Les sifflements…

Ce sont les sifflements du serpent qui l'intéressent…

«　Harry　? Quelque chose d'intéressant　?　» demande à son tour le professeur Dumbledore, qui fronce légèrement les sourcils.

Harry semble réfléchir intensément.

«　Mmmm… C'est possible…Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu bizarre… Je veux dire… Le serpent… J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas lui qui parle. On dirait que c'est Voldemort… C'est vraiment bizarre… Et cela pourrait être important … Serait-il possible de voir Draco　? Ou d'avoir le reste de son souvenir　? J'aurais besoin de savoir ce qu'il y avait d'autre avant. Je veux dire les sifflements qui précèdent…　» déclare-t-il soudain, en se tournant vers notre Directeur

«　Nally　?　» s'enquiert Dumbledore, qui me semble tout à coup vivement intéressé.

«　Pas de souci Albus… J'aurais cela d'ici peu de temps. Il faut juste que je vous quitte quelques minutes…　Mais il faut que je vous fasse revenir dans le temps de Grimmaurd avant.　» répond notre professeur d'une voix douce mais déterminée..

Mmmm…

Ils doivent penser tous les deux que c'est vraiment important, pour interrompre la réunion et aller tout de suite à la recherche des éléments demandés par Harry…

Il faut dire aussi qu'il fait une drôle de tête Harry… Il est drôlement pâle tout à coup…

Mais déjà, Madame De Paimpont demande que nous fermions les yeux, aussi n'ai-je pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Tout le monde suit les instructions et nous sommes de retour dans la cuisine du QG en moins de deux secondes.

Aussitôt, notre professeur de DCFM en sort, une expression songeuse sur le visage…

Je me demande comment elle va s'y prendre pour obtenir le souvenir de Malfoy, après tout, il est un peu plus de 19H00. Il doit avoir fini de dîner maintenant et avoir regagné sa salle commune.

Mais bon, je lui fais confiance pour régler ce problème…

Elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac à malice Madame De Paimpont　!

*******************

**Draco**

Je suis à peine installé dans mon fauteuil favori de la salle commune de Serpentard, mes livres et parchemins étalés sur la table, que je regrette déjà de m'y trouver.

Ils me regardent tous comme s'il m'était poussé des cornes sur la tête…

Cela m'ennuie profondément.

Aussi profondément que ce devoir d'Histoire de la Magie sur la cent et pénultième guerre des Gobelins contre les Trolls des Cavernes. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cet événement peut avoir eu une influence bénéfique sur l'économie des sorciers d'Europe et de leurs homologues du Venezuela… Pour ce que j'en ai à ficher de tout ça!

Pour l'heure, j'ai bien d'autres préoccupations en tête…

Ce soir, mon avenir et celui de ma mère se jouent…

J'ai confiance en Harry, Madame De Paimpont et le professeur Dumbledore et je sais avec certitude qu'ils m'aideront, quoi que puissent décider les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mais tout de même… J'aimerai vraiment que les autres membres me fassent confiance eux aussi…

J'aimerai, pour une fois dans ma vie, intégrer un groupe de personnes sur lesquelles je pourrais compter et qui pourraient compter sur moi en retour…

Oui… J'ai besoin d'appartenance…

Comme j'ai besoin d'identité…

De me sentir accepté pour ce que je suis et comme je suis et non comme je devrais être aux yeux des autres ou pour les autres… Ne plus avoir à être un autre, à brider mes pensées, mes opinions, mes émotions… Ne plus sentir les regards méfiants sur moi… Ne plus être épié et craint pour ce que je ne suis pas…

C'est mon rêve à présent, depuis mon séjour　au Paradis…

Pansy, qui remonte du dortoir des filles, se précipite vers moi et m'arrache à mes réflexions de façon fort indiscrète　:

«　Oh　! Mon pauvre Draco　! Elle ne t'a pas trop malmené cette salope de De Paimpont　?　Je la déteste celle-là　! C'est sûrement une sale «　Sang de Bourbe　»　! Mon père m'a écrit qu'elle n'est pas dans le répertoire des «　Sang Pur　»… Encore une amoureuse des Moldus c'est sûr　! Cette ordure　 méritera le sort que lui fera subir le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il sera au pouvoir　! Et moi, j'irais danser sur sa tombe　! Tu peux en être sûr mon Draco　! »

«　Pansy…　» lui dis-je, dans un sifflement menaçant

Je n'aime pas du tout qu'elle insulte notre professeur de DCFM, même si cela m'arrange qu'elle parle ainsi. Car au moins cela va confirmer pour les autres, ceux qui n'étaient pas avec nous en classe, qu'il s'est bien passé quelque chose et que je suis en retenue.

«　 Oh　! Je suis désolée Draco　!　» déclare Pansy, baissant le ton de la voix, mais pas suffisamment toutefois, pour que nos plus proches voisins n'entendent pas la suite. «　Que t'a-t-elle fait faire　? Pour combien de temps t'a- t-elle mis en retenue　?　»

«　Deux mois Pansy　! Cinq fois par semaine pendant deux mois　! Pour commencer… Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant, j'ai des devoirs supplémentaires à finir et tu ne voudrais sans doute pas que j'écope de davantage de retenues n'est-ce pas　?　» lui réponds-je, toujours en sifflant, pour lui signifier que je ne lui laisse pas le choix et suffisamment fort moi aussi pour être entendu des autres.

Car en même temps, ma colère peut-être interprétée comme résultant de cette «　retenue　» que Madame De Paimpont m'a «　infligée　»…

Bref, d'un seul sort je fais trois fois mouches　: Pansy se tait, les autres pensent que je suis en retenue et moi j'ai une paix royale…

«　Non, Draco　» répond Pansy, se levant pour aller plus loin.

19H00 sonne à la Comtoise.

Il y a 35 minutes maintenant que le trio de Gryffondor, a quitté la Grande Salle pour aller soi-disant à l'infirmerie. La réunion de l'Ordre doit être commencée et je me sens un peu nerveux.

Vont-ils accepter de m'aider　? Vont-ils accepter d'aider ma mère　?

Mais je ne dois pas penser à cela et me laisser distraire. Je dois me concentrer sur mon travail et donner le change à celles et ceux qui m'épient pour le compte de Voldemort…

Je laisse errer mon regard sur la salle commune et ses occupants, signifiant d'un oeil noir à ceux qui m'observent de se la fermer et de regarder ailleurs. Les têtes se baissent ou se détournent. Bien. Je vais être tranquille maintenant. Plus personne ne viendra me déranger. Je peux retourner mon attention sur mon ennuyeux devoir.

Mais comme je me penche sur mon parchemin pour écrire, j'ai la surprise de sentir un souffle chaud sur mon oreille et la voix de Madame De Paimpont, à peine un murmure, me dit d'aller aux toilettes.

Je me lève donc et je m'exécute, marchant à mon rythme habituel, pour ne pas éveiller l'attention sur moi. Quand j'arrive dans les toilettes des garçons, il n'y a personne et je vais directement dans la première cabine. Aussitôt, Madame De Paimpont apparaît devant moi, enlevant le puissant Sort de Désillusion qui lui a permis d'échapper aux regards.

«　Draco, nous avons besoin d'un autre fragment de tes souvenirs. Celui qui précède le moment où Voldemort te donne conseil pour te rallier Ronald.　» me dit-elle, en sortant un flacon en cristal de sa poche.

«　Ils ne me croient pas　? Et pourquoi ce fragment là　? Il ne se passe rien juste avant cela… Voldemort est resté longtemps sans parler… Il avait l'air de… d'être complètement ailleurs, dans sa folie…　» dis-je, complètement affolé.

Madame De Paimpont pose son regard chaleureux sur moi et me sourit.

«　Tout va bien Draco… Les membres de l'Ordre ont déjà pris la décision de vous aider ta mère et toi. Harry et Ronald ont très bien défendu ta cause. Tu n'as donc aucune inquiétude à avoir. Nous en sommes à l'examen des souvenirs que tu nous as confiés. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci ont achevé de dissiper les doutes qui auraient pu persister car ils confirment bien tout ce que Harry a expliqué concernant la mission que Voldemort veut te voir remplir. Mais Harry a repéré quelque chose d'intéressant semble-t-il et il veut entendre Nagini. Il pense que cela peut-être important. Peux-tu nous donner tout ce passage　?　» m'explique-t-elle de sa voix douce et rassurante.

«　Oh　! Le Fourchelang… C'est vrai que Harry le comprend. Bien sûr, je vais tout vous donner.　» dis-je, soulagé de savoir que les membres de l'Ordre ont cru en moi.

J'applique donc ma baguette sur ma tempe, me concentrant bien fort sur le souvenir qui intéresse Harry et la pensée s'étire hors de ma tête. Je la dépose ensuite dans le flacon que me tend Madame De Paimpont et quand c'est fait, elle me remercie et se Désillusionne, pendant que je tire la chasse d'eau, dans un réflexe pour justifier ma présence dans les toilettes.

«　Voulez-vous que je trouve un prétexte pour vous faire sortir de la salle commune Madame　? Je pourrais aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour emprunter un livre par exemple.　» dis-je, soucieux de l'aider du mieux possible

«　Merci, mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire Draco. J'ai un autre moyen de sortir d'ici en passant inaperçue　» me souffle-t-elle, ouvrant la porte pour me laisser passer.

Je ne sais pas comment elle compte s'y prendre, mais je lui fais entièrement confiance… même si cette question va m'intriguer pendant quelque temps…

Décidément, elle ne finira jamais de me surprendre cette Madame De Paimpont　!

Mais ce n'est pas cela le plus important… Non…

Le plus important, c'est que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont décidé de m'accorder leur confiance et de sauver et protéger ma mère　!

Et cela, ça vaut toute la fortune des Malfoy　!

Oui. Ça vaut le prix que j'ai eu à payer et celui que j'aurais encore à payer à l'avenir…

Quel qu'il soit　!

*******************

**…Allez, dites moi tout! Car...**

**…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

**…**

…

…


	20. Voldemort Et Salazar 1

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : Cf Chapitre 1**

…

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme sur mon foruml ffnet: -- nonof --**

**...**

Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. … Une fille formidable qui a accepté de se lancer dans un travail de Titan ! Et pourtant, elle a déjà beaucoup de travail avec ses propres fics, que je vous conseille de lire!

...

**Voldemort Et Salazar 1/2**

**Acte 1 : Psychose **

**Severus**

Depuis dix minutes que Nally est partie, les langues vont bon train.

Il ne fait plus aucun doute pour personne que Draco Malfoy a dit la vérité. Même Maugrey n'ose plus dire le contraire maintenant. Ce que nous avons vu est suffisamment explicite et tout le monde semble d'accord aussi pour dire qu'il ne joue pas la comédie, car même s'il se préserve une contenance calme et impassible, plusieurs d'entre nous ont noté, dans le premier souvenir, sa pâleur et un subtil tremblement de sa main posée sur l'accoudoir du sofa…

Un tremblement qui a échappé fort heureusement à Voldemort, puisque celui-ci fixait son regard dans les yeux du garçon.

Par ailleurs, je suis heureux que personne n'ait relevé la façon dont Voldemort tient la joue du gamin… Il n'a pas besoin que les autres s'interrogent là dessus. Il doit déjà lui être suffisamment pénible que je sache ce que Voldemort veut de lui…

Parce que je suis sûr que Voldemort lui a fait d'autres avances que celles auxquelles j'ai assisté dans la galerie des ancêtres Malfoy, lors de cette scène ignoble qu'il a orchestrée, j'en suis certain !

Mmmm…

Non, je ne suis pas le seul à savoir. Potter et Weasley l'ont compris eux aussi d'après ce que Weasley a dit dans le bureau de Nally hier matin. Mais bon ! Par solidarité entre adolescents et entre garçons qui plus est, ils ne diront rien….

Enfin, maintenant.

Car il y a quelques mois, ils ne seraient pas gênés pour en parler. Et ils ne s'en gêneraient pas non plus aujourd'hui, si de nouveaux liens ne s'étaient créés entre eux.

Bref…

Je me demande ce que Potter a entendu de Nagini pour penser que c'est Voldemort qui parle à travers lui… Et Lupin aussi d'ailleurs, puisqu'il vient juste de lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

« Je préfère attendre la suite avant de te répondre Remus. Une chose est sûre cependant, nous savons tous que Voldemort peut prendre possession de son serpent, il l'a fait, l'an dernier, pour s'introduire au ministère et souvenez-vous que c'est lui qui le contrôlait quand M. Weasley a été mordu. Mais j'ai eu l'impression cette fois, qu'il l'a fait et a parlé à travers lui sans s'en rendre compte. C'est possible une chose comme celle-ci ? »

Potter ne semble pas sûr, mais ce qu'il dit se tient. D'autant que Voldemort semblait étrangement absent durant ce bref instant et qu'il semblait presque étonné soudain d'être là où il était quand il est revenu dans le moment présent.

D'ailleurs, Albus le confirme.

« Oui, Harry, c'est possible en effet. Il arrive que des personnes à l'esprit perturbé fassent des choses dont elles ne se rendent pas forcément compte, qu'elles perdent le contrôle de leurs actes et de leur esprit, au point d'occulter complètement par la suite ce qu'elles ont fait durant ce laps de temps… » explique-t-il avec simplicité

« Comme Ginny lors de notre seconde année ? » demande le jeune Weasley, fronçant les sourcils à ce souvenir.

Albus hoche la tête en signe de dénégation, au grand soulagement du jeune Weasley et de sa famille semble-t-il.

« Non, pas comme Ginny. Ginny n'avait aucun souvenir, parce que ce n'était pas son esprit qui agissait, mais celui de Voldemort, qui avait pris possession de son corps et s'emparait de sa force vitale. Ce serait différent dans le cas que nous évoquons maintenant. Ce serait comme si l'esprit de Voldemort se scindait en deux parties. Une partie qu'il contrôle, dont il a les souvenirs, et une autre, sur laquelle il n'a peut-être aucune prise réelle ou dont il peut subir l'emprise… » explique-t-il maintenant, tâchant de clarifier quelque chose qui est bien obscur...

Plusieurs d'entre nous répriment un frisson…

Je me joins volontiers à eux…

« Serait-il possible qu'il converse avec elle ? Comme nous conversons avec nous-mêmes parfois dans nos pensées, mais lui, le faisant en pensant qu'il s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre ? » demande encore le jeune Potter.

« Oui, cela pourrait être possible, en effet… » répond Albus, prenant soudain l'air songeur…

La jeune Granger, qui a écouté attentivement toutes les réponses qu'Albus a données, intervient à son tour.

« Les Moldus appellent cela une psychose. Il y en a plusieurs sortes, elles-mêmes subdivisées en plusieurs formes. Il y a la paranoïa, la schizophrénie, la psychose bipolaire… » dit-elle, avant de s'interrompre en rougissant, pour ajouter, embarrassée : « Je me suis un peu documentée sur le sujet pendant mes loisirs… le fils d'un voisin de mes parents a disjoncté, il y a deux ans, alors je voulais comprendre… »

« Tu as décidément de drôles de loisirs ma puce. Mais continue, tu m'intéresses » affirme en souriant Ronald Weasley.

Oui, moi aussi cela m'intéresse, car j'ai moi-même assisté à deux reprises, durant l'été, à des scènes au cours desquelles Voldemort semblait absent et Nagini agité…

Et je voudrais bien comprendre moi aussi…

« Eh bien ! » reprend Hermione Granger, sous l'oreille attentive de tout le monde, « Les personnes atteintes de psychose, ont souvent des hallucinations visuelles et auditives. Elles voient et entendent des choses qui n'existent pas, mais qui, pour elles, sont totalement réelles… Il est donc possible, qu'elles parlent en croyant qu'il y a une personne avec elle qui leur répond, alors qu'en réalité, elles sont seules… Il peut même arriver qu'elles se répondent à elle-même, mais avec une intonation différente, la voix plus grave ou plus aiguë… »

Par les cornes du Diable ! Voldemort serait-il fou au point d'avoir ce genre d'hallucination ?

« Oh ! Mais c'est insensé ! » commente la jeune Fleur Delacourt, qui est restée silencieuse depuis qu'elle a donné son avis en première partie de la réunion.

« Oui… Cela fait froid dans le dos » ajoute Shakelbolt en frissonnant ouvertement.

« Ce ne serait pourtant pas étonnant. Après tout, il y a longtemps que nous avons remarqué qu'il est fou ce type ! » fait remarquer Ronald Weasley, toujours aussi terre à terre…

« Oui, c'est à Ste Mangouste qu'est sa place. Mais il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion, il ne se laissera jamais emmener gentiment là bas pour tenir compagnie à Lockhart... » intervient à son tour Charly Weasley, un peu ironique, comme savent l'être presque tous les Weasley, même dans les circonstances les plus graves.

« C'est le propre de ce genre de psychotiques. Ils ne reconnaissent pas qu'ils sont malades. Ils sont convaincus qu'ils ont raison, que ce qu'ils vivent, voient et entendent par le biais des hallucinations est réel. Et plus ils sont paranoïaques et moins l'on a de prises sur eux. J'ai lu que certains sont dans une sorte de « toute puissance » qui les amène à être persuadés qu'ils sont invulnérables. Et certains se croient investis d'une mission divine, d'être au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde, d'être les seuls à détenir la vérité suprême, d'être l'instrument Divin ou de Satan… Il y en a même qui se croient être Dieu ou Satan lui-même d'ailleurs… » explique encore Hermione Granger

Décidément, cette fille n'en finit pas de m'étonner par ses connaissances étendues… Je me demande combien de livre elle est capable de dévorer à la semaine…

En tout cas, elle a une culture et une mémoire prodigieuse…

« Par tous les démons de l'enfer ! Nous ne sommes pas sortis de l'auberge si Voldemort se prend pour Satan en personne ! » s'exclame Tonks, ses cheveux passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, ce qui traduit sa grande nervosité.

« Mais cela pourrait aussi l'amener à commettre des erreurs… » murmure le jeune Potter, l'air rêveur.

« Tu as raison Harry… Quand une personne est en proie à un excès de confiance en elle, c'est généralement le moment où elle baisse sa garde… » confirme Albus

« Oui, mais ne nous emballons pas. D'abord, Voldemort semble loin de perdre totalement le contrôle, ensuite, attendons de voir ce que va rapporter Nally avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. » intervient avec prudence Lupin

« Je suis bien d'accord avec vous Remus. Nally ne devrait plus tarder, je pense. Nous en saurons plus dans quelques instants. » approuve encore Albus

Je souscris tout à fait à leurs avis.

Et même s'il s'avère que Voldemort est le plus grand psychotique que cette terre ait porté, la prudence restera de mise…

Car il n'est rien de plus dangereux qu'un psychotique qui a perdu complètement le contrôle de lui-même et obéit à sa folie.

Surtout quand il s'agit d'une folie meurtrière…

**********************

**Ron**

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre à l'instant même où le professeur Dumbledore finit sa prédiction sur le retour imminent de Madame De Paimpont.

Elle nous annonce en souriant qu'elle a pu voir Draco Malfoy et qu'elle apporte avec elle l'autre fragment de souvenir. Nous nous tenons donc de nouveau par la main, fermant les yeux dans l'attente du vertige qui nous emmène dans le Temps Ralenti.

Une fois dans la place, Madame De Paimpont déverse dans la Pensine le contenu du flacon qu'elle retire de sa poche. Le nouveau souvenir rejoint celui qui était resté dans la Pensine et ils fusionnent pour ne faire qu'un. Un tournoiement de baguette plus tard, les sifflements de Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, nous écorchent les oreilles, tandis qu'il enroule et déroule ses anneaux dans un coin du bureau dans lequel se trouvent Voldemort et la fouine.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner encore une fois. L'atmosphère de ce bureau est vraiment des plus sinistre… Il y a même des tâches sombres sur le tapis…

Comme des tâches de sang qui n'ont pu être totalement effacées…

Voldemort a l'air complètement ailleurs. Son regard est si vague, qu'il donne réellement l'impression que son esprit l'a quitté. Malfoy attend, retenant son souffle, gardant sur son visage une expression des plus neutres. Mais quelque part au fond de moi, je sens qu'il lutte de toutes ses forces pour garder son calme et son imperturbabilité apparente…

Et je le plains sincèrement d'être où il est, même si je sais qu'en ce moment même, il est à Poudlard et non dans ce bureau…

Harry, lui, est penché vers l'avant, concentrant son entière attention sur les sifflements de Nagini…

Et je sais, à la tension de son corps et aux crispations de son visage, que ce que le serpent dit doit être difficile à entendre…

Parle-t-il de Malfoy ? Révèle-t-il qu'il s'agit d'un piège ? Où fait-il d'autres commentaires, d'autres plans pervers ?

Je ne sais pas…

En tout cas, cela dure bien dix bonnes minutes et quand le souvenir arrive à ce que nous avons déjà vu, , Harry se lève.

« Il est fou… Il se parle à lui-même, c'est bien ce que je pensais… Excusez-moi, je vous en dirais davantage dans un instant mais là… j'ai besoin d'aller me rafraîchir un peu… » déclare-t-il, pâle, tendu et crispé comme jamais, avant de passer au-dessus du banc et d'aller à grands pas vers la rivière.

Sans rien dire, Hermione et moi, nous levons pour le suivre…

Nous savons qu'il a besoin de nous, même s'il n'a rien dit, même si ce n'est que de notre présence silencieuse dont il a besoin…

Et quand il se laisse tomber à genou, derrière un bouquet de buissons épais, pour s'asperger le visage à grandes coupes d'eau, nous nous assoyons à ses côtés et lui passons dans le dos une main réconfortante.

********************

**Acte 2 : Conversation Schizophrénique Du Serpent **

**Severus**

Les sifflements de Nagini explosent dans le silence. Cette scène, qui se déroule dans un bureau sombre et sinistre, a quelque chose d'obscène dans ce décor de paradis terrestre dans lequel Nally nous a emmenés…

Sans le vouloir, mes yeux se posent sur cette tâche de sang que les Elfes de maison n'ont pu totalement enlever.

Je sais que quelqu'un est mort récemment ici.

D'une mort violente bien sûr et qui a du être horrible…

Par tous les damnés de l'Enfer !

Ces sifflements n'en finissent pas ! Et on dirait que Potter a raison… On dirait qu'il y en a deux… Deux serpents qui conversent sur des tonalités différentes… Avec un troisième encore qui intervient de temps à autre…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ?

Rien de joli semble-t-il, si j'en juge la pâleur et la tension de Potter…

Enfin, cela se termine et il se lève, il n'a pas l'air bien du tout. On dirait qu'il va vomir tripes et boyaux…

Merlin !

Qu'a encore inventé l'esprit démoniaque et tortueux de Voldemort qui le mette dans cet état ?

********************

**Harry**

J'ai beau vouloir repousser à toute fin la conversation que je viens d'entendre, les phrases n'en finissent pas de surgir et resurgir encore et encore… Je crois qu'elle restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire…

J'ai envie de hurler, j'ai envie de vomir !

Comment une telle folie peut-elle s'emparer de l'esprit d'un homme ?

C'est si horrible !

Je sens Ron et Hermione s'asseoir à mes côtés et m'apporter le réconfort d'une caresse de leur main dans mon dos…

Merci ! Merci d'être là tous les deux !…

Merci d'avoir compris, que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous pour ne pas sombrer et hurler de colère et de terreur tout à la fois.

J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai tellement besoin de vous !

J'ai tellement besoin des bras forts de Ron !…

Je me laisse aller tout contre lui et il enroule ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer fort contre sa poitrine et Hermione, elle, s'appuie tout contre mon dos, posant sa joue contre ma nuque.

Maintenant, que leur tendresse m'enveloppe, je peux me laisser aller aux larmes…

Je peux me laisser aller à revoir la scène encore une fois dans ma tête et l'assimiler, l'analyser, m'en approprier tous les aspects et en gérer la monstruosité…

…

_« A ma main ! Il est à ma main ! Il transpire la peur mais il fera ce que je lui dis et il reviendra… Pour elle il reviendra, comme je l'avais prévu… Et il amènera Potter avec lui ! Que ce soit dans une tentative désespérée de sauver sa mère avec lui ou de me le livrer pour la sauver, le résultat sera le même ! Il me l'amènera ! » siffle Voldemort._

…

Je sais que c'est lui, je reconnais sa voix hypnotisante et veloutée.

…

_« Oui ! Oui !Oui ! Et il sera à nous ! Il sera à nous ! Et Potter aussi ! » ricane-t-il, maintenant, sub-excité sous sa tonalité coutumière…_

…

On dirait un enfant, ravi que son caprice pervers ait été exaucé et qui s'en réjouit

La première voix est plus calme, plus posée, plus forte, plus grave et volontaire… Déterminée et froide… Cruelle...

La seconde, s'excite, se précipite, s'impatiente, montant parfois dans les aigus… Fébrile et exaltée…

Et ces deux voix se succèdent dans une conversation surréaliste de folie, hachée par les sifflements de souffrance de Nagini qui claque de temps à autre des mâchoires, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, luttant pour sa survie, suppliant qu'on mette fin à sa torture…

…

_« C'est exact… Mais il doit croire que nous sommes dupes ! Il ne doit pas savoir que nous le piégeons ! Il doit tomber dans la toile que nous avons tissée depuis le début de l'été avec tant de patience ! Il doit venir vers nous, consentant ! »_

_« Consentant ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Il le sera si nous détenons sa mère ! Pour elle il viendra ! Il viendra de lui-même ! »_

_« Oui, il viendra de lui-même, croyant ainsi pouvoir la sauver… Elle va enfin nous servir, cette blanche et pure colombe ! Comme un appât pour son fils ! »_

_« Un appât ! Un appât pour l'attirer vers nous ! Pour qu'il nous offre son corps et son âme ! Et il sera à nous ! A nous ! A nous enfin ! »_

_« Oui il sera à nous enfin ! Mais n'oublie pas notre objectif ! N'oublie pas pourquoi nous avons besoin d'eux ! » dit le premier, le Voldemort redoutable de calme et de froideur_

_« Pour le rituel ! C'est pour accomplir le rituel n'est-ce pas ! » déclare le second, redoutable d'excitation perverse…_

_« Oui… Le rituel de pouvoir et de vie éternelle ! Et quand il sera accomplit, nous serons invincible ! Nous serons le plus puissant de tous ! »_

_« Oui ! Nous serons Salazar et Voldemort en un seul ! Salazar et Voldemort réunis pour être le Maître du monde ! »_

_« Oui, Salazar ! Nous serons un et unique ! Mais il faut accomplir le rituel. Il faut d'abord que Draco nous amène l'autre garçon… »_

_« Potter… C'est Potter l'autre garçon ! Potter ! Potter ! C'est Potter ! »_

_« Oui, c'est Potter… Le démon qui nous résiste… Et il ne faudra pas qu'il nous échappe, comme l'autre nous a échappé autrefois… »_

_« Regulus… Regulus Black… __Regulus s'est échappé… »_

_« Oui, il s'est échappé… Il est mort avant la fin du rituel le petit imbécile… »_

_« Mais nous avons encore Lucius ! Il est consentant Lucius ! Il est déjà à nous ! A nous ! A nous ! A nous ! A nous ! »_

_« Lucius ! Mais c'est bien trop tard pour lui Salazar ! Il est trop perverti maintenant. Il est trop vieux. Et il est à Azkaban où les Détraqueurs lui prennent sa force vitale… Non, c'est avec Draco que nous devons accomplir le rituel maintenant… Le jeune et pur Draco l'autre face de Potter… »_

_« L'Ange et le Démon ! L'Ange Blond et le Démon aux Yeux Verts ! Oui ! Oui ! »_

_« Oui, Salazar… L'Ange Blond et le Démon aux Yeux Verts qui nous résiste et qui a essayé de nous tuer !… Et n'oublie pas, n'oublie jamais, Salazar ! Tu ne dois pas toucher à l'Ange Blond aussi longtemps que le Démon n'est pas là lui aussi… C'est parce que tu avais déjà touché Lucius que le rituel n'a pas marché la première fois… Il n'était plus pur, comme Draco ! Alors ne le touche pas ! »_

_« C'est dur ! C'est trop dur ! Il est si désirable ! Si excitant ! C'est dur ! C'est dur ! C'est dur ! »_

_« Oui, c'est très dur… C'est pour cela que je devais te tenir éloigné de lui… C'est pour cela que je t'ai amené ces jumeaux blonds…Ceux que tu désirais pour assouvir ta soif du joli petit cul, ta faim de sexe avec l'Ange Blond… »_

_« Et le petit moldu aux yeux verts ! …Tu m'as amené le petit Démon aux Yeux Verts aussi ! … Et c'était parfait ! Parfait ! Parfait ! »_

_« Non ! Non ! Salazar ! Ce n'était pas parfait ! Tu as failli tout gâcher ce soir là ! Qu'aurais-tu fais si je n'avais donné l'ordre à Greyback de le tuer ! Tu aurais tout gâché en forçant l'Ange Blond ! »_

_« Ne te fâche pas ! Ne te fâche pas ! … »_

_« Tu dois te contenir Salazar ! Tu ne dois plus le voir avant d'être sûr que le Démon viendra lui aussi… »_

_« Oui ! D'accord ! D'accord ! D'accord ! Je vais attendre le Démon ! Pour accomplir le rituel ! … Le rituel de sexe ! De sexe ! De sexe ! De Sexe ! Enfin ! Avec l'Ange Blond ! »_

_« Oui… Le rituel de sexe… Tu prendras l'Ange et je prendrais le Démon…Nous caresserons leur corps, nous sucerons leur verge avec délice, nous aspirerons et avalerons leur essence en même temps que leur énergie magique ! »_

_« Oui… Leur énergie magique ! Elle sera à nous par le sexe ! Et puis ce sera au tour du rituel de sang ! De Sang ! De sang ! De sang ! Avec le Démon aux Yeux Verts ! »_

_« Oui… Le rituel de sang… Tu prendras le Démon et je prendrais l'Ange cette fois… Nous nous enfoncerons dans leur joli petit cul si tendre et si étroit ! Nous prendrons leur virginité et quand notre plaisir explosera, nous mordrons leur cou délicieux et nous aspirerons et avalerons leur sang en même temps que leur énergie vitale ! »_

_« Oui ! Leur Energie vitale ! Avec leur sang ! Leur sang ! Leur sang ! »_

_« Et nous serons invincible et immortel Salazar ! Et nous règnerons sur le monde ! »_

_« Et l'Ange et le Démon seront à nous ! A nous pour toujours ! Parce qu'il ne faut pas les tuer ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Il faut les garder en vie ! Parce qu'ils vont nous adorer, ils se prosterneront devant nous et nous réclameront encore le sexe, pour toujours ! Et nous les baiserons ! Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! Ils seront à nous ! A nous ! A nous ! »_

_« Oui… A nous pour toujours Salazar… Mais il ne faut plus commettre d'erreur… Il faut aider l'Ange à séduire le Démon…Et enfin, le sexe et le sang nous apporterons l'immortalité et la gloire… »_

_« L'immortalité et la gloire… Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Et leur joli petit cul sera à nous pour toujours ! Et ils nous suceront notre verge aussi ! Ensemble ! Tous les deux ! Ils nous donneront du sexe ! Du sexe ! Du sexe ! »_

_« Oui… Du sexe… Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela… Il faut nous maîtriser… Pour finir de tendre le piège… Laisse-moi maintenant Salazar…Reste tranquille… Et bientôt nous serons Un et Satisfait ! »_

…

Salazar Serpentard !…

Voldemort croit converser avec Salazar Serpentard !…

Et il va me falloir révéler cela aux autres…

Il va me falloir le dire à tous les membres de l'Ordre…

Mais je ne veux pas leur répéter cette conversation…

A Ron, à Hermione et Draco, je le ferais… Mais les autres, non…

Pas maintenant…

Pas avant que Draco ne sache… Il doit savoir avant les autres...

Il doit savoir que c'est un piège !

Et ce que Voldemort veux de nous...

*******************

**Acte 3 : Où L'On Va Chercher Draco**

**Severus**

A peine le trio parti, tout le monde se pose des questions sur ce que Potter a pu entendre.

Nally, elle, semble soucieuse et je perçois qu'elle tend sa Magie du côté de la rivière, vers le bouquet de buissons derrière lequel le trio a disparu à nos regards… Sa concentration est intense, mais elle s'aperçoit tout de même d'un mouvement dans nos rangs.

« Il faut les laisser tranquille » déclare-elle, quand Remus et Molly se lèvent, sans doute pour aller rejoindre les gamins.

Remus et Molly se rassoient sans même se concerter.

Nally a l'air si sûre d'elle…

« Albus, nous devons faire une pause. Harry est bouleversé et il a besoin de temps. Il nous faut aussi aller chercher Draco… Je sens que Harry a besoin de le voir, de lui parler avant de nous révéler ce qu'il a entendu » dit-elle encore, une expression de profonde tristesse sur le visage maintenant.

« Comment voulez-vous que nous procédions ma chère ? » lui demande Albus, sans poser plus de question, devinant que la requête de Nally est importante.

« Je ne sais pas… Harry sera bien mieux ici, avec Ron et Hermione. Il a besoin d'eux et je ne veux pas les déranger, maintenant. Je préfèrerais donc que nous restions ici en attendant… Une idée Sev ? »

Cela m 'étonne qu'elle fasse une telle demande, elle qui a toujours mille idées à l'heure…

Elle doit être vraiment bouleversée par ce que Harry ressent…

« Mmmm… Si tu peux nous renvoyer, Albus et moi, je pourrais faire passer un message au jeune Malfoy lui disant que tu l'attends dans ton bureau ou la Salle d'Entraînement… » propose-je, assez contrarié de devoir révéler ma position au jeune Malfoy ce soir.

J'aurais préféré attendre encore un peu…

Mais après tout, pourquoi reculer encore ?

Il n'y aura de toute façon, jamais de bon moment…

« Sev… Il faut qu'il sache maintenant que tu fais partie de l'Ordre toi aussi. » assure Nally

« Oui, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Albus est le seul à pouvoir lui révéler l'emplacement du QG. Et il ne fera pas d'emblée confiance. Du moins, j'en doute… Par contre, il suivra Albus. » assure-je, certain de mon fait.

Nally réfléchit à peine, tendue vers le trio, le front soucieux.

« D'accord, tenez-vous et fermez les yeux tous les deux. Et n'oubliez pas, quand vous reviendrez dans le temps normal, de prendre un Retourneur de Temps avant de m'appeler pour que je vienne vous chercher… Ou nous risquons, nous, de vous attendre longtemps… »

Nally nous renvoit donc, Albus et moi, et bientôt, nous nous retrouvons dans le décor familier de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Sans attendre, nous sortons de la maison et prenons le Portoloin qu'Albus active pour nous deux, directement dans la Salle d'Entraînement.

J'y laisse aussitôt Albus, me pressant vers les Cachots, l'esprit tournant à plein régime…

Qu'à donc pu entendre Harry Potter qui nécessite la présence de Draco Malfoy à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Arrivé aux alentours de la salle commune, j'aperçois le jeune Brandburgy, dont je redoute que les frères aînés aient rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Ce gamin, fouineur et fourbe, ne m'inspire pas confiance et je sais aussi que Draco Malfoy lui a interdit de s'approcher de lui, depuis l'incident à la fin du dîner hier soir.

Cependant, j'ai besoin d'un messager et je ne peux laisser passer l'occasion qui se présente.

Et après tout, je ne suis pas censé savoir qu'il est « persona non grata » pour le jeune Malfoy.

Je l'interpelle donc, le priant de m'accompagner dans mon bureau, dans lequel je prends un morceau de parchemin pour y écrire un message très court, que je scelle soigneusement avant de lui donner l'ordre de le porter immédiatement à Draco Malfoy.

Le gamin pâlit, mais on ne désobéit pas à son Directeur de Maison, surtout pas quand il s'agit de moi… aussi, disparaît-il promptement pour accomplir sa tâche.

Quelque trois minutes plus tard, Draco Malfoy frappe un coup bref à ma porte et je le prie d'entrer…

« Madame De Paimpont m'a prié de vous accompagner jusqu'à une salle dans laquelle elle va vous donner une leçon de pratique m'a-t-elle dit… » lui dis-je, d'une voix neutre

Si le gamin est étonné, il n'en laisse rien paraître et il me suit vers les étages, pressant le pas pour rester à ma hauteur car je marche à longs pas urgents.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je l'invite à entrer dans la Salle d'Entraînement, seul lieu de Poudlard, si l'on excepte le bureau d'Albus, à partir duquel nous pouvons aller et revenir en Portoloin.

Draco Malfoy retient un mouvement de surprise en voyant que Nally est absente et que c'est Albus qui l'attend… Et surtout, que je l'ai suivi à l'intérieur…

« Draco, tu sais que nous avons une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir et que Madame De Paimpont a déjà du venir te voir pour compléter ton second souvenir. Harry a vu et entendu ce qu'il voulait mais il a maintenant besoin de te parler avant de pouvoir nous dire ce qu'il a découvert. Nous allons, le professeur Snape et moi, t'emmener au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix Draco. » lui explique Albus, visiblement soucieux lui aussi…

Le gamin est sur la défensive maintenant. Il regarde Albus, puis me regarde et soudain, il sort sa baguette et la pointe sur nous.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit-il brusquement

« Albus, Perceval, Wulfrick, Bryan, Dumbledore, le Directeur de Poudlard. Nous avons parlé cet après-midi même dans le bureau du professeur De Paimpont, à laquelle tu as confié deux fragments de ton souvenir du dernier entretien que tu as eu avec Voldemort. » répond calmement Albus

« Oui, cela, je le sais. Mais que faites-vous avec lui ? C'est un Mangemort… » déclare le gamin, rendu nerveux par ma présence

« Le professeur Snape est un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis de nombreuses années Draco. » lui explique Albus, le visage confiant, franc et ouvert.

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'a-t-il agressé samedi soir ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il menacé ? » demande le gamin, dubitatif et pas du tout décidé à baisser sa baguette

« Parce que vous ne pouviez pas rentrer dans votre salle commune, directement après la retenue ou vos camarades de Maison se seraient aperçus que vous n'étiez plus le même. Vous ne pouviez plus revêtir votre masque d'impassibilité M. Malfoy. Vous aviez besoin d'un… coup de fouet… pour vous reprendre. Le professeur De Paimpont et moi-même avions convenus qu'elle vous enverrait à moi en cas de besoin et nous avions vu juste. Vous aviez tout l'air d'un Gryffondor en arrivant dans mon bureau. Aussi, ne m'excuserais-je pas de vous avoir brusqué pour vous rendre service. » lui apprends-je, égal à moi-même, pour ne pas l'ébranler davantage qu'il ne l'est déjà…

« Nous sommes ici sous le Sceau du Secret, c'est pourquoi nous pouvons maintenant te révéler le rôle joué par le professeur Snape, sans risque que tu puisses accidentellement le dire devant un espion de Voldemort… » ajoute Albus, en souriant

Le gamin baisse enfin sa baguette et s'approche de nous maintenant.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir menacés… » nous dit-il, l'air soulagé et confus en même temps.

« Tu as fait preuve de prudence, Draco. Aucun de nous deux ne songerait à te le reprocher. » le rassure Albus

« Merci Monsieur. Professeur Snape ? Avez-vous vu ma mère récemment ? » demande le gamin en se tournant vers moi.

« Non, pas récemment M. Malfoy. Mais depuis cet été, je ne suis allé qu'une seule fois au Manoir Malfoy et c'était la nuit… Je ne manquerais pas cependant de m'enquérir de ses nouvelles dès que possible » lui réponds-je, en restant le plus neutre possible….

Car si je n'ai aucune certitude, j'ai tout de même des doutes, alimentés par un bref conciliabule que j'ai surpris entre Bellatrix et Yaxley et qui faisait allusion au fait que Narcissa serait retenue dans sa chambre… Je n'y avais pas vraiment accordé d'importance, car Voldemort s'est toujours plus ou moins méfié de Narcissa, jusqu'au moment où Harry Potter a pris la parole pour se faire l'avocat de son nouvel ami…

« Merci Monsieur » me dit le jeune Malfoy, passablement déçu

« Bien ! Nous sommes attendus. Nous devons y aller maintenant » fait remarquer Albus tout en ensorcellant une fourchette à gâteau.

« Où allons-nous ? » demande encore une fois le gamin, curieux et un peu excité maintenant

« Nous nous rendons au QG de l'ordre du Phénix, 12 Square Grimmaurd, Draco » annonce Albus, en tendant le Portoloin.

Nous posons tous les deux un doigt dessus et le crochet nous tire vers notre destination.

*************************

**Draco**

Il fait sombre, dans le vestibule de la maison dans laquelle nous pénétrons, mais moins sombre tout de même que dehors. Si le professeur Snape ne m'avait pas guidé sur le chemin, après m'avoir intimé l'ordre de me taire et de ne pas allumer la lumière de ma baguette, jamais je n'aurais pu arriver jusqu'ici…

Un espion.

Snape est un espion.

Jamais je ne l'aurais cru ! Il m'a toujours semblé si froid, si insensible, si inhumain… Un bon acteur lui aussi…

Mais il n'est pas temps de penser à cela…

Non seulement il fait sombre dans le vestibule mais il y a une voix qui bougonne. Maintenant que la porte est refermée derrière nous, le professeur Snape éclaire un peu nos pas. Soudain, la voix, qui vient du portrait d'une vieille femme à l'air acariâtre et revêche, crache sur notre passage.

« Encore un petit traître à son sang ! Comment est-ce possible ! Comment se peut-il que le fils du noble Lucius soit un traître ! … »

Mais comment peut-elle savoir qui je suis ? Je ne la connais pas…

« Votre grand-tante, Walburga Black… » m'explique le professeur Snape, qui a dû noter mon étonnement…

« Nous sommes chez Sirius Black ? Nous sommes chez Harry ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de questionner

« Oui, Draco. Et c'est ici désormais que vous viendrez tous deux passer vos vacances… » m'informe le professeur Dumbledore en souriant.

Chez Harry ! Nous sommes chez Harry ! Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me sentir maintenant parfaitement en confiance.

Nous entrons dans la cuisine. Elle est spacieuse et accueillante, mais il n'y a personne, à mon grand étonnement.

« Comme nous avions prévu que la réunion serait longue, nous l'avons organisée dans le Temps Ralenti. » m'explique le professeur Dumbledore. Les autres, sont ici, mais dans une autre dimension. Cela explique que nous ne puissions les voir. »

« Oh ! Mais alors, le temps que vous soyez venu me chercher, cela fait au moins deux à trois semaines qu'ils sont là bas ! Enfin, dans leur temps à eux ! » fais-je remarquer

« Oui. C'est pourquoi nous allons utiliser un Retourneur de Temps, avant d'appeler Madame De Paimpont. Severus, pouvez-vous donner l'heure s'il vous plait ? »

Un Retourneur de Temps ! Je vais utiliser un Retourneur de Temps ! Comme Harry l'a déjà fait lui aussi ! C'est vraiment génial ça ! Décidément, on s'amuse bien mieux avec les Gryffondors que chez les Serpentards !

Le professeur Dumbledore prend un sablier et nous en passe la chaîne autour du cou. Puis il effectue un réglage, en murmurant : « quinze secondes après devraient suffire » et nous sommes emportés dans un tourbillon…

Quand il s'arrête, j'entends la porte se refermer derrière moi.

« C'est nous qui sortions de la cuisine Albus. Vous avez compté très juste. »

Le professeur Dumbledore laisse entendre un petit gloussement amusé puis il nous saisit par la main, le professeur Snape et moi même, nous ordonne de fermer les yeux et appelle :

« Nally ! »

Et le vertige passé, j'ouvre les yeux sur le professeur De Paimpont qui nous sourit, bien que je la trouve un peu pâle.

« Excellent ! Juste à l'heure ! J'ai envoyé les autres faire un petit tour pour que Draco ne soit pas accueilli par tous leurs yeux curieux… Ils sont par-là » déclare-t-elle, agitant la main vers la forêt.

Le Paradis ! Nous sommes au Paradis ! Oh ! Mon cœur bondit de joie ! Je suis de retour au Paradis !

« Viens Draco » me dit doucement Madame De Paimpont. « Harry est avec Ron et Hermione près de la rivière… »

Ron et Hermione !

Harry est avec Ron et Hermione, et Madame De Paimpont me conduit vers eux…

Mon cœur bat encore la chamade, mais cette fois, c'est avec appréhension.

Je vais rencontrer Ron et Hermione…

********************

**Acte 4 : Où Draco Rencontre Ron Et Hermione**

**Harry**

Quelqu'un vient…

Non, deux personnes.

Je n'ai guère envie de voir quelqu'un encore, je suis trop bien là, dans les bras chaleureux du garçon que j'aime et de mon amie. Mais le temps passe et je dois accepter d'affronter le regard des autres et leurs questions…

Ron, Hermione et moi nous séparons. Il est inutile que l'on nous voit ainsi enlacés tous les trois. Les pas se rapprochent et j'essuie mes larmes, puisant ensuite encore un peu d'eau dans la rivière pour me rafraîchir le visage, avant de me retourner pour faire face à ceux qui sont venus nous chercher…

Draco !

Draco est là !

« Harry ! » dit-il, se précipitant vers moi, l'air inquiet

Il se laisse tomber juste devant moi et me demande :

« Merlin Harry ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu la mine si pâle… »

« Draco… C'est affreux Draco… » dis-je, la voix nouée, incapable de parler davantage.

« Nous vous laissons » décide Ron, que je sens tendu soudain

« Non ! » m'écrie-je en le regardant, suppliant.

J'ai trop besoin de lui à mes côtés…

Trop besoin qu'il me tienne la main lorsque je révèlerai ce que j'ai entendu.

Ron, qui s'était levé, se rassoit à mes côtés et mon regard se tourne ensuite vers Hermione, dont je saisis la main pour la faire rester, elle aussi.

« Moi, je vous laisse. Je viendrais vous chercher quand vous aurez fini. Prenez votre temps, je me charge de distraire les autres avec les jumeaux… » déclare Madame De Paimpont, qui a parfaitement compris mon souhait de rester avec mes amis.

Dès qu'elle s'éloigne, je soupire et me laisse, à nouveau, aller contre la poitrine de Ron qui semble étonné que je me montre si proche de lui devant Draco

« Il sait » lui avoue-je dans un souffle.

« Oh ! » fait-il doucement et simplement, en m'entourant de ses bras.

« Harry » souffle Draco, qui semble ne pas oser parler devant Ron et Hermione, avec lesquels il n'a jamais échangé que des insultes…

« Le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Snape sont venus me chercher à Poudlard. Ils m'ont amené ici, en disant que tu avais besoin de me parler avant de révéler ce que tu as entendu dire par Nagini, aux membres de l'Ordre… »

« Madame De Paimpont… » dis-je…

« Quoi ? » demande Draco, un peu perdu…

« Je n'ai pas demandé que l'on te fasse venir Draco. Mais Madame De Paimpont a dû sentir et comprendre que je ne dirais rien avant de t'avoir parlé… Que je ne pourrais rien dire aux membres de l'Ordre avant de vous avoir parlé à Ron, Hermione et toi… »

« Harry, qu'a-t-il dit de si terrible ? » demande doucement Hermione, tandis que Ron resserre sa prise sur moi…

« Après Hermione… Il faut faire les choses dans l'ordre… On ne peut pas parler de cela tous les quatre, quand trois d'entre nous sont de parfaits inconnus. Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, qu'il vous aurait fallu encore un peu de temps, à toi et Ron pour vous faire à l'idée que Draco est un ami maintenant… mais nous n'avons pas d'autre option. Il faut faire les présentations maintenant… »

« Ok, pas de problème Harry » accepte Hermione, parfaitement à l'aise avec cette idée.

Mais contre moi, je sens Ron se tendre.

Je sais qu'il ne prend pas ombrage de mon amitié avec Draco, mais je comprends que cela lui est difficile de balayer des années à se faire insulter, à être jugés sur les fréquentations et la pauvreté de sa famille.

Hermione, elle, s'est déjà tournée vers Draco et lui tend la main en se présentant :

« Salut, je suis Hermione Granger. Sixième année de Gryffondor, à Poudlard. »

Draco se saisit de sa main, souriant timidement, un soulagement visible sur son visage.

« Salut, Draco Malfoy. Sixième année également, mais de Serpentard, à Poudlard. Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance Hermione. Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Et… Et je voulais te dire que je te présente toutes mes excuses pour toutes les idioties et méchancetés que j'ai pu te dire… Je crois, que j'étais surtout jaloux de tes bonnes notes et de ton talent… Je suis vraiment sincèrement désolé… Et j'espère que nous deviendrons amis tous les deux, malgré la bêtise dont j'ai fait preuve par le passé … » souffle mon ami, l'air sincèrement désolé

« Je l'espère aussi, Draco… Mais je ne suis pas désolée pour la gifle… Tu l'avais entièrement méritée… » répond Hermione, avec un grand sourire…

« Ouais… C'est vrai… » répond Draco, pouffant un peu de rire de concert avec Hermione…

Bon… La glace est rompue entre ces deux là, c'est déjà une bonne chose de faite…

Qu'en sera-t-il de Ron ?

C'est Draco, cette fois, qui prend l'initiative. Il se tourne vers Ron, avec de nouveau de l'appréhension dans le regard, et il prend une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Je… Je te dois aussi des excuses Weasley… Je.. J'ai été particulièrement infect avec toi… Jamais je n'aurais dû te juger sans te connaître comme je l'ai fait, ni sur ton nom, ni sur la fortune de tes parents… Et c'était moi, durant toutes ces années, qui était le véritable pauvre type… Je crois que… Je crois que ta famille sera toujours plus riche que la mienne Weasley… Parce que… Parce que vous êtes unis et que vous vous aimez tous… Parce que vous êtes appréciés des autres et que votre nom est propre… Je serais vraiment heureux que tu acceptes mes excuses et aussi, que tu acceptes que je devienne ton ami… » dit-il, en offrant sa main, en signe de paix..

J'ai observé Ron, durant tout le temps où Draco lui a parlé. J'ai vu sur son visage, qu'il apprécie les paroles de Draco. Mais je sais aussi qu'il ne baissera pas encore sa garde. Il est trop préoccupé par tout ce qui arrive depuis quelques jours et ce qui va arriver encore dans les prochains jours…

« Pour les excuses, c'est bon » dit-il, en prenant la main de Draco, pour la serrer rapidement. « Mais quant à devenir ami, il faudra voir cela plus tard… »

Bien, son ton est neutre, pas vraiment engageant, mais pas rejetant non plus.

Je sais qu'il lui accordera sa chance en temps voulu.

Draco, de son côté, hoche la tête, d'un air entendu. Soulagé encore une fois, bien qu'il eût sans doute voulu davantage…

Mais il doit se dire que ce n'est pas si mal déjà.

*********************

**Annonce:** Je me dois de vous annoncer que, suite à un changement très important dans ma situation professionnelle, je vais avoir énormément de travail dans les prochains mois et que, de fait, j'aurais aussi moins de temps pour écrire. Bien que cela me fende le coeur, je vais donc devoir ralentir mon rythme de publication à une fois par semaine, afin de préserver un peu mon avance. Ceci devrait permettre d'éviter par la suite, que vous ayez à attendre plusieurs semaines avant d'avoir un chapitre... Je vous promets que je ferais tout mon possible pour faire avancer ma fic au plus vite dans mes moments de liberté... Bisous à toutes et tous...

**Question:** Quel jour de la semaine préférez-vous voir paraître cette fic? Je me rallierai à l'avis de la majorité....

**....**

**… Ceci dit, que pensez-vous de tout ce chapitre ? Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à un tel développement?**

…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…

…


	21. Voldemort Et Salazar 2

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Important**

- A propos de la fic: Voir mon profil...

- Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, voir mon forum FF: **-- Lili --**

Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Bon courage ma grande! Voir ses fics !

…

**La majorité des réponses m'ayant laissé libre choix, j'ai finalement décidé de mettre à jour le mardi**

...

**Voldemort Et Salazar 2/2**

**Acte 5 : Où Les Secrets De Draco Sont Révélés  
**

**Ron**

Voilà, les présentations officielles sont faites avec Draco Malfoy.

Je sais que Harry tient beaucoup à son amitié et, d'après les lettres que j'ai pu lire, je sais aussi que ce n'est pas un mauvais gars dans le fond, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas me détendre complètement.

Pas quand Harry va mal.

Pas quand ma famille est en danger.

Le silence qui s'est installé, est cependant moins troublé d'un côté comme de l'autre …

Je ne me sens pas non plus gêné de tenir Harry dans mes bras devant lui. Lui qui utilisait le mot « tapette » avec tant de dédain il y a moins d'une semaine, ne semble pas du tout embarrassé, ni choqué par notre proximité à Harry et moi…

Je me demande comment Harry est venu à lui en parler et comment il a pris la chose à ce moment là…

Il faudra que je leur pose la question plus tard…

Pour l'instant, il faut que ce soit Harry qui parle…

Je sens bien qu'il n'en a pas trop envie, que cela est tôt pour lui de le faire, qu'il est vraiment choqué par ce qu'il a entendu, mais il faut qu'il en parle maintenant…

Et c'est à moi de l'encourager à le faire, même si cela ne me plait guère…

Mais d'abord, nous devons nous installer plus confortablement, trouver l'endroit qui lui convient le mieux…

« Harry, veux-tu que nous restions ici ou préfères-tu aller ailleurs ? » m'enquiers-je en resserrant tendrement ma prise autour de lui.

« Ici, au soleil me semble le meilleur endroit… Mets-toi juste derrière moi, que je sois bien calé, tu veux bien ? » me demande-t-il, sous les yeux de Malfoy, qui semble comprendre que nous nous apprêtons à passer un moment difficile et qui devient nerveux.

Je me place bien et Harry vient s'appuyer contre ma poitrine, mes bras enroulés autour de sa taille.

Il pose ses mains sur les miennes et me jette un coup d'œil reconnaissant, avant de fermer un instant les yeux.

« Hermione » demande-t-il dans un souffle. « Explique la psychose à Draco, juste ce que tu nous en as dit »

Et Hermione explique, sous le regard de Malfoy qui a l'air abasourdi par ce qu'elle dit.

Quand elle se tait enfin, il regarde Harry, avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. On croirait voir les yeux de Trelawney, sauf qu'il n'a pas ses culs de bouteilles en guise de lunettes lui…

« Quand je te disais qu'elle sait presque tout sur tout… » lui sourit doucement Harry

« Oui, c'est impressionnant… » répond Malfoy, avant d'ajouter, en fronçant les sourcils: « Mais pourquoi ai-je besoin de savoir tout cela ? »

« Parce que Voldemort est psychotique… » explique Harry

« Oui, cela, je l'ai compris. Mais quel rapport avec le serpent, Nagini ? » précise Malfoy, le regard empli d'interrogation

Harry ne répond pas tout de suite. Il regarde au loin, réprimant un long frisson et sa main s'accroche à la mienne…

Merlin…

Qu'a-t-il entendu de si effrayant ?

« Parce que ce n'est pas Nagini qui parlait Draco… C'était Voldemort. Il a pris possession de Nagini et parlait à travers lui… Et je crois bien qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte… Il se faisait la conversation tout seul, mais comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre. A une personne qui parle avec un autre ton, d'une autre façon que lui… Une personne qu'il appelle Salazar… C'est comme s'il y avait deux personnes en lui. Voldemort et Salazar, l'un dominant l'autre. Mais le dominant lâchant un peu de lest parfois au dominé… » explique enfin Harry d'une voix blanche…

Par les couilles d'un Troll à trois têtes !

Comment Voldemort peut-il être assez fou pour croire qu'il parle à un type mort depuis près de mille ans !

C'est complètement et irrémédiablement dingue cette histoire !

Hermione n'en revient pas elle non plus et elle ouvre de grands yeux surpris…

Quant à Malfoy… Il en reste la bouche ouverte…

« Tu veux dire… Tu veux dire que lorsqu'il se déconnecte comme il l'a fait ce soir là, il croit parler à celui qu'il appelle Salazar au travers de son serpent ? Et que parfois il lâche un peu de lest à ce Salazar et lui laisse le contrôle de la situation ? » demande enfin Malfoy, en frissonnant…

Je frissonne moi aussi et pose ma joue sur celle de Harry, autant pour le réconforter que pour me réconforter moi-même…

Parce que je suis sûre que c'est le plus facile à digérer que Harry vient de nous dire… Et que je redoute le reste…

Oh ! Oui ! Je le redoute…

« Oui… » répond simplement Harry dans un souffle.

Je frissonne encore…

C'est terrible !

Je n'arrive pas à imaginer comment une telle chose peut se produire, mais elle me fiche une trouille de tous les diables de l'enfer…

Et à voir le regard d'Hermione et de la fouine, cela leur produit le même effet…

Je laisse passer quelques instants, durant lequel chacun de nous reste songeur. Puis, puisant dans mon courage et dans l'amour que j'éprouve pour Harry, je l'encourage doucement à continuer.

« Que disait-il Harry ? »

Harry déglutit et inspire profondément.

« Je… Je suis désolé Draco, mais je vais devoir leur dire, avant d'aller plus loin… Tu veux bien ? » demande-t-il, plantant son regard dans celui de Malfoy.

Je l'ai senti se crisper dans mes bras. Et il reste tendu, dans l'attente de la réponse de Malfoy qui a pâli.

Malfoy le regarde intensément et j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont une conversation muette, jusqu'au moment où il hoche la tête, en signe d'assentiment, avant de baisser les yeux sur une touffe d'herbe.

« Hermione » dit doucement Harry

Hermione comprend. Elle se rapproche doucement de Malfoy et lui prend la main. Il relève les yeux vers elle et la regarde, étonné, mais d'une pression sur la main et d'un sourire, elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle lui offre un soutien.

Un soutien qu'il accepte, en souriant tristement.

Visiblement, ce que Harry va dire lui coûte…

Putain !… Je n'aime pas ça !…

Je devine à peu près ce que Harry va dire et je n'aime pas du tout cela !…

Car c'est une chose que d'avoir des soupçons et une autre d'en avoir confirmation…

« Voldemort… Voldemort a fait des avances à Draco cet été. Il voulait qu'il devienne son amant, comme son père l'était, avant d'aller à Azkaban. Cela a commencé le soir où Pettigrow a été violé par Greyback. Draco a dû regarder toute la scène et subir ensuite les avances de Voldemort. C'est ce soir là, qu'il a commencé à voir les choses différemment. Autant parce que la scène à laquelle il a assisté lui a semblé horrible, qu'à cause du comportement de Voldemort… Par la suite, il a vécu d'autres scènes, d'autres évènements qui l'ont bouleversé et écœuré, fait réfléchir aussi. Il a entendu les discours de Voldemort d'une autre oreille également… Tout cela l'a amené à changer d'opinion ou plutôt, à ouvrir les yeux et se forger sa propre opinion… Il vous racontera cela lui-même s'il le veut, un autre jour… Mais par trois fois, Voldemort lui a fait des avances, des avances pressantes, accompagnées de leçons particulières et de démonstrations auxquelles se sont entre autres pliés avec complaisance des jumeaux… Lors de la troisième fois où il lui a fait ses avances, il a été très explicite. Il veut Draco… Mais il me veut moi aussi… Il nous veut tous les deux… »

Je suis horrifié et terrifié !…

Et je sens une colère noire s'emparer de moi.

Comment cet enfoiré ose-t-il lorgner sur Harry ? Comment ose-t-il penser à le baiser ?

Car il s'agirait bien de cela ! De baise et non d'amour !

Putain ! Comment ose-t-il penser à le toucher ?

A l'effleurer même seulement !

Quel ignoble salopard !

Mais merde alors ! Il pourrait être son arrière-grand-père !

Bordel !

Cette fois je suis si en colère que j'explose.

« Il faudra qu'il me passe sur le corps avant ce salopard ! Jamais il ne touchera un seul de tes cheveux Harry ! Je te le jure ! Jamais ! Je vais le trucider et le hacher menu ce sale porc ! Et je donnerai ses restes à bouffer à son serpent ! Tu m'entends Harry ? Qu'il y vienne et je vais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure je te le garantis ! » m'écrie-je en resserrant mes bras autour de lui de manière possessive

Malfoy sursaute et me regarde bouche bée. Un peu effrayé aussi par mon éclat semble-t-il…

C'est vrai que je dois avoir l'air d'un fou furieux…

Je me sens tellement en rage que je me fais presque peur à moi-même…

« Merci mon cœur. Mais je ne le laisserai pas passer sur ton corps moi non plus. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que moi le fasse ! » me rétorque Harry et je comprends qu'il cherche à me détendre, alors que c'est moi qui étais supposé le soutenir…

« Hé ! Mais depuis quand me voles-tu mes répliques ? » lui dis-je, me détendant illico et lui souriant doucement

« Depuis que tu me voles les miennes… » me répond-il en se tordant le cou pour me regarder avec amusement… et effleurer mes lèvres des siennes

Face à nous, Hermione nous regarde avec tendresse, rosissant comme à chaque fois, que Harry et moi partageons un de ces moments de complicités devant elle.

Malfoy, lui, nous regarde bizarrement, pas méchamment, ni avec dégoût…

Non… Juste bizarrement…

Comme s'il voyait pour la première fois un couple se conduire comme nous le faisons, Harry et moi…

Puis il échange un regard avec Hermione, et celle-ci lui fait un clin d'œil et ils pouffent tous les deux, Malfoy rougissant un peu.

Cela détend légèrement l'atmosphère, mais nous sentons bien que Harry n'a pas fini.

Que ce qu'il a dit, ce n'est qu'un hors d'œuvre, si on peut parler comme cela, quand on sait que le menu n'est guère fait pour ouvrir l'appétit mais plutôt pour révulser l'estomac…

Encore une fois, je me dois de demander la suite…

Mais je me sens aussi obligé de dire quelque chose à Malfoy avant.

« Malfoy, je veux que tu saches que Harry ne m'a pas appris grand chose, pour l'instant. Vu ta façon de te comporter depuis le début de l'année, je me doutais qu'il y avait quelque chose de cet ordre… Je veux dire, quelque chose concernant le sexe, le harcèlement sexuel… J'en ai eu confirmation tout à l'heure, quand j'ai vu la façon dont Voldemort avait sa main sur ta joue… Et en fait, je ne devrais même pas être étonné qu'il en veuille autant de Harry… Rien ne devrait étonner de la part de ce pervers ignoble…  
Enfin, pour en revenir à ce que je te disais, je n'ai rien appris de neuf… Et je ne serais pas étonné que notre Hermione n'ait rien appris de neuf non plus, même si nous n'avons jamais évoqué ce sujet ensemble… Qu'en dis-tu ma puce ? »

Hermione me sourit brièvement.

« J'en dis que tu as raison… Je n'ai pas osé vous en parler parce que cela me semblait… incroyable ! Mais l'idée m'a effectivement effleurée. Mais bon. Là n'est pas l'essentiel… L'essentiel, c'est que tu vas être à l'abri maintenant, Draco. Nous allons te protéger… Je veux dire que l'Ordre va te protéger… » répond-elle, en regardant Malfoy, avec un regard clair, franc et encourageant…

La fouine rougit brusquement.

« Merlin !… Vous croyez que tout Poudlard a deviné ? » demande-t-il, la voix rauque, visiblement gêné et horrifié par cette perspective.

« Non… Nous, nous savons parce que nous étions centrés sur toi. Nous avions une mission Draco. Alors, évidemment, nous t'observions beaucoup et nous nous posions des questions, nous formulions des hypothèses… Mais rassure-toi, nous n'avons vu personne te regarder bizarrement, ni se poser des questions sur toi… » le rassure Harry d'une voix douce.

« J'espère que tu as raison… » souffle Malfoy qui ne semble cependant pas convaincu

« Il a raison… Dans le cas contraire, les rumeurs se seraient vite propagées et nous en aurions été informés par les Miss Pipelettes en Chef de Poudlard » lui assure-je, plantant un regard sérieux dans ses yeux.

« Les Miss Pipelettes en Chef ? » demande-t-il, soulagé semble-t-il et curieux en même temps.

« Lavande et Parvati. Elles ont un réseau d'information redoutable quand il s'agit des rumeurs… » l'informe Hermione avec une moue un peu dégoûtée.

Il est vrai que les rumeurs, elle n'aime pas ça. Surtout depuis que Skeeter a répandu des tonnes de mensonges à son propos lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers et sur Harry aussi l'an dernier...

Malfoy la regarde d'un air assez entendu.

« Oh ! » fait-il

Un nouveau silence s'installe.

Et cette fois, nous savons que le moment est venu pour Harry de nous dire la suite…

Mais, finalement, ce n'est pas moi qui l'encourage à parler. C'est Malfoy qui s'y colle, après avoir inspiré à fond.

« Enfin… je suppose, Harry, que ce n'est pas seulement pour avoir mon accord pour parler de cela, que tu avais besoin de me voir, en pleine réunion de l'Ordre » déclare-t-il, resserrant sa prise sur la main d'Hermione, s'attendant de toute évidence au pire…

Moi aussi je m'attends au pire…

Vu la façon dont Harry a réagi tout à l'heure, cela doit être vraiment terrible ce qu'il a entendu.

Et ce qu'il raconte, me conforte dans ce que je pensais, cela va même bien au-delà…

Je crois, qu'il n'y a pas de mot pour qualifier cela.

C'est épouvantable !… C'est Horrible !… C'est monstrueux !… C'est démoniaque !

Oui, c'est cela… Voldemort est un monstre démoniaque !…

Et j'en ai la nausée, un goût de bile dans la bouche ! Je crois que tous les poils de mon corps sont dressés !

Nous savions Voldemort fou !

Mais pas à ce point !… Non, pas à ce point !

Et à voir la tête décomposée de Malfoy et celle horrifiée d'Hermione, je ne suis pas le seul à m'en rendre compte…

Oh ! Merlin !…

Mon Harry est poursuivi par un monstre !…

Un monstre plus terrible que le Magyar à Pointe !…

Un monstre plus horrible que tous les démons de l'enfer !…

Un monstre qui veut le baiser et boire son sang !…

Oh ! Non ! Merlin non ! Pas les images ! Non !

Dans ma tête, je vois la scène, qui se déroule dans le bureau sombre…

Je vois Voldemort, baisant Harry sur le sofa !…

Mon Harry hurlant de terreur et de douleur !…

Il baise Harry, maintenu prisonnier par le serpent qui enroule et déroule ses anneaux autour de son corps nu, en sifflant des obscénités !…

Il baise mon Harry avec violence et sauvagerie et se penche vers son cou tendre qu'il mord cruellement et il boit son sang !…

Il boit sa vie !…

Putains! C'est monstrueux !…

Pas mon Harry !… Il ne prendra pas mon Harry !…

Et je le serre très fort dans mes bras… Je ne veux plus le lâcher… Plus jamais…

Nous resterons ici, dans le Temps Ralenti, jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il le faut mais je ne veux plus le lâcher !…

Plus jamais !…

Non… Plus jamais !

**************************

**Acte 6 : Panique**

**Draco**

C'est monstrueux ! …

C'est vraiment monstrueux !…

S'il n'y avait la main d'Hermione à laquelle me raccrocher, je crois que je perdrais totalement le contrôle de moi-même…

C'est pire, ô combien pire que je le croyais !

Voldemort est plus que fou et dangereux ! …

C'est un monstre ! … Le plus horrible des monstres ! …

Le plus tordu et cruel des monstres !

Je vais vomir…

Je me précipite à quatre pattes vers la rivière, juste à temps pour ne pas vomir sur Hermione que je bouscule sur le côté, pour qu'elle me laisse le passage et qu'elle ne soit pas souillée par mes déjections…

Je suffoque et je vomis, je vomis et je suffoque…

Je n'ai plus une seule pensée cohérente…

Juste des images qui se succèdent en flashs rapides.

Voldemort nu, caressant mon corps, attaché par les poignets aux poutres du plafond, mon corps qui rue et se débat avec la force du désespoir, sous mes hurlements et les cris de Harry…

Voldemort nu, engloutissant le sexe de Harry emprisonné dans une toile d'araignée géante, aspirant sa magie qui se déverse dans sa bouche, en un flot flamboyant mêlé d'or, malgré la lutte acharnée de mon ami pour lui résister…

Voldemort nu, pénétrant mon corps, volant ma virginité, son visage s'allongeant, se muant en une tête de serpent, ouvrant une gueule béante pour enfoncer ses crocs dans ma gorge et aspirer mon sang, mon énergie vitale, qui se déverse en un flot rouge bouillonnant…

C'est épouvantable !…

C'est trop horrible !…

Je vomis et vomis encore et encore et cela fait mal car il n'y a plus rien à vomir dans mon estomac.

Et les larmes roulent sur mes joues et je suffoque et je vomis de la bile puis plus rien du tout…

Oh ! Merlin !

Je ne veux plus jamais voir ce monstre !

Je ne veux plus avoir à y penser ! Je veux mourir !…

Je veux tout, je veux n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à vivre une telle horreur ! Pour échapper à la folie abominable et cruelle, de cet être démoniaque et sans cœur !…

C'est horrible !…

C'est trop horrible !…

Ma mère ! Ma mère est encore là-bas !…

Ma mère, ma si fragile et si douce maman, est toujours là-bas !

Elle est son otage, son appât pour m'attirer dans son piège, dans la toile qu'il a tissé cet été !

Et moi qui aie bêtement cru que je l'avais dupé !

Moi qui aie bêtement cru que je pourrais lui échapper !

Je ne suis qu'un jouet dans ses mains, je ne suis qu'une marionnette dont il tire les ficelles !

Qu'il utilise à sa guise pour me piéger et piéger Harry !

Oh ! Maman ! Maman !

S'il vous plait ! Quelqu'un ! Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi à la sauver !

Des bras m'entourent… Des bras doux et chauds… Une main tiède et légère me caresse le front, me rafraîchit le visage…

Une voix gentille et amicale me parle…

Depuis combien de temps ?

Il faut que je lui dise !

Il faut que je lui dise d'aller la chercher…

De l'arracher à ce monstre !

« Maman… Maman… Il faut aller la chercher… Elle ne peut pas rester là-bas avec ce monstre… Il faut aller la chercher… Maman !… Maman ! » gémis-je, perdant pied un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe…

« Chuuuuuuut ! Calme-toi Draco… Nous allons t'aider… Harry est là, Ron est là, je suis là… Chuuuuuuut ! Calme-toi Draco… Viens ici… Viens par ici… Chuuuuuuut ! »

Un cœur bas contre mon oreille…

Un cœur plein de vie. Un cœur amical.

Un cœur vivant et chaud.

« Maman… Maman… »

La voix me parle et me console.

Les bras me caressent et me cajolent.

Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse bercer…

« Maman… Maman… »

Les larmes coulent chaudes et douloureuses…

« Maman… Maman… »

Je ne puis plus rien penser d'autre…

« Maman… Maman… »

****************************

**Severus**

« Nally ? Que se passe-t-il, Nally ? »

Nally vient de s'effondrer, en pleurs. L'inquiétude et l'angoisse étreignent ma poitrine…

Je me précipite vers elle et je la prends dans mes bras, sous les yeux étonnés et soucieux des autres…

Ils n'ont jamais vu Nally comme cela…

Moi, je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois et quelque chose de terrible s'était produit…

Regulus… Regulus est mort… Juste quelques heures avant son départ…

Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela !

« Nally… Qu'y a-t-il ? » m'enquiers-je, si inquiet que ma voix n'est qu'un souffle timide et rauque…

« Ils ont mal… Les garçons ont mal… Ron, Draco…Leur cœur est déchiré Sev… Et Hermione… A tout aussi mal… » murmure-t-elle, pleurant dans mon cou.

« Je vais aller les voir… » lui dis-je, tout aussi bas.

« Non ! Ils ont besoin de temps encore… Ils doivent… Ils doivent s'en sortir, gérer cela seuls… » murmure-t-elle toujours, s'accrochant à moi pour me retenir

« Les autres se posent des questions Nally » lui fais-je doucement remarquer.

« La sympathie… Dis leur que je suis entrée en sympathie… Que je me suis laissée submerger… Je vais bientôt aller mieux… Je vais rester un peu seule ici… Explique-leur, et empêche-les d'aller voir les garçons et Hermione… » demande-t-elle, essoufflée par les efforts qu'elle produit pour se maîtriser.

Je répugne à la laisser.

Mais je sais que ma propre angoisse l'atteint quand je suis si près d'elle et qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille rassurer les autres comme je peux, pour alléger le degré des émotions négatives qu'elle se prend de plein fouet, dans la mesure où sa garde est totalement affaiblie.

« Merci Sev » murmure-t-elle, lorsque je lui embrasse le front, avant de me lever et de la laisser.

Les autres me regardent, le visage interrogatif, inquiet et parfois même carrément anxieux.

« Que se passe-t-il Severus ? » me demande Molly, de l'urgence dans la voix

Je leur explique, insistant sur la nécessité de la laisser et de laisser les gamins seuls. Insistant aussi pour qu'ils gèrent leurs émotions afin de l'aider à se reprendre.

Les jumeaux Weasley comprennent aussitôt et s'attachent à plaisanter et entraîner les autres jeunes du groupe avec eux. Arthur, lui, emmène Molly vers la grotte, lui assurant qu'après toutes ces émotions, nous aurons grand besoin de manger quelque chose et de boire un bon thé.

Maugrey, lui, s'éloigne avec Shacklebolt

Je reste avec Remus et Albus

« Elle se fatigue trop » fait remarquer Remus

« Je ne cesse de lui dire… Mais tu la connais Lupin… » réponds-je, bien d'accord avec lui, comme je le suis bien plus souvent que je ne le laisse penser.

« Il faudrait l'aider. Alléger sa part de travail… » propose Albus, les yeux s'illuminant d'une lueur un peu malicieuse sous son inquiétude.

« Je suis bien d'accord Albus… Déjà, si elle avait moins de cours à donner, si elle n'avait pas les devoirs à corriger, ni de tour de garde la nuit, ni de petit déjeuner à surveiller le matin cela lui ferait gagner du temps et des heures de sommeil … » énumère-je, tendant une perche que, j'espère, quelqu'un, Lupin par exemple, prendra.

Mais le bougre me décrypte plutôt bien lui aussi, car il me regarde, moqueur, et me demande à qui je pense pour faire cela à sa place…

Ce doit être un nouveau truc de Gryffondor ça, apprendre à décrypter les Serpentards !

Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire…

« Je ne sais pas, une idée Lupin ? » lui réponds-je, imperturbable et haussant un sourcil interrogatif

« J'en ai bien une, mais je ne crois pas que le Conseil d'Administration acceptera… La pression des parents d'élève, tu comprends ? » me rétorque-t-il aussi sec.

Flûte !

Ce n'est pas le moment d'entrer en polémique, avec Nally qui va mal tout à côté…

Je vais devoir capituler, bien que cela me déplaise grandement.

Mais pour elle, je le fais… finalement avec plaisir…

« Lupin, le Conseil d'Administration ne risque plus d'être soumis à la corruption ni de subir l'influence de Lucius Malfoy, puisqu'il est maintenant dans une cellule à Azkaban… Je suis sûr qu'Albus saura se montrer convaincant, qu'il trouvera les arguments pour te faire accepter à Poudlard comme assistant. Surtout si Harry Potter et tous ses amis l'appuient en présentant une pétition par exemple » assure-je donc, d'un ton le plus neutre possible.

« Oh ! Et toi Severus, signeras-tu la pétition ? » demande-t-il encore, l'air profondément sérieux et l'œil pétillant à peine de malice.

Décidément, les Gryffondors ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient !

S'ils sont tous capables d'être pince-sans-rire maintenant, les Serpentards ne sont vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge !

Mais je suis trop inquiet pour Nally, je suis trop désireux qu'il accepte sans plus tarder, de mettre fin à ce petit jeu ridicule dans lequel Lupin veut se faire prier et s'amuser comme un gamin à mes dépens.

Alors je vais lui donner la réplique dans cette comédie puérile.

« A deux mains, Lupin… Je la signerai à deux mains… Et même en rouge et or, si tu le souhaites » lui réponds-je, sifflant dangereusement entre mes dents, bien qu'au fond de moi, j'avoue être un peu amusé par cet échange

Cette fois, Lupin éclate de rire et il s'approche de moi, posant une main sur mon épaule, pour me faire pencher l'oreille vers lui et m'y glisser discrètement :

« Tu es vraiment capable de faire n'importe quoi pour elle, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Même à faire la paix avec moi ! Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce pas ! »

Et il s'éloigne à grands pas, hilare, après m'avoir tapé un grand coup sur l'épaule, comme si nous étions des amis intimes…

Comme il le faisait avec Potter Senior et Sirius Black, quand nous étions adolescents et qu'ils riaient tous d'une bonne blague…

Et moi, je reste planté là, les yeux ronds, muet de stupeur, sous l'œil amusé d'Albus…

Je me suis fais avoir par Lupin !

Remus Lupin testait mes sentiments pour Nally et je me suis fais avoir ! Comme un débutant !

Décidément ! Je crois, finalement, que je suis bien devenu un Gryffondor…

Un stupide Gryffondor qui porte son cœur en bandoulière…

Moi, Severus Snape !

C'est un comble !

*******************************

**Harry**

« Ron ! Ron ! Mon cœur, relâche-moi un peu s'il te plait… Ron !… S'il te plait… Cela va aller… Si tu continues comme ça je vais étouffer Ron… Ron !… Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer… Nous avons besoin de toi Ron !… Ron !… J'ai besoin de toi Ron ! » mécrie-je pour faire revenir mon petit ami dans la réalité.

« Harry ! » s'écrie Ron en sursautant comme s'il se réveillait brusquement. « Harry ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tout va bien ? Pourquoi m'as-tu crié dessus ? »

« Euh… Tu m'étouffais Ron… Tu me serrais à m'étouffer… » lui réponds-je doucement, me tournant dans son étreinte qu'il a relâchée, pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oh ! Merlin Harry ! Excuse-moi bébé… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… Je… Je crois que j'ai un peu paniqué là… » bégaye-t-il, pâle et tremblant, alors qu'il reprend contact avec la réalité de l'instant.

Et je comprends la raison de l'intensité de sa réaction…

Il s'est fait un film, j'en suis certain. Il a du voir, dans sa tête, des scènes horribles dans lesquelles Voldemort mettait son rituel à exécution…

« Toi, tu as encore fais marcher ton imagination hein !… S'il te plait mon cœur… C'est trop répugnant, ne le fais plus… Du moins, pas quand il s'agit d'imaginer des scènes horribles où il est question de Voldemort et moi… Et d'autant plus, s'il y a du sexe dedans et que Voldemort me baise… Par contre, si tu veux imaginer des scènes de sexe avec toi et moi comme acteurs principaux, tu peux y aller autant que tu veux ! Et même me les raconter pour que nous en profitions tous les deux … Ok ? » lui dis-je, espérant bien le faire sourire un peu…

Avec succès…

Car il finit par rire doucement, même si le cœur n'y est pas complètement, secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche…

« Putain Harry !… Il n'y a pas de quoi rire… » me dit-il, m'attirant contre lui, pour me piquer la bouche de petits baisers, puis me serrant de nouveau fort, inspirant profondément et relâchant son souffle sur un murmure

« Je t'aime… et je ne laisserai jamais ce monstre s'approcher de toi » me promet-il, l'air grave.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Ron… » lui dis-je aussi dans un souffle, avant de prendre son visage dans la coupe de mes mains, pour l'embrasser avec tendresse.

Puis, c'est moi qui le serre, très fort, et il garde un instant les yeux fermés, retrouvant progressivement son calme.

Peu après, je peux le relâcher et il cherche Hermione des yeux, étonné sans doute qu'elle ne se soit pas jointe à nous, comme nous le faisons toujours quand que nous sommes tous les trois et que l'un de nous ne va pas bien.

« Oh ! Merde ! Malfoy !… Harry, Malfoy n'a pas l'air bien du tout… » me dit-il soudain, se séparant de moi et m'entraînant à quatre pattes à sa suite, pour aller vers Hermione qui berce Draco dans ses bras.

C'est vrai que Draco ne va pas bien.

Je l'ai vu pâlir à mesure de mon récit et suffoquer à la fin…

Mais Hermione s'est bien occupée de lui depuis tout à l'heure, pendant que moi-même je m'occupais de faire revenir Ron dans le monde réel. Elle a arrêté ses vomissements, en lui lançant un petit sort de soins qui calme les spasmes et maintenant, elle le berce et lui caresse le dos…

Comme je le faisais, après ses cauchemars ou quand il pleurait à l'évocation de ses souvenirs…

Mais il s'accroche toujours à elle, les yeux fermés, murmurant sans cesse : « Maman, maman… » et pleurant à grosses larmes.

C'est horrible… J'ai l'impression d'un énorme retour en arrière, quand il délirait sous l'effet de la fièvre et des cauchemars…

Alors je me joins à Hermione et je l'entoure de mes bras moi aussi, pour lui communiquer la chaleur de mon amitié.

Et je chantonne, je chantonne n'importe quoi, comme je l'ai fait déjà une nuit…

Ron nous regarde un moment, déglutissant difficilement, en proie à un dilemme, visiblement partagé entre sa réserve envers Draco et l'inquiétude de le voir dans cet état…

Et la tristesse aussi…

Oui, je sens que cela le chagrine et le peine…

Parce qu'il a un cœur généreux mon Ron ! Comme tous les siens ! Et qu'il n'aime pas voir les autres souffrir…

Il me regarde soudain, le visage toujours très pâle, les yeux voilés de peine et je le vois déglutir une fois encore, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Draco.

Et cette fois, il se décide.

Sa main se lève lentement pour venir caresser les cheveux blonds de mon ami, puis il se penche, appuyant lui-même sa tête contre l'épaule d'Hermione et, de sa voix grave et mélodieuse, il se met à chanter une berceuse…

Alors je me tais, et je l'écoute chanter…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons comme cela, Ron enchaînant les chansons, probablement entendues, chantées des milliers de fois par sa mère, quand il était enfant.

Et Draco s'apaise, les yeux toujours fermés, mais la respiration bien plus légère et son murmure cesse…

Je crois même, qu'il a fini par s'endormir, quand il ouvre enfin lentement les yeux sur moi.

« Merci » murmure-t-il.

« C'est normal », lui dis-je doucement

« Je… Je suis désolé… » souffle-t-il encore, gêné et se détachant d'Hermione

« Il n'y a pas de quoi… Je n'étais pas mieux tout à l'heure, après avoir entendu tout cela… Si Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas été là, je me serais mis à hurler et je serais peut-être devenu fou de terreur et d'horreur, à m'en jeter même dans la rivière… » lui réponds-je, pour qu'il se sente moins seul et moins gêné d'avoir paniqué devant mes amis

« Oui, mais… » commence-t-il

Mais il ne peut finir car Ron l'interrompt

« T'inquiète la fouine, j'ai paniqué moi aussi… J'ai failli étouffer Harry tellement je le serrais contre moi sans même m'en rendre compte… En fait, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'Hermione qui n'ait pas succombé à la panique après avoir entendu ces monstruosités. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait d'ailleurs. Ça doit être un truc de fille… » déclare-t-il, en tapant sur l'épaule de Draco pour indiquer qu'il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter… et dans une tentative d'humour qui tombe à plat.

Car Hermione n'est pas aussi bien que nous le supposions.

« Tu te… tu te… trompes Ron… Je crois… Je crois… je crois que…que c'est maintenant que… que j'ai le … le contre… contre-coup…Je… J'ai besoin … besoin…d'un câlin les… les garçons… » bégaye-t-elle, d'une voix blanche, claquant des dents, le visage défait et prise de tremblements.

Ron et moi, l'entourons aussitôt, sans même attendre la fin de sa phrase hachée et, comme Draco hésite, je lui fais une place et l'attire vers nous, pour que nous câlinions Hermione tous les trois…

Et quand ses tremblements se calment, que ses larmes se tarissent, Ron, pour achever de la détendre, lui sort une de ses vannes impossibles :

« Un blond, un brun, un roux… Ma puce… Je crois que beaucoup de filles rêveraient être à ta place en ce moment et avoir la chance d'avoir un tel panel de superbes mâles accrochés à elles. Avoue que tu as fait exprès de paniquer pour pouvoir leur raconter que tu as mis les trois plus beaux mecs de Poudlard à tes pieds ! » déclare-t-il, goguenard malgré son visage encore pâle de sa récente panique.

« Oh ! Toi ! Tu es impossible Ronald Weasley ! Plaisanter dans des moments pareils ! » lui rétorque-t-elle, riant à demi et tapant d'un petit coup de poing, sur la large poitrine de mon petit ami.

« Oh ! Moi, ce n'est rien ! Tu aurais dû entendre ce que Harry m'a dit tout à l'heure… Il devient pire que moi ! Mais, inutile d'insister, je ne répèterai rien. Je ne voudrais pas choquer tes chastes oreilles… » ajoute Ron, en me faisant un clin d'œil

« Ho ! Harry ! Ne me dis pas que tu as encore dit une cochonnerie ! » s'offusque Hermione en me mettant son fameux doigt menaçant sous le nez, l'air sévère et plus pincé que celui du professeur McGonagall quand elle est furieuse…

« Oh ! Mais bien sûr, que oui ! » s'exclame Ron « Mais que veux-tu ! Il ne peut absolument pas résister à mon corps de rêve ! »

« Hé ! N'inverse pas les rôles mon cœur ! » m'exclame-je, prenant l'air scandalisé et lui saisissant la tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux

Et finalement, nous éclatons de rire tous les trois, sous les yeux éberlués de Draco, qui se demande si c'est du lard ou du cochon.

« Vous les Gryffondors !… Vous… Vous êtes vraiment géniaux ! » finit-il par dire, en pouffant…

« Oui… Et il est temps que les Serpentards l'admettent… » lui dis-je, lui donnant une bourrade amicale

Et nous éclatons de rire encore une fois…

Pour achever de disperser les tensions…

Pour retrouver un peu d'énergie avant d'aller de nouveau affronter la réalité…

Et de raconter aux autres les horreurs que j'ai entendues aux travers des sifflements de Nagini

**********************

… **On dirait bien que cela avance tout cela! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…

…


	22. De Rebondissements En Rebondissements 1

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

**...**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Courrez voir ses fics !**

…

**De Rebondissements En Rebondissements 1/2 **

**Acte 1 : Draco Et L'Ordre Du Phénix**

**Draco**

Je le pense vraiment, que ces Gryffondors sont géniaux.

Pas seulement parce qu'ils sont capables de rebondir et retrouver très vite le goût de plaisanter et rire, mais aussi pour cet esprit solidaire et généreux dont ils viennent de faire preuve.

Ces attentions qu'ils ont les uns pour les autres…

Ces attentions qu'ils ont eues pour moi…

Hermione est chaleureuse et sympathique, sous ses dehors de « Miss Je Sais Tout » perfectionniste et autoritaire. Elle m'a surpris, lorsqu'elle a pris ma main, pour me soutenir pendant que Harry parlait.

Et elle a fait preuve de tant de sang-froid, tant de gentillesse, quand j'ai cru devenir fou de terreur, mettant de côté ses propres émotions pour me venir en aide ! Et je lui en suis profondément reconnaissant...

Et Weasley…

Certes, son accueil n'a pas été aussi simple et spontané que celui d'Hermione, il ne s'est pas montré amical avec moi comme Hermione l'a été d'emblée, mais il a, lui aussi, été très chic quand j'en ai eu besoin…

Et il n'était pas obligé de me dire que lui aussi avait paniqué, m'offrant là l'occasion de me sentir sur un pied d'égalité avec lui, de ne plus me sentir aussi gêné d'avoir si mal réagi devant lui et Hermione…

Et il y a son humour aussi… Harry avait raison, il est capable de dédramatiser même les pires situations…

Et puis, j'ai aimé l'écouter chanter… Il a une belle voix Weasley, agréable, mélodieuse et qui va droit au cœur…

Mais ce qui me plait par-dessus tout chez ces trois là, c'est leur complicité, leur capacité à se comprendre, sur un mot, un geste, un regard.

C'est la simplicité de leurs rapports, basés de toute évidence sur le respect, l'amitié et l'amour…

Parce qu'ils s'aiment. C'est indéniable;

Hermione les aime, Harry et Ron, comme des frères… Et ils l'aiment, elle, comme une sœur…

Et Harry et Ron s'aiment d'amour…

Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible, un tel amour, entre deux garçons.

Quand Harry m'a expliqué sa relation avec Ron, je me demandais, si ce n'était pas seulement une question de désir et de sexe…

Mais maintenant que je les vois tous les deux, c'est une évidence qu'ils s'aiment. Et ils sont beaux, ensemble, quand ils se tiennent dans les bras de l'un l'autre.

Et puis, il y a ces petits gestes empreints de tendresse, ces regards emplis d'amour, ces petits mots doux plus explicites que de longs discours ou de belles promesses…

Je n'avais jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer comme cela.

Tous les Gryffondors aiment-ils de cette façon simple et généreuse, attentionnée ?

Si oui… Alors je veux trouver l'amour dans leur Maison…

« Draco ! » m'appelle-t-on

« Oui ? » réponds-je, cherchant qui m'appelle…

« Madame De Paimpont arrive… Il va falloir que je parle aux autres » me dit Harry, le front soucieux.

Je fais la grimace.

Confier mes secrets à des adolescents de mon âge, c'est une chose. Les dire à des adultes, dont je ne connais même pas la plupart, cela en est une autre…

Je n'ai guère envie de voir dans leur regard, ce qu'ils penseront sûrement de moi …

« Draco » ajoute Harry, « Je tâcherai le plus possible, de taire ce que tu as vécu cet été… Mais quoi qu'il arrive, souviens-toi que tu n'es en rien responsable de tout cela… Tu n'as pas cherché à séduire Voldemort. Pas plus que je ne l'ai fait moi. C'est son esprit malade et pervers qui est la cause de tout… Ok ? »

« Ok Harry ! » réponds-je, prenant une grande inspiration pour faire passer l'angoisse qui m'étreint la poitrine.

« Allez les gars ! Allons-y… Plus vite avalée, moins la Potion semble amère » nous encourage Ron en se levant.

« Tu as raison Ronald » lui dit en souriant, Madame De Paimpont qui vient de contourner le bouquet de buissons qui nous cache des regards.

Il me semble cependant, que son sourire est moins lumineux, qu'il y a moins d'étoiles dans son regard qu'à l'accoutumée.

« J'ai ressenti votre douleur. Je présume donc que ce que tu as à dire, Harry, est très difficile… Mais nous avons besoin de tous les éléments qui vont nous aider à vaincre Voldemort… » déclare-t-elle, avec de la tristesse dans les yeux

« Oui, Madame, nous le savons… » répond Harry en hochant la tête

Notre professeur se tourne ensuite vers moi et me prend par les épaules, pour m'expliquer :

« Draco, je vais te présenter les membres de l'Ordre avant toute chose. Ensuite, Albus te donnera le choix d'être des nôtres ou non. Quelle que soit ta réponse, nous vous aiderons, ta mère et toi . Tu ne dois donc pas te sentir obligé d'adhérer à notre cause et de t'exposer ainsi davantage au danger.  
Par ailleurs, je veux aussi que tu saches que tu devras rester ici avec nous, même si tu décides de ne pas faire partie de l'Ordre. Il ne nous est pas possible de te ramener maintenant à Poudlard, pour des questions techniques de temps… Il ne faut pas trop emmêler Temps Ralenti et Retourneur de temps et nous l'avons déjà fait ce soir… Par conséquent, en fonction de ta décision, ou tu assisteras à la réunion ou tu seras invité à aller attendre dans la grotte dans laquelle je prévoirais des occupations pour toi. »

« Entendu Madame. » réponds-je, un peu nerveux à l'idée d'être présenté à toutes ces personnes que mon père combattait avec haine et rage et qui doivent avoir une opinion toute faite de moi.

Maintenant, elle m'entoure de son bras, nous encourageant à la suivre sans tarder, se dirigeant vers la grande table campagnarde autour de laquelle les autres se rassemblent déjà.

Et c'est vers M. Weasley qu'elle me mène en premier.

Je m'en sens, tout à la fois, soulagé et profondément anxieux.

Soulagé, car je sais par Harry que c'est un homme bon, honnête et généreux, qui a le courage de ses opinions et de ses convictions, un homme intelligent, qui préfère gagner moins d'argent, mais prendre plaisir à son travail et ce qu'il fait.

Anxieux, car c'est l'ennemi viscéral de mon père. Celui pour lequel il a toujours eu le plus de mépris et une haine farouche… Justement parce qu'il avait le courage de lui tenir tête et a toujours refusé ses offres de corruption, malgré sa pauvreté et ses difficultés financières…

Et puis, je les ai copieusement insultés, lui, son épouse et sa famille.

Je les ai méprisés du plus profond de mon cœur…

Quel imbécile j'étais !

Quand le professeur De Paimpont s'arrête devant lui, M. Weasley me regarde, droit dans les yeux et je sens que cette rencontre sera décisive pour lui, pour l'opinion qu'il se forgera de moi. Et j'ai les jambes qui fageolent...

« Arthur » dit-elle d'une voix douce, « Je te présente Draco Malfoy »

« Bonjour, M. Weasley » dis-je, serrant la main qu'il me tend et ajoutant tout aussitôt, gardant mon regard dans le sien : « Je vous dois des excuses M. Weasley. J'ai souvent été impoli et insultant à votre égard et à l'égard des membres de votre famille. Ma conduite était intolérable et je n'essayerai pas de me justifier car rien ne peut le faire. Je n'étais qu'un petit imbécile aveugle et ridicule. Je peux juste dire aujourd'hui, que je regrette profondément d'avoir exprimé ces propos basés sur une opinion erronée et injuste. Et je vous dois toute ma gratitude d'avoir, malgré tout, accepté de nous aider, ma mère et moi-même »

M. Weasley me fixe, puis il regarde un instant au-delà de ma tête, semblant réfléchir intensément et enfin, il prend une profonde inspiration, rajuste ses lunettes, puis passe une main dans sa chevelure dégarnie.

Je me demande si c'est un bon ou un mauvais signe…

« Mon garçon » dit-il, d'un ton très sérieux, plantant de nouveau son regard dans le mien, « j'apprécie ta nouvelle humilité. Tu sembles avoir compris qu'on ne juge pas un homme à son apparence, ni à sa fortune. C'est très bien. Apprends maintenant, que je ne juge pas un fils d'après son père. Le contentieux que nous avons, ton père et moi, ne te concerne pas.  
J'accepte tes excuses mon garçon, en mon nom et celui de ma famille, dont je suis sûr que chacun sera d'accord avec moi. Tu trouveras, désormais, le gîte et le couvert au Terrier aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. »

Oh ! Merlin !

Il m'accepte !

Je me sens sincèrement heureux et soulagé de cet accueil que j'estime primordial.

Et sa générosité me touche bien plus que je ne pourrais l'exprimer.

Et je ravale à grand peine les larmes qui menacent une fois de plus de déborder…

« Merci, M. Weasley ! Merci beaucoup! » lui dis-je, profondément ému, tandis qu'il hoche la tête d'un air entendu.

Madame De Paimpont, d'une pression sur l'épaule, m'amène maintenant devant Madame Weasley, qui se tient auprès de son mari.

Elle n'a, cependant, pas le temps de me présenter, car je suis brusquement tiré vers l'avant par Madame Weasley et je trébuche, pour me retrouver le nez planté dans la poitrine de cette femme aux rondeurs généreuses…

Elle m'y retient quelques instants, m'entourant de ses bras et me serrant si fort, que je crains un instant mourir étouffé entre ses deux seins volumineux…

Mais, tout aussi brusquement, elle m'éloigne un peu d'elle et me regarde d'un regard ému, débordant de larmes, et me déclare à toute vitesse, sur un ton rendu un peu aigu par l'émotion :

« Oh ! Mon pauvre petit ! Mon pauvre petit ! Comme tu as dû avoir peur de ce monstre ! Et ta pauvre maman qui est encore là bas ! Mais nous allons aller la chercher ! Je te le promets ! Nous allons l'arracher aux griffes de ce montre ! Et je vais m'occuper de toi aux vacances de Noël… Il va falloir te nourrir un peu mieux que cela ! Tu es bien trop pâle et maigrichon pour un garçon de ton âge ! Mon pauvre petit ! Mon pauvre petit ! »

Et elle me serre encore une fois contre son opulente poitrine, avant d'accepter que Madame De Paimpont m'emmène vers les suivants, tout abasourdi et rougissant de ces débordements de sentiments et d'attendrissements généreux, un peu étouffants certes, mais qui me touchent profondément et accentuent mon sentiment de honte, mes remords de l'avoir dénigrée aussi injustement.

Par la suite, je reçois un accueil chaleureux, de Bill et Charly Weasley, les frères aînés de Ron, qui me donnent une poignée de main franche, celui de Fleur Delacourt, un peu plus réservé mais sincère, celui courtois et souriant, d'un homme que l'on me présente comme un Auror, Kingsley Shackelbolt, et, enfin, celui beaucoup plus mitigé de la part d'Alastor Maugrey, qui conserve une lueur méfiante dans son œil valide.

Puis, vient le tour de Remus Lupin, auquel je présente également mes excuses, qu'il accepte avec un sourire simple et doux et ensuite une jeune femme, aux cheveux violets et à la tenue la plus excentrique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir à ce jour.

« Nymphadora Tonks, également Auror au Ministère. » me présente Madame De Paimpont

« Salut Cousin ! Appelle-moi Tonks comme tout le monde ! » s'exclame la jeune femme, souriant et faisant virer la couleur de ses cheveux au rouge, puis au bleu profond et en m'embrassant sur les deux joues…

Cousin ?

C'est donc elle, la fille d'Androméda, ma tante, sœur de ma mère, réprouvée et déshéritée par sa famille, pour avoir épousé un Né-Moldu…

Et c'est une Métamorphomage !

Et elle m'a appelé cousin !…

Elle me reconnaît comme un membre de sa famille !

Elle ne me renie pas !

« Salut cousine ! Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer ! » lui dis-je en retour, ému et ravie de son accueil et l'embrassant moi aussi, hâtif soudain, de faire sa connaissance.

« Nous aurons tout le temps de faire connaissance plus tard. Je viens souvent au QG. » me précise-t-elle, avant que mon professeur de DCFM, ne m'entraîne vers les derniers auxquels je n'ai pas été officiellement présenté : les jumeaux Weasley.

Et, pour la deuxième fois, Madame De Paimpont n'a pas le temps de parler, que chacun deux me saisit une main et la secoue avec vigueur :

« Salut la fouine ! Alors qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être adopté par la famille belette ? »

« Fred ! Georges ! » tonne la voix de leur mère

« Mais M'man !… Nous ne disons rien de mal ! … »

« Nous accueillons le mustélidé comme un membre de la famille. »

« Il faut bien le mettre à l'aise le pauvre petit Draky ! »

« Oui ! Après toutes ces solennités pompeuses et ces débordements d'émotions ! » se défendent-ils avec véhémence

« Cela suffit ! » ordonne encore Madame Weasley, les mains sur les hanches, impressionnante dans sa colère de mère.

« Ok ! M'man ! » obéissent les jumeaux, prenant un air contrit que dément le clin d'œil amusé qu'ils me font avant de s'asseoir sur le banc, comme l'ont fait leurs prédécesseurs dès les présentations finies.

Aussitôt, Madame De Paimpont me conduit vers le professeur Dumbledore.

Celui-ci, m'accueille en souriant, plongeant son regard bleu dans le mien, par-dessus ses demi-lunes.

« Bienvenu Draco. » me dit-il simplement.

Puis il se redresse, son sourire s'éteint et son aura se teinte de puissance et d'autorité.

Et je comprends que ce n'est plus le Directeur de Poudlard, débonnaire et bienveillant, un peu fou même, qui se tient devant moi, mais le Fondateur et Chef de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Et je comprends aussi pourquoi il a la réputation d'être le seul que Voldemort craigne…

Il me regarde avec une telle profondeur que j'ai l'impression qu'il me transperce de part en part et me déclare, solennel et plus sérieux que je ne l'ai jamais vu :

« Tu as exprimé, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, le désir de te battre aux côtés de Harry et tu t'es déclaré prêt à mourir pour sauver ta mère. Mais Harry n'est pas seul, comme tu peux le constater, et les membres de l'Ordre présents ce soir, ont d'ors et déjà décidé d'aller délivrer ta mère. Rien ne t'oblige donc à t'engager toi-même dans la lutte.  
C'est une décision qui est lourde de conséquences que de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, une décision qui te mettra en situation périlleuse. Une décision également, qui exigera de ta part de faire des sacrifices, de travailler dans l'ombre et souvent sans reconnaissance pour ton courage ou pour ce que tu auras fait, pour sauver des vies de personnes inconnues. »

Je déglutis péniblement, vivement impressionné par ce discours authentique et franc.

« J'en suis conscient, Monsieur. Mais je le souhaite. J'y ai déjà longuement réfléchi. Je me sens prêt à défendre mes convictions et à en assumer les conséquences. Je suis conscient du danger que cela représente, mais je suis plus décidé que jamais, à prendre ce risque, non seulement pour sauver la vie de ma mère, mais aussi pour empêcher Voldemort de faire d'autres victimes et d'accéder au pouvoir. Je ne veux pas du règne de terreur qu'il imposerait, ni pour moi, ni pour les autres, Monsieur. » lui réponds-je, d'une voix claire et décidée, malgré la trouille qui fait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure et me tort le ventre..

« Dans ce cas, bienvenu dans l'Ordre du Phénix, Draco. » déclare Dumbledore, me serrant la main et me souriant, avant de m'inviter à aller m'asseoir, sous les applaudissements des autres membres de l'Ordre.

C'est tout ?

Pas de serment d'allégeance solennel ?

Pas de marque ? Pas de promesse de fidélité ?

Pas d'engagement à vouer sa vie au Chef de l'Ordre ?

Rien qu'un sourire, une poignée main et des applaudissements ?

Quand je songe à tout ce que j'aurais dû faire pour prouver ma fidélité à Voldemort lors de la cérémonie d'intronisation !

Cela me paraît juste… incroyable…

Mais je suis vite sorti de mon ébahissement, car, à peine suis-je assis, entre Hermione et l'un des jumeaux, que Madame Weasley vient déposer devant moi une énorme assiette de ragoût de lapin aux carottes et champignons, accompagné de topinambours.

« Mange mon petit » me dit-elle, en me tapotant l'épaule avec … affection je crois…

A mes côtés, Harry et Hermione pouffent de rire et Ron déclare, en levant les yeux au ciel et soupirant :

« Bienvenu dans la famille Weasley, la fouine… »

Et curieusement, qu'il m'appelle ainsi ne me semble plus du tout insultant mais…presque amical.

*****************

**Harry**

Voilà, c'est fait.

Draco fait maintenant officiellement partie de l'Ordre… et des ennemis de Voldemort…

Et c'est Voldemort lui-même qui l'a poussé vers nous…

Comment réagira-t-il quand il se rendra compte de son erreur ? Quelle monstruosité commettra-t-il ?

Pourvu que l'on puisse délivrer la mère de Draco avant qu'il ne le sache !

Draco…

Je suis heureux de l'accueil qu'il a reçu des membres de l'Ordre ! Je m'attendais à plus de réserves…

Est-ce que ce sont les souvenirs qu'il nous a livrés qui ont eu cet effet ?

Oui, sans doute…

Car les membres de l'Ordre ont pu mesurer la sincérité de ce qu'il affirmait concernant les menaces contre sa mère et les Weasley…

Et puis, il s'est présenté sans son masque devant eux et il a présenté ses excuses aux Weasley et au professeur Lupin.

Et cela compte ça aussi !

Il n'y a guère que ce paranoïaque de Maugrey qui s'est distingué encore une fois en se montrant mitigé…

« Je veux bien te croire, mais je t'aurais à l'œil mon gars !… »

Pfft !

Eh bien qu'il le fasse donc ! … Et il verra bien que Draco est sincère et franc comme l'or !

Ce qui compte de toute façon pour moi, c'est que les Weasley l'ont accueilli avec autant de gentillesse !

Oh ! Merlin !

J'ai failli éclater de rire, quand il s'est retrouvé le nez entre les seins de la mère de Ron !

Je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs ! Nous avons tous dû nous mordre les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire ! Même le professeur Snape qui levait les yeux au ciel et se tournait ailleurs pour ne plus voir la scène et se contenir !

Et je suis content aussi, je l'avoue, parce que ce n'est plus moi, maintenant, le « pauvre petit » qu'il faut remplumer à grands renforts de ragoûts et d'assiettes débordantes de saucisses, d'œufs au bacon et de toasts !

Draco mon vieux, tu vas avoir droit à la bonne cuisine de Molly Weasley !

Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Voilà justement un délicieux ragoût de lapin déposé devant lui !

Oui, comme Ron le dit… Bienvenu dans la famille Weasley mon ami !

Et bienvenu dans L'Ordre du Phénix…

************************

**Acte 2 : Nally VS Alastor**

**Severus**

Bien…

Nous sommes tous restaurés maintenant. Le ragoût de Molly était une vraie merveille, comme d'habitude.

Je me demande comment cette femme, si émotive, réussit à cuisiner comme elle le fait si bien, alors même que son esprit est occupé par l'angoisse…

Et je me demande ce qui a pu mettre les gamins dans un état tel que Nally en a perdu le contrôle de ses propres émotions…

Nous n'allons plus tarder à le savoir.

Mais est-ce que je veux vraiment savoir ?

Et faut-il que je propose moi aussi que le jeune Potter puisse accéder à mes souvenirs des deux situations similaires auxquelles j'ai assisté ?

Nous verrons… Plus tard… Quand il nous aura tout dit…Dès qu'Albus lui aura donné la parole…

« Merci, pour cet excellent repas Molly ! » déclare-t-il justement avant de tourner son regard vers le gamin.

« Harry. Nous avons deviné que ce que tu as entendu est terrible et que tu n'as sûrement guère envie de nous le répéter. Cependant, tu sais que nous avons tous besoin de l'entendre à notre tour. Je te laisse le choix de citer de mémoire ou de repasser la scène, pour que tu nous la traduises à mesure… »

Oh ! Non ! Pitié ! Pas les sifflements ! Ils m'insupportent !

S'il vous plait Potter épargnez-nous cela !

« Non… Je… Cela ira Monsieur. Je préfère résumer de mémoire…» répond le gamin qui a de nouveau pâli.

Merci Potter !… Je vous le revaudrais…

Il se lève et regarde ses amis, s'attardant un peu plus sur le jeune Malfoy qui est devenu plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire lui aussi…

« Voilà… J'avais raison. Il y a bien deux voix différentes… Trois si l'on compte celle de Nagini, qui se débattait et cherchait à reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Comme je le soupçonnais, Voldemort ne se rend pas compte qu'il prend possession de son serpent dans ces moments là… Il ne prend donc aucune précaution et Nagini en souffre terriblement…  
Enfin… Bon… Voilà… Il y a deux voix. Ou plutôt, deux façons de s'exprimer différentes. La première, c'est celle de Voldemort, celui qui parle habituellement. Il est froid, autoritaire et c'est lui qui domine normalement, même s'il lâche de temps en temps un peu de lest à l'autre et lui permet de prendre le dessus, en donnant satisfaction à certains de ses désirs et de ses caprices….  
L'autre voix justement, ressemble à celle de Voldemort, mais elle est plus excitée, plus aiguë, impatiente et perverse… Je veux dire, encore plus perverse que la première… Et Voldemort l'appelle Salazar… »

Il y a des remous parmi les membres de l'Ordre.

Des remous et des exclamations étouffées.

Cela ne m'étonne guère. Ce que dit le gamin a de quoi faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête…

Nous en avions bien assez avec un Voldemort complet, sans avoir à y ajouter un esprit divisé en deux « parties » aussi perverses et cruelles l'une que l'autre et influant probablement l'une sur l'autre…

Son instabilité mentale pourrait lui coûter fort cher à l'avenir, mais combien nous coûtera-t-elle en attendant ?

« Ses deux « parties », Voldemort et Salazar, s'opposent-elles l'une à l'autre ? » demande Albus, avec une lueur brève mais vive dans le regard.

Je le vois venir, avec son espoir, sans doute faible si j'en juge son expression, qu'il y ait une possibilité pour que nous puissions utiliser cette opposition…

Le gamin fronce les sourcils, réfléchissant posément, se repassant probablement la scène pour la ré-examiner avant de répondre…

« Non, ils sont d'accord sur ce qu'il faut faire. Salazar est juste plus impatient. Il a moins de contrôle sur ses pulsions et ses désirs… Mais Voldemort le domine et le dirige d'une main de fer… Comme je l'ai dit, il cède à certains de ses caprices, mais c'est pour mieux le contrôler et c'est toujours lui qui commande en fin de compte… Un jour, peut-être, l'impatience de Salazar fera-t-elle la différence et nous servira, mais ce jour ne me semble pas près d'arriver… » répond-il, sûr de lui

« Et qu'ont-ils dit ou décidé durant cette… conversation… » intervins-je, pressé soudain d'en finir avec cette histoire qui n'augure vraiment rien de bon…

« Ils veulent retrouver leur Unicité et ainsi être plus fort et dominer le monde… Être le Maître du monde comme ils disent… Ils ont… Ils ont l'intention d'accomplir un rituel pour y parvenir… » explique le gamin, hésitant à poursuivre.

Et à voir sa tête, je suis sûre que cela ne va pas être joli à entendre…

Qu'à donc encore inventé ce monstre ?

« Peux-tu, Harry, nous en dire plus ? » demande Nally, d'une voix douce et encourageante.

« Oui, Madame… Il a été très explicite… Il… Il a tendu un piège à Draco, depuis le début de l'été, pour se servir de lui… Il a mis Draco en condition de… d'avoir peur de lui, de se rapprocher de sa mère et de revenir avec moi au Manoir Malfoy, soit pour que nous essayions de la délivrer ensemble, soit pour me livrer à lui pour la sauver… Quant au rituel, qu'il appelle « le rituel de pouvoir et de vie éternelle »… eh bien… C'est un rituel qu'il a tenté déjà autrefois, mais qui n'a pu aboutir… C'est un rituel de… de sexe et de sang… De sexe, pour aspirer notre magie et de sang, pour aspirer notre énergie vitale…Il espère, outre obtenir l'unicité, devenir ainsi invincible et immortel…» répond Potter, visiblement très mal à l'aise…

Et à juste titre...

Merlin !

Je comprends que les gamins se soient sentis aussi mal…

Car il ne fait nul doute que Potter et Malfoy sont tous les deux concernés… et que Voldemort a été assez explicite sur le déroulement de ce rituel

« Pourquoi le rituel n'a-t-il pas abouti autrefois ? Et qui était concerné, qui devaient en être victime ? » demande encore Nally qui s'est imperceptiblement raidie.

Elle est de nouveau tendue, anxieuse... Et je crains savoir pourquoi elle redoute la réponse à cette question. Oh oui! Je le crains! Car je subodore que Nally pense à la même chose que moi...

« Lucius Malfoy, qui était consentant et… Regulus… Le frère de Sirius… Mais il est mort avant la fin du rituel… » répond le jeune Potter…

Regulus…

Je me sens pâlir soudain… J'avais donc raison de penser à lui... Et un coup d'oeil vers Nally me confirme qu'elle aussi y pensait.

Merlin ! Regulus…

Voici donc les circonstances exactes dans lesquelles il est mort !

Dans un rituel de sexe et de sang !…

« Cette petite ordure a eu tout ce qu'elle méritait ! » déclare froidement Maugrey, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage…

« Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! » s'exclame soudain Nally en se levant brusquement, si pâle que je me demande un instant si elle ne va pas défaillir…

« C'était un Mangemort ! L'un des favoris de Voldemort, avec Lucius Malfoy et ce cher Severus ! » se défend Fol Œil, dardant vers moi un regard dédaigneux

« Non ! Ni Regulus, ni Severus n'ont jamais été de véritables Mangemorts ! Quand donc accepterez-vous l'évidence Alastor Maugrey ? » s'exclame encore Nally avec vigueur, sous les regards ébahis des autres et surtout des gamins, qui ne l'ont jamais vue perdre son calme…

« Mais de quelle évidence parlez-vous ? Vous vous égarez ma chère ! Il n'est qu'une seule évidence ! C'est que Snape porte la marque et que le jeune Black la portait également ! » s'énerve Fol Œil, en s'agitant sur le banc.

« Il fallait bien que Severus la porte pour devenir un espion de l'Ordre ! » s'écrie Nally, que moi-même je vois aussi furieuse pour la première fois de ma vie et laissant échapper des crépitements de puissance magique.

Un silence presque mortel s'est soudainement installé…

Tout le monde, Maugrey en tête, se tait et fixe son regard sur moi, en abordant un visage étonné, abasourdi même…

Sauf Albus, bien entendu, puisqu'il sait tout…

Mais Fol Œil se reprend très vite et, ne voulant s'avouer vaincu, il trouve une parade.

Ou il est fou ou il manque singulièrement de jugeotte pour encore provoquer Nally, alors qu'elle se trouve dans cet état…

« Ainsi donc, c'est ce qu'il vous a raconté hein ? Un conte à faire pleurer pour vous attendrir, espérant même vous séduire sans doute, quand vous étiez encore une fillette ! Le brave Serpentard qui s'est enrôlé chez les Mangemorts pour la bonne cause ! Le brave et courageux Serpentard qui se bat dans l'ombre, sans que personne ne le sache, pour le bien du monde sorcier ! Mais grandissez ma chère ! Vous n'êtes plus une enfant pour croire ce conte et le défendre avec autant d'acharnement ! » s'enflamme le vieil Auror en faisant rouler son Oeil Magique dans tous les sens.

Autour de la table, les regards sont graves et inquiets. Il y a de quoi...

Nally semble au bord de l'explosion. Ses yeux s'assombrissent dangeureusement et ses crépitements de Magie s'intensifient. Je sens avec certitude, qu'il suffirait d'une minuscule étincelle pour qu'elle nous fasse tous frire sur place. Pourtant, tandis que Maugrey achève sa diatribe, elle fournit un effort colossal pour reprendre la maîtrise totale d'elle-même...

« Alastor ! Je n'étais ni une fillette, ni un enfant, quand Severus est venu me trouver pour me faire cette proposition, avant que la marque ne lui soit apposée ! » intervient Albus, d'une voix impérieuse, coupant court à tout débordement supplémentaire et calmant presque instantanément Nally.

Voilà…

Le moment est venu pour moi de faire tomber mon masque devant les membres de l'Ordre.

Et je ne suis vraiment pas certain d'y être préparé.

Car si je l'avais été, je serais intervenu avant que Maugrey ne fâche Nally n'est-ce pas ?

**********************

**Acte 3 : Un masque Tombe**

**Remus**

Décidément, cette réunion de l'Ordre est complètement…atypique !

Complètement folle !

A l'instar de Voldemort…

Interrompue deux fois, la première, pour aller chercher des souvenirs et la seconde, aller chercher le petit Malfoy…

Et maintenant nous apprenons que Regulus n'était pas, aux dires de Nally, un véritable Mangemort…

Et que Severus Snape, était un espion pour notre camp avant même de porter la marque…

Qu'aurais-tu dis de cela Sirius ?

Mais tu le sais sans doute déjà, là haut… Regulus t'a déjà sûrement tout dit…

Mais pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas su, bien avant aujourd'hui ?

Cela nous aurait évité sans doute bien des peines et des problèmes…

C'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je sache !

« Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit Severus ? »

« Parce que, Lupin, si j'avais l'idée de m'infiltrer dans les rangs de Voldemort, pourquoi Voldemort n'aurait-il pas la même idée et n'infiltrerait-il pas un espion dans l'Ordre ? Elle lui est d'ailleurs venue, hélas par mon intermédiaire et je n'étais pas, malheureusement, son seul espion, comme nous le savons tous depuis que Pettigrow a fait sa ré-apparition… » m'explique-t-il, d'une voix plutôt neutre.

« Mais depuis ? Maintenant, avec le Sceau du Secret et Nally qui sait lire dans les cœurs, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Pourquoi être si dur et si désagréable avec nous tous, avec les enfants ? » intervins-je encore avec insistance

Je veux comprendre. Je veux vraiment tout savoir et comprendre pourquoi c'est seulement maintenant que cela nous est révélé.

« Parce qu'il n'est guère facile, de laisser tomber un masque que l'on s'est forgé et que l'on porte depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans pour rendre son personnage crédible Lupin… » me répond-il, toujours neutre mais crispant la mâchoire.

Sa réponse me laisse abasourdi. Et je en suis pas le seul. Il y a, dans les regards, beaucoup de surprise et de questions...

« Plus de vingt-cinq ans ? Mais alors vous auriez eu…onze ans ! » s'étonne, spontanément et avec justesse, Arthur

« Oui » répond laconiquement Severus.

« Mais alors tu veux dire… Tu veux dire que… » essaye-je de dire, sans réussir à formuler ma demande

« Je veux dire que… » commence Severus, sans pouvoir poursuivre lui non plus et fermant les yeux sur un soupir.

De toute évidence, cela ne lui est pas facile de répondre. Il y a une sorte de pudeur dans son attitude, que je ne lui connaissais pas... Et pour cause... Je ne le connais pas... Il nous a joué la comédie depuis toujours... Il a revêtu un masque depuis qu'il a onze ans !

Mais pourquoi ? Il est impossible qu'il ait déjà eu l'intention de devenir Espion à cette époque ? C'est impensable ! On ne prend pas de telles décisions à un si jeune âge !

A ses côtés, Nally pose sa main sur la sienne et Severus ouvre ses yeux, pour fixer son regard dans le sien.

Que se disent-ils, dans cette conversation muette ?

Je ne le sais pas, mais elle lui sourit doucement et il lui sourit également, puis nous regarde tous et il me répond, d'une voix que je ne lui connais pas non plus.

D'une voix qui n'a plus rien de froid, plus rien de doucereux, plus rien de celle qu'il avait jusqu'à présent…

Une voix humaine, tout simplement.

Et un peu lasse aussi…

« Je veux dire, Remus, que j'ai été « élevé » pour devenir un espion… Mon père n'était pas un sorcier, mais c'était un guerrier, un combattant, un soldat, on peut l'appeler comme on veut, cela revient au même. Et c'était un stratège aussi… Un fin stratège… Quand il a entendu parler de Voldemort et de la propagation de ses idées ineptes par ma mère, il a compris qu'une guerre finirait par éclater et diviser le monde sorcier. Il a compris le danger, pour ma mère, pour moi, pour lui… Il a réfléchi à ce qu'il fallait faire. Et il en a conclu que le mieux, était de me préparer à cette guerre. A faire de moi un guerrier. Un combattant de l'ombre, ce qu'il fût lui-même, au cours d'une autre guerre. Un combattant qui s'infiltrerait dans les rangs ennemis, pour obtenir des renseignements et saboter leurs plans.  
Mon apprentissage a commencé alors que j'avais neuf ans à peine… Quand ma mère l'a découvert, ils ont eu une dispute terrible, elle et mon père… Mais j'ai supplié ma mère de nous laisser continuer. Je n'étais qu'un enfant et tout cela était un jeu pour moi. Un jeu au court duquel je partageais des moments merveilleux avec mon père… Quel gamin ne rêve pas de cela ? Alors je lui obéissais en tout…  
Et même ma mère a fini par se joindre à nous, à se piquer au jeu, avec sans doute au cœur, une pointe d'espoir. L'espoir que je n'aurais pas à faire l'espion, que la guerre se finirait bien avant. Toujours est-il, qu'elle m'a appris des sorts, à accentuer les défauts de mon visage pour me donner un air peu engageant et même laid, à m'habiller, me déplacer et parler pour donner du poids à mon personnage et le rendre crédible aux yeux des futurs petits Mangemorts de ma génération et de tous les autres aussi. Pour que ma couverture soit solide, pour que chacun puisse affirmer que déjà, enfant, j'avais tout d'un petit voyou, d'une graine de Mangemort…  
C'était une époque bénie pour moi… Parce que mes parents s'occupaient de moi…  
Mais j'ai déchanté, lors de ma première année à Poudlard, quand, après avoir intégré la Maison de Serpentard, je n'ai pu aller vers ceux avec lesquels je me sentais des affinités… Ceux avec lesquels j'aurais aimé lier connaissance. Ceux qui pouvaient se comporter comme des enfants normaux et joyeux. Ceux des autres Maisons. De Gryffondor en particulier…  
Oui, Remus, je vous enviais, toi et les autres… Mais il faut croire que j'étais déjà un bon petit soldat puisque j'ai tenu bon ! La suite, tu la connais aussi bien que moi… J'ai continué à jouer mon rôle, de mieux en mieux même… Au point que cela me faisait parfois peur… Mais heureusement, j'avais Nally. Nally que je connaissais depuis mon enfance et qui savait tout… Et j'ai eu Lily aussi… Lily que nous avions mis dans la confidence et qui ne m'a jamais trahi…  
Et le dernier soir de ma Septième année, je suis allé voir Albus, dans le plus grand secret. Je lui ai offert mes services, recommandations écrites de mes parents à l'appui et sans lui laisser le choix, puisque j'avais déjà pris des dispositions pour rencontrer Voldemort.  
Bien sûr, je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai dû accomplir pour entrer dans ses bonnes grâces et gagner sa confiance. Et fort heureusement, en manœuvrant habilement, j'ai pu lui souffler, par l'intermédiaire de Lucius, l'idée d'espionner Albus et l'Ordre du Phénix… Cela m'a épargné d'avoir à accomplir certaines missions répugnantes…  
Le reste, vous le savez. Je suis devenu le professeur le plus injuste et le plus craint, le plus mal aimé de Poudlard. Contraint, pour garder ma couverture, de me montrer honteusement partial et favorable aux Serpentards et abominablement détestable pour les autres, voire même à m'acharner honteusement sur eux, parfois… De cela non plus je ne suis pas fier… Mais je n'ai aucun regret… Si ce n'est de n'avoir pu sauver certaines vies… Celle de Lily en particulier…  
Oui, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire… Et si je n'ai jamais été aimé de la Communauté Sorcière, j'ai au moins été aimé par mes parents et jusqu'à leur mort, ils ont été fiers de moi. Et puis, j'avais l'estime d'Albus et celle de Nally, même si elle est restée loin de nous pendant fort longtemps et que sa présence m'a infiniment manqué… »

C'est incroyable ! Absolument incroyable !

Et hormis Nally et Albus, tout le monde est abasourdi ou ému, même Alastor Maugrey cette fois ! Et le silence, n'est troublé que par les reniflements discrets de Molly et d'Hermione.

Même Tonks et Fleur, ordinairement moins démonstratives ont l'œil humide…

Quant à moi, je revois des images de notre adolescence, à Poudlard… Je revois ses provocations et les nôtres… Et je me demande si, au fond de moi, je n'avais pas perçu quelque chose, puisque je n'ai jamais pu le détester aussi cordialement que tu le détestais Sirius…

Peut-être, parce que je me disais que Nally ne pourrait pas avoir de l'amitié pour lui s'il était vraiment un aussi méchant garçon que cela, que Lily ne pourrait pas prendre la défense d'un futur Mangemort, comme elle le faisait avec lui, quand nous allions trop loin…

Quelle que soit la réponse, peu importe maintenant.

Ce qui compte, c'est ce que j'éprouve en ce moment même : du respect.

Infiniment de respect, pour un garçon et un homme, qui a sacrifié sa vie pour la communauté sorcière qui ne sait pas, qui ne saura sans doute pas avant longtemps ce qu'il a fait pour elle…

Alors je vais faire ce qui me semble juste.

« Tu as gagné mon respect et mon estime aussi maintenant. Et ce n'est pas d'aujourd'hui. Et cette amitié que nous n'avons pas pu forger étant adolescents, peut-être pourrons nous la forger maintenant que nous sommes adultes… » lui dis-je, me levant de mon banc, pour venir lui tendre la main…

Severus me regarde, droit dans les yeux, et je sens qu'il cherche sur mon visage et dans mon regard quelle est la véritable nature de mes intentions, de mes émotions…

Il ne tolérera pas la pitié, ni la compassion… Non, il ne tolèrera pas cela.

Mais cela n'a pas d'importance, car ce que je ressens, n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre…

Et il le voit, car un léger sourire fleurit sur son visage et dans son regard. Et qu'il me serre la main…

Que dirais-tu de tout cela Sirius?

Tel que je te connaissais, tu aurais éclaté de rire et aurais applaudi à la plus longue blague qu'on t'aurait jouée…

Oui, c'est sûr !

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à tout cela, car Nally vient de se lever, elle aussi et elle nous étreint brièvement, heureuse bien sûr de la tournure des événements, mais pas entièrement satisfaite encore puisqu'elle regarde fixement Severus et lui dit, d'une voix douce mais déterminée :

« Le masque Sev… Tu peux l'enlever maintenant et montrer ton vrai visage…»

Il soupire, puis ferme les yeux et ses traits s'adoucissent…

Et nous voyons le vrai visage de Severus Snape…

********************

**Acte 4 : De Surprises En Surprises**

**Harry**

« Wahou ! Mais il est canon le professeur Snape ! » nous chuchote Hermione, à Ron et moi-même, une fois sa stupeur passée…

« Oui… Et je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, il n'est pas spécialement laid en fin de compte… » nous dit Ron, chuchotant lui aussi

« Effectivement » convins-je, moi aussi ébahi…

Car elle a raison Hermione. C'est un bel homme le professeur Snape !

Certes, il a encore le nez un peu busqué, mais cela n'a plus rien à voir avec avant ! En fait, avant, il était une caricature de lui-même ! Ses cheveux ne sont plus gras, ils sont juste un peu plus longs, plus épais et un peu plus clairs aussi et très brillants. Des cheveux en pleine santé ! Il a une barbe légère et ses dents sont plus régulières et surtout, elles sont blanches, comme nous pouvons le voir quand il sourit à Madame De Paimpont… Quant à son teint, il est tout à fait normal. Et il a l'air plus jeune aussi, aimable et agréable…

Mais le changement le plus extraordinaire, ce sont ses yeux ! Il a d'incroyables yeux couleur saphir ! Vivants et chaleureux !

Oh ! Merlin !

Quelle histoire !

Je le sentais ! Depuis hier je le sentais que le professeur Snape laissait progressivement tomber le masque ! Luna aussi avait raison, en disant que nous verrions bientôt son vrai visage…

Et je n'avais pas rêvé finalement, à la fin de l'entraînement ! Sauf que ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre que j'ai vu durant un quart de seconde ! C'était le vrai Snape !

Et « Wahou ! » Comme dit Hermione ! Snape est beau !

Et puis, après son récit, je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant… Même si d'autres restent encore obscures et le resteront sans doute longtemps encore…

Et après tout ce qu'il a dit, s'il n'avait déjà gagné tout mon respect par ailleurs, il l'aurait gagné sans aucun doute maintenant. Et je me sens satisfait, que Remus lui ait offert son amitié…

Mais le plus beau, c'est la tête de Maugrey Fol Œil ! Elle vaut le coup ! Cela aussi me ravit ! Quelle leçon il se prend dans la figure ce vieux ronchon grincheux et méfiant !

Bon, d'accord…

Je suis injuste.

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je mettais moi aussi en doute la sincérité du professeur Snape…

Donc, un peu de pitié pour ce vieux paranoïaque, Harry !

Oh ! Fol Œil se racle la gorge… Il va dire quelque chose…

« Toutes mes excuses Severus… A toi également, Albus. Je n'aurais pas du mettre en doute ta santé mentale depuis toutes ces années… Et à vous aussi Madame De Paimpont… » déclare-t-il, horriblement gêné.

« Snape ! » lâche brusquement notre professeur de DCFM

Maugrey cligne de l'œil…

Il n'est pas le seul. Je crois bien que personne, y compris moi, sauf peut-être le professeur Dumbledore qui sait toujours tout avant tout le monde, ne comprend.

« Pardon ? » demande Fol Œil, avec l'air de se demander s'il a bien entendu...

« Madame Snape et non De Paimpont ! Severus et moi sommes unis… Et puisque nous en sommes aux révélations et confidences, autant vous le dire » lui répond cette fois doucement Madame De Paimpont… Non… Madame Snape…

Oh ! Merlin ! Nous nous regardons tous, encore une fois éberlués…

Et Ron, qui n'en rate pas une nous glisse discrètement :

« Eh bien, moi qui me demandais, cet après midi s'il était amoureux d'elle, j'ai ma réponse… Dommage pour toi Hermione… Mais le quatrième plus beau spécimen masculin de Poudlard n'est pas libre… Il faudra te contenter de la fouine… »

« Ron ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ! » explose à voix basse Hermione.

« Tss… Tss… Tss… C'est vrai Ron… Comment peux-tu dire cela… Tu oublies quelqu'un dans l'équation… » intervins-je à mon tour pour prolonger la plaisanterie

« Oh ! C'est vrai ma puce… Excuse-moi, j'oubliais Vicky… » ajoute Ron, malicieusement

« Espèce d'idiot ! Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi… Et chut ! Je veux entendre la suite ! » se défend, en rougissant, notre petite sœur de cœur…

Après un clin d'œil complice, Ron et moi reportons donc notre attention sur l'assemblée, plus précisément sur Remus, qui semble sortir de son propre ébahissement…

« Depuis quand ? » demande-t-il, sans aucune gêne pour son indiscrétion

« Depuis le même soir où Severus est allé voir Albus pour lui proposer d'être espion… » répond Madame De Paim… Madame Snape.

« Mais… Tu étais à peine majeure ! Et tu avais encore une année à faire à Poudlard ! Vous le saviez Albus ? » s'écrie Lunard, les yeux complètement ronds.

« Oui, il le savait Remus, c'est lui qui nous a unis… » répond le professeur Snape, Monsieur Snape, visiblement amusé, en lieu et place du professeur Dumbledore…

« Albus ! Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ! Des enfants ! Vous avez marié des enfants ! » s'écrie, à son tour, la mère de Ron

« Ils étaient tous deux majeurs et ils s'aimaient profondément Molly… Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autres, quand Severus allait risquer sa vie ? » lui demande notre Directeur, qui semble ému à l'évocation de ce souvenir…

Je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi fleur bleue, notre Directeur…

« Lily le savait ? » demande encore Remus, ne laissant pas le temps à Molly de répondre au Directeur

« Oui, Remus… Elle était notre témoin… avec James…» révèle cette fois Madame De.. Snape

« Quoi ! » m'écrie-je, en même temps que Remus

Décidément, cette histoire est en train de prendre une tournure plutôt… loufoque… à voir l'amusement qui commence à gagner à peu près tout le monde maintenant… Les jumeaux et Ron en tête de liste

« Mais, comment est-ce possible ? » demande encore Remus, qui a l'air complètement dans les choux…

Quoique ! Je ne devrais rien dire parce que je ne dois pas avoir l'air mieux que lui…

« Il nous fallait deux témoins Remus. Lily a traîné James, qui a dû garder le secret bien évidemment. Il n'était guère enchanté d'être là, mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle, alors… Voilà » explique Madame de… Snape.

« Et puisque nous en sommes à raconter notre vie, autant dire le reste… M. Potter, vous aviez un Parrain, mais Lily tenait aussi à ce que vous ayez une Marraine… Nally, bien évidemment. Mais comme elle était indisponible, je l'ai représentée… Ce qui fait de moi votre Parrain par alliance » ajoute le professeur Snape, le visage impassible, mais l'œil brillant de malice…

« Oh ! Putain c'est pas vrai ! » ne puis-je m'empêcher de m'écrier, à la plus grande joie des jumeaux, Ron et Draco, qui éclatent de rire.

Oh ! Merde !

Oh ! Merlin !

Je crois que je vais me sentir mal !

Oh ! Merde !

Snape, l'ex bâtard graisseux des Cachots est mon Parrain par alliance ! Oh ! Bordel ! Ça c'est fort ! Putain ! J'en reviens pas !

« Sirius le savait ? » demande Remus, d'une voix enrouée par… par je ne sais pas quoi, parce que j'ai le cerveau en porridge un peu trop liquide soudain…

« Non, il ne le savait pas… Et cela vaut mieux car, dans le cas contraire, je crois qu'il m'aurait tué … » avoue le professeur… mon Parrain par alliance..

« Oh ! Putain ! J'ai une Marraine ! Mon professeur préféré est ma Marraine ! C'est génial ! » m'écrie-je soudain, réagissant enfin à cette nouvelle… et provoquant encore une fois l'hilarité…

« Eh bien… Je crois qu'une petite pause s'impose » intervient le professeur Dumbledore, « le temps pour certains d'entre nous de se remettre de leurs surprises… Une bonne tasse de thé sera aussi la bienvenue je crois… »

Oui, moi aussi je le crois…

Mais je crois aussi qu'une seule tasse ne me suffira pas…

Il me faudra une théière complète…

Au moins…

Putain ! J'en reviens pas !

********************

…** Et vous, est-ce que vous en revenez?...**

**…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…


	23. De Rebondissements En Rebondissements 2

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Réponse sur mon forum pour: -- Mimi --**

...

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Elle mérite largement que vous alliez voir ses fics!**

…

Merci à Cleo McPhee qui comprendra pourquoi! Allez voir ses fics à elle aussi!

... Bisous...

...

**De Rebondissements En Rebondissements 2/2 **

**Acte 5 : Interlude**

**Severus**

Finalement Nally avait encore une fois raison. Cela s'est passé beaucoup mieux que je ne le pensais…

Cela valait même le coup de voir certaines têtes…

Surtout celles de Fol Œil, Remus Lupin et du jeune Potter… que je devrais peut-être appeler Harry pour ajouter à l'amusement la prochaine fois que je m'adresse à lui…

Mais bon, pour l'instant, mieux vaut le laisser s'expliquer un peu avec Nally. Après tout, il apprend, à seize ans, que son père et sa mère étaient les témoins de mon union avec Nally et qu'il a une Marraine et un Parrain par alliance…

Cela fait un peu beaucoup en une seule fois.

Surtout qu'il a déjà eu son lot de surprises avant…

De beaucoup moins agréables surprises…

Et qu'il va falloir que nous en reparlions car tout n'a pas été dit…

Les détails du rituel par exemple…

Merlin !…

Je croyais avoir tout vu et entendu lors de la précédente guerre, mais j'étais loin du compte et je suis prêt à parier que ce que Potter a encore à nous dire va dépasser l'entendement…

Comment ces gamins font-ils pour supporter de telles horreurs ?

Je sais qu'ils ont subit un entraînement intensif cet été, mais tout de même… Je me souviens moi-même de mes expériences passées avec suffisamment de netteté pour savoir que le meilleur des entraînements ne prépare pas à tout…

Et surtout pas aux horreurs dont sont capables certains Sorciers et Mages Noirs…

Peut-être, sûrement, est-ce parce qu'ils sont ensemble… Oui, ils sont forts parce qu'ils sont ensemble… Je me souviens, les premiers temps, que je tirais ma force de Nally… De sa présence chaleureuse, de sa tendresse, de son amour…

Ce que je peux à nouveau faire maintenant…

Nally… Mon ancre… Mon phare… Nally qui illumine ma vie depuis son retour…

Oh ! Mais là voilà justement qui approche avec Potter…

Vais-je lui avouer qu'il m'a souvent été difficile de le bousculer comme je l'ai fait depuis tant d'année ? C'est à voir, un jour, peut-être…

« Professeur… Je voulais vous dire que… Euh… le fait que vous soyez mon Parrain par alliance…euh… ne m'ennuie pas… mais je ne vous ennuierai pas non plus avec cela… Après tout, cela ne vous donne aucune obligation envers moi… Surtout compte tenu de nos relations passées…» me dit le gamin, visiblement peu à l'aise.

« Mmmm… Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Et si vous avez besoin d'un conseil, n'hésitez pas. Après tout, je reste toujours votre professeur… Et j'ose espérer que nos relations passées… appartiennent justement au passé… » lui réponds-je, sur un ton in-habituellement bienveillant.

Harry cligne des yeux, surpris et déstabilisé par le ton que j'emploie autant que par mes propos sans doute... C'est normal, je ne l'ai guère habitué à me demander de l'aide, quel que soit le domaine… et je n'ai jamais été amical avec lui, bien au contraire, je ne l'ai guère encouragé à me faire confiance …

« Je… Oui, le passé est le passé… même s'il influe encore sur le présent, en quelques sorte… Oh ! Flûte ! Je ne sais pas comment dire les choses ! Cela se bouscule trop depuis quelque temps ! Il se passe beaucoup trop de choses d'un seul coup ! Alors je vais faire simple. Je vous respecte beaucoup Monsieur. Surtout depuis jeudi. Et je comprends beaucoup mieux certains faits et certaines situations aussi, surtout après ce que nous venons d'apprendre. Mais il reste encore des zones d'ombre, que je voudrais bien éclaircir avec vous un de ces jours… si vous le voulez bien, bien entendu… Monsieur. » lâche-t-il, sur un débit rapide et un peu incertain, en fourrageant mollement dans ses cheveux.

Le gamin est fébrile.

Je le comprends.

Tout comme je sais parfaitement quels sont les sujets qu'il veut aborder avec moi…

La prophétie… Mes relations avec Sirius Black…

Je sens également qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important pour lui, quelque chose qui va déterminer nos relations futures. Et que c'est la réponse que je vais lui faire maintenant qui va asseoir la qualité de nos rapports.

Aussi, je me lance moi-même, peut-être un peu imprudemment, sur une voie qui m'est parfaitement inconnue, une voie que je n'ai jamais empruntée : celle des rapports cordiaux et de confiance entre un adulte et un adolescent.

Mais après tout, maintenant que le masque est tombé, peut-être ne serais-je pas si mauvais dans ce rôle…

Et comme Nally le dit, il faut essayer de faire les choses avant de pouvoir affirmer que l'on peut ou non les faire…

« Bien entendu. Je vous l'ai dit, n'hésitez pas. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas répondre à toutes vos questions, mais je répondrais à toutes celles que je peux… Harry » lui dis-je, osant tester sa réaction à l'emploi de son prénom

Et oh ! Merlin !

Si le gamin cligne d'abord des yeux avec étonnement encore une fois, il m'offre ensuite un sourire éblouissant ! Et je peux sans conteste affirmer que j'ai bien fait d'utiliser son prénom.

Oui, nos relations vont nettement s'améliorer et je ne vais plus être à ses yeux l'ancien ennemi de son père mais l'ami de sa mère, je crois… j'espère…

J'avais tant d'affection pour Lily !

« Oui, Monsieur. Merci, Monsieur. Je ne manquerai pas de vous en parler un de ces jours. Bonsoir Monsieur ! » répond-il, tout de même un peu déboussolé.

Après tout, nous ne sommes pas prêts d'en avoir terminé avec cette réunion, qui va de rebondissement en rebondissement depuis son commencement. Le bonsoir n'était donc guère de mise…

D'autant plus qu'il fait grand soleil dans le ciel de ce petit paradis dans lequel Nally nous a amenés.

*****************

**Harry**

Harry !

Il m'a appelé Harry !

Mon professeur de Potion, m'a appelé Harry !… Et j'ai une Marraine !… Et c'est Madame De Paimpont !… Madame Snape !

Oh ! Bon sang ! Quelle réunion de l'Ordre étrange !

Je cours rejoindre Ron, Hermione et Draco, qui se tiennent à l'écart des adultes. J'ai besoin d'eux, pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes idées…

« Ça va Harry ? » me demande Hermione, la première à me voir

« Oui, non… Je ne sais pas… Trop d'émotions contradictoires aujourd'hui… Trop de rebondissements… toute cette histoire avec Voldemort-Salazar… Snape est beau…J'ai une Marraine ! Et Snape est mon Parrain par alliance… Mon père était témoin à son mariage… Son mariage vous vous rendez compte ? Qui aurait pensé qu'il pouvait être marié ! Depuis dix-huit ans encore ! Et il vient de m'appeler Harry… C'est trop d'un seul coup tout cela ! » réponds-je en m'affalant dans l'herbe.

« Oui, cela fait beaucoup… Et ce n'est pas terminé » ajoute Hermione, tandis que Ron me gratifie d'une pression réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« C'est toujours comme cela ? » demande Draco en levant un sourcil interrogatif

« Non… Ça doit être une réunion spéciale baptême de l'Ordre de la fouine… » répond Ron, pince sans rire…

« Oh ! J'ai vraiment de la chance alors ! Car finalement, si l'on excepte un moment un peu difficile dans le bureau de Madame De Paimpont et la panique au bord de la rivière, je m'amuse beaucoup aujourd'hui ! Je ne regrette pas être ici ! C'est beaucoup mieux que d'être dans la salle commune de Serpentard. » déclare Draco, visiblement amusé.

Il est clair qu'il a repris du poil de la bête et qu'il se sent nettement mieux. J'en suis content pour lui ! Quant à moi, je me sens tout bizarre. J'ai l'impression de flotter dans les nuages et c'est assez extraordinaire ! En même temps, tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Ouais... C'est bizarre... Mais bien... Mais bizarre quand même...

« Madame Snape, Draco, Madame Snape… Oh ! Merlin! J'ai vraiment du mal à m'y faire ! » corrige-je en fourrageant furieusement dans ma tignasse

« Ouaip ! Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard! C'est le Choixpeau qui doit être heureux ! Depuis le temps qu'il prône l'unité des Maisons ! » fait remarquer Ron, mi-sérieux, mi-rieur.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas le plus important dans tout cela. » déclare quant à elle Hermione, l'air de réfléchir intensément.

« Et c'est quoi le plus important ? » demande Draco, visiblement curieux, et lui accordant toute son attention.

« Le plus important, c'est pourquoi Madame De Paimpont, Madame Snape pardon, est-elle partie pendant autant d'années ? Aussi longtemps que nous la pensions célibataire, cela paraissait normal… Enfin… Pas anormal en tout cas… Mais maintenant que nous savons qu'elle est mariée avec le professeur Snape, cela semble étrange non ? » demande Hermione en levant les deux sourcils.

« Très juste… Pourquoi ? » fais Ron, qui lui, fronce les sourcils

« Oui, excellente question… » appuie-je, retombant d'un seul coup d'un seul de mes nuages et l'esprit de nouveau alerte et très désireux d'éclaircir ce mystère

« Oui… Etrange aussi que personne ne l'ait posée… » relève Draco, qui se pique également au jeu.

Au grand plaisir d'Hermione qui rayonne…

« C'est exactement ce que je me disais ! Mais finalement, ce n'est pas si étrange que cela. Ils ont pris grand soin de nous assommer de détails et de révélations supplémentaires pour noyer le Triton… Il n'était nullement utile de préciser maintenant, que ton père était témoin à leur mariage, ni que le professeur Snape est ton Parrain par alliance et l'autre professeur Snape ta Marraine Harry… Ou que c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui les a unis…  
Tout cela, c'était pour faire diversion… Ils sont malins tous les deux ! Ils savaient exactement que dire pour vous faire réagir Remus et toi-même… Ils ont bien manœuvré pour retarder les questions. Et le professeur Dumbledore aussi, en proposant cette pause. Parce qu'après, nous allons revenir au sujet précédent : le rituel que Voldemort veut effectuer… Puis ce sera l'organisation de la défense pour Halloween et enfin le plan pour sauver ta mère Draco. Et finalement, personne ne posera la question du départ de Madame Snape… » explique-t-elle en récapitulant chaque fait sur ses doigts.

« Intelligent ton raisonnement » admire sincèrement Draco

« Bah, oui… Elle est intelligente notre Hermione, la fouine… Et elle ne se laisse pas facilement distraire. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ma puce ? » intervient Ron, l'air interrogateur vers Hermione

« Rien » répond notre sœur de cœur, en haussant les épaules.

« Mais alors, pourquoi nous avoir embrouillé l'esprit avec toutes ces remarques et questions ? » demande Ron, les yeux grand ouverts d'incompréhension

« Juste pour ne pas être la seule à me poser des questions… » répond notre amie, avec un sourire malicieux

Et sur ce, elle se lève et tourne les talons pour aller rejoindre les autres, qui s'installent de nouveau à la table de réunion.

Et sur un regard et un haussement d'épaule parfaitement synchronisé, Ron et moi lui emboîtons le pas, suivis de Draco qui a l'air un peu perdu…

C'est vrai qu'il ne connaît pas notre Hermione comme nous la connaissons et n'est donc pas habitué à ses lubies…

*********************

**Acte 6 : Harry VS Alastor 2**

**Harry**

La réunion reprend dès que nous sommes installés. Cette fois, je sais que je ne vais pas couper à de plus amples explications sur la « conversation » entre Voldemort et lui-même.

Fini l'état d'euphorie et d'hébétude mêlées dans lequel j'étais depuis les révélations des professeurs Snape. Je me prépare maintenant à répondre le plus clairement possible aux questions que l'on ne va pas manquer de me poser…

« Harry » intervient justement le professeur Dumbledore, « Tu as dit que Voldemort espère retrouver son Unicité mais aussi acquérir l'invincibilité et l'immortalité, grâce à ce rituel qu'il envisage. En a-t-il dit davantage ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Ce… euh… Ce n'est pas très agréable à entendre, ni à raconter… C'est même choquant… Surtout pour Draco et moi… Je vais faire ce que je peux pour expliquer les choses telles que je les ai comprises, mais… Cela me gêne considérablement… » réponds-je, vraiment hésitant et gêné par tous les regards qui se posent sur moi…

Merlin !

Dire que je vais devoir expliquer tout cela sous le regard inquisiteur de Madame Weasley !

J'en rougis furieusement…

« Nous comprenons Harry. Prends ton temps. » m'assure Madame De..Snape… très douce et bienveillante.

J'adore son sourire ! C'est ma Marraine !

Mais bon... ça ne me facilite pas pour autant la tâche...

Car soudain, je prends aussi conscience que je vais devoir parler de toutes ces vilaines choses devant ma Marraine !

Oh ! Putain ! C'est encore pire que devoir en parler devant Madame Weasley !

« Euh... Oui, merci Madame. Euh… Le rituel doit se dérouler en deux parties. Euh... D'abord le rituel de... Euh... de... Hem... de sexe... Euh... Il s'agit pour Voldemort, de s'approprier notre magie à Draco et moi-même. Et euh... En fait, si nous considérons, comme le fait Voldemort, qu'ils sont deux… Eh bein... Euh... Alors, Salazar prendrait celle de Draco et Voldemort la mienne… » bafouille-je, en rougissant davantage encore si c'est possible.

En tout cas, j'ai la nette impression que mes jours sont brûlantes et qu'on pourrait faire frire des œufs au bacon dessus…

« Comment ? » m'interroge brutalement Fol Œil.

« Un rituel de sexe est un rituel de sexe, Maugrey ! Il me semble que c'est suffisamment clair ! » intervient le professeur Snape… Severus, Snape… Mon Parrain par alliance…

Il est vraiment différent lui, depuis qu'il a laissé tomber le masque !

Autrefois, il ne m'aurait pas épargné la gêne de devoir répondre à cette question. Il l'aurait même plutôt provoquée… Enfin, bref… Je suis content qu'il soit intervenu, parce que cela va m'éviter une réponse gênante. Je ne vais pas avoir à m'étendre davantage sur la question !

Et ça me plait bien ça ! Ouais... C'est chouette aussi, un Parrain par Alliance ! Et je lui souris, d'autant plus heureux qu'il me rend mon sourire...

Ouais... C'est génial, une Marraine et un Parrain par Alliance !

Et je me sens presque près de flotter de nouveau vers les nuages, quand je suis coupé dans mon élan...

Car finalement non, je ne vais pas échapper à une inquisition génante. Parce que ce satané Maugrey ne s'en laisse pas compter et qu'il revient à la charge…

Une petite vengeance pour tout à l'heure peut-être… Aussi bien envers moi, qu'envers le professeur Snape... Mon Parrain par Alliance…

Si c'est cela, alors c'est vraiment mesquin de sa part !

« C'est peut-être une évidence pour vous, mais ce ne l'est pas pour tout le monde autour de cette table, Severus ! Et nous avons besoin de tous les détails… » riposte en effet Fol Œil.

Et moi, cela me contrarie fortement… Et même plus ! Et cette fois, non seulement je retombe fermement sur terre, alors que la moutarde me monte furieusement au nez !

Il veut des détails ? Alors, très bien ! Je vais lui en donner ! Et pas dans les termes que j'avais prévus ! Tant pis pour les oreilles chastes… De toute façon je doute qu'il y en ait vraiment autour de cette table… Sauf peut-être celles d'Hermione… Mais elle a l'habitude d'en entendre avec Ron, les jumeaux et moi…

Alors, avant que le professeur Snape n'intervienne à nouveau comme il a l'air de vouloir le faire, je me lève d'un bond et je lui réponds :

« En nous suçant la queue Monsieur Maugrey ! En nous suçant la queue « avec délice » a-t-il précisé ! Pour, je cite, « aspirer et avaler notre essence en même temps que notre énergie magique » ! Autrement dit, ce salopard pense que nous allons jouir dans sa bouche quand il va nous sucer la bite et il n'a pas l'intention de recracher ! A l'évidence, il prendrait plaisir à bien tout avaler notre foutre, à ne pas en laisser échapper une seule goutte ! Tout ça, parce que son cerveau taré est persuadé que notre magie se trouve dedans ! Comme si Draco et moi pouvions prendre du plaisir et éjaculer dans sa bouche à cet enfoiré !  
Et parlons maintenant de la suite des réjouissances selon cette monstrueuse ordure ! Le rituel de sang ! Cette fois, c'est Voldemort qui s'occuperait de Draco et Salazar qui s'occuperait de moi ! Et il s'agirait cette fois de nous enculer ! D'enfoncer son braquemart dans notre, je cite, « joli petit cul si tendre et si étroit » ! De prendre « notre virginité » ! Et au moment de jouir, ce que je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il ferait, lui, il nous mordrait « notre délicieux petit cou » et sucerait et aspirerait notre sang ! Pour avaler notre énergie vitale ! Et devenir immortel !  
Mais il ne nous tuerait pas… Oh ! Non ! Il tient trop à son « Ange Blond » et son « Démon aux Yeux Verts ! » comme il nous appelle dans ses élucubrations de pervers dédoublé ! Oh ! Non ! Il ne nous tuerait pas ! Ce salopard satanique veut nous garder ! Parce qu'il pense dans son délire schizophrénique, que nous allons adorer ce rituel et surtout de nous faire baiser par lui ! Que nous allons le supplier pour qu'il nous défonce le cul encore et encore ! Et que nous allons lui sucer sa putain de queue aussi !  
Pensez donc ! Il se croit tellement irrésistible ce sac d'os ambulant avec sa gueule de serpent et ses yeux rouges ! Un vrai sex-symbol qui vous fait la bite raide en moins d'une seconde ! Mes couilles oui ! Il ferait plutôt débander pour la vie le plus en chaleur des Satyres !  
Quant au rétablissement de son Unicité, ne me posez pas de question, car je ne sais foutre rien sur la manière dont cela se produirait ! Il n'a pas donné d'autre détail, mais cela semblait très clair pour lui à défaut de l'être pour moi ! Peut-être qu'il pense qu'en échangeant leur partenaire, c'est à dire Draco et moi, son esprit divisé fusionnera pour n'être qu'un à nouveau ! Allez donc savoir comment ce serait possible ! Mais il est fou, n'est-ce pas ! Alors allez savoir comment il raisonne ce putain de sale connard de mes deux !  
Cela vous suffit ? Vous avez eu assez de détails Monsieur Maugrey ? Parce que dans le cas contraire, vous pouvez toujours aller lui en demander ! Je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de vous en dire davantage ! Peut-être même qu'en prime, qu'il se branlera devant vous en détaillant ses fantasmes pernicieux et diaboliques de pervers à la mords-moi-le-noeud et qu'il décrira les plans de cul à trois qu'il envisage pour nous !… Monsieur ! »

Ouf ! Ça fait du bien ! Ça défoule ! Et je respire un grand coup, satisfait de ma tirade et d'en avoir fini avec cette corvée, avant de jeter un regard à la ronde...

Oh ! Merde !

Tout le monde me fixe, l'air complètement choqué !

C'est vrai que j'ai été particulièrement vulgaire pour dire les choses et que personne n'a l'habitude de m'entendre m'exprimer ainsi…

Du moins parmi les adultes…

Madame Weasley est aussi rouge que ses cheveux et elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs… Fleur lui fait honorablement concurrence...

Remus me regarde comme si j'étais un extra terrestre et la chevelure de Tonks passe par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel…

Quant à Maugrey… Son Œil Magique vire tellement vite qu'il doit en avoir le tournis…

Mais tant pis ! Je m'en fiche… Il l'a cherché ce vieil emmerdeur…

Et Draco qui éclate de rire maintenant ! … Il rit à en pleurer cet idiot ! Et naturellement, je me mets à rire avec lui, suivi de Ron et d'Hermione… puis des jumeaux… Il y a même Snape qui a l'air de se retenir…

C'est nerveux tout ça…

C'est nerveux…

***********************

**Acte 7 : Harry et Draco VS Molly**

**Severus**

Oh ! Par les couilles de Godric !

La tête de Maugrey… La tête de tout le monde !

Oh il y est allé fort le gamin !

En même temps, je le comprends… Ce ne devait déjà pas être facile d'avoir à expliquer cela sans être pressé de détailler les réponses…

Maugrey a tout ce qu'il mérite finalement !

Mais bon… Le gamin aurait pu éviter d'employer un langage aussi vulgaire et de l'inviter à aller voir Voldemort pour obtenir de plus amples détails sur ses intentions…

Quoique ! C'est peut-être cela le plus drôle dans tout ce qu'il a dit !… Et si je ne me retenais pas, je rirais autant que les gamins…

Nerveux, ils sont nerveux… Le contre-coup de leur panique de tout à l'heure sans doute.

Je comprends maintenant qu'ils aient paniqué d'ailleurs …

Surtout que les jeunes ont une imagination fertile et qu'ils n'ont certainement pas manqué de voir la scène dans leur tête… Il y a de quoi être écœuré et d'être terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver dans une telle situation…

« Excusez-moi… tout le monde,…mais… Oh ! Putain !… Harry ! » hoquette le jeune Malfoy, qui tente de toute évidence de reprendre son sérieux…

Il rit tellement que de grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues…

« Oh ! Putain… Harry !… C'est beaucoup plus drôle… de t'entendre expliquer tout cela comme…. tu viens de le faire que tout à l'heure… » arrive-t-il enfin à dire…

« Ouais… J'aurais mieux fait de faire l'inverse quand même… Dire les choses comme cela tout à l'heure et dire les choses comme tout à l'heure maintenant… » reconnaît le jeune Potter… Harry… avant de pouffer de nouveau de rire…

Bon… Cela a le mérite de sortir tout le monde du silence et cela commence à faire bouger dans les rangs…

Molly a l'air sur le point d'exploser, elle vire au violet là… Je ne sais pas, si c'est davantage à cause du langage de Harry ou à cause des intentions de Voldemort… L'un et l'autre sans doute… avec sûrement un petit plus pour la deuxième cause quand même…

En tout cas, personne ne reste indifférent…

Albus est sur le point de prendre la parole, mais Harry n'a pas l'air de vouloir la lui laisser avant d'avoir dit autre chose…

« Je… Je suis désolé… Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver comme cela… Toutes mes excuses pour mon langage… Et je n'aurai pas dû vous parler, non plus, comme cela Monsieur Maugrey… Et finalement je devrais peut-être vous remercier… Au moins, la Potion est passée maintenant… » dit-il, riant toujours nerveusement

« Pas grave mon gars… J'aurais pas dû être si brutal non plus… Ça me gêne aussi ce genre de détails en fait. » répond Maugrey, l'air inconfortable.

Oh ! Le grand et infaillible Maugrey avoue une faiblesse ! Alors là… C'est une surprise !

« C'est… C'est infâme ! » explose enfin Molly Weasley en se levant brusquement de son banc. « Harry ! Draco ! Je ne veux plus que vous sortiez sans une bonne escorte, vous avez compris ! Et plus question de sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Albus ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Il n'est pas question de laisser ces enfants, courir le moindre danger de se retrouver entre les mains de ce… ce… ce monstre pervers et pédophile, vous m'entendez ! »

Bon sang !… Elle crépite tellement de magie que l'air semble aussi électrique qu'un soir d'orage et que j'en ai les cheveux qui se dressent sur la tête…

Albus n'a cependant pas le temps de prendre la parole encore une fois… car les deux gamins se lèvent l'air indigné et s'écrient tous deux en même temps :

« Mais j'ai l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ! Sirius l'a signée…Maman l'a signée ! »

« Je suis désolée, Harry ! Mais Sirius est mort, paix à son âme le pauvre ! Et Draco, ta mère est en ce moment même retenue prisonnière au Manoir Malfoy par ce… ce… ce simulacre d'homme ! Je considère donc que vous êtes tous les deux sous ma responsabilité maintenant ! Et à ce titre, je ne vous autorise pas à sortir ! » déclare Molly, les mains sur les hanches, en une attitude autoritaire, sa magie crépitant toujours autour d'elle en une déferlante terriblement houleuse

Si j'étais les gamins, je me la fermerais… Mais Harry est vraiment téméraire…

« Eh bien, soit, Sirius est mort, vous avez raison Madame Weasley ! Mais ma Marraine est en vie elle ! Elle me signera sûrement l'autorisation ! » déclare-t-il brusquement, adoptant une attitude défiante.

Il ne perd pas le Nord lui !

Il a une marraine depuis trois minutes et il en profite déjà !

Et à mes côtés, Nally se mord les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de rire…

Mais le mieux, c'est qu'il y en a un autre qui ne perd pas non plus le Nord, car Draco Malfoy se redresse soudainement dans une parfaire imitation de son ami, et il déclare tout de go :

« Et ma mère est certes prisonnière du Manoir, mais elle n'est pas encore morte que je sache ! Et au besoin, si cela ne vous suffit pas, mon Parrain me signera lui aussi mon autorisation ! »

Oh ! Oh ! Voilà qui risque de créer une autre surprise…

« Et pouvons-nous savoir qui est ton parrain jeune homme ? Parce que si c'est un Mangemort, tu peux être certain que je ferai annuler cette autorisation ! » intervient à nouveau Molly, rouge de colère, que les gamins osent ainsi lui résister…

Et si elle semble maîtriser davantage sa colère et accepter de capituler concernant Harry, elle n'a pas du tout l'air prête à le faire concernant Draco…

« C'est le professeur Snape ! » répond le gamin, en se tournant vers moi…

Et moi, je ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'acquiescer sur un signe de tête…

Je crois que je n'ai pas fini d'avoir Molly Weasley sur le dos si j'ai à signer cette autorisation un jour…

Oh ! Par les cornes du diable !

La prochaine sortie est pour samedi prochain !

*********************

**Harry**

Oh ! Merlin !

Encore une révélation ! Qui jette un nouveau silence sur l'assemblée…Tout le monde est bouche bée !

A ce rythme, la réunion ne finira jamais sans qu'il y ait de mâchoire fracassée à réparer !

Mais, Madame Weasley a l'air terriblement déçue et cela me fait un peu de peine pour elle. Il est vrai qu'elle perd deux petits protégés en une seule soirée.

Et bon… Je n'ai pas été très gentil non plus de la défier et lui parler comme je l'ai fait. Surtout qu'elle m'a accueilli comme un membre de sa famille depuis toutes ces années**… **

Alors, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire maintenant, aller vers elle et lui présenter mes excuses :

« Madame Weasley… Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi comme vous le faites. Je n'ai pas eu de mère et vous avez été mon modèle de maman depuis cinq ans… Un excellent modèle de maman ! Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à vous et loin de moi l'idée de vous reprocher quoi que ce soit… Je… Je suis désolé de vous avoir parlé si brutalement et vous devez vous dire que je suis un petit ingrat bien inconscient… Mais… Je suis sûre qu'il ne nous arrivera rien à Pré-au-Lard samedi… D'abord parce que Voldemort va essuyer une défaite cuisante jeudi, c'est sûr…Et il n'aura pas le temps de préparer si vite une autre attaque… Et enfin, parce nous serons protégés. Je veux dire… Le professeur Dumbledore ne nous laisserait pas y aller s'il y avait un quelconque danger. Et puis, Voldemort ne sait pas que nous sommes au courant de ses plans. Il compte sur Draco pour m'amener à lui. Il ne va pas bêtement envoyer des Mangemorts, dont certains sont incontrôlables, attaquer Pré-au-Lard, au risque que je sois tué par l'un d'eux… Et il ne va certainement pas se risquer lui-même si près de Poudlard alors que celui qu'il craint le plus s'y trouve… »

Le reste de colère de Madame Weasley s'effondre et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes qu'elle ravale avec difficulté.

« Oh ! Mon petit Harry… Je me fais tant de soucis pour vous tous ! Tant de soucis, que j'ai tendance à oublier que vous n'êtes plus vraiment des enfants… Mais c'est parce que même dans vingt ans, vous serez toujours mes enfants vous tous… » dit-elle, avant de me prendre dans ses bras, pour me serrer contre son cœur…

« Moi aussi je m'excuse Madame Weasley, vous m'avez accueilli si généreusement tout à l'heure… Et votre ragoût était un vrai régal… Je vous jure que vous pourrez me nourrir autant que vous le voulez à chaque fois que je viendrais au QG de l'Ordre ! » déclare à son tour Draco, en nous rejoignant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Bien entendu, il a aussi droit au câlin et Madame Weasley essuie sa petite larme…

Et tout peut rentrer dans l'ordre…

Enfin… presque tout.

***********************

**Acte 8 : Anges et Démons**

**Remus**

Les surprises et les émotions vont décidément bon train ce soir…

Harry qui explose et nous fait un discours d'une vulgarité truculente ! Et voilà maintenant que nous découvrons que Severus est le Parrain de Draco Malfoy !

Décidément, mon pauvre Sirius, tu aurais adoré cette réunion à rebondissements multiples !

On se croirait au théâtre !

« Vous êtes un cachottier Severus. Vous ne nous avez jamais dit que le petit Malfoy était votre filleul. » intervient Kingsley, dès que Harry et Draco ont regagné leur place.

« Parce que cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance pour l'Ordre, Kingsley. Et cela n'en a toujours aucune. C'est une affaire tout à fait privée. » répond Severus, retrouvant pour l'occasion, son ton un peu tranchant, qui laisse deviner que nous n'en saurons pas davantage.

« Severus a raison, Kingsley. Et il est temps de revenir à l'objet de notre réunion, qui dure maintenant depuis près de quatre heures. » tranche Albus pour recentrer le débat

« J'aurais une question Harry » déclare Bill, qui jusqu'à présent a été fort silencieux. « Sais-tu pourquoi Voldemort appelle Draco son « Ange Blond » et toi son « Démon aux Yeux Verts », l'a-t-il précisé ? »

« Eh bien, pas exactement non… Il a dit que Draco est pur et qu'il sera consentant, qu'il lui donnera ce qu'il voudra puisqu'il détient sa mère… Et que moi, je suis celui qui lui résiste… Mais je n'en sais pas plus. » répond Harry qui a retrouvé tout son sérieux et sa concentration

« Albus » intervient Nally, « Voldemort a bien été élevé dans un orphelinat n'est-ce pas ? Etait-ce une institution religieuse ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance. Mais toutefois, j'ai remarqué une chapelle dans les locaux. Il est possible effectivement qu'il ait reçu une instruction religieuse. » la renseigne Albus

« En quoi cela est-il intéressant ? » demande Tonks en fronçant les sourcils

« Dans la religion Moldue, les anges sont souvent représentés comme des êtres asexués, ni homme, ni femme. Avec plutôt un corps d'homme, mais sans les attributs masculins si vous préférez. Et ils semblent en fait un peu efféminés… Et ils sont très souvent blonds… Comme Draco en somme !… Oh ! Excuse-moi, Draco ! Je ne veux pas dire que tu es efféminé mais… Bon… Tu es blond et plutôt androgyne. Comme sont souvent représentés les anges… » explique Hermione, maintenant toute rouge de gêne car quelques rires se sont fait entendre lorsqu'elle a évoqué la ressemblance du jeune Malfoy avec les anges…

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione ! Harry m'a déjà dit que j'avais tout d'une fille ! Ce que tu dis n'est pas pire. Cependant, je tiens tout de même à préciser que, contrairement aux anges, j'ai des… attributs masculins, moi. Mais, maintenant que nous connaissons tous la différence fondamentale qu'il y a entre les anges et moi-même, si tu nous disais tout ce que tu sais de la représentation des démons ? Ont-ils des attributs masculins eux ? » lui répond Draco Malfoy, avec un peu de malice dans les yeux.

Et sa demande provoque une deuxième vague d'hilarité parmi les plus jeunes, les plus âgés pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire eux, sous le regard un peu courroucé de Molly Weasley. La pauvre doit trouver que notre jeunesse est décidément un peu trop encline à évoquer les choses du sexe ce soir.

Mais déjà, Hermione qui ne se laisse pas démonter si facilement, répond volontiers à la question posée.

« Oh ! Oui ! Ils sont même très généreusement dotés, puisque tu sembles vouloir tout savoir à ce propos !… Et ils sont généralement bruns… » lui rétorque-t-elle, désignant discrètement Harry du pouce et lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Aux yeux verts ? » demande maintenant Ron, l'air hilare

« Oh ! Cela, je ne saurais le dire… Mais la couleur verte a souvent été associée, par le passé, aux sorcières et sorciers qui étaient considérés comme des « créatures du diable et de Satan »… Et les personnes aux yeux verts étaient très mal considérées. Yeux verts, Yeux de sorcières disait-on. Et au temps de l'inquisition, on n'hésitait pas à brûler ces créatures du malin » explique encore Hermione avec un sourire malicieux

« Eh bien mon pauvre Harry ! Tu aurais sans aucun doute été brûlé vif en place publique ! » s'exclame Ron, l'air plus hilare encore

« A cause de ses yeux verts ou de ses… généreux attributs ? » demande, l'œil rieur, Draco Malfoy

« Les deux » répond du tac au tac Harry, provoquant, une fois de plus, l'hilarité générale… enfin, si l'on excepte Molly, qui semble une fois de plus sur le point d'exploser…

Oh ! Oui !

Tu aurais adoré cette réunion Sirius !

*****************

**Acte 8 : Régulus Black**

**Severus**

Dingue…

Cette réunion est dingue…

J'étais plutôt contre l'intégration des gamins dans l'Ordre, après tout, la guerre n'est pas une affaire pour les enfants. Mais j'avoue que ce soir, je ne regrette absolument pas qu'ils soient ici !

Oh ! Il y a encore peu, je me serais montré méprisant et j'aurais sans nul doute fait remarquer à Albus que leur présence semait le désordre !

Mais aujourd'hui, je me régale ouvertement…

Parce que cela fait du bien de dédramatiser un peu toutes ces réunions finalement…

Cela apporte de la vie.

Et Merlin sait que nous en avons besoin !

Et aussi parce que je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne mesurent pas le danger… Au contraire, ces gamins ont bien la tête sur les épaules et savent exactement ce qu'il en est.

Cependant, ils ont aussi besoin d'en rire… De trouver dans le rire la force et l'énergie nécessaire à la poursuite de la lutte.

Mais il faut tout de même que nous revenions au sujet du jour…

Et cette fois, c'est Nally qui recadre la séance.

« Le Blond et le Brun… Comme Lucius et Regulus autrefois. » fait-elle doucement remarquer en fronçant les sourcils

« Oui… C'est ce à quoi je pensais également » ajoute Albus, songeur

« Nally… Pourquoi as-tu dis tout à l'heure que Regulus n'était pas un véritable Mangemort… » demande soudainement Remus Lupin, un sourcil relevé et interrogatif

J'aurais préféré que ce sujet nous soit épargné ce soir…

Mais il semble que rien ne pourra empêcher qu'il soit abordé.

« Parce qu'il était amoureux. Et que les vrais Mangemorts ne le sont jamais… Ils éprouvent du désir, de l'envie d'un corps, mais pas de l'amour. » explique doucement Nally, la voix nouée d'émotion.

Et sa main tremble un peu dans la mienne, quand je la saisis pour la presser doucement, sous la table, à l'abri des regards

« Il aurait donc été sous Impérium ? » interroge maintenant Maugrey, le sourcil levé et visiblement sceptique.

« Non… Mais victime d'un chantage odieux. » répond-je, en lieu et place de Nally, désireux de moucher le vieil homme moi-même.

Ce que je réussis à faire, si j'en juge son expression.

« A quel propos ? » demande encore Remus, étonné.

« Perséphone Mackenzie… La demi-sœur non reconnue de Lucius Malfoy. » dis-je, le plus laconiquement possible.

Il va falloir que je précise les choses, maintenant qu'elles sont mises au menu.

Je ne peux, cependant, le faire sans m'adresser d'abord à Draco Malfoy… mon filleul.

« Je suis désolé Draco. Je vais devoir révéler des choses peu reluisantes concernant ta famille et ton père. » lui dis-je donc, plantant mon regard dans le sien, pour qu'il sache que tout cela ne me plait guère…

Ce gamin en a déjà assez vu et entendu après tout.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur. Je sais déjà que mon père est… une ordure et qu'il a fait des choses monstrueuses. Continuez s'il vous plait. Je suis curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette tante dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler. » me répond-il, pâle, mais déterminé.

Je réfléchis, quelques courts instants, à la meilleure façon de présenter les choses, de les édulcorer pour épargner Draco. Puis, sur un regard encourageant de Nally, j'explique enfin :

« Mmmm… Abraxas Malfoy n'était pas un modèle de vertu. Il a eu de nombreuses aventures extra conjugales, dont certaines ont abouti à la naissance de petits bâtards, tous morts en bas âge, de maladies mystérieuses ou d'accidents. Un seul enfant à survécu, une petite fille, Perséphone Mackenzie. Sans doute, parce que la mère de l'enfant a caché cette naissance pendant de nombreuses années. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à Poudlard, le Choixpeau l'a envoyée à Poufsouffle. Elle avait le même âge que Regulus et ils ont fait connaissance lors de cours communs. Et plus tard, leurs relations ont évoluées, pour finalement aboutir à une relation amoureuse.  
J'ignore en quelles circonstances Lucius a eu connaissance des liens de parentés qu'il partageait avec cette jeune fille. Mais je me souviens qu'il a été furieux de l'apprendre. Cependant, comme il est très opportuniste, il a décidé de se servir d'elle, pour faire pression sur Regulus, qui, tout en affirmant être un sympathisant de Voldemort, ne semblait pas vraiment décidé à rejoindre ses rangs.  
Regulus ignorait tout de mes liens avec Nally. En fait, aucun Serpentard ne savait. Mais Nally, qui connaissait bien Perséphone, le fréquentait par son intermédiaire. Et Nally sentait que Regulus ne céderait pas à la pression de sa famille et de Lucius en particulier. Elle a senti venir le danger aussi et m'a demandé de garder un œil sur lui, à la fin de leurs études.  
J'ai vu le jeu de séduction que Lucius a mis en place pour attirer Regulus, juste après l'avoir invité à rencontrer Voldemort. Et j'ai subodoré que quelque chose se préparait. Je savais, que Voldemort avait le goût des jeunes gens, et que Lucius, tout comme Regulus, ne le laissait pas indifférent. La rumeur d'ailleurs, évoquait que Voldemort et Lucius ne répugnaient pas à s'adonner à des « jeux » sexuels avec de jeunes partenaires, consentants ou non … J'ignorais cependant tout de ce rituel qu'il préparait, en grand secret avec Lucius apparemment, puisque selon la « conversation » dont Harry nous a fait part, Lucius était bien consentant…  
Toujours est-il, que j'ai prévenu Nally de mettre en garde Regulus Black. Elle l'a fait. Mais, quelques jours plus tard, lorsque Lucius a enlevé Perséphone, sous le prétexte d'une invitation à venir faire connaissance avec sa famille, Regulus a cédé et il a pris la marque… Perséphone n'a, cependant, pas été relâchée. Et quelques semaines plus tard, Regulus est mort… Et Perséphone n'a jamais été retrouvée… »

Il y a quelques remous dans l'assemblée et les visages sont désolés. Celui de Draco, surtout.

Et je crains qu'il n'ait pas fini d'entendre parler de toutes les saloperies dont son père s'est rendu coupable...

« Pourquoi Sirius ne l'a-t-il jamais su ? » demande Remus, visiblement chagriné

Cette fois, c'est Nally qui répond :

« Regulus, n'avait pas le même esprit rebelle et frondeur que Sirius. Adresser la parole à Sirius, aurait été interprété comme un signe de rébellion par sa famille et il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter celle-ci. Quand il fréquentait Perséphone, c'était dans le plus grand secret. Mais la sœur d'Evan Rosier les a surpris un jour. Elle a fait du chantage à Regulus, lui soutirant de l'argent, et je suppose qu'elle l'a dit à son frère… C'est ainsi que Lucius a dû avoir connaissance de la relation de Perséphone et Regulus, du moins, je le crois. Je ne vois cependant pas comment il aurait pu savoir autrement. Oui, Filbula est certainement à l'origine de cette fuite. C'était vraiment une petite peste avide d'argent et prête à tout pour en obtenir. Et je ne serais guère étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle a vendu cette information à Lucius... Elle ne l'a pas emporté au paradis, c'est certain et il n'est plus temps de maudire son âme. Enfin, passons...  
J'ai supplié Regulus de me laisser parler pour lui auprès de Sirius. Mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Et quand j'ai senti le danger venir, j'ai essayé de prévenir Sirius malgré le refus obstiné de Regulus… Severus et moi l'avons cherché. Mais nous ne l'avons pas trouvé à temps… Il était en mission pour l'Ordre et même Albus n'a pu nous dire où il se trouvait à ce moment là.  
J'ai essayé d'empêcher Regulus de répondre à l'appel de Voldemort le soir où il est mort… Mais rien n'y a fait. Il voulait sauver Perséphone. Je l'ai suivi, à son insu. Mais je n'ai pas pu entrer dans le repaire de Voldemort. J'ai guetté sa sortie, mais moins d'une heure plus tard, j'ai senti une vague de terreur et de souffrance me submerger et j'ai compris qu'il était trop tard… Que nous ne pourrions plus rien faire pour sauver Perséphone et Regulus… Je devais partir le lendemain et je ne savais ni quand, ni même si je pourrais revenir un jour. Et je n'ai donc pas pu dire à Sirius ce que je savais… »

Les larmes roulent sur les joues de Nally…

Mais ce n'est rien, à côté de ce qu'elle a souffert cette nuit là. Nous savons tous deux, que Regulus et Perséphone sans doute aussi, ont été torturés durant des heures… Nally a tout ressenti de leur douleur et de leur agonie. Et cette nuit là fût pour elle une longue, très longue nuit de souffrance.

Et pour moi aussi, qui ne pouvait rien faire pour la soulager…

Heureusement, qu'elle avait pu rentrer à temps à la maison, car il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle eût été découverte par les Mangemorts qui gardaient la retraite de Voldemort, dans le cas contraire… Merlin, oui, heureusement !

« Et par la suite, pourquoi n'avons-nous rien su de tout cela Severus ? » interroge cette fois Maugrey

« Parce qu'il était trop tard Alastor », répond à ma place Albus « Nous ne pouvions plus rien faire. Et Sirius n'aurait pas cru le récit de Severus… »

« J'ai essayé de lui en parler l'an dernier. Mais dès que j'ai prononcé le nom de Regulus, Sirius m'a accusé à tort de l'avoir enrôlé. Inutile de préciser que cela n'a fait qu'envenimer nos rapports… Je reconnais ma part de responsabilités dans ce fait, mais Sirius n'a jamais été coopératif non plus… Nous avions plus d'un contentieux tous les deux. Je le regrette, mais c'est ainsi… » me sens-je obligé de préciser.

Il y a un court silence, durant lequel je croise le regard de Harry un bref instant. C'est l'un des sujets qu'il voudra aborder avec moi, je le sais. Mais je sens aussi qu'il ne l'abordera pas ce soir. Non, ce soir, il y a autre chose qui le préoccupe c'est visible au regard qu'il tourne vers Nally…

« Madame De… Snape, pourquoi deviez-vous partir ? Et pourquoi si longtemps ? » demande-t-il tout de go.

Satané gamin ! Il n'en perd pas une sous son air innocent !

Et à voir la réaction d'Hermione Granger, je suis certain qu'ils ont déjà évoqué cette question entre eux avant… Et qu'il n'était pas prévu de la soulever, tout au moins, pas maintenant…

Mais il a vraiment du réflexe le gamin, pour saisir les opportunités qui se présentent ! Et du culot aussi, pour soulever une question, qu'aucun autre n'a osé poser alors même que certains devaient être tout aussi curieux que lui…

Remus Lupin en tête !

« Je ne peux le dire Harry. Pas maintenant. Tu le sauras, vous le saurez tous un jour. Mais le temps n'est pas venu pour moi d'en dire davantage à ce propos. Sauf peut-être, que je devais parfaire mes connaissances, accomplir un devoir… Je ne maîtrisais pas non plus suffisamment mon don d'Empathie, qui s'est considérablement développé lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard… Crois-moi Harry, lorsque je te dis que j'aurais préféré rester ici et lutter auprès de mes amis et soutenir mon époux dans sa lourde tâche… Mais par ailleurs, si je n'étais pas partie, vous ne pourriez bénéficier aujourd'hui de ce que j'ai appris : le Sceau du Secret, la maîtrise du Temps Ralenti, les techniques de combat et le reste… » répond Nally, fixant son regard dans celui de son filleul.

Je sens un courant passer entre eux. Un courant plein de confiance et de compréhension mutuelle.

Harry aime Nally avec tendresse depuis le jour où ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Ils se comprennent tous les deux. Je le ressens très fort. Il y a entre eux le même lien qui unissait Nally et Lily...

« Je comprends Madame. Un mal pour un bien pourrait-on dire, en quelque sorte… Cependant, j'aurais encore une question à poser si vous le permettez… » persiste pourtant le gamin

Qui ressemble bien à Lily, sur ce coup... Elle non plus, ne lâchait pas facilement quand elle avait une idée en tête.

« Bien entendu Harry. » lui répond Nally, avec sa douceur et son sourire encourageant.

« Pettigrow… N'aviez-vous pas senti sa fourberie ? » demande Harry, visiblement anxieux de la réponse.

« Peter était un garçon qui ne faisait acte de bravoure, que lorsqu'il était accompagné des Maraudeurs. J'avoue, que je ne me sentais pas très attirée par lui, parce que je décelais chez lui un caractère envieux et un peu… hypocrite. Oui, c'est cela, hypocrite… Quand il était avec James, Sirius et Remus, il était capable de se surpasser, pour vaincre ses craintes et ses peurs, pour leur plaire, passer pour un garçon cool et amusant. Mais dès qu'il était seul, il frôlait les murs et je n'appréciais pas cela. J'ai perdu contact avec lui, dès la fin de sa Septième année. Je ne l'ai pas revu une seule fois, en dehors du mariage de tes parents… Et je ne me suis guère approchée de lui ce jour là… Je ressentais quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, mais qui me déplaisait. Mes dons Empathiques étaient trop instables alors, mais, avec le recul, je sais ce que c'était : de la jalousie… Oui, Peter était jaloux. Du bonheur de James. De son mariage avec Lily. Cependant, je suis certaine qu'il ne portait pas la marque alors… Et, malgré mes réserves à son égard, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il pouvait représenter un danger pour l'Ordre du Phénix, ni pour tes parents, Harry… » lui explique Nally sans se dérober au regard du gamin

« Merci Madame. » déclare Harry, soulagé de cette réponse, semble-t-il.

« Pour en revenir à Perséphone MacKenzie et Regulus Black, vous dites que l'on n'a jamais retrouvé la jeune fille, c'est donc que l'on a retrouvé le corps de Regulus ? Pourquoi lui, mais pas elle ? » enchaîne aussitôt Tonks

« Le corps de Regulus a été « exposé », aux yeux des jeunes Mangemorts, pour faire exemple, de ce qui arrivait à ceux qui désobéissaient ou résistaient. Il a ensuite été renvoyé à la famille Black, mais en leur faisant croire que c'était l'œuvre des opposants à Voldemort bien entendu. Aucun Mangemort n'a jamais osé démentir ce fait… Quant au corps de Perséphone… il n'avait aucun intérêt sans doute. Peu importe qu'il ait ou non une sépulture aux yeux de Voldemort… » réponds-je, sans préciser toutefois le fond de ma pensée.

« Avait-il un serpent, comme Nagini ? » demande cependant Draco, plus pâle que la mort elle-même.

Et je devine qu'il sait, qu'il a vu comment Voldemort se débarrasse des corps encombrants de ses victimes… et qu'il va le révéler.

« Oui… Cet animal a toujours eu un énorme serpent de compagnie ! C'est à croire qu'il les collectionne ! » répond Maugrey, avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Alors il n'y a pas à chercher ce qu'il est advenu de ma pauvre tante ! Elle a servi de repas au serpent de l'époque ! Il y a même de fortes probabilités, pour que mon cousin Regulus ait eu à assister à cela… Et que mon père en était complice ! Mon père est tout aussi monstrueux que Voldemort ! » déclare Draco, provoquant une vague d'exclamations horrifiées…

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il a du mal à déglutir et sa mâchoire crispée ne laisse aucun doute, sur ce qu'il pense et ressent…

Avec lui aussi, je vais avoir à m'expliquer… A lui dire pourquoi je devais le laisser avec un père aussi monstrueux que le sien…

Merlin ! Comment vais-je pouvoir lui expliquer cela ?

« Est-il possible qu'un fils renie son père ? Un père peut, selon les lois sorcières, renier son fils… L'inverse est-il possible ? » s'écrie-t-il soudain, en ravalant difficilement les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux.

« Tu l'as déjà fait Draco. Ta présence ici le prouve. Tu as renié ses préceptes, ses enseignements, ses valeurs, ses croyances, les engagements qu'il avait pris pour toi auprès de Voldemort… Tu t'es forgé tes propres idées, tes propres croyances, tes propres valeurs et tu mènes maintenant un combat opposé au sien. Il n'est pas besoin de davantage pour prouver que tu n'es pas comme lui… » intervient Albus avec sagesse

« Mais je porte son nom. Je lui ressemble physiquement ! » insiste le gamin, tendu et crispé.

« Draco, je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, que je ne juge pas un fils à son père. Et je ne suis certainement pas le seul ! Il t'appartient de te faire un prénom mon garçon ! Il t'appartient de faire oublier les ressemblances physiques que tu peux avoir avec ton père. Il t'appartient de faire connaître ta valeur, de former ton propre cercle d'amis et de laver le nom des Malfoy. Ne te préoccupe pas de ceux qui ne sont pas suffisamment intelligents pour comprendre cela. Ce qui doit compter pour toi, c'est que tu puisses, chaque matin, te regarder dans un miroir et te sentir fier de toi et de tes actes, de ce que tu as accompli, pour toi, pour ta famille, tes amis et ta Communauté. Le reste, n'a pas d'importance. Il y aura toujours des imbéciles qui ne te comprendront pas, qui ne regarderont jamais plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Ceux là, ne comptent pas. Ignore-les. Et sois heureux d'être celui que tu es. Tu as de quoi être fier de toi mon garçon ! Vraiment fier ! » intervient Arthur, dont l'épouse acquiesce, avec forts hochements de têtes et de sourire à chacune de ses paroles…

Brave homme. Simple et honnête. Beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord. Et brave famille, toujours prête à aider ceux qui en ont besoin. A partager le peu dont ils disposent.

Draco en est ému. Et je sais qu'il va tenir compte de ce qu'Arthur lui a dit, bien plus qu'il ne le ferait si cela venait de la part d'un autre…

Parce que cela vient de l'homme que son père méprise le plus au monde…

« Merci M. Weasley. Je... Je penserais à ce que vous venez de dire... Et je… Je suis vraiment heureux de vous connaître… Ce que vous dîtes compte beaucoup pour moi. Vraiment beaucoup. Je tiendrais compte de vos conseils… Merci. » répond le gamin, la voix nouée et les yeux brillants de larmes, qu'il retient cette fois plus difficilement.

« C'est toi-même que tu dois remercier avant tout mon garçon, car ce que je pense de toi aujourd'hui, tu le dois à ton seul mérite… » insiste pour sa part Arthur

« Oui… Je… Vous avez raison… Je vous remercie de me le faire remarquer Monsieur… Merci encore… » convient Draco, insistant, néanmoins, encore sur les remerciements.

Quant à moi, je souris en mon fort intérieur, car je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Lucius se serait étouffé de rage à l'entente de cette conversation…

Quel dommage que je ne puisse la lui répéter !

…

**…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…


	24. Douche Suédoise 1

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

...

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Une auteure et une Bêta formidable !**

…

**Douche Suédoise 1/2**

**Acte 1 : Envie De Câlin Contrariée**

**Ron**

Nous passons décidément par toute la gamme des émotions ce soir ! J'ai l'impression que nous prenons une longue, très longue, douche suédoise…

Chaud, froid, chaud, froid…

Cette réunion est vraiment étrange… et interminable…

Vraiment interminable !

Et le mieux ou le pire, selon le point de vue où l'on se place, c'est que c'est loin d'être terminé. Parce qu'avec tout cela, nous n'avons ni arrêté les plans pour Halloween, ni abordé ceux pour sauver la mère de la fouine…

La fouine…

Mes parents l'ont adopté en fin de compte celui-là… Je me demande ce que Ginny en pensera quand elle va savoir ça, tiens ! C'est sûr qu'elle va être furieuse d'avoir tout raté !

Mais bon… Il vaut mieux que je ne m'égare pas et que je garde l'esprit ici, parce qu'après tout, elle n'est pas prête d'apprendre tout ça Ginny.

Mais vraiment, j'irais bien me coucher pour dormir un peu avant de continuer !

« Mes amis, cela fait maintenant près de cinq heures que nous sommes ici. Tout ce que nous avons appris ce soir est fort intéressant. Néanmoins, nous n'avons pas encore abordé les questions cruciales et le temps joue contre nous… » commence Kingsley, avant d'être interrompu par Madame De Paimpont…euh… Snape.

Je me demande si je m'y ferais un jour à ça, tiens ! Snape ! Marié... Cela m'aurait semblé une hérésie il y a quelques jours encore. Mais avec le recul, je me dis que c'est logique... Enfin, surtout depuis qu'il a enlevé son masque... Parce que quand même, avec, il n'a vraiment aucun sex-appeal ! Mais encore une fois ce n'est pas temps de penser à ça.

Ron, concentre-toi sur ce que dit Madame Snape !

« Pas ici Kingsley. Aussi longtemps que nous sommes ici, il n'y a pas vraiment de problème de temps. Je peux tenir encore des heures le sortilège, bien plus qu'il nous en faut pour nous préparer et je compte bien que nous en profitions tous. Alors, nous pouvons accorder un peu de repos aux corps et aux esprits qui en ont besoin… Si vous le voulez bien Albus » explique-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers le fondateur de notre assemblée.

« Je crois que ce serait en effet fort judicieux. Je vois certains yeux qui ont un peu de mal à rester ouverts… Et j'avoue qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ne me fera pas de mal non plus. » répond notre Directeur avec le sourire

Chic ! On va pouvoir aller dormir ! Je suis tellement content, que pour un peu, je l'embrasserai notre Directeur !

« Oh ! Nous allons donc passer la nuit à la belle étoile et à la dure ! » fait remarquer Maugrey en faisant la grimace, avant d'ajouter: « Pas très bon pour mes vieux os ça ! »

« Mmmm… Non, regardez donc par-là… » répond notre professeur de DCFM, en tendant la main du côté de la forêt.

Elle a fait apparaître un campement…

Avec des sortes de huttes, toutes rondes, faites de panneaux de bois léger et de tissu de couleurs vives. Elles ont l'air vachement sympa, vues d'ici et douillette aussi... Ceci dit, je suis tellement naze, que je dormirais sur une planche à clous ! Alors bien évidemmet, n'importe quelle cahute ne peux que me sembler luxueuse et doullette en comparaison...

« Ce sont des yourtes, comme en ont les Mongols. Mais avec toutes les commodités à l'intérieur. Vous verrez, c'est très confortable. Je vous laisse le soin de vous répartir. En ce qui me concerne, je vais faire un saut de puce dans le temps du QG et je reviens prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous… Bonne nuit ! » déclare encore notre prof de DCFM, avant de disparaître sans bruit.

Naturellement, je compte bien partager ma yourte avec Harry !

Oui… Bon… Je sais bien… Il faudra aussi compter avec la fouine sans doute, parce que je le vois mal aller partager la yourte de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais, ce qui m'importe, c'est que nous soyons seuls quelques minutes, Harry et moi, pendant que Malfoy s'attarde à papoter avec Hermione et Tonks…

Aussi, je m'empresse de l'inviter à venir visiter tout de suite la yourte que j'ai choisie… Celle qui est la plus à l'écart des autres…

Au moins, si ce n'est pas très bien insonorisé, échapperons-nous aux ronflements de Maugrey qui est un véritable sonneur ! Croyez-moi, il a dormi un jour au QG et qu'il a bien été le seul à dormir cette nuit là ! Toute la sainte nuit il nous a fait de la musique ! Un vrai cauchemar !

Enfin, bref !

C'est joli, à l'intérieur de la yourte, c'est chaud et confortable à n'en pas douter. J'entraîne Harry sur un fauteuil bas et moelleux pour l'embrasser mais il n'a pas l'air emballé et cela m'étonne, parce qu'enfin, habituellement, il n'est pas le dernier à profiter des rares moments où nous avons un peu d'intimité tous les deux.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » m'enquiers-je, dans un chuchotement intime

Harry se dégage de mes bras et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Et je vois dans les siens, un peu d'incertitude. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si embarrassé ?

« Draco, va arriver, je lui ai fait signe de nous suivre » me répond-il, tout doucement, presque l'air de s'excuser et se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Oui, je sais, j'ai vu. Mais il sait pour nous deux, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème… » fais-je gentiment remarquer, en le reprenant dans mes bras et me penchant vers lui.

Mais cette fois, il évite carrément mon baiser, se dérobant vivement pour s'éloigner de trois ou quatre pas, et cela me contrarie un peu.

« Oui… Mais… Oh ! C'est compliqué ! Je ne peux rien dire Ron… Essaye de comprendre… » s'excuse-t-il cette fois vraiment, le regard gêné et insistant.

Presque suppliant...

Putain ! Je ne comprends rien ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui l'embrouille là ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il ne croit tout de même pas que je refuse de partager notre yourte avec la fouine ? Ou que je vais me laisser aller à des gestes inconvenants devant lui ?

« Ben quoi. Il n'est pas question qu'on baise sous ses yeux ! Ce n'est pas un baiser qui va le choquer quand même ! » dis-je avec humeur, un peu énervé car la fouine me gâche ce petit moment d'intimité, même s'il n'est pas là.

Merde ! Ils sont pourtant rares les moments où nous pouvons être un peu seuls, Harry et moi. Pour une fois qu'on peut se papouiller un peu sans trop de risque d'être surpris par quelqu'un qui ne sait rien au sujet de notre relation, on pourrait bien en profiter !

Non ?

« Ce n'est pas ça… C'est que… Je vais peut-être devoir… être un peu proche de lui cette nuit… » essaye d'expliquer Harry, l'air de plus en plus ennuyé et toujours gêné.

Cette fois, j'ai du mal à ne pas céder à l'agacement.

Je déteste lorsque quelqu'un n'est pas clair avec moi ! Et surtout quand c'est Harry ! Aussi, est-ce un peu brutalement que je lui parle maintenant.

« Proche comment ? Dis-moi les choses tout net. Ok ? Est-ce que je dois vous laisser tous les deux ? Est-ce que je dois lui laisser la place ? Si c'est cela, dis-le franchement Harry et j'irais dans la grotte!… »

Harry me regarde avec de grands yeux effarés. Et je me rends compte de ce que je viens de dire ! Putain ! Je m'y prends comme un manche !

Et naturellement, la réaction de Harry ne se fait pas attendre. Il rougit furieusement. L'air complètement abasourdi et effaré de cette stupidité.

« Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu n'es pas jaloux tout de même ! Je croyais… je croyais que tu… que tu avais compris et… et accepté mon amitié pour lui… Je… Je t'aime Ron… Je… C'est seulement que… que cela n'a pas été facile ce soir… Et… » commence-t-il à dire, mais je l'interromps car je ne supporte décidément pas, de le voir bafouiller ainsi.

Ni qu'il se méprenne sur ma réaction… Je ne suis pas jaloux de la fouine… Je veux juste comprendre…Et je me mords la lèvre, essayant de retrouver mon calme, pour mieux exprimer ma pensée, mais échouant lamentablement à le faire...

Trop fatigué... Trop contrarié de faire de la peine à Harry...

« Laisse tomber Harry ! Ce n'est pas une question de jalousie. J'ai parfaitemùent confiance en toi ! Je sais que tu ne ferais pas une chose pareille ! Ecoute bébé, je ne suis pas idiot… Bien sûr que cela n'a pas été facile… Mais cela ne l'a pas été non plus pour toi, ni pour moi, ni pour Hermione… Alors quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de plus hein ? Cette histoire avec Regulus ? Il savait déjà que son père est une ordure, il l'a dit… C'est l'histoire du serpent ? Il savait, parce qu'il a vu Voldemort ordonner à Nagini d'avaler une de ses victimes ? C'est cela ? » m'écrie-je presque, tendu et nerveux à la suite de cette incompréhension qui me mine intégralement.

Harry, l'air complètement perdu et hésitant, semble sur le point de me répondre, mais il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car la porte s'ouvre sur Hermione et la fouine…

Hermione se précipite, toute contente dans la yourte, pour s'extasier sur les lieux qu'elle trouve jolis, agréables et bien agencés…

Malfoy, lui, comprend illico que quelque chose se passe entre Harry et moi et il nous regarde, alternativement, l'air embarassé…

« Je vais aller dans la grotte » déclare-t-il, faisant mine de sortir et bloquant tout net Hermione dans ses exclamations admiratives

« Non ! » lui dis-je, sur un ton qui n'accepte aucune réplique, avant de soupirer et d'ajouter sur une tonalité qui reste abrupte, malgrès mes efforts pour contrôler ma contrariété: « Cela te concerne Malfoy, alors tu peux rester ! »

« Ron… » tente Harry, presque suppliant

Mais je suis déterminé à avoir une réponse à mes questions, à ne pas rester sur un malentendu avec Harry... Ni même avec Malfoy.

Putain ! Je ne veux pas qu'on s'embrouille ! Nous en avons bien assez comme ça, des emmerdes, avec l'autre ignoble pervers sans en rajouter des couches pour des broutilles ! Et si Malfoy veut s'intégrer à notre groupe, alors il doit nous faire confiance, à Hermione et moi, autant qu'il a confiance en Harry...

Il n'a pas besoin de nous raconter tout par le menu... Juste l'essentiel. Juste assez pour qu'on le comprenne et qu'on puisse l'aider vraiment, nous aussi...

C'est pas la lune tout de même !

Et je ne devrais pas avoir à le dire, même si je peux comprendre que ce soit dur pour lui...

Et ça m'emmerde tout ça... Je suis trop chamboulé là !

Et il faut que je le dise. Car si je garde tout ça pour moi, ça ne fera qu'ajouter à ma contrariété, au mon chagrin que me cause ce différent idiot... Alors j'essaye de m'expliquer. De dire clairement ce que je pense...

« Non, Harry… J'accepte ton amitié avec la fouine ! J'ai déjà fait et je suis encore prêt à faire beaucoup de concessions le concernant. Je me suis même fait son avocat en début de séance !… Mais je ne peux pas permettre que cela influe sur notre relation, parce qu'il y a des choses que je ne sais pas, que je ne comprends pas, que tu ne peux pas me dire à cause du Sceau du Secret. Je ne peux pas permettre que cela nous empêche tous les deux de nous retrouver un peu seul ou de faire un câlin, aussi chaste soit-il, parce qu'il a besoin de toi, sans que je sache ou comprenne pourquoi… » réponds-je à Harry, conscient que le ton que j'emploie est dur, mais incapable de le maîtriser.

Bordel ! Il faut que je me calme !

Je vois bien la détresse dans les yeux de mon Harry, je vois bien aussi qu'il va s'excuser, alors que je ne lui en veux pas…

Que ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite…

Pour rien au monde il n'a à s'excuser d'être fidèle en amitié ou de ne rien pouvoir me dire à cause d'un Sort de Confidentialité ! Non ! Pour rien au monde !

« Je suis désolé Ron… Je… » commence-t-il, prononçant les mots que je redoutais et qui provoquent en moi une vague de culpabilité et de colère contre moi-même, pour n'avoir su dire les choses avec plus de sérénité et de quiétude.

« Non, Harry, ne dis rien de plus… Tu n'as pas à t'excuser bordel ! Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, bébé ! Je veux juste comprendre, partager cela avec toi, ne pas me sentir à l'écart de quelque chose d'important pour toi ! Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute Bébé ! Je sais que tu n'y peux rien… Ecoute, je vais vous laisser… On reparlera de tout a calmement demain. C'est moi qui vais aller dans la grotte… Je comprends bébé… Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû être brutal … Je t'aime aussi » déclare-je, nerveux et chagriné de ce différent ridicule et idiot.

Une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain, nous pourrons reparler de cela calmement et même en rire, sûrement...

Harry, amorce un pas vers moi, mais je ne le regarde pas pour ne pas craquer et je me tourne brusquement, sous ses yeux malheureux et ceux pleins de tristesse d'Hermione. Et comme je sais qu'il va essayer de me retenir, je me dirige sans attendre vers la porte.

Mais Malfoy s'interpose, pâle et embarrassé lui aussi.

« Je ne veux pas être une cause de dispute entre vous ! Surtout pas ! Oh ! Non ! Merde ! Non ! Surtout pas ! Reste ici Weasley !… Il a raison Harry… J'avais déjà pensé à cela de toute façon… Je savais qu'il faudrait que je m'explique avec Ron et Hermione un jour… Cela fait un peu beaucoup pour ce soir, mais il a raison… Je… Il ne faut pas attendre davantage ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Weasley… » déclare-t-il, tendu, nerveux et l'air chagriné, lui aussi

Merde !

Putain de merde !

Mais pourquoi faut-il que les choses tournent ainsi ? Je ne voulais pas le mettre mal à l'aise ! Pas plus que Harry et Hermione ! Merde !

« Non… Cela peut attendre la fouine… Nous sommes tous les quatre fatigués et demain, cela risque d'être aussi long et éprouvant que cela la été aujourd'hui… Il vaut mieux aller dormir. » dis-je, sur un ton las et parfaitement calme cette fois.

Mais comme j'amorce encore un pas en avant, il m'arrête, en m'attrapant fermement par le bras.

« Non ! Cela ne peut pas attendre ! Je ne veux pas que vous soyez séparés cette nuit à cause de moi… Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir et je te dirais tout. C'est normal que je te fasse confiance à toi aussi… Après tout, comme tu l'as dit, tu es mon avocat n'est-ce pas ? Les avocats ont le droit de tout savoir… » insiste-t-il, en souriant tristement… et les yeux presque suppliants.

Je sens qu'il est sincère et désolé de la tournure des évènements. Je le suis également, pour Harry, pour lui, pour moi…

C'est vraiment la douche suédoise pour nous tous, putain !

Et j'ai hâte qu'elle se termine, mais je ne veux pas finir par une douche glacée.

Alors je regarde Harry, puis Hermione. Ils sont pâles et leurs yeux sont plein d'espoir et de supplication. Et chacun me fait un petit signe de tête.

Eux non plus ne veulent pas finir sur le froid…

Et puis, ce que Malfoy fait, c'est un pas vers moi... Une preuve qu'il veut être ami avec moi, comme avec Harry et Hermione.

Et c'est ce que je souhaitais il n'y a pas trois minutes, n'est-ce pas..

Alors je n'ai pas le droit de refuser de rester et de l'écouter.

Pas après tout ce que nous avons appris ce soir. Pas quand il a pris le risque de mettre sa vie et celle de sa mère en danger, pour avoir révélé que ma famille sera attaquée à Halloween. Même si tout cela,fait partie d'un plan nébuleux de Voldemort pour le piéger... Il ne savait pas cela, quand il a prévenu Harry...

Il mérite plus qu'un peu de reconnaissance de ma part. Il mérite que je lui accorde une vraie chance de devenir ami avec moi...

Oui.. Une vraie chance...

« Ok, la fouine… Je… Je suis désolé de m'être un peu énervé… Je… Je veux juste comprendre, pourquoi Harry pense qu'il sera obligé d'être proche de toi ce soir … Mais bon… Je ne te demande pas de tout dire par le détail. Je ne suis pas Maugrey… les grandes lignes suffiront et je ne veux pas non plus te mettre dans l'embarras. Il y en a assez eu comme ça pour toi et Harry ce soir. On sait que Voldemort en a après ton cul et celui de Harry. Il y a déjà de quoi filer des cauchemars pour la vie… Alors… Dis juste ce que tu veux… Le strict nécessaire suffira… Mais assoyons-nous d'abord, comme des gens civilisés… Et un thé ou un chocolat chaud sera le bienvenu aussi… » dis-je, entraînant Harry à ma suite vers le fauteuil…

Hermione nous verse un chocolat chaud, apparu dès que j'y ai fait allusion et s'installe ensuite, sur une banquette confortable, juste à côté de Malfoy qui cherche visiblement par où commencer.

********************

**Acte 2 : Des Pleurs Aux Rires **

**Harry**

Je comprends Ron et je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir exigé des explications…

Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer réticent comme je l'ai fait quand il a voulu m'embrasser. Je n'aurais pas dû éviter son baiser… Je ne voulais juste pas, que Draco se sente gêné, qu'il pense qu'il allait nous déranger s'il venait à entrer...

Et merde ! J'ai failli tout faire foirer, comme un idiot !

Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de peiner Ron et mettre Draco dans l'embarras !

Ron, comment lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas le repousser, que je ne voulais pas le tenir à l'écart ? Comment me faire pardonner ma bêtise ?

Je me blottis contre lui, la tête contre son épaule, les jambes en travers des siennes…

Il me regarde, m'embrasse sur le front et passe son bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre lui. Et je sais qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Un baiser chaste, juste un effleurement des lèvres … Et tout rentre dans l'ordre…

Enfin presque…

Car il faudra quand même, que je lui dise que j'ai agi comme un imbécile tout à l'heure…

Hermione nous sert une tasse de chocolat bien crémeux et bien chaud, pendant que Draco se concentre sur ce qu'il va dire. Bien sûr que cela devait arriver… Mais c'est un peu tôt… Tout a été chamboulé ce soir ! Le souvenir qu'il nous a livré, a déclenché un engrenage de révélations étonnantes et destabilisantes…

Notre professeur de Potion, élevé pour devenir un espion et marié à notre professeur de DCFM, j'ai une Marraine et un Parrain par alliance dont Draco est le filleul, Regulus Black n'était pas un vrai Mangemort, Draco avait une tante, demi-sœur de Lucius Malfoy, dont Regulus était amoureux… Et c'est pour elle que Regulus est devenu Mangemort, pour essayer de la sauver, et il en est mort…

Combien d'autres choses, appartenant au passé, allons nous apprendre ? Combien d'entre elles encore influent sur notre présent ? Le passé pourra-t-il un jour appartenir seulement à nos souvenirs, sans empoisonner nos vies actuelles ?

Je l'espère…

Et Draco aussi sans doute, qui prend à l'instant la parole pour expliquer ce qu'il vit en ce moment à Ron et Hermione…

« Les cauchemars… Ce sont les cauchemars qui me hantent qui pourraient amener Harry à s'occuper de moi cette nuit. Depuis cet été, je fais d'horribles cauchemars, liés à Voldemort et tout ce que j'ai vécu pendant les vacances. Harry m'a aidé à les gérer pendant la retenue… Je ne dormais plus depuis des semaines et je prenais des Potions pour tenir : de la Potion Revitalisante Renforcée et parfois de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve… Mais je ne dormais pas beaucoup, de moins en moins même… Et je ne mangeais plus beaucoup non plus…  
Pendant notre retenue, cela ne s'est pas arrangé du tout. Dès que je fermais les yeux, l'horreur commençait… J'en suis tombé malade, à en délirer de fièvre et du manque de sommeil. Et, même quand j'étais éveillé, j'étais hanté, tout me revenait : ce que j'ai vécu cet été et même mon enfance… Et le tout se mélangeait effroyablement dans ma tête… Et puis, toutes mes bases étaient chamboulées, tout ce que j'avais appris était remis en question, Potter était le gentil et mon père et Voldemort, étaient ceux qui me faisaient mal… Et je ne savais plus ce qui était réel ou ce qui faisait partie de mes cauchemars, si j'étais ici en retenue ou là bas, dans le bureau de mon père où Voldemort me tendait un piège, me testait.  
Si Harry n'avait pas été là, j'en serais devenu fou ou j'en serais mort. Car j'ai voulu mourir, pensant que c'était la seule solution à mes problèmes, que si je mourais, Voldemort ne pourrais pas en vouloir à ma mère et qu'elle serait donc sauvée… Un raisonnement débile découlant de mon incapacité à réfléchir correctement et logiquement. Mais heureusement, Harry avait tout deviné, tout décrypté à travers mes délires et cauchemars éveillés et il m'a amené à lui parler de tout ce qui me hantait…  
Je… J'ai dû faire des choses terribles cet été, pour donner le change, du moins, je croyais donner le change, mais nous savons maintenant que Voldemort a tout orchestré et qu'il sait sans aucun doute que je trichais… Le plus douloureux, a été pour moi, de devoir rester stoïque et impassible en certaines circonstances… Comme le jour où il m'a fallu jeter le Doloris à deux reprises sur un vieil homme… Un clochard Moldu dont ma tante Bellatrix s'est sans doute débarrassé sans scrupules ensuite… Je… J'ai souffert autant qu'il souffrait, croyez moi !… C'était terrible de devoir faire comme si cela ne me touchait pas, que je n'en avais rien à faire de le voir se tordre de douleur alors que je souffrais et pleurais à l'intérieur de moi !…  
Et puis, il y a eu le jour, bien plus terrible encore, où Greyback a amené un jeune Moldu qui ressemblait à Harry… Oh ! Merlin ! C'était horrible !… Vraiment horrible !… Monstrueux !… Oui... Monstrueux... Voldemort m'a testé, me tendant un piège pour voir si j'allais sauver ce garçon. Je voulais le faire mais je savais que tout serait perdu pour moi et j'ai choisi de sauver ma peau…. Et cela m'a terriblement coûté de le faire alors que les yeux de ce garçon me suppliaient !… Si vous saviez comme c'était horrible ! Putain ! C'était épouvantale et j'étais terrorisé !  
Je comprends maintenant, que ce devait être Salazar qui dominait ce soir là, Salazar qui voulait réaliser un fantasme, voir Harry à ses pieds, soumis comme une bonne petite putain et moi séduit par lui, lui offrant mon corps et mon âme… Mais Voldemort a repris le dessus et a fini par donner l'ordre à Greyback de tuer le garçon et une partie de moi, est morte avec lui… Putain ! Oui ! Une partie de moi est morte !… Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu rester froid et sans réaction… Mais je vous jure que je hurlais, je saignais à l'intérieur, tant je me sentais coupable de l'avoir condamné sans rien faire… Et c'est ce soir là aussi, que j'ai su comment Voldemort se débarrassait des corps de ses victimes… Nagini…  
Je… Je suis désolé, désolé !… Si vous saviez !… Je suis tellement désolé ! Mais le seul moyen que j'avais pour survivre, pour espérer sauver ma peau c'était de faire semblant que je m'en fichais de ce garçon ! Que cela ne me touchait pas ! Que j'étais aussi pourri que mon père !… J'avais tellement peur !… »

Draco s'effondre et pleure à grosses larmes qui roulent sur ses joues hâves…

Hermione le prend dans ses bras, pour l'apaiser. Et Ron, lui, me serre contre lui. Il est tendu et son cœur bat sourdement dans sa poitrine. Je sais qu'il est ému et en colère aussi…

Et qu'il réfléchit, avant de dire ce qu'il pense.

Nous restons comme cela quelque temps, sans parler, ni bouger. Puis, doucement, Ron se détache de moi et me pousse gentiment sur le côté pour se lever.

Il commence par tourner en rond, comme un lion en cage et il s'écrie soudain, nous faisant tous sursauter.

« Putain de sale enfoiré de mes deux ! Quel salopard ! Mais quel monstrueux salopard ! Bordel !»

Et, comme elle est exprimée, sa colère s'évanouit et il vient s'agenouiller devant Draco et il lui parle, avec cette douceur qui n'appartient qu'à lui :

« Tu ne dois pas te reprocher d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour survivre et sauver ta mère la fouine. Cet homme et ce garçon sont morts, non par ta faute, mais par celle de ta tante, de Greyback et de Voldemort. Et malgré cela, malgré la pression, la terreur que Voldemort fait peser sur toi, tu as trouvé le courage de lutter et de faire front. Le courage d'accorder ta confiance à Harry et à l'Ordre du Phénix…  
Et finalement, ce que tu as fait, va sauver bien des vies… Parce que tu vas maintenant lutter auprès de nous… Parce que tu nous as donné tes souvenirs et que grâce à eux, Harry a pu découvrir jusqu'où va la folie de Voldemort… Ce renseignement est précieux, car il nous permet de connaître ses desseins… Le fonctionnement de son cerveau malade… Et cela est très important…  
Et puis, ce que tu as fait, va aussi servir d'exemple… A ceux de Serpentard et même peut-être à des élèves appartenant à d'autres Maisons, qui n'osent pas pour l'heure se rebeller ouvertement contre Voldemort ou contre leur famille… Et cela aussi va sauver des vies, des âmes, des avenirs… Peut-être qu'ils ne lutteront pas tous à nos côtés, mais s'ils restent neutres, s'ils sauvent seulement leur vie, ce sera déjà très bien… Ce sera plus que ce que nous pourrions espérer si toi, tu n'étais pas engagé à nos côtés…  
Et enfin, parce que tu nous as révélé que l'attaque que nous attendions tous, contre ma famille, aura lieu à Halloween, nous allons pouvoir nous préparer mieux encore que nous l'étions déjà… Et pour cela, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier suffisamment…  
Ecoute, Harry m'a fait lire ta lettre, concernant Thilda, ce que tu as vécu durant ton enfance… Je suis désolé pour toi la fouine… Et je comprends beaucoup mieux comment tu as pu en arriver à ce que tu étais, ce que tu montrais de toi, ces dernières années… Et, comme dis mon père, aujourd'hui, tu peux être fier de toi… Vraiment fier de toi, parce que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait…  
Et si cette nuit tu fais un cauchemar, la fouine… Ben viens nous réveiller Harry et moi…  
Mais je te préviens, je dors à poil, alors s'il te prend l'idée de venir te glisser entre nous deux pour te rassurer, ne soulève pas trop le drap… Surtout si j'ai la trique… Parce que la nature m'a doté d'attributs masculins très généreux et je ne voudrais pas que tu sois ébloui ou traumatisé par cette vue magnifique, tu comprends ? »

C'est vraiment plus fort que lui !… Il a fallu qu'il balance une vanne à la fin de son discours ! Et le plus drôle, c'est qu'il l'a fait en parlant toujours avec la même douceur qu'au début, avec la même émotion dans la voix, la même expression désolée, ouverte et amicale…

Naturellement, cela nous fait rire…

Même Draco, qui s'est détendu à mesure que Ron parlait, et qui est visiblement touché par ce qu'il a dit…

« Vantard !… » finit par souffler Draco, pouffant encore de rire.

« Han ! Han… Nan ! Satan lui-même m'envierai, je t'assure ! Harry peut en témoigner ! » réplique Ron, le plus sérieusement du monde, en se tournant vers moi avec un grand sourire complice.

« Ron ! » s'exclame Hermione, l'air sévère. « Epargne-moi les détails s'il te plait ! »

« Ok ! Ma puce… » consent Ron, m'adressant une œillade.

Cela nous amuse toujours, quand Hermione prend son air pincé à la McGo.

Mais Draco, lui, ne veut pas abandonner le sujet et il ajoute, en faisant la grimace :

« Tu ne peux pas battre Greyback sur ce plan. J'en sais quelque chose, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre avec Pettigrow… Et ça, c'était traumatisant, crois-moi sur parole ! »

« Ouais ! Mais lui, Ce n'est pas un homme ! C'est un monstre !… Et je ne dis pas cela parce que c'est un Loup-Garou, hein ! Et puis, qui sait, il avait peut-être utilisé un Sortilège d'Engorgement, pour cacher qu'en réalité il n'est pas plus doté qu'un lutin de Cornouaille ! Tandis que chez moi, c'est cent pour cent naturel ! Une vraie pine d'Abraxan ! » riposte mon Ron, nous faisant éclater de rire Draco et moi.

« Bon… Eh bien moi, je vous laisse avant que vous ne décidiez de comparer vos attributs à ceux de toutes les créatures de la planète… Ah ! Ces mecs ! Comme si c'était la taille de leur sexe qui faisait tourner le monde ! » déclare Hermione, l'air pincé, mais souriant dans ses moustaches.

Je la soupçonne de vouloir nous laisser tous les trois, pour que nous puissions nous détendre complètement à coups de blagues salaces, sans nous sentir gênés par sa présence…

Enfin…

Que Draco ne se sente pas gêné, parce que Ron et moi, savons qu'elle en a entendu d'autres l'été dernier, pendant l'entraînement avec les jumeaux.

**********************

**Acte 3 : Frères Et Sœurs**

**Ron**

Hermione nous embrasse tous les trois sur le front et je vois Draco lui serrer discrètement la main, sur un regard plein de reconnaissance pour le soutien qu'elle lui a encore apporté ce soir.

Elle lui sourit, puis tourne les talons et nous saluent une dernière fois :

« Bonne nuit mes frangins ! Ne vous couchez pas trop tard ! »

Et elle ferme la porte sans nous laisser le temps de répondre…

« Mes frangins ? » demande la fouine en levant un sourcil

« C'est un mot d'argot Moldu… Cela signifie « frère »… Elle n'a ni frère, ni sœur, mais elle nous considère comme ses frères. » lui explique Harry avec un regard attendri vers la porte.

« Oh !… J'aurais aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur, moi aussi… » avoue Malfoy, l'air rêveur soudain, comme s'il s'imaginait avec une tapée de frères et sœurs autour de lui.

« Ben, tu en as toute une ribambelle maintenant, Hermione en tête, elle s'adressait à toi aussi, sinon, elle aurait assurément précisé : « les frangins et Draco », ce qu'elle n'a pas fait… » fait remarquer Harry, en se levant pour nous servir une nouvelle tasse de chocolat bien chaud.

« Tu crois ? Et pourquoi toute une ribambelle ? » demande encore la fouine, étonné et content en même temps, qu'Hermione l'ait compté comme frère

« Ben la famille Weasley… Les jumeaux te l'ont dit, tu as été adopté. Tout comme Harry avant toi. » lui dis-je sérieusement, avant de siroter mon chocolat à petites gorgées prudentes, car il est bouillant.

« Mais… C'était une blague ! » s'exclame Malfoy, l'air complètement soufflé.

Et avec une pointe d'espoir dans le regard.

Décidément, il a bien changé, pour espérer que je ne blague pas... Si on m'avait dit ça un jour...

« Nan… D'ailleurs ma mère l'a dit. Elle considère être responsable de toi. Et mon père t'a appelé « mon garçon » et c'est comme cela qu'il s'adresse à ses fils. Enfin, tu aurais dû le comprendre aussi, quand les jumeaux ont parlé de fouine, belette et mustélidés. La fouine et la belette sont de la même famille : les mustélidés… » assure-je, le plus sérieusement du monde, malgré mon sourire.

Il me regarde, les yeux ronds et la bouche bée, n'en revenant visiblement pas.

« Oh ! Merde ! C'était pas une blague… Oh ! Putain de merde ! J'ai été adopté !… C'est con ! C'est vraiment trop con que les prisonniers d'Azkaban ne puissent recevoir du courrier ! Je me serais fait un plaisir d'écrire ça à mon père ! Oh Merde alors ! » s'exclame-t-il soudain, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Ouaip ! Il y a de quoi lui défriser les poils du cul à ton paternel ! » appuie-je, prenant le même air sérieux que l'un de ces gardes de Sa Majesté, que mon père nous avait emmené voir, il y a quelques années..

Et bien sûr, nous éclatons de rire…

Douche suédoise oui…

Bien plus agréable à finir par le chaud me dis-je en attrapant Harry pour le serrer contre mon flanc…

Je suis tellement heureux que notre malentendu soit dissipé !

******************

**Acte 4 : Rire entre amis**

**Severus**

Mmmm… Pas mal cette yourte. Nally nous a vraiment gâtés. Nous allons passer une excellente nuit ici.

« Dommage que Nally soit partie si vite, nous aurions pu lui demander de nous fournir un petit Whisky Pur Feu. Un remontant ne nous aurait pas fait de mal après toutes ces émotions ! » fait remarquer Remus Lupin sur un soupir las.

Il n'a pas fini de parler, qu'une bouteille et trois verres apparaissent sur la table basse placée entre les trois confortables fauteuils situés dans le coin salon de la yourte.

« Oh ! Apparemment il n'y a qu'à demander ! Nally est vraiment une très charmante hôtesse ! Quelques petits amuse-gueule seraient également les bienvenus…» déclare Kingsley, regardant au plafond, comme si Nally était quelque part au-dessus de nos têtes.

Et naturellement, ils apparaissent également aussitôt.

Finalement, il n'avait pas tort de regarder là-haut ! Nally est un ange…

Mon ange…

« Un verre Severus ? » me demande Remus, en s'assoyant confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils, à l'instar de Kingsley.

« Avec plaisir » réponds-je, en les rejoignant rapidement.

Remus nous sert et nous sirotons bientôt notre verre en silence, chacun analysant la séance qui a eu lieu ce soir.

Mais ce silence ne dure guère car Kingsley se met bientôt à glousser…

Oh ! Il n'y a pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner à quoi il pense !

La mémorable, l'inénarrable, la truculente réponse de Harry à Maugrey Fol Œil !

Alors, bien entendu, j'éclate de rire moi aussi, rejoint par Remus qui en a recraché son Whisky Pur Feu par les narines…

Et le fou rire nous dure quelques bonnes minutes.

« Oh ! Par les couilles de Satan ! Jamais je n'aurais cru ce gamin capable d'être aussi vulgaire ! Il est toujours si poli habituellement ! » s'exclame Kingsley, quand il a retrouvé suffisamment de sérieux pour parler

« C'était effectivement un discours très grossier et…très imagé, dirons-nous… » convins-je, encore hilare en essuyant mes larmes de joie.

« La tête de Maugrey valait le coup d'être vue ! C'est sûr ! Surtout quand Harry l'a invité à aller voir Voldemort pour de plus amples détails ! Oh ! Bon sang ! J'ai cru que Fol Œil allait s'évanouir sous le coup de l'émotion ! » fait remarquer Remus, avant de pouffer de rire, une fois de plus.

« Ce vieil emmerdeur l'avait cherché !… Moi, ce que j'ai préféré, c'est quand il a dit : « Il se croit tellement irrésistible ce sac d'os ambulant avec sa gueule de serpent et ses yeux rouges ! Un vrai sex-symbol qui vous fait la bite raide en moins d'une seconde ! »… J'avoue, que j'ai imaginé Voldemort, à poil avec une plume d'autruche dans le fion et tortillant du cul comme une donzelle en chaleur ! » rajoute Kingsley, ce qui nous vaut encore un fou rire à en pleurer…

« Oh ! Putain ! Comme dit Draco ! Ce que Harry a dit était vraiment envoyé ! Mais arrêtons de parler de cela, sinon je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me contrôler au prochain appel du « Seigneur qui ferait débander le plus en chaleur des Satyres »… » ne puis-je m'empêcher d'ajouter à mon tour, provoquant une nouvelle vague d'hilarité…

« Par Morgane ! Ce petit a vraiment un langage fleuri ! La pauvre Molly avait l'air sur le point d'exploser ! » déclare Kingsley, avant d'avaler une gorgée de Whisky…

« Oui ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Et là où ils sont maintenant, James et Sirius devaient être aux anges ! Et j'imagine assez Lily aussi ! A la fois fière de voir son fils faire front avec courage et rouge de confusion de l'entendre s'exprimer avec autant de vulgarité ! » s'exclame Remus, souriant tendrement en secouant la tête.

Un petit silence, s'installe, mais je le brise presque aussitôt.

« Elle peut être fière. Il sait rebondir son Harry ! Comme avec Draco, lorsque celui-ci lui a posé sa question au sujet des yeux verts ou des généreux attributs… » fais-je remarquer, souriant encore à cette boutade.

« Oh ! Oui ! C'était bien vu là aussi !… Il n'empêche, qu'ils sont costauds ces gamins ! » s'exclame Kingsley, l'air complètement admiratif

« Oui… Ils le sont. Physiquement, psychologiquement, intellectuellement. Et avec l'humour en prime… C'est un régal de les entraîner. Il y en a plus d'un qui devrait en prendre de la graine ! » renchéris-je redevenu sérieux pour de bon.

« Ah ! Ils sont bons alors ? » demande Kingsley, un rien curieux, car finalement, personne ne sait exactement à quoi, ni comment s'entraînent les gamins.

« Bons ? Non… Ils sont excellents… Tous… Et les Longdubat auraient aussi de quoi être fiers de leur fils… » lui réponds-je avec sincérité

Et me sentant heureux de vanter les talents de mes élèves. Ils le méritent tellement...

« Il y a quelque temps, tu ne disais pas cela… » me fait remarquer Remus, l'œil malicieux

« Il y a quelque temps, je ne pouvais pas le dire. Il me fallait préserver les apparences. Et cela me fait plaisir, de pouvoir dire ce soir que je suis fier d'eux… Et d'avoir pu rire comme nous venons de le faire aussi » réplique-je, avec un sourire en coin, en repensant à certaines conversations avec mon épouse.

« Nally…» dit intuitivement Remus avant d'ajouter, pensif : « Toi et Nally… »

« Oui, Nally et moi. Ça fait un bail maintenant… Bien que nous n'ayons guère eu l'occasion d'avoir une vraie vie de couple jusqu'à présent. » admets-je, en soupirant avec quelques regrets...

Et espoir aussi... Car nous n'avons plus à nous cacher devant tout le monde. Même si nous devrons rester très prudent dans le temps normal...

Il me tarde tant que nous puissions goûter à la paix et vivre enfin normalement, aux yeux de tous !

« Pour qu'elle soit partie si longtemps, il fallait que ce soit important ce qu'elle avait à faire » demande indirectement et l'air de rien, Kingsley

Comme si je n'allais pas le voir venir, avec ses gros sabots !

« Ça l'était. Mais inutile d'essayer d'en savoir plus Kingsley. Je serais plus muet qu 'un tombeau, mon vieux. » lui réponds-je, sur un clin d'œil.

« Ouais. Je n'en doute pas… Vous faîtes une belle paire de cachottiers tous les deux ! Il n'y a pas à dire. Je serais curieux de savoir ce que penserait Voldemort en apprenant tout ce que nous avons nous-même appris ce soir à ton sujet ! » déclare encore l'Auror, sur un clin d'œil lui aussi

« Oh ! Je peux te le dire ! Il ne dirait que deux mots : Avada Kedavra… » rétorque-je, les faisant frissonner, lui et Remus.

« Je n'envie pas ta place. » soupire ce dernier, en se clant dans son fauteuil.

« Oh ! Au train où vont les choses, dans peu de temps, je risque de perdre la place privilégiée que j'occupe actuellement auprès de Sa Seigneurie Ténébreuse… Il ne voudra jamais croire que je n'étais pas au courant concernant la défection de Draco et le sauvetage de Narcissa… Mes jours, en temps qu'espion, sont comptés, Messieurs. A moins qu'Albus et Nally ne fassent preuve de génie, encore une fois… » assure-je, soupirant moi aussi et finissant mon verre.

« Oui, c'est le point embêtant ça. Il va falloir que nous planchions là-dessus sérieusement, parce que sans espion, l'Ordre aura bien du souci à se faire. » renchérit Kingsley en soupirant de concert avec moi.

« Oui… Cette réunion de l'Ordre n'est pas prête d'avoir une fin. Surtout si quelques-uns ont encore des révélations à faire, comme nous en avons eu ce soir… » observe Remus, en se frottant le menton

« Bah !… Plus rien ne saurait m'étonner après aujourd'hui… Si l'on m'annonçait que Fol Œil danse tous les soirs en s'effeuillant sur le comptoir de l'Hôtel Borgne de l'Allée des Embrumes, je le croirais volontiers ! » s'exclame Kingsley Shackelbolt, en faisant rouler ses yeux.

Ce qui nous tire un ricanement, bien évidemment !

Rire avec des amis de même sexe, partager un moment de complicité entre hommes, c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vécu et cela me fait grand bien….

J'ai un peu l'impression de rattraper le temps perdu, de vivre ce que je n'ai pu vivre durant mon adolescence…

********************

**Acte 5 : Douceur - Tendresse**

**Draco**

C'est curieux comme on passe du rire aux larmes et des larmes au rire avec les Gryffondors… Ils ont cette faculté de rebondir sur toutes les situations avec une facilité déconcertante.

Il avait raison Harry, c'est chouette de pouvoir partager avec eux trois ce que l'on ressent, dans toute la gamme des sentiments et des émotions.

J'ai été touché par ce que m'a dit Ron. Il a confirmé ce que me disait Harry pendant notre retenue…

Et puis, il est vraiment drôle Ron…

Je ne sais pas où il va chercher toutes ses expressions et il ferait hurler d'indignation tous les « coincés du cul de la création » comme il dit, mais moi, il me fait hurler de rire…

Et je sais maintenant où Harry est allé pêcher le langage éminemment imagé et coloré qu'il a utilisé tout à l'heure…

Oh ! Putain ! Que c'était drôle !

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé rire un jour comme cela, de choses aussi graves !

Ni pouvoir me lâcher en société et lancer des blagues salées…

Encore une chose qui ferait tirer une tête de six pieds de longs à mon père ça…

Hypocrite !

Quand je pense aux cochonneries et saloperies qu'il doit faire avec son précieux « Maître » ! Il peut bien afficher des mines de nonnes scandalisées et jouer à l'aristocrate puritain dès qu'il entend un mot un peu vulgaire, ce salopard !

Et dire qu'il a osé me fouetter jusqu'au sang, le jour où j'ai laissé tomber un « merde » à peine murmuré, alors que je venais de me cogner durement le genou !

Mais bon…

Ce n'est plus la peine que je pense à tout cela…

Mieux vaut me concentrer sur le présent… Je suis bien ici, avec Harry et Ron qui me font rire et Hermione qui me considère comme son frère…

Une famille… J'ai une famille de cœur ! Les Weasley m'ont adopté !

Je me demande ce que Maman pensera de tout cela !

Maman…

J'aime penser à elle en ce terme : Maman…

C'est un mot si doux… si tendre…

Acceptera-t-elle que je l'appelle ainsi ? Et comment prendra-t-elle le fait que la famille Weasley m'a accueilli et adopté comme ils disent ?

Et surtout, comment va-t-elle vraiment ?

Les lettres, qu'elle m'envoie avec ses colis bi-hebdomadaires, sont tellement laconiques, tellement distantes et froides !

M'en veut-elle de ne pas encore avoir écrit le mot qu'elle attend depuis la rentrée ? Pense-t-elle que je l'ai trahie ou a-t-elle deviné que je suis pieds et poings liés et que je ne pouvais rien faire, sans risquer sa vie et la mienne ?

J'aimerai tellement avoir une réponse à toutes ces questions !

« …co !… Draco ! » m'appelle Harry, en agitant sa main devant mes yeux pour attirer mon attention.

« Oui ? » réagis-je, surpris d'être parti si loin dans mes pensées.

« Tu penses à ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? » me demande-t-il, toujours aussi intuitif…

« Oui… J'ai hâte de la savoir saine et sauve… » réponds-je, en soupirant.

« Ça ira la fouine… Ma mère a dit qu'elle va aller la chercher. Tu peux être sûr qu'elle le fera. Et gare à celui ou celle qui se mettra sur son chemin ! Je plains de tout mon cœur cette malheureuse créature ! Parce que ma mère en colère, c'est une vraie terreur ! Enfin, tu l'as bien vu tout à l'heure…» tente de me rassurer Ron, avant d'enfourner un biscuit dans sa bouche.

Oh oui ! Je l'ai vue, sa mère ! J'en avais les cheveux dressés sur la tête…

« Ouais… Et toute la famille belette sera derrière elle, mais aussi ton Parrain et Madame De Paim… Madame Snape ! Et cela, c'est un sacré atout aussi ! » renchérit Harry avec un sourire lumineux

Et je veux bien le croire…

Parce que la seule chose qui me reste pour l'instant, concernant Maman, c'est l'espoir…

*********************

**Harry**

Nous parlons encore un peu, avec Ron et Draco, avant de nous décider à aller nous coucher.

Il y a deux épais matelas, à même le sol : un très grand et un plus petit.

J'ignore si c'est parce que Madame Snape a deviné nos sentiments à Ron et moi ou si c'est un vœu de mon petit ami.

En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment comment c'était quand nous sommes arrivés ici, je ne prêtais pas très attention à ce qui m'entourait car j'étais trop préoccupé par ce que j'allais dire à Ron…

Nous nous déshabillons vite fait, Draco nous tournant le dos à Ron et moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il est un peu gêné car nous allons dormir ensemble avec Ron ou si c'est par pudeur. Bien que cela m'étonnerait que ce soit par pudeur, puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air gêné de se balader à poil devant moi pendant notre retenue…

Mais bon, cela n'a pas d'importance…

Une fois au lit, nous éteignons la lumière et je me rapproche de Ron, me glissant entre ses bras. J'ai activé un Sort de Silence, qui nous permettra d'entendre Draco, mais qui préservera notre intimité à tous les deux.

Parce qu'il faut que je lui parle à mon Ron... Que je m'excuse de ma bêtise de tout à l'heure.

« Je suis désolé, mon cœur. J'aurais dû d'abord parler à Draco et lui demander l'autorisation de tout te dire à propos de ses cauchemars… Ma façon de faire était idiote… » lui dis-je en frottant mon nez sur sa solide épaule..

« Non, ne t'excuse pas bébé.. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et je t'assure que je ne prends pas ombrage de votre amitié. Tu sais comment je suis. Il faut que je comprenne les choses pour pouvoir me détendre… Et puis, ce n'est pas un mauvais gars dans le fond. J'ai juste encore besoin d'un peu de temps et de le connaître davantage pour l'inclure complètement dans mon cercle d'amis. » me répond-il, avant de m'embrasser doucement le front.

« Tu as été vraiment sympa avec lui aujourd'hui. Au bord de la rivière et ici, aussi. Il a été touché par ce que tu as dit… et moi également. » fais-je remarquer sur un sourire tendre

« Ouais, ça m'arrive de dire des choses pas trop connes… Même si je finis toujours par dire une grosse connerie quand même … » répond-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ris doucement, le nez dans son cou…

Et il se joint à moi.

Parce que des bêtises un peu salaces, nous en avons dit pas mal tous les trois, après le départ d'Hermione. Et cela nous a vraiment fait du bien de nous défouler ainsi, en riant comme des idiots.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de repenser à tout cela, que Ron me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Je peux l'avoir maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? » m'enquiers-je, étonné.

« Mon baiser… » souffle-t-il

Je souris et je le lui donne, de tout mon cœur…

J'en avais bien envie, moi aussi, de ce baiser… de cette douceur… de cette tendresse…

*****************

…

**…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

…


	25. Douche Suédoise 2

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Réponse review anonyme sur mon forum: --nonof--**

...

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta.**

…

**Douche Suédoise 2/2**

**Acte 6 : Terreur Nocturne  
**

**Draco**

…

**Je marche dans un couloir sombre, dans lequel je croise des belettes qui courent dans tous les sens… C'est une vraie invasion ma parole ! **

**C'est bizarre, on dirait le Manoir Malfoy, mais ce n'est pas lui. Je le sais, parce que rien n'est à sa place et qu'il y a un tableau, représentant un homme ressemblant à mon prof de Potion, mais en beaucoup plus beau, qui fait des sourires et des compliments à une jolie jeune fille qui, elle, ressemble à Madame de Paimpont…**

**J'entends du bruit à l'étage. Alors je monte l'escalier de marbre, suivi par tout le cortège de belettes et par le portrait aussi. Et à mesure que je monte les marches, des ombres descendent. On dirait des Détraqueurs, mais sans le froid qui les accompagnent. Ils laissent seulement un brouillard très épais derrière eux… **

**Maintenant, d'autres sons se mêlent au bruit, que j'identifie comme un grincement. Les sons, eux, me semblent être des sanglots étouffés… Et une bouffée d'angoisse m'étreint la poitrine…**

**Maman… C'est Maman qui pleure ! J'en suis certain ! **

**Alors je cours… **

**Je cours très vite, de plus en plus vite, ouvrant toutes les portes à mon passage… Et j'arrive enfin devant la dernière… Oui… C'est ici que se trouve Maman… Mais elle n'est pas seule… J'entends une voix, une voix honnie… Salazar ! Salazar est avec elle !**

**Je tends la main et je tourne la poignée, mais elle résiste… Alors je secoue la porte ! Je frappe à grands coups de poings dedans ! Je me lance contre elle, hurlant :**

**« Maman ! Maman ! »**

**Et toutes les belettes se précipitent, elle aussi contre la porte, une femelle toute ronde en avant, sifflant, griffant le bois avec tant d'énergie et de violence que des éclats s'en détachent !…**

**Mais derrière cette porte cent mille fois maudite, le rire aigu et fou de Salazar retentit, accompagné de celui tout aussi fou de tante Bellatrix. Et par-dessus ces rires, les hurlements de douleurs de Maman me glacent le sang !**

**Et je hurle moi aussi : « Non ! Maman ! Maman !**

**Soudain, la jeune fille dans le tableau prononce une formule magique que je ne comprends pas et la porte vole en éclat. Je me précipite dans la chambre, qui ressemble à celle de Maman… **

**Salazar est là, tournant sa face de serpent vers moi. Il est nu, la queue dressée et tante Bellatrix, habillée comme la soubrette du restaurant dans lequel mon père m'emmenait à chaque retour de Poudlard, se presse contre son flanc, lui caressant la poitrine et le sexe, de ses longs doigts écartés…**

**« Tu es venu jouir du spectacle mon petit Ange ? » me siffle-t-il par-dessus les hurlements de Maman, l'air moqueur, s'écartant pour que je puisse voir le lit derrière lui…**

**Oh ! Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! Maman !**

**Maman, écartelée, bras et jambes en croix, subit les assauts monstrueux de Greyback, qui s'est transformé en Loup-garou !**

**Et elle hurle, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, sous le rire fou de sa sœur Bellatrix…**

**Je me précipite vers elle, essayant de toutes mes forces de l'arracher à son bourreau, tandis que les belettes, toujours la femelle toute ronde en tête, sautent sur le Loup-Garou, le mordant et le griffant sauvagement. **

**Soudain, Maman tourne son visage vers moi et me dit en sanglotant :**

**« C'est trop tard Draco… Trop tard mon chéri… »**

**Et Nagini glisse vers elle, l'engloutissant, tête la première…**

**« Non ! Maman ! Maman ! »**

**Mais deux bras forts me saisissent et me secouent :**

**« Draco ! Réveille-toi ! **Draco ! Allez mon vieux ! Réveille-toi ! » me somme la voix de Harry.

« C'est un cauchemar… Réveille-toi la fouine… Allez ! » m'exhorte aussi celle de Ron.

« Maman… Il va la tuer Harry… Et il va la donner en repas à Nagini ! » m'écrie-je, pleurant et m'accrochant à lui.

« Allez viens la fouine… Tu vas nous raconter ton cauchemar puis tu dormiras avec nous » décide Ron, en me soulevant aussi facilement que le vent soulève une plume…

Il me dépose presque aussitôt au milieu de leur lit, à Harry et lui, puis ils m'entourent tous les deux et m'encouragent à parler…

Et nous parlons, ils me rassurent et Ron finit même par me faire rire… jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte à nouveau, dans une fin de nuit sans rêve cette fois.

Et quand je me réveille, je quitte le lit doucement, prenant soin de ne pas les déranger, ni soulever le drap… le sourire aux lèvres en pensant au conseil que j'ai reçu de Ron…

Après tout, il dit peut-être vrai…

On ne sait jamais…

*****************

**Acte 7 : Dialogues Matutinaux**

**Molly**

Debout, les bras ballants, je regarde tout ce qu'il y a sur la table : Crêpes et beignets ; Rognons et haricots à la tomate ; Œufs et bacon ; Saucisses et toasts ; Salade de fruits et compotes ; Flans et entremets; confitures et marmelades…

J'ai cuisiné toute la nuit et je me sens soudain le cœur au bord des lèvres et une envie de pleurer que j'ai bien du mal à contenir. Ce monceau de nourriture m'écœure et me bouleverse, maintenant que je suis désœuvrée...

« Molly ? » m'appelle dans mon dos la voix inquiète de Nally

« Je n'ai pas pu dormir Nally… J'ai cuisiné toute la nuit. » dis-je machinalement, sans me retourner, le regard toujours fixé sur la montagne de nourriture.

« Je vois cela… » constate-t-elle doucement, s'approchant pour venir se placer à mes côtés et me prendre la main.

Je la regarde et cette fois, je ne puis plus retenir mes larmes, contenues toute la soirée et toute la nuit.

Des larmes de colère contre Voldemort et ses adeptes, des larmes de peur pour les miens, Harry et le jeune Malfoy, des larmes de tristesse pour tout ce que nous avons à souffrir à cause de la guerre, des larmes de deuil, pour Regulus, Lily, James, Sirius, pour Fabian et Gideon mes frères morts au combat et cette pauvre fille, cette Perséphone que je ne connaissais pas…

Et tant d'autres… Tant d'autres....

« C'est monstrueux Nally ! Comment un homme peut-il devenir ainsi ? Comment peut-on vivre en ayant autant de mal en soi ? » m'écrie-je, révoltée et douloureuse.

Au bord de m'effondrer...

« Il ne vit pas Molly… Il subit sa folie. La magie noire lui a rongé le cerveau, le cœur et l'âme. Il ne vit pas… Il survit seulement en faisant le mal… » répond-elle, chuchotant presque et me serrant la main entre les deux siennes.

« Ne pouvez-vous rien faire ? Avec toutes vos connaissances et votre puissance vous devez pouvoir le neutraliser… Et Albus, doit pouvoir le faire lui aussi ! » m'écrie-je, presque suppliante.

Mes genoux tremblent et je vacille. La tête me tourne et je dois inspirer profondément pour garder conscience de ce qui m'entoure, me concentrer, pour entendre sa réponse...

« Je suis désolée Molly. Je ne peux l'approcher. Je combattrais à vos côtés, mais je ne peux approcher Voldemort. Sa magie me serait fatale… Et Albus, bien qu'encore vaillant, n'a plus la puissance et le pouvoir nécessaire pour le vaincre définitivement. » s'excuse-t-elle, le regard et la voix triste

Elle souffre de cela elle aussi. Je le sais, mais cela n'apaise pas mon angoisse.

« Vous allez donc tous les deux laisser Harry se débrouiller seul ! » m'écrie-je encore durement, sur un ton de reproche plein d'amertume.

La colère me gagne... Elle monte par vagues puissantes, m'envahit sans que je puisse la raisonner, ni la contrôler et ma magie commence à crépiter, mais Nally ne lâche pas ma main, ne s'éloigne pas...

« Il n'est pas seul Molly. Il nous a tous et il a ses amis. » me répond-elle, toujours aussi douce.

Comment peut-elle rester ainsi, calme et gentille alors qu'elle doit ressentir toute la colère que j'éprouve contre elle et Albus…

Toute ma peine et mon chagrin…

« Mais il sera seul, face à ce monstre ! » m'écrie-je encore, terriblement angoissée à cette pensée…

Au bord de la panique... Nauséeuse.

« Non. Nous serons tous avec lui à l'heure du combat. Il aura avec lui, la force de notre amour et de notre amitié pour lui. Et cela affaiblira Voldemort… Harry est bien plus puissant que vous ne le voyez Molly et à chaque jour qui passe, ses pouvoirs et sa puissance se développent encore… » m'assure-t-elle, plantant son regard serein et confiant dans le mien.

« C'est encore un enfant à mes yeux… » admets-je, radoucie par la vague de chaleur et de confiance dont elle m'enveloppe…

Nally sourit en penchant la tête de côté.

« Dans votre cœur oui… Mais vous savez, vous l'avez reconnu hier, qu'il a beaucoup grandi et mûri… Il est solide Molly. Il est fiable. Il est puissant… Et c'est un guerrier presque accompli maintenant. » me fait-elle gentiment remarquer

« Un guerrier… Je vous en veux pour cela… » lui avoue-je, mais sans rancœur cependant.

Ma colère presque évanouie...

« Je le sais… » répond-elle en souriant doucement et sans aucun reproche non plus.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable… Je ne devrais pas vous en vouloir. Je devrais au contraire vous remercier de veiller sur eux… » admets-je, consciente qu'elle fait ce qui doit être fait.

Et qu'elle donne bien plus de chances de s'en sortir vivants, qu'ils en auraient autrement, à Harry, à mes enfants et les autres …

« Merci à vous Molly… Vous avez une bien belle famille… Et j'espère un jour en avoir une aussi belle… » me dit-elle encore, m'aiguillant vers mes craintes, ma plus grande peur, ma plus grande terreur…

Pour que je les exprime à voix haute…

Je le sais. Et je lui réponds.

« Oui… Mais combien seront encore en vie à la fin de cette guerre ? »

« Je ne peux répondre Molly » admet-elle doucement…

Comment le pourrait-elle ?

Je le sais et je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas tenter de me rassurer avec des banalités d'usage, assurant que tout ira bien quand tout va mal et alors que nul ne peut prédire avec certitude quelle sera l'issue des évènements qui s'enchaînent…

« L'espoir n'est-ce pas, c'est ce qu'il nous reste… » dis-je dans un souffle et me mordant la lèvre pour retenir une nouvelle déferlente de larmes.

« L'espoir oui… Mais pas seulement… Nous avons la stratégie, nous avons la magie, nous avons le cœur, nous avons l'unité… et la force, la volonté… » énumère-t-elle en me serrant contre elle.

Je ne me souviens même pas, quand elle m'a pris dans ses bras…

« Oui… Espérons que cela suffise… » réponds-je, refusant de me laisser aller à davantage d'espoir.

« C'est bien plus, que ce qu'a Voldemort… » assure-t-elle encore.

« Il a des monstres assoiffés de sang à ses côtés Nally ! » m'écrie-je presque, encore une fois, ma voix se cassant sous l'effet de la peur.

« C'est vrai… Mais chacun d'eux est seul avec sa soif… Quand nous nous protégeons les uns les autres, ils s'attaquent les uns aux autres. Tout n'est que méfiance et défiance entre eux. Ils se perdent dans les complots et conflits internes, ne se soucient que de leur intérêt propre et de leur vie, de leur confort personnel… » me rassure-t-elle, en posant sa joue sur le sommet de ma tête…

Elle est si grande, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué… Et elle m'enveloppe complètement… Et cela me rassure aussi. Et je comprends toute la confiance qu'elle a en nous tous, en notre force, celle qui nous pousse à nous protéger les uns les autres…

« Il nous faut rester groupés et solidaires, comme depuis toujours… » dis-je, en un simple constat

« Oui… » acquiesce-t-elle…

Et je sens son sourire dans sa voix.

Et je sais, que je vais pouvoir me reposer un peu maintenant.

Parce qu'il y a toujours, parmi nous, quelqu'un pour veiller sur les autres…

J'ai le droit de baisser la garde de temps à autre, le droit de me reposer sur les autres moi aussi…

« Bien… Je vais essayer de dormir un peu maintenant… »

Et je sais que je vais pouvoir dormir, dès que j'aurais rejoint Arthur dans notre lit.

« Prenez le temps Molly… Je vais retarder l'heure du réveil pour les autres… » me sourit encore Nally, en m'accompagnant dans la clarté du petit matin qui se lève.

« Merci Nally » murmure-je, avant de gagner ma yourte, et respirant à plein poumon l'air frais qui dissipe les dernières volutes de mes craintes...

*******************

**Draco**

L'aube est claire et belle quand je sors de la yourte.

Je regarde autour de moi, admirant encore ce paysage qui sera toujours le plus beau de tous à mes yeux.

Parce qu'il a été le théâtre de mes premiers pas vers ma liberté…

Les premiers pas du vrai Draco Malfoy, celui qui sommeillait en moi depuis onze longues années…

« Déjà debout Draco ? » m'interpelle en souriant Madame De Paim… Snape… qui vient de me rejoindre dans ma promenade le long des arbres de la forêt.

« Oui, Madame. Mais j'ai bien dormi… Enfin, après le cauchemar… » lui réponds-je, en appréciant la douceur et la fraicheur de l'herbe humide de rosée, sous mes pieds nus

« Oh… » fait-elle simplement, en réglant son pas sur le mien.

« Oui… Mais c'était différent cette fois… C'était horrible, bien sûr, mais je n'étais pas seul pour me débattre dans ce cauchemar… » me sens-je obligé de préciser.

Et souriant à la vue d'une lapine qui file avec sa marmaille sous le couvert des arbres.

« Oh ! Bien ! » commente ma prof, avec un sourire qui m'encourage à poursuivre

« Oui… Les Weasley étaient là… Enfin, c'était une famille de belettes dans le rêve… Mais je sais que c'était eux. Et vous y étiez aussi, avec le professeur Snape » explique-je encore, en écartant la branche basse d'un arbre, de notre chemin

« Je suis heureuse que tu nous fasses assez confiance pour nous emporter dans tes rêves… » dit Madame Snape avec douceur et les yeux pétillants

« Et moi, je suis heureux que **vous** me fassiez confiance… » lui réponds-je, me rendant compte que je suis toujours étonné de la simplicité avec laquelle les membres de l'Ordre m'ont accepté parmi eux.

Enfin, excepté Maugrey, bien sûr... Mais je me charge de lui démontrer que je suis digne de foi...

« C'est tout naturel Draco… » affirme l'épouse de mon Parrain, en inclinant la tête vers moi.

Naturel…

Comment peut-elle dire que c'est naturel quand ce ne l'est pas pour moi, quand on sait comment j'étais jusqu'à présent…

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais cela me noue l'estomac de penser à cela…

Puis, je me souviens que je voulais lui parler à propos des réflexions qui me sont venues suite au souvenir des mois que j'ai vécu après la mort de Thilda

« Non, ça ne l'est pas… Je veux dire… J'ai été odieux et plus qu'infect… Je savais que mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien… Il me battait constamment quand j'avais 5 ans. Je le détestais alors et je ne voulais pas lui ressembler. La peur que j'avais de lui, d'être battu et humilié, ne justifie en rien que je me sois soumis à ses ordres. Que j'aie oublié en grandissant ce qu'il m'avait fait et que je ne voulais pas lui ressembler ! Que j'aie tout fait pour devenir comme il voulait que je sois ! J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû garder cela en mémoire, après tout, il me battait encore de temps en temps, et me détacher de lui bien avant aujourd'hui, au lieu d'en faire mon modèle et mon idole… » dis-je, tentant de lui expliquer pourquoi il m'est difficile d'admettre que l'on soit si gentil avec moi, que l'on m'accepte si facilement, quand j'ai du mal à accepter ce que j'étais avant…

Madame Snape se tourne vers moi, m'engageant à m'arrêter et à la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle me sourit avant de me dire avec douceur :

« Tu l'as gardé en mémoire Draco. C'était juste caché, pour pouvoir revenir le jour où tu serais suffisamment fort pour affronter la vérité et te rebeller. Tu n'aurais pas pu survivre sans cela… Tu aurais constamment été déchiré entre tes désirs et la réalité. Tu aurais désobéi et aurais été battu bien plus souvent et bien plus durement. Tu serais peut-être mort ou devenu fou à cause de cela… C'est ton instinct de conservation et de survie qui a parlé durant toutes ces années Draco… Et puis, souviens-toi de ce que Arthur a dit tantôt: L'important, c'est qu'aujourd'hui tu es ici et que tu puisses être fier de toi-même… »

Ce qu'elle dit me semble juste et fait écho avec ce que j'ai vécu cet été…

Combien de fois me suis-je retourné dans mon lit, partagé entre mes convictions passées et mon désir de rompre avec elles ?…

Partagé entre la haine que je commençais à ressentir pour mon père et Voldemort et la peur, la terreur que j'éprouvais à l'idée de leur déplaire… d'être battu à mort, d'être livré en pâture à Greyback...

Et puis, lors de la retenue, lorsque tout a été définitivement chamboulé par le comportement de Harry envers moi, lorsque tout a pris des proportions si effrayantes que j'ai cru en devenir fou et que j'ai voulu mourir…

Et maintenant… Cette difficulté que j'ai à me sentir stable dans mes émotions… Cette propension à osciller entre colère et euphorie, larmes et rires…

« Mmmm… Oui… C'est vrai que j'ai eu l'impression de devenir fou pendant la retenue… Et depuis, je n'arrête pas d'alterner entre le rire et les larmes… Est-ce que je vais retrouver un équilibre Madame ? » m'enquiers-je, un peu inquiet à l'idée de rester instable…

« Tu l'as trouvé Draco… La vie est ainsi faite, entre les rires et les larmes… Le bonheur et la tristesse… » me fait remarquer Madame Snape, avec ce sourire qui m'emplit toujours de confiance et de chaleur…

Rassurant…

Je réfléchis un cours instant…

Et je me fais la réflexion que je ne suis guère différent dans mes réactions, de Harry, Ron et Hermione… Eux aussi sont passés des larmes aux rires et des rires aux larmes depuis que je suis arrivé…

Et cela me rassure totalement.

Comme eux, je rebondis sur les évènements… Je deviens un Gryffondor, me dis-je… Et cela me fait sourire. Et me rappelle autre chose aussi, dont je ne peux m'empêcher de faire part à mon professeur, avec une certaine fierté et de la tendresse aussi…

« Oui. Vous avez raison. Et j'ai trouvé plus aussi. J'ai des amis et une famille maintenant… Enfin, presque… » déclare-je, me sentant sincèrement heureux à cette idée, même s'il persiste une pointe d'anxiété...

Petite... Minime... Infime pointe...

« Effectivement. Tu vas pouvoir partager tout cela avec eux maintenant… » confirme-t-elle dans un sourire chaleureux et satisfait.

Et cela achève de débloquer le nœud que j'avais à l'estomac depuis tantôt…

« Oui, c'est vrai… Mmmm… J'ai un peu faim… Je vais aller me faire quelque chose à manger… En voulez-vous Madame ? » dis-je, me sentant vraiment affamé soudainement.

« Je te remercie Draco, mais je me sustenterai plus tard… Ceci dit, Molly a préparé quantité de bonnes choses pour le petit déjeuner dans la grotte… Bon Appétit Draco ! » déclare ma prof, en fourrageant dans mes cheveux…

C'est un geste qu'un adulte n'a jamais eu pour moi et il me met encore plus en appétit…

Et le cœur en joie.

« Merci Madame… A tout à l'heure ! » lui dis-je avec un immense sourire

Et je prends le chemin de la Grotte, d'un pas guilleret et en sifflant…

Les mains dans les poches, les cheveux au vent…

C'est bon, de se sentir libre !

********************

Eh ben !

Pour cuisiner, elle a cuisiné Mme Weasley ! Il y a tellement de bonnes choses à manger que je ne sais que choisir !

Que prendre ? Saucisses ou Rognons ? Crêpes ou Beignets? Compote ou Marmelade ? Comment choisir quand votre estomac crie famine et que cela sent si bon !

Je me décide à goûter un peu de tout, quand Hermione entre à son tour dans la grotte dont j'ai laissé le rideau grand ouvert.

« Hello ! » fait-elle, enthousiaste et joyeuse

« Hello ! » réponds-je, sur le même ton.

« Je peux me joindre à toi ? » demande-t-elle, pour le principe, car elle se saisit déjà d'une assiette.

« Bien sûr ! » réponds-je, désireux quand même de lui communiquer que sa compagnie ne me dérange absolument pas…

Au contraire, je suis très heureux de partager ce repas avec elle. Très heureux aussi, de pouvoir faire davantage connaissance, hors du contexte qui m'a amené ici...

« Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui as préparé tout cela ! » s'exclame hermione, l'air d'être complètement dubitative.

« Je ne le dirais pas… C'est Madame Weasley… » réponds-je, en lui souriant tout en nous versant deux bonnes tasses de thé fumant

« Oh ! Cela lui ressemble bien… » dit-elle alors, suspendant son geste et laissant la confiture de fraise des bois couler en tas sur sa crêpe.

Le ton de sa voix est un peu chagriné et je me tourne vers elle, sourcils froncés...

« Vraiment ? » m'enquiers-je, un peu curieux d'en apprendre davantage, sur cette femme généreuse et émotive.

Hermione étale sa confiture et replie délicatement sa crêpe, avant de placer un peu de bacon et un œuf au plat sur le coté opposé de sa grande assiette, qu'elle complète de deux toast beurrés.

« Oui… Madame Weasley cuisine toujours quand elle est angoissée… Je suppose qu'après la séance d'hier, il y avait de quoi l'être… » m'apprend-elle, avec gravité

Je considère de nouveau le monceau de nourriture, avec un autre œil cependant…

« Oui… Je le conçois… Je l'étais assez moi aussi… Enfin, tu en sais quelque chose… » dis-je, chuchotant presque au souvenir des moments les plus difficiles que nous avons partagés hier.

« Oui… » acquiesce-t-elle simplement.

Un petit silence s'installe et nous repoussons comme nous pouvons les nombreux plats et saladiers pour libérer un petit coin de la table, pour pouvoir nous asseoir et manger confortablement.

Puis, mû par le désir de rompre ce silence un peu appesanti par nos souvenirs désagréables, autant que par la reconnaissance que j'éprouve à son égard, je m'adresse de nouveau à elle.

« Je voulais te remercier Hermione… Tu m'as accueilli bien mieux que je ne l'espérais… Et tu m'as donné quelque chose qu'aucune fille avant toi ne m'a jamais donné : de la sincérité, de l'amitié et du réconfort…désintéressé » lui dis-je, sincèrement ému

« Mmmm… Oui… Je suppose que c'est une notion qui échappe à Pansy Parkinson… » me répond-elle, en me faisant un petit clin d'œil complice.

Nous pouffons tous les deux et je lui confie :

« Oh ! Ça ! C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Je ne la supporte absolument plus ! »

« Cela ne doit pas être drôle tous les jours dans votre salle commune… » fait-elle remarquer avec une curiosité que je trouve finalement bien légitime.

Je m'empresse d'avaler la délicieuse bouchée de beignet à la marmelade d'orange amère que je mastique, pour lui répondre, tandis qu'elle-même porte délicatement sa fourchetée de bacon.

« Non… C'est même le contraire… Mais cela pourrait le devenir, je crois… » déclare-je, mû par le désir soudain de partager quelque chose, un secret, avec cette fille qui m'horripilait autrefois et qui, maintenant, me semble la meilleure des amies que l'on puisse avoir parmi la gente féminine…

« Oh ! Raconte… » s'exclame-t-elle, l'air aussi intéressé et curieux qu'un Kneasel*

« Quoi ? Tu fais partie des Miss Pipelettes en Chef maintenant ? Tu veux des ragots ? » dis-je, pour plaisanter et asseoir ma complicité avec elle.

« Draco ! Je ne colporte pas les rumeurs moi ! Je recueille juste des informations !… » s'exclame-t-elle, entrant dans le jeu en prenant un air faussement scandalisé et agitant un index menaçant, comme je l'ai vu faire hier avec Harry et Ron…

Et cela plus que tout, me confirme si besoin est encore, qu'elle m'a vraiment accepté en ami…

Et me conforte encore davantage dans mon désir de lui révéler ce que j'ai appris récemment de Théodore Nott…

« Bon… Ok… Alors écoute bien… Mais promets-moi de ne rien dire aux autres pour l'instant… » déclare-je, complice et solennel en même temps, en reposant ma tasse de thé sur la table.

« Oh ! Un secret ? » s'exclame-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils et prenant un air conspirateur.

Entrant complètement dans le jeu, je tourne la tête dans tous les sens, comme pour m'assurer que nous sommes bien seuls, puis je me penche vers elle et je lui chuchote :

« Oui… Et j'ai besoin d'un conseil… Voilà… Nott est amoureux… »

« Tu veux jouer les cupidons ? » chuchote-t-elle également et souriant à pleines dents, avant de finir sa crêpe.

« Bah… Peut-être… » réponds-je toujours sur le même ton, et reprenant nonchalamment une gorgée de thé.

« Et quel est le problème ? » demande-t-elle en haussant un sourcil

« Comment sais-tu qu'il y en a un ? » m'enquiers-je, étonné qu'elle ait deviné.

« Tu n'aurais pas besoin de conseils s'il n'y en avait pas… » me fait-elle remarquer avec logique, avant de nous servir une seconde tasse de thé.

« Oh ! Bien sûr ! Suis-je bête ! » m'écrie-je, à voix toujours basse cependant et me donnant un petit coup du plat de la main sur le front.

« Nan… Tu es un garçon… Les garçons sont toujours ennuyés quand il s'agit d'amour… » déclare-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Pas les filles ? » m'enquiers-je, haussant un sourcil interrogatif et dubitatif en même temps.

« Non… Du moins, la plupart du temps… Enfin, moins que les garçons… » assure-t-elle, en faisant un geste impatient, comme pour me signifier de passer sur le sujet.

« Moui… Mais en l'occurrence, il y a vraiment un Gros Problème ! » assure-je, chuchotant sur un ton qui n'admet pas qu'elle mette ma parole en doute.

« Lequel ? » demande-t-elle, vivement intéressée.

Une fois de plus, je tourne la tête en tout sens dans un simulacre de vérification que personne n'est à l'affût, mais je l'invite cette fois, elle, à venir coller son oreille très près de ma bouche pour lui murmurer, sous le couvert de ma main :

« Il est amoureux d'une Gryffondor… »

Hermione se redresse et hoche la tête d'un air entendu, puis elle se penche de nouveau vers moi.

« Oh !… Effectivement… C'est même un méga problème ça ! » commente-t-elle, avant de siroter son thé brûlant à petites gorgées prudentes.

Puis, la mine réjouie et curieuse, elle demande « Qui ? »

Je fais mine de réfléchir intensément et de jauger sa fiabilité

« Tu jures de ne rien dire hein ? » demande-je, en plissant les yeux, comme soupçonneux.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer !… » déclare-t-elle avec emphase, une main sur le cœur

« Hein ? » m'enquiers-je, sincèrement étonné.

« C'est une expression Moldue… Cela signifie que je le jure… » explique-t-elle, effectuant de nouveau le même geste impatient que précédemment.

« Ah ! Ok !… Bien…» dis-je, content d'apprendre une nouvelle expression, puis, après un nouveau rituel de vérification, je lui chuchote : « Ginny Weasley… »

« Non ! » s'exclame ma nouvelle amie en se redressant, l'air sincèrement surpris.

« Si ! » lui assure-je, confirmant mon affirmation avec force hochements de tête.

« Alors là ! C'est vraiment un Mega Gros Problème ! Il va falloir y réfléchir sérieusement… » affirme-t-elle à son tour, plus sérieuse que McGonagall elle-même

« Comme tu dis… » dis-je, en soupirant comme s'il s'agissait là d'une tâche Herculéenne…

********************

**Severus**

Un souffle tiède sur mon visage, puis deux lèvres douces qui effleurent les miennes.

Je garde les yeux paresseusement fermés et je murmure :

« Mmmm… Quel beau rêve… »

« Ce n'est pas un rêve… » murmure en retour la voix douce et tendre de Nally

« Les autres ne sont plus là ? » m'enquiers-je, cherchant sa joue pour la caresser du bout des doigts.

« Si… Mais ils ne peuvent nous voir ni nous entendre… » assure-t-elle dans un souffle

« Oh… La bulle… » fais-je, en ouvrant les yeux sur son regard océan

« Oui… La bulle… Bonne soirée ? » demande-t-elle, souriant et me piquant un baiser au bout de nez

« Excellente merci ! » souris-je en retour…

Elle s'est prolongée tard dans la nuit et nous avons non seulement échangé nos impressions concernant la séance, mais aussi évoqué des souvenirs et des anecdotes du passé…

Et nous avons rit surtout…

Beaucoup rit…

« Je n'y suis pour rien… » m'assure-t-elle

« Bien sûr que si… Si tu ne m'avais pas poussé à ôter mon masque… » dis-je, caressant maintenant sa taille

« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'effort à faire… » fait-elle remarquer en fourrant son nez dans mon cou.

« Tu es revenue… » constate-je simplement

« Oui… » souffle-t-elle

« Je t'aime, Nally » lui dis-je, comme une vague d'amour me submerge

« Je t'aime Sev… » répond-elle en retour en se redressant pour planter son regard dans le mien.

Je cueille sa bouche et je la tire vers moi, pour que son corps épouse le mien et mes mains partent à la redécouverte de sa peau.

« Avons-nous encore un peu de temps ou dois-je prendre une douche froide ? » m'enquiers-je au bout de quelques minutes, mon désir d'elle embrasant mon bas ventre et mon cœur…

« Nous avons le temps… Et nous prendrons une douche ensemble plus tard… Chaude… » souffle-t-elle dans un sourire et ses mains invitant le drap à dénuder ma peau.

« Charmant programme… » souris-je, une main dessinant la courbe de son sein et mes lèvres parcourant son cou gracile.

« Tout à fait d'accord… » affirme-t-elle, enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille, en une invitation sans équivoque…

**********************

**Draco**

Tonks entre dans la grotte, au pas de charge, et s'avance sans cérémonie vers la table, souriante et claironnant :

« Salut Cousin ! Salut Hermione ! »

« Salut Cousine ! »

« Salut Tonks ! »

Elle se sert un verre de jus de citrouille, puis le pose pour prendre une assiette, mais dans sa précipitation, elle renverse son verre sur la table et le liquide dégouline aussitôt sur ma robe…

« Oh ! Flûte ! Désolée Draco… Je vais arranger ça… » s'exclame-t-elle, l'air confus et désolé.

« Ce n'est pas grave… Ce n'est pas un peu de jus de citrouille qui va me faire fondre et cela arrive d'être maladroit quand on est pas bien réveillé… » réponds-je, pour la rassurer…

D'un coup de baguette, je répare les dégats sur la table et sur ma robe.

« Alors je ne dois jamais être bien réveillée ! Parce que cela m'arrive constamment » me fait-elle remarquer en se seravnt un nouveau verre de jus de citrouille.

« Oh ! Ce n'est pas gênant pour une Auror ? » m'enquiers-je, étonné d'apprendre qu'elle est si maladroite.

« Bah… Non… Qu'est-ce que vous complotiez avant que j'arrive ? » demande-t-elle, sans fioriture, juste avant d'enfourner un morceau de crêpe fourrée à la compote de pomme dans sa bouche et mastiquant aussitôt avec énergie..

« Rien… » répondons-nous, Hermione et moi, affichant notre air le plus innocent.

« Oh ! A d'autres… Vous aviez de véritables mines de conspirateurs tous les deux quand je suis arrivée… » insiste-t-elle, haussant les épaules, d'un air de dire que nous ne pourrons pas la tromper.

Hermione et moi nous regardons et je vois, dans le regard d'Hermione, qu'elle a l'envie irrésistible de parler. Et j'ai beau faire des signes de dénégation, la traîtresse me lâche :

« Nott est amoureux… » déclare-t-elle, en souriant et en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Hermione ! » m'écrie-je, scandalisé qu'elle trahisse si facilement notre premier secret…

« Bah… Elle ne dira rien… Motus et bouche cousue comme on dit chez les Moldus, n'est-ce pas Tonks ? » affirme-t-elle en se tournant vers ma cousine.

Celle-ci fait signe qu'elle se taira effectivement, mordant à belles dents dans un beignet cette fois. Puis, la bouchée avalée, elle demande :

« Nott… Le fils du Mangemort qui est à Azkaban ? »

« Oui… » répond Hermione, en piochant une grappe de raison dans la corbeille de fruits frais.

« Hermione ! » m'écrie-je encore, mettant mes poings sur les hanches pour bien signifier mon mécontentement… amusé…

« Relax Draco ! Tonks va pouvoir nous aider… » affirme Hermione, me faisant encore un clin d'œil..

Et je comprends qu'elle me donne l'occasion de partager quelque chose avec ma cousine, de lier connaissance avec elle, de façon sympathique…

Et cela me fait plaisir.

« Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait ! » m'écrie-je néanmoins, un peu provoquant, pour amener Tonks à entrer dans notre conversation et prolonger le jeu auquel nous nous adonnons depuis tantôt avec Hermione.

« Je suis une spécialiste en histoire de cœur… Enfin… Tant que cela ne me concerne pas… » affirme ma cousine, s'attaquant maintenant à une assiette remplie d'œufs au bacon et de saucisses et demandant, la bouche à moitié pleine encore : « Alors ! Est-ce que je connais la jeune demoiselle ? »

« Hermione ! » m'écrie-je, devançant une intervention de mon amie.

« Mais je n'ai rien dit ! » se défend celle-ci, l'air proprement choqué

« Tu allais le faire ! » assure-je, sur un ton ferme, faussement menaçant et boudeur.

« Bon… Cela signifie que je la connais… Et comme je ne connais pas beaucoup de filles à Poudlard ces derniers temps, j'en déduis que c'est soit une jolie rouquine, soit une blonde délicate… » déclare aussitôt Tonks, me soufflant par sa rapidité pour réduire le champ des investigations.

« Allez ! Dis-lui Draco ! » me pousse Hermione, en me donnant une petite bourrade que je lui rends tout aussitôt.

Et cela me donne l'impression que nous sommes deux gamins chahuteurs, qui n'osent pas avouer une bêtise à leurs parents…

« Grumf… C'est la Rouquine Explosive… » finis-je par capituler en prenant un air contrit

« Eh Ben ! Il n'est pas sorti du Chaudron Baveur le gaillard !… Il n'a pas choisi la facilité… C'est tout bon pour nous ça ! » s'exclame ma cousine Tonks, l'air positivement ravie…

Cela me paraît bizarre…

« Vraiment ?… » m'enquiers-je, haussant un sourcil dubitatif, car je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle trouve de réjouissant.

Tonks hoche la tête, tout en avalant la dernière bouchée de son petit déjeuner pantagruélique.

« Ben oui… Il va falloir qu'il choisisse son camp et fasse preuve de courage ! Et même avec cela, ce n'est pas gagné du tout… Il va devoir se surpasser le bonhomme !… Il est comment ? » dit-elle ensuite, me surprenant encore car elle est arrivée aux même conclusions que moi, sans que cela ne semble la choquer…

Décidément, les membres de l'Ordre ont vraiment l'esprit ouvert…

Enfin, à part Maugrey Fol Œil bien sûr…

Mais lui, c'est un cas à part…

Bon, c'est vrai aussi que je doute que les Weasley prennent la nouvelle de façon aussi cool si je la leur annonçais maintenant… Mais bon… Eux, c'est normal, c'est leur fille et sœur qui est concernée…

« Plutôt mignon… » répond Hermione à la question de Tonks.

« Plutôt effacé et taciturne… » réponds-je quant à moi.

« Mignon, effacé et taciturne… Et on sait quoi d'autre sur lui, à part que son paternel est à Azkaban ? » demande encore ma cousine, se servant maintenant une belle portion de salade de fruits…

Par Merlin ! Elle a un estomac sans fond ma parole !

« Rien… » lui réponds-je, déçu moi-même par la pauvreté des renseignements que je peux fournir.

« Bien sûr que si Draco ! » assure Hermione, levant son nez, puis commençant à énumérer, en faisant mine de compter sur ses doigts : « Il a de bonnes notes, même s'il n'est pas le premier de la classe… Il est persévérant et il n'apprécie pas Pansy Parkinson… Je dirais même, qu'il la déteste cordialement ! En juin dernier, il a eu l'air plutôt content quand il a su que son père était à Azkaban… Il a eu ce geste qu'il a toujours quand il est satisfait, à la lecture de son arrestation dans la gazette du sorcier. Et… »

« Comment peux-tu savoir tout cela ? » l'interromps-je, étonné des faits qu'elle énonce sur un ton ferme et sûre d'elle-même.

« Observation Draco, Observation… » me répond-elle l'air faussement condescendant, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Tonks pour continuer : « Et il n'apprécie pas non plus Brandburgy. J'ai surpris son regard sur lui, l'autre soir, quand tu t'es accroché avec le petit blond Draco… Il y a eu une brève lueur flamboyante de colère dedans…Mais ça, c'est sans doute parce que ce petit sournois, s'en est pris à Ginny il y a quelque temps… Nott a dû l'apprendre… Voilà !… »

Ma cousine prend un temps de réflexion, puis elle nous regarde tour à tour, Hermione et moi et nous déclare :

« Mmmm… Il faut le tester l'animal… Vérifier ses convictions et ses intentions concernant la guerre… »

« C'est ce que je pensais faire… » lui apprends-je, heureux qu'elle soit d'accord avec moi, une fois de plus.

« Alors tu pensais bien Cousin.. » m'affirme-t-elle, en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Ok… Je vais m'y coller alors… » assure-je, en souriant.

« Oh ! Ne fais pas cela sans moi ! » s'exclame Hermione, se tournant vivement vers moi.

« Si tu es là, ça va foirer… » lui assure-je, l'air contrarié et boudeur

« Non… Parce qu'il ne me verra pas… Ecoute… Nous y réfléchirons après Halloween… Apparemment, bien qu'il ne fasse pas partie de ma Maison, je le connais bien mieux que toi, du moins, dans ses réactions… Et puis, nous pourrons aussi demander à Madame Snape ce qu'elle en pense… » déclare Hermione, déterminée à participer à l'aventure…

Ce qui me réjouit bien sûr !

« Je n'osais pas le faire… » confie-je, un peu contrit.

« Eh bien il faut oser Draco ! » s'écrie-t-elle me menaçant de son fameux index

« Ok… Je le ferais… En attendant, je vais aller me baigner dans la crique… » déclare-je, me levant aussitôt pour m'exécuter.

« Nous venons avec toi ! » s'exclament les filles…

Et je suis ravie qu'elles aient pris cette décision…

Voilà une matinée qui s'est fort bien engagée pour moi !

********************

**Harry**

« Oh ! C'est bon ça ! Continue mon cœur ! » murmure-je dans un soupir de satisfaction, à Ron qui s'occupe agréablement de moi depuis que nous sommes réveillés, il y a trois minutes exactement.

« Mmmm… Cela me plairait bien mais je ne vais pas pouvoir… » me souffle-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, provoquant un frisson tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale…

« Pourquoi ? » m'enquiers-je, déçu.

« Tu n'entends pas ? Quelqu'un approche… » m'assure-t-il, relevant la tête vers moi.

Je me redresse et tends l'oreille vers l'extérieur.

« Oh ! Merde ! Je suis bon pour la douche froide moi ! » m'écrie-je, un peu rageur contre l'importun…

J'étais si content que Draco ait eu la discrétion de s'éclipser dès son réveil et si bien dans les bras de mon Ron !

« Moi aussi Bébé, moi aussi… » affirme Ron… en s'allongeant sur le dos de telle façon que je peux effectivement constater l'état de ses…attributs masculins…

« Merde ! Le lit ! » m'écrie-je encore, affolé à la pensée que quelqu'un puisse nous surprendre, ensemble dans le même lit et avec une érection d'enfer…

A peine ai-je prononcé ces mots, que le lit se sépare en deux…

« Suffisait de demander… J'aurais seulement préféré ne pas être au milieu au moment où le matelas s'est séparé… Heureusement qu'il était par terre, sinon je me serais pris un bon gadin… » constate Ron, grimaçant et se frottant le dos, tout en se réfugiant sous les couvertures de son nouveau lit.

« Désolé » dis-je, camouflant du mieux possible l'état de mon entrejambe, car les pas approchent dangereusement.

« Pas grave… » murmure-t-il, adoptant lui aussi, la position la plus innocente possible.

« Salut les gars ! Je dérange ? » claironne Charly en ouvrant grand la porte.

« Nan… Salut Charly ! Bien dormi ? » lui répondons-nous en coeur.

« Si l'on considère que les jumeaux ont eu une idée lumineuse en plein milieu de la nuit et qu'ils ont chuchoté durant des heures pour mettre au point leur nouvelle farce… Non !… » déclare-t-il, en fourrageant dans sa tignasse mal coiffée.

« Désolé… » fais-je, mais satisfait au fond de moi, car je me sens vengé d'avoir été dérangé dans mes agréables activités physiques matinales…

« Mmmm… Ça ira… J'ai connu pire… Malfoy n'est pas avec vous ? » dit-il, regardant autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas manqué de voir Draco en entrant.

« Ben il a dormi ici mais il s'est réveillé avant nous semble-t-il… Pourquoi ? » lui répond Ron.

« Je voulais juste le prévenir que les jumeaux le cherchent pour tester leur nouvelle trouvaille… » nous renseigne Charly

« Oh ! Bah laisse tomber… » dit Ron, appuyant ses paroles d'un geste nonchalant.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil ça Ron… » fait remarquer son frère aîné.

« C'est leur façon de l'intégrer à la famille… Nous en avons tous fait les frais… A son tour… » explique Ron, que je sens sincère dans sa déclaration.

« Moui… Vu sous cet angle… Bon… Je vous laisse… Oh ! Les gars… N'oubliez pas de vous occuper de vos attributs masculins avant de sortir… Il y a des jeunes filles dehors… » déclare finalement Charly en éclatant de rire juste avant de sortir…

« Idiot ! » ne peut s'empêcher de lui crier Ron, bien que Charly ne puisse déjà plus l'entendre…

« Ouais… S'il ne nous avait pas dérangés, il n'y aurait plus lieu de s'en occuper de nos attributs masculins… » renchéris-je, boudeur.

« Ça c'est vrai bébé ! Mais c'est trop tard maintenant… A la douche froide ! » s'exclame Ron, se levant et me soulevant du lit pour m'entraîner sous la douche.

« Grumpf… » réponds-je dans une tentative de protestation mais empêché de le faire, puisque sa langue est déjà dans ma bouche…

Et je devine que la douche ne sera pas froide…

Au contraire, elle sera même chaude…

Très chaude…

******************

* Kneasel = Fléreur

Cette créature féline très intelligente peut détecter les personnes louches ou peu recommandables. Cependant lorsqu'un Fléreur s'attache à un sorcier ou une sorcière, il devient un excellent animal de compagnie. Le Fléreur a une fourrure fournie, de grandes oreilles, et la queue d'un lion

**********************

**…Titre du prochain chapitre: Espions Traqués...**

**…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…


	26. Espions Traqués 1

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Une fille géniale ! Lisez ses fics !**

…

**Espions Traqués 1/2**

**Acte 1 : Un Souvenir De Severus**

Hermione

Le petit déjeuner plantureux que Madame Weasley a préparé cette nuit, a fait bien des heureux… Nous sommes tous repus et prêts pour attaquer la journée. Une journée qui sera sans doute aussi chargée que la soirée d'hier…

A la pensée de toutes les révélations auxquelles nous avons eu droit, je me dis qu'il va falloir faire preuve d'imagination et de subtilité pour tromper Voldemort, afin qu'il ne se doute pas que nous en savons déjà bien plus qu'il ne le pense…

Le professeur Dumbledore se lève, signifiant par-là que la réunion va reprendre, là où elle s'était terminée sans doute.

« Bien les enfants… Après cette longue interruption, qui nous a permis de bien nous reposer, il est temps pour nous de tirer nos plans. Tout ce que nous avons appris hier, bouleverse quelques-unes de nos données. Nous avons non seulement à protéger les familles des élèves impliqués dans les évènements de juin dernier, mais aussi Draco et sa mère.  
Voldemort a tendu un piège à Draco, nous en avons maintenant la certitude. Il ne peut, cependant, soupçonner que nous sommes au courant de ses intentions les concernant, lui et Harry, ni que nous savons que son attaque est prévue pour Halloween… Bien que ce ne soit pas une grande surprise, car nous savons qu'il se passe généralement des évènements particuliers à cette date chaque année…  
Par ailleurs, nous avons eu la confirmation, par Severus, que Voldemort prépare bien une attaque, puisque, dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche dernier, il a engagé ses troupes à se tenir prêtes, sans révéler cependant, ni la date, ni le lieu de cette attaque… Cela nous laisse à penser qu'il se méfie plus encore qu'à l'habitude. A moins, que cela ne fasse partie d'un plan pour tester Draco, à savoir : Nous a-t-il oui ou non révélé ce qu'il savait. Bien entendu, nous avons tout intérêt à ce qu'il pense que non… Nous allons donc devoir tenir compte de tous ces éléments.  
Cependant, avant que nous commencions à en discuter, Severus a demandé que nous examinions deux de ses souvenirs. Il a en effet assisté, à deux reprises à un moment semblable à celui que nous avons vu hier, quand Voldemort s'exprimait au travers de Nagini… Harry, mon garçon, acceptes-tu de te faire l'interprète ? »

A mes côtés, je sens que Harry se tend, mais il inspire profondément et acquiesce d'un signe de tête à la requête du professeur Dumbledore.

Dès lors, notre professeur de Potion extrait un souvenir de sa tête et le dépose dans la Pensine. Mais avant que nous ne l'examinions, il resitue la scène dans son contexte, expliquant qu'elle a eu lieu au premier jour des dernières vacances d'été. C'est au cours de cette réunion, qu'il avait été décidé que Draco suivrait un entraînement, sous les ordres de sa Tante Bellatrix et du professeur Snape.

Quand le souvenir s'élève, nous le voyons, assis dans un fauteuil, faisant face à Voldemort. Ils ne sont pas seuls dans la pièce cependant. Bellatrix Lestrange est elle aussi présente, souriante et le regard enflammé de folie, gloussant de temps à autre, tandis que Nagini, roule et déroule ses anneaux sur le sofa où il a pris place aux côtés de son Maître. Et le serpent siffle, ouvrant parfois les mâchoires, offrant à nos regards sa gueule ouverte aux crocs impressionnants, produisant des claquements secs.

Il souffre, c'est visible… Et je le plaindrais presque, s'il n'était les innocentes et pauvres victimes qu'il a englouties…

Et Harry est pâle, une fois de plus mais il nous traduit la « conversation » que Voldemort entretien avec lui-même, à mesure qu'elle se déroule, s'attachant à distinguer les deux « voix », celle de Voldemort et celle de Salazar, en imitant au mieux leurs intonations distinctes…

Et cela produit un effet effrayant…

…

_« Elle nous veut… Bellatrix nous veut ! Je le sens à l'odeur de sa chatte ! … » _

_« Elle nous veut, mais nous ne la voulons pas… Non ! Non ! Non ! Elle n'est pas pure… Elle n'est pas pure Bellatrix ! C'est un succube! … »_

_« Non, Salazar, elle n'est pas pure… Elle n'est pas comme la Blanche colombe… »_

_« La Blanche Colombe… Elle n'est pas comme le succube ! Non ! Elle est pure ! Elle est pure ! Elle est pure ! »_

_« Oui… Pure est la Blanche Colombe… Et sa chatte ne sent pas la pourriture comme celle de Bellatrix… »_

_« Oui ! Sa chatte n'est pas usée d'avoir trop servi comme celle du succube ! Elle est restée fraîche ! Et elle sent bon ! Elle sent bon ! Elle sent bon ! Elle sent bon ! La chatte de la Blanche Colombe ! »_

_« Oui, elle sent bon… Elle a la même odeur que l'Ange Blond… »_

_« L'Ange que nous voulons ! Et nous l'aurons ! Nous l'aurons ! »_

_« Oui… Nous l'aurons… Mais nous devons d'abord tisser la toile, Salazar… Nous devons nous servir de la Blanche Colombe, pour obtenir l'Ange Blond… »_

_« Un piège… Nous allons leur tendre un piège ! Et nous prendrons l'Ange Blond ! Et le Démon avec lui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Nous le prendrons ! Nous les prendrons tous les deux ! »_

_« Oui… Mais il ne faut pas qu'ils le sachent… Nous devons avancer doucement… »_

_« Doucement ! Doucement ! Tisser la toile et tendre le piège ! Mais il faut se méfier du Maître des Potions !… »_

_« Oui Salazar… Il faut s'en méfier ! … Je le sens, tout comme toi… »_

_« C'est son odeur… Son odeur est différente… Il ne sent pas comme nous… Il ne sent pas comme les autres sorciers ! C'est son sang Moldu ! Sale Moldu ! Sale Moldu ! Sale Moldu ! »_

_« Non, Salazar, tu te trompes ! … Ce n'est pas son sang Moldu qui lui donne cette douce et délicieuse odeur… »_

_« Alors qu'est que c'est ? Qu'est que c'est ? Qu'est que c'est ? Qu'est que c'est ? »_

_« Nous ne le savons pas Salazar, mais nous le saurons ! … »_

_« Le Rat… Il connaît cette odeur ! Il nous l'a dit ! Le rat le sait ! Il le sait qui d'autre a cette odeur ! Il l'a dit ! Il sait ! Il sait ! Il sait ! »_

_« Oui… Le rat connaît cette odeur… Mais il ne se souvient plus où il l'a déjà sentie ! »_

_« Le rat est un imbécile ! Et il doit être puni ! Oui ! Puni ! Puni ! Il doit l'être ! »_

_« Oui, Salazar… Il doit l'être et nous allons le punir ! … Mais il ne faut pas le tuer… Il peut encore servir… »_

_« Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Il peut encore servir le Rat ! … Il est petit ! Il passe partout ! Partout ! Partout ! Partout ! »_

_« Oui… Il passe partout et il peut espionner… Il peut surveiller mes Mangemorts… Il peut s'assurer de leur fidélité ! »_

_« Mais il ne peut pas retourner à Poudlard ! Oh ! Non ! Il ne peut pas ! Non ! Non ! Non ! A cause du sale chat ! Le sale chat de la sale Sang De Bourbe ! »_

_« Oui… Le sale chat de la sale Sang De Bourbe ! Et l'Animagus chat, Salazar… N'oublie pas l'Animagus chat ! »_

_« McGonagall ! C'est McGonagall, l'Animagus chat! __Oui! C'est elle ! C'est elle ! La sale Animagus Chat ! »_

_« Oui… C'est elle… Et nous devrons trouver un moyen pour la tuer ! Et l'autre chat aussi ! »_

_« Oui ! Les tuer tous les deux et la chatte du concierge ! Du Sang ! Du Sang ! Du Sang ! …Je veux voir leur sang couler ! »_

_« Oui… Du Sang ! Nous le ferons en temps voulu… Et nous enverrons le Rat espionner Poudlard ensuite ! »_

_« Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Et il nous dira tout ce que fait l'Ange ! Et le Démon aussi ! Cher Ange et cher Démon ! »_

_« Oui… Il nous le dira… Mais nous devons placer un autre espion à Poudlard en attendant… Un bon petit espion soumis et fidèle… Un bon petit espion qui agira à nos ordres quand viendra le temps ! Et tuera les trois chats ! »_

_« La fille… Il faut utiliser la fille !… Celle qui veut l'Ange ! Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Il faut l'utiliser ! »_

_« Oui… La fille qui veut L'Ange…Elle nous dira tout ce que nous voulons savoir de lui, si nous lui laissons croire qu'il sera à elle… Et le garçon aussi… Le garçon qui veut la petite Traîtresse aux cheveux roux ! »_

_« Oui… Le garçon veut la petite traîtresse …Traîtresse aux cheveux roux ! Sale petite Traîtresse ! Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide garçon qui veut la petite Traîtresse ! »_

_« Oui… Il veut la petite Traîtresse… Et nous allons nous servir de cela aussi… Nous la lui donnerons en récompense si elle survit… Nous dirons que c'est un signe qu'elle est pour lui… Nous testerons sa fidélité envers nous en l'attaquant, elle ! … »_

_« Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Du Sang ! Du Sang ! Du Sang ! Et si elle meurt à la morsure du serpent… Nous lui donnerons l'autre fille… »_

_« Oui… Nous lui donnerons l'autre… Parce qu'il la veut, elle aussi le stupide petit gourmand ! »_

_« Il veut sa chatte ! Sa chatte ! Sa chatte ! Sa chatte ! »_

_« Oui il veut sa chatte… Sa petite chatte pure et vierge…Sa petite chatte blonde comme le soleil pâle d'hiver… Stupide petit ignorant qui préfère les chattes aux petits culs serrés !… »_

_« Les petits culs serrés… Comme celui de l'Ange et du Démon ! … C'est bon ! C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Si bon ! Si Délicieux ! »_

_« Oui… C'est bon Salazar… Et nous les aurons tous les deux quand la toile aura bien été tissée… Mais il faut d'abord s'occuper de Bellatrix… Détourner son attention de nous… Trouver un sexe pour combler sa chatte faisandée… »_

_« Un sexe ! Un sexe neuf pour sa chatte avariée…Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Il faut trouver un sexe neuf pour la chatte putréfiée ! Et qui sent mauvais ! »_

_« Oui… Un sexe neuf… Une belle verge toute fraîche et jeune… Une verge vigoureuse et infatigable… Yaxley… Yaxley fera l'affaire… Il est jeune et ambitieux… Il sera flatté de baiser la chatte de Bellatrix… »_

_« Oui ! Il sera flatté ! Flatté ! Flatté ! Flatté !… Il baisera le succube et calmera ses ardeurs ! … Et il fera tout ce que nous voulons ! Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Il le fera ! »_

_« Oui… Tout ce que nous voulons… Et nous pourrons tisser la toile sans être dérangés…Mais d'abord, il faut punir le Rat…Et que cela serve aussi la toile… »_

_« Oui ! La toile pour prendre l'Ange Blond… Il doit tout voir ! Tout voir ! Tout voir ! Tout voir ! Pour mieux le prendre dans la toile !… »_

_« Oui… Il verra tout quand le temps sera venu… Nous allons amener le Rat à être puni… Et nous dirons à Greyback de le faire dans la Galerie des Ancêtres, sur le chemin de l'Ange…Et nous viendrons pour tendre les premiers fils de la toile… Avec la Blanche Colombe qui devra tout voir, elle aussi… »_

_« Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Greyback violera le Rat et l'Ange et la Blanche Colombe verront tout ! Et les premiers fils du piège seront tendus ! Tendus ! Tendus ! Tendus ! Pour les prendre tous les deux ! »_

_« Oui… Ils seront tendus… C'est ainsi que nous ferons pour commencer… Tiens-toi tranquille maintenant Salazar… Je dois parler à Bellatrix et au Maître des Potions… »_

_« Oui… Tu dois leur parler ! Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! … Pour entraîner l'Ange vers les chemins de la Magie Noire ! … »_

_« Oui… Vers les chemins de la Magie Noire… Et de nos desseins… Maintenant tais-toi, Salazar ! »_

…

« Voilà… C'est tout… » achève Harry en s'épongeant le front.

Il a à peine terminée sa phrase, que j'ai l'impression que le monde explose autour de nous… Tout le monde se met à parler, fort et en même temps, et cela crée une cacophonie désagréable et incompréhensible…

Moi, je me tourne vers Draco et j'entame avec lui un conciliabule …

Il faut absolument qu'il parle de Théodore Nott…

*********************

**Acte 2 : Théodore Espion Or Not ?**

**Ron**

Je me sens mal…

Parce que je suis sûr au fond de moi que Voldemort parlait de Ginny, lorsqu'il a évoqué la « petite Traîtresse aux cheveux roux »… Mon cerveau fait le tour de tous les élèves mâles de Poudlard que je connais, à la recherche de celui qui peut bien la vouloir et vouloir Luna aussi sans doute… Car qui d'autre pourrait être la fille à « la petite chatte blonde comme le soleil pâle d'hiver »… Il n'y a pas plus blonde qu'elle a Poudlard….

Le professeur Dumbledore ramène le calme, demandant à chacun d'attendre son tour pour parler… Draco, qui chuchotait avec Hermione, lève la main pour demander la parole, ce que notre Directeur lui accorde…

« Tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait nous éclairer sur certains points Draco ? » demande-t-il, en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune…

Oui, vas-y la fouine, dis nous ce que tu sais, cela m'intéresse !… J'espère que tu sais qui est ce garçon, que j'aille lui faire cracher ce qu'il sait, ce qu'il compte faire à ma petite sœur et à mon amie Luna !…

« Je… Oui… Peut-être… Si… Si Voldemort veut parler de Ginny Weasley quand il parle de « la petite Traîtresse aux cheveux roux »… alors il est possible que l'espion garçon soit Théodore Nott… » répond Draco, visiblement mal à l'aise avec cette idée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demande abruptement Fol Œil en se raidissant.

« Dimanche, alors que nous étions seuls dans notre dortoir et qu'il me croyait endormi, il a sorti une photographie d'une cachette et il… il avait l'air amoureux… Je veux dire, qu'il a embrassé et serré cette photographie sur son cœur, avant de la remettre en place… Je… J'étais curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien être cette personne dont Théo semblait vraiment amoureux. Il est plutôt discret généralement Théo… On… Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui, même s'il est dans le même dortoir que moi. Il ne parle jamais ou presque… Enfin, lundi matin, j'ai profité d'être seul dans mon dortoir pour ouvrir sa cachette et regarder la photographie. C'est Ginny Weasley. J'en ai parlé à Hermione et ma cousine Tonks ce matin. Et nous avions conclu qu'il faudrait tester Théo… Je… Je devais en parler à Madame Snape… Mais sincèrement, je ne pense pas que Théo puisse être engagé auprès de Voldemort. Je le crois plutôt vraiment amoureux de Ginny… Il ne porte pas la marque en tout cas… Mais bon… cela ne veut rien dire… Voldemort ne voulait pas me marquer non plus, malgré l'insistance de Bellatrix… » répond Draco qui semble assez mal à l'aise.

Tandis qu'il parlait, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour dans mes veines…

Théodore Nott ! Je crois que si je l'avais sous la main, il passerait un sale quart d'heure ce petit enfoiré de Serpentard ! Et l'idée qu'il puisse fantasmer sur ma petite sœur et sur Luna peut-être aussi, me fait bouillir ! Comment peut-il oser regarder Ginny, ne serait-ce qu'en photo ! Comment peut-il oser penser à elle !

Théodore Nott…

Putain ! Il peut commencer à compter ses abattis celui là ! Je vais le coincer dès mon retour à Poudlard et il va regretter d'avoir comploté avec Voldemort…

Et il ne pourra plus jamais se servir de ses bijoux de famille le sale petit pervers !…

Et je vois que mes frères n'en pensent pas moins que moi ! Les jumeaux ont l'air de vouloir rentrer tout de suite pour aller secouer ce dégoûtant fils de Mangemort et Bill et Charly sont pâles, mais de colère, si j'en juge l'expression de leurs yeux. Maman, elle, est horrifiée bien entendu…

« Que sait-on de ce garçon, Severus ? » demande mon père, qui fait visiblement un effort pour conserver son calme.

Je fais des efforts moi aussi, pour me concentrer et être attentif à la réponse que va nous faire le professeur Snape, le Directeur de Serpentard, celui qui est sensé connaître Nott mieux que quiconque ici… A part peut-être son épouse…

« C'est un garçon discret, comme l'a dit Draco. Il a de bons résultats scolaires, même si je pense qu'il pourrait en avoir de bien meilleurs. Je crois qu'il le fait exprès, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Je dirais qu'il cherche à être transparent aux yeux des autres. Il est plutôt solitaire, traînant souvent à la bibliothèque où il choisit toujours de se retirer dans un coin à l'écart des autres. Son père disait de lui qu'il ferait un bon Mangemort, qu'il était attentif à ses leçons particulières et obéissant, un garçon à la personnalité faible…  
Quant à moi, je pense qu'il se trompe sur ce dernier point et que Théodore Nott ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins… Le vieux Nott est un homme cruel et sans cœur. Je pense que son fils a toujours eu intérêt à se faire tout petit. C'est un Légilimens naturel… Ou plutôt, il a sans doute dû apprendre à préserver ses pensées dès son jeune âge, bien qu'il y ait quelques failles dans ses défenses.  
En vérité, il fait partie de ceux sur lesquels je fondais de l'espoir… Il serait dommage que je me sois trompé… » nous apprend le professeur Snape qui fronce les sourcils, l'air un peu contrarié.

« Nally, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demande à son tour le professeur Dumbledore, se tournant vers notre Empathique professeur de DCFM.

« Mmmm… Severus a raison. Ce garçon est plus intelligent qu'il y paraît au travers de ses résultats scolaires. Et il se fait effectivement transparent. Je l'ai sondé, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, pour tenter de savoir vers quel côté il penche. Il m'a paru sombre… très sombre même… Mais pas parce qu'il est mauvais ou malsain, non. Mais plutôt parce qu'il a beaucoup souffert du manque de sa mère et de l'extrême sévérité et cruauté de son père…  
Sincèrement, je pensais qu'il resterait neutre dans le conflit, aussi longtemps qu'il échapperait au joug de son père justement… Mais il est capable de se rebeller contre Voldemort, s'il est véritablement motivé, car il n'a guère de goût pour le suivre me semble-t-il…  
J'ignore quels sont ses sentiments pour Ginny, je ne l'ai pas sondé en ce sens… Mais pour le reste, il fait partie des espoirs de Serpentard, comme le pense Severus… Du moins, je le crois fermement… Il faudra effectivement le tester pour s'en assurer. Et Draco, aussi longtemps qu'on le pense du côté de Voldemort, me semble le mieux placé pour le faire… S'il doit se rebeller, ce sera face à lui… » répond-elle, les yeux dans le vague, comme à la recherche de souvenirs ou de ses émotions peut-être...

Ces réponses ne me satisfont pas complètement, car elles laissent large place au doute, même si au premier abord, les deux professeurs Snape sont plutôt favorables envers ce Nott… Aussi, en mon for intérieur, je me promets de m'arranger avec la fouine pour assister au test…

Et s'il n'est pas satisfaisant, il se prendra tôt ou tard une dérouillée garantie Maison Weasley et Frères Associés le Théodore Nott !…

« Excusez-moi, mais, quelles sont les autres possibilités, à part ce Nott » demande Fleur Delacourt, avec son horripilant accent français…

Oui, tiens ! Bonne question… Elle remonte un peu dans mon estime là, ma future belle-sœur…

*********************

**Acte 3 : Passage Au Crible Des Espions Potentiels**

**Hermione**

Mmmmm… Avec la question que vient de poser Fleur, je crois que nous allons droit vers le procès des Serpentards… Ce n'est pas une très bonne chose, même s'il fallait en passer par-là tôt ou tard…

A mes côtés, je sens Draco se tendre… Le pauvre ! Sa Maison ne va pas être à l'honneur encore une fois !

Déjà qu'il a dû parler de Théodore Nott !

« Pour la fille, Pansy Parkinson me semble bien placée dans la course. Elle devient peu à peu aussi folle que ma Tante Bellatrix… Et… Et elle m'a fait des avances non déguisées l'autre jour… » déclare précipitamment Draco, en rougissant comme une tomate mure à point.

« C'est également elle que j'aurais mise en tête de liste Draco » l'appuie en souriant le professeur Snape… Monsieur Snape…

Parkinson !… Elle, c'est Ginny qui s'en chargera un jour cette sale petite garce ! Et je lui offrirai volontiers mon aide tiens !

Houlà ! Hermione ! Calme-toi ! Et n'oublie pas que tu es Prefête !

Mmmm… Oui… Bon… Ne perdons pas le fil, restons concentrée sur le sujet !…

Alors, Parkinson… Et qui d'autre ?

« Parkinson ! Je pencherais pour elle également. Comme le souligne Draco, elle est déséquilibrée et totalement instable sur le plan psychologique et émotionnel. Elle a, par ailleurs, le goût des conflits et de faire mal aux autres… Elle manque singulièrement de courage, mais par vengeance, je la sens capable d'aller très loin… Surtout si son état émotionnel s'aggrave… Si c'est le cas, nous aurons du souci à nous faire car elle sera dangereuse. Très, très dangereuse… Quelques autres filles, sont particulièrement vindicatives également, deux parmi les Septièmes et une de Cinquième année : Iris Wallpurd, Elladora Parkes, qui est d'une bêtise incommensurable, et Fédora Jones… Et je me méfie également de Bridget Harris, Hashley Down et Alienor Fortbanks qui ont toutes les trois des ambitions démesurées… Imako Tanaka n'est pas non plus fiable et je ne serais guère étonnée qu'elle cache beaucoup de cruauté sous ses airs soumis. Cordelia Corbins suivra son propre intérêt, bien qu'elle penche nettement du côté sombre. Par contre, je pense que Phillipa Sawyers, Elinor Lobban et Lucy Willis sont des valeurs sûres chez les Septièmes, tout comme Dionisia Newman et Alice Harris chez les Sixièmes. » déclare Madame Snape, très concentrée

« Et les autres sixièmes ? Bulstrode et Greengrass par exemple ? » demande Harry en levant un sourcil interrogatif

« Greengrass est surtout intéressée par ce que lui raconte son miroir et elle finira probablement par l'épouser un jour. Tracey Davis est plus dangereuse, elle est attirée par le pouvoir et l'argent, mais c'est une « Sang Mêlé » et les « Sang Pur » comme Parkinson la méprisent plus ou moins, alors il y a une chance pour qu'elle reste neutre… Les parents de Colys Gilford sont des Mangemorts et Regina Gillis, Rebecca Monfort et Carla Armani sont de ses amies et approuvent à tout ce qu'elle peut bien dire. Hoshi Yamato est plutôt neutre et transparente. Quant à Bulstrode, elle est amoureuse et elle suivra probablement celui pour qui bat son cœur… .» lui répond Draco, l'air assuré.

« Oh ! Tu as remarqué toi aussi !… » s'exclame Madame Snape en souriant.

« Oui, quand j'ai accidentellement blessé Crabbe, lors de votre dernier cours de DCFM. Elle avait l'air particulièrement chagrinée… Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments… Enfin… Je veux dire… Avoir un cœur d'artichaut et tomber amoureuse… » précise Draco, avec un vague et pâle sourire.

Bulstrode… Amoureuse… Cela me semble une hérésie ! Comment ce bouledogue au cerveau unicellulaire peut-elle être amoureuse ? Et de Crabbe en plus !

Quoique…

Ils se ressemblent tous les deux… Deux Trolls des Montagnes dépourvus de jugeotte… Merlin nous préserve qu'ils fassent des petits ! Ils seraient bons à mettre directement dans un zoo !

Allons ! Allons ! Hermione ! Arrête d'être commère et mauvaise langue ! On dirait le professeur Snape dans ses grands jours ! Mais que t'arrive t-il donc !

« Et pour les garçons, d'autres candidats ? » demande Bill, que je sens prêt à en découdre avec celui qui osera essayer de faire du mal à Ginny…

Tout comme ses autres frères d'ailleurs… Ron en tête…

« Crabbe et Goyle sont hors course. Ce sont des exécutants, insuffisamment intelligents et discrets pour être des espions. Commençons par Zabini. Malgré son nébuleux passé, sa mère est neutre jusqu'à présent, ce qui ne saurait durer infiniment, étant donné ses fréquentations actuelles. Cependant, si je ne mets pas d'or sur la tête de la mère, je place le fils parmi les espoirs, tout comme Ross, Frost, Travers, Stanley et Marian Higgs. Franck Cooper est un garçon sans histoire et il se montre particulièrement couard et faible. Il penchera sans doute du côté où le vent tourne le plus favorablement pour lui. Warrington ne s'opposera pas à ceux dont il a peur, quitte à se tromper de camp et ses parents ne sont pas très nets, loin s'en faut. Ceci dit, j'ai de forts doutes concernant Philip Vaneck, Carlos Ramirez, Magnus Marsden et enfin Randy Bletchley, dont le frère a déjà rejoint les rangs de Voldemort. Les Thorpe sont également des pro-Voldemort notoires, ainsi que les Taylor, les Wells et les Di Marco. Les autres, Moon, Rucorn et Narbury, sont pour moi des points d'interrogation. Ils ne s'expriment guère et ne se mêlent pas aux autres. Voilà mon avis concernant les Sixièmes et les Septièmes années. Nally ? » déclare le professeur Snape, en haussant un sourcil vers son épouse

« Je suis d'accord dans l'ensemble avec toi Severus… Et j'ai les mêmes points d'interrogation. » approuve Madame Snape.

« Brutus Brandburgy ferait un candidat idéal… » affirme à son tour Draco, pinçant les lèvres…

Il ne le porte pas dans son cœur ça c'est sûr ! Sans doute depuis leur altercation dimanche soir…

« Je le compte comme un fouineur sournois et probablement un futur Mangemort, mais de là à être déjà à la solde de Voldemort… Je ne sais pas. Tout comme j'ignore ce qu'il advient de ses frères aînés d'ailleurs, même si je crains qu'ils soient engagés…Ils sont particulièrement cruels en tout cas. Mais ils sont aussi terriblement indépendants des autres. Je n'ai aucune nouvelles d'eux et je ne sais s'ils ont réalisé leurs projets de parcourir le monde… » déclare le professeur Snape, fronçant les sourcils d'un air quelque peu perplexe

« Je peux vous dire ce qu'il advient d'eux !… Arcturus et Acrux sont les amants actuels de Voldemort !… » crache Draco, avec une moue de dégoût

Cela jette un froid sur tout le monde… Les jumeaux eux, sont bouche bée. Il faut dire qu'ils se sont frottés aux Brandburgy qui étaient dans la même année qu'eux…

Le professeur Snape fronce derechef les sourcils.

« Sous Imperium ? » demande-t-il à Draco

« Non » affirme celui-ci, serrant les poings et la mâchoire crispée. « Quand je les ai vus, ils avaient l'air parfaitement consentant à… servir leur Maître au mieux et à… y prendre plaisir… » précise-t-il avec une nouvelle grimace dégoûtée.

Oh ! Merlin !

« Je ne comprends pas… Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils sont ses amants ? » demande Fol Œil…

Ma parole ! Mais il devient gaga ce n'est pas possible ! Il me semble pourtant que c'est parfaitement clair !

« Parce que je les ai vus tous les trois en train de baiser ! » réplique vertement Draco, au bord des larmes soudain.

Oh ! Merlin !

Mais par combien d'autres choses, qu'il ne nous a pas dites encore, est-il donc passé !

« Je… Je suis désolé mon gars… Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise… Je… J'ai du mal à concevoir que des hommes… font ça ensemble… Je… » balbutie Fol Œil, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« Laissez tomber les excuses ! » s'écrie Draco en se levant « Voldemort est un salopard pervers et tout le monde le sait maintenant ! Il veut mon cul et celui de Harry et tout le monde le sait aussi ! Cet été, il cherchait à me séduire ! Et c'est passé par des leçons particulières ! Il a cru qu'il me donnerait envie de baiser avec lui en me faisant une démonstration pratique avec les jumeaux Brandburgy ! »

Oh ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin!

Presque tout le monde est en état de stupeur...

En tout cas, tout le monde se tait… Personne n'ose prendre la parole et Draco reste droit, les yeux dans le vague…

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne pour tenter de le réconforter un peu, au moment même où Harry se décide à dire quelque chose.

« Draco… » commence-t-il, d'une voix blanche et incertaine

Mais Draco me serre la main et l'interrompt aussitôt.

« Ce n'est rien Harry… Ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'y peux rien de toute façon… »

« Veux-tu que nous fassions une pause Draco ? » demande le professeur Dumbledore.

« Non… Ça va aller. Merci de vous en soucier Monsieur. Je voudrais juste… Pouvoir parler de tout cela avec un adulte un jour… Je crois que c'est nécessaire… » répond Draco en se rassoyant.

« Nally et moi-même sommes à ta disposition quand tu le souhaites Draco. Et ce n'est pas seulement en tant que professeur… » lui dit avec douceur le professeur Snape.

« Merci… Parrain… » lui répond Draco.

Le professeur Snape lui sourit et lui fait un signe de tête positif. Quant à moi, j'interprète cela comme une confirmation que c'est bien comme cela qu'il entendait les choses.

A mes côtés, Draco sourit lui aussi et il me serre un peu plus la main, puis se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue en me glissant un merci à l'oreille.

« Y a-t-il d'autres… suspects, parmi les cinquièmes ? » demande cette fois Charly, relançant la réunion et le sujet qui nous occupait avant l'incident.

« Il me répugne à penser que des cinquièmes pourraient déjà être dans les rangs de Voldemort… Mais comme Brandburgy semble ne pas pouvoir être écarté, je dirais que ses plus proches camarades peuvent être mis sur la liste : Harper, Rickers et Ramsey… Un autre groupe composé de Jugson, Takis et Portman semble bien placé en course aussi. Il faut se méfier d'eux et de leurs airs poupons qui dissimulent un cœur froid. Je ne saurais où situer Polton, Wilmer et McGoven. Les espoirs de Cinquième année garçon sont Griffith, Lobban et Goldman.  
Et chez les filles, les plus acharnées à défendre les idées de Voldemort sont sans aucun doute la cousine de Brandburgy, Antigone Bridgewaters et son inséparable, Diamond Casey… Fedora Jones, comme l'a déjà souligné Nally est une acharnée. Quand à Janice Vaneck, elle suivra son frère avec ses deux comparses habituelles qui en pincent pour lui : Shannon Stoner et Marsha Vadim. Pour les autres, les parents et la sœur aînée de Martha Hope sont engagés auprès de Voldemort. Par contre, son frère William s'est enfui à l'étranger pour échapper à la marque, ainsi que deux de ses cousins…Piper Walden et Holly Clide balancent d'un camp à l'autre. Kate Prewitt est fiable, rusée et intelligente. » nous apprend le professeur Snape, approuvé par Madame.

« Et dans les autres maisons ? » demande Madame Weasley qui est très tendue depuis que nous avons appris que Ginny figure sur la liste des cibles de Voldemort

« Chez les Serdaigles, Li Su ne me semble pas fiable, pas plus que Arthus Benson, Adam Stephens et Glawdys Grasslow. Chez les Poufsouffles, je suis réservée quant à Zaccharia Smith, mais c'est un pleutre qui est surtout fidèle à lui-même et je le vois plutôt se réfugier au fin fond de l'Amazonie pour échapper à la guerre… Par contre, Pearl Benson, la cousine d'Arthus ferait une bonne candidate, c'est une opportuniste et une arriviste qui piétinerait père et mère si besoin était pour réussir. Chez les Gryffondors, Frances Diaz est une petite sournoise, mais elle n'est qu'en troisième année… Et je signale au passage que les Gryffondors ont été les premiers à être sondés… » précise Madame Snape

« Une quarantaine de suspects donc… » résume Fol Œil, en jetant un œil sur la liste de nom que Remus prend en note.

« Au moins… Je n'ai pas pu sonder tous les élèves encore et les alliances changent souvent à l'adolescence. Ceux qui nous sont suspects aujourd'hui, peuvent être nos alliés demain et inversement. Sans compter le chantage que Voldemort peut exercer ou faire exercer sur certaines familles… Enfin, étant donné le nombre important de personnes résidant à Poudlard durant l'année scolaire, les émotions des uns et des autres sont parfois très difficiles à démêler. Et puis, je ne suis guère infaillible, loin s'en faut…» répond Madame Snape avec honnêteté.

Eh bien ! Voilà qui n'est guère encourageant…

Ceci dit, je suis satisfaite que les Serpentards ne soient pas les seuls à avoir été passés au crible…

*********************

**Acte 4 : Contrarier Les Plans De L'espion**

**Harry**

Une quarantaine de suspects… Dont la moitié sont des garçons dont nous sommes à peu près sûrs qu'ils sont du côté de Voldemort…

Je les aurais à l'œil. Et je ne doute pas un instant que Ron, Draco et Hermione en feront autant… Il va falloir que nous en parlions tous les quatre et que nous trouvions un moyen de communiquer rapide et sûr en cas de problème, quand nous serons de retour à Poudlard.

« Il va falloir prévenir Ginny, Luna et le professeur McGonagall de se tenir sur leurs gardes et je ferais très attention à Pattenrond également. » intervient Hermione, les sourcils froncés de contrariété et d'inquiétude.

« Mmmm… Luna. Oui… C'est probablement elle « l'autre que l'espion veut », tu as raison Hermione. Mais Luna et Minerva ne sont pas immédiatement en danger je pense… Par contre, Ginny devra effectivement être sur ses gardes à Halloween, ce qui n'était pas prévu puisque nous la pensions à l'abri à Poudlard. » ajoute Madame Snape, l'air préoccupée également.

« Je ne la lâcherai pas d'une semelle en dehors des heures de cours… D'ailleurs, ce serait peut-être mieux qu'elle n'y aille pas, en cours… Elle pourrait passer la journée à l'infirmerie non ? » demande Ron avec espoir.

« Je pense, en toute sincérité, que Ginny ne risque rien pendant les heures de classe… Voyons, qu'a-t-elle le jeudi ? » intervient le professeur Dumbledore, avant que Molly Weasley ne proteste vivement à la demande de Ron…

« Potion de 10h à 12h… Je pense être apte à la protéger durant ce temps n'est-ce pas Ronald ? » déclare le professeur Snape, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Euh… Oui Monsieur… Bien entendu… Et avant ça, en cours de Sortilège, tout devrait bien aller aussi…Mais l'après-midi, elle a « Soins Aux Créatures Magiques »… Et le professeur Hagrid… Euh… Ce n'est pas qu'il soit incompétent mais, il ne voit pas toujours le danger que peuvent représenter certaines créatures… Et des élèves pourraient en profiter aussi… Car c'est un cours commun avec les Serpentards… Et donc Brandburgy… » se défend Ron en rougissant très fort des oreilles.

« Ensuite c'est avec Minerva qu'elle a cours me semble-t-il… » précise Madame Snape, ce que Hermione confirme d'un hochement de tête.

« Oui. Et Ginny ne voudra pas rater un cours de toute façon… Et surtout pas celui de Hagrid, elle l'adore ! » fait aussi remarquer Hermione.

« Oui… Bon… C'était juste une idée comme ça… Pour la protéger… » balbutie Ron, jetant un œil contrit du côté de sa mère mécontente et sous le regard indulgent de son père et ses frères.

« Luna veillera sur elle aux inter-cours et nous nous arrangerons pour la protéger le reste de la journée… » assure Hermione d'un ton ferme

« Et je surveillerai les Serpentards… Si je vois ou entends quelque chose de suspect, je le dirais immédiatement à mon Parrain. » déclare Draco…

Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a une note de fierté dans sa voix lorsqu'il prononce le mot Parrain… Je suis heureux pour lui, il a trouvé le soutien d'un adulte… D'un adulte en qui il peut avoir toute confiance…

« Si cela peut rassurer Ron, je peux prévoir une visite de courtoisie à Hagrid jeudi après midi. Je suis certain qu'il sera ravi que je vienne parler de mon expérience avec les Dragons… Si vous êtes d'accord, bien entendu, professeur Dumbledore. » intervient Charly, avec un clin d'œil vers Ron

« Excellente idée Charly ! » approuve notre Directeur

A mes côtés, je sens Ron se détendre. Il adresse un sourire éblouissant à son frère et il souffle de soulagement.

« Bien. Mais cela ne résout pas le problème que peut poser l'espion par la suite. Comment l'empêcher par exemple de s'attaquer à Ginny, Luna et Minerva, sans oublier Pattenrond et Miss Teigne? » demande Kingsley, avec un petit sourire en direction d'Hermione

« En introduisant une nouvelle donnée dans l'équation » répond le professeur Dumbledore

« Laquelle ? » s'enquiert Tonks

« Remus… Il appartiendra à Severus de faire connaître à Voldemort le projet que nous avons de faire venir Remus à Poudlard, pour seconder Nally. Il sait combien Peter le craint… Et il sait aussi que Remus, le sachant en vie, sera aux aguets et immédiatement alerté si celui-ci s'introduit dans Poudlard… Cela devrait au moins retarder les actions contre Minerva, Miss Teigne et Pattenrond durant quelque temps… Et d'ici là, nous aurons peut-être confondu son espion.» explique le professeur Dumbledore.

« Vous avez donc l'intention d'employer à nouveau Remus ? Mais depuis quand ? » demande Tonks, étonnée et… contrariée ?

« Hier soir… Nally a un emploi du temps bien trop chargé et il est nécessaire de lui alléger sa part de travail. Cela permettra en outre de justifier la mise en place d'un nouveau cours. Des cours avancés de Duel pour les élèves de la Cinquième à la Septième année. » explique notre Directeur, avec un rien de malice dans les yeux…

Ron, Hermione et moi sommes ravis bien entendu et Draco semble également tout à fait intéressé par la nouvelle.

« Il semblerait Georges que nous ayons… »

« … quitté Poudlard une année trop tôt, Fred ! » déclarent les jumeaux, l'air sincèrement désolé.

« Pas tout à fait non… Car le temps qui me sera dégagé pourra être en partie mis à contribution pour offrir l'opportunité à quelques anciens élèves triés sur le volet et aux membres de l'ordre, de suivre un entraînement spécial avec moi… » intervient Madame Snape avec un large sourire

« Nally ! Remus va venir pour que tu puisses avoir un peu de temps pour te reposer et guérir de ta blessure ! » s'exclame le professeur Snape, qui semble nettement contrarié

« Bien entendu, Sev, et j'y compte bien. Je n'aurais pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon, les Jumeaux me semblent tout à fait aptes à enseigner les bases qu'ils ont appris cet été et Remus sera sans doute ravi de me seconder également dans ce projet. Je n'aurais donc qu'à rester tranquillement assise dans un bon fauteuil, ma seule tâche consistant à maintenir le sort du Temps Ralenti tout en sirotant une bonne tasse de thé… Vraiment pas grand-chose en somme… » lui répond-elle l'air tranquille

Le professeur Snape soupire et hoche la tête d'une façon tout à fait résignée… Ron et moi échangeons un coup d'œil et un petit sourire….

Décidément, elle le mène à la baguette l'ex Bâtard Graisseux des Cachots !

Mais nous n'en avons pas fini, avec les questions soulevées par la conversation que j'ai traduite car Fleur Delacourt demande soudain :

« Est-ce que Ginny sera attaquée par un serpent ? Et pourquoi Voldemort pense-t-il que le professeur Snape n'est pas fiable, juste à cause de son odeur ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Qu'à donc son odeur pour être suspecte ? »

« Nous ne pouvons prendre ce que dit Voldemort pour argent comptant. Quand il dit : « _si elle meurt à la morsure du serpent » _cela peut-être seulement symbolique et signifier simplement que la personne qui attaquera Ginny fait partie de la Maison de Serpentard ou qu'elle appartient à son courant de pensée. » explique le professeur Dumbledore.

« Oui… Quant à l'odeur de Severus, je peux vous dire, ma chère Fleur, qu'il véhicule les odeurs de tous les ingrédients de Potions qu'il utilise… C'est particulièrement sensible et déroutant pour les odorats délicats… Pour ne pas dire dégoûtant et rebutant… Ce qui peut justifier une impression négative le concernant et donc, par extension, un rejet, une méfiance à son encontre…  
Voldemort n'a plus grand-chose d'humain, il doit avoir un odorat développé et il repère peut être aussi cette odeur particulière lorsqu'il possède Nagini… Peter, lui, étant un Animagus rat, a l'odorat sensible des rongeurs… » explique Remus, l'air dégagé

Mais moi, j'ai repéré la façon dont il a regardé les professeurs Snape aussitôt que Fleur a posé la question… On aurait dit qu'une lumière s'allumait dans son cerveau…Et puis, le professeur Snape a l'air soulagé par la réponse que Remus vient de faire… C'est à peine perceptible, même vraiment subtile, mais je suis sûr qu'il est reconnaissant que Remus ait expliqué ainsi les choses…

Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

*********************

…

…**Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…


	27. Espions Traqués 2

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta.

…

**Espions Traqués 2/2**

**Acte 5 : Une Odeur Particulière**

**Severus**

« Eh bien mes amis, s'il n'y a plus de questions, ni commentaires concernant ce premier souvenir de Severus, je propose que nous fassions une petit pause et que nous reprenions ensuite sur le souvenir suivant… » déclare Albus en se servant une tasse de thé.

Ouf…

Cela tombe fort bien. J'ai justement envie de me dégourdir un peu les jambes…

Et j'ai surtout besoin de parler à Nally.

De préférence loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Nous nous éloignons donc, Nally et moi, sous couvert d'une petite promenade.

« C'est trop tôt Nally… Et j'espère que Voldemort n'en reparle pas dans le souvenir suivant… » lui dis-je, parlant bas, penché à son oreille comme si je lui déclarais quelques mots doux

« Je sais, mais Remus saura rester discret. » murmure-t-elle en réponse, en prenant appui sur moi, l'air parfaitement décontractée et confiante.

Cela ne calme cependant pas ma fébrilité.

« Remus, oui… Bien que je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il nous demande quelques explications. Parce que je ne me fais pas d'illusion, lui-même ne croit pas à ce qu'il a avancé comme prétexte. Mais je suis bien plus inquiet de ce que pourrait dire Harry. Il se doute de quelque chose, Nally. Il a surpris le regard de Remus sur nous, j'en suis certain. Et c'est un opportuniste Harry, quand il s'agit de poser des questions pour débrouiller des mystères. Si Voldemort remet le couvert, il va insister pour obtenir des réponses… Je suis même sûr qu'il est déjà en train d'en parler aux autres gamins et qu'ils vont se lancer dans des recherches dès leur retour à Poudlard… Sans compter qu'ils pourraient faire le rapprochement avec le « Grande Dame » perpétuel de Dobby… » déclare-je, contrarié et inquiet.

« L'important, c'est que Peter, lui, ne se souvienne pas… C'est cela qui m'ennuierait le plus… » me glisse Nally en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Peter. Oui, bien sûr qu'il faut compter avec Peter Pettigrow. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas lui qui m'inquiète le plus…

« Concernant cela, je pourrais toujours arguer que c'est parce que nous avons toujours été proches. Je lui servirais le couplet de Maugrey tiens ! Peter ne pourra pas contrer cet argument. Et Voldemort non plus ! Mais Remus, lui, a compris… et le voilà qui approche justement. Qu'allons-nous lui dire ? » murmure-je encore, vraiment fébrile à la pensée que mon dernier secret pourrait bientôt être dévoilé

« La vérité… Que nous ne pouvons rien dire encore mais qu'il doit nous faire confiance… » répond doucement Nally

« Cela m'étonnerait qu'il se contente de cette réponse… Pourquoi faut-il donc qu'il soit un Loup-Garou ! » m'écrie-je presque dans mon murmure

« Il n'en est guère responsable… » me fait-elle remarquer, en s'arrêtant pour me caresser la joue, en un geste apaisant

Je me rends compte de l'énormité que je viens de dire. Cet effet du lâché de masque commence à m'agacer sérieusement. Il me fait perdre mon légendaire sang-froid, m'empêche de réfléchir posément.

Je prends quelques secondes, fermant les yeux et respirant à fond, pour tâcher de reprendre quelque peu le contrôle de moi-même... Et je les ouvre sur le regard profond et indulgent de Nally...

« Oui… Je sais bien… Je suis désolé de m'emporter ainsi… Un effet secondaire du « lâcher de masque » sans doute » souris-je, totalement contrit

« Oui… Sans doute » me sourit-elle en retour et me piquant un baiser sur le nez, tandis que Remus arrive à notre hauteur.

« Je dérange ? » demande-t-il, se dandinant presque, l'air gêné soudain.

Il doit penser qu'il vient de déranger un tête-à-tête amoureux…

« Non… Jamais Remus… » lui répond Nally, avec un sourire encourageant…

Notre ami lui rend son sourire, avant d'afficher un air grave.

Voilà. Nous y sommes. Il va exiger des explications…

Acceptera-t-il notre dérobade ?

Cela m'ennuierait profondément de le décevoir, quand nous commençons tout juste à faire connaissance… Et son amitié est déjà tellement importante à mes yeux.

« Bien… Mmmm… Vous n'êtes pas des idiots tous les deux, alors je ne vais pas faire de détour. Je me demande comment je n'ai pas remarqué cela avant, mais vous avez tous les deux une odeur particulière ou plutôt une particularité dans votre odeur…La même particularité… Cela ne semblait guère étonnant, étant donné que vous avez toujours été proches l'un de l'autre, mais… Si c'était normal quand nous étions à Poudlard et que c'est normal maintenant, ça ne l'était pas à ton retour Nally. Car tu n'avais pas vu Severus avant d'arriver au Square Grimmaurd n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant tu avais cette particularité que Severus a également et qui ne l'a pas quittée tout le temps de ton absence. Et ce ne sont pas des relents désagréables d'ingrédients de Potion… Bien au contraire. C'est une odeur légère et suave... » expose franchement Remus, en nous regardant alternativement, Nally et moi-même

« Remus… » commence Nally, mais il l'interrompt d'un geste de la main

« Non, Nally… A voir ton air, je sais ce que tu vas dire… Tu vas dire que tu ne peux rien dire pour l'instant. Cela fait partie des mystères qui t'ont toujours entourée et de ton charme. Je peux accepter cela. Mais tu es la marraine de Harry et ce gosse est bien plus intelligent qu'il y paraît au premier abord et il n'oublie rien. Il sait aussi additionner deux et deux. Alors, s'il te plait, ne lui cache rien Nally. Il serait peiné d'apprendre par ailleurs que tu dissimules des secrets… Il a suffisamment souffert qu'on lui en ait caché comme cela… Et s'il doute, il cherchera à savoir Nally. Quitte à prendre des risques insensés et ce, même s'il est devenu beaucoup plus prudent. Et la dernière fois, cela nous a coûté très cher. Cela lui a coûté plus cher encore. Car il a perdu Sirius. Nous l'avons tous perdu… Je vous ai couvert cette fois, mais je ne le referai pas. Je ne veux pas perdre sa confiance. Ok ? » déclare-t-il, son regard fermement planté dans celui de ma compagne.

« Entendu Remus… Ecoute, je parlerai à Harry dès que possible. Il sera le premier à qui je parlerai… et tu seras le second. » assure Nally, la voix voilée par la tristesse.

« Bien alors… Reste à espérer que Voldemort ne reparle pas de cela dans le second souvenir que tu vas nous livrer en pâture Severus » dit-il encore en se tournant vers moi, le regard franc et clair.

Et je sais qu'il ne me tient pas rigueur de garder silence et cela me soulage infiniment.

« Je l'espère aussi. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne regretterai pas de l'avoir livré. Surtout si cela nous permet de découvrir et contrarier les plans de Voldemort… Pour le reste : Alea Jacta Est… » réponds-je, me rendant compte soudainement que cela n'a plus autant d'importance que mon secret, notre secret à Nally et moi, soit découvert.

Non…

Ce qui est vraiment important, c'est d'avoir des informations supplémentaires…

*********************

**Harry**

« Cela ne va pas Harry ? » me demande Ron, le visage soucieux…

« Hein ? Oh ! Si ! Si ! » lui réponds-je en sortant de mes profondes pensées.

Mais bien entendu, il n'est pas dupe

« Mmmm… Non… Quelque chose te tracasse Bébé… Je te connais assez pour le savoir » déclare-t-il en plantant son regard clair dans le mien.

Et bien entendu, cela attire l'attention de Draco et Hermione, qui cessent leur chamaillerie concernant je ne sais quel sujet, pour se tourner vers nous.

« Quoi ? » demandent-ils en cœur.

Et là, je comprends que je n'ai plus aucune chance d'échapper à l'inquisition.

Alors autant capituler tout de suite.

« C'est cette histoire d'odeur… Il y a quelque chose qui cloche là dedans… » avoue-je en soupirant

« Comment ça ? L'explication de Remus tient parfaitement debout ! » déclare Hermione, fronçant les sourcils et le cerveau probablement déjà en ébullition pour se repasser tout ce qui a été dit à ce sujet.

« Oui… Mais juste avant, Remus avait un drôle de regard sur le professeur Snape… Sur les professeurs Snape même… On aurait dit qu'il venait de faire une découverte… Non… Plutôt qu'il venait de se rendre à l'évidence de quelque chose… Et puis, il y a ce qu'a dit Voldemort… Souvenez-vous_: « Le rat le sait ! Il le sait qui d'autre a cette odeur ! Il l'a dit ! »_… L'autre personne, c'est sûrement Madame Snape » assure-je, réellement convaincu qu'il y a un mystère là-dessous à élucider.

« Oui… Et bien, c'est normal. Ils sont mariés. Ils traînent l'odeur de l'autre sur eux… D'ailleurs, Ron et toi seriez bien avisés de faire attention à ne pas trop vous frotter l'un à l'autre quand le professeur Lupin est dans les parages, sinon, il risque de se douter de quelque chose… » nous fait remarquer Draco, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Euh… Il a raison. Mais là, c'est le cadet de mes soucis…

« Moui… Il n'empêche que le professeur Snape, ton Parrain Draco… » dis-je, avant d'être interrompu justement par mon ami

« Et ton Parrain par alliance Harry… »

« Oui… Et mon Parrain par alliance, Draco… Il avait l'air soulagé que Remus donne cette explication sur les ingrédients de Potion… Et il n'y a pas que cela, souvenez-vous, Ron et Hermione, de ce que Luna a dit dimanche: _Il n'est pas comme nous et elle non plus vous savez? _Vous vous souvenez ?… » finis-je, les laissant tous les trois interrogatifs…

Un petit silence s'installe. Et je ne me sens plus seul avec mes cogitations… Je suis sûr qu'à nous quatre, nous allons réussir à trouver une réponse cohérente à cette question intrigante…

« Et que crois-tu que cela peut bien signifier ? » demande soudain Hermione, l'air rêveur mais probablement en train de cogiter durement.

« Je n'en sais strictement rien… Mais cela m'intrigue… Finalement, peut-être que Ron avait raison… Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas totalement humains » réponds-je, agacé par ce mystère.

Je déteste les mystères. Ou plutôt, je déteste lorsque je sens que l'on me cache quelque chose d'important… Et tout ce qui touche à ma Marraine me semble primordial.

« Des Hybrides ? Mais de quelle race ? Et quel intérêt de le cacher? » interroge Draco, l'air complètement dubitatif…

C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi l'être.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne vois vraiment pas, avec quelle créature l'un de leurs parents auraient pu… les concevoir. Ils ont l'air parfaitement humains tous les deux. Mais en même temps… Ils ont quelque chose qui cloche… » dis-je encore, complètement perdu, mais certain d'avoir raison.

Ouais… Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigts dessus, mais c'est indubitable…

« Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche chez eux… Enfin, j'ai toujours trouvé Madame Snape bizarre mais bon… Concernant le physique, elle me paraît parfaitement normale. Elle est même particulièrement agréable à regarder… Une Vélane ? » commente Draco en levant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Non… Fleur a du sang de Vélane… Et Madame Snape ne produit pas du tout le même effet qu'elle » assure Ron, en grimaçant à l'évocation de Fleur…

Sans doute aussi se souvient-il de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui, en Quatrième année…

Et des Vélanes de la Coupe du Monde…

« Mmmm… Ils sont tous les deux très grands… Plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts en ce qui la concerne, c'est sûr. Et lui doit faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix… Ils sont minces, avec des muscles fins et déliés, ont tous les deux une démarche souple et silencieuse. Mais c'est normal, ce sont des guerriers… Ils sont entraînés… Quoi d'autre ? » commence à énumérer Hermione, en nous regardant tour à tour..

« Ils sont beaux… Pas d'une beauté classique toutefois. Ils sont surtout beaux parce qu'ils sont comme illuminés de l'intérieur. Et ils dégagent tous lesdeux une impression de puissance, une grâce naturelle... presque de la noblesse... » ajoute Ron qui fronce les sourcils sur sa réflexion.

« Oui… Et ils paraissent plus jeunes que leur âge… En tout cas, pas plus vieux que Bill qui doit avoir environ dix ans de moins qu'eux… » dis-je à mon tour, en jetant un œil vers l'arbre sous lequel ma Marraine et son époux se sont installés

Il n'y a pas à dire, ils font un très beau couple tous les deux... Un couple racé et puissant, comme l'a souligné Ron.

« Et elle est habillée bizarrement… Je veux dire, Tonks est excentrique, mais on trouve ses vêtements dans le monde sorcier et probablement aussi dans le monde Moldu… Mais ceux de Madame Snape… Sont différents… Comme ses meubles et ses bijoux et ses armes dans sa vitrine… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel… Ce sont des objets précieux… Mais je n'en ai jamais vu de telle facture…» ajoute à son tour Draco qui se pique au jeu, lui aussi.

« Mmmm… Il faudra faire des recherches à partir de cela… Les objets et les bijoux… On devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose là dessus dans la section sur les différentes civilisations… Mais Madame Snape est d'origine française. Et elle a voyagé à travers le monde. Elle a pu se les procurer n'importe où. C'est peut-être pour cela que tu n'en as jamais vu de tels… » décide Hermione en réfléchissant déjà aux livres à emprunter à la Bibliothèque, j'en mettrais ma main à couper…

Toutes les réponses aux questions que l'on peut se poser se trouvent dans les livres, selon Hermione. En ce qui me concerne, je ne serais pas aussi catégorique… Car je suis sûre que bien des mystères n'ont pas encore été résolus par les hommes. Qu'ils soient Sorciers ou Moldus…

« Non… Il y a de nombreux objets et bijoux d'origine française au Manoir. Je t'assure qu'aucun ne ressemble à ceux qui lui appartiennent. Et pourtant nous en avons de toutes les époques. Nous avons aussi des objets asiatiques et africains… Rien ne correspond…» précise Draco, dont le cerveau semble tourner au même régime que celui d'Hermione….

« Oui… Et peut-être que cela ne vaut pas la peine que l'on se fracasse la tête avec tout ça… Après tout, nous avons confiance en la « Grande Dame » comme dit Dobby, non ? » déclare Ron, avec son bon sens habituel.

Car après tout, il a raison. Il ne s'agit peut-être de rien du tout… Ils ont peut-être une odeur particulière parce qu'ils utilisent le même shampoing. Ou un produit contre la mauvaise haleine…

Ouais… Tout le monde à un défaut physique, le leur, c'est qu'ils ont peut-être tout simplement un problème de mauvaise haleine ou de transpiration excessive… Et ce n'est jamais plaisant d'avouer qu'on pue du bec ou des pieds ou de se le faire remaquer...

« La « Grande Dame » ? Dobby dit cela ? » demande Hermione, la voix un peu suraiguë soudain…

Et cela anéantit ma toute dernière idée… Car jamais Hermione ne perdrait son calme, si ce que vient de révéler Ron n'avait pas une grande importance…

C'est bien Ron, ça, de dire innocemment quelque chose d'important alors même qu'il ne savait pas que cela pouvait l'être…

« Oui… Pourquoi? Cela te dit quelque chose ? » m'enquiers-je, intrigué et un peu excité à la pensée que le petit mystère que j'ai soulevé sera peut-être bientôt résolu.

Ma petite sœur de cœur fronce les sourcils et se concentre intensément.

« Mmmm… Eh bien… J'ai lu quelque chose à ce propos mais… Oh ! Flûte ! Je ne sais plus dans quel livre! Je ne me souviens pas à quoi cela se rapportait ! » s'énerve Hermione, visiblement très contrariée.

Elle l'est toujours, quand sa prodigieuse mémoire lui fait défaut…

« C'est parce que tu lis trop ma puce… Mais ne t'en fais pas, cela va te revenir… » fait remarquer Ron soucieux de la réconforter.

« Oui… Mais en attendant, je serais incapable de dormir correctement aussi longtemps que cela ne me reviendra pas… » se désole notre amie en soupirant à fendre l'âme.

« Non. Ne t'embête pas avec cette question ma douce. Parce qu'au retour dans le temps normal, nous poserons la question à Dobby ! » lui dis-je, mû par une inspiration soudaine

« Oh ! Tu es génial Harry ! J'aurais dû y penser ! » s'exclame-t-elle, ravie de mon idée et en même temps contrariés de ne pas l'avoir eue.

« Oui, tu es génial Bébé… En attendant, il vaut mieux que nous rejoignons les autres, sinon, ils vont nous attendre… » nous fait remarquer Ron, désignant de la tête la grande table campagnarde autour de laquelle tout le monde reprend place..

Nous regagnons donc notre place aussi, avec appréhension en ce qui me concerne…

Il va encore falloir que je traduise les élucubrations de ce cinglé de Voldemort !

La Barbe !

**********************

**Acte 6 : Deuxième Souvenir De Severus**

**Draco**

Mon Parrain extrait déjà son souvenir de sa tête quand nous reprenons place à la table de réunion. Je vois bien que Harry appréhende ce moment et je le comprends. Ce ne doit vraiment pas être travail agréable à faire…

Surtout quand Voldemort parle de la chatte de ma tante Bellatrix…

Heurk ! C'est dégoûtant…

Je me demande ce qu'elle en penserait de savoir que Voldemort trouve qu'elle sent « la chatte avariée et putréfiée »…

Le tuerait-elle de vexation ? C'est peut-être une idée à creuser…

Plus tard cependant, car déjà, le souvenir de Parrain s'élève de la Pensine…

Cette fois, Parrain est seul avec Voldemort, toujours dans le bureau de mon père…

A croire que ce psychopathe pervers ne le quitte jamais ce bureau !

En tout cas, comme précédemment, Nagini se tortille dans tous les sens. Mais sa souffrance me laisse complètement froid...

Je hais ce serpent !

******************

**Harry**

Cet fois, le souvenir que le professeur Snape a extrait de sa mémoire, se situe à la mi-juillet, un jour où il devait rendre compte des progrès de Draco.

Assis sur le sofa, Voldemort a de nouveau le regard perdu dans le vague de son cerveau rongé de folie...

…

_« L'odeur !… L'odeur ! L'odeur ! L'odeur ! Est-ce l'odeur de la trahison ? »_

_« L'odeur de la trahison oui… Peut-être as-tu raison Salazar… Son esprit choisi trop bien ce qu'il veut que je voie… Il me cache trop de choses, je le sais, je le sens… »_

_« Il nous cache des choses ! Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Il en sait bien plus qu'il nous en dit le Maître des Potions ! »_

_« Oui… Bien plus… Et nous nous perdons dans le vide de souvenirs idiots quand nous voulons savoir !… Mais nous saurons ! Je te le garantis !»_

_« Nous saurons ! Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Nous saurons ! Nous allons lui tendre un piège à lui aussi ! Un piège ! Un piège ! Un piège nous allons lui tendre n'est-il pas ! »_

_« Oui… Un piège… Et nous saurons s'il nous est fidèle ou s'il nous trahit notre odorant espion… Nous saurons ! »_

_« Nous saurons ! Nous saurons ! Nous saurons ! Et s'il nous trahit, il sera puni ! Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Il sera puni ! Puni ! Puni ! Puni ! Le sale espion ! »_

_« Oui… Il sera puni… Il sera torturé et il mourra… »_

_« Du sang ! Du sang ! Du sang ! De la bonne nourriture pour Nagini ! Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui !… Il nourrira le serpent ! »_

_« Du sang oui et de la nourriture… Mais s'il nous est fidèle, si son odeur n'est pas celle de la trahison, nous devrons chercher d'où elle vient… D'où vient cette si suave, si désirable, si vivante, si excitante et enivrante odeur ! »_

_« Vivante ! Excitante ! Enivrante ! Oh ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! C'est de la bonne énergie vitale et nous la voulons ! Comme celle de l'Ange et du Démon… Mais il est trop laid ! Trop laid ! Trop laid ! Trop laid ! Le Maître des Potions est bien trop laid ! »_

_« Oui… Bien trop laid… Mais n'oublie pas. Il y a l'autre… Et l'autre est peut-être beau… »_

_« Peut-être beau Oui ! Mais le Rat imbécile ne se souvient pas de l'autre… Il ne s'en souvient pas malgré la punition… Non ! Non ! Non ! Il ne se souvient pas ! L'imbécile ! L'imbécile ! L'imbécile petit rat dégoûtant ! »_

_« Non… Il ne s'en souvient pas le Rat imbécile !…Mais Severus doit savoir…Oui, il doit savoir. Et s'il nous trahit, il sera torturé et nous le saurons, nous aussi ! »_

_« Oui ! Nous le saurons ! Le piège ! Le piège ! Le piège ! »_

_« Oui… Il nous faut tendre le piège, tu as raison, Salazar… Halloween… Halloween sera l'occasion…Nous lui dirons de tuer les Moldus de la « Sang de Bourbe »! Nous savons où ils sont maintenant… Et Greyback et le Rat le surveilleront ! Ils s'assureront qu'il le fait ! Et s'il ne le fait pas… »_

_« Il sera mort ! Oui ! Mort ! Mort ! Mort ! L'espion qui nous trahit ! Il sera mort et Nagini le mangera !»_

_« Oui… Il sera mort… Et nous enverrons sa tête au petit Démon, Salazar… »_

_« Oui ! Bonne idée ! Bonne idée ! Bonne idée ! Sa tête au petit Démon ! Et le reste à notre beau serpent ! »_

« Oui… Mais ne précipitons pas les choses…Prenons notre temps… Tissons les toiles de nos pièges avec soin… Halloween sera un bon jour… Le jour où les Traîtres à leur Sang seront anéantis, où tous ceux qui se sont mis en travers de notre chemin en juin dernier vont payer leur impudence et où Severus sera testé… Taisons nos desseins… Taisons nos désirs… Taisons nos soupçons envers l'espion… Et attendons Halloween, Salazar, attendons cette nuit bénie entre toute avec patience… … »

_« Avec patience ! Oh Oui ! Oui ! Oui !… Mais c'est très long…Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop long ! Du sexe ! Du sexe ! Du sexe et du sang nous voulons ! »_

_« Non, Salazar, ce n'est pas long… Car la patience nous permettra d'atteindre nos desseins… Nous aurons l'Immortalité et l'Eternité devant nous pour réaliser tous nos désirs… »_

_« Tous nos désirs ! Oh Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Avec l'Ange et le Démon ! »_

_« Oui… Avec l'Ange et le Démon… Et l'autre aussi peut-être… Du sexe et du sang, pour l'éternité nous aurons…En attendant, je dois parler avec notre odorant espion…»_

…

La conversation prend fin sur ces paroles.

Hermione est bouleversée et Ron et moi nous la serrons entre nous deux pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort…

J'en ai des sueurs froides moi aussi et je comprends sa réaction, ses parents étant une cible directe de la prochaine attaque…

Elle le soupçonnait…

Mais c'est une chose de le soupçonner et s'en est une autre d'en avoir la certitude…

Et que pensera Neville de tout cela ?

Car il est clair maintenant que tous ceux qui étaient avec moi au Département des Mystères sont effectivement visés par la vengeance de Voldemort…

Il veut tous nous punir…

Et il veut aussi profiter de l'occasion pour tester la fidélité de mon Parrain par alliance…

« Eh ! Bien ! Ça lui fait de l'effet les ingrédients de Potion à Voldemort ! Une chance pour vous que vous vous soyez toujours présenté à lui avec votre masque de laideur professeur où vous auriez assurément été sacrifié au cours de son rituel tordu il y a des années déjà ! » ose dire Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Dans une tentative pour détendre Hermione ?

C'est bien possible… C'est même sûrement cela.

En tout cas, cela ne la laisse pas indifférente cette réflexion. Elle lui donne une petite tape sur la cuisse en lui lançant son regard à la McGonagall et en chuchotant un « Ron ! » scandalisé.

*********************

**Acte 7 : Sauver L'Espion Et Les Granger**

**Charly**

Sacré Ron ! Il m'a ôté les mots de la bouche !

C'est vraiment un loustic mon petit frère ! Un brave loustic…

Et il faudra un de ces jours que je lui dise que je suis fier de lui… Peut-être que je pourrais le faire jeudi tiens ! Ouais… J'essayerai de lui dire jeudi si je ne trouve pas l'occasion de le faire avant…

Et j'aurais autre chose à lui dire aussi…

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela. Pour l'instant, il y a des choses beaucoup plus urgentes à traiter…

« Effectivement, Ronald. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis heureux d'avoir paru si laid aux yeux des autres. J'affirme même, que ce fût finalement le plus précieux de mes atouts » lui répond Snape avec un bref sourire…

Lui aussi c'est un sacré loustic.

Sa fidélité envers Voldemort va être testée et il risque d'y laisser sa peau mais il est reste là, stoïque et calme… Et finalement, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, comme devant les Dragons…

Ouais… Ça ne sert à rien de s'affoler. Qu'à s'attirer davantage d'ennuis…

« Hermione, je ne tuerai pas vos parents. Même si pour les sauver, je dois sacrifier ma vie… » ajoute-t-il, en fixant Hermione, l'air grave et sérieux.

Et ça me file un frisson tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je sais qu'il tiendra parole…

Bouse de Dragon ! Ça c'est du courage !

« Je sais professeur. J'ai parfaitement confiance en vous. Mais je souhaite de tout cœur que vous ne mouriez pas non plus » lui assure Hermione, en lui offrant un pauvre sourire.

Brave fille elle aussi…

Et quel changement depuis que je la connais ! Non seulement elle a la tête bien pleine et en place sur les épaules, mais c'est devenu une belle jeune fille…

Comme le devient aussi Ginny… Ma petite sœur… Elle risque sa peau, elle aussi… Putain ! Je vais tordre le coup du petit salopard qui tentera de le faire !

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour, à la fois, sauver les parents d'Hermione et tâcher de sauver tes propres fesses » demande Shacklebolt en se penchant vers Snape.

Ça, c'est la question primordiale…

Parce que nous avons tout intérêt à ce que les deux faces du problème soient résolues… Si nous perdons notre espion, nous aurons bien du souci à nous faire…

« De toute façon, nous pouvons déplacer les parents d'Hermione et les cacher ailleurs… Le 12 fera très bien l'affaire… Ou leurs amis en France. Voldemort n'ira pas les dégotter là-bas. Cela ne fera qu'avancer la date de leur départ de quelques semaines, puisqu'ils se préparaient de toute façon à partir… Leur cabinet dentaire est cédé maintenant non ? » déclare Tonks en se tournant vers Hermione

« C'est presque fait. Ils ont rendez-vous mercredi matin pour signer les derniers papiers et la remise du chèque » nous informe Hermione qui commence à reprendre des couleurs.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle a du courage et du sang froid la petite !

« C'est bien joli tout ça, mais ça ne résout pas notre problème. Si Voldemort a trouvé où ils habitent, la maison doit être surveillée en permanence. Si le départ est précipité, il risque de comprendre que nous savons pour l'attaque et Mme Malfoy est fichue. » fais-je remarquer, en jetant un œil sur le petit Malfoy.

Le gamin est pâle, mais il ne pipe pas mot. Ce gosse aussi a du courage. Et je sens qu'on peut lui faire entièrement confiance. Ouais… Mon instinct ne me trompe jamais… Il est fiable, c'est certain.

« Alors quoi ? On tire à pile ou face ? Pile, nous sauvons les Granger, face, nous sauvons Mme Malfoy ? » demande Fol Œil de façon abrupte.

Il ne fait vraiment jamais dans la subtilité celui-là !

Il pourrait faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact, quand les enfants des potentielles victimes sont présents !

« Non ! Nous les sauvons tous ! Nous déménageons les Granger discrètement et deux d'entre nous, prennent leur place, sous Polynectar. Ce n'était pas prévu et nous devrons réduire les effectifs ailleurs mais tant pis ! Nous ferons avec… » lui répond Nally, l'air déterminée à nous pondre un plan d'Enfer.

A elle aussi, on peut faire confiance. Elle va nous mitonner une défense aux petits oignons. Ouais... Ce n'est pas pour rien que le professeur Dumbledore l'a invitée dans l'Ordre. Je ne sais pas où elle était pendant les dernières années, mais une chose est sûre, où qu'elle soit allée, ce n'était pas pour y passer des vacances tranquilles...

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Nally… » intervient le professeur Dumbledore en regardant Maugrey par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune

Le vieil Auror se rembrunit. Visiblement, il est contrarié d'être rabroué depuis hier… Mais après tout, il n'a qu'à se remettre un peu en question et cesser de se comporter avec nous comme si nous étions des sous-fifres sans cervelle…

« Et comment procédons-nous ? » demande Remus en se grattant la tête, l'air de penser qu'il s'agira d'une mission quasi-impossible que de sauver tous les passagers du bateau qui prend l'eau..

« Chaque chose en son temps. Il nous faut prendre les problèmes un par un pour éclaircir la situation. Severus, vous avez eu le temps depuis la dernière réunion au Manoir Malfoy, de réfléchir à tout ceci et à la manière de procéder là où il vous enverrait à l'attaque… » répond Dumbledore, avec un calme olympien.

Tout le monde se tourne vers Snape, qui fait la grimace et ne semble pas heureux de cette question.

« Oui. Je me doutais qu'il ne m'enverrait pas au Terrier. Il y a là-bas trop de risques pour moi d'y être reconnu et, même dans le doute de mes convictions et de ma fidélité envers lui, il a toujours eu intérêt, soit à m'écarter des missions, soit à m'envoyer là où je ne risquais pas de rencontrer des connaissances…  
Voldemort n'a plus assez de « Lieutenants » capables d'élaborer des « plans surprises » en quelques minutes et de tenir les troupes en main… Comme je vois les choses, il va me confier la responsabilité du groupe d'attaque, dont Greyback et Pettigrow feront partie, Bellatrix conduira celle du Terrier sans doute et Yaxley devrait mener ceux qui iront à Ste Mangouste, si attaque il y a là-bas aussi sur les Longdubat. Xenophilius Lovegood, lui, sera confié aux soins des Carrow, frère et sœur, qui trouveront porte de bois, puisqu'il est parti en expédition Merlin sait où. Mais tels que je les connais, ils s'acharneront cependant sur ce qu'ils trouveront: la maison…A moins que Voldemort sache que Lovegood est inaccessible pour l'heure, auquel cas, les Carrows seront affectés ailleurs, sous les ordres de Bellatrix ou moi-même. La dernière possibilité les concernant, est qu'il ne les réserve pour garder Narcissa Malfoy au Manoir… Oui, s'il a des doutes concernant Draco, il prendra la précaution de constituer un comité d'accueil au cas où… Voilà les bases telles que je les vois…  
Mmmm… J'aurais préféré que Pettigrow soit d'un autre groupe, nous aurions eu plus de chance de l'attraper. Là, il va falloir que je m'arrange pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien à celui-là, pour qu'il témoigne en ma faveur ! Mais bon… La difficulté va être d'empêcher Greyback d'entrer dans la maison des parents d'Hermione et de s'adonner à son carnage habituel. Mais je crois que j'ai ma petite idée… En tant que responsable de groupe, je définis le déroulement des opérations. Et plus je serais imaginatif et cruel et plus Voldemort sera satisfait. Il se lasse rapidement et aime que ses chiens d'attaque varient les… « plaisirs… », nous demandant par la suite de lui montrer nos souvenirs, s'il n'était pas lui-même sur place... Mmmm... Voilà comment je compte procéder : je vais interdire l'entrée de la maison à quiconque et préconiser une attaque extérieure … Je suis désolé Hermione, mais je crains que le mieux soit d'incendier la maison, en faisant croire que vos parents sont dedans… Qu'on entende leurs hurlements de terreur, qu'on les voit se débattre pour essayer de sortir des flammes, qu'ils soient repoussés à l'intérieur et que finalement, ils ne soient plus que cris de souffrance et d'agonie… C'est un « spectacle » qui devrait plaire à Voldemort… En espérant qu'il ne se décide pas à la dernière minute, à intervenir lui-même sur place… Parce que là, à moins que nous n'ayons deux excellents acteurs à l'intérieur de la maison en flamme, il flairera immédiatement le piège…  
Mais il y a plutôt de gros risques, pour qu'il aille assister à l'attaque du Terrier. Oui… Il voudra sans doute, être le témoin de l' « anéantissement » de la famille de « Traîtres à leur sang » qui le défie depuis trop longtemps à son goût, même s'il ne participe pas lui-même à l'attaque… Oui… Si tout se passe ainsi, j'ai une toute petite chance de sauvegarder mon rôle d'Espion…»

Tout le monde a écouté Snape attentivement et certains hochent la tête, l'air satisfait… Son plan se tient. En procédant ainsi, les Granger sont sauvés et ses propres fesses préservées…

Hermione, elle, a pâli, à la mention de l'incendie de sa maison, mais elle a également hoché la tête pour signifier qu'elle comprenait bien cette nécessité…

Pour nous, les Weasley, ce qu'il a dit à la fin n'est pas plus réjouissant…

Savoir que Voldemort risque d'être sur place quand le Terrier sera attaqué, n'a rien de rassurant, même si nous savons que nous avons un atout majeur dans notre manche…

Les Illusions de Nally…

« Si Voldemort vient au Terrier, cela change la donne… » dit-elle justement, semblant soucieuse

« Oui… Tu ne pourras pas rester sur place… » confirme doucement Snape

Bouse de Dragon ! Je n'avais pas pensé à cela !

Sa sensibilité et son allergie à la Magie Noire !

Si Voldemort vient… Le Terrier est foutu et nous aurions tout intérêt à sauvegarder vite fait nos fesses…

***********************

**Harry**

Non !

Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !

Il ne faut pas que le Terrier soit détruit ! Non ! Pas lui ! Pas le Terrier !

Et ça ne manquera pas si Voldemort assiste à l'attaque !

Merde ! De merde ! De merde! De merde! De merde!

J'aime le Terrier depuis le premier jour où j'y ai mis les pieds!

Je suis désolé pour la maison d'Hermione, bien sûr, elle y a tous ses souvenirs d'enfance attachés…

Mais je ne la connais pas cette maison et ce doit être une maison bien banale…

Tandis que le Terrier…

Je sais que c'est égoïste mais… Merde ! Le Terrier, c'est le Terrier !…

Merde ! De merde ! De merde ! De merde ! De merde !

Et cela me fait plus d'effets que cela encore !... C'est indescriptible…

Je le savais pourtant déjà qu'il y avait un gros risque… Mais à la veille que cela se produise, cette idée m'est insupportable…

Et je suis étonné que Ron ne réagisse pas plus que cela… Il est sacrément pâle bien sûr… Mais il réagit drôlement bien, comparé à sa panique de dimanche, quand je lui ai annoncé les plans de Voldemort…

« Les questions concernant la protection du Terrier seront abordées bien entendu, mais maintenant que nous avons une idée de la façon dont les évènements vont se produire chez les Granger, continuons tout d'abord sur ce point… Nally, vous avez l'air d'avoir une idée de la manière dont nous pourrions nous y prendre pour, à la fois, sauver les Granger et la couverture de Severus ? » intervient le professeur Dumbledore.

Ma marraine réfléchit encore quelques secondes, puis elle se lance :

« Mmmm… Oui… Mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, cela suppose, Albus, que nous enlevions deux d'entre nous, des autres points stratégiques. Dans les plans initiaux, il était simplement question que les Granger soient déménagés par Portoloin dès les premiers signes suspects… Cela n'est plus possible, puisqu'il faut qu'on les voit se débattre aux fenêtres. Les Granger ne pourront pas supporter de rester dans les flammes et la fumée, comme le feraient des sorciers protégés par des Sortilèges. Je propose donc que deux volontaires aillent sur place, jouer la petite comédie qui donnera le change à Peter et Greyback.  
Mmmm… Voyons… Tonks devait simuler un accident mercredi soir pour être admise durant 48H à Ste Mangouste, dans le service de Pathologies des Sortilèges où Alastor et Remus sont supposés lui rendre une visite fort opportune… Il n'est pas question de changer cela… Le Médicomage qui sera de garde est des nôtres et nous l'avons déjà prévenu de ce qu'il aura à faire. C'est donc au Terrier que nous devons réduire les effectifs…  
Il faudra aussi s'assurer que la Gazette du Sorcier publie un article détaillé sur les évènements et déclare que les secours ont retiré deux corps carbonisés de la maison des Granger… Dans le doute, il faudrait aussi que les journaux Moldus en disent autant… Mais là, c'est un peu plus compliqué… Avons-nous quelqu'un à la Gazette ? Et dans les journaux Moldus ? »

Tout le monde fait signe que non, mais les deux voix, parfaitement synchronisées de Draco et Hermione s'écrient soudain :

« Rita Skeeter ! »

« Ah ! Je me doutais l'an dernier, quand elle a écrit cet article sur le retour de Voldemort, que vous saviez ! Vous lui avez fait du chantage hein ! Vils Gryffondors ! N'êtes-vous pas supposés être honnêtes et ne jamais faire ce genre de chose ? » déclare ensuite Draco, en éclatant de rire et en donnant une accolade amicale à Hermione

« A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Disent les Moldus… Il faut parfois utiliser les armes de l'ennemi ! » lui rétorque Hermione en souriant

« Pouvons-nous savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de chantage ? » demande Tonks, les sourcils froncés.

« Hermione a découvert un secret concernant Rita Skeeter et, l'année dernière, pour faire taire la Gazette sur les supposés mensonges de Harry et son état mental perturbé, elle a eu l'idée d'utiliser Rita Skeeter pour écrire cet article dans le Chicaneur où il racontait comment Cédric Diggory est mort et comment s'est produit le retour de Voldemort. » explique Ron, l'air goguenard.

« Et peut-on savoir quel est ce secret ? » demande le professeur Dumbledore, visiblement amusé

« Désolé, mais nous avons promis de ne rien dire… » réponds-je à regret

Sans cette promesse, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde à balancer ce sale cafard !

« Vous avez promis, mais moi non… » déclare alors Draco, souriant de toutes ses dents et prenant plaisir à faire languir tout le monde apparemment.

« Alors ? » l'encourage Remus, tout aussi amusé que notre Directeur, par ce petit effet de suspens de mon ami

« C'est un Animagus non déclaré… » déclare Draco avec emphase… et un évident plaisir.

« Oh ! Voilà qui est intéressant ! Et qui va nous être fort utile à l'avenir !» s'exclame ma Marraine, son regard s'allumant d'une lueur malicieuse.

« Et quelle est sa forme animagus ? » demande Kingsley, vivement intéressé, lui aussi.

« Un scarabée… » répond Draco avec un sourire en coin.

« Petit et discret… Mmmm… Vraiment intéressant… » fait remarquer le professeur Snape positivement surpris.

« Je la contacterai demain. Serez-vous des nôtres Nally ? » décide le professeur Dumbledore en se tournant vers ma Marraine, l'œil plus pétillant que jamais.

J'ai comme l'impression que Skeeter ne va pas apprécier cette entrevue…

« Avec grand plaisir Albus ! Je me réjouis à l'avance de ce rendez-vous… » répond ma Marraine avec un sourire éblouissant et carnassier tout à la fois…

On dirait presque une Serpentard…

Et je comprends bien des choses maintenant…

Comme, par exemple, comment elle peut mener son Serpentard d'époux par le bout du nez…

« J'ai pris des photographies d'elle sous sa forme Animagus, sous toutes les coutures. Si cela peut vous aider… » glisse Hermione, rosissante.

Oh ! Si Hermione se mêle de ça aussi, Skeeter est plus que refaite !

« Oh ! Parfait ! Ce sera effectivement très utile de les avoir ! » approuve Madame Snape en hochant la tête.

« Bon ! Nous pouvons considérer le problème de la Gazette réglé ! Reste les journaux Moldus… Comment faire croire qu'il y a deux corps dans les décombres de la maison ? Des animaux morts métamorphosés ? » intervient Bill, un peu soucieux semble-t-il, face à ce problème de taille…

Car les journaux Moldus seront beaucoup plus difficiles à convaincre que Skeeter…

« Non ! Les dépouilles seront examinés par le Médecin Légiste et il découvrira la supercherie ! » affirme Hermione sourcils froncés…

Elle a raison… Je crois que nous sommes coincés, là…

« Le Médecin Légiste ? » demande Draco, qui me semble vraiment curieux d'en apprendre davantage sur les Moldus et leurs pratiques.

Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs. Arthur dresse l'oreille… les autres aussi d'ailleurs… Normal. C'est un point important qui vient d'être soulevé. Personne ne s'y trompe…

« Oui. Tous les corps retrouvés sur les lieux d'un incendie, d'un accident ou d'un meurtre, sont examinés par des médecins experts, qu'on appelle des Médecins Légistes… les médecins sont l'équivalent à nos Médicomages… Et ceux là sont des experts attachés au système judiciaire et policier Moldu. L'équivalent du Magenmagot et des Tireurs de Baguette si tu préfères… » explique Hermione, sous l'oreille attentive de chacun.

« Alors, comment faire croire à notre histoire de corps carbonisés ? » demande Charly qui semble largement désappointé.

« Je ne sais pas… d'autant qu'il faudrait que les corps soient totalement brûlés et méconnaissables sauf par un détail… un bijou par exemple qui aurait résisté au feu… Et il faudrait que ce soit un membre de la famille qui le reconnaisse… Moi, par exemple… » explique encore Hermione, pâle et tremblante soudain.

« Mmmm… Voilà un fâcheux contre-temps… Je ne vois pas comment nous allons pouvoir nous sortir de ce faux-pas… Quelqu'un a une idée ? » demande Kingsley en regardant à la ronde.

« A part voler des corps dans un cimetière, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire » assène soudain Fol Œil, provoquant une vague de réactions choquées.

« Alastor ! Comment pouvez-vous proposer quelque chose d'aussi horrible et honteux ! Profaner des tombes ! C'est indigne et sacrilège ! » explose Madame Weasley, profondément scandalisée

« Mais je n'ai jamais dit que nous devions le faire ! J'ai juste fais remarquer que je ne voyais pas comment procéder autrement… » proteste Maugrey en rougissant furieusement.

« Eh ! Bien ! Je suis heureuse de constater que vous avez gardé votre sens moral à défaut d'avoir du tact ! » lui envoie encore Madame Weasley

Ça, je la soupçonne d'avoir eu envie de le lui dire depuis un petit bout de temps…

Et à voir, cela en fait sourire et satisfait plus d'un…

« Oui… Bon… Mais tout cela ne fait pas avancer notre problème… » bougonne le vieil Auror en se tortillant sur son banc.

« Non… Je dirais même, que cela le fait reculer… Une idée Severus ? » dit le professeur Dumbledore, recentrant le débat sur le sujet qui nous préoccupe.

« J'ai bien peur que non, Albus… » soupire mon prof de Potion

« Je me demande… » commence ma Marraine, avant de s'interrompre, les sourcils froncés sur une intense concentration

« Quoi ? » demande Remus, dont la plume reste suspendue au-dessus du parchemin sur lequel il enregistre les minutes de la réunion, comme Percy enregistrait celles de mon procès au Magenmagot…

« Oh ! Non ! Nally ! Non ! Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas à cela ! » s'exclame soudain le professeur Snape, très pâle et un rien… suppliant ?

« Oh ! Si j'y pense ! » lui répond-elle, de sa voix douce et continuant à réfléchir

« C'est de la folie ! » s'écrie cette fois mon Parrain par alliance

« Oui. Mais comme a dit Hermione tout à l'heure, il faut parfois utiliser les armes de l'ennemi… Et l'arme de Voldemort, c'est la folie justement… » insiste-t-elle, toujours aussi doucement.

Autour de moi, personne ne comprend…

Sauf peut-être le professeur Dumbledore, qui hoche la tête, yeux plissés dans la concentration de la réflexion lui aussi…

Je ne sais pas ce qui se prépare, mais je crois bien que nous allons avoir une sacrée surprise…

Un folle surprise…

****************

**… Alors ? Que pensez-vous de tout cela ?...**

**…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…

…


	28. Un Plan De Folie 1

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta.**

…

**Un Plan De Folie 1/2**

**Acte 1 : Inverser La Situation**

**Draco**

A voir la tête de mon Parrain, il va se passer quelque chose qu'il redoute vraiment. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que cela va être mais cela ne lui plait pas du tout.

Nous échangeons un regard, avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils ont l'air de penser la même chose que moi.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre sont également en attente de ce qui est en train de germer dans la tête de Madame Snape : Madame Weasley a l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs, son mari mâchonne nerveusement une branche de ses lunettes, le professeur Lupin gratte machinalement sa barbe naissante et les autres ont l'air d'avoir suspendu leur souffle, comme dans l'attente d'un événement exceptionnel…

Si cela continue, il y en a quelques-uns qui seront morts d'asphyxie dans peu de temps…

« Mmmm… Oui… Je ne vois pas comment faire autrement… » murmure Madame Snape pour elle-même, avec sur le visage, une expression de réflexion intense.

« Quoi ! » aboie Maugrey, visiblement impatient de savoir à quelle sauce va être préparé le plat que nous prépare mon professeur de DCFM.

« Ne devinez-vous pas ? Elle veut renverser la situation ! » explose littéralement mon Parrain qui affiche une extrême contrariété

Autour de toute la table, s'élève un concert d'exclamations de surprises…

Et pour une surprise, c'est une surprise !

Car si j'ai bien compris, et je suis certain d'avoir bien compris, mon Parrain est en train d'annoncer que le plan que son épouse mijote consiste à attaquer Voldemort…

Je regarde les trois autres et il n'y a aucune équivoque possible : ils ont compris la même chose, à voir leur mine effarée…

C'est de la folie… Elle va nous jeter dans la gueule du Dragon !

« Ça ! C'est un plan dingue ! » s'exclament soudain les jumeaux, l'air admiratif

« Plus que dingue ! C'est du suicide !… » renchérit mon Parrain, pâle et tendu

Je suis bien de son avis. Autant nous livrer tout de suite, pieds et poings liés…

« Allons Sev, ne dramatise pas. Nous aurons le gros avantage de la surprise, jamais Voldemort ne s'attendra à cela. Nous l'attaquons, là où il pense être en position de force et dans le même temps, nous libérons Narcissa Malfoy. Il nous faudra frapper vite et fort, en nombre restreint, au moment où il aura vidé le Manoir de la plupart de ses Mangemorts… Et dans le même temps, s'il est sur place, nous retardons le rappel de ses troupes, en les retenant à tout prix là où il les a envoyées… Oui, c'est le seul moyen d'espérer sauver tout le monde… Ce que nous ne pourrons pas faire si nous nous contentons de subir les évènements.» explique-t-elle d'une voix aussi douce et tranquille que si elle exposait les plans d'organisation d'une réception mondaine et non un plan d'attaque complètement fou…

Et le pire, c'est que tous les Gryffondors ont l'air conquis par cette idée folle…

Ils sont complètement toqués… Azimutés… Insensés… Syphonnés... Dégénéré du bulbe... Complètement et irrémédiablement mabouls...

Merlin ! Ils ont tous gagné un ticket pour la salle Janus Thickey à Ste Mangouste ma parole !

« C'est génial ! Dingue et très dangereux, je le reconnais volontier, mais génial. Seulement, comment nous y prenons-nous ? Parce qu'avec ce plan, il est évident que nos groupes, déjà restreints, vont l'être davantage encore s'il faut détacher quelques-uns d'entre nous au Manoir… » fait remarquer Bill Weasley qui n'a pourtant pas l'air inquiet pour deux sous.

Bien au contraire. Il semble excité comme une Ciseburine !

« Et nous perdons notre espion… » constate Charly qui affiche le même air que son frère…

Indécrottables ! Ils sont indécrottables de témérité !

« C'est sûr… Parce que Voldemort ne voudra jamais croire que Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se préparait et s'il retourne auprès de lui après cela, il est fichu… » appuie le professeur Lupin, avec une sérénité que je trouve pour ma part tout à fait indécente...

Merde alors ! Ils sont en train de parler comme s'il s'agissait d'aller faire une petite promenade de santé ! Putain ! Mais réveillez-vous les mecs ! C'est d'aller attaquer le Manoir Malfoy dont on parle là ! Une véritable forteresse dans laquelle sévit le plus dangereux des Mages Noirs !

Madame Snape fait la grimace et concède :

« C'est le point embêtant… Tout comme il ne faut pas, non plus, déclencher les hostilités trop tôt et provoquer un engrenage de batailles rangées… J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir encore un peu… Je propose que nous fassions une pause, de toute façon, c'est l'heure du déjeuner. Ensuite, j'exposerai les grandes lignes de mon plan et, si Albus et la majorité sont d'accord, nous le peaufinerons tous ensemble… Qu'en pensez-vous Albus ? »

« Qu'il me semble effectivement nécessaire de réfléchir à tout cela à tête reposée. Ce plan va totalement à l'encontre de ce que nous avions prévu initialement ma chère Nally ! Et à l'encontre également de tout ce que l'Ordre a fait jusqu'à présent. Nous n'avons jamais attaqué, toujours défendu ou secouru. Mais j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas beaucoup d'autres options à envisager pour l'heure, compte tenu des éléments dont nous avons eu connaissance ces dernières heures. » déclare notre Directeur, l'air grave mais d'un ton parfaitement tranquille.

Aussitôt qu'il finit sa déclaration, Madame Snape se lève et se dirige vers l'une des yourtes, suivie de mon Parrain. J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils vont avoir une discussion houleuse tous les deux…

Madame Weasley, elle, se dirige à grands pas décidés vers la grotte et je devine qu'elle va aller y gérer l'attente en nous préparant des monceaux de nourriture.

Quant à moi, je suis Hermione qui me tire vivement par la main, pour m'entraîner à la suite de Harry et Ron qui ont pris le chemin de la rivière, là où je les ai rejoins hier, à l'abri des regards derrière les épais buissons…

Et j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité déjà…

Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis !…

********************

**Hermione**

A peine sommes-nous affalés dans l'herbe, que Ron laisse libre cours à ce qu'il pense de la situation.

« Dingue ! Elle est complètement frappadingue ! Mais géniale aussi ! Et quelque chose me dit qu'elle avait déjà pensé à quelque chose du genre… Sinon, comment le professeur Snape aurait pu deviner à quoi elle pensait ? » dit-il, l'air ouvertement admiratif.

« Parce que c'est son épouse et qu'il la connaît assez bien pour suivre le cheminement de ses pensées… » fait remarquer Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont guère besoin de se parler pour se comprendre ces deux là ! Ça m'agace assez souvent d'ailleurs, quand j'en fais les frais !

« Oui, peut-être… Mais tout de même ! Tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée qu'elle avait déjà évoqué cette intention d'attaquer et non de subir. Il est évident que c'est une guerrière et qu'elle n'a pas pour habitude de subir les évènements… Elle anticipe toujours… Je crois juste qu'elle précipite un peu les choses… » renchérit Ron, l'air sûr de son fait et tout sourire.

« Si tu dis vrai, alors elle les précipite beaucoup ! Nous ne sommes pas nombreux à être entraînés à ses méthodes de combat. Cela commence juste à s'organiser… Et il est évident qu'elle ne partirait pas au devant d'une bataille avec des troupes non préparées… » lui fais-je remarquer

Même si je suis convaincu que Madame Snape a raison et qu'il vaut mieux attaquer que subir, tout ça ne me plait guère… J'ai peur qu'à trop se disperser, il n'y ait beaucoup de casse dans nos rangs…

Et la vie de mes parents est en jeu…

« Oui, mais la situation exige que nous en arrivions là… Telles que les pièces sont posées sur l'échiquier, elle a raison, la seule option, c'est l'attaque. Même le professeur Dumbledore en a convenu. A vouloir trop défendre ses positions, on finit toujours par se retrouver acculé. Il faut éviter cela à toute fin et profiter que Voldemort vienne sur notre terrain pour attaquer le sien. » me dit-il, avec sa logique de joueur d'échec.

Expliquées ainsi, les choses m'apparaissent sous un autre jour… Il pourrait bien avoir raison… Et, comme le dit Madame Snape, l'effet de surprise jouera de toute façon en notre faveur…

Oui… C'est fou, mais c'est la seule option…

« Et si c'était ce que voulait Voldemort ? » demande Draco, pâle soudain…

Et je devine qu'il pense à sa mère, piégée dans le Manoir.

« Non… Voldemort n'imaginera jamais que nous puissions attaquer, elle a raison sur ce point. Ce n'est pas dans les méthodes de l'Ordre. Nous défendons, nous n'attaquons jamais… Et il ne peut pas savoir que la donne a changé depuis que Madame Snape est arrivée, que nous nous préparons au combat, aussi bien en attaque qu'en défense… » cherche à le rassurer Harry

« Harry a raison… Il ne peut pas savoir qu'en ce qui concerne la stratégie, le professeur Dumbledore est en train de passer la main à une guerrière habituée au combat, c'est certain » renchérit Ron avec assurance

« Oui… Il joue encore un grand rôle au sein de l'Ordre, mais à l'heure des batailles, c'est elle qui dirigera tout… Tu as raison Ron… Il est en train de passer la main à ce niveau là, se réservant certainement le côté « relations publiques » et la recherche des moyens logistiques et financiers. » acquiesce Harry

Ils ont encore raison. J'en conviens moi aussi…

« Comment croyez-vous que les choses vont se passer ? » demande Draco, soucieux et curieux de notre avis.

« Mmmm… Elle ne veut pas dévoiler nos forces… ou plutôt notre absence de forces, ni déclencher la guerre ouverte… Il va falloir être subtil là !… Franchement, il va falloir un coup de génie pour réussir à concilier le tout. » constate Ron dont le visage exprime toute sa concentration et sa réflexion.

« Oui, mais encore ? » insiste Draco, fébrile.

« Eh ! Ben… A sa place, je m'arrangerai pour que Voldemort pense que nous avons joué de chance, que ses hommes sont des incapables et surtout, pour que lui perde le maximum de pions dans l'opération… Je le ficherai en rage aussi… Au moins, dans sa colère, il risque de perdre le contrôle et d'éliminer lui-même quelques-uns de ses Mangemorts en distribuant des punitions à la volée… » expose Ron, en grande forme je trouve…

« Ron… Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ? » m'enquiers-je, lui tâtant le front comme pour m'assurer qu'il n'a pas la fièvre…

« Bah… Je me sens juste plus à l'aise en attaque qu'en défense » répond-il en haussant les épaules, avant de me sourire.

« Mmmm… Il n'y a pas que cela… Je trouve que tu as admirablement géré tes réactions aujourd'hui » fait remarquer Harry, en lui prenant la main avec cette tendresse qui caractérise tous les gestes attentionnés qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre.

« Oui… Ben… Je crois que j'ai grandi d'un cran… » lui sourit Ron, avant d'ajouter : « Il y a des choses plus importantes que de perdre sa maison. Et avoir peur pour la vie de ceux que nous aimons ne sert à rien, si cela nous conduit à rester paralysé et les bras ballants pendant qu'ils se font tuer… Se précipiter dans la bataille sans un minimum de réflexions non plus d'ailleurs… »

« Wahou ! Ce n'est pas seulement d'un cran que tu as grandi ! C'est de tout un engrenage ! » s'exclame Harry, visiblement ravi et fier aussi…

Il peut l'être…

Moi aussi je suis fière des progrès de mon frère de cœur !

*****************

**Acte 2 : Scène De Ménage Chez Les Snape**

**Severus**

A peine la porte de la yourte est-elle refermée sur nous, que j'explose.

« C'est de la folie, Nally ! De la folie pure ! » m'écrie-je, sans même me préoccuper de savoir s'il y a un Sort de Silence qui nous préserve des oreilles indiscrètes ou non…

Nally se retourne pour me faire face.

« C'est la seule solution Sev… Ou il nous faudra sacrifier quelqu'un… Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Les Granger ? Narcissa Malfoy ? Les Longdubat ? Toi ?… Notre seule chance de vous sauver tous est d'en passer par-là… » me répond-elle, avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.

« Il risque d'y avoir des morts Nally avec ce plan ! » ne puis-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer, bien que je commence à accepter qu'elle ait peut-être raison.

« Il risque d'y en avoir de quelque façon que nous nous y prenions… et peut-être même davantage si nous concentrons nos efforts sur la défense.. » affirme-t-elle doucement

« Et si nous n'avons plus d'espion, il risque aussi d'y en avoir beaucoup par la suite, Nally » fais-je encorer remarquer

« C'est bien pour cela qu'il nous faut trouver une solution à ce problème… » répond-elle, me signifiant, d'une certaine manière, que c'est justement pour réfléchir à cela qu'elle a demandé et obtenu une pause.

Mais plutôt que me calmer, cette remarque me hérisse davantage. Je n'aime guère qu'elle me prenne en défaut… Je n'aime guère qu'elle passe au-dessus de ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment même…

Aussi, est-ce sur un ton acide que je lui déclare :

« Désolé, Nally, mais je n'ai pas de Farfadet d'Ecosse à proposer en compensation de ma défection ! »

« Oh ! Bien sûr ! C'est cela qui t'inquiète n'est-ce pas ?… Tu penses que tu n'auras plus un beau rôle à jouer dans cette guerre ! » me provoque-t-elle, avec un sourire narquois.

Comment peut-elle dire une telle chose ? Comment peut-elle insinuer que je ne me préoccupe que de moi-même et de mon avenir quand je sacrifie ma vie depuis toutes ces années et que je suis encore prêt à la sacrifier pour sauver des vies ?

« Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose ! J'ai exécré ce rôle à la minute même où il m'a fallu entrer en scène ! Et tu es mieux placée que quiconque ici pour le savoir ! » m'écrie-je, une fois de plus hors de moi.

« Oh ! Oui ! Bien sûr ! Suis-je bête ! J'avais oublié « ce détail » ! Et comment ai-je pu faire pour oublier cela ? Comment ai-je pu oublier que tu as joué ce rôle si longtemps et si intensément que je t'ai à peine reconnu quand je suis revenue ! Comment ai-je pu oublier que tu t'es si profondément et depuis si longtemps perdu dans ce rôle que tu ne connais rien d'autre ! Comment ai-je pu oublier que tu joues ce rôle depuis ton enfance ? Comment ai-je pu oublier que j'ai failli perdre celui que j'aime parce que tu n'arrivais plus à t'en sortir, de ce rôle ! Que tu n'arrivais plus à ôter ce masque infâme, même lorsque nous n'étions que tous les deux, tant il te collait à la peau ! Et comment puis-je oublier qu'il est si difficile pour toi de concevoir la vie autrement qu'en jouant ce rôle ! Comme si rien d'autre ne t'attendait ! Comme si tu ne pouvais plus être utile autrement ! Comme si d'autres n'avaient pas besoin de toi à leurs côtés ! Comme si tu ne pouvais pas sauver des vies autrement qu'en jouant ce rôle ! » me crie-t-elle à son tour et laissant libre cours à la colère et aux larmes.

Chaque parole, chaque mot qu'elle prononce est comme un coup de poignard qu'elle porterait directement dans mon cœur…

Parce que je prends la mesure du combat qu'elle a engagé depuis son retour, pour me faire abandonner ce masque qui me collait effectivement…

Et pas seulement à la peau, mais dans toutes les fibres de mon corps… …

Des semaines durant, elle s'est battu, des semaines durant elle a tenu malgré ma résistance. Car en même temps que je recherchais sa compagnie, je la fuyais, refusant de rester auprès d'elle la nuit, refusant de partager sa couche, sous le prétexte que la marque que je porte sur le bras l'incommoderait…

Malgré tout, elle s'est obstinée, me faisant revenir vers elle et vers la vie…

Et aujourd'hui, je me sens pathétique…

Car malgré tous les efforts qu'elle a faits, malgré toutes ses batailles menées jour après jour, je refuse encore d'abandonner ce rôle qui pourtant m'a empoisonné la vie…

Je n'arrive pas, comme elle l'a deviné, à concevoir la vie autrement…

Mais pourquoi ?

Je ne me suis pourtant jamais senti aussi bien que depuis que j'ai laissé tomber ce masque…

Aussi vivant… Aussi libre !

Et ce matin, j'ai vécu le plus beau matin de ma vie depuis ce premier matin où nous nous sommes réveillés côte à côte, au lendemain de notre union…

Nally s'approche de moi et je m'aperçois que je suis resté figé, au milieu de la yourte, depuis qu'elle a commencé à me crier dessus…

C'est la première fois, qu'elle me crie dessus… Jamais elle ne l'avait fait…

Elle enroule ses bras autour de moi, pose sa tête sur mon épaule et me murmure :

« Tu as le droit Sev… Tu as gagné le droit de mettre fin au jeu de ton enfance… Ton père, tes parents sont fiers de toi, où qu'ils soient maintenant… Ils t'aimaient Sev et jamais ils n'auraient voulu que tu sacrifies ta vie plus que nécessaire… Il est temps de te retirer, c'est trop dangereux maintenant, inutile aussi… »

Elle a raison...

Entièrement raison…

C'est pour mon père et ma mère que je ne me sens pas autorisé à abandonner, car c'était le combat de leur vie à eux aussi, de résister coûte que coûte à Voldemort… Et ils en sont morts, anonymement et dans l'indifférence générale…

Pour sauver la vie d'un homme qui n'a jamais su qu'ils étaient morts pour lui…

Je me suis juré sur leur tombe que j'irais jusqu'au bout du combat…

Mais je vais devoir le faire autrement… Je vais devoir abandonner mon rôle d'espion…

Je dois me rendre à l'évidence : Aller plus loin serait vain. Aller plus loin serait ridicule…

J'irais à une mort certaine et inutile…

« Cela ne peut pas prendre fin ainsi… » dis-je, pourtant, dans un souffle, dernier résidu de résistance…

« Je te promets que tu vas tirer ta révérence en faisant à Voldemort le plus beau pied de nez qui puisse exister » me souffle-t-elle, levant la tête vers moi…

Et il y a un sourire dans ses yeux… Un sourire un peu triste… Mais un sourire espiègle aussi…

Et c'est pour cela que je l'aime…

Parce qu'elle est espiègle et qu'elle sait toujours ce qu'il faut dire pour me ramener à la raison.

Pour me ramener à la maison…

Dans ses bras.

********************

**Acte 3 : Tirer Les Vers Du Nez De Théodore Nott**

**Ron**

Ça doit bien faire une demi-heure maintenant que nous nous prélassons au soleil. Après avoir discuté du plan de Madame Snape, nous nous sommes arrêtés de parler, chacun rejoignant ses propres pensées…

C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi réfléchir après tout ce que nous avons encore entendu ce matin…

Mais moi, ce qui me préoccupe, c'est comment nous allons pouvoir débusquer l'espion de Poudlard…

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour tirer les vers du nez de Théodore Nott la fouine ? » m'enquiers-je soudain, trop curieux de savoir et surtout de participer si je peux…

Et de l'écraser comme une punaise s'il s'avère être l'Espion...

« A la Gryffondor… » répond-il, éclatant aussitôt de rire

Il est drôle tiens ! Et le pire, c'est que cela fait rire Harry aussi… Encore un truc qui vient de leur retenue sans doute…

Hermione et moi nous regardons, ne comprenant rien bien évidemment, mais haussant tous les deux les épaules, résignés…

Il y en aura encore, des moments comme celui-là, alors autant nous y faire tout de suite !

« Allez, sans déconner… » dis-je, quand ils se calment tous les deux.

« Je ne déconne pas… Enfin, presque pas… » répond-il, pouffant encore de rire

Cette fois, je lève les yeux au ciel… La fouine a l'air d'un vrai gosse quand il rigole comme ça…

« Mais c'est vrai que la seule fois où j'ai essayé de le faire, je me suis lamentablement planté… » avoue-t-il peu après, avec un nouveau clin d'œil vers Harry.

« Ouaip ! Ne la joue pas Gryffondor qui veut… » fais-je, souriant, l'imaginant en train de se vautrer après avoir mis les pieds dans le plat dans ce qui lui semblait la pure tradition Gryffondor….

« Nan… Tu as raison… Ce n'est pas assez subtil pour les Serpentards… » réplique-t-il, un peu vert malgré son sourire.

« Pas d'acc… Il faut avoir du talent pour jouer les gros balourds sans cervelle et embobiner les Serpentards en leur faisant croire qu'on est un idiot, alors qu'on les mène exactement où l'on veut qu'ils aillent… Tiens… Il n'y a qu'à regarder comment elle le mène par le bout du nez votre Directeur de Maison, Madame Snape, la pure Gryffondor de chez Gryffondor par excellence… » fais-je encore, pas décidé à lui laisser le dernier mot sur ce coup là… cela m'amuse soudain

S'il veut aller sur ce terrain, alors il ne va pas être déçu… Je vais l'y suivre…

« Ouais ! Mais ça, c'est parce qu'il est amoureux, alors ça ne compte pas. Parce que les garçons sont toujours bêtes quand il s'agit d'amour… Et c'est une Gryffondor qui me l'a dit… » rétorque-t-il, croisant les bras sur la poitrine, comme pour me défier de le contredire.

« N'empêche que les Gryffondors finissent toujours par moucher les Serpentards. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous savons nous adapter à toutes les situations et jouer dans plusieurs registres, alors que les Serpentards, jouent toujours dans le même, rigide et compassé, le visage fermé et impassible… Il suffit donc de les amener doucement sur notre terrain pour les faire virer… La preuve, c'est que tu es ici, au milieu de tout un tas de Gryffondors et que tu essayes de jouer leur jeu… Ceci dit, tu as choisi de jouer sur le bon terrain mon pote… Parce que ceux qui sont trop bornés pour comprendre qu'ils ne peuvent pas gagner contre nous, finissent par se ramasser une pelle de bouse de Dragon dans la figure… Et Voldemort se pissera dessus le jour où nous nous déciderons à lui fermer son clapet une bonne fois pour toute… » déclare-je, sans animosité, sans vouloir réellement le moucher non plus… comme ça, juste pour jouer…

Malfoy plisse les yeux et fait mine de réfléchir deux secondes avant de répliquer…

« Mmmm… Vous êtes effectivement d'excellents comédiens… Je vous ai tous vus à l'œuvre, Madame Snape en tête, avec son imitation de mon Parrain… Et vous n'êtes pas en reste, avec votre prestation pour échapper au dîner, au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde, lundi soir…  
Et je veux bien croire aussi que Voldemort va se ramasser une sacrée pelle de bouse de Dragon à la figure et se pisser dessus comme tu dis… Ceci dit… Ce n'est pas un peu con de se battre tous les deux pour savoir qui des Serpentards ou des Gryffondors sont les meilleurs ? » demande-t-il finalement

Il aurait dû réfléchir trois secondes… Parce qu'il est arrivé exactement où je voulais…

« Je ne te le fais pas dire la fouine, mais dis-moi, mon pote, qui a commencé à défier l'autre ? Et qui finalement a capitulé ? » m'enquiers-je, haussant un sourcil à la Snape.

« Euh… « fait-il, cherchant à se remémorer tout ce que nous avons dit depuis ma question concernant Théodore Nott

Hermione et Harry, eux, se taisent, mais je vois à leur petit sourire qu'ils n'en pensent pas moins.

« Merde ! » s'exclame tout à coup la fouine… « Je me suis fais avoir ! » reconnaît-il enfin…

Nous trois, nous éclatons de rire… Mais il ne se fâche pas. Il finit par rire aussi…

« Alors, finalement, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre avec Nott » m'enquiers-je encore, quand nous avons retrouvé notre sérieux

« A la Gryffondor » réitère-t-il, avant d'ajouter : « Je pensais l'emmener dans une salle vide, après Halloween, et le confronter à la photographie de ta sœur. Jouer sur le fait que Voldemort ne serait pas satisfait du tout d'apprendre que le fils de son plus ancien et fidèle Mangemort est amoureux d'une « Traîtresse à son sang » et lui sortir tout le baratin habituel pour le pousser dans ses retranchements… »

« Mmmm… Pas assez Gryffondor ça ! Tu oublies l'effet de surprise. Ce sera fichu, sans l'effet de surprise, s'il découvre que la photo a disparu de ses affaires avant que tu ne l'emmènes dans cette salle vide par exemple… Et puis, la salle ne doit pas être vide d'ailleurs. Il faut qu'il y ait du monde avec toi pour qu'il se sente vraiment menacé… » déclare-je, démontant son plan dans ma tête pour mieux le remonter.

« Ron a raison… Il doit se sentir suffisamment menacé pour avoir chaud aux fesses…mais en même temps, il ne doit pas l'être trop, sinon il se fera tout petit, il acquiescera à tout ce que tu dis Draco et nous ne connaîtrons pas le fond réel de sa pensée… » ajoute Harry, en pleine réflexion lui aussi

« Il faut aussi prévoir de ne lui laisser aucune porte de sortie, aucune possibilité de s'échapper si c'est lui l'Espion, il ne faudra pas qu'il puisse communiquer avec qui que ce soit, ni prévenir Voldemort qu'il est découvert… Parce qu'au final, il faudra agir avant Halloween… Enfin, si tu veux pouvoir te servir du prétexte « qu'en pensera Voldemort s'il apprend cela » Draco… Parce qu'après Halloween, tout le monde aura vite fait d'apprendre envers qui vont tes allégeances et tu n'auras plus la possibilité de l'attirer dans une salle, vide ou non, sans qu'il se méfie de toi…» complète Hermione, qui achève de démonter le plan initial de la fouine.

« Et comment faire tout cela ? Je n'ai qu'une seule photographie à disposition et c'est celle qu'a Théo et je ne peux demander à aucun Serpentard de m'accompagner… » fait remarquer la fouine, qui semble assommé par tout ce que nous venons de dire…

« C'est bien pour cela que tu as besoin de nous mon pote ! Pour mettre à exécution un plan à la Gryffondor, il faut des Gryffondors dans la place » me fais-je un plaisir de lui assurer en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles

« Merde ! Vous êtes trop… » cherche-t-il, sans trouver…

« Cherche pas le mot exact, tu ne le trouveras pas… Nous sommes trop tout de toute façon… Trop beaux, trop intelligents, trop marrants etc, etc, etc… Tu mettrais des heures à énumérer tout ce que nous sommes trop… » affirme-je encore, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

A mes côtés, Harry et Hermione s'esclaffent…

La fouine lève les yeux au ciel et finit par capituler.

« Vraiment trop » dit-il… avec un sourire

En ce qui me concerne, je crois qu'il a passé le test…

On pourra être potes tous les deux… Puisqu'il comprend mon humour…

*********************

**Draco**

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il vient de se passer quelque chose d'important là, avec Ron… Je me sens.. Plus intégré par lui… Oui, c'est cela…

Plus intégré…

Et finalement, Harry avait raison. Ça réfléchit vite les Gryffondors…

Enfin, tout au moins ces trois là…

Ils ont démonté et remonté mon plan en deux temps trois mouvements… J'en ai le vertige…

« Bon… Alors, comment faisons-nous ? » finis-je par demander

« Pour la photo, pas de problème… Il n'y a qu'un seul fournisseur de photos à Poudlard, Colin Crivey… Et il a toujours plusieurs exemplaires de toutes les photos qu'il prend. Il suffira que je lui demande quelles sont les photos de Ginny qu'il a en stock et je te les montrerai. Il n'y aura alors qu'à choisir celle que Nott a en sa possession. » déclare Ron, l'air parfaitement décontracté.

Mais je le soupçonne d'être au contraire en totale alerte et prompt à réagir en cas de nécessité…

« Il ne va pas trouver cela bizarre que tu veuilles une photo de ta sœur, Crivey ? » m'enquiers-je, perplexe

« Non… Je lui dirais que c'est pour faire un album de Noël pour ma mère, avec des photos de tous les enfants Weasley… J'en prendrais aussi quelques-unes de moi-même et des jumeaux. Elles datent de l'année dernière mais ce n'est pas grave. Il faudra aussi que j'ajoute Harry et Hermione… Tout le monde sait qu'ils font partie de la famille. Jeudi, je lui dirais même de nous prendre avec Charly. Et plus tard, j'en ajouterai une ou deux de toi… Et comme cela, je le ferais vraiment, l'album de Noël et il n'y aura pas de mensonge » m'explique-t-il, comme s'il avait déjà réfléchi à la question des heures durant…

Et Merlin ! Ça me fait plaisir qu'il veuille me mettre dans l'album de Noël !

Je me sens vraiment accepté cette fois…

Harry et Hermione aussi ont l'air content. Ils échangent un sourire et un regard qui en dit long. Ron, lui, fait semblant de rien. Ça doit être dans sa manière d'être. Faire comprendre les choses comme ça, de façon détournée, comme s'il n'y attachait pas d'importance, que ce n'était pas grand chose, alors même que c'est sans prix…

Enfin, ce qu'il vient de faire ou plutôt de dire, est sans prix pour moi…

Je voudrais le remercier, mais je crois que ce n'est pas ce qu'il recherche… Je suis même sûr que ce n'est pas ce qu'il recherche… Alors, je déglutis la boule d'émotion que j'ai dans la gorge et, encore une fois, je demande :

« Et après, comment faisons-nous ? »

« Polynectar ! » répondent-ils tous les trois en même temps…

« Polynectar ? Ce n'est pas interdit ça ? Et où comptez-vous trouver du Polynectar ? Il faut un mois pour en faire si je ne m'abuse ! » m'écrie-je presque, complètement désarçonné et ne voyant pas où ils veulent en venir.

« Exact… Mais ce n'est pas un problème » répond Hermione, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Oh ! Le Temps Ralenti… Et vous croyez que le professeur Snape va approuver et nous laisser concocter notre petite mixture illégale tranquillement ? » m'enquiers-je, souriant en coin à mon tour.

« De quel professeur Snape veux-tu parler ? Ton Parrain ou ma Marraine ? Non, parce que là, on s'y perd un peu » me fait remarquer Harry, avc un petit air moqueur.

« Les deux » réponds-je, après une courte réflexion.

« Oh… Ben dans ce cas, pas de problème… Ceci dit, nous ne comptons pas sur le Temps Ralenti pour concocter une mixture qui fait partie des stocks de potions régulièrement renouvelées pour l'Ordre » affirme-t-il, tout souriant…

Argh ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me fasse avoir ! Il est évident que s'ils ont proposé le Polynectar, c'est qu'ils savaient que cela ne poserait pas problème… Et Harry se permet même de se ficher de moi avec ça !

Mais bon… Je ne l'ai pas volé dans un sens… Je devrais savoir qu'ils ont toujours plus d'un tour dans leur sac maintenant. Après tout, je l'ai assez découvert avec Harry durant notre retenue…

Je suis juste étonné que l'Ordre du Phénix emploie régulièrement le Polynectar… Mais bon… Il faut bien qu'ils se protègent aussi et ils ne doivent pas l'utiliser à mauvais escient…

« Bon… Allez… Soyez charitables et dites-moi tout… » dis-je, capitulant honteusement encore une fois devant ces fichus Gryffondors !

Mais ça, je commence à en prendre l'habitude…

Et je me surprends à plaindre mon Parrain qui doit vivre cela tous les jours avec son épouse…

Mais finalement, il n'a pas tellement l'air de s'en plaindre, lui…

N'est-ce pas ?

******************************

**Remus**

Après avoir discuté du revirement surprenant de la situation, Arthur, qui s'inquiète pour sa femme, m'invite à la rejoindre dans la grotte, pour voir où elle en est de la préparation du déjeuner.

Elle doit avoir un peu digéré toutes les nouvelles de la matinée maintenant.

« Molly ? » appelle-t-il en entrant, le ton inquiet

« Ça va aller Arthur. » répond sa femme, accompagnant la fin de sa phrase d'un profond soupir.

« Nally va organiser les choses au mieux » dis-je le plus doucement possible

Je sais combien Molly s'inquiète pour sa famille. Et je la comprends, elle a déjà perdu ses deux frères dans la précédente guerre et ce sont maintenant ses enfants et son époux qui risquent leur vie dans celle-ci.

« Je sais Remus. Je lui fais confiance pour cela. C'est pour Ginny que je m'inquiète. Savoir qu'un élève veut lui faire du mal, la tuer… » répond Molly, d'une voix étranglée

« Tout le monde veillera sur elle à Poudlard. Ron le premier. Je suis sûr qu'avec Harry, Hermione et le jeune Malfoy, ils sont déjà en train d'établir des plans dans cette perspective. » assure Arthur en tachant de prendre l'air sûr de lui.

« Oui… J'en suis certaine moi aussi. Et c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète également ! Qui sait quelle nouvelle folie ils sont capables de commettre pour empêcher l'Espion de Poudlard de commettre ses méfaits ! » s'exclame Molly en touillant énergiquement la sauce qu'elle prépare pour accompagner la viande.

Elle n'a pas tort…

Il nous faudra en parler avec Albus et Nally…

********************************

**Harry**

« Oh ! La fouine ! Tu vas t'en remettre ? » demande Ron, en secouant un peu Draco pour le faire réagir…

« Vous êtes dingue ! » s'exclame tout à coup Draco, en nous regardant, l'air de se poser effectivement des questions sur notre santé mentale.

« Bah… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de dingue dans ce plan là… » assure Ron, tranquille et décontracté.

« Mais c'est de la folie ! Vous êtes encore plus dingues que Madame Snape ! » s'écrie Draco, les yeux de plus en plus écarquillés, par la surprise et l'effarement.

« Nan… Au contraire, nous sommes en pleine possession de nos facultés mentales mon pote ! Ni Théodore Nott, ni aucun autre Serpentard ne s'attendra à une chose pareille… C'est génial non ? Et puis quoi ! Tu es un Serpentard ! Cela devrait te plaire un plan ambitieux comme celui-ci ! » affirme encore Ron, souriant et sûr de lui

« Génial, oui, je le concède… Mais sacrément risqué ! Venir tester les Serpentards sur leur terrain ! Mais c'est… c'est… c'est…. » se défend Draco qui fini par bégayer sans trouver ses mots.

« Génial Draco, tout simplement et purement génial. » confirme à son tour Hermione, en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule

« Et cela va nous faire gagner du temps, plutôt que les tester un par un, nous faisons deux fois mouche, d'un seul Sort. Et même trois. Il y aura d'un côté ceux qui sont pour Voldemort, d'un autre ceux qui sont contre et nous saurons qui est neutre ou balance encore dans son choix… » appuie-je avec un large sourire

« Mais… On ne devait tester que Théo… » essaye encore de se défendre Draco

« Eh, Bien ! Nous testerons Théo en premier et les autres après si tu veux… Deux fois l'occasion de s'amuser un peu… » sourit Ron.

« Oui… Et surtout, de réussir le test… Parce que si nous tardons trop après Théo, la nouvelle se répandra vite que tu testes les Serpentards… Et puis, il faut que tout soit très vite fini… Avant Halloween… Mais pas trop tôt, pour que l'Espion n'ait pas le temps de prévenir Voldemort… » ajoute Hermione sous le regard toujours effaré de Draco

« Pour cela, nous pouvons demander à Madame Snape de nous aider. Elle pourrait poser le Sort de Confidentialité sur la salle commune de Serpentard… Cela nous donnera au moins l'assurance que personne ne parlera… En plus, si l'Espion est un Serpentard, comme il ne saurait pas qu'il y a ce Sort, il croira devenir fou quand il ne réussira pas à parler ou écrire pour te dénoncer… C'est pas génial ça ? » ajoute également Ron, de plus en plus hilare…

Draco semble consterné… Et moi je me sens fier de nous trois !

Parce que nous venons de lui faire la démonstration de ce que je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire pendant la retenue : Les Gryffondors ne sont pas aussi impétueux et irréfléchis qu'on le dit, c'est juste qu'ils réfléchissent vite, prenant des risques plus calculés qu'on ne le pense généralement.

« Et puis, moi, cela me donnera enfin l'occasion de visiter la salle commune de Serpentard » poursuit Hermione, en nous faisant un clin d'œil à Ron et moi.

« Oui… Ben ce n'est pas comme si Harry et Ron l'avaient déjà visitée hein !… Vous êtes trois petits curieux Gryffondors ! Avouez que c'est surtout cela qui vous intéresse, visiter la salle commune de Serpentard… Mais vous aurez tout le temps de le faire par la suite ! Je vous inviterai à y venir si vous voulez ! » s'exclame Draco, apparemment soulagé de penser que notre plan est juste destiné à satisfaire notre curiosité légendaire.

« Nan… Tu te trompes la fouine… Harry et moi savons parfaitement à quoi elle ressemble votre salle commune. Nous y sommes déjà venus une fois… Elle est située sous le lac, les fauteuils sont en cuir, les lumières sont vertes, il n'y a pas de fenêtre et le plafond est bas, il n'y a pas de tableaux et la déco est… Brrrr…Il y a des serpents partout… En bref, c'est aussi froid et austère que le fondateur de votre Maison… Ça ne devait pas être un gars marrant, marrant Salazar Serpentard… » réplique Ron, ravi de porter l'estocade à Draco

Draco qui est bouche bée et bégaye encore :

« Co… Co… Comment peux-tu savoir ? Qui… Qui… Qui… Qui t'a fait entrer ? »

« Toi ! » nous exclamons-nous en cœur Ron, Hermione et moi, hilares…

« Ce n'est pas possible ! Non ! Je le saurais ! » se défend Draco, complètement perdu et éberlué

« Croix de bois, croix de fer… » commençons-nous

« Si vous mentez vous allez en enfer… Je sais, Hermione m'a déjà servi ce couplet… Mais Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? » demande-t-il un peu excité et surtout curieux comme un Kneasel maintenant.

« Quand : Aux vacances de Noël en seconde année. Comment : Polynectar, Crabbe et Goyle, cela te dit quelque chose ? Pourquoi : nous pensions que tu saurais peut-être qui avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. » explique rapidement Ron

« Oh ! Par les Mille Gorgones ! Vous avez vraiment un culot monstre ! Dites-moi tout ! » s'exclame encore Draco vivement intéressé par la suite de l'histoire.

Ron, Hermione et moi, lui racontons donc l'épisode par le menu et tout cela fini bien évidemment par des éclats de rire, jusqu'à ce que Bill vienne nous chercher pour aller déjeuner…

*************************

**Acte 4 : Plan D'Attaque : Ste Mangouste**

**Remus**

« Encore une fois merci pour ce plantureux et délicieux déjeuner Molly ! » déclare Albus, tandis que Molly envoie les restes et la vaisselle sale dans la grotte et que Nally nous invite à prendre le thé.

Cette fois, c'est parti ! Nous allons discuter des plans qui vont nous permettre de contrarier Voldemort… et peut-être aussi de capturer quelques Mangemorts…

Peter…

Quelle satisfaction ce serait qu'il soit enfin neutralisé, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus lieu de protéger la couverture de Severus !

« Par quoi voulez-vous commencer ma chère Nally ? » demande Albus en se tournant vers mon amie

Il est doucement en cours de lui confier les rênes de l'élaboration des stratégies de l'Ordre, cela se voit de plus en plus…

Nous en avons déjà discuté avec Arthur et Kingsley et nous en sommes tous les trois convaincus. Albus gardera la responsabilité aux yeux de tous les autres, mais en coulisse, c'est elle maintenant qui établit les plans, elle qui définit les actions à mener. Albus sera toujours notre atout majeur concernant la diplomatie et les relations publiques, pour soulever des fonds et trouver des appuis logistiques, mais Nally est notre atout en matière de stratégies et de plans de défenses ou d'attaque.

Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, car il est évident qu'elle est aguerrie à ce genre d'exercice, mais elle est bien jeune quand même, pour assumer une telle charge…

« Eh bien ! Le plus simple d'abord et en même temps tout ce qui va conditionner la suite : Ste Mangouste. Severus, qui Voldemort enverra-t-il là-bas à ton avis ? » commence Nally en fixant son regard sur Severus.

Severus, qui ne manifeste plus aucune réticence… enfin, en apparence...

« Mmmm… Ce n'est pas une action bien compliquée au premier abord. Il semble décidé à attaquer tout le monde en même temps, mais il ne pourra pas diviser ses troupes pour faire dans le grandiose partout… S'il décide vraiment de frapper Neville Longdubat en tuant ses parents, en même temps qu'il attaque Lovegood, les Granger et le Terrier, il enverra un ou deux novices pas plus. Yaxley devra construire le plan. Je connais assez ses méthodes, pour dire qu'ils auront l'ordre d'exécuter leur mission en toute discrétion, simplement et rapidement, avant de gagner d'autres positions. Aller en renfort au Terrier par exemple ou me rejoindre chez les Granger, mais je penche plutôt pour le Terrier où il y aura du monde à neutraliser. Yaxley, devant la simplicité de la tâche, les laissera se débrouiller et ira ailleurs, là où il pourra davantage satisfaire son goût du sang et de la torture. Encore une fois, le Terrier sans doute. » explique Severus après une courte réflexion

« Excellent ! C'est ce que j'escomptais et cela va nous faciliter grandement les choses. Nous abandonnons là-bas le plan initial. Nous n'avons plus besoin d'un scénario compliqué pour justifier la présence des Aurors sur les lieux…Voyons, ils vont s'attendre à avoir les choses faciles dans la salle Janus Tickey, mais ils auront une grosse surprise. Car, en lieu et place d'y trouver des malades inoffensifs, ils seront accueillis par Mitchell Davies et Kingsley. Il faudra bien entendu et en toute discrétion, évacuer la salle pour éviter tout accident. Cependant Kingsley, je te laisse toute latitude pour organiser les choses sur place, si tu préféres les prendre de front ou à revers, peu importe…» commence à exposer Nally

« Une question, Nally ! » intervient alors Kingsley.

« Oui, Kingsley ? »

« Avec Mitchell, je n'en aurais sans doute pas pour plus de trois minutes à neutraliser les deux ou trois zigotos qui viendront à Ste Mangouste. En effet, comme il n'est plus question de faire dans la dentelle, nous frapperons vite et fort nous aussi, sans nous préoccuper des malades, que nous aurons évacués au prélable, c'est bien cela ? Qu'est-ce que je fais après ? » demande mon bouillonnant ami Auror, qui n'a pas l'air d'être très satisfait d'être cantonné à une tâche en apparence aussi simple.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kingsley, tu vas avoir ta part d'action. Parce qu'aussitôt les « zigotos » neutralisés, tu files au QG des Aurors et tu donnes l'alerte. Pour tes supérieurs, tu seras supposé avoir rendu une petite visite tardive à Franck et Alice Longdubat, ou ce que tu veux comme autre prétexte et avoir été sur place tout à fait par hasard… Et naturellement, vous allez en renfort chez les Granger et au Terrier… Ce qui facilitera grandement la tâche de ceux qui seront sur place… Essaye, quant à toi, d'aller chez les Granger, en renfort de Severus » précise Nally en souriant…

« Une visite tardive aux Longdubat… Mmmm… Je ne sais pas si Scrimgeour va gober ça. Je préfèrerais dire que je rendais une visite à la petite infirmière de garde ce soir là, Miriam Strout m'a dit Mitchell, je crois… Elle est plutôt agréable à regarder et ça, Scrimgeour le croira volontiers… Pour le reste, pas de soucis… Je mettrais discrètement quelques gars sûrs en alerte, qui auront brusquement décidé de mettre un peu d'ordre dans leur paperasse, ça accélèrera les choses ! » propose Kingsley dont le cerveau réfléchit à toute allure et semble déjà imaginer le déroulement des évènements.

« Parfait Kingsley… C'est exactement ce que j'allais te suggérer. Ramène seulement l'un des zigotos au QG, après lui avoir jeté un petit Sort de Confusion, pour qu'il corrobore tes informations concernant l'attaque du Terrier et des Granger. Mitchell s'occupera de garder le ou les autres, sous Sort ou Potion de Sommeil, en attendant qu'ils soient emmenés… Je lui fais confiance pour les ligoter proprement également… Pour le reste, plus vous serez rapides et mieux cela sera ! » achève Nally.

Eh bien ! Voilà un plan rondement bouclé… Et pas idiot du tout. Avoir des Aurors en renfort va nous être extrêmement précieux !

« Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord avec ce plan ? » demande Albus, pour la forme, car tout le monde a déjà approuvé du chef à chacune des propositions d'action de Nally et Kingsley, Maugrey en tête, qui d'ailleurs fait aussitôt part de son avis.

« Bien entendu que nous sommes d'accord Albus ! Ce plan là me plait bien davantage que l'autre ! J'espère que vous m'avez réservé une place de choix par ailleurs ma chère ! Je me ferais quant à moi, un plaisir d'aller cueillir Greyback, si cela ne vous dérange pas ! » tonne-t-il, lui aussi impatient d'en découdre avec les Mangemorts semble-t-il.

« Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de mettre chez les Granger des volontaires dont l'odeur est connue de Greyback ou Pettigrow. Cela risquerait de les alerter et de faire tomber nos plans à l'eau. Et je crois savoir que vous avez déjà rencontré Greyback, Alastor, tout comme Peter Pettigrow, ce dernier, à l'époque où il faisait partie de l'Ordre... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous aurons tous une place de choix dans cette attaque… » lui répond Nally, en lui offrant un regard franc et clair.

Alastor, bien qu'un peu contrarié de ne pouvoir se confronter à Fenrir Greyback, semble comprendre la situation et l'accepter.

Quant à moi, je regrette également de ne pouvoir aller chez les Granger…

Peter me repèrerait trop vite.

Dommage…

********************

… Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ce revirement?

... La semaine prochaine, la suite de ce Plan de Folie...

**…Vote avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…

…


	29. Un Plan De Folie 2

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Un conseil: si vous aimez la bonne lecture, visitez sa page !**

**...**

Bonjour à mes lectrices et lecteurs de: France, Belgique, Canada, Martinique, Réunion, Australie, Syrie, Espagne, Tunisie, Grande Bretagne et Suisse!

...

Un coucou et un GROS bisou aux fidèles qui laissent régulièrement des reviews ! Feliness, Cricket32, Cleo Mcfee, Madisona, Zassou, Lilywen, Kalya, Melissa Flockhart et les autres...C'est vous qui me donnez la pêche pour continuer à écrire cette histoire, malgré l'augmentation conséquente de ma charge de travail !  
…

**Un Plan De Folie 2/2 **

**Acte 5 : Plan d'attaque : Manoir Malfoy**

**Severus**

Au coup d'œil que me jette Nally, je sais que la phase suivante de son plan d'attaque va nettement moins plaire que la première…

Et au frisson qui remonte ma colonne vertébrale, pour hérisser les cheveux de ma nuque, je sens qu'elle va lancer les gamins dans la bataille…

Merlin ! J'espère me tromper… Mais je la connais trop, pour savoir que j'ai de grandes, de très grandes chances de voir juste...

« Avant de décider des plans concernant le Terrier et les Granger, il nous faut arrêter ceux de du Manoir Malfoy et du sauvetage de la mère de Draco. » déclare-t-elle, l'air grave, mais déterminé.

Elle prend encore quelques instants, réfléchissant probablement à la façon d'annoncer les choses, puis, après un regard circulaire, elle demande que chacun l'écoute attentivement avant de prendre la parole.

Et cela me conforte dans mon idée… Elle va le faire…

Elle va faire appel aux gamins…

Merde !

C'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour les lancer ! Non pas qu'ils ne soient pas prêts... En réalité, ils sont bien mieux préparés que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre... Mais ils sont si jeunes pour être limpliqués dans la guerre ! N'ont-ils pas gagné déjà le droit d'avoir un peu tranquillité, de vivre une vie d'adolescent, insouciante et joyeuse, après toutes les épreuves qu'ils ont eu à surmonter ces dernières années ?

« Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous, ne vont pas apprécier la façon dont je vois les choses. Mais j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens et je ne vois pas comment procéder autrement, sans affaiblir nos positions par ailleurs et risquer beaucoup de pertes dans nos rangs et ceux des Aurors. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Draco doivent participer à cette opération. » annonce-t-elle sans plus d'hésitation et d'une voix ferme.

Naturellement, cela soulève un vent de protestation, du côté de Molly Weasley surtout, tandis que les gamins, eux, en restent bouche-bée.

Nally lève la main, pour réclamer le silence et, quand elle l'a obtenu, elle explique aussitôt :

« Il n'est pas question bien évidemment, que je les mène auprès de Voldemort. C'est pourquoi nous allons envisager ce plan sous deux angles différents. Si Voldemort est au Manoir, seul Draco devra y aller, vous saurez pourquoi tout à l'heure. Les autres iront au Terrier. Si Voldemort est au Terrier, alors ils viendront tous avec moi au Manoir. »

Mmmm… Cela va sans doute apaiser quelques peu les esprits, mais cela reste quand même effrayant… D'un côté comme de l'autre, ils seront lancés dans une bataille âpre et sanglante…

« Et comment saurons-nous où sera Voldemort ? » demande Molly, la voix rendue aiguë par un excès de nervosité et d'angoisse.

« Par Severus. Nous allons mettre au point un système de communication qui nous permettra d'avoir divers renseignements en temps réel. Mais de cela aussi nous parlerons tout à l'heure. Molly, je sais que vous auriez voulu voir ce moment repoussé le plus longtemps possible et moi aussi je l'aurais voulu. Nous l'aurions tous voulu. Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Nous ne sommes pas suffisamment nombreux pour nous battre sur tous les fronts. Nous passer d'eux, serait courir à notre perte » explique Nally, son regard rivé à celui de Molly Weasley

Molly, qui s'était levée, baisse les yeux vers les gamins, puis elle regarde de nouveau Nally, hoche la tête vigoureusement et se rassoit.

« Je vous fais confiance Nally » déclare-t-elle, émue et anxieuse encore, mais le visage moins marqué par l'angoisse cependant.

« Merci Molly » lui répond Nally avec douceur

Maintenant que Molly a donné son accord, plus personne ne protestera cette décision…

« Comment comptez-vous procéder Nally ? » demande à son tour Arthur, que je devine aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc.

Je le comprends parfaitement… Il croyait deux de ses enfants à l'abri à Poudlard et, en l'espace de quelques heures, les voilà tous les deux sur le devant de la scène…

J'espère du fond du cœur qu'il ne leur arrivera rien de fâcheux… Qu'il n'arrivera rien de fâcheux à aucun des enfants, ni de nous…

« Ce plan se déroulera en deux phases. Phase 1 : Une diversion sera menée dans le parc du Manoir. Phase deux : Le sauvetage proprement dit de Narcissa Malfoy. Et là aussi, il faudra frapper vite et fort. Voici un bref aperçu de la façon dont j'envisage les choses là bas et que nous développerons plus tard. Commençons par la phase 1 qui se déroulera à l'extérieur :  
- 1 - Nous ouvrons une brèche dans la protection de la propriété et levons la barrière anti -Transplanage  
- 2 - Nous pénétrons dans le parc en faisant le maximum de bruits pour attirer les derniers Mangemorts présents, affectés à la surveillance de Narcissa Malfoy, ainsi que Voldemort s'il est là, lui aussi.  
- 3 - Nous Transplanons ou prenons un Portoloin dès Narcissa Malfoy récupérée.  
Ensuite, la phase 2 qui se déroulera à l'intérieur :  
- 1 - Dès que la phase 1 débute, Draco et Hermione, avec l'aide de Dobby, Transplanent directement dans la chambre de Narcissa Malfoy, où elle est probablement retenue prisonnière. Il faudra cependant nous en assurer au préalable bien entendu…  
- 2 - Tous les trois neutralisent si besoin les indésirables  
- 3 - Tous les trois et Narcissa Malfoy Transplanent ou prennent un Portoloin pour se rendre au 12 Square Grimmaud  
Il me faut 4 volontaires pour remplacer Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville au cas où Voldemort serait sur place, sachant que je veux que ces volontaires prennent du Polynectar pour prendre l'apparence des jeunes. » explique Nally sous les oreilles attentives de chacun

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charly, Tonks, Fleur, Maugrey et les jumeaux lèvent aussitôt la main.

Remus, lui, ne le fait pas, mais c'est parce qu'il sait que sa nature de Loup-Garou lui interdit formellement de prendre du Polynectar, car il en mourrait probablement…

C'est insensé…

Leur maison risque d'être détruite, mais tous les Weasley sont prêts malgré tout à laisser courir les choses là-bas, pour sauver la vie d'une femme qu'ils ne connaissent pas, l'épouse de l'ennemi viscéral de leur famille…

Nally sourit, avec un rien de fierté. Elle peut… C'est une sacrée troupe de gens courageux qu'elle a sous ses ordres… tous prêts à courir au devant de Voldemort…

« Je vous remercie tous… Maugrey, vous aurez le rôle le plus dangereux, vous incarnerez Harry, Molly ce sera tout aussi dangereux pour vous, car vous accompagnerez Draco, sous les traits d'Hermione, Bill, tu seras Ron et Arthur, Neville… Et tous les 4 aurez à suivre un entraînement spécial avec moi, dès demain… Tant pis pour les cours, mais il faut que vous soyez sérieusement préparés. Alors je me fais porter souffrante… Cela pose-t-il un problème Albus ? » décide-t-elle en quelques secondes.

« Non, absolument pas. Je me ferais un plaisir au contraire, d'accueillir dès demain notre nouveau professeur remplaçant. Tant pis pour le conseil d'administration, je prends les devants… » répond Albus en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Est-ce que cela signifie que dans ce cas de figure, je devrais remplacer Monsieur Maugrey au Terrier ? » demande aissitôt après Harry, l'air quelques peu anxieux…

Je le comprends, incarner le vieil Auror ne doit rien avoir de bien ragoûtant.

« Oui, Harry, chacun de vous devra prendre l'apparence de celui ou celle qui l'incarnera. » répond Nally, avec un acquiescement de tête qui appuie sa réponse.

« Cool ! Je vais savoir ce que cela fait d'avoir un œil magique ! Je suis cependant moins enthousiaste en ce qui concerne la jambe de bois ! » s'exclame Harry, visiblement ravi tout à coup.

Naturellement, cela soulève quelques rires dans l'assistance et Maugrey n'est pas le dernier à se réjouir…

Décidément ! Ces Gryffondors ! Il faut toujours qu'ils plaisantent dans les moments les plus sérieux !

Je devrais peut-être prendre exemple…

« J'ai une question ! Pourquoi est-ce Draco qui doit absolument aller chercher sa mère ? Quelqu'un pourrait le remplacer lui aussi » fait remarquer Charly Weasley

« Ce ne serait pas possible non. Car, outre le fait qu'il y a un deuxième Sort Anti-Transplanage posé directement sur elle, la protection de l'habitation elle-même inclus la nécessité d'appartenir à la Famille Malfoy. C'est une protection de sang… Et puis, ma mère ne voudra pas suivre quelqu'un d'autre que moi et elle aurait tôt fait de s'apercevoir de la supercherie. Car je devine qu'elle ne sera pas prévenue que nous venons la chercher, n'est-ce pas ? » précise Draco, qui est très pâle, mais n'a manifesté à aucun moment le désir d'échapper à cette opération…

Nally acquiesce, d'un hochement de tête à sa question et il se redresse sur son siège, l'air déterminé à faire ce qu'on lui demande.

C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi courageux devant le danger et je suis fier de lui. Et je vois briller dans le regard du trio de Gryffondor, une lueur appréciative... Les liens qui commencent à se forger entre eux, viennent de se renforcer, c'est sûr... Et j'en suis heureux pour mon filleul. Il a des amis solides maintenant...

Des amis sur lesquels il pourra s'appuyer en toute confiance...

« Il faut donc que tu sois présent en personne pour permettre à la deuxième personne de passer… Ok… Je comprends maintenant qu'il faille absolument que tu aille là-bas. » déclare Charly, qui aurait, de toute évidence, aimé prendre la place de mon filleul et semble un peu déçu.

« Mais pourquoi Dobby ? Croyez-vous qu'il sera d'accord ? » demande à son tour Hermione Granger, fronçant les sourcils

Oh ! La S.A.L.E. …

Nally a tout intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'elle va répondre.

« Hermione, je sais que la question des Elfes de maison te tient particulièrement à cœur et je te suis reconnaissante de te soucier de leur sort comme tu le fais. C'est une excellente chose. Cependant, le combat que nous menons, est également celui des Elfes de maison et de toutes les créatures qui seraient durement opprimées si Voldemort venait à prendre le pouvoir. Il leur appartient donc, de décider de leur destin et de leur vie.  
Je sais que peu d'Elfes de maison sont actuellement conscients de cela, que beaucoup se résignent à leur sort. Sans doute, parce que beaucoup sont assez heureux dans leur famille, même s'ils ne sont pas très considérés et que l'on ne tient guère compte de leurs désirs ou de leur bien être. Les familles qui traitent leurs Elfes comme des esclaves et les maltraitent, ne sont pas majoritaires fort heureusement, mais leurs Elfes, soumis depuis des générations ne doivent même pas envisager qu'il puisse en être autrement avant longtemps…  
Dobby est un Elfe à part. Il peut donner exemple aux autres. Et en réalité, Dobby souhaite participer à nos actions, dans la mesure de ses possibilités. Et il en a beaucoup, crois-moi Hermione… Il ne risquera rien, il sera au contraire un excellent protecteur pour Draco et toi ou Molly et un excellent meneur pour les Elfes du Manoir Malfoy, que vous ramènerez avec vous… Car il est hors de question d'en laisser un seul là-bas… N'est-ce pas ? » explique-t-elle en regardant Hermione Granger avec un sourire.

« Bien évidemment ! » s'exclame cette dernière, soudainement plus emballée à l'idée d'utiliser un Elfe de maison dans cette attaque…

Je reconnais bien là Nally et sa capacité à retourner une situation ou la cervelle de quelqu'un en deux temps, trois mouvements…

« Et qui va créer la brèche dans les protections du Manoir et lever le sort anti-Transplanage ? » demande Arthur

« J'irai et je le ferais avec Draco. » répond Nally, avant d'ajouter rapidement : « Je comptais cependant sur Albus pour me remplacer dès que cela sera fait si Voldemort est dans la place. »

« Bien entendu, Nally. C'est ce que j'envisageais également. » accepte aussitôt Albus, en lui adressant un sourire.

Quant à moi, cela me soulage grandement. L'idée que Nally puisse se retrouver en présence de Voldemort, me glace le sang…

« Et pourquoi donc tenez-vous à ce que ce soit les jeunes ou leurs doublures qui aillent là-bas ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt du Polynectar dans tout cela » demande Fol Œil en fronçant les sourcils.

Oh ! Je crois qu'il va aimer la réponse de Nally… Car je crois, moi, connaître cette réponse.

« Pour mettre Voldemort en colère… Pour qu'il enrage tout simplement… Imaginez un peu : ses Mangemorts entourloupés et battus par des gamins qui ne sont pas encore majeurs ! Il va croire à un coup de chance de leur part et croyez-moi, les punitions vont voler ! Il risque d'éliminer temporairement, si ce n'est définitivement une partie de ses troupes…  
Et partout nous tablerons sur cela : faire croire à un coup de chance… Le seul endroit où nous attaquons de front, c'est le Manoir. Au Terrier et chez les Granger, ce sera un coup du sort qui découle de la défaite de ses Mangemorts à Ste Mangouste. Certaines rumeurs que nous avons fait courir depuis l'été dernier, l'ont déjà renseigné sur le fait qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde au Terrier, il s'attendra donc à rencontrer un peu de résistance là-bas. Par contre, il sera surpris de l'intervention des Aurors et cela aussi va le contrarier, beaucoup le contrarier…  
Et à nous, cela va permettre de ne pas dévoiler toute l'étendue de nos forces et le fait que nous nous entraînions, puisque nous allons utiliser des techniques de combat qui lui paraîtront archaïques et anarchiques, lui laisser penser que nous n'étions pas préparés vraiment, malgré les quelques défenses installées de longues dates. Ces moyens de défense là, paraîtrons normaux et seront même attendus, chez des membres connus de l'Ordre.  
Enfin, je tiens également à ce que ce soit les jeunes qui attaquent le Manoir, pour que le piège qu'il a voulu tendre à Draco et Harry lui saute à la figure… Et, croyez-moi, nous allons lui tirer un fabuleux feu d'artifice pour qu'il ait plus encore un goût de défaite dans la bouche ! Ce sera le plus fabuleux pied de nez qu'on lui aura jamais fait ! » répond Nally, exactement comme je le subodorais…

Et là, je vois Ronald Weasley tout sourire qui se tourne vers mon filleul et s'exclame :

« Tu vois mon pote ! C'est exactement ce que je disais tout à l'heure ! Ne pas dévoiler nos forces, faire croire à un coup de chance, mettre Voldemort en rage… Il va se la prendre, sa pelle de bouse de Dragon dans la figure ! »

Oui, il va se la prendre Voldemort, sa pelle de bouse de Dragon comme il dit, parce que ce plan, même si ce n'est qu'une ébauche encore, me semble tout à fait réalisable…

Pour mettre au tapis un Serpentard, plus Serpentard que Salazar… il ne peut y avoir au final qu'un Gryffondor…

Et en l'occurrence, une Gryffondor…

Ma Gryffondor…

**************************

**Acte 6 : Ebauches De Plan : Granger - Terrier**

**Draco**

Je suis sidéré par la vitesse dont les choses s'organisent.

Oh ! Bien sûr, je suis aussi abasourdi de savoir que je vais participer à tout cela, aux premières loges en plus…

Merde !

Ça me flanque une trouille incroyable, mais en même temps, je suis heureux de ne pas être mis de côté et de pouvoir faire mes preuves aussi rapidement…

Maman… Je vais bientôt venir te chercher !

Je me demande juste si je vais devoir moi aussi participer à un entraînement spécial avec les Weasley et Maugrey...

« Je reprendrais point par point chaque phase de l'opération qui se déroulera au Manoir avec les personnes concernées, plus tard. Cependant, j'aurais besoin que les jumeaux me rendent un immense service pour que nous puissions réaliser ce plan… » déclare Madame Snape, en adressant un grand sourire aux copies conformes

« A vos ordres m'dame ! » répondent-ils aussitôt, en se mettant au garde-vous.

« Pensez-vous pouvoir nous fournir suffisamment de FeuxFous FuseBoum pour que nous offrions ce fabuleux feux d'artifice que je me suis promis de tirer pour Voldemort ? Non seulement au Manoir, mais aussi au Terrier… » leur demande-t-elle avec espoir

« Pas de problème ! Tout notre stock est à vous ! Avec les compliments de Weasley's Wizard Wheezes ! Demain, nous rameutons les copains et nous nous y mettons tous ! Vous en aurez plus qu'il n'en faut ! » répondent-ils en cœur et tout sourire…

Comment font-ils pour savoir exactement ce que va dire l'autre, cela restera toujours un mystère pour moi…

« Encore une question, sur lesquels de vos amis peut-on compter avec certitude ? » leur demande encore ma prof

« Lee Jordan, Olivier Dubois, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinett, Roger Davis, Terry Higgs, Francesca Malone, Esther Nichols, Benjamin Findley. Nous avons tâté le terrain Ils seront d'accord pour faire partie de l'Ordre, c'est sûr…. » répondent les jumeaux avec enthousiasme

« Terence Higgs de Serpentard ? » m'enquiers-je, étonné

Ils ne se portaient pas pourtant dans le cœur ces trois là, au temps où ils étaient à Poudlard… Surtout lors des matchs de Quidditch

« Ouaip… Ça fait trois mois qu'il campe dans notre salon et n'en sort que vous venir nous donner un coup de main dans l'arrière boutique, un étage en dessous. Il sera heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes, ça c'est sûr ! » répondent les jumeaux, l'air joyeux

« Il faisait partie de mes espoirs, je suis heureux de constater que je ne me suis pas trompé le concernant… » déclare Parrain, l'air satisfait

« Débrouillez-vous pour que je puisse rencontrer vos amis dès demain matin, vers les 9H00. Eux aussi vont bénéficier d'une formation accélérée s'ils sont d'accord. Albus ? » enchaîne Madame Snape en se tournant vers le professeur Dumbledore.

« Je vous donnerai ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils puissent avoir accès au QG » répond le Directeur, anticipant la demande de mon professeur de DCFM

« Bien, s'il n'y a plus de question urgente concernant l'opération de sauvetage au Manoir, passons à la suite… Le Terrier. Nous nous en tenons au plan initial, pour les grandes lignes. A savoir, les Weasley organisent une petite fête d'Halloween en famille… Avez-vous pu contacter Percy, Arthur ? » poursuit Madame Snape

A côté de moi, je sens les jumeaux se tendre et un coup d'œil vers Ron m'apprend que celui-ci est tout aussi tendu.

« Oui. J'ai pu le convaincre de se joindre à nous. Il n'était pas dans de très bonnes dispositions cependant. J'ai du lui promettre qu'il ne recevra aucun reproche et qu'aucune blague douteuse ne lui sera faite… Et que nous ne parlerions pas de Voldemort… » répond Monsieur Weasley, soupirant d'un air exaspéré sur la fin.

« Merci Arthur. Retenez le coûte que coûte, quitte à l'assommer s'il faut et l'enfermer dans la cave. Il ne faut pas qu'il rentre chez lui, au cas où des Mangemorts l'y attendraient. Par ailleurs, avant la fin de la soirée, il devra se rendre à l'évidence… Vous avez bien claironné la nouvelle, comme nous en avions convenu n'est-ce pas ? » continue Madame Snape

« Oui… Depuis des semaines et des semaines… J'ai commencé par annoncer le retour imminent de Charly qui n'avait pas remis les pieds en Angleterre depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, puis poursuivis avec l'annonce de la venue de Fleur et ses liens avec Bill, ajoutant à chaque fois que nous ferions une fête pour Halloween, comme un avant goût de Noël… J'ai même commenté le menu soi-disant prévu par Molly à cette occasion. Ma chérie, tu es supposée t'essayer à la cuisine française en l'honneur de Fleur… Bref, je suis sûre que tout le Ministère est au courant… J'ai également précisé que Remus serait des nôtres et que les garçons envisageaient d'inviter quelques amis… Et cette semaine, je suis en congés pour préparer la fête… » explique Monsieur Weasley avec un sérieux infini

« Excellent ! Bill, de ton côté ? » demande encore Madame Snape, visiblement satisfaite e ces nouvelles.

« Fleur et moi avons annoncé partout où nous pouvions et surtout là où de probables Mangemorts se trouvent, que nous allions peut-être accéder au vœu de maman, de nous fiancer lors d'une petite fête en famille et amis proches… Maman, ne te fais pas d'illusions. C'était juste pour donner le change et justifier la présence de quelques personnes supplémentaires au Terrier ce soir là. Il n'y a pas de mariage en vue pour l'instant. » répond-il en souriant en direction de sa mère, qui semble déçue.

« Et qui as-tu invité si ce n'est pas indiscret… » demande Ron, l'air vivement intéressé

« Rachel Williamson, Martin Curry, Gary Simpson, Simon Salomon qui font déjà partie de nos rangs et que tu connais Nally... Mais je peux les contacter demain si tu veux qu'ils fassent partie de l'entraînement aussi… Ceci dit, ils se sont déjà fritté aux Mangemorts… » répond Bill, qui s'adresse davantage à notre prof de DCFM qu'à son frère

« Non… Comme tu dis Bill, je les connais et je sais de quoi ils sont capables. Ils se débrouillent plutôt bien déjà. Ils feront partie d'une autre équipe d'entraînement plus tard… Bien, il va falloir déterminer qui va où. A ton avis, combien de Mangemorts seront avec toi Severus ? » demande Madame Snape en se tournant vers mon Parrain

« C'est une mission que Voldemort pensera plutôt facile là aussi. A part moi, il envisage déjà Greyback et Pettigrow. A mon avis, il ne mettra pas plus de deux ou trois autres Mangemorts. Des novices probablement, pour que nous leur apprenions l'art de torturer des Moldus sans défense… » répond mon Parrain, avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Cinq au plus donc… Comment envisages-tu les choses maintenant que tu n'as plus à cacher ta condition d'espion de l'Ordre ? Je suppose qu'il n'est plus question d'incendie. » s'enquiert encore ma prof de DCFM

« Non… Nous irons à l'intérieur de la maison, comme pour faire dans le classique. Il y aura ainsi moins de risque que d'éventuels passants soient blessés ou tués accidentellement. J'aurais besoin qu'Hermione me décrive les lieux avec précision cependant, afin de déterminer les positions de chacun » répond Parrain en se tournant vers mon amie

A mes côtés, Hermione hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« De combien de renfort estimes-tu avoir besoin, en plus des deux qui remplaceront les Granger ? » demande Madame Snape en haussant un sourcil interrogatif

« Si en premier lieu je peux assommer Greyback, qui sera de loin le plus redoutable, et que les Aurors arrivent dans un délai de 10 à 15 minutes, un par Mangemort devrait suffire… Les novices seront faciles à vaincre. J'aimerais, si possible, que ceux qui seront détachés chez les Granger soient, en partie au moins, formés aux techniques de combat Moldu… » explique Parrain, l'air tranquille et serein.

« Pourquoi ? » m'enquiers-je, étonné de cette requête

« Pour neutraliser en silence les premiers qui passeront la porte. Je regrette de ne pas en être tiens ! Cela m'aurait bien défoulée ! » me répond Hermione, avec une mine farouche et déterminée

« Il est effectivement regrettable que vous ne puissiez venir. C'est avec grand plaisir que je vous aurais prise dans mon équipe Hermione. Ce n'est cependant que partie remise. Sans doute aurons-nous d'autres occasions, malheureusement…» lui affirme Parrain en lui accordant un salut de la tête.

« Oui Monsieur… » acquiesce Hermione qui serre les poings sur ses genoux

Il est clair qu'elle aurait aimé faire un sort aux Mangemorts qui vont se rendre chez elle...

« Bien… Sev, je te laisse organiser la défense chez les Granger. Ton équipe sera composée de Tonks, Martin Curry, Charly, que Peter ne risque pas de reconnaître car il sera la doublure de Monsieur Granger et dont quelqu'un prendra l'apparence au Terrier, et deux des amis des jumeaux. Je ferais mon choix demain soir… Les autres resteront au Terrier. Est-ce que cela te va ? » décide Madame Snape

« Parfait. Je n'aurais pas mieux choisi… Je veux tout le monde vêtu avec des vêtements moldus. Ceux qui remplaceront les Granger devront s'habiller avec leurs vêtements pour avoir leur odeur sur eux. Les autres, devront se débrouiller pour porter des odeurs animales, des animaux non magiques bien sûr. Je veux voir l'équipe au complet demain soir au QG, à 21H00. Hermione, nous nous verrons tout à l'heure pour les plans de la maison et j'aimerais que vos parents aient l'air de prévoir aussi une petite fête. Comme cela, s'ils sont surveillés, et je présume qu'ils le sont, celui qui sera déjà sur place quand nous arriverons, annoncera qu'il y a plus de monde que prévu. Cela permettra de préparer le piège que nous allons tendre au nez et à la barbe de Voldemort » déclare Parrain, le visage concentré sur sa réflexion

« Mais il risque alors d'envoyer plus de monde non ? » intervient le professeur Lupin

« Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Ce ne seront que de simples Moldus non ? » répond Parrain, avec un clin d'œil et un sourire sarcastique… presque machiavélique…

Lui, il va concocter un plan à la Serpentard, c'est sûr ! Finesse, silence et subtilité…

« Et qui remplacera, Charly au Terrier ? » demande Ron

« L'un des amis des jumeaux fera l'affaire… Finalement, avec tous les Weasley qui risquent d'être ailleurs, il est possible qu'il faille assommer Percy dès son arrivée au Terrier et l'emmener discrètement à l'abri ailleurs… Qui s'en chargera ? » fait remarquer Madame Snape en regardant vers Monsieur Weasley

« Moi ! » s'écrient aussitôt les jumeaux, l'air enthousiaste.

« Fred ! Georges ! » s'écrie leur mère, avant d'ajouter beaucoup plus doucement: « Il va venir de bonne heure. J'aurais le temps de m'en charger, s'il le faut, avant de regagner ma position. Je l'endormirais et Bill endormira Penelope. »

« Bien… Merci Molly. Des questions, avant que nous ne passions à la suite ? » s'enquiers ma prof de DCFM

« Oui… A quelle heure croyez-vous que tout cela va commencer ? » demande Ron, l'air un peu soucieux

« Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes de savoir si tu vas louper le banquet la belette ? » ne puis-je m'empêcher de plaisanter…

Merde !

Je crois que les Gryffondor commencent à déteindre sur moi… Car je ne l'ai pas fait en prenant l'air hautain et dédaigneux, à la Serpentard, mais avec un grand sourire…

« Nan… Je veux savoir si nous allons pouvoir mettre à exécution nos propres plans avant… » répond-il, en se penchant derrière Hermione pour me donner un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule

« Quels plans ? » s'enquiert Madame Weasley, l'œil plissé de méfiance

« Ceux pour essayer de débusquer l'Espion de Poudlard » précise Ron, l'air dégagé

« Il faudra se tenir prêt à tout moment à partir de 19H30 je pense… » répond aussitôt Parrain

« Mmmm… Dommage… Nous devions procéder après le dîner, quand tout le monde sera rentré dans la salle commune… C'est fichu… » déclare Hermione, visiblement déçue.

« Et quel était ce plan ? » demande le professeur Lupin, l'air réellement intéressé.

« Jouer la grande scène du deux à Théodore Nott dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Draco devait le confronter à la photo de Ginny et lui faire peur en utilisant le nom de Voldemort. Et qu'est ce que le Lord penserait de ceci et de ça et bla, bla, bla… Bref, le pousser dans ses retranchements jusqu'à ce qu'il explose et dise exactement ce qu'il pense… S'il dit qu'il n'en a rien à faire de Voldemort, nous pensons que vos « espoirs », Monsieur Snape, pourraient bien se ranger de son côté… En fait, nous espérons faire exploser la maison en trois groupes : les pro Voldemort, les contre Voldemort et les neutres ou non décidés… » explique tranquillement Ron

« Et vous pensiez que Draco pouvait obtenir ce résultat seul ? » demande Parrain en haussant un sourcil

« Non, bien sûr. C'est bien pour cela que nous pensions vous demander du Polynectar, pour prendre la place de Crabbe, Goyle et Bulstrode et nous ranger du côté de Nott s'il reniait Voldemort… Pensez, si les plus fidèles de Draco osaient le défier… Il y en a d'autres qui oseraient aussi peut-être… » explique encore la belette.

« Nally… » dit Parrain, en se tournant vers notre professeur de DCFM

« Oui ? » demande celle-ci, en haussant un sourcil

« Tu es en train de déteindre sur tes élèves… Leur plan est aussi dingue que le tien… » déclare-t-il, en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, dans cette attitude qu'il prend habituellement en cours quand il adresse des remarques désagréables aux Gryffondors.

« Oui… Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il avait une chance de réussir… Non ? » lui répond-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Parrain lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête, l'air de penser qu'il est inutile de discuter davantage…

Je suis de son avis…

Ces Gryffondors sont dingues et indécrottables !…

Trop têtus pour être raisonnés !

*******************

**Acte 7 : Moyens De Communication**

**Harry**

« Eh, bien ! Nous pourrons commenter le plan de notre quatuor d'élèves plus tard. Pour l'heure, il est temps je crois, d'aborder la question des moyens de communication que nous allons élaborer et mettre en place. Ainsi que des solutions de secours pour évacuer les lieux en cas de problème. » annonce le professeur Dumbledore pour recentrer sur le sujet de la réunion

Oh ! Voilà une question qui m'intéresse tout particulièrement, car cela nous rendra sans aucun doute de très grands services, aussi bien lors des attaques, qu'en temps normal.

« Oui, c'est important ça ! Comment comptez vous faire pour que Snape nous prévienne du début de l'attaque et surtout où sera Voldemort ? » demande Fol Œil en remuant sur son banc de manière quelque peu impatiente.

« Mmmm… Severus, combien de temps Voldemort vous laissera-t-il, pour élaborer vos plans d'attaque ? » s'enquiert ma Marraine, sans répondre à la question.

« Pas plus de 5 à 10 minutes… Il n'est pas patient et surtout si convaincu que nul ne peut résister à ses troupes, qu'il pêche généralement par excès de confiance et ne prend guère le temps de laisser ses lieutenants réfléchir à un plan élaboré. En fait, il demande surtout de foncer dans le tas et de viser tout ce qui bouge… et en faisant preuve de cruauté et le plus grand nombre de victimes possibles bien entendu » répond mon professeur de Potion en faisant une grimace de dégoût

« C'est court, très court… Mais cela devra de toute façon être suffisant… Le mieux cependant, sera que ceux qui seront au Terrier et au Manoir soient tous au même endroit… Et donc, nous établirons un QG provisoire au Terrier… Oui… Nous allons faire comme cela. » réfléchit Marraine à voix haute

« Cela ne répond pas à ma question ! » fait remarquer Fol Œil qui s'impatiente davantage encore.

« Oh ! Si… Enfin, en partie. Car c'est au Terrier que nous allons devoir établir notre base de communication. Arthur, je vais avoir besoin de vos services et aussi de bonnes volontés pour nous aider à adapter un moyen de communication Moldu. Des sortes de radio. » répond ma Marraine avec un sourire vers le père de Ron.

« Vraiment ? Très intéressant cela ! » s'exclame aussitôt Monsieur Weasley, visiblement ravi à cette perspective, au grand dam de son épouse toutefois qui, elle, se rembrunit quelque peu.

« Euh… Ce n'est pas ce que l'on appelle du détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu ? » demande Draco, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres…

« Mon garçon, tu as parfaitement raison ! Mais vois-tu, il y a une faille dans la loi. Il n'est guère interdit de faire des expériences, tant que les personnes qui font ces expériences, ne se servent pas des objets détournés, au risque de se faire repérer par les moldus ou pour en faire un commerce illicite ou commettre des actes de malveillance ou nuire aux Moldus. Et s'il n'y avait cette faille, il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû m'arrêter moi-même… » lui répond Monsieur Weasley, très sérieux.

« Et nous n'avons pas l'intention de faire quelque chose qui va contre la loi n'est-ce pas… » renchérit Kingsley en souriant et les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Non ! Car outre cette faille, si ces objets appartiennent au même groupe que ceux de la Radio Sorcière, alors nous avons parfaitement le droit de les adapter et de les utiliser. » conclue Monsieur Weasley, l'air totalement satisfait…

Non… Pas satisfait. Extatique….

A mes côtés, Ron fait un petit geste à Draco, pour signifier que sa tentative d'humour est tombée à plat et qu'il a encore quelques leçons à prendre pour égaler les Gryffondors dans ce domaine.

« Si nous revenions à notre sujet ? » demande Fol Œil, qui tient décidément autant que moi à connaître enfin la réponse aux questions que nous nous posons.

« Eh bien, c'est à Harry et Draco que je dois cette idée, lorsqu'ils m'ont posé la question de savoir s'il existait dans le monde sorcier, un système semblable au Walkie-talkie moldu, qui leur permettrait de communiquer. Peu importe cet objet pour l'heure, même si je trouve intéressant que nous en ayons à disposition. Cependant, ce moyen de communication ressemblant à une radio, je me suis penchée sur la question… Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? Et de quoi cela a-t-il l'air ? Est-ce facilement transportable ? Est-ce assez petit pour être caché dans une poche ? Est-ce assez puissant pour communiquer à longue distance… » commente Marraine en regardant attentivement les réactions de chacun

Hermione et moi nous regardons et nous exclamons :

« Vous voulez vous servir de micros miniatures comme les espions Moldu ! »

« Effectivement ! Mais je n'ai malheureusement aucune idée de l'endroit où nous pourrions en trouver… J'avoue que je comptais sur les « Nés-Moldu » et les « Sang-Mêlé » pour nous renseigner et nous aider à nous en procurer… » admet ma Marraine avec un soupir

« Lee ! » s'exclament en chœur les jumeaux et Hermione

« Lee est un passionné de radio, il voudrait être commentateur sportif pour la Radio Sorcière.»

« … Et il a un oncle moldu qui a un magasin dans lequel il vend toutes sortes d'objets qui marchent à l'eklecticité et son cousin est ingénieux en ejectonise. » expliquent les jumeaux avec un grand sourire

« Electricité et ingénieur en électronique… » corrige Hermione avec un petit gloussement.

« Lee pourra sans doute nous aider alors. J'espère que nous aurons la possibilité de nous en procurer dès demain, pour travailler la-dessus dès que possible… Si nous pouvions truffer le Manoir Malfoy de ces micros, il n'y aurait plus besoin d'envoyer des espions sur place…Et nous pourrions surveiller en permanence Voldemort et Nagini… Si Harry veut bien continuer à être notre traducteur bien entendu… » fait Marraine, l'air rêveuse.

« Bien sur, Marraine… » répond-je, cédant à une envie grandissante depuis que je sais qu'elle est ma Marraine.

J'ai osé ! J'ai osé l'appeler ainsi devant tout le monde et elle me sourit !

C'est génial !

Et je me sens soudainement sur un nuage...

« Parfait ! En attendant, et surtout au cas où il ne nous serait pas possible de mettre ce système au point, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions utiliser autre chose… » ajoute Marraine (que j'aime ce mot !)

Et la voilà qui sort de sa poche deux bagues grossières et…horriblement moches, je dois bien le dire… Complètement en contraste avec son bon goût habituel.

« Cette fois, c'est la petite Lyneth Polsky, une première année de Poufsouffle, qui m'a inspirée… Elle portait l'autre jour, une de ses horribles bagues, qui sont censées renseigner sur l'état émotionnel de celui ou celle qui la porte. Je me suis dit que ce serait un excellent moyen de communiquer entre nous, à l'aide d'un mot de passe, qu'il nous suffirait de penser. » explique-t-elle plutôt fière de son idée semble-t-il

« Pas très discret comme moyen de communication ! Si nous avons tous la même bague, cela va attirer l'œil et l'attention ! Nous serons vite repérés, comme faisant partie d'un même groupe ! » aboie Fol Œil avec une grimace

Et je ne suis pas loin de penser comme lui pour une fois…

« Oh ! Mais non ! Car une fois la bague passée au doigt, elle disparaît aux yeux de tous sauf de celui qui la porte… Par contre, c'est malheureusement un moyen limité.. Mais bon, il faudra peut-être nous en contenter pour l'instant. » précise Marraine avec un grand sourire

Je retire ce que j'ai dit… C'est finalement discret…

Mais toujours aussi moche.

« Et si on la perd, Nally, et que quelqu'un la trouve ? » demande Remus l'air curieux et soucieux à la fois

« Elles sont personnalisées… D'ailleurs, celle-ci est pour toi. Attrape ! » répond-elle vivement

Remus attrape adroitement la bague que marraine lui a lancée et l'observe attentivement avant de la passer. Et la bague disparaît à notre vue…

« Essai » dit Marraine en passant l'autre bague à son doigt.

« La bague est devenue rose vif. » nous apprend Remus en examinant attentivement sa main

« Bien ! Cela signifie que j'ai besoin de renfort d'urgence. » explique Marraine tout sourire.

« A quoi cela sert-il si nous ne savons pas où l'autre personne se trouve ? » demande Charly , avec un air parfaitement dubitatif

« Nous allons faire un autre essai. Remus, ferme les yeux je te prie et ne triche pas ! » déclare Marraine en réponse, avant de disparaître à nos yeux

« La bague est violette et Nally se trouve dans la grotte ! » s'exclame soudainement Remus quelques secondes plus tard.

« Et cela signifie, que je suis blessée ou avec quelqu'un qui est blessé et ai besoin de secours. J'étais trop près tout à l'heure pour que la fonction de localisation fonctionne. » explique Marraine qui est revenue dès l'annonce de Remus

« C'est génial ! Aussi génial que les Gallions d'Hermione ! » s'exclament les jumeaux et Ron

« Et comment avez-vous su que vous pouviez ouvrir les yeux et regarder la bague ? Et savoir où se trouvait Nally » demande Madame Weasley, sans relever l'allusion aux Gallions, ce qui m'étonne grandement…

« La bague a vibré à mon doigt et j'ai entendu Nally me dire où elle se trouve » répond Remus qui continue à observer son annulaire avec attention.

« Oui, c'est ainsi que vous serez prévenus qu'il vous faut regarder votre bague… Bien, passons aux explications : notre mot de passe est commun. Il s'agit de "Aloïsius". Ensuite, il suffit de penser au message que l'on veut faire passer et à qui nous le destinons. En cas de message général, le mot de passe est "Aloïsius Confindus". Il y a cinq couleurs : Rose c'est besoin de renfort ; violet c'est besoin de secours ; vert c'est situation maîtrisée ; jaune signifie piège ; orange signifie prisonnier. Je vais ajouter trois couleurs pour jeudi, le blanc, qui signifiera que Voldemort reste au Manoir, le gris s'il vient eu Terrier et le rouge annoncera le début de l'attaque. Ainsi, si nous n'avons pas d'autre moyen de communication d'ici là, nous serons quand même renseignés. Plus tard, nous pourrons également réfléchir à d'autres fonctions possibles… Ce serait bien, par exemple, qu'un signal se déclenche quand l'un de nous est inconscient… Mais pour cela, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de solution…» explique encore Marraine avec un haussement d'épaule désolé.

Pour ma part, je trouve déjà cela extraordinaire…

« Serait-il possible d'en faire un Portoloin de secours, afin de s'extraire de situations difficiles ? » demande doucement Fleur

Oh ! Question judicieuse !

« Non… J'ai essayé, mais cela interfère avec le code couleur. Par contre, vous aurez un pendentif assorti qui en sera un… » annonce Marraine, qui affiche de nouveau une mine tout à fait satisfaite

Ah ! Ça, ça me plait moins…

Je déteste les Portoloins !

*************************

**Acte 8 : Calendrier Et Compte A Rebours**

**Hermione**

« Eh bien… Maintenant que la question des moyens de communication est arrêtée et que nous avons aussi un petit espoir de remplacer notre espion, je propose que nous passions à la phase suivante : Déterminer le calendrier et commencer le compte à rebours de notre opération. » propose Madame Snape

« Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? » demande brusquement Harry

« Quoi ? Qui ? » lui demande Draco, surpris par cette question, comme plusieurs d'entre nous.

« Le plan… Dans les films de guerre ou d'espionnage Moldu, les opérations et les plans d'attaques ont toujours un nom de code… » explique-t-il en souriant

« Oh ! Alors je ne sais pas… Pourquoi pas « Opération Pelle De Bouse De Dragon Pour Voldemort » Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » propose Draco, avec un clin d'œil pour Ron

« Nan… Trop long… Faut quelque chose de court et qui pète… » répond Ron, l'air tout à fait sérieux

« C'est une excellente idée que de baptiser cette opération… Mais je crois que nous aurons le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard… » intervient en souriant le professeur Dumbledore, qui a été particulièrement silencieux depuis le début, se contentant souvent d'approuver du chef…

« Oui, effectivement et toutes les suggestions seront les bienvenues » approuve Madame Snape en souriant elle aussi

« A la condition qu'elles restent correctes bien entendue ! » prévient Molly Weasley, avec un regard en coin pour les jumeaux et Ron…

Mais à voir leurs têtes, je crois… Non, je suis sûre… Que cela ne les empêchera pas d'inventer quelques noms pour le moins irrévérencieux envers Voldemort… Et je me réjouis secrètement de les entendre…

« Vous avez tout à fait raison Molly, restons sobres… Voyons maintenant… Récapitulons ce qu'il nous reste à faire d'ici le jour J :  
1) Peaufiner les plans d'attaque, par groupes concernés  
2) Entraîner les membres de l'Ordre et les amis des jumeaux  
3) Mettre au point les micros et le système de communication vocale à distance  
4) Fabriquer les feux d'Artifice » expose Madame Snape, en récapitulant sur ses doigts

« Cela fait beaucoup… » fait remarquer notre professeur de Potion

« Oui… Nous sommes lundi. Il nous reste aujourd'hui, à peaufiner les plans du Terrier et du Manoir… » répond rêveusement Madame Snape

C'est court… Vraiment court… Nous n'aurons jamais le temps de tout finir avant jeudi me dis-je.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous ensuite commencer l'entraînement des membres de l'Ordre présents. Cela nous ferait gagner du temps car Ron, Harry et moi pouvons chacun nous occuper de quelques personnes, de nos doublures par exemple… Il est encore tôt dans le temps normal… » interviens-je, mue par une impulsion

Et le désir de prolonger un peu notre séjour dans ce Paradis, je l'avoue...

« C'est une proposition intéressante Hermione, mais je souhaitais entraîner les amis des jumeaux en même temps, pour rendre le groupe plus cohérent et il nous manque aussi Neville » répond avec douceur mon professeur de DCFM

Aussitôt, les jumeaux se regardent et se font un signe de tête affirmatif, avant de se tourner vers Madame Snape

« Pas de problème ! Les copains avaient tous rendez-vous à la maison pour distraire un peu Terry »

« Nous pouvons aller les chercher ! Si vous venez avec nous, en un quart d'heure nous aurons fait, l'aller et le retour »

« Il n'y aura qu'à revenir ici ensuite avec eux ! » déclarent-ils, l'air plein d'espoir.

Oh ! Ce serait une excellente chose que cette proposition soit adoptée ! Et visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Harry, Ron et Draco ont l'air tout à fait interessés eux aussi...

« Mmmm… Mais dans ce cas, il faudrait aussi que Neville soit présent… Qu'en pensez-vous Albus ? » demande Madame Snape en se tournant vers le professeur Dumbledore.

« Je pense, que cela nous ferait effectivement gagner un temps précieux. Nos trois élèves de Gryffondor peuvent bien rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu à l'infirmerie et Draco est avec son Directeur de maison. Personne ne s'inquiètera donc pour eux à Poudlard. J'enverrais un message à Minerva pendant que vous irez chez Fred et Georges. Elle se chargera d'informer Pompom et de nous envoyer Neville Longdubat… Elle trouvera bien un prétexte pour justifier son absence du dortoir ce soir… » répond notre Directeur avec un sourire aimable

Oh ! C'est génial ! Nous allons pouvoir nous entraîner nous aussi et encore améliorer nos techniques de combat ! Et apprendre quelques nouveaux Sorts aussi.

« Bien, cela va considérablement nous faciliter la tâche… » déclare Madame Snape, avant de récapituler : « Donc, aujourd'hui lundi, plans et entraînement. Mardi : Mise au point du système de communication. Disons à partir de 14H00. Ce qui me laisse du temps pour le repos nécessaire entre deux sessions longues de Temps Ralenti, à la condition naturellement que nous ayons pu nous procurer des micros moldus et toutes les explications qui vont avec… A 21H00, Severus rencontre son groupe et peaufine le plan « Granger ». Hermione devra avoir donné toutes les indications nécessaires concernant sa maison et les environs. Mercredi, les jumeaux fabriquent les feux d'artifice avec leurs amis. Je vous aiderais, ainsi que toutes les personnes disponibles… Qui peut l'être? »

Les mains de Fleur, Charly, Maugrey et, à la surprise générale, de Madame Weasley se lèvent…

« Maman ? » s'écrient tous les enfants Weasley, l'air complètement abasourdis

« A la guerre comme à la guerre ! Si nous voulons faire ravaler sa morgue à ce… ce… Lord de Pacotille, tout le monde doit faire preuve de bonne volonté ! » s'exclame leur mère, rouge de gène.

« Wahou ! Alerte générale ! Il va pleuvoir des Grenouilles demain ! Maman qui se commet dans la fabrication de farces et attrapes ! Ça ! C'est la surprise du siècle ! » s'écrie Charly, que la situation à l'air de mettre d'excellente humeur

« Ouais… En attendant, ce sera surtout une surprise pour Voldemort jeudi Parce qu'avec cinq personnes en renfort et non des moindres, il va avoir droit au feu d'artifice du siècle le Lord de Pacotille ! » s'exclament les jumeaux, franchement satisfaits

« Eh ! Voilà un nom qui pète ! O.F.A.L.P. : Opération Feu d'Artifice pour le Lord de Pacotille ! » s'exclame Draco en se levant à demi du banc… comme presque étonné de son inspiration soudaine.

« Ouais ! Pas mal la fouine ! Tu t'améliores mon pote ! Serre-m'en cinq » lui dit Ron en se penchant devant moi pour lui serrer la main…

« Oh Merlin ! Un Serpentard contaminé par l'esprit Gryffondor ! » s'exclame notre professeur de Potion, déclenchant l'hilarité générale…

A voir tout le monde rire ainsi, on ne croirait jamais que l'heure est grave et que nous sommes rassemblés ici pour élaborer des plans de guerre…

Et c'est cela qui me plait au fond…

Nous vivons des heures difficiles, mais nous nous serrons les coudes et nous prenons les choses avec le plus d'humour possible, ne ratant pas une seule occasion de partager des moments heureux pour pouvoir supporter le tourment de l'attente des évènements graves…

Car serons-nous tous encore en vie après la bataille jeudi ? Qui sera blessé ? Ou fait prisonnier ?

Ce ne sont pas des choses auxquelles nous avons envie de penser pour l'instant…

Pour l'instant, il nous faut rester confiants et optimistes, étudier les plans avec minutie, mettre toutes les chances de notre côté…

A mes côtés, Draco se tourne vers moi avec un sourire lumineux et me saisit la main, pour partager ce moment de joie…

Comme nous avons partagé les moments de peine hier…

Oui… C'est ça qui nous rassemble…

Partager les joies et les peines pour les rendre, les unes plus belles, les autres moins douloureuses…

******************

… Je vous ai mis ce chapitre aujourd'hui, parce que je suis bientôt en vacances et surtout parce que, pour la première fois depuis un mois et demi, j'ai eu le temps aujourd'hui d'écrire quelques pages... Ouf! ça fait du bien!... Et ça se fête! N'est-il pas?... Rassurez-vous, vous aurez aussi un chapitre mardi!... Aujourd'hui, c'est bonus!

**…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…

…


	30. Compte A Rebours Phase 1 1

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta.**

… Et bonjour à l'Italie que j'ai oubliée l'autre jour... Mea Culpa...

...

**Compte A Rebours - ****Phase 1 : Peaufiner l'O.F.A.L.P. 1/2**

**Acte 1 : Recrutement **

**Remus**

19H16

Nally nous fait tous revenir dans la cuisine du QG et aussitôt, Albus convoque Dobby pour l'envoyer délivrer un message à Minerva.

« Remus, j'aimerai que tu viennes avec les jumeaux et moi-même. Leurs amis te connaissent et se sentiront plus en confiance si tu es là » déclare Nally en se tournant vers moi

Je devine ce qu'elle ne précise pas : si les amis des jumeaux sont en confiance, ils seront plus faciles et rapides à sonder…

Je suis, bien entendu, heureux de pouvoir lui rendre ce service.

Les amis des jumeaux…

Ce sont tous des jeunes gens brillants, talentueux, joyeux et enthousiastes. Des jeunes espoirs du monde sorcier, honnêtes, travailleurs et profondément hostiles à Voldemort et ses idées.

Il y a un moment que nous pensions à les recruter.

Eh, bien ! Ce sera chose faite dès ce soir si tout va bien…

Nous sortons rapidement du QG avec Fred et Georges et nous Transplanons directement à côté du Chaudron Baveur, que nous nous hâtons de traverser dans l'indifférence générale. Je soupçonne Nally d'avoir fait en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi, bien évidemment.

Dans l'arrière cour, je m'empresse de tapoter le mur avec ma baguette et l'arche s'ouvre sur le Chemin de Traverse dans lequel nous nous engouffrons silencieusement. La nuit est noire, humide d'un petit crachin cinglant et glacial, la rue désertée des passants.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, nous pénétrons dans l'appartement des jumeaux dans lequel règne un désordre sympathique et une ambiance fort joyeuse.

« Salut les gars et les filles ! Nous ramenons de la compagnie ! » s'exclament les jumeaux, à la fois heureux et fiers de nous annoncer.

« Professeur Lupin ! » suis-je accueilli par tous les jeunes gens, qui se lèvent d'un bond en nous voyant .

« Bonsoir ! Mais il n'y a plus lieu de m'appeler ainsi, je ne suis plus votre professeur… Appelez-moi Remus » leur réponds-je en souriant et m'avançant pour leur serrer chaleureusement la main.

Je suis sincèrement ravi de les revoir tous et de constater que ma condition ne les rebute pas. Car j'avoue avoir eu un pincement au cœur et avoir redouté un bref instant qu'il ne me fasse pas autant confiance que Nally l'espérait, maintenant qu'ils savent que je suis un Loup-Garou…

« Et permettez-nous de vous présenter la fabuleuse Madame De Paimpont dont nous vous avons déjà parlé ! » annoncent les jumeaux avec emphase, accompagnant leurs paroles de gestes théâtraux, qui font doucement rire Nally.

« Oh ! C'est vous ! Mon petit frère, Gary Nichols, ne tarit pas d'éloge à votre sujet dans ses lettres ! Il adore vos cours ! » s'exclame Esther Nichols, dont j'ai gardé une excellente impression.

C'est une jeune fille vive et intelligente, toujours prête à rendre service.

« Gary Nichols, en sixième année chez les Poufsouffle. C'est un gentil garçon qui a des ressources… » répond Nally en lui souriant elle aussi et lui tendant la main.

Nally a l'air parfaitement décontractée.

Mais je devine, à la profondeur de son regard, qu'elle sonde déjà cette jeune fille, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisette, dont je me souviens aussi qu'elle était, elle-même, chez les Serdaigle.

Les jumeaux présentent leurs amis un à un à Nally et elle les sonde tour à tour en quelques secondes. Quand elle arrive devant Terence Higgs, l'ancien élève de Serpentard qui campe dans le salon de Fred et Georges depuis juillet dernier, elle affiche un air tout à fait satisfait…

Et moi je sais qu'ils ont passé le test avec succès. Cela ne m'étonne guère...

Les jumeaux nous invitent ensuite à nous asseoir sur les poufs, coussins et canapés aux couleurs vives et éclatantes, tandis que leurs amis nous offrent boissons et petits sandwichs variés, nous assurant que nous pouvons goûter à tout sans crainte d'être victime d'une blague de nos hôtes.

Nally s'installe sur un fauteuil et accepte une tasse de thé qu'Alicia s'empresse de lui servir, puis, sans attendre davantage, elle entre dans le vif du sujet.

« Fred et Georges nous ont appris que vous ne seriez pas fâchés de mettre quelques bâtons dans les roues de Voldemort. » déclare-t-elle, en regardant à la ronde.

Aucun des jeunes gens ne frémit.

Bien, Fred et Georges ont déjà débroussaillé le terrain et appris à leurs amis à ne pas trembler à l'entente du nom maudit et banni du langage sorcier…

« Oh ! Ça ! C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! J'en ai assez de me terrer comme un rat pour échapper à cette ordure et à ses sbires ! Passer à l'action et clamer ouvertement ce que je pense, c'est tout ce que je souhaite ! » s'exclame aussitôt Terence Higgs en se relevant d'un bond.

En voilà un qui est déterminé !

« Oh ! Un Serpentard avec un cœur de Gryffondor ! Voilà qui va plaire à mon époux ! » s'esclaffe Nally, dont le regard pétille de satisfaction autant que d'amusement.

« Votre époux ? Pourquoi ? Je le connais ? » demande Higgs un peu surpris.

« Mmmm… Vous aurez l'occasion de le voir dans peu de temps… » lui répond Nally avec un sourire espiègle.

« Oh ! Il doit arriver lui aussi ? » demande Lee Jordan, l'air vivement intéressé à l'idée de faire encore d'autres connaissances.

« Non… C'est vous qui allez venir à sa rencontre… peut-être… » répond Nally, prolongeant un peu le mystère.

Les jeunes gens se regardent, semblant comprendre que quelque chose d'important va se produire et ils hochent la tête d'un air entendu.

« Nous vous écoutons » déclare Olivier Dubois, plus sérieux soudain que son ancienne Directrice de Maison et se penchant un peu vers l'avant, comme pour prouver qu'il accorde toute son attention à Nally.

Et ses amis affichent un air tout aussi sérieux et attentif.

« Vous avez sans doute déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix ?… » s'enquiert Nally d'une voix douce, en les observant de son regard chaleureux

« Oui, la Gazette en a parlé… » répondent en chœur les amis des jumeaux, en se redressant sur leurs sièges, visiblement intéressés et un peu haletants aussi.

« Eh bien ! Je suis ici pour vous convier à vous joindre à nous si vous le souhaitez. Mais avant de vous décider, sachez que c'est un engagement dangereux, qui peut mettre en péril non seulement vos vies mais aussi celle de vos familles. » explique mon amie avec gravité.

Les jeunes gens se regardent ébahis, puis lorgnent du côté des jumeaux, écarquillant davantage encore les yeux, quand ils comprennent soudain qu'ils sont déjà engagés. Mais il ne leur faut guère longtemps pour réagir et acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

« Nos familles et nous-mêmes sommes déjà en danger. Alicia, Benjamin et Francesca sont « nés-Moldu », Esther, Lee, Roger et Olivier sont des « Sang mêlé » et ma famille est ouvertement opposée à Voldemort. Nous savons que tôt ou tard, nous aurons à défendre nos vies et celles de ceux que nous aimons… Alors autant être préparés et prendre les devants. » explique Angelina, sous les signes de tête approbateurs de ses amis, avant de se tourner vers Terry Higgs

« Quant à moi, ma famille a choisi Voldemort semble-t-il, par lâcheté sans doute, même si mes parents ne sont pas marqués… Tout au moins à ma connaissance. Et je me suis désolidarisé d'eux en juillet dernier. Je suis déjà recherché, au moins par ma famille, et je n'ai rien à perdre de plus que ma liberté de penser… Et pour vous dire la vérité, nous avons parlé de cela tout à l'heure, avant que vous n'arriviez. Nous attendions que les jumeaux rentrent pour leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas une idée sur la manière de rejoindre l'Ordre. Nous ne pensions pas qu'ils en faisaient déjà partie, mais nous les soupçonnions d'avoir des contacts avec quelques-uns de leurs membres… » déclare le jeune homme, qui affiche une expression déterminée et ouverte.

Un cœur de Gryffondor a dit Nally… Il semble bien qu'elle ait raison…

Tout comme moi, Nally est visiblement satisfaite de leur réponse…

Ce seront d'excellentes recrues, à n'en pas douter…

Je suis juste un peu triste, que toute cette jeunesse ait à se préoccuper de la guerre.

Mais comme ils l'ont fait remarquer, ils auraient eu à défendre leur vie tôt ou tard… Alors, comme ils le disent également, autant qu'ils y soient préparés…

Et bien préparés…

Cela leur donnera autant de chances de plus de survivre au combat… et de sauver d'autres vies…

« Dans ce cas, nous allons vous conduire au QG. Veuillez lire ceci s'il vous plait, c'est l'adresse où nous allons. » leur explique Nally, en leur tendant un morceau de parchemin sur lequel Albus a écrit l'adresse de sa main.

Elle détruit ensuite le billet, invite les jeunes gens à se lancer un sort de vision nocturne, leur donne les instructions de silence à notre arrivée au point de Transplanage, demande à Fred et Georges d'ouvrir et fermer la marche tandis qu'elle et moi couvriront les flancs.

Puis nous partons sans attendre et aussitôt sortis du Chaudron Baveur, nous procédons au Transplanage d'escorte et notre arrivée au QG se fait dans la plus grande discrétion, même si je sens l'excitation fébrile de cette petite troupe.

Quand nous pénétrons dans le hall du 12 Square Grimmaurd, Walburga se manifeste en élevant la voix pour la première fois depuis longtemps, devant cette nouvelle invasion de « vermines », hurlant si fort qu'elle réveillerait les résidents d'un cimetière.

« Faut-il que j'appelle Madame Longdubat ? » la menace Nally, murmurant presque.

Cela a pourtant pour effet de la faire taire immédiatement… La perspective que cette brave Augusta ne l'enduise de Veracrasses écrasés avant de l'emmurer ne la tente visiblement pas…

Enfin, nous montons l'escalier qui nous mène vers le grenier, seul endroit de la maison suffisamment grand pour nous accueillir tous à présent. Machinalement, je jette un œil sur ma montre. Il est 19H44, soit 28 minutes exactement depuis notre retour du Temps Ralenti…

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que nous avons fait vite…

« Eh ! Harry ! Hermione ! Ron ! Neville ! Vous êtes là vous aussi ? » s'exclame Lee Jordan, dès que nous pénétrons dans le grenier.

Et il s'avance avec enthousiasme pour leur serrer la main, aussitôt imité par les autres…

« Draco Malfoy ? Ce n'est pas possible… C'est une plaisanterie ! » s'exclame, quant à lui, Terence Higgs qui reste figé sur le seuil.

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais un petit con autrefois que j'en suis resté un Terry ! Et cela devrait te faire plaisir de ne pas être le seul Serpentard parmi toute cette bande de Gryffondors ! » lui fait remarquer le jeune Malfoy en lui souriant et venant au devant de lui pour l'accueillir d'une poignée de main amicale.

« Eh ! Il n'y a pas que des Gryffondors ici ! Je suis une Serdaigle moi ! » s'indigne Esther Nichols en se retournant vivement sur Draco Malfoy.

« Ok ! Je rectifie : tout un tas de Gryffondors, une Serdaigle et deux Poufsouffles si j'ai bien compté… » admet le jeune Malfoy, souriant toujours.

« Oh ! Draco ! Voyons ! Vous êtes trois Serpentards ! Permets-moi Terry, de te présenter le troisième et non le moindre, mon époux : Severus Snape. Sev, je ne te présente pas Terry que tu connais déjà ! Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit, que Terry a un cœur de Gryffondor… » s'amuse Nally, avec un sourire un peu moqueur vers son époux.

Severus, qui a repris son masque laid et désagréable, renifle d'un air dédaigneux, au plus grand plaisir de Nally qui s'esclaffe.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Higgs. Heureux de constater que je ne me suis pas trompé vous concernant » déclare Severus d'un ton sec, tournant ensuite les talons et faisant tourbillonner sa cape, pour s'éloigner vers le fond du grenier.

Pour ceux qui savent qu'il s'agit là d'une petite comédie, c'est un régal de voir la tête des amis des jumeaux et de Neville Longdubat !

Ils ont l'air tout simplement ébahis depuis que Nally leur a présenté Severus comme son époux…

J'imagine assez bien ce qu'ils peuvent penser…

Comment le si laid et si désagréable professeur de Potion, peut-il être marié à une aussi charmante jeune femme ?…

Je penserai la même chose, si j'étais à leur place…

Et si je ne savais la vérité sur Severus.

* * *

(Quelques minutes plus tôt à Poudlard)

**Neville **

« Eh ! Nev ! McGo te cherche ! Toi aussi Ginny ! Et ça doit être drôlement important parce qu'elle a sa tête des mauvais jours… Elle vous attend dans son bureau, vous avez intérêt à faire fissa !…» nous apprend Seamus, essoufflé d'avoir pressé le pas pour venir nous rejoindre sur le chemin de la Bibliothèque

Ginny et moi faisons rapidement demi-tour, laissant Luna continuer seule son chemin, et nous empressons dans les couloirs.

Une convocation dans le bureau de notre Directrice de Maison, cela n'annonce jamais rien de bon… Et comme dit Seamus, nous avons intérêt à faire fissa si nous ne voulons pas qu'elle s'impatiente…

J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave…

Lorsque nous arrivons, un heurtoir s'informe de notre identité et aussitôt part de l'autre côté de la porte pour annoncer notre venue. La porte s'ouvre et nous pénétrons dans ce lieu que tous les élèves de Gryffondor redoutent plus encore qu'un cours de Potion avec Snape…

Et aussitôt la voix stricte de McGo, qui se tient debout, plus raide que la justice, annonce de manière urgente :

« Mademoiselle Weasley, retournez dans votre salle commune et préparez quelques effets de toilette et une tenue de rechange pour Mademoiselle Granger. En outre, vous demanderez à Monsieur Finnigan ou Monsieur Thomas, de préparer la même chose pour votre frère et Monsieur Potter qui passeront également la nuit à l'infirmerie, comme je viens de l'apprendre à l'instant. Il semblerait qu'ils aient une légère indisposition eux aussi. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais les voir, Madame ? » s'enquiert Ginny, avec de l'espoir dans la voix

« Non, Mademoiselle Weasley. Vous laisserez le tout sur une des tables de la salle commune et un Elfe de maison passera prendre le paquet plus tard. Il n'y a aucune urgence. » répond notre Directrice, son débit rapide de parole démentant son dernier propos.

« Bien Madame. » se résigne Ginny, visiblement très déçue.

« Eh bien ! Qu'attendez-vous ! » s'exclame brusquement notre professeur de Métamorphose après trois secondes d'attente.

« J'attends Neville » répond Ginny, l'air contrite

« Ce que j'ai à dire à Monsieur Longdubat ne vous concerne en rien Mademoiselle Weasley. Mais vous pourrez toujours prévenir ses camarades de dortoir de ne pas l'attendre pour aller se coucher. Filez donc maintenant ! Vous nous faites perdre un temps précieux ! Et inutile d'attendre Monsieur Longdubat derrière la porte ! Vous ne le reverrez pas avant demain ! » ordonne Madame McGonagall, sur un ton sans réplique…

Oh ! Merlin !

Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Grand-Mère ! Ou à mes parents !

Mais cela ne peut pas être autre chose… Pourquoi me retiendrait-elle sinon ?

Oh ! S'il vous plait non !

« Ne vous affolez pas Monsieur Longdubat ! Votre grand-mère va très bien et vos parents également ! Mais le Directeur souhaite que vous rejoigniez immédiatement le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Allez séance tenante dans la Salle d'Entraînement, Dobby vous y attend avec un Portoloin ! Passez par cette porte et prenez deux fois à droite, vous serez plus vite à destination ! Exécution et au pas de charge ! » ordonne sèchement McGo, dès que Ginny est partie, en m'ouvrant une porte latérale…

Je dois aller au QG ? Alors qu'il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Je fonce dans les couloirs, me fichant totalement de rencontrer Rusard, de toute façon je cours beaucoup plus vite que lui. Et je pénètre essoufflé dans la Salle d'Entraînement, moins de cinq minutes plus tard.

Je jette machinalement un œil sur l'horloge, il est 19H36 tout pile.

« Venez vite Monsieur Neville ! Le Portoloin est là ! » m'accueille Dobby, en me tendant un vieux bonbon tout poisseux…

Il a vraiment toujours des idées bizarres le professeur Dumbledore pour les Portoloins !

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder là-dessus, car le crochet se déclenche aussi sec et j'arrive sur le perron du QG. C'est un peu rude et je vacille, mais Dobby me rattrape d'une poigne très ferme et ouvre la porte, me pressant aussitôt dans le Hall et l'escalier qui grimpe vers les étages.

« Le grenier ! Vous devez vite monter au grenier, a dit le Directeur Monsieur ! » s'exclame-t-il d'une voix aiguë

Le grenier…

De mieux en mieux me dis-je… Cette histoire est de plus en plus étrange.

Je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre et ouvre la porte à la volée pour me retrouver nez à nez avec une personne que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ici.

« Malfoy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! »

« Je prépare l'O.F.A.L.P. avec mes amis de l'Ordre du Phénix Longdubat… » me répond-il, bombant le torse et l'air plus fier que St Georges quand il a vaincu le Dragon…

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !

* * *

**Ginny**

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire !

Il n'y a pas quinze minutes, Pompom disait que Harry et Ron reviendraient dans notre salle commune pour le couvre-feu et maintenant McGo nous apprend qu'ils vont passer la nuit à l'infirmerie ?

« Une légère indisposition »…

Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ! Pompom est tout à fait capable de faire passer une « légère indisposition » en trois secondes chrono !

Et puis Neville qui ne passera pas la nuit dans son dortoir lui non plus ! Et pour quelle raison ?

Oh ! Mais ça sent l'arnaque ça !

Et Foi de Ginny Weasley, je saurais bien le fin mot de l'histoire !

Il se trame quelque chose de louche là !…

Voyons… Si McGo et Pompom sont dans le coup, c'est que Dumbledore y est aussi pour quelque chose !

Mmmm… Je vais faire un petit détour et aller chez Madame De Paimpont… Si je ne la trouve pas, c'est qu'elle aussi est dans le coup…

Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à prendre en considération….

Voyons… Harry, Ron et Hermione se sont volatilisés dès le début du dîner… Et pourquoi Hermione était-elle aussi furieuse hier après Harry et Ron ?… Pourquoi a-t-elle soudain quitté la table du déjeuner comme si elle avait eu une inspiration soudaine ou le diable lui-même aux trousses ?

Pourquoi Snape les a-t-il retenu après l'entraînement ? Ce qu'il leur a dit n'avait rien de secret, surtout qu'il leur a demandé de nous faire passer des messages…

C'est un non-sens !…

Oh ! Mais… Dumbledore, Snape et De Paimpont n'étaient pas à table ce soir !

Mais alors… dans ce cas, cela signifierait… qu'il y a une réunion de l'Ordre… Oui… C'est ça. ! Sûrement !

Mais McGo est restée ici, elle… Oui, bon, le Directeur absent, il faut bien qu'elle reste pour le remplacer en cas de difficulté. Après tout, elle est Directrice adjointe… Et elle ne participe pas non plus à toutes les réunions. Ça, je suis bien placée pour le savoir ! Oui, j'ai passé assez de temps à faire le guet dans l'escalier sombre du QG pour repérer ceux qui venaient aux réunions l'été dernier pour en être certaine….

Alors, s'il y a réunion de l'Ordre, pourquoi a-t-elle convoqué Neville ?

A moins qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose de grave à sa grand-mère ou ses parents, je ne vois pas pourquoi il resterait lui aussi absent du dortoir…

Non… McGo n'aurait pas eu cet air là si elle avait eu une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer…

Ils vont l'admettre dans l'Ordre ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

S'il ne s'est rien passé, c'est qu'il va se passer quelque chose ? Ce serait pour cela la réunion ?

Jeudi !

Oui ! C'est ça ! C'est Halloween jeudi !

Oh ! Merde !

Il va se passer quelque chose jeudi !

Il se passe presque toujours quelque chose à Halloween !

Ils ont dû en avoir confirmation, avoir des précisions supplémentaires et ils veulent peaufiner les plans de défense déjà en place…

Aurait-ils besoin d'effectifs supplémentaires dans ce cas ? Mmmm… Si c'est le cas, c'est qu'ils pensent à une attaque massive…

Oh ! Merlin !

Ce n'est pas possible !

Oh ! Par tous les diables !

Merlin ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible !

Oh ! Mille Milliards de Harpies Mal Lunées!

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville vont devoir aller se battre !

C'est pour cela qu'ils sont tous au QG, j'en suis sûre !

Oh ! Merlin !

Et naturellement tout le monde me tient dans l'ignorance !

Bouse de Dragon !

Mais pourquoi me prennent-ils encore pour une gamine !

Je veux aller là-bas moi aussi !

Je ne veux pas rester ici à attendre pendant que tout le monde se bat !

Je veux être avec ma famille !

* * *

**Harry**

Oh ! La tête de Neville et des autres !

Pour Nev, c'est le coup de grâce ! Déjà d'apprendre que Draco Malfoy fait partie de l'Ordre l'a mis sur le cul mais en plus, savoir que Marraine est mariée au professeur Snape !

On dirait qu'il s'est pris un Stupéfix le pauvre…

Dès qu'il est arrivé, le professeur Dumbledore lui a demandé s'il voulait s'engager dans l'Ordre. Il a bien évidemment accepté, s'exclamant aussitôt que sa grand-mère serait ravie de la nouvelle !

Ce qu'il ne sait pas, parce que les autres sont arrivés au même moment, c'est que le professeur Dumbledore est allé demander l'autorisation à sa grand-mère… C'est qu'il n'est pas majeur Neville, alors il fallait qu'elle soit d'accord…

Mais bon… Tel que je le connais, ça ne lui gâchera pas son plaisir à Neville quand il le saura… il sera juste curieux de savoir ce qu'elle en a dit !

« Tout le monde en place s'il vous plait, tenez-vous par la main et fermez les yeux ! » annonce Marraine, dès qu'elle a expliqué aux amis des jumeaux le principe du Temps Ralenti et du Sceau du Secret.

Bien sûr, tout le monde obéit et nous repartons au Paradis.

« Je croyais qu'elle ne pouvait plus le refaire » nous glisse Draco, par-dessus Hermione

« S'il avait fallu en plus utiliser un Retourneur de Temps non… Mais ce n'est pas le cas… » explique rapidement Hermione en chuchotant.

« Oh ! Ok… » dit-il, en tournant son attention vers le professeur Dumbledore qui va prendre la parole sans laisser aux autres le temps de s'acclimater au plein soleil, au décor splendide et à l'air sain et pur qui contraste totalement avec la nuit bruineuse et glacée de Londres et l'atmosphère glauque du square Grimmaurd.

« Mes amis, comme nous accueillons dix nouveaux membres, il me faut résumer la situation pour leur compréhension de ce qui va se produire dans les jours qui viennent… » déclare-t-il en préambule.

Il explique ensuite brièvement où nous en sommes, passant sur les détails gênants pour Draco et moi, ainsi que sur la véritable histoire du professeur Snape et tous les rebondissements qui ont eu lieu et n'ont pas d'intérêt immédiat, en venant très rapidement aux plans d'attaque et à la nécessité de trouver un moyen d'espionner Voldemort…

Bien sûr, les amis des jumeaux et Neville sont abasourdis en apprenant qu'ils vont être lancés dans la bataille dans trois jours et que nous allons attaquer le Manoir Malfoy, actuel fief de Voldemort…

Par ailleurs, Lee est tout à fait intéressé par le projet concernant les communications et Alicia et Esther se proposent également car elles ont toutes les deux quelques connaissances des techniques Moldues, tels la radio et les micros.

Ils sont d'ailleurs tous les trois certains de trouver tout le matériel nécessaire chez l'oncle de Lee et à la quincaillerie du coin comme ils disent…

« Bien, puisque ce point sera particulièrement examiné plus tard, je propose que nous passions à la phase suivante. Sev, Terry et Esther feront partie de ton groupe puisqu'ils ne sont pas susceptibles d'être « reniflés » par Peter ou Greyback. Pendant que je peaufine les plans de l'attaque du Manoir Malfoy avec les autres, il me semble judicieux que tu commences sans tarder à les entraîner aux techniques que tu souhaites les voir utiliser, avec Tonks, Charly et Kingsley, ce dernier vous rejoignant sans doute au cours de votre Opération chez les Granger. Vous pouvez donc vous retirer tous les six, là où tu le souhaites, le terrain est assez grand et offre de nombreuses possibilités… Oh… Et emmène donc aussi ceux qui ne participent pas à l'attaque du Manoir, après tout, leur présence n'est pas non plus requise pour l'instant… » propose Marraine en souriant à notre prof, qui affiche un air d'ennui profond depuis que nous sommes de retour.

« Tout à fait d'accord… Allons-y » répond le professeur Snape en s'exécutant aussitôt, l'air renfrogné.

Les concernés se lèvent, mais si Kingsley, Charly, Fleur, Remus, Tonks et les jumeaux sont tout à fait enthousiastes à l'idée d'avoir un peu d'action, Terry Higgs et Esther Nichols n'ont pas l'air ravis par contre…

Les autres amis de Fred et Georges non plus d'ailleurs…

Je les comprends…

Mon Parrain par alliance ne semble vraiment pas décidé à les mettre à l'aise tout de suite et il a sur eux un regard totalement rébarbatif quand ils passent devant lui…

Je le soupçonne de s'en amuser d'ailleurs, car avant de les suivre, il me fait un petit clin d'œil qui dément tout à fait son air revêche et maussade au possible…

Je me demande s'il ne commence pas lui aussi à être contaminé par l'esprit Gryffondor comme il dit…

« L'attaque du Manoir. Quels que soit ceux qui s'y rendront, nous procèderons de la même manière. Pour plus de facilité cependant, nous allons appeler les attaquants Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Neville et Draco. » décrète Marraine en regardant nos doublures

« Très bien ma chère ! Cela me va tout à fait ! J'ai l'impression de revenir au temps de ma jeunesse et cela me convient parfaitement ! Il faudra que tu me présentes ta petite amie Potter ! On verra si elle fait la différence quand j'aurais pris le Polynectar ! » aboie Fol Œil en m'adressant un clin d'œil…

A mes côtés, Ron éclate de rire, suivi évidemment par Draco et Hermione…

S'il savait Fol Œil !

Lui qui n'arrive pas à concevoir que « deux hommes puissent faire ça ensemble… » je crois qu'il tournerait de l'œil…

Du bon, pas de celui qui est magique et tourne déjà dans tous les sens !

Mais déjà, Marraine, qui a fait disparaître la table et nous a placés en rond autour d'un espace vide et sur de hauts sièges pour que nous voyions mieux les choses, est en train de faire surgir au sol une maquette de la propriété des Malfoy.

« Wahou ! Comment avez-vous fait ! C'est exactement ça ! » s'exclame Draco, l'air surpris

« C'est une Illusion Draco… Je suis allée faire un tour dans le Wiltshire cet été et, de loin, j'ai étudié sous tous les angles, la propriété de ta famille. » répond Marraine avec le sourire

« Eh ben ! C'est immense ! Regardez-moi ça ce parc ! Il y a de quoi faire pour les jardiniers ! Je suis bien heureux de ne pas avoir à le Dégnomer ! » s'exclame Ron, l'air sincèrement satisfait à cette idée.

Ouais… Je comprends tout à fait… Faire tourner les Gnomes et les balancer par-dessus la haie, ça n'amuse qu'un temps…

« Il y a un Sort Anti-Gnomes. Un sort de Magie Noire, bien évidemment… Ils sont grillés sur place s'ils tentent d'entrer dans le parc… et il n'y a pas que les Gnomes qui sont grillés, tous les intrus le sont… » déclare Draco, d'une voix un peu lugubre…

Ça, c'est encore moins marrant…

« Heurk… Je préfère ma méthode pour faire sortir les Gnomes et les intrus du jardin du Terrier… C'est bien plus amusant finalement… » commente Ron en faisant une grimace

Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour le coup… Même si je persiste à penser qu'il vaut mieux que le jeu du « Tournez-Manège pour Gnomes » dure le moins longtemps possible…

« Oui… Et il est certainement plus agréable de vivre dans ta maison que dans la mienne… » ajoute Draco d'un ton convaincu

En face de moi, je surprends le regard étonné de Neville…

Il doit se dire que Draco est sacrément changé…

Il n'a pourtant pas idée à quel point il l'est et n'a pas fini d'être surpris !

* * *

**Acte 2 : Dobby Et l'Ordre Du Phénix**

**Neville**

J'ai du mal à en revenir…

Que de surprises !

Voilà que je fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et que j'apprends que Malfoy en fait partie aussi !

C'est incroyable quand même !

Malfoy ! Draco Malfoy !

Lui qui faisait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage !

Lui qui prônait la pureté du sang et se montrait si méprisant envers les « Sang de Bourbe » !

Lui qui claironnait haut et fort qu'il ferait payer l'emprisonnement de son père à Harry en juin dernier !

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'il change d'avis et pour que sa mère soit la prisonnière de Voldemort ?

Vraiment, les Malfoy mère et fils contre Voldemort…

Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise !

Comme tout ce qu'a raconté le professeur Dumbledore d'ailleurs !

Sans compter ce qu'il n'a pas dit…

Parce que si je calcule bien, ils sont restés au moins deux ou trois jours dans le Temps Ralenti avant de venir me chercher, ainsi que les autres…

Et finalement, j'avais raison !…

L'attaque à lieu à Halloween…

Et c'est nous qui allons attaquer, prenant Voldemort à son propre piège !…

Bon sang ! C'est incroyable !

Incroyable !

Je regrette que mes parents ne soient pas là pour voir ça ! D'après ce que Grand-Mère m'a appris d'eux, ils auraient été fiers de participer à une telle opération ! Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, c'est à moi de leur faire honneur maintenant.

Et je vais le faire ! Oh ! Oui !

Et j'espère que Bellatrix Lestrange saura que j'y étais ! Elle qui se moquait de moi en juin dernier ! Elle ne rira plus si un jour je me trouve face à elle ! Je ne la tuerai pas ! Non ! Je veux avoir le plaisir de la regarder dans les yeux pour lui annoncer qu'elle retourne à Azkaban pour y pourrir le reste de sa vie !

Mais bon, en attendant, écoutons ce que Madame De Paimpont… Non, Madame Snape… nous raconte…

De ça non plus je n'en reviens pas !… Madame Snape !…

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'épouser la Chauve-Souris des Cachots ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui trouver !

Parce que tout de même, il faut bien avouer qu'il n'est pas ragoûtant, ragoûtant, le professeur Snape… même s'il était un peu plus aimable hier…

Oh ! C'est donc ça, le fameux Manoir Malfoy !

Ah, tiens ! Il n'en a plus l'air si fier le Draco…

En fait, il a l'air changé du tout au tout de ce que je peux voir et entendre… Déclarer qu'il doit être mieux de vivre chez les Weasley que chez lui… Je n'aurais jamais cru l'entendre dire cela un jour !…

Ouais… Il a drôlement changé…

« Bien… Voilà donc le Manoir Malfoy… Draco, où se situe la chambre de ta mère ? » demande Madame Snape en se tournant vers Malfoy avec un sourire engageant.

« Je peux m'approcher et montrer directement ? Cela ne va pas altérer l'Illusion ? » s'enquiert-il, d'un ton qui n'a plus rien à voir avec celui que je lui ai toujours connu.

En tout cas, ils sont loin, lui et Madame de Paimpont, (non, Snape, Neville ! Snape !) de se parler comme ils le faisaient cet après-midi en cours…

Prétexte pour échapper aux Serpentards et se parler tranquillement à la fin de la classe ?

Mmmmm… Oui, sûrement…

Et je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry, Ron et Hermione n'ont pas commenté l'incident. Ils étaient au courant bien sûr !

« Non, tu peux y aller sans crainte… » le rassure Madame Snape

Malfoy saute de son siège, s'approche de la maquette et nous montre les fenêtres de la tourelle Est, au premier étage. Et pendant qu'il y est, il détaille aussi le reste, montrant principalement les lieux dans lesquels Voldemort est susceptible de se tenir…

« Mmmm… Dobby ? » appelle Madame De Paim… Snape

Aussitôt, le petit Elfe de maison sort de derrière un arbre et s'approche en tortillant un pan de son grand Tee-shirt…

Je ne l'avais pas vu… Et à voir, je ne suis pas le seul… Je crois bien que personne, mis à part les professeurs Dumbledore et Snape ne savaient qu'il était là.

« La Grande Dame a demandé à Dobby de venir ? Dobby est là… » dit-il, l'air vraiment intimidé

« Tu ne dois pas te cacher Dobby… Tu fais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix toi aussi… » assure-t-elle, en souriant…

« Oh ! C'est un grand honneur que le professeur Dumbledore Monsieur, a fait à Dobby ! Oh oui ! Et Dobby ne se cachera plus si Maître Harry Potter Monsieur est d'accord ! » déclare Dobby, en se tournant vers Harry, tortillant toujours son coin de Tee-shirt.

« Et pourquoi donc ne le serais-je pas Dobby ? » demande Harry, sincèrement étonné.

« Mais parce que Dobby ne travaille pas dans la maison de Maître Harry Potter Monsieur pendant ce temps là ! Et ce n'est pas bien ! Mais Dobby va rattraper son retard ! Dobby travaillera pendant ses heures de repos et son temps libre ! » s'exclame le petit Elfe, toujours aussi gêné.

« Dobby… Tu es un Elfe libre, tu as le droit de faire ce que ta conscience te dicte et de te battre pour tes convictions. . Et comme tu es un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix maintenant, tu dois assister aux réunions quand ta présence y est nécessaire. Considère que cela fait partie de ton temps de travail et ne rattrape surtout pas le temps que tu passes aux réunions, sur ton temps libre… » lui affirme Harry avec un sourire chaleureux

« Oh ! Maître Harry Potter Monsieur est le plus grand des Maîtres ! Le plus généreux ! Dobby le dit toujours ! Et Dobby est bien heureux d'être à son service ! » s'exclame Dobby, en sautant sur Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras…

Et cela fait sourire tout le monde. Enfin, c'est surtout la tête de Harry, qui fait sourire tout le monde… Il faut dire qu'elle vaut la peine d'être vue !

« Euh… Dobby… Je crois que… Que la « Grande Dame » comme tu dis, voulait de demander quelque chose » fait remarquer Harry, gêné par le débordement d'émotion de Dobby

Le petit Elfe de maison consent à lâcher Harry, se confondant en excuses vers Madame Snape, qui coupe court en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur un siège qu'elle a fait apparaître auprès d'elle.

Aussi sec, Dobby en pleure à gros sanglots dans le giron de notre prof de DCFM, s'exclamant que c'est un honneur immense qu'on lui fait là et Madame Snape s'emploie à l'apaiser avec une douceur et une patience infinie.

« Dobby… Comme tous les autres membres de l'Ordre, rien ne te force à faire ce que l'on te demande, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » déclare Madame Snape, en regardant le petit Elfe dans les yeux, aussitôt qu'il a retrouvé son calme

« Oh oui ! Grande Dame ! Dobby a bien entendu ce que le professeur Dumbledore Monsieur, a dit à Monsieur Neville et aux autres tout à l'heure… » répond Dobby, en secouant la tête pour appuyer ses paroles.

« Bien, tu sais donc que tu peux refuser une mission si celle-ci ne te convient pas… » insiste-t-elle encore d'un ton doux.

« Oh ! Oui ! Grande Dame ! Dobby le sait ! » affirme-t-il, avec force hochements de tête, ses oreilles battant l'air avec vigueur.

« Ce que je vais te demander est très délicat et dangereux Dobby. Et je veux que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. » le prévient-elle avec un sérieux infini

« Réfléchir ! Oui ! Dobby le fera ! Oui ! » acquiesce-t-il, avec tout autant de sérieux et de gravité

« Bien. Voilà Dobby, nous avons besoin de savoir avec certitude si Madame Narcissa Malfoy est bien retenue prisonnière dans sa chambre. Penses-tu pouvoir aller au Manoir et t'en assurer sans te faire prendre ? » demande Madame Snape

Juste en face de moi, Hermione met son poing sur sa bouche, comme pour étouffer un cri de frayeur et je vois Draco Malfoy qui lui prend gentiment la main et lui sourit comme pour la rassurer quand elle le regarde.

Eh bien ça !

Malfoy sympa et prévenant avec Hermione !

Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que cela arriverait un jour, je lui aurais dit de se prendre un ticket de séjour à Ste Mangouste !

Pendant ce temps, Dobby, qui ne prend pas du tout le temps de réfléchir s'exclame déjà :

« Oh ! Mais Dobby n'a pas besoin d'aller au Manoir ! Dobby le sait déjà ! Oh ! Oui ! Madame Narcissa n'a plus le droit de sortir de sa chambre depuis le départ du petit Maître Draco pour Poudlard ! »

En entendant cela, Malfoy sursaute et se tourne vivement vers Dobby.

« Comment le sais-tu ? Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant ? » demande-t-il, visiblement étonné et inquiet

« Personne n'a demandé à Dobby et Dobby n'aurait rien dit de cela si ce n'était pas pour rendre service à la Grande Dame et à l'Ordre du Phénix ! Oh ! Non ! Dobby n'aurait rien dit si le petit Maître Draco Monsieur n'était pas là ! Dobby sait garder les secrets ! Dobby serait allé au Manoir comme s'il ne savait rien avant de vous le dire ! » s'écrie Dobby, semblant affolé soudain.

Malfoy lâche la main d'Hermione et saute de nouveau à bas de son siège, pour venir auprès de Dobby et, après lui avoir caressé la tête en un geste de réconfort, il prend ses deux mains dans les siennes.

« Personne ne te fait de reproche Dobby et tu as bien fait de nous dire cela. Mais comment l'as-tu su ? » dit-il, d'une voix gentille et douce que je ne lui ai jamais entendu.

Décidément, il ne cesse de m'étonner en bien, ce Malfoy là !

« Dobby va au Manoir Malfoy quand c'est son jour de congés. Dobby va voir son frère Byddo, qui est né le même jour que lui et qui lui ressemble comme se ressemblent les deux frères de Monsieur Ronald, petit Maître Draco Monsieur ! » répond le petit Elfe, en levant un regard confiant vers Malfoy

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère ! Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué, surtout s'il te ressemble autant, j'aurais dû le voir après ton départ du Manoir ! » fait remarquer Malfoy, l'air sincèrement surpris.

« Oh ! Le petit Maître Draco Monsieur l'a déjà vu, dans les jardins ! Mais le petit Maître Draco Monsieur croyait que c'était Dobby ! Et quand Dobby est parti, le Maître Lucius a donné l'Ordre à Byddo d'aller aux cuisines et de ne plus en sortir jamais, sauf pour répondre à l'appel des Maîtres de maison ! Et Byddo déteste le Maître Lucius autant que Dobby ! Oh ! Oui ! Car le Maître Lucius a puni Byddo à la place de Dobby quand Dobby est parti ! Il l'a battu avec sa canne et lui a cassé les deux jambes ! Et il lui a brûlé les mains avec un fer à repasser et l'a fouetté tellement que Byddo n'avait plus de peau sur le dos ! Il a fallu des jours et des jours pour le guérir ! Oh ! Oui ! Byddo déteste le Maître Lucius ! Mais il aime beaucoup Madame Narcissa ! Byddo était désolé de dire à Dobby que Madame Narcissa est prisonnière dans sa chambre ! » explique Dobby, ouvrant de grands yeux attristés

Malfoy qui a pâli et a eu l'air de plus en plus peiné à mesure des paroles de Dobby, raffermit la prise de ses mains sur celle du petit Elfe de maison.

« Je suis navré pour ton frère Dobby… Vraiment navré. Jamais mon père n'aurait du faire cela. C'est monstrueux… Et je comprends parfaitement que ton frère le déteste. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite… » déclare-t-il avec l'accent de la vérité.

« Petit Maître Draco n'y peut rien… » fait remarquer Dobby, en se tortillant sur son siège.

Malfoy lui sourit avec tristesse et lui caresse encore la tête.

« Et ma mère, comment va-t-elle ? Est-elle surveillée ? » demande-t-il, me surprenant encore par sa gentillesse envers le petit Elfe de maison et l'inquiétude qu'il laisse transparaître sans retenue.

« Oh ! Oui ! Byddo a dit à Dobby que Madame Narcissa est surveillée constamment ! Il a dit aussi qu'il y a toujours deux méchants sorciers dans sa chambre et deux autres devant sa porte ! Même les Elfes de maison ne doivent pas aller dans sa chambre ! Byddo a dit que Tylsa a regardé par le trou de serrure, de la porte de la salle de bain, parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour sa Maîtresse ! Elle a vu Madame Narcissa pleurer ! Et les plateaux de repas de Madame Narcissa reviennent presque toujours complets ! Et quand ils ne le sont pas, ils sont à peine entamés ! Tylsa a dit aussi à Byddo, que sa Maîtresse voulait écrire au petit Maître mais que les méchants sorciers ne voulaient pas ! Ils ont dit seulement quand le Lord accepte ! Et toutes les lettres du petit Maître Draco Monsieur sont lues avant que Madame Narcissa les voient ! » explique Dobby avec une expression de grande tristesse

« Merci Dobby. » souffle Malfoy, pâle et maintenant visiblement rongé d'inquiétude pour sa mère.

Puis il serre brièvement Dobby dans ses bras avant de regagner son siège.

Et cette fois, c'est Hermione qui lui prend la main pour le réconforter.

« Nous avons là, la confirmation de ce que nous craignions. Voldemort resserre les filets de son piège… » fait remarquer le professeur Dumbledore.

« Oui… Il attend Draco. » confirme Madame Snape

« Et je ne vais pas le décevoir. Il attend ma visite ! Eh bien je vais lui rendre visite ! Mais cela ne se déroulera pas du tout comme il le souhaite ! » s'exclame Malfoy, furieux maintenant.

« Oui, tu vas effectivement te rendre au Manoir, mais pas tout seul !…. Dis-moi, Dobby… Que t'a encore raconté ton frère, sur ce qu'il se passe actuellement au Manoir ? » demande cette fois Hermione, qui affiche un air déterminé…

Ce qui m'étonne, car Hermione n'est guère enthousiaste habituellement pour se servir des Elfes de maison.

Et aux sourires de Harry et Ron, ainsi que celui de Madame Snape, je devine qu'elle a dû, dans un autre moment, manifester son opposition à le faire dans cette guerre…

« Byddo a dit à Dobby, que le Grand Sorcier Sombre ne sort jamais du bureau du méchant Maître Lucius ! Sauf quand il va voir ses Mangemorts dans la grande salle de réception ou quand il va faire un tour dans le jardin toutes les nuits à minuit, avec son grand serpent ! Les autres fois, il fait venir les autres sorciers à lui ! Il a dit aussi, que Madame Bellatrix est toujours avec un sorcier qui s'appelle Monsieur Yaxley ! Tylsa a dit à Byddo qu'elle a entendu Madame Bellatrix dire que Monsieur Yaxley serait bientôt à la place du méchant Maître Lucius, qu'il sera le favori du Grand Sorcier Sombre quand celui-ci verra que le professeur Snape Monsieur n'est pas un bon Mangemort ! Byddo dit que les Elfes de maison se cachent de Madame Bellatrix ! Ils ne répondent pas à son appel. Oh ! Non ! Elle ne fait pas partie des Maîtres du Manoir ! Alors ils ont le droit ! Oh ! Oui ! Ils ont le droit ! Et Byddo dit aussi que les Elfes de maison ne vont dans le bureau du méchant Maître Lucius que lorsque le serpent et le Grand Sorcier Sombre n'y sont pas ! Byddo a dit que Minko, le frère de Tylsa, a failli être mangé par le serpent ! Depuis, il refuse d'aller dans le bureau ! C'est toujours son épouse Elsy ou sa sœur Tylsa qui y vont ! Et l'autre nuit, quand le Grand Sorcier Sombre partait faire son tour dans le parc, Tylsa a dit à Byddo qu'elle a entendu le Grand Sorcier Sombre parler au méchant sorcier Parkinson. Il lui disait que sa fille serait bientôt mariée au petit Maître Draco ! Et Monsieur Parkinson était content ! Oh ! Oui ! Très content ! C'est tout ce que Dobby sait ! Mais si la Grande Dame ou le petit Maître le veulent, Dobby retournera au Manoir et posera des questions aux Elfes ! Et ils lui diront tout ! Oh ! Oui ! Ils diront tout à Dobby ! » explique l'Elfe de maison, enthousiaste à l'idée de rendre service.

« Merci Dobby. Nous aurons effectivement besoin que tu ailles au Manoir, mais pas tout de suite. » lui dit en souriant Madame Snape

Le petit Elfe agite ses oreilles et sourit lui aussi.

Un Elfe de maison dans l'Ordre du Phénix…

C'est génial !

J'ai hâte de voir quelle sera la prochaine créature magique à se joindre à nous…

* * *

…

**…Votre avis m'intéresse…**

…


	31. Compte A Rebours Phase 1 2

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Une fille formidable et qui a du talent!**

…

Cette fois, Bonjour l'Allemagne, le Bangladesh, les Philippines, la Tunisie, le Maroc, les USA et la chine!

...

**Compte A Rebours - ****Phase 1 : Peaufiner l'O.F.A.L.P. 2/2**

**Acte trois : L'Attaque Du Manoir Malfoy**

**Hermione**

Dobby a vraiment l'air content d'être avec nous.

Je ne suis toujours pas totalement convaincue que ce soit une bonne idée d'impliquer les Elfes de maison dans notre guerre, mais Madame Snape a raison… Ils seraient plus opprimés encore si Voldemort prenait le pouvoir. Et comme l'a dit Harry, Dobby a parfaitement le droit de défendre ses convictions…

Je suis toujours passée à côté de cet aspect…

Dans le fond, je ne me suis pas toujours bien conduite auprès d'eux, puisque je n'ai jamais cherché à connaître leur réel désir… Je ne me suis pas positionnée au même niveau qu'eux, considérant que je savais mieux qu'eux ce qui leur conviendrait… Je me suis placée au-dessus d'eux et non en égal… Et par là même, j'ai engagé mon combat de la mauvaise manière…

Mais bon, je reverrais ma stratégie plus tard. Pour l'heure, il y a plus important à faire...

« Eh, bien ! Voilà qui est riche d'enseignement. Nous faisons bien de prévoir le retrait de Severus, car il ne fait nul doute que Bellatrix Lestrange va s'acharner à le faire tomber. Par ailleurs, savoir quelles sont les habitudes de Voldemort, est tout à fait intéressant ! » commente le professeur Dumbledore, d'un ton grave.

« Oui… Surtout lorsque nous aurons besoin de placer les micros, si nous arrivons à les obtenir. Bien, maintenant, Draco, quel est selon toi le point névralgique* de la protection ? » demande Madame Snape, en invitant Draco à s'approcher une fois de plus de la maquette.

« Ici » nous montre Draco, avant d'ajouter : « C'est le point de jonction des Sortilèges et l'endroit où ils sont les plus vulnérables. Maman m'a révélé qu'ils n'ont pas été renouvelés depuis près de neuf ans et que seul un Malfoy peut le faire. Ils sont donc largement en phase descendante de leur efficacité. Voldemort ne peut ajouter ou enlever une protection sans l'accord et la présence d'un membre mâle de la famille ou tant que les Sortilèges actuels sont en place. »

Madame Snape, qui a écouté attentivement les explications de Draco, affiche un sourire très satisfait.

Elle n'est pas la seule d'ailleurs, car le professeur Dumbledore hoche lui aussi la tête d'un air entendu.

« Et c'est justement situé à l'Est, ce qui me convient parfaitement car c'est le point le plus éloigné du bureau de ton père et le plus proche de la chambre de ta mère… Nous jouons véritablement de chance finalement… Il ne nous manque plus qu'une chose, c'est que Voldemort ne soit pas déjà dans le jardin, ou tout au moins dans cette partie là, quand nous lancerons l'attaque. Que nous ayons un peu de répit et de temps pour lui faire son feu d'artifice convenablement est tout ce dont nous avons besoin ! Tout au moins, s'il reste au Manoir bien entendu…  
Bien voilà le plan :  
1) Dès que Severus est appelé, nous allons tous au Manoir, ici exactement, dans ce bosquet, qui nous cachera le temps nécessaire. Quand nous saurons si Voldemort va ou non assister à l'attaque du Terrier, ceux qui doivent aller au Terrier justement, le feront sans tarder. Ceux qui restent, prennent ou non le Polynectar et attendent le moment favorable.  
2) Dès que l'attaque du Terrier est engagée, ce qui nous sera signalé par Remus, je lève le sortilège d'alarme, les protections diverses et le sortilège anti-Transplanage du parc, avec l'aide de Draco.  
3) Nous pénétrons, en volant sur des balais, jusqu'à ce point, ici, suffisamment près du Manoir, pour que Voldemort et les Mangemorts restants se sentent menacés et suffisamment éloignés pour que nous ne le soyons pas nous-mêmes, depuis la bâtisse. Il faut qu'ils sortent dès que nous déclenchons le feu d'artifice, pour que Hermione et Draco rencontrent le moins de résistance possible à l'intérieur.  
4) A ce moment là, Harry, Ron et Neville, vous serez seuls dans le parc. Du moins en apparence, car vous serez couverts par Albus ou moi-même dissimulés sous Sortilège de Désillusion.  
5) Quinze secondes exactement après le déclenchement de la diversion, qui couvrira tout autre bruit suspect, Draco et Hermione, sous Sortilège de Désillusion également et emmenés par Dobby, vous Transplanez dans la chambre.  
6) Vous vous débarrassez des deux geôliers, vous barricadez la porte d'un Collaporta et vous enlevez votre Sort de Désillusion pour que Narcissa Malfoy vous voie et accepte de vous suivre dans la salle de bain que vous bouclez également.  
7) Draco appelle les Elfes de maison et, après avoir laissé un message écrit à Voldemort, sur son bureau si possible, et lancé un signal par l'intermédiaire de la bague, vous prenez le Portoloin qui vous emmènera tous au point de Transplanage du Square Grimmaurd. Avec les Elfes bin entendu !  
8) Augusta Longdubat vous attendra et donnera l'adresse du QG à Narcissa Malfoy et ses Elfes.  
9) Dès qu'ils reçoivent le signal, ceux qui sont dans le parc Transplanent ou utilisent, en essayant si possible de ne pas le montrer, le Portoloin de secours qu'ils porteront autour du cou et qui les transportera au même endroit.  
Voilà. Si tout va bien, tout le monde sera à l'abri dans les cinq à huit minutes au maximum, qui suivent le début de l'attaque. Des questions ? » explique Madame De… Snape, en regardant à la ronde.

Dit comme ça, cela semble bien facile à réaliser…

Oui… Si tout se passe bien, alors ce sera une attaque éclair…

« Eh bien voilà un plan qui me semble parfaitement clair et rondement tourné ! J'ai cependant une question oui ! Que faisons-nous si le point névralgique de la défense est surveillé ? » tonne la voix de Maugrey Fol Œil.

« Alors je sortirai le grand jeu et je l'attaquerai en son point le plus fort et je ferai tout péter dans un boucan du diable ! Cela m'ennuierait, car je compte que Voldemort pense que Lucius a renseigné Draco sur les Sortilèges de Protection du Manoir, que c'est donc lui qui les a enlevés et que les jeunes étaient seuls. Cela le mettrait d'autant plus en colère. Tout comme je souhaite que Draco lui laisse un petit mot pour le narguer et augmenter encore sa fureur… Ceci dit, Voldemort veut que Draco vienne, avec Harry. Ce serait un non-sens de sa part de faire surveiller le périmètre du Manoir. Il a tout intérêt à ce que Draco et Harry entrent au contraire dans la maison et c'est bien pour cela qu'il faudra attirer le maximum de Mangemorts dehors… » explique notre professeur de DCFM

Elle a raison, encore une fois… Alors pourvu que la diversion marche et que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts se laissent berner !

« Si Voldemort nous attend et qu'il ordonne que personne ne sorte du Manoir ? S'ils attendent tous à l'intérieur que nous arrivions ? » demande justement Draco, l'air anxieux.

« Cela ne change rien. Tel que nous connaissons Voldemort, il voudra alors vous capturer quand vous serez sur le point de réussir votre entreprise… Histoire de vous laisser espérer la réussite et que vous baissiez votre garde… Et surtout de se réjouir davantage encore de votre déception qui en serait accrue. Oui, les Mangemorts seront cachés et ils auront l'ordre de vous attendre aux sorties les plus proches de la chambre… En tout état de cause, il ne s'attendra pas à ce que nous utilisions un Elfe de maison pour vous faire Transplaner. Il ne pensera pas non plus que vous puissiez avoir un Portoloin. En faire un, demande un niveau de Magie qu'il doit penser beaucoup trop élevé pour vous et il s'attendra pas à ce que tu aies demandé notre aide. Oui, il doit penser que Harry fera comme d'habitude et agira de son propre chef. Et, au pire, s'il vous attend dans la chambre, alors vous kidnappez ta mère sans vous montrer… Le bruit de votre Transplanage sera largement couvert par le feu d'Artifice et le temps qu'il réalise ce qui se passe, il sera trop tard.  
Ceci dit, son espoir que Harry et toi débarquiez à Halloween doit être bien, bien mince car personne, à part nous, ne peut savoir que vous êtes devenus amis. Oui, je suis quasi-certaine qu'il ne s'attend pas vraiment à ce que vous cherchiez à libérer ta mère dès maintenant, même s'il envisage quand même cette possibilité… » répond Madame Snape, l'air très confiante.

Une confiance que je partage finalement tout à fait… Et Draco aussi, qui semble rassuré…

« Et si des Mangemorts nous attendent au point de Transplanage du QG ? Ce serait étonnant, mais on ne sait jamais…» demande Arthur Weasley en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Ils ne pourraient vous voir, grâce à la Bulle de Protection que j'y ai posée ce soir, avant que nous arrivions avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Les Elfes de maison pourraient ensuite vous faire Transplaner sur le perron du QG qui est protégé. » répond Madame Snape, qui a décidément réponse à tout.

« Pourquoi pas directement à l'intérieur ou sur le perron même ? » s'enquiert cependant Molly Weasley

« Le perron est trop étroit pour recevoir tout le monde en même temps, quant à l'intérieur, seuls les blessés y seront transportés directement… En espérant qu'il n'y en aura pas… » répond Madame Snape.

Elle partage visiblement le même espoir que tout le monde…

« Mmmm… Admettons que Voldemort ne nous attende pas, que notre arrivée soit une totale surprise pour lui, mais qu'il pense immédiatement que le feu d'artifice est une diversion et allait directement, avec ses Mangemorts, vers la chambre de Madame Malfoy ? » demande encore Harry

« C'est bien pour cela qu'il faut aller très vite, se réfugier dans la salle de bain et barricader les portes. Ni Voldemort, ni les Mangemorts ne pourront Transplaner dans la maison, car il y a un deuxième sort anti-Transplanage directement sur l'habitation elle-même. Et donc, seuls les Elfes de maison peuvent Transplaner ou faire Transplaner quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la demeure. Mais à mon avis, il n'y a pas grand risque qu'ils aillent immédiatement dans la chambre, même s'ils se doutent d'une supercherie, car, je le répète, ils ne penseront **jamais** que nous allons faire appel à des Elfes, ni que ceux-ci sont capables de nous aider et que Draco et Hermione seront dans la place dans les quinze secondes. Il est d'ailleurs préférable, que les Mangemorts et Voldemort ne sachent pas que nous utilisons les Elfes pour Transplaner. Car cette méthode de sauvetage pourra alors encore être utilisée… Il faudra donc, dans la mesure du possible, effacer la mémoire de ceux qui auront vu ou entendu Dobby.  
Par ailleurs, je gage sur le fait que ceux qui seront à l'extérieur de la chambre chercheront à savoir ce qui se passe dehors et qu'ils n'entrent pas dans la chambre mais restent dans le couloir, en attente des « visiteurs », près de la petite fenêtre qui donne sur le parc. Cependant je prévois aussi cette possibilité justement en ménageant la retraite immédiate dans la salle de bain, ce qui les ralentirait si je me trompe. Et je gage également sur le fait que ceux qui seront dans la chambre, surveilleront la fenêtre, tournant ainsi le dos à Draco et Hermione lorsqu'ils arriveront.  
Je sais, cela fait beaucoup d'espoir… Mais la nature de l'homme le pousse à la curiosité… Et la nature de Voldemort le pousse à une confiance en lui excessive… C'est pourquoi je suis quasi-certaine de ne pas me tromper sur sa façon de gérer le piège ou de réagir à votre attaque. Il a évoqué la possibilité que Draco vienne avec toi pour sauver sa mère, mais cette possibilité doit avoir une valeur infime à ses yeux, comparée à l'autre possibilité : celle où Draco te livre à lui… Car il compte sur la peur qu'il inspire à Draco et non sur son courage. Tout simplement parce que c'est une notion qui lui échappe tellement, qu'il n'a pas su reconnaître le courage dont Draco a fait preuve face à lui durant tout l'été…  
En outre, que tu sois dehors à le narguer en lui tirant un feu d'artifice, Harry, attirera Voldemort comme un aimant je pense. C'est pourquoi tu devras être bien visible et te faire remarquer, mais sans en faire trop toutefois pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. » explique notre prof de DCFM dont il est évident maintenant qu'elle a vraiment envisagé toutes les possibilités

Harry acquiesce et je le vois réfléchir déjà au meilleur moyen de se faire remarquer sans exagérer sa prestation, même si ce n'est pas lui qui sera sur place si Voldemort y est.

Quant à Draco, une surprise mêlée de plaisir s'est peinte sur son visage dès que Madame De Paimpont a évoqué son courage…

Il en est ému aussi et a les larmes aux yeux… Des larmes qu'il s'empresse de ravaler...

« Si ce sont les doublures qui vont au Manoir, peuvent-elles aller rejoindre les autres au Terrier après ? » s'enquiert Bill à son tour

« Non… Vous seriez encore sous Polynectar et il ne faut pas que les jeunes soient vus là-bas. Et puis vous arriveriez sans doute dans une pagaille monstrueuse, sans moyen sûr de trouver immédiatement Harry, Ronald, Hermione et Neville pour les relever…» répond Madame Snape, avec douceur et un peu de regret semble-t-il aussi dans la voix.

C'est vrai que cela n'a pas dû être facile pour elle, de prendre la décision de faire appel à nous…

« N'y a-t-il pas une Potion qui pourrait neutraliser le Polynectar ? Nous pourrions relever nos jeunes doublures et les renvoyer à l'abri. La pagaille, nous pouvons la contourner et rappeler les enfants avant de partir, grâce aux bagues de communication. » insiste Arthur Weasley, soutenu par les hochements de tête de Molly qui ne cache guère son espoir que cela soit possible…

« Mmmm… La communication avec la bague est limitée, mais je peux cependant essayer de l'améliorer encore. Pour le Polynectar, c'est une autre affaire… Il y a bien un sort Gobelin, mais je ne serais pas avec vous si Voldemort est au Manoir… Et encore faudrait-il que vous réussissiez à me contacter et que je puisse me libérer à ce moment là pour venir…» commence Madame Snape qui réfléchit intensément, les sourcils froncés sur sa concentration.

« Le Sort, vous pourriez l'apprendre à Albus ! » propose Bill, qui a l'air de vraiment tenir à aller défendre le Terrier une fois sa mission terminée

« Je ne sais pas… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais c'est un Sort vraiment très spécial et ardu, pour lequel il faut développer une quantité d'énergie Magique phénoménale… Je ne veux pas signifier que vous seriez incapable de l'apprendre Albus ! C'est juste que c'est très long à assimiler, il m'a fallu plus d'un an avant de le réussir… Je ne sais pas si vous aurez le temps vous-même de l'assimiler, même avec le Temps Ralenti. Nous avons tant de choses à faire encore. » s'excuse notre prof de DCFM en se tournant vers notre Directeur

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère, je ne suis nullement froissé. Vos capacités magiques dépassent maintenant les miennes et je n'en prends pas ombrage… » sourit le professeur Dumbledore.

« Merci Albus. » sourit aussi Madame Snape, avant d'ajouter en regardant à la ronde : « Bien, nous reverrons donc ce point ultérieurement. S'il n'y a pas d'autre question, je propose que nous fassions une petite pause avant de rappeler les autres pour mettre au point le plan de défense du Terrier. »

Et comme il n'y en a pas, nous levons la séance et je suis aussitôt les autres, qui ont invité Neville à visiter le campement qui va être notre lieu de séjour pendant quelque temps…

******************

**Harry**

Dès que nous avons fait visiter le campement à Neville, nous allons nous installer près de la rivière, dans ce coin qui est devenu un peu notre refuge favori.

« Alors, que pensez-vous de ce plan ? » demande Ron aussitôt après s'être affalé dans l'herbe.

« Honnêtement, je suis étonné de sa simplicité… Cela me paraît trop facile… » répond franchement Draco, en prenant nettement plus de précautions que mon Ron, pour s'asseoir sans trop froisser ses vêtements.

« Ouaip… Trop Gryffondor… Pas assez tordu et Serpentard hein ? » réplique Ron, en lui lançant un clin d'œil

Draco glousse.

« Ouais… Tu as raison. Finalement, c'est la simplicité qui va payer. Donner l'impression de foncer dans le tas comme des gros balourds, alors que les détails ont été étudiés. Couvrir le bruit du Transplanage par un feu d'artifice, il n'y a que les Gryffondors pour penser à ça ! Couvrir la discrétion par de l'indiscrétion, je dois reconnaître que c'est bien pensé… Et utiliser un Elfe de maison pour nous faire Transplaner à l'intérieur de la maison aussi… » admet-il, bon joueur

« Ah ! Ben tu vois ! Tu commences à comprendre et apprécier notre façon de fonctionner ! On va finir par faire de toi un vrai Gryffondor la fouine ! » s'exclame Ron en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

« Merlin m'en préserve ! Je veux bien être un Serpentard avec un cœur de Gryffondor si vous voulez, mais je veux rester Serpentard malgré tout… Je veux redorer notre blason » répond Draco, moqueur certes, mais avec une pointe de tristesse dans son regard.

Je crois que je comprends…

Si la situation était inversée, je voudrais pouvoir rester fidèle à ma Maison quoiqu'il arrive et lui faire honneur.

« Tu vas le faire. Et tu n'es pas le seul, Higgs et ton Parrain sont ici aussi. Et d'autres également se joindront à nous. Après tout, de ce que l'on sait, il y a quelques espoirs dans la Maison de Serpentard non ? » lui dit Hermione pour lui remonter le moral.

« Ouais… Il y en a d'autres… » acquiesce Draco, prenant la main d'Hermione pour la serrer brièvement, en remerciement de son soutien.

« Comment allons-nous nous y prendre pour que Voldemort sache que Harry est là, mais sans être trop ostentatoires ? » s'enquiert Neville, qui a l'air également de se demander comment nous avons pu briser la glace si rapidement avec Draco, si j'en juge ses regards et ses mimiques à chaque fois qu'il note des signes visibles de rapprochement entre nous quatre

« Il faut les provoquer ouvertement. Il faudrait voir avec les jumeaux pour qu'ils nous fabriquent des feux d'artifice à messages personnalisés… » répond-je, en imaginant déjà quelques possibilités.

« Ouais ! Des trucs du genre : Viens te battre si tu es un homme ou Tu n'auras pas mon cul Tonton Voldy ! » propose Draco en éclatant de rire

Et comme des idiots, nous rions tous à sa suite… Même si c'est un rire un peu jaune en ce qui nous concerne, Draco, Hermione Ron et moi…

Et que Neville ne peut pas tout comprendre…

« Nan… Sans dec, il faut le ridiculiser… Je vois bien un truc du genre, un griffon qui attrape un serpent et lui fait avaler sa propre queue ou le fait exploser… Et nous en faisons péter quelques-uns des comme ça, pour être certain qu'il en voit au moins un. Il faut l'enrager, l'empêcher de réfléchir… » dis-je, quand nous retrouvons notre sérieux

« Et tu t'habilles en rouge et or pour être bien repérable ? » me demande Draco, l'air ouvertement moqueur

« Ouais, pourquoi pas ! Je mets ma tenue de Quidditch, sans la cape pour ne pas en faire trop et je leur sers quelques belles figures… Mais avec Fol Œil qui doit prendre ma place, je vais avoir du boulot pour lui apprendre à voler comme je le ferais… » réponds-je en faisant la grimace.

« Ça nous promet quelques belles heures de rigolade ça ! Au moins, j'aurais moins de mal avec Bill ! Il me connaît assez pour m'imiter sans problème ! » s'esclaffe Ron

« Alors c'est ton père qui prend ma place si c'est nécessaire ! C'est un honneur ! » s'exclame Neville, qui a noué des liens particuliers avec Arthur Weasley pendant l'été et n'est pas loin de le vénérer...

« Ouais, c'est mon père…. Et Maman prend la place d'Hermione, bien entendu… Elle serait alors aux premières loges avec la fouine… » déclare Ron, les traits du visage soudainement tendus

« Tout va se passer si vite que Voldemort et les Mangemorts n'auront pas le temps de réagir. Alors, que ce soit tes parents et Bill ou nous, il n'y a pas grand risque en définitive, Ron… » lui dis-je, regrettant de ne pouvoir lui prendre la main ou le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter.

« Oui… Au final, je préfèrerais presque être au Terrier où les choses dureront plus longtemps… » admet-il en soupirant

Je le comprends…

Si ses parents doivent se retrouver devant Voldemort, autant que cela dure le moins longtemps possible….

*******************

**Terry**

Merde !

Même ici je suis sous la houlette de Snape !

Comme si cela n'avait pas été suffisant qu'il soit mon Directeur de Maison pendant sept ans !

Ok ! Il ne m'a pas emmerdé pendant ces sept années mais quand même ! Ce n'est pas le plus sympa de la bande hein ! Même ce Maugrey Fol Œil a l'air plus cool que lui malgré sa jambe de bois, son œil magique et son visage en steak tartare ! C'est dire ! Parce qu'il n'a pas une réputation des plus flatteuses le vieil Auror !

Et puis d'abord ! Pourquoi il nous fait courir comme ça en slalomant entre les buissons ! Ce n'est pas à une compétition sportive Moldue que nous sommes supposés nous entraîner mais au combat ! Et nous ne sommes pas non plus supposés filer comme des lapins devant les Mangemorts !

Putain ! Mais je n'en peux plus là !

Et l'autre qui nous regarde courir, bien confortablement installé dans son fauteuil !

Et Fred et Georges qui se marrent comme des andouilles et frais comme la rose au petit matin !

Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie bordel !

Ouille !

Mais il me balance un Sort le con ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend !

« Plus vite Monsieur Higgs ! Vous lambinez ! »

Quoi ! Mais !

Ouille !

Plus vite, plus vite ! J't'en foutrais moi !

Allez Terry ! Obéis mon vieux ou tu vas encore te prendre un Sort Cuisant dans les fesses !

N'empêche, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois courir…

*******************

**Acte 4 : La Défense Du Terrier**

**Ron**

Madame Snape nous fait rappeler au bout d'une demi-heure, avec toutes celles et ceux qui seront au Terrier. Kingsley se joint également à nous, car il faut déterminer un point de Transplanage pour les Aurors qui viendront en renfort…

Les jumeaux ont l'air de bien se marrer. Je crois qu'ils se moquent de leurs amis qui viennent de subir leur premier entraînement sous la guidance du professeur Snape… C'est vrai que cela devait donner tiens ! Surtout que notre prof de Potion a pris sa tête des grands mauvais jours depuis que les nouveaux membres sont arrivés !

J'aurais bien voulu voir ça ! Mais bon, j'aurais sans doute l'occasion de voir dans les prochains jours !

Cette fois encore, nous sommes tous en cercle, sur de hauts sièges, mais maintenant, c'est le Terrier et les terres alentour qui surgissent au centre. Il y a même la colline de Têtafouine et je me fais un plaisir de la faire remarquer à la fouine justement ! Et ça le fait rigoler…

Mais tout de suite après, il s'exclame :

« Mince ! Mais votre maison est géniale ! Elle est tout de guingois ! C'est sympa comme allure ! J'veux la même plus tard ! »

Sur le moment, je me dis qu'il se fiche de moi, mais il a vraiment l'air admiratif, examinant chaque détail avec intérêt et il sourit un peu niaisement…

Il peut répéter sans arrêt que Madame Snape est bizarre tiens ! Il l'est tout autant par moments…

Parce que bon, c'est loin d'être un palais le Terrier… même si je ne l'échangerais pas pour tout l'or du monde contre son Manoir !

« Bon… Petit rappel des défenses déjà en place :  
- 1 - Sortilège anti-Transplanage, dont le point névralgique se situe ici, au cœur d'un mini marécage créé par les jumeaux.  
- 2 - Au même endroit, Sortilège de Confusion qui devrait désorienter les importuns éventuels, quelques Fangieux et un Filet du Diable  
- 3 - Tout le long de la clôture des pièges à loup Moldus ont été disposés. Ils sont signalés par une lueur uniquement visible pour ceux qui auront le mot de passe… Kingsley, il faudra le révéler aux Aurors de renfort, car quand les mâchoires des pièges se referment, elles cassent la cheville à coup sûr si elles ne l'arrachent pas.  
- 4 - Au sol, à hauteur de chaque angle et à une distance de trois mètres de la maison, une Bulle de Protection qui peut contenir deux défenseurs  
- 5 - Aux premier et troisième étages, à chaque angle, une plate-forme invisible et une Bulle de Protection également prévue pour deux.  
- 6 - Le toit et les cheminées sont protégés par un Sortilège Expulsant, aucun Mangemort ne pourra se poser dessus ni tenter de se faufiler par les cheminées  
- 7 - Les fenêtres ne peuvent être défoncées car elles sont également pourvues d'un Sortilège Expulsant  
- 8 - Par ailleurs, s'il prenait l'envie aux Mangemort de mettre le feu à la maison, un Sortilège d'Arrosage Automatique, calqué sur le modèle Moldu, se mettrait tout aussitôt en marche. Personne ne peut donc être pris au piège des flammes.  
Voilà. C'est tout pour l'instant. Je rappelle que les Bulles résisteront à une douzaine de Sort d'attaque, hormis l'Avada qui la passe sans difficulté. Il faudra donc rester prudent et renouveler régulièrement la Bulle. J'apprendrais à ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore le Sort à le faire. » explique Madame Snape en préambule

« Mazette ! C'est une forteresse déjà ! » s'exclame Lee Jordan l'air admiratif

« J'oserai même dire que c'est mieux protégé que le Manoir Malfoy malgré la Protection de Sang et son double Sortilège Anti-Transplanage… Des Sorts Expulsant, des Bulles de Protection, un Arrosage Automatique, des pièges à loup Moldus qui arrachent ou cassent la cheville ! Un Filet du Diable ! J'espère qu'il est contenu celui-là ! » s'exclame la fouine, plus admiratif encore…

« Oh ! Bien sûr que le Filet du Diable est contenu ! Mais ce n'est pas le pire tu sais. Les pièges sont masqués et les Mangemorts seront persuadés d'être aux prises d'une plante carnivore ! Ils n'ont pas fini de se pisser dessus moi je te le dis ! » explique Bill, souriant comme à une bonne blague…

C'est une de ses idées et il en est visiblement très content…

« Wahou ! Je les plaindrais presque ! Ouaip ! Comme dit Lee, c'est une forteresse votre Terrier ! » commente Roger Davies, qui est encore tout rouge et suant de leur entraînement.

Il n'a pas fini de l'être dans les prochains jours… Et c'est lui que je plaindrais presque, moi, car je me rappelle combien c'était pénible les entraînements les premiers temps…

Et même encore maintenant quand c'est le professeur Snape aux commandes…

Mais bon, au moins, avons-nous beaucoup moins de crampes et de courbatures tout de même qu'ils vont en avoir, lui, Draco et les autres quand ils vont se découvrir des muscles dont ils ne soupçonnent pas l'existence…

« Oui… C'est une forteresse… Mais cela ne suffira pas contre une attaque massive pourtant. Il faudrait par exemple, que les Mangemorts ne puissent utiliser le garage comme base de repli ou d'attaque, mais nous oui… Des idées ? » demande Madame Snape, son regard balayant tout notre groupe pour nous inviter à nous exprimer

« Nous pourrions y mettre des couleuvres de belle taille, déguisées en serpents venimeux… ça les ferait reculer, mais nous, nous saurons que c'est sans danger. » propose Bill, pince sans rire…

Des serpents contre les Mangemort du Serpent, c'est une idée vraiment ironique… Tout à fait dans l'esprit de Bill, encore une fois…

Décidément, j'adore mon grand frère et ses idées glauques…

« Ouais ! Et quelques-uns de ces pièges cracheurs de feu sur lesquels nous travaillons aussi. »

« Oui, on les met juste devant la porte. On pose aussi un bon Sort Expulsant sur le toit… »

« Et le tour est joué ! » s'exclament les jumeaux, hilares

Ouais… On peut aussi compter sur eux pour faire des propositions tordues et quelques peu cruelles…

Mais bon… Ces pièges ne doivent crachouiller que des flammèches sans grand danger… Je les connais mes frangins, jamais ils ne feraient vraiment du mal à quelqu'un… Pas même aux Mangemorts…

D'ailleurs, personne ne s'y trompe, à voir les sourires de chacun.

« Et ces pièges cracheurs de feu seront prêts à temps ? Comment les nôtres sauront où ils seront placés ? » demande Fol Œil, l'air vivement intéressé

« Si nous nous y mettons ce soir, ils seront prêts demain et vous verrez ce que cela donne »

« Et pour les repérer il n'y a qu'à placer le même Sort que sur les pièges à loup » répondent Georges et Fred

« Cela me semble bien alors ! Mais je demande à voir le résultat avant ! » aboie Fol Œil

« Pas d'problème Cap'tain ! » s'exclament les jumeaux, en se mettant au garde à vous...

« Cette question semble donc réglée… Et si cela marche, nous pourrons en mettre un peu partout dans le parc… Mmmm… Oui… Mais il faut que cela ait l'air de provenir d'un Sort et non d'un dispositif préparé à l'avance… Nous verrons cela plus tard… Le feu d'artifice maintenant. Comment comptez-vous le déclencher ? » s'enquiert Madame Snape auprès de Fred et Georges

Les jumeaux se regardent et se donnent une tape satisfaite dans la main en s'exclamant :

« Ce sont les Mangemorts qui vont l'faire M'dame ! »

« Comment cela ? » demande Remus, en souriant, se régalant d'avance de la réponse

« Chaque Mangemort qui entrera dans le périmètre déterminé à quinze mètres autour du Terrier, déclenchera la mise à feu ! »

« Tout partira de la maison vers l'extérieur et ils seront poursuivis par des Dragons, des Soleils, des … »

« … fusées, des oiseaux géants colorés… Et pour le bouquet final l'emblème des Quatre Maisons et un Phénix géant … »

« … exploseront et tourneront joyeusement au dessus du Terrier ! Le feu d'artifice durera au moins une heure et demie ! Plus de temps qu'il n'en faut quoi ! » expliquent mes frères visiblement fiers d'eux.

Tout le monde est ébahi par cette réponse et à l'air rêveur, comme imaginant déjà la scène…

Bon sang ! J'aimerai voir ça !

Mais cela signifierait que Voldemort est au Manoir Malfoy et que Bill, papa et maman courraient un plus grand danger… même si, comme l'a fait remarquer Harry, l'attaque au Manoir sera si rapide que le danger ne durera pas longtemps…

A supposer que tout tourne rond bien sûr… Mais tout peut-il tourner rond, quand Voldemort est dans le coin ?

« Et quand ce seront des Aurors qui entreront dans le périmètre de la maison ? » demande Kingsley Shackelbolt, l'air vaguement inquiet

« Pas d'problème M'sieur ! » s'exclament encore les jumeaux en lui lançant un badge

Kingsley l'attrape, l'examine, puis le montre à tout le monde. C'est un badge rond, rouge avec soleil jaune au centre, marqué WWW.

« A quoi cela sert-il ? » demande Fol Œil, son œil magique tourné vers le badge et l'autre fixant Fred et Georges

Mais ce ne sont pas eux qui répondent…

« Un badge de reconnaissance… Toute personne qui en sera pourvue, sera reconnue comme faisant partie des personnes autorisées à entrer dans le périmètre qui aura été marqué par les jumeaux et ne sera donc pas poursuivie par les feux d'artifice. C'est bien cela ? » explique Hermione, l'air admirative

« Exact Mamzelle ! Nous avons prévu ce dispositif pour ne pas être attaqués par nos propres créations… » répondent Fred et Georges qui bombent cette fois le torse avec une fierté visible.

Ma foi, ils peuvent être contents d'eux…

D'ailleurs, c'est un concert d'exclamations élogieuses qui accueille cette nouvelle… Et pour la première fois, je vois un regard admiratif de maman se poser sur les jumeaux, à l'explication de leurs inventions…

« Fred ! Georges ! Je suis fière de vous mes enfants ! » s'exclame-t-elle d'ailleurs, essuyant une petite larme émue au coin de son œil…

Et je suis heureux pour eux… Ils le méritent amplement !

Et je me dis qu'elle leur en voudra moins maintenant de ne pas avoir passé leurs ASPIC et mettra encore plus de cœur à l'ouvrage quand elle ira les aider à fabriquer les fameux feux d'artifice…

******************

**Draco**

C'est vraiment génial !

Ils sont sacrément inventifs ces jumeaux Weasley ! Je regrette de ne pas assister à ce feu d'artifice là, parce qu'il promet vraiment d'être grandiose !

« Excellent tout cela ! Vous êtes vraiment doués tous les deux ! » les félicite le professeur Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillent de malice

« Excellent effectivement ! Passons cependant à la suite. Le petit bois ? Je n'ai pas souvenir que nous en ayons interdit l'accès pour l'instant » poursuit Madame Snape, fronçant les sourcils.

« Non… Mais Buck devrait avoir à cœur de défendre son territoire… Surtout depuis que Hagrid lui a ramené une femelle pour qu'il se sente moins seul et que cette femelle attend un petit… » déclare Arthur Weasley, de son ton le plus sérieux..

« Buck ? » m'enquiers-je, me demandant où j'ai déjà pu entendre ce nom

« L'Hippogriffe qui t'a égratigné le bras quand nous étions en Troisième année. Il a vécu un bon moment au Square Grimmaurd, mais nous avons pensé qu'il serait plus heureux au grand air et il vit maintenant dans le petit bois du Terrier, avec sa nouvelle compagne élégamment baptisée Cunégonde par les jumeaux… Depuis, elle ne répond plus qu'à ce nom ridicule… » m'explique Ron, l'air moqueur.

Oh ! Putain ! L'épisode de l'Hippogriffe ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là !

Quel petit con j'étais vraiment !

Il va falloir que j'aille m'excuser auprès du professeur Hagrid dès que possible !

« Vous avez deux Hippogriffes au Terrier ! » m'écrie-je presque, quand le reste de l'information arrive finalement à mon cerveau…

« Bah… C'est moins élégant et raffiné que des paons albinos, mais ce sera plus utile pour chasser les Mangemorts ! » s'exclame Ron, que la lenteur de ma réaction amuse visiblement.

« Ça ! C'est certain ! » en conviens-je, avant d'ajouter : « J'espère juste que Buck aura oublié ma sottise quand je viendrai vous rendre visite ! »

Harry ricane et m'assure qu'il intercèdera en ma faveur dès que l'occasion se présentera.

« Deux Hippogriffes, c'est vrai… Et cela devrait effectivement suffire. Il faudra, cependant, que les nôtres leur soient présentés et que les Aurors évitent eux-même le petit bois. Kingsley, à toi de les prévenir que c'est piégé. Bien, maintenant, la défense aérienne… Mmmm… Combien y aura-t-il de personnes déjà au Terrier ? Dix-huit c'est cela ? » continue Madame Snape, visiblement désireuse de rester concentrée sur l'objet de la réunion.

« Vingt si nous comptons Percy et son amie Pénélope Deauclaire… » calcule rapidement Monsieur Weasley

« Mmmm… Tablons sur dix-huit si Percy et son amie doivent être neutralisés avant l'attaque… Dommage que nous n'ayons pas deux ou trois personnes de plus… » commente notre prof de DCFM

« Charly m'a dit que quelques-uns de ses amis reviennent aussi de Roumanie. Ce sont des personnes fiables, solides et qui ont l'habitude de mâter des Dragons. Ils sont tous résolument contre Voldemort. Charly les a testés et il affirme qu'ils sont prêts à entrer dans la lutte. Nous pourrions les contacter et les inviter à la fête. » propose aussitôt Bill

« Oh ! Intéressant… Combien sont-ils ? Qui sont-ils ? » demande Fol Œil qui a l'air de penser, pour une fois, que l'on peut, sans restriction, faire confiance au jugement de Charly et Bill

« Cinq. Il s'agit de : Patrick ONeill, Carlotta Picouli, Evan MacCall, Kenneth MacCallum et Ramaya Deli. Vous les connaissez tous, professeur. » répond Bill en se tournant vers notre Directeur qui acquiesce du chef.

« Trois Gryffondors, un Serdaigle et une Serpentard si ma mémoire est bonne. Tous de braves jeunes gens. Je me souviens que la jeune Ramaya Deli avait quitté le domicile de ses parents dès sa majorité, tout comme l'avait fait Sirius en son temps, car elle ne partageait pas les même idées que ses parents. Elle avait trouvé refuge chez Carlotta Picouli, une Gryffondor Né-Moldu d'une année supérieure à la sienne, ce qui avait causé grand émoi à l'époque parmi les Serpentards. Je me souviens que Severus veillait particulièrement sur elle, même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître. » explique-t-il aussitôt

Apparemment, il a un avis tout à fait favorable sur les candidatures proposées…

« Je me souviens de cette histoire oui. Ramaya ne cachait pas ses idées et Carlotta, impressionnée par son courage, lui avait secrètement offert de l'héberger à la fin de sa propre scolarité, juste avant de quitter Poudlard. Elle avait, elle-même, déjà le projet de rejoindre Charly parmi les dresseurs de Dragon, mais affirmait que ses parents serait tout à fait ravis d'accueillir Ramaya chez eux. Charly avait été mis dans la confidence et m'en avait parlé à l'époque. Il voulait que je garde un œil sur Ramaya, moi aussi. » complète Bill, le regard dirigé vers de lointains souvenirs…

« Mmmm… Si les amis de Charly acceptent de nous rejoindre, cela porterait, notre nombre à vingt-trois » recentre Madame Snape

« Vingt-quatre. Viktor Krum compte profiter de son passage en Angleterre pour me rendre visite. Je pourrais l'inviter au Terrier, il arrive mardi. Il déplore que certaines idées de Voldemort commencent à se répandre en Roumanie. Je crois qu'il t'en a parlé également n'est-ce pas Hermione ? » intervient alors Fleur Delacourt

A côté de moi, Hermione rougit et acquiesce très vite, sous le regard un peu moqueur de Harry et Ron, précisant ensuite que Krum lui a dit qu'il entrerait en lutte contre les partisans de Voldemort, si la guerre venait à éclater dans son pays.

Oh ! C'était donc à lui que Harry et Ron avaient fait allusion hier en parlant de ce « Vicky » !

C'est vrai qu'elle était allée au bal de Noël avec lui en Quatrième année… Je ne savais pas qu'ils entretenaient une correspondance…

« Mmmm… Est-ce bien prudent ? Si les Mangemorts le voient, il serait immédiatement reconnu et sa famille et lui-même risqueraient très gros… Mmmm… Mais après tout, ceux qui souhaitent rester anonyme pourraient se grimer, réduisant ainsi les risques d'être identifiés… Oui, ils pourraient faire cela… Un peu de maquillage, des fausses lunettes, des cheveux plus courts ou plus longs, voire d'une autre couleur…Il faudra s'entraîner à cela aussi, pour que vous vous reconnaissiez les uns les autres, si vous choisissez cette solution…» réfléchit très vite Madame Snape, avec un enthousiasme grandissant.

« Ouais ! Génial ! Nous, on est chez nous. On ne va pas le faire, mais on pourra vous aider si vous voulez ! » s'exclament les jumeaux, qui expriment tout haut ce que tout le monde, moi le premier, approuve tout bas, au vue des hochements de têtes appréciateurs.

Car au moins, les nouvelles recrues de l'Ordre pourront-elles, si elles le veulent, rester inconnues de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts… Cela peut-être utile…

« Idée adoptée, donc, si quelqu'un est amateur. Bien, voyons où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Serait-il possible, Bill, qu'avec Charly tu organises une rencontre entre toutes ces personnes mercredi matin ? Cela pourrait se faire chez les jumeaux peut-être. »

« Aucun souci Nally, compte que c'est fait. Disons 10H00 si cela te convient. » répond Bill avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Ce sera parfait ! » commente ma prof

Encore une fois, je suis épaté par la vitesse à laquelle les idées sont émises et les décisions prises…

Chez les Serpentard, il faut toujours passer des heures, à étudier les problèmes, en calculs et tergiversations de toutes sortes avant qu'une décision soit arrêtée. Je comprends maintenant, que cet excès de prudence, même s'il nous rend service assez souvent, est également un frein monumental à notre avancée…

Pas étonnant que les Gryffondors se fichent de nous si souvent !

Harry, Ron et Hermione ont raison… Les Gryffondors réfléchissent vite. Ils osent faire confiance là où nous, les Serpentards, nous verrions les choses d'un œil méfiant…

Pourvu, cependant, que cette confiance ne devienne pas le talon d'Achille de toute l'O.F.A.L.P. !

« Bon… Pour la défense aérienne, qui avons-nous ? » s'enquiert maintenant Madame Snape

Tous les anciens de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, dont Bill Weasley, lèvent la main, ainsi que Roger Davis et Benjamin Findley qui faisait autrefois partie de l'équipe des Poufsouffles, soit huit mains

« Ben, si je dois être au Terrier, je veux bien en faire partie. Le problème, c'est le balai. Monsieur Maugrey aurait le mien et malheureusement, permettez-moi de vous dire que le vôtre, Monsieur, n'est plus guère bon qu'à balayer le sol. Et encore ! Il est tellement déplumé que Tante Pétunia y ficherait sans doute le feu !… » déclare Harry, en faisant une grimace assez comique

« Bah ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon gars ! C'est que je ne me sers plus beaucoup d'un balai à mon âge ! » explique le vieil Auror qui n'a pas l'air vexé par la remarque de mon ami

« Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il y a toute une réserve de beaux balais qui ne servent pas à grand chose dans les vestiaires de Serpentard ! Jeudi, nous avons entraînement, je suis toujours le dernier à partir… Je pourrais en emmener dans la Salle d'Entraînement avant le dîner, personne n'y verra rien… Après tout, ces beaux balais que mon salopard de père a payé peuvent bien servir notre cause non ? » dis-je, avec un grand sourire et très fier de mon idée…

Et surtout étonné de la promptitude avec laquelle elle m'est venue…

Le désir de faire quelque chose qui déplairait à mon père doit stimuler mes neurones sans doute !…

« Monsieur Maugrey ! Je vais redorer votre réputation d'Auror Volant ! Enfin, si je suis au Terrier…» s'exclame Harry, en me faisant un signe de remerciement.

« Pas trop mon gars ! Pas trop ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'on soupçonne quoi que ce soit ! » aboie Fol Œil, que je devine cependant bien satisfait

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne donnerais pas mon maximum mais cela sera suffisant pour épater les Mangemorts ! » déclare Harry, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

« Et il y en a combien déjà de ces beaux balais ? » s'enquièrent aussitôt après les jumeaux Weasley, moqueurs, car ils le savent très bien…

« Quatorze… Et je peux tous les ramener ! Y compris le mien ! » réponds-je, heureux de pouvoir aider au combat qui se déroulera au Terrier moi aussi

« Entendu Draco… Tes balais pourront donc être utilisés par ceux qui ont besoin de matériel plus récent… Voyons, d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous aurons huit défenseurs en vol… » intervient Madame Snape

« Huit ou Neuf Madame… Si Bill est au Manoir, je prends sa place au Terrier. » l'interrompt Ron

« Neuf ou Dix, avec Viktor Krum s'il se joint à nous… » poursuit Olivier Dubois, qui semble extatique à l'idée de voler en même temps que l'attrapeur Bulgare

« Mmmm… Dix, ce serait l'idéal… Voyons, Bill, parmi tes amis ou ceux de Charly, qui pourrait compléter le nombre si besoin ? » s'enquiert Madame Snape

« Rachel Williamson, elle était batteuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et Kenneth MacCallum qui a joué contre Charly, même s'il est plus jeune… Je crois qu'il était poursuiveur, si ma mémoire est bonne, chez les Serdaigles. » répond Bill après une rapide réflexion

« Il manque un Serpentard pour que l'équipe soit représentative des Quatre Maisons… » fais-je remarquer, un peu triste de ne pouvoir proposer ma candidature puisque, dans les deux cas de figure, je serais au Manoir, moi..

« Nan mon pote !… Tu te trompes ! Les balais sont Serpentards !… » réplique Ron en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Et cela déclenche une petite vague de rire… Et me fait plaisir… Oui, les Quatre Maisons seront représentées, si l'on compte les balais…

« Alors, nous sommes comblés ! Dix Joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle sur des balais Serpentards… Cela va être une belle partie ! » commente Lee Jordan, sincèrement emballé

« Oui, tu as raison Lee, ce sera une belle partie… D'autres remarques, idées ou questions avant que je ne récapitule et établisse comment nous allons procéder ? » s'enquiert maintenant Madame Snape, qui a l'air satisfaite de l'avancée du plan.

« Oui… Où va se trouver Voldemort s'il vient à ton avis Nally ? » demande Kingsley Shackelbolt

« Ici, sur la colline de Têtafouine. C'est d'ici qu'il aurait la meilleure vue d'ensemble. » répond ma prof en faisant une petite marque rouge sur la colline, d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Ouais… C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Il faudra donc faire arriver les Aurors d'un autre côté. » commente l'Auror en balayant la maquette du regard

« Oui, je pensais les faire arriver ici, dans ce champ. C'est dégagé et en même temps couvert par cette rangée d'arbres… Ils pourraient prendre à revers les Mangemort qui couvriront la zone arrière du Terrier… Les Mangemorts seraient alors obligés de sauter dans l'eau de la rivière Otter pour s'échapper puisqu'ils seraient coincés entre le petit bois, les Aurors et la zone de défense arrière… Et comme je compte poser une Illusion Aquatique, ils hésiteront à sauter… » explique Madame Snape en faisant d'autres petites marques sur la maquette

« Une Illusion Aquatique ? Quel genre ? » demande Alicia Spinett, sincèrement curieuse

« Du genre Êtres de l'Eau, armés de Verlieux et de tridents, des Strangulots et autres joyeusetés. Cette Illusion, à laquelle je donnerais bien entendu un aspect tout à fait romantique, en l'honneur des « fiancés », devrait pouvoir résister assez longtemps pour que vous fassiez le maximum de prisonniers… » répond Madame Snape en souriant

« Eh bien ! C'est pensé tout cela ! Ça fait combien de temps que vous préparez ce plan ? » demande Angelina Johnson, avec une réelle admiration dans le ton de sa voix.

« Une partie a été décidée cet été, le reste se constitue peu à peu en ce moment même. Nous avions déjà posé le marécage et ce qui le complète, les Bulles de Protection et les pièges à loup depuis l'été dernier… A l'origine, la défense ne devait tenir que le temps d'évacuer tout le monde par Poudre de Cheminette, soit environ dix minutes. Je suis allée poser les Sorts d'Expulsion et d'Arrosage Automatique à la pause déjeuner ce lundi, quand nous avons eu confirmation de l'attaque pour Halloween et surtout la perspective d'une attaque plus massive…  
Maintenant, il ne s'agit plus seulement de défense, mais de résistance et de contre-attaque. Cependant, dans le même temps, nous devons laisser croire que tout est le fruit du hasard… C'est pourquoi, je compte que notre plan ait l'air de s'organiser de façon anarchique, au « petit bonheur la chance » comme disent les Moldus… Ainsi, la fête annoncée depuis des mois, prend-elle plus d'importance grâce au retour inopiné de Charly et ses amis, des « fiançailles » de Bill et du retour de l'enfant prodigue au bercail… Le feu d'artifice est ainsi justifié également… Quoi de plus normal que d'en organiser un pour une fête de fiançailles n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, il serait bienvenu d'ajouter des cœurs et des cupidons à tout ce que vous avez prévu Fred et Georges non ? » expose Madame Snape, un petit sourire espiègle sur les lèvres quand elle se tourne vers les farceurs

« Glauque ! Mais génial encore une fois ! » s'exclament les jumeaux, ajoutant rapidement : « nous prévoirons aussi quelques Bombabouses spéciales et des… »

« … projectiles à la poudre de verrues et au jus de Bubobulb mélange Weasley garanti brûlant… »

« … et autres spécialités maisons cuisantes et démangeantes ! Prenez vos battes les gars et les filles ! »

« Excellente idée ! Cela ajoutera à la touche d'anarchie et d'improvisation que je souhaite donner à ce plan ! » s'exclame Madame Snape, enthousiaste…

Dans le fond, je crois que l'épouse de mon Parrain est une surtout grande espiègle farceuse et facétieuse!

Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'admirer sincèrement son esprit d'à propos et ses qualités de stratège…

Bien au contraire !

*******************

**Severus**

Higgs et la petite Nichols sont finis pour aujourd'hui. Je n'en tirerai rien de plus. Ils sont allés au bout et finalement, je suis plutôt satisfait dans l'ensemble. Ils sont plus résistants que je ne l'aurais pensé…

Je les rappelle donc, les invitant à rejoindre les autres.

J'avoue que je suis curieux d'assister à la fin de leur réunion et de connaître le plan final de défense du Terrier, le lieu de combat qui sera le plus impressionnant sans aucun doute, puisque le gros des forces de Voldemort sera probablement lancé là bas. Car tel que je le connais, le Lord, souhaitera donner là l'occasion à ses novices d'en apprendre par la plus ancienne de ses fidèles encore en service…

« Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question ? » me demande Higgs, encore essoufflé des exercices effectués.

« Allez-y Monsieur Higgs » réponds-je, croisant mes bras sur la poitrine, dans l'attente de sa question, tout en donnant l'air d'être profondément ennuyé.

« Pourquoi tous ces exercices physiques ? Pourquoi nous faire courir ? Nous ne sommes pas sensés détaler devant les Mangemorts n'est-ce pas ? » ose-t-il demander

Encore un Serpentard contaminé par l'esprit et l'aplomb Gryffondor ! Décidément, Salazar doit commencer à désespérer sérieusement, où qu'il soit…

« Effectivement, Monsieur Higgs, détaler devant les Mangemorts serait fort mal venu et cela n'est pas ce que j'attends de vous. Le professeur Flitwick, qui fût un champion de duel en son temps, vous dirait que les qualités indispensables à tout duelliste qui se respecte sont : Endurance, rapidité, souplesse, esquive et réflexe… Ce sont bien là des qualités que vous obtiendrez en fournissant des efforts physiques Monsieur Higgs.  
En outre, vous allez apprendre à vous battre selon des techniques Moldues car je compte bien, Monsieur Higgs, mettre les Moldus à l'honneur jeudi soir… Nous n'utiliserons pas de Magie et vous passerez tous pour des Moldus. Pensez alors comme il sera extrêmement douloureux à Voldemort, que de simples Moldus aient mis en déroute ses précieux « Sang pur »… Ne trouvez-vous pas, que ce sera là un joli pied de nez que nous aurons fait à Sa Seigneurie Ténébreuse, Monsieur Higgs ? » réponds-je, le plus sérieusement et le plus sarcastiquement possible

Higgs et Nichols se regardent et explosent de rire…

« Je ne vous aurais jamais cru aussi plaisantin Monsieur » ose encore le jeune Higgs.

« C'est que vous ne me connaissez pas Monsieur Higgs, mais je vous assure que vous allez apprendre à me connaître… » réponds-je, sans laisser paraître mon amusement, ce qui laisse les deux jeunes gens perplexes.

Et sans attendre, je pars à grandes enjambées vers Nally et le groupe de défense du Terrier, suivi par mes deux anciens élèves.

Quand nous arrivons, il semble que la plupart des questions aient été examinées.

« Où en êtes-vous ? » m'enquiers-je auprès de Nally

« Oh ! Vous tombez bien ! J'allais résumer la situation. Et j'ai même fort envie d'effectuer une petite simulation… Oui… C'est ce que je vais faire… Regardez bien. » dit-elle, l'air de s'amuser comme une gamine.

Mmmm… Je subodore que quelques idées assez saugrenues ont germé durant cette réunion…

Nally effectue un petit mouvement de baguette et aussitôt sa maquette s'anime puis, tandis qu'elle résume, nous pouvons voir se dérouler un véritable son et lumière sous nos yeux…

Et c'est fascinant…

« Voilà comment je vois les choses:  
-1- Tout le monde est en place, à l'intérieur du Terrier. Le rez-de-chaussée est brillamment éclairé et je compte bien que l'on entende le bruit des conversations et des rires. Mettons même un peu de musique.  
-2- Les Mangemort arrivent, menés par Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils cernent le Terrier, Bellatrix se plaçant devant l'entrée principale. Elle voudra fanfaronner et nous allons lui laisser la barrière ouverte, comme une invitation à entrer. Après tout, nous sommes de stupides petits rebelles insignifiants et dépourvus de prudence et de jugeotte n'est-ce pas ?  
- 3-Voldemort ou Bellatrix lance le signal d'attaque et les Mangemorts se lancent à l'assaut, ils devraient être entre trente et quarante selon nos estimations. Ils marchent en avant, sans même attendre que la barrière anti-Transplanage soit levée.. Et c'est là leur erreur… car celui qui sera chargé de la neutraliser ne parviendra pas à le faire soit à cause du Sort de Confusion et des Fangieux, soit parce que le Filet du Diable l'en empêchera… et les autres n'auront aucune possibilité de s'échapper, temps qu'ils seront dans la zone anti-Transplanage.  
- 4-Partout, autour de la clôture, quelques-uns tomberont entre les mâchoires des pièges. Quant à Bellatrix, dès qu'elle voudra franchir le portail, elle sera énergiquement expulsée par un Sort à Retardement que j'irais poser dès demain et qui l'assommera pour quelques minutes. Dès que les invités seront tous entrés au Terrier, Remus activera le Sort et la première personne à entrer ensuite, Bellatrix, j'en suis convaincue, en sera victime.  
- 5- A l'arrière de la maison, Buck et sa compagne défendent leur territoire et en mettent quelques-uns au tapis également.  
- 6- A l'intérieur de la maison, c'est toujours la fête, quand, soudain, les Mangemorts qui sont passés, se heurtent au fameux périmètre qui déclenche le feu d'artifice.  
- 7- Et c'est à ce moment et seulement à ce moment, que tout le monde à l'intérieur donne enfin l'impression de réagir et de s'affoler dans une défense anarchique…  
- 8- Remus lance le signal qui nous permettra de savoir qu'il est temps de passer nous même à l'attaque du Manoir  
- 9- Puis Remus, Gary, Ramaya et Simon, sortent et gagnent les Bulles au sol. Ils vous devraient être couverts par le feu d'artifice. Et ils commencent sans attendre à faire voler les Sorts, pour faire le plus de prisonniers possibles.  
- 10- Molly, Arthur, Kenneth, Rachel, Maugrey, Carlotta, Angelina, Lee, et Olivier, gagnent le premier étage. D'où ils couvrent directement leurs camarades au sol  
- 11- Bill, Les jumeaux, Alicia, Fleur, Francesca, Evan, Roger, Patrick, Viktor, Benjamin gagnent le troisième étage et défendent également le Terrier depuis ces positions. Pensez, au premier et troisième étage, à mettre un non volant avec un volant. Ainsi, chaque position sera couverte même en cas de défense aérienne.  
- 12- A l'extérieur, les Mangemorts avancent, se heurtant, je l'espère, non seulement aux feux d'artifice mais aussi aux Pièges Cracheurs de Feu des jumeaux, quelques-uns sont encore neutralisés  
- 13- Si certains Mangemorts attaquent par voie aérienne, alors l'équipe déterminée, armée de battes s'élancent sur les balais Serpentards gracieusement payés par Lucius Malfoy et s'amusent à bombarder les Mangemort avec les farces et attrapes des jumeaux et des Sorts. Vous n'aurez qu'à déterminer quels sont les batteurs, qui seront protégés par un lanceur de Sort…  
- 14- Si tout va bien quinze minutes environ après le début de l'attaque, les Aurors arrivent à la rescousse et prennent les Mangemorts à revers depuis l'arrière de la maison, du côté du champ, achevant de mettre en déroute les Mangemorts qui auront réussi à échapper aux Hippogriffes et ils viendront ensuite donner la main sur les côtés puis sur le devant de la maison.  
- 15- S'il n'y a pas d'attaque aérienne, l'équipe volante ne se mettra en vol que s'il y a lieux de venir protéger ceux qui sont au sol et les Aurors…  
- 16- Si Voldemort est présent, Albus se chargera de lui s'il approche de la maison. Dans le cas contraire, je veillerai au grain et achèverai de mettre la pagaille en créant quelques Illusions de mon cru, dont je vous donnerai la liste pour que vous ne soyez pas vous-même surpris.  
Voilà… Des questions ? »

Des questions ?

Au vu de la démonstration que nous venons de voir, tout le monde est complètement fasciné par la maquette animée et reste sans voix…

C'est prodigieux !… Et il faut bien quelques instants, avant que chacun se secoue et réagisse enfin…

C'est Albus qui le fait le premier.

« Ma chère… Vous venez de nous offrir un spectacle fascinant… Je souhaite de tout cœur que cela se déroule exactement selon vos vœux… Mais dites-moi, quelle place me réservez-vous si Voldemort est présent mais ne s'approche pas ? » déclare-t-il, une lueur admirative dans le regard

« Eh, bien… Je me disais qu'il serait souhaitable qu'il ne vous voit pas dans ce cas. Histoire qu'il soit plus en colère encore de constater que nous pouvons parfaitement nous débrouiller sans courir nous réfugier derrière votre robe… Et qu'il croit plus encore à un monstrueux coup de chance de notre part et à une action non préparée… » répond Nally avec un sourire espiègle

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Mais d'où croyez-vous, pourrai-je avoir la meilleure vue sur les évènements, afin de pouvoir intervenir en cas de difficulté majeure ou d'approche de Voldemort. » insiste Albus

« Mmmm… Ici, dans ce grand chêne où sera installée une plate-forme d'observation. Avec des Multiplettes vous pourrez à la fois surveiller Voldemort et voir tout ce qui se passe au Terrier… D'ailleurs, je me demande si cette place ne conviendrait pas également à Percy et Pénélope… Oui… Nous prévoirons des Multiplettes pour eux et ils pourront vous aider à surveiller les alentours quand ils auront repris connaissance… Autant qu'ils soient utiles n'est-ce pas ? Cela vous convient-il ? » répond Nally, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Excellent, Ma chère ! Excellent ! » affirme Albus, qui a effectivement l'air satisfait

« D'autres questions ? » s'enquiert alors Nally à la ronde

« S'il y a des blessés parmi les nôtres ? » demande Benjamin Findley

« Oh ! Vous disposerez d'un Portoloin de secours qui vous permettra d'évacuer la place en cas de besoin et vous emmènera directement dans le grenier du QG. Là bas, vous serez pris en charge par Augusta Longdubat, Emeline Vance, Augustus Pye, Madame Pomfresh, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Hagrid et Minerva. Les blessés les plus graves seront dirigés vers Ste Mangouste, les plus légers seront soignés sur place. » explique mon épouse.

« Et si l'un de nous est inconscient ou trop gravement blessé ? » demande à son tour le jeune Davies

« Alors votre bague de communication entrera en action avec une fonction que je dois ajouter encore. Elle se mettra automatiquement sur le code couleur d'urgence, le code violet, et tout le monde connaîtra votre position. Au plus près de vous, de vous prendre en charge et de vous évacuer en l'indiquant immédiatement aux autres. Cela nous faciliterait la tâche de pouvoir communiquer directement par micro mais… Cela, ce n'est pas gagné encore. » déclare Nally, avec un air d'excuse.

« Oui… Eh, bien ! De toute façon, c'est déjà mieux que rien n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, avec un tel plan, les dégâts parmi nous devraient être limités. Ce plan est tout simplement magnifique Madame Snape, plus magnifique encore que celui du Manoir Malfoy pourtant très ingénieux… Que n'étiez-vous avec nous lors de la précédente guerre ! » aboie Maugrey, que je vois pour la première fois complètement et sincèrement élogieux.

« Hélas, Monsieur Maugrey, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'aurais pas été aussi efficace alors… Beaucoup de mes connaissances ont été acquises après mon départ… Tout comme mon expérience en stratégie guerrière…» répond Nally, avec tristesse

Et je devine qu'elle pense à ses amis disparus, à Lily…

« Si la maison est surveillée, l'installation des différents pièges ne risque-t-elle pas de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Voldemort ? » demande alors Lee Jordan

« Non. Nous préparons une fête au Terrier. Ce seront des décorations piégées avec le Sort d'Expulsion à Retardement que je poserais demain. Le périmètre de sécurité sera figuré, je pense, par une Corde Magique décorée, à laquelle seront accrochés les Feuxfous Fuseboum. Les Pièges Cracheurs de Feu passeront également pour la décoration du jardin non ? » explique Nally, se tournant vers les jumeaux Weasley, qui acquiescent à l'énoncé de ses questions.

« Oui M'dame. Si tout va bien, les pièges auront l'air de bouquets de fleurs. »

« Les flammes seront petites, juste de quoi faire flamber l'ourlet de la robe et ralentir la progression des Mangemorts. »

« Cela les distraira et pendant ce bref moment, nous pourrons les neutraliser. ! »

« Au départ, nous voulions leur faire cracher un jet d'eau… »

« …nous ne savons pas où nous avons commis l'erreur… » explique les Weasley farceurs

« Et si… » interviens-je, m'interrompant brusquement, en m'apercevant que je suis en train de céder à une impulsion purement Gryffondorienne.

« Oui ? Et si ? » m'encourage Nally, en haussant un sourcil intéressé.

Oh ! Et puis zut après tout !

Sous son regard et son sourire je suis perdu de toute façon. Si je ne réponds pas maintenant, ce sera l'inquisition et je paraîtrais plus idiot encore. Alors autant céder à l'impulsion… et m'amuser un peu.

« Et si nous leur faisions cracher quelques Potions qui déclenchent des démangeaisons furieuses ou produisent tout autre effet du genre que vous affectionnez habituellement, Métamorphoses partielles ou totales et temporaires par exemple… » leur soumets-je comme idée

« Sensas ! » s'exclament-ils, avant d'ajouter : « Si ça marche, nous commercialisons et vous toucherez un pourcentage à vie sur les ventes de ce produit ! »

« Merveilleux ! Me voilà assuré d'un revenu aléatoire ! » m'exclame-je à mon tour, levant les yeux au ciel en prenant l'air exaspéré, mais au fond de moi tout à fait amusé…

« Un Serpentard qui se lance dans les farces et attrapes ! Salazar va se retourner dans sa tombe ! » commente mon filleul avant d'éclater de rire

« Grand bien lui fasse ! Cela lui changera son point de vue et lui permettra peut-être d'évoluer un peu dans ses idées sectaires et arriérées. » réponds-je, prenant un air guindé que Minerva m'envierait…

Ce qui déclenche quelques rires et laisse Higgs pantois.

« Eh, bien ! S'il n'y a plus de question concernant cette défense du Terrier, je propose que nous dînions et que nous profitions un peu de la soirée. Demain, commencera l'entraînement physique proprement dit et nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces. » déclare Albus, qui pourtant n'aura pas, lui-même, à s'entraîner.

Et là, à la surprise générale, Dobby, l'Elfe de maison qui était resté sagement assis auprès de Nally, ses grands yeux globuleux fascinés par le spectacle de la maquette animée, lève la main et demande, en agitant ses oreilles :

« Est-ce que Dobby devra s'entraîner avec le professeur Snape Monsieur, Grand Directeur Dumbledore Monsieur ? »

Cette question, qui ferait s'esclaffer bien des sorciers méprisants envers les Elfes, laisse tous ceux du groupe… attendris je crois… Oui, attendris…

Moi le premier…

Ce petit Elfe est vraiment un exemple pour ceux de sa race…

« Non, Dobby… Tu n'as aucune obligation à t'entraîner avec les autres recrues. Mais tu pourras nous rendre de grands services bientôt… » lui répond Nally, en lui caressant le crâne avec gentillesse…

Et je vois luire dans les yeux de Dobby, une admiration proche de l'adoration…

Je dois avoir le même air parfois…

* * *

… Précision :

**Bien, maintenant, Draco, quel est selon toi le point névralgique* de la protection ? » demande Madame Snape, en invitant Draco à s'approcher une fois de plus de la maquette.**

***Névralgique est ici employé dans le sens : sensible, faible et non dans son sens premier : douloureux.**

…

…**Votre avis m'intéresse…**

…Alors n"hésitez pas à m'en faire part!...

...Ne soyez pas timide, je ne mords pas, je le jure!...

…


	32. Compte A Rebours Phase 2 1

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta.**

…

*******************

**Exceptionnellement, je mets ici une réponse à une review à laquelle je ne peux répondre directement, faute d'adresse, car c'est une question assez récurrente:**

**Malila :** Je me demandais, est ce que le couple harry ron va cassé pour laisser place à un harry draco ?

**Me-violine :** Non. Harry et Ron **ne vont pas se séparer**. Leur couple est solide, uni par un amour profond. Et, même si un jour Harry et Draco deviennent un peu plus que des amis, il ne seront **JAMAIS** amant dans cette fic. Ce sont les personnages principaux de la fic, ce qui justifie mon choix de les signaler comme "Character" 1 et 2. Ceci est mentionné dans l'avertissement au chapitre 1... et ne changera pas... J'espère que tu ne seras pas décue et que continueras cependant à apprécier la lecture de ma fic... Et les autres lectrices et lecteurs aussi!... Bisous!

****************

**Compte A Rebours Phase 2 : Entraîner Les Membres De L'Ordre 1/4**

**Acte 1 : Harry et Harry **

**Harry**

Après l'élaboration des plans, la soirée d'hier a été fabuleuse! Les amis des jumeaux ont mis une ambiance dingue ! Je ne savais pas que Roger Davies était un aussi bon guitariste ! Et nous avons chanté et dansé ! C'était vraiment très chouette !

L'un des meilleurs moments cependant, c'est quand Neville nous a demandé, à Ron et moi :

« Tout à l'heure, Hermione a dit à Malfoy : ton Parrain est avec nous. C'est qui son Parrain ? C'est quand même pas Snape ? »

La tête qu'il a faite quand nous lui avons dit que si et, dans la foulée, que Madame Snape est ma Marraine ! Je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir eu un appareil photo pour immortaliser l'instant ! Ron et moi en avons ri aux larmes !

Le seul bémol à tout cela, c'est que maintenant, Nev, dort également dans notre yourte… Alors Ron et moi n'avons pas pu dormir ensemble…

Mais bon… Nous aurons d'autres occasions sans doute…Après tout, il doit bien y avoir des petits coins tranquilles, au paradis… Et je compte que Ron et moi ne serons pas longs à les dégotter…

Mais pour l'heure, je me prépare à entraîner Maugrey.

C'est drôle, mais il y en a quelques-uns, dont mes amis bien entendu, qui ont justement choisi de s'entraîner dans le même coin que nous… Ils attendent de voir le spectacle dirait-on… Même mon Parrain par alliance…

Maugrey est en train d'enlever son œil magique et sa jambe de bois et ce n'est pas un charmant tableau ça… Il boit ensuite le Polynectar et sa transformation s'opère… J'ai maintenant mon double devant moi…

Un double habillé des vêtements, trop longs mais un peu trop serrés aux épaules, de Maugrey…

Ça fait bizarre…

Ceci dit, ce sera sûrement encore plus bizarre quand je devrais moi-même mettre sa jambe de bois et son Œil Magique... J'ai hâte de voir l'effet que ça fait !

Et s'il peut vraiment voir à travers tout...

Et si c'est le cas, j'espère que Ron sera dans le coin, que je puisse apprécier son anatomie en toute impunité... Quoique ! C'est peut-être pas une aussi bonne idée ça, au vu de la réaction physique que cela me provoquerait... Mouais, tout compte fait, je m'assurerai que Ron ne sera pas dans le coin, quand cela arrivera...

Fol Œil ajuste ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette, se lève et naturellement, il vacille… et retombe sur ses fesses. Partout autour de nous, les autres rigolent discrètement. Ils ne sont guère charitables…

Mais moi non plus parce que j'ai bien du mal à ne pas éclater de rire également…

« Ah, ben mon gars ! V'là que j'ai l'impression d'être un Sombral tout juste sortie du ventre de sa mère ! » aboie Maugrey en éclatant de rire lui aussi

Et sa voix qui sort de mon corps, cela fait plus bizarre encore que de me voir dans ses vêtements !

« Je vais vous aider. Nous allons faire quelques pas, pour que vous repreniez l'habitude de marcher sur deux jambes normales. Après, vous pourrez courir un peu. Il faut le mettre en forme mon corps, que vous ayez la même résistance physique que moi ! » déclare-je en prenant l'air très sérieux, malgrè mon envie de rire grandissante, alors que j'imagine le vieil Auror en train de faire des tours de piste, sous la direction du professeur Snape qui le stimule à coup de Sorts Cuisant dans les fesses...

« T'inquiète pas mon gars! Je me sens déjà bien plus en forme que d'habitude! » tonne Maugrey en prenant malgré tout appui sur mon bras.

Et là, je me dis qu'il faut aussi que je lui apprenne à parler comme je le fais…

Parce que s'il donne du « Mon gars ! » à Voldemort, la supercherie ne passera pas. Et je le connais, Maugrey... Il ne résistera pas à l'envie de riposter si Voldemort s'adresse à lui pour le provoquer, ce que ce dernier ne manquera pas de faire...

Ouais, Voldemort lui parlera, il le fait toujours... Il a trop besoin de se mettre en avant, de vanter sa soi-disant supériorité sur le reste du monde et tout le toutim... Alors il vaut mieux régler ce problème de voix et de vocabulaire où cela ne le fera vraiment pas...

Il faudra que j'en parle au professeur Snape, question de voir s'il n'y a pas une Potion d'imitation ou quelque chose du genre…

Après quelques pas, Fol Œil prend ses repères et il se risque même à quelques pas de danse assez cocasses. Effectivement, comme il l'a dit, il a l'air plutôt en forme. Alors je lui fais faire quelques étirements et échauffements, l'invite à me suivre dans une série de pompes puis à faire quelques tours de l'aire d'entraînement en ma compagnie…

Et il exulte le vieil Auror!

Parce qu'il tient plutôt bien la distance, même s'il ne reste pas aussi frais que moi, et que « son » corps obéit à tout ce que je lui demande de faire dans la phase test.

Il déchantera, je pense, au moment de s'essayer au balai…

Et surtout quand l'effet du Polynectar va cesser…

Et plus encore demain, quand il sera perclus de courbatures le pauvre !

J'espère que nous avons des Potions de Soins adéquates, sinon, il sera bon pour rester au lit Fol Œil !

Leçon de balai justement, nous y arrivons ! Marraine nous a fourni deux Éclairs de Feu et c'est le moment de les essayer !

Naturellement, je ne résiste pas à l'envie de lui faire d'abord une petite démonstration, le temps que la deuxième tournée de Polynectar prenne bien le relais de la première…

Et c'est vraiment un plaisir pour moi de prendre mon envol, de grimper là haut dans le ciel et de faire quelques belles figures…

Le vent siffle dans mes oreilles, le balai obéit à toutes les pressions et inflexions que j'imprime sur le manche et je me sens aussi libre qu'un oiseau !

*****************

**Draco**

C'est un régal de voir Harry voler, vraiment un régal !

Bien sûr, je l'ai déjà vu faire, mais toujours pendant un match de Quidditch ou lors de ses entraînements, lorsque je venais me cacher sous les gradins pour l'observer à son insu, le maudissant pour sa chance insolente…

Mais ce n'était pas de la chance lorsqu'il me battait durant les compétitions. Non … C'est du talent…

Il a vraiment du talent, un don fabuleux pour voler !

« Tu l'envie n'est-ce pas ? » me dit doucement Parrain, qui est venu prendre place juste derrière moi et poser sa main sur mon épaule, sans que je l'entende venir, me faisant sursauter et me tourner vers lui.

Il regarde Harry évoluer, avec de l'admiration dans les yeux lui aussi.

« Oui » avoue-je, dans un souffle et me tournant de nouveau vers le ciel, pour jouir encore du spectacle.

Parce que c'est vrai que je l'envie.

C'est vrai que j'aimerai avoir le même talent.

Mais je ne suis plus rongé par la rancœur comme je l'étais autrefois. Et ça, j'ai envie de le dire à mon Parrain également.

« Oui, je l'envie. J'aimerai voler comme il le fait, j'aimerai réussir toutes ces figures et donner cette même impression de légèreté et d'être un oiseau élégant et gracieux. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais jamais le faire, même avec beaucoup de travail. C'est un don qu'il a. Un don que je n'ai pas. Je l'envie de l'avoir, mais je ne suis pas jaloux. Je ne le suis plus. C'est comme ça et je ne peux rien y changer. Malgré tout, même si je n'ai pas le même talent, je sais voler moi aussi, je connais cette sensation, d'être grisé par la vitesse, de se sentir libre quand on est dans le ciel et qu'on se laisse guider et porter par le vent. Je ne serais jamais un champion, mais ces sensations là, je les aurais toujours quand je prendrais mon envol… » assure-je, regardant toujours Harry voler tout là haut

Je sens la main de Parrain presser mon épaule et son geste me renseigne sur ce qu'il pense avant même qu'il ne le dise.

« Je suis fier de toi Draco. Je suis fier de ce que tu as accompli et du courage dont tu fais preuve. Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu et je suis heureux et fier aussi d'être ton Parrain. » déclare-t-il, en ne regardant plus que moi, je le sens aussi sûrement que si je le voyais.

Et cela vaut pour moi tous les talents du monde.

« Et moi, je suis fier et heureux d'être ton filleul, Parrain. » lui dis-je, tournant mon visage vers lui, pour le regarder aussi et lui sourire.

Et le regard et le sourire qu'il a pour moi, me gonfle la poitrine d'un sentiment de bonheur serein.

Je n'ai jamais eu de véritable père et je n'en aurais jamais, mais mon Parrain est là maintenant et il le remplacera avantageusement auprès de moi.

Et ça, ça vaut tous les balais du monde !

*******************

**Ron**

Regarder Harry voler est un véritable plaisir !

Un plaisir dont je ne me prive pas…

De toute façon, je ne suis pas le seul à le regarder évoluer dans le ciel. Tout le monde a arrêté l'entraînement pour l'observer et je devine l'admiration dans le regard des autres, même ceux qui sont là-bas, de l'autre côté.

Pas très loin de l'endroit où nous sommes Bill et moi, Olivier Dubois bave littéralement.

Cela ne m'étonne pas, il a toujours été élogieux concernant la façon de voler de Harry et fier de l'avoir dans son équipe de Quidditch et cela, dès notre première année à Poudlard.

A notre gauche, c'est la fouine qui l'observe.

Je ne lui ai jamais vu un tel regard, une telle expression ouvertement émerveillée sur le visage.

Il croit que je ne le sais pas, mais combien de fois l'ai-je surpris, alors qu'il venait épier les entraînements de Gryffondor, les yeux rivés sur Harry durant des heures !… Cela me faisait doucement rigoler de le voir enrager… Car il enrageait à l'époque…

Mais plus maintenant.

Non, maintenant, il a toujours une lueur d'envie dans les yeux, mais cela n'a plus rien de malsain. Il est simplement admiratif devant le talent inné de Harry. Il a compris depuis bien longtemps sans doute qu'il aurait beau passer des heures et des heures sur un balai, jamais il ne pourrait l'égaler dans ce domaine…

Mais je crois bien que c'est là, en ce moment même, qu'il en prend conscience. Ou plutôt, qu'il le reconnait. Je ne serais guère étonné d'ailleurs que ce soit de cela dont il parle avec le professeur Snape, son Parrain…

Son Parrain, qui a d'ailleurs lui aussi un regard qui en dit long…

Je ne sais pas de qui il est le plus fier et le plus satisfait, la fouine ou Harry ?

Ouais… Il a sacrément changé son avis sur Harry et je crois qu'il ne lui en voudra plus autant quand Gryffondor soufflera la prochaine coupe de Quidditch sous le nez des Serpentards…

Ah ! Harry redescend sur terre. La leçon de Maugrey va commencer…

Pauvre Harry !

Cela ne va sans doute pas se faire sans mal !

Moi au moins, je n'ai pas à faire grand chose avec ma doublure… Neville non plus d'ailleurs…Peu importe la façon dont papa et Bill voleront, cela n'a pas d'importance…

Par contre Maugrey, c'est différent… Il est de notoriété publique que Harry est un as du balai et ça, même Voldemort doit le savoir…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'approcher, je suis trop curieux de voir cela d'un peu plus près… Car cela promet d'être un moment drôlement savoureux...

« Attendez Monsieur Maugrey, vous ne pouvez pas prendre votre envol comme ça. Vous ne tenez pas bien le manche du balai. Vous risquez donc de faire des embardées et ne pas réussir à contrôler votre trajectoire. » déclare Harry, posant le pied au sol, juste à côté du vieil Auror qui relève la tête vers lui d'un air perplexe.

« Comment ça je ne tiens pas bien le manche ! J'ai toujours tenu mon balai comme ça et je n'ai jamais eu le moindre souci ! » aboie-t-il en retour, d'un ton bourru…

« Ben, avec votre vieille casserole, je ne doute pas un instant qu'effectivement il n'y ait aucun problème. Mais là, Monsieur Maugrey, vous tenez entre les mains un balai de compétition ! » fait remarquer Harry, l'air grave et le ton sérieux.

« Et alors ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça fait une différence ! Un balai, c'est un balai ! » tonne Maugrey, prenant à témoin les autres, qui se sont aussi rapprochés.

« Euh… Pas tout à fait non. Euh… Comment vous faire comprendre… Ah ! Je sais ! Vous aimez les jolies filles n'est-ce pas Monsieur Maugrey? » demande Harry, d'un ton complice.

« Ah ! Ça ! Pour sûr mon gars ! Mais quel est le rapport avec cette leçon de vol ? » demande le vieil Auror, arquant ses épais sourcils, en signe d'interrogation.

« Eh, bien ! Monsieur Maugrey, le voilà le rapport… Est-ce que pour danser un tango langoureux, vous tiendriez de la même façon dans vos bras, la vieille Madame Marchebank et la jolie Madame Rosmerta ? » s'enquiert Harry en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil et un sourire coquins.

Autour de nous, les rires fusent et Maugrey n'est pas en reste

« Ah ! Pour sûr que non ! Mon gars ! » s'esclaffe-t-il, en donnant une bonne tape sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Eh, bien vous voyez, Monsieur Maugrey, vous pouvez considérer que votre vieux balai, c'est Madame Marchebank et l'éclair de feu, Madame Rosmerta… Et je vais vous apprendre à séduire Madame Rosmerta, à la tenir dans vos bras, avec toute la délicatesse, tout le doigté, toute la subtilité et la douceur que cette fort jolie femme mérite que l'on use dans chacun de nos gestes pour elle…Et je vous assure qu'après cela, elle vous emmènera directement au septième ciel… » explique Harry, avec une voix de velours et papillonnant des yeux, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de rire.

Il se bidonne de bon cœur le vieil Auror et, à mes côtés, j'entends le professeur Snape, nous glisser discrètement, à Draco et moi :

« Malin ! Harry a choisi exactement la comparaison qu'il fallait. Je crois bien que Fol Œil va maintenant écouter ses conseils attentivement… »

Et comme pour lui donner raison, Maugrey aboie:

« Allez mon gars ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Donne-moi donc cette leçon de séduction ! Montre-moi comment tu la caresses ta petite jouvencelle, pour qu'elle te fasse grimper aux cieux ! »

Un image me traverse aussitôt l'esprit... Une image qui n'a rien à voir avec une leçon de vol, mais qui me fait dire que si Harry est à moitié aussi doué pour apprendre à Maugrey à séduire son balai, qu'il l'est quand il s'agit de me séduire, Maugrey va devenir un Aficionado de ses leçons... Et un As du balai...

Hem ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à cela... Alors je me concentre à nouveau sur la leçon...

Harry lui montre comment positionner ses mains, la paume ferme mais les doigts effleurant à peine le bois vernis. Il corrige ensuite la posture générale, explique comment, d'une simple inflexion du genou ou d'une légère pression de la cuisse, on peut amorcer une courbe.

Et, oh ! Merlin!

Il le fait, en utilisant des comparaisons érotiques, de cette voix veloutée et sensuelle qu'il a commencé à prendre pour que Maugrey lui accorde son attention, avec des regards évocateurs et emprunts de volupté, des gestes caressants, doux et amoureux qui me mettent bientôt les reins en feu…

Si je l'écoute encore, je vais me jeter sur lui et le supplier de me faire ce qu'il fait au balai…

Merde !

Je ne pourrais plus jamais le regarder voler sans penser à cette leçon de vol particulière et sans avoir une trique d'enfer !

Il faut que je me tire d'ici tout de suite !

Et re-merde !

La fouine a parfaitement compris ce qui m'arrive et me regarde d'un air moqueur quand mes yeux croisent les siens, au moment où je tourne les talons…

A la première occasion, je ne vais pas y couper… Il va se ficher de moi dans les grandes largeurs…

Mais en attendant, il faut que j'aille calmer mes ardeurs ailleurs moi !

**************

**Charly**

Alors ça ! C'est une leçon de vol !

Je me demande ce qu'en penserait Madame Bibine et tous les professeurs et entraîneurs de vol !

Il a vraiment joué finement Harry, en engageant Maugrey sur ce terrain. Je crois qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier la leçon, l'Auror ! Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs. Si je ne m'abuse, toutes les personnes présentes vont s'en souvenir longtemps !

Je suis même prêt à parier que tout le reste du campement va en entendre parler avant la fin de la journée !

On n'a pas fini de rigoler avec cette histoire !

Mais le plus intéressant, c'est la réaction de Ron.…

Ceci dit, je crois savoir pourquoi il est parti… Il m'a bien semblé qu'il n'est pas resté insensible à cette leçon, qu'elle lui a fait un effet… particulier…

Ah ! Ces jeunes et leurs hormones !

Mais il faut vraiment que je lui parle à mon petit frère…

Ouais… Mais je vais aussi le laisser régler son petit problème avant et profiter, moi-même, encore un peu de la leçon… Je suis curieux de voir ce que cela donnera dans les airs…

Ah ! Les voilà qui s'envolent…

Oh ! Pas mal… Mais bon, pour l'instant, ce n'est guère que du vol classique…

Oh ! Jolie courbe… Eh bien, il s'en sort pas mal Fol Œil, la leçon a bien porté !…

Bon, je crois que nous n'aurons rien de plus intéressant aujourd'hui. Après tout, il faut lui laisser le temps d'apprivoiser cet Éclair de Feu à Fol Œil…

Allez Charly ! A l'entraînement avant que Snape ne te foudroie sur place!

******************

**Acte 2: Une Question De Confiance**

**Hermione**

Bon, cela fait quatre nuits maintenant que je ne dors pas bien à cause de cette histoire!

Il faut que j'en aie le fin mot !

Cette fois, je choppe Harry et je lui demande d'interroger Dobby comme il avait dit de le faire !

Allez, je vais le cueillir au réveil, sinon, il n'y aura pas moyen de le voir avant ce soir, parce que Fol Œil va encore accaparer toute son attention…

Ceci dit, cela ne lui fait pas de mal à Fol Œil. Je dirais même, que cela lui profite beaucoup ! Il commence à faire des progrès intéressants en vol, même si, comme il le dit lui-même, il n'arrivera jamais à faire que la moitié de ce que Harry est capable de faire, lui !

Mais bon…

Déjà réussir la moitié, ce serait un résultat fabuleux… Et je crois bien qu'il peut y parvenir. Après tout, c'est un excellent professeur Harry.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai ri quand on m'a raconté la première leçon ! Surtout lorsque Draco m'a glissé discrètement à l'oreille, qu'elle a fait particulièrement effet sur Ron ! En même temps, j'aurais bien voulu voir ça en direct… Cela devait payer car même le professeur Snape a laissé sa réserve au vestiaire l'espace d'un sourire à cette évocation…

Sourire qui a laissé sur le popotin nos dernières recrues….

Je me demande quand il va leur révéler son vrai visage à eux…

Ah ! Voilà Harry qui se décide enfin à sortir de sa yourte !

« Harry ! Viens deux minutes s'il te plait ! »

« Moui… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il, encore un peu dans le gaz comme on dit chez les Moldus

« Dobby, tu n'as pas oublié ? » m'enquiers-je, sur un ton un peu sec

Harry s'affale plus qu'il ne s'assoit sur le banc et se sert sans attendre une grande tasse de thé fumant.

« Quoi Dobby ? » me répond-il ou, plutôt, ne me répond-il pas en continuant à se servir son petit déjeuner…

Je me demande s'il le fait exprès ou s'il a vraiment oublié…

Tel que je connais, les deux sont possibles.

« Dobby, la Grande Dame, le mystère de la longue absence de ta Marraine, la remarque énigmatique de Luna… Cela te dit quelque chose? » dis-je, un peu agacée par sa lenteur et énervée par le manque de sommeil.

Harry ne répond pas tout de suite. Il sirote son thé à petites gorgées, les yeux dans le vague.

Il m'agace ! Je vais bientôt le secouer comme un prunier s'il continue !

« Laisse tomber Hermione » dit-il enfin au bout de trois longues secondes, soupirant et confirmant mon soupçon quant au fait qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre…

Naturellement, sa réponse me fait bondir !

« Comment ça, « Laisse tomber Hermione ! »… C'est tout de même toi qui as mis cette énigme sur le tapis ! Avec cette histoire d'odeur particulière, d'échanges de regards suspects et tout… » m'écrie-je presque, tandis qu'il s'attaque à son repas, l'air tranquille comme Baptiste.

Harry repose sa fourchette dans son assiette, déglutit vite fait le morceau de saucisse qu'il était en train de mâcher et il s'essuie méticuleusement la bouche avec sa serviette de table..

Il le fait exprès ma parole ! Pour gagner du temps ! Ne voit-il pas que je suis sur des charbons ardents ?

« Je n'ai jamais dit que les regards étaient suspects… J'ai juste fait remarquer que Remus avait l'air de faire une découverte et que le professeur Snape avait l'air soulagé par l'explication de Remus… » se défend-il d'une voix nonchalante, avant de se saisir de son verre de jus de citrouille.

Et cela me fait bondir encore une fois ! Mais à qui croit-il s'adressern hein? Je vous le demande un peu ! Comme si j'allais me laisser avoir !

« Harry James Potter ! N'essaye pas de m'embobiner et de me mener ailleurs que là où je veux aller ! Je suis une Gryffondor moi aussi, ne l'oublie pas ! » m'écrie-je, les mains sur les hanches en une imitation parfaite de Madame Weasley, avec laquelle je travaille dans l'optique du plan B de l'attaque du Manoir.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demandent Ron et Draco qui nous rejoignent au même instant.

« Harry ne veut plus interroger Dobby au sujet de la Grande Dame » leur dis-je, maintenant en passe d'être furieuse

Draco prend place à table, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif vers Harry qui se contente de hausser les épaules en retour.

« Pourquoi Bébé ? Tu avais pourtant l'air d'y tenir l'autre jour. » s'enquiert Ron, dont je devine qu'il cherche à me calmer plutôt qu'à convaincre Harry

Et il se sert un petit déjeuner pantagruélique sans attendre plus que ça la réponse... Ouais... De toute façon, même s'il est aussi curieux de connaître la réponse à cette énigme, il se tiendra aux côtés de Harry envers et contre tout...

« Bah… J'ai réfléchi depuis l'autre jour. Si Marraine a un secret, c'est son droit le plus strict de le conserver. Et si Remus la couvre, c'est qu'il a sans doute de bonnes raisons de le faire. Je ne me sens pas le droit de fouiner dans les affaires des autres. Déjà, quand je fouine dans les miennes, cela ne me rapporte rien de bon… Alors celles des autres…  
Et puis, nous avons confiance en elle n'est-ce pas ? Et même chose pour le professeur Snape. Pourquoi dans ce cas, nous conduire comme s'ils étaient suspects, en menant une enquête sur eux, hein ?  
Et de toute façon, Luna a bien dit: « Le professeur Snape nous laisse de plus en plus entrevoir sa part humaine. Et un jour nous verrons l'autre aussi. » Pour moi, cela signifie que lorsque Marraine et lui se sentiront prêts à tout nous dire, ils le feront… En attendant, tout est une question de confiance. Et j'ai décidé que je leur faisais confiance. Par conséquent, je ne poserais aucune question à Dobby. Et Hermione, si tu ne me promets pas d'en faire autant, je lui donnerai l'ordre de ne plus répondre à aucune de tes questions et de ne jamais te parler de cette histoire de Grande Dame…. Voilà. » explique-t-il en réponse à Ron et se désintéressant aussitôt de nous trois, pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son petit déjeuner.

« Oh ! Harry ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit tout cela avant ? » m'enquiers-je, ma colère retombée.

Car je devine bien à quoi il fait allusion, quand il soutient que se mêler de ses propres affaires ne lui ramène rien de bon… Sirius…

Si Harry n'avait pas tenu à savoir où menait la porte qu'il voyait dans l'esprit de Voldemort par le lien qui les unis, il aurait été sérieux dans ses leçons d'Occlumencie et jamais Voldemort n'aurait pu lui tendre le piège qui nous a menés tout droit au Département des Mystères où Sirius a trouvé la mort…

Et puis, il a raison. C'est une question de confiance et nous aurons un jour ou l'autre, réponses aux questions que nous nous sommes posées concernant les professeurs Snape.

« Parce que je n'avais plus aucune raison d'en parler. Pour moi, le sujet était clos. J'aurais dû penser que ce ne l'était pas pour toi et je m'en excuse ma douce. J'espère que cela ne t'a pas trop empêché de dormir. » répond Harry, l'air sincèrement désolé.

Et je me sens encore une fois une bouffée de tendresse pour mon petit frère de cœur… Il a l'air tellement adorable avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses yeux encore un peu bouffis de sommeil et son regard contrit….

« Bien sûr que cela m'a empêché de dormir… Comment veux-tu que je dorme correctement quand ma mémoire est prise en défaut ? Mais je te pardonne…» lui dis-je avec le sourire, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, avant de m^'asseoir à table, moi aussi.

Harry me sourit lui aussi et me plante un baiser sur la joue.

« Tu la remplis trop ta mémoire ma puce. Comment veux-tu t'y retrouver dans tout ce fatras d'informations que tu y mets ? » me fait remarquer Ron en nous servant une tasse de thé

Et, proprement scandalisée, je me tourne brusquement vers lui.

« Ronald ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! » m'écrie-je, le doigt menaçant sous son nez

« En parlant ma puce, en parlant, comme tout le monde… » répond-il, m'offrant son sourire moqueur qui augure toujours le début d'un jeu où nous finirons tous par éclater de rire.

Alors je réplique encore une fois, mettant à profit ce moment pour parfaire mes imitations de sa mère.

Draco compte les points et rit aux éclats à notre joute verbale, tandis que Harry nous regarde d'abord avec tendresse, avant de venir se mêler lui aussi à notre échange, en un Maugrey presque parfait…

Et quand Neville se joint finalement à nous et s'immisce dans le jeu, s'attachant à imiter Arthur, la scène semble afficher complet et nous partageons une fois de plus l'un de ces moments de fou rire qui nous font un bien extraordinaire !

Et bien entendu, avant de nous séparer pour vaquer à nos tâches respectives, je promets à Harry de ne pas interroger Dobby.

Et je sais que la nuit prochaine je dormirai bien. Parce que Harry a raison, tout est une question de confiance n'est-ce pas ?

Je finirai bien par me souvenir…

Je finis toujours par le faire…

*****************

**Acte 3 : Un Heureux Hasard**

**Terry**

Trois semaines bientôt que nous sommes ici…

Trois semaines d'entraînement intensif.

Et chaque jour, j'ai l'impression que nous ne pourrons faire plus et pourtant, chaque jour, Snape nous en demande davantage et nous le faisons !

Le soir, j'ai le corps qui crie grâce et je suis si épuisé que je m'endors dès la tête sur l'oreiller.

Pourtant, les jumeaux nous disent qu'ils ont connu pire, quand ils ont eu leurs premiers entraînements, car en plus de tous les exercices, ils devaient aussi remplir les tâches quotidiennes et chasser ou pêcher s'ils voulaient manger.

Au moins, avons-nous un Elfe de maison qui fait notre lessive et qui cuisine chaque jour pour nous tous, avec l'aide de l'un ou de l'autre, selon un plan de corvée établi par Hermione Granger qui ne voyait pas pourquoi Dobby se coltinerait tout le travail désagréable…

Même le professeur Snape a été inclus dans ce plan de travail ! Et il s'acquitte de ses tâches sans rechigner…

Tout comme le professeur Dumbledore d'ailleurs, qui donne l'air de trouver cela follement amusant…

Pour ma part, jamais je n'avais vu un Elfe de maison à l'ouvrage avant…

Eh bien, je peux dire que celui-ci est drôlement bien organisé et courageux !

Et pas seulement parce qu'il travaille sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que tout soit nickel, mais aussi parce que, lorsqu'il a un peu de temps libre, il se joint spontanément à nous dans les exercices physiques, prenant un évident plaisir à courir et faire des pompes, à nous encourager quand nous peinons…

Il semble infatigable !

Et le soir, Harry l'invite toujours à partager notre repas, le seul que nous prenions en commun, l'intégrant au groupe comme l'un des nôtres, un égal en somme et depuis, Dobby qui le vénérait déjà, lui voue un véritable culte…

Et, au fil des jours, le brave petit Elfe si gentil et si humble, si démonstratif de ses émotions et si courageux, est devenu notre mascotte à tous…

Oui… Presque trois semaines…

Difficiles et éprouvantes, mais les trois meilleures de toute ma vie !

Car je les passe dans un décor paradisiaque et au grand air, en compagnie de personnes formidables, solidaires et généreuses, âpres à la tâche mais qui savent aussi prendre le temps de rire…

J'ai vraiment de la chance de les avoir trouvés…

Oui, le hasard a vraiment bien fait les choses, le jour où il m'a fait entrer dans le magasin de Fred et Georges…

…

_Dix-sept jours que j'ai quitté la maison, me sauvant comme un voleur à la pointe du jour, n'emportant que le strict minimum dans un petit sac et les quelques Gallions que je n'ai pas dépensé durant l'année scolaire. _

_Depuis, c'est la galère…_

_Je traîne le plus souvent du côté Moldu, dormant à l'abri des portes cochères ou dans une grange, mangeant ce que je trouve depuis que le peu d'argent Moldu que j'avais échangé contre mes Gallions à Gringotts, est dépensé…_

_J'ai faim, je suis glacé jusqu'aux os, pue à m'en incommoder moi-même et je suis épuisé… Si saoul de fatigue en fait que j'ai du mal à marcher droit et à rester debout sur mes deux jambes…_

_La vie de clochard c'est l'enfer… Oui, l'enfer… _

_Ce matin, il faut absolument que je retourne à Londres, pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour y retirer à la banque, un peu de cet argent que Grand-mère m'a laissé et essayer de contacter quelqu'un de confiance… _

_Mais qui ? Je n'ai aucun ami. _

_Comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, je n'ai que des connaissances… et je ne suis pas sûr que l'une d'elle mérite ma totale confiance… _

_Merde ! _

_Je ne croyais vraiment pas en arriver là ! _

_Mes parents avaient toujours fait preuve de neutralité concernant les idéaux sur les « Sang Pur » et tout ce bla bla ridicule, dont ils m'abreuvent maintenant depuis mon retour de l'école des « Experts en Sortilèges et Briseurs de Sorts » dans laquelle j'ai encore deux années à effectuer… _

_Je ne pourrais pas y retourner à la rentrée…_

_Quand j'entre au Chaudron Baveur, j'évite de trop respirer les bonnes odeurs de nourriture, me pressant dans l'arrière cour, pour ouvrir la porte du Chemin de Traverse. Je jette un œil prudent, pour m'assurer qu'aucune personne de ma connaissance n'est dans le coin, puis je prends le chemin de la Banque… _

_Re-merde ! _

_J'ai à peine fait trente mètres, que mon père sort d'une petite maison, coincée entre la boutique d'Ollivander et un salon de thé. _

_Ah ! Zut de zut ! _

_J'aurais dû me douter qu'il irait voir cette vieille pie d'Olga, pour lui demander de surveiller le Chemin de Traverse et de l'avertir si elle me voyait ! Il a du venir aux nouvelles…_

_J'ai de la chance que son attention ait été attirée à l'intérieur de la maison au moment où il sortait… Mon père ne m'a pas vu et je peux toujours remonter un peu le chemin pour me cacher dans un coin avant qu'il s'en aille… _

_Et puis, j'irais à la Banque, après avoir un peu métamorphosé mon visage et je retirerai tout de mon compte pour ne plus avoir à revenir…_

_Mais où me cacher bon sang ? Toutes les boutiques sont encore fermées et je ne peux aller me réfugier au Chaudron Baveur où il ne manquera sûrement pas de passer prendre un morceau, comme il le fait d'habitude, avant de rentrer à la maison… _

_Je remonte le chemin à l'envers, regardant de tous côtés et quand je vois une jeune fille entrer dans un magasin dont je ne regarde pas l'enseigne, je m'engouffre à sa suite…_

_Pour me retrouver devant un visage rieur, constellé de tâches de rousseur et surmonté d'une épaisse tignasse rousse… _

_Weasley… _

_Foutu Merlin ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur un Weasley ! _

_Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?_

_« Higgs ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu t'es perdu ? » me demande-t-il, l'air moqueur._

_Je ne réponds pas, hésitant entre m'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la vitrine pour aller me cacher derrière le comptoir ou sortir, en espérant que mon père regardera ailleurs au moment où je le fais. _

_Avec nervosité, je jette un œil dehors et c'est le moment que choisit Weasley pour fermer la porte au verrou et me tirer brusquement par le bras pour m'entraîner vers le fond du magasin…_

_Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il est à l'aise dans les lieux… Aussi à l'aise qu'il le serait s'il était chez lui, me dis-je, avant de me rendre compte que c'est peut-être le cas, puisque je suis de toute évidence dans un magasin de farces et attrapes…_

_Et l'image de mon frère Marian traverse brièvement mon esprit, me provoquant une boule dans la gorge… Il me manque, mon petit frère… Et je revois son visage hilare, quand il m'a raconté les frasques des jumeaux Weasley à la fin de l'année scolaire, juste avant qu'ils ne quittent en fanfare l'école sans même avoir passer leurs ASPIC…_

_Alors comme ça, ils l'ont bien ouverte, leur boutique…_

_« Attends une demi-heure avant d'ouvrir la boutique Verity, je dois parler à mon ami Terry ! » ordonne Weasley en faisant un sourire enjôleur à la fille._

_Il ouvre ensuite une autre porte et me pousse sans ménagement dans l'arrière boutique… _

_Tout est allé si vite, que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de protester._

_« Fred ! Nous avons un invité de marque ! » crie-t-il ensuite en direction d'un couloir sombre, d'où s'échappe une odeur à la fois sucrée et fétide… _

_Leur laboratoire d'essai de leurs inventions et farces et attrapes, sans doute._

_Quatre secondes plus tard, le second jumeau Weasley surgit du couloir et s'exclame : _

_« Higgs ! Quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Tu t'es perdu ? »_

_Il est tout aussi hilare que son frère, derrière son masque de suie… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fabrique, mais de toute évidence cela lui a sauté à la figure…_

_« Il cherchait à échapper à quelqu'un et le hasard a mené ses pas dans notre fabuleuse boutique ! » répond Georges à ma place._

_« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je me suis trompé de porte c'est tout ! » déclare-je, réagissant enfin et amorçant un pas vers la boutique, bien décidé à sortir, malgré les risques._

_Mais les jumeaux esquissent tous deux un pas de côté et me barrent le chemin…_

_« A voir ton hésitation et le coup d'œil inquiet que tu as eu vers l'extérieur, je suis certain que tu te cachais de quelqu'un… Et j'ai reconnu ton père quand il est passé sur le trottoir, je l'ai vu du coin de l'œil quand je me suis tourné vers Verity pour lui dire de garder la boutique fermée. » assure Georges Weasley en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard défiant, malgré son sourire._

_« Et à voir ta dégaine et ton état de propreté douteuse, j'ajouterai que cela doit faire un bout de temps que tu es dehors… Mettons… dix-sept jours ? » ajoute son frère, en se nettoyant le visage avec une serviette trempée d'un produit huileux qui lui laisse la figure luisante et jaunâtre... _

_Je suis sidéré… Comment peuvent-ils savoir cela ?_

_« Higgs ne croit pas que mon frère soit devin… J'étais au Chaudron Baveur quand ton père est venu voir le vieux Tom pour lui demander s'il t'avait vu… Il lui a parlé à voix basse ensuite, pour lui raconter une histoire abracadabrante sur une mauvaise chute que tu aurais faite et qui t'aurait plombé la mémoire... Et te ferait délirer en permanence… Je n'étais pas censé entendre mais, j'ai des Oreilles à Rallonge et aucune conversation privée ne m'échappe si elle n'est pas protégée d'un bon Sort d'Impassibilité. Allez viens là-haut, que nous te fassions visiter notre palace! » me disent-ils, prenant le relais de leur histoire à tour de rôle, m'étourdissant par la même occasion._

_Ils m'entraînent ensuite vers une porte dissimulée par une étagère bourrée à craquer, de boîtes et paquets de toutes tailles et couleurs, dont certains tressaillent ou tressautent, en émettant des sifflements suspects..._

_Puis ils me poussent dans l'escalier étroit qui grimpe à l'étage et je pénètre bientôt dans un salon aux couleurs criardes. Tout n'est que fauteuils, poufs et canapés, tapis et tables basses jonchées de livres, plumes, flacons d'encre et parchemins… _

_Il y règne un désordre indescriptible, pourtant, je me sens bien d'emblée dans cet endroit qui ne ressemble en rien à mon austère petite maison familiale où tout est strictement rangé à sa place, dans un ordre parfait et sans le moindre grain de poussière…_

_Ni la moindre trace de vie…_

_L'un des deux frères me pousse dans le canapé le plus proche et me couvre les épaules d'une couverture qui me réchauffe instantanément, tandis que l'autre fait venir un plateau à thé, une corbeille de fruits, une assiette de toast et un reste de saucisses et haricots à la tomate qu'il fait réchauffer d'un coup de baguette…_

_« Mange et après, tu pourras faire un brin de toilette dans la salle de bain, deuxième porte à gauche dans le couloir, ce ne sera pas du luxe parce que tu cocottes mon vieux ! » me dit l'un des deux, les yeux rieurs, mais le ton plein de gentillesse…_

_« Tu trouveras serviettes et peignoir dans l'armoire et quand tu seras tout propre, tu pourras dormir sur le canapé. » propose l'autre du même ton, en posant à côté de moi un paquet de linge propre_

_« Nous allons travailler et vers midi, nous viendrons te voir et tu nous raconteras ta version tes faits » décide encore l'un, en achevant de remplir un bol de chocolat chaud sur lequel il pose un Sort de Préservation pour qu'il soit encore à bonne température à la fin de mon repas._

_« En attendant fait comme chez toi, tout ce que nous te demandons c'est de ne pas mélanger les parchemins… » poursuit l'autre en complétant mon plateau repas d'une assiette de biscuits sablés à la noix de coco._

_« Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras en sécurité tout le temps que tu restes ici… Et même s'il t'a vu, le vieux Tom ne dira rien ! » achèvent-ils ensemble, l'air satisfaits._

_Puis ils sortent sans plus attendre, pour retourner dans leur boutique, me laissant soufflé par leur accueil simple et chaleureux, la confiance spontanée qu'ils m'ont accordée et leur offre généreuse…_

…

Depuis, je suis resté chez eux, ne sortant de l'appartement que pour aller les aider dans l'arrière boutique ou dans le laboratoire, où ils m'ont appris à fabriquer quelques-unes de leurs inventions.

Et ils m'ont présenté leurs amis aussi, m'intégrant comme l'un des leurs, sans plus de cérémonie, sans rien demander en retour.

Oui, le hasard qui a mené mes pas chez eux était un heureux hasard, même si aujourd'hui, je sais que je me suis engagé sur un chemin dangereux. Mais de toute façon, il serait plus dangereux pour moi de repartir en vadrouille.

Car, il me faudrait bien un jour ou l'autre prendre des décisions et soit me battre pour défendre ma liberté, soit me résigner et la perdre.

Et ma vie avec, non?

* * *

...

…Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé, vous, de cette leçon de vol ?…

..Votre avis m'intéresse vivement....

...

…


	33. Compte A Rebours Phase 2 2

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta.**

…

**Compte A Rebours Phase 2 : Entraîner Les Membres De L'Ordre 2/4**

**Acte 4 : Feuxfous Pour Occasion Spéciale**

**Harry**

« Eh ! Fred ! Georges ! Attendez ! » m'écrie-je, courant à la suite des jumeaux qui quittent le terrain d'entraînement.

« Eh ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon pote ? » demandent-ils en se tournant vers moi tout sourire.

« Il faut que je vous parle des Feuxfous dont nous aurons besoin au Manoir… » leur réponds-je rapidement, avant même de reprendre mon souffle.

« Oh ! Yeah !… Toujours là pour jouer des farces ou mettre la pagaille mon pote ! » s'exclament-t-ils, me tapant chacun sur l'épaule et m'entraînant à leur suite vers la yourte qu'ils occupent et qui se trouve un peu à l'écart des autres.

Oh ! Misère !

Draco tournerait de l'œil s'il voyait l'état des lieux ! Lui qui est si méticuleux avec ses affaires !

Quoique !…

Il fait des progrès et commence à se lâcher un peu…

Enfin, disons qu'il n'éprouve plus le besoin irrépressible de replacer fidèlement chaque chose à sa place exacte… Il leur accorde maintenant quelques millimètres d'espace de liberté… Une véritable révolution dans ses habitudes !

Georges et Fred débarrassent sommairement le centre de la yourte, reléguant dans un coin d'épaisses liasses de parchemin couvertes de dessins et d'annotations, des plumes, de l'encre, des alambiques et des cornues, des boites en carton ou en métal souple et tout un tas d'autres choses que je n'ai pas le temps d'identifier, dont certaines émettent de temps à autres des bruits suspects en laissant échapper des petits nuages de fumée.

Nul doute que leur yourte est devenue un laboratoire d'expérimentation…

Cela ne m'étonne plus que Charly ait demandé à partager celle de Ben et Terry il y a quelques jours…

Le « ménage » fait, nous nous laissons tous les trois tomber à même l'épais tapis qui couvre le sol et aussitôt, les jumeaux attaquent :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir Harry ? »

« Je veux me foutre de lui et le mettre dans une rage folle. » déclare-je, souriant de toutes mes dents, car il m'est venu une idée diabolique la nuit dernière.

« Oh ! Oh ! Vengeance ! Vengeance ! » s'exclament Fred et Georges en se gratouillant l'un l'autre la paume de la main, l'air ravie et rieur.

Nul doute qu'ils sont plus qu'heureux de jouer un mauvais tour à Voldemort…

« Ouais… Pourriez vous me faire des Feuxfous qui lui souhaitent un Joyeux Halloween dans la plus pure tradition Moldu ? Enfin, je veux dire, un feu d'artifice sorcier, mais qui représente des personnages de dessins animés ou des héros de fictions Moldues… Vous devez savoir de quoi je parle, puisque Lee vous a invité plus d'une fois chez lui et que vous en avez vus à la télévision…» m'enquiers-je, en espérant sincèrement que ce sera possible à réaliser.

Ils se regardent et éclatent de rire, se gondolant littéralement.

« C'est tout ? Mais c'est un jeu d'enfant ça ! »

« Ouais ! On avait déjà réfléchi à ce genre de choses qui devraient plaire aux Nés-Moldus et leur famille ! »

« Et faire découvrir aux sorciers la culture et l'imaginaire Moldus ! » me répondent-ils, à mon grand ravissement.

Car je compte bien avoir quelques Sorcières bossues, Comte Dracula, Frankenstein et autres personnages fantastiques à faire danser dans le ciel du Manoir Malfoy, en compagnie des princesses de Walt Disney, de Titi et Gros minets, Bip-Bip et Vil Coyote…

Tous ces personnages, que je n'ai vu que du coin de l'oeil, quand je faisais le ménage dans le précieux salon de tante Pétunia et que Dudley, coincé par la pluie ou la neige, regardait la télévision...

« Nan… Je voudrais pour le bouquet final un message personnalisé. Une scène avec lui et moi bébé en vedette dans lequel il se prend son Avada en pleine poire. Je vois bien ensuite le bébé lui tirer la langue et grandir à mesure que Voldemort rapetisse jusqu'à faire « pouf » dans un petit nuage, au moment où j'atteins ma taille actuelle. La grimace fait alors place à un grand sourire et que je lui fais un doigt d'honneur. Puis, je lui adresse un coucou moqueur, surmonté de lettres rouges et ors clignotantes, clamant : « Joyeux Anniversaire d'Halloween Tom. ». Enfin, les lettres se désagrègent pour retomber en cendre sur une tombe portant l'inscription : Ci-gît Tom Elvis Jedusor, Sang-Mêlé Pour l'Eternité et l'épitaphe suivante : Il n'est pire ennemi que soi-même, ce n'est pas moi qui pourrait dire le contraire, signé Voldemort…  
Et que toute la scène se répète un bon bout de temps dans le ciel, pour que ses Mangemorts et lui-même, s'il n'était pas là quand nous y serons, le voient au retour de leur déconfiture au Terrier. Vous croyez pouvoir faire ça ? » m'enquiers-je, plein d'espoir

Fred et Georges se regardent, les yeux pétillants et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

« Oh ! Oh ! Ça c'est cruel ! » s'exclament-ils en chœur…

Et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, une boule se forme soudain dans ma gorge et me bloque la respiration…

« Mouais… Pas autant que ce qu'il m'a fait et que ce qu'il veut nous faire à Draco et moi… Pas autant que ce qu'il a fait à mes parents, à vos oncles ni à toutes celles et ceux qui sont morts ou vont mourir de sa main ou à cause de lui… » déclare-je, me sentant infiniment triste.

Les jumeaux se regardent encore une fois, puis, sans crier gare, ils m'attirent vers eux dans une étreinte fraternelle qui finit par une séance de chatouilles et me rend le sourire…

« On te le fera ton message personnalisé… Mais il faudrait peut-être que tu en parles à ta Marraine avant… C'est peut-être un peu trop provocateur ça… » déclarent-ils ensuite, plus raisonnables que moi pour une fois.

« Ok les gars… Je ne veux pas vous causer plus d'ennuis que vous en avez déjà… » dis-je, regrettant soudain cette idée que je trouvais pourtant géniale il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

« T'inquiète pour les risques mon pote… On a déjà prévu des tas de messages et de publicités anti-Voldemort et compagnie. Ce n'est pas pour nous que nous hésitons, c'est pour toi… Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit si en colère, qu'il précipite l'attaque finale contre toi avant que tu sois complètement prêt à le recevoir, avec tous les déshonneurs qui lui sont dus. » répondent-ils, sérieux comme des Gardes de sa Majesté

Ah ! Que je les aime ces deux là !

Ils sont toujours à prendre des risques insensés, pourvu que cela ne mette pas la vie des autres en danger…

« Ok… Je vais voir Marraine tout de suite. En attendant, motus sur cette idée Ok ?! » conviens-je, leur tapant sur la paume de la main qu'ils me présentent en signe d'accord et filant aussitôt à la recherche de Marraine.

Ce n'est pas bien difficile de la trouver. Elle prend un thé avec mon Parrain par alliance, à l'ombre d'un chêne qui les abrite, chaque fin d'après midi à la même heure.

« Puis-je vous parler ? » m'enquiers-je, tout essoufflé de ma course

« Bien sûr, assois-toi, Harry. Un thé ? » propose aimablement Marraine en faisant aussitôt apparaître une troisième tasse sur le plateau à thé bien garni de petits sandwichs et de gâteaux variés, posé sur une jolie nappe blanche brodée de délicats feuillages verts.

« Oui, je veux bien. Je suis complètement assoiffé. » agrée-je en me laissant tomber juste en face d'eux.

« Que pouvons-nous pour toi ? » demande Marraine dès que le thé est servi.

« Eh, bien ! J'ai besoin de votre avis sur la façon dont je souhaite attirer l'attention de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Et surtout, de le mettre en colère…» réponds-je, prenant ensuite une gorgée de thé brûlant

« Nous t'écoutons. » m'invite le professeur Snape, qui semble heureux que je demande autant son avis que celui de Marraine.

Et je leur expose aussitôt mon idée, un peu anxieux je dois l'avouer de vouloir trop en faire…

Mon prof de Potion lève d'abord les yeux au ciel quand j'évoque la tenue de Quidditch et les Feuxfous d'Halloween Moldus, mais, quand je soumets ma dernière idée, il accote soudainement ses bras sur ses genoux pour y poser les coudes avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains…

Je me dis alors qu'il doit être catastrophé devant une idée aussi ridicule, totalement puérile et désespérément Gryffondorienne… Puis, je vois ses épaules tressauter et je me rends compte qu'il est pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable… Et je me mets à rire avec lui, me laissant tomber sur le dos et me roulant par terre, tant mon ventre finit par me faire mal…

Marraine, elle, semble sidérée… Je ne lui ai jamais vu un tel air sur le visage et cela redouble mon fou rire et celui de mon Parrain par alliance qui a fini par relever la tête pour tenter de retrouver son souffle…

« Nally… » dit-il entre deux hoquets de rire, « Nally… Je crois que… Finalement, il y a … plus machiavélique et tordu que toi… Oh ! Merlin ! Je n'ai jamais… rien entendu de plus drôle… C'est stupidement provocateur et suicidaire… mais c'est d'un drôle ! »

Et il explose de nouveau de rire, s'affalant lui aussi sur le dos, son visage baigné de larmes offert au ciel…

« Excusez-moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir eu une idée aussi grotesque… Vous avez raison… C'est suicidaire et puéril… » dis-je, entre deux hoquets également…

« Ah ! Mais non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous ! En fait, je suis sidérée de n'avoir pas eu ce genre d'idée moi-même ! Harry ! Tu es un Génie ! » s'exclame soudainement Marraine.

« Quoi ! » nous exclamons-nous dans un bel ensemble, mon professeur de Potion et moi-même, notre rire soudainement bloqué dans la gorge.

Et affichant la même expression de surprise : yeux écarquillés et bouche-bée…

« Mais Nally, c'est de la folie ! Voldemort va être si enragé qu'il va mettre tout en œuvre pour tuer Harry avant qu'il ne soit prêt à le combattre ! » fait remarquer le professeur Snape quand il retrouve sa voix.

Marraine, dont les yeux pétillent de malice, hausse les épaules et secoue la tête négativement.

« Mais non ! Voldemort veut autre chose de sa part maintenant ! Cela va le mettre en rage et il va bien évidemment vouloir le faire souffrir horriblement mais ce ne sera pas nouveau ça ! Et puis, il va perdre une partie de ses effectifs jeudi et il va se rendre compte qu'il est ridicule d'attaquer avec des troupes non préparées…. D'ici qu'il rassemble un État Major convenable et qu'il entraîne ses troupes, nous aurons le temps de le voir venir.  
Et puis, je compte bien que nous réussissions à mettre au point ces micros, qui nous permettrons de l'espionner sans risque. D'ici qu'il comprenne ce qu'il en est, nous aurons contrecarré nombre de ses plans et il sera si paranoïaque qu'il n'aura plus confiance en personne, ce qui le ralentira encore dans son avancée…  
Par ailleurs, nous sommes bien plus en avance que lui dans l'entraînement et le recrutement de personnes intelligentes, talentueuses et fiables… Et nous en aurons toujours, puisque nous avons l'avantage du Temps Ralenti…  
Oui, il aura des idées de vengeance, c'est certain, mais il n'aura pas les moyens de les réaliser… Ou alors elles capoteront plus vite qu'elles n'auront germé dans son cerveau défectueux, surtout s'il cherche à précipiter les choses… Il n'est pas bon, vraiment pas bon, quand il s'agit de prendre des décisions hâtives, cela le pousse inévitablement à la faute et à l'échec…  
Écoute Sev, si cela peut te rassurer, nous ne tirerons que la première partie du feu d'artifice si nous n'arrivons pas à mettre au point les micros, histoire d'en atténuer l'impact et de limiter la colère de Voldemort. Mais dans le cas contraire, je suis pour tirer ce feu d'artifice au complet… Cette idée est trop drôle ! Totalement macabre, mais d'un délicieux humour noir ! » déclare Marraine en gloussant à son tour…

« Il faudrait peut-être en parler aux autres, enfin, au professeur Dumbledore au moins… » fais-je, presque timidement et nettement moins emballé maintenant, malgré le discours rassurant de Marraine

« Harry a raison Nally… Il faut en parler aux autres, au moins aux membres décideurs… » m'appuie mon Parrain par alliance

« D'accord, si cela peut vous faire plaisir… » répond Marraine, souriante et confiante semble-t-il.

Et aussitôt elle appelle Dobby, pour qu'il invite les autres à venir séance tenante prendre le thé sous le chêne.

Moi, je me sens tellement idiot maintenant, que je tâche de me faire tout petit, mais il n'y a rien à faire : Marraine m'invite à exposer moi-même mon idée…

Et naturellement, tout le monde, à part Fred et Georges est sidéré…

Ah ! Non… Je me trompe… Le professeur Dumbledore a les yeux qui pétillent et il glousse…

« Oh ! Putain Harry ! C'est d'un glauque ! Tu es le plus Serpentard des Gryffondors ou le plus Gryffondor des Serpentards, au choix, pour avoir eu une idée pareille ! » s'exclame soudainement Draco, avant d'éclater de rire…

« C'est… Suicidaire… Effarant et suicidaire… Et d'un tel humour noir ! C'est une idée digne des Maraudeurs dans leur grande époque…» déclare Remus, visiblement partagé entre l'envie de rire, la fierté et la stupeur.

« Oui… Je sais… C'est complètement idiot et puéril. Désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps à tous… » dis-je précipitamment, car je me sens empressé tout à coup de mettre fin à cette réunion.

Et surtout avec l'envie urgente d'aller me cacher au fond de mon lit pour échapper aux regards incertains qui sont posés sur moi…

« Moi, je trouve cela purement génial ! » s'exclame Ron au moment même où Maugrey aboie lui-même :

« Pas si vite mon gars ! Laisse-nous le temps de réfléchir avant de lever la séance ! »

S'en suis alors une discussion âpre car les avis sont partagés, entre les partisans de mettre le paquet et ceux qui prônent un peu plus de prudence…

Et moi, je me ratatine sur place, regardant ailleurs, vers les amis des jumeaux, qui se sont aussi rassemblés, à une centaine de mètres de nous et qui se demandent visiblement ce qui peut bien nous valoir une réunion aussi houleuse…

Au bout d'environ une demi-heure cependant, le professeur Dumbledore qui a demandé à Marraine d'exprimer son avis un peu plus tôt, finit par donner lui même le sien :

« Harry, je pense que ton idée est tout à la fois ce que chacun des membres de l'Ordre en a dit… Et puisque nous avons opté, pour tous les plans de l'O.F.A.L.P., d'ajouter une touche d'humour noir et de dérision, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous n'en ferions pas autant au Manoir Malfoy… Je me range à l'avis de Nally et à la prudence de Severus… Attendons de voir si les micros sont opérationnels et s'ils le sont, tirez le complètement, ce feu d'artifice de joyeux Halloween… Passons au vote. » déclare-t-il, l'air très sérieux, mais l'œil rieur.

Comme il s'agit de mon idée et que je ne suis plus du tout certain de sa valeur, je m'abstiens et, contre toute attente, elle remporte les suffrages de la majorité…

J'en reste soufflé… parce que finalement, je reste le seul à part Madame Weasley, à ne plus trouver mon idée aussi bonne que cela…

Et les jumeaux, eux, s'empressent d'aller l'exposer aux autres qui explosent de rire…

*****************

**Acte 5 : Vilain Crapaud Et Symbole De La Magie**

**Terry**

Un mois tout pile que nous sommes dans le Temps Ralenti…

J'ai encore du mal à me faire à l'idée que nous sommes pourtant toujours le lundi 28 octobre 1996 et qu'en réalité, il se soit passé une heure seulement depuis que nous avons fermé les yeux dans le grenier du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

D'autant plus lorsque je me regarde dans la glace comme je le fais en ce moment… Comment puis-je avoir l'air aussi changé en seulement une heure… En un mois, je veux bien, mais en une heure!

C'est que les entraînements commencent à faire leur effet : j'ai plus de muscle, mon visage s'est affiné, me donnant l'air bien plus masculin qu'avant, mon teint est hâlé et mes gestes sont devenus plus harmonieux… plus équilibrés déjà, comparé à avant…

Le Tai-chi sans doute, qui me fait autant de bien dans mon corps que dans ma tête…

Je me demandais à quoi cela pouvait bien servir, quand Fred et Georges nous ont expliqué cette technique et ont commencé à nous l'enseigner… Mais c'est fou comme l'équilibre de l'esprit influe sur l'équilibre corporel et magique ! Je m'en rends tout à fait compte maintenant !

Quant aux autres techniques Moldues dont on nous apprend les rudiments, c'est incroyable comme elles sont efficaces ! Bien que de cela, j'en ai pris la mesure quand Snape a invité le quatuor de Gryffondor à nous faire une démonstration… J'étais scotché de voir qu'un petit bout de fille comme Hermione Granger pouvait mettre au tapis un gaillard comme Ron Weasley ! Quand il jouait au mec qui attaque, par derrière, une fille soit-disant sans défense, elle l'a retourné comme une crêpe en deux temps trois mouvements !

Longdubat aussi se défend sacrément bien ! Je me souviens qu'il était pourtant gauche et maladroit ce gamin, quand j'étais encore à Poudlard… Il n'a pas réussi à battre Harry Potter en combat singulier, mais il lui a donné du fil à retordre quand même !

Quant à Ron Weasley, je ne voudrais pas avoir à me retrouver devant lui comme adversaire dans un combat Moldu… Il a mis à terre, sans fournir d'effort visible, Remus Lupin qui a pourtant une force herculéenne étant donnée sa condition de Loup-Garou…

Et puis, il y a les leçons avec Madame Snape…

Elle a une façon de vous faire prendre conscience de votre Magie et de votre puissance absolument merveilleuse ! Et pourtant, là aussi, je me suis demandé où elle voulait en venir au départ…

Mais tout compte fait, partir à la découverte de soi et de sa Magie, c'est fabuleux… Elle nous a fait ressentir notre Magie, nous incitant à visualiser son flux et à remonter jusqu'à sa source…

A la voir, à la sentir, à l'écouter, à l'apprivoiser…

La mienne se présente comme une sorte de fleur exotique, de couleur bleue et rouge. Des espèces de tiges souples, en surgissent, comme des étamines qui se prolongent vers mes organes, ma tête et mes membres. Et son long et épais pistil, lui, se recourbe gracieusement pour venir courir dans mon bras. Quand je lance un sort, la fleur se gonfle, sa chaleur augmente d'un cran et elle donne l'impression d'expulser son flux de manière pulsatile et en bourdonnant, selon l'énergie que je lui impulse…

Longdubat, m'a expliqué que c'est comme cela qu'il a découvert qu'en fait, il était gaucher concernant la Magie. Il m'a dit que la sienne se présente comme un œil iridescent, à l'iris d'un brun mordoré profond et dont la pupille pétille, envoyant des étincelles oranges dans tout son corps. Et le nerf optique de cet œil, file sans détour vers son bras et sa main gauche. Il m'a dit aussi, que lorsqu'il lance un sort, l'œil donne l'impression de cligner et qu'une lumière s'allume, irradiant le nerf optique sur toute sa longueur, jaillissant de sa baguette comme un jet d'eau en sifflant doucement, comme une bouilloire.

En tout cas, il est nettement plus doué et puissant qu'il ne l'était et a dû ré-apprendre à effectuer et surtout doser ses Sorts…

« Avant, c'était comme si le tuyau crachotait à peine parce qu'il était bouché alors que maintenant, la magie jaillit d'un tuyau tout neuf et je dois faire attention à ne pas ouvrir le robinet trop brusquement sinon la pression est trop forte et je risquerais de faire quelques dégâts » a-t-il dit…

Il a ajouté, que dans le fond, il n'est pas mécontent d'avoir dû s'entraîner de sa mauvaise main pendant cinq ans, car il a appris de ce fait à développer une énergie importante et que maintenant tout ce qu'il avait si péniblement appris, est un vrai jeu d'enfant pour lui et qu'il lui est plus facile et nettement moins fatigant d'apprendre de nouveaux Sorts…

Ceci dit, moi aussi, je me sens plus puissant depuis que je connais ma Magie, je n'ai plus besoin de développer autant d'énergie qu'avant quand je lance mes Sorts et je fatigue nettement moins vite qu'avant également…

Mais bon, le plus impressionnant dans ce domaine, c'est tout de même Potter… Ses sorts sont époustouflants, de puissance et de précision. Il peut, en outre, en lancer des heures durant sans se fatiguer, les effectuant avec une facilité déconcertante…

Voldemort a vraiment du souci à se faire, surtout si l'on considère que Potter n'a que seize ans et qu'il a encore une grosse marge de progression…

Mais bon. Si je veux avoir le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner avant de commencer l'entraînement, il est temps que je cesse de m'admirer dans la glace et que j'aille rejoindre les autres dehors.

Oh, merde !

Il n'y a plus qu'une place juste en face de Snape…

Prendre son petit déjeuner devant sa figure rébarbative, ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de commencer la journée…

Je me demande quand même comment il a pu séduire sa femme lui, avec une tête pareille et son caractère ! C'est loin d'être un joyeux drille le Snape ! Sans compter qu'il est toujours désagréable, même s'il fait parfois quelques efforts maintenant…

Elle, elle est vraiment très belle Madame Snape, malgré sa cicatrice sur la joue… C'est sans doute parce qu'elle rayonne, qu'elle irradie d'un charme et d'une lumière intérieure rare… Et son sourire, une vraie merveille !

Tiens, elle lui sourit justement, à son époux si laid !… Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a vraiment l'air amoureuse de son mari, quand elle le regarde ainsi… Quant à lui, il a l'air fasciné… C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi l'être… Moi, une femme aussi belle me regarde comme ça, je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle, même à traverser l'enfer, sans Sort d'Extinction ni de Gèle-Flamme pour me protéger…

Oh ! Merde !

On dirait qu'il va l'embrasser…

Beurk ! Quelle Horreur !

Comment peut-elle endurer ça ?

Oh ! Putain ! Ça y est… Il l'embrasse…

Oh ! Je vais vomir…

Mais…

Mais… On dirait qu'il change de tête le Snape !…

Oh ! Putain ! Mais oui ! Il a changé de tête !… Et…

Merde !…

Mais Snape est beau !… Mais… C'est incroyable !

Comment est-ce possible?

« Eh, Terry ! Remets-toi mon vieux ! Tu n'as jamais vu un vilain crapaud se changer en prince charmant au baiser de la belle princesse ? » me fait Draco Malfoy en riant…

« Draco… Soit gentil avec Monsieur Higgs… Je te rappelle que tu as fait la même tête lorsque tu m'as vu la première fois sous ma véritable apparence… » lui fait remarquer Snape, avant d'ajouter dans ma direction : « Ceci dit, Terry, vous devriez tout de même fermer la bouche ou vous allez gober les mouches… »

Et il me fait un clin d'œil et un sourire éblouissant… qui me fait fracasser la mâchoire sur la table…

Merde !…

Je comprends maintenant comment il a pu la séduire sa femme… si j'avais un penchant pour les hommes, c'est lui que je chercherai à séduire parmi tous les beaux mecs qui sont ici…

En tout cas, ils font un couple magnifique les Snape…

******************

**Draco**

Je suis content que Parrain se soit enfin décidé à montrer son vrai visage aux autres…

Je me demande, pourquoi il a attendu si longtemps ?

Je le comprends cependant quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous gagnons l'aire d'entraînement, quand Harry ne se gène pas pour le lui demander.

Je le trouve vraiment à l'aise avec Parrain maintenant, Harry. Il m'a dit que c'est depuis qu'ils ont partagé un fou rire monumental l'autre jour quand il leur a exposé son idée sur les Feuxfous, à lui et sa Marraine.

J'aurais bien voulu partager ce fou rire là moi aussi… parce que Parrain incapable de se maîtriser et riant aux larmes, cela devait donner…

Enfin bref…

Toujours est-il que Parrain explique qu'il a révélé son vrai visage aujourd'hui, parce que maintenant, les autres semblent prêts à lui obéir sans rechigner même s'il n'a pas ce masque horrible et son caractère épouvantable.

Moi, je comprends qu'il a surtout cherché à éviter les supplications et demandes de grâce, voire les manœuvres de séduction peut-être aussi, pour essayer de l'attendrir et d'échapper aux efforts, des demoiselles qui ont l'air de se pâmer comme ce n'est pas permis devant lui…

Il y a même Angelina Johnson qui a ose lui dire, que s'il avait eu cette tête là en cours, elle aurait fait davantage d'efforts pour obtenir sa BUSE en Potion, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de continuer à aller en cours avec lui…

Naturellement, cela a fait rire tout le monde.

Au fond de moi, je me dis que Parrain a sans aucun doute plutôt intérêt à le garder, son masque, pour enseigner. Sinon, il risque d'avoir à gérer des tas de petites donzelles énamourées qui seront bien trop distraites pour faire correctement leur Potion…

Et que cela résulterait à un concert d'explosion dans les Cachots…

En tout cas, il avait raison Parrain. Personne n'a rechigné pour s'y mettre à l'entraînement. Il faut dire que tout le monde semble maintenant nettement plus à l'aise avec les séries d'exercices.

Moi le premier.

Car j'avoue, au début, c'était un véritable calvaire et je me réveillais avec des courbatures et des crampes abominables…

Maintenant, ça va. Mon corps s'est enfin habitué à faire fonctionner tous ces muscles dont j'ignorais l'existence. Je suis bien plus robuste et endurant que je l'étais avant, quand on passe aux cours de Défense et de Duel…

Et d'autant plus que je connais ma Magie maintenant…

Ma grosse pelote d'épingle, bleu pâle et jaune …

Elle ressemble à la pelote toute hérissée d'épingles brillantes que Thilda avait lorsqu'elle cousait en veillant sur ma sieste quand j'étais enfant… Des épingles qui jettent des éclats de lumière dans tous les sens et une grosse aiguille sur laquelle on aurait laissé un fil de laine épaisse, serpente depuis mon estomac jusqu'à l'extrémité de mes doigts… un fil qui chuchote quand je lance un Sort…

C'est fascinant…

Harry m'a dit que lui, sa Magie, c'est un soleil doré, qui rayonne partout en lui. Un Soleil chaud et doux comme du velours, qui flotte dans le creux de ses reins. Et une multitude de rayons flamboyants s'enlacent, pour former comme une tresse de lumière qui vient éclairer le cœur de son bras, avant de se séparer à nouveau à hauteur de son poignet, pour rayonner dans chacun de ses doigts…

Un vrai Gryffondor lui, pour avoir un soleil rouge et or comme symbole de sa Magie !…

Et en plus, sa magie chantonne dit-il

Ron, lui, a deux cœurs entrelacés dans sa poitrine. Celui qui bat et envoie son sang dans ses artères, et sa Magie qui pulse au même rythme et envoie sa puissance dans toutes les fibres nerveuses de son corps en vibrant et murmurant comme des feuilles d'arbre bruissant sous une brise légère… Et ce deuxième cœur est vert et jaune pâle…

Quant à Hermione, elle a un bonzaï, au tronc de couleur marron glacé et aux feuilles couleur rouille dans son cerveau. Et ce petit arbre s'enracine jusqu'au bout de ses orteils et de ses doigts, bien que la plus forte des racines, noueuse et tortueuse, s'enfonce pour venir traverser la paume de sa main droite. Ça chatouille et ça gazouille, affirme-t-elle, quand elle lance un Sort…

C'est curieux et extraordinaire tout cela… Car chacun de nous a une Magie différente, en forme, couleur, son et luminosité…

C'est parce que notre Magie est nourrie de notre histoire, de nos sentiments et de notre personnalité a expliqué Madame Snape…

Je me demande à quoi ressemble la sienne et celle de Parrain aussi…

Je me demande à quoi ressemble celle de Maman…

*****************

**Acte 6 : Le Conseil D'un Grand Frère**

**Ron**

Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut Charly. C'est bien la première fois qu'il m'invite à une conversation sérieuse et totalement privée…

Entre Hommes a-t-il précisé.

J'espère qu'il ne va pas me parler des fleurs et des petites abeilles… Quoique, ce serait trop drôle…

Mais bon, cela m'étonnerait…

C'est tout de même surprenant qu'il me fixe un rendez-vous pour parler dans un coin tranquille, « à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes »

Pas que nous n'ayons jamais discuté seul à seul, nous deux, cela nous est arrivé souvent. Mais c'était toujours pour parler de l'école ou de Quidditch et il se fichait pas mal que quelqu'un surgisse au beau milieu de notre discussion.

Et j'avoue que cela me fait plaisir, que Charly veuille cette conversation privée. Je me sens plus grand à ses yeux. J'ai l'impression que cela va approfondir nos relations, les faire mûrir en quelque sorte… que nous allons partager quelque chose de spécial, comme avec Bill.

Car, d'habitude, c'est avec Bill, que je discute, quand je veux un conseil ou confier mes petits secrets.

« Eh ! Ron ! Par ici ! » m'appelle la voix de Charly, au-dessus de ma tête, quand j'arrive dans la clairière où il a fixé notre rendez-vous.

Il est là-haut, sur une plate-forme d'où Snape leur apprend, à lui et aux autres, à sauter sans se blesser et sans bruit. Je grimpe à la corde pour le rejoindre et je m'assois auprès de lui.

« Ça va ? » me demande-t-il, en plissant les yeux car un rayon du soleil filtre au travers des feuillages et l'éblouit un peu.

« Oui, je suis bien en forme » réponds-je, en lui souriant.

« Oui et tu as l'air heureux aussi » dit-il, avec un regard nouveau, un regard que je ne le lui ai jamais vu…

Un regard profond et gentil.

Un regard doux et fraternel.

Un regard qui dit: « Petit frère, tu peux tout me dire, sans crainte et sans honte. Je t'écoute et je ne te juge pas. »

Un regard comme celui de Bill, quand je lui confiais mes petits tracas et tourments ou bêtises d'enfant

« Oui, je le suis » réponds-je, me demandant où il veut en venir…

Pitié, pas les abeilles !…

« Je vois cela depuis deux mois, oui… Tu l'aimes et c'est un amour partagé » affirme-t-il, en me souriant lui aussi

Et il n'a pas besoin de me dire de qui il parle. Je devine qu'il sait tout. Qu'il le sait depuis longtemps. Qu'il le savait déjà lorsqu'il est venu dans notre yourte, ce premier matin, quand il cherchait Draco.

« Oui » conviens-je simplement, sans me défiler de son regard, pour qu'il sache que j'ai compris qu'il sait et que je ne me défendrais pas de cela.

« Tu devrais le dire à la famille, Ron » me dit-il d'un ton doux et aussi chaleureux que son sourire.

« C'est notre Eden Charly. Notre petit coin de paradis dans lequel nous nous réfugions, dans lequel nous nous cachons de Voldemort et de la guerre, où nous trouvons le réconfort quand nous en avons besoin. » réponds-je, pour qu'il comprenne ce que nous ressentons Harry et moi.

Qu'il comprenne notre besoin de nous retrouver seuls, de partager ce secret et cet amour, à l'abri des regards, que c'est notre petit trésor…

« Je comprends Ron. Je sais que c'est chaud et doux… Je le sais parce que je vis la même chose avec mon amie Nadya Prescenca. Elle est roumaine… » me confie-t-il, tandis que son regard file vers le lointain, du côté de son amie sans doute.

« Tu n'en as pas parlé toi non plus » lui fais-je remarquer, plutôt curieux et avide d'en savoir plus sur sa Nadya

« J'ai l'intention de le faire. Avant Halloween. Et je crois que tu devrais en faire autant. » répond-il, plantant de nouveaux ses yeux dans les miens.

« Ce n'est pas si urgent. Nous sommes jeunes tous les deux, nous pouvons bien garder notre Eden quelque temps encore » dis-je, en haussant les épaules, bien que je commence à entrevoir où il veut en venir.

« Oui… Mais c'est la guerre Ron… » insiste-t-il en chuchotant presque

Je sais ce qu'il veut signifier par-là…

Je comprends qu'il veut dire que nous ne serons peut-être pas tous encore en vie après jeudi…

« Oui… C'est la guerre » dis-je, dans un souffle moi aussi.

Et nous nous taisons tous les deux.

Mais le silence qui s'installe entre nous n'a rien de pesant, malgré la gravité de notre conversation…

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » m'enquiers-je, au bout de quelques minutes en scrutant son visage avec un peu d'anxiété.

« Cela ne me choque pas, si c'est là ta question. Vous vous aimez et c'est bien là tout ce qui compte non ? » répond-il en me souriant, après avoir passé son bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre son flanc, dans un geste tout fraternel.

« Oui… Et je n'ai pas honte de mes sentiments, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir… Je l'aime c'est tout. Je ne crains pas de le dire à tout le monde… » lui réponds-je, un peu étonné que nous puissions partager cette complicité là.

Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'avec Bill, que je pouvais parler à cœur ouvert…

« Oui. Tu l'aimes, comme j'aime Nadya. Nadya est spéciale tu sais. Elle a été mordue par un Loup-garou il y a trois ans… » précise-t-il avec un ton en demi-teinte

Cette précision est sans doute destinée à me faire comprendre, que nous sommes tous les deux dans le même cas, d'avoir un amour spécial, qui risque d'être désapprouvé par nombre de sorciers et sorcières…

« Oh… je suis désolé pour elle » dis-je, sincèrement triste pour cette jeune fille que je ne connais pas.

« Elle le vivait très mal au début, mais maintenant, ça va bien… Et elle est mon Eden, comme tu dis » répond-il, souriant et avec l'air rêveur et un peu idiot des mecs amoureux…

« Oui… C'est génial ça hein… » lui fais-je, l'air sans doute aussi béat et idiot que lui

« Oui, c'est génial !… Ron… » commence-t-il.

Mais je l'interromps. Je sais ce qu'il va dire et je veux le dire avant lui.

Pour qu'il sache que j'ai compris son message sans qu'il ait besoin de parler davantage.

Comme une reconnaissance de cette nouvelle complicité que nous partageons tous les deux…

« Je sais… Tu veux que je le dise… Parce que tu penses que si je ne le fais pas et qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un des nôtres, je me demanderai toute ma vie ce qu'il en aurait pensé… » dis-je, tout doucement, pour maîtriser les émotions qui nouent ma gorge…

Oh ! Merlin ! Faites qu'ils soient tous en vie après la bataille !

« Oui… » répond-il dans un souffle…

Et je comprends que nous partageons tous les deux la même crainte, la même souffrance à l'idée de perdre l'un des êtres que nous aimons…

« Ok… Je vais en parler avec Harry » assure-je, en appuyant mon dos contre le tronc épais de l'arbre.

Charly tourne de nouveau vers moi son regard clair franc et ouvert.

« Nous l'aimons tous déjà. Pour les parents, il est un fils et pour nous, c'est un petit frère de plus… » me dit-il, cherchant sans doute à me rassurer sur la réaction de ma famille…

Car si je n'ai ni honte de mes sentiments pour Harry, ni crainte de clamer mon amour pour lui à la face du monde, j'avoue craindre de décevoir ma famille et nos amis. De lire de la désapprobation dans leurs yeux… d'être déçu moi-même de leur réaction s'ils le prennent mal...

« Oui… Je sais… » réponds-je, ne quittant pas son regard, bien décidé à me raccrocher à cette certitude : ma famille nous aime, Harry et moi.

Ils comprendront la force de nos sentiments et l'accepteront, avec la même facilité que Charly…

« Tu sais, ce sera encore mieux après… Parce que vous n'aurez plus à cacher ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre… Vous pourrez vous apporter ouvertement votre soutien. Partager vos émotions devant la famille, que ce soit dans la joie ou la tristesse… » me fait-il remarquer avec douceur

« Oui… C'est vrai que c'est pesant ça parfois, de ne pas pouvoir le faire… Mais c'est si doux de se retrouver tous les deux dans notre Eden… » dis-je, parce que j'ai du mal à renoncer à ce jardin secret, ce cocon qui nous appartient, à nous seul.

« Cela le sera toujours… Cela le sera d'autant plus… » m'assure-t-il, avec un petit sourire tendre, qu'il destine sûrement plus à sa Nadya qu'à moi.

« Merci Charly » lui dis-je, ému soudain, de son soutien et sa compréhension.

« Tu es mon petit frère Ron… Je t'aime et je me fous totalement de ce que peuvent penser les autres. Tu es heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte… » m'assure-t-il en m'étreignant brièvement.

Et là, j'ai vraiment la certitude qu'il en sera de même pour les autres membres de ma famille et que c'est ce qu'il veut dire depuis le début… que je n'ai pas de crainte à avoir, tout le monde sera heureux pour Harry et moi…

Enfin, j'espère de tout cœur que c'est ce qu'il veut dire…

« Une demi-Velane, une Loup-Garou, un garçon… Nos amours ne sont pas ordinaires dans la famille… » dis-je, riant doucement.

« Non… Mais c'est ce qui fait le charme des Weasley… Nous ne sommes pas ordinaires… » répond-il, riant lui aussi

« Maman va regretter que je ne lui fasse pas de petits enfants… Et elle va surtout vouloir nous interdire de partager la même chambre quand nous serons au Terrier désormais » fais-je soudain, avec une grimace.

« Oui… sans doute… Mais papa la raisonnera. » m'assure Charly, l'air convaincu

« Ouais… Et je lui dirais que de toute façon cela ne change rien. Que nous avons pris déjà beaucoup d'avance et que nous trouverons toujours un moyen de nous trouver un petit coin tranquille… » déclare-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Maman me tuerait si j'osais dire cela !

« Ça fait longtemps hein, vous deux… Depuis toujours en fait… » me fait remarquer Charly après un petit silence confortable.

« Ouais… Comment l'as-tu su ? » m'enquiers-je, curieux de savoir si d'autres peuvent l'avoir perçu

« Comme pour les Dragons… Ils se tournent autour, sans se trouver, ni même y penser ou se chercher, pendant quelques années, et soudain, ils se rencontrent réellement et c'est pour la vie… A force d'observer les Dragons, on finit par savoir lesquels s'accoupleront plus tard… Je suppose que pour toi et Harry, je l'ai remarqué depuis longtemps, mais que je ne me voulais pas vraiment le reconnaître. Jusqu'au premier matin ici… Quand je suis entré dans la yourte, ça m'a sauté aux yeux comme une évidence… Vous êtes amoureux… Vraiment amoureux… » répond mon grand frère

Et à moi, il parait comme une évidence qu'il a raison… Cela s'est passé exactement comme cela… Je suis tombé amoureux de Harry dès que je l'ai vu, même s'il m'a fallu des années pour le comprendre…

« Oui… Ça s'est passé ainsi effectivement… On s'est tourné autour…Je croyais que j'étais jaloux de sa célébrité au moment du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers… Et puis, cet été, avec la méditation, je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas cela. En fait j'avais peur pour lui… Et que toutes les filles lui tournent autour et nous séparent, aussi… Même chose quand il a eu cette histoire avec Cho l'an dernier. Je me disais qu'il avait de la chance et tout ça, mais dans le fond, même si j'étais heureux qu'il soit heureux, j'avais mal que ce ne soit pas avec moi… Mais je ne savais pas encore tout cela, ce que cela signifiait, quand c'est arrivé lui et moi… » dis-je, désireux soudain de tout lui confier de mes émotions et de mes tourments passés, de ma nouvelle compréhension de ce que je ressentais alors…

« Et la rencontre ? Comment s'est-elle faite ? » demande-t-il, souriant gentiment et sincèrement intéressé.

« Harry avait des cauchemars, après la mort de Sirius… Moi, ça me tordait le ventre de l'entendre pleurer dans son sommeil et en faire des cauchemars. Alors, j'ai pris l'habitude d'aller le consoler et le réconforter dans son lit quand cela se produisait. C'est à dire chaque nuit… Et puis, un matin, je me suis réveillé et il me regardait. Il souriait et je me suis dit que c'était ça le bonheur… Le voir sourire… Et quand il s'est penché vers moi pour m'embrasser, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre, ni à me dérober… C'était naturel… Et son baiser était la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée… Je l'aimais plus que tout et je l'ai compris à ce moment là… Je l'aime à en mourir… » réponds-je, avec un sourire tendre à l'évocation de notre premier baiser

« Ouais… C'est beau… Et il ne faut pas rater cela… » affirme Charly d'un air entendu

« Non… Il ne faut pas le rater… Surtout pas… » renchéris-je en souriant davantage encore…

Et nous nous étreignons encore une fois

Je suis heureux, d'avoir partagé ce moment avec lui…

Je me rends compte que finalement, malgré mon désir de garder ma relation avec Harry secrète, j'ai envie que ma famille sache…

Que finalement, notre amour est comme un joyau, un magnifique bijou, que nous garderions jalousement dans un coffre et qu'à ne jamais le sortir, à ne jamais le montrer, son éclat finirait par se ternir…

Alors, je vais le suivre, le conseil de mon grand frère et je vais en parler à Harry dès aujourd'hui…

*******************

**Harry**

Dès que je vois Ron, je devine qu'il a besoin de me parler, pour une raison sérieuse.

Sans rien dire, je me dirige vers notre petit coin de prédilection, à côté de la rivière, faisant signe à Hermione et Draco de nous laisser seuls et de retenir l'attention de Neville ailleurs…

Ron, assis en tailleur, m'attire vers lui pour me donner un baiser si tendre et doux qu'il me bouleverse. Puis il me prend le visage en coupe dans ses mains et redessine mes joues, dans une caresse légère de ses pouces. Dans son regard profond, je vois tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi et je devine aussi qu'il a pris une décision très sérieuse…

Une décision qui nous concerne tous les deux…

« Je viens de parler avec Charly » me confie-t-il, dans un souffle.

« Ah… Et que raconte-t-il ? » m'enquiers-je, bien que je devine que nous avons été au cœur de cette discussion.

« Il sait tout de nous… Il m'a dit que c'était comme pour les Dragons, qu'il s'est rendu compte il y a longtemps que nous serions ensemble un jour, mais qu'il a refusé de le reconnaître jusqu'à ce que cela lui paraisse une évidence, le premier matin de notre arrivée ici… » m'explique-t-il, en me caressant toujours le visage et ponctuant son discours par un autre baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

Mon cœur bat la chamade…

Si Charly a deviné, combien d'autres l'ont fait ? Est-ce la fin de notre Eden ? Que vont en penser les autres ?

Pas que cette question m'inquiète sur le plan personnel, car je me fiche de l'avis des autres, qu'ils acceptent ou non mon amour pour un garçon m'importe peu, cela ne regarde que Ron et moi…

Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Cela m'inquiète… Beaucoup…

Et cela m'inquiète aussi pour l'Ordre du Phénix et l'O.F.A.L.P.

Et puis, je me dis que ceux qui sont ici, sont des gens tolérants, qui se battent pour faire accepter les différences… Qu'ils acceptent les personnes différentes et les respectent… Après tout, n'avons-nous pas parmi nous un Loup-Garou et une jeune fille qui a du sang de Velane, dont les voix sont aussi importantes que celle des autres décideurs ? N'avons-nous pas intégré un Elfe de maison dans notre groupe, sans que cela ne choque quiconque ? Et Hagrid, qui fait partie de l'Ordre lui aussi n'est-il pas un Demi-Géant ?

Alors, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter… N'est-ce pas ?

Mais j'aimerai que notre Eden dure encore…

Qu'il dure toujours…

« Qu'a-t-il dit d'autre ? » m'enquiers-je, redoutant la réponse, sûr au fond de moi, qu'elle signifiera la fin de notre secret…

Tout au moins pour la famille de Ron…

« Il me conseille de le dire à la famille… » me souffle encore une fois Ron, son regard profond planté dans le mien…

Et j'y lis tout ce qu'il ne dit pas.

Halloween…

S'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'eux à Halloween, nous regretterions de ne pas lui avoir dit…

« Ok… » dis-je, dans un murmure, les entrailles nouées et douloureuses, le cœur si serré qu'il doit être réduit à la taille d'un petit pois…

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés de prendre cette décision maintenant, nous avons le temps d'y réfléchir. » m'affirme Ron, son regard toujours rivé au mien.

« Non, c'est tout réfléchi. Charly a raison, nous devons leur dire… Ce ne serait pas bien de le leur cacher encore. Je tiens à être honnête et franc avec tes parents. Ils m'ont accueilli avec tellement de gentillesse et de générosité… Et tes frères ont tous été formidables avec moi, eux aussi… Il faut leur dire dès ce soir… » dis-je, sûr que cette décision est la meilleure à prendre, même si elle me déchire le cœur.

Parce qu'au fond de moi j'ai très peur…

J'ai été rejeté par ma famille qui me considère comme un monstre parce que je suis un sorcier. Vais-je l'être aussi par ma famille de cœur parce que je suis homosexuel ?

J'aurais du mal, vraiment beaucoup de mal à l'encaisser…

Et je serais infiniment malheureux de voir mon Ron en souffrir aussi…

« D'accord… Faisons le sans tarder alors. Tout le monde sera dans la yourte des parents dans une demi-heure, pour le thé… Au moins, cela restera discret, nous serons à l'abri du regard des autres. » décide Ron, en me prenant les mains dans les siennes pour les serrer avec tendresse…

« Ta mère ne saura pas contenir son émotion Ron… Pas quand il s'agit d'une histoire pareille… Quelle que soit la façon dont elle prendra la chose, tout le monde aura tôt fait de savoir qu'il se passe quelque chose… » lui fais-je remarquer, un peu nerveux.

Non, très nerveux…

« Elle saura tenir sa langue si nous le lui demandons… Et puis, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Ma mère t'adore Harry… La surprise passée, elle pleurera un bon coup et nous serrera contre elle à nous étouffer… Elle sera juste déçue parce que nous ne pourrons pas lui faire des petits Weasley à pouponner… » m'affirme-t-il avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant

Il a raison sans doute…

Oui, il a raison, il ne peut en être autrement… Il connaît bien sa famille. Ils vont comprendre… Ils vont accepter…

Alors je prends sur moi, dans un effort presque surhumain, pour envisager les choses sous le meilleur angle…

Pourtant, je ne peux être totalement rassuré et confiant… Car à supposer que tout se passe pour le mieux, il reste un point sur lequel je n'ai aucun doute. La mère de Ron aura au moins une raison de nous faire de virulents reproches…

« Même si tout se passe comme tu le penses, ta mère sera furieuse, quand elle comprendra que nous faisons l'amour depuis des mois et des mois, alors que nous ne sommes pas majeurs et que notre relation n'a rien d'officiel. » dis-je, soupirant d'avance au savon monumental que nous allons nous prendre assurément.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, nous allons nous en prendre un, c'est sûr et certain. J'en mettrais ma tête à couper…

« Ouais… J'ai aussi pensé qu'elle ne voudra plus que nous partagions la même chambre pendant toute la prochaine décennie au moins, mais Charly affirme que papa la raisonnera… Et lui aussi nous aidera, je crois bien… » répond Ron, souriant et m'attirant à lui pour me câliner…

« Tu as raison… Et puis, de toute façon ni elle, ni personne ne pourra pas nous empêcher de faire ce que nous voulons quand nous serons de retour à Poudlard. » fais-je remarquer, en m'efforçant d'être optimiste, avant de lui voler un baiser.

Et je le serre très fort dans mes bras, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou pour me repaître de son odeur si agréable et réconfortante. Et nous restons ainsi, silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

« Ron… Si nous le disons à ta famille, alors nous devrons aussi le dire à Remus et à Marraine… Bien que celle-ci est sans doute déjà bien informée et que Remus l'a peut-être aussi deviné… A cause des odeurs… » lui fais-je remarquer quand je retrouve le calme et la sérénité dont j'ai besoin pour faire face à la situation.

Oui, si nous le disons aux Weasley, nous devons le dire à Marraine et Remus… Ils sont de ma famille de cœur eux aussi…

« Oui… Je pensais bien que tu me dirais ça… Nous le ferons tout de suite après… Allons-y, c'est l'heure bientôt… » soupire Ron, qui prend plusieurs grandes inspirations, pour se préparer à cette réunion de famille qui va sonner le glas de notre secret…

Pourvu qu'elle sonne juste le glas de notre secret…

* * *

…

…**Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…

…


	34. Compte A Rebours Phase 2 3

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Et si vous alliez faire un tour pour lire ses fics ?**

…

**Compte A Rebours Phase 2 : Entraîner Les Membres De L'Ordre 3/4**

**Acte 7 : Les Amours Des Weasley**

**Charly**

Il manque encore les jumeaux, Hermione et Draco pour que le rituel du thé en famille, qui a lieu depuis notre arrivée ici il y a presque trois mois maintenant, commence réellement.

Maman a vraiment pris le jeune Malfoy sous son aile depuis que nous sommes ici, l'invitant dès le premier jour à se joindre à nous pour ce temps de rencontre et de discussion familiale et le pauvre garçon ne s'en tire jamais sans une étreinte ferme sur son cœur, à en être étouffé, ni des assiettes si débordantes de sandwichs et de muffins, qu'un Troll lui-même finirait par renoncer à la manger…

Et pourtant, il n'y a pas pire glouton qu'un Troll… C'est dire…

Cependant, le jeune Malfoy a l'air de s'en accommoder fort bien car il n'a jamais cherché à se dérober et affiche toujours sa bonne humeur et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles quand il arrive ici. Son séjour lui profite bien. Il est de plus en plus détendu et à l'aise avec tout le monde. Et il a grandit un peu, pris un peu de poids et a bien meilleure mine qu'à son arrivée...

Neville Longdubat, lui, navigue d'une yourte à l'autre, désireux de nouer le plus de liens possibles avec les autres jeunes, même s'il passe souvent pour le thé lui aussi. Mais il ne viendra pas cette fois, je l'ai entendu dire tout à l'heure, qu'il irait le prendre avec Higgs, Lee et les autres amis des jumeaux.

Dès que Ron et Harry passent la porte, je comprends qu'ils ont déjà pris une décision…

Harry se tourne aussitôt vers moi et plante son regard franc dans le mien. Il ne m'en veut pas, il comprend tout à fait ma démarche lui aussi, je le sens bien au fond de moi, mais je distingue aussi de la tristesse et de l'appréhension dans ses yeux…

Je conçois tout à fait pourquoi…

Car c'est vraiment bon d'avoir un endroit sûr où se réfugier et un secret d'amour à protéger…

Et c'est vrai aussi, qu'ils sont vraiment jeunes pour déjà clamer leur amour à la face du monde…

Et faire front à toutes celles et ceux qui trouveront leurs sentiments choquants ou dégoûtants…

Mais j'ai confiance en eux, ils sont forts tous les deux et ont suffisamment de ressources pour tenir bon dans la tourmente que déclenchera peut-être l'annonce de cette relation aux autres membres de l'Ordre…

S'il décide aussi de leur dire… Ce dont je doute fortement…

Car après tout, les autres peuvent attendre avant de savoir…

Même si je pense que Harry voudra le dire aussi à Remus et à sa Marraine… C'est normal… A part nous, c'est tout ce qu'il a comme famille lui.

En tout cas, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais à leurs côtés et je les soutiendrais de toutes mes forces. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour eux.

Fred, Georges, Hermione et Draco arrivent maintenant en fanfare, riant aux éclats à une bonne blague que les jumeaux ont fait, semble-t-il, à Maugrey Fol Œil…

On pourrait croire, à première vue, qu'aucun d'eux n'oserait défier ainsi le vieil Auror, mais ce vieux bougon fait preuve depuis quelque temps, d'une indulgence rare à l'égard de « toute cette brave jeunesse », comme il dit…

Peut-être, parce qu'ils sont sains, gais et foncièrement gentils, même dans leurs blagues les plus pourries…

Et qu'ils prêtent l'oreille, avec une attention et un intérêt réel, à ses histoires passionnantes concernant les Mages et Sorciers Noirs qu'il a arrêtés durant sa longue et belle carrière et dont certains sont tristement célèbres…

Ron et Harry écoutent Fred et Georges raconter leur blague, souriant et la commentant avec bonne humeur, mais je les sens tous les deux un peu tendus et nerveux.

Enfin, lorsque le sujet est tari et les rires calmés, ils se regardent brièvement, d'un regard si expressif de ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre et déterminé, que j'en suis bouleversé… Ce n'est pas une passade, ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre. C'est une certitude pour moi...

Ron se lève et s'avance vers le milieu de la yourte, cachant ses mains un peu tremblantes au fond des poches de son treillis, me jetant un regard dans lequel je décèle une brève lueur de crainte prononcée, avant de relever la tête avec courage.

Et j'en suis plus bouleversé encore, au point de devoir me retenir de lui crier qu'il n'a aucune crainte à avoir. Qu'aucun de nous ne le rejettera. Car je sais qu'aucun de nous ne le fera. C'est aussi une certitude ôur moi.

« Hem… J'ai quelque chose à dire à toute la famille… Je regrette que Ginny ne soit pas là, mais ce n'est pas grave… Je lui dirais tout à mon retour à Poudlard… » déclare très sérieusement, presque solennellement, Ron, après avoir pris une inspiration profonde, sous les encouragements muets de Harry.

Tout le monde tourne son attention sur lui et je remarque qu'Hermione plisse les yeux, jette un œil vers Harry puis échange un rapide regard avec Draco…

Ils savent tous les deux pour mon frère et Harry…

Et ils devinent ce que Ron va dire, même si cela a l'air de les surprendre un peu qu'il le fasse maintenant…

« Qu'as-tu de si important à nous dire mon grand ? » demande Maman, un brin anxieuse au sérieux affiché par Ron.

« Hem… Ne t'inquiète pas Maman, ce n'est pas grave… Voilà… Je suis amoureux… » lâche Ron avec un peu d'hésitation.

« Oh ! Mais c'est merveilleux mon grand ! C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Même si je pense que tu es un peu jeune pour être sûr que c'est sérieux entre ton amie et toi. Mais après tout, ton père et moi n'étions guère plus âgés quand nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » s'exclame Maman en venant le serrer sur son cœur, avant d'aller mettre fin aux moqueries de Fred et Georges en leur tapant sur la tête à l'aide de la serviette de table qu'elle tient encore dans la main.

Papa, lui, reste stoïque et ne dit rien, mais je devine qu'il a compris que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'elles en ont l'air…

Tout comme Bill, qui a retenu Fleur et lui a fait signe de se taire quand elle a voulu exprimer ses félicitations à notre petit frère…

Ron jette un regard circulaire, nous regardant tour à tour avec un peu d'appréhension, s'attardant à peine sur Harry, puis sur Hermione qui lui fait un petit geste d'encouragement, puis il inspire de nouveau profondément et rectifie.

« Il, maman… Comment s'appelle-t-il… C'est un garçon… Et c'est très sérieux… Je l'aime plus que tout… » dit-il, la voix un peu éraillée mais ferme.

Maman cesse tout mouvement et elle affiche sa surprise en écarquillant les yeux et en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche…

Papa inspire profondément puis baisse la tête pour fixer son regard sur ses chaussures, comme dans l'attente qu'elles lui inspirent une réponse adéquate à cette nouvelle…

Bill, hoche la tête sur un « wahou » muet…

Fleur se fracasse le menton sur la table basse, son regard faisant un va et vient incessant de Ron à Harry et de Harry à Ron… Elle vient de comprendre et ses yeux s'écarquillent d'étonnement.

Quant à Fred et Georges, pour la première fois de leur vie sans doute, ils ne trouvent rien à dire et restent aussi figés que des statues…

Ron, se décompose à mesure que les secondes s'égrènent et des larmes commencent à perler aux coins de ses yeux, sous les regards attristés de Draco et Hermione…

Personne cependant, ne semble prêt à réagir, ni savoir que dire et je songe à me faire l'avocat de mon petit frère, quand Harry se lève et vient lui prendre la main, en un geste si tendre, que je me dis que ce serait stupide de ne pas reconnaître et accepter leur amour.

Que ce serait du gâchis, voire même criminel, de les empêcher de s'aimer…

« C'est moi, Madame Weasley… Et moi aussi, j'aime Ron plus que tout. » dit-il, d'une voix infiniment douce mais totalement ferme… presque défiante.

Et cela a le mérite de faire réagir tout le monde.

Maman fond en larmes, papa cesse d'observer ses chaussures pour porter son regard sur Harry et Ron, Bill caresse sa barbe de trois jours sur un fin sourire, Fleur referme la bouche et s'accroche au bras de Bill et les jumeaux se tournent l'un vers l'autre, échangeant un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu'ils pensent : tout va s'arranger pour le mieux.

Hermione et Draco, eux, sans concertation et dans un synchronisme parfait, se lèvent à leur tour et viennent entourer Ron et Harry, comme défiant presque la famille de désapprouver cette relation d'amour hors norme…

Et je me sens heureux pour Ron et Harry, car ils ont des amis à la loyauté infaillible, prêts à se mettre entre eux et ceux qui voudraient leur faire du mal à cause de cet amour incompris et mal vu en général de notre bonne société, lorsqu'il s'affiche sans honte…

Et soudainement, Maman se précipite vers eux en s'écriant :

« Oh ! Mes tout petits ! Mes tout petits ! »

Et elle les serre si fort contre son cœur, que je crois bien qu'elle les étoufferait, s'ils n'étaient tous les deux plus grands qu'elle.

L'atmosphère se détend d'un cran…

Les jumeaux se tapent dans la main, visiblement satisfaits et ravis, Fleur pousse un énorme soupir et sourit à Bill qui l'enlace en souriant aussi largement maintenant et papa se laisse aller sur le dossier du fauteuil et il ferme un instant les yeux…

Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il pense en cet instant…

« Maman… Tu nous étouffes » fait gentiment remarquer Ron, en repoussant doucement maman.

Maman accède à sa requête et les lâche, reculant d'un pas, tout en s'essuyant les yeux dans sa serviette de table…

Elle renifle un peu bruyamment, puis, de ses mains soudain fiévreuses et malhabiles, elle essuie les larmes que Ron ne contient plus.

« Oh, mes tout petits !… Qu'avez-vous dû penser !… Je… Ne craignez rien… Je vous aime tous les deux !… C'est ce qui compte, oui… C'est ce qui compte !… Je suis juste surprise !… Oui, juste surprise… Oh ! Mes tout petits ! Je réagis si stupidement ! » s'exclame-t-elle, se jetant de nouveau dans les bras de Ron et Harry, pour une étreinte cependant plus brève que la précédente.

Ron se laisse embrasser sur les deux joues, rendant à Maman son étreinte avec tendresse, puis il relève la tête vers Papa, une lueur anxieuse dans le regard.

« Papa ? » dit-il, sa voix traduisant son attente et ses craintes.

Papa se lève à son tour, il inspire, réajuste ses lunettes et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, en ce rituel que nous connaissons bien et qui annonce un discours paternel sérieux.

« Mes enfants, » dit-il en regardant Ron et Harry tour à tour dans les yeux : « vous n'avez pas choisi la voie la plus facile. Nombreux sont ceux qui vont désapprouver et le clamer haut et fort, en vous montrant du doigt. Vous n'aurez pas des heures faciles à vivre et certains vont exiger que vous soyez mis au ban de la Société Sorcière. Et vous serez probablement insultés, méprisés en tout cas. Mais vous pourrez toujours compter sur la famille…  
Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends vraiment comment il est possible pour deux garçons d'entretenir cette sorte de relation… Mais quand je vous regarde tous les deux, je peux voir ce qui vous unit. Je le vois dans le regard que vous avez échangé, il y a quelques instants, je le vois dans le soutien et les gestes de Harry envers toi Ron, je le vois dans l'attitude de Draco et Hermione envers vous. C'est de l'amour… Et qui suis-je pour aller contre cela, pour dire si c'est bien ou non ? Oui, c'est de l'amour… Et il y a suffisamment de mal et de méchanceté dans ce monde, sans en plus désapprouver l'amour, même s'il est hors norme… Vous vous aimez, c'est l'essentiel à mes yeux… Je vous souhaite d'être heureux… »

Ron ne retient plus ses larmes encore une fois et c'est lui qui se jette maintenant dans les bras de Papa pour l'étreindre :

« Je t'aime Papa… Merci » dit-il, chuchotant presque, d'une voix complètement nouée par l'émotion.

« Je t'aime aussi mon fils. » répond doucement Papa, avec un regard ému et plein de tendresse, avant de se tourner vers Harry : « Et toi aussi mon garçon… Il y a longtemps que je te considère comme mon fils alors, cela ne changera rien n'est-ce pas ? » ajoute-t-il, en lui ouvrant aussi les bras.

« Merci Monsieur Weasley… J'ai beaucoup d'affection et de respect aussi pour vous » déclare Harry, en répondant à l'accolade paternelle.

Lui aussi, laisse ses larmes couler, visiblement soulagé du tour que prennent les choses

« Arthur… Il est temps que tu m'appelles Arthur, comme je te l'ai déjà demandé… » répond Papa en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos

« Oui… Arthur » approuve Harry en souriant dans ses larmes.

Voilà…

C'est fait…

Mon petit frère a officialisé sa relation avec Harry auprès de la famille et tout s'est passé pour le mieux… enfin, jusqu'à présent…

Parce que, tandis que mes frères, Fleur, Hermione, Draco et moi les congratulons avec affection, Maman écarquille de nouveau les yeux et s'exclame :

« Oh ! Mais… Depuis quand est-ce que cela dure entre vous ? »

Cela m'aurait étonné qu'ils échappent à cette question… Qui en sous-entend une autre, pour qui sait décoder les expressions et les intonations de Maman…

« Hem… Depuis cet été Maman; Enfin, cela fait trois mois mais, si l'on compte le Temps Ralenti et tout ça, ça ferait presque deux ans maintenant. » répond Ron, qui pâlit à mesure que le visage de Maman rougit …

« Il est hors de question, que vous dormiez encore dans la même chambre tous les deux ! Vous avez compris ! » s'écrie-t-elle soudain, sous le regard goguenard des jumeaux…

Et je vois Georges ou Fred, passer discrètement une pièce dans la main de Fred ou Georges. Ces deux phénomènes ont déjà trouvé le temps de parier sur les réactions de notre mère !

Bill et moi échangeons un regard complice…

Notre petit frère risque d'avoir besoin de notre aide pour se préserver un peu d'intimité avec Harry, si Papa ne réussit pas à raisonner Maman…

« Maman… » tente courageusement Ron, tandis que Harry se fait tout petit sous la colère maternelle.

Mais Maman, inflexible et furibonde, interrompt mon petit frère avant même qu'il n'ait tenté de plaider sa cause.

« Ne proteste pas Ronald Weasley ! Vous êtes mineurs tous les deux ! Et il est hors de question que vous ayez autre chose que des relations chastes, jusqu'à votre majorité ! Et même alors, aussi longtemps que vous resterez sous mon toit et que cette relation n'aura pas été officialisée, il en sera ainsi ! Je vais d'ailleurs demander au professeur Dumbledore de vous attribuer des dortoirs séparés ! » déclare Maman, à la plus grande joie de Bill et des jumeaux qui se marrent comme des baleines et à l'effroi de Ron et Harry.

Hermione et Draco, eux, échangent un regard rieur, masquant tant bien que mal leur hilarité.

Fleur, elle, lève les yeux au ciel…

Il est vrai que si Maman a les idées larges concernant les partenaires amoureux, les droits des créatures et la valeur du sang, elle affiche des idées totalement étroites et d'un siècle de retard, en ce qui concerne le sexe…

Une fois de plus, je suis le point de me faire l'avocat de mon petit frère et Harry, quand je suis devancé, par mon père cette fois, qui, comme je l'avais plus ou moins prévu, tâche de raisonner Maman.

Ce qui me surprend, c'est qu'il le fait devant nous tous, car habituellement, il se range de son avis en notre présence, réservant ses interventions en notre faveur, dans le secret de la chambre conjugale…

« Molly, laisse-les vivre leur amour comme ils l'entendent… » dit-il, prenant Maman par les épaules, pour plonger son regard clair dans le sien.

« Mais, Arthur... » proteste Maman toujours cramoisie, plus de gêne que de colère, me semble-t-il.

Papa, ne lui laisse cependant pas le temps de poursuivre.

Il resserre sa prise sur les épaules de Maman en secouant négativement la tête, l'air grave et si sérieux qu'elle se tait instantanément.

« C'est la guerre Molly… Nous avons tous besoin du réconfort de ceux que nous aimons. » déclare-t-il, sans détacher son regard du sien.

Comme nous tous, Maman comprend et elle pâlit considérablement. Elle fait visiblement un effort considérable aussi pour ne pas éclater en sanglots…

« Je.. Je… Je vais demander, à Nally s'il est possible qu'ils aient une yourte privée dans ce cas… » dit-elle finalement, presque dans un murmure, la voix nouée par toutes les émotions qui se succèdent en elle et qu'elle laisse transparaître librement sur son visage.

Ron et Harry en restent muets de stupeur.

Je les comprends…

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Maman puisse se laisser convaincre aussi rapidement…

Mais il faut dire que l'argument de Papa était imparable…

Car oui, c'est la guerre…

Et nous pouvons tous, à échéance plus ou moins brève, être irrémédiablement séparés de celui ou celle que nous aimons de toute notre âme…

****************

**Harry**

Finalement, cela s'est passé bien mieux que je ne l'espérais…

Sur le moment, le manque de réaction de la famille Weasley m'a profondément déçu et je me suis senti envahi d'une tristesse infinie. J'avais l'envie irrépressible de prendre Ron et de l'emmener loin de la yourte, pour le consoler de sa déception et de son chagrin.

Mais finalement, ce que je prenais pour de la stupeur méprisante et de la désapprobation, n'était que surprise… Et je nous sens maintenant parfaitement bien compris et acceptés, malgré la nature de notre relation, hors des normes admises de notre Société Sorcière …

Et je suis sidéré, de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle Molly, elle n'admet plus que je l'appelle autrement, a cédé à Arthur. Il a même fallu que je la freine dans son élan et que je lui dise que je ferais la démarche moi-même plus tard dans la soirée, car elle était prête à se précipiter chez Marraine pour lui demander tout de suite notre yourte à Ron et moi…

Je suis seulement un peu hésitant à le faire, car Draco va se retrouver seul avec Neville et s'il a un cauchemar, Ron et moi ne serons pas là pour l'aider à le gérer… Il faudra que nous lui disions de ne pas hésiter à nous rejoindre si c'est le cas…

Et puis, je n'ai pas réellement envie que tout le monde comprenne ce qui nous lie, Ron et moi, en apprenant que nous avons maintenant une yourte pour nous seuls…

Je voudrais pouvoir garder ce jardin secret le plus longtemps possible, même si avoir une yourte bien à nous, nous faciliterait les choses quand notre désir de l'autre est trop pressant…

Cependant, maintenant que nous avons répondu à toutes les questions de la famille, j'ai envie d'aller voir Marraine et Remus pour tout leur dire à eux aussi.

Car c'est bon, finalement, d'être libre d'exprimer nos sentiments, dans nos regards et nos gestes, devant nos proches, même si, bien sûr, il est hors de question d'être trop démonstratifs. Nous avons beaucoup de pudeur, Ron et moi, quand nous ne sommes pas seuls dans le secret de notre alcôve comme on dit…

Mais Ron, n'a pas vraiment l'air d'accord pour que nous y allions maintenant. En fait, il regarde Charly avec insistance depuis quelque temps…

Et Charly a fait un signe de tête, comme pour approuver à une demande muette de Ron…

D'ailleurs, maintenant que tout semble revenu à la normale et que les conversations dérivent doucement vers d'autres sujets, Charly nous demande à son tour notre attention…

« Moi aussi, j'ai une annonce à vous faire. Je suis amoureux également… Elle s'appelle Nadya, elle est orpheline depuis longtemps et c'est une Roumaine. » déclare-t-il tout de go.

Personne ne réagit cependant, comme attendant la suite…

Car à son air grave, il est aisé de deviner que tout n'est pas aussi clair que cela en a l'air…

« C'est une Dragonne, une Demie Géante ou une Vampire ? Ne te vexe surtout pas Charly, mais si nous demandons cela, c'est parce qu'il semblerait que les amours de la famille Weasley soient un tout petit peu compliqués… Mais après une Velane et un garçon, plus rien ne saurait nous étonner, tu sais ? » demande soudain les jumeaux, pince sans rire et, dans le fond, tout à fait sincères…

« Fred ! Georges ! Laissez votre frère s'expliquer ! » s'exclame leur mère, avant de se tourner vers Charly et d'ajouter : « Vas-y mon grand, dis-nous tout. Tu sais que nous t'aimons et que tout ce qui nous importe c'est ton bonheur n'est-ce pas ? »

Charly sourit et lui répond :

« Je sais Maman, je n'en ai jamais douté. Nadya a été mordue par un Loup-Garou il y a trois ans... » dit-il, sans ambages

Décidément, les jumeaux ont raison, les amours de la famille Weasley sont un peu plus compliqués que la normale…

Et une fois encore, la surprise fige tous les autres durant quelques longues, très longues secondes…

Et c'est Molly, une fois de plus qui le brise…

« Et tu l'as laissée toute seule en Roumanie ! Mais cette pauvre petite a besoin de toi et d'une famille qui l'aidera dans les moments difficiles ! Charly Weasley ! Comment peux-tu être aussi goujat ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'écrire à cette pauvre petite pour qu'elle vienne immédiatement nous rejoindre ! » s'écrie-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches et rouge de colère…

Et je vois des sourires se dessiner sur toutes les lèvres, tandis qu'Arthur a le même genre de réaction que tout à l'heure : se recaler dans son fauteuil et fermer les yeux…

Et je comprends maintenant que finalement, les réactions étaient normales tout à l'heure…

Enfin, selon les critères Weasley, où tout le monde reste suspendu aux réactions de Molly, la plus démonstrative de toute la famille…

« Nadya n'est pas toute seule Maman… Et elle va arriver avec mes autres amis. Tu feras bientôt sa connaissance. » affirme Charly, avec un sourire doux et rêveur.

Un peu stupide, même... Comme je dois avoir l'air, quand Ron n'est pas auprès de moi et que je pense à lui...

« Bon… Et je suppose que vous aussi vous partagerez la même chambre… » dit encore Molly, l'air pincé, sous lequel pointe cependant un sourire compréhensif.

« Tu as tout compris Maman… » sourit Charly en venant l'embrasser.

Molly répond à son étreinte et fond de nouveau en larmes…

« Arthur, nos petits grandissent trop vite. » dit-elle entre deux reniflements, tandis qu'elle se tamponne les yeux avec sa serviette de table.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Maman. » interviennent les jumeaux, l'air très sérieux, « La prochaine fois que nous verrons Percy, il va nous annoncer qu'il est marié à une Acromentula et qu'ils ont une Kyrielle de petits dont tu pourras t'occuper »

« Fred ! Georges ! » s'écrie leur mère, tandis que tout le monde éclate de rire.

Bon sang !

Que j'aime cette famille !

******************

**Acte 8 : Crise D'Adolescence**

**Ron**

Finalement, le thé familial s'est prolongé jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Harry et moi avons réussi à convaincre Maman de ne pas annoncer notre relation à tout le monde. Bien entendu, elle en est un peu déçue, mais elle s'est vite consolée à la pensée qu'elle pouvait toujours proclamer la nouvelle des amours de Charly…

Brave Charly, qui a levé les yeux au ciel mais a accepté de bonnes grâces que Maman organise une petite fête impromptue pour l'occasion…

Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il l'ait fait, pour que Harry et moi ayons un peu de répit…

Et je lui en suis profondément reconnaissant.

Bien entendu, il a également fallu reparler de la yourte. Maman, maintenant inflexible à ce propos, a fait remarquer que tout le monde aurait tôt fait de s'apercevoir que Harry et moi ne partagions plus celle de Draco et Neville. Et elle saisit ce prétexte pour revenir à la charge, arguant que de fait, elle ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi nous refusions obstinément de révéler tout de suite la nature de notre relation aux autres…

Cette fois, c'est Hermione qui nous a sauvé la mise, en proposant, non pas de demander une yourte supplémentaire, mais que celle que nous occupons actuellement soit partagée en deux côtés séparés par une cloison.

Bien entendu, il faudra que nous nous en expliquions avec Neville, mais cela ne nous pose aucun problème, car Nev, saura, à n'en pas douter, rester parfaitement discret…

La petite fête est, bien entendue, appréciée de tout le monde et Charly a dû déjà répondre à une bonne centaine de questions concernant sa Nadya et, finalement, bien que nous ne l'ayons jamais vue, nous la connaissons déjà par cœur !

Le plus heureux cependant dans cette histoire, je crois bien que c'est Bill, car Maman semble avoir abandonné, du moins pour l'instant, l'idée de ses fiançailles avec Fleur…

Au moins, les fiançailles, c'est une chose que Harry et moi, nous éviterons…

Quoique !

Connaissant Maman, je suis certain qu'elle trouvera bien un autre prétexte pour nous organiser une fête en grande pompe, dès que nous lui en donnerons l'occasion…

« Eh, Ron ! C'est le moment… Marraine vient de me faire signe de la rejoindre dans sa yourte, avec Remus. » m'informe Harry, me tirant de mes pensées.

« Hermione et Draco ne viennent pas avec nous ? » m'enquiers-je, me disant qu'après tout, il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'ils soient présents.

Au moins, cela nous évitera de répondre à toutes les questions qu'Hermione, tout aussi curieuse que son Pattenrond, ne manquera sans doute pas de nous poser après, si elle n'est pas là…

« Si ! Si ! Ils sont déjà partis d'ailleurs… « répond Harry, un peu stressé…

Je le comprends.

Je l'étais moi aussi tout à l'heure. Car si je n'avais aucun doute que la famille accepterait la Nadya de Charly avec grand plaisir, malgré sa lycanthropie, j'avoue que je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent, qu'il en serait de même pour ma relation avec un garçon…

C'est tellement mal vu encore dans le Monde Sorcier d'afficher son homosexualité !

Belle hypocrisie tient !

Car, selon Hermione, les pratiques sexuelles entre homme ou femmes sont tout à fait admises dans notre Société et que, toujours selon Hermione, de nombreux ouvrages sorciers en conseillent même l'usage, pour rompre la monotonie de la vie conjugale…à la condition que cela reste totalement discret, pour ne pas dire totalement secret bien entendu…

Ouais… Belle hypocrisie…

Lorsque nous entrons dans la yourte de Monsieur et Madame Snape, tout le monde est déjà confortablement installé sur des poufs et canapés moelleux, autour d'une table basse, sur laquelle fument des tasses de thé…

Harry et moi prenons place et, sans préambule, Harry qui a déjà annoncé à sa Marraine qu'il avait quelque chose à leur dire à elle et Remus, se lance dans le vif du sujet.

« Je sais que ce que j'ai à vous dire, risque de ne pas être une surprise pour toi, Marraine, ni pour toi Remus. Mais, dans la mesure où la famille Weasley en a été officiellement informée à l'heure du thé, je voulais que vous aussi vous le soyez. Voilà… Ron et moi sommes amoureux et amants » dit-il, sans aucun ménagement.

Notre professeur de Potion s'étrangle et recrache le thé qu'il était en train de boire, en une gerbe qui arrose Draco qui lui fait face…

La Marraine de Harry, bien entendu, n'est absolument pas surprise et éclate de rire à la réaction de son époux, tandis que Remus caresse sa barbe naissante avec un sourire en coin.

Ouais… Harry avait raison… Il le savait aussi, Remus…

« Quoi ! » coasse le professeur Snape, entre deux accès de toux.

« Ron et moi sommes amants… » répète Harry, avec sérieux et son regard défiant rivé dans celui de notre professeur.

« J'avais bien entendu et compris Harry… Je suis juste… Terriblement surpris. » réplique le professeur Snape, en essuyant sa bouche, son menton et le devant de sa robe qui a un peu souffert lui aussi, de son recrachage de thé…

Draco, de son côté, en fait autant, tout en ne perdant pas une miette des réactions des uns et des autres. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que la situation a l'air de beaucoup l'amuser, à voir son regard pétillant et son large sourire…

« Et c'est tout ? » demande Harry, fronçant les sourcils, vers son Parain par alliance

« Eh, bien… Oui… Non… Si ! Pourquoi nous dire cela maintenant ? » demande notre prof de Potion, qui ne réagi décidément pas d'une façon banale.

« Eh, bien, comme je vous l'ai dit, la famille de Ron en a été informée cet après midi et… Oh ! Et puis zut ! Vous avez très bien entendu ! Dites tout de suite ce que vous en pensez et qu'on en finisse vite ! Je n'ai pas à justifier des raisons pour lesquelles Ron et moi le disons aux membres de notre famille et encore moins le choix de mon partenaire ! Vous nous acceptez comme nous sommes ou vous ne le faites pas ! A vous de voir !… » déclare Harry, qui se lève d'un bond, très nerveux et sur la défensive, soudain.

« Ai-je l'air de ne pas accepter Harry ? Tu es amoureux, vous êtes amoureux. C'est très bien… Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est… Merde Halloween !… Je ne dis plus rien, j'ai compris… Excuse-moi d'avoir posé une question idiote… C'est la surprise, juste la surprise… Et je me demande comment vous avez fait pour que Molly ne l'annonce pas au monde entier, sans tambour ni trompette… Bon sang, Harry ! Mais tu te rends compte qu'il ne faut absolument pas que Voldemort apprenne cela ! Il viendrait tuer Ronald sur-le-champ ! Tu lui bousilles son rituel ! Car bien évidemment, je suis sûr que ton « petit cul » comme il dit n'est plus vierge n'est-ce pas ? Alors tu comprends, s'il l'apprend, il sera dans une rage folle ! Il tuera ou fera tuer Ronald et après il se mettra sans tarder en quête d'une nouvelle victime ! Et comment ferons-nous pour savoir de qui il s'agit ! Et comment la protègerons nous ! Vous êtes inconscients ma parole d'avoir claironné cela partout ! L'amour vous rend complètement idiots ou quoi ! Jamais vous n'auriez dû me le dire ! Si Voldemort passe mes barrières mentales, Ronald est fichu ! S'il ne le tue pas lui-même, il le fera tuer par l'un de ses espions ! Et toi tu seras complètement anéanti par le chagrin ! Et ce sera la catastrophe ! C'est complètement… » explose notre professeur, l'air véritablement affolé, incapable de se contrôler ou de réfléchir posément, avant que son épouse ne se décide à l'interrompre, en souriant avec indulgence…

« Sev… Chéri s'il te plait… Sev… Calme-toi… Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir, le Sceau du Secret, souviens-toi… Et ils ne l'ont pas claironné partout, ils le disent juste à la famille…» lui dit-elle gentiment, en lui tapotant le genou.

On dirait qu'elle essaye de calmer un gosse…

« A la famille, oui… Ils le disent à la famille… Et je suis de la famille oui… » dit-il, avant de se lever et de se rasseoir plusieurs fois, indécis sur ce qu'il doit faire ou dire maintenant.

Harry, Hermione, Draco et moi nous regardons totalement interloqués par la scène. Jamais, nous n'aurions imaginé voir cela un jour : notre professeur de Potion perdre totalement le contrôle de lui-même et de ses émotions…

Remus, quant à lui, à l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal à retenir un fou rire…

« Fichu effet boomerang ! » s 'exclame soudain notre prof de Potion, en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Effet boomerang ? » demande Draco, arquant un sourcil interrogatif.

« C'est le contre-coup du lâcher de masque. » répond Madame Snape, avec un petit sourire amusé.

« Oh ! Vous voulez dire, que toutes les émotions et réactions que le professeur a retenues et contenues durant toutes ces longues années lui reviennent maintenant à la figure ! Comme un boomerang revient dans la main de celui qui le lance ! » s'exclame Hermione, l'air vivement intéressée.

« Oui… C'est la raison pour laquelle il nous fait une petite crise d'adolescence de temps à autre. Cela va bientôt lui passer. » explique Madame Snape, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

« Nally !… S'il te plait !… Ce n'est pas le moment de te moquer de moi ! C'est très… embarrassant. » soupire notre prof de Potion qui semble se calmer peu à peu.

Ou tout au moins de reprendre le contrôle de lui même…

« Je le conçois. Surtout que tu viens de dire d'énormes bêtises… Mais ce n'est pas grave. Pas grave du tout. Nous sommes en famille après tout. » dit son épouse, toujours souriante.

« Oui… En famille hein !… Et si cela m'arrive… » recommence-t-il à s'énerver, avant d'être interrompu par son épouse.

« Devant Voldemort et les Mangemorts ou même les élèves. Je sais, ce serait fort mal venu et tu risquerais très gros… Mais cela n'arrivera pas. Tu ne vas plus le voir qu'une seule fois, le jour d'Halloween. Après, c'est fini l'espionnage et fini aussi, de te contenir tout le temps, même devant tes élèves… Et puis, tu as déjà constaté que les petites crises s'espacent beaucoup… » le rassure-t-elle encore d'une voix douce et patiente.

Je me demande combien de fois ils ont déjà eu cette conversation…

« Ok… Ok, oublions tout cela… » convient le professeur Snape, visiblement désireux de passer à autre chose

« Bah… Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de l'oublier, moi. C'était trop drôle finalement » ose dire Draco, avec un sourire en coin

« Draco… Ne soit pas insolent veux-tu ? N'oublie pas que je suis toujours ton professeur et Directeur de Maison. » réplique son Parrain, en essayant de prendre son regard noir et menaçant, mais échouant lamentablement.

Draco, éclate de rire et je dois dire que cela détend considérablement l'atmosphère…

« Bon… Et si nous revenions à notre sujet ? » suggère Harry, visiblement désireux d'en finir avec le sujet qui nous a mené ici.

« Merci Harry ! Je te revaudrais cela ! » s'exclame son Parrain par alliance, finalement probablement encore en crise, pour se lâcher à dire une telle chose.

« Oui… Mais en attendant, à part ces idioties que vous avez dites, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous pensez tous les trois. » insiste Harry, déclenchant un nouvel éclat de rire chez Draco

« Toi non plus, n'oublie pas que je suis encore ton professeur. » avance son Parrain par alliance, souriant cette fois, avant d'ajouter, en haussant les épaules : « Cela ne regarde que vous, je suppose que vous avez déjà réfléchi aux conséquences et que vous savez ce qui vous attend. Mais personne n'y peut rien n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous aimez et c'est ainsi. Je ne vous en blâmerai pas, car pas plus que quelqu'un d'autre je n'ai le droit de vous juger là-dessus. Vous êtes assez grand pour prendre vos responsabilités… Ceci dit… Si quelqu'un vous ennuie avec cela, ma porte est ouverte… »

C'est drôle, mais je me rends compte, juste maintenant, que comme pour Harry, l'avis du bâtard graisseux des Cachots ou plutôt « ex bâtard graisseux des Cachots », est aussi important pour moi que celui de ma famille et celle de sa Marraine ou Remus…

Mais c'est vrai que, puisqu'il est marié à la Marraine de Harry justement, il fait lui aussi partie de la famille…

Merlin !

Si on m'avait dit un jour que Snape ferait partie de ma famille et que j'en serais finalement bien content, j'aurais hurlé à la folie…

En tout cas, je me sens nettement plus à l'aise après ce qu'il vient de dire.

Et je lui suis reconnaissant de son soutien.

« Harry » dit madame Snape, en venant vers nous, pour nous caresser les cheveux, et avec ce regard qui nous met toujours de la chaleur douce dans le cœur : « Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est guère une surprise pour moi. J'attendais simplement que tu m'en parles. Et bien entendu, il n'est aucunement question que je vous fasse un quelconque reproche à Ron et toi. Vous n'avez aucune inquiétude à avoir à ce propos, je vous serais d'un soutien inconditionnel. »

« Merci Marraine » souffle Harry, avec un sourire éclatant et heureux.

Et moi aussi, je me sens heureux, je le suis toujours de toute façon quand Harry l'est.

« Quant à moi, que veux-tu que je te dise, Harry ? » enchaîne aussitôt Remus, avec un sourire : « Tu es le fils de l'un de mes deux meilleurs amis et j'ai été gaga devant toi dès le jour de ta naissance… Je ne vais certainement pas cesser de t'aimer, parce que tu es tombé amoureux et que tu es heureux. Ce serait un non-sens. Et j'apprécie beaucoup Ronald également. »

« Est-ce que tu l'avais deviné ? » s'enquiert Harry, qui était tellement tendu vers la réaction de son Parrain par alliance, qu'il n'a guère prêté attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Mon odorat est développé Harry… Alors oui, je me doutais bien que vous étiez plus proches que des amis tous les eux. Mais comme Nally, j'attendais que tu m'en parles un jour… » répond Remus, en nous donnant l'accolade à tous les deux..

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous savez ce que… » commence Harry, regardant Remus et sa Marraine tour à tour, avant de s'interrompre et de déglutir avec difficulté, de nouveau un peu tendu par l'anxiété.

« Tu veux savoir ce que tes parents en auraient dit, n'est-ce pas ? » demande doucement Madame Snape

« Oui… » souffle Harry

« Harry, tes parents t'adoraient. Ils auraient été fiers de toi pour nombre de raisons et en toutes circonstances ce qui leur aurait importé, c'est que tu sois heureux. » répond doucement Remus, en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Harry soupire et sourit, visiblement soulagé de cette réponse et je le comprends, car obtenir l'approbation de mes parents était tellement important pour moi aussi tout à l'heure !

« Eh, bien ! Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Il n'y a plus qu'à demander pour la yourte ! » s'exclame Draco, nous souriant à tous les deux, tandis que chacun reprend place autour de la petite table où de nouvelles tasses de thé attendent d'être bues.

« Quoi la yourte ? » demande notre professeur de Potion.

« Pour la partager en deux, pour que Ron et Harry aient un peu d'intimité, voyons ! Cela leur évitera d'avoir recours à de nombreux subterfuges et prétextes tous plus suspects les uns que les autres pour aller courir le guilledou dans la nature, au risque de se faire surprendre par n'importe qui dans une position embarrassante. » explique Draco, l'air hilare…

Cette fois, c'est Remus qui s'étrangle avec son thé, arrosant copieusement Draco une fois de plus, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je crois bien qu'il pleut, quelqu'un n'aurait pas un parapluie à me prêter par hasard ? » demande non sans humour Draco, qui est fasciné par les parapluies depuis qu'Hermione a entrepris de parfaire son éducation Moldue

D'ailleurs, si cela continue, il va bientôt faire concurrence à mon père, en ce qui concerne ce sujet…

« Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée, car si Molly vient à l'apprendre, elle risque de fort mal le prendre. » intervient Remus, son éclat de rire passé.

« Oh ! Non ! Elle-même voulait venir en faire la demande à Marraine ! » s'exclame Harry, provoquant une nouvelle gerbe de thé de la part du professeur Snape.

Mais fort heureusement pour lui, Draco avait cette fois prévenu tout risque, en se jetant un Impervius.

« Quoi ? » s'exclame Remus, l'air sidéré.

Draco, qui s'amuse beaucoup depuis tantôt, entreprend de raconter avec force détails, comment la nouvelle a été perçue par ma famille.

Il passe, cependant, sur mes propres réactions, quand je commençais à douter de leur acceptation de ma relation avec Harry, ce dont je lui suis fort reconnaissant.

Décidément, il me plait beaucoup ce nouveau Draco…

En tout cas, il me fait bien rire avec ses imitations de Maman, Papa et tous les autres…

Il commence à savoir jouer dans d'autres registres que l'impassibilité et la froideur distante le Serpentard…

Finalement, c'est sûr maintenant… nous allons réussir à en faire un vrai Gryffondor lui !

*******************

**Severus**

Pas banale, non !

Décidément pas banale du tout cette soirée encore une fois !

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, mon filleul se ferait un aussi évident plaisir à raconter une histoire, décrivant chaque détail avec une précision aussi minutieuse et surtout en faisant preuve d'un humour bon enfant et totalement dépourvu de méchanceté.

Surtout concernant un événement ayant trait aux membres de la famille Weasley…

En parlant de la famille Weasley, il a vraiment trouvé une famille chez eux… Il est détendu et heureux visiblement, depuis qu'ils l'ont « adopté » comme l'ont déclaré les jumeaux…

Quels changements chez ce garçon ! Et quel acharnement il met à s'entraîner chaque jour !

Et c'est un régal de l'entendre rire aussi…

Oui. Il m'étonne, en bien, après toutes ces années où je me suis fait du souci, craignant que Lucius en ait fait, à son image, un pur petit salaud, cruel et pervers.

Et je suis également heureux que ses idées aient aussi bien évoluées, qu'il soit devenu tolérant, qu'il accepte la relation de Harry et Ron…

Car Merlin ! Il était vraiment hargneux, comme Harry l'a si justement remarqué, quand il insultait les autres de « tapette ».

Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley… Amoureux et amants...

Comment ai-je fait pour ne rien voir du tout à ce propos ?

Ils ont été vraiment discrets tous les deux !

Quoique !

A posteriori, il y avait tout de même quelques indices…

Leur façon de se comprendre d'un seul regard… Ce n'est pas seulement lié à leur profonde amitié… Et puis, il y a la manière dont Harry s'est presque instantanément calmé lorsque Ronald s'est levé et a posé sa main sur son bras, le soir où Harry s'est violemment fâché contre Maugrey…

Au fait, tiens, qu'en j'y repense, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Ronald s'est éclipsé avant la fin de la première (fameuse) leçon de balai que Harry a donné au même Maugrey….

Les hormones…

C'est vrai que Harry avait choisi d'expliquer les choses de façon très… sensuelle et érotique…

Hem…

Passons…

Ainsi donc, Molly accepte que les garçons partagent la même couche…

C'est vraiment étonnant de sa part ! Mais bon, aux dires de Draco, Arthur a su trouver l'argument choc

Mais je me demande…

« Quand allez-vous annoncer votre relation aux autres ? » m'enquiers-je, espérant qu'ils la gardent encore secrète, même si je peux comprendre qu'ils aient envie de vivre leurs sentiments au grand jour..

« Le plus tard possible. Après tout, nous sommes encore jeunes, nous avons bien le temps de le dire…» répond Harry avec un air tout à fait décidé.

« Dommage… J'aurais bien voulu voir la tête de Fol Œil ! Lui qui voulait rencontrer « ta petite amie » pour savoir si elle saurait faire la différence entre vous deux ! » s'esclaffe Draco

Tiens ! C'est vrai ça ! J'avais oublié ce détail…

Ce serait effectivement drôle de voir sa tête au moment où il apprendra que la petite amie est un petit ami…

Mais j'avoue que je suis soulagé.

Car il n'y aurait ensuite qu'un pas de plus à faire et tout Poudlard le saurait bientôt…

Et Voldemort avec.

Car je crains vraiment la réaction qu'il aurait en l'apprenant. Or, Ronald Weasley et sa famille courent suffisamment de risques sans en rajouter…

Oui… J'ai peur pour ces gamins… Je me suis attaché à eux au fil des ans et surtout ces dernières semaines…

C'est bien pour cela que j'ai eu cette réaction tout à l'heure…

Une crise d'adolescence comme dit Nally…

Après tout, je n'ai guère eu l'occasion de la faire quand j'avais l'âge… Alors Nally a raison… C'est tout à fait normal ce qui arrive…

Mais tout de même…

C'est embarrassant…

Même si effectivement c'est plutôt amusant

Après coup…

* * *

… Alors, que pensez-vous de ces réactions?...

**…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…

…


	35. Compte A Rebours Phase 2 4

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : Cf Chapitre 1**

…

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Une fille Formidable!**

…

**Compte A Rebours Phase 2 : Entraîner Les Membres De L'Ordre 4/4**

**Acte 9 : Simulation Grandeur Nature**

**Alicia**

Cinq mois, vingt-quatre jours et deux heures cinquante-deux minutes que nous sommes ici…

Et depuis deux mois, six jours, trois heures et trente-sept minutes, nous nous entraînons dans le froid, le noir et la gadoue…

En effet, Madame Snape, un beau jour, nous a tous félicités pour notre bonne mine et notre excellente forme. Et puis, elle nous a annoncé que nous allions passer à la phase supérieure de notre entraînement…

Bien sûr, nous autres novices, nous sommes regardés en nous demandant ce qu'elle voulait signifier par-là, car il nous semblait bien l'avoir atteinte, la phase supérieure… Les vétérans, comme nous appelons les jumeaux, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Neville, ont fait la grimace, devinant aussitôt ce qui allait se passer et quand j'ai posé la question, Madame Snape m'a répondu par une autre question :

« Quand aura lieu l'attaque Alicia ? » m'a-t-elle gentiment demandé.

« A Halloween, Madame » ai-je répondu, avant de réaliser ce que cela signifiait.

C'est cependant Terry qui a été le plus rapide pour vérifier ma déduction :

« Vous voulez dire que nous allons nous entraîner, de nuit et par temps d'automne ? » a-t-il demandé, frissonnant d'avance à cette idée…

« Exactement… Pluie forte ou bruine glacée, tempête ou bise cinglante, gel ou neige, froid sec ou froid humide, nuit claire ou nuit sombre… Vous allez apprendre à vous battre quelles que soient les conditions météorologiques… Au sol et en vol pour ceux qui font partie de l'équipe de défense aérienne… Même si, après tout, la plupart de ces derniers ont l'habitude de jouer au Quidditch par tous les temps n'est-ce pas ? » lui a-t-elle répondu avec grand sérieux

C'est logique…

Parfaitement logique.

Car il serait en effet fort étonnant que Voldemort se laisse arrêter par le temps qu'il fera dehors.

Alors depuis deux mois, six jours, trois heures et trente-sept minutes, nous pataugeons dans la boue aussi bien pour les échauffements sportifs, que pour les entraînements aux techniques Moldues et les Duels sorciers, quelle que soit la météo…

L'avantage, c'est que nous sommes vraiment aguerris maintenant et drôlement plus résistants qu'à notre arrivée ! Même notre Magie en retire les bénéfices, car nos Sorts, bien que plus puissants, nous fatiguent nettement moins…

Et c'est cela qui fera sans doute la différence essentielle entre nous et les Mangemorts : nous serons plus forts physiquement et mentalement que ces pourritures…

Ceci dit, nous restons nettement moins forts que Harry, le plus puissant, sans conteste, à part bien entendu, le professeur Dumbledore et les Snape…

Et encore, étant plus jeune, plus souple et plus résistant, il battrait peut-être le professeur Dumbledore en duel singulier…

Les autres vétérans sont aussi très forts… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Neville le serait pourtant… Mais il est vrai que depuis qu'il tient sa baguette de la main gauche, il nous en remontre sacrément, à nous qui avons pourtant passé nos Aspics… Et sa maladresse chronique n'est plus qu'un souvenir... Même en Potion...

Ceci dit, Tonks, Kingsley Shackelbolt et Maugrey Fol Oeil, disent que n'importe lequel d'entre nous pourra désormais prétendre faire l'école des Aurors ou des Tireurs de Baguette, affirmant qu'après un entraînement d'un tel niveau, ce sera pour nous un jeu d'enfant…

Je veux bien le croire…

Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'être Auror ou Tireuse de Baguette après la guerre… J'en aurais certainement pour mon compte de combats contre des voyoux et des Mages Noirs de la pir espèce...

Oui... Je crois que je préfèrerai nettement quelque chose de plus tranquille…

En attendant, je n'arrive pas à me défaire d'Olivier, qui est mon adversaire en vol aujourd'hui…

En voilà un qui est content, tiens ! Il dit que son entraîneur sera certainement très satisfait de ses progrès… Je veux bien le croire ! Car nous avons chaque jour un adversaire différent, pour ne pas tomber dans la routine et expérimenter différentes tactiques de défense ou d'attaques et que c'est vraiment très formateur.

Voler avec Harry aussi... Il est vraiment trop incroyable sur un balai, lui...

Bon... Je suis glacée jusqu'aux os, là, et malgré toutes les lumières qui illuminent notre nuit, comme le feront les feux d'artifices, je commence à ne plus rien voir.

Malgré tout, je ne regrette pas d'être ici, même si ces entraînements sont pénibles, car nous avons bien d'autres compensations.

En effet, qu'y a-t-il de plus chouette que d'être avec des personnes qui partagent les mêmes convictions, la même philosophie de la vie ?

*****************

**Draco**

Oh ! Génial !

Madame Snape nous accorde un peu de soleil aujourd'hui ! Je commençais à déprimer d'avoir à vivre presque constamment de nuit et avec un temps à ne pas mettre un Hippogriffe dehors !

Je me demande ce qui nous vaut cette bonne surprise… Sûrement encore une annonce importante au sujet de nos entraînements…

Parce que j'ai beau penser qu'elle et Parrain ne pourront pas nous trouver plus forts, je suis sûr au fond de moi, qu'ils ont concocté encore plus tordue comme idée d'entraînement…

Cela dit, j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup le résultat de tous ces efforts physiques. Non seulement je suis en pleine forme, mais je suis presque certain d'avoir pris trois ou quatre centimètres ces six derniers mois et, bien que mon aspect soit toujours aussi fluet, je suis bien musclé maintenant…

Ça me plait bien…

Ah ! Voilà le couple infernal et Dumbledore !…

Mouais, à voir la tête de Parrain, nous allons avoir droit à une sacrée surprise encore… Nous pouvons nous attendre au pire, je crois…

Après la nuit, la pluie, le brouillard aussi épais que de la purée de pois, la tempête, le gel et la neige, qu'ont-ils encore inventé ?

Tout le groupe se lève à leur approche et s'apprête à commencer la séance du jour. Mais au lieu de nous donner les instructions que nous attendons, Madame Snape nous invite à nous asseoir en arc de cercle devant eux, avant de nous gratifier de quelques compliments…

Mouais…

Cela confirme ce que je subodorais…

Nous allons encore passer au niveau supérieur…

Et un coup d'œil du côté de Harry, Ron et Hermione, me conforte tout à fait dans cette idée…

« Albus, Severus et moi-même sommes très satisfaits du niveau que votre groupe a atteint en aussi peu de temps d'entraînement et nous estimons que vous êtes tout à fait prêts pour faire face à la prochaine attaque de Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. » déclare la Marraine de Harry avec un sourire qui confirme tout à fait ses propos.

Et me conforte dans mes soupçons...

Tout le groupe, se redresse avec orgueil et des sourires satisfaits se dessinent sur toutes les lèvres… sauf celles des six vétérans, comme nous appelons Harry et les autres.

Et cela n'augure rien, mais alors **vraiment rien** de bon…

« Vous avez vraiment tous fait d'énormes progrès, que ce soit en attaque ou en défense, que ce soit en technique Moldue ou Magique et, bien que vous ayez encore une bonne marge de progression, je doute vraiment que la plupart des Mangemorts vous posent de gros problèmes lors de l'attaque d'Halloween. » affirme maintenant mon Parrain

A côté de moi, Harry plisse les yeux, Ron fait un sourire en coin et Hermione se mord l'intérieur de la joue, en ce tic qu'elle a lorsqu'elle est un peu anxieuse… Neville, lui, lève un sourcil interrogatif...

Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !

Rien de bon…

« Est-ce que cela signifie que nous allons revenir au temps normal ? » demande Angelina Johnson, l'air de ne pas trop y croire cependant…

Après tout, le coup des compliments, ils nous l'ont déjà servi plusieurs fois et cela a toujours été suivi d'un échelon de plus à grimper dans leur échelle de progression…

« Bientôt oui. Il reste juste quelques petits tests et ajustements à effectuer. De simples détails à régler, vraiment pas grand-chose sans doute. » déclare ma prof de DCFM, avec un sourire confiant et un geste négligeant de la main…

Mais je la connais maintenant. Elle ne me la fera pas avaler comme ça, sa couleuvre. Je reste sur mes gardes…

« Quel genre de test ? » s'enquiert Lee Jordan, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Le genre qui devrait vous plaire. » répond laconiquement mon Parrain, l'œil pétillant…

Oh ! La ! La ! Le voilà avec un regard à la Dumbledore lui !

C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais s'il a viré Gryffondor sur ce coup là !

Ils vont nous sortir quelque chose de phénoménal, là !

C'est certain ! Aussi certain que je m'appelle Draco Malfoy...

Tout le monde retient son souffle, dans l'attente d'en apprendre d'avantage.

« Une mise en situation… C'est cela le test n'est-ce pas ? » lâche cependant Harry, avec un sourire narquois.

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Une mise en situation ? Ils vont nous mettre en situation de combat réel ? Ils sont cinglés !

« Eh, bien… Oui. » confirme sa Marraine, en lui rendant son sourire.

« Génial ! » s'exclament Ron et les jumeaux.

Nos trois entraîneurs (je suis presque tenté de dire : tortionnaires), affichent un air satisfait face à tant d'enthousiasme de leur part.

Je le suis nettement moins…

Parce qu'on va souffrir, c'est sûr…

« Mais comment ? » demande Roger Davies, en arquant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Comme ceci » répond Madame Snape, en effectuant un grand geste et en nous invitant aussitôt à nous retourner.

Et là ! Méga surprise !

« Le Terrier ! » m'écrie-je, positivement ravi.

Moi, qui aie tant critiqué et dénigré cette maison sans la connaître, j'en suis tombé amoureux dès que j'en ai vu la miniature !

Et de la voir là, grandeur nature, je suis en extase…

Elle n'a pourtant rien de somptueux, ni de tape à l'œil… Elle est là, tout de guingois, semblant fragile et prête à s'écrouler au moindre souffle de vent…

Mais elle a un charme fou ! Il s'en dégage une impression de chaleur et de douceur et je devine qu'il doit faire bon y couler ses jours…

Oh ! Oui ! J'aime cette maison !

Et je comprends tout à fait le désir des membres de l'Ordre de la sauver envers et contre tout, même si les Weasley, dans leur grande générosité, sont prêts à la sacrifier pour aller sauver ma mère…

Pourtant, c'est maintenant que je prends toute la mesure de leur générosité, en voyant cette maison grandeur nature, en m'imprégnant de son charme indéfinissable et je comprends pourquoi, tout à coup, je ne veux pas, moi non plus, que cette maison soit détruite…

C'est parce que je lui ressemble…

Moi aussi, je suis tout de guingois d'une certaine façon, même si je me renforce au fil du temps et que le moindre souffle de vent ne me fera plus m'écrouler, je suis comme elle pour l'instant, un assemblage bringuebalant de morceaux qui tiennent par Magie…

Et la Magie qui me permet de tenir debout et de me battre, de me reconstruire au fil des jours, c'est Harry, Hermione, Ron, Parrain, son épouse et la famille Weasley qui l'insufflent… et Neville et tous les autres…

« Oui… Le Terrier Draco. Et nous allons commencer par simuler une attaque et vous devrez le défendre. Cela nous permettra de vous évaluer en situation et d'apporter ensuite quelques compléments de formations et de corriger les points faibles de la défense. » explique la Marraine de Harry

« Mais qui seront les attaquants ? » demande Terry Higgs sans lâcher la maison du regard.

Il a l'air complètement séduit et sous le charme lui aussi…

« Eux » répond Madame Snape, en se tournant vers sa droite

Et oh ! Merlin !

Une trentaine de cibles, nous apparaissant sous les traits de Mangemorts, avancent vers nous, menaçantes et presque plus vraies que nature !

J'en suis pris d'un frisson qui secoue tout mon corps d'un tremblement convusif…

Mais déjà, la Marraine de Harry explique :

« Nous allons mettre en pratique notre plan de défense et le tester en même temps que vos capacités. Et pour cela, vous allez utiliser des baguettes différentes, comme celles dont sont équipées mes cibles.  
Ces baguettes, ce sont Hermione et Harry qui m'en ont donné l'idée, lorsqu'ils ont expliqué ce jeu Moldu, le Paint Ball, l'autre soir à Draco, Ronald et Neville. Elles lancent, non des Sorts, mais des jets de peintures, jaune, bleu, rouge ou verte. Si vous êtes touché par la peinture verte, vous êtes mort. Les autres peintures signifient une blessure. Jaune : blessure mineure ; bleue : blessure grave ; rouge : blessure très grave et vous êtes inconscient.  
Les blessés bleus devront quitter le combat pour aller se faire soigner dans la grotte, qui figurera le grenier du QG de l'ordre. Les blessés rouges devront être évacués par l'un des autres, de préférence un blessé jaune.  
Les peintures des cibles peuvent virer. Un blessé jaune peut devenir bleu ou rouge et même vert, selon la nature du Sort lancé au préalable… Vous savez qu'une blessure n'est jamais mineure si elle est causée par Magie Noire, c'est pourquoi vous devrez surveiller l'état de votre blessure et partir au moindre doute.  
Nous expérimenterons tous les types de temps, apportant à chaque fois les améliorations nécessaires. Et nous allons aussi tester Harry, Neville, et Ronald sur cette attaque. Ils seront tour à tour défenseur en alternance avec leur doublure. Albus, Severus et Dobby seront des observateurs.  
Des questions ? »

« C'est géant ! Mais Charly, Tonks et moi qui sommes chez les Granger, que ferons-nous ? » demande Terry, qui a l'air un peu déçu de ne pouvoir participer.

« Eh, bien ! Cela vous sera également profitable puisque vous rejoindrez le camp des cibles, ainsi que Hermione et Draco. » répond en souriant Madame Snape

« Euh… Nous allons tester avec les pièges à loup ? » demande Tonks, un peu inquiète

Je partage le même sentiment...

« Oui… Mais ce sont de faux pièges, de la peinture également, tout comme les farces et attrapes des jumeaux, disséminées un peu partout dans le jardin… Il y a même de faux Hippogriffes dans le petit bois… Et nous partons du principe que les Mangemorts vont encercler le Terrier. » explique mon Parrain visiblement fier de leur idée de test

« Et les Portoloins de secours, où sont-ils ? » s'enquiert Olivier Dubois, aussi emballé que tout le monde

Ouais... Même moi, je le suis maintenant, emballé...

« Je vais vous les remettre, en même temps que vos bagues de communications et les fausses baguettes, juste avant de commencer. » répond la Marraine de Harry, en sortant baguettes et bagues d'une caisse que Dobby vient de lui apporter.

« Très bien !… Alors je crois que nous sommes prêts ! » aboie Fol Œil, qui semble effectivement prêt à casser du Mangemort, même s'ils sont fictifs…

Les baguettes et le reste distribués, nous nous mettons effectivement en action.

Et je dois dire que cela a été vraiment très profitable pour tout le monde. Parce que, même si c'était une simulation, les illusions étaient si parfaites, qu'on avait vraiment l'impression d'y être. Et la première fois, qui avait débuté comme un jeu, a fini par devenir une véritable bataille rangée, dans laquelle plusieurs d'entre nous seraient morts s'il ne s'était agi de peinture…

Il nous a fallu au moins une quinzaine de simulations grandeur nature, pour que Parrain, son épouse et le professeur Dumbledore soient satisfaits. La dernière fois, les défenseurs ont fait un boulot si magnifique que les Mangemorts ont été maîtrisés sans qu'il n'y ait un mort, seulement des blessés, parmi les nôtres.

Et pourtant, la Marraine de Harry avait mis le paquet sur les attaquants…

Mais les binômes qui se sont constitués au fil des simulations, ont vraiment été efficaces…

Et puis, nous avons aussi appris à mieux communiquer avec nos bagues, mais aussi avec des gestes comme en utilisent paraît-il, les soldats ou les plongeurs Moldus… Cela, c'est Lee Jordan qui en a donné l'idée, en même temps qu'il a fait naître en moi l'envie d'aller faire de la plongée d'ailleurs…

En tout cas, à l'issu de ces entraînements là, je peux dire que nous étions vraiment tous regonflés à fond, même si nous en avons aussi retiré une grande leçon : il ne faut jamais rien compter comme acquis, sinon, nous risquons de commettre des erreurs…

Des erreurs qui nous coûteraient la vie...

La deuxième conclusion, a été qu'il serait bien que l'attaque chez les Granger soit également simulée ainsi. Et Hermione a confié ses souvenirs de chez elle à Madame Snape pour lui permettre de créer une Illusion crédible.

Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer que tout se passera comme à l'entraînement…

Nous croisons tous les doigts…

Voilà, demain dans la journée, après sept mois et quatre jours dans le Temps Ralenti, nous allons revenir dans notre temps normal et à Poudlard…

Mais contrairement à mon précédent retour, celui-ci je ne l'appréhende pas, parce que je me sens bien plus en forme et bien plus en confiance qu'alors…

J'ai des alliers maintenant, des amis, un Parrain et une famille…

Que désirer de plus, à part bien sûr, que Maman soit avec nous ?

Une petite amie peut-être ?

Oui, un Eden, comme celui de Harry et Ron…

Encore faudrait-il que je puisse assurer… Car mon petit problème mécanique n'est toujours pas réglé…

******************

**Acte 10 : Le Bilan De Neville**

**Neville**

Dernière soirée ici.

Quand je fais le bilan de ces sept mois passés dans le Temps Ralenti, je me dis que nous avons encore fait pas mal de progrès avec les trois inséparables… Nous voilà passés instructeurs dans certains domaines maintenant. Et, incroyable mais vrai, je commence à bien de débrouiller en Potions...

J'ai adoré devoir entraîner Arthur Weasley, pour lequel j'ai une grande admiration, même si j'ai eu beaucoup moins à faire que Harry avec Maugrey, qui lui, devait vraiment tout réapprendre, aussi bien pour voler, que pour parler et lancer des sorts que Harry lancerait…

Le plus compliqué, finalement, sera de ne pas donner toute la mesure de ce que nous savons faire, pour pouvoir leurrer Voldemort et les Mangemorts, pour qu'ils ne comprennent pas combien nous avons d'avance sur eux dans nos connaissances et capacités, grâce à notre formation, sommes toute militaire, comme dit Hermione…

Une farce à grande échelle… Voilà ce que nous avons préparé…

C'est ingénieux et d'un humour presque plus noir que la Magie de Voldemort…

Je me demande ce que Grand-Mère en pensera quand elle saura cela…

Je me demande aussi ce qu'elle pensera quand elle apprendra que Draco Malfoy, le neveu de Bellatrix Lestrange, est avec nous et va combattre à nos côtés…

Cela aussi, c'est d'une ironie mordante quand j'y pense…

Draco Malfoy…

Il a bien changé celui là !

Le petit couard prétentieux et si infatué de sa personne est devenu un garçon courageux, gentil et souvent très drôle…

Fragile aussi…

Je le sais, parce qu'il fait parfois des cauchemars épouvantables…

Il a fini par me l'avouer, quand une nuit je me suis réveillé à ses hurlements. Il m'a expliqué alors qu'il mettait habituellement un Sort de Silence autour de son lit et qu'il allait rejoindre Harry et Ron quand il se réveillait, pour trouver auprès d'eux le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Ce soir là, épuisé par un entraînement particulièrement éprouvant, il avait oublié de le placer…

Et après, il m'a aussi expliqué ses cauchemars et ce qu'il a vécu l'été dernier…

Oh ! Il n'a pas tout dit bien sûr, il est même loin d'être allé dans les détails sans doute.

Mais ce qu'il a crié dans son cauchemar était assez explicite pour que je comprenne…

Et que je comprenne aussi pourquoi il avait suggéré à Harry de faire des Feuxfous déclarant : Tu n'auras pas mon cul Tonton Voldy….

Il avait dit ça en rigolant, mais avec le recul, je m'aperçois que son rire était un peu jaune et nerveux…

En tout cas, après cette nuit là, où je lui ai fais moi aussi quelques confidences, nous sommes vraiment devenus copains tous les deux. Et par la suite, il n'est plus allé rejoindre Harry et Ron après ses cauchemars. Il n'en avait plus besoin, puisque, les quelques fois où il a encore fait de mauvais rêves, nous passions une partie de la nuit à parler tous les deux…

Oui… Des copains… Et même un peu plus que des copains je crois : des amis.

Oui, c'est cela, des amis…

C'est vraiment drôle et ironique.

Et dans le fond, je crois que cela va plaire à Grand-Mère...

Parce que, même si Grand-Mère a l'air très sévère, ce qu'elle est d'ailleurs effectivement, il y a une chose que j'ai appris d'elle depuis juin : c'est qu'elle a de l'humour aussi dans le fond.

Ce n'était pas visible avant, mais c'est parce qu'elle a eu tant de chagrin après l'attaque qui a laissé mes parents fous, qu'elle s'était refermée sur elle-même, taisant ses sentiments, et n'a plus su manifester de joie. Et elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour moi également. Je le comprends maintenant, j'étais si gauche et si maladroit… si timide aussi que je n'osais pas m'exprimer et laisser ma Magie s'exprimer.

C'est pour cela qu'elle a mis si longtemps à se manifester d'ailleurs, allant jusqu'à laisser penser que j'étais un Cracmol durant pas mal d'année…

Mais maintenant, je sais que Grand-Mère est fière de moi et que quelque chose s'est libéré en elle, depuis juin dernier. Et puis, d'être arrivée au QG l'a beaucoup aidée à se sentir plus libre et rassurée aussi. Car elle se demandait depuis toujours comment elle pourrait me protéger et éviter que je devienne un jour comme mes parents si nous étions attaqués à notre tour.

C'est qu'elle a toujours pensé, comme le professeur Dumbledore, que Voldemort n'était pas vraiment mort et qu'il reviendrait un jour…

En tout cas, depuis qu'elle est au QG, elle se sent plus forte et utile également. Elle a même repris des études si l'on peut dire, puisqu'elle dévore les livres de Médicomagie et prend des cours particuliers avec le frère de Roger Davies, pour devenir infirmière et aider l'Ordre du Phénix dans la mesure de ses possibilités.

Et des infirmières et des Médicomages, nous allons en avoir besoin… C'est sûr, malheureusement…

Oui… Utile, elle le sera Grand-Mère…

Par contre, je me demande comment elle réagira à la relation de Harry et Ron quand elle l'apprendra…

Moi, cela m'a surpris, mais je ne suis pas choqué, même si je suis devenu plus rouge qu'une pivoine quand ils me l'ont dit… En fait, c'est surtout parce que je me demandais s'ils avaient… hum… eu des rapports sexuels alors que j'étais tout à côté…

Bien sûr, je ne leur ai pas posé la question, pour ne pas les gêner… et ne pas me sentir moi-même gêné davantage que je l'étais…

Mais bon, Harry et Ron sont discrets et pudiques et à part quelques petits bisous plutôt chastes et de se tenir l'un contre l'autre ou par la main parfois, ils n'ont rien fait de choquant ou qui me mette mal à l'aise…

Je les trouve même tout à fait mignons quand ils se câlinent un peu devant moi…

Et je suis content qu'ils me fassent confiance au point de me révéler un secret qui les touche d'aussi près et qui pourrait les mettre encore plus en danger si cela venait à se savoir…

Et surtout qu'ils n'aient pas douté que j'accepterai leur relation comme quelque chose de naturel… même si je ne me vois pas moi-même avec un garçon.. Non, moi, c'est avec une fille que je me vois… Une bien jolie fille qui me trouble et m'émeut profondément…

En tout cas, la yourte avait bien changé quand je suis rentré le soir où Ron et Harry m'ont confié leur secret !

Je crois bien d'ailleurs, que de yourte elle n'en a plus que le nom que nous avons continué à lui donner car c'est devenu un vrai palace miniature. Nous avons en effet fini notre séjour ici, dans une « yourte » comprenant deux chambres spacieuses, séparées par une belle salle de bain, un salon confortable et une petite kitchenette… Et des tas de tapis moelleux, des coussins, des poufs et des fauteuils bien rembourrés…

Nous en avons passé des soirées vraiment agréables ici et j'espère bien que nous en aurons de nombreuses autres ailleurs, dans notre temps normal !

Mais beaucoup de choses vont dépendre de ce qui se passera jeudi…

J'ai hâte de faire mes preuves et de faire la nique à Voldemort, mais en même temps je redoute cette date, car cette fois nous allons entrer de plein fouet dans la guerre…

Oui, cette fois il ne s'agira plus d'un jeu, ni d'une simulation, mais bien de la guerre…

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela aussi, sans doute, que les professeurs Snape et Dumbledore nous ont fait faire ces simulations. Pour que les plus jeunes d'entre nous, prennent bien la mesure de ce qu'ils se sont engagés à faire, des risques qu'ils encourent…

Une possibilité pour nous de nous rétracter, de revenir sur notre décision…

Mais il est hors de question que je me rétracte en ce qui me concerne…

Non pas par esprit de vengeance, même si j'ai tout à fait conscience que c'est une des motivations qui m'animait autrefois que de venger mes parents. Mais parce que je veux défendre mes convictions et aider mes amis. Aider Harry, Ron et Hermione qui m'ont eux-même aidé à prendre confiance en moi et à découvrir mes compétences, qui m'ont fait tout simplement confiance et ont accepté ma présence à leurs côtés au Ministère de la Magie…

Oui, ils m'ont accepté, moi, le balourd maladroit, sans jamais se moquer, au contraire, me soutenant et m'encourageant lors des entraînements de l'AD…

L'AD…

Nous en sommes bien loin maintenant…

Quel niveau incroyable nous avons atteint depuis !

Tous les autres en sont étonnés, épatés même, et je crois que cela a contribué à les encourager, leur donner l'envie, l'énergie de donner tout ce qu'ils avaient à donner pour s'entraîner…

Mais ils ne savent pas tout encore, de ce que nous apprenons lors de nos leçons particulières avec Madame Snape…

Un jour peut-être sauront-ils…

Draco, sûrement, bénéficiera également de ces leçons là, dans les prochains mois à Poudlard…

Oui… Il va nous rejoindre et nous serons sept désormais…

Sept… Le nombre magique par excellence comme dirait Hermione, qui regrettait justement que nous ne soyons pas sept…

Eh, bien ! Ce sera bientôt chose faite ! J'en suis certain !

*****************

**Acte 11 : Bon Retour Au Bercail**

**Ginny**

03H08 !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ! Bouse de dragon !

J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée et que c'est bien ici qu'ils vont revenir !

Mais je ne vois vraiment pas comment il pourrait en être autrement !

Non, il n'y a pas d'autre endroit. A part peut-être le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Mais ils sont trop nombreux pour revenir tous en même temps là-bas par Portoloin …

Oui, c'est ici, dans la Salle d'Entraînement qu'ils vont revenir…

Et Foi de Ginny Weasley, ils me devront des explications !

Parce que là, ça fait quand même près de huit heures que Neville est parti et les réunions de l'Ordre n'ont jamais duré aussi longtemps !

Le Temps Ralenti… Ils doivent être partis dans le Temps Ralenti !…

Mais pourquoi aussi longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?

Même Dobby n'a pas répondu à mon appel !

Et ça, c'est le plus bizarre, parce que Harry lui a bien dit qu'il devait nous aider quand nous en avons besoin.

Ok, je sais…

Il n'aurait pas pu me dire grand chose, mais au moins, il aurait pu me confirmer que je ne me trompais pas et qu'ils sont bien tous là-bas !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

Je vais leur souhaiter bienvenue au bercail moi ! Ah ! Ils vont m'entendre !

Et je me fiche bien de savoir s'il y a des profs avec eux ou non ! Je suis trop furieuse là !

Et avec tout ça, je vais avoir une tête pas possible demain et m'endormir en cours !

Flûte ! Je commence par Snape ! Je vais me faire tuer si je dors debout pendant son cours ! J'aurais tout intérêt à prendre une Potion Revitalisante !

« Aïe ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! Vous me marchez dessus ! » m'écrie-je soudain, quand un pied, que je repousse d'un bon coup de poing, écrase ma main.

Décidément, ce n'est pas de chance ! Avec toute la place qu'il y a ici, c'est sur moi qu'il faut que le premier à revenir, atterrisse au retour…

« Désolé, Mademoiselle Weasley, mais vous n'étiez pas censée être ici. Qu'est-ce que vous y faites d'ailleurs, alors que vous devriez être bien sagement endormie dans votre lit ? » me répond la voix glacée de mon professeur de Potion

Oh ! Merde !

C'est sur Snape que j'ai crié !

C'est son pied que j'ai brusquement repoussé à coups de poing, au risque de le faire tomber !…

Mais je suis trop furieuse pour me laisser impressionner et, dans un élan presque suicidaire je l'avoue, je me relève et lui réponds, toujours en criant :

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je suis en train de faire ! Que je vous attends depuis des heures pour vous souhaiter bon retour au bercail ? J'en ai marre que l'on me prenne pour une gamine idiote ! Je sais que vous étiez en réunion de l'Ordre et je veux savoir pourquoi cela a duré aussi longtemps ! Et où sont les autres ! »

« Cela a duré aussi longtemps parce que nous avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire Mademoiselle Weasley. Et tout cela ne vous regarde en rien. Vous allez donc rentrer dans votre dortoir et vous avez tout intérêt à avoir les idées claires pour mon cours de Potion demain » répond-il, toujours glacial.

Mais quelque chose cloche…

Ce n'est pas mon prof de Potion…

Il lui ressemble vaguement, il a sa voix et porte ses vêtements, il croise les bras dans une attitude toute similaire, mais ce n'est pas lui.

Parce que l'homme qui est devant moi, a les yeux saphir, les dents blanches régulières, la peau hâlée, une barbe de quelques jours, les cheveux plus longs et plus clairs et il paraît dix ans de moins que Snape.

Et il est surtout plus beau…

Beaucoup plus beau que Snape…

« Qui êtes-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas Snape ! Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ! » m'écrie-je, pointant soudainement ma baguette sur cet intrus.

L'inconnu soupire et écarte les bras, me montrant bien qu'il n'est pas armé et que je ne risque rien.

Mais même s'il est beau comme un Dieu, je ne succomberai pas et ne baisserai pas ma garde !

Foi de Ginny Weasley, je ne me laisserai pas berner par ses manœuvres d'apaisement !

Il peut bien croire que je suis née de la dernière pluie, j'ai bien retenu les leçons de mon passé et de mes entraînements avec Snape et Madame De Paimpont moi !

« Je suis le professeur Snape, Ginevra. J'ai juste ôté mon masque habituel. Je suis l'avant garde. Les autres vont arriver dans quelques minutes maintenant. Je devais m'assurer que la voie est libre dans le secteur et emmener Rusard ailleurs s'il traîne dans le coin. Je vous assure que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Du moins, si vous ne restez pas plantée au milieu de la salle. Il y a de fortes chances pour que les autres arrivent exactement où vous êtes. Reculez, s'il vous plait, Ginevra ou vous risquez d'être blessée… » me dit-il, d'une voix bien plus agréable que celle de Snape maintenant…

Ce n'est pas lui ! C'est sûr, ce n'est pas lui ! Jamais Snape ne m'appellerait par mon prénom ! Je ne sais pas qui est ce type, mais c'est un imposteur !

« Je ne vous crois pas ! Reculez en gardant les mains bien visibles, bras écartés ! Allez vers le fond de la salle. Là-bas, dos contre les espaliers ! Je vais vous ligoter et nous allons attendre les autres bien gentiment… » lui ordonne-je, prenant l'air le plus menaçant possible et relevant bien ma baguette, prête à lui envoyer un bon Stupefix au moindre geste suspect.

Il soupire encore et obéit à mes ordres, reculant avec lenteur, bras toujours écartés, tout en me parlant

« C'est ridicule Ginevra, vous n'avez vraiment rien à craindre de moi. Comment puis-je vous convaincre que je suis bien votre professeur ? Oh… Je sais, je vous ai complimentée, après notre dernière séance d'entraînement, dimanche. Et j'ai proposé à Neville de lui donner des cours particuliers de Potion, par l'intermédiaire de Harry, Ronald et Hermione. » déclare-t-il, avec une gentillesse dont le professeur Snape ne ferait jamais preuve, même dans le meilleur de ses jours, j'en suis tout à fait convaincue.

Comment peut-il être au courant ce sale imposteur ? Snape lui aurait parlé de ça ?

Non, c'est impossible… Je ne le crois pas…

Et pourtant, le doute commence à germer…

Mais je ne veux pas le laisser grandir ! Et je l'aurais au tournant ! Oh ! Oui ! Je l'aurais !

« Vous pouvez très bien savoir cela après nous avoir espionnés ou avoir torturé le professeur Snape ! » m'écrie-je, bien que sachant que ce soit complètement impossible à cause du Sceau du Secret.

« Non. Le Sceau du Secret ne permet à personne d'espionner ici ou d'obtenir des renseignements d'une personne qui y est soumise. Vous le savez très bien Ginevra. Mais votre test était intelligent et bien vu » me dit-il, me complimentant pour me faire baisser pavillon sans doute aucun..

Et bien il peut continuer autant qu'il veut à me débiter ses louanges, je ne veux pas le croire et je ne le croirais jamais !

Je me suis déjà fait avoir par la jolie frimousse du Tom Jedusor de seize ans et ses belles promesses, je ne suis certainement pas prête à me faire avoir une seconde fois par une jolie gueule et des belles paroles !

Alors je lui envoie un petit Sort qui le précipite dos aux espaliers et, d'un Incarcerem bien placé, je le saucissonne bien serré !

Ah ! Mais !

« Eh, bien ! Nous verrons cela avec les autres quand ils arriveront ! En attendant, il n'est pas question que je me laisse avoir par votre histoire et votre joli visage, Monsieur l'intrus qui raconte des histoires à dormir debout ! » m'écrie-je, levant le nez et les mains sur les hanches, comme maman le fait quand les jumeaux tentent de la berner.

L'inconnu soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Nally n'a pas fini de se ficher de moi » lâche-t-il et, curieusement, il éclate de rire.

A en pleurer…

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de risible ! » dis-je brusquement, agacée par son hilarité

Parce que s'il me voulait du mal, il serait plutôt furieux non ?

« Rien, vraiment Ginevra… Je pensais juste qu'il est risible que je me fasse avoir alors que je vous ai moi-même donné l'idée de faire ce genre de chose pendant nos entraînements. Et que les autres ne vont certainement pas se priver pour trouver cette situation véritablement cocasse… Le plus drôle, c'est que c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui devait revenir le premier. Je n'aurais pas dû lui proposer de prendre sa place. » répond-il, en gloussant de temps en temps.

« Vous n'êtes pas le professeur Snape ! A votre place, il serait furieux et m'aurait déjà enlevé une cascade de points ! Sans compter les retenues ! » m'écrie-je, de nouveau certaine de mon fait.

« Oh ! Si, je vous assure Ginevra… » insiste-t-il… « Et d'ailleurs, les autres que voici, vont pouvoir vous le confirmer ».

Mais quand je me retourne, je me trouve nez à nez avec Malfoy…

Et, dans un automatisme, je lui décoche un Chauve-Furie de mon cru…

Sous les yeux effarés de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et des deux professeurs qui les accompagnent.

Quoique !

Les professeurs ont les yeux pétillants de malice… et Madame De Paimpont éclate même de rire !

« Harry ! Enlève-moi cette cochonnerie de Sort ! » hurle Draco Malfoy en se débattant furieusement

« Bon retour au bercail, Draco ! » s'exclame mon prisonnier, toujours ligoté sur les espaliers, avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire !

Aussitôt suivi de tous les autres.

Décidément, cela ne se passe pas du tout comme je l'avais prévu !

Merde !

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !

J'aurais vraiment agressé et ligoté le professeur Snape ?

Oh ! Merde alors !

Il est trop beau, le professeur Snape !

Mais c'est sûr, je vais m'en prendre pour dix ans de retenues...

Et je n'y comprends plus rien...

Je suis fatiguée...

Et j'ai la trouille aussi... Pourquoi ils ont été aussi long ? Pourquoi Malfoy était-il avec eux ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent tous ? Pourquoi mon prof portait-il un masque ?

Que va-t-il exactement se passer à Halloween ?

Toutes ces questions me turlupinent...

Et je me sens mal aussi... Je suis confuse d'avoir agressé et ligoté mon prof...

Il faut que je lui présente des excuses...

***************

**Harry**

Oh putain ! Que c'est drôle !

Ginny qui nous attendait et qui n'a pas cru un mot de ce que lui a dit le professeur Snape !

Ginny qui a ligoté le professeur Snape !

Et lancé un Chauve-Furie à Draco…

Le pauvre !

« Je… Je suis désolée professeur… Je suis… Je suis vraiment désolée… Je… » bafouille maintenant Ginny, aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Elle pourrait se faufiler dans un trou de souris qu'elle le ferait certainement sans hésiter !

La pauvre !

« Ce n'est rien Ginevra. Je conçois que vous ayez été surprise. Vous avez eu de magnifiques réflexes, vraiment. J'aurais dû remettre mon masque avant de revenir. Mais il n'était pas prévu que vous seriez ici. Tom Jedusor n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas voulu me croire. » répond gentiment mon Parrain par alliance, avec un sourire sincère.

Oh ! Le journal…

C'est vrai que Tom Jedusor était plutôt beau garçon avant de s'adonner à la Magie Noire et d'en abuser outre mesure.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Ginny ne s'est pas laissé amadouer par mon Parrain par alliance !

« Oui » répond-elle d'ailleurs, en baissant la tête, les larmes lui montant soudainement aux yeux et plus honteuse que jamais.

« Une fois encore, Ginevra, vous avez eu de très bons réflexes. Et je ne vous en veux pas, vraiment. » insiste notre prof de Potion en lui pressant l'épaule dans un geste de réconfort..

Ginny commence à se détendre, mais je la sens encore terriblement mal à l'aise et pleine d'incompréhension.

Elle scrute le visage de notre professeur, à la recherche d'un signe contraire à ses paroles. Mais elle doit être bien en peine de trouver un repère quelconque dans ce visage là.

Car il n'a pas remis son masque…

« Je ne comprends plus rien professeur. » craque-t-elle soudain, d'une pauvre voix et les larmes débordant de ses yeux

Mon Parrain par alliance soupire, puis il lui caresse les cheveux.:

« Je comprends Ginevra. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude de me voir ainsi. Mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a rien d'étrange là-dedans. » assure-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil vers Marraine.

Les larmes de Ginny l'embarrassent visiblement et il ne sait pas quoi faire pour la consoler et lui rendre le sourire.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir tout expliquer à Ginevra. Je te laisse faire Sev. Il faut que j'aille me reposer car demain sera encore une longue journée. Tiens, active ceci quand vous aurez fini. Cela vous permettra de prolonger un peu le temps et de dormir vous aussi quelques heures avant d'aller en classe. Mais restez bien tous ici et n'en sortez que lorsque vous serez tous réveillés. Draco, demande à Dobby de t'emmener directement dans ton lit quand il sera l'heure. Vous vous réveillerez à 6H00. Cela vous laissera le temps de regagner vos quartiers respectifs sans faire de rencontre impromptue. Tout au moins, j'espère…» explique Marraine, en donnant une sorte de chronomètre à son époux et en sortant avec le professeur Dumbledore qui semble particulièrement amusé de voir la tête gênée de mon Parrain par alliance.

Quand Marraine et le professeur Dumbledore referment la porte derrière eux, notre professeur hésite un court instant, puis nous invite à nous asseoir sur les fauteuils qu'il fait apparaître. Il nous sert ensuite une tasse de chocolat bien crémeux et bien fort, qu'il a demandé à Dobby d'aller chercher aux cuisines.

Enfin, il résume la situation à Ginny, lui révélant les raisons de la présence de Draco parmi nous, les menaces qui pèsent sur nous deux et sur elle, les liens qui l'unissent, lui, à notre professeur de DCFM, son rôle depuis son enfance et son engagement chez les Mangemorts, en tant qu'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Il lui révèle même tout de l'O.F.A.L.P..

Ginny écoute tout sans l'interrompre, les yeux ronds, puis les larmes aux yeux encore une fois, quand elle réalise que nous allons nous battre jeudi.

« Je m'en doutais… Je veux aller avec vous » déclare-t-elle, la voix assurée, malgré ses larmes

Mon Parrain par alliance fait la grimace et soupire et je devine que nous en sommes au moment qu'il redoutait : celui où il va devoir se montrer ferme avec Ginny et lui envoyer une fin de non recevoir.

« Ginevra, je ne doute pas un seul instant de votre courage, ni de vos capacités magiques. Vous avez également beaucoup de sang-froid et de réflexes, nous avons pu le constater tout à l'heure. Mais je suis obligé de décliner votre demande. Jamais vos parents ne vous y autoriseront. Ils vont avoir besoin, de même que vos frères, de vous savoir en sécurité à Poudlard, pour rester concentrés sur le combat. Je sais que par bien des côtés vous n'êtes plus une enfant, mais vous êtes encore bien jeune pour vous retrouver impliquée dans cette guerre et ces combats. Croyez-moi Ginevra, s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Neville et Draco resteraient également ici. Mais nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas nous passer d'eux et je le regrette infiniment. » explique le professeur Snape, avec tellement de gentillesse et de tact, que Ginny fond complètement en larmes et vient se jeter dans ses bras…

Il la reçoit, surpris, mais refermant tout de même ses bras autour d'elle.

« J'ai besoin de les voir et d'être avec eux. » sanglote Ginny d'une voix hachée par le chagrin

A mes côtés, Ron se saisit de ma main et déglutit avec difficulté. Je le sens profondément attristé et je sais que nous pensons la même chose.

Ginny sera la seule en arrière de la famille Weasley.

La seule à ne pas combattre.

Et je sais aussi que cela le rassure, comme mon Parrain par alliance l'a dit à l'instant.

Et comme Ginny ne se calme pas, il se lève pour aller prendre place sur le bras du fauteuil de notre professeur et il se penche pour enlacer sa petite sœur et appuyer sa joue contre son épaule.

« Ginny » dit-il, d'une voix douce et basse : « Ginny, ce que dit notre professeur est juste. Nous serons rassurés de te savoir ici. Tu vas suffisamment connaître ta part de danger aussi longtemps que nous n'aurons pas démasqué l'Espion de Poudlard. Et puis, dès que tout sera fini jeudi, nous enverrons Dobby te chercher. Tu attendras ici avec Luna d'accord ? Et je te jure que la perspective de te voir saine et sauve à notre retour, nous donnera tant de cœur à l'ouvrage que les Mangemorts regretteront d'avoir croisé notre chemin. »

Ginny se tourne brusquement et, toujours assise sur les jambes de mon Parrain par alliance, elle se jette dans les bras de Ron, qui l'étreint avec tendresse.

« Je t'aime Ron » dit-elle, sanglotant de plus belle. « Tu leur diras à tous que je les aime très fort n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je t'aime aussi petite sœur. Mais non, je ne leur dirais pas que tu les aimes. Parce que tu le leur diras toi-même quand tu nous rejoindras au QG après la bataille. » répond Ron, en prenant son visage en coupe dans ses grandes mains et en lui souriant avec assurance.

Il essuie ses larmes avec ses pouces et l'embrasse avec tendresse sur la joue.

Puis, prenant l'air sévère, il ajoute :

« Et il faudra aussi que tu t'expliques avec maman. Parce qu'elle va être furieuse d'apprendre que tu te jettes au cou des beaux professeurs de Potions ! Ce n'est vraiment pas sérieux cela Ginevra Weasley ! Tu te conduis comme une gourgandine en profitant ainsi de la situation ! »

Mon Parrain par alliance et Draco lèvent les yeux au ciel avec un sourire, tandis que Ginny, sous les yeux attendris d'Hermione, sourit elle aussi, puis se met à glousser dans le cou de Ron.

« Idiot » murmure-t-elle.

Mais il y a plein de tendresse dans ce mot et dans son étreinte qu'elle resserre autour de lui et c'est tellement beau et émouvant de voir cela, que je me dis, que c'est un bon retour au bercail ça…

* * *

**…Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…

…


	36. Compte A Rebours Phase 3 1

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta. Courrez voir ses fics!**

…

**Compte A Rebours Phase 3 : Communiquer 1/2**

**Mardi 29 octobre 1996 Acte 1 : Lettres - Chouettes et Hiboux**

**Draco**

Et voilà ! De retour dans mon dortoir !

Après sept mois passés dans le Temps Ralenti, à dormir dans une yourte et à m'entraîner du matin au soir, cela me fait tout drôle.

Et plus encore de me rendre compte que rien n'a changé ici.

Crabbe et Goyle ronflent comme des sonneurs, Zabini dors à moitié assis et la baguette à la main et Théo, l'amoureux Théo, est discret même dans son sommeil…

C'est fou, il est même tellement discret qu'on dirait qu'il ne respire pas et il faut vraiment fixer le tas de couvertures avec attention pour le voir se soulever imperceptiblement…

Comme souvent, je suis le premier à me rendre dans la salle de bain et je ne me prive pas d'une longue douche bien chaude. Je me dépêche ensuite de m'habiller, à l'abri de la cabine de douche, pour être sûr de ne pas être surpris par l'un de mes camarades…

Il ne faudrait pas que l'un d'eux me surprenne à moitié nu…

Ce n'est pas que je sois si pudique, mais avec mes nouveaux muscles, j'ai tout intérêt à ne pas me faire remarquer… Et…

Oïe ! …

Il y a comme qui dirait un problème!

On dirait que mes vêtements ont rétréci au lavage…

Oïe ! Oïe ! Oïe !

Il va falloir que je revoie toute ma garde robe là !

Mince… J'ai vraiment pris en taille comme en muscles !

C'est Harry qui va se ficher de moi quand il va savoir ça !

Bon, en attendant, je n'ai plus qu'à mettre un petit Sort d'Ajustement sur ce que je porte et je vais écrire tout de suite à Hermione pour lui demander conseil. Elle, au moins, elle ne se fichera pas de moi et trouvera bien une solution durable à ce problème… parce que là, au moindre faux mouvement, tout risque de craquer…

J'aurais belle allure tiens !

Bon… Allez Draco ! Il est temps de descendre dans l'arène et de voir si quelqu'un va remarquer que tu as brusquement grandi de quelques centimètres…

Pourvu que Pansy n'en fasse pas la remarque à voix haute… Elle en est bien capable cette gourde !

Tiens, en parlant de la gourde, la voilà justement qui se précipite vers moi en s'exclamant :

« Draco ! Tu en as mis du temps pour revenir hier soir ! Où étais-tu ? Je t'ai attendu la moitié de la nuit et je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer ! J'ai fini par aller me coucher à trois heures et demie ! Et qu'est-ce que tu as Draco ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas mis de gel dans tes cheveux ? J'adore quand tu as du gel dans tes cheveux ! Et c'est bizarre, mais on dirait que tu es plus grand que d'habitude ce matin ! »

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Et naturellement tout le monde a cessé de parler pour me fixer comme si j'avais trois têtes !

« Pansy, cesse de parler si c'est pour dire de telles âneries… Cesse même de parler tout court… » réponds-je, la voix glaciale et le regard mauvais, prenant la direction de la porte à grandes enjambées.

Merde !

Je préférais nettement me réveiller au Paradis moi !

Même quand il pleuvait des cordes et que j'aurais aimé rester au lit plutôt qu'aller patauger et faire des pompes dans la boue et les flaques d'eau, au moins, dès le réveil, je ne voyais que des personnes que j'avais envie de voir…

« Mais Draco ! Je te jure que tu parais plus grand ! » insiste la gourde, ses yeux tout ronds et me suivant en trottinant dans le couloir.

« Mais bien sûr Pansy ! J'ai rencontré une fée en revenant de retenue hier soir et elle a exaucé mon vœu de grandir de quelques centimètres en une nuit ! » déclare-je, bien fort, pour que tout le monde entende, même ceux qui sont les plus éloignés.

« C'est vrai ? Mais c'est formidable Draco » ! s'écrie l'idiote, en sautillant presque.

Merlin !

Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête !

Mais au moins, cela me rend service, parce que tout le monde à l'air de se ficher d'elle, même si c'est très discret…

« Mais non ! Idiote ! Comme si une chose pareille était possible ! Tu vois bien que mes vêtements me vont parfaitement bien ! Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais un horrible feu au plancher si cela avait été le cas Pansy ! Tu viens seulement de te rendre compte que j'ai grandi pendant l'été, c'est tout ! » dis-je, toujours haut et fort, laissant libre cours à mon exaspération.

« Oh… Mais pour le gel Draco ? C'est parce que tu n'en as plus, que tu n'en as pas mis ? Je peux t'en trouver dans la minute si tu veux ! » insiste cette fois la face de pékinois, comme l'appelle le trio, en trottinant toujours pour se maintenir à mon niveau…

Le pékinois… C'est vrai que ça lui va bien tiens !… J'espère pouvoir lui dire bientôt.

« Si, Pansy ! J'en ai encore. J'ai juste décidé de ne plus en mettre. Il faudra t'y faire… Et cesse de m'ennuyer avec ces âneries! » réponds-je, en sifflant d'exaspération et en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Oh… D'accord Draco. C'est dommage, j'aimais bien. Alors, dis-moi maintenant, à quelle heure es-tu rentré cette nuit ? » persiste-t-elle, malgré toutes les menaces de ma voix et de mon regard.

Cette fois je m'arrête et tout le monde derrière en fait autant pendant que je croise les bras et plante mon regard le plus furieux dans ses yeux

« Tôt, Pansy!… Je suis rentré tôt! Et si tu ne m'as pas vu, c'est que tu ronflais comme un Troll ! Et maintenant dis-moi à ton tour Pansy ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends de m'espionner ainsi ? Je rentre à l'heure à laquelle il me plait et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, compris ? Et si tu me saoules encore comme cela de bon matin, je te bâillonne, te ligote et te jette au fond d'une armoire dont je fermerai la porte à triple tour ! Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix Pansy ! Comme tu peux le constater, je suis d'une humeur horrible ! Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de fille convenable à baiser et ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs ! » m'écrie-je presque, cette fois sur un ton qui la fait pâlir et se ratatiner sur elle-même, avant de reprendre mon chemin, dans le silence le plus complet…

Ouf !…

Je vais avoir la paix pendant quelque temps…

Le problème, c'est qu'on va me prendre pour un obsédé sexuel…

Un comble, puisque je ne bande toujours pas, même le matin !

Bah, tant pis !… Ce sera une occasion de plus de rire avec mes amis…

Allez… Entrons dans la Grande Salle. Qu'on se dépêche de prendre son petit déjeuner et d'aller en cours…

Sans oublier d'observer les uns et les autres, histoire de voir si je peux repérer l'Espion de Voldemort…

Car si je ne doute pas un seul instant que Pansy consigne tous mes faits et gestes et doit en rapporter une grande part dans les lettres destinées à ses parents, je suis certain, au fond de moi, qu'il y a un autre Espion bien plus discret qu'elle…

Ah ! Voilà le courrier…

Mais…

Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Lucifer qui me l'apporte ?

C'est pourtant une lettre de Maman. Bizarre… Maman fait toujours parvenir mon courrier et mes colis par Lucifer…

Pourquoi est-ce Dante aujourd'hui ?

Voyons ce qu'elle écrit…. Mmmm… Comme les autres fois, c'est froid et impersonnel…

Pauvre Maman, prisonnière au Manoir et sans cesse surveillée !…

Voyons le colis maintenant…

Mais, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Pourquoi me met-elle ces trucs là ? J'ai horreur des chocolats aux noix… Et je déteste plus encore ceux au café…

Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin là, aussi ?…

Un mouchoir à ses initiales…

Tâché…

Ce n'est vraiment pas normal…

Un message ? Cherche-t-elle à me faire comprendre quelque chose ? Cherche-t-elle à me faire savoir qu'elle est prisonnière ?

Il va falloir que j'en parle au professeur Snape…

Le plus tôt sera le mieux… Oui…

Maman me fait parvenir un message là…

Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas certain de tout comprendre…

******************

**Harry**

Je me demande ce qu'a Draco, il fait une tête bizarre pour qui le connaît bien…

Ah ! Mais voilà le professeur Dumbledore et Remus…

Tout le monde les regarde bizarrement et c'est le silence complet. Je me demande quelles seront les réactions quand le professeur Dumbledore va annoncer que Remus va remplacer Madame de Paimpont…

« Bonjour les enfants ! Comme peuvent le constater celles et ceux qui étaient parmi nous il y a trois ans déjà, le professeur Lupin est de retour à Poudlard. Madame De Paimpont étant indisponible pour quelques jours, j'ai jugé bon de faire appel à ses services pour la remplacer. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que celles et ceux qui l'ont connu, apprécierons de l'avoir à nouveau comme professeur. » explique le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire engageant.

Aussitôt, je me lève et j'entraîne avec moi les Gryffondors et une grande partie des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles dans une acclamation chaleureuse pour Remus, qui, je le vois même d'ici, en est fort ému.

Seuls, les Serpentards font la gueule. Draco en tête.

Mais lui, c'est parce qu'il ne peut pas se lever pour en faire autant…

« Merci ! Merci pour lui les enfants ! » s'exclame le professeur Dumbledore, tout en faisant un geste pour nous inciter à cesser les applaudissements et à l'écouter.

Lorsqu'il obtient satisfaction et que notre attention est de nouveau toute tournée vers lui, il poursuit :

« Lorsque Madame De Paimpont pourra de nouveau nous honorer de sa présence, nous avons convenu, enfin, si le Conseil d'Administration n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, que le professeur Lupin allègera sa charge de travail en s'occupant des Premières, Deuxièmes, Troisièmes et Quatrièmes années. Cela permettra à nos deux excellents professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, de mettre sur pied un club de Duel, qui sera sans nul doute plus efficace que le précédent… »

Une autre salve d'applaudissements, accompagnés par des exclamations enthousiastes, retentit sous le ciel de la Grande Salle.

Et j'en suis vraiment heureux pour Remus…

Lui qui était parti si discrètement à la fin de ma Troisième année, revient décidément en fanfare et je trouve cela tout à fait juste !

« Allez Ron et Ginny, il faut commencer… Comme convenu ! » lance Hermione, dès que les choses sont revenues à la normale et après avoir simulé un rapide conciliabule avec eux…

Aussitôt, Ron avale sa dernière bouchée et se lève, pour aller voir ses homologues de Poufsouffle, tandis qu'Hermione va voir ceux de Serdaigle et que Ginny entreprend de répandre la nouvelle parmi les Gryffondors, faisant déjà circuler un parchemin…

L'opération « Pétition pour Remus » est commencée…

C'est le professeur Snape, qui nous en a donné l'idée après notre retour cette nuit, dès que Ginny s'est apaisée, pour appuyer la candidature de Remus ce soir… Il nous a même donné les noms de tous les membres du Conseil d'Administration, pour que nous tâchions d'obtenir les signatures des élèves qui auraient de la parenté parmi eux, comme Suzan Bones par exemple

Sur le moment, cela m'a beaucoup surpris et, la fatigue me poussant à la mauvaise humeur, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire remarquer qu'il n'aurait pas dû révéler sa lycanthropie la première fois où il est venu, pour commencer…

Il est resté silencieux, un regard inexpressif fixé sur le mien…

Et puis, Draco, qui était resté bouche bée devant ma brusque attaque, a déclaré :

« Mais ce n'est pas Parrain qui a révélé cela… Je suis désolé… Mais c'est moi… Je… J'ai reçu un hibou de mon père, très tôt ce matin là et il m'a demandé de le révéler haut et fort… Parrain n'y est pour rien… Je… Je le dirais au professeur Lupin dès que j'en aurais l'occasion… Je suis vraiment désolé de lui avoir nuit ainsi… »

C'est drôle, parce que cela ne m'a pas surpris en fin de compte…

Et je me suis senti mal à l'aise envers mon Parrain par alliance, mais celui-ci m'a fait un petit sourire et m'a affirmé que ce n'était pas bien grave, puisque Remus lui-même avait pensé la même chose…

Mais dans le fond, je sais qu'il a été peiné d'avoir été, une fois de plus, accusé injustement…

Il va vraiment falloir que je lui parle à cœur ouvert un de ces jours…

Oui, je le ferais, après Halloween…

Ou peut-être avant, si j'en ai l'occasion…

En attendant, je suis le premier à signer la pétition, comme nous l'avons convenu, bientôt imité par tous mes camarades de Gryffondor, même les plus jeunes, qui n'ont pourtant pas connu Remus.

Et aux tables de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, les choses ont l'air bien engagées également…

C'est dommage que nous ne puissions pas compter encore sur quelques Serpentards…

Mais il y en aura au moins un… Car le professeur Snape a promis de la signer, avec les autres professeurs…

Et ce soir, Hedwige ira porter la pétition au professeur Dumbledore, juste au moment où le Conseil d'Administration de l'école sera réuni, pour examiner la candidature de Remus au poste de professeur de DCFM et de Duel en second…

J'espère vraiment, que ce Conseil d'Administration sera aussi séduit par le message que par la messagère…

Car elle est tellement belle Hedwige, qu'elle ne laisse personne indifférent…

Mais c'est normal, car c'est la plus belle chouette du monde !

**************

**Acte 2 : Gazette Ou La Pie Qui Déchante…**

**Severus**

Midi.

Je dois me dépêcher d'aller chez Nally car le rendez-vous avec Rita Skeeter aura bientôt lieu…

Dans quinze minutes exactement, et je ne veux rater cela pour rien au monde !

Car voir cette ragoteuse de pacotille se faire embrouiller et embobiner par Albus et Nally sera un vrai régal !

Je suis heureux que tous les deux aient pensé à me faire profiter du spectacle.

J'avance très vite, le long du couloir secret qui mène aux appartements de Nally, courant presque pour ne rien rater de la rencontre… Mais je sais que Nally fera en sorte que je vois tout, retardant l'entrevue de quelques minutes s'il le faut…

Enfin, j'arrive près de la porte secrète, je m'installe dans le fauteuil que Nally a mis à ma disposition et je regarde l'intérieur de la pièce, au travers d'un grand miroir sans tain…

De l'autre côté, on ne peut me voir, d'autant que Nally a posé un Sort pour qu'on ne remarque pas ce grand miroir…

Skeeter est là, installée sur le canapé, comme si elle était en terrain conquis…

Pour l'instant, elle affiche une mine moqueuse tandis qu'elle observe Albus et Nally, mais elle va bientôt déchanter, la mauvaise pie !

« Alors, professeur Dumbledore, j'ai été très étonnée de recevoir votre Hibou ce matin… J'ai longuement hésité avant de venir mais…le grand Dumbledore qui me demande un service ! Je n'ai pas su résister à la tentation ! Vous avez réussi à exciter ma curiosité ! » s'exclame l'échotière de bas étages, que je devine, non seulement curieuse mais aussi satisfaite à la pensée qu'elle va peut-être pouvoir, encore une fois, écrire des horreurs sur son vis-à-vis…

Et surtout le tenir entre ses plumes acérées et empoisonnées…

Car demander un service, c'est se retrouver débiteur…

Et je n'ai nul doute que Skeeter écrase ses débiteurs sous ses talons aiguille avec grande satisfaction…

Mais cette fois, elle va perdre…

Car ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle a devant elle les deux plus grands Serpentards de notre époque… Même s'ils sont Gryffondors…

« Effectivement, ma chère ! Effectivement ! Mais permettez-moi, au préalable de vous présenter notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Madame Nally De Paimpont. Comme vous pouvez le constater, Madame de Paimpont est actuellement blessée. C'est pourquoi j'ai jugé bon de vous recevoir dans son bureau plutôt que le mien, pour lui épargner la fatigue d'un déplacement » explique Albus d'un ton cordial

Bien…

Albus vient de présenter Nally, en appuyant sur le fait qu'elle est actuellement blessée. Ce qui la met, sans nul doute, en position d'infériorité aux yeux de la cafarde…

Attention ! C'est pour mieux vous ferrer mon enfant, serais-je tenté de dire… si j'avais quelques prétentions à mettre cette fouille poubelles en garde…

Ce qui n'est pas le cas bien évidemment.

« Oh… Oui… Désolée très chère… » fait Skeeter, l'air de s'en ficher royalement en réalité et accordant à peine un regard à son hôtesse, qui lui sert une tasse de thé.

« Je vous en prie… Il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi l'être. Ce n'est pas grand chose vraiment. » répond Nally, faisant profil bas, mais sans aucun doute prête à mordre à la première occasion…

Elle déteste ce genre de personnes, qui n'ont aucune considération pour les autres et aiment, par-dessus tout, leur propre personne et colporter les ragots les plus dégoûtants…

Et Nally n'ignore rien de ce que Skeeter a pu dire d'Albus et de son filleul qu'elle adore…

« Si nous en venions à ce qui m'intéresse ? » demande la vilaine rapporteuse, avec un reniflement dédaigneux en direction de Nally, avant de se tourner, toutes dents dehors, vers Albus

Excellent !

Oh ! Oui !

Ne jamais commettre l'erreur que vient de faire Skeeter en sous estimant mon épouse…

Elle va se faire laminer par Nally, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrive dans quelques minutes !

« Vous savez, très chère, ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Albus, en prenant l'air candide…

Naturellement, Skeeter éclate de rire et fait gonfler les plumes de son boa vert pomme…

On dirait un perroquet qui ébouriffe ses plumes…

« Oh ! Mais bien sûr ! Qui ignore en ce monde, que le grand Albus Dumbledore est le père fondateur de cette coterie obscure qui prétend guerroyer contre les Forces du Mal !… Il me semble avoir écrit un article ou deux à ce propos pour rendre service au Directeur de la Gazette qui avait encore quelques espaces à remplir dans son journal !…» s'exclame la colporteuse de bazar, sur un ton ironique et méprisant…

A la tension dans les épaules de Nally, je devine qu'elle n'a qu'une envie, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, celle de flanquer cette horrible pimbêche dehors, à grands coups de pied au derrière…

Mais nous avons besoin d'elle, pour asseoir notre grande farce et rendre public l'échec de Voldemort…

Ce qui aura le double avantage de le mettre en rage et de faire savoir au monde sorcier qu'il est tout à fait possible de combattre les Mangemorts et de gagner la partie…

Et faire quelques émules et recruter des volontaires par la même occasion.

« Nous ne prétendons pas ma chère… Nous guerroyons, nous guerroyons… » affirme Albus, qui s'amuse comme un petit fou semble-t-il…

Ou plutôt qui s'amuse à jouer au petit fou, pour mieux harponner la baleine…

Skeeter se livre à quelques gloussements stupides et, sur un clin d'œil moqueur, elle demande, en se pourléchant légèrement les babines surchargées d'un répugnant maquillage rouge sang qui a laissé des traces grasses sur sa tasse de thé :

« Et auriez-vous quelques informations intéressantes, à me donner à ce sujet ? »

« Peut-être, peut-être ma chère… » avance Albus, en se calant bien confortablement dans son fauteuil, l'air d'hésiter, mais prêt à enfermer à nouveau le scarabée dans son bocal …

« Allons, mon ami… Vous pouvez tout dire à Rita… » gazouille le coléoptère vampirique, en lançant une œillade vulgaire à Albus.

Voilà !

L'Animagus a mordu dans l'appât ! Elle est entrée dans le bocal et il n'y a plus qu'à refermer le couvercle…

« Ma chère, nous pouvons, Madame De Paimpont et moi, vous garantir l'exclusivité de ce que nous savons et vous offrir l'opportunité de quelques scoops. » lui affirme Albus, présentant le couvercle au-dessus du bocal.

« Vraiment ? Vous m'en direz tant ! Si vous saviez le nombre de personnes qui me font cette promesse chaque jour très cher ! Il va m'en falloir un peu plus, pour que je vous accorde crédit… » fait mine de dédaigner la Bavasseuse en Chef du monde sorcier, accordant à peine un regard, une fois de plus méprisant, à l'intention de Nally, qui reste impassiblement souriante.

« Une attaque aura lieu à Halloween. Cela vous intéresse-t-il ? » demande sans plus de détour, Albus, en fixant sur elle son regard bleu pâle le plus pénétrant.

Skeeter sursaute d'abord puis, prenant l'entière mesure de ce que vient de dire Albus, elle se tortille et, abandonnant toutes ses manières ridicules et insupportables, elle laisse tomber son masque faussement désintéressé et lâche avec avidité :

« Dites-moi tout ! »

Couvercle mis en place et vissé… Le scarabée est refait…

« Pas avant que nous ne soyons parvenus à un accord satisfaisant pour les deux parties. » intervient Nally, d'une voix douce et avec un sourire faussement engageant.

Skeeter éclate de rire et se tourne vers Nally, en se trémoussant sur le canapé et en réajustant ses lunettes serties de fausses pierres précieuses.

« Ma chère ! Comment voulez-vous prétendre passer un accord avec une journaliste aussi indépendante que moi ! Voyons, mon petit, on ne bride pas la presse ! Rien qu'avec ce que vous m'avez dit, j'ai déjà de quoi faire un joli petit article ! »

« Vraiment ? J'aimerai beaucoup voir cela… » dit doucement Nally, son sourire s'agrandissant et montrant ses dents elle aussi, l'air innocent et presque…niais…

Oh ! Merlin !

Nally va la manger toute crue la commère ! J'en viendrais presque à la plaindre…

Presque !…

« Tout à l'heure, peut-être, si vous êtes sage ! » frétille la verbeuse sans talent, sans se douter qu'elle vient de se jeter dans la gueule de la Griffonne !

« Comme c'est dommage, car vous n'aurez rien à écrire tantôt… » fait mine de regretter Nally, l'air faussement attristée.

Une fois encore, Skeeter éclate de son rire aigrelet et toise Nally avec tant de hauteur et de mépris, que j'ai envie de l'étrangler soudain…

Rhaaaaaaaaa….

Ce n'est pas le moment d'une nouvelle crise d'adolescence ! Il faut que je me reprenne, sinon, je ne profiterais pas pleinement de cet instant de comédie et d'entourloupe grandiose !

« Ça c'est vous qui le dites ma chère ! Car croyez-moi, je suis une brodeuse de grand talent ! Et je vais déjà pouvoir révéler qu'Albus Dumbledore a avoué faire partie de cet obscur Ordre du Phénix, que son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est une insipide petite française à l'air niais, et qu'ils délirent tous les deux sur une soi-disant attaque prévue pour Halloween… Le tout, agrémenté de descriptions tout à fait charmantes et réalistes de votre intérieur et de vos goûts vestimentaires douteux » se vante la jaseuse, ébouriffant ses horribles plumes d'autruche

« Oh ! Cette fois, je vous en supplie, faites-nous la grâce d'une démonstration de votre inimitable et prestigieux talent ! Albus m'a affirmé que vous aviez toujours à disposition votre délicieuse Plume à Papote et des parchemins… Si toutefois vous les aviez oubliés, je me ferais un plaisir de vous en fournir… » l'incite Nally, toujours très douce mais avec un rien d'acidité et de dangerosité dans la voix et lui balançant, presque à la figure, tout le matériel nécessaire à l'écriture, d'un geste négligent de la main…

Cette fois, Skeeter considère Nally d'un autre œil…

Il faut dire que cette démonstration de Magie sans baguette, même si elle n'est rien à côté de ce que Nally est capable de faire, est déjà impressionnante…

D'autant qu'elle avait tout fait jusque là, pour paraître parfaitement insipide et insignifiante aux yeux de la peste…

Albus sourit dans sa barbe, qu'il caresse, les yeux pétillants de malice…

Et moi, je me réjouis d'assister à la déconfiture de ce poison violent…

« J'insiste » déclare Nally, au bout de quelques secondes de bataille de regard, qu'elle gagne haut la main

Skeeter gigote, mal à l'aise maintenant et, d'un air pincé, elle repousse le matériel que Nally lui a envoyé et sort de son sac en crocodile ses parchemins, son encre verte et sa fameuse Plume à Papote trempée dans du jus de Bubobulb pur…

« Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu ! » s'exclame la médisante, d'une voix mal assurée mais l'air revêche…

Puis elle ouvre la bouche et la referme plusieurs fois, en une parfaite imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau… Mais malgré son insistance et ses nombreux efforts, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche…

Elle ne peut évidemment rien consigner par écrit, ni dicter quoi que ce soit à sa plume venimeuse… Le Sceau du Secret… La grande arme de Nally contre les indiscrets de tous poils…

Ou plutôt de toutes plumes dans le cas présent, si l'on considère son horrible boa…

« Que m'arrive-t-il ! Que m'avez-vous fait espèce de petite peste ! » s'exclame-t-elle soudain, l'air complètement affolé et jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux vers sa tasse de thé…

« Oh… Rien ! Mais je suis professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, très chère, mes appartements sont, par conséquents, protégés très efficacement ! Rien, absolument rien de ce qui se dit ici, ne peut en sortir sans mon autorisation expresse… » répond Nally, affichant maintenant un air totalement satisfait de chat repu.

« Que… Mais… » tente de protester la bafouilleuse sans talent…

« Désolée très chère… Mais il va falloir composer ou dire adieu aux scoops… Nous trouverons quelqu'un d'autre qui se fera un plaisir de les écrire…» l'achève Nally, lui révélant une fois de plus, son éblouissante et parfaite dentition…

Le scarabée est sur le point d'être croqué…

« Je… Je n'ai guère le choix je suppose… » capitule la papotière ridicule…

Et voilà ! Le premier coup de dent vient de faire craquer la carapace !

Et le second ne va sans doute pas tarder, lui broyant les entrailles…

« Non… Et ne croyez pas pouvoir nous entourlouper d'une quelconque manière. Car nous avons d'autres cartes en main… Ou plutôt, photographies, fort édifiantes très chère… » glisse à son tour Albus, l'œil pétillant…

« Je suis une femme à la morale irréprochable et fort honorablement connue ! » s'insurge la blondasse maquillée de façon outrancière et vulgaire…

« Je ne doute pas un seul instant de votre pureté, ni de votre chasteté… mais je doute cependant de votre virginité morale… » se moque ouvertement Nally, en lui présentant la photo agrandie d'un scarabée qui semble porter des lunettes très particulières…

Des lunettes serties de fausses pierres précieuses…

Et voilà ! Le repas est consommé !…

Il ne manque plus que le dessert…

Skeeter se décompose à vue d'œil et son visage se déforme sous la colère…

« Granger ! La petite peste ! Elle avait promis ! » siffle-t-elle, le visage déformé par une horrible expression de fureur…

On dirait une gargouille particulièrement laide…

« Si vous parlez d'Hermione, vous pouvez être rassurée. Elle n'a rien dit et a tenu sa promesse. Ses amis également… Ils n'ont rien dit, ni les uns, ni les autres. Du moins, pas avant qu'une autre source nous informe de votre… secret. » affirme Nally d'une voix douce sous laquelle couve son mépris pour le laideron grimaçant

« Qui alors ! Dites-le-moi ! » exige de savoir la mijaurée, furieuse.

« Oh… Voyons très chère… Vous ne révèleriez pas vos sources n'est-ce pas ? Faites-moi donc la grâce, de me permettre de garder les miennes ! » exige Nally en retour… le regard dur et inflexible cette fois…

« Quel est le marché ? » s'enquiert l'insupportable bêcheuse, qui tente, tant bien que mal, de garder une contenance hautaine.

« Nous vous emmenons là où se dérouleront les attaques, sous bonne garde et en vous assurant une protection totale. Vous assisterez en direct aux évènements et vous écrirez les articles qui devront paraître le lendemain, quitte à faire un éditorial spécial.  
Naturellement, ces articles devront être soumis à notre approbation au préalable. Vous devrez, quelle que soit la manière dont vous écrivez ces articles, rendre Voldemort ridicule. Non pas ouvertement, mais en faisant remarquer que ses adversaires n'étaient pas très… capables ni très…futés… Bref, vous insinuez et insistez sur le fait que ses pantins sont incompétents, mais sans les mettre directement en cause…  
Cela devrait être dans vos cordes n'est-ce pas ? Réjouissez-vous ma chère, vous allez pouvoir dire beaucoup de mal d'Albus et de ses alliers… Et qui sait, peut-être aussi un jour de moi-même…  
Mais je vous préviens toutefois d'une chose… Jamais, vous m'entendez bien ! Jamais je ne veux lire encore quelque chose de méprisant ou médisant sur Harry Potter et ses plus proches amis! Si je lis la moindre allusion déplaisante, cette photographie et des témoignages directs, parviendront à qui de droit et je vous jure que vous finirez vos jours à Azkaban ou à Ste Mangouste… Harry est mon filleul, je l'adore et je suis prête à tout pour le protéger! Compris ? » déclare Nally, l'air féroce à l'évocation de Harry.

Skeeter, qui se tortillait de nouveau de joie et d'allégresse à la pensée de tous les articles venimeux qu'elle va pouvoir écrire, se ratatine sur elle-même à la fin… L'air terriblement déçu de ne pouvoir dire du mal de son souffre douleur favori, mais trop impressionnée par la puissance que laisse maintenant transparaître ouvertement Nally, pour oser la contredire…

Mais soudain, son attitude change de nouveau et elle semble effrayée.

« Vous-Savez-Qui sera furieux et il s'en prendra à moi ou à la Gazette ! » essaye-t-elle maintenant de se défendre et de se rétracter, comprenant soudain le danger de la démarche.

« Le Directeur de la Gazette sera ravi de la publicité que lui feront vos articles et il dispose sans aucun doute de grandes protections ! Son journal a résisté durant la première guerre, il traversera aussi celle-ci ! Quant à vous, vous êtes un Animagus ma chère ! Vous pouvez vous cacher efficacement quel que soit l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. ! Qui ira soupçonner un innocent scarabée d'être la grande Rita Skeeter ? » demande Nally, impitoyable et avançant directement vers la victoire totale.

« Malfoy!… Draco Malfoy le sait ! Il a dû le dire à son père ! » s'exclame la bécasse, sans comprendre que Draco est justement notre source.

« Lucius Malfoy est en prison, il ne risque guère de révéler quoi que ce soit à son Maître », fait remarquer Nally, refusant de lâcher sa proie.

« Mais Vous-Savez-Qui doit déjà le savoir ! Je vous en prie ! Cachez-moi ! Procurez-moi un lieu sûr et j'écrirai tous les articles que vous voudrez ! Je vous jure, sur ma Magie, que je serais la plus coopérante de vos alliers ! » s'écrie la poison, oubliant toute prudence et se saisissant de l'avant bras de Nally qui referme sa propre main sur celui de l'écervelée…

« Très bien… Vous serez sous notre protection. Mais au moindre faux pas, votre langue restera collée à votre palais et vous ne pourrez plus écrire le moindre mot… Aussi longtemps que je le souhaiterai » répond Nally, triomphante.

Car à peine la promesse formulée, que la Magie d'Albus entre en action et lie le poignet de Skeeter, la débitrice, à celui de Nally, la créancière, en une volute bleue, qui signe un contrat entre elles deux…

Skeeter ne pourra se défaire de sa promesse, aussi longtemps que Nally le lui refusera…

Le dessert a un goût parfaitement délicieux…

Car Skeeter, qui vient de se rendre compte de sa sottise, se décompose totalement, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et le souffle manquant… Elle hyper ventile au point qu'Albus se sent obligé de lui jeter un Sort pour l'empêcher de s'évanouir.

Le reste de l'entrevue, se déroule sans accroc, Skeeter se sentant sans doute à la merci de Nally, apparaît totalement soumise et acquiesce à tout ce qu'Albus lui propose… De sa venue au point de rendez-vous, situé non loin du Square Grimmaurd jeudi soir à 17H00, au sortilège du Gardien du Secret qu'il ira poser sur son domicile demain après-midi…

Et quand elle quitte le bureau de Nally, elle a oublié toute sa morgue et son mordant au placard…

Elle n'est plus qu'une pie désenchantée…

Et moi, je suis aux anges et je me précipite dans le bureau, pour féliciter les deux plus grands embrouilleurs et stratèges de tous les temps !

Salazar Serpentard lui-même, n'était qu'un inoffensif crétin à côté de ces deux là !

******************

**Acte 3 : Bagues**

**Hermione**

Trois quarts d'heure maintenant que je déambule dans les allées de la Bibliothèque, espérant tomber par hasard sur le livre qui fera tilter ma mémoire…

Car si j'ai renoncé, à la demande de Harry, à interroger Dobby, je n'ai pas renoncé à trouver pourquoi l'expression « Grande Dame », me chatouillent les neurones, depuis que Ron a fait remarquer que Dobby appelle la Marraine de Harry ainsi…

Mais rien à faire !

J'ai beau les effleurer et les caresser doucement du bout des doigts, j'ai beau leur murmurer des supplications et des louanges, mes chers amis les livres ne répondent pas à mon appel. Aucun ne s'est élancé vers moi, aucun ne s'est jeté dans mes mains, aucun n'a même seulement frémit…

Je suis frustrée… Et je dois me résoudre à l'évidence : je ne saurais pas, aussi longtemps qu'il n'est pas temps que je sache…

Et finalement, c'est peut-être aussi bien comme cela. Oui, Harry a parfaitement raison. Il y a des mystères qui n'ont pas besoin d'être absolument résolus. Et sa Marraine a bien le droit d'avoir un jardin secret. Notre prof de Potion aussi. Ils nous ont déjà révélé tant de choses tous les deux…

Et j'ai confiance en eux. De toute mon âme…

Oui, de toute mon âme !

Et cette pensée me rassérène totalement. C'est décidé, je laisse tomber cette petite énigme, qui ne vaut vraiment pas que je me fracasse la tête. Il y a des choses bien plus importantes en jeu…

Aussi, amorce-je un pas en direction de la porte, bien décidée à profiter des quelques heures de répit qu'il nous reste avant Halloween.

Et c'est le moment que choisit la bague de communication que nous avons tous convenu de garder jusqu'après la bataille, pour vibrer à mon annulaire gauche…

Violet…

Oh ! Merlin !

Le professeur Snape est gravement blessé et inconscient dans la Salle d'Entraînement !

Comment cela est-il possible ?

Je me précipite hors de la Bibliothèque, sous l'œil courroucé de Madame Pince, qui n'admet pas que l'on trouble la quiétude de son sanctuaire. J'ai pourtant bien pris toutes les précautions possibles, pour ne faire aucun bruit, malgré mon pas pressé, pour ne pas dire urgent.

Puis, sans plus de considération pour le règlement, je cours dans les couloirs, prenant soin de prendre les raccourcis et d'intimer l'ordre aux escaliers de se tourner vers le plus court chemin…

Cela a au moins cet avantage d'être Préfète, de pouvoir obtenir que les escaliers se tiennent tranquilles et vous obéissent…

Et quand j'arrive, essoufflée et probablement toute rouge de ma course et plus échevelée que d'habitude encore, j'ouvre la porte de la Salle d'Entraînement à la volée…

Pour trouver Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco, le professeur Lupin et le professeur Snape, en pleine santé et discutant tranquillement…

« Je croyais que vous étiez blessé ! « fais-je, un peu courroucée, à mon professeur de Potions

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé une frayeur Hermione, mais Nally m'a demandé de vous convoquer et j'ai vu là l'occasion de tester nos bagues de communication » me répond-il en souriant, l'air parfaitement décontracté et ne se formalisant pas de ma brusquerie à son égard.

« Eh, bien ! Nous pouvons dire que le test est concluant… » dis-je, en me laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, pour reprendre mon souffle.

« Oui… Nous pouvons conclure cela. » convient Remus, qui semble frais comme une rose.

En voilà un, qui n'a guère couru. Je le soupçonne d'avoir été complice du testeur…

« Et pourquoi sommes-nous convoqués ? Il y a du nouveau ? » m'enquiers-je en haussant un sourcil interrogatif

« Eh, bien ! Ce matin, Nally a pu rencontrer les amis de Charly et Victor Krum, qui sont arrivés beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Elle souhaite que nous prenions en main leur entraînement dès ce soir, pour libérer ceux qui travaillent sur les micros, ainsi que ceux qui doivent aller fabriquer les Feuxfous. Il en faudra une telle quantité, qu'ils doivent commencer dès ce soir. Je crois aussi que, finalement, les amis de Bill vont également entreprendre dès à présent leur entraînement… Et cela nous donnera l'occasion de tester le plan Granger, au cours d'une simulation grandeur nature. Vous serez les attaquants, si j'ai bien compris. » explique le professeur Snape qui me paraît bien guilleret aujourd'hui.

Quelque chose l'a, de toute évidence, mis d'excellente humeur…

Je me demande ce que c'est…

Rhaaaaaaaaa…. Maudite curiosité ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Hermione ! Le professeur Snape a bien le droit d'être heureux, et ce qui le rend heureux ne te regarde absolument pas !

« Oh ! C'est géant ! Et comment allons nous expliquer notre absence du dortoir cette fois ? » demande Neville, qui s'est senti assez mal à l'aise quand Ginny lui a dit qu'elle avait prétexté, pour lui, un grave malaise de sa grand-mère…

Il n'aime pas ce prétexte.

Je le comprends…

Quand on a déjà ses deux parents souffrant de maladies incurables, évoquer la maladie et la mort de ses plus proches soutiens doit être douloureux…

« Aucun. Nally est allée poser des Bulles sur vos lits, qui se déclencheront à une heure raisonnable, et au moment d'aller se coucher, vos camarades vous verront paisiblement endormis et ne se souviendront pas de ne pas vous avoir vu de toute la soirée… Elle n'aime pas ce procédé, car il joue avec la mémoire des gens, mais il fallait bien agir dans l'urgence. » explique le professeur Snape, sans se départir de son air joyeux..

« Oh ! C'est parfait ! Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne sera pas avec nous cette fois… » fait remarquer Harry

« Nous l'attendrons. Je voulais juste vous dire qu'il faudra être ici à 19H30. Avec un peu de chance, le Conseil d'Administration devrait être terminé à ce moment là. » répond son Parrain par alliance…

« Et l'entrevue avec Skeeter ? Qu'est-ce que cela a donné ? C'était bien prévu aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquiert Harry, en faisant la grimace…

Il la déteste…

Je le comprends, je la déteste moi aussi…

« Oh ! Oui ! C'était bien aujourd'hui ! Et cela a eu lieu ce midi ! » répond le professeur Snape, avec un sourire plus lumineux encore

Ah ! Voilà la raison de sa gaieté ! Tout a dû se passer comme sur des roulettes…

« Oh ! Et à voir ton sourire satisfait, je devine que cela s'est bien passé… » fait remarquer Remus, l'air curieux d'en savoir beaucoup plus.

Bon… D'accord, moi aussi, je suis curieuse de savoir… Mais je n'en aurais pas demandé davantage, eu égard à mes nouvelles résolutions de ne plus faire preuve d'indiscrétion… D'autant que Snape est un prof, pas l'un de mes camarades… Oui, je dois faire preuve de réserve et de discrétion concernant mes professeurs…

Merlin ! Que cela va être difficile ! Mais je vais tenir bon ! Foi d'Hermione Granger !

« Mieux que cela… C'était… Grandiose ! » s'exclame notre prof de Potion, l'air vraiment admiratif et rayonnant.

« Ne nous fais pas languir Parrain ! Raconte-nous tout ! » l'enjoint Draco, l'air plus curieux qu'un Kneasel.

Moui… D'accord… Je dois avoir le même air, même si je me fais terriblement violence…

« Oh ! Mais je vais faire beaucoup mieux ! Je vais vous faire profiter du spectacle ! J'ai pensé que Harry et Hermione seraient particulièrement intéressés par cela… » répond son Parrain, en dévoilant la Pensine du professeur Dumbledore, avec l'air ravi qu'aurait un gamin, à l'issu d'une bonne blague.

La crise d'adolescence, sûrement, me dis-je.

Et il fait de plus en plus Gryffondor… Je ne serais pas étonné qu'il ait dû batailler avec le Choixpeau pour aller à Serpentard…

Mais déjà, d'un geste de sa baguette, il permet au souvenir de s'élever et se dérouler sous nos yeux…

Et ! Oh ! Merlin !

Quel moment extraordinaire !

Je me sens vengée de toutes les saletés et idioties, que cette monstrueuse bonne femme à écrites sur moi…

Harry, lui, est aux anges… Et il peut l'être… C'est vraiment grandiose, comme l'avait annoncé le professeur Snape !

« Super-mega génial ! C'est magnifique ! Et je suis très heureux pour toi Harry ! » s'exclame Ron, quand le souvenir prend fin, avant de se tourner vers Harry et de lui prendre une main pour la serrer dans les deux siennes.

« Elle va, désormais, leur manger dans la main à Albus et Nally, cette Serpentard à la noix ! » affirme en souriant largement le professeur Snape, confirmant par ses propos, mon soupçon d'une crise d'adolescence de sa part…

Car vraiment, il n'est guère dans ses habitudes d'employer un langage aussi familier…

Serpentard à la noix…

Gryffondor, vraiment Gryffondor…

Avec douze ans d'âge mental…

Bon, Ok… Je suis toute émoustillée moi aussi, après avoir vu ce souvenir et je ne suis pas loin de danser la gigue, tant je jubile d'avoir vu Skeeter se faire piéger…

« Albus et elle ont manœuvré de main de maître ! Je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place. En voilà une qui y réfléchira à deux fois maintenant, avant de prendre les autres pour des imbéciles… » déclare Remus, l'œil pétillant.

« Oh ! Ça ! C'est sûr ! Ils sont plus machiavéliques que Machiavel lui-même…Serpentard a dû faire un tour de trois cent soixante degrés sur lui-même cette fois ! De quoi lui mettre le squelette sens dessus-dessous ! Il doit pouvoir jouer aux osselets sans problème ! » commente encore notre prof de Potion plus adolescent que jamais ! « Mais toi, Harry, tu ne dis rien. Qu'en penses-tu ? » ajoute-t-il ensuite, en se tournant vers Harry, l'air vivement intéressé.

Harry, qui a toujours l'air aux anges, semble reprendre conscience et il regarde le professeur Snape avec un sourire… extatique…

« Marraine m'adore… » dit-il, tout simplement, son sourire s'élargissant encore et des larmes émues lui montant soudainement aux yeux.

Son Parrain par alliance, qui s'attendait à tout autre chose, comme presque nous tous d'ailleurs, semble, lui, retomber sur terre et l'expression de son visage, jusqu'alors hilare et facétieuse s'adoucit, pour ne pas dire s'attendrit…

Puis, il s'avance vers Harry, s'assoit sur le bras de son fauteuil et le prend par les épaules.

« Oui, Harry. Nally t'adore et elle est prête à tout pour te protéger… » dit-il doucement, avant de lui donner une brève étreinte, que Harry lui rend.

Moi, j'ai envie de me donner des gifles…

Comment n'ai-je pas pensé que ce serait le plus important pour lui ? Comment n'ai-je pas pensé, en voyant Ron prendre la main de Harry, qu'il se réjouissait pour lui, non pas parce que Skeeter venait de recevoir une leçon magistrale, mais parce que la Marraine de Harry avait déclaré publiquement ses sentiments pour son filleul ?

J'étais trop tournée vers ma propre petite vengeance personnelle…

Et je saute dans les bras de Harry, pour me faire pardonner ma sottise et partager avec lui ce moment de joie…

Harry a enfin auprès de lui, et pour lui, une adulte qui va suppléer sa mère et l'aimer de tout son cœur.

Une Maman… Tout ce qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir…

Avec un père…

Mais Sirius, lui, n'est plus là pour le figurer…

*******************

**Remus**

19H30 !

Nous sommes tous au rendez-vous depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant, n'attendant plus qu'Albus, lorsqu'un Elfe de maison arrive dans un grand « crac », pour nous porter un message de sa part. Il nous demande de l'excuser et de partir avant lui, car il semblerait que le Conseil d'Administration va se prolonger un peu.

Cependant, il nous précise aussi que la pétition signée par tous les élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, a fait fort impression et que je suis officiellement professeur en second de DCFM et de duel, ce qui provoque des exclamations réjouies des enfants, tandis que Severus me félicite chaleureusement…

Lorsque nous arrivons Square Grimmaurd, Augusta nous attend. Elle aussi a un message pour nous : nous devons attendre Mondingus Fletcher qui ne devrait pas tarder.

« Mondingus ? Pourquoi Nally veut-elle que nous l'emmenions ? » demande Severus, dès qu'Augusta cesse d'abreuver son petit-fils de félicitations et de recommandations diverses.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle souhaite lui faire suivre une petite cure de remise en forme… Ce qui ne lui fera pas de tort si vous voulez mon avis ! » répond l'énergique bonne dame.

« Une cure de remise en forme ? Mais Mondingus n'est pas prévu parmi les attaquants… » fais-je remarquer.

Il n'est même pas prévu qu'il soit au QG jeudi soir…

« Nally m'a dit, juste avant de partir avec l'autre groupe, que Mondingus serait l'escorte personnelle de cette peste de Rita Skeeter. Et si vous voulez mon avis, Albus et elle ne pouvaient pas mieux choisir ! » nous apprend Augusta, tout en nous servant une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux au chocolat.

« Fort judicieux, effectivement. » approuve Severus, avant de siroter son thé brûlant.

« Vous trouvez ? S'il a trop bu ou qu'il a l'occasion de faire une « bonne affaire », il risque plutôt de nous faire faux bond ! » s'exclame Hermione, un rien inquiète.

« Oh ! Non ! Le pauvre homme sera au contraire, le plus consciencieux sorcier du monde, pour remplir cet office mon petit ! » répond Augusta, avec un air qui n'admet pas de réplique.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… » se risque pourtant son petit-fils

« Parce que ce sera là l'occasion pour lui de tenir la dragée haute à cette infâme commère ! » assène Augusta, qui ne tient vraiment pas Rita Skeeter dans son cœur.

« Que voulez-vous dire par-là ? » s'enquiert Draco Malfoy, arquant un sourcil curieux.

« Lorsqu'il était jeune, Mondingus était promis à une très brillante carrière de Médicomage. Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore diplômé, il avait déjà une jolie réputation, quand un soir, un petit garçon a été amené dans le service où il était de garde. En attendant l'arrivée du titulaire, qu'il avait appelé aussitôt, Mondingus lui a porté les premiers secours. Malheureusement, le garçon était déjà mourant et, malgré tous ses efforts, Mondingus n'a rien pu faire pour lui. Il a été très secoué par cette affaire… Pensez donc, un petit garçon de cinq ans à peine est mort dans ses bras… Et Mondingus n'avait lui-même guère plus de vingt et un ou vingt-deux ans…  
Rita Skeeter, qui débutait elle-même dans ce qu'elle appelle le journalisme, mais que je qualifie, moi, de médisances gratuites et de diffamations, s'est acharnée sur lui, l'accusant d'incompétence et de bien d'autres choses scandaleuses, mais totalement inventées… Sous les pressions politiques et d'un public bien mal informé, le Conseil d'Administration de Ste Mangouste a renvoyé Mondingus… Et le brillant jeune homme qu'il était à l'époque, a complètement coulé et est devenu celui que vous connaissez.  
Tout cela, en réalité, s'est produit parce que Mondingus avait rejeté les avances de Rita qui lui faisait les yeux doux… C'est qu'il était aussi, un beau garçon à l'époque.  
Oui… Cette femme est une manipulatrice et une malveillante persifleuse, prête à raconter n'importe quels mensonges par esprit de vengeance ou même par pur plaisir pervers …  
Ah ! Elle en a brisé, des carrières et des ménages ! Par ses cancans et ses mensonges éhontés, elle a même provoqué le suicide de la pauvre fille de l'une des voisines de ma mère ! Uniquement parce que celle-ci avait acheté la robe qui lui faisait envie… La pauvre petite avait tout juste dix-huit ans et elle était jolie comme un cœur… Un cœur bien tendre, qui n'a pas supporté que Rita écrive sur elle un article mensonger dans lequel elle accusait cette pauvre Dorothy, de se livrer à la prostitution, produisant même de faux témoins, sur lesquels elle exerçait probablement un chantage quelconque… Sa mère en est elle-même morte de chagrin quelques mois plus tard…  
Si vous voulez mon avis, tout ce que mériterait cette saleté de Rita Skeeter, c'est de se retrouver derrière les barreaux, à Azkaban ! » explique Augusta, qui semble vraiment furieuse, maintenant.

« Je comprends maintenant que Marraine n'ait pas hésité à se jouer d'elle aujourd'hui… » fait remarquer Harry

« Oui… Jamais Nally ne l'aurait piégée de cette façon, si Rita avait été quelqu'un de bien… » lui sourit Severus.

« Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite oui ! » confirme Hermione, émue par l'histoire de Mondingus et de cette Dorothy qui s'est suicidée…

« Oui, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite ! Et faire de Mondingus, celui dont dépendra sa sécurité est une bien brillante idée ! Il va enfin pouvoir la tenir au creux de sa main ! Ah ! Elle ne risque plus de dire du mal de lui ! Ça ! C'est garanti ! Et elle a tout intérêt à être polie avec lui, si elle ne veut pas qu'il la plante là, au beau milieu de la bagarre ! Ou ne laisse échapper par inadvertance le secret de son adresse ! » s'exclame Augusta, qui goûte l'ironie de la situation, à sa juste mesure…

« Il est certain, effectivement, qu'elle va devoir marcher sur des œufs… » sourit encore Severus, tout à fait satisfait lui aussi de la situation.

Nous ne pouvons cependant pas nous étendre davantage sur cette question, car Mondingus arrive justement, sobre, propre et rasé de près, ce qui ne lui est pas coutumier…

« J'suis prêt. » dit-il simplement.

Et à voir son air déterminé, il semble effectivement l'être…

Nous nous mettons donc en place, fermons les yeux et Severus appelle Nally.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans le Temps Ralenti, il fait un soleil splendide et Nally, souriante, vient nous accueillir.

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir ! » s'exclame-t-elle, « Il y a quelques mois que nous sommes ici et nous avons bien travaillé. Nous allons pouvoir achever l'entraînement des dernières recrues et effectuer la remise en forme de Mondingus. Vous êtes prêt Mondingus ? »

« Pour sûr M'dame ! Et j'vous ai apporté c'que vous m'avez d'mandé aussi… J'ai dû graisser la patte à quèques filous, mais j'les ai obtenues, vos bagues en pierre de lune… » répond Mondingus, en ouvrant un petit sac plein à craquer de ces bagues qui seront bientôt ensorcelées pour devenir des outils de communication.

* * *

**…Alors, que pensez-vous de tout cela?...**

…**Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…

…


	37. Compte A Rebours Phase 3 2

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta.**

**…Joyeux Noël !...**

**Compte A Rebours**

**Phase 3 : Communiquer 2/2**

**Acte 4 : Micros – Caméras et Dobby Roi**

**Ron**

Cela fait presque une heure que nous sommes ici et nous n'avons pas encore vu les autres, qui sont sur le terrain d'entraînement.

J'ai hâte de faire la connaissance de la Nadya de Charly… et aussi de voir la tête que fera Hermione en voyant Viktor Krum…

Parce qu'il a accepté de faire partie de l'Ordre son Vicky, Lee me l'a glissé à l'oreille tout à l'heure, trop heureux de m'annoncer la nouvelle, même si Viktor avait demandé la plus grande discrétion à ce propos, pour faire une surprise à Hermione…

Je me demande d'ailleurs, s'il s'est engagé pour défendre ses idées ou pour les beaux yeux d'Hermione ?

Peut-être bien les deux après tout…

Madame Snape nous a invités à visiter le laboratoire de recherche qu'ils ont mis sur pied, avec Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinett, Esther Nichols et mon père.

Il y là tout un tas d'affiches qui montrent les appareils et les explications de leurs montages, ainsi que tout un tas de pièces numérotées et classées, rangées sous leur modèle d'origine. Et des outils de précisions : pinces, tournevis miniatures, loupes grossissantes…

Je dois avouer que je suis vraiment impressionné. Je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs… Draco, qui va bientôt faire concurrence à mon père en ce qui concerne les Moldus et leurs inventions, pose tout un tas de questions, l'air fasciné et… un peu illuminé à vrai dire…

Bref, le même air que mon père, quand il découvre de nouveaux objets Moldus…

« Lee est allé dans le magasin de son oncle avec Alicia et Ester. Ils ont eu la chance d'y retrouver son cousin également, qui leur a donné nombre d'explications et de documents très intéressants, sur le fonctionnement des radios et microphones. Il leur a donné aussi des outils et des « composants » très utiles pour la fabrication d'appareils miniaturisés, ainsi que des appareils d'enregistrements de longue durée… Il leur a aussi conseillé des caméras, dont certaines permettent aussi bien de filmer la nuit que le jour, parce qu'elles ont un système infrarouge intégré…  
Arthur, lui, a eu une idée de génie, en allant voir l'un de ses anciens camarades de classe qui travaille pour Radio-Sorcière et l'a assommé de questions diverses. Ce camarade était tellement heureux que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à son travail de technicien, qu'il lui a totalement décortiqué le processus qui permet d'adapter la technique de radio Moldue au monde Sorcier. Il lui a même confié quelques petits trucs, astuces et Sortilèges secrets de son cru…  
Nous sommes presque parvenus à faire fonctionner les appareils que les amis des jumeaux ont rapportés, grâce à la Magie… La difficulté que nous rencontrons, c'est que ces appareils sont nettement plus récents et modernes que ceux de Radio Sorcière et que caméras et appareils d'enregistrement, n'ont jamais été utilisés auparavant dans le monde sorcier… Ce sera une première, si nous réussissons… Et de quoi, plus tard, faire la fortune de nos quatre chercheurs en herbe…  
Quant aux micros, nous devons encore faire quelques petites mises au point. Après, il nous faudra les tester… Mais nous aurons besoin de savoir si cela résiste ou non à la Magie Noire à haute dose avant… » explique la Marraine de Harry, avec un bel enthousiasme.

« Lee, Alicia et Ester ont-ils pu se procurer des Walkie-talkie ? » s'enquiert Harry, l'air vivement intéressé.

« Mieux que cela ! Cela nous a coûté pas mal de Gallions, mais nous avons maintenant des appareils hautement sophistiqués, qui intègrent un casque et un micro. Ils peuvent être utilisés sans les mains… Il paraît que les militaires Moldus se servent de ce type d'appareils maintenant… Le cousin de Lee, qui est le seul autre membre de sa famille Moldue à savoir que Lee est un sorcier, était très intéressé à nous aider. Et comme il fait partie d'un groupe qui joue justement au Paint Ball, contre d'autres groupes, il savait où se procurer ce genre d'appareils de communication. Il les a accompagnés dans un magasin spécialisé et a obtenu un prix préférentiel. Nous jouons vraiment de beaucoup de chance. » répond sa Marraine, en souriant d'un air hautement satisfait.

Et je comprends qu'elle le soit !

Car si le groupe de recherche réussi à mettre au point ce système de communication pour nous, cela nous rendra d'immenses services…

D'inestimables services, même…

« Quand crois-tu que tous ces appareils seront au point ? » demande le professeur Snape, empli d'espoir

« Quelques semaines du Temps Ralenti je pense. J'espère que cela se fera avant minuit du temps normal en tout cas… Cela permettrait d'envoyer Dobby au Manoir Malfoy, pour voir si cela fonctionne dans l'environnement immédiat de Voldemort… Si tel est le cas, il n'y aura plus qu'à installer ces appareils un peu partout dans le Manoir et dans le jardin. Dobby a dit que, selon son frère, Voldemort fait toujours la même promenade… Ce qui nous arrange fort… Car si tel est le cas, c'est surtout ce circuit là qui nous intéresse, bien que nous trufferons tout le Manoir et son parc si les micros et caméras fonctionnent là-bas… » répond son épouse, toujours tout sourire.

« Et qui ira installer tous ces appareils ? » demande Hermione, avec une pointe d'anxiété.

« Dobby s'est proposé. Cela nous arrange grandement dans la mesure où il peut passer les défenses du Manoir sans danger. Il affirme que les autres Elfes du Manoir l'aideront également si c'est nécessaire. » répond Madame Snape, en fixant Hermione de son regard océan, dans lequel il y a beaucoup de compréhension et de douceur

« Je suis certaine qu'il fera cela très bien, quand il aura appris à orienter les caméras et les micros et à se servir du terrain pour les camoufler aux yeux de tous. » affirme Hermione, qui me semble quand même un peu inquiète.

« Eh, bien ! C'est exactement ce qu'il est en train d'appendre à faire… Et il s'en tire effectivement à merveille ! » déclare notre professeur de DCFM, en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil…

Et je devine, qu'au fond d'elle-même, Hermione espérait un peu que sa remarque soit un frein à l'utilisation de Dobby pour remplir cette mission.

Pauvre Hermione !

Elle a beau reconnaître maintenant que les Elfes de maison ont leur mot à dire sur leurs désirs et leur avenir, elle a encore du mal à les laisser vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendent…

Cela part de bons sentiments, j'en suis convaincu, ils semblent si fragiles et démunis…

Mais ils ne le sont pas. Loin de là ! Il n'y a qu'à observer Dobby, pour se rendre compte que les Elfes de maison ont au contraire beaucoup de ressources !

« C'est impressionnant et fascinant tout cela ! Vraiment, les Moldus sont ingénieux pour inventer toutes ces choses ! » fait remarquer Draco, lorsque nous sortons du laboratoire, pour aller profiter un peu des derniers rayons de soleil.

« Oh ! Ça oui ! Et tu n'as pas tout vu encore ! Il faudra qu'on t'emmène faire un tour du côté Moldu aux prochaines vacances ! Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. » lui répond Harry avec conviction.

« Excellente idée ! Nous t'emmènerons voir les avions aussi. Tu sais, les Moldus ne Transplanent pas et ne volent pas sur des balais, mais ils vont d'un pays à l'autre en avion… Il y a même des Moldus qui sont allés sur la lune… » renchérit Hermione, en mode professeur d'Etude des Moldus.

Ce que la fouine adore, bien entendu….

« Sur la lune ! Tu me fais marcher ! « s'exclame-t-il justement, en éclatant de rire

« Non. C'est tout à fait sérieux. Cela s'est passé en soixante-neuf et c'est Neil… » commence à expliquer Hermione, lorsque nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivée des autres, qui nous hèlent à grands cris de bienvenue.

C'est Charly qui ouvre la marche du groupe, souriant et saisissant la main d'une jolie jeune fille brune, avec des yeux brun doux en amande, avant de courir vers nous pour nous la présenter….

Elle est bien jolie, sa Nadya, car il s'agit d'elle, à n'en pas douter.

Et elle a l'air en grande forme physique…

« Ron, je te présente mon amie, Nadya Prescenca. Nadya, voici mon jeune frère, Ronald, que tout le monde appelle Ron. Il va encore à Poudlard, notre école de Sorcellerie. Et là, c'est Harry, Hermione, Neville et Draco, ses amis, qui font tous parti de la branche adoptée de la famille Weasley. » déclare Charly avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Il a vraiment l'air heureux mon grand frère… Et je suis heureux pour lui.

Nadya nous salue chaleureusement, avec un fort accent roumain qui roule des R, mais dans un anglais impeccable. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle a bénéficié de nombreux cours particuliers…

En tout cas, elle me paraît fort sympathique et il est clair qu'elle est très attachée à mon grand frère, car elle le couve d'un regard profondément amoureux…

Trois minutes plus tard, cependant, c'est Viktor Krum qui nous rejoint et il se précipite vers une Hermione rougissante, avec un sourire qui ne trompe pas lui non plus…

Il est vraiment heureux de la revoir. Et il semble, que lui aussi a fait de très gros progrès dans notre langue… quoique ses R soient plus terriblement roulés que ceux de Nadya…

« Viktor, tu te souviens sans doute de Harry et Ron, mes meilleurs amis. Et je te présente Neville et Draco. » déclare Hermione, encore un peu rose et embarrassée.

Embarrassée, mais bien contente, elle aussi, de revoir son Vicky qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis bien longtemps…

« Drrraco. Comme le Drrraco Malfoy qui est impoli et insultant avec toi, parrrtisan de Voldemorrrt et dont le pèrrre a voulu vous tuer au Ministerrre de la Magie ? » demande son Vicky, qui observe Draco en fronçant les sourcils et en serrant les poings.

On dirait qu'il est prêt à bondir et à démolir Draco à la manière Moldu… J'ignore ce qu'Hermione éprouve pour lui, mais il a vraiment l'air mordu lui…

« J'étais effectivement ce petit imbécile prétentieux et totalement ignorant des réalités. Mais j'ai beaucoup progressé depuis. On peut même dire que je suis devenu intelligent maintenant. Et je reconnais avec plaisir, qu'Hermione est la meilleure amie fille qu'un garçon puisse avoir. » lui répond Draco en souriant et en lui présentant la main.

« Oui, Viktor, c'était bien lui. Mais Draco a beaucoup changé et c'est un excellent ami maintenant. Je n'ai pas pu te l'écrire parce que c'est tout récent » insiste Hermione, car Krum n'a pas l'air décidé à serrer la main de Draco.

Enfin, après un regard vers Hermione qui lui sourit et lui fait un signe de tête engageant, il se saisit de la main tendue… et à voir l'expression de Draco, la poignée de main est serrée… très serrée…

« Je te crrrois Herrrmione… Mais je le surveillerrrrai quand même… » lui dit Krum, pas totalement convaincu.

Oh ! Oh ! Le malheureux n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire cela…

« Il n'y a vraiment pas de problème Viktor ! Madame Snape est Empathe ! S'il y avait eu le moindre doute, Draco ne serait pas ici ! Et je suis une grande fille tu sais ! Je sais me défendre… Mieux que toi peut-être… » lui signifie Hermione, le nez un peu en l'air.

« Mais les hommes doivent prrrrotéger les jeunes filles, Herrrmione ! » se défend Krum, tandis que Harry et moi retenons une forte envie de rire.

Le pauvre n'a pas du tout dit ce qu'il fallait ! Je gage qu'il va bientôt s'en mordre les doigts d'ailleurs, à voir l'œil luisant et la raideur soudaine de ma petite sœur de cœur.

« Il y a sûrement des jeunes filles qui ont effectivement besoin d'être protégées, Viktor. Mais je ne suis pas de celles-là ! Et je vais te le prouver ! Immédiatement ! » riposte Hermione, avant de se saisir du bras de Krum et de le retourner comme une crêpe, avant qu'il ait seulement eu le temps de dire « ouf ! »

Et lorsque le malheureux est au tapis, elle tourne les talons et s'en va, l'air pincé, vers sa yourte, non sans lui avoir asséné auparavant :

« J'apprécie beaucoup notre correspondance et notre amitié Viktor ! Cependant, il faudra que tu apprennes à être un peu moins Macho, à me croire sur parole et à me traiter en égale si tu espères que nos relations se poursuivent ! »

Le malheureux Krum, toujours allongé sur le sol, nous regarde tous les quatre, Draco, Neville, Harry et moi-même, d'un air désespéré.

« Je crrrois que je ne comprrrendrrrai jamais les jeunes filles » déclare-t-il, tout penaud et peiné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi non plus, je ne les comprends pas toujours. » répond Draco, souriant et lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Une main, que Viktor Krum accepte cette fois sans hésiter.

Et quelque part au fond de moi, je me dis que le malheureux n'a pas choisi la fille la plus simple à comprendre…

Car elle a beau être mon amie depuis maintenant cinq ans, presque huit même si l'on compte tout le temps que nous avons passé dans le Temps Ralenti, je ne la comprends pas toujours non plus, Hermione…

Car enfin, c'est bien elle qui se plaignait, pas plus tard que ce matin, que les hommes manquaient de galanterie et devraient prendre davantage soins des jeunes filles, non ? Et n'est-ce pas ce que Krum se proposait justement de faire pour elle ?

Non… Décidément, je ne comprends rien aux filles moi non plus…

Finalement, je suis bien plus heureux d'être amoureux d'un mec…

Au moins, avec Harry, les questions de galanteries ne se posent pas !

******************

**Lee**

Neuf mois et onze jours que nous sommes dans le Temps Ralenti.

Et nous pouvons aujourd'hui, affirmer que notre collaboration a été fructueuse…

Les micros sont au point, semble-t-il, depuis deux mois et demi maintenant et les caméras ont l'air, elle aussi, de bien fonctionner avec la Magie. Ce qui a posé le plus de soucis, ce sont les appareils enregistreurs…

Il n'y a pas à dire, mais les bandes magnétiques et la Magie, cela ne fait pas bon ménage…

Pas bon ménage du tout !

C'est sûr que si Arthur Weasley n'avait pas eu une idée de génie, et inversé l'ionisation de la Potion qui permet de fixer les images animées sur les négatifs des pellicules photographiques, avant de l'appliquer sur les bandes, jamais nous n'aurions été prêts à temps…

Et encore…

Nous aurons encore beaucoup de travail à faire, avant que l'image soit totalement nette et, pourquoi pas, en couleur…

Mais ce n'est pas le plus important n'est-ce pas ? Cela, nous pourrons encore y travailler plus tard.

Tous les tests que nous avons réalisés jusqu'à présent, sont très concluants et nous sommes optimistes, car même les sorts de Magie Noire, lancés à proximité immédiate par mon ancien prof de Potion, n'ont absolument pas altéré la qualité du son et des images…

Cependant, Madame Snape préfère attendre le test final, avant de crier victoire...

« Lee, j'ai fini d'emballer les caméras et les écrans de télévision. Où en es-tu avec le reste ? » me demande Arthur Weasley, qui est maintenant bien familiarisé avec les termes techniques Moldus.

« Dans les caisses. Je suis prêt, nous pouvons partir. » réponds-je, à la fois excité comme une puce à la pensée que nous entrons dans la dernière phase de test et anxieux du résultat…

Car c'est un enjeu crucial que ce test final. De lui, dépendra tant de choses !

A commencer, par le fait que nous n'aurons plus besoin d'envoyer d'espion auprès de Voldemort si ça marche…

De plus, le professeur Snape a eu une idée absolument extraordinaire : faire en sorte qu'un Mangemort offre à Voldemort un bijou qui aurait appartenu à Salazar Serpentard lui-même, dans lequel nous aurions placé l'un des micros… Nous serions certains, dans ce cas, de ne rien rater de ce qu'il peut dire, quel que soit l'endroit où il se trouve.

Mais ce n'est pas encore gagné cela… Il faut d'abord trouver le bijou et la personne qui le lui offrira… Mais mon ancien prof de Potion a promis de creuser la question dès que possible…

Je lui fais parfaitement confiance pour trouver encore une idée de génie et mettre au point un plan tordu mais parfaitement adapté…

« Arrête de rêvasser Lee ! Ferme les yeux, nous partons ! » m'enjoint Hermione Granger, qui piaffe d'impatience.

Et voilà ! Un bref vertige et nous sommes de retour au Square Grimmaurd !

Cela me fait tout drôle de penser que, vu d'ici, nous ne sommes partis que depuis un peu plus de neuf heures un quart… Et que dans peu de temps, nous allons retourner dans le Temps Ralenti, car avec tout cela, nous n'avons toujours pas fait la simulation du plan « Granger »…

Rapidement, je m'affère à installer les écrans et le magnétoscope, qui vont servir au test, appliquant en quelques coups de baguette précis, les Sorts qui vont les adapter au monde sorcier.

Je ne sais pas trop bien pourquoi, mais nous ne pouvons pas ramener de matériel modifié du Temps Ralenti…

Juste ce que nous avions en partant et comme c'était avant notre séjour là-bas.

Ce qui explique que les jumeaux et toute l'équipe Feuxfous soit obligée de travailler comme des forçats dans le temps normal, pour réussir à fabriquer suffisamment de feux d'artifice, farces et attrapes et autres pièges à Mangemorts pour l'O.F.A.L.P..

Et que nous même, nous devrons modifier tout notre matériel d'espionnage ici même, au QG, selon les techniques mises au point dans le Temps Ralenti…

Si ça marche…

Merlin ! Faites que ça marche !

« Dobby, tu te souviens bien de ce que nous avons décidé et mis au point, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Madame Snape, au petit Elfe qui a déjà mis son casque sur ses oreilles et porte également son micro et un petit sac contenant deux caméras et quelques microphones miniaturisés, matériel modifié par Alicia et Ester, qui sont rentrées avant nous, pour le préparer.

« Oui, Grande Dame ! Dobby se souvient très bien ! Dobby a déjà enlevé ses vêtements et mis son torchon pour ne pas se faire remarquer s'il croise un sorcier ! Dobby actionnera tout de suite le bouton de la caméra et celui du micro quand il arrivera au Manoir de ses anciens Maîtres ! Et Dobby ne prendra pas de risque ! Oh ! Non ! Dobby reviendra tout de suite chez Maître Harry Potter Monsieur quand la Grande Dame le lui dira ! Même si le travail de Dobby n'est pas fini ! » s'exclame Dobby, très enthousiaste et sautillant d'impatience.

« C'est exactement cela Dobby ! Et surtout, assure-toi bien que Voldemort est sorti du bureau avec son serpent avant d'y entrer. Et dès que tu auras placé les caméras et les micros dans le bureau et son petit salon, là où Draco t'a indiqué de le faire, tu poses la protection que je t'ai apprise. Et n'oublie pas le Sort de Glue Perpétuelle pour fixer les appareils. Et aussitôt que tu as fini, tu reviens ici ! » ré-explique Madame Snape, en rendant invisible le casque et le micro de Dobby.

Je la trouve un peu nerveuse, pour le coup… Même s'il est évident qu'elle a parfaitement confiance en Dobby. Oui, ce qui la rend nerveuse, c'est le test… Et la crainte qu'un Mangemort surprenne Dobby et ne lui fasse mal surtout…

« Comme à l'entraînement ! Oui ! Grande Dame ! Dobby fera comme à l'entraînement ! » s'exclame encore Dobby, en bombant le torse avec fierté.

Et il peut être fier de lui Dobby, notre mascotte de l'Ordre du Phénix !

Car c'est un rôle essentiel qu'il va jouer maintenant, une sacrée revanche pour tous les Elfes qui ont été et sont encore brimés par les familles qui prônent les idées de Voldemort…

« Je suis fière de toi Dobby ! Va maintenant et sois prudent ! » lui dit Madame Snape, après lui avoir caressé la tête en un geste affectueux.

Et dans un grand crac, Dobby disparaît…

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous l'entendons dire, à voix basse :

« Dobby est dans la cave Grande Dame. »

Et je retiens un cri de joie.

« Nous t'entendons très bien Dobby ! Et toi, nous entends-tu ? » répond Madame Snape, un peu plus nerveuse encore et crispée.

« Oh ! Oui ! Grande Dame ! Dobby vous entend très bien ! Cinq sur cinq comme dit Monsieur Lee ! » murmure l'Elfe de maison dont j'entends le sourire dans la voix.

Et tout à coup, sur l'écran de contrôle que nous avons installé dans la cuisine du QG, nous voyons apparaître l'image de Dobby.

Je suis près d'exulter !

La seule chose qui me retienne, c'est le visage anxieux de Madame Snape et surtout d'Hermione, qui se mord pratiquement le poing.

« Nous te voyons très bien sur notre écran de contrôle Dobby ! Tu travailles très bien ! C'est parfait ! » le félicite Madame Snape.

« Alors maintenant Dobby va aller voir si le Grand Sorcier Sombre est sorti du bureau ! » murmure Dobby, en agitant doucement ses oreilles

« Oui, Dobby. Et nous ne parlons plus jusqu'à ce que tu y sois. » précise Madame Snape en baissant le ton car Dobby grimpe déjà l'escalier qui le mène vers le rez-de-chaussée..

Auprès de moi, Alicia, Ester et Arthur Weasley affichent un petit sourire, que je sens plein d'espoir et de fierté à la fois…

Et fiers, nous pouvons l'être déjà, car c'est un véritable exploit que nous avons accompli, une révolution pour le futur du monde sorcier !

Quelques minutes passent, très longues et suspendues au souffle de Dobby, que nous entendons, via son micro. Ici, tout le monde observe un silence total, un silence qui me rappelle celui des églises dans lesquelles ma mère m'emmenait quand j'étais enfant car elle me croyait possédé du Démon et demandait chaque semaine au pasteur de me bénir pour le chasser… Il faut dire que papa avait omis de lui dire qu'il était un sorcier avant de l'épouser et qu'après, il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer la chose sans subir ses foudres …

C'est qu'elle a du caractère, maman…

Sur l'écran, une nouvelle image apparaît… Dobby est dans le bureau de Voldemort… Et pour l'instant, malgré la Magie Noire qui doit en imprégner les murs, tout va bien… L'image est à peine un peu plus sombre… Et encore... Ce doit être à cause de l'éclairage de la pièce...

« Dobby est arrivé dans le bureau du Grand Sorcier Sombre, Grande Dame ! » murmure Dobby, obéissant aux instructions qui lui ont été données…

« C'est parfait Dobby ! Tout va bien ! Tu peux faire comme à l'entraînement maintenant ! » l'encourage Madame Snape, tandis que des soupirs de satisfaction se font entendre…

Mon prof de Potion, lui, ferme carrément les yeux et un soulagement visible se dessine sur ses traits.

C'est sûr que pour lui le changement sera important et que cela doit d'autant plus le soulager que nous ayons un autre moyen pour savoir ce que mijotent Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Son épouse se tourne vers lui et l'étreint doucement, avant de surveiller à nouveau l'écran de contrôle…

Dobby s'active, réalisant à la perfection les gestes et les Sorts longuement répétés durant les entraînements dans le Temps Ralenti. Et, quand il quitte le champ de vision de la caméra, installée en hauteur pour rester invisible dans l'ombre, au cas où les Sorts d'Invisibilité viendraient à flancher, le bouton de l'écran de contrôle s'enclenche pour suivre automatiquement son chemin, via l'autre caméra que Dobby a activée et qu'il va maintenant installer dans le salon…

C'est notre deuxième victoire !

Car ce système permettra de réduire le nombre d'écran et de magnétoscopes à installer au QG pour suivre les mouvements de l'ennemi !

Trois minutes plus tard, Dobby a fini son travail et repart vers la cave d'où il Transplanera, laissant derrière lui le moins de manifestations de magie possible…

Et moins de cinq minutes après son départ, Voldemort fait son entrée…

Et tout roule !

Et cette fois nous exultons vraiment, dans un concert de cris de joie et de félicitations, au moment même où Dobby Transplane dans la cuisine du QG, sous nos applaudissements nourris…

Mission Micros et Caméras de Surveillance accomplie !

*******************

**Charly**

Quand je vois Voldemort faire son entrée dans le bureau sur l'écran de contrôle et que j'entends nettement les sifflements de son serpent via le haut-parleur je jubile et explose de joie, comme les autres et je serre Nadya à l'étouffer contre moi !

Maman, qui nous a rejoint, il y a trois ou quatre minutes avec tout le reste de la troupe, saute dans les bras de papa en pleurant de joie et de fierté !

Je gage qu'elle ne lui reprochera plus jamais les heures et les heures qu'il a passé sur les machines Moldus, ni sa fascination pour les appareils électriques.

Les membres du groupe de recherche sont quasi-portés en triomphe et nous applaudissons tout autant Dobby, qui a pris d'énormes risques pour aller tout installer.

Mais je crois bien que celui qui exulte le plus, c'est Harry, qui a libéré Dobby, l'amenant par la même à cette indépendance qui a permis à la petite créature de se joindre à notre groupe.

« Viens ici mon pote ! » s'écrie justement Harry, attrapant le petit Elfe pour l'embrasser sur son crâne chauve et le serrer contre lui, avant d'ajouter : « Et cette fois, je ne veux vraiment plus que tu m'appelles Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! Tu m'appelleras Harry ! Et simplement Harry ! Tu m'entends Dobby ? »

« Oh ! Maître Harry Potter Monsieur est trop bon ! Oh ! Oui ! C'est un grand honneur que Maître Harry Potter Monsieur fait à Dobby ! Mais Dobby ne peux pas le faire ! Oh ! Non ! Dobby ne peut pas ! Dobby est le serviteur de Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! » s'exclame le petit Elfe, agitant ses oreilles avec force, à la fois heureux de cette manifestation d'amitié et l'air tout gêné.

« Très bien, mon pote ! Mais moi, je ne considère pas que je suis ton Maître, ni que tu es mon serviteur ! Nous sommes égaux Dobby ! Tu es un Elfe libre et un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix comme moi ! Et tu as accompli un acte très courageux ! Vraiment très courageux ! Tu as été formidable ce soir ! Et tu es mon pote ! Mon ami ! Tu m'entends ! Et puisque tu ne veux pas renoncer à m'appeler Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, alors désormais, moi, je t'appellerai Maître Dobby ! » décide Harry avec grand sérieux.

L'Elfe ouvre des yeux immenses, totalement ébahis, et reste bouche bée durant quelques secondes.

« Oh ! Maître Harry Potter Monsieur est le plus grand sorcier du monde ! Maître Harry Potter Monsieur vient de faire de Dobby un Roi ! Le Roi des Elfes de maison ! Et Maître Dobby sera un bon roi ! Oh ! Oui ! Un bon roi pour tous les Elfes de maison ! » s'exclame-t-il soudain, se jetant en sanglotant dans les bras de Harry complètement éberlué à son tour…

Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs et tout le monde se fige, toutes les conversations s'arrêtent à cette déclaration et aux sanglots de Dobby.

Même le professeur Dumbledore semble surpris pour une fois…

C'est une première !

Mais d'où peut bien venir cette idée à Dobby, que Harry vient de faire de lui un roi ?

« Mais… Je… » commence Harry, avant d'être interrompu par Madame Snape

« Harry, il est une légende parmi les Elfes de maison ou plutôt, une prophétie très ancienne, de plus d'un millénaire, qui dit :

Un jour, les Elfes qui auront offert leurs services contre protection aux sorciers,  
Seront asservis et auront à souffrir durant des siècles et des siècles bien longs,  
De et par leurs Maîtres qui auront oublié la promesse faite aux serviteurs de leur Maison,  
De les nourrir, de les vêtir, de les abriter et, en tout temps, avec égard les traiter et protéger.  
Mais le temps d'une guerre viendra et par une nuit sombre, sans lune ni étoile dans le ciel,  
Un jeune sorcier au grand cœur et fort généreux, délivrera le plus courageux des Elfes  
En respect et amitié grandira leur relation, et une autre nuit, ce sorcier appellera Maître l'Elfe,  
Pour l'honorer en égal . Et ainsi l' Elfe deviendra-t-il Roi des siens pour des siècles de miel…

Tu viens d'accomplir cette prophétie Harry, en honorant Dobby comme un égal et en l'appelant Maître Dobby, tu l'as proclamé Roi des Elfes de Maison… » explique sa Marraine, en souriant.

Dobby, qui est resté accroché au cou de Harry toujours éberlué, acquiesce avec force aux paroles de Madame Snape, toutes larmes oubliées et un grand sourire aux lèvres…

« Est-ce que cela signifie que tous les Elfes de maison sont libres maintenant ? » demande Hermione, excitée comme une puce.

« Non… Mais cela augure que beaucoup de choses vont changer en bien pour les Elfes de maison. Il y a une suite à cette prophétie, qui est très longue, qui signifie que les Elfes de maison, sous l'impulsion de leur Roi, seront à nouveau libres de choisir les familles auxquelles ils offriront leurs services, contre leur protection. Ils ne seront plus asservis, ni attachés pour toujours à cette famille. Ils pourront la quitter à tout moment et en choisir une autre, s'ils ne sont pas traités avec égard. » explique encore Nally, en caressant la tête de Dobby qui la regarde d'un air admiratif.

« Oh ! Harry ! Ce que tu as fait est merveilleux ! » s'exclame Hermione, en se jetant, elle aussi, au cou de Harry.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Même si je suis bien content de l'avoir fait… » déclare Harry, qui n'en revient toujours pas.

« C'est toute ton histoire Harry… Tu accomplis de grandes choses sans le faire exprès… » ironise le professeur Snape, avec un petit clin d'œil de connivence vers Harry.

De nous tous, ce doit être lui le plus heureux, que Harry ait libéré Dobby il y a quatre ans de cela, après cette affaire de la Chambre Des Secrets qui a failli coûter la vie de Ginny…

Car sinon, qui d'autre que lui aurait dû prendre le risque d'aller là-bas au Manoir pour poser les caméras et les micros ?

Harry hausse les épaules et réplique, en lui rendant son clin d'œil :

« Que voulez-vous, c'est ça le talent ! »

Et tous les deux éclatent de rire et se donnent une bonne accolade.

Décidément, j'ai beaucoup de mal à reconnaître en cet homme, le graisseux professeur Snape…

Toujours est-il, que fort du succès extraordinaire du groupe de recherche, de la réussite de la mission de Dobby et de l'accomplissement d'une prophétie plus que millénaire, nous repartons, à l'invitation du professeur Dumbledore, dans le Temps Ralenti, Dobby toujours accroché au cou de son « Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur », pour y faire une fête monumentale, avec tous ceux qui nous ont rejoint pour assister aux essais…

***************

**Acte 5 : Gestes**

**Harry**

La fête improvisée hier soir a duré très tard et c'est en début d'après midi seulement, après le déjeuner partagé avec les équipes Feuxfous et Recherche avant leur départ du Temps Ralenti, que nous nous retrouvons, pour écouter le plan Granger, élaboré par mon Parrain par alliance.

Cette fois encore, Marraine produit une maquette animée.

La maison d'Hermione est un sympathique et typique cottage anglais, entouré d'un grand jardin foisonnant d'arbustes et de rosiers.

Surplombant la maquette, mon professeur de Potion explique :

« Je ne suis pas sensé savoir où se situe la demeure des Granger et je serais, sans doute, renseigné au tout dernier moment. Il est fort probable également, que je parviendrais là-bas, soit par Transplanage d'escorte, soit par Portoloin. Cependant, quel que soit le mode de transport, je pense que nous arriverons ici, à l'arrière de la maison, à l'abri des regards.  
Mondingus, je souhaite que vous soyez sur place avec Skeeter sous sa forme Animagus, avant notre arrivée. Hermione nous a appris que, selon ses parents, ses voisins sont partis pour quelques semaines. Vous vous installerez donc dans leur maison, en toute fin d'après midi. Prenez soin d'arriver de façon très discrète, habillé comme un Moldu, avec les vêtements que Nally vous remettra. Le mieux est d'arriver à pied, depuis l'entrée du village. Vous n'aurez pas à utiliser de Sort pour ouvrir, puisque les propriétaires laissent toujours leurs clefs disponibles dans un pot de fleur, situé près de la porte. Après avoir fermé tous les rideaux et allumé la télévision, en réglant le son assez fort pour que les Mangemorts vous pensent fort occupés, allez vous installer dans le grenier, dont vous ouvrirez la lucarne, pour que Skeeter se pose sur le toit, d'où elle aura une vue imprenable sur le jardin et le cottage des Granger. Bien entendu, vous n'allumez pas les lumières dans le grenier. Il faudra poser un Sort de Vision Nocturne avant d'arriver. En tout état de cause, je ne veux aucune manifestation de Magie dans la maison, jusqu'à votre départ en Portoloin.  
Skeeter pourra, si elle le juge nécessaire, s'approcher de la maison et venir voir par la fenêtre, sous sa forme Animagus. Cependant, dès l'action finie, il faudra qu'elle vous rejoigne et vous prendrez un Portoloin pour vous rendre à la base d'observation du Terrier. Ne vous inquiétez pas de refermer la porte, ni les lumières du rez-de-chaussée et la télévision, nous nous en chargeons après votre départ. Vous n'aurez qu'à laisser les clefs sur la console dans le couloir, dès votre arrivée. Des questions, Mondingus ? »

« Une seule. Comment j'fais si cette peste veut prendre des photos ? J'l'assomme ? » demande Mondingus avec espoir, semble-t-il…

Marraine dissimule un sourire indulgent et lui répond :

« Vous n'aurez pas à en arriver là. Elle aura des instructions très strictes et nous lui fournirons toutes les photos nécessaires. Des appareils photographiques automatiques Moldus, seront installés dès demain dans la maison et prendront des photographies sous tous les angles. Nous lui donnerons les plus intéressantes. »

« Dommage… S'ra sans doute pour une aut' fois » commente Mondingus, en se frottant le menton, pensif et rêveur…

« Croyez-moi, Mondingus, que vous soyez son Gardien du Secret et son escorte l'a fait déjà suffisamment enrager. Et plus vous serez poli et courtois, tout en restant le plus distant possible et sans répondre à ses questions ou provocations, et plus elle enragera… » affirme Marraine avec gentillesse.

« J'veux bien vous croire. Elle a jamais aimé qu'on l'ignore ce'te garce… » admet Mondingus, avant d'ajouter : « Continue prof, m'intéresse la suite d'ton plan »

Mon parrain par alliance, ne masque pas son amusement et reprend aussitôt l'exposé de son plan, en s'adressant plus particulièrement à ses futurs partenaires.

« Dès que vous serez avertis de l'attaque, mettez-vous en place. La maison doit paraître tranquille. Les Granger étant supposés partir tôt le lendemain matin, il paraîtra normal qu'ils se soient couchés de bonne heure, malgré leurs visiteurs. Ces visiteurs arriveront, par le train puis en taxi Moldu, en cours d'après-midi. Le thé et le dîner seront servis tôt et chacun se retirera dans sa chambre vers 22H00. Seul l'étage doit être discrètement éclairé. Vous vous poserez un Sort de Vision Nocturne avant d'arriver. L'échange entre les Granger et leurs doublures, Charly et Tonks, s'effectuera au cabinet dentaire à midi, comme il en a été convenu lors de mon entretien téléphonique avec eux mardi en fin d'après midi, tout comme le fait qu'ils doivent annoncer haut et fort leur départ le lendemain, aux voisins de la maison située juste en face.  
Lorsque nous arriverons, je dirais à Pettigrow et l'un des novices, d'entrer par la porte située à l'avant et j'effectuerai mon entrée avec Greyback et le ou les autres novices par derrière. Terry, vous serez caché dans le garage, dont la porte arrière devra être entrouverte, pour que vous puissiez sortir discrètement et nous suivre. Faites en sorte d'avoir une forte odeur de chat, afin de ne pas vous faire repérer par Greyback en tant qu'humain. Vous neutraliserez le novice, que je laisserais en arrière. Ligotez-le et enfermez-le ensuite dans le coffre à bois qui se trouve dans le couloir. Puis suivez-nous.  
Tonks, tu seras cachée dans la penderie du hall d'entrée, fermée par un verrou qui sera installé à l'intérieur. Toi seule devra pouvoir ouvrir cette porte, sur laquelle il n'y aura pas de clef, puisqu'elle sera dans ta poche.  
Tu laisses passer les Mangemorts, puis tu sors discrètement et assommes le dernier, que tu ligotes également et enfermes à clef, à ta place. S'il s'agit de Pettigrow, n'oublie pas qu'il est un Animagus. Fais en sorte qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, même s'il se change en rat. Après, tu prends la place de celui que tu as assommé… Et tu montes à l'étage, mais en prenant bien soin d'être la dernière, quoi qu'il arrive. Je te donnerai une robe et un masque de Mangemort et à vous aussi Terry. Ainsi, si un Mangemort se retourne, il mettra un temps avant de soupçonner que vous n'appartenez pas au groupe. Tonks, il faut également que tu masques le plus possible ton odeur humaine. Un excès de parfum serait bienvenu. Des parfums mélangés, comme on en trouve sur les manteaux appartenant à différentes personnes.  
Je ferais en sorte que mon groupe ait de l'avance sur celui de Pettigrow. Et que nous soyons déjà en train de monter l'escalier quand celui-ci entrera dans la maison.  
Martin, vous serez avec les autres à l'étage, dans la chambre des Granger. Là également, attention aux odeurs. Il ne faut pas que Greyback s'aperçoive qu'il y a trois personnes à l'intérieur. Ester, vous serez derrière la porte, Martin et Charly, plaqués contre le mur. Vous nous laissez entrer et vous assommez tout ce qui bouge. Je tâcherai de passer le dernier et d'engager Greyback à entrer le premier.… J'aimerai, si possible, que nous ayons fini avant l'arrivée des Aurors…  
Après, l'article de la Gazette, devra faire état de mouvements suspects, aperçus aux environs de la maison. Les propriétaires et leurs amis, pensant qu'il s'agissait de cambrioleurs, se sont rapidement organisés pour se défendre. Nous pourrons toujours dire que les Granger et leurs amis font partie d'un groupe de Self défense Moldu, ce qui explique qu'ils ont pu neutraliser les Mangemorts, sans un bruit et très rapidement. »

Durant les explications de mon Parrain par alliance, la maquette de la maison s'est ouverte, pour que nous puissions suivre la progression des Mangemorts et des Défenseurs à l'intérieur…

Si tout pouvait se passer comme nous le voyons, ce serait vraiment magnifique !…

« Et si c'est un novice qui passe en deuxième, à l'avant de la maison ? » demande Tonks, d'un ton tout professionnel.

« Alors c'est lui que tu assommes et que tu enfermes dans l'armoire… Ceci dit, je ne serais guère étonné que Pettigrow entre le deuxième. C'est un couard… Et puis, moins il se trouve près de Greyback maintenant et mieux il se porte… » affirme mon prof de Potion, l'air convaincu.

A l'entente de son explication, je m'agite sur mon siège… Je comprends que Pettigrow ne soit pas à l'aise devant Greyback. Mon fondement ne le serait pas non plus si j'étais à sa place… Et à voir la grimace de Draco et celle de Ron, leur fondement ne le serait pas non plus…

« Admettons que ce soit Pettigrow qui a été assommé. Je vous suis en robe de Mangemort et qu'est-ce que je fais ensuite ? » demande Tonks, toujours du même ton

« Tout comme Terry, arrivée en haut, tu enlèves vite fait ton masque et tu donnes un coup de main pour maîtriser les autres. Faites attention aux morsures et coups de griffes. Greyback a les ongles très durs et longs, il n'hésitera pas une seconde à s'en servir et il aime le goût du sang et de la chair humaine, même hors de la pleine Lune. Bien sûr, il n'y aura pas de risque que vous soyez atteint par la lycanthropie, mais il peut vous tuer d'un simple coup de griffe à la gorge ou l'abdomen. Le mieux est de prévoir des vêtements très rembourrés… » précise mon professeur de Potions

« Des vêtements et des colliers de cuir, vous seraient bien utiles » suggère Hermione en se tournant vers Tonks et les autres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons ce qu'il faut. Les copains et moi avons ramené nos tenues de travail… Bien malin si Greyback réussi à les traverser, que ce soit avec les dents ou les griffes, quand les dragons eux-même nous blessent rarement… » intervient Charly, avec un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi prendre toutes les précautions concernant notre arrivée et tout cela ? Tu es tellement sûr que la maison est surveillée ? » demande encore Tonks en haussant un sourcil interrogatif

« Cela ne fait presque aucun doute. Je suis soupçonné de trahison et je sais que quelque chose se prépare, puisque nous en avons été avertis. Par conséquent, tout mouvement suspect, que ce soit au Terrier ou chez les Granger, doit être épié. Si quoi que ce soit laisse à penser que j'ai trahi, je serais le premier mort de la soirée… » répond mon Parrain par alliance, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Tout le monde frissonne, mais Marraine proteste avec énergie :

« Non ! Car au moindre doute, tu actives ton Portoloin de secours. De toute façon, nous saurons ce qui se trame et nous pourrons faire face et réagir aussitôt en conséquence. Nous abandonnons les positions chez les Granger et nous mettons tout le monde au Terrier, où nous les attendrons de pied ferme. »

« Et Maman ? » demande alors Draco, l'air terriblement anxieux

« Dobby s'en chargerait avec les Elfes de maison. Il est leur Roi et ils lui obéiront avec d'autant plus de zèle et de satisfaction qu'ils sont de sa famille et qu'ils apprécient beaucoup ta mère. N'est-ce pas Dobby ? » déclare Marraine, au grand soulagement de Draco.

« Oh ! Oui ! Grande Dame ! Ils feront même le feu d'artifice de mon Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur ! » répond Dobby, agitant ses oreilles et se tournant vers moi avec un immense sourire.

« Tu lancerais la révolution des Elfes ! » s'exclame mon prof de Potion, l'air interloqué.

« Oui, sans hésiter. » répond Marraine, le visage déterminé… et même un peu buté…

« C'est encore un des trucs que dit la prophétie ? » demande Ester, vivement intéressée.

« Pas exactement en ces termes, mais oui. Il est dit que les Elfes de maison répondront à l'appel de leur Roi, dans une guerre de la Lumière contre l'Ombre. Ne me demandez pas quelle sera l'issue de cette guerre, la prophétie ne la précise pas. Pas plus qu'il n'est certain que ce soit de la guerre actuelle dont il s'agit. » explique Marraine, sous les hochements de tête approbateurs de Dobby qui écoute attentivement tout ce qui se dit.

« C'est une bonne chose à savoir… » dis-je, imaginant déjà une armée d'Elfes entraînés dans la bataille par Maître Dobby

« Oui. Mais c'est une chose que nous remettrons au plus tard possible si cela doit se faire... » confirme Marraine en caressant la tête de Maître Dobby qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents pointues.

Un sourire carnassier qui me laisse à penser qu'il serait ravi de se lancer dans l'offensive et de régler quelques comptes... Décidément, il ne cessera jamais de me surprendre...

« Bien sûr. Il faut toujours garder quelques-unes de ses meilleures cartes pour la fin » renchéris-je, en regardant Marraine dans les yeux.

J'espère que les cartes que nous allons jouer jeudi seront assez bonnes pour foutre une raclée monumentale à Voldemort…

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Parrain ne sera plus en sécurité nulle part après Halloween, n'est-ce pas ? » fait maintenant remarquer Draco

« C'est exact, mais je pourrais toujours disparaître dans la nature s'il le faut. Et revenir sous ma véritable apparence. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. » sourit son Parrain.

« Mais alors qui nous ferait cours de Potion ? » s'enquiert soudainement Ron en haussant un sourcil

« Le professeur Snape serait-il regretté Ronald ? » demande notre professeur, avec un clin d'œil.

« Oui ! » répond sincèrement Ron, ajoutant avec un sourire : « Vos remarques acides m'amusent beaucoup maintenant. Et puis j'aimerai assez voir la situation s'inverser en Potion et vous entendre faire des louanges aux Gryffondors et des reproches aux Serpentards… »

Tout le monde éclate de rire, sauf Draco qui s'exclame :

« Eh ! Je te signale que je suis plutôt bon en Potions ! »

« Ouais… Mais toi tu n'es pas un vrai Serpentard, tu as un cœur de Gryffondor, alors ça ne compte pas… Je pensais plutôt à Nott ou Zabini et puis ceux des autres années, comme Brandburgy par exemple… Ginny se ferait un plaisir de tout nous raconter. » lui répond Ron, avec un clin d'œil.

« Ah ! Ouais… Vu sous cet angle… je suis d'accord » admet Draco, en lui tapant dans la main

« Merci Ronald ! Soyez heureux. Si cela était nécessaire que je disparaisse en tant que professeur Snape, je reviendrais sous ma nouvelle apparence pour vous donner cours. Je serais Gauthier Sylvestre. Le fiancé français de votre charmante professeur de DCFM… » nous apprend mon Parrain par alliance, avec un grand sourire et un parfait accent français…

« Super ! Mais vous ne pourriez plus faire de commentaires à la Snape… Dommage » fait Ron, l'air vraiment attristé.

« Non, mais j'en ferais à la Gauthier Sylvestre. Et je crois qu'il est tout aussi doué pour faire des remarques acides, sous couvert de son plus beau sourire… » répond notre prof de Potion dont les yeux luisent de malice.

« Oh ! J'ai hâte de voir ça ! » s'exclame Draco, provoquant encore des rires.

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais j'aime autant que cela se fasse le plus tard possible quand même. Comme la révolte des Elfes, plus je me dévoilerais tard, mieux ce sera. » fait remarquer son Parrain.

« Ouais… Et puis au moins, les midinettes seront attentives et ne risqueront pas de faire sauter des chaudrons à chaque cours ! » fait encore remarquer Draco en faisant une grimace comique, ce qui soulève une nouvelle vague de rire.

« C'est certain, oui… Mais revenons à notre sujet du jour… D'autres questions ? » s'enquiert son Parrain, mettant fin aux apartés, pour revenir sur le plan Granger.

« Mmmm… Severus, tu pars du principe que c'est toi qu'il va envoyer chez les Granger. Tu nous as expliqué pourquoi déjà, et les souvenirs que tu nous as livrés le confirment. Mais, si cela ne se passe pas ainsi ? Que Voldemort a changé d'avis entre temps ? » s'enquiert maintenant Charly

Excellente question…

C'est vrai que les souvenirs que nous avons vus datent un peu… Qui sait ce que le cerveau malade de Voldemort a inventé depuis ?

« Plan B. Vous restez tous au rez-de-chaussée, dans le noir, Terry et Martin dans le garage, pour prendre à revers ceux qui entreront par derrière. Tonks, dans son armoire, Charly dans le salon, Ester, dans les toilettes. Communiquez le moins possible par micro, pour qu'aucun des autres ne connaisse vos intentions. Pas de manifestation de Magie dans la maison non plus, jusqu'à ce que les Mangemorts soient pris au piège, alors seulement, vous pourrez poser vite fait un sort anti-Transplanage si vous le jugez utile. Mais vous restez discrets et maîtrisez le plus de monde possible dans le silence complet et vous sortez les baguettes si vous ne pouvez pas faire autrement. Et dans ce cas, ne faites pas de quartier. Vous vous y mettez à deux pour les Stupefix et trois contre Greyback. Comme dans le plan précédent, vous les faîtes tous prisonniers.» répond mon Parrain par alliance d'un ton de Général quatre étoiles.

Pour un peu, je me mettrais au garde à vous...

« Maintenant, dis-moi, si nous avons besoin de nous dire quelque chose, comment allons-nous communiquer si nous n'avons pas le droit de parler ? » demande Tonks, haussant un sourcil interrogatif

« En principe les choses doivent aller si vite, que nous ne devrions pas en avoir besoin. Cependant, nous allons mettre au point un code Gestuel, calqué sur celui des Moldus encore une fois. » répond mon professeur.

« Vous voulez vraiment mettre les moldus à l'honneur… » fait remarquer Terry Higgs avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, je vous l'ai dit dès le premier soir Terry. » acquiesce mon Parrain par alliance, l'air infiniment sérieux.

« Ok, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Mais pour les odeurs de chat, j'aurais besoin d'aide. Je ne connais personne ayant des chats. » ajoute Terry en regardant à la ronde, comme pour demander de l'aide.

« Madame Figgs ! » m'exclame-je soudain.

« Et elle perche où, cette Madame Figgs ? » s'enquiert Terry, en haussant un sourcil interrogatif

« Pas très loin de chez ma tante Pétunia. C'est une Cracmolle et elle a une bonne douzaine de chats et peut être bien un ou deux Kneasel aussi. Si tu y vas, tu es certain d'en ressortir avec une forte odeur de chats… » réponds-je en grimaçant au souvenir des odeurs désagréables qu'il y a toujours chez la brave dame.

« Très bien, tu n'auras qu'à me donner l'adresse. J'espère qu'elle acceptera de me prêter ses chats. Après tout, elle ne me connaît pas.. » accepte Terry avec une pointe de pessimisme dans le ton de sa voix.

« Je te fais un mot que tu lui remettras et le professeur Dumbledore ne refusera sûrement pas de lui en faire un également. Madame Figgs acceptera certainement de nous aider.» dis-je, en griffonnant déjà sur un morceau de parchemin, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore acquiesce.

« En parlant d'odeur. Pour masquer les vôtres, ceux qui seront dans les chambres, vous pouvez utiliser de l'encens. Il y en a toujours à la maison, pour couvrir les odeurs de cuisine. Il faudrait juste téléphoner à maman pour qu'elle vous prépare cela. » déclare Hermione en se tournant vers Charly, Martin et Ester.

« Elle cuisine si mal, ta mère, pour qu'il soit nécessaire de masquer les odeurs ? » demande Draco, pour la taquiner.

« Hélas… Maman est une véritable catastrophe dans une cuisine. Mais elle s'entête quand même à faire des essais… qu'elle fait systématiquement brûler » répond Hermione en faisant la grimace, avant d'ajouter : « Heureusement, papa est un véritable cordon bleu, lui. »

« Très bien, le problème des odeurs résolu, y-a-t-il d'autres questions ? » demande mon Parrain par alliance, coupant court à toute nouvelle digression.

Tout le monde se regarde en hochant négativement la tête.

« Eh, bien dans ce cas, il n'y a plus qu'à apprendre ce code gestuel et faire quelques simulations » constate Ester, qui semble bien pressée soudain, de tester le plan.

« Oui… Et c'est ce que nous allons faire dès maintenant. » déclare Marraine avec le sourire

Et la maison des Granger surgit sur le terrain d'entraînement, pour que nous puissions nous mettre en action.

Remus, qui joue à fond le rôle de Greyback, ne retient pas sa force et donne d'excellents conseils pour bien masquer les odeurs.

En fait, aucun de nous ne ménage sa peine, envisageant tous les scénarii possibles pour tester au mieux les capacités du groupe « Granger » et leur réactivité.

Et quelques jours de Temps Ralenti plus tard, les plans Granger A et B semblant bien au point, nous rentrons à Poudlard, pour entamer la phase suivante de l'O.F.A.L.P. : l'attente et le repos avant l'attaque…

Pour les autres, ce sera le temps des dernières mises au point, du fignolage de dernière minute, de la préparation des bases de communication, de l'hôpital de fortune dans le grenier du QG, la fabrication des Feuxfous et autres farces et attrapes, de la mise en place des pièges dans le jardin du Terrier…

Ils ont bien de la chance, ceux des équipes Feux fous et de Recherche, au moins, ils auront l'esprit bien occupé…

Nous ne pouvons pas en dire autant nous, même si nous devons essayer de démasquer l'Espion de Poudlard…

* * *

… Je vous souhaite encore un Joyeux Noël!...

…**Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

…

…


	38. Compte A Rebours Phase 4

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

…

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta.**

...

**...Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!!!...**

…

**Compte A Rebours**

**Phase 4 : Attendre Et Espionner**

**_Mercredi 30 octobre 1996 _**

**Acte 1 : Meubler l'attente**

**Draco**

Midi…

Bon sang !

Cette journée ne finira donc jamais !

Le temps me semble passer encore moins vite que dimanche 26… Il y a un siècle me semble-t-il !

Bon, c'est vrai qu'avec tout le temps passé dans le Temps Ralenti, ça fait quelques mois et même plus d'un an…

Mais dans ce temps, ça ne représente que 3 jours…

Rhaaaaaaaaa !!!!

Je m'y perds avec ces questions de temps !

Bref ! Le temps me semble long !

C'est qu'aujourd'hui, il a fallu se coltiner un Binns encore plus ennuyeux que d'habitude !

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de choisir cette matière, cette année encore ?

Mouais, c'est vrai... Pour se lancer dans une carrière politique, il est recommandé d'être au fait avec notre histoire et nos lois… Mais cela, ce n'est pas vraiment mon choix de carrière. C'est plutôt celui de mon père… En ce qui me concerne, je préfère choisir autre chose, maintenant que je suis libre de le faire…

Mmmm…

Je me découvre une passion pour les Moldus…

Oui, quelque chose en rapport avec les Moldus me conviendrait très bien. Il faudra que j'en parle à Monsieur Weasley la prochaine fois que je le vois. Il pourra me conseiller lui.

Ah ! Tiens ! Théodore Nott !

Qu'est-ce qu'il regarde par la fenêtre avec autant d'attention ?

Je suis prêt à parier que c'est Ginny Weasley !

Gagné !

Elle doit revenir d'un cours de botanique sans doute. Je vais un peu le titiller le Théo tiens !

Ça me fera passer cinq minutes.

« Théodore Nott ! Que contemples-tu avec autant de fascination ? » m'enquiers-je d'une voix neutre, dévoilant ma présence en me postant à ses côtés..

« Rien. » répond-il, en haussant les épaules et en se détournant, comme pour partir.

« Rien ? Moi je crois que tu dévorais des yeux de bien jolies filles… Des envies de te soulager Nott ? J'espère pour toi que ton attention était tournée vers une Poufsouffle ! » dis-je, un peu sèchement, en marchant de concert avec lui.

« Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec cela. » m'affirme-t-il, d'un ton ferme, mais serrant discrètement un poing dans sa poche.

Oh ! L'impassible Théo serait-il à bout ? Se sentirait-il un besoin de moins en moins répressible d'exprimer ce qu'il a à dire ?

C'est dommage que nous ne puissions le titiller avec les autres, car il me semble mûr à point pour craquer…

Mmmm…

Pour une question de timming, nous ne pouvons pas tester tous les Serpentards comme nous avions envie de le faire, mais ne pouvons-nous vraiment pas nous occuper de Théo ?

Il faudrait que j'en parle aux autres…

Si je me dépêche, je peux faire parvenir le message par l'intermédiaire du professeur Snape, puisque nous avons cours avec lui juste après la pause déjeuner…

Oui, je vais faire cela.

Après tout, il faut bien meubler cette attente interminable non ?

*******************

**Harry**

14H55.

Encore cinq minutes de cours de Potion et après, il va falloir trouver une occupation pour faire passer cette journée qui n'en finit pas…

« … Monsieur Potter, je vous conseille de lire très attentivement les remarques que je vous ai laissées en bas de votre devoir. Cela vous permettra peut-être d'éviter de descendre dans les abysses de la nullité… Quoique cela me semble difficile pour vous d'y descendre plus profondément encore... » déclare d'une voix glaciale, le professeur Snape en me remettant mon devoir, le regard fixe et insistant.

Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

Voyons voir…

Un message de la part de Draco !

Oh ! Il nous demande de le rejoindre dans la Salle d'Entraînement.

Excellente idée tiens !

Snape a annulé l'entraînement que nous avions prévu car il dit que nous devons nous reposer avant l'attaque…

Mais cela nous défoulera un peu de faire de l'exercice et nous attraperons plus vite l'heure du dîner…

Après… Bah… Nous verrons bien…

Finalement, c'était tout aussi bien quand j'avais mes « retenues » quotidiennes avec le professeur Snape… Nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû les faire quand nous étions dans le Temps Ralenti ces cours particuliers de Légilimencie et d'Occlumencie Ron, Neville, Hermione et moi… Au moins, aurions-nous une occupation pour la soirée.

« Draco nous demande d'aller le rejoindre en Salle d'Entraînement. » apprends-je discrètement à Hermione et Ron, lorsque nous sortons du cours de Potion.

« Hein ? Quand te l'a-t-il dit ? » s'enquiert Ron, en chuchotant, les sourcils froncés.

« A la fin du cours de Potion. C'est la note écrite par le professeur Snape, à la fin de mon devoir. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je la détruise cette note, afin que personne ne la découvre volontairement ou non. Heureusement qu'il a pensé à l'écrire tout en bas, cela ne gâchera pas tout mon devoir… Pour une fois que j'ai un O en Potion ! » réponds-je en murmurant, avec un large sourire.

Et un brin de fierté… Car s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que cette note est méritée… Jamais notre professeur ne me l'aurait attribuée si ce n'était pas le cas, même si nos rapports sociaux ont évolué de manière considérablement favorable…

« Oh ! Félicitations Harry ! Quand devons-nous y aller ? » s'enquiert Hermione, l'air légèrement fébrile depuis qu'elle nous a rejoint pour le petit déjeuner.

Heureusement que McGonagall nous a annoncé des examens intermédiaires pour la fin de l'année ce matin. Cela peut expliquer aux yeux des autres la nervosité d'Hermione.

Elle est toujours fébrile, Hermione, quand il y a des examens dans l'air.

Comme si elle avait à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, quand nous avons des années d'avance sur les autres, grâce à tous nos cours particuliers dans le Temps Ralenti…

Mais bon, en l'occurrence, cette fois, c'est cette attente jusqu'à Halloween, qui la rend nerveuse. Quand nous serons fixés pour demain et que nous serons en action, elle retrouvera tout son calme et sa maîtrise d'elle-même…Je lui fais confiance pour cela…

« Maintenant. Il arrivera dans une demi-heure. Le temps d'échapper à Pansy Parkinson et les autres Serpentards sans doute. » réponds-je toujours aussi discrètement.

« Ne traînons pas dans ce cas. Nous aurons le temps de commander un thé et des petits gâteaux pour le recevoir avec les honneurs dus à son rang. » déclare Ron, avec un petit sourire.

« Les honneurs dus à son rang ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt les honneurs dus à ton estomac sans fond ? » fais-je remarquer, en lui souriant, à mon estomac sur pattes…

« Un peu des deux peut-être, tu as raison. » répond-il en me rendant mon sourire et en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je me disais bien… » dis-je, en me retenant de me jeter sur lui pour couvrir son sourire de mes lèvres.

Il y a des moments où c'est vraiment difficile de résister à l'envie de lui prendre la main ou de l'embrasser. Je suis heureux finalement, que nous soyons plus libres de nous exprimer concernant nos sentiments, devant sa famille et la mienne….

Ma famille…

J'ai une vraie famille maintenant, me dis-je, en passant enfin la porte de la Salle d'Entraînement..

Marraine, le professeur Snape et Remus Lupin…

Oui, Remus est aussi ma famille, un oncle d'adoption.

« Harry ? Si tu nous aidais au lieu de rêvasser ! » m'enjoint Hermione, en me donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Je reviens donc sur terre et je les aide, Ron et elle, à Métamorphoser des poids et haltères en confortables fauteuils et une table basse, puis nous appelons Maître Dobby et lui demandons de bien vouloir nous apporter du thé et des petits gâteaux…

Maître Dobby, le Roi des Elfes de maison !

J'avais des scrupules à avoir recours à un Roi pour faire le ménage et la cuisine au Square Grimmaurd, mais lui n'en démord pas : je suis son « Ami Maître Harry Potter Monsieur » et celui qu'il a choisi de servir, contre protection et égards…

Je suis servi par un Roi…

Je me demande ce que Tante Pétunia dirait de cela tiens !

« Tu rêvasses encore Harry ! Draco est arrivé ! » me fait remarquer Hermione, avec un nouveau coup dans l'épaule.

« Oh ! Salut Draco ! Excuse-moi, je me demandais ce que ma Tante Pétunia penserait si elle savait que c'est un Roi qui fait le ménage et la cuisine chez moi… » explique-je, pour excuser mon manque d'attention.

« Ça ! On peut dire que ce n'est pas banal… Moi, je me demande ce que mon père dira, s'il apprend un jour, que nous avions un futur Roi pour serviteur… Lui qui faisait toujours grand cas de ses relations haut placées ! » répond Draco, en prenant un air arrogant et prétentieux qui accentue sa ressemblance avec son père…

Ça nous fait doucement rigoler…

« Ton Parrain a écrit que tu voulais nous voir. C'est pour un entraînement ? » m'enquiers-je ensuite en sirotant mon thé.

« Non… C'est pour Théo. Je crois qu'il est mûr pour craquer. » répond-il, avant de nous raconter en détail sa rencontre avec Théodore Nott juste avant le déjeuner.

« J'en ai parlé brièvement avec Parrain, il n'a rien contre que nous tentions quelque chose, avant demain soir, si nous le faisons ici, dans la Salle d'Entraînement. » achève-t-il, avec un grand sourire qui traduit son enthousiasme à cette idée.

« Et tu voudrais faire cela quand ? Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps et nous n'avons pas la photographie, ni de Polynectar d'ailleurs. » fait remarquer Hermione

« Pour le Polynectar, pas de problème, Parrain m'en a donné et j'ai déjà des cheveux de Crabbe et Goyle. La photo, je la prendrais juste avant d'aller dîner et j'emmènerai Théo avec moi sans lui laisser le temps de retourner à la salle commune. Pour le reste, nous faisons comme nous avons dit. Je le titille et le bouscule un peu. Le problème, c'est que je n'ai rien de Bulstrode ni de Pansy… Et je me vois mal demander à Pansy l'un de ses cheveux… Elle serait capable de croire que c'est une déclaration d'amour cette demi-folle ! » explique Draco qui tire une grimace de dégoût mêlée d'effroi en évoquant le Pékinois

« Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela ! Harry me prêtera sa Cape d'Invisibilité et je pourrais assister à tout et barrer le passage vers la porte si besoin est. » déclare Hermione très enthousiaste.

« Tu as une Cape d'Invisibilité ! » s'exclame Draco, en se tournant brusquement vers moi, l'ai visiblement surpris.

« Oui… C'est un héritage de mon père. J'ai aussi une Carte de Poudlard, héritage des Maraudeurs » réponds-je, en souriant devant son expression ahurie.

Et comme je lui montre mes trésors, il s'exclame :

« Mais bien sûr ! Cela explique bien des choses ! Comme ce jour à Pré-au-Lard où il n'y avait que ta tête ! »

« En Troisième année oui ! » dis-je, m'esclaffant à ce souvenir.

« Oh ! Putain Harry ! On peut dire que tu as des possessions pas banales ! En fait, on peut même dire, que rien de ce qui que te touche n'est banal ! Une Cape d'Invisibilité, une Carte magique de Poudlard, un Elfe de maison qui est un Roi, une maison qui est le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix… Quoi d'autre ? » s'exclame Draco en tenant les comptes sur ses doigts.

« Une Marraine française et qui possède des pouvoirs particuliers, un Parrain par alliance qui est un espion et se cache sous un masque rébarbatif et laid, un oncle d'adoption qui est un Loup-Garou, un Parrain qui était Animagus, un père qui était Animagus, une « Sang de Bourbe » pour mère, une autre « Sang de Bourbe » pour meilleure amie, des « Traîtres à leur Sang Pur » comme amis et famille d'adoption et un autre « Traître à son Sang Pur » comme amant… puisque je suis homosexuel… Et un fou sanguinaire aux trousses » énumère-je, pour compléter le tableau de tout ce qui emplit ma vie…

« Ouaip… On peut dire que tu as tout pour te faciliter la vie toi ! » fait remarquer Ron, en me prenant la main avec un sourire.

« Bah… Au moins, je ne m'ennuie pas ! Il se passe toujours quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire dans ma vie… Bien que, parfois, j'aime goûter un peu à la tranquillité. » réponds-je, en lui serrant la main moi aussi, pour qu'il comprenne à quel genre de tranquillité j'aspire…

« Oui… Et bien en attendant, moi, j'aimerais bien avoir un peu d'action pour tromper cette longue attente » fait remarquer Hermione en soupirant.

« Ok, ma puce… Eh, bien ! Tu vas en avoir de l'action. ! C'est bon pour moi Draco, j'en suis, ce soir après le dîner » s'exclame Ron, tout sourire et piaffant tout autant d'impatience.

« Moi aussi… Mais comment comptes-tu te débarrasser des deux gorilles et de Pansy ? » accepte-je, heureux moi aussi, d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour tromper le temps.

« Je vais leur confier une mission. Pansy sera trop contente que j'aie besoin d'elle et comme d'habitude, les deux autres feront ce que je leur demande sans poser de question. » répond Draco, avec un sourire narquois.

« Quel genre de mission ? » demande Hermione, fronçant les sourcils.

« Espionner les autres Serpentards… Je lui dirais que j'ai des doutes concernant la fidélité de certains et je la collerais aux basques de quelques-uns de nos suspects les plus sérieux… en lui offrant les services des gorilles pour la protéger… Elle travaillera pour l'Ordre sans le savoir ! » répond-il, l'air hilare.

Ron, Hermione et moi éclatons de rire devant l'ironie de la situation.

Nous n'aurions pas pu lui trouver mieux comme mission, à Pansy !

******************

**Acte 2 : Un Petit Nid D'Amour**

**Ron**

La nuit prochaine, est peut-être notre dernière nuit.

Après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Oh ! Je ne crains pas vraiment pour la vie de Harry. Ni sa Marraine, ni le professeur Dumbledore ne laisserons quoi que ce soit lui arriver…

Et moi, je donnerai ma vie pour le sauver s'il le faut.

Alors, en attendant l'heure du dîner, je vais nous préparer un petit nid d'amour.

Neville est d'accord pour couvrir notre absence du dortoir au moment où les autres iront se coucher, bien que je doute que Seamus ou Dean se posent des questions.

Après tout, nous sommes généralement les derniers couchés avec Harry.

J'ai trouvé une salle vide l'autre jour, dans une aile éloignée. J'ai déjà entrepris d'y faire le ménage, me disant que cela pourrait être utile un jour, et il ne manque plus que la décoration.

Un lit, bien évidemment, mais aussi des tapis et coussins colorés, des rideaux aux fenêtres, pour accentuer l'intimité de la pièce, un bon feu dans la cheminée et nous serons bien au chaud…

Je veux que ce soit simple et doux. Je veux que ce soit chaleureux et serein. Je veux que ce soit parfait.

Alors je ne lui dirais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu lui faire cette surprise. Je lui dirais seulement que j'ai trop pris l'habitude de dormir avec lui, pour m'en passer. De toute façon, ce n'est pas un mensonge, puisque je ne pourrais pas dormir s'il n'est pas dans mes bras cette nuit…

Voilà, ce n'est pas un palace, c'est même d'une banalité affligeante, mais ce sera chez nous…

Pour cette nuit…

Pour une nuit…

D'amour…

******************

**Severus**

Cette nuit, je ne suis pas de ronde. Nally non plus, bien évidemment.

Je sais qu'elle va rentrer tard, elle m'a prévenu. Mais je vais l'attendre. Je lui ai dit que je le ferais. Et quand elle rentrera, elle aura la surprise…

Car j'ai préparé, un petit souper en amoureux.

J'ai dressé une jolie table, avec de la porcelaine fine, du cristal et des couverts en argent. J'ai composé un décor agréable et j'ai cuisiné moi-même, un repas raffiné, comme chez elle…

Comme chez nous…

Tout est comme chez nous… La table, la nourriture, le vin, les parfums, les fleurs, le lit…

Je veux que nous passions cette nuit, comme si nous étions chez nous…

Parce que c'est peut-être la dernière…

Oh ! Je ne crains pas pour elle ! Aucun Mangemort ne peut se mesurer à elle et elle sera loin de Voldemort et sa puissance en Magie Noire…

Mais moi, je risquerai ma vie dès l'instant où je mettrai les pieds au Manoir Malfoy.

Car beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis le souvenir de cette « conversation » que Harry a traduite pour nous, et depuis, qui sait ce qui a traversé l'esprit de Voldemort…

Ses doutes peuvent avoir évolué et grandi, il peut très bien avoir décidé de s'offrir tout de suite une bonne petite séance de torture ou une mise à mort à mes dépens…

Aurais-je alors le temps d'activer le Portoloin de secours ?

Peut-être, peut-être pas…

Alors, j'ai préparé ce petit nid d'amour, pour Nally et moi.

Je vais aller surveiller le dîner dans la Grande Salle et je reviendrais ici, où je passerai la soirée à lui écrire tout ce que je ressens pour elle.

Une lettre qu'elle pourra lire quand je ne serais plus…

Car s'il m'arrive quelque chose, la nuit d'Halloween ou une autre nuit, elle devra rester, elle.

Elle devra tenir sa promesse et protéger Harry, l'accompagner jusqu'au bout de cette guerre, avant de me rejoindre…

Dans un autre chez nous…

Mais nous ne parlerons pas de tout cela. Même si je sais qu'elle ne sera pas dupe.

Non, nous parlerons d'autre chose. Nous parlerons d'amour.

Je veux que ce soit simple et doux. Je veux que ce soit chaleureux et serein. Je veux que tout soit parfait.

Pour une douce nuit d'amour…

******************

**Arthur**

Toutes les protections sont en place sur le Terrier, il ne manque plus que les feux d'artifice, que Fred et Georges sont encore en train de fabriquer et qu'ils installeront demain, avec les autres farces et attrapes cracheuses de feu ou de Potions diverses…

La base de communication est également prête, tous les essais ont parfaitement réussi. Nous avons vraiment bien travaillé avec Lee, Alicia et Ester. J'ai adoré chaque seconde de notre collaboration, mais Molly m'a terriblement manqué…

Jamais nous n'avions été séparés depuis le jour de notre mariage…

Oh ! Je sais bien ce qui se dit.

Que nous sommes bizarrement assortis, qu'elle est une dragonne et moi un original farfelu sans ambition.

Mais notre mariage est d'une solidité sans faille.

Et les gens se trompent.

Car Molly est d'une générosité et d'une tendresse à toute épreuve et ses rares accès de colère n'ont jamais été dictés que par la peur de perdre l'un des siens…

Quant à moi, ma passion de tout ce qui est Moldu et électrique fait-elle de moi un farfelu original ? Un original sans ambition aurait-il réussi un projet aussi révolutionnaire que celui que nous avons mené pendant ces longs mois dans le Temps Ralenti ?

Je ne crois pas…

Et quand bien même ?

Oui, les gens se trompent.

Mais moi je sais et cela suffit à ma tranquillité d'esprit.

Je peux être fier de moi et de ma famille… Peu importe ce que le reste du monde peut dire…

Et ce soir, en attendant que Molly rentre, je vais nous ménager un petit nid d'amour.

Je vais préparer un plateau repas, que nous prendrons dans notre chambre, dans notre lit…

Celui dans lequel nos enfants ont été conçus et sont nés, dans l'amour et la confiance mutuelle…

J'ai disposé des chandelles, qui diffusent une lueur aromatisée et j'ai préparé l'album de photographie que Molly aime tant feuilleter, quand les enfants sont au loin…

L'album qui retrace nos vies.

Demain, j'irais le mettre à l'abri, au QG de l'Ordre, pour être certain qu'il ne soit pas perdu dans la bataille…

On ne sait jamais…

Oh ! Je ne crains pas pour moi !

S'il faut donner ma vie, je la donnerai, sans crainte de la mort…

Je crains pour Molly et mes enfants…

Que deviendrais-je sans elle, sans son amour et sa tendresse, sans son soutien ?

Que deviendrons-nous, si nous perdons l'un de nos enfants ?

Mais je ne parlerai pas de tout cela, non…

Même si je sais que Molly y pensera, elle aussi…

Je veux que nous parlions d'autre chose que de la guerre.

Je veux parler du bonheur de Charly et son amie Nadya, de celui de Bill et Fleur et aussi de celui de Ronald et Harry.

Je veux aussi parler de Fred et Georges, de leur intelligence et du succès de leur boutique.

Je veux parler de Ginny, qui grandit et devient une belle jeune fille.

Je veux parler du retour de Percy et de notre réconciliation avec le plus fragile de nos fils…

Je veux parler du bonheur que j'ai vécu et que j'ai encore à vivre auprès d'elle.

Je veux lui parler d'amour…

Je veux que cette nuit soit simple et douce. Je veux que ce soit chaleureux et serein. Je veux que tout soit parfait pour cette nuit…

Peut-être notre dernière nuit…

Une nuit de tendresse et d'amour…

*****************

**Acte 3 : Opération Théo**

**Draco**

Ah ! Les Gryffondors sont partis ! Je leur laisse les cinq minutes d'avance convenues et je les rejoindrais avec Théo.

Tout à l'heure Pansy ressemblait tout à fait à Miss Teigne quand elle est dans les bras de Rusard: Ses poils tout moches hérissés et ronronnante.

Une chose est sûre, je peux compter sur elle, elle va me ficher la paix et mettre à cœur de remplir sa mission…

Et pendant ce temps là, je vais m'amuser un peu et remplir la mienne.

Oh ! Mais où il va l'autre !

Ah mais non !

Il ne doit pas partir comme ça !

« Oh ! Théo, Théo, Théo… Non ! Non ! Non ! Cela ne se fait pas de partir comme cela quand je veux te montrer quelque chose, Théo » dis-je, après l'avoir rattrapé.

« Théo ? Qu'est ce qu'il te prend de m'appeler Théo, Malfoy ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! » répond-il, se figeant sur place, l'œil suspicieux…

Oh ! Merde !

La bourde !

Les garçons Serpentards ne s'appellent pas par leur prénom et encore moins par un diminutif, à moins d'être de la même famille ou de se connaître depuis au moins trente ans…

« Eh, bien quoi, Théo, ne faisons-nous pas partie d'une belle et grande famille, nous, les Serpentards ? » m'enquiers-je, faussement décontracté, pour tâcher de rattraper cette erreur monumentale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ! » répond-il, l'air absolument pas convaincu et même plus suspicieux encore…

« Je te l'ai dit, Nott, Je veux te montrer quelque chose. » dis-je, cette fois avec beaucoup plus de froideur dans le ton de ma voix.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il, pas décidé, semble-t-il, à me suivre sans avoir une réponse un peu plus précise.

« Voyons, ce ne sera plus une surprise si je te le dis… Suis-moi ! » réponds-je, d'un ton impératif et qui n'admet aucun refus.

Il m'obéit, visiblement à contrecœur, dans un silence presque mortel.

Il va vraiment falloir qu'il apprenne à se décontracter et à communiquer lui, s'il veut conquérir le cœur de sa belle…

Arrivé devant la Salle d'Entraînement, j'ouvre la porte et je l'invite à me précéder à l'intérieur.

« C'est pour me montrer une salle vide que tu m'as fait venir jusqu'ici ? » demande-t-il, sur la défensive.

« Vide ? Mais non, Théo… Regarde, il y a des fauteuils, une table, un service à thé… » fais-je remarquer, l'invitant d'un geste à venir s'asseoir, avant d'ajouter dans un sourire narquois, alors que Harry et Ron entrent à leur tour « Et mes chers amis Crabbe et Goyle sont également ici, comme tu peux le voir… »

Théodore sursaute et se met aussitôt sur la défensive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malfoy ! » demande-t-il à nouveau, assez cinglant, plus suspicieux que jamais et prêt, semble-t-il, à en découdre s'il le faut.

Mes amis de Gryffondor avaient raison.

Théo est beaucoup plus mal à l'aise encore, maintenant que « Crabbe et Goyle » sont là…

« Une tasse de thé ? » m'enquiers-je, froidement, sans répondre à sa question, histoire de le mettre plus mal à l'aise encore…

Le pousser dans ses retranchements. C'est ce que je veux faire. Et finalement, cela ne m'amuse pas autant que je l'avais imaginé…

Peut-être parce que je la joue sur le registre Serpentard et uniquement Serpentard ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! » insiste-t-il, détachant ses syllabes et faisant mine de se lever.

Aussitôt, Harry et Ron, sous les traits de Crabbe et Goyle, posent une main sur son épaule et, sans brusquerie, tout en douceur et d'un seul regard, ils le forcent à se rasseoir.

Et ça, c'est la patte Gryffondor…

Parce que Crabbe et Goyle l'auraient aplati dans le fauteuil, sans ménagement.

Mais finalement, je trouve que Harry et Ron sont nettement plus impressionnants que Crabbe et Goyle, dans leur façon de faire…

Même s'ils sont dans la peau des deux gorilles…

« Je te l'ai dit Théo. Je souhaite de montrer quelque chose. » dis-je, d'une voix plus douce, mais teintée de dangerosité, repensant à la façon dont Madame Snape parlait à Rita Skeeter…

Théodore se décompose cette fois…

En fin de compte, cela a plus d'impact sur lui dirait-on…

Sans doute parce qu'il est tellement habitué à la froideur que cela ne fait plus mouche avec autant d'efficacité…

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant l'autre jour, Théo. Quelque chose qui te tient à cœur. Tu es un petit cachottier n'est-ce pas… » dis-je, toujours sur le même ton, mon regard fixé dans le sien…

Oh ! Merlin ! Il est devenu tellement pâle cette fois, qu'on le dirait mort…

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Malfoy » répond-il sans bafouiller cependant.

Et je le trouve bien courageux. Car n'ai-je pas la réputation d'être le plus dangereux des Serpentards ? Et, de surcroît, accompagné de deux brutes épaisses ?

« Tss, tss, tss… Théo, Théo, Théo… Tu mens bien mal tu sais… » dis-je encore, sans révéler mes cartouches pourtant, pour faire durer le suspens.

« Je te le répète, Malfoy : je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. » insiste-t-il, un peu plus assuré et relevant la tête, presque défiant.

Un vrai cœur de Gryffondor ma parole !

« Tu m'as menti, Théo, quand tu m'as affirmé ne pas regarder les jeunes filles ce midi… Et ce n'est pas une Poufsouffle que tu admirais avec tant de fascination. C'était une Gryffondor… » renchéris-je, doucement et mettant dans mon regard toute la désapprobation que je peux y mettre…

« Je n'ai rien à te répondre Malfoy. Tu divagues. » ose-t-il nier, prenant l'air tranquille, mais d'une pâleur toujours cadavérique…

Il m'impressionne soudain, par sa ténacité et son courage. Car il devrait déjà pisser dans sa robe…

En tout cas, je connais plus d'un Serpentard, qui en serait là.

« Théo, Théo, Théo… Je t'ai dit que j'ai trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant… Tu ne devines donc pas ce que c'est ? » dis-je, en sortant cette fois la photographie de Ginny Weasley de ma poche.

Il retient son souffle, respirant à peine assez pour ne pas s'évanouir, mais ne flanche toujours pas.

Moi, je regarde la photo un instant, avant de reprendre la parole…

« Rousse, « Sang pur », plutôt jolie… Il n'y aurait aucun problème Théo, s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une traîtresse vendue à Dumbledore et à Potter ! » déclare-je, sur un ton de plus en plus glacé et méprisant et rejetant la photo d'un air dégoûté sur la table basse.

Contre toute attente, Théo se penche vers la photographie et la prend, essuie avec précaution le thé qui la tâche un peu, puis la range tranquillement dans sa poche.

Enfin, il plante son regard dans le mien et m'assène, fier et droit :

« Cela ne te regarde pas Malfoy. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu peux penser ! Et si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me montrer et à dire, je m'en vais ! »

Mais Harry et Ron posent à nouveau leur main sur son épaule, pour le garder assis. Sans brusquerie encore une fois.

« Rappelle tes gorilles Malfoy ! » m'ordonne Théo, les mains tremblantes, mais ne vacillant pas dans son regard.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Théo. Tu te fiches peut-être de ce que je pense, mais te fiches-tu de ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en pensera, s'il apprend cela ? » lui dis-je, sur le ton d'une conversation banale …

« Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton Seigneur des Ténèbres, Malfoy ! Il ne me dictera pas ce que je dois penser, ni faire ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais je ne suivrais les traces de mon père ! » s'exclame-t-il soudain, serrant les poings à en faire blanchir ses jointures.

« Tu es donc si amoureux de cette… pouilleuse… » m'enquiers-je, plus méprisant que jamais.

« Ne mêle pas Ginny à cela ! Ne l'insulte pas, Malfoy ! Elle vaut bien mieux que toi, malgré ton coffre rempli de Gallions et ton grand Manoir ! Et que je sois amoureux d'elle, n'a rien à voir avec ce que je pense ! Jamais tu entends ! Jamais je ne me ferais marquer comme un esclave par ce fou de Voldemort ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à ce qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Ginny parce que je te jure que je te tuerais si tu lui fais du mal ! » s'écrie-t-il, hors d'haleine de colère.

Et il balaye la table, me l'envoyant presque à la figure et se sauve à toutes jambes, sans qu'aucun de nous ne cherche à le suivre ni lui interdire la porte.

« Eh, bien ! J'avais raison ! Théo est amoureux… Et ce n'est pas lui l'Espion de Poudlard » dis-je, tandis que Ron et Harry se laissent tomber dans un fauteuil et qu'Hermione retire la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry.

Et je me sens satisfait… Soulagé, que Théodore Nott ne soit pas l'Espion. Car je le trouve sympathique, au fond…

« Le pauvre garçon… » s'apitoie Hermione. « J'ai failli retirer la Cape et lui dire toute la vérité. »

« Je suis bien heureux que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Cela aurait un peu gâché mon effet de vendredi. J'avoue que j'ai hâte de voir sa tête quand je déclarerai à tout le monde que je suis le plus heureux du monde devant la défaite de Voldemort. » réponds-je, en souriant d'avance.

« Mmmm… Oui… Mais en même temps, il aurait pu nous aider à démasquer le vrai coupable… » fait remarquer Harry, en serrant la main de Ron.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, nous allons le trouver, celui qui veut du mal à ta sœur. » déclare-je à Ron, en voyant son expression anxieuse sur le visage de Goyle.

Et ça me fait drôle, parce que jamais Goyle n'aurait une telle expression… En fait, Goyle n'a jamais qu'un seul air : idiot… Comme Crabbe…

« Ça m'inquiète, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Merde ! Il est mordu ce Théo ! Il va vraiment falloir que je veille sur Ginny ! » me répond-il, me laissant sans voix…

Hermione et Harry éclatent de rire.

Merde !

J'avais raison !

Théo va se retrouver avec tout le clan Weasley à ses trousses !

« Eh ! Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! C'est de la vertu de ma sœur dont il s'agit ! » s'exclame Ron, avec un tel sérieux, que cette fois je me joins à Harry pour rire, tandis qu'Hermione explose :

« Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Ginny est une jeune fille tout à fait intelligente et capable de défendre sa vertu toute seule ! Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas te mêler de ses histoires de cœur compris ! »

« Mais… Ma puce… » commence à protester Ron

Et de l'entendre parler ainsi, une expression suppliante sur ses traits alors qu'il est toujours sous l'effet du Polynectar et donc dans la peau de Goyle, me fait exploser derechef de rire…

« Il n'y a pas de mais ! Est-ce que Ginny s'est déjà mêlée de tes histoires de cœur ? T'a-t-elle seulement fait le moindre reproche ou la moindre remarque quand tu lui as révélé la nature de tes relations avec Harry ? L'a-t-elle menacé d'une quelconque façon ? Non ! Elle vous a félicité et souhaité beaucoup de bonheur ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de la laisser se débrouiller toute seule ! D'ailleurs, si elle décide un jour de donner sa chance à Théodore Nott, je la soutiendrai ! Il est tout à fait correct ce garçon ! Je lui ai trouvé beaucoup de cran et de courage ! » l'interrompt Hermione, poings sur les hanches, à la Molly Weasley.

« D'accord ma puce » répond Ron, se ratatinant devant la détermination de notre amie.

« Ah ! Ces grands frères ! Insupportables ! » commente encore Hermione, avant de se laisser à nouveau tomber dans son fauteuil et de se servir une tasse de thé.

« Pauvre Théo ! Ce n'est pas gagné pour lui ! D'abord parce que c'est un vrai bonnet de nuit ! Ensuite, parce qu'il va devoir braver tout le clan Weasley s'il veut vraiment conquérir le cœur de sa dulcinée ! » dis-je, éclatant de nouveau de rire.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi rire, Draco ! C'est terrible pour elle ! Il faut toujours qu'au moins l'un de ses frères s'interpose entre elle et les garçons qui s'intéressent à elle ! A chaque fois il faut qu'elle bataille pour avoir la paix ! Et à la rentrée, Dean a comme par hasard décrété qu'il ne voulait plus sortir avec elle après avoir reçu un colis qui venait de la boutique des jumeaux ! L'an dernier déjà, ils avaient fait tout voir à son petit copain ! » me fait remarquer Hermione

« Si tu veux parler de Mickaël Corner, ils ont bien fait ! C'était un idiot qui n'a pas supporté qu'elle soit plus talentueuse que lui au Quidditch! » s'exclame Ron avec véhémence.

« Et alors ! Ginny a très bien su gérer les choses toute seule quand le moment est venu ! » s'insurge encore Hermione.

« Moui… » capitule Ron, levant les yeux au ciel.

Je crois qu'il a raison…

Moi non plus je n'insisterai pas…

On ne peut pas gagner contre une fille, quand il s'agit d'histoires de cœur de toute façon…

*****************

**Acte 4 : Oser Ou Ne Pas Oser**

**Neville**

Oserais-je dire à Luna combien je tiens à elle ?

Oserais-je lui dire, qu'elle a des fils d'or dans ses cheveux couleur de Lune et que j'ai envie de les toucher, de les caresser toute ma vie ?

Oserais-je lui dire, que ses yeux me fascinent et que j'ai envie de plonger et nager en eux jusqu'à m'y noyer ?

Oserais-je lui dire, que sa bouche est une fleur qui m'attire plus sûrement que si j'étais un papillon et que j'ai envie de les effleurer des miennes pour en goûter le velouté et la douceur des pétales ?

Oserais-je lui dire que sa peau diaphane est si satinée et paraît si douce que j'ai envie de la frôler et de me pencher vers elle pour en humer le parfum capiteux ?

Oserais-je lui dire, que sa main, aux doigts fins et déliés, est une tentatrice à laquelle j'ai envie de succomber, glissant mes doigts entre les siens pour les entrelacer et ne plus jamais les lâcher ?

Oserais-je lui dire, que son cœur et sa voix me bouleversent et que j'ai envie de ravir son cœur et de l'écouter parler sans fin ?

Oserais-je lui dire que sa force me hisse au sommet des montagnes et que sa fragilité m'émeut si profondément que j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la protéger jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Oserais-je lui dire que je l'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Que je donnerai ma vie pour elle et que je mourrai si je ne devais jamais la revoir ?

Oserais-je lui dire tout cela avant demain soir ?

Oserais-je lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Oserais-je lui dire maintenant, avant que la porte de sa salle commune ne se referme sur elle pour la nuit ?

Oserais-je lui dire quand son regard va croiser le mien, quand elle va me dire bonsoir ?

Mais je ne dis rien.

Toutes ces belles paroles, toutes ces jolies phrases que je me répète chaque soir, lorsque je la raccompagne, restent obstinément coincées dans ma gorge…

Je l'aime tellement !

Pourrais-je souffrir un refus ?

Pourrais-je souffrir une rebuffade ?

Pourrais-je souffrir d'être repoussé ?

Mais déjà, elle se tourne vers moi, tenant la porte pour qu'elle ne se referme pas. Prête à me quitter, à me laisser là, avec tout cet amour que je n'arrive pas à lui dire…

« Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Neville. » me dit-elle, posant sa main légère sur la mienne et sa bouche sur le coin de mes lèvres.

Son sourire, tandis qu'elle entre à reculons, est si plein de promesses que je me sens aussi léger qu'un papillon…

Il ne me quittera pas de la nuit…

Il ne me quittera pas de la vie…

Et demain, avant de partir, j'oserais peut-être lui dire : Luna, je t'aime…

*******************

**Théo**

Personne…

Je n'ai personne vers qui me tourner.

Je n'ai personne à qui me confier…

Le professeur Dumbledore est absent. Madame De Paimpont également. Les seuls à qui j'aurais peut-être pu demander de l'aide…

Car je crains trop le professeur McGonagall, pour aller la voir, elle…

Et mon Directeur de Maison n'est pas fiable.

Je le sais, mon père me l'a dit : c'est un Mangemort.

Que puis-je faire ?

Et puis, même s'ils étaient là, oserais-je dire au Directeur de Poudlard ou à mon professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, que je ne veux plus rester chez les Serpentards ?

Que j'ai peur pour ma vie si j'y retourne ?

Oserais-je leur dire que j'ai toujours haï mon père, qu'il m'a toujours terrifié ?

Oserais-je leur dire, que je l'ai espionné, que je savais ce qu'il était, que je connaissais tout de ses meurtres et de ces tortures, qu'il a commis au nom de Voldemort ?

Oserais-je leur dire que je l'ai entendu raconter toutes ses horreurs et que la seule chose pour laquelle il avait du regret, c'était la disparition de son Maître…

Oserais-je leur dire, qu'un soir il s'est vanté d'avoir tué ma mère, parce qu'elle s'était retrouvée enceinte et avait mis au monde une petite fille ?

Une petite pisseuse, disait-il, une petite pisseuse pour laquelle il aurait fallu constituer une dot et trouver un mari. Une petite pisseuse pour laquelle il aurait fallu sacrifier une partie de ses biens et de ses avoirs à seule fin de s'en débarrasser…

Alors il l'a étouffée, à peine est-elle sortie du ventre de Maman et il a puni la coupable.

Et comme Maman le suppliait de lui rendre sa petite fille, il l'a envoyé rejoindre la petite pisseuse…

Sans pitié…

Sans cœur…

Sans âme…

Ce n'est pas un père…

C'est un monstre…

Il m'a enlevé ce qui était doux à ma vie : ma mère …

Il m'a enlevé ce qui aurait été doux à ma vie : ma petite sœur…

Et il voulait m'enlever ma vie et m'imposer la sienne… M'imposer son Maître…

Un esclave, c'est ce qu'il est, un esclave monstrueux…

Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que ce jour de juin dernier, quand j'ai appris par la Gazette du Sorcier, qu'il était à Ste Mangouste et qu'il partirait, dès sa guérison, rejoindre les autres Mangemorts fait prisonniers, à Azkaban…

Je n'avais qu'une envie alors : exulter

Je n'avais qu'un désir : me lever et aller remercier Potter…

Je n'ai pas osé…

Comme je n'ai pas osé aller frapper à la porte de sa salle commune ce soir.

Qu'aurait-il dit ? Qu'aurait-il pensé si je l'avais fait ?

Je ne peux pas retourner dans mon dortoir. Malfoy ne me laissera pas tranquille. Il attendra que je m'endorme et il enverra ses gorilles me corriger. Il va prévenir Voldemort et je ne serais plus jamais en sécurité…

Alors je vais rester ici, dans cette salle inutilisée que j'ai trouvée en juin dernier.

J'ai vu Ginny en sortir un soir et depuis, je viens ici quand je veux penser à elle sans être dérangé…

Oserais-je aller vers elle un jour ? Oserais-je aller lui dire qu'elle est mon soleil ? Oserais-je lui dire que son sourire est la lumière de ma vie ? Oserais-je lui dire que j'adore la voir voler dans le ciel ? Oserais-je lui dire que j'aime son caractère emporté et frondeur ? Oserais-je lui dire qu'elle est mon courage ?

Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai, pour lui parler seulement une minute, pour un seul de ses regards, un seul de ses sourires…

Cette nuit, je vais rester ici, où son parfum flotte encore sur le foulard qu'elle y a oublié, si doux, si réconfortant pour mon cœur…

Cette nuit, je vais pouvoir contempler sa photographie pendant des heures et imaginer que c'est à moi qu'elle sourit…

Cette nuit, je m'endormirais, ma joue sur son foulard, mon regard fixé dans le sien…

Cette nuit, je vais lui dire que je l'aime dans mes rêves et rassembler mon courage…

Et demain, après le petit déjeuner, j'irais voir Dumbledore, De Paimpont ou Potter et j'oserai

*******************

**Acte 5 : Dernière Nuit Avant La Bataille**

**Draco**

22H30 et il ne reste que trois Serpentards dans la salle commune…

Théo n'est pas rentré et je me fais du souci pour lui.

Où peut-il être ? Que fait-il ? L'ai-je trop bousculé ? N'aurais-je pas dû attendre, avant de le tester ? Aurais-je même dû le tester ?

N'aurais-je pas dû lui dire la vérité ?

Et nous serions restés ensemble, toute la soirée… Il m'aurait parlé de sa Ginny et je l'aurais écouté.

C'est dur de rester seul ce soir…

Ron et Harry vont passer la nuit dans une petite chambre que Ron a aménagée pour eux.

Neville et Hermione vont probablement rester ensemble une partie de la nuit dans leur salle commune…

Et moi, j'attends ici, comme un idiot, que le dernier Serpentard soit couché.

Après, j'irai activer ma Bulle et je partirais discrètement. Je ne veux pas passer cette dernière nuit ici…

C'est con, mais je préfère aller la passer dans la Salle d'Entraînement.

Peut-être parce que c'est là bas, que mon destin s'est scellé finalement…

En attendant… j'attends…

Si Théo rentre avant que je ne parte, je lui dirai de venir avec moi et je lui avouerai tout…

Tant pis pour mon effet… Je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas important…

Parce que finalement, si je ne dois pas revenir, cela m'ennuierait que la dernière fois où je l'ai vu, je ne lui ai pas dit qui j'étais réellement, de ne pas lui avoir donné espoir, de ne pas l'avoir encouragé à s'engager à nos côtés…

De ne pas lui avoir dit que je ne connais pas Ginny, mais que cela doit être une fille formidable… Que je connais sa famille et que ses parents m'ont offert asile… Qu'ils m'ont adopté et pris sous leur aile avec générosité…

Voilà, le dernier Serpentard vient de partir se coucher…

Je vais attendre encore un peu et puis, je m'en irai…

« Draco… » murmure une voix…

Pansy !…

Il fallait que Pansy se relève !…

« Qu'y a-t-il Pansy ? Pourquoi t'es-tu relevée ? » m'enquiers-je, un peu las tout à coup.

« J'ai vu quelque chose qui va t'intéresser » me dit-elle, toujours en chuchotant.

Oh ! Misère…

Elle va me tenir pendant des heures pour me raconter par le menu tous les faits et gestes qu'elle a observé ce soir…

« Abrège, veux-tu ? Je suis fatigué et je souhaite aller dormir, Pansy » lui dis-je doucement, oubliant ma brusquerie à son égard pour une fois.

Pansy vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et se penche en avant pour me parler plus discrètement.

« Tu avais raison Draco. Il y a un traître parmi nous !… J'ai vu Randy Bletchley qui allait se cacher dans une salle secrète. Je l'ai suivi et j'ai pu le voir, par le trou de la serrure. Il a reçu un paquet de farces et attrapes Weasley. Ce n'est pas normal, hein, Draco ? » m'explique-t-elle en parlant tout bas…

« Non, ce n'est pas normal, Pansy… Tu as raison… Qu'a-t-il fait du paquet ? Le sais-tu ? » m'enquiers-je, la traitant de tous les noms dans ma tête, mais ne voulant pas la vexer, car je tiens là un prétexte pour qu'elle me fiche la paix le reste du temps…

Car pendant qu'elle espionne les autres, elle ne s'occupe pas de moi.

Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle s'occupe de moi demain…

Un paquet de Farces et Attrapes…

Bletchley n'est sûrement pas le seul Serpentard à en recevoir en cachette… ça ne fait pas de lui un traître…

« Non. J'ai eu peur qu'il me voie alors je suis partie, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas allé à la volière, ni à la bibliothèque ni nulle part ailleurs que dans la salle commune… Parce qu'il est revenu ici très vite. Mais je ne sais pas où il a caché son paquet, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas avec lui. » s'étend-elle, en détails oiseux…

J'ai envie de l'étrangler…

« C'est très bien Pansy. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Continue à le surveiller encore, demain et les autres jours, pour moi. Ok ? » dis-je, en tapotant sa main.

« Oh ! Oui ! Draco ! Tout ce que tu voudras ! » accepte-t-elle, en bombant le torse avec importance.

« Bien. Va te coucher maintenant. Je rejoins mon dortoir aussi. Bonne nuit Pansy. » la congédie-je rapidement, en me levant moi-même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je quitte la salle commune…

Je découche ce soir…

Mais je ne suis pas le seul.

Théo n'est pas rentré.

****************

**Hermione**

Je n'avais pas envie de passer la nuit dans mon dortoir avec Lavande, Parvati et les autres filles. Et comme Neville n'avait pas plus envie de dormir que moi, nous avons décidé d'aller faire un tour dans la Salle d'Entraînement.

Au moins, là bas, nous ne serons pas dérangés.

Nous avons attendu que tout le monde soit couché, puis nous avons discrètement quitté la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Et quand nous sommes arrivés dans la Salle d'Entraînement, nous avons eu la surprise d'y retrouver Draco.

Lui non plus, n'a pas eu envie de rester seul dans son dortoir…

Il nous a dit que Théodore Nott n'est pas rentré. Il voulait prévenir son Parrain, mais il n'a pas répondu quand il est allé frapper à sa porte…

Il doit être avec son épouse.

C'est normal.

C'est la dernière nuit avant Halloween…

Ce qui est bête, c'est que nous n'avons pas la Carte du Maraudeur… Nous aurions pu le retrouver, Théodore Nott.

Mais bon, même si je sais où sont Ron et Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment d'aller les déranger…

Ensuite, il nous raconte ce que Pansy lui a dit, de ce Bletchley… Je suis d'accord avec lui. Soupçonner quelqu'un de trahison pour un paquet de Farces et Attrapes, c'est idiot…

Nous parlons encore un peu, de tout et de rien, juste pour meubler le temps et attendre que le sommeil vienne. Puis nous nous disons qu'il serait idiot de dormir dans des fauteuils et nous les transformons en lits…

Trois lits, côte à côte, avec moi au milieu…

Je me sens entourée. Et le sommeil me gagne.

Je ne lutte pas…

Car demain sera une longue et difficile journée.

Et puis, je ne suis pas seule, pour cette dernière nuit avant la bataille…

Je suis avec mes compagnons d'arme.

*******************

**Nally**

Dès que je suis rentrée, j'ai compris.

La table, le décor, les fleurs, les senteurs…

Et son sourire…

La dernière nuit, avant la bataille…

J'en ai trop connu déjà.

Je sais comment sont les hommes, ces nuits là…

Il ne dira rien, il va juste m'offrir cette nuit…

Et demain, au réveil, que trouverais-je à mes côtés ?

Une fleur et une lettre, à lire s'il ne revient pas…

Mais je ne veux pas de ces mots, je ne veux pas de ces phrases, qui n'apaiseraient pas mon chagrin…

Je veux son regard, son sourire, ses mains sur moi…

Je veux son corps

Je veux entendre les battements de son cœur quand je pose ma tête sur sa poitrine…

Je veux son souffle sur ma peau…

Je veux ses caresses et ses baisers qui m'embrasent…

Je veux que nous repartions chez nous ensemble, quand tout sera fini…

Je veux des enfants de lui…

Je veux ce bonheur qui nous a été refusé depuis toutes ces longues années…

Je le veux lui…

*******************

**Molly**

Oh ! Arthur !

Je sais que tu sais que je t'ai deviné.

Et que tu m'as devinée moi aussi.

C'est la dernière nuit peut-être…

Vingt-sept ans que nous sommes mariés Arthur…

Vingt-sept ans de bonheur…

Vingt-sept années qui sont retracées dans cet album de photo…

Oui, je veux que tu ailles le mettre à l'abri. Donne-le à Augusta. S'il nous arrive quelque chose, elle le remettra aux enfants…

Bien sûr, cela je ne te le dis pas tout haut. Mais nous nous comprenons n'est-ce pas.

Après tout ce temps, nous n'avons pas besoin de mots pour nous parler…

Tout ce que je veux, maintenant, c'est m'allonger auprès de toi, dans ce lit qui a connu la fougue et la passion de notre jeunesse et la naissance de nos enfants…

Et qui connaît maintenant, davantage de tendresse et de retenue dans nos ébats amoureux, davantage de sérénité et de patience…

Davantage d'amour encore…

Sentir la chaleur de ton corps, ton souffle paisible, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je veux m'accrocher à ton odeur.

Je veux m'accrocher à l'espoir que ce n'est pas notre dernière nuit…

Je ne veux pas penser à demain. Je ne veux pas penser que nos enfants seront lancés dans cette bataille, je ne veux pas penser que nous pouvons tous mourir demain.

Je veux sentir ton cœur battre à tout rompre, fort et indestructible…

Je veux oublier la mort, dans la petite mort…

Je veux sentir ta vie et ma vie…

*******************

**Harry**

Il s'est endormi, paisible et serein…

Je sais pourquoi.

Il n'a pas peur.

Pas cette fois.

Nous serons au cœur de la bataille, ensemble, main dans la main…

Je sais à quoi il pense.

Qu'il sera là, pour me protéger.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me protège, au risque d'y laisser la vie.

Il a été si doux, si tendre avec moi. Me donnant tout son amour, comme si c'était la dernière fois…

Mais ce ne sera pas la dernière…

Je l'en empêcherai…

Je lui dirai demain, que je ne veux pas qu'il donne sa vie pour moi.

Que je le veux en vie…

Que je veux voir son sourire après la bataille…

Que je veux sentir sa grande main chaude se refermer sur la mienne.

Que je veux sentir son souffle contre mon souffle…

Que je veux sentir son cœur battre contre le mien…

Alors il n'est pas question qu'il se jette dans la bataille avec l'idée de mourir pour me sauver…

Parce que j'en mourrai s'il meurt…

Parce que j'ai besoin de sa force et de son amour…

Parce que j'ai besoin de lui donner ma force et mon amour…

Parce que j'ai besoin de lui, pas d'un héros mort…

C'est la dernière nuit, avant la bataille…

Mais ce n'est pas la dernière nuit de notre vie…

C'est ce que je lui dirais, demain, quand il se réveillera…

* * *

…

…**Votre avis m'intéresse vivement…**

*************

**...Et voilà, Halloween sera là dès le prochain chapitre...**

…


	39. Halloween L'apprenti Assassin 1 2

**Disclaimer : Cf chapitre 1**

...

Merci à Mystical, ma bêta qui effectue un travail admirable!

...

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes sur mon forum: - Babou-**

**...**

*****Tous mes voeux de bonne santé et de bonheur pour l'année 2010 !*****

**...**

**Halloween : ****L'Apprenti Assassin 1/2**

**_Jeudi 31 octobre 1996_**

**Acte 1 : Le Serpent**

**Draco**

Nous y sommes.

C'est la première chose à laquelle je pense en me réveillant : Nous y sommes.

Et soudain, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. Je suis las d'attendre. Je suis las de ces tensions. Je suis las d'avoir à mentir. Je suis surtout las d'avoir à faire croire que je soutiens Voldemort, que je suis l'un de ses fervents adeptes et de devoir surveiller mes paroles…

Je réveille Neville et Hermione et nous nous pressons vers nos salles communes, avant que les autres ne se réveillent à leur tour. Ce serait quand même idiot, que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose maintenant…

Tandis que je me presse dans le couloir, j'aperçois Théo par une fenêtre. Il se dirige en courant sous la pluie battante, vers le stade de Quidditch… Probablement les vestiaires plutôt, pour y prendre sa douche.

Un instant, j'hésite à le suivre, mais je me dis que j'ai la journée pour trouver à lui parler…

Du moins, je l'espère…

Je pourrais sans doute passer par le professeur Snape… Oui, je demanderai au professeur Snape de le convoquer et de l'amener dans la Salle d'Entraînement ou le bureau de Madame De Paimpont, où je pourrais lui dire toute la vérité sans crainte…

Bien, j'arrive juste à temps dans le dortoir, cela commence à remuer dans les lits. Je désactive ma Bulle, je prends des vêtements propres et je vais dans la douche…

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, j'entre dans la Grande Salle, suivi de toute ma cour et Pansy accrochée à mon bras. Je n'ai pas pu m'en défaire depuis la salle commune de Serpentard et cette idiote s'y croit vraiment…

Finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la complimenter hier soir…

Théo est là.

Il ne me regarde pas. Ses yeux sont fixés sur la table des Gryffondors. Ils alternent entre Ginny et Harry. Que va-t-il faire ? Je le sens sur le point de faire quelque chose, mais il n'a pas l'air de réussir à se décider.

Et je me sens ennuyé pour lui. Car il doit vraiment se sentir mal à l'aise. Je regrette infiniment de ne pas l'avoir retenu hier soir, de ne pas l'avoir aidé finalement…

Oui… Nous aurions pu l'intégrer à notre groupe, nous aurions pu l'aider tout de suite. Le Sceau du Secret garantissait la confidentialité de ce que nous disions alors.

Tout ça, parce que j'avais l'envie puérile de ménager mes effets pour demain !…

Faut-il être bête !

Quand je m'assois et que je jette un coup d'œil circulaire sur la salle, j'ai comme une appréhension.

Pourtant, rien ne peut arriver maintenant n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes tous rassemblés et l'Espion de Poudlard ne peut rien tenter devant tout le monde…

Oui, c'est trop tôt.

Et puis, Ginny ne court pas vraiment de danger, n'est-ce pas, puisque ses amis et son frère Charly ou plutôt Evan MacCall, sa doublure, vont la protéger….

D'ailleurs, le voilà déjà le faux Charly. Il avait pourtant prévu de ne venir que cet après-midi. Mais dans le fond, c'est mieux ! Cela semblera plus naturel, s'il passe toute la journée avec le professeur Hagrid.

Ah ! Un froissement d'ailes… C'est le courrier. Vais-je avoir quelque chose de la part de Maman aujourd'hui ?

Non… Ni Lucifer, ni Dante ne sont parmi les hiboux et chouettes.

« Ron ! Laisse ça tranquille ! C'est à moi ! C'est ce que j'ai demandé à Fred et Georges de m'envoyer ! » s'exclame soudain Ginny d'un ton prodigieusement agacé.

« Désolée frangine, mais c'est confisqué ! Tu sais bien que les produits Weasley sont interdits par le règlement de notre cher concierge » rétorque Ron, provoquant une vague d'hilarité parmi les Gryffondors et la fureur de sa sœur…

Moi, j'ai un frisson qui remonte tout au long de ma colonne vertébrale…

Un colis de chez les Weasley.

Machinalement, mon regard cherche Bletchley… Il fixe la boîte que tient Ron entre ses mains et mon appréhension se précise.

Que dois-je faire ? Dois-je intervenir et mettre Ron en garde ? Ou suis-je en train de me faire des idées ?

« Ce ne sont pas des farces et attrapes ! Ce sont juste des nouveaux gants de Quidditch ! » proteste avec force Ginny, en tentant de reprendre le paquet des mains de Ron.

« C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Mais quant à moi, je trouve ce paquet un peu lourd, pour ne contenir que des gants ! » s'exclame Ron, en tenant la boîte au-dessus de sa tête pour que Ginny ne puisse l'attraper.

Tout le monde rit, maintenant. Sauf les Serpentards, qui regardent la scène d'un air affligé…

Sauf Bletchley, qui est toujours fixé sur la boite et semble tendu…

Et Théo…

Théo qui me regarde moi d'un air suspicieux, tandis que je me sens pâlir, en proie à un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment…

Ron commence à enlever l'emballage du paquet Weasley. Je suis sur le point de me lever et de le mettre en garde, quand Harry se lève lui-même et lance un Accio pour prendre le colis et le jeter au milieu de la table.

« Monsieur Potter ! Que faites-vous ! Vous savez que la Magie est interdite en dehors des salles de classe ! » s'écrie McGonagall, visiblement furieuse que ses Gryffondors se donnent ainsi en spectacle.

Au même moment, Harry s'écrie : « Personne ne touche à ce paquet ! » sur un ton impératif et en pointant sa baguette sur la boîte.

« Reculez ! » ajoute-t-il, en direction de ceux qui sont à proximité.

« Harry ! Arrête cela tout de suite ! Si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle ! » s'écrie Ginny furieuse et au bord des larmes.

Mais Harry ne répond pas et, d'un Sort, il ouvre doucement le paquet …

Quelque chose semble bondir hors de la boite et y retomber tout aussi vite.

Rien ne se passe, pendant deux ou trois secondes, à part quelques crachotements. Pourtant, les Gryffondors qui sont debout non loin du paquet, semblent pétrifiés d'horreur, Ron en tête, qui attrape Ginny et la retient tout contre lui, en un geste protecteur.

Je comprends pourquoi, quand Harry commence à parler le Fourchelang…

Un colis piégé. Avec un serpent…

Un serpent sans doute très venimeux…

Les professeurs et le faux Charly sont debout eux aussi, maintenant. Dumbledore a un air dur, que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Le professeur Snape scrute la table des Serpentards en plissant les yeux, le faux Charly est plus pâle qu'un mort et Madame de Paimpont, qui s'est jointe à nous pour la première fois depuis samedi dernier, fixe Harry et le serpent, sans nul doute prête à réagir au moindre signe de danger.

Théo, lui, me dévisage d'un air vraiment mauvais, les poings serrés.

Et Pansy, cette parfaite idiote, laisse échapper un discret gloussement et me chuchote :

« Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas un traître Bletchley »

Et j'ai une furieuse envie de l'étrangler, mais je ne réponds pas. Je serre la mâchoire et je la fais taire d'un regard noir.

Harry, lui, parle toujours au serpent, qui siffle en écartant très grand les mâchoires… Il s'avance ensuite d'un pas, se penche lentement vers le centre de la table et lui présente son bras que le serpent semble goûter de sa langue. Puis, l'animal se cabre, sous des exclamations étouffées de peur, et se tourne en tout sens…

Enfin, il sort complètement de son paquet…

C'est une espèce quasi inconnue des sorciers britanniques : un Taïpan du désert, originaire d'Australie, une espèce extrêmement dangereuse. Il aurait tué Ginny en moins d'une heure probablement, s'il l'avait attaquée à la jugulaire… peut-être même en à peine quelques minutes…

Je le sais, parce que j'ai largement étudié les poisons et les animaux dangereux l'été dernier, dont les serpents, les animaux favoris de Voldemort, bien entendu…

Harry, qui a cessé de parler au Taïpan, nous ordonne à tous :

« Ne bougez pas ! Personne ne bouge et le serpent restera tranquille ! Le premier qui sort sa baguette, je lui lance un Stupefix dont il se souviendra ! Sans compter que le serpent risque de mordre la première personne à sa portée ! Personne ne veut mourir et personne ne veut être responsable de la mort d'un élève n'est-ce pas ? »

Il est tellement impérieux, que personne ne bronche…

Puis il parle à nouveau au Taïpan…

Et le serpent se cabre encore et semble renifler l'air, le goûter de sa langue fourchue…

Et soudain, il quitte la table, se déplaçant rapidement vers les Serpentards, il passe entre les jambes d'une Septième année qui se fige et hurle de terreur puis sa tête réapparaît de l'autre côté de la table…

Il est monté sur Bletchley.

Un Bletchley figé et au visage exsangue…

Le serpent goûte sa peau puis tourne la tête vers Harry et siffle encore…

Harry lui parle à nouveau et le serpent quitte Bletchley, pour venir le rejoindre et s'enrouler autour de son bras.

Harry, pointant sa baguette sur Randy Bletchley et avec sur le visage une telle expression de colère que je me pisserai dessus s'il me regardait comme ça, se tourne à demi vers Dumbledore, sans quitter cependant le Septième année des yeux.

« C'est lui… C'est ce garçon qui a mis le serpent dans la boite et l'a envoyé à Ginny. Le serpent l'a reconnu, car il le connaît depuis très longtemps. Le serpent a dit que ce garçon lui a présenté quelqu'un qui parle au serpent, comme je le fais et que ce quelqu'un, Voldemort sans nul doute, lui a demandé de mordre la personne qui ouvrirait le paquet. De la mordre à la gorge si possible, ou sinon, de ne pas la lâcher et d'injecter tout son venin… Il n'avait pas seulement l'intention de faire peur, il avait l'intention de tuer, par l'intermédiaire de ce serpent… » déclare-t-il, la voix froide et tremblante de fureur contenue.

Personne n'a le temps de réagir à ce que dit Harry, que Théo bondit de son banc et se rue sur Bletchley. Il l'attrape par le col de sa robe, le soulève par-dessus le banc et lui balance un coup de poing magistral.

Bletchley doit voir trente-six chandelles… Son nez a craqué avec un bruit sinistre.

« Salopard ! » hurle Théo. « Espèce d'ignoble salopard ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! Comment peux-tu partager les idées de ce monstre de Voldemort ! Comment peux-tu accepter de tuer ! Qui sera ta prochaine victime ? Un gosse sans défense ? Espèce de lâche ! Tu n'es même pas foutu d'affronter ta victime en face et de la regarder droit dans les yeux, tu envoies un serpent faire le sale boulot à ta place ! »

Et il assène un nouveau coup de poing à Bletchley, lui éclatant l'arcade sourcilière.

Je résiste à l'envie puérile d'applaudir et de l'encourager. Je suis fier de lui… Il se bat comme un Moldu et je suis fier de lui… Et je le comprends… Ce doit être bien plus satisfaisant de casser la figure à ce salopard de Bletchley à la façon Moldue, qu'en lui envoyant un Sort…

Et là encore, personne ne réagit, sauf Ron, qui bondit par-dessus la table et vient empoigner Théo pour l'empêcher de continuer son travail de démolisseur, sur le visage de Randy Bletchley, auquel il assène des coups secs et nerveux.

« Lâche le Nott !… » s'exclame Ron, sur un ton impératif, gardant Théo, qu'il a pris à bras le corps contre lui, pour l'empêcher de se ruer à nouveau sur Bletchley qui a glissé à terre.

« Il a voulu tuer ta sœur et tu m'empêches de lui casser la gueule ! T'es con ou quoi ? » hurle Théo, en se débattant comme un beau diable.

« Non… Laisse les professeurs régler cette affaire… Si tu le tues, tu iras à Azkaban et tu ne le mérites pas… Ce putain de connard ne mérite pas que ta vie soit gâchée à cause de lui… » déclare Ron, sur un ton tellement gentil et triste, que Théo se fige, puis tourne la tête vers lui, silencieux, les yeux écarquillés et suppliants à la fois.

« Je ne suis pas comme lui. » déclare soudain Théo, ne quittant pas Ron du regard, la voix un peu brisée « Je ne suis pas comme ceux qui se prosternent devant Voldemort… Je ne veux plus rester à Serpentard. Je ne veux plus appartenir à une Maison, dans laquelle des enfants sont prêts à tuer d'autres enfants. Il a dix-sept ans ! Il n'a que dix-sept ans et il a essayé de tuer ta sœur, qui n'a que quinze ans ! La prochaine fois, à qui vont-ils s'attaquer ? Aux Premières années ? »

Il craque.

Théo craque…

Il tremble de tous ses membres et maintenant, Ron le retient pour l'empêcher de tomber dirait-on.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers la table professorale, me demandant pourquoi les professeurs n'interviennent pas maintenant. Ils restent immobiles et silencieux, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Et ce quelque chose vient de la table des Gryffondors. Le préfet de Septième année, qui se lève et s'exclame :

« Il y a une place libre dans notre dortoir ! Tu peux y venir, Nott ! Les Gryffondors vont t'accueillir… Et s'il y a d'autres Serpentards qui veulent te suivre, ils peuvent venir également, on se poussera, on fera de la place pour d'autres lits ! Nous serons un peu serrés mais après tout, c'est bientôt l'hiver, ça nous tiendra chaud ! N'est-ce pas les Gryffondors ! »

Et comme un seul homme, les Gryffondors se lèvent et approuvent à grands renforts d'acclamations et de « Théo, avec nous ! »…

Cela me rappelle l'ovation qui avait soulevé leur table, quand Harry a été réparti chez eux…

Harry qui calme le Taïpan nerveux, en lui caressant la tête.

« Eh ! Les Gryffondors ! Il y a aussi de la place chez les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles ! Alors nous pouvons en héberger, nous aussi, des Serpentard rebelles ! » s'époumone la Préfète en chef, pour se faire entendre, aussitôt soutenue, elle aussi, par les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles…

Je frissonne, encore une fois…

Mais cette fois, c'est d'émotion et non plus de crainte et d'appréhension…

Je me sens ému et heureux, même si je garde un visage impassible. Je suis content pour Théo. Il mérite amplement ce petit moment de gloire et je regrette de ne pas pouvoir l'applaudir et l'acclamer moi aussi.

Nott acquiesce et trois autres Serpentards se lèvent. Trois Septièmes années… Gil Travers, Marian Higgs, dont le frère Terry sera sans doute ravi d'apprendre qu'il a été un exemple pour lui, et Phillipa Sawyers la Préfète. Ils sont aussitôt imités par Blaise Zabini, ce qui me laisse sur le cul, et une Cinquième année : Kate Prewitt…

Tous des espoirs du professeur Snape…

D'autres, cependant, se regardent, hésitants…

Mais je lis la peur sur certains visages lorsqu'ils se posent sur moi…

Demain…

Demain je leur dirais que je ne suis pas du côté de Voldemort…

Vingt-quatre heures…

Il faut que j'attende encore vingt-quatre heures…

Du côté de la table des professeurs, Dumbledore a les yeux qui pétillent, mon Directeur de Maison reste impassible, mais je sais qu'il doit se sentir fier et heureux de la tournure des évènements, même si, dans le même temps, il doit maudire Bletchley de toute son âme, pour avoir fomenter cette tentative de meurtre.

Madame De Paimpont, elle, fixe les élèves de Serpentard qui se sont rassemblés autour de Théo…

Elle les sonde… J'en suis sûr et certain…

Et moi, je me dis que nous n'avons peut-être pas intérêt à ce que Voldemort sache que Bletchley a échoué dans sa mission…

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cet imbécile envoie le paquet ce matin…

Il aurait pu attendre ce soir ! Il y aurait eu moins de risque que Voldemort apprenne son échec…

D'un autre côté, Voldemort ne voulait-il pas que cela se passe ainsi ?

Pour être certain de trouver les Weasley rassemblés autour de la dépouille de Ginny, chagrinés et affaiblis…

*******************

**Acte 2 : Mesures Exceptionnelles**

**Hermione**

Bletchley et le paquet de farces et attrapes….

Finalement, Pansy Parkinson avait raison de trouver cela anormal…

Oh ! Merlin !

Quand j'ai entendu Ginny crier, je me suis dit que j'étais une imbécile de ne pas avoir apporté crédit aux soupçons de Parkinson. Heureusement, que Harry a très rapidement compris le danger quand je lui ai glissé les miens…

C'était juste une seconde avant que nous entendions le sifflement du serpent, masqué jusqu'alors par les cris de Ginny et les rires de tous les autres…

Merlin !

Ron aurait sans aucun doute été mordu à la gorge, s'il avait ouvert la boite, qu'il tenait au-dessus de sa tête…

Je ne cesse de trembler depuis…

Je n'arrive même plus à penser correctement…

Car j'aurais dû réagir dès que Théodore Nott a déclaré qu'il ne voulait plus rester dans la Maison de Serpentard… Il est clair que c'était une demande d'asile…

Il avait l'air tellement malheureux !…

Heureusement, Gabe Harrison a fait preuve de réflexe et d'intelligence et a fait ce que j'aurais dû faire. Théodore sera à l'abri chez nous… Car Draco ne peut pas encore se révéler et le prendre sous sa protection et il risque gros, maintenant, chez les Serpentards.…

Le professeur Dumbledore a les yeux qui en pétillent. Le Choixpeau, lui, sera sans doute bien heureux d'apprendre que les Maisons se sont montrées solidaires et se sont unies pour offrir asile aux Serpentards Rebelles, comme les a appelés Miranda Paul.

Notre Directeur réclame maintenant le silence et demande à chacun de s'asseoir. Après avoir remercié les deux autres Maisons, les Serpentards Rebelles, ont choisi de venir chez les Gryffondors, comme en défi pour leurs anciens camarades et nous leur faisons de la place, en milieu de table, pour qu'ils se sentent bien intégrés.

Ron, lui, soulève sans ménagement Bletchley qui gisait encore à terre et, après lui avoir pris sa baguette, il le traîne à moitié pour aller l'asseoir au bout de la table des Serpentards, sous la surveillance de Hagrid, qui vient d'autorité se poster auprès de lui. Puis, il donne la baguette de Bletchley au professeur Dumbledore, avant d'attraper Nott par le coude et venir l'installer à table entre Harry et lui…

Et ça, c'est une déclaration ouverte de protection rapprochée…

Harry et lui, seront les gardes du corps personnels de Théodore Nott… Avis à celles et ceux qui auraient la mauvaise idée de vouloir lui faire du mal !

Après tout, ce n'est que justice.

Car nous avons participé à le blesser hier soir… Je le regrette, tout comme je sais que Draco le regrette également.

En même temps, c'est peut-être ce qui a contribué à le faire réagir ainsi aujourd'hui…

Et amené cinq autres Serpentards à se joindre à lui.

Le professeur Dumbledore envoie le professeur Vector chercher Madame Pomfresh, pour qu'elle puisse soigner le visage de Bletchley, que Théodore Nott a vraiment massacré, puis il se tourne vers Evan qui a pris les traits de Charly et le dépêche pour aller chercher « ses parents », dans la plus grande discrétion. Le professeur McGonagall, en tant que Directrice adjointe, est priée d'envoyer un hibou aux parents de Bletchley, leur signifiant que leur venue immédiate est nécessaire.

Puis notre Directeur nous fait face et, le visage grave et le regard vif mais sévère, il prend aussitôt la parole, dans un silence complet.

« En d'autres circonstances croyez bien que je me réjouirais de voir les maisons Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, faire preuve de solidarité à l'égard de leurs camarades de Serpentard.  
Malheureusement, les évènements qui ont précédé sont d'une extrême gravité. Vous comprendrez tous, j'en suis certain, que le corps enseignant se voit donc, dans l'obligation de prendre des mesures exceptionnelles pour garantir la sécurité de chacun et chacune d'entre vous. Car, après tout, nous ignorons pour l'instant si Monsieur Bletchley a agi seul ou avec la complicité d'un ou d'une autre élève. Et s'il s'agit là d'un acte isolé ou précurseur d'autres actes tout aussi odieux…  
C'est pourquoi nous allons appliquer la procédure qui a été préconisée par mon prédécesseur, le Directeur Armando Dippet, sous l'impulsion du Conseil d'Administration de l'époque, lors de circonstances similaires, en mille neuf cent quarante-trois. En l'améliorant quelque peu, cependant, pour être certain qu'aucune fuite ne viendra troubler le bon déroulement de l'enquête qui doit avoir lieu maintenant.  
Pour permettre au corps enseignant de se réunir en Conseil de discipline Extraordinaire et pour statuer sur les faits et décisions à prendre concernant Monsieur Bletchley, les cours de la journée sont annulés. Les élèves vont être raccompagnés jusqu'à leur salle commune par leur Directeur ou Directrice de Maison, le professeur Lupin remplaçant le professeur McGonagall. Ils seront aidés des Préfets et Préfètes. Tous les élèves sont consignés, jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
Vous ne serez pas autorisés à vous rendre dans vos dortoirs et les toilettes ne seront accessibles que un par un. Le repas de midi vous sera servi dans votre salle commune.  
Par ailleurs, afin de garantir qu'aucun d'entre vous ne transgresse ces consignes, les fantômes des quatre Maisons, aidés de tous les fantômes de Poudlard, assureront la surveillance des salles communes. Soyez certains qu'ils nous rendront compte de toute tentative de désobéissance ou d'attitude suspecte. Si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous avait besoin de soins inopinés, les fantômes se feront le relais de vos demandes de soins et Madame Pomfresh, accompagnée de Monsieur Rusard et de Madame Pince, se rendra sur place.  
Les Préfets et Préfètes de Septième année, veilleront sur leurs camarades, pendant toute la durée de cette quarantaine, que nous espérons très courte. Les Préfets de Sixième année, de Gryffondor et Serpentard, reviendront ici, avec leur Directeur de Maison, en qualité de Témoins du respect de la procédure. Cependant, Mademoiselle Parkinson, bien que Préfète de Sixième année, remplacera Mademoiselle Sawyers et restera dans sa salle commune.  
Mademoiselle Ginny Wealsey, quant à elle, restera ici, en tant que victime désignée de la tentative d'assassinat. Messieurs Potter et Nott devront également rester, en qualité de Témoin concernant M. Potter et d'agresseur sur la personne de M. Bletchley, concernant M. Nott. J'en suis navré, croyez-moi, M. Nott, car je comprends vos motivations et votre colère. Mais nous ne pouvons tolérer que des élèves fassent justice par eux-même…  
Mesdames et Messieurs les Directeurs de Maison, professeur Lupin, vous pouvez raccompagner vos élèves. »

Le professeur Dumbledore a été écouté avec beaucoup d'attention et, malgré la stupeur et l'étonnement qu'ont provoqué ses décisions, nul chuchotement ou contestation ne vient ponctuer son intervention. Les élèves obéissent, toujours en silence, aux consignes de leur Directeur de Maison respectif et prennent le chemin de leur salle commune, dans un ordre parfait, sous le regard de Rusard qui doit être fort satisfait de voir régner une telle discipline et regretter qu'il n'en soit pas toujours ainsi…

Même les Gryffondors, habituellement les plus indisciplinés de tous, sont d'un calme parfait.

Je ne doute cependant pas, que ce silence sera rompu dès la porte de notre Maison refermée sur eux.

Je compte, quant à moi, que Neville nous fera un rapport détaillé de ce qui se dira chez les Gryffondors.

Au retour, Ron, Remus et moi, échangeons à peine quelques mots.

Nous sommes d'accord, pour penser que cette affaire, est un grain de sable qui pourrait faire gripper les rouages pourtant bien huilés de l'O.F.A.L.P….

**************

**Harry**

Madame Pomfresh, arrivée au moment où les élèves quittent la Grande Salle sous l'escorte des professeurs, des Préfets et des fantômes, soigne le visage de Bletchley, l'air pincé et sans aucune douceur.

A voir son air, je me demande si elle n'a pas elle-même envie de lui flanquer quelques gifles supplémentaires…

Bletchley, le visage remis à neuf, reste assis. Il est pâle et nous regarde d'un air hostile. Théodore Nott surtout… Théodore Nott qui garde cependant ses yeux plantés dans les siens sans flancher…

Il est de nouveau furieux…

Et j'espère, en mon for intérieur, que les professeurs seront indulgents avec lui… Après tout, je n'attendais quant à moi qu'une seule chose : que Bletchley tente de s'échapper, pour lui envoyer un bon Stupefix qui l'aurait encastré dans le mur…

Cependant, je comprends tout à fait la démarche du professeur Dumbledore, car si chacun se faisait justice, ce serait l'anarchie totale et l'escalade de la violence… Et nous n'avons pas besoin de cela.

De la violence, il y en a bien assez déjà…

Et je suis fier de mon Ron…

Il était le dernier, à avoir une raison d'empêcher Nott de massacrer davantage Bletchley. C'est pourtant lui qu'il la fait… Et il a expliqué pourquoi à Théodore Nott avec beaucoup d'intelligence.

Car ce qu'il a dit est vrai : Bletchley ne mérite pas que Nott aille en prison, à cause de lui…

En tout cas, les mesures qui ont été prises, vont nous laisser un peu de répit et vont permettre de régler cette sinistre affaire dans la plus grande discrétion…

Pas qu'elle doive être étouffée, non, j'espère au contraire, qu'elle sera connue du public, mais Voldemort apprendra l'échec de cette tentative de meurtre, bien assez tôt…

En fin de compte, il fallait bien prendre au pied de la lettre ce qu'il disait dans son délire…

C'est bien d'une morsure de Serpent, que Ginny a failli mourir…

Je me demande si c'est Bletchley, celui qui les veut, elle et Luna…

Cependant, j'en doute… Et je ne serai guère étonné que Bletchley ne soit pas l'Espion de Poudlard, mais juste un homme de main…

L'arbre qui cache la forêt en quelque sorte…

Car il a été bien trop facile à démasquer.

Il était en effet prévisible que j'interroge le serpent n'est-ce pas ?

Oui… Nous allons devoir rester vigilants et chercher à le démasquer, cet Espion de Poudlard…

Mais ce ne sera pas facile, car il semble que Voldemort le protège bien, en envoyant d'autres élèves faire le sale boulot…

Quand Draco revient avec le professeur Snape, je le sens tendu et contrarié, bien qu'il garde un visage impassible.

Il n'est guère difficile de comprendre pourquoi. Sa position doit vraiment être inconfortable…

Demain, les choses seront enfin claires le concernant. En attendant, ses dernières heures dans la peau d'un supposé partisan de Voldemort, risquent de lui sembler bien longues…

Le professeur Dumbledore se retire quelques minutes avec Madame De Paimpont, Remus et les Directeurs de Maison, nous laissant sous la garde des autres professeurs, qui se chargent de repousser les grandes tables et les bancs, et d'en métamorphoser une, en une grande table ronde, autour de laquelle ils nous invitent à prendre place.

Je me demande si le professeur Trelawney descendra de sa tour pour assister, elle aussi, à ce Conseil de Discipline…. Mais je pense que non, car le professeur Dumbledore ne l'a pas envoyé chercher…

Hagrid, quant à lui, s'est posté auprès de Bletchley depuis que Ron l'a relevé et il ne le quitte pas du regard, prêt à l'assommer au moindre mouvement semble-t-il. Je ne lui ai jamais vu un air aussi visiblement en colère, lui qui est toujours si indulgent d'ordinaire avec les élèves…

Mais il est vrai que cette affaire doit lui en rappeler une autre : celle à laquelle le professeur Dumbledore a fait allusion tout à l'heure et dont il a été la victime indirecte, lorsqu'il a été injustement accusé, par le meurtrier lui-même…

Le meurtrier : Tom Elvis Jedusor… Celui-là même qui se fait appeler Voldemort et qui est l'instigateur de la tentative de meurtre qui a eu lieu aujourd'hui…

Que pense Hagrid de tout cela ? Que peut bien en penser Mimi Geignarde, si elle le sait ?

Et Ginny, qui est pour la deuxième fois visée par ses malveillances ?

De ce que je peux voir, elle a l'air furieuse…

Et je ne serais pas étonné du tout qu'elle revendique tout à l'heure le droit de venir se battre avec nous ou de se charger elle-même de Bletchley…

Et je gage que ce sale type ne ferait pas le poids devant elle ! Elle le mettrait au tapis, avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qui lui arrive…

*******************

**Acte 3 : Conseil De Discipline**

**Severus**

Quand les Weasley entrent dans la Grande Salle, Molly se fige tout d'abord puis se précipite vers sa fille pour la serrer contre elle à l'étouffer.

« Je vais bien maman ! » proteste la benjamine de la famille en entourant, malgré tout, la taille de sa mère de ses bras et en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Molly, l'examine ensuite des pieds à la tête, voulant constater par elle-même que Ginny n'a rien et elle ne se détend que lorsqu'elle s'en est parfaitement assurée.

Arthur, lui, fixe le jeune Bletchley d'un air que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Un air qui dit : essaye encore de toucher à un cheveu de mon enfant et, même si tu es à peine sorti de l'enfance toi-même, je te le ferais amèrement regretter…

Un air de père aimant et protecteur envers sa fille en somme…

Albus, qui s'est levé à leur entrée, les invite à s'asseoir à la table. Bien évidemment, ils se placent de part et d'autre de Ginny.

Puis le Conseil de Discipline commence, sur un geste d'Albus qui dicte à la plume qui en enregistrera chaque mot sur le parchemin, le motif du Conseil et les noms et qualités des personnes présentes. Il décrit ensuite les évènements et les circonstances dans lesquelles Bletchley a été accusé par le serpent qu'il a envoyé à Ginny Weasley.

Enfin, il s'adresse à Bletchley, l'apprenti assassin qui a échoué à son examen de passage, avec une froideur inhabituelle.

« M. Bletchley, vous êtes majeur. La présence de vos parents n'est donc pas expressément requise. Par conséquent, nous n'attendrons pas leur venue, pour débuter ce Conseil de Discipline, commencer notre enquête et prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. »

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » s'exclame Bletchley, en faisant mine de se lever.

Mais Hagrid assène, plutôt qu'il ne pose, son énorme main sur son épaule et le garçon se retrouve écrasé contre son siège.

« Pourtant, le serpent a affirmé qu'il vous connaît depuis de nombreuses années. » fait remarquer Albus, d'un ton calme, mais l'air dur.

« Bien entendu, vous allez croire ce cinglé de Potter ! Tout cela parce que je suis un Serpentard n'est-ce pas ! » se défend Bletchley, le visage grimaçant de haine et de dégoût.

Je m'attendais à cela, naturellement. Albus a toujours été considéré comme le Directeur qui protège les Gryffondors au détriment des Serpentards…

« Ce n'est pas un Serpentard que nous interrogeons, M. Bletchley, mais un élève accusé d'avoir tenté d'assassiner froidement une autre élève. Et estimez-vous heureux que nous n'ayons pas immédiatement fait appel aux Aurors. » lui répond Albus sans se départir de son calme, ni de sa froideur inhabituelle.

Bletchley pâlit et je le sens très mal à l'aise…

« Je n'ai rien fait ! Je suis innocent ! » se défend-il pourtant de nouveau avec véhémence

Un coup d'œil à Nally, qui plisse les yeux en crispant les mâchoires, m'indique qu'il ment, bien que je n'aie aucun doute à ce sujet déjà. Car s'il avait été innocent, comme il le prétend, elle serait intervenue en sa faveur avant même que Théodore Nott ait eu le temps de se lever de son siège pour aller lui casser la figure.

« Il n'y a qu'à lui donner du Veritaserum ! » s'exclame justement Théodore Nott, se levant à demi, les poings serrés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

« Je suis un élève ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » s'écrie Bletchley, tentant une fois de plus de se lever, mais cloué encore sur son siège par la main de Hagrid.

« C'est juste, M. Bletchley. Nous ne pouvons habituellement user de Veritaserum sur les élèves. Mais les circonstances sont exceptionnelles et le Ministère n'a pas abrogé le décret, demandé et obtenu l'an dernier, par Dolorès Ombrage, de pouvoir en user si les circonstances le justifient. Par conséquent, si le professeur Snape peut en mettre à notre disposition, nous n'hésiterons pas à y avoir recours. » explique Albus, qui se tourne ensuite vers moi.

« Hélas, je ne peux vous en four… » commence-je à dire, avant d'être interrompu par le jeune Nott, qui tremble de fureur.

« Vous mentez ! Je sais que vous en avez ! Sawyers a dit que vous leur en avez fait faire en cours de potion il y a deux semaines ! » s'exclame-t-il, me regardant d'un œil furibond, avant de pointer son doigt vers moi et de se tourner vers Albus, pour ajouter : « C'est un Mangemort ! Le professeur Snape est un Mangemort ! Mon père me l'a dit ! »

Décidément, il semble bien déterminé à ce que Bletchley avoue, pour oser me défier ouvertement et me dénoncer ainsi devant tout le monde.

« Le professeur Snape a été accusé autrefois et blanchit des accusations portées contre lui, Monsieur Nott. » lui répond Albus d'une voix bienveillante

« Il a échappé à la justice, tout comme mon père et Lucius Malfoy à la même époque ! Je le sais ! Et lui aussi le sait ! » s'écrie-t-il, en pointant cette fois Draco, qu'il regarde avec tout autant de fureur qu'il l'a fait avec moi, ajoutant ensuite : « Je suis sûr qu'il a dû le voir cet été, au Manoir Malfoy ! Il ne vous le dira pas, mais Voldemort se cache là-bas ! Et le professeur Snape a bien dû y aller ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute Malfoy ! Je suis sûr que tu es complice ! Je suis sûr que tu savais ce qui allait arriver ! Tu attendais ça avec impatience hein ! C'est toi qui lui a dit de tuer Ginny Weasley ! Tout le monde sait que tu détestes les Weasley ! Et tu as assez répété, haut et fort, que tu leur ferais payer l'emprisonnement de ton père en juin dernier ! Vous devez me croire Monsieur le Directeur ! »

Cette déclaration, prononcée sur un ton haineux, jette un terrible froid sur tout le monde.

Draco ne dit rien, mais à sa pâleur, je devine que chaque mot prononcé contre lui a été reçu comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Nott, tremblant de rage, semble sur le point de s'effondrer totalement.

Comment le raisonner, sans trop en dire ?

Nally, qui se trouve à deux places de lui, se lève et vient poser une main que je devine apaisante, sur son bras, toujours dirigé en accusation vers Draco.

« Le professeur Snape ne refuse pas de fournir du Veritaserum, Théodore. Il voulait expliquer, je pense, qu'il ne pouvait en fournir aujourd'hui, car la Potion n'est pas encore prête. Il faut trois semaines de repos à la Potion, avant qu'elle ne soit efficace. N'est-ce pas Severus ? » déclare-t-elle, d'un ton doux et chaleureux, celui qui met tout le monde en confiance.

Le jeune Nott semble se détendre un peu, mais il tourne la tête vers moi, lorsqu'elle me demande de confirmer ses explications.

« C'est effectivement ce que j'allais dire. La Potion ne sera prête que dans trois jours, Monsieur le Directeur. Bien entendu, je la tiendrais à votre disposition si vous en avez encore besoin à ce moment là. » dis-je, d'un ton neutre, mon regard fixé sur celui de Nott, tâchant de gagner sa confiance, sans me dévoiler trop cependant…

« Il y a un autre moyen de prouver la vérité. Mais c'est un moyen qu'utilisent les policiers Moldus. Les empreintes digitales. Celui qui a fait le paquet, a certainement laissé ses empreintes sur la boite et le papier. Il serait facile de le prouver en quelques minutes ! » déclare Hermione Granger, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu mens ! Elle raconte n'importe quoi ! Elle veut profiter du fait que nous ne connaissons rien au monde Moldu pour prêcher le faux et essayer de me faire dire n'importe quoi ! C'est un piège ! Elle va faire croire à tout le monde que cette méthode existe et faire semblant de l'utiliser ! Elle va faire comme Potter après ! Elle va affirmer que mes empreintes sont sur le paquet ! Elle est complice de Potter ! Elle cherche à couvrir son mensonge ! Mais je ne suis pas coupable ! » tente encore de nier Bletchley, vindicatif.

« Mademoiselle Granger dit la vérité » intervient Charity Burbage, le professeur d'étude des Moldus, d'un ton très sévère. « Les empreintes digitales sont une preuve irréfutable ! Seuls les vrais jumeaux ont des empreintes semblables et comme M. Bletchley n'a pas de frère jumeau, ce serait effectivement une excellente idée d'utiliser ce procédé. »

« Je ne connais, hélas, pas de policier Moldu qui pourrait nous faire démonstration de cette pratique et nous l'apprendre » fait remarquer Albus.

« Oh ! Mais le père de Justin Finch-Fletchley est commissaire de police ! Il nous aiderait sans doute avec grand plaisir ! » déclare Hermione, l'air très sûre d'elle.

Une fois de plus, Bletchley pâlit.

Et une fois de plus, il essaye de nier de toutes ses forces :

« Ce n'est pas moi ! Je vous le jure ! C'est Malfoy ! Je l'ai vu ! C'est lui qui a mis le serpent dans la boîte ! Et il est allé à la volière ce matin ! Je l'ai vu ! Il y est allé tôt ! Il est revenu dans le dortoir après, il était 6h25 ! Et il n'arrête pas de se vanter de ses liens avec Vous-Savez-Qui aussi ! Je suis prêt à en témoigner devant le Magenmagot ! Tout Serpentard pourrait le faire ! »

Cette fois, Draco, ne retient pas ses mots :

« Si j'avais dû tuer un Weasley, je n'aurais pas commis l'erreur idiote d'utiliser un serpent, en sachant que Potter parle le Fourchelang, Bletchley ! » assène-t-il, l'air méprisant et d'une voix à geler tous les océans de la Terre…

Très juste remarque…

Voldemort a-t-il pensé à cela ? Voulait-il que Bletchley soit pris ou qu'il échoue ? Dans ce cas, dans quel but ?

Ce sont des questions que je me pose depuis tout à l'heure…

Toujours est-il, que Bletchley semble maintenant se liquéfier…

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense quant à moi, que pour l'innocent que vous clamez être, M. Bletchley, vous n'avez pas l'air d'accord pour apporter les preuves de votre innocence. A votre place, j'aurais accueilli l'idée de prendre du Veritaserum ou de faire ce test des empreintes digitales avec impatience. Tandis que vous, vous ne cessez de hurler que vous êtes innocent, sans proposer ou accepter d'emblée une solution constructive qui vous permettrait de prouver que vous n'avez pas essayé de tuer ma fille ! » déclare, avec justesse, Arthur Weasley, l'air sévère et dur.

« Je pense que vous avez raison de souligner cela, Arthur. Qu'en pensez-vous, M. Bletchley, acceptez-vous de prendre du Veritaserum, auquel cas, nous pouvons dépêcher une demande au Ministère, qui nous enverra ses Aurors, avec tous les inconvénients que cela suppose ou acceptez-vous que nous fassions appel aux services du père de M. Finch-Fletchley ? Dans le deuxième cas, vous auriez l'avantage, de vous éviter un interrogatoire officiel par les Aurors et donc une possibilité de voir cette affaire réglée en interne. » propose Albus, qui saute sur l'occasion, pour bien situer les avantages de la deuxième solution et de mettre en branle le plan que nous avons rapidement conçu avant le Conseil de Discipline..

« Il y aurait, bien évidemment, une troisième possibilité. S'il est coupable, M. Bletchley aurait tout à fait intérêt à nous le dire tout de suite et à dénoncer ses complices, s'il en a. » déclare, comme cela a été convenu plus tôt Minerva, l'air pincé et visiblement furieuse.

« Le choix qui vous est proposé, M. Bletchley, est bien évidemment à prendre ou à laisser. C'est à vous de voir si vous voulez voir votre baguette brisée et risquer d'aller à Azkaban, si les Aurors et le Ministère se mêlent de l'affaire. Les sanctions encourues, si vous décidez de coopérer, seront nettement moins conséquentes en interne. A la condition, toutefois, que vous avouiez spontanément et que les parents de Mademoiselle Weasley acceptent cette décision. Après tout, ils sont en droit de réclamer votre tête, comme on dit chez les Moldus » ajoute Filius Flitwick, comme prévu également.

« Mais bien entendu, si vous êtes réellement innocent, vous n'aurez aucune sanction. Nous aurions même, à vous présenter des excuses officielles et M. Potter aurait à répondre des accusations qu'il a portées à votre encontre. Il est après tout notre principal témoin, en tant que traducteur du serpent. » fait remarquer Pomona Chourave, prenant l'air indulgent de celui qui se fait l'avocat du diable.

« Mais il vous faut aussi penser, Randy, qu'en cas de procédure officielle, s'il s'avère que vous êtes coupable, le témoignage de Harry fera forte impression sur le Magenmagot et que Arthur Weasley et son épouse étant fort honorablement connus au Ministère, il y a tout lieu de penser que la sanction sera très, très sévère, voire même exemplaire et dissuasive… Le baiser du Détraqueur ou la perpétuité sont une possibilité de sentence à prévoir.  
Par ailleurs, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la remarque de Draco Malfoy est très juste. Utiliser un serpent était idiot. Selon Harry, Voldemort a lui-même donné l'ordre à votre serpent de tuer la personne qui ouvrirait le paquet. Or, il sait parfaitement que Harry est un Fourchelang, lui aussi. Pourquoi donc, vous a-t-il laissé employer cette méthode ? Aurait-il eu des raisons de vouloir vous voir arrêté pour meurtre ou de vous voir échouer ? Dans ce cas, vous aurez tout intérêt à rechercher la protection de l'école, au moins jusqu'en juin prochain. Et d'ici là, tellement de choses peuvent se produire… » achève Nally, de cette voix douce, mais nuancée de dangerosité, qu'elle a eu pour Skeeter mardi midi…

Bletchley s'est totalement décomposé à mesure que chacun de mes collègue a parlé. Mais Nally l'a vraiment achevé, car il tremble maintenant de tous ses membres…

Il nous regarde tous, tour à tour, de ses yeux affolés et mangés par des cernes profonds et noirs.

Et soudain, il éclate en sanglots.

« Il va me tuer ! J'ai échoué ! Il va me tuer si vous me renvoyez ! Et si je vais à Azkaban, il me fera embrasser par les Détraqueurs, si ce n'est pas le Ministère qui le fait ! Aidez-moi ! S'il vous plait ! Aidez-moi ! » nous supplie-t-il.

« Espèce de salopard ! C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Il fallait penser à ça avant de lui proposer tes services ! » s'écrie Théodore Nott, l'air prêt, une fois de plus, à lui sauter dessus…

Il faut croire qu'il en est vraiment amoureux de Ginny Weasley, pour oublier ainsi toute sa réserve et sa discrétion habituelles. Et qu'il évacue, en même temps, toutes les tensions accumulées sans doute depuis des années…

Une fois encore, Nally qui est restée auprès de lui depuis tout à l'heure, pose une main apaisante sur son bras et ce contact le calme aussitôt.

« Sont-ce là des aveux de votre culpabilité, M. Bletchley ? » s'enquiert Albus en regardant l'apprenti assassin par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

Randy Bletchley hoche la tête avec force, pour acquiescer, avec un regard suppliant qui n'attendrit cependant aucun d'entre nous.

« Vous devez le dire à voix haute, pour que la plume enregistre votre déclaration M. Bletchley » insiste Albus, d'une voix très dure.

« Oui, Monsieur. Je suis coupable. » avoue Bletchley, la voix cassée par les sanglots.

« Coupable de quoi, Monsieur Bletchley ? Vous devez également le préciser. » persiste Albus, impitoyable pour le respect de la procédure.

« Je suis coupable de la tentative de meurtre contre Ginny Weasley » répond Bletchley, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures.

« Vous devez maintenant passer aux aveux complets. Nous dire depuis quand vous aviez prévu cette tentative d'assassinat et quels sont vos complices. Toutes vos déclarations seront enregistrées et vérifiées dans trois jours, sous Veritaserum, en présence de Madame Pomfresh, qui garantira la sécurité de votre santé et des Directeurs de Maison qui seront les témoins du respect de la procédure. » déclare Albus.

Et Bletchley, avoue tout.

Il reconnaît que le serpent lui a été offert il y a cinq ans, par un oncle habitant en Australie ; qu'il a rencontré Voldemort par l'intermédiaire de son frère aîné ; qu'il s'est proposé spontanément pour mener une mission d'Espion à Poudlard et de rendre des services à Voldemort, au sein de l'école. Il reconnaît également s'être senti flatté d'être choisi, pour accomplir ce meurtre, qui serait le gage de sa fidélité envers Voldemort et lui aurait garanti une place de choix auprès de lui, dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Et il assure avoir agit seul, sans complicité interne à Poudlard. Cependant, il affirme également ne pas être le seul serviteur de Voldemort à l'école. Celui-ci lui aurait affirmé être bientôt à la tête d'une petite armée de volontaires au sein même de Poudlard. Il aurait, cependant, tût les noms de ces mêmes volontaires, pour ne pas mettre en danger les autres, si l'un d'entre eux se faisait prendre au cours d'une action.

Je ne suis guère étonné d'apprendre cela…

Merlin protège ces jeunes idiots !

Et nous permette de les découvrir avant que l'un d'eux ne tue quelqu'un…

**************

**Ron**

Dès que Randy Bletchley a terminé ses aveux, et que le témoignage de Harry et celui du serpent dont Harry se fait le traducteur, sont enregistrés, le professeur Dumbledore et les Directeurs de Maison se retirent pour délibérer des sanctions à prendre.

Mes parents les accompagnent, car ils doivent donner leur assentiment. En tant que représentants légaux de Ginny, ils sont en droit, comme l'a souligné le professeur Flitwick, de demander l'intervention du Ministère.

Cependant, même si j'aimerai vraiment que ce salopard de Bletchley réponde de ses actes devant le Magenmagot, je comprends bien qu'il n'est peut-être pas de notre intérêt qu'il le fasse.

C'est pourquoi je compte sur la sévérité du professeur Dumbledore et des Directeurs de Maison…

Mais connaissant le professeur Dumbledore, il soulignera sans aucun doute que tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance dans la vie et plaidera l'indulgence…

Quoique.

Il s'agit tout de même d'un acte d'une extrême gravité, mûrement réfléchi et pensé. Et non d'une mauvaise blague qui a mal tourné ou une décision hâtive et inconsidérée, pour ne pas dire inconsciente…

Oui, Bletchley voulait tuer ma sœur. En toute conscience de son acte…

Et j'espère bien qu'un jour il paye vraiment pour cela…

Pendant que nous attendons que les décisions soient prises, Bletchley garde la tête basse.

Oubliés toute sa morgue et son aplomb, oubliés ses regards noirs et méprisants, oubliées ses attitudes fières et son assurance ! Il semble maintenant porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules…

Il me fait pitié tiens !

Mais une pitié dépourvue de compassion ou de sympathie… Une pitié méprisante et froide…

Tout le monde garde le silence.

Théodore Nott a maintenant son regard fixé sur le dossier de la chaise qu'occupait le professeur Snape. Il n'a pas été convaincu par le professeur Dumbledore, quand celui-ci l'a assuré de l'innocence de notre professeur de Potion.

Tout comme il a l'air vraiment remonté contre la fouine…

Ginny, elle, ne perd pas Bletchley du regard. Je devine qu'elle aurait aimé lui casser la figure, à l'instar de Nott. Je la crois capable, si elle n'est pas satisfaite de la sanction, de lui balancer l'un de ses fameux Chauve-Furies dont elle a le secret, quitte à être mise en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

La fouine, bien qu'affichant un air de profond ennui, est secoué, je le sens, depuis les accusations de Nott à son encontre. Maintenant que je connais son histoire et que je le connais lui, je comprends ce qu'il doit ressentir…

Et qu'il doit effectivement se sentir coupable, même s'il n'a rien à voir avec ce que Bletchley a fait…

Harry, lui, le serpent lové contre son cou, ronge l'ongle de son pouce. Je sais qu'il pense à ce qu'a dit Madame De Paimpont tout à l'heure. Tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs… Leur cerveau tourne à plein régime, c'est certain. Tout comme celui de notre professeur de DCFM.

Voldemort voulait-il que Bletchley échoue ou qu'il soit découvert après son forfait ou commence-t-il à ramollir sérieusement du cerveau ?

Que donne la surveillance du Manoir ? Est-il possible qu'en ce moment même, il parle de cet événement, seul ou avec un Mangemort ?

Je donnerai cher pour le savoir…

Mais déjà, les Directeurs reviennent, le professeur Dumbledore en tête, suivis de mes parents. A voir l'air de maman, je dirais qu'elle semble assez satisfaite. Papa, lui, ne laisse rien transparaître. Ce qui me laisse à penser qu'il doit être plutôt satisfait lui aussi…

« M. Bletchley, levez-vous pour entendre les sanctions qui seront prises. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore, aussi solennel qu'il doit l'être, lorsqu'il préside le Magenmagot.

Bletchley obéit, tremblant à nouveau de tous ses membres. Tellement même, qu'il lui faut l'aide de Hagrid pour rester droit.

Et c'est d'un ton inflexible, que le professeur Dumbledore prononce la sanction.

« En tout premier lieu, M, Bletchley, votre baguette vous est retirée jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
En second lieu, vous n'aurez pas de contact avec l'extérieur, ni les autres élèves, jusqu'à nouvel ordre également.  
En troisième lieu, vous êtes assigné à résidence, dans une chambre qui vous sera aménagée dès aujourd'hui, au sommet de la plus haute des tourelles. Il est bien entendu que cette chambre sera sécurisée et que nul ne pourra prendre contact avec vous, que ce soit depuis l'intérieur ou depuis l'extérieur. Le confort et les commodités y seront réduits au strict minimum et les repas qui vous y seront servis, ressembleront fort à ce qui vous serait proposé en prison.  
En quatrième lieu, les fantômes se relayeront pour assurer une surveillance constante de votre personne.  
En cinquième lieu, un professeur vous rendra visite une fois par jour et vous donnera des devoirs à effectuer.  
En sixième lieu, vous aurez la possibilité, une fois par semaine, à des jours et horaires aléatoires, d'effectuer une promenade dans un jardin clos, sous la surveillance d'un professeur.  
En septième lieu, vous devrez vous-même entretenir votre chambre et vos effets personnels. Ce que vous effectuerez une fois par semaine.  
En huitième lieu, vous devrez effectuer des travaux de nettoyage des armures et de l'argenterie de Poudlard.  
En neuvième lieu, vous devrez faire une étude approfondie des travaux effectués sur l'hérédité et la consanguinité, ce qui devrait vous aider à comprendre en quoi les préceptes de Voldemort, sur la pureté du sang, conduiraient à la perte du monde sorcier.  
En dixième lieu, tout manquement aux règles qui seront établies et dont vous aurez la liste exhaustive dans la soirée, aura pour conséquence une prolongation de votre mise en quarantaine, voir votre renvoi immédiat devant le Magenmagot.  
Votre situation sera examinée et évaluée chaque dernier jour du mois.  
Sachez par ailleurs, que le Conseil d'Administration de l'école, ainsi que le Ministère, seront informés de la situation, si possible, après que vos parents en auront eux-mêmes été informés. Vous pourrez également les voir, s'ils le souhaitent.  
Maintenant, M. Bletchley, dès que vous aurez apposé votre signature au bas de vos aveux et du parchemin officiel qui attestera que vous avez été informé de la sanction et que vous l'acceptez, les professeurs Hagrid et Bibine vont vous emmener dans l'un des Cachots où vous resterez enfermé sous bonne garde, jusqu'au moment où vous pourrez gagner la chambre que nous allons vous préparer. »

Les épaules affaissées et le visage pâle, Bletchley signe les documents que lui présente le Directeur puis précède Hagrid, qui le pousse sans ménagement vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Ginny semble satisfaite de la sanction, très dure, décidée par les Directeurs, même si je persiste à penser qu'à la première occasion, elle ne manquera pas de lui réserver un ou deux Sorts de son cru..

Quant à moi, je n'envie pas du tout le sort de cet assassin en herbe…

Etre enfermé, pour une période indéterminée, sans confort et sans contact ou presque avec d'autres êtres humains, cela doit être terrible…

.....

**... Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

....


	40. Halloween L'apprenti Assassin 2 2

Disclaimer : Cf chap 1

...

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta qui s'est embarquée à mes côté pour une rès longue aventure **

**... **

**Pour Babou:** la réponse à ta review est sur mon forum. Voir mon Profil

...

**Halloween 1 - ****L'Apprenti Assassin 2/2**

**Acte 4 : Le Sort De Théodore Nott**

**Draco**

Les parchemins précédemment signés par Bletchley et le professeur Dumbledore circulent maintenant autour de la table, pour recevoir le paraphe de toutes les personnes présentes lors du Conseil de Discipline.

La sortie de Bletchley n'a pas délié les langues, comme si nul n'osait briser le silence avant que la dernière signature n'ait été apposée.

C'est le professeur Sinistra qui le rompt finalement, dès que Vector repose la plume sur la rainure de l'écritoire.

« Il sera bientôt midi Albus. Pensez-vous faire revenir les élèves dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner ? »

« Non, Aurora. Vous savez comment se passent les choses à Poudlard : les nouvelles se répandent plus vite qu'une traînée de poussière d'étoile au passage d'une comète et les plus folles rumeurs avec elle. Je préfère attendre que les parents du jeune Bletchley et le Ministère aient été informés par mes soins. Je ferais une annonce au goûter ou au repas de ce soir. Cela gâchera un peu le festin d'Halloween, mais au moins les choses seront-elles claires pour tout le monde. » répond notre Directeur, dont je devine qu'il cherche à retarder le plus longtemps possible le moment où Voldemort recevra les informations concernant ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

« Et les élèves qui sont ici ? Que comptez-vous en faire ? » demande Babbling, le professeur de runes anciennes.

« Eh, bien ! Il nous faut encore statuer sur le cas de M. Nott, Bathsheba. Je laisse cependant le soin à son Directeur de Maison de décider lui-même, de la punition qui convient. Ensuite, Nally s'est proposée tout à l'heure, de trouver à les occuper jusqu'au moment du festin. Remus et Severus ne verront sans doute pas d'inconvénient à l'aider dans cette tâche ? » répond notre Directeur en se tournant vers les professeur Lupin et Snape qui acquiescent tous deux à sa demande.

Moi, cette solution me convient très bien.

Cependant, Théo n'a pas l'air de goûter à cette proposition.

Se retrouver coincé entre moi et le professeur Snape alors qu'il nous a accusés ouvertement d'être des partisans de Voldemort, a de quoi ne pas l'enchanter, je le comprends fort bien..

Il se tait cependant, raidi sur sa chaise, attendant la sanction qu'il doit se préparer à voir tomber comme un couperet.

« Bien. Qu'on en finisse alors très vite ! J'ai des devoirs à corriger et je mettrais le temps dont nous disposons maintenant à profit pour le faire. Severus, que décidez-vous pour Monsieur Nott ? ? » s'enquiert le professeur Vector, qui a l'air effectivement pressée de quitter la Grande Salle.

Notre professeur de Potion se tourne vers Théodore et plisse les yeux, comme pour le jauger et réfléchir à ce qui lui semble juste…

Mais je suis près à parier qu'il a déjà pris une décision qui sera en faveur de Théo…

« Une retenue et quelques devoirs supplémentaires devraient faire l'affaire. Cependant, il semble souhaitable, afin que les élèves se sentent dissuadés de se faire justice à l'avenir, que cette retenue soit longue et la quantité de devoir importante. Malgré tout, il ne faudrait pas que cela entrave les études de Monsieur Nott. Je propose donc que chacun de ses professeurs lui donne un devoir par semaine et que les retenues soient en rapport, elles lui seront ainsi plus profitables que préjudiciables. Mesdames De Paimpont et McGonagall, ainsi que le professeur Lupin seront peut-être d'accord pour se relayer avec moi-même, pour la supervision des retenues, qui auront lieux… disons de 19H00 à 21H00 du lundi au vendredi pour une durée que je vous laisse apprécier, Albus » propose-t-il sur un ton neutre

Oui… Comme je le pensais, il s'en tire bien Théo, me dis-je, quand les professeurs acquiescent tous à la proposition, même si mon camarade de Serpentard l'accueille lui-même en pâlissant.

C'est vrai qu'à première vue cela paraît très lourd, mais je suis certain, en mon for intérieur, qu'il n'aura aucun devoir supplémentaire en Potion, ni en DCFM, ni, peut-être, en Métamorphose…

« Très bien ! Alors disons que la sanction débutera lundi et se prolongera jusqu'aux vacances de Noël. » tranche le professeur Dumbledore.

Et, de nouveau, les professeurs semblent tout à fait satisfaits de cette proposition.

« En parlant de Noël, que va-t-il se passer pour lui aux vacances ? A-t-il de la famille où il pourra aller en toute sécurité ? » demande soudain Arthur Weasley, qui n'a pas perdu une miette de tout ce qui s'est dit.

Oh ! Théo ! Je crois bien que tu vas être adopté à ton tour…

Et avoir ainsi la chance inestimable de côtoyer ta Ginny même pendant les vacances…

Petit veinard…

« Monsieur Nott ? » s'enquiert mon prof de Potion, en dissimulant un sourire, sous un rictus narquois.

« Non. Je n'ai aucune famille fiable. Mais je resterais ici aux vacances de Noël et de Pâques. Puis, comme je serais majeur avant les prochaines vacances d'été, je pourrais me débrouiller par moi-même. » répond Théo, d'une voix un peu blanche.

Arthur Weasley fourrage dans ses cheveux dégarnis, remet ses lunettes en place et se plante droit devant Théo.

« Mon garçon ! Certes, les professeurs ont raison de sanctionner ta réaction, mais quant à moi, je salue le courage dont tu as fait preuve en te rebellant contre Voldemort et ses adeptes ! Tu viendras passer les vacances au Terrier désormais ! Il est temps, je pense, que tu connaisses les joies d'un Noël en famille ! Et il n'est pas question que tu protestes ! » décide-t-il, confirmant mon intuition.

Et naturellement, Madame Weasley approuve à tout ce qu'il dit, avec forces hochements de têtes, tandis que Ron et Harry échangent un sourire complice…

La famille Weasley vient encore de s'agrandir…

Pour preuve, Madame Weasley délaisse Ginny, qui lève elle-même les yeux au ciel, pour venir donner une de ses fameuses étreintes maternelles à Théo, en s'exclamant :

« Arthur a raison mon petit ! Il n'est pas question que tu passes les fêtes ailleurs que chez nous ! Ni que tu sois seul, Merlin sait où dans la nature, l'été prochain ! Et puis, qui te nourrirait ? Tu as bien besoin d'une bonne nourriture et de te remplumer un peu mon petit ! » s'exclame-t-elle, en l'étouffant à demi, sous les sourires indulgents de l'assemblée.

Théo, lui, fait la tête que je devais avoir lors de ma première rencontre avec la famille Weasley.

La tête de quelqu'un qui est partagé entre la stupeur et la gêne devant tant de démonstration d'affection et le sentiment d'appartenir enfin à une vraie famille…

Un sentiment de bonheur…

Entre nous, ça m'arrange un peu tout ça !

Car je l'avoue, même si la cuisine de Madame Weasley est délicieuse, j'en ai un peu assez d'être gavé comme une dinde de Noël, lorsqu'elle est dans les parages !…

Alors chacun son tour Théo !…

Tu n'as plus qu'à espérer que Madame Weasley se trouve rapidement un autre protégé à remplumer !

Ceci dit, ton sort est bien plus enviable que celui de Bletchley !

Car après tout, tout cela va contribuer à te rapprocher de ta rouquine explosive !

Ouais…

Sacré veinard !

***************

**Acte 5 : Aveux**

**Harry**

Maintenant que tout est dit, le professeur Dumbledore nous invite à aller déjeuner où il nous convient, avec les professeurs De Paimpont, Snape et Lupin.

Arthur et Molly sont invités eux, à se joindre à lui, dans le bureau Directorial et Ginny, que Molly ne veut pas lâcher du regard, se voit finalement obligée de les suivre.

Je la sens à la fois heureuse et fière d'aller déjeuner dans le bureau du Directeur et déçue de ne pas pouvoir venir avec nous.

Sur le chemin, qui nous mène vers la Salle d'Entraînement, je ne puis m'empêcher de penser que nous réservons encore une sacrée surprise pour Théodore Nott.

Je me demande ce qu'il va dire, quand il va se rendre compte de l'endroit où nous allons et surtout comment il va réagir en apprenant ce que nous avons fait hier…

Avec le recul, je me dis que ce n'était pas très malin de le laisser s'échapper hier soir, parce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir passé une nuit difficile…

Et un coup d'œil à Ron, Hermione et Draco, me dit qu'ils pensent la même chose.

Nott sursaute et se fige quand la porte de la salle s'ouvre, mais Ron le fait entrer d'une légère poussée dans le dos, le dirigeant d'autorité vers la table et les fauteuils que Marraine fait apparaître.

Nous sommes à peine assis, qu'un plateau à thé apparaît, suivi tout de suite après par une belle quantité de sandwichs, de gâteaux, fruits et pots de jus de citrouille bien frais ou de thé fumant.

Il y a même quelques chopes de Bièraubeurre chaude, que Remus s'empresse de nous distribuer en apéritif.

Draco, lui, fixe son Parrain, qui reste silencieux, mais hoche imperceptiblement la tête, comme pour acquiescer à une demande muette de sa part. Comme ils sont restés un peu à l'écart à notre arrivée dans la salle, je devine que Draco a dû demander discrètement, l'autorisation de tout révéler maintenant à Nott et que son Parrain vient de lui signifier son accord…

« Théo… » commence Draco, mais sans avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, car Nott l'interrompt aussitôt.

« Je ne t'autorise pas à m'appeler comme cela Malfoy ! Et je n'écouterai rien de ce que tu as à dire ! Il est inutile de me menacer comme tu l'as fait hier soir, tu ne m'impressionnes pas ! Compris ? » s'insurge-t-il, en serrant sa main autour de sa chope.

Je crois que s'il s'agissait du cou de Draco, il l'étranglerait de bon cœur…

Il va vraiment falloir qu'il jugule cette colère qu'il a en lui…

« Tu devrais écouter Draco, Théodore. » interviens-je, appuyant légèrement sur le « Draco » en espérant faire comprendre ainsi à Nott qu'il devrait laisser tomber ses défenses.

Nott me regarde, un peu étonné, puis son regard va, durant un instant, de Draco à moi et de moi à Draco.

Il est clair qu'il se pose des questions…

Et que les réponses qu'il subodore ne lui plaisent pas…

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? » s'enquiert-il enfin, me fixant d'un air plutôt suspicieux..

« Parce ce que ce qu'il a à dire est important. » réponds-je, d'une voix douce, pour tâcher de le mettre en confiance.

Nott nous regarde maintenant tour à tour et semble prendre conscience que nous sommes tous bien décontractés.

Et il se demande sans nul doute comment il est possible, que Draco soit assis entre Hermione et Ron, et que le professeur Snape et le professeur Lupin, dont il est de notoriété publique qu'ils ne s'entendent pas, puissent se côtoyer sans animosité visible…

Il pâlit et me regarde encore une fois.

Et dans son regard, une lueur d'incertitude mêlée de peur vacille…

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » murmure-t-il, faisant mine de se lever.

Mais Ron et moi sommes plus rapides que lui et nous levons pour poser une main ferme sur son épaule, comme nous l'avons fait à deux reprises hier soir…

« C'était vous ! Ce n'était pas les deux Trolls ! C'était vous hier soir ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais c'était vous ! » s'exclame Théodore maintenant stupéfait et tremblant.

« Oui » réponds-je, mon regard le plus rassurant possible planté dans le sien..

Nott, les jambes flageolantes, s'assoit, sans me quitter de ses yeux qui se remplissent de larmes.

Et je me sens terriblement coupable…

J'ai l'impression horrible de l'avoir trahi…

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait ça ? » demande-t-il, la voix pleine d'incompréhension autant que de supplication, en regardant Draco cette fois.

Draco, qui a laissé son masque froid et impassible au vestiaire, semble se sentir horriblement coupable et mal à l'aise lui aussi.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, mais ne se dérobe pas au regard de son camarade de dortoir.

« Je suis désolé Théo. J'aurais dû te retenir hier soir et tout t'expliquer tout de suite. Nous voulions te tester, pour connaître tes convictions. Nous savions Ginny en danger et qu'il y avait un Espion de Voldemort à Poudlard. D'après ce que nous savons, cet Espion veut Ginny. Il la veut euh…sexuellement…Et comme j'avais découvert que tu cachais une photographie d'elle, nous avons voulu être sûrs que tu n'étais pas cet Espion. » explique maladroitement Draco.

Théodore secoue la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées. Puis il inspire profondément, regardant à la ronde, avant de revenir vers Draco.

« Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas… Mais… Je croyais que tu… Voldemort.. » bafouille-t-il, l'air de plus en plus perdu.

Draco fourrage dans ses cheveux et hoche négativement la tête.

« Non… Je… Ecoute Théo, tu dois me croire… Je ne suis pas du côté de Voldemort… Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer… Il y aurait tellement de choses à dire… » dit-il, jetant un regard vers nos professeurs, comme pour demander conseil…

« Je crois que le mieux serait d'expliquer les choses dans l'ordre. » intervient Marraine en lui souriant.

« Oui… Tu as raison Marraine. Théodore ne comprendra rien si tu ne lui dis pas tout Draco. » appuie-je, avec un signe de tête vers mon ami.

Théodore nous regarde bouche-bée, tandis que Draco ouvre de grands yeux effarés.

« Tout ? Mais il y en a pour des heures ! » s'exclame-t-il, en prenant le parti de se tourner vers notre prof de Potion, comme pour demander de l'aide.

« Il n'est pas question de tout dire par le menu, Draco. Un résumé qui va à l'essentiel suffira. » fais remarquer son Parrain

Draco soupire et fourrage à nouveau dans ses cheveux. Puis il se ré-installe confortablement dans son fauteuil et prend une profonde inspiration.

« Ok, Parrain. Et vous autres, vous me direz si je m'égare ou si j'oublie quelque chose. » acquiesce-t-il, avant de se tourner résolument vers Théodore Nott.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de commencer, que son camarade de Serpentard secoue la tête négativement.

« Marraine… Parrain… Mais… » bafouille-t-il, en nous regardant avec plus de stupeur de seconde en seconde.

« Bah… Oui, Théo… Tu vas voir que c'est, en fin de compte, une espèce d'histoire de famille tout cela ! » s'exclame Ron, en lui tapant sur l'épaule, avant d'ajouter, en direction de Draco :

« Aller, vas-y la fouine ! Nous t'écoutons ! »

Draco hoche de la tête et, l'air résolu, il entame son récit.

« Bon Ok… Alors, pour faire court, je dirais que l'été dernier, je me suis aperçu que je ne n'étais pas un aussi fervent adepte de Voldemort que je le pensais auparavant. On peut même dire, que j'ai découvert que c'était tout le contraire. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai tout raconté à Harry et depuis, nous avons cherché un moyen de contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort. Pas tout seuls, bien entendu. Mon parrain, le professeur Snape, qui est un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi que Madame De Paimpont, le professeur Lupin, le professeur Dumbledore et quelques autres personnes encore, ont travaillé d'arrache-pied pour mettre au point un plan qui tienne la route. C'est l'O.F.A.L.P.. Enfin bref. Au cours d'une réunion, nous avons su, en examinant un souvenir, que Ginny serait probablement victime d'une tentative d'assassinat aujourd'hui. Nous avons mis au point un plan de protection pour tâcher que cela n'arrive pas. Elle ne devait jamais se retrouver toute seule. Mais Bletchley, ce lâche, a bien manigancé son coup, en envoyant un colis piégé. Même si en fin de compte, ce n'était pas très malin de sa part. La suite, tu la connais. » explique-t-il à un Théodore Nott qui semble maintenant se demander si c'est du lard ou du cochon tout ça….

« Ça ! Pour être court, c'est court ! Permets-moi de te dire que tu as pris de sacrés raccourcis la fouine ! » commente Ron, croquant à belles dents dans son deuxième sandwich.

« Ouais ! C'est vrai la belette !… Mais si je fais plus long, il n'y aura plus de sandwich quand j'aurais fini, puisque tu es en train de tout dévorer. Et moi, j'ai faim ! » répond Draco, en se saisissant du plateau de sandwichs que Ron a gardé sur ses genoux après que tout le monde se soit servi.

Marraine éclate de rire sous les yeux éberlués de Théodore Nott, qui a décidément l'air de quelqu'un qui ne comprend plus rien.

Il est vrai que voir Draco et Ron s'entendre comme larron en foire, alors que quelques jours auparavant c'était encore la guerre ouverte entre eux, a de quoi déconcerter…

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi moi… Pourquoi vous m'avez soupçonné moi plutôt que Zabini ou Bletchley ou un autre encore… Et puis, vous avez l'air de vous connaître depuis plus longtemps que quelques jours… » fait-il remarquer avec bon sens.

« Bah… Tout dépend de la longueur des jours… Et il y en a qui durent vraiment beaucoup plus longtemps que d'autres… » répond Ron, entre deux bouchées, ajoutant encore à la confusion de Nott

Finalement, c'est Marraine qui entreprend de tout raconter.

Nott se détend à mesure qu'elle parle, acceptant même, au bout de quelques minutes, l'un des sandwichs du plateau que Ron a repris à Draco et qu'il lui présente.

Il faut bien une petite demi-heure à Marraine pour résumer convenablement la situation présente et les raisons qui nous ont poussées à vérifier quelles étaient les intentions de Théodore.

« C'est incroyable. Tout ce que vous dites, Madame, est incroyable. » fait finalement Nott, quand Marraine se tait enfin.

« C'est pourtant la stricte vérité. Parrain, tu devrais laisser tomber le masque, qu'il voit que ce ne sont pas des histoires. » déclare Draco en se tournant vers notre prof de Potion.

Mon Parrain par alliance soupire en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il se prête à la demande de Draco et laisse son masque au vestiaire lui aussi, sous les yeux de Nott qui sursaute.

« Merlin… C'est incroyable. » fait-il en se frottant les yeux.

Le malheureux doit se demander s'il est bien réveillé ou s'il est en plein rêve…

« Ouais… Je me suis dit la même chose au début de ma retenue avec Harry. Mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve. En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir. C'était idiot de ma part de vouloir attendre demain avant de tout t'avouer. Excuse-moi, Nott » dit justement Draco, en lui tendant une main, comme pour lui demander de signer la paix.

Nott le regarde, le jaugeant durant quelques longues secondes avant de se décider.

« Théo… » répond-il finalement, en avançant lui aussi une main que Draco s'empresse de saisir en une poignée franche et avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles…

« Ben voilà ! Tout est bien qui finit bien en fin de compte… Du moins, pour l'instant. Parce que ce n'est pas le plus facile de la journée qui va arriver dans quelques heures… » fait remarquer Ron, en se calant bien dans le fauteuil.

Je suis bien de son avis…

Car qui sait quelles autres surprises Voldemort peut bien nous réserver avant la fin de la journée…

***************

**Acte 6 : De Nouveaux Développements**

**Severus**

Tandis que les gamins devisent, nous allons rejoindre Albus et les Weasley.

Nous libérons par la même occasion la jeune Ginny, qui n'en est pas mécontente, l'invitant à se rendre sans tarder dans la Salle d'Entraînement…

Il y en a un qui va avoir un coup de cœur en la voyant arriver…

Nott est pourtant le dernier garçon que j'aurais vu tomber amoureux d'elle. Après tout, elle est tout son contraire…

Mais finalement, c'est peut-être cela qui l'attire.

« Je me demande ce que Voldemort trame, concernant le jeune Bletchley » fait remarquer Nally, aussitôt la porte close.

« Je me pose la même question depuis tout à l'heure » approuve Remus, en prenant place dans un fauteuil

« S'il se passait quoi que ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire au Manoir Malfoy, l'équipe de surveillance nous préviendrait aussitôt » fais-je remarquer, bien que je ne me sente pas tranquille moi non plus.

« Dobby ! » appelle soudain Nally, sur un hochement de tête d'Albus.

Et dans la seconde qui suit, le petit Roi des Elfes répond à son appel.

« La Grande Dame a appelé Dobby ! » dit-il, bombant le torse tant il est fier de pouvoir lui rendre service.

« Oui, Dobby. J'aimerai que tu demandes à Terry Higgs de venir nous rejoindre, avec ce Portoloin. » lui répond-elle en lui tendant une plume d'oie

« Dobby va le faire tout de suite Grande dame ! » répond l'Elfe, prenant le Portoloin et claquant aussitôt des doigts pour disparaître dans un grand crac.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Higgs nous rejoint.

« Vous m'avez fait demander Madame ? » s'enquiert-il aussitôt, se mettant presque au garde à vous.

« Oui, assois-toi Terry. » l'invite Nally, en lui servant aussitôt une tasse de thé.

Higgs obéit et accepte la tasse de thé qu'elle lui présente, l'air intrigué.

« Tout d'abord, Terry, vous devez savoir que des évènements importants ont eu lieu ici, ce matin au petit déjeuner. Ginny Weasley a été victime d'une tentative de meurtre. Fort heureusement, cette tentative a échoué. Toujours est-il, qu'elle a eu des conséquences inattendues. Quelques Serpentards, sous l'impulsion de Théodore Nott, se sont ouvertement rebellés contre Voldemort et sont actuellement hébergés chez les Gryffondors qui leur ont offert asile. Votre frère, Marian en fait partie. » lui explique Albus, l'œil vif et pétillant.

Nul doute que la partie de l'histoire où des Serpentards se sont rebellés et où les Gryffondors leur ont offert asile, lui plait particulièrement…

A moi aussi, cela me plait… .

« C'est vrai ! Mais c'est super ! Est-ce que je peux le voir ? » s'exclame Higgs, en bondissant sur ses pieds.

« C'est vrai, oui. Mais vous ne pouvez le voir maintenant. Tous les élèves ont été consignés dans les salles communes et sous bonne garde. Nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque qu'il y ait d'autres incidents, ni que la rumeur, qu'une tentative de meurtre a eu lieu à Poudlard, se répande déjà à l'extérieur. » répond Albus, le visage très sérieux.

« Je comprends Monsieur. Sait-on qui a fait cela ? » s'enquiert Higgs, en se rassoyant.

« Randy Bletchley. » laisse tomber Albus dont le regard se voile de tristesse et de colère tout à la fois.

« Le jeune frère de Miles… Cela ne m'étonne pas. Son frère a toujours été un fanatique. Et un ambitieux aussi. » commente Higgs, qui a bien jaugé son ancien camarade de Serpentard.

« Oui. Le problème, c'est qu'il a été trop facilement démasqué. Tu étais de garde auprès des écrans de contrôle ce matin, avec Lee et Gary. Avez-vous observé quelque chose d'anormal ou qui vous a paru bizarre ? » demande Nally, légèrement anxieuse.

« Non… Nous vous aurions averti aussitôt… Rien d'anormal. Et pour ce qui est de choses bizarres, tout semble bizarre là bas. A commencer par le serpent de Voldemort… Il fait froid dans le dos celui-là… » répond Higgs, en réprimant difficilement un frisson.

« Qu'a-t-il de bizarre ? » m'enquiers-je, à peu près certain de la réponse.

« Eh, bien… Pendant au moins dix minutes, il n'a pas arrêté de se cabrer et de siffler. On aurait dit qu'il se débattait contre quelque chose. Pourtant, tout était tranquille, à commencer par Voldemort lui-même, qui fixait les flammes du feu profondément enfoncé dans ses pensées.… » répond Higgs, frissonnant franchement cette fois..

« J'aurais dû vous avertir de me contacter si cela se produisait. Nous allons avoir besoin de Harry. » soupire Nally, en se tournant vers Remus, qui se lève aussitôt pour aller chercher son neveu d'adoption.

« C'est important ? » s'enquiert Higgs, l'air surpris.

« Oui, Terry. C'est très important même. Cela s'est-il produit d'autres fois ? » demande Albus, terriblement soucieux lui aussi…

Je le comprends… Cela ne me plait guère à moi non plus…

« Pas à ma connaissance. Mais Francesca est restée dormir sur place après sa nuit de garde. Elle pourra dire si cela a eu lieu cette nuit. Et juste avant midi, ce sont Patrick, Martin et Ester qui s'y sont collés. » nous renseigne Higgs, l'air d'être gagné par l'ambiance inquiète qui règne en maître maintenant dans le bureau.

« Mmmm… C'est bien. Nous allons aller au QG avec Harry et Severus. Peux-tu nous précéder et préparer le passage qui nous intéresse, afin de gagner un peu de temps ? » lui demande Nally

« Oui, bien sûr. Et je demande à Francesca et aux autres s'ils ont vu quelque chose du même genre. » réponds Higgs, en se saisissant du Portoloin qui le ramène vers le QG à peine sa phrase achevée.

Aussitôt son départ, je regarde les autres.

Albus et Nally ont l'air concentrés sur leurs réflexions, Molly est d'une pâleur mortelle et s'accroche à la main d'Arthur dont le front est plissé d'une barre soucieuse.

« J'espère qu'il ne s'agit de rien qui puisse contrarier nos plans. » fait-il remarquer.

Nally réagit aussitôt.

« Rien ne pourra réellement les contrarier. Peut-être juste les bousculer un peu. Ceci dit, je ne veux négliger aucun détail, car autant être parés à toute éventualité. Molly et Arthur, restez ici, en attendant que nous revenions avec Harry. Peut-être que vous pourriez rejoindre les enfants dans la Salle d'Entraînement en attendant les nouvelles. Ainsi, les parents de Bletchley ne vous verront pas lorsqu'ils arriveront. Qu'en pensez-vous Albus ? » dit-elle, se voulant rassurante.

Mais je sais, au fond de moi, qu'elle est aussi inquiète de savoir…

Merlin !…

Que va donc encore devoir traduire Harry ?

Est-ce que ce sera à notre avantage ? Ou le contraire ?

« Que vous avez tout à fait raison ma chère ! Je doute que le hibou que Minerva a envoyé ne leur parvienne avant une heure ou deux encore, mais ne prenons aucun risque. » approuve Albus.

Et quand Harry fait son entrée avec Remus, nous lui expliquons en deux mots ce que nous allons faire.

Harry fait la grimace et je le comprends tout à fait.

Moi non plus, je n'ai pas très envie d'entendre les délires de Voldemort.

Mais ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle nous pouvons nous dérober…

Tant de conséquences funestes pourraient en découler…

*************

**Harry**

Lorsque nous arrivons au QG, Terry Higgs nous attend avec Lee et ceux qui sont de garde, dans la petite chambre du premier étage, dans laquelle la « Base d'Espionnage », comme ils l'appellent, a finalement été installée.

Il nous apprend qu'aucune autre anomalie, ni aucun événement particulier n'a eu lieu.

Et sur les écrans, nous pouvons effectivement vérifier que tout paraît tranquille.

Dobby a vraiment fait du bon travail.

Les caméras et les micros enregistrent le moindre mouvement et toutes les conversations dans l'habitation elle-même et le jardin. Seule la chambre de la mère de Draco ne lui a pas été accessible, bien qu'il ait réussi malgré tout, à mettre un micro dans la salle de bain…

Cela a dû coûter une fortune en matériel…

« Nous devrions laisser quelqu'un ici pour surveiller tout cela ce soir. Au moins, il y aurait quelqu'un pour guider ceux du Groupe « Manoir Malfoy » et les prévenir des dangers. » suggère Lee Jordan, tout en effectuant de minuscules réglages qui rendent les images plus nettes encore qu'elle ne le sont déjà..

« C'est ce à quoi je pense depuis que nous avons installé la Base. Hélas, nous avons besoin de tous les effectifs en place et ceux qui restent seront assez occupés à recevoir les blessés. Il faut être au moins trois pour surveiller tous les écrans de contrôle et les enregistreurs d'image et des micros. » explique Marraine, visiblement déçue que toute cette belle installation ne puisse être utilisée pour notre bénéfice dans la bataille de ce soir…

« Ginny, Luna et Théodore Nott pourraient peut-être le faire. Ils sont intelligents et auront vite appris à se servir de tout ce matériel et à communiquer avec le groupe » propose tranquillement mon Parrain par alliance.

« Oui… Pourquoi pas… Cela, Arthur et Molly l'accepteront peut-être, car Ginny serait en parfaite sécurité ici. » murmure Marraine, rêveuse.

Et je me dis moi, que ce serait drôlement rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un qui surveille nos arrières…

Ouais… C'est une excellente idée…

Pourvu qu'elle soit réalisable…

« Dommage que nous ne puissions en faire autant au Terrier, des yeux qui surveillent les alentours et nous préviennent de ce qui se passe derrière nous, ne seraient pas inutiles là bas non plus… » fait remarquer Lee la mine dépitée.

« Ce serait faisable si nous avions aussi des caméras là-bas et des paires d'yeux pour regarder les écrans. » déclare Terry qui a l'air cependant d'approuver tout à fait l'idée lui aussi.

« Pour les caméras, pas de problème. Nous en avons installé quatre, en même temps que les Feuxfous et la décoration sur la maison hier soir, pour voir arriver les Mangemorts. Ce sont les yeux qui manquent pour la suite des évènements. » nous apprend Lee avec une grimace

C'est vrai qu'ils en auraient grandement besoin eux aussi…

Plus que nous sans doute, puisqu'il ne fait nul doute que le gros des troupes de Voldemort sera au Terrier…

Je proposerai bien que Luna, Ginny et Théo aillent là-bas plutôt qu'ici, mais Arthur et Molly ne l'accepteront jamais…

Ni Marraine d'ailleurs…

Oh ! Mais !

« Les Serpentards !… » dis-je, sous le coup d'une impulsion.

Mon Parrain par alliance se tourne brusquement vers moi et son visage s'éclaire, tandis que Lee, Terry, Patrick, Martin et Ester me regardent en soulevant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Il y en a trois de Septième année. Ils voudront peut-être nous aider, effectivement. Tu as raison Harry. » m'appuie mon prof de Potion en se tournant vers Marraine qui semble peser le pour et le contre.

Enfin, elle hoche la tête.

« Nous en parlerons avec Albus en rentrant. Encore faut-il que les trois soient d'accord.» déclare-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir traversant son regard.

« Ils le seront. Ils ne se seraient pas ouvertement rebellés devant toute l'école s'ils n'étaient pas prêts à défendre leurs opinions. En tout cas, mon frère le sera, j'en suis certain ! » affirme Terry, sûr de lui et enthousiaste.

« Nous verrons cela en rentrant à Poudlard. Maintenant, regardons ce passage qui vous a intrigué ce matin. » décide Marraine en faisant signe à Lee de mettre la cassette qu'il a préparée dans un magnétoscope.

Moi, je ne suis pas si pressé…

Devoir encore une fois traduire les délires de Voldemort ne m'amuse absolument pas…

Dès que Lee enclenche le bouton du magnétoscope, une vue sur le bureau de Voldemort s'allume sur l'écran.

...

_Voldemort est installé devant le bureau et il semble étudier attentivement un livre très ancien. Puis il se redresse et fait pivoter son fauteuil vers le feu. Son regard s'accroche aux flammes et moins de quatre secondes plus tard, Nagini se cabre, enroulant et déroulant ses anneaux et sifflant, la gueule béante, selon un schéma que nous commençons à bien connaître…_

_« Ce doit être fait maintenant… La Traîtresse aux cheveux roux doit être morte ou sur le point de mourir… » fait sa voix glaciale dans laquelle pointe une satisfaction évidente._

_« Morte ! La Traîtresse doit être morte ! Oh Oui ! Et son assassin doit être pris ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! » s'exclame le soi-disant Salazar, si excité que sa voix est plus aiguë encore que les fois précédentes._

_« Oui… Il doit être pris, ce misérable petit imbécile qui se croyait déjà si indispensable à mes services !… »_

_« Petit imbécile ! Si facile à berner ! Il se croyait si intelligent ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas vrai ! Pas vrai ! »_

_« Oui… Utiliser un serpent… Un symbole disait-il, si fier de son idée idiote ! »_

_« Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote idée ! Mais qui va nous servir en fin de compte ! Oh ! Oui ! Bien nous servir oui ! Oui ! Oui ! »_

_« Oui, bien nous servir… Il a oublié que Potter parle notre langage… Il a oublié que Potter pourra interroger le serpent, quand tout serait fini et qu'il sera démasqué… Et cela va nous rendre un grand service…Un double grand service, car ce soir les Traîtres seront affaiblis par le chagrin et faciles à vaincre, comme nous le voulions… »_

_« Oui ! Un grand service ! Sans qu'il le sache jamais ! Jamais! Jamais! ! Car les Traîtres seront affaiblis et que nous allons pouvoir persuader son frère de passer par le Chemin des Âmes ! »_

_« Oui… Salazar… Car l'imbécile sera condamné au baiser du Détraqueur, pour avoir tué la Traîtresse… Et son frère tout aussi idiot nous croira, quand nous lui diront qu'il peut aller le rechercher, en passant par le Chemin des Âmes… »_

_« Il nous croira ! Oh Oui ! Il nous croira ! Et il ira à la recherche de la porte ! Il prendra tous les risques pour nous la ramener ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui !»_

_« Oui… Il prendra tous les risques… Et il passera par elle pour retrouver son frère…Il faudra du temps encore… Beaucoup de temps… Il faudra des hommes aussi… De nouvelles recrues jeunes et fraîches… Des nouvelles recrues tout aussi idiotes que lui ! Qui croiront tout ce que nous diront et obéiront à nos moindres désirs !… »_

_« Nos moindres désirs… Oui ! Et après, nous irons la chercher… Et nous pourrons nous emparer de ses pouvoirs ! Oh, Oui ! Ses pouvoirs ! Immenses ! Immenses ! Immenses pouvoirs ! »_

_« Oui… Ses pouvoirs immenses… Mais nous devons d'abord trouver la porte du Chemin Des Âmes, Salazar… Et nous devons en premier lieu accomplir le rituel… »_

_« Le rituel, avec l'Ange et le Démon ! Le sexe ! Le sexe ! Le sexe et le sang ! Ce sera bientôt fait ! »_

_« Oui ! Ce sera bientôt fait… L'Ange viendra, avec le Démon… Le piège se referme sur eux… »_

_« Oui ! Le piège se referme ! Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre cette nuit ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Car ils vont venir n'est-ce pas ?»_

_« Je l'espère, Salazar… Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre… Ce soir… Ce soir sera une grande nuit Salazar… Une grande nuit qui verra les Traîtres mourir… Et l'Ange venir peut-être avec le Démon… Espérons le, oui… Peut-être…Ils seront de toute façon bientôt à nous… »_

_« Les Traîtres morts et un Espion dans ce qu'il restera de l'Ordre ! Oh oui ! Et bientôt, l'Ange et le Démon seront à nous ! A nous ! A nous ! A nous ! Pour le rituel de sang et de sexe ! »_

_« Oui… Le rituel de sang et de sexe… Et parce que le rituel de sang et de sexe aura été accompli, nous pourrons la prendre et nous servir de son pouvoir !… »_

_« Oui ! Nous en emparer ! Mais d'abord le sang et le sexe ! Le sexe ! Le sexe ! Le sexe et le sang ! »_

_« Le sang et le sexe… Et la capturer… Nous aliéner ses pouvoirs… Et le Chemin des Âmes nous sera accessible… Et la Puissance Suprême sera à nous ! »_

_« Oui ! La capturer ! Mais le sexe d'abord Le sexe ! Le sexe ! Le sexe ! Le sexe ! »_

_« Le sexe Salazar… Je vais t'en offrir un peu… Mes jeunes éphèbes sauront te satisfaire, en attendant l'Ange et le Démon… Mais tiens-toi tranquille et ne les bouscule pas trop ! »_

_« Tranquille ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Je te le promets ! Donne-moi le sexe ! Avec les éphèbes ! Le sexe ! Le sexe ! Le sexe ! »_

_« Sois tranquille Salazar… Je vais les appeler… »_

_..._

Voilà, la scène s'arrête…

Je n'ai pas besoin de voir la suite, pour comprendre pourquoi Terry et Lee ont coupé là, ni pourquoi ils s'empourprent soudain, l'air gêné.

Ils ont dû assister aux ébats de Voldemort avec les Jumeaux Brandburgy…

Beurk !

Autant j'aime le sexe avec Ron, autant je préfère ne pas voir ni même imaginer Voldemort en train de baiser…

« Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait. La suite était… Euh… inintéressante… » bafouille Lee, plus rouge qu'une pivoine

« Merci Lee. Prévenez-moi ou Albus, Severus ou n'importe quel autre membre décideur de l'Ordre, s'il se produit encore une telle scène. Il faut que Harry nous traduise tous ces passages. Précisez-le bien aux autres également. » lui dit Marraine, l'air soucieux.

« Oui, Madame. Est-ce que vous avez une idée de quoi il voulait parler ? Le Chemin des Âmes, la porte, le rituel de sang et de sexe, l'Ange et le Démon ? Et qui est cette personne qu'il parle de capturer ? Et l'Espion dans l'Ordre ? » demande Terry, visiblement curieux autant qu'inquiet.

« L'Ange et le Démon, nous savons de qui il s'agit, tout comme nous savons assez précisément en quoi consiste le rituel de sang et de sexe. Pour le reste, c'est une énigme pour l'instant mais… nous le saurons sans doute en temps voulu. L'important, c'est que Voldemort ignore pour l'instant que les deux premières phases de son plan ont échoué. » répond Marraine, en jetant un rapide regard vers mon Parrain par alliance qui a l'air de réfléchir intensément.

« Les deux premières ? L'une est la mort de Ginny, mais l'autre, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquiert Ester, délaissant quelques courts instants les écrans de contrôle pour se tourner vers nous.

« Celle qui concerne l'Ange et le Démon » répond mon Parrain par alliance, sans préciser davantage.

« Oh ! Ils sont sous haute protection et il ne pourra pas les piéger c'est cela ! » s'exclame Patrick Oneill, d'un air entendu

« Effectivement. Bien que le risque Zéro n'existe pas, nous avons effectivement tout lieu de penser que le piège ne se refermera pas sur eux comme il le pense. » sourit Marraine, en se voulant rassurante.

Je me demande pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas encore révélé aux autres les desseins de Voldemort en ce qui nous concerne, Draco et moi-même. D'habitude, les membres non décideurs de l'Ordre sont informés de tout…

Cela viendra sans doute, lors d'une prochaine réunion générale…

Quoique… La Prophétie ne leur a pas été révélée non plus… Mais ça, c'est parce que le choix m'appartient de le dire ou non… Et que je préfère éviter ce sujet…

« Tant mieux ! Parce que ce rituel de sang et de sexe, ne me dit rien de bon ! » s'exclame Martin, visiblement soulagé

« C'est parce que cela n'est rien de bon, justement. Nous devons vous laisser maintenant. Merci de tout ce que vous faîtes. » déclare Marraine, en serrant la main aux cinq veilleurs.

Je leur serre la main moi aussi…

Ils ont bien du courage de rester plantés devant les écrans des heures durant, à observer l'autre fou furieux et ses sbires…

A peine trois minutes plus tard, nous revenons à Poudlard, dans la Salle d'Entraînement. Et comme les parents de Bletchley ne sont pas là encore, nous en profitons pour tenir le professeur Dumbledore et les autres, au courant de la conversation que j'ai traduite, pendant que mon Parrain par alliance entraîne Ginny (fort mécontente) et Théodore dans une salle de classe vide, juste à côté.

Bien sûr, nous ne manquons pas de nous poser des questions sur ce que Voldemort a insinué, quand il disait qu'il y aurait bientôt un espion dans l'Ordre. Voulait-il parler de Draco ? C'est fort possible. Cependant, nous ne pouvons négliger qu'il s'agit peut-être de quelqu'un d'autre… Voir même sa mère, contrainte et forcée d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Toujours est-il, que nous gardons cet élément bien en vue sur nos tablettes, pour ne pas l'oublier, pas plus que les autres éléments nouveaux, comme le « Chemin des Âmes » ou cette personne qu'il parle de capturer…

Nous tombons aussi d'accord sur le fait qu'il faut que Voldemort sache que Ginny n'est pas morte, afin qu'il envoie le plus de monde possible au Terrier et qu'ainsi le Manoir soit un peu moins gardé, puisqu'il semble nous attendre ce soir…

Quoique cet élément n'est pas clair finalement…

Car si Draco (ou sa mère) est l'espion qu'il espère voir dans l'Ordre dès ce soir, il a plutôt intérêt à les laisser filer l'un comme l'autre…

Ce n'est pas cohérent… Non, vraiment pas…

Il comptait que Draco prenne contact avec moi après Halloween… Mais bien sûr il comptait aussi piéger Draco…

Pensait-il initialement que Draco lui désobéirait et viendrait vers moi avant Halloween ? Comptait il que, sachant que le Terrier serait attaqué, nous en profiterions pour aller délivrer sa mère la même nuit ? Mais dans ce cas, sachant tout de ses projets, il ne devrait y avoir personne à attaquer au Terrier. Et il saurait ainsi que Draco l'a trahi…

Et il devrait donc penser que ni Draco ni moi-même ne viendrons ce soir…

Ou alors s'attend-il au plan que nous avons prévu pour ce soir ? A-t-il anticipé nos réactions ?

Non, c'est impossible… Il doit s'embrouiller dans ses plans… La conséquence de sa folie, de son esprit divisé… Oui, il doit perdre le fil de ses pensées quelque part…

Et finalement, je crois que Marraine a raison. Son espoir que Draco et moi nous rendions au Manoir ce soir doit être mince, bien, bien mince…

Il ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'on vienne déjà… Je refuse d'y croire…

Mais bon, dans le doute, autant faire courir l'information de l'échec de Bletchley …

Marraine expose ensuite l'idée d'améliorer les plans de l'O.F.A.L.P., en ayant des yeux et des oreilles pour surveiller nos arrières.

Le professeur Dumbledore est bien évidemment favorable à cette idée et, bien qu'un peu réticents, Molly et Arthur consentent à ce que Ginny participe à l'opération. Après tout, elle sera davantage en sécurité au QG où nous sommes certains que personne ne voudra sa mort, qu'ici, à Poudlard.

Le problème, va consister à extraire Luna et les trois Serpentards des salles communes, pour les emmener immédiatement au QG, afin qu'ils reçoivent une leçon des manœuvres à effectuer pour faire marcher les différents appareils de surveillance et de communication.

Mais finalement, comme il va falloir répandre la nouvelle que Ginny n'est pas morte, autant faire en sorte que la colère de Voldemort ne s'abatte pas sur mon Parrain par alliance mais sur un autre porteur de mauvaise nouvelle. Le professeur Dumbledore décide donc de lever la consigne dans les salles communes et de faire immédiatement l'annonce des sanctions prises à l'encontre de Bletchley et de Théo…

Nous ne doutons pas un seul instant, que l'Espion de Poudlard s'empressera de dépêcher un message pour prévenir Voldemort…

Pauvre messager… Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place…

Mais bon… Il l'a choisi après tout. Alors qu'il se débrouille !

Nous, nous avons suffisamment à faire, avec tous ces nouveaux développements successifs…

Avant l'annonce aux élèves, le professeur Dumbledore va aller au ministère pour déposer le compte-rendu du Conseil de Discipline et rendre ainsi l'affaire officielle. Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Snape, eux, doivent attendre les parents de Bletchley, tandis que Marraine ira rendre une courte visite à Rita Skeeter pour qu'elle glisse un bel article dans la Gazette sur l'affaire en plus du reste demain.

Après, Draco doit encore se rendre discrètement dans les vestiaires de Serpentard, pour y prendre tous les balais dont nous avons besoin et nous devons demander à Théo s'il est d'accord pour nous rendre le service de venir au QG ce soir pour surveiller nos arrières…

Oui…

Nous qui pensions que l'attente serait interminable aujourd'hui, nous avons déjà eu beaucoup à faire et nous avons encore bien suffisamment à faire sans nous préoccuper en plus du sort d'un Mangemort porteur de mauvaises nouvelles.

Pourvu qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer puis dévorer par Nagini, sous les yeux de Ginny, Luna et Théo !

...

**...Alors, que pensez-vous de ces derniers développements?...**

**... Votre Avis M'Intéresse Vivement...**

...


	41. Halloween Les Anges Gardiens 1 2

Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1

…

Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta.

…

**Halloween - ****Les Anges gardiens 1/2**

**Acte 1 : Sept Serpentards Rebelles**

**Ron**

Théodore Nott écarquille les yeux, complètement effaré.

« Quoi ! Vous êtes sérieux ? » demande-t-il la voix à moitié étranglée

« Bien sûr ! Si tu acceptes, tu seras membre de l'Ordre. Tu ne feras pas partie des décideurs, mais tu auras toujours ton mot à dire concernant les missions, le droit de les accepter ou de les refuser. Par contre, tu devras suivre l'entraînement, comme nous le faisons tous. Et ce sera pareil pour Luna et Ginny. De toute façon, elles, elles suivent déjà l'entraînement. Voilà, tu as seulement trois minutes pour te décider, si tu veux nous donner un coup de main ce soir. » explique Harry, avec urgence, en jetant un œil sur l'horloge au dessus de la porte.

Il est vrai que nous avons très peu de temps devant nous. Les autres élèves seront libérés des salles communes dans moins de quinze minutes et il ne faut pas que nous soyons vus avec Draco, qui attend impatiemment la réponse de son camarade de Maison.

« Et que devrais-je faire ? » demande encore Théo dont on dirait que le ciel vient de lui tomber sur la tête.

« Je te le dirais si tu acceptes de faire partie de l'Ordre. Ça urge Théo. Si tu dis non maintenant, ce n'est pas grave, tu pourras réfléchir et nous en reparler un autre jour. Mais si tu veux lutter dès ce soir, c'est maintenant qu'il faut te décider. » insiste patiemment Harry

Théo jette un œil sur Ginny, qui a sauté de joie quand la question lui a été posée.

Elle déchantera quand elle apprendra que nos parents ont donné leur accord pour ce soir seulement et qu'il ne sera plus question d'une autre mission avant qu'elle ne soit majeure...

« Ok… Que dois-je faire ? » s'enquiert-il, l'air vraiment complètement à l'Ouest

« Théo, d'abord tu gardes ton calme. Ensuite, il va falloir que tu ailles au QG pour apprendre à manipuler des appareils de communication et des écrans de contrôle. Si tu n'es pas rentré pour le festin, nous dirons aux autres que tu es déjà en retenue pour avoir massacré Bletchley. Tu seras supposé être avec ma Marraine. Mais cela m'étonnerais que vous ne soyez pas rentré bien avant l'heure du repas.  
Ne fais pas cette tête Théo, tu vas très vite comprendre de quoi il s'agit. Ce que vous aurez à faire est très important parce que vous allez être les yeux et les oreilles de notre groupe de combat, à Draco, Ron, Hermione , Neville et moi. » lui explique Harry, qui essaye d'être rassurant

« Ok ! Ok ! Je garde mon calme. Je vais comprendre et tout ira bien. » répète Théo, essayant de retrouver contenance mais échouant et ouvrant à la place de grands yeux étonnés : « Il faut que je revienne ici, parce vous allez vous battre ? Vous battre vraiment ? Ce soir ? Contre des Mangemorts ? »

« Oui, Théo, nous allons sans doute avoir à nous battre ce soir. Et tu vas nous aider, de loin. Tu ne risques rien. Tu reviens ici, aussitôt après que le professeur Dumbledore aura annoncé aux autres les aveux de Bletchley et sanctions décidées. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous t'accompagnerons pour être certains que tu n'es pas suivi et tu vas aller au QG avec ma Marraine. Bon, maintenant il faut partir. Draco, file en avant vers la grande salle. Oh ! Et pour les balais, puisque l'entraînement de Quidditch est annulé, appelle Maître Dobby. Il te donnera un coup de main. Je ne serais pas étonné que quelques-uns des élèves aillent prendre l'air après avoir été enfermés une partie de la journée et il ne faut pas risquer que l'on te voit. » déclare Harry à toute vitesse.

Le pauvre Nott semble complètement saoul de parole.

« Maître Dobby, c'est qui ? » demande-t-il, faisant visiblement un immense effort pour ingurgiter toutes les informations qu'il reçoit en vrac…

« Le Roi des Elfes de maison. » réponds-je, conscient que cela va encore ajouter à sa confusion, mais incapable de résister à la tentation.

Ce n'est guère charitable, mais le voir déstabilisé m'amuse…

Bon, ok, le moment est mal choisi…

Mais merde !… Ce mec est amoureux de ma sœur !…

J'aime autant qu'il ne lui fasse pas une impression favorable…

« Les Elfes de maison ont un Roi ? » fait-il, abasourdi.

Hermione me jette un coup d'œil un peu agacé…

Et je prends l'air contrit…

Je le suis un peu…

Mais surtout parce que je sais qu'elle a deviné mes intentions…

« Oui, ils ont un Roi. Mais, Théo, nous n'avons pas le temps de tout t'expliquer maintenant à ce propos. Ecoute, il faut te reprendre. Tu dois avoir l'air que tu as d'habitude. Si les autres te voient ainsi hébété, ils vont se poser des questions et… » commence à lui expliquer Harry, avant de se raviser : « Bon. On laisse tomber. Reste comme cela. Si tu n'es pas rentré avant le festin, nous dirons que tu es sonné après toute cette affaire et que nous t'avons emmené à l'infirmerie. Ils nous croiront sans peine.»

« L'infirmerie ? Je croyais que c'est au QG que je devais aller. » fait remarquer Théo, de plus en plus hébété.

Harry, Hermione et moi nous regardons.

Il est vraiment sonné en définitive, le Théo.

Une sorte de choc en retour. Un effet boomerang comme dirait notre prof de Potion….

Espérons que le discours du professeur Dumbledore lui remettra les idées en place, sinon, nous devrons vraiment l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

En chemin, nous rencontrons Remus, qui revient de notre salle commune, où il est allé prévenir nos camarades qu'ils devaient se rendre immédiatement dans la Grande Salle, sous la surveillance des fantômes et dans le bon ordre. Il nous accompagne là-bas, nous aussi, nous menant par un raccourci qui va nous permettre d'arriver avant tout le monde.

Un raccourci que nous connaissions déjà il va sans dire !

Draco, lui, est installé à sa table quand nous entrons. Il affiche un air sinistre de circonstance, jouant l'une de ses dernières comédies, en tant qu'adepte de Voldemort.

Théo, qui a l'air de se ressaisir un peu, évite de le regarder, fixant ses yeux sur la table des professeurs, où le professeur Dumbledore préside déjà.

Enfin, les premiers élèves arrivent. Ce sont les Poufsouffles, pourtant avertis les derniers.

Mais c'est normal, car leur salle commune se trouve être la plus proche de la Grande Salle.

Suivent ensuite les Serdaigles, aussi disciplinés que l'étaient les Poufsouffles et félicités par les fantômes qui les accompagnent, pour leur sérieux et leur calme.

Je gage que ce ne sera pas le cas, pour mes camarades. Il a dû y avoir un barouf du diable chez nous. Entre la tentative d'assassinat sur Ginny et l'accueil de Serpentards dans notre fief, cela n'a pas du être de tout repos !

J'attends avec impatience le rapport de Neville à ce sujet.

Ah ! Ben tiens !

Le voilà justement qui arrive en tête de la délégation Gryffondor !

Et que disais-je, il y a un instant ! Tout ce petit monde a l'air bien joyeux ! Et Neville, après un petit signe de la main vers Luna, s'assoit juste en face de nous.

« Comment vas-tu Neville ? Tout se passe bien pour toi, dirait-on. » fait remarquer Hermione en lui adressant un petit sourire.

« Oui. Nous avons passé une excellente journée. Sir Nicolas a été très aimable et nous a autorisés à honorer comme il se doit nos nouveaux camarades de Serpentard. Bien entendu, les premières minutes de notre arrivée dans la salle commune ont été plutôt houleuses, car nous nous sommes sentis spoliés. Le Conseil de Discipline aurait dû être accessible à tout le monde, tout au moins les Gryffondors, puisque l'agression était dirigée vers l'une des nôtres. Mais, Gabe, Megan Seamus, Dean et moi, avons vite repris les choses en main et je vous prie de croire que vous avez raté quelque chose ! Les Serpentards n'en revenaient pas ! Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à une telle fête ! Colin a pris tout un tas de photographies. Je suis désolé que vous ayez raté cela, surtout toi, Théodore. Tu aurais dû être le Roi de la fête. Mais nous avons porté plusieurs toasts à ton intention et nous avons décidé de faire circuler une pétition pour faire lever les sanctions contre toi. Pour la fête, ce sera partie remise. Demain c'est vendredi, nous pourrons peut-être en prévoir une autre pour la soirée. » nous explique Neville, l'air badin et avec un sourire aimable envers Théodore.

Je ne doute cependant pas un seul instant, que les choses n'ont pas été aussi faciles à maîtriser qu'il le dit…

En tout cas, il a bien réagit Neville, proposer une fête calme toujours les esprits des plus enflammés chez nous…

Une façon agréable de dépenser les énergies excessives…

Théodore, lui, une fois de plus, semble abasourdi.

« Une fête ? Vous avez fait une fête ? L'une des vôtres a failli mourir et vous faites la fête ? » s'exclame-t-il, les yeux ronds

« C'est exactement ce que Phillipa Sawyers a dit ! Mais comme je lui ai répondu, il faut voir le bon côté des choses. Ginny est bien vivante, Bletchley a été démasqué et six Serpentards ont fait honneur à leur maison. Alors pourquoi se priver de la fête ? » répond Neville avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Théodore ne trouve rien à répondre à cela. D'autant qu'il est interpellé par Marian Higgs, qui vient s'installer d'autorité auprès de Neville. Il ressemble tellement à son frère que je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas le remarquer auparavant.

« Eh ! Théodore ! Tu as raté quelque chose. Ils sont vraiment cinglés ces Gryffondors ! Gentils et accueillants, mais cinglés. Ils nous ont improvisé une fête… Si ce n'est pas dingue ça ! » s'exclame Higgs, l'air plutôt heureux cependant et se comportant déjà comme un Gryffondor lui-même

« Cinglés… Oui… Je veux bien le croire. Oui, vraiment. » répond Théodore, de nouveau complètement sonné.

« Eh ! Ça va mon vieux ? » lui demande Higgs, l'air inquiet soudain.

« Oui, il va bien. Je crois qu'il est un peu sonné, c'est tout. C'est que nous n'avons pas fait la fête nous. » réponds-je, en lieu et place de Théodore, qui n'est de toute façon pas en état de répondre quelque chose de cohérent.

« C'est juste, nous n'avons pas fait la fête, nous. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, j'espère que vous n'avez pas laissé de travail supplémentaire aux Elfes de maison et que vous avez tout remis en place avant de revenir ici ! » s'exclame Hermione, pour faire diversion.

« Oui, Mademoiselle la future Préfète en Chef ! Dès que le professeur Lupin nous a dit de revenir ici, nous avons tout nettoyé en quelques coups de baguette bien placés ! » répond Neville en lui faisant un petit salut militaire…

Hermione va pour répliquer, mais les Serpentards font leur entrée, la tête plus sinistre que jamais. Pansy Parkinson se précipite vers Draco et se penche en avant pour l'assommer visiblement de questions. Mais Draco lui lance un regard noir et la fait visiblement taire par quelques paroles chuchotées mais bien senties.

Et dès que tout le monde est enfin assis, le professeur Dumbledore se lève pour faire son annonce.

Inutile de dire qu'elle crée bien du remous…

***************

**Draco**

Dès la fin de l'annonce du professeur Dumbledore, qui suscite des avis partagés, (Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles plutôt satisfaits même si certains sont déçus que Bletchley n'ait pas été livré aux Aurors, Serpentards plutôt mécontents bien que je ne sois pas certains qu'ils le soient tous réellement, ni pour les mêmes raisons), je me lève et me dirige aussitôt vers ma salle commune.

Naturellement, Pansy se précipite à ma suite et la majorité des autres avec.

Moi qui espérais que les Serpentards en aurait assez de notre salle commune, j'en suis profondément contrarié bien entendu.

A peine l'entrée refermée sur nous, Pansy me sort son petit laïus :

« C'est injuste ce qui arrive à Randy Bletchley ! Ce sont des monstres sans cœur de lui imposer cette sanction ! Nous ne pourrons même pas lui apporter notre soutien ! C'est affreux ce qu'il va se sentir seul ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera furieux quand il va savoir cela ! Et il sera fier de Randy ! Lui, au moins, il a osé faire quelque chose ! Vraiment, il peut être fier de lui ! Je suis sûr que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va le récompenser, quand il sortira d'ici ! Mais c'est vraiment cruel ce qu'ils lui font maintenant ! Tout cela pour cette Traîtresse ! Les autres, eux, vont payer aussi pour leur Traîtrise ! Ils sont la honte de Serpentard ! Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres va savoir ça ! Mais nous allons nous venger, n'est-ce pas Draco ? Ils vont payer pour avoir quitté notre Maison ! Pour aller chez les Gryffondors en plus ! C'est vraiment un comble ! J'espère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur donnera une bonne leçon ! Et à Théodore Nott le premier ! Tu as vu comme il avait peur tout à l'heure ! Ah ! Il se cache bien derrière les robes de Potter et de cette vermine de Weasley ! Mais il ne pourra pas toujours se cacher derrière eux ! Et à la première occasion, il faudra l'attraper et le… »

Son discours m'insupporte et je ne peux en accepter d'avantage.

« Pansy ! Tais-toi ! Bletchley s'est conduit comme un idiot ! Il n'aurait pas dû utiliser un serpent ! Tout le monde sait que Potter parle le Fourchelang ! Il peut s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir été remis aux Aurors ! Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera furieux quand il apprendra son échec ! Quant aux autres, je ne veux plus entendre parler d'eux ! Maintenant, laisse-moi ! J'ai besoin de calme ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir Pansy ! D'ailleurs, je vais aller le faire maintenant et ailleurs ! » l'interromps-je, sur un ton brusque, vraiment agacé et ne retenant pas mon agacement, tandis que je me dirige à grands pas vers mon dortoir.

Après tout, s'il est de Serpentard, l'Espion de Poudlard peut bien répéter à Voldemort tout ce que j'ai dit. Il n'y a rien de compromettant, au contraire. Tout ce que j'ai déclaré correspond à l'exacte vérité.

Voldemort va être furieux car Bletchley a fait foirer son plan…

Voilà, je suis dans ma Bulle.

Je peux réfléchir à la façon de m'y prendre, pour rapatrier les balais. Harry a raison, aller moi-même dans les vestiaires pour les prendre est risqué. Le mieux est effectivement de faire appel à Dobby.

Mais quel prétexte utiliser pour aller dans la Salle d'Entraînement, d'où je l'appellerai ? Bien sûr, je pourrais toujours le faire d'ici. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester dans mon dortoir.

Oh ! Je sais ! Je vais dire que je vais prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des Préfets. Cela sera une excellente couverture. Je n'aurais qu'à mettre les effets que je dois porter ce soir dans un sac, avec ma serviette et mon nécessaire de toilette et ni vu, ni connu.

Aussitôt, je mets ce plan sommaire à exécution.

Bien entendu, Pansy me demande ce que je vais faire. Je lui réponds d'un ton sec, active l'entrée et quitte hâtivement la salle commune, sans un regard en arrière.

Voilà. Je n'y reviendrai probablement pas ce soir.

Peut-être même, que je n'y reviendrai jamais…

Mais mieux vaut ne pas penser à cela.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, je pousse la porte de la Salle d'Entraînement et j'y retrouve quatre des Serpentards Rebelles.

Aussitôt, trois baguettes sont sorties et trois Sorts fusent dans ma direction.

Je ne dois mon salut, qu'aux réflexes développés lors de nos entraînements…

« Stop ! Il est des nôtres ! » hurlent Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny, à la grande surprise des trois tireurs.

Luna Lovegood, elle, ne semble absolument pas étonnée et me sourit.

« Ouf ! Merci ! J'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée ! » dis-je, en me relevant.

« Jolis réflexes la fouine » me félicite sincèrement Ron, en me claquant amicalement l'épaule

« Ouaip ! J'ai eu de bons profs ! Heureusement d'ailleurs ! Sinon, je me serais retrouvé à l'infirmerie et c'était foutu pour ce soir. Mais ne deviez-vous pas aller chez Madame de Paimpont, vous ? » réponds-je, étonné de les voir là.

« Si, mais il y a eu un changement de dernière minute. C'est elle qui va nous retrouver ici. Elle est avec le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Snape. Et je crois que les parents de Bletchley sont arrivés. Le professeur Lupin nous a dit qu'elle nous chargeait de parler à Phillipa, Marian et Gil. Ils viennent d'accepter de nous aider. » explique Hermione, satisfaite et souriante.

« Oh ! Génial ! Nous allons nous sentir moins seuls avec Terry et Théo. » fais-je remarquer, positivement ravi que la maison Serpentard soit davantage représentée au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix

« Terry ? Comme Terry Higgs ? » s'enquiert Marian, plein d'espoir.

« Oui. Il sera au QG. C'est sa base de départ cet après-midi. Il sait que tu t'es rebellé, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure et il était sûr que tu te joindrais à nous. Il va être content de te voir ! » répond Harry en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos.

« Et moi donc ! Cet été, c'était complètement pourri sans lui à la maison ! » s'exclame Marian, visiblement heureux.

« Ben ça n'a pas été rose pour lui non plus au début. Mais après, il a trouvé refuge chez mes frères. Et maintenant, il fait partie de l'Ordre, au même titre que toi. » lui explique rapidement Ron, avant d'enfourner un biscuit.

Nous devisons comme ça, bien gentiment, pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, puis Madame Snape et Arthur Weasley arrivent et les emmènent au QG, avec Théo, Ginny et Luna, non sans m'avoir recommandé d'attendre qu'on m'envoie Maître Dobby, car ils vont avoir besoin de ses services, pour les réglages de la communication.

Neville nous laisse aussitôt, pour aller donner une excuse bidon à l'absence des Serpentards Rebelles dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry, Hermione et Ron restent un peu avec moi, puis ils partent pour aller se préparer et prendre les affaires dont ils auront besoin ce soir.

Je pense qu'en réalité ils ont envie de se retrouver un peu ensemble tous les trois et je trouve cela tout à fait normal, même si j'ai un petit pincement au cœur.

Alors je décide de tromper l'attente, en répétant dans ma tête le plan « Manoir Malfoy » des dizaines de fois, avant de faire un peu de Tai-Chi pour passer le temps et trouver le calme qui me fait défaut.

Il doit se passer une grosse demi-heure, avant que Maître Dobby n'arrive et aille chercher les balais pour moi. J'en garde deux, le mien, que je prêterai à Ron et un deuxième pour Neville, puis je lui confie les autres, pour qu'il les remette à Madame Snape. Elle se chargera de les donner à qui de droit.

Puis, Maître Dobby parti, je prends enfin le chemin de la salle de bain des préfets, finalement plutôt content d'avoir eu cette idée.

Parce que j'ai bien besoin de me détendre…

Quand j'arrive, je suis un peu étonné de constater que la baignoire est déjà prête à l'emploi, alors qu'il n'y a personne dans la salle de bain.

Mais finalement, ce n'est pas bien grave. Il arrive quelque fois des choses étranges ici, des salles de cours qui changent d'endroit, des escaliers qui bougent, alors pourquoi pas des baignoires qui se remplissent avant que vous n'arriviez ?

Je m'assure que Mimi Geignarde n'est pas dans un coin, puis me déshabille très vite, pliant soigneusement mes vêtements avant de les poser sur un banc. Je suis nu en moins de deux minutes et je vais pour me diriger vers les marches qui permettent de descendre dans l'eau, quand deux mains se posent brusquement sur mes fesses et les pétrissent.

« Joli cul Malfoy ! On en croquerait ! » fait la voix d'un garçon que je n'ai pas entendu venir, car j'étais trop profondément plongé dans mes pensées.

Je suis tellement surpris et ce geste m'en rappelle tellement un autre, que j'en reste figé une demi-seconde, avant d'appeler mentalement ma baguette, qui me saute aussitôt dans la main. Puis, je me retourne, comme j'ai appris à le faire à l'entraînement, je saisis l'intrus à la gorge et le pousse brusquement pour le plaquer dos au mur, avant de pointer ma baguette pile entre ses deux yeux !

« Ne refais jamais ça Finnigan ! Ne me touche plus jamais ! Aucun mec ne me touche le cul ! Tu m'entends ! » dis-je, sifflant entre mes dents et retenant difficilement une envie de le tuer sur-le-champ…

« Eh ! Mais du calme Malfoy ! C'était pour rire ! Je n'en veux pas à ton cul, je te jure ! C'était une blague ! » s'exclame Finnigan, visiblement apeuré devant mon expression furieuse.

« Lâche-le la fouine ! » tonne une autre voix impérieuse dans mon dos.

Une voix qui vient de la baignoire.

Une voix que je connais bien.

La voix de Ron.

Je n'arrive cependant pas à me détendre.

Finnigan a posé les mains sur mon cul !

Mon cul nu !

« Lâche-le, j'ai dit ! Il te l'a dit, c'était une blague ! » répète Ron, d'un ton ferme, presque menaçant.

Mais je le connais suffisamment maintenant, pour savoir que la menace n'est pas réelle. Qu'il comprend ma réaction et qu'il cherche seulement à m'éviter des ennuis.

Et cette fois j'obéis.

Me reculant lentement.

M'efforçant de me détendre et de me raisonner…

Une blague, Finnigan voulait juste blaguer. Une blague de mauvais goût, une blague de potache comme on en fait souvent dans les vestiaires…

Il n'y avait pas de mauvaise intention là dessous…

« File d'ici Seamus ! Tu n'as rien à y faire ! » ordonne encore Ron

« C'est Harry qui m'a demandé de venir ici te dire que tu dois le rejoindre chez Dumbledore. Tes parents vont bientôt partir et ils souhaitent vous dire au revoir. Ginny et Hermione sont déjà là-bas. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'attende ? » répond Finnigan en ne me quittant pas du regard.

« Non, Seamus. Je sais me défendre. La fouine ne ferait pas le poids. Va leur dire que j'arrive. » répond Ron sur un ton sans appel.

Finnigan ne demande pas son reste et sort de la salle de bain.

« Ça va Draco ? » s'enquiert la voix inquiète de Ron dès la porte fermée sur son camarade de Gryffondor.

Je sais qu'il est sorti de l'eau, je le sais au déplacement de sa voix. Mais quand je me retourne, en hochant la tête pour qu'il sache que ça va aller, que je vais me reprendre, je reste figé sur place.

Oh ! Merlin !

Ron est à poil !

Et moi qui le trouvais déjà impressionnant habillé, je le trouve plus impressionnant encore à poil !

Que du muscle !

Une montagne de muscles !

Une **énorme** montagne de muscles !

C'est un taureau ce type ! Moi je vous le dis !

Et pas seulement au niveau des muscles !

Il avait raison de dire que la nature l'a doté de généreux attributs !

Oh ! Merlin !

Je suis une crevette moi, à côté de lui !

Une minuscule crevette grise à côté d'un énorme Gambas !

Et dire que j'ai dormi à côté de ce mec après mes cauchemars !

Mais s'il s'était retourné dans son sommeil, je serais mort écrasé ou étouffé !

Et comment ai-je fait pour ne jamais m'apercevoir qu'il est aussi musclé alors qu'il dort à poil !

Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai toujours évité de les regarder, lui et Harry, quand ils se déshabillaient.

Question de pudeur… C'est tout de même un couple d'homosexuel…

Et puis, quand je faisais des cauchemars, j'avais bien suffisamment d'autres choses à penser pour détailler son anatomie et le matin, je sortais toujours discrètement et rapidement, sans même allumer la lumière…

Mais tout de même !

« Ferme la bouche la fouine, tu vas avaler des mouches ! » s'exclame-t-il, hilare.

« Mais… Mais c'est… » essaye-je de dire, sans toutefois parvenir à faire une phrase cohérente.

« Incroyable, je sais. Et je ne te dis pas quand j'ai la trique ! » déclare-t-il, en éclatant de rire.

« Crétin ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Bon sang la belette ! Mais comment tu as fait pour être aussi musclé ! » m'écrie-je presque, retrouvant mes esprits et totalement oublieux de Finnigan.

« Exercices. Je suis grand, j'ai une bonne ossature et j'ai de la viande. C'est la nature qui m'a fait ainsi. Et les exercices aussi. Ceci dit, Hermione nous a montré des photos Moldues, de mecs qui sont bien plus musclés que moi. Des culturistes. C'est moche. Moi, je suis bâti comme un athlète de la Grèce antique. » répond-il, un rien de fierté dans la voix, tout en commençant à s'habiller.

« Et comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai pas vu en entrant ? Ni même tes affaires ? » m'enquiers-je toujours abasourdi.

Parce que, quand même ! Un gigantesque tas de muscles, ça se voit !

« Apnée. Je m'exerçais à rester le plus longtemps possible sans respirer sous l'eau. Et mes affaires étaient dans mon sac, sous le banc. Mes vêtements sales sont dans la corbeille à linge. » répond-il en haussant les épaules.

« Oh ! Putain ! Ron ! Je suis tout petit ! » m'écrie-je, en me laissant tomber sur le banc.

« Bah… C'est pas grave. Cela a ses avantages en combat. Tu as de bons réflexes, tu es léger, tu te déplaces vite. Et tu peux te cacher plus facilement que moi. Et la puissance magique ne dépend pas de la taille ni de la musculature du sorcier. Et encore moins de la longueur de sa baguette d'après Hermione ! » m'explique-t-il, en ajoutant un clin d'œil à la fin.

« Peut-être, mais tout de même ! » dis-je, me sentant vraiment mal et ne relevant pas son allusion un peu salace.

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des complexes ! Dépêche-toi de prendre ton bain et de t'habiller. L'heure tourne. Tout va rouler ce soir. Je le sens. Tu vas être formidable avec Hermione. » me dit-il, pour me remonter le moral sans doute.

« Tu crois ? » fais-je, plein d'espoir et d'appréhension en même temps.

« Ouaip, mon pote ! La journée a bien commencé, elle va bien se finir. Voldemort va être furax que son plan ait foiré ce matin. Et il va prendre la pâtée ce soir. » affirme-t-il, sûr de lui et me donnant une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule avant de sortir.

Ouais…

Il a peut-être raison.

Et puis, c'est peut-être con, mais de savoir qu'il était ici, tout seul lui aussi, me remonte le moral, plus que tout.

Je n'ai pas été mis à l'écart tout à l'heure…

Et puis, maintenant, nous sommes sept élèves de Serpentards Rebelles à Poudlard !

Et ça, c'est un chiffre magique !

Un chiffre porte-bonheur !

************

**Acte 2 : Mission Anges Gardiens**

**Théo**

Incroyable ! Absolument incroyable !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout cela est réel…

Comment est-il possible de voir et entendre Voldemort dans cette boîte, alors qu'il se trouve dans le Wiltshire ?

Comment est-il possible de voir et entendre tout ce qui se passe dans et à l'extérieur du Manoir Malfoy ?

Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire de micros et de caméras…

Et toutes ces boîtes et boutons ! Je crois que je n'y arriverai jamais…

Mais il faut que je fasse un effort. Je ne veux pas paraître ridicule ou idiot aux yeux de Ginny.

Elle est si belle ma Ginny !

Et si enthousiaste, à l'idée de participer à la bataille, même si nous ne serons pas en contact avec les Mangemorts.

Et puis, je lui ai frôlé la main tout à l'heure !

Oh ! Bien sûr ! C'était accidentel et cela n'a duré qu'un bref instant !

Mais elle n'a pas eu de mouvement de recul.

Bon, d'accord, elle n'a eu aucune réaction. Je ne sais même pas si elle s'en est aperçue.

Mais moi, cela m'a donné un frisson dans tout le corps.

Un frisson très agréable…

« Tu as compris Nott ? » me demande Terry Higgs, me sortant de mes pensées

En vérité, je n'ai rien entendu de ce qu'il a dit.

« Je… Je n'étais pas attentif. Peux-tu répéter s'il te plait ? » avoue-je, contrit et rougissant.

« Ok. Ecoute Nott, je comprends que cela te déroute. Cela m'a fait le même effet la première fois et je me suis dit que jamais je ne pourrais comprendre quoi que ce soit à toutes ces machineries Moldues. Mais c'est très facile en fin de compte. Il n'y a pas besoin de connaître le principe de ces machines, ni de savoir comment il est possible qu'elles nous montrent ces images et nous donnent le son en même temps. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est de surveiller les écrans et d'appuyer sur l'un de ces boutons en parlant bien net dans le micro, pour vous faire entendre. » m'explique-t-il patiemment, en me montrant à mesure chaque objet dont il parle.

« J'appuie là et je parle dans ce truc. Ok. » dis-je, attentif cette fois à tout ce qu'il dit et me désigne.

Il paraît satisfait et me sourit en hochant la tête en signe affirmatif.

« Oui. Regarde les écrans, quand il y a une personne dans une pièce ou le jardin et que la personne se déplace, la caméra qui la surveille va suivre ses mouvements. Quand il y aura un changement de lieu, l'image va basculer automatiquement vers la nouvelle pièce où la personne se rend. Si c'est dans une chambre à coucher ou une salle de bain, vous ne pourrez pas la voir. Mais vous l'entendrez. Et à chaque fois que la personne change de lieu, tu peux savoir exactement dans quelle pièce elle est, parce que cela s'inscrit dans le bas de l'écran. Tu vois, ici c'est noté : Bureau de Voldemort, là, c'est la salle à manger etc… C'est la même chose pour le jardin. Vous saurez dans quelle partie du jardin se trouve la personne que vous surveillez. Il suffira de l'indiquer aux autres.

Vous aurez chacun une zone à contrôler. Mais nous allons faire quelques essais pour nous assurer que les autres vont bien vous entendre. Allez Roi Dobby, tu peux y aller, nous sommes prêts. » explique-t-il clairement avant de se tourner en souriant vers un Elfe de maison.

L'Elfe lui fait un immense sourire en agitant les oreilles et disparaît dans un grand crac.

Higgs nous montre presque aussitôt un écran de contrôle, qui a vue sur les jardins.

Le petit Elfe s'y trouve, à demi caché par un bosquet d'arbustes.

« Tu m'entends Roi Dobby ? » demande Higgs, en appuyant sur un bouton sous lequel il y a le nom de l'Elfe et en parlant dans le micro, comme il appelle la chose qui se trouve devant sa bouche.

« Oui, Monsieur Terry, Dobby vous entend très bien ! » répond l'Elfe, en chuchotant.

Je sais qu'il a un micro devant la bouche, lui aussi, et un truc appelé casque sur les oreilles, qui ont été rendus invisibles et je suis épaté de constater que cela fonctionne très bien.

« Parfait Dobby ! On fait un petit essai à l'intérieur maintenant. Tu vas aller dans la salle à manger. Il n'y a personne dans les parages là-bas. Tu ne risques rien. » dit Higgs, dans son micro.

Aussitôt, l'Elfe disparaît, pour réapparaître sur un autre écran de contrôle. Les essais se poursuivent pendant quelques minutes encore, Higgs nous invitant Ginny, Luna Lovegood et moi, à donner des instructions à l'Elfe.

Enfin, quand Higgs est satisfait, il le rappelle auprès de nous, avant de le renvoyer vers Poudlard où il est attendu par Malfoy.

« Epatant ! » s'exclame Ginny. « Nous allons assister à toute l'action comme si nous y étions ! »

« Oui. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que vous êtes en mission de couverture Ginny. Vous aurez un rôle important, celui de veiller au grain et d'éviter les mauvaises surprises pour Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron et Neville. Vous êtes en quelque sorte leurs Anges Gardiens.. S'il y a du grabuge, il vous faudra rester calme et donner vos instructions clairement pour que les autres vous comprennent bien. Surtout, ne vous laissez pas distraire par ce qui se passe ailleurs que dans la zone que vous contrôlez. » intervient Monsieur Weasley, qui nous a accompagnés jusqu'ici.

« Des Anges Gardiens. C'est joli comme mission. Et quelle zone allons nous contrôler ? » demande Luna Lovegood, avec un air rêveur.

« C'est Madame De Paimpont qui va déterminer cela. » répond Monsieur Weasley en lui souriant.

« J'espère que j'aurais la zone jardin ! » s'exclame Ginny, pleine d'espoir.

Je comprends pourquoi.

Après tout, de ce que nous savons, la plus spectaculaire action du Manoir Malfoy risque de se produire dans les jardins. Et son frère y sera…

Cependant, Madame De Paimpont, qui revient avec les autres de la maison de Ginny justement, secoue la tête négativement :

« Non, Ginny. Tu n'auras pas la zone du jardin. Je compte particulièrement sur toi, pour surveiller les arrières de Draco et Hermione. Luna, tu veilleras sur Harry et Ronald. Théodore, tu auras en charge de surveiller Neville et tu seras en liaison directe avec le professeur Dumbledore ou moi-même. Tu devras nous rendre compte des complications éventuelles, celles que tu constateras et celles que te communiqueront Luna et Ginny. » explique-t-elle d'une voix douce

Ginny est un peu déçue, mais elle acquiesce tout de même.

Moi, je déglutis difficilement.

Etre en liaison directe avec le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix ou mon professeur de DCFM, c'est une grande responsabilité…

« Quel genre de complications Madame ? » m'enquiers-je, nerveux soudain.

« Eh, bien, des mouvements suspects par exemple ou l'arrivée de Mangemorts en renforts dans les parages, tout ce qui peut poser problème aux uns ou aux autres, tout ce qui peut nécessiter que le professeur Dumbledore ou moi-même intervenions.. Mais sans quitter Neville des yeux. » me dit-elle, son regard plongé dans le mien.

Une grande responsabilité oui…

Je me sens bizarre tout à coup. C'est une telle marque de confiance qu'elle me fait !

Je ferais tout pour ne pas la décevoir !

« Entendu, Madame. » réponds-je, en me campant fermement sur mes jambes et redressant le dos avec une certaine fierté.

« Oh ! Et il faudra être simple dans les communications, par conséquent, Théodore, tu devras employer nos prénoms soit, Neville et Albus ou Nally. Ce sera plus rapide que de nous donner du professeur Dumbledore ou professeur De Paimpont » précise-t-elle avec un sourire et les yeux pétillants.

« Oui, Madame. Neville, Albus ou Nally » dis-je, rougissant, car je ne suis guère accoutumé à appeler des adultes par leurs prénoms et encore moins un professeur ou le Directeur de Poudlard.

« Tu t'y habitueras très bien, Théodore » me dit-elle d'un ton vraiment convaincu.

« Madame ! Il y a du mouvement ! Quelqu'un arrive au Manoir. On dirait… Oui… Je crois bien que c'est Miles Bletchley !… Il a drôlement changé mais c'est bien lui » intervient Higgs, de l'urgence dans sa voix.

D'un seul mouvement, nous nous tournons tous vers les écrans

« Oh !… L'annonceur de mauvaise nouvelle. Arthur, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que vous rameniez tout le monde à Poudlard » fait remarquer Madame De Paimpont, les yeux rivés sur l'écran indiqué par Higgs.

« Vous avez raison, Nally. Allez, venez, vous reviendrez après le festin. » nous invite quant à lui, le père de Ginny en nous entraînant hors de la « Base d'Espionnage ».

Miles Bletchley.

Je me souviens de lui. Il était en Sixième année quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner.

Son frère a voulu assassiner Ginny ce matin et j'étais tellement furieux contre lui, que je crois bien que je l'aurais tué si Ronald Weasley ne m'avait pas retenu.

Je plains cependant Miles Bletchley de tout cœur d'avoir à annoncer que son frère a échoué dans sa mission…

Même si c'est un salopard de Mangemort…

Je ne voudrais vraiment pas être à sa place.

***********

**Acte 3 : Les Plans De Voldemort**

**Terry**

Miles Bletchley essaie de garder une attitude digne, mais il tremble quand il frappe à la porte du bureau de son Maître.

Il entre et adopte une attitude soumise, tête basse et genou en terre, attendant que Voldemort lui adresse la parole pour parler.

Il est visible que les nouvelles qu'il apporte sont mauvaises.

Voldemort se lève de son fauteuil et contourne le bureau pour venir devant lui et il glisse sa main sous son menton, pour lui relever la tête :

« Miles. Quelles nouvelles m'apportes-tu de Poudlard et de ton frère ? » dit-il, ses narines frémissantes, déjà gagné par la colère.

« Les nouvelles ne sont guère bonnes mon Maître. Mon frère a échoué dans sa mission. Potter, qui se trouvait près du paquet quand la fille Weasley l'a reçu, a entendu le serpent siffler et l'a empêché de l'ouvrir.. Ensuite, il a lui-même ouvert le colis, de loin, avec un Sort et il a interrogé le serpent qui a reconnu mon frère et l'a livré à Potter. » répond Bletchley, la voix tremblante.

Voldemort crispe la mâchoire et son regard s'assombrit encore de colère.

« Ainsi, la Traîtresse n'est pas morte ! » siffle-t-il, hargneux et nettement contrarié

« Non, mon Maître. » répond Bletchley, plus tremblant que jamais.

« Et ton frère ? Qu'est-il advenu de ton frère ? Est-il renvoyé ? A-t-il été livré aux Aurors ? » s'enquiert Voldemort, d'une voix dangereuse.

« Non, Maître. Dumbledore et le Conseil de Discipline ont décidé de régler l'affaire en interne. Les parents de la fille Weasley ont donné leur consentement, afin de faire exemple à Poudlard. Mon frère est consigné, sans baguette, pour une durée indéterminée dans une tourelle. Prisonnier en somme, privé de baguette et devant effectuer des devoirs et travaux divers. Mes parents n'ont pu le voir que quelques minutes, en présence de Dumbledore et de Lupin, le Loup-Garou. Tout ce qu'ils savent, c'est qu'il ne pourra plus avoir de contact avec l'extérieur avant longtemps. Dumbledore a dit à mes parents que Randy avait beaucoup de chance que l'affaire ait pu être traitée en interne, que cela constitue pour lui une possibilité de se racheter, une seconde chance dans la vie. » expose Bletchley de plus en plus mal à l'aise et totalement blême.

« Dumbledore ! Ce vieux fou ! » s'exclame Voldemort, se retenant à grand peine d'exploser davantage semble-t-il, si j'en juge ses poings crispés et la fureur qui anime son visage.

Bletchley, lui, rentre la tête dans ses épaules…

« Et où était Severus ? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas lui qui a accompagné tes parents quand ils ont vu Randy ? Que faisait le Loup-Garou à Poudlard ? » demande encore Voldemort, la voix sourde de fureur.

« Le professeur Snape accompagnait mes parents, mais il a été demandé d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Il semble que Draco Malfoy ait été attaqué par un groupe d'élève de Gryffondor qui l'accusait d'être le complice de Randy. Il a été emmené à l'infirmerie après avoir reçu un sort de Potter, combiné à un autre sort, de Weasley celui-là. Il a été projeté violemment contre un mur et a été très sérieusement blessé à la tête et au dos. Dumbledore a dit à Snape de se rendre sans tarder au chevet de Malfoy, pour pouvoir rendre compte de son état de santé à sa mère s'il y avait lieu et c'est Lupin, qui venait annoncer cette nouvelle, qui a finalement accompagné Dumbledore et mes parents. Lupin est de nouveau professeur à Poudlard depuis mardi. » répond Bletchley, la voix blanche et le visage décomposé.

Malfoy blessé par Harry et Ron !

Ça, c'est une entourloupe !

Et j'en ai confirmation en voyant le petit sourire de Madame Snape.

Cette fois, Voldemort explose. Il siffle de colère et sort sa baguette, jetant un Doloris à Bletchley qui hurle et se roule par terre de douleur.

Et à voir la scène, je sens une boule me serrer la gorge.

Autour de moi, les visages de Madame Snape, de Lee et de Roger Davies pâlissent et grimacent à l'entente des cris de souffrance.

Le Sort est renouvelé deux fois. A forte puissance.

Et Bletchley fini par s'évanouir.

Voldemort ouvre alors la porte du bureau à la volée, pour s'adresser au Mangemort qui a accompagné Miles à son arrivée au Manoir :

« Queudver, emmène cet imbécile dans une chambre et envoie-moi Bellatrix. Retourne ensuite à la masure des Weasley et surveille-la jusqu'à mon appel ! » siffle-t-il, les yeux flamboyant de colère.

Le Mangemort ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et quelques minutes plus tard, Bellatrix Lestrange arrive, courant presque vers son Maître.

A peine est-elle entrée, que Voldemort, qui tourne comme un animal en cage dans le bureau, se tourne vers elle :

« Je vais appeler mes fidèles ce soir Bellatrix ! Tu conduiras une attaque chez les Weasley ! Je veux qu'il ne reste que des cendres après ton passage et celui de tes troupes ! Encerclez la maison, que nul ne s'échappe ! J'avais prévu que la fête qu'ils préparent depuis des semaines soit gâchée et qu'elle devienne une veillée funèbre ! J'avais prévu que mes Mangemorts viennent leur présenter leurs condoléances et les consolent en les envoyant tous rejoindre la petite Traîtresse qui devait mourir ce matin !… Mais cet imbécile de Randy Bletchley a échoué et le vieux fou contrecarre mes plans en le gardant à Poudlard ! Et Potter ! Ce Démon a envoyé ton neveu à l'infirmerie ! Gravement blessé ! Avec l'aide du frère de la Traîtresse ! Ils ont tous bousculé mes plans !  
Alors tu feras table rase chez les Weasley ce soir ! Tu m'entends ! Je mettrais le plus gros de mes troupes à ta disposition ! Yaxley sera ton second. Vous aurez plus de cinquante Mangemorts avec vous ainsi que quelques Trolls ! Et je superviserais l'opération ! Je veux assister au meilleur spectacle que tu puisses me donner Bellatrix ! Je veux que vous les capturiez tous et que vous les torturiez tous à mort ! Je veux que les Aurors retrouvent les cadavres méconnaissables des Weasley et de leurs invités ! Mettez à bas la cheminée dès votre arrivée, qu'aucun ne s'échappe ! Compris ! » siffle Voldemort les yeux flamboyants de rage.

« Oui, Maître. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs. » minaude Lestrange, se délectant à l'avance de la soirée qui l'attend dirait-on.

« Bien. Je compte sur toi, Bellatrix. Du sang et des ruines fumantes c'est tout ce que je veux…» déclare Voldemort, qui semble se calmer quelque peu.

« Et les autres, Maître ? Les parents de la Sang de Bourbe ? Les Longdubat ? Lovegood ? » s'enquiert Lestrange, le regard brûlant de cruauté et de folie.

« Lovegood est absent depuis une semaine, mais ce ne sera que partie remise pour lui ! Pour les autres, je ne change rien aux plans prévus ! Deux Mangemorts seront suffisants à Ste Mangouste et quatre ou cinq chez les Moldus qui reçoivent des amis. Severus aura, comme toi, l'Ordre de tout raser. Et ils te rejoindront, dès qu'ils auront fini, ce qui devrait être rapide ! » déclare Voldemort qui tourne dans le bureau en faisant crépiter sa baguette.

« Severus va vous trahir Maître… Je le sens depuis des mois…» assure Lestrange, d'une voix de petite fille désolée.

Voldemort s'arrête, puis vient lentement vers sa Mangemort qui ne semble pas effrayée pour deux noises par son terrible Maître...

Au contraire, son corps se tend imperceptiblement vers lui…

« S'il trahit, Bellatrix, Greyback aura l'ordre de me le ramener et il mourra de ma main. Mais rien de tout cela ne doit transpirer Bellatrix. Je dirais moi-même au Loup-Garou de tuer Severus s'il le faut ce soir. Et j'annoncerai les plans quand tous mes Mangemorts seront arrivés. Tiens ta langue, même avec Yaxley, compris ? » ordonne Voldemort, penché et le regard dur vers Lestrange qui ne se démonte pas pour autant.

« Je suis votre plus fidèle Maître. » répond Bellatrix, le regard sincèrement adorateur.

« Oui… Ma plus fidèle… » répète Voldemort, en lui caressant le visage

Bellatrix Lestrange penche la tête et frotte sa joue contre la main de son Maître, fermant les yeux et ronronnant presque comme une chatte.

« Va maintenant Bellatrix. Mais avant, donne-moi ton bras. Je veux savoir comment sont les choses chez les Weasley. » décide Voldemort, prenant le bras dénudé de Lestrange pour appuyer sa baguette sur la Marque hideuse qui l'enlaidit.

Quand Queudver arrive, il confirme que les préparatifs de la fête se poursuivent au Terrier et Voldemort, rasséréné par cette nouvelle, éclate de son rire diabolique qui me fait froid dans le dos.

« Je vais leur faire payer… Oui je vais leur faire payer ce soir ! Et mon Ange… Mon cher Ange qui n'a pas fait diligence comme je l'espérais sera puni à Noël… »déclare-t-il, aussitôt qu'il a renvoyé son petit Mangemort.

Et, sur un effort visiblement surhumain, il s'impose de nouveau le calme et replonge dans la lecture du grimoire ouvert sur le bureau…

…

« Lee, va chez les Weasley prévenir tous ceux qui sont là-bas de ce qui se prépare. Dis-leur que Kingsley viendra en renfort avec tous les Aurors, Severus devra s'en sortir sans leur aide. Reste sur place ensuite. Roger, va avec lui et en passant, demande à Augusta de venir ici te remplacer. Et n'oubliez pas les balais que Draco a fait revenir de Poudlard par Dobby. Nous ne changeons rien d'autre au plan et à la tactique prévue. Bonne chance à vous tous. » déclare Madame Snape, l'air grave.

Lee et Roger s'exécutent aussitôt, le visage tout aussi grave que celui de Madame Snape.

Plus de cinquante Mangemorts, quand les prévisions les plus pessimistes étaient à trente cinq.

Des Trolls et Voldemort sur place en supplément…

Cela va être plus difficile que prévu.

Mais nous avons été bien entraînés n'est-ce pas ?

Alors tout se passera bien, me dis-je, d'un ton ferme pour m'en persuader…

« Terry, il est temps que tu ailles chez les Granger. Raconte là-bas également ce que nous venons d'entendre. Préparez-vous à recevoir quatre ou cinq ennemis au plus, comme prévu. Vous appliquerez le plan A et vous rejoindrez le Terrier ensuite, en Transplanant au même endroit que les Aurors.» me dit-elle, se tournant vers moi, le visage toujours aussi grave.

« Et les écrans de surveillance, Madame ? Et les Mangemorts prisonniers chez les Granger, qu'en ferons-nous ? » m'enquiers-je, tout en mettant une perruque, de fausses moustaches et des lunettes aux verres neutres.

Un grimage Moldu pour une opération prétendument menée par des Moldus.

« Les bandes enregistrent tout et je pense Augusta capable de surveiller les écrans, avec Emeline Vance et Dedalus Diggle qui sont déjà arrivés. Au besoin, ils enverront Dobby nous demander de l'aide, à Albus ou moi-même. Je vais envoyer Hestia Jones prévenir Kingsley du changement de plan, puis je retourne à Poudlard pour annoncer les choses là-bas. Les prisonniers, Severus leur fera avaler une puissante Potion de Sommeil et vous les ligoterez serré, à la manière Moldue. Je vais demander aux Elfes de me procurer de la corde Elfique, qui est d'une solidité à toute épreuve ou presque. Dobby viendra la chercher et vous la fera parvenir discrètement. Par ailleurs, quand Greyback sera endormi, vous n'aurez qu'à lui couper les griffes bien court, comme une précaution supplémentaire. Même chose pour Pettigrow. » me répond-elle, prenant ses décisions à une vitesse qui m'étourdit

« Bien. Au revoir Madame et bonne chance au Manoir » dis-je, en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Bonne chance à vous tous aussi Terry » fait-elle, au moment où je referme la porte.

De la chance, tout le monde va bien en avoir besoin ce soir…

******************

...Ben on dirait que cela se complique un brin pour nos héros...

... Votre avis m'interesse vivement ...

******************

...

...


	42. Halloween Les Anges Gardiens 2 2

**Disclaimer et Avertissement : CF Chapitre 1**

**...**

**... Merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta.**

**...**

**Halloween - Les Anges gardiens 2/2**

**Acte 4 : Improvisation**

**Draco**

A peine suis-je plongé dans mon bain que mon Directeur de Maison surgit dans la salle de bain des Préfets.

« Changement de plan pour ce soir Draco. Tu n'assistes pas au festin. Tu vas à l'infirmerie car tu es supposé avoir été attaqué par Harry et Ronald. La nouvelle va se répandre dans quelques minutes. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller. La robe suffira, tu mettras le reste plus tard. » » me dit-il, en me lançant une serviette que j'attrape un chouias avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'eau.

« Mais, pourquoi ? » m'enquiers-je, surpris de cette décision inopinée, tout en sortant précipitament de mon bain.

« C'est une comédie improvisée que nous avons jouée aux parents de Bletchley, pour faire parvenir à Voldemort, la nouvelle du retour de Remus Lupin à Poudlard et être certain qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que tu viennes ce soir délivrer ta mère… Bien sûr, certains parents, comme Parkinson par exemple, doivent déjà être informés en ce qui concerne Lupin. Mais personne n'aime annoncer ce genre de chose alors nous avons pensé que si Remus accompagnait les parents de Bletchley, tandis que j'étais soi-disant appelé à ton chevet, Voldemort ne manquerait sans doute pas de l'apprendre et que je ne ferais peut-être pas les frais moi-même de ces nouvelles ce soir. Nous avons bien fait, car elles lui sont déjà parvenues.  
Tu ne dois donc pas être vu au festin. Madame Pomfresh va te faire un faux pansement et Pansy Parkinson sera autorisée à te voir. Nous sommes certains qu'elle écrira la nouvelle aussitôt à son père. Comme il n'habite pas très loin, il recevra probablement le hibou avant que Voldemort nous appelle. Ainsi, il pourra confirmer ce fait tout comme moi, au cas où Voldemort me réclamerait des explications. Tu es supposé être à l'infirmerie depuis déjà une heure au moins. » m'explique-t-il, tandis que je m'habille, prenant tout de même le temps de passer des sous-vêtements et mes chaussettes

« Finnigan m'a vu ici il y a moins d'une demi-heure et nous croiserons sans doute des élèves. » fais-je remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce plan de dernière seconde me semble vraiment hasardeux.

« Finnigan va être mis au courant qu'il ne doit pas démentir la rumeur et pour le reste, Harry te prête sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Tu viendras dans la Salle d'Entraînement, dès que Pansy Parkinson sera partie de l'infirmerie » me précise-t-il, en sortant la fameuse Cape d'une poche de sa robe.

« D'accord. Allons-y alors ! » dis-je, en revêtant le précieux artefact.

Je vérifie d'un coup d'oeil dans la glace que mes pieds ne sont pas visibles, et nous partons vivement en direction de l'infirmerie. Et, moins de vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, je suis dans un lit avec un énorme pansement sur la tête, feignant de geindre de douleur, sous l'œil inquiet de Pansy, son toutou Bulstrode et des deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle.

« Oh ! Mon pauvre Draco ! J'espère bien que Potter et Weasley vont être sévèrement punis ! C'est une honte ce qu'ils ont fait ! S'attaquer à toi par derrière ! Tu étais sans défense mon pauvre Draco ! C'est vraiment dégoûtant ! Ils devraient être renvoyés ! Tout ça parce qu'ils étaient mécontents que tu arrives avant eux à la salle de bain ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là-bas, Potter ? Il n'est pas Préfet ! Il n'a pas droit de prendre de bain dans cette salle de bain ! Et t'accuser d'être complice de Randy Bletchley quand tu n'as rien fait ! Moi je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien ! » déclare-t-elle, d'une voix suraiguë, avant d'ajouter tout bas «Parce que toi, tu es intelligent et tu n'aurais pas raté la Traîtresse ! Tu aurais réussi à l'éliminer cette sale engeance ! »

Puis elle élève de nouveau la voix, pour en rajouter des couches et des couches sur l'attaque dont j'ai soi-disant fait l'objet...

A la façon dont elle raconte les choses depuis qu'elle est arrivée, on croirait qu'elle a assisté à la scène qui ne s'est pourtant jamais produite…

Heureusement, Madame Pomfresh arrive et met fin à son incessant babillage qui est en passe de me filer un véritable mal de crâne…

« Cessez de jacasser Mademoiselle Parkinson ! Et vous Monsieur Malfoy, cessez de geindre ! Vous n'êtes pas mourant que je sache ! Prenez cette potion, vous passerez la nuit à l'infirmerie et demain votre mal de tête sera passé et votre dos parfaitement droit ! » s'exclame ma sauveuse, d'un ton cassant et l'air pincé.

Feignant une faiblesse extrême, qui oblige Madame Pomfresh à me soutenir, j'avale en grimaçant exagérément une soi-disant horriblement mauvaise Potion qui a en réalité un agréable goût de caramel, puis je me laisse retomber sur l'oreiller en soupirant d'une façon théâtrale.

Madame Pomfresh remet en place la couverture, maugréant à son habitude, avant de partir, non sans avoir invité mes visiteurs à quitter les lieux dans les trois minutes.

« Quelle mégère ! Et il faut toujours qu'elle minimise l'importance de tes blessures ! Elle n'en a que pour Potter elle aussi ! Moi, je sais bien que tu ne le fais pas exprès mon Draco, que tu es dans un état très grave et que tu souffres beaucoup ! Une blessure à la tête, c'est très dangereux ! Je vais écrire tout de suite à mon père, pour qu'il le dise au Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle payera pour cela et Potter et Weasley aussi ! Je te le promets ! » s'exclame encore Pansy, dès que l'infirmière a tourné les talons.

Voilà, mission accomplie.

Parkinson va appuyer mon professeur de Potion si besoin est et cela endormira la méfiance de Voldemort pour ce soir…

Quant à moi, je feins de m'endormir profondément, comme sous l'effet du traumatisme et de la Potion.

Pansy en profite pour se pencher et m'embrasser sur le front avant de partir au pas de charge écrire sa lettre, suivi du bouledogue et des deux gorilles qui, en mon absence, n'ont personne d'autre à suivre.

Je leur laisse une minute d'avance, puis je me relève, arrachant le pansement de ma tête et, après avoir salué Madame Pomfresh, je revêts la Cape d'Invisibilité pour me rendre dans la Salle d'Entraînement.

Laissant derrière moi les deux pensionnaires actuels de l'infirmerie profondément endormis.

Aucun d'eux ne m'aura vu entrer ni sortir de l'infirmerie puisque Madame Pomfresh a pris soin de leur donner une Potion de Sommeil juste avant mon arrivée…

************

**Ron**

« Entre vite Draco. Nous devons revoir un peu nos plans. Voldemort a dévoilé le sien à ta tante Bellatrix. Il y aura une bonne cinquantaine de Mangemorts et des Trolls au Terrier. » déclare Madame Snape sans ambages dès que Draco a passé la porte.

« Des Trolls ! Qu'allez-vous faire contre eux ? » s'écrie-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, tant la nouvelle le surprend.

Des Trolls…

Je suis surpris moi aussi. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Voldemort ferait appel à des êtres aussi primitifs !…

« Nous allons improviser. Tout le plan pré-établi reste valable, concernant les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Il aurait bien entendu été préférable qu'ils soient moins nombreux, mais nous n'avons guère le choix. Et il faut maintenant compter avec les Trolls en plus. Et pour eux, une seule option s'impose : les assommer, avant qu'ils n'approchent de trop près la maison. Arthur, y a-t-il, dans les environs du Terrier des tertres ou des murets de grosses pierres ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui soit assez lourd pour constituer un projectile valable et efficace contre un Troll ? » s'enquiert la Marraine de Harry en se tournant vers Papa avec un rien d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Non, pas de pierres. La seule chose qui puisse servir, ce sont les briques du garage. Elles sont deux fois plus longues et épaisses que la normale. Nous en avons encore au moins deux centaines en stock, que je voulais utiliser pour fabriquer un barbecue, comme j'en ai vu une fois, dans un jardin Moldu du village. » répond Papa, l'air vraiment soucieux.

« Très bien. Ce sera parfait. Il faut les disposer en petits tas discrets de chaque côté de la maison, comme une décoration de dernière minute peut-être… Oui, il faut les peindre de couleurs vives et gaies, puis en mettre dans chaque Bulle de protection, au premier et troisième étages. Tout le monde se chargera des Trolls, dès qu'ils seront en vue. Et si ce n'est pas suffisant, l'équipe Volante se mettra en action sans attendre.. De toute façon, il était déjà prévu d'établir une défense aérienne si nécessaire. Alors un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard, peu importe. Et s'il n'y a pas suffisamment de briques, mettez-vous par trois pour Stupéfixer ou Expulser les Trolls. Mais quelle que soit la méthode utilisée, prenez garde à la mettre en pratique dans le bon sens, pour qu'ils n'écrasent pas les nôtres ou la maison dans leur chute. » expose rapidement mon professeur de DCFM que je trouve un peu fébrile

Il y a de quoi… Je le suis aussi.

« Ouais. Et au besoin, faite comme moi en première année. Un bon Wingardium Leviosa pour soulever leur massue avant de la laisser retomber sur leur tête. » déclare-je mi-sérieux, mi-plaisantant, avec un petit clin d'œil pour Hermione et Harry.

« Wingardium Leviosa ? Tu as vraiment assommé un Troll avec sa propre massue en utilisant un Wingardium Leviosa ? Je croyais que c'était un conte à dormir debout que vous aviez inventé pour faire de l'esbroufe ! » s'exclame Draco, l'air à la fois dubitatif et épaté.

« Nan… C'est la vérité. C'était le seul sortilège que je connaissais et tout ce que nous avions sous la main. Harry s'est chargé d'agacer le Troll en lui plantant sa baguette dans la narine et moi j'ai lancé le sort au moment où le Troll allait l'assommer. C'est ça l'improvisation ! » réponds-je, haussant les épaules, comme si c'était un bien mince exploit que nous avons accompli là..

« Eh, bien ! Vous avez entendu Arthur. Expliquez tout cela aux autres dès votre retour au Terrier. Après tout, si des enfants de onze ans ont réussi à neutraliser un Troll, des adultes devraient aisément s'en sortir. » sourit la Marraine de Harry

Papa et Maman nous regardent d'un air soufflé et je suis content que cela laisse Maman muette… Je n'ai guère envie qu'elle me fasse de reproche ce soir…

Quoique j'ai l'impression que son regard était plutôt mêlé d'admiration que de colère…

« Très bien Nally. » répond finalement mon père, avant de jeter un œil sur sa montre et d'ajouter : « Nous allons devoir partir maintenant. Percy ne devrait pas tarder et s'il ne nous trouve pas au Terrier en arrivant, il va repartir aussitôt. Bonne chance à vous tous »

Papa et Maman prennent donc congés, s'attardant un peu plus pour nous embrasser, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Draco et moi.

Je me sens une boule dans la gorge et, tout comme Ginny, je me prête volontiers aux étreintes parentales.

Que Merlin les garde tous !

***************

**Harry**

Ron ne laisse rien transparaître, mais je sais qu'il est terriblement inquiet pour sa famille.

Je suis inquiet moi aussi.

Savoir que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que j'ai vu Arthur et Molly me laisse un goût de tristesse et d'amertume dans la bouche.

Un arrière goût de colère aussi. Pourriture de Voldemort ! S'il n'avait pas existé, notre vie à tous aurait été tellement plus facile et plus douce !

« Alors c'est sûr, Voldemort sera au Terrier. » murmure Draco, pâle lui aussi et la main tremblante, tandis qu'il porte sa tasse de thé à la bouche.

« Oui. Il l'a clairement annoncé. Il ne s'attend pas non plus à ce que tu viennes puisqu'il te croit à l'infirmerie… Je dois cependant te dire qu'il compte te punir à Noël pour ne pas avoir approché Harry assez vite…Il faudra que nous revenions là-dessus plus tard. Mais vraiment, je commence à avoir de grosses difficultés à suivre son raisonnement. Ou plutôt ses déraisonnements. Ceci dit, pour l'heure, ce qui compte, c'est qu'il ne sera pas au Manoir ce soir. Je ne doute pas, cependant, que ta mère soit sous bonne garde malgré tout. As-tu réfléchi à ce que pouvait signifier le dernier colis qu'elle t'a fait parvenir ? » demande Marraine, qui me semble un peu nerveuse, bien qu'elle affiche un visage apparemment calme.

« Oui. J'ai tourné et retourné tout cela des dizaines et des dizaines de fois dans ma tête. C'est une mise en garde bien sûr. Mais de quel ordre ? Je l'ignore… » répond Draco avec une moue de déception.

Une mise en garde, oui... Une manière sans doute possible de lui signifier que tout ne va pas pour le mieux pour elle... Ou un piège de Voldemort peut-être ? Une façon pour lui de tâcher de l'attirer au Manoir ce soir ? Un message destiné à lui faire accélérer le mouvement et de mettre à excécution un plan pour m'amener à lui ?

Peut-être... Tout semble possible...

« Mmmm… Sans doute comprendras-tu une fois sur place. Notre cerveau se débloque souvent dans les situations les plus inattendues. As-tu écrit la lettre pour Voldemort ? » s'enquiert encore Marraine auprès de Draco

« Mieux que cela. Harry m'a beaucoup inspiré, je l'avoue. Voldemort trouvera une jolie photographie dédicacée sur son bureau. Un doigt d'honneur de ma part, entouré de ceux qui étaient au Ministère. » se détend-il, en lui tendant le cliché que nous avons pris avec un appareil photo que Dobby nous a procuré.

« Net, précis et sans équivoque. S'il ne comprend pas, c'est qu'il le fait exprès. Vous n'avez guère fait dans la politesse Harry et toi. » sourit Marraine en retour, en passant la photographie à son époux.

« Jeunesse dépravée ! » s'exclame ce dernier, démentant son ton dédaigneux d'un large sourire.

« Ouais… Mais qu'il ne vienne pas s'en plaindre ! Après tout, ce qu'il veut nous faire, lui, est bien plus dépravé ! » répond Draco, le visage blême de colère soudain.

« Oui… C'est vrai. Mais il n'y parviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ! Et ce soir, il va se prendre une déculottée à la sauce Potter, Malfoy, Weasley, Longdubat, Granger et Snape associés ! Et ça ! Il n'est pas prêt de s'en remettre mon pote ! » s'exclame Ron, en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Et avec un air plus déterminé que jamais…

Il est inquiet mais il a aussi du punch et une volonté résolue de vaincre mon Ron…

« Ouais. Il va fulminer ! Et j'espère bien voir ça sur les écrans de contrôle, à notre retour ! » se détend à nouveau Draco.

« Tu le verras. En attendant, c'est l'heure du dîner. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione nous devons y aller. Draco, tu ne seras pas seul, Dobby va arriver dans un instant pour t'apporter un plateau repas. Et Madame Pomfresh va également te rejoindre, pour manger en ta compagnie. Nous serons de retour dans une heure environ. A tout à l'heure ! » déclare Marraine en se levant pour partir dans la Grande Salle.

J'aurais bien voulu rester avec lui et je sais que Ron, Neville et Hermione aussi.

Mais Marraine a raison. Nous devons y aller.

Tout doit sembler le plus normal possible jusqu'au moment où il sera l'heure pour nous de partir vers le QG, où nous attendrons l'appel de Voldemort…

Quelle ironie !

******************

**Hermione**

Seamus nous regarde un peu bizarrement, quand nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle. Il a compris, bien entendu, que quelque chose se trame, puisque Harry l'a rattrapé dans le couloir qui mène vers notre salle commune, moins de vingt minutes après qu'il nous ait dit avoir prévenu Ron et que ce dernier allait arriver.

Heureusement que Seamus s'était attardé à jouer avec Pattenrond et n'avait rencontré personne à qui raconter sa mauvaise blague et la réaction de Draco.

Je me demande si Pattenrond n'avait pas senti qu'il devait le retenir.

Il a parfois des intuitions extraordinaires mon chat, comme en troisième année où il avait compris bien avant nous, que Sirius ne représentait aucun danger pour Harry, au contraire de Croûtard, par exemple.

Enfin, toujours est-il, que lorsque Harry l'a ramené dans la Salle d'Entraînement et que notre professeur de DCFM lui a demandé de ne rien dire, lui précisant que c'était très important, il a accepté, sans condition.

Mais il n'est pas le seul, à regarder vers nous bizarrement.

C'est vrai que la rumeur de « l'agression » sur Draco doit avoir fait le tour de toute l'école maintenant et Pansy Parkinson nous fusille du regard.

« Naturellement, ils vont rester impunis, eux ! Randy Bletchley n'a blessé personne et il est pourtant retenu prisonnier dans une tourelle à l'écart de tout le monde ! Potter et Weasley, eux, ont failli tuer Draco, qui est presque mourant à l'infirmerie et ils se promènent librement et peuvent assister au festin ! C'est une telle injustice ! » s'exclame-t-elle haut et fort, exagérant l'état de Draco au possible au moment où nous passons devant elle.

Harry se tourne vers cette peste et lui adresse un sourire goguenard pour toute réponse.

Et naturellement, cela ne fait qu'augmenter la fureur de la face de pékinois.

« Vous avez vu comme il nous nargue ! » s'écrie-t-elle, prenant tous les autres Serpentards à témoin, les yeux flamboyant d'une lueur vindicative et cruelle.

Un regard de folle furieuse... Le même que celui de Bellatrix Lestrange quand elle s'est mise en colère, après que Harry a prononcé le nom de Voldemort devant elle, en juin dernier...

Personne, cependant, ne répond, car d'une tape dans les mains, le professeur Dumbledore a ouvert le banquet et que chacun est occupé à s'exclamer sur le décor qui apparaît. Aussitôt, tous les fantômes de Poudlard se précipitent dans la salle et y improvisent une danse macabre.

Et notre professeur de DCFM, elle, nous improvise, avec le professeur Flitwick, quelques petites Illusions, pour nous distraire, pour nous amuser, pour détourner notre attention de tout ce qui n'est pas la fête et le festin…

Comme tout le monde, je suis captivée par le petit spectacle, mais je ne peux cependant pas me détendre tout à fait.

Car en mon for intérieur, je me dis aussi que lorsque Draco se révèlera demain et qu'il ne pourra plus la canaliser, calmer ses ardeurs et s'imposer en Chef de file des Serpentards, Pansy Parkinson risque de devenir incontrôlable…

Et puis, l'heure tourne et bientôt, nous aurons à nous battre au Manoir Malfoy...

Comment les choses vont-elles tourner pour nous ?

Je suis heureuse que nous ayons des Anges Gardiens pour surveiller nos arrières…

Comment les choses vont-elles tourner au Terrier ?

Plus de cinquante Mangemorts, des Trolls et Voldemort…

La bataille va être âpre et rude pour la famille de Ron et tous nos amis…

Que Merlin veille sur eux et les préserve tous !

Et celles et ceux qui seront à la maison aussi...

***************

**Acte 5 : En Attendant La Bataille**

**Ron**

Tout le monde est silencieux, autour de la table de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Nous sirotons un thé, écoutant les secondes qui s'égrènent sur l'horloge, concentrés sur le temps qui passe et prolonge notre attente.

De temps à autre, l'un de nous va aux nouvelles, auprès de ceux qui surveillent les écrans de contrôle.

De temps à autre, le professeur Snape se frotte l'avant bras gauche…

Mais Voldemort ne bouge pas.

Pas encore…

Je me demande comment est l'attente, là bas, au Terrier.

Comment Percy a-t-il été accueilli par les jumeaux ? Comment a-t-il accueilli Nadya, l'amie de Charly ? A-t-il fallu l'assommer dès son arrivée ou s'est-il enfin raisonné ? Comment a-t-il réagi en apprenant que Ginny a été victime d'une tentative de meurtre ?

Et chez les Granger ?

Charly et ses amis ont-ils réussi à leurrer le Mangemort qui espionne la maison, s'il y en a un ? Comment trompent-ils cette interminable attente, dans un environnement qui ne leur est pas coutumier ?

Et chez les voisins ?

Comment Rita Skeeter a-t-elle pris le fait que ce soit Mondingus son Gardien du Secret, son guide et garde du corps ? Comment a-t-elle réagi, en apprenant qu'elle devrait voyager sous sa forme Animagus, dans des moyens de transport Moldus ? Quelle tête a-t-elle fait, en apprenant qu'elle ne pourrait ni emmener de photographe, ni prendre elle-même aucune photo ?

A mes côtés, Harry, Hermione, Neville et Draco semblent se poser beaucoup de questions eux aussi.

Harry…

Ce matin, il m'a offert un merveilleux réveil.

Son sourire. Ses caresses. Ses baisers. Son amour…

Et puis, il m'a fait promettre que je ferais tout pour être à ses côtés demain, au réveil…

Il m'a fait promettre la prudence…

Et j'ai compris.

J'ai compris qu'il a compris que je donnerais ma vie pour lui…

J'ai compris qu'il donnerait sa vie pour moi en retour…

J'ai compris qu'il prendra tous les risques pour me sauver, si je prends moi-même tous les risques pour le sauver lui…

Et que ce serait notre perte.

Il nous faut prendre soin l'un de l'autre et veiller l'un sur l'autre, mais sans s'oublier soi-même.

Et puis, nous aurons des Anges Gardiens.

Luna, Théodore et Ginny…

Ginny, ma petite sœur.

De la savoir ici me rassure, car il ne peut rien lui arriver au QG. Mais de la savoir derrière les écrans, de savoir qu'elle verra peut-être des horreurs, me fait frémir…

Et puis, il y a ce Théodore…

J'admets que ce matin, il m'a sacrément surpris quand il s'en est pris à Bletchley.

J'admets aussi, que j'ai eu un élan de sympathie pour lui, quand il m'a regardé dans les yeux, pour dire qu'il ne voulait plus rester chez les Serpentards…

Mais quand même !

Il est amoureux de Ginny !

Et sacrément encore, pour avoir réagi avec tant de passion !

Et j'ai beau me raisonner, cela fait de lui un ennemi à mes yeux…

Quelqu'un sur qui il faudra que je garde un œil…

Mais bon, en attendant, c'est lui qui va garder un œil sur nous…

Sur Neville…

Merlin !

Que l'attente est longue !

**************

**Terry**

C'est sympa la télévision.

Et ce que nous regardons, est certainement plus joyeux que ce qu'il y a sur les écrans de contrôle du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Heurk !

Quand je repense à ce matin…

Les jumeaux Brandburgy…

Comment peuvent-ils baiser avec Voldemort ? Comment peuvent-ils baiser ensemble ? Quelle folie les anime ?

C'était écœurant…

Ouais, je préfère regarder ce film, comme Ester appelle ce que nous voyons.

Dans le fond, quand je vois ce que les Moldus sont capables de faire sans baguette, je me dis qu'ils feraient de sacrés sorciers… qu'ils sont, en tout cas, un peu magiciens, pour réaliser des « effets spéciaux » aussi réalistes !

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé voir quelque chose comme cela au début du mois de juillet dernier, quand je vivais comme un clochard, allant au hasard, pour échapper aux recherches dont j'étais certain de faire l'objet.

Que diraient mes parents, s'ils savaient où je suis et ce que je m'apprête à faire ? Que diraient-ils, s'ils savaient que Marian s'est rebellé lui aussi ce matin ?

J'espère, en tout cas, qu'aucun d'eux ne fait partie des Mangemorts de Voldemort et que nous ne nous retrouverons pas face à eux ce soir…

Ni jamais…

Comment ont-ils pu en arriver à m'encourager à épouser la cause de ce monstre de Voldemort ?

Je ne comprends pas.

Bien sûr, ils ont toujours été stricts avec nous. Ils ont toujours eu des idées assez rétrogrades.

Mais tout de même…

En arriver à prôner les vertus du Sang Pur, cela ne leur ressemble pas vraiment.

Si j'ai la certitude qu'aucun d'eux n'était parmi les Mangemorts ce soir, j'essayerai de reprendre contact avec eux. Après tout, je peux leur envoyer un hibou et les inviter à me rencontrer en terrain neutre.

Je demanderai conseil au professeur Snape…

Oui. Il sera sans doute d'excellent conseil.

Jamais je n'aurais cru penser cela un jour tiens !

Et je crois bien finalement, que de toutes les surprises de ces derniers mois, c'est finalement celle là qui m'a le plus laissé sur le cul !

Snape beau et agréable… Et marié à une jolie femme !

Un paradoxe complet…

Je me demande ce qu'il pense en ce moment tiens ! Après tout, c'est une grande page qui se tourne pour lui…

Une page vers la liberté…

Pourvu qu'il n'en paye pas le prix fort…

Pourvu qu'aucun de nous n'en paye le prix fort…

******************

**Bill**

Je n'avais jamais vu Percy aussi pâle que lorsqu'il est arrivé.

A peine lui ai-je ouvert la porte, qu'il s'est précipité dans mes bras et a demandé comment allait Ginny…

La rumeur s'est vite répandue au Ministère et, dès qu'il a su, il est allé chercher son amie Pénélope Deauclair pour venir au Terrier…

Il ne m'a pas cru, quand je lui ai dit que je ne savais rien. Que Papa et Maman étaient toujours à Poudlard.

Il a fallu que je le raisonne, pour l'empêcher de les rejoindre là-bas. J'ai même cru que j'allais devoir l'assommer…

Heureusement, les jumeaux ont distrait son attention, en l'invitant à rester plutôt pour faire la connaissance de Nadya, l'amie de Charly.

Elle est très gentille et intelligente Nadya. Elle a vite compris qui était Percy et l'a branché sur son travail, lui posant moult questions inintéressantes, qui l'ont lancé dans des explications ennuyeuses au possible.

Je ne comprends pas que sa Pénélope endure un tel ennui !

Quoique ! Elle semble faire la paire avec lui, question discours barbants…

Il a fallu que je m'admoneste, pour ne pas leur éclater de rire au nez, tandis que les jumeaux faisaient le pitre derrière leur dos, mimant toutes les façons possibles de mourir d'ennui…

Heureusement, Papa et Maman sont rentrés avant que tout le monde ne s'endorme… ou que nous ne les bâillonnons tous les deux …

Tout compte fait, Papa n'est pas allé par quatre chemins, pour expliquer la situation à Percy et Pénélope. Maman et moi nous tenions prêts à intervenir et à les assommer proprement d'un Sort de Sommeil, Pénélope et lui, mais finalement, Percy semble avoir enfin ouvert les yeux et compris que personne ne pourrait rester neutre dans la guerre contre Voldemort.

Et en fin de compte, nous n'avons pas eu besoin de les assommer. Ils vont nous aider.

Ils vont prendre position dans le chêne avec le professeur Dumbledore et surveiller nos arrières et les mouvements des Mangemorts dès leur arrivée dans la vallée.

Maman et Papa en étaient bien soulagés.

En attendant, nous nous sommes préparés à recevoir les Trolls, en même temps que les Mangemorts.

Papa et Maman étaient fiers de dire que Ron en avait assommé un, alors qu'il n'était qu'en Première année.

Bien, sûr, ils ne nous ont rien appris, car ils étaient bien les seuls de la famille à ne pas le savoir.

Mais c'est la première fois, qu'ils sont fiers qu'un de leurs enfants ait fait une bêtise… Alors nous les avons écoutés attentivement et en feignant la surprise, applaudissant à cette performance, comme si nous en prenions connaissance…

Sacré Ron !…

J'espère pouvoir lui raconter cela après la bataille…

En attendant, nous nous distrayons comme nous pouvons. Maman a mis de la musique et les jumeaux n'arrêtent pas de blaguer, avec leurs amis. Après tout, nous sommes censés faire la fête…

Cela ne nous empêche pas de garder un œil sur l'horloge.

Je crois que nous n'avons finalement qu'une hâte : que la bataille soit finie…

*************

**Severus**

22H35…

La marque sur mon bras a commencé par me chatouiller désagréablement et depuis, la sensation s'est accentuée peu à peu jusqu'à devenir une brûlure légère mais continue.

Voldemort s'excite de minute en minute…

J'attends le moment où la douleur se fera aussi aiguë que lorsque cette marque de servitude a été imprimée dans ma peau…

Je me demande à quoi peuvent penser les enfants, eux qui vont être lancés dans la guerre dans peu de temps maintenant.

Draco semble un peu fébrile.

Je le comprends. Le mouchoir tâché d'un peu de sang qu'il a trouvé dans le colis avant hier n'augure rien de bon. Dans quel état se trouve sa mère ? Je ne doute pas un seul instant que les Elfes du Manoir auraient averti Dobby si quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé, mais avec Voldemort, nous pouvons nous attendre à tout…

Harry, lui, se ronge l'ongle du pouce, l'air ailleurs.

Il doit penser à ses parents, à cette nuit d'Halloween où il est devenu orphelin. Entend-il les cris de sa mère, comme lorsqu'il est confronté aux Détraqueurs ? Voit-il l'éclair vert de l'Avada Kedavra qui a scellé son destin ? Nous n'avons même pas pu aborder tout cela jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je n'ai même pas pu encore lui dire pourquoi j'avais livré le début de la prophétie à Voldemort…

Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas demandé encore ? J'attendais qu'il le fasse, depuis qu'Albus m'a informé qu'il le lui a dit, en juin dernier…

J'espère pouvoir répondre à ses questions, après cette nuit…

J'espère qu'il pourra me poser ses questions après cette nuit…

A ses côtés, Ronald triture un morceau de câble qu'il a ramassé dans la Base d'Espionnage tout à l'heure.

Lui, c'est sans nul doute à sa famille qu'il pense. A ses parents et ses frères qui vont tous risquer leur vie cette nuit, à sa sœur qui va voir tout ce qui arrivera au Manoir… Pourvu qu'elle n'assiste pas à des horreurs…

En bout de table, Hermione lit et relit la même page de son livre depuis près d'une heure maintenant.

Elle ne s'en rend peut-être même pas compte. Quand reverra-t-elle sa famille, si elle la revoit un jour ? Elle n'a même pas pu les embrasser une dernière fois, avant leur départ pour la France où ils resteront quelques jours, avant de prendre un avion pour le Canada.

Si nous nous sortons de cette bataille en vie, je demanderai à Albus que quelqu'un l'emmène les voir…

Neville, quant à lui, est aux petits soins pour sa Grand-mère depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

Il ne la quitte pas d'une semelle et se comporte comme si c'est elle qui va aller sur le champ de bataille ce soir… Elle, elle fait la forte, le rabrouant de temps en temps comme s'il l'agaçait mais le retenant dès qu'il fait mine de s'éloigner…

En face de moi, Dobby reste calme et attend sagement, agitant à peine ses oreilles de temps à autre.

Il garde contre son cœur la Cape d'Invisibilité que Harry lui a confiée et sous laquelle il se cachera pour ne pas être vu par les Mangemorts. Une idée de dernière minute…

Nally, elle, ne cesse de faire des allées et venues entre les environs du Terrier, du Manoir Malfoy, de chez les Granger et le QG, s'attardant sur chaque détail, cherchant les failles possibles de son plan de folie…

C'est un tel enjeu qui se joue ce soir et elle se sent responsable de chaque vie engagée dans le combat…

Et je sais, même si elle ne l'a pas dit, qu'elle songe à intervenir au Terrier, malgré la présence de Voldemort là-bas, si les choses tournent mal.

Merlin, faites qu'elle ne se trouve pas face à lui !

Faites qu'elle ne prenne pas de plein fouet toute cette Magie Noire qui la tuerait !

Je n'aurais pas la force de continuer sans elle si je m'en sors…

Et moi, ai-je fais le bon choix, pour ce soir ? Ai-je eu raison de baser mon plan sur une défense Moldue ? Serons-nous capables de maîtriser Greyback ? Lui et Pettigrow ne vont-ils pas flairer le piège ?

Mais il est trop tard pour douter et remettre en cause les décisions prises.

« Il y a du mouvement ! Voldemort est sorti de son bureau et se dirige avec son serpent vers le jardin ! » nous crie la voix chevrotante de Dedalus Diggle depuis l'étage.

Tout le monde se redresse, l'air tendu et soulagé tout à la fois.

Je jette machinalement un œil sur l'Horloge.

Il est 22h55

« Tout le monde en place. Préparez-vous à partir. Théodore, dès que tu es là-haut, lance l'annonce générale. » ordonne Nally d'une voix très calme.

Et tout le monde s'égaille pour rejoindre ses positions respectives: les Anges Gardiens dans la Base d'Espionnage, les soigneurs dans le Grenier, ceux qui vont se battre dans le hall d'entrée avant de sortir sur le perron d'où ils prendront un Portoloin...

Moi, je m'attarde un peu, attendant que les autres soient sortis de la cuisine pour étreindre mon épouse.

Elle plonge son regard empli de confiance et d'amour dans le mien puis elle effleure ma bouche d'un baiser.

« A tout à l'heure » chuchote-t-elle.

Et c'est le moment que choisit ma marque pour me brûler cruellement l'avant bras…

******************

**Acte 5 : L 'Appel De Voldemort**

**Théo**

J'ai à peine le temps de m'installer entre Ginny et Luna, de prévenir tout le monde que cela bouge et d'être attentif au prochain message, que Voldemort demande, à un petit sorcier replet avec une main en argent qu'il appelle Queudver, de lui donner son bras.

Le sorcier relève sa manche gauche jusqu'au coude, dévoilant la Marque des Ténèbres et le tend docilement vers Voldemort. Son Maître lui prend fermement le poignet, puis applique sa baguette, l'enfonçant presque dans la chair et le sorcier se tortille, criant de douleur, tandis que les deux Mangemorts qui se trouvent de chaque côté de Voldemort se saisissent de leur propre avant-bras gauche et grimacent horriblement, faisant visiblement de gros efforts pour retenir un hurlement de souffrance.

Quelques autres cris, étouffés, nous parviennent aussi, par l'intermédiaire des micros.

Ils appartiennent à cinq ou peut-être six personnes, selon nos estimations.

Deux, que nous pouvons voir et qui montent la garde devant la chambre de Madame Malfoy et au moins deux autres dans la chambre elle-même. Nous savons que Bletchley est lui aussi dans une chambre, dont il n'est pas sorti.

A qui pourrait appartenir la sixième voix ?

Nous n'avons rien vu sur les écrans qui nous l'indique, même si cela semblait provenir du grand salon qui est vide…

Aussitôt, je répercute l'information aux membres du groupe de combat Malfoy, le regard rivé sur l'écran du jardin où des ombres noires se rassemblent peu à peu.

« Le groupe de Greyback. Ils sont quatre Loups-Garous, dont son frère Hadès, que Fenrhir a lui-même mordu » nous indique la voix un peu tremblante de Madame Vance.

Aussitôt, réprimant un frisson de dégoût, je renseigne tous les autres, tandis que de nouvelles silhouettes, massives et encadrées chacune de deux plus petites, remontent l'allée centrale du parc.

J'en compte sept…

Sept Trolls des Montagnes…

J'en informe le Terrier, la voix blanche.

Du coin de l'œil, je jette un rapide regard sur Ginny. Elle est pâle et tremblante. Mais je n'ose pas lui prendre la main, pour la réconforter.

Sur l'écran, il semble que tout le monde soit arrivé. Hormis ceux qui encadrent les Trolls et Voldemort, tous ont un genou en terre, tête basse, attendant les ordres de leur Maître…

Je les trouve pathétiques dans cette soumission ces « Sang Pur » qui se prennent pour la fine fleur du monde sorcier…

Et dire que mon père voulait faire de moi l'un de ces esclaves !

Voldemort lève les bras, comme s'il voulait réclamer le silence, alors que tout est déjà silencieux.

Moi, je bascule les écouteurs en mode général, pour que tout le monde puisse entendre ce qu'il va dire, selon les instructions que j'ai reçues en début de soirée.

****************

**Harry**

La nuit est sombre et froide.

Les nuages bas annoncent de la pluie.

Du haut de la colline où nous avons pris position, nous voyons la façade du Manoir et le parc, où se meuvent des ombres, en un flot continue qui remonte l'allée.

Voldemort est posté sur le perron illuminé, attendant que ses troupes soient au complet.

Quand les silhouettes plus claires et plus massives que je devine être celles des Trolls des Montagnes s'arrêtent, je comprends que tout le monde est là.

Grâce aux Multiplettes que nous avons emportées, nous pouvons voir clairement le visage de ceux qui entourent Voldemort.

Je reconnais Bellatrix Lestrange et mon professeur de Potion, qui est venu s'intercaler entre Voldemort lui-même et un sorcier que je devine être Yaxley. L'amant de Bellatrix, ne semble guère heureux de devoir céder sa place et se pousse de fort mauvaise grâce.

Enfin, Voldemort s'adresse à ses troupes et je l'entends clairement dans mes écouteurs.

« Mes chers Mangemorts ! Comme je suis heureux de vous voir réunis ici ce soir ! Relevez-vous mes amis et soyez heureux ! Ce soir aura lieu l'attaque que je vous ai promise ! Ou plutôt les attaques ! Car oui ! Nous allons frapper très forts nos ennemis ! Nous allons venger nos amis qui ont été injustement emprisonnés en juin dernier ! Nous allons anéantir les familles de ceux qui ont osé nous défier toutes ces années ! Les Weasley, les Granger et les Longdubat vont payer leur tribut à notre cause ce soir ! Ainsi que tous leurs amis, qui se sont réunis cette nuit pour faire une fête qui est un défi à notre autorité ! Et par la même occasion, nous allons porter un coup fatal à l'Ordre du Phénix ! Plus personne ne voudra rallier la cause de ce fou de Dumbledore ! Plus personne n'osera s'opposer à nous ! »

Les Mangemorts, qui se sont redressés, expriment leur joie en criant et en levant leur baguette, faisant exploser des étincelles rouges et vertes, vers le ciel !

Tandis qu'à mes côtés, je sens Ron, Hermione, Neville et Draco tendus et en colère également…

Je me sens en colère moi aussi.

Comment ces hommes et ces femmes peuvent-ils ne pas comprendre toute la folie de Voldemort ? Comment peuvent-ils envisager, le cœur joyeux, de torturer et tuer leurs semblables ?

Je n'ai presque plus de regret, à la pensée que certains d'entre eux vont être cruellement blessés par les pièges à loup et les Hippogriffes.

Que l'un d'entre eux au moins, risque de mourir étranglé par le Filet du Diable qui protège le sort Anti-Transplanage…

A part moi, je me dis aussi, que c'est bientôt un autre genre de feu d'artifice qui va illuminer le ciel au-dessus du Terrier et du Manoir Malfoy…

Je souhaite vraiment que Voldemort voie cela et qu'au retour de sa défaite au Terrier, il me voie lui faire un doigt d'honneur suivi d'un coucou moqueur…

Qu'il voit l'épitaphe que j'ai écrit pour lui…

« Oui ! Mes Mangemorts ! Oui ! La mort et le sang vont illuminer notre ciel cette nuit ! Et la nuit de Samain verra notre triomphe ! » jubile la voix de Voldemort.

Il laisse ses troupes exprimer une seconde fois leur enthousiasme et nous entendons aussi les grognements des Trolls qui lèvent leur massue au-dessus de leur tête…

**********

**Bill**

Ce que nous entendons par l'intermédiaire des écouteurs me glace le sang et je ne suis pas le seul, si j'en juge les visages autour de moi.

Des visages dont finalement aucun n'est grimé, pas même celui de Victor Krum qui a déclaré que peu lui importe d'être reconnu des Mangemorts, car il faut avoir le courage de ses convictions

Papa a pris Maman par la taille, dès que nous avons entendu la voix du petit Nott nous demander toute notre attention et il la serre contre lui, tandis qu'elle cache son visage dans son cou.

Fleur s'est glissée vers moi et s'accroche à mon bras, l'air effrayée.

Percy, qui est venu se tenir auprès d'Albus Dumbledore, prêt à prendre le Portoloin qui les emmèneront, avec Pénélope, à l'abri dans le chêne, est plus pâle que jamais.

Les jumeaux ont perdu leur expression rieuse et affichent un visage d'une gravité que je ne leur connaissais pas.

Voldemort galvanise encore un peu ses troupes, puis il les incite à la patience et invite ses lieutenants, Greyback et Pettigrow à le suivre à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Bellatrix, tu sais déjà ce que j'attends de toi. Va dire à ceux qui gardent ta sœur que nous partons dans quinze minutes et que je leur confie le Manoir. Je charge Amycus de veiller à la sécurité de notre hôtesse. Qu'il aille quérir une bonne douzaine de Mangemorts supplémentaires pour l'aider dans sa tâche, bien que celle-ci ne devrait lui poser aucun problème. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que quiconque vienne rendre visite à Narcissa cette nuit. Je lui laisse aussi Bletchley, qui ne sera bon à rien sur le terrain ce soir. » ordonne-t-il ensuite de sa voix froide.

« Qu'il en soit comme il vous plait mon Maître » minaude la voix de Lestrange, suivi tout aussitôt du trottinement de ses pas.

Je l'imagine, s'éloignant d'une démarche dansante, excitée comme une jeune fille qui se rend à son premier bal…

« Yaxley, choisi deux hommes, peu importe lesquelles, pourvu qu'ils sachent lancer l'Avada. L'un d'eux devra paraître blessé. Ils iront à Ste Mangouste, pour tuer les Longdubat. S'ils ne les connaissent pas, qu'ils tuent tous ceux qui se trouvent dans la salle Janus Thickey, la 49. De toute façon, il n'y a que des cas irrécupérables dans cette salle. De pauvres fous inutiles qui ne manqueront à personnes et coûtent fort cher en entretien à notre monde. Qu'ils nous rejoignent ensuite chez les Weasley » décrète maintenant Voldemort d'un ton méprisant.

Des exclamations indignées résonnent autour de moi.

L'effroi et le scandale sont sur toutes les mines.

Comment peut-on être aussi froid et aussi monstrueusement insensible ?

J'ai une pensée pour Neville et sa Grand-mère…

Que peuvent-ils ressentir en entendant cela ?

J'espère que Kingsley et Mitchell ne rateront pas les deux salopards qui auront accepté cette mission.

************

**Charly**

C'est terrible, d'être là à écouter ce fou sanguinaire donner ses ordres, de ce ton glacé, dénué de tout sentiment.

Quand Terry nous a dit que les plans étaient bousculés, je me suis senti soulagé d'apprendre que nous irions finalement au Terrier donner la main quand tout serait fini ici.

Savoir ma famille et ma douce Nadya aux prises avec une bonne cinquantaine de Mangemorts, sept Trolls et Voldemort lui-même, sans rien pouvoir faire pour eux, m'aurait été insupportable... et impossible...

Mais à entendre Voldemort parler comme il le fait, me laisse à penser que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises.

D'autant que le petit Nott nous a dit qu'il y a quatre Loups-Garous parmi les Mangemorts…

C'est trois de plus que ce que nous attendions…

Où vont-ils aller ?

« Severus. Mon cher et vieil ami Severus. C'est l'heure de vérité ce soir. L'heure de voir si tu es toujours capable de mener à bien une mission autre que l'espionnage. L'heure de voir si tu sais encore faire preuve d'imagination dans l'art de la torture et de la mort. A toi les parents de la petite « Sang de Bourbe ». Nous verrons si tu sauras satisfaire les goûts sanguinaires de Greyback. Pettigrow et lui vont t'accompagner. Ainsi que les trois autres Loups-Garous. Je veux de la souffrance et du sang, Severus. Beaucoup de sang et de souffrance, avant que tu ne rases complètement la maison et que tu nous rejoignes chez les Weasley. » déclare Voldemort, d'une voix hypnotique, douce et cruelle à la fois

« A vos ordres Maître. » répond mon entraîneur, d'une voix glacée dans laquelle il ne laisse rien transparaître de ce qu'il peut bien penser

« Quatre Loups-Garous… Nous aurons à maîtriser quatre Loups-Garous… » murmure Ester, visiblement terrifiée.

Cette perspective est si effrayante, que nous nous regardons tous, pâles et hébétés…

« Bien Severus. J'ai des doutes à ton sujet depuis que tu es revenu si en retard à mes côtés. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas Severus ? Je t'en ai accordé jusqu'à présent le bénéfice, mais ne me fait pas regretter mon choix. Greyback, si la maison des Granger venait à être vide à votre arrivée ou si quelque chose te semble anormal, éventre-le de tes griffes. Mais garde-le vivant cependant. Je veux pouvoir le torturer un peu moi aussi à mon retour et qu'il agonise lentement.. Tu pourras ensuite lui arracher les entrailles et t'en régaler si tu veux avant son dernier souffle… Il n'y a pas de mort douce pour les Traîtres… » ajoute Voldemort, toujours aussi doucereux

« Ce sera fait selon vos ordres, Maître. » répond une voix rocailleuse et cruelle

« Severus ? As-tu quelque chose à ajouter à cela ? » s'enquiert Voldemort.

« Non, Maître. » répond mon ancien professeur de Potion, avec un calme et une maîtrise stupéfiante.

« Bien. Tu as dix minutes Severus, pour décider de ton plan. Ensuite, Greyback te fera Transplaner chez les Granger. Et dans quinze minutes, Severus, nous saurons si tu m'es fidèle ou si la Mort te prendra avant la fin de la nuit. Nous saurons si Potter recevra ta tête en cadeau demain…» déclare froidement Voldemort.

Dix minutes. Et Voldemort lance l'attaque.

Ce qui fait qu'il nous reste à peine douze minutes avant l'arrivée des Mangemorts…

Des Loups-Garous.

A nos oreilles, nous parvient un autre message général de la base de communication du Terrier cette fois :

« Celles ou ceux qui veulent partir le peuvent quelle que soit leur position actuelle. Nous ne leur en tiendrons pas rigueur. » déclare le professeur Dumbledore.

Ce message, nous l'attendions. Nous savions que le professeur Dumbledore nous le ferait parvenir.

Ester, Terry, Martin, Tonks et moi nous regardons. Mais, même si la peur nous vrille les entrailles, aucun de nous ne fait mine de partir…

Il nous reste dix minutes, pour nous mettre en place selon le plan A.

Un plan A, que nous allons quand même un peu modifier…

Ce que je communique, par le biais de la bague et le code convenu à mon mentor…

**************

**Harry**

Du haut de la colline, nous regardons les Mangemorts se préparer à partir.

Neville semble plus décidé que jamais à se lancer dans la bagarre, depuis que Voldemort a parlé de ses parents et des malades de la salle Janus Thickey.

Ron serre les poings lui aussi, surtout depuis qu'il sait que les Loups-Garous vont tous être envoyés chez Hermione.

Draco, fronce les sourcils, comme réfléchissant à quelque chose qui le tracasse

Hermione se tient raide et tendue.

Et ma prof de DCFM est d'une pâleur mortelle.

J'imagine qu'elle aurait voulu que le professeur Snape active le Portoloin de secours…

Mais il ne l'a pas fait…

Dobby, reste le plus calme de nous tous dirait-on. Le plus confiant en tout cas.

Voldemort, sort de nouveau sur le perron, sous les vivats de ses Mangemorts et il prend leur tête, encadré de ses lieutenants, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la sortie du Manoir, en dehors de la zone Anti-Transplanage.

Il est le premier à Transplaner, vers le Terrier. Aussitôt suivi de tous les autres…

Voilà…

Nous y sommes…

Nous dégringolons la colline en courant vers le point faible des protections du Manoir.

Hermione et Draco s'agrippent à la main de Dobby, caché sous ma Cape d'Invisibilité et Marraine attrape la main de Draco.

Nous sommes prêts.

Et j'ai une pensée pour nos Anges Gardiens…

Je leur fais confiance pour veiller sur nous et nous protéger…

***************

**… Votre avis m'intéresse vivement...**

....

....**Cette fois, on y est !...**

**... Enfin... On y sera surtout mardi prochain ! ...**

**... Promis !...**

...


	43. Halloween La Bataille d'Halloween 1 3

**Disclaimer: voir chap 1**

**...**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma Super Bêta! **

**...**

* * *

**A ****mes plus fidèles revieweuses... **

**Je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre depuis longtemps ! **

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues de ce premier volet !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Halloween - La Bataille D'Halloween 1/3**

**Acte 1 : La Bataille Commence**

**Arthur**

Nous sommes tous sur le qui-vive.

Voldemort et ses troupes ont Transplané depuis une trentaine de secondes et ne sauraient tarder à arriver.

La musique va fort et quelques-uns d'entre nous se déplacent devant les fenêtres aux rideaux ouverts, pour faire croire à l'extérieur, que c'est vraiment la fête, que nous sommes insouciants et inconscients de ce qui se prépare. Lee a même mis en route une bande pré-enregistrée, où l'on entend des rires.

Sage précaution.

Nous avons tous la gorge nouée et nous aurions été incapables de jouer cette comédie là…

Je trouve que c'est funèbre et particulièrement macabre…

Nous attendons l'attaque, nous attendons la mort avec de la musique et des rires…

Les jumeaux entourent Nadya. Ils lui prennent chacun une main et ils l'embrassent gentiment sur la joue, avant de lui passer sur l'épaule un petit sac contenant quelques-uns de leur « Projectiles à Mangemorts » dont ils lui recommandent de faire un usage intensif.

« Voldemort vient d'arriver sur la colline de Têtafouine » annonce la voix blanche et tremblante de Percy dans nos écouteurs.

Il est allé, avec Pénélope, rejoindre son poste d'observation, juste après l'annonce générale d'Albus.

Ici, personne n'est parti.

Au contraire, tout le monde a relevé la tête et s'est déclaré prêt à recevoir nos indésirables visiteurs.

Mon cœur se serre et je vois des visages devenir livides, des mâchoires se crisper, des yeux se fermer sur une prière muette...

« Les Mangemorts et les Trolls arrivent à leur tour ! Ils se déploient tout autour du Terrier ! Ils sont à environ cent mètres alentour ! » nous informe de nouveau Percy, plus effrayé que jamais.

Tout contre moi, Molly étouffe un petit cri en appliquant son poing fermé contre sa bouche.

Mais je ne suis pas inquiet. C'est l'attente qui la mine. Dès que les feux d'artifice se déclencheront, elle sera la première à courir vers sa position de combat.

Et je gage qu'elle sera la plus acharnée de nos défenseurs ! Gare aux Mangemorts qui passeront à portée de sa baguette !…

Oui, j'ai confiance !… Molly sera remarquablement efficace dès qu'il s'agira de bouter nos ennemis hors de nos terres !…

De les empêcher de s'en prendre à nos petits !…

A mes côtés, Bill serre Fleur dans ses bras. Son regard sur elle est profond et exprime plus que des mots ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Tout comme le baiser tendre qu'il dépose sur ses lèvres…

Un baiser d'au revoir…

Pourvu que ce ne soit pas un baiser d'adieu !

« Bellatrix Lestrange avance à visage découvert. Elle va entrer par l'allée principale. Nally avait raison de penser qu'elle viendrait par là. Mais je ne vois pas Yaxley. Il doit être de l'autre côté. » intervient à son tour Albus avec un calme olympien.

Lee augmente imperceptiblement le volume de la musique, comme pour couvrir les bruits et les premiers cris des Mangemorts, quand les pièges à loups refermeront leurs puissantes mâchoires sur leurs jambes…

Nous, nous ne bougerons qu'au déclenchement du signal convenu, pour ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise, même si cela nous démange de gagner déjà nos positions.

« Plus personne ne fait un seul mouvement. Voldemort est toujours sur la colline de Têtafouine. Tous les Mangemorts regardent de son côté. On dirait qu'ils attendent ses ordres » souffle la voix étranglée de Pénélope.

« Je ne vois toujours rien sur les écrans » nous lance Marian Higgs, la voix un peu tremblante lui aussi.

Il est plus pâle qu'un mort, depuis que nous avons entendu que les Loups-Garous allaient tous chez les Granger.

Que Merlin protège Charly et les autres de leurs griffes !

Qu'il nous protège tous !

« Voldemort lève sa baguette ! Etincelles vertes dans le ciel ! Mangemorts et Trolls en mouvement ! » nous prévient Percy, complètement affolé cette fois.

Tout le monde se fige autour de moi. Les souffles sont retenus dans une attente anxieuse qui semble durer des heures….

Soudain, de l'arrière de la maison, nous percevons un cri suraigu.

Un cri que nous n'aurions pas entendu si nous n'étions aux aguets du moindre bruit extérieur.

De toute évidence, Buck et sa compagne accueillent nos premiers visiteurs…

Pourvu que ce soit un Troll ! Cela en ferait un de moins !

« Lestrange vient de valdinguer en arrière et elle est sonnée ! » s'exclame la jeune Sawyers, d'un ton plutôt enthousiaste, malgré sa peur visible.

Cela nous arrache un petit soupir de soulagement.…

Lestrange hors combat, même pour quelques minutes, c'est une vraie bonne nouvelle !…

Car elle est de loin la plus redoutable de nos ennemis présents ce soir, si l'on excepte Voldemort, bien sûr…

« Les voilà ! Je les vois ! Un Mangemort saute par-dessus la barrière ! Il s'est fait prendre dans un piège à loup ! Et un autre encore ! Oh ! Il y en a un aux prises avec un Filet du Diable ! Les pièges fonctionnent ! » s'écrie à son tour Travers, horrifié par les images qu'il voit sur les écrans de contrôle, mais soulagé aussi semble-t-il de voir quelques-uns de nos ennemis neutralisés.

Pourvu que les plus dangereux soient les premiers pris dans les pièges !

« Par ici aussi ça marche ! Il y en a trois qui sont prisonniers des pièges à loup et un qui s'est transformé en coq ! Oh ! Merde ! Un troll vient de l'écraser ! Il est en bouillis! » s'exclame maintenant Higgs, qui surveille l'arrière de la maison.

Ses yeux sont écarquillés d'effroi, mais il ne quitte pas son poste d'observation

Ainsi, le premier mort est pour le camp adversaire… Avant même que la bataille ait réellement débuté.

Est-ce de bon augure ?

Je l'espère du fond du cœur !…

Soudain, dans un bruit éclatant, les feux d'artifice explosent…

Cette fois, la bataille commence.

Et chacun gagne sa position en courant…

***************

**Severus**

Nous arrivons à l'endroit exact que j'avais prévu, dans le jardin derrière la maison des Granger.

Machinalement, je jette un œil vers le grenier de la maison voisine où je sais Mondingus et Skeeter en poste d'observation.

J'espère que le spectacle va vous plaire, très chère, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser à l'intention de l'antipathique scribouillarde.

« Ça pue le chat par ici ! » murmure Hadès, le frère de Greyback, en flairant l'air alentour avec une moue de dégoût.

Et trois chats, justement, sortent nonchalamment par la porte entrebâillée du garage, comme pour lui donner raison. Terry Higgs fait du bon travail… C'était une excellente idée, d'amener ces chats !

La maison elle-même est silencieuse, toutes lumières éteintes.

Tous les alentours sont calmes et paisibles aussi.

« Alors, quel est ton plan Snape ? » chuchote Greyback, l'œil allumé d'une lueur assassine et me soufflant son haleine fétide au visage…

Il adorerait m'étriper celui là, je le sais, mais je ne lui donnerai certainement pas l'occasion de le faire !

Oh non ! Quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais tout pour qu'il ne puisse plus nuire à qui que ce soit avant longtemps !…

« Toi, Hadès et moi, nous entrons par derrière et les autres par l'avant de la maison. Je veux que tout soit silencieux, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'étage. Hadès, tu resteras en arrière, pour explorer le rez-de-chaussée. La cuisine principalement, tu devrais y trouver des couteaux et d'autres instruments pour pratiquer des tortures à la Moldue. Des tortures bien saignantes… Greyback, quand nous serons à l'étage, tu entreras dans la première chambre, qui devrait logiquement être celle des parents Granger. Les autres, vous irez voir dans les pièces voisines, s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la maison. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous emmènerons tout le monde en bas où nous pourrons nous amuser tout à notre aise. » déclare-je froidement en chuchotant moi aussi.

Je sais que mes compagnons de combat entendent mes instructions, qui s'adressent davantage à eux qu'aux Mangemorts. Car moi aussi, j'ai un micro et des écouteurs, que j'ai activés dès mon arrivée dans le jardin. Je les éteindrai cependant dès notre entrée dans la maison. Je ne voudrais pas que Greyback dont l'ouïe est aussi fine que son odorat, puisse entendre les bruits de luttes, aussi discrets soient-ils, par l'intermédiaire de mes propres écouteurs.

« Très bien. Allons-y. » murmure justement le Loup-Garou pressé, en retroussant ses babines sur un sourire carnassier et barbare.

Il ne jubilera pas longtemps. Je le garantis !

Pettigrow, visiblement soulagé de ne pas faire équipe avec Greyback, trottine vers l'allée latérale qui contourne la maison.

Moi, j'avance à grands pas vers la porte arrière, que j'ouvre silencieusement, d'un Alohomora. Puis, j'invite Greyback à entrer le premier et je m'empresse derrière lui, l'encourageant à faire vite, comme si j'étais pressé soudain de mettre notre plan à exécution.

Derrière moi, j'entends un tiroir qui s'ouvre, des bruits métalliques de couverts qui s'entrechoquent sans aucune discrétion puis un bruit feutré de chute.

La lutte vient de commencer…

******************

**Draco**

Théo nous donne le signal. Les feux d'Artifice se sont déclenchés, la bataille au Terrier est commencée.

A peine a-t-il débuté son annonce, que Madame De Paimpont serre ma main de la sienne sur ma baguette et jette un Sort puissant. Sa Magie rejoint la mienne dans un crépitement d'étincelles rouges et fuse directement sur le point de jonction des protections du parc. L'air alentour frémit et une odeur d'ozone, une odeur d'avant orage se répand autour de nous…

Les défenses s'effritent et tombent, dans un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant qui se répercute sur les collines alentours…

Mais comme notre prof a déclenché un puissant éclair blanc dans le ciel juste avant, les Mangemorts en garde au Manoir, penseront sans doute qu'il s'agit là d'un orage d'automne.

L'un de ces orages, où il n'y a qu'un seul grondement sec qui se prolonge d'un roulement sourd, comme c'est le cas maintenant…

Cela va nous faire gagner quelques secondes, avant qu'ils ne viennent voir ce qui se passe dans le jardin, le temps pour Harry, Ron et Neville de commencer le spectacle de diversion.

Et comme pour nous couvrir, les nuages bas se déchirent soudain en une pluie battante et froide qui nous cingle le visage..

C'est le déluge...

Heureusement que les Feuxfous résistent à l'eau où nous aurions été privés de notre feu d'artifice !

Et de notre diversion !…

« Allez-y. » murmure notre prof vers mes trois amis, la voix un peu voilée, mais un regard et un petit sourire encourageant accompagnant ses mots.

J'aimerais me sentir aussi en confiance qu'elle en a l'air.

Moi, j'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure et une énorme boule dans la gorge que je n'arrive pas à déglutir…

Harry, Ron et Neville, déjà assis sur leur balai, leur sac à malice plein à craquer de Feuxfous ouvert au côté, s'élancent dans le ciel, fendant le rideau de pluie vers le pôle opposé.

Fred et Georges ont vu grand sur la quantité de FeuxFous, nous précisant que nous n'auront qu'à faire éclater le reste un soir de fête à Poudlard, pour faire de la pub à leur nouvelle gamme de ce produit.

« Quinze secondes après le déclenchement du feu d'artifice » nous rappelle Madame de Paimpont avant de Transplaner elle-même, pour aller se poster au sommet de la tour du Manoir, d'où elle pourra couvrir nos amis.

Hermione et moi resserrerons notre prise sur la main de Maître Dobby, déjà dissimulé aux regards, par la Cape d'Invisibilité et nous nous Désillusionnons.

Et soudain, les Feuxfous pétaradent dans le ciel.

Et c'est une valse de sorcières bossues, de fantômes et de personnages de contes et de romans Moldus qui illuminent le ciel.

C'est magnifique !…

Et nous y sommes…

L'Attaque est commencée…

« Maman ! Je viens à ton secours ! » m'écrie-je, le visage offert à la pluie battante, juste avant que Maître Dobby, sur l'ordre d'Hermione, nous fasse Transplaner vers sa chambre…

**********

**Lee**

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et les mains moites, je grimpe quatre à quatre l'escalier et me précipite vers la Bulle dans laquelle je dois prendre place.

Je suis surpris, en sortant par la fenêtre, de voir tous les alentours brillamment éclairés.

Dommage que nous ne puissions jouir du feu d'artifice, vu d'ici, il a l'air sublime !

Mais en bas, ça panique et ça court dans tous les sens en criant ou en beuglant de douleur, de frayeur ou de rage.

Car les Mangemorts et les Trolls sont poursuivis comme prévus, par des Dragons, des fleurs, des cœurs, des papillons et des soleils géants qui explosent et se multiplient en cascade. Et ce sont maintenant des centaines de Feuxfous qui pétaradent de tous les côtés sans répit, assommant quelques-uns de nos attaquants en explosant à leur passage ou mettant le feu à leur robe.

A sept ou huit mètres environ devant moi, un Troll se débat, aux prises avec des angelots facétieux qui lui tournent autour. Il ne sait plus où donner de la tête et des coups de massues !

Alors, comme les copains, je décide de profiter de la confusion totale de nos ennemis, pour en mettre un maximum au tapis avant qu'ils ne nous repèrent.

Et je me saisis d'une brique décorée de fleurs d'un jaune criard et je l'envoie vers le Troll d'un Sort bien placé et de toute ma puissance.

La brique atteint son but, explosant quand elle s'écrase sur le front du Troll, qui perd l'équilibre et s'effondre en arrière sous le choc. Un coup d'œil rapide m'apprend qu'il a le crâne fendu et qu'il saigne abondamment. Je renouvelle l'opération, pour être certain qu'il soit hors jeu pendant au moins une demi-heure, atteignant ma cible à trois reprises.

Finalement, j'aurais peut-être pu faire un bon Batteur…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur cette idée, car un Mangemort qui a réussi à se mettre à l'abri des FeuxFous derrière un buisson, m'a repéré et me lance sans hésiter un Avada.

Le salopard !… Ça ne doit pas être un novice celui-là!

Heureusement, Kenneth, avec lequel je fais équipe dans la Bulle, s'empresse de me jeter de côté et le Sort de Mort passe à trois centimètres de ma tête avant de percuter la vitre qui le renvoie vers le ciel où il heurte un Feuxfous, provoquant une formidable explosion d'étoiles qui filent droit vers nos ennemis dans des sifflements aigus… Puis Ken lance une volée de Sorts Cuisants qui atteignent leur cible et tandis que le Mangemort se trémousse et tâche d'annuler leurs effets, je peux l'achever d'un bon Stupefix que mon coéquipier assure d'un Incarcerem.

Celui-là, devrait nous laisser tranquille pendant quelque temps.

Car mon Stupefix l'a collé à un pommier.

Je ne serais pas étonné que son dos soit en compote et qu'il ait la tête comme une citrouille après cela.

« Bonne équipe Lee ! »

« Bonne équipe Ken ! »

« Comme à l'entraînement !

« Ouaip ! Mais regarde ce qui arrive ! »

« On dirait qu'ils visent la cheminée ! »

« Ouais ! Ils veulent nous couper la retraite par-là sans doute. Comme si nous en avions quelque chose à faire ! Mais nous n'allons pas pour autant les laisser démolir la maison ! »

« Expulsion ? »

« Expulsion ! »

Nous nous y mettons tous les deux, attendant la dernière seconde, bien à l'abri dans notre Bulle et nous lançons le Sort chacun sur notre cible. Lui à droite, moi à gauche, dans un ensemble parfait et avec une précision sans faille…

Ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est qu'au troisième, Bill et Fleur ont eu la même idée.

Car nous n'activons nos micros que pour demander ou annoncer de l'aide…

Les deux Mangemorts sont donc atteints par deux Sorts d'Expulsion chacun, qui les assomment sans doute à demi, en même temps qu'ils les envoient valdinguer à toute vitesse en sens contraire.

Ils perdent tout contrôle de leur balai et ils tournoient à toute allure avant de tomber durement.

L'un contre un Troll qui se retourne contre lui à violents coups de massue et l'autre tête la première dans l'un des pièges à loup qui lui tranche le cou tout net.

Putain ! Non !

Les neutraliser, c'est ce que nous voulions, pas les tuer !…

Saloperie de guerre !

Putain de saloperie de guerre !…

Mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas le temps de m'appesantir la-dessus, pas plus que Ken qui a émis le même juron étranglé que moi, car d'autres Mangemorts s'envolent vers nous en slalomant entre les Feuxfous qui les poursuivent, tandis que d'autres nous canardent à tout va depuis le sol.

Cette fois, la défense aérienne va devoir prendre l'air et Ken s'élance dans le ciel, me laissant seul dans ma Bulle de protection.

Merde !… Ça va vite !… Trop vite!

Et fort !... Trop fort !

Si vite et si fort que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête !…

Alors je jette des Sorts et des Sorts de défense, encore et encore, priant que Merlin me permette de voir le bout de cette bataille !…

Depuis ma position, je m'acharne maintenant à protéger Remus qui fait l'objet des tirs de quatre Mangemorts qui l'ont repéré. Ils doivent se dire qu'il fera une cible plus facile puisqu'il est au sol, comme eux... A nous deux, nous en neutralisons trois assez rapidement, mais le dernier est un coriace qui nous résiste à coups de Sorts douteux et puissants.

Finalement, sous couvert des Sorts successifs que je lance depuis le premier étage, Remus jaillit de sa Bulle en slalomant avec vélocité et va le mettre K.O. à la Moldue.

Mais derrière lui, un Troll le repère et se précipite vers lui. Remus a tout juste le temps d'aller se réfugier dans le garage pour échapper à ses solides coups de massue !

Cela n'arrête pas le Troll qui lève son arme et en flanque un grand coup sur le toit du garage en ahanant furieusement sous son effort.

Mal lui en a pris, car le Sort de protection posé par Madame De Paimpont fait merveille, lui retournant son coup en pleine face. Le Troll vacille et tombe finalement le nez en avant sur le toit, qui l'expulse lui aussi en arrière.

Il atterrit rudement et de tout son poids, sur le cul et la poitrine d'un Mangemort qui n'aura pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait avant de mourir.

Cette fois c'est sûr…

Je verrais les Sombrals la prochaine fois que j'aurais l'occasion d'aller à Poudlard…

Putain de merde !

Tout ça c'est pas joli à voir !

Bordel de merde ! Il m'a eu le con ! Ça brûle ! Putain que ça brûle !

«Connard de mes deux ! Saloperie ! Tu vas morfler sale trouduc !» m'écrie-je, en jetant un Stupefix du feu de Dieu vers le sagouin qui m'a touché...

Rien à foutre qu'il soit à terre ! Je suis furax et je le bombarde de Sorts ! Des beaux furoncles bien purulents pour commencer, et qu'il dégueule des limaces et se chie aussi dessus l'ordure ! Ouais ! Il aura des coliques douloureuses et une diarrhée monstrueuse pendant au moins une demi-heure !

Puis je préviens que je dois aller me faire soigner cette foutue brûlure qui me cuit le ventre et j'empoigne mon Portoloin...

Mais je reviendrais... Ouais, je reviendrais !

Et ils apprendront à qui ils ont à faire, ces sales bâtards !

***************

**Kingsley**

La porte de la salle Janus Thickey, située juste en face de la chambre dans laquelle nous avons pris place avec Mitchell Davies, s'ouvre silencieusement, sous la poussée d'un Mangemort qui n'a même pas pris la peine de s'encagouler.

Nous laissons les deux intrus entrer dans le noir, puis nous les suivons tout aussi silencieusement, pénétrant à leur suite, par la porte qu'ils ont laissée grande ouverte.

Ces salopards ont l'air sûr que personne ne viendra les déranger dans leur sale boulot !…

Ils vont déchanter rapidement !…

Deux éclairs verts sont rapidement jetés vers les deux premiers lits par les visiteurs indésirables.

Deux éclairs rouges les Stupéfixent aussitôt…

Saleté de Mangemorts !…

Il est clairs qu'ils auraient tué tous les malades inoffensifs et sans défense, si nous ne les avions pas évacués…

Mais je ne m'attarde pas là-dessus.

J'empoigne l'un de ces empaffés pour lui jeter un Oubliette suivi d'un Sort de Confusion et je l'emmène illico à la Brigade des Aurors tandis que Mitchell s'occupe de l'autre.

Trente secondes…

C'est tout le temps que cela nous a pris pour neutraliser les zigotos !

Le temps de raconter ma petite fable au Chef et dans 6 ou 7 minutes, nous arriverons en renfort au Terrier.

Ce ne sera pas du luxe !

*******************

**Ramaya**

C'est la pagaille dans les rangs des Mangemorts !…

C'est la pagaille dans le ciel, c'est la pagaille au sol !…

Ils s'affolent et courent dans tous les sens, pour échapper aux Feuxfous, aux projectiles des jumeaux, aux coups de massue des Trolls qui se retournent contre tout ce qui bouge, aux pièges, aux Sorts que nous jetons, aux Sorts qu'ils jettent eux-même dans toutes les directions sans vraiment se soucier de savoir qui ils visent…

Ils sont surpris, visiblement, de notre résistance…

Il n'y en a guère que quelques-uns qui se distinguent…

Quelques-uns qui se sont trouvé un abri et nous bombardent méthodiquement de Sorts de Magie Noire…

Ce sont ceux-là que j'essaye de repérer et de neutraliser pour un bout de temps.

Mon père est-il parmi eux ?

Ne pense pas à ça, Ramaya ! Ne pense pas à ça !

Ce n'est pas le moment !

Bon sang non, ce n'est pas le moment !

Concentre-toi sur ta tâche et neutralise le plus de Mangemorts possible ! Et pour le plus longtemps possible !

C'est ta vie et celle des copains qui se jouent là !

Là, voilà, derrière ce bouquet d'ajoncs ! Celui-là s'est entraîné à n'en pas douter ! Il ne balance que des Sorts à coup sûr ! Neutralise-le ce salopard, qui vient d'envoyer Simon au tapis !… Il est à ta portée, tu peux l'avoir !

Je me Désillusionne et me déplace lentement hors de ma Bulle, prenant soin d'éviter les Trolls et les pièges des jumeaux, puis je me réfugie derrière un prunier au tronc un peu tortueux.

Je suis bien placée. Un Stupéfix, un seul et le Mangemort est sonné. Je le ligote serré d'un Incarcerem puissant et mon regard part à la recherche d'un autre ennemi à mettre hors circuit.

Vas-y Ramaya !

Ne te laisse pas distraire ! Continue ! Tu fais du bon travail !

Je regarde méthodiquement autour de moi. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en trouver un autre à mettre hors d'état de nuire…

Car un Mangemort, sans doute désarçonné de son balai par l'un de mes camarades ou un Feuxfous, me tombe dessus et une douleur aiguë me vrille le crâne quand il se cogne violemment au tronc de l'arbre…

J'en reste sonnée quelques secondes…

Pas plus heureusement !

Car j'ouvre les yeux juste à temps, pour voir le Mangemort qui m'est tombé dessus pointer sa baguette sur moi ! Mon Sort de Désillusion est tombé et ce salaud va me tuer !…

J'en suis sûre !…

Je le vois à la jubilation cruelle qui brille dans ses yeux et son sourire mauvais quand il serre sa main sur ma gorge pour m'asphyxier à demi et m'empêcher de bouger !…

Alors, dans un réflexe, je lui balance mon poing droit sur son nez qui explose dans un craquement sinistre et de ma main gauche, je me saisis de sa baguette que je casse d'un geste sec et nerveux, tout en lui jetant un Sort d'Expulsion dans les cotes avec la mienne que j'ai rappelée vite fait dans ma main droite…

J'ai mis tant de puissance dans mon Sort, que l'ordure se retrouve propulsé à une quinzaine de mètres au-dessus de moi, avant de retomber lourdement au sol ! Sa jambe droite, qui s'écrase sur la massue abandonnée d'un Troll assommé quelque part, craque horriblement et le Mangemort hurle de douleur…

A voir le sang qui assombrit sa robe en une auréole qui s'étend rapidement, il ne fait nul doute qu'il a une vilaine fracture ouverte !

Un coup d'œil de côté me le confirme… une pointe d'os brisé a traversé sa robe en une déchirure nette… Il ne se relèvera pas ce soir… et il doit souffrir horriblement…

Je ne le plaindrais certainement pas !

Mais je l'endors tout de même d'un Sort de Sommeil assez puissant pour mettre un Dragon au tapis, car le salaud est encore capable d'appeler une baguette perdue à lui et de s'en prendre aux copains !…

Enfin, après avoir stoppé son hémorragie pour ne pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience, je cours me remettre à l'abri dans ma Bulle…

Je l'atteins presque, je suis presque à l'abri, quand un vilain Sort me frappe dans le dos, me déchirant profondément la peau et la chair jusqu'à l'os, depuis l'épaule jusqu'au creux des reins…

La douleur est si insupportable, que j'ai tout juste le temps de me saisir de mon Portoloin avant de m'évanouir…

*******************

**Neville**

Cette fois ça y est !… Nous y sommes !…

La bataille du Manoir a commencé avec les premiers Feuxfous que nous avons fait exploser dans le ciel.

Ils sont superbes ! Et je ne vais pas me priver d'en noyer le ciel du Manoir.

Oh non, je ne vais pas m'en priver !

Et je n'ai qu'une envie : que Voldemort voit ça !…

Surtout la dédicace finale de Harry !

Et qu'il s'en étouffe de rage le fumier !

Bordel !

Quelle pourriture !

Parler ainsi de mes parents et des malades qui sont dans la même salle qu'eux à Ste Mangouste !

C'est lui, le pauvre fou inutile qui ne manquera à personne quand il se sera plus !

Salopard !

Je suis dans une rage froide et plus noire que sa Magie !…

Je crois que s'il avait été en face de moi je l'aurais étranglé de mes mains nues avec un plaisir immense…

Et ça me fait peur…

Je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier guidé par la colère et des idées de vengeance…

Alors je vais voler, comme jamais je ne l'ai fait, pour leur offrir, à lui et tous ses partisans, un feu d'artifice comme ils n'en ont jamais vu !

Ouais !…

Et ils ne m'auront pas les salauds !…

Et ils vont se prendre une raclée de tous les diables à coups de Feuxfous dans la tronche !

Allez ! Venez bande de dégénérés !

Venez-vous en prendre pleins les yeux !

Essayez de m'attraper si vous pouvez !

Et vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir !…

Je suis le digne fils de mes parents !

Neville Longdubat !

Et fier de l'être !

**************

**Draco**

Hermione et moi arrivons dans un grand crac dans la chambre de Maman.

Maître Dobby a bien calculé son coup, nous sommes dos au mur qui fait face aux fenêtres vers lesquelles les Mangemorts qui gardent Maman sont tournés, regardant les feux d'artifice qui pétaradent si fort, qu'ils ne nous ont même pas entendus.

Deux Stupéfix et les voilà à terre !

Je désactive mon Sort de Désillusion et me précipite vers Maman, assise sur son lit et qui nous regarde en écarquillant les yeux.

De toute évidence, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que nous arrivions directement ici. Mais elle se reprend très vite et m'ouvre les bras.

« Maman ! » m'écrie-je, en me blottissant contre elle.

« Draco ! J'étais certaine que tu viendrais me sauver ! Mon fils, je suis si fière de toi ! » me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille, en me serrant à son tour contre elle, après une brève hésitation.

Je devrais être heureux et me sentir soulagé.

Mais une sourde appréhension me saisit soudainement.

La même appréhension qui m'a serré la gorge ce matin, quand je suis arrivé dans la Grande Salle, pour le petit déjeuner.

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche…

Je le sais. Je le sens ! Aussi sûrement que je sens l'eau glacée de la pluie qui dégouline dans mon cou depuis les mèches trempées de mes cheveux...

Mes yeux balayent la chambre du regard et s'arrêtent sur un plateau repas posé sur le chevet.

Un plateau repas sur lequel il ne reste que des miettes…

Bizarre…

Je me défais de l'étreinte de ma mère et je la regarde avec un sourire engageant. Maman est bien jolie, vêtue de l'une de ses plus belles robes et maquillée discrètement.

Le doute grandit dans mon esprit.

« Excuse-moi, Maman, mais j'ai eu l'ordre de ne rien négliger et de vérifier que c'est bien toi. Le mot de passe Maman, tu t'en souviens ? » m'enquiers-je, d'un ton doux, en serrant ses mains que j'ai prises entre les miennes.

« Bien entendu Draco. J'ai tellement attendu que tu écrives enfin le mot « chance » dans l'une de tes lettres ! » me répond-elle, tout aussi doucement, libérant l'une de ses mains pour me caresser la joue avec un sourire tendre qui me semble détestablement factice.

Le mot de passe est correct, mais l'angoisse qui m'étreint la poitrine ne se desserre pas et le doute s'épanouit.

Cette femme n'est pas ma mère !

Elle a son visage, sa stature, son odeur et sa voix, mais ce n'est pas elle !…

Du moins, je crois sincèrement que ce n'est pas elle !

Tout en elle me semble calculé, fabriqué, falsifié…

Et puis, je n'imagine pas Maman prenant soin de s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller alors qu'elle est prisonnière de Voldemort…

Et, il y a aussi cette phrase qui me revient en tête. Celle où Voldemort affirme que bientôt il y aura un espion dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Pourquoi me revient-elle en tête maintenant ?

Et pourquoi le colis ? Le mouchoir tâché de sang ?

Et c'était trop facile de neutraliser les gardiens ! A leur place, j'aurais été sur mes gardes justement !...

Oui, je ne me serais pas laissé distraire par le feu d'artifice et me serais posté aux côtés de ma prisonnière, faisant face à la porte en la tenant en joue...

Je décide cependant de ne rien laisser transparaître de mes doutes.

Je souris et j'invite ma « mère » à se tourner vers Hermione, qui s'occupe de brouiller la mémoire des deux Mangemorts et de les plonger dans le sommeil après avoir bouclé la porte d'un puissant Collaporta

« Maman, je te présente mon amie, Hermione Granger. Hermione, je te présente Narcissa Malfoy, ma mère » dis-je, d'un ton léger et presque badin.

« Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance » déclare ma mère, en tendant la main vers Hermione qui la salue en retour, avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Ce n'est pas un moment bien choisi pour s'adonner aux civilités Draco ! Nous devons y aller au plus vite ! Ginny signale du mouvement dans le hall du rez-de-chaussée ! Ils pourraient monter ici ! » me presse Hermione, qui prend tout de même le temps de nous sécher elle et moi, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Oui, elle a raison, il vaut mieux nous dépêcher… Je trouve d'ailleurs curieux que ceux qui étaient devant la porte de la chambre quand nous étions là-haut sur la colline, selon ce que nous a dit Théo, ne se soient pas encore manifestés…Sont-ils sourds pour ne rien entendre de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ? Les explosions dehors sont puissantes et les murs sont épais mais ils doivent bien nous avoir entendu parler derrière la porte non ?

A moins qu'ils ne se soient éloignés ou retranchés dans la chambre située devant celle de Maman dès le début de notre attaque, attendant que nous arrivions dans le couloir… Attendant que nous soyons devant la porte pour nous surprendre par derrière...

Mmmm... C'est ce que j'aurais fait...

Mais j'ai l'horrible impression que tout a été mis en scène pour nous faciliter la tâche au cas où nous viendrions...

« Maman, je suis vraiment heureux de te voir saine et sauve ! Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour toi ! Et je te remercie pour les chocolats au café que tu m'as envoyés mardi. Ce sont mes préférés ! » déclare-je, avec un grand sourire et l'entraînant à la suite d'Hermione

« C'est bien pour cela que je te les ai envoyés mon chéri ! » me répond-elle, souriante elle aussi.

Cette fois, je suis totalement convaincu que ce n'est pas ma mère !

Alors je laisse galamment cette inconnue qui croit me leurrer passer la porte de la salle de bain et je la neutralise d'une simple pression sur le cou dès qu'elle me tourne le dos.

Elle s'effondre dans un bruit sourd, sous les yeux effarés d'Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas ma mère !…» assure-je, en refermant la porte de la salle de bain derrière nous avant de balancer un double Sort d'Oubliette sur cette femme que je ne connais pas.

Tant pis pour elle si elle a la mémoire plus trouée que du gruyère après ça !

Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas essayer de me leurrer !…

La garce !

C'est elle, l'Espion que Voldemort souhaitait voir entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix !

Ramenée là-bas au QG par mes soins !

Faut-il qu'il m'ait pris pour un imbécile !

Mais il en sera pour ses frais l'enfoiré !

*******************

**Remus **

Crotte de Troll ! Il est coriace le marsouin !

Trois fois que je le mets à terre et trois fois qu'il se relève ! C'est impensable ! Il doit avoir du sang de Troll ou de Géant dans les veines pour être aussi résistant !

Alors je lui jette un Stupefix puis un second dans la foulée !

J'espère que cette fois, cela suffira pour le tenir hors combat un petit bout de temps !…

Mais bon, dans le doute, je prends la précaution de le Métamorphoser un peu…

Voilà, avec une queue de poisson et les mains en pattes de canard, il aura du mal à se déplacer et à se servir d'une baguette pendant la prochaine demi-heure au moins !

Mais déjà, un autre Sort me frôle… Marron !… Ce n'est pas du bon ça !… C'est un Maléfice Sombre à n'en pas douter !…

Il faut que je repère celui qui utilise ce Sort de Magie Noire avant qu'il ne réussisse à m'atteindre ou atteindre l'un des nôtres…

Bon sang ! Où est-il ce crassard?

Ah ! Le voilà ! Il est caché derrière le garage le saligaud !

Mais comment le neutraliser sans me mettre à découvert ?

Oh ! J'ai une idée qui aurait plu à Sirius et James !

Et je la mets aussitôt à exécution…

Voilà ! Un seau sur la tête pour l'aveugler ! Et tant qu'à faire, autant le resserrer un peu à la base pour qu'il ne puisse l'enlever tout de suite ! Le gars se lève et titube sous les efforts qu'il effectue pour enlever le seau. Je fais tomber dessus une petite pluie de cailloux pour le faire devenir dingue, puis je m'occupe de sa baguette. Hop ! Envolée ! Je la récupère et la casse aussi sec.

Voilà, je peux maintenant le mettre l'autre hors d'état de nuire pour quelque temps…

Mais où est-il ?

Mes yeux partent à sa recherche le long du mur du garage...

Oh merde ! L'andouille !

Aveuglé par le seau et sans doute terriblement agacé par le bruit provoqué par les cailloux qui lui tombent dessus, il vient de se jeter tout seul au devant du Sort combiné que deux de ses comparses destinaient sans doute à Benjamin, qui se bat au sol depuis que son balai s'est pris un Incendio qui l'a mis hors vol !…

Avec ce qu'il vient de se prendre, mon ex-adversaire va sans doute faire un séjour prolongé à Ste Mangouste avant d'aller à Azkaban…

Et il ne lancera plus jamais aucun Sort dorénavant…

Qui pourrait le faire, sans bras ?

J'arrête les flots de sang qui s'échappent de ses moignons et me tourne vers ses attaquants qui ne se sont même pas attardés à le secourir et continuent de viser Benjamin qui leur échappe encore une fois de justesse, en se jetant dans la Bulle de Simon.

A nous trois, nous nous occupons des deux acolytes qui, devant la puissance de nos Sorts, se replient prudemment derrière des buissons épais.

Pas de chance pour eux… Les jumeaux y avaient justement placé l'un de leur piège et ils subissent tous deux un sort de Métamorphose qui les transforme temporairement en chihuahuas auxquels un Troll s'intéresse aussitôt vivement.

Après un temps d'arrêt fort dangereux, les deux ridicules petits chiens échappent aux grosses mains du Troll, en se carapatant vers les champs, à toute la vitesse que leur permettent leurs petites pattes et en glapissant dans les aigus…

J'espère que nous ne les reverrons pas ce soir…

Ni jamais…

Car ce sont des mauvais ceux-là !…

Des sadiques c'est sûr, pour employer les Sorts de Découpe qu'ils utilisent sur des êtres vivants…

Des Sorts de bouchers…

Les fils de pute !

*****************

**Harry**

« Attention Harry et Ron, il y a du mouvement au sol » nous prévient la voix douce et tranquille de Luna.

Un coup d'œil m'indique qu'effectivement il y a du monde en bas…

Du monde avec des balais.

Je jette une poignée de Feuxfous qui embrasent aussitôt le ciel, éclairant mon sillage comme la queue d'une comète.

Une queue de comète facétieuse dans laquelle dansent des vampires, des monstres et des princesses de contes de fées.

Il y a aussi un E.T., un Zorro et un Darth Vador dans le lot…

Les jumeaux ont vraiment assuré, effectuant des recherches avec sérieux sur les personnages de film, de contes, de romans et dessins animés Moldus, malgré le peu de temps dont ils disposaient pour fabriquer les FeuxFous…

Plus loin, Neville effectue la même opération que moi, inondant le ciel de parchemins qui explosent joyeusement, tandis que Ron vient couvrir ses arrières, baguette en main.

En effet, un Mangemort a pris notre ami en chasse et lance vers lui des Avada, en slalomant entre les Feuxfous qui pétaradent bruyamment en saynètes plus colorées les unes que les autres.

Ron balance un Expelliarmus qui rate le Mangemort de peu. Celui-ci ne se retourne même pas. Il maintient sa poursuite d'un Neville grandement inspiré dans ses acrobaties et qui continue à lâcher imperturbablement les Feuxfous qui déstabilisent dangereusement son poursuivant…

« Harry, deux Mangemorts à tes trousses » me prévient Luna de sa voix légère.

Un coup d'œil en arrière, me permet de vérifier à quelle distance se trouvent les deux esclaves de Voldemort que Luna vient de me signaler.

Et je m'élève vers le ciel.

Je vais les emmener là-haut, dans un ballet comme ils n'en ont sûrement jamais dansé...

En espérant qu'ils s'essouffleront plus vite que moi...

******************

**Tonks**

Un petit coup d'œil par les trous que j'ai fait dans la porte de l'armoire, avec l'autorisation des Granger, m'indique que Severus ne s'était pas trompé. C'est bien Pettigrow qui est entré en dernier dans le couloir. J'en ai la certitude, car sa silhouette est plus trapue que celle des Loups-Garous qui le précèdent.

Pettigrow leur laisse un peu d'avance, sous prétexte de jeter un œil dans le salon, avant de leur emboîter de nouveau le pas en direction de l'escalier.

Cela m'arrange…

Au moins, il y a moins de risque que les deux autres me repèrent quand je sortirais de ma cachette…

Pettigrow prend le temps de faire le tour du salon avant de revenir dans le couloir… Les deux autres ont presque atteint la dernière marche de l'escalier, à la suite de Severus et Greyback, quand il revient dans le couloir.

Je le laisse passer, puis j'ouvre silencieusement la porte, en même temps que Martin ouvre celle des toilettes situées de l'autre côté, en vis à vis de l'armoire.

Nous avons pris cette précaution, quand nous avons su que nous aurions à faire principalement avec des Loups-Garous, changeant un minimum le plan A en le combinant au plan B. Ester, elle, est allée avec Terry. Charly est seul là-haut, mais nous l'aurons rejoint pour lui donner un coup de main, avant que Greyback ait réalisé quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, si tout va bien ici en bas…

Pettigrow est maîtrisé silencieusement d'une simple pression sur un point très sensible situé à la base du cou. Je crois qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Je lui retire sa baguette, le ligote serré avec la corde Elfique, tandis que Martin grimpe déjà l'escalier à la suite des autres Mangemorts qui ne se sont aperçu de rien…

Il faut dire que nous avons choisi aussi de brouiller fortement leurs cartes en mettant le paquet sur les odeurs. La maison empeste de tout l'encens que nous avons fait brûler et des parfums que nous avons vaporisés partout…

De quoi leur fouetter sévèrement les narines…

Je finis de ligoter Pettigrow, commençant à m'inquiéter pour Terry et Ester, quand ils déboulent du couloir à mon grand soulagement. Ils ont réussi à neutraliser le Loup-Garou que Severus a appelé Hadès et à le boucler dans le bahut de la salle à manger, comme nous l'avons prévu.

Ils déclenchent un appareil photographique posé sur une console, puis se faufilent dans l'escalier, me laissant m'occuper tranquillement de l'Animagus, sous les flashs répétés.

Il y aura de belles photographie de Madame Granger ligotant Pettigrow pour la Gazette…

Enfin, quand l'Animagus est bien saucissonné, je l'enferme dans l'armoire comme prévu, puis j'entre dans les toilettes et en ressort avec une cage contenant deux chats, que je libère dans la même armoire que lui.

Cela devrait le dissuader de se transformer en rat s'il se réveille avant que nous en ayons terminé avec les Mangemorts qui restent….

*******************

**Ron**

Nev continue de lâcher ses Feuxfous, tout en virevoltant comme un fou, pour éviter les Sorts qui fusent autour de lui.

J'ai du mal à croire que c'est lui qui vole sur ce balai, quand je pense à la peur maladive qu'il en avait en première année.

Les feux d'artifice aveuglent momentanément les deux poursuivants qu'il a maintenant aux fesses, dont l'un baisse brusquement le manche de son balai pour échapper à une sorte de grand loup noir dont les yeux sortent de la tête et lancent des cœurs au passage d'une femme habillée de façon très sexy.

Mal lui en prend.

Car s'il ne se fait pas dévorer par le loup, il se mange le grand pin qui se trouve sur sa trajectoire.

Un ennemi au sol, c'est toujours cela de gagné !

Enfin, cela fait deux, puisqu'il y en a un autre qui en a déjà bouffé un tout à l'heure… Je crois même que celui là n'avait pas encore dégainé sa baguette…

Mais bon, ce n'est pas mon problème et je ne vais certainement pas le plaindre, ni m'en plaindre !…

« Il y en a un derrière toi Ron. » m'indique calmement Luna.

Mon cœur bat à cent mille coups minute quand un éclair vert me frôle…

Ces immondes salopards ne lancent que des Avada !…

Du moins, quand ils nous visent Nev et moi.

Je pars dans une vrille complexe, que Harry nous a appris à faire.

C'est complètement dingue de se lancer dans cette figure parmi les Feuxfous et sous une pluie battante, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai à ma disposition pour échapper à mon poursuivant. Je vais si vite, que la tête me tourne et j'évite de justesse de rentrer de plein fouet dans un autre Mangemort qui venait à ma rencontre.

Mon poursuivant, qui fait une embardée pour éviter une sirène assise sur un rocher, ne voit pas son coéquipier et les deux Mangemorts se télescopent dans un choc brutal qui les désarçonne…

Encore deux de moins !…

Deux qui ne se relèveront pas étant donné la violence du choc et leur chute sur les tridents des Tritons de la fontaine sur lesquelles ils ont atterri…

Putain de merde !

C'est pas beau à voir !…

Et je réprime à grand peine un hoquet qui me ferait vomir tripes et boyaux…

Ce n'est pas le moment d'être malade bordel ! …

Car il y en a un autre qui en veut à ma peau !

Alors j'aspire une grande goulée d'air frais et je jette une poignée de Feuxfous qui s'éparpillent derrière moi en explosant joyeusement, avant de lancer un Sortilège de Désarmement un peu au hasard par-dessus mon épaule…

Cette fois ça marche et mon adversaire me lâche…

A la recherche d'une autre baguette sans doute…

Qu'il prenne son temps !… Je ne suis pas pressé de le revoir !…

D'autant qu'il a d'autres camarades en course encore…

Ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe, moi je vous le dis !

Allez, venez ! Coursez-moi !

Venez slalomer entre les arbres puisque vous aimez les sensations fortes !

Et bouffez-vous en, temps que vous y êtes !

Bandes de pourris !

***************

**Olivier**

Fred et Georges ne ratent jamais leur cible !

C'est bien connu de tous ceux qui ont joué contre eux ! Ce sera bientôt connu de tous les Mangemorts !…

Plus d'un déjà a dû abandonner le vol à cause des projectiles remplis de poudre de verrues ou de Potions au jus de Bubobulb qui leur explosent à la figure, provoquant des brûlures ou des démangeaisons furieuses dans leurs yeux et sur chaque centimètre carré de peau atteint.

Mon entraîneur leur offrirait un pont d'or pour les avoir dans son équipe s'il les voyait à l'œuvre en ce moment !

Avec leurs farces et attrapes d'Halloween, ils ont aussi mis à terre un Troll, qui s'en est pris plein les yeux !

Le pauvre se roule dans tous les sens, écrasant au passage deux ou trois bouquets de fleurs piégés qui ajoutent à son malheur et les jambes d'un Mangemort qui a eu le tort de se trouver sur son chemin…

« Les Aurors arrivent ! » s'écrie Marian Higgs dans mes écouteurs

Ils tombent bien ceux-là !

Mais je n'ai guère le temps de me réjouir car je suis maintenant aux prises avec un Mangemort qui s'acharne sur moi depuis un arbre. J'ai déjà dû renouveler le Sort de ma Bulle de protection deux fois depuis que j'ai abandonné ma position en vol à cause de mon balai qui a pris feu sous l'Incendio d'un Mangemort.

Je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt que moi ! Même si mon entraîneur va sûrement penser le contraire.

Diable ! Un balai de ce prix !

Merde !

Gary vient de se prendre un Maléfice qui l'a mis à terre !

« Je suis la plus proche ! Je l'emmène et je reviens ! » s'exclame Angelina qui atterrit juste à côté de lui et disparaît en un clin d'œil.

Elle a l'air d'avoir été blessée elle aussi… En tout cas, son bras pendait lamentablement contre son flanc, comme s'il était cassé…

Je ne sais même pas s'il y a eu d'autres blessés parmi nous me dis-je, en lançant une série de Sorts d'attaque sur celui qui a osé blesser Gary.

Le Mangemort, acculé par mon attaque combinée à celle de Carlotta qui se trouve juste au-dessus de moi et de Maugrey qui a finalement neutralisé mon précédent attaquant, termine le cul sur un piège à loup qui lui arrache une fesse. Il s'évanouit sous le choc et un Auror qui passait par-là, en profite pour lui prendre sa baguette et l'entraver avec des chaînes.

Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de l'en féliciter, car un Troll se dirige vers nous.

Cette fois encore, je m'associe avec Carlotta et une série de briques colorées vole vers le Troll, explosant sur sa figure et sa tête. Il doit en voir trente-six chandelles car il titube dangereusement en faisant quelques pas en arrière, avant de s'effondrer, sur un Mangemort, emprisonnant tout le bas de son corps.

Je ne sais pas si ce type pourra remarcher un jour au son des horribles craquements que j'ai entendu, malgré les pétarades bruyantes des Feuxfous

En attendant, comme il est aussi tombé poitrine en avant sur un bouquet de fleurs piégées, il se défait lui-même de sa baguette pour se gratter furieusement le torse en hurlant comme un fou à la fois de douleur et de rage sans doute.

A quelques pas de là, Fred et Georges font encore tourner en bourrique deux autres Trolls, qui finissent par s'en prendre l'un à l'autre…

Ils se massacrent à coups de massues si enragés que j'ai l'impression d'assister au choc des Titans !…

Mais je n'ai guère le temps de m'attarder sur ce combat acharné, car un autre salopard en veut à ma personne…

Trois Sorts plus tard, il en est pour ses frais.

Je crois qu'il se souviendra longtemps qu'il ne faut pas s'entortiller dans les ronces épineuses quand on est à poil…

Grand bien lui fasse !

*******************

**Severus**

Greyback ne se retourne même pas vers moi avant d'ouvrir la chambre des parents d'Hermione. Il se dirige sans hésitation vers le lit où des oreillers et polochons simulent des silhouettes paisiblement endormies.

Mais il se raidit soudain et tourne la tête vers sa gauche, comprenant que quelque chose cloche.

C'est cependant trop tard.

Charly Weasley lui a déjà passé la corde Elfique autour de la poitrine, serrant le nœud coulant d'un mouvement brusque, lui entravant ainsi les deux bras à hauteur des coudes…

Il se débat, mais Weasley n'est pas un dresseur de dragon pour rien. Il s'est fermement campé sur un pied, appuyant l'autre dans le pli de la jambe du Loup-Garou et s'arque boute de toutes ses forces pour mettre le Mangemort à terre, d'une seule mais ferme poussée, sous les flashs répétés d'un appareil photographique à déclenchement automatique.

Greyback s'effondre, cassant sa baguette dans sa chute. Il se retourne aussi vite, cherchant à se redresser et à griffer les jambes de son adversaire. Weasley, qui n'en a cure de ces griffes puisque ses jambes sont protégées d'une cuirasse en peau de dragon, lui flanque un coup de pied dans la figure, sans état d'âme, lui cassant le nez dans un craquement sinistre, avant de renouveler l'opération par deux fois, l'assommant pour de bon.

Puis il le ligote prestement et, sortant une forte paire de pinces coupantes de sa poche, il entreprend de lui faire tranquillement une manucure… à la Moldue…

Il n'a pas mis plus d'une minute trente pour neutraliser Greyback…

Une performance que j'admire sincèrement !

Mais derrière moi, les choses ne se passent pas aussi bien.

Certes, l'un des Loups-Garous gît au sol, proprement assommé, mais Terry, Martin et Ester sont aux prises avec le dernier qui a réussi à échapper au lasso et à garder sa baguette.

Je vais pour lui jeter un Sort de Désarmement, quand Ester surgit de côté, sabre japonais en main, et tranche la baguette au moment même où un Sort en fuse. La baguette explose, projetant durement Ester dans l'escalier.

Elle a cependant le bon réflexe de se rouler en boule, protégeant sa tête de ses bras.

Le Loup-Garou, lui, a été propulsé au bout du couloir, mais il se relève très vite et se précipite à notre rencontre, toutes griffes en avant. Sans nous concerter, nous nous élançons, Martin et moi, et nous sautons en l'air, pied en avant. Nous percutons le Mangemort tous les deux en même temps. Martin à la tête et moi à la gorge. Au même moment, un couteau lancé par Terry se fiche profondément dans la cuisse droite du Loup-Garou..

Le Loup-Garou s'effondre au sol, à moitié sonné et le souffle coupé.

Le sang gicle abondamment de sa cuisse par jets saccadés

Une artère a été tranchée apparemment.

Il faudra lui prodiguer des soins avant qu'il ne soit saigné à blanc…

Mais déjà, Tonks nous rejoint et se glisse derrière lui.

Elle lui passe la corde au cou, le bascule sans douceur en avant, sans même retirer le couteau enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, puis elle lui lie les poignets et, pour finir, enroule la corde autour de ses pieds relevés dans son dos.

Avec une dextérité qui contraste totalement avec sa maladresse habituelle.

Ainsi ligoté, si le Loup-Garou gigote trop, il s'étranglera lui-même.

Nous n'avons plus qu'à lui soigner la cuisse et lui faire les ongles à lui aussi.

Après, je distribuerais la Potion de Sommeil que j'ai amenée avec moi et tout le monde au dodo !

En tout cas, nous avons maîtrisé et neutralisé ces salopards, moins de quinze minutes après leur arrivée sur les lieux et sans avoir utilisé le moindre Sort ou Maléfice…

Voldemort ne sera pas ravi de l'apprendre…

Mais moi, je félicite tout le monde et j'espère que Skeeter n'en a pas loupé une miette.

Pour une fois qu'elle aura l'occasion de faire un vrai bon article !

Ordre du Phénix : 1 – Voldemort : 0

La première victoire est pour nous !

Pourvu que ce soit la même chose au Manoir et au Terrier !

******************

....

**....Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier volet de la Bataille d'Halloween ?...**

**...Votre Avis m'interesse Vivement...**

....

...


	44. Halloween La Bataille d'Halloween 2 3

**Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1**

**...**

**Merci à Mistycal ma super bêta qui fait un travail extraordinaire !**

**...**

* * *

**Ouf ! Ouf ! Ouf !**

**Je suis vraiment ravie que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu !**

**J'étais sur des charbons ardents, attendant votre verdict avec angoisse !**

**J'espère que cette suite comblera vos attentes !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Halloween - La Bataille D'Halloween 2/3**

**Acte 2 : Contretemps **

**Arthur**

La bagarre fait rage tout autour du Terrier.

Sur ma droite, Molly, furieuse d'avoir vu l'un des jumeaux se faire projeter dans un arbre, s'est levée de toute sa taille et bombarde le Mangemort qui a osé s'en prendre à notre petit, d'une série de Sort de Métamorphose qui le transforme en quelque chose d'innommable…

Elle ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il est clair qu'il ne se relèvera pas sans l'aide d'un Médicomage…

Et encore !

Je me demande s'il sera possible de rendre forme humaine à cet infâme sorcier !…

Mais ce n'est pas moi qui irait le plaindre… Loin s'en faut !

Fred ou Georges s'extirpe des branchages touffus et il s'élance de nouveau dans la bataille, malgré une blessure à la jambe qui saigne abondamment et ses nombreuses écorchures sur le visage. Il se rend aux côtés d'un Auror aux prises avec un vicieux qui use et abuse des Incendio.

Je les couvre du mieux que je peux depuis ma position, mais l'immonde Mangemort réussit néanmoins à atteindre le pauvre Auror qui s'enflamme et se transforme en torche vive.

Heureusement, Rachel et Alicia arrivent à la rescousse, par la voie des airs et nous neutralisons finalement l'incendiaire, tandis que mon fils éteint les flammes en arrosant abondamment l'Auror puis l'emmène au QG.

Les Mangemorts me donnent l'horrible impression de se reproduire comme des insectes.

A une vitesse vertigineuse...

Dès que nous en mettons un à terre, il y en a un ou deux autres qui se relèvent pour prendre sa place.

La lutte n'est pas égale, quand nos adversaires n'hésitent pas à utiliser des Sorts de Magie Noire potentiellement mortels quand ce ne sont pas carrément des Avada Kedavra…

Et nous avons beau être mieux entraînés et organisés qu'eux, même si nous n'en donnons pas l'air, nous sommes dépassés par leur nombre.

Et par les Trolls aussi…

Heureusement que les Aurors sont arrivés, car nous ne pourrions pas nous en sortir sans beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de victimes parmi nous !

Molly, aidée de Nadya qui est venue à sa rescousse, s'acharne à nouveau contre l'un de nos ennemis, tandis que je m'applique à mettre à bas le mien le plus vite et le plus sûrement possible.

Des insectes…

De la vermine…

Qui cherche à tuer ma famille et mes amis…

Les ignobles assassins !

La colère me gagne…

Je ne les laisserai pas faire ! me dis-je, en jetant un Sort d'Expulsion à celui qui vient de viser Bill d'un sort de Magie Noire qui lui brûle la poitrine…

Mon Sortilège est si puissant, que le Mangemort est expulsé violemment contre le tronc d'un chêne centenaire.

Quand il glisse sur le sol, l'angle que fait son corps ne laisse aucun doute.

La colonne vertébrale est cassée… La nuque brisée…

Il ne se relèvera jamais. Oui, cela ne fait aucun doute... Il est mort..

Je ne peux pas dire que je suis fier de moi, mais je n'ai aucun regret…

C'était lui ou l'un des miens…

Je préfère que ce soit lui.

Et je détourne sans attendre mon regard de son corps disloqué, à la recherche de mon fils blessé.

Bill, à l'abri dans une Bulle, se lance un Contresort contre la poitrine en serrant les dents. Il souffre atrocement, c'est évident. Mais il est courageux, mon fils, et dès que le Contresort commence à agir, il part en courant vers le corps d'un autre Auror tombé tout près et il active son Portoloin pour rejoindre le QG.

Rassuré, je me jette de nouveau dans la bataille à corps perdu…

Je ne laisserai pas ces cloportes gagner !…

***************

**Alicia**

Des cibles…

Fais comme s'il s'agissait de cibles !

Ce ne sont pas des êtres humains, mais des cibles dénuées de tous sentiments !…

Allez Alicia !

Oublie le regard terrifié de cette femme dont le masque est tombé tout à l'heure quand le Troll l'a soulevée par les jambes avant de lui balancer un coup de massue qui lui a éclaté le crâne et répandu sa cervelle sur le sol !…

Elle était venue pour torturer et tuer...

Elle aurait ri, si tu avais été à sa place...

Elle se serait acharnée sur toi, sur les Weasley et tous tes amis...

Ce n'était pas un être humain, mais une cible... Juste une cible...

Alors ne pense plus à elle...

Et va donner la main à Evan que trois de ces fichues cibles visent depuis le ciel !

Evan, qui a oublié de reprendre du Polynectar… Mais après tout, qui s'apercevra qu'il manque un Weasley à l'appel dans toute cette foutue pagaille ?!

Un Expelliarmus pour le premier qui ne m'a pas vu venir au-dessus de lui assorti à un Tarantallegra. Il est désarmé et ses jambes s'agitent tellement qu'il perd le contrôle de son balai. Je le poursuis, pour m'assurer qu'il ne reviendra pas à la charge de sitôt…

Il tombe droit sur le poulailler dont le toit s'effondre…

Les volailles n'apprécient pas le dérangement et, furieuses, lui sautent dessus, ergots et becs en avant.

C'est un combat féroce et sanglant et la cible, qui perd son masque sous l'assaut enragé, a du mal à se relever pour avancer vers la porte en titubant. Un coq, accroché à son épaule lui donne de furieux coups de bec sur tout ce qu'il peut atteindre de son visage que la cible protège du mieux qu'elle peut de ses mains…

Toutes les poules se jettent sur ses jambes, sur ses bras, sur son dos, sur son ventre. Leur bec et leurs griffes acérées taillent et tranchent dans le vif, arrachant des morceaux de sa robe et des lambeaux de peau ou de chair au passage…

La cible tournoie sur elle-même, les écarte à coups de pieds, bat d'un bras à l'aveuglette pour essayer de s'en débarrasser…

En hurlant de douleur…

Qu'il se débrouille !

Pendant qu'il est là, il ne fait de mal à personne !

Je repars à l'assaut des cibles qui s'attaquent à mes amis !

Stupefix, Impedimenta, Expulso, Aguamenti, Catapultage, tous les sorts que je connais y passent, seuls ou combinés !…

Et les farces et attrapes des jumeaux que je lâche de préférence sur la tête des Trolls encore debout !…

Mais les cibles grouillent de tous les côtés et les Sorts fusent à droite, à gauche, devant, derrière, au-dessus, au-dessous…

Avec tous les Feuxfous qui explosent en prime !

Heureusement qu'ils s'écartent à notre passage ceux-là, pour se précipiter vers les cibles qui évoluent dans le ciel ou sur le sol…

Ils nous rendent un fier service en distrayant nos adversaires !

Et je rejoins Ken, mon équipier, que j'avais perdu de vue dans la fumée et les Feuxfous. Nous associons nos efforts pour mettre bas un Troll qui s'est relevé, le sang ruisselant de son crâne blessé. Il lance des morceaux de briques vers Fleur et Francesca qui le surplombent depuis le troisième étage mais ne peuvent s'en défaire car elles n'ont plus de projectiles à disposition et que leurs Stupefix combinés n'ont pas l'air de faire le moindre effet sur la créature enragée.

Mais le Troll se retourne contre nous et un éclat de brique aux arêtes coupantes m'atteint au front. Le sang coule abondamment et je suis aveuglée. Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de partir pour le QG…

Mais je reviendrais !

Oh Oui ! Je vais revenir !

Cette blessure n'est qu'un petit contretemps dans mon combat !

Car il n'est pas question que je laisse ces cochonneries de cibles faire du mal aux copains !

Non, pas question !

Je vais revenir, mes amis !

Je vais revenir et vous aider à mater ces saloperies de cibles !

****************

**Ginny**

« Comment cela, ce n'est pas ta mère ! » s'exclame Hermione dans mes écouteurs.

« Non, ce n'est pas ma mère. Maman sait parfaitement que je déteste les chocolats au café. Et puis regarde là. Elle est coiffée, habillée et maquillée comme pour aller à un bal. Une prisonnière ne prendrait pas la peine de s'apprêter ainsi. Et c'était trop facile de neutraliser ses deux gardiens, tu ne trouves pas ? Voldemort voulait qu'on reparte avec cette femme. Elle est sous Polynectar. Ainsi, il aurait eu une Espionne dans l'Ordre... » lui répond calmement Draco Malfoy

J'en informe Théodore Nott qui s'empresse d'avertir Madame De Paimpont des complications qui se présentent, puis, tout de suite après qu'elle lui ait répondu, il prévient Neville qu'il va falloir retenir les Mangemorts dehors et demande ensuite à Luna d'expliquer la même chose à Ron et Harry.

« Tu as raison. Et voilà un fâcheux contretemps. Cela va nous retarder tout ça. Bon, il faut appeler les Elfes. Ils vont nous aider à retrouver ta mère. » déclare Hermione d'une voix énergique.

« Oui. Mais j'ai ma petite idée sur l'endroit où elle peut être. » révèle Malfoy, étrangement calme et flegmatique.

« Où ? » s'enquiert Hermione, la voix urgente.

« Dans la salle secrète, sous le salon. » répond tranquillement la fouine

« Ok ! Alors nous n'aurons qu'à Transplaner là-bas, dès que les Elfes seront avec nous. » décide Hermione avec détermination

« Impossible. Les Elfes ne peuvent accéder à cette salle. Il y a un Sort de Magie Noire qui les en empêche. Il va falloir y aller par la voie d'accès normale. » explique Malfoy, toujours très calme.

« Très bien. Allons-y tout de suite. Tu appelleras les Elfes quand nous serons dans le salon. » décrète cette fois Hermione d'un ton impérieux

« Ok. Mais aide-moi à soulever celle-là d'abord. » lui dit la fouine, tout aussi décidé

« Pourquoi ? » demande Hermione, dont j'imagine l'expression étonnée

« Parce que nous allons la mettre à la place de ma mère… Avec un peu de chance, Voldemort ne s'apercevra pas tout de suite que nous l'avons dupé. Et quand il le découvrira, il sera d'autant plus furieux... » répond Malfoy avec un rien d'espièglerie dans la voix

« Oh ! Excellente idée ! » s'exclame Hermione, le ton enthousiaste.

Je les entends soulever la Mangemort, en ahanant un peu sous l'effort, et aussitôt après, la voix de Malfoy m'interpelle :

« Ginny, y-a-t-il quelqu'un dans le salon ? »

« Non, mais il y a deux Mangemorts, ceux qui étaient derrière la porte de la chambre de ta mère tout à l'heure, qui viennent de passer à côté et d'emprunter un escalier qui se trouve derrière une armoire » réponds-je, devinant que cela ne va pas arranger nos affaires.

« Flûte ! Ils sont déjà dans la place ! » s'exclame Malfoy, la voix nettement contrariée.

« Tant pis, on y va quand même ! » décide Hermione, d'un ton déterminé.

« Ils sont deux Hermione, et même trois ! Il y en avait un déjà, quand nous étions sur la colline ! Souviens-toi, Théo a dit que l'un des cris avait l'air de venir du salon mais qu'il n'y avait personne dedans ! Alors c'est qu'il venait de dessous !… Sur le moment, j'avoue que je pensais que ce devait être un Mangemort puni, mais maintenant, je pense que c'est un Mangemort chargé de surveiller Maman ! » explique la fouine qui semble fort contrarié.

« Nous allons les déloger de là ! » tranche alors Hermione, dont je devine qu'elle doit afficher un air buté.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour faire cela, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » s'enquiert Malfoy, d'une voix dans laquelle transparaît de la curiosité

« Nous allons les enfumer.. » déclare Hermione, sur le ton qu'elle emploierait pour exposer la façon dont elle compte préparer un plat.

« Et s'ils se réfugient dans la salle ? Ou qu'ils utilisent un Sort de Désenfumage ? » demande Malfoy, de nouveau flegmatique

« Non… L'instinct de conservation les poussera à sortir vers l'air libre. » affirme Hermione, sûre d'elle

« Ok, tu as l'air confiante. Je te suis. » acquiesce-t-il, conciliant…

« Ginny, nous comptons sur toi pour être nos yeux et nos oreilles ! » me somme Hermione

« Pas de problème ! La voie est libre du côté du salon ! » réponds-je, me concentrant sur mes écrans de contrôle et les oreilles fermées à tout ce qui ne vient pas de l'intérieur du Manoir.

J'entends un crac, aussitôt après qu'Hermione ait demandé à Dobby de les faire Transplaner dans le salon. Presque aussitôt, je les vois apparaître sur l'écran correspondant.

Draco Malfoy porte une femme mince et blonde sur son épaule. Il a l'air aussi délicat avec elle, que s'il portait un sac de pommes de terre…

« Appelle les Elfes maintenant Draco. Ils nous aideront si les Mangemorts nous attaquent. » requiert Hermione, en se tournant vers Malfoy.

Il s'exécute et quatre petits Elfes de maison apparaissent bientôt à leur côté, l'air affolés et les oreilles battantes.

« Tout va bien. Nous sommes ici pour libérer ma mère et vous emmener tous à l'abri. N'est-ce pas Dobby ? » les rassure gentiment Malfoy

« Oui ! Le petit Maître Draco dit vrai. Et Dobby et Mademoiselle Hermione l'aident ! » confirme Dobby après avoir ôté la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry, en affichant un large sourire et en bombant le torse avec fierté.

Les Elfes ont l'air visiblement soulagés et offrent un grand sourire à Draco Malfoy, agitant toujours les oreilles avec force.

« Où est l'accès à la salle secrète Draco ? » demande Hermione, en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle.

« Il faut aller dans le couloir. Devant la porte du salon, il y a une armoire qui ouvre un passage quand on abaisse le flambeau qui est juste à côté. » répond-il en se tournant vers elle, sans prendre garde à sa prisonnière dont la tête heurte assez durement une statue en marbre.

Elle se réveillera avec un sacré mal de tête et une énorme bosse sur le front…

Grand bien lui fasse, à cette pourriture ! A cause d'elle mon frère et mes amis sont retardés et obligés de prendre des risques insensés ! A la place de la fouine, je lui mettrais une belle raclée !

« Tu peux y aller Hermione. Il n'y a personne dans le coin. Tous les autres Mangemorts sont dans le parc maintenant ! » indique-je, en croisant les doigts pour que tout se passe bien.

Hermione sort précipitamment et s'avance d'un pas résolu vers l'armoire. Elle vérifie en quelques Sorts que personne ne se tient immédiatement derrière, puis elle actionne le système d'ouverture et l'armoire glisse sur le côté, révélant un escalier qui s'enfonce vers le sous-sol.

Elle y jette, à six reprises, un Sort qui envoie une épaisse fumée noire et referme le passage.

Puis elle revient vers le salon, laissant la porte à peine entrebâillée pour observer ce qui se passe de l'autre côté du couloir. Draco Malfoy, qui a déposé la femme blonde sur un fauteuil et lui a jeté un Sort de Sommeil, après avoir expliqué aux Elfes qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa mère, vient se poster auprès d'elle.

Sur un deuxième écran, je vois le passage s'ouvrir et trois Mangemorts se bousculer pour sortir, en pleurant, toussant et crachant leurs poumons.

Hermione et Malfoy se regardent, puis, sur un signe de tête, ils ouvrent la porte à la volée et Stupéfixent les trois Mangemorts qui replongent aussitôt vers les profondeurs.

Puis, Malfoy se précipite vers la bonne femme, qu'il charge de nouveau sur son épaule avec l'aide des Elfes et leur donne l'ordre de les attendre à l'abri dans le salon, tandis qu'Hermione aspire la fumée pour dégager le passage.

« Je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont pas pensé au Sort de Désenfumage. » déclare Malfoy, qui ploie un peu sous sa charge, sur un ton presque badin.

« Ils ne pouvaient pas désenfumer. J'ai amélioré le Sort que j'ai utilisé. S'ils ont essayé, alors à chaque fois ils ont aggravé la situation parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le bon Contresort.. » lui explique Hermione d'une voix enjouée.

« Oh ! Intelligent ! » s'exclame Malfoy, tout aussi joyeux, en amorçant la descente vers les cachots.

On dirait, par moments, qu'ils entretiennent une conversation mondaine ces deux là !

Comme si c'était le moment choisi !

Je les perds de vue, mais je peux toujours les entendre.

Hermione murmure des Sorts d'Oubliettes et des Sorts de Sommeil.

Au moins, les trois Mangemorts ne devraient plus poser problème avant un bout de temps.

Puis il y a un claquement sec et un grincement sinistre et :

« Maman ! » s'exclame de nouveau Draco Malfoy.

Il a dû lâcher l'autre bonne femme, car j'entends un bruit sourd, comme quelque chose qui chute durement sur le sol.

« Le mot de passe maman ! Quel est-il ? » s'enquiert Malfoy, le ton inquiet

« Chance » répond une voix faible.

« Non, l'autre mot de passe ! » insiste la fouine, d'une voix douce

« Espoir » répond la voix faible

« Et la clé ? » s'enquiert encore Malfoy

« Dans ma ceinture. » murmure la voix

« C'est elle ! C'est maman ! » s'exclame la fouine

Mais soudain, sur un autre écran, je vois un Mangemort qui approche de leur position par un couloir latéral.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Un Mangemort arrive par le couloir de la Bibliothèque ! » les prévins-je, m'écriant presque.

Une porte claque discrètement puis je les entends se précipiter vers la sortie et grimper l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Ils surgissent soudain, Hermione en tête, baguette pointée en avant, prête à lancer un Sort. Malfoy, lui, porte une femme blonde qui a l'air plutôt mal en point dans ses bras.

Sa mère cette fois, il n'y a aucun doute !

Il est beaucoup plus prévenant avec elle qu'avec l'autre femme…

Ils appellent les Elfes et ils se précipitent dans le couloir. Mais le Mangemort, qui les a entendus, s'est mis à courir et surgit derrière eux, jetant un Avada qui vise Hermione mais la rate heureusement d'un cheveu.

Mon cœur bat aussi fort que si j'étais là-bas et courais avec eux !

Vite !

Vite ! Vite ! Vite ! Dépêchez-vous, vite ! prie-je silencieusement.

Hermione se retourne à demi et, sans arrêter de courir, elle lance un Stupefix. Mais elle aussi rate sa cible qui jette un nouvel Avada Kedavra. Le Maléfice échoue encore fort heureusement, faisant un grand trou dans un tableau, car le Mangemort a trébuché au moment où il le lançait, en voulant sauter par-dessus une console qu'Hermione a renversé exprés à son passage.

Dobby, qui s'est arrêté soudainement, se retourne et claque des doigts en direction de la silhouette masquée. Le Mangemort, qui est à quatre pattes sur le tapis et s'apprêtait à jeter un autre Maléfice, est projeté dans les airs. Quand il retombe, il entraîne une armure dans sa chute et la hache que celle-ci brandissait, tombe sur sa jambe, tranche en avant.

La hache se plante durement dans sa cuisse, dans un flot de sang qui gifle fort et le Mangemort hurle de douleur en se redressant vivement pour arracher son masque puis agripper sa jambe à pleines mains. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et ses traits tordus de souffrance...

C'est horrible !

Hermione s'arrête et revient un peu sur ses pas, pour lui jeter un Sort d'Oubliette bien frappé, suivi d'un Stupefix. Elle hésite un instant, puis elle lui applique un Sort de Garrot et reprend sa course pour rattraper Malfoy qui commence à ployer dangereusement sous sa charge et la fatigue de cette course folle.

Enfin, quelques mètres plus loin, ils entrent dans le bureau de Voldemort…

Je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont pas Transplané directement là-bas avec l'aide des Elfes…

*******************

**Kingsley**

Merlin !

Heureusement que nous sommes tous venus ici, les collègues et moi !…

Ça grouille de Mangemorts !

Et je n'avais jamais vu une telle pagaille ! Un tel rassemblement de racailles assoiffées de sang !

Tous les potes de l'Ordre ont dû être heureux en nous voyant arriver ! Notre renfort n'est vraiment pas de trop !

Quand je pense que cet imbécile de Scrimgeour nous a retardés parce qu'il voulait d'abord vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus de danger à Ste Mangouste !

A ce propos, il faudra que je remercie Mitchell pour avoir briefé la petite Strout ! Elle a corroboré notre histoire sans sourciller… Brave fille !…

Je suis, comme d'habitude, associé à mon vieux pote Elliah Goldstein. Nous tâchons de progresser sans trop de casse et en faisant le maximum de prisonniers… Pour l'heure, nous nous frittons à trois iconoclastes qui nous donnent du fil à retordre…

C'est qu'ils ne sont pas manchots, les malandrins… Patricia Collins nous rejoint, après avoir endormi et enchaîné un margoulin qui était pris dans l'un des pièges à loup d'Arthur… A nous trois, nous mettons rapidement au point un plan d'action et passons à l'attaque…

Mes deux collègues bombardent les ostrogoths de Sorts variés, tandis que je les contourne prudemment… Deux d'entre eux tombent, surpris par mes Stupefix, mais le troisième résiste et réussi à s'emparer de ma baguette… Alors je ne fais ni une, ni deux… Sous couvert des collègues, je me jette en avant, effectue quelques roulés-boulés et finalement je lui chope les guiboles pour le déséquilibrer et, quand il est à terre, je lui flanque une manchette au cou qui l'achève…

Bien utiles, ces techniques de combat Moldue… Faudra que je demande à Severus et Nally d'entraîner les collègues, me dis-je, en reprenant ma baguette au zigoto…

Et voilà… Trois Mangemorts enchaînés !…

Au moins ceux-là ne nous canarderont plus…

Déjà deux d'entre nous ont dû être emmenés à Ste Mangouste… Peut-être même plus... Impossible de tenir des comptes précis dans tout ce désordre...

C'est qu'il ne fait pas bon de se battre à découvert par ici !…

Et comme nous ne pouvons pas nous replier vers le petit bois, nous n'avons qu'une seule alternative : aller de l'avant…

Oh ! Mais c'est une belle prise que je viens de faire !

Rudolph Stockey! Rien de moins !

Depuis le temps que les Tireurs de Baguette cherchaient à lui mettre la main au collet à cet escroc sans jamais réussir à obtenir la moindre preuve de ses forfaits ! Ils vont être contents de le savoir hors de la circulation pour un bout de temps cet empaffé !

Je confie ma prise à O'Brian qui est chargé de conduire les prisonniers dans les cachots du Ministère et je vais donner un coup de main à Edna Paul qui se trouve prises entre deux feux croisés.

Les enfoirés ! Ils viennent de la toucher !

Cette fois, c'est à Ste Mangouste qu'O'Brian va devoir faire un aller et retour…

Saletés de Mangemorts !

Je vais leur faire bouffer leur baguette de travers ! Ils vont apprendre qu'on ne s'en prend pas aux Aurors impunément les canailles !

Et avec Elliah et Pat qui se joignent de nouveau à moi, nous leur filons une raclée qu'ils ne sont pas prêts d'oublier, à coups de Stupefix combinés qui les collent au mur du garage qui s'effondre à demi sous le choc…

Ça va leur valoir quelques os fracturés ça, pour le moins…

Mitchell et la petite Stout vont avoir du boulot…

Mais je gage qu'ils vont d'abord s'occuper des collègues touchés…

Et je me détourne des salopards de Mangemorts, dont les yeux se révulsent de douleur et de frayeur, tandis que quelques dizaines de serpents s'enroulent autour de leurs membres blessés et de leur cou…

Ouais… Même si les Stupefix cessent, ils n'oseront plus bouger… Faut dire que les couleuvres, déguisées en vipères et autres serpents venimeux ont de quoi les dissuader de même respirer…

Tant mieux ! Il y en a encore bien assez en course de ces enfants d'salauds!

Et je suis heureux de constater que l'alerte a été donnée depuis le Ministère et que cinq nouveaux collègues arrivent en renfort...

Ils arrivent à pic les braves !

*****************

**Severus**

Quand nous en avons fini avec Pettigrow et les Loups-Garous, nous nous empressons d'aller fermer la maison voisine et nous prenons le Portoloin pour le QG où nous déposerons Ester qui s'est malencontreusement cassé l'épaule au cours de sa chute dans l'escalier.

Le combat est fini pour elle ce soir.

C'est une fracture ouverte, il faudra du temps pour la remettre en place et la ressouder correctement.

Ester s'est déclaré fâchée de ce contretemps qui va l'empêcher d'aller aider ses amis au Terrier…

Quand nous arrivons dans le grenier, Pompom et Augustus Pye, sont affairés autour de Gary Simpson. Et c'est Augusta et Minerva qui prennent en charge Ester.

Hagrid, lui, réceptionne les blessés, qui arrivent dans un périmètre défini et il les emmène vers les lits, les portant au besoin. Emeline, Dedalus et Hestia, s'affairent à refaire les lits, à nettoyer le matériel, à donner à boire aux blessés ou les transférer à Ste Mangouste…

Gary a l'air vraiment mal en point. Le Maléfice qu'il a reçu lui paralyse les deux jambes.

Je reconnais ce Maléfice comme un Sort créé par Parkinson. Fort heureusement, il m'en a livré le secret et j'ai pu trouver un Contresort efficace que je me dépêche de lui administrer.

Si je n'étais venu ici, transféré ou non à Ste Mangouste, Gary serait mort dans la demi-heure qui suit, la paralysie le gagnant peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que son diaphragme cesse de fonctionner à son tour, bloquant sa respiration.

Il y a quelques autres blessés dans le grenier, dont l'un des jumeaux Weasley, blessé à la jambe, Bill Weasley qui a neutralisé lui-même un Maléfice de Magie Noire qu'il s'est pris en pleine poitrine, avant de venir faire soigner la brûlure qui en a résulté et Kenneth qui a un poignet cassé. Une fracture nette. Dans quelques minutes, il sera de nouveau opérationnel, comme les deux autres.

La plupart des blessés souffre de fractures, de brûlures ou de coupures plus ou moins profondes et tous demandent à retourner incessamment au combat, m'explique rapidement Pompom.

A sa connaissance, trois autres personnes seulement ont été atteintes de Maléfices assez sérieux et ont dû être transférés sur Ste Mangouste.

Trois Aurors qui ont combattu à découvert et dont l'un souffre de très sévères brûlures.

Aussitôt désaltérés, Charly, Martin, Terry et Tonks, ont décidé de partir pour le Terrier où les combats font rage depuis maintenant trente-cinq minutes au moins.

Quant à moi, je préfère passer d'abord par la Base d'Espionnage, pour voir où en sont ceux qui sont au Manoir, dont je suis étonné de savoir qu'ils ne sont pas encore rentrés.

Ils auraient dû être les premiers à revenir… Qu'est-ce qui peut bien les retenir ?

J'entre silencieusement, au moment où Théodore Nott transmet à Nally que Draco et Hermione viennent de pénétrer dans le bureau de Voldemort, après s'être débarrassé de six Mangemorts et avoir délivré Narcissa Malfoy. Et je comprends qu'elle était dans la cave secrète de Lucius…

C'était donc ça, la signification du colis... Narcissa a essayé de prévenir Draco comme elle pouvait que Voldemort lui tendait un piège...

Je ne comprends décidément plus rien aux stratégies de ce type… Tout doit être complètement embrouillé dans son cerveau… Arrive-t-il seulement lui-même à dénouer les fils de ses plans tordus et de ses incohérences ?

Je hausse mentalement les épaules. Il sera bien temps de repenser à tout cela plus tard ! Pour l'heure, ce qui compte, c'est ce qui se passe ce soir, me dis-je, en reportant mon attention sur les écrans…

Draco et Hermione sont tous les deux échevelés, leur visage porte des traces noirâtres et ils sont essoufflés…

Leur état ne laisse aucun doute : les choses ne se sont pas passées aussi facilement que prévu…

Sur un autre écran, je vois Harry aux prises avec trois poursuivants qu'il cherche à distancer dans une course effrénée, virevoltant , piquant vers le sol avant de remonter en chandelle et vrillant à nouveau à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Et ça marche… Les trois Mangemorts finissent leur course dans les sapins…

Sur un autre écran encore, Neville se précipite à la rescousse de Ronald, en très mauvaise position sur son balai en feu, se débarrassant au passage d'un Mangemort en l'envoyant vriller dans les décors… Le salopard fini sa course contre une tourelle, tandis que Neville récupère Ronald qui lâche son balai pour grimper derrière son ami....

Tout cela sur fond de Feux d'artifice qui explosent gaiement dans le ciel…

C'est complètement fou, me dis-je, avant de partir à mon tour vers le Terrier.

***************

**Percy**

C'est hallucinant ce qui se passe ici !

Le feu d'artifice ne cesse d'exploser dans le ciel, dans un déploiement de couleurs sublimes.

Après les fleurs et les dragons, les cœurs et les cupidons, nous avons maintenant droit aux emblèmes des quatre Maisons et un Phénix géant qui déploie ses ailes en tournant autour du Terrier.

Le tout surmonté de la devise de Poudlard qui tourne en boucle : Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Ne chatouillez pas le dragon qui dort…

De quoi rendre Voldemort fou de rage, s'il ne l'est pas déjà…

Les Sorts fusent de partout et Mangemorts et Membres de l'Ordre se battent aussi bien au sol que dans le ciel, slalomant entre les Feuxfous.

« Trois Mangemorts se dirigent vers vous depuis l'arrière ! Ils se cachent dans les buissons en bordure du petit bois ! » préviens-je l'équipe qui s'occupe de la sécurité de la zone sud

Mais à peine ai-je fini, que deux Hippogriffes sortent du couvert des arbres et s'acharnent sur les malheureux qui empiètent sur leur territoire.

L'un des Mangemorts sort précipitamment de sa cachette, le visage ensanglanté et court en zigzaguant pour échapper aux Sorts qui fusent de la maison et du champ où l'équipe qui était chez les Granger vient d'arriver. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'aller vers la rivière. Mais une Illusion l'arrête.

Des Tritons armés de tridents le menacent d'un air mauvais.

C'est normal, ce sont les gardes du Roi des Tritons et de la Reine des Sirènes, qui ne cessent de se bécoter, nonchalamment assis dans un immense coquillage au décor romantique…

Le Mangemort paye chèrement son hésitation à sauter dans l'eau, car deux Stupéfix l'atteignent dans le dos et il finit tout de même dans la rivière.

Nul doute qu'il se serait noyé, si ses attaquants, magnanimes, ne le repêchaient pas.

Il finit proprement ligoté en un tour de main.

« Voldemort va s'en mêler ! Il descend la colline ! Oh ! Merlin ! Il vole sans balai ! » s'exclame Penny qui surveille Têtafouine

Comme un seul homme, le professeur Dumbledore, Mondingus Fletcher qui est arrivé il y a une bonne vingtaine de minutes avec cette journaliste de la Gazette et moi, nous tournons vers le Nord.

« Vous n'y allez pas ? » m'écrie-je, en direction du professeur Dumbledore.

« Je le ferais si nécessaire. Mais je ne crois pas le moment venu encore » répond calmement le Directeur de Poudlard, en m'indiquant le ciel.

Au-dessus et en arrière de Voldemort qui, comme je le subodorais, a l'air dans une rage folle et lève sa baguette en direction de la maison, surgissent deux bolides que je reconnais comme Viktor Krum et Georges ou Fred…

Au moment où Voldemort va jeter son Sortilège, il se reçoit dans le dos une série de projectiles assénée par mon frère et un Stupefix de Viktor Krum qui l'envoie le nez dans la mare aux canards…

C'est Bellatrix Lestrange, réveillée quelques secondes avant qu'il n'arrive, qui le sort de l'eau, aidée par un autre Mangemort qui se prend un Avada dès que son Maître revient à lui sous l'impulsion d'un Enervate.

Dans sa fureur, Voldemort ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis et ce sont un Mangemort et un Troll qui en font les frais, tandis que Lestrange se replie vers un endroit plus sûr pour ses fesses …

Voldemort se ressaisit cependant et se dirige vers la maison, le visage haineux et le dos fumant des Potions des Jumeaux.

Cela doit le brûler et le démanger furieusement, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier.

L'adrénaline et la colère sans doute…

Mais derrière lui, arrivé je ne sais quand par l'Est, Snape l'interpelle.

Voldemort se retourne, l'air agréablement surpris semble-t-il, presque heureux même dirais-je… et se prend aussitôt un nouveau Stupefix.

En pleine figure cette fois.

« J'avais envie de le faire depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois ! » s'exclame la voix joyeuse de Snape dans mes écouteurs.

Il engage ensuite, avec l'aide de Ramaya Deli et de Terry Higgs et tout en gardant un œil sur Voldemort, un combat acharné contre une Lestrange haineuse et vengeresse qui est revenue vers lui en courant et un jeune type qui n'est plus encagoulé et affiche un rictus enragé.

Finalement, Lestrange, se sentant acculée par les trois adversaires qui les harcèlent inlassablement, elle et son comparse, de Sortilèges divers et variés, appelle un balai qui traîne au sol et s'échappe par la voie des airs. Et son jeune compagnon ne demande pas son reste et se défile à sa suite…

Au même moment, Voldemort qui revient à lui, lance des Sorts à l'aveuglette qui enflamment deux arbres fruitiers, un chevrefeuille et un noisetier avant de quitter la zone Anti-Transplanage en titubant.

Comme il s'est cogné durement la tête sur l'une des briques colorées qui ont servi de projectiles sur les Trolls, son visage ruisselle de sang et il Transplane sans demander son reste….

J'en avertis aussitôt le QG, pour que ceux du Manoir Malfoy en soient informés.

Le professeur Dumbledore, lui, déclare qu'il va rejoindre Harry et les autres et Transplane sans attendre…

******************

**Ginny**

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches Hermione ! Je t'ai juste demandé de déposer la photo sur le bureau ! Ce n'est pas le moment de lire ! » s'exclame Malfoy un peu fébrile et contrarié

« J'ai besoin de parchemins, de plumes et d'encre ! Beaucoup de parchemins, de plumes et d'encre ! » répond Hermione, ignorant Malfoy pour s'adresser aux Elfes.

Les Elfes de maison disparaissent dans un grand Crac, tandis que Malfoy s'approche d'Hermione, l'air à la fois contrarié et curieux.

Je le comprends. Moi aussi je suis agacée de voir Hermione s'attarder ainsi alors qu'ils ont accompli leur mission.

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien la retenir !

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'écrire à ton amoureux Hermione ! » s'exclame encore Draco Malfoy, tout en jetant un œil sur le livre ouvert qu'Hermione parcoure rapidement des yeux.

« C'est important Draco ! Ce livre parle du « Chemin des Ames » ! Je vais le dupliquer ! » lui répond-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! Pourquoi est-ce si important à ses yeux ?

« Mais les autres risquent leur vie dehors ! » fait vivement remarquer la fouine.

Si je ne connaissais Hermione comme je la connais, je serais d'accord avec lui. Mais je sais que mon amie ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Alors, même si je suis terriblement contrariée de ce nouveau contretemps qui retarde leur retour et celui de mon frère, Harry et Neville, j'accorde à Hermione ma confiance…

Si elle dit que c'est important, c'est que ça l'est…

« Ginny ? Comment se débrouillent nos amis ? » me demande Hermione d'un ton un peu brusque.

Je m'en enquiers vivement auprès de Nott et Luna.

« Ron était en mauvaise posture mais Nev est venu à sa rescousse et Harry s'occupe des trois derniers Mangemorts encore en course. » apprends-je ensuite, à Hermione, en faisant la grimace.

Trois contre un… C'est bien des lâches ça !

« Eh, bien tu vois ! Ils s'en sortent très bien ! » s'exclame mon amie en se tournant vers Malfoy.

« Vous êtes vraiment impossibles, vous, les Gryffondors ! » réplique la fouine au moment même où les Elfes reparaissent les uns après les autres avec une quantité impressionnante de parchemins, plumes et encriers…

Aussitôt, Hermione se met à l'ouvrage, murmurant une série de Sorts et les pages du livre tournent tandis que les plumes écrivent à toute vitesse, sur les parchemins.

Je suis fascinée par ce que je vois, mais un mouvement attire mon regard vers un autre écran de contrôle.

Les Mangemorts qui gardaient la fausse Madame Malfoy sont réveillés et sortent précipitamment de la chambre.

« Mangemorts en mouvement à l'étage ! Il faut vous dépêcher ! » m'écrie-je aussitôt

« Tiens-nous au courant de leurs déplacements mon ange ! » m'ordonne Malfoy sur un ton brusque et impératif

Mais je ne m'en offusque pas, pas plus que de sa familiarité avec moi, et j'obtempère.

****************

**Ron**

Si Nev n'était pas venu à mon secours tout à l'heure, je me serais écrasé au sol comme une lamentable bouse de Dragon !

A deux sur un balai, nous ne sommes plus aussi à l'aise, mais nous nous débrouillons assez bien quand même.

Je ne compte plus les Mangemorts et les Sorts de Mort qu'il m'a fallu éviter…

Il n'y en a plus beaucoup en course cependant…

Quelques-uns se sont pris des arbres ou une tourelle du Manoir en pleine figure et d'autres ont salement chuté au sol ou dû abandonner la partie après que leur balai ait pris feu au contact des Feuxfous…

Ceux-là essayent de nous canarder depuis le sol ou les arbres dans lesquels ils ont grimpé, mais ils n'ont aucune chance de nous atteindre à cette hauteur.

Théo et Luna nous ont informés que l'équipe Granger est revenue saine et sauve avant de repartir en renfort au Terrier et cela nous a mis beaucoup de baume au cœur et donné un regain d'énergie !

Tenir, pour donner le temps à Hermione et Draco de se tirer d'ici avec Madame Malfoy…

C'est une tâche qui nous semble beaucoup plus facile à faire soudain.

Harry est encore aux prises avec trois Mangemorts qui l'ont reconnu et cherchent à le capturer.

Mais il les a emmenés dans un ballet de vrilles et de figures acrobatiques vertigineuses et se dépêtre d'eux plutôt bien pour l'instant. Alors Nev et moi, nous continuons à faire exploser les Feuxfous dans tout le ciel, autour du Manoir Malfoy.

Finalement, Georges et Fred ont bien fait de nous donner autant de munitions !… Dommage pour leur pub, il semble que nous allons tout utiliser ici !…

Et c'est tellement réussi, que j'en regrette presque que Voldemort ne soit pas présent pour assister à cela !…

Mais l'un des Mangemorts qui s'est mangé un sapin tout à l'heure est revenu à lui et s'est procuré un nouveau balai, nous prenant de nouveau en chasse, Nev et moi, nous balançant des Avada à tour de bras.

Cette fois, nous sommes beaucoup trop lourds pour espérer lui échapper en nous livrant à quelques acrobaties.

Alors Nev fait brusquement volte-face en un retournement serré et nous allons à sa rencontre.

Le Mangemort en est tellement surpris, qu'il perd le contrôle de son balai et fait une grosse embardée.

Et un prince charmant l'embrasse lui, au lieu d'embrasser sa belle endormie, d'un baiser brûlant de passion qui embrase la chevelure et le masque de notre ennemi.

Il en lâche son balai pour tenter d'étouffer les flammes avec ses mains…

Et s'écrase violemment sur la pelouse, sous le nez impassible de l'un des majestueux paons albinos…

En voilà un à qui il ne faudra plus parler d'amour…

S'il s'en sort vivant…

Mais ce qui compte avant tout pour nous, c'est qu'il est hors combat…

Le reste, nous y penserons plus tard…

Quand nous serons rentrés chez nous…

******************

**Harry**

Ils ne sont plus que deux maintenant à ma poursuite, le troisième ayant dû abandonner la partie car son balai manque trop de puissance pour espérer me rattraper… L'imbécile essaye de se poser sur le toit, sans doute pour tâcher de nous avoir, Neville, Ron et moi-même, avec un Sort depuis là-haut, mais ses pieds dérapent sur les tuiles d'ardoise rendue glissantes par la pluie. Il dégringole depuis le faîte du toit et réussit in-extrémis à s'accrocher à la gouttière, battant désespérément des pieds pour se rétablir … Mais pas de chance pour lui, la gouttière cède sous son poids et il chute quelques mètres plus bas sur la rambarde d'un balcon, avant de basculer de nouveau dans le vide et atterrir durement sur la pelouse trempée…

Ils ne sont donc plus que deux maintenant… Les deux derniers encore en course… Dont l'un est Marcus Flint…

Il n'a pas pris la peine de se masquer et j'ai reconnu son sourire de Troll…

Je vais le lui faire ravaler !…

Je me lance dans un nouveau ballet, emmenant Flint et son équipier dans une danse endiablée dans laquelle tout est permis…

Courbes serrées, retournements, vrilles, chandelles et piqués !… En appuyant à fond sur la vitesse !…

De quoi donner le tournis et la nausée à une toupie elle-même…

L'avantage à cette vitesse, c'est que les baguettes ne peuvent pas être sorties. Je ne risque donc pas de me prendre un Sort.

Le désavantage, c'est que cela glace les os et trouble la vue, augmentant le risque de fausse manœuvre et de se prendre un obstacle en pleine poire…

Je compte que ce désavantage ne soit pas pour moi…

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien retenir Hermione et Draco cette fois ? Il n'y avait guère qu'une photo à déposer sur le bureau et à Transplaner ou prendre le Portoloin. Nous devrions déjà être de retour au QG !

Bah !… Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal !

Car cela retarde le moment de faire pétarader le dernier des Feuxfous et garantit que Voldemort le verra à son retour ici…

Bon, j'en ai assez de ces deux là, ce ne sont pas des compagnons de jeu agréables !…

Fini de jouer !…

L'air de rien, je les laisse me rattraper, comptant sur le fait qu'ils vont me la jouer à la Serpentard : m'encadrer et chercher à m'écraser entre eux deux…

Gagné !

Les imbéciles !…

Ils foncent vers moi à toute vitesse et deux secondes avant qu'ils ne me percutent, je relève brusquement le manche de mon balai en accélérant tout aussi vivement et ils se tamponnent avec violence…

A cette vitesse, ça ne pardonne pas !… Mais je ne pensais tout de même pas que cela aurait un tel effet…

Flint part en vrille incontrôlée vers le Manoir dont il traverse une fenêtre…

S'il a de la chance, la chute sera amortie par un lit…

L'autre est désarçonné de son balai et ses bras battent l'air, comme pour se rattraper à quelque chose, mais il n'y a rien pour l'aider et il s'écrase, tête en avant contre le mur d'enceinte de la propriété…

Lui, c'est sûr, il ne se relèvera jamais…

Mais il est seul responsable des décisions qu'il a prises n'est-ce pas ?

Penser cela, c'est ce qui m'aide à ne pas flancher et tout laisser tomber…

D'autant qu'on vient de m'annoncer que Voldemort va arriver…

Et Hermione et Draco qui sont toujours là-bas, dans son bureau !

Alors je vais l'accueillir Voldemort !…

Après tout, il faut être poli…

Même avec ses ennemis…

Et ça me démange de le narguer ce salopard...

****************

**Charly**

Bon sang !

C'est incroyable le chambardement qu'il y a ici !

Je ne sais pas ce que les jumeaux ont employé comme Sort pour que le feu d'artifice ne soit ni vu, ni entendu par les villageois d'à côté mais il faut qu'il soit sacrément efficace pour que personne des alentours ne soit venu voir ce qui se passe !

Ça pue la poudre, la fumée, la chair brûlée et le sang à vous faire vomir !

L'enfer doit ressembler à ça !…

Il y a des blessés partout dans l'herbe. J'ai même vu deux bras coupés qui gisaient non loin du garage…

Et un type encore encagoulé dont le spectre pourra faire concurrence à Sir Nicolas…

Et ma Nadya, qui se bat quelque part dans tout ce fatras !

J'ai aperçu Papa et Maman aussi… J'ai cru voir Bill et l'un des jumeaux également…

Mais pas ma Nadya, ni l'autre des jumeaux…

Où sont-ils ?

Pourvu qu'ils soient sains et saufs !

Les Sorts n'en finissent pas de fuser et j'entends aussi les grognements enragés d'un Troll qui doit être de l'autre côté de la maison…

Il n'y a pas à dire, nous avons eu la partie facile chez les Granger, même si elle ne semblait pas gagnée d'avance !…

A droite, à gauche, devant, derrière… Cela se bat sans cesse, dans les allées et venues incessantes des blessés qui vont se faire soigner et de ceux qui reviennent à peine guéris…

Si nous n'avions pas reçu cet entraînement intensif dans le Temps Ralenti, qui a considérablement amélioré notre résistance physique, nous aurions été fichus, tous autant que nous sommes !…

Simon est complètement en nage et il commence à s'épuiser… Je m'associe à lui et nous finissons par nous débarrasser des trois Mangemorts qui nous tenaient en ligne de mire, quand j'entends un cri inhumain derrière moi…

Un Mangemort, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et de terreur, se tient le ventre, essayant de retenir ses entrailles…

Soudain, il tombe à genou et relâche ses bras… Et ses entrailles déchiquetées et fumantes s'effondrent sur le sol, juste avant que son corps ne bascule en avant…

Je détourne le regard, écœuré…

Et je me jette de nouveau dans la bataille, me portant au secours de ma Nadya que j'ai enfin repérée et qui est aux prises avec un méchant…

Ce salopard ne l'emportera pas au Paradis !

******************

**Terry**

« Terry ! A ta droite ! » s'écrie Martin qui se trouve à deux pas derrière moi

Putain ! J'ai bien failli me faire avoir cette fois !

Tout juste si j'ai eu le temps de me plaquer au sol, qu'un Sort m'a frôlé le bras et voilà maintenant qu'un Troll essaye de m'écraser !

Je roule à gauche, puis à droite… Merde ! Il veut pas me lâcher ce salopard !

Je me saisis de mon couteau et lui plante ma lame dans le mollet…

Le sang gicle et m'arrose le visage, mais je ne m'en occupe pas et je roule le plus loin possible du Troll, avant de me relever pour lui faire face, tandis qu'une pensée fugace me traverse l'esprit : c'est la deuxième fois que je me sers de mon couteau ce soir…

Devant moi, le Troll pousse un grognement furieux et arrache mon couteau de son mollet, avant de se précipiter vers moi, massue bien relevée au-dessus de sa tête… Mais, au moment où il cherche à m'assommer, je fais un bond prodigieux sur le côté et c'est finalement sur un bouquet de fleurs piégé que la massue s'abat… Pour se transformer aussitôt en canard…

Le Troll en reste coi de surprise, tête penchée sur le côté, et Martin et moi en profitons pour lui jeter quelques Stupefix qui le figent, avant qu'il ne s'abatte à son tour lourdement au sol…

Mais Martin et moi n'avons cependant pas le temps de nous attarder sur notre victoire, car nous sommes de nouveau la cible de deux Mangemorts qui ont l'air de s'être associés pour nous descendre…

Alors nous nous retournons contre eux, après nous être jetés derrière ce qu'il reste du poulailler à demi effondré et avoir posé une Bulle de Protection autour de nous.

Les Sorts fusent, de chaque côté. A voir la façon dont le tronc d'un arbre, sur lequel l'un des Sorts des deux Mangemorts éclate, après avoir été détourné par Martin, je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas l'un de nous deux qui se le soit pris de plein fouet…

La bataille est rude… Je suis en nage et Martin aussi. Les deux assassins sont trop bien protégés derrière le tas de bois où ils ont pris place…

« Il faut foutre en l'air la réserve de bois où nous ne viendrons pas à bout d'eux…» me glisse Martin, en esquivant un nouveau sort qui lui frôle la tête…

« Ouais… » répond-je, en renouvelant notre Bulle de Protection pour la seconde fois…

« Expulsion, ensemble et autant de fois que nécessaire… Et on vise le centre en premier lieu…» décide Martin, en resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

Et, sur un signe de tête, nous canardons le tas de bois à qui mieux, mieux…

Les bûches du milieu sont brusquement repoussées et je vois l'un des deux connards qui relevait la tête au même moment, tomber lourdement vers l'arrière… Il s'est pris une bûche dans l'estomac et semble avoir un peu de mal à la digérer…

Son coéquipier ne demande pas son reste et, le prenant par le bras, il le traîne vivement pour échapper aux bûches qui s'envolent en tous sens, dans un crépitement de bois qui éclatent en milliers d'échardes…

J'espère qu'ils vont s'en prendre quelques-unes dans les fesses les deux salauds !

« Ils vont nous laisser tranquille pendant un bout ceux-là… Allons nous occuper des autres… » déclare Martin, en m'indiquant ce qui se passe derrière nous.

Là bas, vers la maison, le combat fait toujours rage, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il y a nettement moins de Mangemorts encore en activité…

« Ouais… Le mieux c'est de contourner le poulailler pour les prendre à revers… » réponds-je, en examinant le terrain pour repérer les pièges des jumeaux et les buissons, arbres ou aspérités du terrain, qui devraient nous permettre de nous déplacer le plus discrètement possible et surprendre nos ennemis.

« T'as raison… Vas-y, je te suis… » approuve Martin, en me donnant une tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule.

Alors je me bouge, à demi accroupi, pour contourner le poulailler par la gauche. Mais, alors que je tourne à peine le coin, je me retrouve devant le cadavre d'un Mangemort qui se fait bouffer les yeux et les entrailles par les poules…

Putain ! C'est trop dégueulasse !

Et je dégueule illico tripes et boyaux…

Saloperie de guerre !

Martin chasse les volailles et pose un Sort de Protection sur le cadavre.

« Allez viens mon pote, ne restons pas ici. » me dit-il, la voix blanche et la mine écœurée.

J'acquiesce et je me lève à demi pour le suivre, mais un Sort me fauche et je valdingue en arrière, me prenant la clôture tête la première… J'entends le bois craquer et je vois trente-six chandelles, avant que le noir envahisse tout…

Quand je reviens à moi, je suis dans le grenier du QG et Madame Pomfresh me tend une Potion que j'avale d'une traite…

Le mal de crâne qui me vrillait les tempes s'évanouit aussitôt et je me lève…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » me demande la brave infirmière d'un ton brusque.

« J'y retourne ! Faut que je retrouve Martin et les autres! » déclare-je, en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Votre ami va très bien ! C'est lui qui vous a amené ici ! Revenez vous coucher ! Une blessure à la tête c'est sérieux ! » me somme Pompom, d'un ton autoritaire

« Je reviendrais vous voir quand tout sera fini ! Promis ! » réponds-je, en dégringolant déjà l'escalier quatre à quatre…

Elle ne me retiendra pas…

Les copains sont là-bas et se battent encore…

Et mon petit frère est là-bas lui aussi…

Je ne peux pas rester ici… Je veux être au Terrier, avec lui…

Les choses avaient l'air de virer en notre faveur, mais on ne sait jamais…

La situation pourrait encore tourner vinaigre pour les nôtres…

Ouais, faut que j'y retourne, me dis-je, juste avant de Transplaner…

Et aussitôt que j'arrive au Terrier, je me jette dans la bataille, animé d'une fièvre et d'un désir de vaincre si fort, que j'ai l'impression qu'aucun Mangemort ne pourra me résister…

Et je me taille un chemin, laissant les Aurors s'occuper d'enchaîner les deux types que je mets à terre au passage, pour rejoindre Tonks et Martin que j'ai repéré du côté du garage et qui sont de nouveau aux prises avec les deux affreux du tas de bois…

Aux cheveux blonds qui dépassent de leur capuche, je suis prêt à parier que ce sont les jumeaux Brandburgy…

Je suis presque arrivé suffisamment près d'eux pour pouvoir les toucher de mes Stupefix, quand les deux chancreux doivent sentir le vent tourner en leur défaveur car ils sautent au-dessus de la barrière et Transplanent…

Dommage…

Ça m'aurait fait plaisir de priver Voldemort de ses petites putains…

Ce sera pour une autre fois, me dis-je, en rejoignant mes amis pour m'occuper des salopards qui sont encore dans la zone anti-Transplanage…

*****************

...

**Alors, que pensez-vous du second volet ?**

**...Votre Avis m'intéresse Vivement...**

...

...


	45. Halloween La Bataille d'Halloween 3 3

**Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1**

**...**

**Merci à Mistycal ma super bêta qui fait un travail extraordinaire !**

**...**

...Troisième et dernier volet de la Bataille...

...J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant !...

**...**

**Halloween - La Bataille D'Halloween 3/3**

**Acte 3 : Défaite**

**Percy**

« Merde ! Nally ! Il faut la prévenir que Voldemort arrive ! » s'exclame Snape dans mes écouteurs

« C'est fait professeur et le Directeur est déjà parti au Manoir » lui réponds-je, d'un ton calme qui m'étonne moi-même.

« Perceval Weasley ? » demande-t-il, surpris.

« Oui, Monsieur. Mais faites attention derrière vous Monsieur. Ou un Troll va se faire un devoir de vous faire éclater la tête. » lui réponds-je avec flegme.

« Oh ! Merci de me prévenir ! Cela vaut au moins un E ça ! » s'exclame-t-il, avec une note d'humour dans le ton, en se tournant vers le Troll.

« J'ai un peu hésité, au vu des mauvaises notes injustifiées que vous m'avez données quand j'étais à Poudlard, mais le Stupefix que vous avez balancé à Voldemort et qui valait un O pour le moins, mérite également que je vous accorde l'absolution pour cette fois… » réplique-je, d'un ton badin qui me déconcerte moi-même

« Ah ! Vous plaisantez, vous aussi maintenant ! Mes félicitations Perceval ! Vous voilà devenu un vrai Weasley ! Je ne doute pas que votre famille soit ravie d'apprendre que vous êtes finalement capable de faire de l'humour, même en pleine bataille ! » s'exclame-t-il, avant de jeter un Wingardium Leviosa qui désarme le Troll et de désactiver aussitôt le Sort pour que sa massue lui retombe sur la tête et l'assomme.

Son compliment, car je suis sûr que cela en était un vrai, me touche profondément et je me sens fier de l'avoir reçu.

« Il semblerait effectivement, Monsieur. Oh ! Joli coup, Monsieur ! » dis-je, me sentant plus à l'aise que je ne l'ai jamais été, malgré les circonstances.

« C'est votre jeune frère Ronald, qu'il vous faudra féliciter Perceval ! J'ai pu constater, il y a cinq ans, que cette idée lui avait fort bien réussi ! Et je me fais toujours fort de rendre à Godric, ce qui est à Godric ! » me fait Snape, d'un ton aussi badin que moi.

« Alors cette histoire du Troll dans les toilettes des filles, c'était vrai ! » m'écrie-je, ébahi.

Ainsi, Ron n'est pas un hâbleur… Il faudra que je m'excuse auprès de lui car je n'avais pas cru son histoire, ni à l'époque, ni tout à l'heure, quand mes parents en ont parlé.

« Tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai ! » affirme Snape, en se débarrassant d'un nouvel adversaire, sur lequel il se penche ensuite, pour lui faire boire quelque chose.

« Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce que vous faîtes, Monsieur ? » m'enquiers-je, curieux.

« Je lui souhaite une bonne fin de nuit. Il va dormir comme un bébé, grâce à un mélange de mon cru… » me répond-il d'un ton joyeux.

« Formidable ! Mais il y en a deux autres qui auraient bien besoin d'en faire autant à votre droite ! » le préviens-je

« Je m'en occupe tout de suite ! » déclare-t-il avec enthousiasme

Et il se lance dans un nouveau combat farouche, contre deux adversaires à la fois.

Je n'en reviens pas !

Je viens d'avoir une conversation badine et de plaisanter avec Snape, alors même que les combats font rage !

Je ne me reconnais plus !

Et je prie Merlin de pouvoir parler de tout ça avec toute ma famille, quand tout sera terminé !

Pourvu qu'ils s'en tirent tous !

Et, tout en adressant mes prières au ciel, je balaye la zone que je surveille depuis le début des combats, quand j'avise l'un des jumeaux en train de repousser vers la maison, un Mangemort qui cherchait à s'échapper du champ de bataille …

Lee et l'autre jumeau le rejoignent, à deux sur un balai et finalement le Mangemort tombe droit dans les bras d'un Auror qui lui passe les fers…

Cette fois, les nôtres sont en surnombre et c'est la débandade parmi les Mangemorts…

Et, pour la première fois depuis que je sais que le Terrier va être attaqué, je sens l'espoir faire battre mon cœur…

Nous allons gagner !

Oui, maintenant que Voldemort est parti, c'est sûr, nous allons gagner !

Pourvu que ce soit la même chose au Manoir !

Pourvu que Ron et ses amis s'en tirent eux aussi !

***************

**Bill**

Ça fait du bien de savoir que Voldemort est parti.

Mais ça me fout la trouille aussi !

Nom d'une gargouille ! J'espère que mon petit frère et les autres ne seront plus au Manoir quand il y arrivera !

Ça me démange d'aller là-bas…

Mais je ne peux pas. Il y a encore fort à faire ici et nous commençons tous à être épuisés…

Et puis, le Maléfice Noir que je me suis pris tout à l'heure est certes neutralisé, mais la brûlure se fait de nouveau salement sentir et j'aurais bien besoin de me tartiner de nouveau la poitrine d'Onguent…

Et jamais je n'aurai l'energie nécessaire pour Transplaner jusque dans le Wiltshire…

Alors autant que je jette mes dernières forces ici…

Je me concentre donc sur le combat que j'ai entamé, il y a un instant contre l'horrible bonne femme qui me fait face, pour l'empêcher de fuir comme c'est visiblement son intention…

Elle est masquée et ses robes amples ne permettent pas de déterminer son sexe, mais je sais que c'est une femme… Je le sais à ses mains, aux doigts baguées d'émeraudes et aux longs ongles peints de rouge…

Et c'est une sale garce, qui use et abuse d'un Sort de Fouet Tranchant, infligeant des blessures profondes… C'est elle, qui a blessé Ramaya tout à l'heure… Je la reconnais… Je n'ai pas pu m'occuper d'elle à ce moment là, parce qu'un autre Mangemort me canardait à coups d'Avada, mais cette fois, je vais lui faire ravaler toute sa fichue haine à cette salope !

Je m'applique donc à contrer ses Sorts systématiquement, attendant patiemment le moment où elle faiblira et alors je la désarmerai, la Stupefixerai et la ligoterai serrée cette enflure !

Mais pas de chance pour moi… Une fois encore un autre Mangemort surgit sur le côté et blesse Martin qui venait d'arriver à ma rescousse avec Terry, avant de me bombarder à mon tour…

La sale garce profite aussitôt que je suis occupé ailleurs, pour se replier et je la vois quitter le terrain du Terrier, Transplanant aussitôt après…

Mais je l'ai dans l'œil, la salope ! Ce n'est donc que partie remise et à la prochaine occasion, je jure que je ne la raterai pas !

En attendant, c'est l'autre Mangemort qui morfle ! Avec Terry nous le neutralisons assez rapidement et le livrons pieds et poings liés à Maugrey, qui est descendu donner la main à ses anciens collègues et se charge de l'emmener au Ministère illico !

Un de moins dans la nature !

C'est toujours ça !

J'applique un Contresort sur la blessure de Martin, qui refuse de partir à la base. Il veut continuer à donner la main ici le plus longtemps possible et assister à la défaite de nos ennemis…

Je le comprends…

C'est vrai que ça fait du bien de les voir en déroute ces forbans !

Pourvu que la déroute soit aussi pour Voldemort, là-bas, au Manoir ! me dis-je, en courant pour aller rejoindre Fleur qui vient de sortir de la maison et s'est engagée dans un combat à mains nues, contre un Mangemort deux fois plus grand qu'elle !

Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire ça !

Naturellement, l'autre enfoiré a le dessus et la plaque contre le tronc d'un lilas… Mais Fleur ne se laisse pas démonter. Elle lui décoche son plus éblouissant sourire et le gougnafier se fige, complètement sous le charme de ma demi-Velane… Et Fleur en profite pour lui saisir l'entrejambe à pleines mains, serrant un max avant de le soulever presque comme un fétu de paille et de l'envoyer valdinguer…

Le Mangemort retombe durement sur le dos en se tenant les couilles et en hurlant de douleur, juste aux pieds de Nadya qui lui écrase la figure d'un coup de pied magistral, l'assommant net…

« Ça se sont des femmes dignes de la famille Weasley ! » s'exclame Charly, avec un sourire fier jusqu'aux oreilles…

« Ouais… Je crois qu'on peut les laisser se débrouiller toutes seules et nous occuper de ces enfoirés là-bas… » acquiesce-je, tout aussi fier que lui, en me tournant vers les Mangemorts qu'Angelina et Viktor rabattent vers nous…

Charly me donne une tape sur l'épaule en acquiesçant et nous nous jetons de nouveau dans la bataille…

On va tous les avoir, ces enfoirés !

Et ils se souviendront de cette nuit, comme la pire nuit de toute leur misérable vie !

Foi de Bill Weasley !

*******************

**Remus**

La nouvelle du départ de Voldemort s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans nos rangs et nous a insufflé un formidable regain d'énergie.

Il y a beaucoup moins de Mangemorts encore en état de se battre au sol et plus un seul dans le ciel. Ceux d'entre nous qui étaient dans les Bulles aux étages du Terrier descendent pour nous donner un coup de main en bas…

Molly surgit de la porte d'entrée, débraillée et échevelée mais impériale et, crépitante d'énergie Magique, elle n'hésite pas à se lancer dans un combat contre Bellatrix Lestrange qui, face à son visible courroux, essaye de se replier mais se heurte aux jumeaux et à Lee. Elle n'a pas d'autre choix que de se battre contre Molly, en espérant pouvoir s'engouffrer dans une brêche... Ce qu'elle fait, en se servant du cadavre d'un Troll, qu'elle expulse vers Molly, avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.. Elle n'échappe cependant pas à un bouquet de fleur aimablement offert par les jumeaux et Lee, qui lui explose à la figure juste avant qu'elle ne transplane...

A ma droite, c'est Arthur qui envoie un nouvel adversaire au tapis, aux pieds de Kingsley qui se charge de l'enchaîner aussitôt…

Azkaban va avoir des nouveaux résidents…

Et les Médicomages de Ste Mangouste vont aussi avoir beaucoup de travail, à en juger les odeurs de sang et de chairs brûlées qui empuantissent l'air…

Combien de morts y a-t-il eu, combien de blessés ?

Sommes-nous tous encore en vie ?

Et Harry ? Et ses amis ?

Pourquoi ne nous a-t-on pas encore averti de leur retour au QG ?

Oh ! Merlin !

Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas encore là-bas au Manoir !

Tonks surgit à mes côtés et me tombe dans les bras…

Ou plutôt, elle me sauve la vie en me mettant à terre…

Un énième Sort de Mort a bien failli m'avoir cette fois…

Ce n'est pas le moment de relâcher mon attention quand les combats tournent enfin complètement en notre faveur !…

Il faudra que je remercie Nymph comme il se doit quand tout sera fini…

Elle et moi nous relevons et nous mettons dos à dos pour combattre les derniers adversaires qui n'arrivent pas à se replier vers les limites de la propriété, hors du champ anti-Transplanage.

Ils sont pris au piège, cernés de toutes parts, car maintenant, c'est nous qui sommes en surnombre et ils tentent désespérément de sauver leurs misérables fesses…

Mais ils tombent de tous les côtés, ne se relevant pas cette fois, comme certains l'ont fait à maintes reprises depuis le début des combats…

Et les Feuxfous explosent toujours, dans un tintamarre assourdissant, éclairant le champ de batailles de rouge, de vert, de jaune, de bleu, d'or et d'argent…

Ce doit être féerique à voir…

Du moins dans le ciel, car ici en bas, ça ne l'est pas…

J'ai vu des membres arrachés, le sang jaillissant des moignons, j'ai vu un corps éventré aux entrailles déchirées, des fractures ouvertes aux os saillants au travers de la chair, j'ai vu des têtes éclatées ….

Des yeux écarquillés de terreur pure, des yeux éperdus de douleur, des yeux égarés de folie et des yeux privés de vie…

Tant d'horreur !…

Tant de monstruosité !…

Et ce ne sera pas fini, tant qu'il restera un seul de nos adversaires encore en état de se battre…

Alors, dos à dos avec Nymph, je continue à défendre nos vies, malgré la fatigue qui fait trembler mes jambes et affaiblit la précision et la puissance de mes tirs…

Nous serons victorieux jusqu'au bout…

Pour le moins, pour cette bataille ci…

Oui…

La Victoire est à nous cette fois…

C'est sûr…

*******************

**Draco**

« Est-ce que c'est bientôt fini ? » m'enquiers-je en direction d'Hermione.

« Presque ! Cinq petites minutes et nous pourrons partir ! » me répond-elle, en rassemblant les parchemins sur lesquels les pages du livre ont été recopiées.

Mes bras sont lourds et tremblent de fatigue. Je resserre cependant doucement Maman dans mes bras. Je ne veux pas la laisser, même pour me reposer une minute... C'est un tel bonheur de sentir sa chaleur contre moi, son souffle léger dans mon cou...

« Il faut vous dépêcher ! Voldemort a quitté le Terrier ! Voldemort arrive ! » s'écrie Ginny, me crevant presque les tympans, tant sa voix est aiguë de frayeur.

« Surveille l'entrée principale ! Et où en sont les Mangemorts qui sont encore dans le Manoir ? » s'enquiert Hermione, sur un ton calme, que dément la pâleur soudaine de son visage.

« Les Mangemorts ouvrent toutes les portes ! Ils ont trouvé ceux qui étaient sous le salon ! Mais ils n'ont pas su les réveiller apparemment ! Ils arrivent maintenant dans le couloir où vous êtes ! » s'exclame Ginny, un peu plus doucement cette fois, mais la voix blanche de terreur.

« Draco ! » ordonne Hermione, toujours concentrée sur sa tâche

« Ouais, je m'en occupe avec Dobby ! » réponds-je, en confiant ma mère aux bons soins de Minko, Tylsa et Elsy

Putain ! Pourquoi faut-il que ces salopards viennent nous emmerder quand nous avons presque fini ici ?

« Byddo va aussi vous aider petit Maître Draco ! » décrète le jumeau de Dobby en battant des oreilles avec force.

« Ok ! » dis-je, en lui souriant, avant de m'adresser à Ginny

« Ginny, où sont-ils exactement ? »

« A hauteur du Mangemort blessé ! » répond-elle, la voix à demi cassée par la frayeur.

« Très bien. Byddo, tu vas me faire Transplaner derrière eux. Dobby, tu viens avec moi. Aussitôt que nous sommes en place, nous les neutralisons. » dis-je aux deux Elfes, en tendant la main à Byddo.

Le petit Elfe me prend la main sans hésiter et sur mon ordre, nous Transplanons juste derrière les deux Mangemorts. Surpris par le double crac, nos adversaires sursautent et se retournent en jetant un Sort de Magie Noire au hasard.

L'un de ces Sorts m'effleure la joue, mais je n'en ai cure. Je balance un Stupefix dans leur direction… Et je rate ma cible…

Bordel ! Mon bras est trop fatigué ! C'est à peine si j'aurais assommé un Veracrasse avec ce Sort !

Et la riposte de mon adversaire est rapide… Et méchante encore une fois…

Heureusement que j'ai assez de réflexe encore pour me jeter au sol ou il m'aurait eu de plein fouet le salopard ! Dobby, lui, a eu plus de chance. Sa cible a valdingué contre le mur et un tableau lui est tombé sur la tête... En prime, Dobby renverse une lourde statue de marbre sur lui. Ce Mangemort là ne risque pas de se relever tout de suite…

Mon Mangemort, lui, s'est planqué derrière un coffre à bois. Sur mon signe de tête, Byddo soulève brusquement le coffre d'un claquement de doigt, mettant ma cible à découvert…

Cette fois, je ne la rate pas… A ma demande, Byddo se précipite ensuite pour dégager celui qui est prisonnier sous la statue, puis je prends le temps de jeter par deux fois le Sort d'Oubliette aux deux ennemis maintenant à terre et les ligote d'un Incarcerem avant de les laisser dans le grand coffre à bois, dont je colle aussi l'ouverture…

Ils ne sont pas près d'en sortir, je le garantit, nom d'une pipe !

« Voldemort est arrivé devant le portail ! » m'informe Ginny d'une voix urgente

J'attrape les Elfes par la main et nous courrons en direction du bureau dont j'ouvre la porte à la volée..

Hermione fini de ramasser les derniers parchemins. Elle fourre le tout dans son sac, avec les parchemins encore vierges, les plumes et les encriers, prenant soin de ne rien laisser d'autre que la photographie derrière nous.

Voilà, tout est en place, nous pouvons partir tranquillement…

Cependant, au moment même où je me dirige vers le canapé pour prendre ma mère dans mes bras, Ginny hurle dans nos écouteurs :

« Le serpent ! Hermione, le serpent ! Derrière toi ! »

Putain !

Je l'avais oublié celui-là !

Je me retourne et je vois le serpent de Voldemort qui pénètre avec vélocité dans le bureau, par la porte entrebâillée du salon attenant.

A l'instar d'Hermione, je jette illico un Sort, mais nos Stupefix se perdent contre le mur, tant le serpent est rapide dans sa reptation et soudain il se cabre, gueule ouverte et se jetant en avant, sa mâchoire claquant à un cheveu de la tête de mon amie qui se jette elle-même vivement de côté.

Ouf ! Hermione lui a échappé !

Mais Nagini, vif comme l'éclair, se tourne de nouveau vers elle pour l'attaquer, sans que je puisse rien faire pour l'aider car ce sale serpent fouette l'air de sa forte queue à laquelle se sont accrochés Roi Dobby et Byddo qui essayent à toutes forces de le retenir…

Hermione s'échappe encore une fois d'un bond de côté, puis de l'autre à trois reprises …

Ginny hurle toujours d'un cri perçant qui me déchire les oreilles et je me sens désemparé, cherchant des yeux un moyen de sauver mon amie…

Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire !

Réfléchis Draco ! Réfléchis !

Tu ne vas pas laisser Hermione se faire avoir comme ça !

Mais à défaut de me voir trouver une idée lumineuse, Hermione fait preuve de réflexes et d'un admirable sang-froid : elle glisse un épais bouquin entre les mâchoires béantes de l'animal monstrueux…

Je reconnais la couverture du livre que Voldemort m'a offert cet été…

Les crocs impressionnants du serpent se fichent dedans et, tandis que l'abominable monstre secoue la tête pour tâcher de s'en débarrasser, il balance un formidable coup de queue qui envoie Hermione, Roi Dobby et Byddo au tapis…

Hermione est sonnée, son crâne ayant heurté brutalement le coin d'une table basse qui fait face au canapé où maman repose, inconsciente du danger …

Maintenant le serpent s'ébroue la tête violemment et réussit, non sans y avoir laissé l'un de ses crocs, à se débarrasser du livre dont les pages arrachées se répandent sur le sol …

Il est furieux…

Nagini est furieux…

Et il est plus redoutable encore qu'il me le paraissait déjà cet été…

Putain !

On va se faire bouffer !

Sa queue bat l'air avec une violence inouïe !…

Et Hermione, qui tentait de se relever tant bien que mal, est encore une fois soulevée et projetée contre les étagères de la bibliothèque dont plusieurs tomes lui dégringolent sur la tête, l'assommant pour de bon cette fois…

Le serpent quant à lui, siffle et crache du venin et j'ai tout juste le temps de me protéger le visage et les yeux de mon bras…

Je le sens venir vers moi et mon cœur bat à tout rompre tandis que je me jette derrière un fauteuil pour lui échapper…

Je le contourne en risquant un coup d'œil derrière moi…

Mais le serpent ne s'occupe plus de moi, car Dobby et Byddo, qui sont vraiment très courageux, se sont de nouveau lancés à l'assaut du Monstre et il se débarrasse encore une fois d'eux dans une ruade furieuse…

Puis il se tourne vers Maman toujours allongée sur le canapé et Elsy, Tylsa et Minko se tiennent devant elle, faisant rempart de leur corps, les yeux écarquillés de terreur…

Alors je laisse tomber ma baguette.

Ce sale serpent est bien trop rapide dans ses mouvements pour que je puisse l'atteindre d'un Sort !

Je ne l'aurais pas avec la Magie… Je l'aurais à la Moldue !

Putain oui ! Il va morfler ce sale monstre ! Foi de Draco Malfoy il va payer pour tout le mal qu'il a fait à Hermione ! Je vais lui flanquer une dérouillée maison !

Et je saisis un lourd tisonnier d'apparat qui traîne au sol, avant de me dresser entre Nagini et ma mère.

Je ne laisserai pas ce monstre dévorer Maman !

Oh non ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire !

Je l'aurais cette sale bête ! Je l'aurais !

Et, poussant un grand cri de guerre déterminé, je me jette à l'assaut à mon tour, lui balançant un formidable coup sur la tête, puis un autre et encore un autre qui l'assomme à demi ! Mais il se rebiffe l'animal ! Il se rebiffe et il m'envoie valdinguer à mon tour contre le mur. Et j'enrage… Alors je me relève aussi vite que je suis tombé et je lui saute dessus, lui flanquant des coups de poings avec rage sur le museau, bientôt rejoint par Dobby et Byddo qui lui tapent dessus à grands coups de livres…

Mais encore une fois le serpent a le dessus et je suis projeté sur le bureau. Et je me saisis cette fois d'un lourd presse papier en or, bien décidé à retourner à l'assaut, quand Elsy saute soudain du canapé, délaissant maman et les deux autres Elfes qui la protègent toujours de leurs corps.

Elle se plante toute droite devant le monstre qui est à demi assommé mais ouvre une gueule béante et menaçante en vacillant vers elle. Elsy ne flanche pas. Elle reste debout, vaillante et fière devant le monstre qui la menace, offrant sa personne en diversion, tandis que je me mets debout sur le bureau.

Et je saute encore une fois sur Nagini, à coups redoublés de presse papier en or… Et il s'effondre sous mon poids et mes coups… Vaincu…

« Il ne fallait pas faire de mal au petit Maître et son ami, vilaine sale bête ! » s'exclame alors Elsy et, d'un claquement de doigts, elle envoie le serpent maté valdinguer au fond du petit salon dont Roi Dobby a ouvert la porte en grand.

Le serpent s'écrase dans un bruit sourd contre le mur opposé et Byddo referme la porte dans un grand claquement, l'air parfaitement satisfait.

Roi Dobby, Byddo et moi nous affairons ensuite vivement à remettre de l'ordre dans le bureau, balançant les restes du livre dans le feu, où ils brûlent en flammes joyeuses…

Plus jamais ce salopard de Voldemort n'aura l'occasion de corrompre ou d'effrayer des jeunes gens avec ce livre !…

Et cela me réjouit…

Puis, tandis que je fourre dans ma poche le crochet de Nagini, que j'ai récupéré sur la couverture dans laquelle il était resté fiché, Tylsa et Minko aident Hermione à se mettre debout, se chargeant aussi du sac de mon amie, un peu vacillante.

C'est vrai que sa culbute a été rude et du sang s'écoule de son cuir chevelu qui a éclaté contre le coin de la table basse lors de sa première chute. Je nettoie le sang resté sur la table et sur le tapis, d'un coup de baguette énergique et assuré…

Je ne veux pas que Voldemort s'en serve dans un rituel de Magie Noire…

Enfin, je reprends ma mère à demi inconsciente dans mes bras. Puis, sur un regard, Hermione et moi nous tournons vers la fenêtre.

Nous ne partirons pas d'ici, sans avoir vu le dernier Feuxfous s'allumer dans le ciel, celui que Harry dédicace à Voldemort.

Alors, sur nos instructions, les Elfes nous font Transplaner sur la colline, d'où nous avions observé l'arrivée des Mangemorts avant la bataille.

Ce que nous voyons dans le ciel est superbe !

C'est une véritable féerie d'images et de saynètes de feu et de lumières de toutes les couleurs.

Ron et Neville, renseignés sur notre position, viennent nous rejoindre, ainsi que Madame De Paimpont et le professeur Dumbledore.

Avec précaution, je m'assoie dans l'herbe, puis je réveille et incite doucement maman à tourner la tête vers le ciel du Manoir Et nous jouissons tous les deux du spectacle.

Je me sens vraiment libre et heureux pour la première fois de ma vie et je sens que Maman ressens la même chose que moi, malgré son état de santé précaire.

Soudain, les nuages s'effilochent, laissant apparaître la lune et nous voyons la silhouette sombre de Harry fendre le ciel à pleine vitesse. Il se paye le culot de frôler la tête de Voldemort qui se hâte dans l'allée en titubant à demi et ne l'a pas vu venir dans son dos, avant de remonter en vrillant à pleine vitese, pour lâcher le dernier des Feuxfous, juste au-dessus du Manoir.

Voldemort qui a aussitôt lèvé la tête et sa baguette vers Harry, est stoppé net dans son intention de lui balancer un Sort, par le Feuxfous qui explose dans le ciel et révèle son message personnalisé.

C'est exactement à l'image de ce que Harry voulait et c'est gigantesque !

Et un moment de pure extase !

Et le cri de rage de Voldemort retentit dans toute la vallée, net et clair, malgré les explosions qui se poursuivent dans le ciel !

Et le plus jouissif, c'est que les Mangemorts reviennent un par un du Terrier, assistant eux aussi à la scène et pouvant lire l'épitaphe dédiée à leur Maître par Harry…

La nouvelle va se répandre parmi toutes ses troupes…

Tout au moins ce qu'il en reste…

Voilà, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Harry nous a rejoint et nous pouvons partir.

« Méfait accompli » murmure-t-il en souriant, avant que nous ne nous saisissions de nos Portoloins, Maman dans mes bras et les Elfes du Manoir Malfoy accrochés à nos ceintures.

******************

**Severus**

Maintenant que Voldemort est parti, les Mangemorts tentent désespérément de s'échapper.

Mais nous ne sommes pas décidés à les laisser partir aussi facilement.

Ils ont voulu s'amuser à nos dépens, c'est à notre tour de le faire aux leurs.

Remus et Nadya, alliant leur force herculéenne de Loup-Garou aux techniques de dresseurs de Dragon, de Charly, Patrick, Ramaya et Evan, mettent à bas les deux derniers Trolls encore actifs, à la façon Moldue s'il vous plait !

Kenneth, Francesca, Benjamin et Simon bombardent un groupe de quatre Mangemorts des dernières farces et attrapes disponibles, tandis que Rachel et Olivier qui ont perdu leur balai, sont allés chercher les Hippogriffes et les chevauchent, encadrés de Viktor Krum et Angelina, pour empêcher les derniers Mangemorts d'aller vers la zone libre et les rabattre vers la face Nord de la maison, où ils sont accueillis par Bill, Alicia, Arthur, Terry, Carlotta et Roger.

Lee et les jumeaux ont pris grand plaisir à offrir des fleurs piégées à Bellatrix Lestrange. Des fleurs qui lui ont explosé à la figure, juste avant qu'elle ne Transplane au Manoir Malfoy.

Kingsley, Maugrey, Tonks et les autres Aurors, quant à eux, se régalent d'enchaîner les Mangemorts neutralisés, accompagnant les blessés à Ste Mangouste et les prisonniers au Ministère, dans un ballet incessant d'allées et venues.

Martin, blessé au bras gauche, reçoit quelques soins de Molly Weasley qui l'enjoint ensuite d'aller dans le grenier du QG où sont encore Gary et Ester.

Et les trois élèves de Serpentard scrutent les écrans de contrôle et délivrent leurs messages.

Ils sont pâles et épuisés, mais sérieux dans leur tâche jusqu'au bout.

Quant à moi, rassuré de savoir Nally et le groupe du Manoir Malfoy enfin à l'abri, je rejoins le poste d'observation situé dans le grand chêne.

« Le spectacle vous plait-il Mademoiselle Skeeter ? » m'enquiers-je d'une voix glacée auprès de la pie désenchantée…

Elle reste sans voix, dévorant avidement les derniers combats du regard, qu'elle peut voir avec précision à travers les Multiplettes qui ont été mises à sa disposition.

« Toutes mes félicitations, Monsieur. J'ai su que votre groupe avait admirablement et efficacement manœuvré chez les Granger. » déclare Perceval Weasley, tout sourire et me tendant une main que je m'empresse de serrer chaleureusement.

« Effectivement. Je suis particulièrement fier des membres de mon équipe ! Mais pas seulement d'eux. Toute cette opération est une superbe réussite, malgré les petits accrocs de dernière minute. Notre victoire est totale. La défaite de Voldemort cuisante. » lui réponds-je, avec un sourire satisfait.

« Cuisante. C'est le cas de le dire. Cela a vraiment chauffé pour lui et son dos en fumait quand il est parti. » fait remarquer Perceval, les yeux brillants de joie

« Son dos fumait et Voldemort fulminait » intervient timidement Pénélope Deauclaire.

Et je me dis que finalement, cette jeune fille qui a la réputation d'être aussi bonnet de nuit que Perceval Weasley, va peut-être se décoincer un peu et devenir plus amusante…

C'est une bien bonne chose pour tous les deux...

« Allez Rita. C'est fini ici. Faut t'mettre au boulot maint'nant. Ton article doit êt' terminé pour êt' publié dès d'main matin et M'dame De Paimpont doit encore l'lire avant. J'te ramène chez toi. » décide brusquement Mondingus, avec raideur et l'air autoritaire.

La pipelette ne pipe mot et redonne les Multiplettes à Perceval, avant de s'accrocher au bras de Mondingus qui la fait Transplaner.

Elle est vraiment matée celle-là…

Et cela me fait sourire, tandis que je prends le partie de rejoindre le QG…

On a plus besoin de mes services ici…

Et j'ai hâte de voir comment vont Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville…

Et de savoir ce qui les a tant retardés…

***************

**Draco**

Quand nous arrivons dans le parc près du QG, Madame Pomfresh nous attend avec la Grand-mère de Neville. Elles s'occupent aussitôt de Maman, mais je ne suis pas décidé à la lâcher.

« C'est bien la signature magique de Narcissa Malfoy » déclare Madame Pomfresh, l'air soulagée

« Bien sûr que c'est Maman ! Je m'en suis assuré ! » m'exclame-je, un peu vexé

« Nous n'en doutons pas Draco. Et tu as fait preuve d'excellents réflexes tout à l'heure » me félicite mon professeur de DCFM, en posant une main apaisante sur mon épaule

« Nous devons lui faire lire l'adresse du Q.G. et l'indiquer aux Elfes également. » annonce Madame Longdubat, en sortant un morceau de parchemin de sa poche.

« C'est inutile, Augusta, puisque je suis là. » fait remarquer le professeur Dumbledore en souriant.

« Oh ! Oui ! Bien sûr ! » s'exclame la bonne dame, visiblement épuisée, en enflammant tout de suite le parchemin pour être certaine qu'il ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains.

Ils ont dû avoir du boulot, dans le grenier du QG, si j'en juge les tâches de sang sur les vêtements, les cheveux défaits, les cernes de fatigue sur les visages de notre infirmière et de Madame Longdubat…

Merlin !

Pourvu que personne n'ait été gravement blessé et que tous nos amis soient saufs !

Le professeur Dumbledore indique l'adresse où nous nous rendons à Maman et à nos quatre Elfes et toute notre petite troupe prend le chemin du QG, Ron et Harry soutenant Hermione qui boite sérieusement…

La pauvre !…

Nagini ne l'a vraiment pas épargnée !…

Neville, Madame De Paimpont et le professeur Dumbledore surveillent les alentours, pour s'assurer que personne d'indésirable ne se trouve dans le coin, tandis que Mesdames Pomfresh et Longdubat ouvrent la marche, baguette en main et prêtes à intervenir, elles aussi….

Moi, bien que vacillant sur mes jambes et le corps douloureux de ma lutte contre Nagini, je porte toujours précieusement Maman dans mes bras, la serrant doucement contre mon cœur, ne la laissant que pour la déposer délicatement dans un lit du grenier.

Madame Longdubat s'occupe du cuir chevelu d'Hermione, avant de lui faire boire une Potion contre le mal de tête et elle soigne aussi sa cheville en un mouvement de baguette sûre.

Pendant ce temps là, un Médicomage me soigne la joue. Il était temps, elle commençait à me cuire salement…

Il me restera une fine cicatrice me dit le Médicomage en m'appliquant un Onguent qui me rafraîchit agréablement le visage

Mais je m'en fiche…

Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que nous avons risqué…

Ce n'est rien, en comparaison de l'état de santé de Maman, pour laquelle je m'inquiète vivement…

Aussitôt que je suis soigné, je me précipite vers elle pour lui prendre la main, mais Madame Pomfresh, m'enjoint de la laisser prodiguer ses soins en toute tranquillité et elle me pousse vers la porte du grenier, qu'elle me ferme au nez aussitôt que je l'ai franchie…

Désœuvré, je rejoins les autres dans la Base d'Espionnage.

« Comment cela se passe-t-il ici ? » m'enquiers-je, en m'approchant des écrans.

« Voldemort est furax ! Tous les Mangemorts déguerpissent à son passage ! Il en a tué trois et deux autres se sont pris des Sorts sacrément douloureux à voir ! Même son serpent est allé se réfugier loin de lui ! Il faut dire aussi que tu lui as fichu une sacrée raclée à celui-là ! Il doit se payer un fameux mal de crâne ! » m'apprend Théo, qui affiche un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, malgré la pâleur de son visage.

« A-t-il trouvé mon message ? » m'enquiers-je encore, anxieux de connaître sa réaction.

« Non, pas encore ! Comme il ne sait pas non plus que ta mère a été délivrée ! Mais cela ne saurait tarder ! Il se dirige vers le bureau ! » s'exclame Ginny, d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Effectivement, je vois Voldemort avancer à grands pas dans le couloir où nous avons couru à perdre haleine pour échapper aux Avada du Mangemort blessé par la hache de l'armure qui s'est renversée sur lui..

Dans son dos, sa robe est largement brûlée et il a la peau visiblement à vif et constellée de petites excroissances blanches… Le jus de Bubobulb et la poudre de verrue combinée de Fred et Georges… ça ne doit pas être agréable du tout !

Il arrive près du blessé que nous avons laissé dans le couloir et il l'enjambe, non sans lui avoir jeté un Doloris au passage.

Je reconnais seulement maintenant Randy Bletchley.

Le malheureux n'aura vraiment pas été à la fête aujourd'hui.

Mais après tout, il a bien essayé de nous tuer tout à l'heure… Alors je ne le plaindrais pas trop…

Enfin, Voldemort pénètre dans le bureau. Il commence par tourner en rond, comme un animal en cage, jetant des petits Sorts au hasard, qui font exploser les fauteuils, les coussins et quelques livres…

Père ne sera pas content, de constater que certains de ses précieux ouvrages sont détruits…

Enfin, l'œil de Voldemort semble attiré par le bureau et il s'en approche, tendant la main vers la photographie que j'y ai déposé il y a moins de trente minutes.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, à mesure qu'il comprend ce qu'il voit : moi, confortablement installé sur un canapé et entouré de ceux qui étaient au Ministère. Harry et les autres lui font un petit coucou moqueur tandis que je lui fais un doigt d'honneur…

Et c'est un cliché Moldu…

Son visage se déforme de fureur et il pousse un hurlement qui raisonne dans tout le QG et fait exploser les vitres du bureau !

Heureusement que Ginny avait enlevé ses écouteurs ! Elle en serait restée sourde la pauvre !

Moi, j'éclate de rire !

Quelle douce vengeance !

« Défaite complète » murmure Parrain en passant son bras sur mon épaule et riant avec moi.

****************

**Terry**

Le dernier des Mangemorts vient d'être livré aux Aurors qui l'enchaînent avant de l'emmener au Ministère…

Et je tombe à genou d'épuisement…

Putain ! C'est terminé et je suis en vie !

Je regarde autour de moi, tandis que les derniers Feuxfous explosent dans le ciel, comme pour fêter notre victoire…

J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle, sous la fumée âcre et les yeux me piquent un peu…

Cela ne m'empêche pas de voir ce qui se passe autour de moi…

Quel carnage !

Tout est sens dessus-dessous…

Il y a des arbres explosés, des buissons complètement écrasés ou brûlés, le garage est à demi effondré, tout comme le poulailler, de nombreux impacts de Sorts et Maléfices sont visibles sur les murs de la maison, des débris de briques et de bûches sont éparpillés partout….

Et il y a des choses que je préfère ne pas identifier qui souillent les herbes foulées…

Et je détourne mon regard des volailles qui picorent librement dans tout ce merdier…

Il faudra que je dise à Monsieur Weasley ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure… Ce ne serait pas bien, que sa famille mange les poulets après ça…

Soudain, à ma droite, un buisson frémit et je dirige ma baguette vite fait vers lui… Pour relâcher aussitôt mon souffle et éclater d'un fou rire nerveux…

C'est un Gnome… Juste un Gnome qui sort timidement de sa tanière… Et moi j'ai failli lui balancer un Stupefix à mettre bas un éléphant !

Quoique je ne suis pas certain que j'y serais parvenu… Mes bras et mes jambes sont tellement lourds et tremblants de fatigue maintenant que j'ai laissé relâcher la pression !

« Ça va Terry ? » me demande soudainement Marian, en se laissant tomber devant moi…

Il est terriblement pâle et a l'air vivement inquiet, tandis que j'essuie les larmes de mon fou rire…

« Ouais… Ouais, ça va p'tit frère ! » réponds-je, en lui souriant, avant d'ajouter : « Tu m'as manqué, tu sais… »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ! » répond-il, avec un regard intense…

Et nous tombons dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Et putain j'suis heureux !

On a passé cette fichue nuit et on est en vie !

En vie !

« Terry ! Marian ! On repart au QG ! » s'exclame soudain Arthur Weasley, en nous faisant signe de le rejoindre.

Marian m'aide à me relever et nous allons rejoindre les autres, hors de la zone de combat...

Et avant que le Portoloin ne nous emmène vers le Square Grimmaurd, je jette un œil vers le Terrier…

Et je me dis que j'aimerai revenir ici un jour, pour voir cette maison sous le Soleil…

Il doit faire tellement bon y vivre !

***********

**Hermione**

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie !…

J'ai vraiment cru mes dernières minutes arrivées quand Nagini s'est cabré devant moi !…

Heureusement, c'est fini.

Et nous sommes de retour au QG…

Et tous les nôtres sont saufs !…

Oh ! Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés, m'a dit Madame Longdubat. Certains, ont même dû revenir plusieurs fois pour se faire soigner, comme Ramaya, Simon et Kenneth par exemple…

Et, du peu que j'ai entendu, cela a été terrible au Terrier…

J'ai croisé Phillipa, qui sortait des toilettes… Elle a vomi, j'en suis certaine, à voir son teint brouillé… Et pleuré aussi, si j'en juge ses yeux rougis…

Je sais également que Gary aurait pu mourir, si notre professeur de Potion n'avait pas connu un Contresort efficace au Maléfice qu'il a reçu…

Maintenant tout va bien pour lui et il se repose dans le grenier. Avec Esther, qui s'est blessée en tombant dans l'escalier à la maison.

La maison…

Je suis heureuse qu'il n'y ait pas eu lieu de l'incendier finalement… Mes parents ont travaillé si dur pour la payer !

Maman… Papa… Quand les reverrais-je ?

Les reverrais-je même ?

Verrais-je la fin de cette guerre ?

Je serre contre moi le sac qui contient tous les parchemins du livre que j'ai dupliqué dans le bureau du père de Draco…

J'espère qu'il valait vraiment la peine et les risques que j'ai fait courir à Harry, Ron et Neville, en les forçant à rester plus longtemps…

Qu'il valait les risques que je nous ai faits courir à Draco et moi-même…

Merlin !

Le serpent de Voldemort est vraiment monstrueux !

Mais voilà Viktor ! Il est sain et sauf et je suis si heureuse de le revoir que je me jette dans ses bras.

Il me sourit et me serre contre lui !

Et l'un des jumeaux me raconte comment ils ont balancé Voldemort dans la mare au canard Viktor et lui-même…

Et je ris…

Nous avons vaincu Voldemort ce soir !

Oui, nous l'avons vaincu !

Et c'est à cela que je dois penser maintenant !

Alors je suis Viktor dans la cuisine où tout le monde ou presque est arrivé.

Il y fait chaud et une bonne odeur de chocolat me fouette les narines…

Et je m'aperçois que j'ai faim…

Et je me joins avec plaisir à mes amis pour fêter cette victoire qui est la nôtre…

**************

**Théo**

L'Elfe Dobby et ceux du manoir Malfoy s'affèrent dans la cuisine, pour nous préparer des sandwichs, des gâteaux et des boissons chaudes.

Nous sommes tous serrés les uns contre les autres, mais personne n'a envie de se quitter après cette soirée d'Halloween plus que mouvementée.

Déjà, chacun se raconte son combat, s'interpellant pour se féliciter de telle ou telle action ou se remercier d'une aide qui leur a été providentielle. Les blessés, eux, racontent leurs blessures et la douleur qui en a résulté, se montrent les cicatrices qui vont leur rester en souvenir de cette terrible nuit.

Et tout le monde s'extasie sur la qualité des feux d'artifice.

C'est vrai que ceux que j'ai vus étaient superbes !

Tout des combats au Terrier et au Manoir Malfoy a été enregistré sur bandes ou Multiplettes et je ne doute pas qu'ils seront regardés par tout le monde.

Surtout le bouquet final au Manoir, quand Harry Potter a fait exploser sa dédicace spéciale…

C'est le moment que je préfère…

Celui dont je veux me souvenir…

Avec la tête que faisait Voldemort en voyant la photo de groupe…

Car pour le reste…

Je ne puis m'empêcher de revoir les deux Mangemorts se télescoper et tomber sur les tridents des tritons de la fontaine… Et l'autre qui a reçu un baiser de feu.

Je tremble aussi, au souvenir de Ron Weasley qui a été sauvé de justesse par Neville Longdubat…

Et le serpent monstrueux qui a attaqué Hermione et Draco…

Maintenant que tout est fini, je me dis que Draco et les Gryffondors sont vraiment courageux ou complètement dingues, pour avoir osé s'attaquer au fief de Voldemort.

A mes côtés, je sens que Ginny tremble rétrospectivement, elle aussi.

J'ai réussi à me faufiler pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle et la chaleur de sa cuisse contre la mienne me permet de rester ancré dans la réalité du moment.

Dire que la nuit dernière, je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir m'en sortir avec Malfoy qui avait découvert mes sentiments pour Ginny et m'avait menacé !

Dire que je me demandais si j'aurais un jour la chance que Ginny me voit !

Et me voilà ici, dans la maison de Harry Potter, assis entre Ginny et son amie Luna, face à Draco Malfoy qui vient de défier Voldemort avec le trio de Gryffondor et Neville Longdubat…

C'est dingue…

C'est dingue et j'ai participé à cela !

Oui, même si c'est de loin j'ai contribué au combat !

J'espère pouvoir un jour le dire à mon père !

Je veux le voir s'étouffer de rage !

Cette nuit, nous célébrons une défaite de Voldemort..

Cette nuit, je célèbre la défaite de mon père…

Il n'a pas réussi à faire de moi un monstre…

Non, moi, je suis un Ange Gardien…

Oui, je suis un Ange Gardien...

Et j'en suis fier !

******************

**Severus**

De retour de chez Skeeter, Nally est accueillie par des applaudissements nourris.

Et je joins mes applaudissements aux autres de bon cœur.

Car cette victoire que nous fêtons, c'est celle de son Plan de Folie ….

Nally sourit et réclame le silence.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas fait grand chose ce soir. C'est vous qui méritez tous les applaudissements et je salue particulièrement votre courage et votre détermination sans faille. Vous avez été admirables. Vraiment admirables. Et cette victoire est uniquement vôtre. Je vous en remercie vivement... Je remercie aussi celles et ceux qui sont restés ici pour prodiguer les soins nécessaires aux blessés, ainsi que les élèves de Poudlard, Perceval et Pénélope qui ont été vos Anges Gardiens durant la bataille, sans oublier Dobby, sans lequel nous n'aurions pu mettre en place la Base d'Espionnage et qui a été, avec son frère et ses amis, d'une aide inestimable au Manoir Malfoy. Je remercie également Albus, pour la confiance qu'il m'a accordée. Et pour finir, je salue l'esprit inventif et le talent de Fred et Georges qui nous ont offert un spectacle grandiose et dont les farces et attrapes anti-Mangemorts ont été redoutablement efficaces. » déclare-t-elle en applaudissant à son tour tous les membres présents.

Elle se faufile ensuite entre le mur et les sièges qui doublent les bancs habituels, pour venir jusqu'à moi.

Et Merlin ! Que c'est bon de l'étreindre contre moi !

Et je vois dans ses yeux tout le soulagement qu'elle éprouve à me revoir... à nous voir tous en vie...

Et j'effleure sa bouche d'un baiser...

Cette nuit, nous ne fêtons pas seulement une victoire sur Voldemort.

Non, cette nuit, nous fêtons aussi ma liberté retrouvée…

******************

**Neville**

Grand-Mère ne me lâche pas d'une semelle.

Je la sens soulagée et heureuse.

C'est la première fois, ce soir, que je l'ai vue en larmes.

Je l'ai surprise, alors qu'elle était toute seule dans un petit salon, juste à côté de la cuisine.

Quand elle m'a vu, elle m'a pris contre son cœur et m'a serré si fort que j'ai cru étouffer.

Et j'ai compris tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'elle me porte, sous ses airs revêches et sa brusquerie. Toute la peur qu'elle a ressentie en me sachant au combat…

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai osé lui dire que je l'aime.

Et maintenant, je sais que je pourrais aussi le dire à Luna à laquelle je n'ai guère eu le temps de parler aujourd'hui…

Je le lui dirais demain… J'irais la chercher et je l'inviterai à faire une promenade dans le parc. Je l'emmènerai dans la roseraie où je sais qu'elle aime aller. Nous nous assoirons sur un banc et je lui prendrais la main…

Et je lui dirais enfin ces mots qui me brûlent les lèvres depuis si longtemps…

Oui, je le ferais demain…

Pas maintenant, non… Pas cette nuit…

Car cette nuit ne nous est pas réservée. Elle appartient à toutes celles et ceux qui ont combattu…

Cette nuit, c'est notre fête à tous…

Une fête du courage et une fête du cœur…

…

*************

**Molly**

Ma famille est là, au complet !

Je suis si fière de chacun d'eux !

Nally avait raison. Nous avons réussi, parce que nous nous sommes entraidés et que nous avons gardé espoir…

Nous étions deux fois moins nombreux que les Mangemorts quand la bataille a débuté, avant que les Aurors et ceux qui étaient chez les Granger nous rejoignent.

Et pourtant, nous les avons vaincus…

Et tous mes fils sont là, bien vivants, même si Fred a été blessé à la jambe et que Bill a été brûlé sur le torse…

Et Percy est de retour dans la famille !

Cela me soulage tellement !

Ils ont tous fait preuve d'une telle bravoure !

Et Arthur est là, lui aussi ! Et nous aurons d'autres photos à mettre dans l'album…

Le Terrier est debout.

Le Terrier a fait front !

Le Terrier qui nous a protégés, se tournant parfois un peu sur sa base ou se penchant un peu plus de côté, pour nous détourner d'un Sort qui venait droit sur nous…

Je le sais !

Je l'ai senti aussi sûrement que je sens mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine !…

C'est l'amour de notre foyer et de notre famille qui l'a animé…

J'en suis certaine, même si cela peut paraître fou !…

Je croise le regard d'Arthur qui me sourit... J'y vois le soulagement de voir notre famille et nos amis rassemblés, sains et saufs, autour de cette table...

J'y vois aussi une infinie tristesse, comme il y en a d'en d'autres regards que j'ai croisés tout à l'heure...

Les regards de ceux qui ont combattu et vu la mort faire son oeuvre sous leurs yeux...

Parfois de leur main, même s'ils ne l'ont pas voulu...

Oui, même si le moment est aux rires de soulagement et à la liesse de la victoire, il y a de la tristesse dans les regards...

La porte s'ouvre. Albus revient à son tour, de Ste Mangouste et du Ministère.

Et les conversations cessent, pour le laisser parler et nous annoncer les nouvelles.

Son visage est grave.

Sa voix aussi…

« Mes amis, l'heure est au bilan. Je sais que vous pourrez tous le lire dans la Gazette demain, mais je tiens à ce que vous en ayez la primeur. La défaite de Voldemort est sans appel. Il y a eu certes beaucoup de blessés dans notre camp et Madame Pomfresh et ses aides ont eu fort à faire. Mais la plupart d'entre eux ont pu retourner au combat. Nous avons cependant à déplorer deux morts. Deux Aurors victimes de Magie Noire. Ce sont Grant Carmichael et Cary Wilson. Un autre Auror, Ambrosius Pygott, souffre de graves brûlures, mais les Médicomages sont très optimistes et pensent pouvoir le sauver, sans qu'il ait à souffrir de trop graves séquelles.  
Du côté de Voldemort, trois Trolls sont morts, les autres devraient s'en sortir sans trop de dommages malgré les traumatismes crâniens. Le bilan est beaucoup plus lourd du côté des Mangemorts. Treize sont décédés, l'un étranglé par le Filet du Diable, deux tués par Buck et sa compagne, un tué par Voldemort lui-même, trois ont été écrasés ou tués par les Trolls, un a eu la colonne vertébrale et la nuque brisées après avoir violemment heurté un arbre, un autre a été éventré par un sort de Magie Noire, reçu accidentellement de l'un des autres Mangemorts, un autre a été tué par les volailles du poulailler dans lequel il est tombé et les trois derniers, sont décédés suite à une perte de sang importante, alors qu'ils étaient prisonniers des pièges à Loup. Si les autres Mangemorts s'étaient préoccupés de leur sort, nul doute que deux d'entre eux s'en serait sortis, mais le troisième était presque décapité. Ce bilan, ne tient pas compte de ceux qui sont décédés au Manoir. Ils sont au nombre de sept, dont trois tués par Voldemort. Soit vingt morts au total.  
Il est également fait état de dix-huit prisonniers au Terrier, ce qui est un résultat extraordinaire… Beaucoup de ces prisonniers étaient assez gravement blessés, principalement par les pièges à loups, mais aussi par les coups de massue des trolls et les chutes contre les arbres. Il en est un aussi, qui n'a plus de bras. Là encore, nous pouvons affirmer qu'il a reçu accidentellement un Sort lancé par les siens…  
Et n'oublions pas d'ajouter à la liste des prisonniers du Terrier, ceux que les Aurors ont retrouvés sagement endormis chez les Granger. Ils s'agit des frères Greyback, de Nelson Parker, de John Halloway et de Peter Pettigrow. Auquel il faut ajouter également, les deux qui ont été pris à Ste Mangouste. Ce qui porte le total à vingt-cinq prisonniers. »

Tout le monde applaudit, mais les visages sont sérieux.

Il y a eu deux morts de notre côté. Deux familles sont en deuil cette nuit…

Et il y a eu treize partisans de Voldemort qui sont mort aussi chez nous, au Terrier…

J'en frémis et je mesure toute la chance que nous avons eue, de ne perdre aucun de nos enfants, Arthur et moi.

Ni aucun de nos amis…

Oui…

La défaite de Voldemort a été lourde ce soir…

Ce soir, c'est nous qui avons gagné la bataille d'Halloween.

Mais a quel prix, Merlin ! A quel prix !

****************

**Remus**

Je ne puis m'empêcher de penser à toi, mon pauvre Sirius !

Tu aurais été le plus heureux des hommes ce soir, en apprenant la capture de Peter…

Quinze ans après, jour pour jour, que tu as été toi-même incarcéré injustement à Azkaban…

Je vois sur le visage de Harry qu'il y pense lui aussi.

Tout comme il doit penser à Lily et James…

« Méfait accompli » a-t-il dit juste avant de revenir au QG, je le sais par Ronald, qui est venu me le glisser à l'oreille…

Méfait accompli…

Est-ce, ce qu'a pensé Peter il y a quinze ans, en apprenant la mort de James et Lily, en apprenant ton emprisonnement pour les crimes qu'il avait lui-même commis ?

Peut-être aurons-nous la réponse à cette question quand viendra l'heure de son procès.

Car je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'il en aura un lui.

Albus va y veiller.

Mais pour l'heure, ce qui compte, c'est que nous sommes réunis cette nuit, non pour une veillée funèbre, comme il y a quinze ans, mais pour fêter notre victoire.

La défaite de Voldemort…

*************

**...Alors, quel est votre verdict?...**

**...Votre Avis m'intéresse Vivement...**

...

...


	46. Le Goût De La Victoire 1 2

**Disclaimer: Cf chapitre 1**

**...**

**...Un grand merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta... Allez lire ses fics à l'occasion, vous ne le regretterez pas !...**

...Réponse pour Lili sur mon forum...

...

**Le Goût De La Victoire 1/2**

_**Vendredi 1**__**er**__** novembre 1996**_

**Acte 1 : Amertume**

**Harry**

Il est près de 3H00 et le professeur Dumbledore vient de sonner l'heure du retour à Poudlard.

Nous disons donc au revoir à tout le monde, Draco se précipitant en priorité à l'étage, dans la chambre où sa mère a été installée après avoir reçu les bons soins de Madame Pomfresh, dans l'espoir de pouvoir au moins l'embrasser avant de partir. Notre brave infirmière lui a assuré que sa mère serait parfaitement rétablie dans quelques jours, en prenant du repos et en se nourrissant correctement.

Il peut être assuré que Molly veillera particulièrement à ce que ces deux recommandations soient scrupuleusement suivies…

Maintenant que mon taux d'adrénaline et la fièvre du combat sont retombés, je ressens toutes les tensions dans mes articulations et mes muscles crispés et douloureux. J'aurais bien besoin d'une douche chaude et d'un bon massage…

Et puis, les images de notre attaque au Manoir commencent à me revenir par flashs…

Je revois la surprise qui se meut en terreur sur le visage de Marcus Flint au moment où il a percuté son coéquipier et compris qu'il ne pourrait éviter le choc et de partir en vrille incontrôlée…

Je revois les corps disloqués et transpercés par les tridents des tritons de la fontaine que j'ai survolée à basse altitude dans un moment où je cherchais à échapper à l'un des Mangemorts qui m'ont pris en chasse…

Qui, de Neville ou de Ron, était visé par eux ? Lequel des deux les a amenés, sans le vouloir, à mourir de cette horrible manière…

Sept morts au Manoir… Dont trois tués par Voldemort…

Cela signifie que notre groupe en a accidentellement tué quatre…

Et blessé combien d'autres ?

Ils devaient être dix-sept ou dix-huit Mangemorts sur place selon nos calculs…

Peut-être même plus…

Six dont Hermione et Draco se sont occupés à l'intérieur, en plus de la femme Mangemort qui avait pris la place de Narcissa Malfoy… Eux, n'en ont tué aucun… Bien que Miles Bletchley ait été sérieusement blessé nous ont-ils dit…

Alors quel est le quatrième mort au combat ?

Il y a les deux de la fontaine, le coéquipier de Flint qui s'est écrasé la tête la première sur le mur, mais qui est le dernier ?

Est-ce Flint qui a traversé la fenêtre ou est-ce celui dont m'ont parlé Ron et Neville et qui s'est embrasé au baiser du Prince Charmant ? Ou bien en est-ce un autre encore ?

Finalement, même si je me suis vraiment senti comblé en entendant le cri de rage de Voldemort retebtir dans la vallée du Manoir, même si je suis infiniment heureux que Draco ait retrouvé sa mère et que tous ceux qui ont combattu au Terrier et chez les Granger soient saufs, même si je suis plus que satisfait de la capture de Pettigrow, je trouve que la victoire a un affreux arrière goût amer…

Je ne suis pas coupable d'avoir tué, mais je porte en moi la responsabilité d'avoir provoqué au moins un accident mortel…

Oui, même si c'était au cours d'un acte de légitime défense cela n'enlève rien au profond sentiment de culpabilité que j'éprouve…

C'est vraiment trop moche la guerre…

C'est vraiment trop moche de tuer, même si c'est par accident…

Il y en a pourtant qui s'en délectent…

Comment peut-on aimer cela ?

Je ne comprends pas…

Non, je ne comprends pas...

*************

**Hermione**

Le retour à Poudlard s'effectue dans le silence.

Les visages sont pâles, les corps de ceux qui étaient au combat sont épuisés et se traînent…

Quand je pense à posteriori à ce que nous avons vécu, je me dis que c'est un miracle que nous nous en soyons sortis vivants… et indemnes…

Draco a bien une estafilade sur la joue, consécutive à un sort de Magie Noire qui l'a frôlé et qu'Augustus Pye a neutralisé avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dégât, mais Harry, Ron, Neville et moi-même n'avons pas la moindre égratignure apparente, même si notre corps crie grâce…

Et que mon crâne est orné d'une sacrée bosse…

Merlin ! J'ai eu si peur quand Nagini a foncé vers moi ! Heureusement que Ginny était là pour veiller sur nous et me prévenir !

C'est vraiment un miracle que je m'en sois sortie à si bon compte…

Un miracle oui…

Surtout pour celles et ceux qui étaient au Terrier. Car d'après les quelques récits que j'ai entendus, cela devait être terrible là-bas…

Les Mangemorts étaient venus nombreux pour tuer…

Et avec des Trolls… Sept Trolls…

Et cela s'est retourné contre eux, vu le nombre de morts et de blessés que ces derniers ont faits dans leurs rangs…

Je me demande comment les autres élèves vont réagir en apprenant les évènements de la nuit tout à l'heure…

Combien d'entre eux ont un père, un frère, une mère ou une sœur, qui sont morts durant cette attaque ?

Les noms des morts, des blessés et des prisonniers seront-ils dans la Gazette ?

Et Eddy Carmichael, dont le père Auror est mort ? Le ministère va-t-il dépêcher quelqu'un pour le lui dire avant que la Gazette n'arrive ?

Je me réjouis bien sûr que Draco ait retrouvé sa mère, je suis heureuse que la famille de Ron et tous nos amis soient saufs, mais je ne puis savourer complètement cette victoire. Cette guerre est un tel gâchis…

Tout cela par la folie d'un seul homme…

Un homme qui les trompe sur ses véritables desseins…

J'en ai la bouche sèche et un affreux goût amer dans la bouche…

Et les larmes au bord des yeux...

***************

**Ron**

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame est en vue. Je n'ai qu'une hâte : prendre une douche et me glisser sous les draps…

Avec Harry dans mes bras…

J'ai besoin de retrouver notre Eden pour faire passer l'horrible amertume de cette soirée…

Oh ! Bien sûr, la défaite cuisante de Voldemort me convient parfaitement !

Et je suis plus qu'heureux que ma famille soit sauve et que nous ayons réussi notre mission au Manoir…

Mais tout de même !

Toutes ces vies détruites !

Pas seulement celles des morts, mais aussi celles de leurs familles, celles des prisonniers… Celles de ceux qui vont être montrés du doigt parce que leur père, leur mère, leur fils, leur fille, leur frère ou leur sœur auront leur nom dans la Gazette demain, dans la colonne des partisans, morts ou prisonniers, de Voldemort…

Des tueurs de Voldemort…

Alors qu'eux-mêmes sont peut-être résolument opposés à ses idées, comme Draco et Théo…

Il nous faudra veiller à cela, parmi les élèves ici à Poudlard… A faire attention à ne pas les blesser, à ne pas les pousser vers l'ennemi en les rejetant, en leur faisant du mal par des paroles blessantes…

Ce sera assez difficile pour eux sans en rajouter…

C'est bien assez difficile pour nous aussi…

Je sais que Harry et Neville pensent la même chose que moi, ainsi qu'Hermione et Draco, même si nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé, de ces morts et de ces blessés dont certains mourront peut-être de leurs blessures ou ne remarcherons jamais, que nous avons laissés dernière nous…

Je ne comprends pas comment les Mangemorts peuvent vivre l'esprit tranquille, ni comment ils peuvent se réjouir à l'idée de tuer ou de torturer…

Je me sens moi-même si mal, après avoir accidentellement provoqué la mort…

Tout s'est passé si vite… si fort…

Je voulais juste leur échapper… Les empêcher de tuer Harry ou Neville… Les empêcher de me tuer moi…

Parmi les Mangemort, qu'il y avait au Manoir, à part Marcus Flint, y avait-il d'autres anciens élèves que j'ai connus ?

Ou étaient-ils plus âgés ? Avaient-ils alors des enfants scolarisés ici, en ce moment ?

Les élèves qui ont un membre de leur famille mort cette nuit seront-ils prévenus avant que la Gazette paraisse ?

Vraiment, je l'espère pour eux…

Cela n'atténuera pas leurs sentiments, chagrin ou ressentiments, mais au moins, n'auraient-ils pas la nouvelle au petit déjeuner…

Devant tous les autres…

Et au moins n'aurais-je pas à voir les visages attristés et les larmes…

Parce que ce sera peut-être moi le responsable de leur chagrin…

Putain ! Merde !

Oui, ce sera peut-être moi le responsable…

******************

**Théo**

Le professeur McGonagall, qui nous a accompagnés jusqu'ici, le chignon en pagaille et le chapeau de travers, nous laisse pour retourner d'un pas hâtif vers le bureau du Directeur.

Hermione Granger murmure le mot de passe et le portrait qui garde la porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor s'ouvre pour nous laisser passer, non sans que la Grosse Dame, toute de rose vêtue, nous fasse vertement remarquer qu'il est inadmissible de rentrer à une heure aussi tardive.

Mais cela, ce n'est rien, comparé à ce qui nous attend derrière la porte…

Zabini, ainsi que tous les Sixièmes et Septièmes années de Gryffondor sont encore debout et visiblement nous attendent.

Dès qu'ils nous voient, ils se lèvent de leur siège et nous regardent, l'air effaré…

Il faut dire que Harry, Ron, Neville et Hermione n'ont pas très fière allure… Ils sont échevelés, leurs vêtements sont un peu brûlés ou déchirés par endroits et ils sont noirs de suie ou de fumée…

Je me demande soudain, pourquoi aucun n'a pensé à prendre une douche et se changer avant de rentrer… même les professeurs n'y ont pas pensé…

Mais nous sommes tous si épuisés…

« Que faites-vous encore debout à cette heure ci ? » demande Hermione, sur son ton de Préfète sévère.

En moi-même, je me dis qu'elle a un sacré culot de demander ça, quand nous-mêmes rentrons à une heure plus qu'indue et que nous étions carrément en dehors de l'école…

« N'essaye pas de nous entourlouper Hermione ! Je crois que c'est plutôt à vous de vous expliquer ! Cela fait des heures que nous vous attendons ! D'où revenez-vous pour être dans un tel état ? » s'exclame Finnigan, en se redressant comme un petit coq.

« Cela ne te regarde pas Seamus ! » lui répond Hermione, levant le nez et faisant mine d'aller vers l'escalier qui mène au dortoir des filles.

Mais Patil et Brown se précipitent pour lui barrer la route.

« Oh ! Si cela nous regarde ! Cinq Gryffondors, dont deux Préfètes et un Préfet, plus quatre de nos invités Serpentards, dont une Préfète, qui disparaissent toute la soirée et une grande partie de la nuit, ce n'est pas un fait qui passe inaperçu Hermione ! Et nous étions très inquiets ! Estimez-vous heureux que nous ne soyons pas allés tout raconter à McGonagall ! Alors vous avez tout intérêt à vous expliquer ! » s'exclame à son tour Gabe Harrison, le Préfet de Septième année de Gryffondor, sur un ton impérieux.

En moi-même, je me dis qu'il aurait eu du mal à trouver sa Directrice de Maison, qui était au QG de l'Ordre et parfaitement au courant de notre absence de Poudlard…

Hermione jette un coup d'œil à Harry, Ron et Neville, puis, sur un signe de tête de chacun, Potter soupire et s'adresse aux autres pour leur dire de nous suivre en silence.

Les autres ne font aucune remarque et s'exécutent malgré leur étonnement visible.

Nous ressortons donc de la salle commune et nous dirigeons vers la Salle d'Entraînement que nous avons quitté depuis à peine vingt minutes…

« Où va-t-il ? Et où allons-nous ? » demande Thomas, quand Harry bifurque, seul, dans un couloir latéral.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt » lui répond Ron, d'une voix lasse et en l'incitant à nous précéder, d'une bourrade dans le dos.

Trois minutes plus tard, nous sommes arrivés et Hermione invite les autres à s'asseoir par terre.

Ils s'installent comme ils peuvent et nous, nous choisissons de leur faire face, debout, malgré notre état de fatigue très avancé.

« Tu peux nous expliquer ce que nous faisons ici ? » demande Patil en fixant Hermione Granger

« Un peu de patience Parvati, nous attendons que Harry revienne » répond celle-ci d'une voix éraillée par l'épuisement.

« Sans blague, vous trois et Nev, vous avez l'air de pompiers après un incendie… Vous avez mis le feu quelque part ou quoi ? » fait remarquer Finnigan, l'air un peu moqueur.

Je détourne le regard, pour ne pas éclater de rire à la pensée qu'il n'est pas loin de la vérité et je croise les yeux de Ginny, qui me sourit d'un air complice.

Ça, au moins, c'est efficace… Cela m'enlève toute idée de rire…

Mais pas de sourire aux anges…

Ginny, ma Ginny m'a sourit…

« Ouais… Et vous avez tous l'air crevé aussi… Et franchement, après ce qui est arrivé ce matin, on se demande si vous n'avez pas préparé une petite opération de vengeance du côté des Cachots ou d'une certaine tourelle…» ajoute Thomas en plissant les yeux avec suspicion.

« La vengeance n'a jamais mené à rien de bon Dean. Des sanctions exemplaires ont été prononcées contre le coupable par la Direction de Poudlard. Il n'y a rien à venger. » déclare Ron Weasley, d'un ton sans appel.

« Ce n'est pas ce que disent les rumeurs… Malfoy est tout de même à l'infirmerie. Cela, vous ne pouvez pas le nier. On raconte même, que vous n'êtes pas étrangers à cela, surtout Harry et toi, Ron. » affirme Brown, en regardant Ron dans les yeux, l'air déterminée à obtenir une réponse.

« Tu ne devrais pas croire cette rumeur Brown, elle n'est absolument pas fondée. » déclare Draco Malfoy, qui est entré au moment même où la Sixième année de Gryffondor parlait.

Il n'est pas tout seul à être entré d'ailleurs. Le Directeur en personne, Madame De Paimpont, le professeur Snape, le professeur McGonagall, Luna et Harry sont arrivés en même temps que lui.

Tous les autres sursautent de surprise.

« Malfoy ! Tout le monde te croit sur ton lit de mort ! Parkinson a raconté à qui voulait l'écouter que tu as eu le crâne si fendu qu'on voyait ta cervelle ! » s'exclame Zabini, qui a l'air passablement déçu que ce ne soit pas vrai.

« Pansy Parkinson n'a elle-même pas beaucoup de cervelle et le peu qu'elle a est dérangée. Alors il ne faut certainement pas croire ce qu'elle raconte, Blaise. » lui fait remarquer Draco en faisant la grimace.

« Merci pour cette information Monsieur Malfoy. Mais je doute que tout ce petit monde soit ici pour débattre de cette question. Est-ce que je me trompe Monsieur Harrison ? » intervient le Directeur, en s'assoyant sur l'un des fauteuils qu'il a fait apparaître pour lui-même et les professeurs et en invitant d'un geste, les autres élèves qui s'étaient relevés en les voyant arriver, à se rasseoir.

Nous aussi, il nous invite à nous asseoir. Mais nous préférons rester debout…

« Non, Monsieur. Nous avons remarqué l'absence de nos camarades et nous les avons attendus. Nous étions inquiets de ce qui pouvait leur être arrivé. Après ce matin, vous comprenez… Et à voir l'état dans lequel sont Weasley, Potter, Granger, Longdubat et Malfoy, il n'y a pas de doute, il s'est bien passé quelque chose. Cependant, je suis étonné que Harry soit allé vous chercher, vous et les professeurs Snape, McGonagall et De Paimpont. Et je me demande aussi ce que Malfoy vient faire ici. Ainsi que Lovegood. Et puis, les professeurs Snape et McGonagall ont tout l'air d'avoir eu une nuit mouvementée eux aussi…» répond franchement Harrison, poliment, certes, mais sur un ton ferme et en coulant un regard vers les professeurs cités qui ont effectivement aussi piètre allure que les combattants du Manoir.

Jamais je n'aurais osé m'adresser de cette façon au Directeur, ni à aucun professeur d'ailleurs…

Ils sont vraiment culottés ces Gryffondors…

« Monsieur Malfoy et Mademoiselle Lovegood attendaient que le professeur Snape soit disponible pour les raccompagner. Dans son dortoir concernant Mademoiselle Lovegood et, pour Monsieur Malfoy, à l'infirmerie où il devait passer le reste de la nuit, même si son état de santé, comme vous pouvez le constater, est tout à fait satisfaisant. Bien qu'il n'ait pas plus fière allure que vos camarades de Gryffondor, j'en conviens.  
Quant au fait que Harry Potter soit venu nous chercher, les professeurs McGonagall, Snape, De Paimpont et moi-même, est une excellente décision de sa part, car nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir apporter quelques éclaircissements à vos interrogations.  
Vous avez raison, vos camarades et vous-même, Monsieur Harrison, de penser que quelque chose s'est passé cette nuit. Après tout, c'est la nuit de Samain… Il se passe presque toujours quelque chose, la nuit de Samain venue, depuis quelques années…» commence à expliquer le professeur Dumbledore, avant d'être vivement interrompu.

« Oh ! Merde ! Vous avez été attaqués ! » s'exclament, en effet, Thomas et Finnigan, en regardant les Gryffondors.

« Non, Messieurs, vous vous trompez. Ils n'ont pas été attaqués. Ils ont attaqué. » répond Snape, d'un ton glacé et provoquant des sursauts de surprises parmi les élèves.

« Vous avez attaqué Malfoy ! » s'exclame cette fois Gabe Harrison, en considérant la tenue et la vilaine estafilade sur la joue de Draco.

« Non, j'étais avec eux en réalité et je leur donnais un coup de main. » répond Malfoy, avec un sourire goguenard.

Et en se redressant avec fierté.

Zabini et les Sixièmes et les Septièmes années de Griffondor ont l'air complètement estomaqués.

Je les comprends. Il y a de quoi en perdre son latin.

« Ce n'est pas possible… Tu ne serais pas du côté de l'autre et de ses Mangemorts alors ? C'est impossible… » murmure Zabini, qui regarde maintenant vers Draco, d'un air éberlué.

« Monsieur Malfoy dit pourtant la vérité, Monsieur Zabini. Je conçois toutefois que cela vous soit difficile à croire. » intervient Snape, le visage complètement impassible et sans s'étendre davantage.

« Est-ce qu'il est possible que nous en sachions plus, Monsieur ? Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ce que Madame De Paimpont m'a demandé cet après-midi ? » s'enquiert Finnigan, auprès du professeur Dumbledore..

« Si vous voulez parler du fait que votre professeur vous a demandé de ne pas détromper la rumeur concernant l'attaque dont Monsieur Malfoy aurait fait l'objet de la part de Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, alors la réponse est oui, Monsieur Finnigan. Cela a effectivement un rapport.  
Ce que je vais vous révéler maintenant, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, est totalement confidentiel. C'est pourquoi vous êtes ici, dans cette salle qui préserve les secrets. Vous ne pourrez en parler à qui que ce soit d'autre que les personnes qui sont présentes ici.. Car nous ne souhaitons pas que certains faits soient connus de tous…» répond le professeur Dumbledore, observant ensuite un temps de silence, pour scruter chaque visage.

Zabini et nos hôtes de Gryffondor acquiescent tous et tendent leur attention vers notre Directeur.

« Bien. Vous aurez l'occasion de lire dans la Gazette de ce matin, le récit d'évènements qui se sont produits cette nuit. Les familles Weasley, Longdubat et Granger, ont fait l'objet d'une attaque de la part de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Nous savions que ces attaques se produiraient et, contrairement à ce que dira la Gazette, nous étions parfaitement préparés à recevoir les Mangemorts.  
Cependant, nous savions aussi que Madame Malfoy était retenue prisonnière dans son Manoir où Voldemort réside depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Et nous avons mis à profit le fait que Voldemort et le gros de ses troupes soient retenus ailleurs, pour aller la délivrer. Ceci explique l'état dans lequel se trouvent vos cinq camarades, puisque ce sont eux qui y sont allés. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, ils ont rencontré un peu plus de difficultés que prévu. Mais du sauvetage de Madame Malfoy par vos camarades, la Gazette n'en parlera pas, du moins l'espérons-nous... » explique le professeur Dumbledore, avec autant de gravité qu'il en avait ce matin et cet après-midi en parlant de l'affaire Bletchley…

Et en édulcorant beaucoup les évènements.

Nos camarades de Sixième et Septième année ont tellement l'air ébahi, que j'en rirais si ce n'était pas une situation aussi sérieuse.

« Vous êtes allés au Manoir Malfoy ! Vous vous êtes battus contre des Mangemorts ! » s'exclame une Septième année de Gryffondor dont je ne connais pas le nom, en regardant Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione et Neville tour à tour, les yeux écarquillés.

Les cinq hochent la tête, d'un air grave.

« Et vous avez réussi ? Vous avez pu délivrer la mère de Malfoy ? » demande Harrison, qui nous donne à voir un air complètement estomaqué.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« C'est formidable ! Vous êtes des héros alors ! » s'exclame Brown, souriante et visiblement admirative.

« Non, Lavande. Nous ne sommes pas des héros et ce n'était pas formidable du tout ! Je ne regrette pas d'être allé au Manoir ni d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait. Je suis même plutôt fier d'avoir participé à la libération de la mère de Draco. Mais cette nuit, nous n'avons pas seulement délivré sa mère, nous avons eu à défendre nos vies aussi. Et, même si nous sommes victorieux et que nous en sommes bien contents, je dirais que ça laisse tout de même un arrière goût dégoûtant dans la bouche. Un goût vraiment très, très amer.. Crois-moi, Lavande, nous sommes tous revenus physiquement indemnes, mais nous aurions pu mourir et il y a eu des blessés et des morts accidentelles là-bas, même si nous n'avions pas l'intention qu'il y en ait. Et ça, ce n'est vraiment pas formidable… Pas plus que tous les morts et les blessés qu'il y a eu au Terrier. Et là-bas, il y en a vraiment eu beaucoup… Et cela va nous hanter longtemps. » déclare Neville, la gorge nouée et les yeux embués.

Les autres ont tous pâlis. Lavande Brown et quelques filles ont même des larmes dans les yeux aussi maintenant.

Je les comprends.

Moi, j'ai une boule dans la gorge, qui semble grossir de plus en plus depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. Tout le temps que les combats ont duré et jusqu'après avoir vu la réaction de Voldemort devant la photo de groupe, j'étais plutôt satisfait et heureux de ce qui se passait…

Mais quand l'excitation est retombée, après le bilan que le professeur Dumbledore nous a annoncé, les choses ont changé…

Je crois que j'ai compris à ce moment là que ce n'était pas un jeu, malgré les Feuxfous joyeux dont j'ai seulement saisi le sens après…

De l'humour noir, de la provocation macabre…

Un goût amer a dit Neville…

Il a raison.

Cette victoire a effectivement un affreux arrière goût amer.

******************

**Draco**

Pendant que Neville faisait ses judicieuses remarques à Lavande Brown, nous qui avons combattu à ses côtés, nous sommes rapprochés pour faire corps avec lui.

Théodore, Luna, Ginny et les autres Anges Gardiens aussi.

Et j'ai vu Phillipa trembler…

Neville a dit exactement ce que je pense, ce que nous pensons tous…

C'est vrai. Maman est libre maintenant. Mais nous avons un prix à payer pour cela tous les cinq.

Celui des morts que nous avons sur la conscience.

Car oui, Hermione et moi sommes autant responsables des morts qu'il y a eu là-bas, que Neville, Ron et Harry. Si nous ne nous étions pas attardés pour copier le livre, il y en a une ou deux qui auraient pu être évitées peut-être…

Mais avoir ce livre était important à nos yeux, il fallait le dupliquer et cela a pris du temps…

Les autres semblent maintenant comprendre toute la gravité de la situation. Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, Parrain et la Marraine de Harry ont l'air satisfaits de cela.

« De nombreux morts et blessés… Pouvons-nous savoir qui ? » demande la Préfète de Septième, sur un ton anxieux et le regard troublé.

« Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Lowett, mais je ne puis tout vous communiquer de cette information. J'ai peur que vous n'ayez à en apprendre la plus grande part demain, au petit déjeuner, quand les hiboux délivrerons le courrier. Je puis révéler cependant, que la famille Weasley et leurs invités sont tous en vie, mais nombreux sont ceux qui ont été blessés parmi eux et les Aurors qui sont venus en renfort, ont eu, quant à eux, un lourd tribu à payer. Votre Oncle, Monsieur Coote et votre mère, Mademoiselle Berwick, ont été blessés mais leurs jours ne sont pas en danger et ils ont pu retourner au Terrier après avoir reçu les soins nécessaires et reprendre le combat, arrêter les Mangemorts et évacuer d'autres blessés. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous, hélas. Par ailleurs, même si aucun Sort de Mort n'a été jeté par notre côté, les Mangemorts ont été les plus touchés. Sachez, que demain, nombres de vos camarades, toutes Maisons confondues, auront à apprendre de biens mauvaises nouvelles. Espérons, que ce ne soit pas par la Gazette. » lui répond notre Directeur, l'air très grave.

Ce qu'il a dit jette un froid et tous les élèves se regardent, avec la même anxiété et le même espoir. Les amis de Coote et Berwick leur apportent un soutien chaleureux.

« Ok, il y en a cinq qui se sont battus. Mais les autres, qu'ont-ils fait ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas avec nous, dans la salle commune ? » demande Thomas, l'air de se remettre un peu de tout ce qui a été dit.

« Théodore, Ginevra et Luna n'ont pas eu à combattre, mais ils étaient des Anges Gardiens pour vos cinq camarades. Même chose pour Phillipa, Marian et Gil, pour ceux des nôtres qui se battaient au Terrier. Et leur rôle dans les combats a été aussi essentiel que celui des combattants. Grâce à eux, beaucoup de morts et de blessés ont été évités de notre côté. » répond Madame De Paimpont, qui est aussi grave que notre Directeur.

« Des Anges Gardiens ? » s'enquiert Blaise Zabini, en levant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Oui, des Anges Gardiens. Mais ce serait beaucoup trop long de tout vous expliquer de ce qui peut l'être, maintenant. Il est déjà près de cinq heures du matin et il est plus que temps pour tout le monde d'aller prendre un peu de repos. Je vous propose d'attendre demain soir pour de plus amples explications ou des réponses à vos questions. Disons, à 19H30, ici même. Cela vous convient-il Nally, Severus, Minerva ? » intervient le Directeur, en se tournant vers nos professeurs

Comme MacGo, Parrain et son épouse acquiescent, tout le monde lève le camp et se dirige vers la Tour de Gryffondor, escorté, encore une fois, par la Directrice de Maison, au cas où Rusard aurait une insomnie et traînerait son ennui dans les couloirs avec Miss Teigne..

Quant à moi, je me prépare à aller dormir à l'infirmerie, quand Harry se tourne vers Luna et moi-même.

« Viens avec nous Draco. Nous allons nous débrouiller pour te trouver une place dans notre dortoir et tout à l'heure, nous te ferons sortir discrètement. Toi aussi Luna. Il y aura bien un lit pour toi dans le dortoir d'Hermione ou de Ginny » dit-il d'une voix douce et un peu étranglée.

Il sait ce que je ressens, parce qu'il le ressent aussi. J'en suis certain…

Je n'ai pas envie de dormir seul cette nuit…

Je jette un oeil vers Parrain, qui hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment et je suis les autres avec soulagement. Il en est de même pour Luna, qui semblait, elle aussi, n'attendre que cela…

Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans son dortoir, sans la présence d'une personne qui sache et comprenne ce qu'elle peut ressentir après une aussi terrible nuit…

Tout comme moi...

Oui, tout comme moi...

************

**Acte 2 : Miel**

**Severus**

Dans moins de deux heures, il nous faudra faire face à une autre réalité.

Celle de l'après bataille, quand il faut enterrer les morts, nettoyer le champ de bataille et réparer ce qui a été détruit.

Certaines choses ne pourront jamais l'être…

Les vies perdues et la perte de l'innocence…

Neville Longdubat l'a très bien exprimé tout à l'heure.

Les souvenirs ne pourront être effacés. Et ceux, parmi nous, qui ont blessé ou tué cette nuit, sans le vouloir, pour sauver leur vie ou celle de l'un ou l'une de leur camarade de combat, ne l'oublieront jamais…

Ils pourront juste apprendre à vivre avec…

Ce sera l'une de nos tâches demain et les jours qui suivront, d'aider ces jeunes gens qui ont mené leur premier combat cette nuit, à retrouver la paix de l'esprit, malgré les horreurs vécues…

Mais je n'ai pas envie de penser à cela maintenant.

Je n'ai pas plus envie de penser aux élèves qui apprendront tout à l'heure, qu'un membre de leur famille a été tué, gravement blessé ou emprisonné…

Le Ministère va-t-il nous demander de le faire avant que la nouvelle tombe dans la Gazette ? Si oui, j'aurai beaucoup plus de travail que Pomona, Filius et Minerva, sans doute…

Et cela ne me réjouit guère… Ce ne sera pas un travail plaisant…

Mais, pour les enfants, cela vaudrait mieux, bien sûr.

Quelqu'un, dans les Hautes Sphères de notre Société va-t-il y penser ? Les suggestions qu'Albus leur avait faites en juin dernier vont-elles être prises en compte cette fois ?

Nous ne pourrons rien faire sans leur ordre, car après tout, nous ne sommes pas supposés savoir ce qui s'est produit cette nuit et le bilan qu'Albus nous a communiqué tout à l'heure, n'avait rien d'officiel, puisqu'il émanait de Nally, de Kingsley et de Mitchell Davies et non du Ministère…

Mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de penser à tout cela maintenant…

J'ai envie de penser que Draco est enfin délivré du joug de Voldemort et que sa mère est libre…

J'ai envie de penser que la maison Serpentard, sous l'impulsion du jeune Théodore Nott, a redressé la tête hier, même si ce n'est que timidement encore et que le blason de cette Maison va peut-être briller de nouveau pour ce qu'elle a de meilleur et non plus pour ce qu'elle a de pire…

J'ai envie de penser à ma liberté retrouvée, à la fierté que j'ai ressentie devant l'efficacité de mon groupe de combat, qui a su maîtriser une situation vraiment très difficile en un temps record et avec le minimum de violences…

J'ai envie de penser combien il a été jouissif de balancer ce Stupefix en pleine figure à Voldemort… Lui qui avait l'air de se réjouir de me voir arriver, comme l'enfant prodigue de retour après une longue absence…

Comme il a du enrager par la suite, en comprenant que je l'ai bel et bien trahi et que je l'ai privé de quelques-uns de ses atouts !…

J'ai envie aussi de penser à la conversation plaisante que j'ai eu avec Perceval Weasley, alors même que le combat faisait rage encore… Crise d'adolescence, dirait Nally… Et elle aurait raison… Car j'ai bien fait une petite crise d'adolescence sur le champ de bataille et je me suis comporté comme un Weasley…

Et si cela me fait sourire maintenant, c'est que je comprends que c'est un moyen pour eux de gérer l'angoisse, de la repousser jusqu'à la fin, pour maîtriser leurs nerfs et faire face jusqu'au bout sans s'effondrer…

Je comprends qu'ils ne sont pas téméraires et inconscients… Ils sont juste courageux… Terriblement courageux…

Et j'ai fait preuve de la même sorte de courage…

Car autant j'étais heureux d'avoir joué un tour à Voldemort, autant j'avais conscience du danger et des risques que je prenais. Je craignais de perdre la vie et, surtout, oui surtout, de perdre Nally, ce qui revient au même…

Mais au-delà de tout cela, j'ai envie de penser à Nally justement…

A son corps chaud contre le mien.

Au goût de ses baisers…

C'est ce goût là, que je veux donner à notre victoire…

Un bon goût de miel…

Chaud, doux et sucré…

**********

**Arthur**

Nous restons au QG pour passer le reste de la nuit.

L'air au Terrier est trop empuanti par l'odeur des Feuxfous qui ont explosé durant plus d'une heure trente dans son ciel et par l'odeur des chairs brûlées et du sang…

Tellement de sang…

Pourrons-nous redonner à notre foyer l'âme qu'il avait avant les combats ?

Pourrons-nous y passer à nouveau des soirées paisibles ou des soirées joyeuses, sans que le souvenir de cette terrible bataille ne vienne les ternir ?

Est-ce que ce souvenir là, peut effacer à lui seul tant d'années de bonheur et de sérénité ?

Non, pas si nous le refusons.

Le laisser faire, serait en quelque sorte céder notre victoire à Voldemort.

Alors demain, nous irons là-bas avec mes fils et nous nettoierons tout.

Après tout, je doute que les Mangemorts et Voldemort renouvellent l'expérience de venir se battre sur notre terrain…

Et puis, nous pourrons de toute façon mette en place d'autres protections, un Fidelitas et un sort pour le rendre Incartable aussi, peut-être…

Nous ne l'avions pas fait jusqu'à présent, pour que Percy puisse trouver la maison en cas de besoin…

Mais il est revenu maintenant.

Alors demain, nous retirerons les briques cassées et les pièges à loup, nous enlèverons le Filet du Diable, nous ôterons les bouquets de fleurs piégés, nous laverons à grande eau ce qui doit l'être, nous retournerons la terre du jardin et nous planterons de nouveaux arbustes, une nouvelle pelouse…

Et nous repeindrons la maison et le garage…

Nous repeindrons la barrière et la clôture…

Nous donnerons au Terrier un coup de neuf, nous lui redonnerons un aspect coquet et chaleureux…

Des couleurs chaudes, des couleurs gaies, des couleurs de la nature.

Un vert feuille pour les volets, un jaune soleil pour la barrière et les clôtures, un bleu ciel pour le garage, une couleur miel pour les murs de notre maison…

Miel, comme le bonheur que nous y avons vécu jusqu'ici.

Miel, comme l'odeur des cheveux de Molly

Miel, comme la douceur et la tendresse de notre union…

Miel, comme le goût de mes biscuits préférés, ceux que Molly me réservent toujours lorsque nous avons quelque chose à fêter…

Oui…

Je veux donner la couleur et la saveur du Miel à notre victoire…

Et je veux aussi que d'autres puissent en profiter…

Le jeune Terry, par exemple, pourrait venir y vivre. Au moins, cela lui permettrait de prendre l'air quand il le souhaite plutôt que de passer son temps coincé entre le salon des jumeaux et leur laboratoire…

Madame Malfoy se remettrait plus vite dans un endroit où il y a un jardin… Nous n'aurons qu'à ménager une Bulle de Chaleur, sous une pergola de lierre et de glycines…

Nous pouvons agrandir la maison sans peine et sans soucis et y accueillir celles et ceux qui en auraient besoin pour un temps…

Un refuge…

Oui, je veux faire un refuge de notre maison, qui a été le théâtre de la première grande bataille de cette guerre…

Je vais en parler à Molly tout à l'heure et les garçons nous aideront…

Et les dernières briques colorées, qui ne vont plus suffire pour faire un barbecue, j'en ferais un socle, une base pour installer une ruche…

Pour que nous ayons toujours du miel, chez nous…

*****************

**Nadya**

Mon corps est épuisé, mais mon esprit ne veux pas se reposer.

Je revois sans cesse dans ma tête, ce Mangemort qui a péri sous mes yeux. Son ventre ouvert, dont les entrailles s'échappaient…

Il s'est pris un Sort, qui m'était destiné au départ et que j'ai détourné vers lui, sans savoir quel effet cela aurait, parce qu'il menaçait le dos de Charly…

Mon Charly…

Celui que j'aime plus que tout et qui m'a redonné le goût de vivre…

Je n'arrive même pas à me fixer sur son visage car l'autre vient sans cesse s'interposer, se substituer à son image.

Ce ne sont pas les beaux yeux bleus de Charly que je vois…

Ce sont les yeux cruels de l'autre, celui qui voulait le tuer…

Ces yeux marrons si sombres et si froids, dans un visage hâlé. Et ses cheveux longs, bruns et bouclés…

Il devait avoir la trentaine…

Avait-il une femme ? Des enfants ?

Ai-je fait des orphelins sans le vouloir, moi qui aie tant souffert de ne pas avoir de parents ?

Je ne le saurais jamais et je le préfère ainsi… Je ne veux pas savoir son nom…

Je ne veux pas que mon bonheur d'être ici, avec mon Charly, sa famille et nos amis, soit gâché par celui-là…

C'était un assassin prêt, lui-même, à faire des orphelins, en pleine conscience de ses actes…

Ses yeux n'étaient pas tendres, ses traits n'étaient pas doux.

Ils avaient la dureté et la cruauté en eux… Et ses yeux féroces, flamboyaient de plaisir à l'idée de surprendre Charly et de le tuer…

Il visait son dos. Il l'aurait tué sans regret, sans remords… comme l'assassin et le lâche qu'il était.

Alors, je vais le laisser habiter le reste de ma nuit.

Mais tout à l'heure, quand le soleil se lèvera sur une nouvelle journée, je fermerai la porte à son souvenir.

Je me lèverai et prendrai un bain parfumé. Puis j'irais chercher un plateau de petit déjeuner.

Avec du thé et du miel…

Beaucoup de miel…

Je réveillerai Charly, avec des petits baisers et des caresses.

Je plongerai mon regard dans ses beaux yeux bleus si tendres et chaleureux.

Je caresserai ses cheveux épais et doux, flamboyants comme un coucher de soleil.

Je renverserai, exprès, du miel sur sa peau laiteuse et je la goûterai…

Pour donner à ce nouveau jour le goût et la douceur qu'il mérite…

Le véritable goût que doit avoir notre victoire sur les lâches et les assassins qui nous auraient tués sans aucun remords ni regrets…

******************

**Narcissa**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent péniblement sur un ciel de lit défraîchi. Une chandelle a été laissée allumée sur un chevet et les rideaux sont restés ouverts…

La clarté qui vient du dehors est étrange, d'un jaune pâle et un peu sale qui ne laisse pas voir les étoiles dans le ciel…

Il pleut sur les vitres qui tremblent un peu sous des bourrasques de vent…

Je ne suis plus dans la salle secrète sous le salon du Manoir…

Draco est venu me délivrer !

Il a tenu sa promesse !

J'ai eu si peur…

J'avais perdu espoir de le revoir…

J'ai même cru un moment qu'il m'avait trahie… Oui… J'ai douté de lui…

Quand Bellatrix est venue me chercher dans mon boudoir après son départ pour Poudlard et que ce Monstre m'a dit que je resterai désormais sous bonne garde dans ma chambre, j'ai manqué défaillir…

Et mon cœur s'est mis à saigner, quand le Monstre m'a raconté que mon fils lui appartenait. Qu'il était sien, comme était sien mon époux. Que mon fils n'en avait rien à faire de moi… Et que lui-même ne me gardait en vie que parce qu'il avait des desseins qui nécessitaient pour l'heure que je sois vivante…

J'ai lutté de toutes mes forces contre le doute affreux qu'il avait mis dans mon esprit, me raccrochant aux souvenirs de l'été avec Draco, de nos promenades dans le parc, de ses confidences…

Non, mon fils ne pouvait pas être sien de sa propre volonté…

Alors j'ai attendu chacune de ses lettres, le ventre noué par l'angoisse…

J'attendais ces mots avec tant d'impatience… Chance… Espoir… Clé...

J'attendais de le savoir à l'abri.

Mais les mots ne venaient pas…

Alors j'ai essayé de faire comme d'habitude. De garder la tête haute, de feindre l'indifférence.

Et un jour, j'ai compris que notre correspondance était surveillée

Puis j'ai compris que le Monstre tendait un piège à mon enfant, quand il a forcé la porte de mon esprit, pour en arracher le mot de passe… Mais je ne lui ai pas tout donné… Draco avait prévu cette possibilité et nous avions d'autres moyens de nous assurer que tout allait bien… Que nous étions libres de nous parler…

J'ai fait exprès, un jour que Tylsa ou Elsy était dans la salle de bain, de pleureur et de supplier mes geôliers pour qu'ils me laissent écrire à mon fils. J'avais espoir que, comme Dobby l'a fait, mon Elfe de maison aurait le courage de sortir du Manoir et de braver les interdits pour aller avertir Draco, lui raconter ce que j'endurais…

Qu'elle irait chercher de l'aide…

En même temps, je redoutais que mon fils vienne, qu'il tombe dans le piège qu'on lui tendait…

Alors j'ai voulu mourir…

Cela me semblait si facile et si naturel de mourir pour protéger mon fils…

Car si j'étais morte, il n'aurait plus eu aucune raison de revenir au Manoir n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Bellatrix, ma propre sœur, ne m'a pas laissé faire. Elle m'a forcée à ingurgiter des Potions de soins…

Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour son Maître, tout comme Lucius…

Jusqu'à me séquestrer et me torturer l'esprit…

J'avais seulement le droit de sortir de temps en temps pour préparer et envoyer des colis accompagnés d'une petite lettre impersonnelle et froide à mon fils… A-t-il compris que j'étais surveillée, que je ne pouvais lui écrire ce que j'aurais voulu lui dire ?

Et un jour, ils m'ont conduite dans la salle secrète, m'arrachant quelques cheveux avant de refermer la porte sur moi..

Alors j'ai compris qu'Halloween approchait, j'ai compris que ma sœur et le Monstre espéraient que Draco viendrait me délivrer à cette date, qu'ils allaient le leurrer en faisant prendre du Polynectar à une autre et me faire passer pour elle, pour l'introduire dans l'Ordre du Phénix et j'ai essayé de l'avertir…

Chocolats au café et chocolats aux noix qu'il n'aime pas, un mouchoir tâché d'un peu de sang glissé dans le colis. Et Dante en lieu et place de Lucifer…

Et j'ai supplié le ciel que mon fils comprenne…

Et il a compris…

Et il est venu me chercher avec ses amis, quand le Monstre était loin du Manoir.

Ses amis…

Mon fils a des amis maintenant…

Des amis qui l'ont aidé.

Des amis qui ont risqué leur vie pour sauver la mienne…

Il faudra que je les remercie…

Ils m'ont rendu la liberté. Ils m'ont rendu mon fils.

Mon fils qui a été si doux et si gentil avec moi. Mon fils qui m'a porté dans ses bras et m'a serré contre son cœur avec tant de tendresse et d'amour…

Mon fils qui me souriait et qui m'a fait partager sa joie et son bonheur…

Mon fils qui m'a appelé Maman…

J'ai tant espéré ce jour !

Je l'ai rêvé si fort !

Mais ai-je réellement vu le jeune Potter faire ce geste si… déplacé ? L'ai-je réellement vu faire signe dans le ciel et souhaiter un joyeux Halloween au Monstre ?

Etait-ce vraiment le jeune Weasley qui l'accompagnait ? Etait-ce vraiment le jeune Longdubat dont les parents ont été rendus fous par ma sœur et son époux ? Etait-ce vraiment cette jeune fille née de parents Moldus et que j'ai croisé un jour lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch ?

Ai-je bien vu une tombe et lu une épitaphe pour le moins surprenante ?

Où ai-je rêvé ?

Ai-je rêvé de toutes ces lumières et ces Feux d'Artifice dans le ciel ?

C'était si gai et si joyeux, même si c'était vraiment étrange de voir tous ces personnages bizarres qui me sont étrangers…

C'était un ciel de fête, pour ma liberté…

Pour une victoire sur le Monstre…

Pour annoncer un nouveau commencement, une nouvelle vie…

Plus douce…

Plus tranquille…

Une vie qui aura un goût de miel désormais…

Comme cette victoire sur ce Monstre…

...

**...Votre Avis m'interesse Vivement...**

...

...


	47. Le Goût De La Victoire 2 2

**Disclaimer: Cf Chapitre 1**

**...**

**... Pour Tsukkina:** Toute la fic dévorée sans t'arrêter! Je suis admirative! Et pantoise! Et flattée!... Je réponds à ta review sur mon forum... Voir ma page profil pour y accéder...

**...**

**...**

**Merci à Mistycal, ma bêta... Je vous recommande ses fics!**

**...**

**...Pour Felinness, qui attend ce moment depuis longtemps...**

**J'espère qu'il te plaira!**

**...**

**Le Goût De La Victoire 2/2**

**Acte 3 : Piquant**

**Draco**

Quand nous arrivons dans le dortoir de Harry, Ron et Neville, trois lits supplémentaires ont déjà été ajoutés, pour Théo, Blaise et moi, et sur l'un d'eux se trouve un de mes pyjamas et des effets de rechange pour tout à l'heure.

Je suis prêt à parier que Parrain et Maître Dobby ne sont pas étrangers à cela.

Harry, Ron, Neville et moi prenons une longue douche, pour nous laver de la transpiration, de la suie et de la fumée, mais aussi pour détendre nos muscles endoloris.

Porter maman dans les escaliers et durant ma course dans le couloir du Manoir, m'a complètement tué le dos. Mais pour rien au monde je me serais contenté de la transporter avec un Mobilicorpus…

J'avais trop besoin de sentir sa chaleur contre moi, de la sentir vivante.

Et de l'assurer de mon amour, de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle compte pour moi…

Après la douche, allongé dans mon lit à Baldaquin, je ne peux dormir.

Mes amis non plus… Je le sais, car ils ont laissé les rideaux de leur lit ouverts, tout comme je l'ai fait, pour voir le jour se lever…

Les évènements de la nuit me reviennent par flash…

C'est fou comme le temps a passé vite, je n'aurais jamais cru que nous étions restés aussi longtemps au Manoir !…

Avant la bataille, je m'imaginais que le temps s'écoulerait au ralenti, que chaque minute en resterait précisément gravée dans ma mémoire. Mais en réalité, si l'attente m'a effectivement paru interminable, dès l'instant où nous avons Transplané, tout s'est considérablement accéléré…

Et je serais bien incapable de mesurer le temps de chacune des étapes de notre opération de sauvetage. Je n'en garde en souvenir que les moments forts… et une cicatrice sur la joue qui ne pourra être effacée…

Comme me l'a fait remarquer Ron, me voilà un point commun avec Harry… Moi aussi je suis balafré maintenant…

J'en ai ri sur le moment, mais maintenant que nous sommes rentrés, je mesure à quel point nous avons risqué nos vies…

Harry, Ron et Neville surtout, qui se sont frittés aux Mangemorts pendant près d'une heure, sur des balais, dans des conditions climatiques épouvantables, à slalomer dangereusement entre les arbres et les FeuxFous pour échapper aux Avada…

Pourrais-je jamais les remercier assez ? Pourrais-je un jour leur rendre la pareille ?

Mais je n'ai guère le temps de m'appesantir sur tout cela, car déjà les réveils sonnent l'heure du lever.

Autant j'étais pressé d'arriver à ce jour, à ce petit déjeuner au cours duquel je vais enfin pouvoir révéler à tout le monde vers quel côté vont mon allégeance et mon amitié, autant maintenant je l'appréhende…

Je n'ai vraiment plus envie de fanfaronner.

Je n'ai vraiment plus envie d'attirer l'attention.

Je n'ai vraiment plus envie de défier les partisans de Voldemort…

Après tout, je l'ai déjà défié Lui en personne, alors pourquoi en faire davantage ?

Ce serait puéril et déplacé…

Vraiment déplacé, quand il y a eu tant de morts et de blessés…

Quand certains vont avoir tant de chagrin…

Je n'avais pas envisagé cela, lorsque je rêvais à ce moment de « La Grande Révélation »…

Non…

Pas un instant je n'avais envisagé qu'il y aurait des morts et des blessés…

Saloperie de guerre !…

« Draco, il est l'heure. Tiens, voilà ma Cape, comme cela, personne ne te verra sortir d'ici. » me propose Harry qui est pâle de sa nuit sans sommeil.

Et de la bataille…

Comme Ron, comme Neville, comme Théo et comme moi…

« Non, merci Harry, mais cela m'est égal d'être vu maintenant. » réponds-je, en me tournant vers la porte du dortoir et en retenant difficilement les larmes qui me montent aux yeux..

« Je croyais que tu voulais créer la surprise, après que les nouvelles soient connues. » me fait remarquer doucement Neville.

« C'est vrai. Mais maintenant, j'ai changé d'avis. Cela n'aurait rien de drôle. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi faire de l'épate… » avoue-je, en haussant les épaules, et ravalant les larmes qui commencent à déborder.

Je me sens tremblant et frigorifié soudain…

Le contre coup sans doute….

Et je pourrais me coller au coin du feu avec trente-six couvertures sur le dos, que je ne me réchaufferais pas. Car le froid est à l'intérieur de moi…

« Mmmm… Oui, je comprends. Alors allons-y » fait gentiment Ron, en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Et nous sortons de la chambre, pour descendre l'escalier.

Quand nous arrivons dans la salle commune, il n'y a plus grand monde présent.

En réalité, à part Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Théo et les Septièmes années de Serpentards, tous aussi pâles et défaits que nous, il n'y a plus personne.

Et finalement, cela me convient parfaitement.

Nous sommes entre combattants et Anges Gardiens…

Notre arrivée ne suscite guère d'émoi dans la Grande Salle. Personne ne prête attention à nous, sauf Madame De Paimpont, le professeur Snape et le Directeur, qui nous font un imperceptible signe de tête.

Je pense qu'ils approuvent ma décision de me dévoiler dans la discrétion et la sobriété.

Enfin, dans la discrétion, tout au moins jusqu'au moment où Pansy Parkinson m'aperçoit.

« Oh ! Tu es guéri mon Draco ! » s'écrie-t-elle, en se levant du banc et en poussant Millicent Bulstrode pour me faire une place à ses côtés.

Les élèves ne savent donc rien encore…

Et tout à coup je me sens mal à l'aise devant Pansy, car j'ai su, par Maugrey Fol Œil, que son père était parmi les Mangemorts gravement blessés et prisonniers… Une fesse en moins après être tombé le cul sur un piège à loup, m'a précisé Fol Œil…

Et l'agresseur de Gary, qui a bien failli y laisser la vie…

« Non, Pansy. Je ne vais pas m'asseoir là aujourd'hui. » réponds-je, en soupirant, réellement ennuyé qu'elle ait attiré l'attention sur moi.

« Mais, Draco… » commence-t-elle, d'une voix étonnée.

« Non. Je vais m'asseoir avec mes amis Pansy. » dis-je encore doucement, en esquissant un pas vers Harry et les autres.

« Mais c'est moi ton amie ! » s'écrie-t-elle presque, en me retenant par le bras.

« Non, nous ne sommes pas amis, Pansy. Nous ne l'avons jamais été, il n'a jamais été question de confiance entre nous, ni d'affection.. Je suis désolé, mais c'est ainsi. Lâche-moi, maintenant. S'il te plait. » dis-je, toujours aussi doucement.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la brusquer. Mais je crains de ne pouvoir l'éviter…

Autour de nous, cela commence à remuer et murmurer. Je crois que tout le monde commence enfin à s'apercevoir avec qui je suis arrivé. Et Brandburgy me regarde d'un œil suspicieux…

« C'est un traître, Parkinson ! Un Rebelle comme Nott ! » siffle-t-il soudain, se levant et me regardant avec une grimace de dégoût.

Et cette remarque me fait bouillir le sang…

Je ne voulais pas brusquer Pansy qui aura sa part quand la Gazette arrivera…

Mais avec lui, je ne me gêne pas…… Je ne me retiens pas d'exprimer le fond de ma pensée, de dire enfin les mots que je réprime depuis la rentrée…

« Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place Brandburgy ! Le traître, ce n'est pas moi ! Le traître, c'est Voldemort ! Il raconte des mensonges, il raconte des inepties, il répand des idées complètement folles et aberrantes ! Il veut mener le Monde Sorcier à sa perte, pour son seul profit ! Ouvre les yeux bordel ! Il promet monts et merveilles à ceux qui ont la bêtise de l'écouter et de le croire, à seule fin de servir ses propres desseins ! Les Mangemorts sont ses esclaves, dressés et manipulés dans le but unique de tuer ceux qui s'opposent à lui et de l'aider à réaliser tous ses désirs, ses plus malsains fantasmes ! Ils ne sont qu'un ramassis d'idiots et de crétins aveugles à ses yeux, des fous comme lui ou des bêtes cruelles qui n'ont que le goût du sang ! Voldemort est un malade pervers et sanguinaire ! Un salopard qui n'a pas d'âme et qui sème seulement le malheur et la mort sur son passage ! » m'écrie-je presque, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit la vérité et tient toutes les promesses qu'il fait ! Mes frères me l'ont dit ! C'est un Grand Homme et un Grand Sorcier ! Le plus Grand de tous ! » se défend-il tout bas, dressé sur ses ergots, prêt pour l'attaque.

« Tes frères se font baiser le cul par Voldemort ! Ils te l'ont dit ça aussi ? » dis-je, sifflant entre mes dents et regrettant aussitôt d'avoir laissé échapper cela.

Brandburgy pâlit et se met à trembler de fureur pure.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur Malfoy ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur apprend des tas de choses, de grandes choses, je le sais ! J'en ai eu la preuve ! Tu es tout simplement jaloux parce qu'il n'a pas été satisfait de toi l'été dernier et qu'il passait plus de temps avec eux qu'avec toi ! Ça aussi je le sais. Mes frères me l'ont dit et ils en riaient. Tu avais beau vouloir faire croire que tu l'avais dans ta manche Malfoy, moi, j'ai toujours su qu'il se méfiait de toi…» me dit-il, baissant toujours le ton, ne permettant qu'aux seuls Serpentards qui se trouvent immédiatement auprès de nous de l'entendre

« Crois ce que tu veux, Brandburgy. Mais tu risques fort de le regretter un jour, à l'instar de tes frères… Et de Bletchley. » réponds-je, lui tournant le dos et allant m'installer entre Harry et Théodore Nott, sous les yeux horrifiés de Pansy Parkinson.

« Eh, bien ! Voilà qui va mettre un peu de piquant dans cette journée qui s'annonçait fort maussade. » s'exclame une voix masculine, quelque part du côté des Cinquième années de Gryffondor.

Un peu de piquant…

Oui…

Le Chef présumé des Serpentards de Voldemort à Poudlard qui se rebelle à son tour, c'est assez piquant effectivement…

Je suis juste surpris que personne ne semble s'en étonner outre mesure parmi les élèves des autres Maisons. On me regarde, bien sûr, parfois même bouche bée, mais on ne commente pas ou peu…

On a plutôt l'air de s'interroger…

Et à peine suis-je assis, que Benjamin Stanley le Préfet de Septième année, une élève de Sixième, trois autres élèves de Cinquième, quatre de Quatrième, une de Troisième, une de deuxième et un de première année de Serpentard se lèvent pour venir demander asile aux Gryffondors.

Cela ne me surprend guère, car ils avaient déjà hésité hier.

Par contre, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Crabbe et Goyle, viennent soudain frapper sans douceur, sur l'épaule de Théo pour l'un et celle de Harry pour l'autre, en leur demandant de leur laisser la place.

« Euh… Grégory, Vincent… Vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre ici. » leur dis-je, me sentant un peu mal à l'aise, encore une fois.

« Bah… On a toujours été avec toi Draco. » me répond Grégory Goyle, sous les hochements de tête affirmatifs de Crabbe.

« Oui, ça, je le sais. Mais c'est parce que vos pères vous l'ont ordonné n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez vraiment ce que cela implique de me suivre ici, à la table des Gryffondors. Cela signifie que vous êtes contre Voldemort. Contre vos pères. Vous ne pourrez plus retourner chez vous sans risquer votre vie. » leur dis-je, essayant de leur expliquer les implications de leur décision.

« Ben, moi, j'ai jamais été pour l'autre, j'comprends rien à ç'qu'il raconte, j'ai toujours été pour toi. » répond cette fois Vincent Crabbe, tandis que Goyle acquiesce.

A mes côtés, Harry se mord les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il n'est pas le seul d'ailleurs, je crois bien que tous les Gryffondors en font autant.

Je soupire, me promettant de bien prendre le temps de revoir cette question là avec eux plus tard, puis je les invite à se mettre en bout de table, où il reste un peu de place, quand Millicent Bulstrode se lève et vient nous rejoindre elle aussi.

« Mais que fais-tu Millicent ? » s'écrie Pansy, d'un ton, suraigu.

« J'vais avec Vincent » lui répond le bouledogue amoureux.

« Mais il est du côté de Harry Potter maintenant Milly ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » s'écrie encore Pansy, de plus en plus horrifiée par la situation.

« Ça m'est égal. J'vais avec Vincent. » s'obstine Bulstrode, en allant s'asseoir auprès de Crabbe, qui n'a pas trop l'air de comprendre pourquoi et sous les rires qui, cette fois, ne sont plus guère retenus…

Du piquant…

Oui…

Cette situation commence à donner à notre victoire de la nuit dernière un petit goût piquant… plutôt plaisant finalement.

Mais certainement moins piquant que l'article de Skeeter dans la Gazette du Sorcier qui arrive maintenant, apportée par les hiboux qui s'engouffrent dans la salle pour délivrer leurs messages, colis et journaux…

Mais ce piquant là, sera sans doute beaucoup moins agréable pour nombre des élèves de Serpentard et des autres Maisons…

**************

**Acte 4 : Salé**

**Harry**

Hermione déplie prestement son exemplaire de la Gazette et écarquille sincèrement les yeux….

On croirait presque qu'elle ne savait rien de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit…

Tout autour de nous, les élèves commencent à s'exclamer, à mesure que les journaux sont ouverts et des groupes se rassemblent autour des exemplaires disponibles.

Et il y a de quoi…

Car sur la une du journal, s'étale une immense photographie de l'attaque du Terrier, surmonté d'un titre énorme qui annonce :

« **DEFAITE CUISANTE DU LORD DE PACOTILLE** »

Tout le journal semble d'ailleurs consacré à cela car, sous la photo, d'autres titres annonçant les attaques avortées à Ste Mangouste et chez les Granger, renvoient aux pages intérieures…

A première vue, elle est belle, la photo du Terrier…

On y voit la maison de loin et les Feuxfous dans le ciel… De superbes Feuxfous de l'emblème des quatre Maisons et celui du Phénix Géant qui tourne autour.

Oui, elle est belle…

Si l'on ne fait qu'y jeter un vague coup d'œil.

Car si l'on s'y attarde, on reconnaît parfaitement, dans le bas de l'image, Voldemort en personne, qui se prend dans le dos les farces et attrapes de Georges et le Stupefix de Viktor Krum, dont les silhouettes chevauchant un balai n'interviennent que brièvement dans la photo…

Et le dos de Voldemort semble effectivement brûler et fumer… Ce doit être cuisant…

A mes côtés et en face de moi, Ron et Ginny sont blêmes…

Il y a de quoi…

Car partout aussi, venant de la maison, allant vers la maison, dans le ciel et sur la terre, les sorts fusent de tous côtés, des corps tombent et il est impossible de ne pas comprendre que les combats font rage…

Une silhouette massive révèle la présence de Trolls aussi.

C'est impressionnant…

C'est terrifiant…

D'autant que c'est en contraste total avec la beauté féerique des Feuxfous…

Et j'ai du mal à déglutir.

Et c'est comme cela dans tout le journal, des photos sublimes, sur fond de feux d'artifice et de fête, mais où l'on voit nettement les combats qui se déroulent au milieu des cupidons, des fleurs, des dragons, des cœurs et des papillons géants…

On voit même un Mangemort se transformer en coq et se faire éclater la tête d'un coup de massue avant d'être impitoyablement écrasé…

Soudain, le premier cri étranglé et les premiers sanglots éclatent, surtout du côté des plus jeunes élèves, aux tables des quatre Maisons.

Chez les Serdaigles, Eddy Carmichael, le fils de l'Auror Grant Carmichael qui est mort au Terrier, est aussitôt soutenu par Cho Chang, tandis que le Poufsouffle Hugh Pygott, fils de celui qui a été très gravement brûlé, vient rejoindre sa jeune sœur Kathie à notre table. Gil Travers, lui, pâlit considérablement en voyant les noms de deux de ses cousins parmi les Mangemorts : l'un décédé et l'autre capturé.

Et tout cela me tord cruellement le ventre…

La colonne réservée aux Mangemorts morts, blessés ou capturés est nettement plus remplie que celle consacrées aux Aurors et aux membres de l'Ordre…

La note a vraiment été salée …

Et elle va l'être davantage par les larmes versées maintenant…

Le professeur Dumbledore se lève pour prendre la parole, mais Pansy Parkinson explose avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« C'est de ta faute Weasley ! C'est de ta faute ! Tu es content hein ! Mon si gentil papa est blessé et il va aller à Azkaban ! A cause de toi et de ta saleté de famille ! De la vermine qu'il faut éliminer ! Voilà ce que vous êtes tous ! Je te hais ! Je te hais ! » hurle-t-elle, en jetant son assiette dans le dos de Ron.

Ron se lève et se tourne vers elle. Il est plus pâle que jamais.

« Non. C'est la faute de ton « gentil papa », s'il a été blessé et fait prisonnier. S'il n'était pas venu attaquer ma famille, il ne serait pas où il en est, Parkinson. Ne cherche pas à me rendre responsable de cela, ni ma famille. Il est seul fautif, avec son ordure de Maître. Ton « gentil papa » était là pour tuer mes parents, mes frères et tous leurs amis, qui étaient rassemblés pour faire une fête et n'ont fait que défendre leur vie.  
Ceci dit, je ne t'en veux pas personnellement Parkinson. Et je n'en veux pas plus aux autres élèves, dont un membre de la famille y était. Ils ne sont pas responsables de la bêtise de leurs parents. Et tout comme Théodore, Gil, Draco et les autres, ils sont, quant à moi, les bienvenus à Gryffondor s'ils souhaitent combattre les idées de Voldemort ou même seulement échapper à son joug. » lui répond Ron, gardant son calme et d'une voix blanche, mais forte, pour que tout le monde entende.

« Espèce de sale… » recommence à hurler Parkinson, avant d'être interrompue par le professeur Snape

« Cela suffit Mademoiselle Parkinson ! Ne laissez pas votre chagrin vous égarer ! Monsieur Weasley a parfaitement raison et il vient de faire preuve d'intelligence en faisant remarquer qu'il ne vous tient pas rigueur de l'attaque qui a eu lieu chez lui et que les enfants ne sont pas responsables des actes des autres membres de leur famille, fussent-ils leurs parents ! Et il le dit alors même que deux de ses frères ont été blessés lors de cette attaque qui visait visiblement l'anéantissement de sa famille et que sa sœur a failli être assassiné hier matin ! Il invite même les enfants de ceux qui sont en désaccord avec leur famille concernant les idées de Voldemort, à trouver refuge dans sa Maison ! C'est très généreux de sa part ! Et vous devriez réfléchir à cela ! Tout le monde devrait y réfléchir ! Tout comme tout le monde devrait réfléchir à ce qu'a fort justement déclaré Draco Malfoy il y a quelques instants au sujet des desseins de Voldemort! » déclare-t-il, en balayant la Grande Salle du regard.

Parkinson se tait, à l'instar de tout le monde, mais ses yeux lancent des éclairs en direction de Ron et du professeur Snape.

Snape, que les autres élèves regardent bouche bée. Après tout, il vient de donner raison à un Gryffondor, contre une Serpentard…

Il vient de donner raison à un Weasley…

Il vient de révéler implicitement où vont ses allégeances en soutenant Draco....

« Les élèves, dont un membre de la famille a été blessé ou tué ou fait prisonnier lors de cette attaque, sont invités à se rendre à l'infirmerie ou dans la salle de classe de leur Directeur ou Directrice de maison. Les classes sont annulées pour la journée, afin de permettre à ceux qui le désirent, de prendre des nouvelles de leur famille ou de soutenir leurs camarades. » annonce le professeur Dumbledore.

Martha Hope est la première à se lever. Elle était venue s'installer à notre table, juste après Draco. Mais elle ne se dirige pas vers la porte de la Grande Salle, elle vient, les larmes aux yeux, vers Ron et Ginny.

« Mon père était chez vous cette nuit, parmi les Mangemorts. Il est mort. Je suis désolée qu'il ait participé à cela. Je vous présente toutes mes excuses et j'espère que les blessures de vos deux frères ne sont pas trop graves. » dit-elle, en restant droite et digne.

« Je l'ai dit et c'est sincère, tu n'es pas responsable, Hope. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Et tu es toujours la bienvenue chez les Gryffondors. » lui répond Ron, en lui tendant la main, avec un sourire triste mais sincère.

Hope l'accepte, avec un pauvre sourire, à travers ses larmes. Ginny, qui a contourné la table pour venir auprès de son frère, la serre brièvement dans ses bras, en lui murmurant quelques mots maladroits de condoléances.

Je suis fier d'eux…

Et pas seulement de Ron et Ginny. Je suis fier aussi de Hope, que je ne connais pourtant que de nom.

Je trouve qu'elle a beaucoup de cran cette fille.

***********

**Ron**

Dès que les élèves dont un membre de la famille est mort, blessé ou prisonnier à la suite de l'attaque, sont partis rejoindre les salles de classe désignées ou l'infirmerie, les autres élèves se replongent dans la lecture de la Gazette et commentent les différents articles.

Celui sur l'attaque chez les Granger et la capture des Loups-Garous et de Pettigrow est largement commenté. Les photos, Moldues, qui l'accompagnent, montrent, sur la première, Charly, sous les traits de Monsieur Granger, qui maîtrise à lui seul Fenrir Greyback. Sur la seconde, Tonks, sous les traits de Madame Granger, ligote Pettigrow et enfin, sur la troisième, Ester, déguisée en moldue, sabre en main s'abaissant vers la baguette du Loup-Garou nommé Nelson Parker qui menace Terry et Martin, également méconnaissables avec leurs perruques et fausses lunettes ou moustaches….

L'article, explique que les Granger avaient repéré des mouvements suspects aux alentours de leur maison et qu'ils craignaient un cambriolage, comme il y en avait eu plusieurs dans les environs. Les voleurs, ayant la réputation d'opérer même si les propriétaires étaient présents et de ne pas hésiter à molester ces derniers, les Granger auraient fait appel à des amis, appartenant au même club de Self Défense qu'eux. Ce n'est qu'en voyant les baguettes magiques, que le père d'Hermione aurait compris qu'il s'agissait de sorciers. Après s'être assuré que les Mangemorts ne pourraient pas s'échapper en les ligotant et en leur faisant boire des somnifères, il les aurait laissés sous la surveillance de ses amis, puis se serait rendu à Londres et aurait fait appel aux Aurors, par l'intermédiaire du propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur. Il est précisé aussi, que des appareils photo à déclenchement automatique avaient été disposés, pour pouvoir prouver la culpabilité des voleurs devant la police et le tribunal Moldus, au cas où ils auraient réussi à s'échapper.

« …Il faut croire que les Mangemorts de Lord Machin Chose sont aussi ramollis que le cerveau de leur Maître, si de simples Moldus ont pu capturer quatre, réputés dangereux, Loups-Garous et un sorcier, que l'on croyait mort depuis 15 ans.  
Car, en effet, le Mangemort arrêté cette nuit est bel et bien Peter Pettigrow, qui a reçu la médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin à titre posthume, pour avoir soi-disant fait preuve de courage en essayant d'arrêter Sirius Black.  
Rappelons que Sirius Black avait été accusé d'avoir trahi ses amis James et Lily Potter et avoir tué Peter Pettigrow, ainsi que plusieurs Moldus, en faisant exploser un pâté de maison. Rappelons également, qu'après l'évasion de Sirius Black de la prison d'Azkaban, où il avait été enfermé sans procès préalable, des rumeurs selon lesquelles celui-ci était innocent des accusations portées contre lui, ont couru. Ces rumeurs étaient, en autre, alimentées par le témoignage de Harry Potter et ses amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Rappelons en outre, que Harry Potter avait également désigné Peter Pettigrow comme meurtrier de Cédric Diggory et comme celui qui avait offert sa chair pour permettre la renaissance du Ténébreux "Saigneur". Hors, il s'avère, selon une source proche des Aurors, que Peter Pettigrow a bien une main en argent, offerte par son Esclavagiste en récompense du service rendu, comme l'avait affirmé Harry Potter il y a quelques mois.  
Le Ministère de la magie aura donc à s'expliquer sur ces faits et la mémoire de Sirius Black pourrait bien être réhabilitée dans les jours qui viennent, après l'interrogatoire de Peter Pettigrow. » lit à voix haute Hermione, relevant ensuite son visage souriant vers Harry

« C'est formidable Harry. Le Ministère devra réexaminer le dossier de Sirius maintenant et réhabiliter sa mémoire. C'est obligatoire ! » s'exclame-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

« Oui, c'est formidable. Mais cela arrive un peu tard. » répond Harry, l'air peiné et en me serrant brièvement la main sous la table, pour y puiser un peu de réconfort.

« Oui, je sais. Je suis désolée Harry. » fait encore Hermione, attristée elle aussi.

Mais Colin Crivey, ne nous laisse pas le temps de nous appesantir sur cela, car il vient féliciter Hermione pour la bravoure de ses parents.

« Ça ne manque pas de sel, cette situation. Des Mangemorts matés par des Moldus et endormis à coup de somnifères ! Voldemort ne pourra plus clamer haut et fort que les Moldus sont inférieurs aux sorciers maintenant ! » s'exclame-t-il, visiblement fier, en jetant des regards défiants vers Brandburgy.

Brandburgy lui rend un regard vraiment mauvais et brûlant de haine, mais Crivey n'en a cure… Il se paye même le culot de lui faire un immense sourire et de lever son verre de jus de citrouille dans sa direction, avant de s'exclamer encore :

« Trinquons à la victoire des Moldus, mes amis ! »

Ce que s'empressent de faire quelques Gryffondors…

« Ecoutez cela ! » s'écrie aussitôt après Seamus, lui aussi plongé dans la Gazette, avant de nous lire à voix haute :

« Arthur Weasley, employé au Ministère de la Magie, davantage reconnu pour ses idées farfelues et fantasques que pour son talent, a eu l'idée saugrenue de protéger sa maison avec des moyens Moldus : des pièges à loup, qui ont certes permis la capture de plusieurs Mangemorts, mais ne constituent en rien un moyen de défense efficace puisqu'il ne les prive pas de leur baguette, à moins qu'un membre leur ait été arraché, auquel cas, ils se vident de leur sang.  
Les Farces et Attrapes ratées et dangereuses de ses fils, Fred et Georges Weasley, qui n'ont, quant à eux, décroché aucun ASPIC, ont servi de projectiles de fortune contre les Mangemorts et les Trolls, en mettant plus d'un hors course, en leur causant des brûlures ou des démangeaisons furieuses, quand ils ne les transformaient pas temporairement en lapin ou poulet. Leur manque d'imagination et d'habileté leur aura servi à quelque chose pour une fois, mais ils devront trouver un moyen de prolonger les effets de leurs inventions, s'ils veulent les commercialiser comme moyen de défense à défaut de farces et attrapes, car au bout de 15 minutes, les Mangemorts pouvaient reprendre le combat.  
Par ailleurs, les décorations d'un goût douteux que Molly Weasley avait installées à l'occasion de la fête de fiançailles de son fils aîné avec une demi Velane française (comme s'il n'y avait pas suffisamment de jeunes filles de bonne famille en Angleterre), comptait parmi elle un Filet du Diable, qui a mis fin aux jours de l'un des Mangemorts. Espérons que Molly Weasley, qui a toujours été une nullité en Botanique, se fera un devoir désormais de mieux choisir ses plantes et arbustes d'agréments. Des arbres à Pipaillons sont beaucoup plus décoratifs et moins dangereux ! D'autres ornementations, des briques décorées de couleurs criardes et vulgaires, ont servi à assommer les Trolls, au cours d'une partie de Quidditch improvisée, qui a semé la pagaille et le désordre, à l'instar des Feuxfous qui ne servaient en fin de compte qu'à mettre le feu à tous ceux qu'ils touchaient ou aux balais.  
Finalement, lorsque je songe à la défense totalement désorganisée que les Weasley et leurs amis ont mis en place, il y a de quoi s'étonner que le bilan ne soit pas plus lourd du côté de cette famille décidément dénuée de talents magiques et de bon sens. Il n'y aurait, en effet, eu aucune victime s'ils avaient pris de la Poudre de Cheminette ou avaient Transplané dès le début de l'attaque….  
Ont-ils oublié que cela leur était possible ?  
Notons également, que parmi les invités, l'un d'entre eux s'est permis d'interpeller l'Usurpateur de Titre et de lui envoyer un Stupefix en pleine figure. Il faut être particulièrement dépourvu d'intelligence pour se permettre un tel geste. Fort heureusement pour cet inconnu, celui que nous pouvons maintenant appeler Lord Chauve Qui Peut, sans doute abasourdi par la situation, a manqué de réflexe et réagit trop tardivement. L'inconnu a échappé par miracle à ses Avada Kedavra, qui ont touché deux des Mangemorts et un Troll des Montagnes.  
Précisons aussi que plusieurs Mangemorts ont péri écrasés ou massacrés à coup de massue par les Trolls des Montagnes qu'ils avaient emmenés avec eux, ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas une excellente idée de s'allier des créatures qui n'ont pas l'intelligence de reconnaître leurs amis de leurs ennemis.  
Les Weasley et leurs invités ont certes eu beaucoup de chance pour cette fois, face à leurs ennemis, deux fois plus nombreux et les sept Trolls présents, mais je ne saurais trop leur recommander de prendre quelques leçons particulières pour développer leur intelligence et leur mémoire et d'améliorer la qualité de leurs moyens de défense. Car ils doivent sans nul doute leur salut à l'arrivée rapide du renfort des Aurors qui, eux, ont fait preuve d'une redoutable efficacité.  
Ecrit par Rita Skeeter, votre journaliste qui a bravé le danger pour aller assister au combat dès qu'elle en a eu connaissance, pour vous rapporter ces nouvelles de première main ! »

« Elle est culottée celle-là ! Ou alors elle n'a pas bien lu le bilan ! Ce ne sont pas les Weasley et leurs amis qui sont nuls ! Ce sont les Mangemorts ! » s'écrie Seamus hilare, à la fin de sa lecture…

« Ouais ! Et ils sont géniaux les Feuxfous qu'on voit sur la photo ! » renchérit Dean, en montrant la photo de la Une à la ronde.

Oh ! Merlin !

Voldemort va être furax s'il lit cet article !

Car Seamus a raison. Skeeter fait passer les Mangemorts pour des amateurs particulièrement nuls, tout en rappelant aux sorciers les moyens possibles d 'échapper au Mangemorts… Et elle fait aussi passer Voldemort pour un imbécile complet qui s'est laissé débordé, révèle qu'il a lui-même tué plusieurs de ses partisans…

Espérons seulement que cela ne donnera pas de mauvaises idées à de vrais amateurs, d'aller défier des Mangemorts de leur connaissance…

En tout cas, Skeeter peut se cacher maintenant. Car nul doute qu'elle va désormais faire partie de la liste noire de Voldemort…

D'autant qu'elle a osé le bafouer en lui attribuant des surnoms totalement irrespectueux…

Quoique cela, c'est sûrement sous l'influence de notre prof de DCFM et du professeur Dumbledore.

Ils peuvent se montrer très persuasifs, Madame De Paimpont et notre Directeur. Et avoir profité de l'euphorie de Barnabas Cuffe, face à une victoire aussi franche sur la terreur du monde sorcier et ses sbires, pour le convaincre de publier les articles tels quels…

Ils ont sans doute aussi promis une haute protection au journal et au Rédacteur en Chef… Ouais… C'est sans doute ça… Ils ont dû les mettre tous à l'abri des retombées… Je ne vois pas sinon comment ils auraient pu réussir le tour de force de faire imprimer ces surnoms là dans le journal…

Et enfin, tout comme le dit Colin, ça ne manque pas de sel !

Parce qu'au final, tout en dénigrant ma famille et les protections mises en place, elle risque fort d'inciter les sorciers de la communauté Britannique à l'imiter. Je ne serais guère surpris que papa reçoive des lettres, demandant où il s'est procuré ses pièges à loup…

Et je ne serais pas davantage étonné, si Fred et Georges sont bientôt submergés de commandes et font fortune, grâce à la publicité gratuite sur les Feuxfous et les Farces et Attrapes soi-disant ratées …

**************

**Acte 5 : Aigre-doux**

**Remus**

Je ne puis m'empêcher de sourire en lisant l'article concernant Ste Mangouste…

Je sais que tout cela est du pipeau et que les Mangemorts n'ont rien révélé à Kingsley, mais j'avoue que l'histoire inventée de pure pièce par mon ami Auror est un petit bijou…

De quoi faire grimacer Voldemort plus sûrement qu'un jus de citron et lui donner des aigreurs d'estomac pendant 10 ans, surtout après la déclaration qu'il a faite hier soir au Mangemort Yaxley…

« Le bouillant Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, bien connu pour son infidélité chronique et ses nombreuses conquêtes, était venu à Ste Mangouste, dans l'espoir de voir quelques minutes une jeune guérisseuse pour laquelle il a eu un coup de cœur. Selon ses dires, il attendait patiemment que celle-ci puisse prendre sa pause réglementaire, pour galamment l'inviter à boire un thé au cinquième étage. Gageons qu'il aurait surtout mis ce temps à profit pour tenter de séduire cette pauvre fille, en lui contant quelques-unes de ses rocambolesques histoires habituelles, dont il est bien entendu le héros…  
Il montait donc l'escalier menant au cinquième étage, quand il entendit un bruit suspect au quatrième. Il déclare que, dans un réflexe purement professionnel, il se précipita vers le bruit, qui semblait provenir de la salle Janus Thickey. Arrivé sur les lieux, il constata la présence de deux intrus, des Mangemorts, aux prises avec deux des malades, les anciens et courageux Aurors Franck et Alice Longdubat, qui ont été abominablement torturés il y a quinze ans, au point d'en perdre la raison.  
Est-ce la tenue des Mangemorts ou un éclair passager de lucidité, toujours est-il que les deux brillants ex-Aurors se battaient vaillamment contre les agresseurs venus pour les tuer et étaient en passe d'avoir le dessus, même si l'Auror déclare avoir lui-même maîtrisé les deux Mangemorts d'un Stupéfix. Il en aurait ensuite interrogé un, rapidement mais efficacement puisque celui-ci a immédiatement dévoilé les raisons de sa présence et laissé entendre que les familles des amis de Harry Potter étaient menacées.  
L'Auror s'apprêtait à emmener ses prisonniers, quand Gilderoy Lockhart, qui séjourne également dans la salle Janus Thickey à la suite d'un regrettable incident de baguette, s'empara de celle tombée à terre de l'un des deux Mangemorts et lança quelques Oubliettes. Les Mangemorts entravés, furent tous deux atteints et Kingsley Shakelbolt affirme ne devoir le salut de sa mémoire qu'à l'intervention du Médicomage de garde, qui faisait sa ronde pour s'assurer que tout allait bien dans les étages et qu'on n'avait pas besoin de ses services..  
L'un des Mangemorts étant blessé, il fût confié aux bons soins du Médicomage, tandis que l'Auror emmenait l'autre au quartier des Aurors, où il fut rapidement décidé de dépêcher une brigade chez les Weasley, ce qui fut une excellente initiative, bien qu'elle eut de funestes conséquences pour deux vaillants et brillants éléments: les Aurors Grant Carmichael et Cary Wilson, qui devraient recevoir, selon notre source du Ministère, un Ordre de Merlin de première classe. (Voir articles pages 1, 2, 3, 4 concernant l'attaque chez les Weasley)  
Les deux Mangemorts, Antonin Flint et Rudolf Forman, dont la mémoire est définitivement perdue quant aux évènements qui ont eu lieu à Ste Mangouste, seront rapidement déférés auprès du Magenmagot, avant d'être conduits à Azkaban.  
Quant à l'Auror Shackelbolt, sa soirée d'Halloween ne s'est pas conclue comme il l'aurait sans doute souhaité, dans les bras de la Guérisseuse dont il recherchait les faveurs, mais il aurait à son actif l'arrestation personnelle de huit des prisonniers capturés au domicile des Weasley, en plus des deux Mangemorts arrêtés à Ste Mangouste. Il a également reçu une blessure mineure à la poitrine, qui lui laissera cependant une cicatrice… De quoi alimenter ses prochains récits destinés à attendrir les cœurs des jeunes femmes crédules…  
La Gazette du Sorcier et moi-même présentons nos sincères condoléances aux familles de Grant Carmichael et Cary Wilson et à la brigade des Aurors, dont ils étaient la fierté et souhaitent le plus prompt rétablissement aux Aurors blessés.  
Rita Skeeter, grande journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier »

Vraiment de quoi donner des aigreurs d'estomac à Voldemort…

Par contre, même s'il sait que tout est faux, cela doit être bien doux pour Neville Longdubat, de voir cet article faire la part belle à ses parents…

Bien doux aussi au cœur d'Augusta, que de voir son fils et sa belle fille honorés…

Surtout après les horreurs qu'ils ont eues à entendre de Voldemort hier soir avant l'attaque…

Aigre-doux…

C'est le goût de cet article…

C'est aussi le goût de notre victoire sur Voldemort finalement…

Quant à Kingsley, je l'entends d'ici rire aux éclats à la lecture de ses prétendues frasques amoureuses, car, à part son Chef de Brigade, tous ceux qui le connaissent savent qu'il n'a de douces paroles que pour sa tendre moitié…

Brave Kingsley, qui a rendu hommage à ses anciens collègues et fait ainsi un sacré pied de nez à Voldemort…

**************

**Hermione**

Cette saleté de Skeeter n'est vraiment pas tendre avec les Weasley et ceux qui ont combattu au Terrier.

Je sais bien que c'est le but recherché par mon professeur de DCFM et le Directeur Dumbledore, que de masquer les compétences au combat des membres de l'Ordre, mais quand même, il y a des limites !

Comment cette peste peut-elle oser dire de telles choses sur Charly et ses amis dresseurs !

« C'est davantage l'odeur hautement incommodante de la bouse de Dragons qui a permis de maîtriser le Troll, (qui en a visiblement tourné de l'œil), que les maigres compétences de dresseur de Charly Weasley et ses amis, revenus de Roumanie à l'invitation aux fiançailles de Bill Weasley. »

Quelle ineptie !

Ils ne sentent pas du tout mauvais les dresseurs de Dragons ! Ils sont très propres au contraire ! Bien plus propres que toi espèce de coléoptère coprophage !

Non mais !

Et là encore ! Elle va bousiller la réputation de Viktor cette pimbêche !

« Le Bulgare Volant, devrait se contenter de ses petits talents d'Attrapeurs et cesser de s'essayer à la guerre. Ses maigres connaissances en Défense et Sortilèges ne vaudraient pas plus qu'un T ! Et encore, fort généreux !… A trop cultiver ses muscles grâce aux exercices physiques et au Quidditch, il en a visiblement oublié de cultiver son cerveau et s'il n'avait eu un balai pour s'esquiver et faire de l'esbroufe dans le ciel, il aurait assurément été le premier tombé au combat… »

Saleté ! Saleté ! Saleté !

Viktor a bien plus de talent que tu n'en auras jamais pour écrire !

Et son Stupefix n'a pas raté Voldemort ! Bien au contraire !

C'est plus fort que moi ! Elle me donne des aigreurs d'estomac cette Skeeter !

Et j'espère bien qu'elle en a aussi, de dépendre de Mondingus pour sa sécurité !

Oh ! Que c'est doux de penser à cela tiens !

Rita Skeeter prisonnière dans sa propre maison et qui ne peut plus aller espionner qui que ce soit sans que Mondingus ne lui donne l'autorisation de sortir !

Elle doit fulminer aussi, de savoir que nous avons des moyens d'espionner plus efficaces que les siens encore ! Et le mieux, c'est qu'elle ne pourra jamais rien révéler de tout cela grâce au Sceau du Secret et à son serment à Madame De Paimpont ! Cela doit lui ronger l'estomac plus sûrement que si elle avait avalé toute une bouteille de vinaigre ! Et la fumée doit lui sortir par les oreilles plus sûrement qu'après avoir pris de la Pimentine !

Oh ! Merlin oui que c'est doux de penser à cela !

Allons Hermione… Ce n'est pas gentil de te réjouir de son malheur…

Non…

Ce n'est pas gentil…

Mais c'est tout de même savoureux…

*************

**Acte 6 : Saveurs Mêlées**

**Ginny**

Voilà. J'ai lu et relu tous les articles, scruté toutes les photos…

L'entrefilet qui relate la tentative de meurtre dont j'ai fait l'objet hier matin me satisfait tout à fait. Skeeter a fait dans la sobriété me concernant, merci Madame De Paimpont pour cela. Mais en ce qui concerne Bletchley, ce n'est pas la même chanson. Elle l'a descendu en flèche en trois lignes bien sentie…

Elle a du remplir sa Plume à Papote avec du vitriol avant de dicter son article…

Et c'est bien suffisant… Cela ne méritait pas plus en regard de ce qui s'est passé au Terrier hier soir….

Et au Manoir Malfoy aussi…

Merlin !

Je comprends maintenant que Madame De Paimpont ait préféré que je sois l'Ange Gardien d'Hermione et Draco…

A la place de Luna ou de Théodore Nott, j'aurais perdu mon calme plus d'une fois et j'aurais risqué de faire pire que mieux en m'écriant au lieu d'annoncer les choses calmement aux garçons…

Comme je l'ai fait, quand le Serpent a attaqué Hermione et Draco…

J'avoue aussi, que je ne suis plus aussi pressée et excitée à l'idée d'aller sur le terrain…

Sans doute parce que cette fois, j'ai pu voir et entendre, même si c'est brièvement, la mort faire son œuvre sur les écrans, au moment où Harry s'est débarrassé de ses derniers poursuivants, juste après que Draco Malfoy et Hermione ont Transplané hors du bureau de Voldemort…

J'ai surtout entendu le Mangemort, (Harry a dit que c'était Marcus Flint), éclater la fenêtre et s'écraser contre le mur de la chambre… Je ne l'ai pas dit à Harry, mais c'était horrible et j'en ai retiré les écouteurs après cela… Parce que j'ai entendu d'affreux craquements au moment de l'impact…

Franchement, je ne crois pas que Flint soit encore en vie après cela…. Il devait être complètement disloqué.

Mais son nom n'apparaît pas dans le journal, pas plus que ceux des autres morts et blessés du Manoir. Nous ne saurons peut-être jamais qui étaient les Mangemorts là-bas, à part Miles Bletchley, Marcus Flint et cet Amycus dont Voldemort a parlé…

Finalement, pour Harry cela vaut peut-être mieux…

Pour Ron et Neville aussi d'ailleurs…

Enfin, je crois…

Je ne suis pas sûre…

Et par la barbe de Merlin comme ce devait être terrible aussi au Terrier !

J'en frissonne encore, alors même que je n'ai vu que les photos du journal !

En même temps, comme l'ont souligné les autres, aussi longtemps qu'on est dans l'action, on ne pense pas trop à ce qui se passe. Tout ce qui compte, c'est de sauver sa vie et celle de sa famille ou ses amis…

C'est après que ça commence à cogiter…

Quand tout est terminé et que l'heure est au bilan…

Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu tous les serrer dans mes bras avant de revenir à Poudlard.

C'était tellement doux et chaud !

Oui ! Tellement doux et chaud !…

C'est drôle tout de même, toute la gamme des émotions et des sentiments par lesquels je suis passée depuis hier matin…

Il y a eu la peur, la colère… Il y a eu la tristesse et la joie…

Et puis, il y a eu l'amertume, quand nous avons appris les morts, il y a eu la douceur et le miel des retrouvailles, il y a eu le piquant des jeux de mots et de l'humour, celui aussi de la révélation de Draco ce matin, le sel des larmes, le sel de la victoire chez les Granger, il y a toute l'aigreur et le ressentiment contre l'Ordre du Phénix et de ses membres dans les articles de Skeeter, qui provoqueront, également, bien des aigreurs aux Mangemorts en liberté et à Voldemort…

Et je ne sais pas, en définitive, quel goût a notre victoire sur eux…

C'est sans doute parce que tous ces goûts, qu'ils soient salés ou sucrés, qu'ils soient acides ou amers, sont présents à égalité…

Nous avons le droit de nous réjouir d'être en vie et que nos amis le soient aussi…

Nous avons la douleur de pleurer nos Aurors morts…

Nous avons à regretter la mort de nos ennemis…

Car si nous ne le faisions pas, cela signifierait que nous sommes sans cœur et sans conscience.

Et alors nous ne vaudrions pas mieux que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts assassins…

*******************

**Bilan des Attaques communiqué par le Ministère et Ste Mangouste**

Blessés parmi la famille Wealsey, leurs invités et amis:

Fred Weasley ; Bill Weasley ; Ester Nichols ; Angelina Johnson ; Alicia Spinett ; Roger Davies ; Terence Higgs ; Kenneth MacCallum ; Gary Simpson ; Francesca Malone ; Simon Salomon ; Carlotta Picouli ; Lee Jordan ; Ramaya Deli ; Evan MacCall ; Patrick O'Neill ;

Blessés parmi les Aurors :

Kingsley Shackelbolt ; John Daniels ; Colin Fiertalon ; Robards Gawain; William Williamson ; Ethan Coote; Edna Paul ; Patricia Collins ; Elliah Goldstein ; Janet Berwick ; Ambrosius Pygott

Décédés parmi les Aurors

Grant Carmichaël ; Cary Wilson

Blessés connus parmi les Mangemorts:

Raymond Flint ; Adolph Forman ; Hadès Greyback ; John Halloway ; Ralph Seymour ; Mattew Hayes ; Gillian Rickers ; Jane Boleyn : Philip Jones ; Mary Stephens ; Alban Casey ; Millicent Reeves ; Briget Wallpurd ; Nelson Desford ; William Tracy ; Edgar Parkinson

Décès parmi les Mangemorts

Douglas Banks ; Peter Hope ; Jillian Benson ; Jerry Montague Sr ; Killian Thorpe ; Ellie Bridgewater ; Ruth Parker ; Cassiopée Selwyn ; Edmond Farwell ; Algebar Carrow ; Liam Travers ; Jim Grasslow ; Lester Williams ; Britney Cooper

Mangemorts Capturés: 

Raymond Flint ; Antonin Flint ; Rudolph Stockey ; Adolph Forman ; Hadès Greyback ; Nelson Parker ; John Halloway ; Ralph Seymour ; Mattew Hayes ; Marlene Vanneck ; Gillian Rickers ; Jane Boleyn : Philip Jones ; Mary Stephens ; Alban Casey ; Millicent Reeves ; Jay Bentley ; James Cooper ; Briget Wallpurd ; Florian Travers ; Nelson Desford ; William Tracy ; Edgar Parkinson ; Fenrir Greyback ; Peter Pettigrow

2 Trolls non identifiés décédés - 3 Trolls non identifiés blessés

**Bilan des Attaques : Archives d'Albus Dumbledore**

44 Elèves ont été touchés par les évènements de cette nuit d'Halloween pour le seul site « Terrier » et 1 pour le site « Granger »

Il s'agit de :

**En 7ème année de Serpentard :**

**Franck Cooper** ------------ Père (James Cooper)capturé----------------- Mangemort

------------------------------Mère (Britney Cooper) décédée ---------------Mangemort

**Marian Higgs** --------------Frère (Terence Higgs) Blessé ------------------Membre de l'Ordre

**Gil Travers** -----------------Cousin (Florian Travers) capturé ------------- Mangemort

------------------------------Cousin ( Liam Travers) décédé------------- ---Mangemort

**Philip Vaneck** --------------Frère (Mattew Vaneck) décédé --------------- Mangemort

**Iris Wallpurd** ---------------Sœur (Bridget) décédée --------------------- Mangemort

….

**En 7****ème**** Année de Serdaigle **

….

**Arthus Benson **------------ Mère (Jillian Benson) décédée --------------- Mangemort

**Eddy Carmichael** ---------- Père (Gary Carmichael) décédé ------------- Auror

**Miranda Paul** --------------- Sœur (Edna Paul) Blessée ------------------- Auror

…

**En 7****ème**** année de Poufsouffle :**

…

**Hugh Pygott** ----------------- Père (Ambrosius Pygott) Blessé ------------ Auror

…

**En 7****ème**** année de Gryffondor :**

…

**Ritchie Coote **--------------- Oncle (Ethan Coote) blessé ------------------ Auror

**Gabe Harrison --------------**Cousin (Kenneth MacCallum) blessé** --------- **Membre de l'Ordre

**Nathanaël Johnson** --------Cousine (Angelina Johnson) Blessée ----------Membre de l'Ordre

...

**En 6ème Année de Serpentard :**

**Pansy Parkinson **-----------Père (Edgar Parkinson) Blessé---------------Mangemort

**Asterion Thorpe**-------------Oncle (Killian Thorpe ) décédé---------------Mangemort

...

**En 6ème**** année de Serdaigle**

**Anthony Goldstein**---------Grand-Père (Elliah Goldstein) blessé-------Auror

....

**En sixième année de Poufsouffle**

**Pearl Benson**---------------Tante (Jillian Benson) décédée--------------Mangemort

**Gary Nichols**-----------------Sœur (Ester Nichols) blessée---------------Membre de l'Ordre

....

**En 6ème**** année de Gryffondor**

**Mathilda Berwick**-----------Mère (Janet Berwick) blessée----------------Auror

**Kevin O'Brian**---------------Cousin ((Patrick O'Neill) blessé---------------Membre de l'Ordre

**Ronald Wealsey**------------Frère (Bill Weasley) blessé--------------------Membre de l'Ordre

------------------------------Frère (Fred Weasley) blessé------------------Membre de l'Ordre

...

**En 5ème**** année de Serpentard**

**Antigone Bridgewater**-------Mère (Ellie Bridgewater) décédée-----------Mangemort

**Martha Hope**------------------Père( Peter Hope) décédé------------------Mangemort

**Fedora Jones**-----------------Père (Philip Jones) blessé-------------------Mangemort

**Desmond Rickers**------------Mère (Gillian Rickers) décédée---------------Mangemort

**Janice Vaneck**----------------Frère (Mattew Vaneck) décédé--------------Mangemort

....

**En 5ème**** année de Poufsouffle**

**Marjorie Wilson**----------------Frère(Cary Wilson) décédé-------------------Auror

...

**En 5ème**** année de Gryffondor**

**Ginevra Weasley**-------------Frère (Bill Weasley) blessés---------------------Membre de l'Ordre

--------------------------------Frère (Fred Weasley) blessé---------------------Membre de l'Ordre

....

**En 4ème**** année de Serpentard**

**Asterope Thorpe**-------------Oncle (Killian Thorpe ) décédé-----------------Mangemort

**Magda Collins**-----------------Mère (Patricia Collins) Blessée-----------------Auror

....

**En 4ème**** Année de Serdaigle**

**Lina Goldstein**----------------Grand-Père (Elliah Goldstein) blessé-----------Auror

....

**En 3ème**** année de Serpentard**

**Melucta Thorpe**---------------Père (Killian Thorpe ) décédé-------------------Mangemort

**Myra Thorpe**-------------------Père (Killian Thorpe ) décédé------------------Mangemort

**Isadora Vaneck**---------------Frère (Mattew Vaneck) Décédé----------------Mangemort

....

**En 3ème**** Année de Serdaigle**

**Owen Banks**-------------------Frère (Douglas Banks) Décédé-----------------Mangemort

...

**En 3ème**** année de Gryffondor**

**Kathie Pygott**------------------Père (Ambrosius Pygott) Blessé------------------Auror

...

**En 2ème**** année de Serpentard**

**Edwin Fardwell**-------------Père (Edmond Fardwell) décédé----------------Mangemort

**Jeremiah Parker**-----------Mère (Ruth Parker) décédée--------------------Mangemort

-------------------------------Oncle (Nelson Parker) capturé-----------------Mangemort

**Ann Hayes**-------------------Tante (Marlene Hayes) capturée--------------Mangemort

...

**En 2ème**** Année de Serdaigle**

**Brenda Desford**-----------------Oncle (Nelson Desford) blessé-------------Mangemort

....

**En 2ème**** année de Poufsouffle**

**Lynne Flint**---------------------Frère (Antonin Flint) capturé-----------------Mangemort

----------------------------------Oncle (Raymond Flint) blessé----------------Mangemort

**Perdita Stockey**---------------Cousin ( Rudolph Stockey) capturé----------Mangemort

....

**En 1ème**** année de Serpentard**

**Anthony Halloway**-------------Oncle (John Halloway) capturé--------------Mangemort

**Carl Rickers**---------------------Mère (Gillian Rickers) décédée--------------Mangemort

....

**En 1ème**** Année de Serdaigle**

**Rasaben Benson**--------------Tante (Jillian Benson) décédée----------------Mangemort

...

**En 1ème**** année de Poufsouffle**

**Doris Banks**--------------------Cousin( Douglas Banks) décédé----------------Mangemort

...

**En 1ème**** année de Griffondor**

**Kayna Jordan**--------------- Frère (Lee Jordan) blessé---------------------Membre de l'Ordre

....

Bien entendu, tous les élèves n'ont pas sollicité un entretien avec leur Directeur de Maison et il ne fait nul doute que nombre d'autres élèves, ont un cousin, une cousine, un oncle ou une tante décédé ou blessé ou capturé, notamment parmi les Mangemorts.

A ceux là, nous pouvons ajouter Randy Bletchley, de Septième année de Serpentard, dont nous avons la certitude que son frère aîné, Miles, a été blessé au Manoir Malfoy.

Pouvons-nous le lui dire ? Devons nous préserver le secret ?

Je ne saurais le dire à ce jour.

Pas plus que je ne sais si je pourrais ajouter à cette liste, les autres morts et blessés qui ont eu lieu lors de l'attaque au Manoir Malfoy…

Harry m'a parlé brièvement de Marcus Flint, qui doit être soit sérieusement blessé, soit décédé.

Nally a-t-elle senti sa flamme s'éteindre ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous aurons, dans les jours qui viennent, à redoubler de vigilance, ici, à Poudlard.

Car quelles seront les réactions de tous ces enfants meurtris ?

**FIN**

***************

....

....Voilà, ce chapitre clôt le Livre I qui n'est finalement que le très long prologue de mon histoire...

...Vous avez lu 869 pages word, tous les chapitres mis bout à bout et sans les messages personnels et autres (police: Times New Roman - taille 12)...

... Quelles seront les conséquences de la Bataille ? Que va-t-il se passer à Poulard maintenant ? Comment vont réagir Pansy Parkinson et les pro-Voldemort ? Et dehors ? Quand et comment Voldemort va-t-il se venger ?...

... Guettez FFnet, si cela vous intéresse de connaître la suite des aventures de nos Héros et du mystère du

"Chemin des Âmes "

...Rendez-vous mardi prochain dans le Livre II !...

En attendant:

**...Votre avis m'intéresse vivement !...**

....

...

....


	48. Remerciements

.....

.....

Un gigantesque merci à Mistycal, ma Bêta Reader, qui, malgré un emploi du temps très chargé a trouvé et trouve encore le temps de lire mes longs chapitres et corriger mes fautes.

A ce propos, les fautes monstrueuses que vous n'avez sans nul doute pas manqué de repérer, sont mon entière responsabilité, car j'ai la fâcheuse habitude d'ajouter de-ci, de-là et dans l'urgence, des mots voire des phrases entières, quand ce ne sont pas des paragraphes, lors de ma dernière relecture, juste avant d'updater.

* * *

Je remercie également avec ferveur les fidèles lectrices et lecteurs qui ont suivi le Livre I, l'ajoutant pour certaines et certains à leurs Favoris et ou leurs Alertes. Même lorsque vous n'avez pas laissé de review, savoir que vous étiez présents, derrière votre écran, pour lire mon « œuvre », me faisait grand plaisir.

* * *

Enfin, un immense merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews, avec une mention spéciale pour les fidèles qui m'encourageaient chaque semaine. Je ne note pas vos pseudos, par crainte d'oublier quelqu'un, mais sachez que vous avez été un moteur essentiel à ma motivation !

Je ne sais plus quelle auteure de fic a dit : « Les reviews sont le seul salaire des auteurs de fanfic » et combien cela est vrai !

Et c 'est une telle récompense d'en recevoir, de savoir que nous avons offert un agréable moment de lecture, que nous avons su faire vibrer les cœurs au gré des aventures de nos héros et personnages !

J'avoue que j'attendais ces mots d'encouragement et vos compliments avec fébrilité, vos réactions aux évènements, aux émotions que je tentais de susciter, à l'humour que j'essayais de distiller…

Alliez-vous relever les indices tenus que je sème parfois ? Certaines l'ont fait et je dois également avouer que cela me faisait sourire jusqu'au moment où je répondais à vos questions. Là, il m'est arrivé d'avoir des sueurs froides et de me demander comment contourner la difficulté de répondre sans répondre vraiment, sans rien révéler d'essentiel ni gâcher le petit suspens de mon histoire... Quel challenge et quelle stimulation intellectuelle !

Voilà, la page du Livre I se tourne définitivement…

Place au Livre II, que je vais vous délivrer dans quelques instants en tant que « nouvelle fic ». J'espère, qu'il vous apportera autant de plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire…

Encore un grand merci !

Bisous à toutes et tous !

Et rendez-vous sur : « Le Chemin Des Âmes Livre II »

.....

......


End file.
